


Golden Warrior T ( Cosmic Trascendencial)

by Gwarrior



Series: Golden Warrior [5]
Category: Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 496,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwarrior/pseuds/Gwarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last part of the story. With all the things that the characters have lived and their last  end</p><p>La última parte de la historia. Con los avatares y vivencias de los personajes y su fin último</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asthel, pionero de una nueva generación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new born is here. A new generation shows up
> 
> El recién nacido ya está aquí. Aparece una nueva generación

Habían pasado varios días desde aquella especie de éxtasis que tuviera Amatista. Los dioses se habían ido y por el momento no habían vuelto a aparecer. La muchacha ya estaba fuera de cuentas, en cualquier momento podría ponerse de parto. Leval estaba muy atento, en esos días había llevado una vida normal, demasiado para él. Tras haber perdido sus poderes ahora era como cualquier humano, eso le preocupaba, aunque no en exceso. A veces hasta incluso le alegraba. Sabía que sus amigos velarían por ellos y que, por ahora, su esposa y el bebé estarían seguros. Los padres de la muchacha habían llegado hacía un par de días. Esmeralda se alivió al ver a salvo a su hija, había temido por ella. El reencuentro fue maravilloso, las dos se abrazaron llorando sin parar de felicidad. Diamante se unió a ellas ante la sonriente mirada de Leval. Tras instalarse en un hotel, puesto que no quisieron bajo ningún concepto perturbar a la joven pareja pese a los ruegos de estos, los padres de la muchacha quedaron para verla a ella y a su esposo a la noche. Iban a cenar todos juntos. Para colmo de celebraciones era Nochebuena. Pero antes de ello Esmeralda y su esposo quisieron dar un paseo por la nave.

-Me cuesta creer que nuestra hija haya vivido tantas aventuras en tan poco tiempo. - Le decía Diamante a su mujer. -  
-Yo diría que ha superado con creces las nuestras. - Afirmó su interlocutora añadiendo admirada. - ¡Ha hecho algo sencillamente maravilloso! Ha contribuido a salvar el Universo entero. Ninguna madre podría sentirse más orgullosa y más agradecida.

 

Su esposo asintió con una amplia y emocionada sonrisa. Eso mismo pensaba él. Y respondió contándole a su contertulia.

-Cuando contacté con mi hermano y con Roy me contaron que, en la Tierra se reunieron todos y junto con la reina Serenity, la princesa Usagi y la reina Neherenia, también expulsaron a esos seres.  
-Me hubiera gustado estar con ellos. - Suspiró la diseñadora. - Les echo de menos…

 

Diamante se rio ahora, y ante la expectante mirada de su mujer le aclaró…

\- ¡Y tanto! Es que me dijeron que luego hicieron la clásica fiesta de la victoria. ¡Te puedes imaginar!, cantando, comiendo y pasándoselo en grande. Eso sí que lamenté habérnoslo perdido.  
\- ¡Qué envidia! - sonrió Esmeralda visiblemente divertida para añadir con nostalgia. - Recuerdo bien cuando me rescataste del infierno y me trajiste volando. Directos a Nueva York. Allí, en una de esas fiestas, fue cuando les vi a todos juntos por vez primera y conocí a muchos de ellos. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!  
-Es cierto. - Convino su marido que más alegremente agregó. - Bueno, nosotros estamos con nuestra hija y nuestro yerno. Y con el nieto… Aunque todavía no haya nacido, ¡ja, ja! - comentó con desenfado él mirando la hora en uno de los indicadores de la ciudad en la nave. Para añadir con cierta premura. - ¡Vaya, se hace tarde! Tenemos que ir bajando a Bios. Vamos a ver a los chicos.

 

Y pasándole un brazo tras la espalda a su esposa Diamante la guió hacia el astropuerto. Los Lassart se aprestaron a embarcar, tras tomar una nave trasbordadora que hacía la ruta regular entre el planeta y el asteroide llegaron a la zona de aterrizaje provisional que se había construido en ese nuevo mundo. Allí les aguardaba Leval, vestía de paisano puesto que estaba ya fuera de su jornada. Enseguida les saludó muy afectuosamente, estrechando la mano de su suegro y obsequiando a su suegra con sendos besos en las mejillas. Al instante les invitó a subir al deslizador. De camino les comentaba, al hilo de su punto de recogida.

-Ese astropuerto es provisional, si… las autoridades tienen pensado construir uno mucho mayor. Necesitaremos que naves más grandes puedan aterrizar y despegar regularmente. Hay muchas cosas que traer a este planeta. Y de seguro que el flujo de gente se incrementará en poco tiempo.  
-Éste es un mundo precioso - Pudo decir Esmeralda que ya había visto algún que otro arbolito y zona verde, de las primeras que se estaban plantando a gran escala. -  
-Pues en buena parte es el trabajo de vuestra hija lo que estáis viendo. - Afirmó Leval con satisfacción. - Está muy implicada en las tareas de arborización, como lo llaman aquí.

 

Los padres de la muchacha se miraron con manifiesto orgullo y alegría, fue Diamante, que iba sentado en el lugar del copiloto, el que sentenció.

-Y pensar que uno de mis deseos, quizás el menos malo entonces, cuando quise conquistar Cristal Tokio, era poblar mi mundo natal de flores. Ahora veo que, en cierto modo, mi sueño se ha hecho realidad. Mi hija ha conseguido crear un jardín en un planeta entero.  
-Tu hija ha hecho mucho más que eso. - Afirmó su yerno compartiendo el mismo orgullo que sus interlocutores.- Te lo puedo asegurar…

 

No tuvo que decir nada más. Todos sabían perfectamente a lo que se refería. Al fin, tras unos minutos circulando por esas primeras carreteras de la incipiente ciudad llegaron a la Avenida del Teniente Lassart. A Esmeralda se le escapó alguna lágrima al leer el nombre y ver la foto de su sobrino desaparecido. Leval incluso detuvo un momento el vehículo para que su suegra pudiera leer alguno de los rótulos que aparecían.

\- ¡Cuánto sentimos no poder haber estado aquí, cuando se inauguró esta avenida! - Suspiró la diseñadora. - Pero tenía algunos compromisos pactados ya de antemano…y me fueron imposibles de soslayar.  
-Fue una ceremonia muy bonita. Pero no os preocupéis, se grabó. Supuse que os gustaría verla y le pedí un favor a unos compañeros. - Les contó el chico, para alegría de sus suegros. -  
-Gracias Leval. - Declaró Diamante. - Ha sido un detalle muy bonito.  
-Si hijo…-Suspiró una emocionada Esmeralda que en vano trataba de no llorar recordando a su sobrino. - Te lo agradecemos mucho.

 

Sin embargo, enjugó sus lágrimas con presteza recordando el momento que vivían. Aquel era un día para estar muy feliz. Pero el recuerdo de ese gran muchacho les acompañaría. El mismo Leval declaró en tanto volvía a poner en marcha el deslizador.

-Nuestro primo siempre estará ahí, con nosotros. Todos los días, cuando voy a mi base, paso por esta calle. Mirad. – Indicó cambiando de tema para animar a su suegra. – Ahí está la casa de Sandy y Coraíon. - Señaló un gran chalet que justo acababan de pasar. -  
-Sí, mi hermano me comentó que vendrían a pasar la noche con tu primo y su prometida. - Le contó Diamante. -  
-Pero creo que iban a verse en la nave, su casa todavía no estaba terminada, o eso creo que me dijo Petz. - Intervino Esmeralda. -  
-Espero que podamos verles, si no es hoy, mañana por Navidad. - Deseó Leval. -Sería genial que pudiéramos reunirnos todos.

 

Sus contertulios convinieron en eso con sendas sonrisas. Así, y reduciendo velocidad, finalmente el muchacho giró hacia la derecha y entró en otra propiedad. Un gran chalet de tejado a dos aguas con una apreciable parcela ajardinada. Pulsando un botón se abrió la compuerta de un amplio garaje. Entró en el mismo maniobrando despacio y aparcó. Entonces les comentó a sus suegros con jovialidad.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra casa en Bios. Vamos, Amatista nos espera para cenar…

 

Salieron todos y atravesando una puerta que unía el garaje con la entrada accedieron a la vivienda. Esmeralda comprobó con satisfacción, al igual que la vez anterior, cuando llegaron, que los chicos habían decorado aquello con buen gusto y simplicidad. Era lo mejor, su hija tendría que ocuparse de su bebé tan especial. Lo más adecuado era tener la casa poco recargada. Sobre todo, cuando el crio comenzase a andar y a correr. Al poco la diseñadora sonrió. La muchacha salió de la cocina y se abrazó a sus padres con gran afecto. Hay estaba, con esa prominente barriguita y algo más redondita de cara. Pero pese a todo, o precisamente quizás por eso mismo, lucía preciosa. Iba ataviada con un vestido color verde claro evidentemente de la firma de su madre y colgando del cuello su piedra de justiciera heredada precisamente de Esmeralda. Tras los saludos de rigor se sentaron en el sofá del salón, según dijo la joven esperaban a más invitados para la cena. De hecho, tenían una enorme mesa puesta y mientras madre e hija hablaban por su lado, Diamante le preguntó a Leval por lo ocurrido.

-Nosotros solo sabemos lo que vimos de camino hacia aquí. - Le comentó el príncipe de Némesis. -  
\- Nos atacaron unos seres muy poderosos y extraños, - le contó su yerno - con sólo rozar a uno de ellos perdí mis fuerzas y sí Amatista y los demás no me hubieran ayudado habría muerto. O lo que es peor, habría desaparecido como si jamás hubiese existido.

 

Su interlocutor le miró con una mezcla de horror e incredulidad. Ni él ni su esposa hubieran imaginado siquiera tal cosa.

\- Pero entonces ¿qué pasó con ellos? ¿Y esos dioses de los que me has hablado no han vuelto? - Quiso saber Diamante anonadado. -

 

Su interlocutor negó con la cabeza y con un tono de admiración le contó.

\- ¡Fue increíble!, pero Amatista se transformó ¡Era como un ángel, llena de luz y de belleza! No se cómo lo hizo, pero consiguió que se fueran. Hasta los mismos dioses se quedaron asombrados. Se arrodillaron ante ella y dijeron que el Mensajero se había manifestado. Se referían al bebé. Después de eso, ellos se marcharon diciéndonos que volverían cuando nuestro hijo tuviera edad para ser enseñado.

 

El padre de la joven escuchó boquiabierto, la verdad, todo le parecía asombroso, pero dado que estaban a veinticuatro de diciembre, cualquier cosa le parecía posible. Le comentó a Leval a su vez.

-Durante nuestro viaje hacia aquí también nos vimos sorprendidos por esos extraños agujeros negros. Pero una luz blanca potentísima apareció y sentimos una gran paz y bienestar. Y oímos a nuestra hija cantar. ¡Fue algo maravilloso! Además, cuando esa luminosidad desapareció los agujeros también se habían desvanecido.  
-Son fuerzas que van mucho más allá de nuestra comprensión. – Aseveró su yerno. –  
-Te diré algo más – le confesó Diamante. – He experimentado muchas cosas en mi vida. He estado ante grandes poderes, tanto de la luz como de las tinieblas, y nunca sentí nada igual.  
-Yo solo espero que todo siga tranquilo. Lo único que deseamos es tener paz y que el niño nazca bien. - Repuso su interlocutor, ahora con gesto pensativo. – Ahora solamente queremos vivir en paz y criarle como a cualquier otro niño.

 

Su suegro asintió tratando de recuperar la normalidad tras el relato del chico y declaró más animosamente.

\- Vamos a dejar todo eso, ya ha pasado gracias a Dios, hoy es Nochebuena. A Amatista le queda poco para dar a luz. Debemos prepararnos para cenar y disfrutar del momento en lo posible…- dicho esto cambió de tema para preguntar con interés y deseo que así fuera - ¿y tus padres? ¿No vendrán a celebrarlo con nosotros?...  
\- Si, les llamé hace dos días - repuso Leval ahora con tono divertido al referir -, justo cuando vosotros aterrizasteis, deben de estar al llegar. No le dije nada a Amatista para darle una sorpresa. Pero ella últimamente lo adivina todo y me encontré la mesa puesta para siete cuando llegué a casa de la base, ja, ja…  
\- Me alegro ¡Ojalá podamos cenar todos juntos!, tengo la impresión de que estas Navidades van a ser muy especiales para todos - repuso Diamante con esa esperanza. -  
\- ¿De qué están hablando mis dos hombres favoritos? - Quiso saber Amatista uniéndose a la conversación. -  
-De todo lo que tenemos que celebrar. - Replicó jovialmente el padre de la joven. –  
-Es cierto. - Terció Esmeralda pasando afectuosamente uno de sus brazos por la cintura de su hija para agregar. – Y dentro de poco daremos la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro de nuestra familia.  
-Si mamá. - Afirmó la muchacha suspirando. – Estoy deseando tenerle entre mis brazos.  
-Ese va a ser desde ahora tu hombre favorito. - Bromeó (o quizás no tanto, Leval)-  
-No te pondrás celoso, ¿verdad? - Sonrió su esposa asegurando de inmediato. – Ya sabes que tú siempre serás mi chico.

Y tras unas risas de todos, Diamante añadió.

-Ahora solo nos queda pasar unas estupendas navidades, quizás las mejores de todas. Espero que así sea, y que el tunante de tu padre venga con toda la familia.

 

Leval se rio asintiendo, compartía ese mismo interés. Y al poco el deseo del príncipe de Némesis y del joven pudo cumplirse. Como si les hubiesen escuchado, Roy, Beruche y Kerria llegaron al cabo de dos horas. Por esta vez, se rompió la regla de no usar sus poderes y los tres aparecieron de repente en el salón. De todos modos, tras lo sucedido en la Tierra, aquello ya no importaba mucho. Eso sí, la alegría fue total, tras los abrazos y besos se reunieron en la casa del joven matrimonio que había preparado una celebración espléndida. Todos sentados charlaban distendidos mientras cenaban. 

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo por la Tierra? - Se interesó Leval. –  
\- ¿Es que no sabéis nada de lo que ha sucedido? - Le preguntó Kerria a su vez. -  
-No tuvimos comunicaciones con el planeta durante varios días. – Dijo Amatista que agregó con tono algo inseguro. – Creo que allí también pasaron cosas relacionadas con esos extraños seres.  
-Si querida. Ha debido de ser un fenómeno a escala cósmica. – Terció Bertie. –  
-A nosotros nos sorprendió en la nave cuando veníamos para acá. – Le contó Esmeralda a su consuegra. –  
-Pero, entonces, ¿tampoco sabéis nada de lo ocurrido en la Tierra? Bueno, aparte de lo que te conté cuando hablamos. – Les inquirió Roy. –  
-No amigo. Me lo explicaste muy escuetamente ¿Qué paso? - Quiso saber ahora Diamante dado que el semblante de su consuegro parecía realmente iluminado. –  
\- ¡Fue algo realmente maravilloso! – Les comentó Kerria afirmando. – Mi pareja, Sam, al igual que el resto de la gente, todavía estaba alucinada cuando nos despedimos.  
-Podrías haberla traído contigo. – Le dijo Amatista. – Habría querido conocerla.  
-Ella quería celebrar las fiestas con sus padres. – Argumentó su cuñada suspirando. – La verdad es que es una chica muy tímida. Le impone conoceros. ¡Casi tuve que arrastrarla a casa para que conociese a mis padres!, - se rio divertida ahora al recordarlo. – Y cuando la reina Serenity se manifestó, tendríais que haberla visto la expresión cuando me vio transformarme y supo que yo iba a estar allí, con los soberanos. ¡En calidad de la Dama del Hielo!

 

Y con las caras de sus familiares mirando hacia la muchacha con patente interés, ella sonrió dirigiéndose a su padre para pedirle.

-Mejor cuéntalo tú papá. Se te da muy bien explicar todo eso.

Roy asintió, y con todas las atentas miradas de la concurrencia puestas en él, les relató.

-Pues veréis, fue a los cinco días de que todo pasara…

 

En la Tierra los seres del Olvido habían sido rechazados, aquellos agujeros desaparecieron tan misteriosa e increíblemente como habían aparecido. Pero todo el mundo fue testigo de la formidable exhibición de aquellas mujeres. Una, rubia de largos cabellos y con un blanco vestido de gasa que ondulaba a la brisa, había emitido una poderosísima energía plateada que disipó esos torbellinos oscuros. Las otras dos, ataviadas de forma similar la secundaron. Además, estaban esos guerreros dorados que refulgían con intensidad, creando una enorme campana de energía de color oro y una gigantesca esfera azulada. Varias cámaras hicieron algunos planos cercanos y, pese a no identificar los rostros de esos individuos algunos periodistas recordaron. Años atrás, un guerrero dorado había protegido el mundo de ataques de poderosos invasores. Asimismo, las justicieras y las guerreras de la justicia estaban junto a ellos. Aquel era en verdad un poderosísimo equipo de luchadores por el bien. Y así quiso verlo la mayor parte de la población terrícola. Al fin, tras unos días para que la gente se recobrase y la vida normal se restaurara, hubo una reunión extraordinaria en las Naciones Unidas. El Secretario General invitó a esos héroes al pleno para ser recompensados. Nadie ignoraba que con sus grandes poderes habían salvado la Tierra de lo que se pensaba eran agujeros negros de gran poder destructivo. De hecho, hubo daños, lugares que habían desaparecido y que solamente ahora se echaban a faltar. Pero cuando llegó el día del congreso pocos de esos salvadores aparecieron…

-En realidad- intervino Bertie cortando el relato. – No quisimos significarnos. Nuestros amigos y nosotros pensamos que sería mejor mantener el anonimato.   
-Sí, queremos llevar una vida lo más normal posible. – Convino su hija añadiendo. – Pero la reina Serenity sí que acudió, con el rey Endimión y con la reina Neherenia.  
-Bueno. También estaban mi hermano y su esposa con nuestra sobrina Seren, y Seira y Calix con su hijo Doran y algún que otro pariente y saiyajin. – Recordó Roy que prosiguió su narración. –

 

La reina Serenity, su marido el rey Endimión y todas las sailors, ataviadas con sus galas de princesas, estaban allí. La soberana de la Luna Blanca vestía tal y como había aparecido cuando conjuró ese tremendo peligro. En una bonita ceremonia fue invitada a tomar el atril y dirigir un discurso en directo a los ciudadanos del planeta Tierra. Aquella mujer distaba ya mucho de ser la histriónica y torpe Usagi de antaño. Era desde hacía años una mujer trabajadora que se había licenciado en psicología y ciencias políticas y ahora iba a ser una reina elegante y bondadosa, capaz e inteligente que, tomando la palabra, se dirigió a todos los moradores del planeta con un dulce y afectuoso tono de voz.

-Muchas gracias, señor Secretario General, señores dirigentes y autoridades, damas y caballeros y queridos habitantes de la Tierra. Ante todo, deseo presentarme como es debido. Soy la reina Serenity, la Soberana del Reino de la Luna conocido antaño por el Milenario de Plata. Tengo también el título de reina de la Tierra, puesto que mi esposo, el rey Endimión, es su soberano. No obstante, nuestra intención nunca ha sido o será tratar de gobernaros ni deciros qué debéis hacer. Sois personas libres con gobiernos elegidos. Vuestro destino os pertenece. Nosotros solamente somos los guardianes de este mundo y nuestro deber es protegerlo de todo mal. Hasta ahora pudimos actuar sin inquietaros ni revelar apenas nuestra presencia. Pero en esta ocasión la amenaza fue tan terrible que no tuvimos más opción que mostrarnos abiertamente. Tenemos el honor y el privilegio de que nuestros amigos y aliados, su Serenísima Majestad la Soberana del Reino de la Luna Nueva, la Bella y Gentil reina Neherenia, y sus majestades, los poderosos soberanos del Planeta Nuevo Vegeta, los Reyes Lornd Deveget y Setsuna Meioh, hayan luchado a nuestro lado para salvaguardar este hermoso mundo. A ellos también les debemos esta nueva época de paz y armonía que deseo se instaure desde ahora aquí. Por favor, desde este instante ya sabéis que no estáis solos. Debéis uniros en el amor por este mundo y por vuestros conciudadanos. Siempre estaremos cerca para ayudaros. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra atención y el cálido recibimiento que nos habéis dispensado.

 

Tras esta intervención los aplausos atronaron en la sala. Al poco fue el propio Secretario General quién sustituyó a la soberana ante el atril y desgranó a su vez las siguientes palabras.

-Serenísimas Majestades. Señoras y señores, dignatarios de todo el mundo, damas y caballeros y habitantes de la Tierra. Acabamos de comprender y de comprobar lo que, durante muchísimos años, incluso siglos, habíamos sospechado. Tenéis razón. No estamos solos. Y es maravilloso saber que nos rodean tal cantidad de seres y personas de otros mundos cuya misión y deseo es el de proteger la Tierra. A la bondad y valor de sus majestades debemos la supervivencia de este mundo. Estamos muy agradecidos y, a propuesta mía, celebraremos una votación que haremos en directo para todos los habitantes del planeta. – Y dicho esto declaró para proponer a la Asamblea. – Señoras y señores representantes de los países de la Tierra. Deseo someter a votación que sus majestades los reyes de la Luna sean reconocidos oficialmente también como monarcas de la Tierra. Títulos que les honrarán y reconocerán la ayuda prestada a nuestro planeta en su hora de mayor necesidad. Dado que no tenemos potestad sobre nuestro satélite, aceptamos su palabra y de facto les reconocemos ya los títulos que a él respectan. En ambos casos, tendrán efecto con régimen de monarquía parlamentaria honorífica. Con una serie de derechos, prerrogativas y deberes que más adelante se someterán a la aprobación de esta cámara. Ahora si me lo permiten, pasaremos a pronunciarnos sobre la concesión de esos títulos. ¿Votos a favor?

 

Prácticamente toda la sala expresó su acuerdo con esa propuesta. Salvo algunos países que simplemente se abstuvieron. Nadie se decidió a votar en contra, pero hubo algunos que no quisieron participar, aunque fueron los menos. De modo que el Secretario General, visiblemente satisfecho, anunció dirigiéndose ahora hacia los reyes de la Luna.

-Es para mí un placer y un honor reconoceros como soberanos terrestres con los títulos de Serenísimas y Altísimas Majestades Soberanas del Planeta Tierra. El Rey Endimión I y la Reina Serenity I 

 

La mayor parte de la sala aplaudió. Tal y como mencionó el Secretario General se daba por acuerdo implícito que esos honores no redundaban en facultades efectivas de gobierno. Aunque se alcanzó un acuerdo de que sí arrogaban la representación del Planeta como defensa ante posibles ataques y civilizaciones hostiles. O para favorecer el contacto con otras amistosas. Se decidió pues que los reyes hablasen en nombre de la Tierra como una especie de embajadores de paz y buena voluntad, pero siempre bajo la supervisión de la Asamblea de las Naciones Unidas y del mando conjunto del UNISON. Después, fue Endimión quién subió al atril para agradecer brevemente aquellas muestras de reconocimiento.

-Gracias Señor Secretario General, majestades, damas y caballeros. Por mi parte y la de mi esposa os quedamos muy agradecidos y os juramos defender y proteger este planeta en el futuro como hemos hecho en el pasado. Con el mismo espíritu de entrega y de buena voluntad que nos ha guiado. Pero la tarea fundamental recaerá en todas las personas que viven en este hermoso planeta azul. Un gran peligro se ha superado, pero nunca se puede bajar la guardia. Sin embargo ahora la esperanza y la ilusión deben presidir nuestros esfuerzos. Por grandes que pudieran ser las dificultades ya sabéis que no estaremos solos. Tendremos muchos amigos en los que apoyarnos, gracias a la generosidad y valor de nuestros aliados. Poderosos y nobles son sus reinos en verdad. En nuestro nombre y en el suyo, habitantes de la Tierra, os deseamos prosperidad y un brillante futuro.

 

Dicho esto, y tras recibir más aplausos, cedió la palabra. Entonces fue el turno de intervenir de la Reina de la Luna Nueva. Neherenia subió al atril y declaró tras los saludos de rigor a los presentes.

-Como amiga y aliada de sus majestades estaré siempre dispuesta a defender este planeta. Un mundo al que he tenido ocasión de viajar en numerosas ocasiones, incluso integrándome en él y compartiendo el día a día con algunos de sus habitantes. Me enorgullece decir que muchas personas a las que quiero y a las que quise viven o vivieron aquí. – Tuvo entonces que contener su emoción por el recuerdo de Granate, sonrió y agregó. – Este planeta es muy bello, debéis luchar por conservarlo así. Acabar con las injusticias y proteger a los desvalidos. Es una tarea realmente titánica, sin embargo, sé que todos juntos podremos acometerla con éxito. Muchas gracias…

 

Ahora fue Kerria la que interrumpió el relato. Se rio cuando recordaba…

-Si vieseis la cara que pusieron algunos y algunas. Para empezar, la prima Idina viajó a la Tierra y se reunió con Nehie. A mí me invitaron también, junto con Kathy. En un principio estuvimos en algunos actos como justicieras. Después nos las arreglamos para quitarnos de en medio y reaparecer con nuestras identidades civiles, como las Justices. ¡Y fuimos a la Golden! Cuando las chicas se reencontraron con sus amigas y alguna antigua compañera no queráis imaginar cómo fue aquello…

 

De hecho, la muchacha estaba delante cuando Neherenia, por supuesto escoltada por guardias del UNISON y de la Luna Nueva al tiempo que, flanqueada por autoridades a diestro y siniestro, quiso visitar su antigua universidad. La jefa de estudios, Melanie Roberts, la recibió con evidentes muestras de cariño. Aunque la mujer, desconcertada por la importancia de su ilustre visitante, quiso doblar la rodilla en cuanto la vio. No obstante, Nehie lo impidió apresurándose a tomarla de las manos con patente afecto y darle un abrazo. 

-Por favor, señora Roberts. – Le pidió dulcemente la muchacha. – Usted ha sido como una madre para mí. No tiene por qué hacerme ningún gesto de protocolo.  
-Te confieso que no sé lo que hay que hacer ante una reina. – Pudo decir su contertulia que estaba visiblemente nerviosa, de seguro que la atención de todo el mundo (y nunca mejor dicho) estaba puesta en ellas en ese mismo instante. – Es la primera vez para mí…  
-Pues no se preocupe por eso, en ocasiones lo mismo que ante cualquier persona. Todavía recuerdo como me atendió cuando llegué aquí por vez primera. Fue muy amable y siempre estuvo para ahí para mí o para cualquiera de nosotros. – Le sonrió cálidamente la soberana. -  
\- ¡Qué tonta! - Repuso una tímida Melanie ahora - Y pensar que estaba ante una reina, queriéndola dar consejos sobre cómo encajar…

 

Neherenia le tomó ambas manos con evidente afecto, entre aquellos flashes de las fotografías y repuso con una gran dosis de ternura e incluso emoción.

-No era una reina, o por lo menos, no ejercía como eso entonces. Simplemente era una chica joven y que se sentía realmente perdida en un mundo nuevo para ella. Y usted me acogió, me trató como a su propia hija. Sus consejos fueron muy valiosos para mí. Me ayudaron mucho y los aplico en mi reino siempre que puedo. Nunca podré darle las gracias por eso.

 

Aquellas palabras tan sinceras incluso hicieron brotar algunas lágrimas en el rostro de la Jefa de estudios. Tras enjugárselas con su propio pañuelo, la soberana de la Luna Nueva quiso saber.

\- Por cierto ¿Cómo está Jimmy?  
\- ¡Oh!, muy bien, gracias por preguntar – repuso Melanie –  
\- ¿Y Heather? Tengo muchas ganas de verla.  
-Está aquí. Espero que venga enseguida. - Sonrió la jefa de estudios abrumada por aquellos tipos que escoltaban a la que fue su alumna y ahora reaparecía como la reina de un mundo. - Espero que no llegue tarde, ya la conoces cuando se le olvida algo…

 

Nehie se rio asintiendo divertida, saludó también al señor Roberts y otros antiguos profesores. Lo mismo hizo con la hija de la jefa de estudios y antigua compañera de clase que, efectivamente fue advertida de todo aquello y se apresuró a dirigirse hacia allí. La atónita muchacha tenía la boca abierta cuando la soberana se dirigió hacia ella, entre el grupo de personalidades que se dieron cita en ese campus, entonces abarrotado y lleno de medidas de seguridad.

\- ¡Dios mío! -Pudo exclamar Heather Roberts en cuanto vio a su ex compañera ataviada con las galas regias. - Nehie. ¡Perdón!, Majestad. – Pudo rectificar tratando de arrodillarse de forma algo torpe -

 

Neherenia tampoco le permitió hacer eso y la abrazó tras sonreír divertida, exclamando con alegría.

\- ¡Mi querida amiga! Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntas. Alegrías y tristezas. No tienes que hacer ninguna reverencia. Somos como hermanas.  
\- ¡Es que es increíble! – Pudo casi balbucear la interpelada. - ¡Eres una reina! Y yo a veces tomándote el pelo, cuando llegabas tarde al comienzo de los cursos. ¡Si hasta te llegué a decir…que si eras la reina o algo así! - Recordó ruborizada. - Espero que no me lo tomaras a mal…

 

Aunque su contertulia se rio con ganas al oír aquello. Lo recordaba bien, sí. Para replicar de inmediato.

\- ¡Pues tenías razón! No te lo podía tomar a mal, tonta. Y debía de atender a muchas cosas en mi reino. – Le sonrió su interlocutora con un gesto divertido. Afirmando ahora con un poso de melancolía. – Pero me hubiese gustado compartir con vosotras más tiempo todavía.

 

Y junto a la soberana estaban también Idina, Kerria y Katherine, que de por sí, ya eran bastante famosas, aunque ahora simplemente venían como unas amigas más de la reina. Fue Idina la que intervino diciéndole a Heather con complicidad.

-Ya lo ves. Nehie era una chica popular después de todo.   
\- ¡Con suerte hasta me gané la cinta azul de la Hermandad! – Bromeó la aludida. –

 

Bromas aparte. Por supuesto que uno de los actos previstos era precisamente ese. El nuevo líder de la Hermandad, al que Idina había entregado su cinta púrpura, dándole el relevo, concedió a su vez la cinta dorada a la antigua jefa, a la soberana e incluso a Heather. Las tres entrarían en el Hall of Fame de la Golden Eagle, que podría presumir de tener a una auténtica reina en su galería de estudiantes distinguidos. 

-Éste es un gran honor para mí- Agradeció la soberana cuando Idina, en su calidad de antigua jefa, fue deferentemente autorizada por el líder de ese momento a atarla la cinta roja y después la dorada, en uno de sus brazos. - Muchas gracias a la Golden por su cálida acogida y su generosidad para conmigo durante todos los años que tuve el privilegio de estudiar aquí.  
-El honor es nuestro, Majestad. - Pudo replicar la cinta púrpura con tono entre tímido e impresionado. -  
-Si. Agradecemos mucho a su Majestad Serenísima sus muestras de cariño hacia nuestra institución. - Agregó la señora Roberts, ya de forma protocolaria.-

 

Y tras esas celebraciones oficiales y unos minutos más charlando y recorriendo la universidad, la visita concluyó…

-Después cada una regresó a su casa. Bueno, al menos esa era la intención. Idina estuvo algo más con Nehie y luego creo que las dos planearon quedarse en la Tierra a celebrar las fiestas en casa de sus padres. Kathy y yo nos marchamos antes. La prima quería ver a sus padres y yo a Sam. – Concluyó Kerria. –  
-Si hija- aunque lo que a mí más me gustó fue la intervención de mi hermano y de mi cuñada en la Asamblea General. – Afirmó Roy rememorando eso. –

 

En cuanto le cedieron la palabra el rey de los saiyan subió al atril. Acompañado de su esposa, los dos vestían esas armaduras de la gala con distintivos reales en las hombreras de sus petos y capas de color rojo. Cerca de ellos, pero en un discreto segundo plano, Seira y Calix, sus asistentes y guardianes personales. Y aparte, su hija Seren y también Doran, el embajador de los saiyans y vástago de los protectores reales con otros saiyajin de alto rango. Fue Lornd quién se dirigió al auditorio, tras saludar a todos, comenzó.

-Terrestres. Es para mí un gran honor poder hablaros aquí hoy. Años atrás visité vuestro mundo en ocasiones, luché codo con codo con grandes guerreros y guardianes de este planeta, entre ellas las guerreras de la justicia. Me casé con una de esas valerosas mujeres. – Aludió a su esposa que correspondió con una sonrisa - Y hoy puedo decir con orgullo que mi propia hija se cuenta entre ellas…

 

Así era, Seren había estado antes entre el séquito de la reina Serenity y ahora se contaba en el de sus padres.

-Aquello era algo difícil de explicar. – Comentó Roy apartándose por unos instantes del relato. –  
-Si- convino Diamante que afirmó de forma perspicaz. – Esa pobre chica debe de tener un enorme conflicto de lealtades.  
-No, en absoluto - negó Bertie que le explicó. – Mi cuñado dejó bien claro que ella ante todo era princesa de los saiyajin. Aunque también lo sea de Plutón. Heredó ese título de Setsuna.  
-Pero no hay ningún problema. – Agregó Roy para aclarar. - Como sabes los dos reinos tienen suscrito un pacto de alianza perpetua. Fue hasta curioso, - comentó divertido. - Seren tuvo que estar con las otras princesas de los planetas del sistema solar, vestida con las galas del Milenario de Plata y después, correr a cambiarse para llevar la armadura ceremonial de los saiyajin. Creo yo que el único conflicto que va a tener mi pobre sobrina será el de qué vestido llevar, ¡ja, ja!…  
\- ¡Vaya! – sonrió Esmeralda afirmando con humor. – Pues a lo mejor hasta podría contratarla como modelo, si es tan hermosa como su madre y se da tanta prisa en cambiarse…

 

Eso provocó algunas risas en la mesa. Amatista fue una de las que más celebró el comentario, se podía poner en el lugar de esa pobre chica. Su madre en eso era realmente acuciante. Y si ya tenía práctica… Aunque de pronto cesó de sonreír llevándose una mano al vientre. Leval enseguida se percató preguntándole algo inquieto ante las preocupadas miradas del resto.

\- ¿Estás bien cariño?  
-Si- sonrió ella nuevamente para asegurar. – Ha sido una patadita, no pasa nada, estoy habituada. 

 

En cuanto su esposo asintió, todos se quedaron más tranquilos. Roy prosiguió con el relato…recordando las palabras de su hermano…

-Hemos vivido muchas batallas en este mundo, mis leales guerreros han luchado por vosotros. Lo hicimos siempre con gran placer. A nosotros los saiyajin nos gusta pelear, lo llevamos en la sangre. Sin embargo, lo hacemos con más denuedo si cabe por defender una causa justa y honorable. Además, honrábamos la alianza con nuestros amigos del reino de la Luna que han dedicado sus vidas a protegeros de todo mal, y lo han hecho siempre con devoción hacia sus ideales de amor, libertad y justicia para todos. Les admiramos por ello, por eso sabed que siempre os ayudaremos. Y ahora esta promesa se refuerza cuando en vuestra sabiduría habéis decidido confirmar a vuestros reyes. Os doy mi palabra como soberano de Nuevo Vegeta y como súper guerrero de la estirpe De Veget. El linaje de los primeros reyes de mi mundo. Pues los que vosotros llamáis guerreros dorados, son en realidad miembros de mi pueblo.

 

Y para refrendarlo se convirtió en súper guerrero, lo mismo hicieron Calix, Seira, Seren, Doran y algunos más, aunque cuidando de no elevar demasiado su energía para no dañar el edificio. Aquello arrancó los ¡Oohs! de admiración y sorpresa por parte de la asamblea que instantes después prorrumpió en una gran ovación. Seguidamente fue la reina Meioh quién tomó la palabra y se dirigió al auditorio para declarar con tono pausado, firme y a la vez afectuoso.

-Amigos de la Tierra, hombres y mujeres, es un privilegio estar aquí, dirigiéndome a vosotros. Como antigua guardiana del Milenario de Plata y como actual soberana de Nuevo Vegeta, mi deber siempre ha sido el de proteger y servir. Muchas veces he luchado junto a mis antiguas compañeras y siempre leales amigas. – He hizo un gesto hacia el lugar donde todas las princesas planetarias estaban, siendo correspondida por las sonrisas de todas, para luego proseguir. – Después, cuando acepté ser reina en otro mundo, juré al igual que mi esposo y mis súbditos, venir siempre en auxilio de la Tierra cuando me necesitase. Aquí estamos hoy, en este venturoso día, no para combatir, sino para honrar y celebrar con nuestros grandes amigos y aliados, sus Soberanas Majestades del reino de la Tierra y de la Luna. No dudéis que siempre estaremos a vuestro lado en horas de necesidad. Recordad que en los vastos confines del cosmos hay multitud de cosas bellas y maravillosas, pero también otras terribles. Es preciso que los habitantes de la Tierra tomen conciencia de su posición y que unidos y en armonía, enfrente el futuro con esperanza. Como los gloriosos antepasados de los saiyajin decían, batalla y esperanza, “Battle and Hope”. Por todo aquello que nos es más preciado, nuestros familiares y seres queridos, nuestro mundo y nuestra libertad.

 

Y tras concluir se escuchó otra gran ovación. Ahora, en tanto Roy terminaba de contar aquello mirando el bonito árbol de Navidad que adornaba el salón de su hijo y su nuera, su consuegro intervino comentando.

-Bueno, al menos nosotros podremos seguir viviendo tranquilos. ¿No?  
-Si amigo mío - aseguró Roy que comentó. – Le pedí explícitamente a mi hermano que no me nombrase. Ni a mí, ni a ninguno de vosotros. Él me comprendió, lo mismo que Setsuna y los demás.  
-Pues desde luego que han pasado un montón de cosas. – Intervino Leval que pasó a recordar – Espero que el resto de la familia siga bien.  
-Descuida hijo. – Afirmó Beruche que les dijo con jovialidad. – Os mandan muchos recuerdos y os felicitan las fiestas, todos vuestros tíos y primos.  
-Sí, y Nephrite estaba también allí con Amanda y sus hijos. - Comentó Roy dirigiéndose a su consuegro. - Me encargó daros un abrazo de su parte. Y le prometí que así lo haría…

 

Y dicho esto lo cumplió tras levantarse junto con sus amigos, estrechando cariñosamente entre sus brazos a Esmeralda y haciendo lo propio con su consuegro…

-Gracias, espero que podamos quedar con ellos cuando regresemos a la Tierra. – Dijo Diamante –  
-Si. Hace tanto que no les vemos – sonrió la esposa de éste. -

 

Todos asintieron acordándose de sus parientes y amigos. Después cada uno se dedicó a charlar con los que tenía más próximos en la mesa. Amatista escuchaba como Kerria le contaba sus últimas vivencias con su pareja cuando comenzó a sentirse otra vez indispuesta. Pero ahora no fue un golpecito seco. Estaba realmente mal, le dolía el vientre y ella sabía lo que eso significaba. Soportando un espasmo agarró la mano de su cuñada y amiga que la miró preocupada.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Amatista?,- le preguntó ésta comentando con creciente inquietud - estás muy pálida. ¿Te encuentras mal?  
\- ¡Ya viene! - le contestó la chica con voz entrecortada y jadeante, completada con un gesto de dolor. - ¡Voy a tener el niño!...  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?,- exclamó Kerria sin podérselo creer, pero en cuanto vio el suelo bajo su amiga se percató de que estaba mojado, exclamando. - ¡Dios mío, has roto aguas!

 

Todos se levantaron sobresaltados, Leval corrió a llamar a Sandy que celebraba junto a su propio padre, su prometido Coraíon y los padres de éste, Petz y Zafiro, la cena de Nochebuena en su casa. Pero, aunque Leval lo intentó en repetidas ocasiones, estos no respondían al video teléfono. No quiso tratar de transportarse pues lo juzgó como una intromisión. Por su parte, Roy y Diamante levantaron a Amatista entre ambos tras despejar apresuradamente la mesa. El suegro de la parturienta se concentró para usar la transición instantánea pero no conocía la energía de nadie en la nave. No obstante, la misma chica le pidió entre jadeos de dolor.

\- ¡No, tiene que nacer aquí!... ¡llamad a un médico!...  
\- Si, no te preocupes, - se apresuró a decir Diamante que aferró una mano de la joven en tanto le susurraba con cariño y tono animoso. -Tranquila hija, todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás.  
\- No pasa nada. - Sonrió Amatista sudando y tratando de respirar como había ensayado en sus clases de preparto. - Lo sé papá. No temas. No he pasado por todo lo que he vivido estos últimos dos años para que me dé por asustarme ahora.

 

Esmeralda también tomó de una mano a su hija y añadió tratando de animarla. Aunque apenas si podía dominar sus propios nervios y hasta mezclaba los idiomas.

\- ¡Vamos mi niña, aguanta un poco! ¡Ahora mismo viene el médico! ¡Ne T´inquiété pas ma chère! Tout va bien se passer !

 

Su hija asintió de forma rápida, aunque su gesto reflejaba a las claras el dolor que padecía. Leval en tanto sí que se transportó a la nave, aun podía hacer eso por suerte. ¡Ojalá hubiese podido llamar a Mazoui! pero él y Satory habían ido a pasar las fiestas con sus familias en la Tierra. ¡Cómo echaba de menos también a Giaal y a Naya! Tampoco estaba Idina que, como su hermana les contase, al igual que los otros, estaba en la Tierra con los suyos y con su amiga la reina de la Luna Nueva. Afortunadamente le quedaban amigos cuya energía podía captar. Se concentró en un compañero piloto de la nave. Por suerte uno en los que más podía confiar. Cuando apareció junto a él, éste se sobresaltó, estaba cenando con su familia. Leval se disculpó una y otra vez y le explicó lo que ocurría, después se dirigió al hospital. Tardó pocos minutos en llegar y avisar a un médico que estaba de guardia, se trasladó con uno y luego, con la energía del personal de la planta memorizada, fue a por una enfermera que trajo los útiles adecuados para atender el parto. Esmeralda estaba muy nerviosa y no dejaba de preguntar que podía hacer. La enfermera, más por quitársela de encima que otra cosa, le pidió que pusiera agua a hervir. Beruche fue con ella para ayudarla y de paso tratar de calmarla. Leval sujetaba ahora la mano derecha de su mujer relevando a sus suegros, tras llevar a la chica a su cama. Roy y Diamante se habían apartado tras ayudar en el transporte de la parturienta y salieron de la habitación a requerimiento del doctor.

\- Por favor, sólo el esposo. Necesitamos sitio, gracias - les dijo lacónicamente y cerró la puerta. -

 

Ambos suspiraron y se fueron hacia el cuarto de estar.

\- Parece que fue ayer cuando mis hijos vinieron al mundo - le dijo Roy visiblemente contrariado a Diamante. - ¡Ya ves! recuerdo que cuando nacieron Leval y Kerria, pude estar con ellos y ahora no podré ver nacer a mi nieto.  
\- ¡Qué le vamos a hacer! - Suspiró éste bastante calmado. - Ahora es tu hijo quién debe estar presente. Esperemos que todo acabe pronto y que resulte bien.  
\- ¡Hay que ver cómo eres Diamante!... - le reprobó Roy incrédulo. - Tu hija dando a luz en su dormitorio y tú tan fresco...  
\- Bueno - le respondió el aludido algo molesto ahora - ¿y qué quieres que haga? Ponerme nervioso no va a resolver nada.  
\- Perdóname amigo - se excusó su consuegro en un tono conciliador. - Es que yo si que estoy nervioso, no lo puedo evitar.  
\- No te preocupes, yo estoy tranquilo porque Esmeralda ya está nerviosa por los dos. - Sonrió Diamante dándole una afectuosa palmada en la espalda a su compañero de tantas aventuras. -  
\- Si - sonrió Roy también con mejor talante - ¡menos mal que Bertie está con ella!, mi mujer siempre ha sido más fría que yo para estas cosas...siempre la he llamado cubito por eso...Bueno. - Añadió con una extraña jovialidad. - Creo que yo también debo hacer un viajecito…

 

Y sin que su consuegro pudiese ni preguntar le vio desaparecer. Al instante retornó con dos mujeres. Una de ellas le era muy familiar al príncipe de Némesis que exclamó.

\- ¡Ami! ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?...  
-Vine con mi madre. Logré convencerla tras nuestra proclamación como princesas planetarias de que debía conocer Bios. Y por mi parte, tenía una promesa que cumplir…  
-Hola. - Saludó la anciana mujer con una débil sonrisa. - ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad? Ahora serás tú el abuelo…- Le comentó en alusión a una vieja aventura que ambos recordaban muy bien todavía -   
-Sí, es verdad. Por favor, señora Mizuno. Siéntase aquí. - Le pidió gentilmente Roy ofreciéndole una silla. -  
\- ¿Quiere usted tomar algo? - Se interesó Diamante de modo igualmente amable. -  
-Un vaso de agua, gracias- le pidió la mujer, a lo que Roy enseguida se lo trajo. -  
-Bueno querida Ami. ¡Al lío! -La animó el suegro de la parturienta. -

 

De hecho, la princesa de Mercurio venía con un funcional traje y una bata blanca. Cuando entró en el cuarto donde el médico y la enfermera atendían a la joven, estos en un principio se sorprendieron y se molestaron.

-Perdone señorita. Es mejor que aguarde fuera. - Le pidió la enfermera. -  
-Soy médico. La doctora personal de la familia. Yo me ocuparé de todo si no les importa. - Replicó ella mostrando sus credenciales. -

 

La atónita enfermera la observó entonces con incredulidad y admiración para casi balbucir.

\- ¡La doctora Mizuno! ¿La princesa de Mercurio?  
-Si- sonrió la interpelada, afirmando. - Muchas gracias por sus desvelos, pero mi madre que también es médico, me asistirá. Pueden retornar al hospital por si tienen alguna emergencia.

 

Desde luego que el propio médico se quedó de una pieza, pero asintió. Claro está tras informar a su colega del estado de la paciente y decir, tras sobreponerse a esa sorpresa.

-Es un gran honor conocerla…alteza.  
-Igualmente. Entre colegas no caben formalidades. Les deseo unas felices fiestas…  
\- ¡Madrina! – Exclamó Leval en cuanto la vio. -   
-Aquí estoy, tal y como me pedisteis. ¿Te acuerdas? - le sonrió Ami tras darle un sentido abrazo al chico y sentenciar. - Tú deja esto de nuestra cuenta…Eso sí. Avisa a mi madre si me haces el favor. - Le pidió con amabilidad. -

 

El joven se apresuró a hacerlo y la señora Mizuno acudió ya preparada con una mascarilla y una bata. Unos minutos antes, las futuras abuelas ajenas a esa llegada, habían estado tratando de calmarse. Al menos una de ellas. En efecto, una más serena Beruche estaba junto a una nerviosísima Esmeralda. Ésta no dejaba de poner agua en un gran cazo y de tratar de encender la cocina sin saber como.

\- ¡Malditos cacharros modernos!... ¿cómo se enciende esto?,- chillaba nerviosa. -  
\- Tranquilízate mujer...- le pidió suavemente su consuegra que conectó la cocina en tanto le explicaba. - Es una placa térmica, tienes que decirle al ordenador que temperatura quieres aplicar y durante cuánto tiempo...Si es muy parecido a las droidas cocineras de Némesis. ¿No te acuerdas?

 

Por unos instantes la aludida recordó. ¡Qué época aquella!, le parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad. La Corte de su mundo natal y esos androides que hacían cualquier cosa por ellos. Enseguida regresó con sus pensamientos al momento en el que estaba.

\- Es que yo, desde que vivo en la Tierra, siempre he tenido vitro cerámica manual - respondió Esmeralda aun con la voz temblorosa. -Te pareceré anticuada pero como no he cocinado mucho, nunca me puse al día. Sólo cocinaba para Amatista. ¡Mi pobre hija!, lo tiene que estar pasando tan mal, aquí, en vez de estar en un hospital…  
\- Ten calma. - Insistió Beruche tratando de tranquilizarla con su lógica argumentación. - La tecnología ha avanzado tanto que seguro que tiene el niño más cómodamente en casa que tú y yo cuando dimos a luz en el hospital.  
\- No puedo dejar de preocuparme, - confesó Esmeralda con una mirada llena de angustia - ¡es mi hija!...  
\- Yo también me preocupo, por ella, y por Leval. Mi hijo debe estar muy nervioso también y sobre todo por mi nieto, nuestro nieto. Pero ya verás cómo todo irá bien. - Sentenció animosamente para dar un argumento irrebatible. – Ella y el bebé han salvado al Universo de los seres más peligrosos posibles. Esto será para ellos como comerse un pastel.  
\- Claro, tienes toda la razón. Vamos a llevar el agua y así vemos como está - propuso Esmeralda suspirando más aliviada al pensar en esas palabras de su amiga. –

 

Beruche estuvo de acuerdo, en el fondo se moría de ganas por ver como iban las cosas, así que las dos se apresuraron a llevar el cazo con el agua hirviendo. Entonces todavía no había aparecido Ami. Al entrar en el dormitorio donde estaba Amatista con Leval, Kerria, el médico y la enfermera, ésta última, insensible a los ruegos de Esmeralda, les pidió que fueran con sus respectivos maridos al cuarto de al lado. Entre tanto le había roto a Amatista parte del elegante vestido pre mamá de noche que la diseñadora había elaborado exclusivamente para su hija. A la madre de la parturienta no le sentaron nada bien ninguna de estas dos cosas. Por fortuna entre Beruche y Kerria la convencieron de que, en ambos casos, los facultativos no habían tenido más remedio. Amatista jadeaba y resoplaba cada vez con más fuerza, había empezado a dilatar y a juzgar por el tamaño del bebé y teniendo en cuenta que ella era primeriza, la cosa iba a ir para largo. Leval la ayudaba a sincronizar la respiración. Trataba de animarla, aunque estaba más asustado que ella.

\- ¡Vamos cariño! lo estás haciendo muy bien, sigue respirando así.  
\- Y… yo...que creía que esto...no dolía tanto... ¡auu! - Pudo gemir ella que sufrió una fuerte contracción. -  
\- ¡Venga, tienes que aguantar!,- la animó Leval - sólo un poquito más...  
\- Soy una chica dura. - Afirmó Amatista sonriendo pese a todo con la frente perlada de sudor - aguantaré.

 

Entonces se presentó Ami y tuvo esa conversación con los otros facultativos. Ahora ella se ocupaba de todo junto a su madre. 

-Me alegro de que hayas podido venir. - Jadeaba Amatista. -  
-Ya verás como todo irá muy bien. - Le sonreía la doctora tomándole las constantes vitales y realizando rápidas comprobaciones en tanto le indicaba. - Pero aun te queda, deberás tener paciencia…

 

Por su parte Leval avisó a su madre y a su suegra. Bertie enseguida saludó con efusividad a su amiga de toda la vida. Aunque la mujer, algo avergonzada de ese impulso en aquellas circunstancias, se quitó rápidamente de en medio. De hecho, Ami estaba trabajando y no la quería molestar…

-Seguro que, en tus manos, todo irá bien. - Afirmó convencida la madre de Leval. -  
-Si. - Se unió la madre de la parturienta. - Confiamos plenamente en ti…  
-Pues ahora todo lo que podemos hacer es darle algo de tiempo. Tiene que dilatar. - Afirmó su interlocutora. -

 

Así pasaron un par de horas, el gesto de Ami comenzó a tornarse inquieto. La joven primeriza dilataba muy despacio y todos estaban impacientes por tener noticias. Decidieron, ahora de común acuerdo, dejar a su amiga y a la madre de ésta y esperar en otro cuarto. La única que podía pasar para hacer de enlace era Kerria. Su actitud más fría y sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios la hacían útil. Agradeció ahora a su madrina Ami que le enseñase algunas cosas básicas de medicina pese a que ella se había decantado por el derecho. Mientras tanto ésta examinó a Amatista y le dijo a Leval que se acercase a él, éste dejó por unos instantes a su mujer con su hermana.

\- Si esto sigue así no habrá más remedio que hacer una cesárea, - declaró su madrina con preocupación según le refería. - El niño es muy grande y necesita salir ya. Tu mujer no ha podido dilatar lo bastante...  
\- ¡Maldición! - Musitó Leval para que su esposa no le oyese, preguntando de inmediato - ¿No puedes evitarlo, madrina?  
\- Sí dilatase más podría tener un parto normal. Pero no creo que le dé mucho más tiempo y tanto ella como el niño podrían peligrar. De todos modos, le administraremos la epidural para ayudarla, si es que no tiene contraindicaciones en sus análisis. - Respondió sinceramente la interpelada. -  
-No - replicó el chico con seguridad. - En las pruebas que le hicieron Naya y la doctora Pentiel no había reflejado ningún problema.

 

Leval consultó su reloj, eran las doce y media. Ya estaban en Navidad, pidió a Dios que su hijo naciera sano y que Amatista no sufriese ningún daño. No tendría sentido haber superado las duras pruebas que tanto él como su mujer habían afrontado para que el bebé no consiguiera nacer. Su madrina le comentó también que precisaba de un equipo de anestesistas que deberían poner la inyección. 

-Tendrías que ir a buscar a alguien que tenga el equipo y la preparación. Quizás yo misma podría ponérsela, pero es mejor que lo haga un anestesista. – Le explicó. -

 

Por supuesto que el chico no se hizo de rogar. Cumplió de inmediato con esa sugerencia y repitió la técnica de la translación. Aprovechó que antes había llevado al médico y a la enfermera para volver concentrado en sus energías y explicarles lo que pasaba. Ellos de inmediato remitieron al joven a dos profesionales que pudo traer, especialistas en eso. Tras recuperarse del asombro de haber sido teletransportados con el equipo incluido, administraron la inyección a la paciente. De ese modo la ayudarían a dilatar más rápido. Después de consultar con esos dos anestesistas Ami se dirigió a informar a todos comentándoles que posiblemente eso haría efecto en cuestión de poco tiempo. Leval llevó de vuelta a esos dos asombrados individuos al hospital, tras agradecerles su colaboración. Luego retornó de inmediato junto a su esposa con visible temor que se afanaba en ocultar a los ojos de ella. Pasaron unos angustiosos minutos. Entonces la madre de Ami que también estaba con la parturienta, la avisó.

\- Hija, ven enseguida, la paciente está dilatando rápidamente...

 

La chica en efecto había comenzado a dilatar de forma asombrosamente veloz. Había sucedido que, cuando Leval la dejó unos instantes sustituido por su hermana, ella había perdido por un momento la consciencia. 

-Amatista, estás bien… Amatista. ¡Contesta! – Le urgía su apurada y asustada cuñada. -

 

Aunque la aludida no la escuchaba. Para ella el dolor había remitido, estaba en una especie de estado de ensoñación, con la visión nublada. Entre esas brumas escuchó una voz que le hablaba con dulzura, reconoció a Azraél, el Ángel de la Muerte, que le decía.

\- Amatista, he traído el alma de tu hijo desde el portal de plata de los nonatos. Ahora, debes ser tú quien le abra las puertas de la vida en tu plano de existencia. Todo depende de ti, sé fuerte pues todavía no ha llegado tu hora, ni mucho menos la del Mensajero que llevas en tu interior...

 

La muchacha, confortada por las palabras del ángel se relajó sorprendentemente. Recobró la consciencia para alivio de Kerria. 

\- ¿Estás mejor? - Pudo decir ésta con angustioso tono.-  
-Si…- Replicó la aludida que efectivamente se notaba más serena al sentenciar apretando los dientes. - Voy a traer a mi hijo al mundo, ya…

 

Y casi como si su cuerpo respondiera a esas instrucciones y ayudada también por la epidural empezó a dilatar. Fue entonces cuando la señora Mizuno se percató de ello y avisó a su hija. Ésta llegó rápidamente y procedió a ayudarla para la fase final...

\- Ahora empuja fuerte...- le pidió Ami que llamó a Leval para indicarle - ayuda a tu mujer con el ritmo.

 

Leval fue rápidamente con Amatista, sustituyendo a Kerria que, entre nerviosa y fascinada por lo que veía, se apartó lo que pudo para no interferir. Su cuñada entre tanto comenzó a empujar y su esposo sujetando su mano le indicaba los intervalos. Ami vio asomar una cabeza y sonrió…

\- Sólo un poco más, ¡ya casi está! - Declaró tratando de animar a su paciente. -  
\- ¿Has oído cariño? - Le inquirió su marido añadiendo con renovado vigor - ¡Venga! un esfuerzo más y ya estará...

 

Ella asintió y apretó fuerte la mano de su esposo, sufría ahora mucho dolor a pesar de la anestesia. Aun así, podía sentir aquel momento y quería además recordarlo en toda su dimensión. Por ello, se esforzó en empujar con todas sus fuerzas. La doctora Mizuno pudo ayudar al niño a salir. Amatista entonces se vio invadida por una gran sensación de paz y alegría. Ya no sentía ningún dolor, ni escuchaba nada. Al fin, la galena ayudó a sacar por completo al bebé, era un niño como ya sabían. Leval lo vio y su cara resplandeció de felicidad.

\- ¡Ya está mi amor! - Exclamó él orgulloso y visiblemente emocionado - ¡ya está aquí! ¡Es un niño precioso! - proclamó al tiempo que besaba en los labios a Amatista. -

 

Ella volvió a la realidad y lloró de alegría. Ami, tras hacer llorar a su vez al bebé con unos pequeños azotitos, se lo acercó a la joven madre que lo pudo sostener en sus brazos mientras la señora Mizuno cortaba el cordón umbilical. Kerria se acercó sonriente y también llena de emoción, entre lágrimas pudo ver a su sobrino. Corrió a avisar a sus padres y a los de Amatista, estos al recibir la noticia, entraron veloces en la habitación. Ami, conteniéndoles como pudo a la puerta, les pidió un poco de paciencia. Leval en tanto, tomó en brazos al niño. Al momento se lo dejó a esa enfermera de lujo para que lo lavase. Cuando terminó, ésta lo envolvió en sábanas limpias y se lo entregó al nuevo padre, que, a su vez, se lo acercó a la agotada madre. Leval entonces fue a por la cunita que habían comprado. Al fin Amatista pudo acunar a su hijo recién nacido que, aunque aún no podía verla todavía la miraba con unos grandes ojos del mismo color que los de ella. Las abuelas se acercaron entonces y Amatista dejó al niño en sus manos. Esmeralda fue la primera de las dos en tomarlo en brazos.

\- ¡Mi nieto! - Lloraba de emoción la veterana diseñadora mientras el niño abría su boquita. - ¡Es el mejor regalo que jamás hayamos tenido en Navidad! - Declaró jubilosa y se lo pasó a Beruche que sonreía igualmente feliz -.  
\- Ya estás aquí, ¿eh?, pequeñín. - Le susurró su otra abuela, muy emocionada a su vez, que acarició con un dedo la suave carita del niño. - Parece que fue ayer mismo cuando tenía así a Leval entre mis brazos y luego a Kerria.

 

La última en ser aludida no quiso ser menos. Se acercó a su madre y también tomó a su sobrino en sus brazos. Era una sensación muy bella el sostener algo tan pequeño, frágil y calentito. No pudo por menos que admirarse de la placidez de esa pequeña carita que abría esos ojitos color violeta como si pudiera verla con ellos, esbozando además una pequeña mueca que se le antojaba su primera sonrisa. Por inercia Kerria se la devolvió pensando que, quizá algún día, ella podría tener también un hijo. Luego fueron los abuelos quienes lo sostuvieron en brazos, Roy dijo con la voz dominada por la emoción.

\- Al fin, un Asthel está en este mundo. Seguro que será un chico fuerte y de buen corazón.  
\- Tiene en sus venas sangre de reyes. - Añadió Diamante henchido de orgullo cuando lo acunó a su vez. - Le viene por todas las líneas de su familia. Estoy seguro de que está destinado a hacer grandes cosas.  
\- Bueno chicos. - Intervino Beruche que interrumpió los discursos de ambos para decirles -, dejad que Leval le ponga en la cuna, el niño debe descansar...

 

Obedientemente Roy y Diamante dejaron que Leval, el orgulloso papá, tomase en brazos a Asthel y le pusiera en la cuna. Luego todos se preocuparon por Amatista, pero Ami les dijo que estuviesen tranquilos, ella estaba perfectamente. Su propia madre se estaba ocupando de atenderla. Estando bien arropada y una vez cortada la hemorragia y sacados los restos de placenta que expulsó al cabo de algunos minutos, la paciente pudo ser trasladada a otra cama, dado que había que quitar y lavar todas las sábanas. Mientras las abuelas se ocupaban de eso Roy rebuscó en una bolsa que traía y sacó una alubia. Esbozando una divertida sonrisa de complicidad con su nuera, presto se la dio. Amatista la comió con avidez, recuperándose de forma sorprendente. Ami se sonrió observando a su madre que sencillamente suspiró declarando entre resignada y desapasionadamente, hasta podría decirse que con humor.

-Hija, después de todos estos años y de saber que eras una guerrera de la justicia y además una princesa planetaria. Bah, que un señor le dé una alubia a una chica tras un parto, que ella se la coma y se recupere como si tal cosa, no me sorprende en absoluto.  
\- ¡Si mamá! Lo puedo comprender. - Rio la joven. -

 

Pasaron un rato hasta que reorganizaron el comedor. Entonces Leval se hizo cargo del crio. Acunaba a su bebé cuando éste le miró con esos grandes ojos púrpuras. El joven entonces sintió que una gran oleada de energía le invadía. Ante el asombro de todos, incluido él mismo, ¡se transformó nuevamente en súper guerrero, había recuperado sus fuerzas!

\- ¡Es increíble!,- exclamó pletórico de fuerza y euforia para proclamar. - ¡Éste es el mejor día de Navidad de mi vida!...  
-Mira hija. Eso ya me sorprende algo más. - Afirmó la señora Mizuno señalando a ese joven tan brillante, entre las risas del resto. Más cuando añadió casi a modo de valoración. - Hay que reconocer que con amigos como estos no te puedes aburrir…Son como esa chica amiga tuya, esa que comía tanto…y no paraba de hablar ¿se llamaba Usagi, ¿no?...  
\- ¡Si mamá! - Reía Ami para puntualizar. - Ella es la Reina Serenity ahora.  
-Vaya, pues sí que se ha espabilado. - Comentó la anciana. - ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho entonces!  
-Bueno- terció Leval dirigiéndose a todos, una vez recobró su aspecto normal. - Desde luego éste es un día memorable.  
\- Hermanito - le corrigió Kerria sonriente y muy contenta también. - Querrás decir noche. - Y añadió dirigiéndose a todos no sin humor. - Bueno, si calentamos un poco el pavo, las patatas y la salsa creo que todavía podremos terminar de cenar...

 

Tras las risas y pese a la hora tan tardía todos estuvieron de acuerdo, porque tal y como Diamante había presentido, esa era una noche especial...muy especial. Amatista, que estaba como si nada le hubiera ocurrido, se duchó y se cambió de ropa para sentarse con todos a otra improvisada mesa, se sentía perfectamente y era muy feliz. Su marido le puso la cuna junto a ella y todos se dispusieron a cenar sin quitarle ojo al bebé. Añadieron dos cubiertos más para las Mizuno que, de muy buena gana, compartieron esa celebración. Cuando estaban acabando recibieron la llamada de Sandy y Coraíon, que, junto a Robert, habían ido a buscar a Zafiro y a Petz y no llegaron a casa hasta un rato después de que Leval llamase por vez primera. Aunque ya habían acabado hace rato su propia cena y estaban charlando cómodamente. Los padres de la joven pareja incluso a punto de retirarse a sus respectivos hoteles cuando Sandy les miró a todos con una resplandeciente sonrisa y declaró para la sorpresa de su prometido y familiares.

\- ¡El niño de Amatista y Leval ya ha nacido!  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - le preguntó Petz con gesto atónito. –  
-Lo has intuido, ¿verdad hija? - sonrió Robert. –  
-Es como si una gran oleada de amor y alegría me hubiese atravesado. - Pudo decir ella con patente emoción, casi a punto de llorar. – No sé cómo describirlo. ¡No tengo palabras!…  
\- ¡Tenemos que ir a verles! – Les animó Coraíon. –  
-Quizás sería mejor llamarles primero. No sé en qué estado se encontrarán. – Le aconsejó Zafiro a su entusiasmado hijo. –

 

El aludido asintió, y rápidamente marcó el número de sus amigos. Estos contestaron y tan pronto les confirmaron la noticia Leval mismo les pidió que se reunieran con ellos en su casa. De inmediato todos corrieron para allí. En este caso fueron Roy y Leval los que se transportaron para traerles. Sandy fue la primera en verle, nada más entrar, confirmó sus sensaciones puesto que sintió una fuerza espiritual y una paz enormes en la casa. Coraíon entró tras ella y después, Robert y Petz junto con Zafiro. Todos saludaron a los presentes, en particular a los padres del niño, abrazaron efusivamente a Amatista y contemplaron al bebé que ahora dormía.

-Nunca olvidaremos esta Navidad. – Pudo musitar Sandy en tanto miraba encandilada al bebé, que ahora estaba dormido en la cuna. –  
\- ¡Cuánto me alegro por vosotros, primos! – Declaró Coraíon abrazándose a ambos. –  
-Se ha escrito otro capítulo más, hermano. Otro miembro más de nuestra familia. – Afirmó jubilosamente Zafiro, haciendo lo propio con Diamante. –  
-Pero sentaos con nosotros y brindad con algo de champan. - Les invitó Amatista. -

 

Y reaccionando a esa propuesta de su esposa Leval, ayudado por Kerria y los dos abuelos, trajeron sillas y copas. Roy descorchó una botella de las que había traído su consuegro.

-No te importará que la abra ahora. Principito. – Se disculpó con jocosidad. –  
-No podría haber un momento mejor. Celebramos una nueva vida. – Le respondió el aludido. -  
-Así se habla. - Sonrió su consuegro y amigo. -  
-Hoy es un gran día. - Terció Petz. - Nos alegramos mucho por vosotros.  
-Dentro de poco seguro que nuestro hijo y su prometida os secundarán. - Agregó Zafiro para rubor de Sandy y Coraíon. - Enhorabuena a todos…Leval, Amatista, Roy, Bertie, Esmeralda, hermano…  
-Gracias cuñado. - Sonrió Esmeralda llena a su vez de alegría. -  
-Me siento muy feliz, no tengo palabras para expresarlo. - Afirmó Diamante ahora con emoción abrazando a su esposa. -

 

Y es que el príncipe de Némesis lucía una sonrisa de gran orgullo y alegría en tanto observaba como su hija acunaba al pequeño, a su nieto, en su regazo. Y sin hacerse más de rogar Roy fue llenando las copas y todos brindaron por Asthel, el primer miembro de la tercera generación y vástago primogénito de la segunda, que, a buen seguro, encabezaría una larga lista de futuros nietos para la primera generación de Diamante, Roy, Beruche, Esmeralda, Zafiro, Petz y todos los demás, que hacía tanto tiempo ya que habían comenzado con la saga.


	2. Los primeros cuidados del bebé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdos y personajes que se reencuentran. El bebé como eje de atención para todos.

En la sede provisional de los nuevos soberanos de la Tierra, en Tokio, la soberana sonrió con amplitud. Estaba sentada en un confortable tresillo en sus habitaciones junto a su esposo y su hija. 

-¿Qué ocurre mamá?- Quiso saber Usagi al percatarse de esa gran y luminosa sonrisa. –  
-Ya está aquí.- Fue la respuesta de la reina. –  
-¿Te refieres a él?- Inquirió el rey Endimión –

Su mujer asintió. Su semblante reflejaba una gran alegría y les comentó a su esposo y a su hija con gran solemnidad.

-Nuestra tarea está próxima a su conclusión. Ahora que él se ha manifestado en este plano dimensional solo es cuestión de tiempo.  
-Pero tendrá que crecer todavía. – Objetó la princesa Usagi. – Aún deberán transcurrir años.  
-Si Chibiusa – replicó su madre que aún continuaba llamándola con ese cariñoso apodo. – Pero para nosotros eso apenas sí será un instante. Desde ahora tendrás que estar más tiempo en el futuro. Tú te ocuparás de ayudar a nuestras futuras versiones allí. Y además debes ir reintegrándote a tu lugar temporal. Tampoco Luna, Artemis y Diana pueden hacerse cargo ya de todo. Nosotros debemos permanecer aquí dado que todavía nos queda algo crucial que hacer.  
-De todos modos limitaremos nuestras intervenciones a lo mínimo necesario. - Les recordó Endimión. –  
-Daré instrucciones a todas las guerreras guardianas e informaré a Neherenia y a los saiyans.- Afirmó Serenity que sentenció. – A partir de ahora solo deberán intervenir en asuntos muy concretos. –  
-Y entre tanto, ¿Qué harán? – Se interesó la princesa.-  
-Que disfruten de la vida. Bien se lo han ganado.- Afirmó Endimión con el beneplácito de su mujer.-  
-Bueno.- Puntualizó ella sin embargo.- Todo lo que sus nuevas obligaciones como princesas planetarias y embajadoras de nuestros reinos ante los gobiernos y las personas de la Tierra les permitan.  
-Por lo menos, parece que la época de las batallas ha terminado.- Suspiró la joven Usagi.-  
-Sí, hija mía. Ahora entramos en un nuevo capítulo.- Declaró su madre.-  
-Ha merecido la pena.- Afirmó Endimión recordando. – Todavía me viene a la memoria cuando combatimos junto a ellos contra los demonios, después contra los ataques de ese tal Gralas. –  
-Si. Y no olvidéis mis colaboraciones y las de las asteroides con Neherenia y con las Justicieras de la segunda generación. Hicimos un magnífico equipo. ¿No creéis? – Se reivindicó Chibiusa. –  
-Lo hiciste muy bien, hija mía. – Afirmó la soberana que no obstante añadió. – Pero eso ya va tocando a su fin. Les hemos apoyado y guiado pero hora es ya de que ellos mismos labren su propio futuro y terminen de escribir los capítulos de sus historias sin nuestra ayuda.  
-Si mamá. Lo sé – admitió la princesa que no obstante recordó con talante pensativo. – Pero todavía nos falta hacer lo principal.  
-Todo a su tiempo- repuso enigmáticamente Endimión. – eso será al final…

 

Su hija convino en ello. Al poco se marchó a la búsqueda de sus sailor Asteroides para volver una temporada al futuro. La reina por su parte ordenó llamar a sus guerreras. Con la excepción de Ami que estaba en Bios visitando a sus amigos. Aun les quedaba mucha tarea por hacer.

-Princesas. Tenemos que discutir unos asuntos.  
-Como digas majestad. - Sonrió Marte, añadiendo.- Por cierto, feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo.  
-Si. Lo mismo os deseamos a todas.- Sonrió su interlocutora.-  
-Dinos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Quiso saber Minako.-  
-Como princesas planetarias vuestras obligaciones de luchar han terminado. No obstante ahora tendréis muchas en el campo diplomático y de representación.  
-¡Uf! – Suspiró Haruka moviendo la cabeza con poca convicción.- Pues eso no es precisamente lo mío.  
-No te preocupes, cariño.- La animó Michiru tomándola de una mano y añadiendo para provocar la sonrisa del resto. - Ya te diré como va eso…básicamente se trata de evitar comentarios sarcásticos…

 

La aludida asintió con una media sonrisa. Las demás prefirieron dejarlas a su aire.

-Majestad. Entonces. ¿Cómo deberemos proceder de ahora en adelante?- Quiso saber Hotaru.-  
-Os iremos asignando cometidos. En vuestra calidad de representantes del Milenario de Plata y del reino de Cristal Tokio.- Replicó en este caso Endimión.-  
-Si- Pasó a enumerar Serenity.- Rei. Tú serás la encargada de tratar con los gobiernos terrestres en materias como la religión y las creencias. Nos interesa dejar patente el respeto por todas ellas. No somos dioses ni queremos ser tratados como tales. ¿Verdad Princesa de Marte?  
-Así es, majestad.- Asintió la interpelada. -  
-A Ami, como Princesa de Mercurio, iba a encargarle el área de salud y ciencia. Pero como no está presente…-Suspiró la soberana observando el sitial vacío de la aludida.-  
-Fue a Bios. Roy se lo pidió. Ella dijo que iba a llevar también a su madre para no dejarla sola. Tenía la intención de asistir en el parto a Amatista.- Les informó Makoto.-

 

Los soberanos se miraron con gesto cómplice y asintieron. Fue Endimión el que comentó con buen talante.

-Excelente. Todo debe estar bien asegurado. Vistos los resultados, Ami se ha ocupado a la perfección de que el niño haya nacido sin contratiempos. Y ya imaginaba yo que iría.  
-¿Y cómo lo sabíais Majestad?- Le inquirió Seren.-  
-Yo también soy médico.- Sonrió él.- Sé que Ami no iba a quedarse tranquila con otro facultativo asistiendo a la esposa de su ahijado…Más cuando ella ayudó en el nacimiento del propio Leval y de su hermana Kerria.  
-Bien, volvamos al tema que nos ocupa. – Intervino la reina que indicó a Makoto.- Princesa de Júpiter. Tú te encargarás de los asuntos relativos al medio ambiente y la alimentación. Trataremos de ayudar a que la humanidad avance en ese campo.  
\- Como tú dispongas, Señora.- Asintió ella guiñándole un ojo.-

 

Usagi, o mejor dicho, Serenity, sonrió divertida, aunque enseguida recobró su aparente seriedad para proseguir.

-Minako. Hazte cargo de las ayudas a los más necesitados y de la protección de los débiles. Tenemos que hacer que la solidaridad se extienda por el mundo. El amor por los demás y por todo lo bueno que nos rodea es lo más importante y tú eres su Mikado. Princesa de Venus.  
-Lo haré con mucho gusto, majestad.- Asintió la aludida.-   
-Princesa de Neptuno. Tuyas serán las competencias en las artes. Protege y brinda ocasión a los jóvenes artistas de medrar. Patrocina a los que muestren talento, e incluso a otros que tengan genuinos deseos de expresar sus buenos sentimientos por cualquiera de los tipos de arte que existan.  
-Así lo haré, majestad.- Afirmó la interpelada haciendo una leve reverencia.-  
-Princesa de Urano. Te encomiendo la misma tarea para los deportes y todas las actividades que impliquen superación personal y la búsqueda de la igualdad entre las personas. Tu pasión estará bien encauzada por ahí.  
-Gracias Señora. No lo dudes, lo haré bien.- Sonrió Haruka, contenta por tener semejante cometido.-  
-Princesa de Saturno. Ocúpate de ser nuestro enlace con las fuerzas de defensa del planeta y apoya la investigación y la innovación. Como además trabajabas con las empresas de Masters eso te será de gran ayuda.  
-Si majestad. – Asintió ella que no parecía demasiado convencida.-  
-Sabemos que estudiaste enfermería y que desearías implicarte en proyectos más humanitarios. No hay inconveniente si de vez en cuando, le echas una mano a Ami.- Afirmó Endimión.-  
-Gracias Señor.- Sonrió ahora la muchacha, que pareció más animada al oír aquello.-

 

Y por último, la soberana dedicó su atención a Seren y le pidió.

-Princesa de Plutón. Tu cometido será mantenernos en contacto con tu pueblo, los saiyans. Y asimismo con el reino de la Luna Blanca y los planetas Bios y Nature. Aunque en éste último es mi amiga la princesa Kakyuu quién tiene la jurisdicción. Y lo de Nature, por ahora es confidencial. Los terrestres y los biosanos no están al corriente de la llegada de su nave allí… Aunque pronto se enterarán.- Remachó esbozando una alegre sonrisa.-  
-No os preocupéis mi Señora. Os mantendré en contacto e informada.- Afirmó la interpelada.-  
-Delega si quieres en Doran para que trate con Neherenia.- Le indicó Endimión, añadiendo comprensivamente.- Tus cometidos serán muy amplios dada su lejanía entre sí. Y entendemos que te resultará muy complicado a veces el atenderlos todos.  
-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por serviros a vuestra total satisfacción.- Aseveró la joven princesa.-   
-Una pregunta, majestad. - Terció la princesa de Marte.- ¿En el caso de que se solapen competencias? ¿Decidiréis tú y el rey quién deba de ocuparse del asunto?  
-En ese caso Rei, las implicadas podréis colaborar a vuestra mejor conveniencia.- Sonrió Serenity.-  
-¿Y en casos que no pertenezcan a ninguna de nosotras?- Inquirió ahora Júpiter.-  
-Pues, entonces, cuando esa contingencia se produzca, nos reuniremos y deliberaremos quién debe de encargarse.- Repuso en esta ocasión el monarca.- Lo mismo para cuando haya que representarnos de forma oficial en momentos y lugares a los que no pudiéramos acudir. Dado que la Pequeña Dama va a estar ausente gran parte del tiempo, de vuelta en el futuro.  
-Pues si no tenéis ninguna pregunta más, podéis retiraros.- Las autorizó la soberana.-

 

Y las princesas planetarias, tras hacer una reverencia, se marcharon cada una a ocuparse de sus nuevos cometidos…

-Bueno, ¡allá van! - Suspiró Serenity, remachando.- Espero que todo salga bien…  
-Sí, ya las conoces.- Quiso tranquilizarla su esposo.-

Aunque la interpelada se rio y con un tono entre pícaro y hasta divertido, remachó arrancado la sonrisa de su marido…

-¡Por eso mismo!  
-En fin, esta nueva vida de palacio va a ser distinta.- Comentó Endimión.-  
-Si… y supongo que aburrida.- Pudo añadir su esposa que entonces comentó.- ¿Sabes? Fue muy bonita nuestra proclamación y sobre todo, lo que me hizo mayor ilusión fue cuando pude traer aquí a mis padres y a mi hermano.  
-Es cierto.- Sonrió su marido.-

 

Ambos recordaban ese momento. Tras aquellos discursos y parabienes tuvieron que hacer una gira por algunos países. En todas partes fueron aclamados. Por fin llegó el turno de Japón. En Tokio una vez pronunciados los discursos de rigor, Serenity se ocupó de pedir a las autoridades locales que contactaran con la familia Tsukino.

-Son unos buenos amigos. Desearíamos recibirles.- Comentó.-

 

Sus deseos fueron órdenes. Todavía sin sede permanente los soberanos utilizaron las instalaciones de la Masters Corporation. En ellas se habían remodelado un par de salas de juntas para tornarlas en un magnificente salón de audiencias. Ambos monarcas esperaron sentados en sus tronos, y rodeados de medidas de seguridad y de las princesas planetarias. Aunque estas últimas se retiraron para dejarles algo de intimidad. Al poco, un chambelán anunció la llegada de los invitados.

-La familia Tsukino, majestades  
-Que pasen, por favor.- Indicó la emocionada soberana.-

 

Y allí entraron, mirando alrededor con perplejidad. Ikuko, Kenji y Shingo, que esta vez vino sin su novia. El trio observaba atónito todo aquel esplendor de lámparas de cristal, alfombras rojas y esa corte llena de tipos uniformados de militares con el distintivo del UNISON en posición de firmes, flanqueando ambos lados de ese largo pasillo que conducía directamente a los monarcas. Sin embargo Serenity no pudo evitar romper el protocolo y se levantó descendiendo hacia los que nunca dejó de considerar como a sus padres y su hermano.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Exclamó abrazándose a los tres.- 

 

Tras unos momentos en los que ambos ancianos apenas supieron que hacer fue Shingo quien pudo decir mirándola atónito, una vez que se separaron de ese abrazo.

-¿Realmente sois mi hermana, majestad?  
-Si Shingo. Claro que si.- Sonreía ella con lágrimas en los ojos.- Para ti siempre seré la tonta de Usagi…  
-Es que todavía no puedo creerlo.- Terció Kenji, realmente abrumado por todo lo que veía a su alrededor.-  
-Estáis en la sede provisional de nuestro reino.- Les explicó la joven.- Aquí dentro de poco se levantará el palacio real. Será conocido como palacio de Cristal Tokio.  
-Hija mía. ¿Puedo llamaros así?- Inquirió Ikuko con tímida prevención.-

 

Serenity corrió a abrazarla y asintió acariciando las mejillas de su madre y apresurándose a responder.

-Por supuesto que sí, yo soy vuestra hija...siempre lo seré. Por favor, venid con nosotros. Pasaremos a unas habitaciones más privadas y confortables y os lo explicaremos todo…

 

Y dando la mano a sus padres les guió hacia una puerta situada tras el trono. El rey Endimión se levantó a su vez saludando a los invitados. Él mismo abrió esa puerta y les rogó que pasaran. Al fin, en un sofá donde se sentaron, Serenity comenzó.

-Soy la reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna, Selene, después llamada Serenity. Y Mamoru lo es del príncipe de la Tierra, Endimión. En épocas muy remotas morimos tras luchar contra los poderes de la oscuridad. Pero revivimos en este mundo, en esta época. Y yo… yo tuve la suerte de nacer en el seno de vuestra familia.- Pudo rematar visiblemente emocionada para agregar.- Al poco de cumplir los catorce años, Luna, mi gata, apareció y me desveló quién era. Me dio la capacidad de transformarme en Guerra Luna y de luchar contra el mal…  
-¡Un momento! – La señaló Shingo atónito para exclamar- ¿Tú eras Guerrera Luna?  
-Si.- Sonrió la interpelada.- Siempre fui yo…y mis compañeras y amigas, Ami, Rei, Makoto y Minako también eran guerreras. Respectivamente, Mercurio, Marte, Júpiter y Venus.  
-¿Ami era la guerrera Mercurio?- Se asombró Shingo suspirando para agregar.- Debí haberlo sospechado, aquella vez que nos perdimos en ese bote…  
-Es increíble.- Pudo añadir Kenji.- Pero ahora…siendo como eres una reina, nosotros no somos ya tu familia…quiero decir, que no tenemos sangre real ni ninguna de esas cosas.  
-Vosotros sois mi familia. Nunca lo dudéis.- Repuso la muchacha.-  
-Desde luego. Y os estaré eternamente agradecido por cuidarlas. A mi esposa Serenity y a nuestra hija…-Terció Endimión.-  
-¿Hija?- Se sorprendió Ikuko tratando de pensar.- No sé…Nunca tuvimos más hijas…  
-Me refiero a Chibiusa, mamá.- Sonrió Serenity quién, tocando una especie de botón que tenía en la pared, afirmó.- Ella está deseando veros otra vez.

 

Y entonces entró la princesa Chiba, con otro largo y hermoso vestido blanco, su pelo rosado con su típico peinado, aunque luciendo como una hermosa joven que aparentaba rondar la veintena. Entre lágrimas corrió a abrazarse a papá Kenji y Mamá Ikuko, y luego a Shingo, tal y como su madre hiciera antes.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?- Pudo preguntar la emocionada Ikuko.- Yo creí…, creía que eras una prima lejana, siempre lo pensé…  
-Es una larga historia.- Sonrió Chibiusa.- En realidad eres mi abuela. Papá Kenji es mi abuelo y Shingo es mi tío. Yo provengo del futuro…del siglo treinta en realidad.

 

Y de nuevo sentados los Tsukino escucharon asombrados la historia. Chibiusa les narró como viajó atrás en el tiempo a pedir ayuda a la legendaria Guerrera Luna. Como ella logró salvarla junto con el futuro y las posteriores aventuras que vivieron. 

-¿Y Chibi, Chibi?- Quiso saber Shingo.-  
-Ella no formaba parte de nuestra familia, era la esencia pura de una buena amiga.- Le contestó Serenity no queriendo complicar aquello aún más.-   
-En todo caso, eres una persona realmente maravillosa.- La alabó Kenji, para sentenciar.- ¡Quién no estaría orgulloso de ti, es un honor haberte tenido en la familia!  
-Por eso os pregunté aquello en esa ocasión, cuando vine a veros.- Les recordó la soberana repitiéndolo.- Quería saber si estabais orgullosos de mí. Pero no de la reina Serenity. Sino de Usagi Tsukino.

 

Aunque ahora fue el turno de Ikuko de acariciar las mejillas de esa esplendorosa reina y susurrarla con familiaridad y dulzura, como cuando acostumbraba a hacer al creerla su hija hacía ya tanto tiempo.

-Cariño mío… ¿De verdad crees que hay alguna diferencia entre Serenity y Usagi?  
-Si mamá.- Suspiró ella luchando por no llorar, aunque sin apenas conseguirlo al responder.- Usagi era una niña alocada, de buen corazón, quizás algo perezosa y llorona, pero inocente y con sentimientos puros…llena de compasión y de ganas de ayudar. Por el contrario, Serenity es una soberana que ha tenido que tomar decisiones muy duras y difíciles y que ha recibido muchos conocimientos y responsabilidades. Ha luchado contra el mal, se ha enfrentado a él sin cuartel y se ha visto obligada a ser muy dura en muchas ocasiones. No se puede permitir el lujo de compadecerse por otros. Incluso a veces tiene que hacerles sufrir. Y siendo princesa fue a veces muy egoísta, pensando solamente en su propia felicidad. Por eso, una parte de mí quisiera seguir siendo Usagi…pero ya no me es posible…

 

Lloraba ahora llevándose las manos a la cara ante las miradas consternadas del resto. Diríase que las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos brillaban como diamantes. Sin embargo Ikuko enseguida tomó un pañuelo y se la enjugó regañándola con tono suave y afectuoso.

-No seas tonta…Lo que eres es un ser humano, con virtudes y defectos, hija. Y esa parte de ti, que llamas Usagi, nunca, nunca desaparecerá. ¿Me oyes?...Porque es una con la que llamas Serenity…

 

Ante aquellas palabras la aludida sonrió llena de alegría y abrazó a esa buena mujer a la que nunca iba a dejar de llamar mamá. Entonces Agregó…

-Mi madre en la Luna, Serenity, sabía bien a donde me enviaba. Gracias por todo cuanto habéis sido para mí…  
-Somos tus padres, ¡que menos! - Intervino un también emocionado Kenji.- Te queremos mucho, hija.  
-Si hermanita. No te apures, siempre podremos discutir por comernos la última tortita.- Añadió Shingo dándola un afectuoso abrazo.- 

 

Así prosiguieron con la reunión familiar, riendo, llorando y recordando los viejos tiempos. Las princesas planetarias también entraron al cabo de un rato y agradecieron a esa maravillosa familia las veladas que pasaron en su casa y todo lo que habían hecho por ellas. Tras un tiempo más finalmente los Tsukino se despidieron. Ahora Serenity salía de aquellos recuerdos para sentenciar con un suspiro.

-Al menos sé que siempre les tendré ahí, y que, después de todo, puedo seguir manteniendo un poco de Usagi dentro de mí…

 

Su esposo asintió y ambos se retiraron a descansar, agotados tras los últimos acontecimientos. Entre tanto en Bios todos se divirtieron mucho y festejaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, finalmente dejaron solos a Amatista y Leval. Ambos se fueron a acostar no sin antes llevarse la cuna del pequeño Asthel con ellos a la habitación. En la Tierra mientras tanto, Mazoui y su familia estaban celebrando la cena. Satory estaba con su padre y había quedado con su novio para verse más tarde. 

-Bueno hija.-- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntaba el millonario en tanto les servían la cena en aquel enorme comedor que poseía en su mansión de su isla privada. –  
-Estoy muy feliz.- Afirmó la muchacha añadiendo. – Lo único que me falta sería que todos pudiéramos haber cenado juntos.  
-Se lo propuse a Mazoui, pero él me dijo que sus padres ya tenían preparada la velada. Creo que tenían muchas cosas que contarse y deseaban intimidad familiar. No te inquietes, tendremos más ocasiones. – Repuso Ian con tono jovial. –

Satory asintió haciéndose cargo. Entonces uno de aquellos servidores robots que su padre tenía le sirvió el primer plato.

-¡Vaya! - comentó la chica. – Este es un modelo nuevo. En la SSP-1 eran menos sofisticados.

 

La muchacha recordaba que en su travesía a bordo de ese gran asteroide se habían llevado algunas de esas droidas diseñadas por Zafiro y Diamante para ayudarles en las tareas más pesadas de carga y descarga o para actividades peligrosas. Pero los androides que fabricaban ahora en la Masters Corporation estaban ya mejor acabados y eran cada vez más semejantes a las personas. Algunos modelos incluso sonreían.

-Si. Daniel y Mimet también han trabajado mucho en este campo. Sus diseños y especificaciones han mejorado muchísimo la capacidad de los droidas. Por cierto, su hija Mimí también es una chica muy brillante. Lástima que Keiko, la hija de Souichi y Kaori, se fuera en la SSP-2. Las dos hacían un buen tándem en la división de robótica. - Apuntó Ian en tanto uno de esos androides le servía a él. –  
-Sí, una pena, pero seguro que cada una de ellas encontrará también buenos compañeros y amigos.- Afirmó su hija.-  
-Puede que en el futuro no tengamos ya que salir a explorar y enviemos a estos robots. ¿Estaría bien, verdad?- sonrió su padre. –

Aunque para su sorpresa la muchacha negó con la cabeza para aseverar.

-Nunca podrán sustituir a los seres humanos. Cuando viajé me di cuenta de ello. Nuestra especie es curiosa y exploradora por naturaleza. Y aunque pagamos un alto precio, creo que mereció la pena.

 

Masters observó a su hija visiblemente impresionado. Satory había madurado mucho después de ese año a bordo del asteroide. La despidió siendo una muchacha tímida y muy reservada, sin apenas deseos de salir de su biblioteca o del laboratorio, con apenas capacidad para relacionarse y la recibió convertida en toda una mujer valerosa y decidida a luchar por lo que quería, con un magnífico prometido y rodeada de estupendos amigos y compañeros. Asintió para replicar.

-Puede que tengas razón, cariño. Has vivido una experiencia inolvidable y has contribuido a abrir un nuevo camino. Ahora, tras la llegada oficial de la reina Serenity y del rey Endimión, nada será ya lo mismo.  
-No lo creas. El mundo sigue girando como siempre, papá. - Rebatió ella añadiendo incluso con un toque de sutil e irónico humor.- Y ahora tendrás muchas más oportunidades de negocio, oficialmente con los reinos de la Luna y el de los saiyans. Por no hablar de Bios…

A lo que Masters replicó esbozando una pícara sonrisa, de esas que tenía cada vez que se le planteaba un reto apasionante en sus negocios, para confirmar.

-No creas que no lo he pensado ya. Y eso me lleva a la siguiente cosa que quería comentarte…

Su hija entonces se puso más seria puesto que, por el tono que había adoptado su padre al final de esa frase la cosa parecía que iba a ser importante y le escuchó con suma atención…

-Verás Satory, se trata de que…

 

Por su parte Mazoui estaba cenando con los suyos en un ambiente de alegre jovialidad y en el momento del nacimiento de Asthel sintió que una enorme oleada de energía le llegaba desde muy lejos. Se levantó de pronto ante la sorpresa de su familia. Su madre le miró extrañada y le preguntó.

\- Hijo, ¿qué ocurre?...  
\- Ya ha nacido mama...- repuso el chico con una gran sonrisa. - Todos le escuchaban con gran atención y extrañeza sobre todo cuando agregó. - El hijo de Leval y Amatista...lo he sentido, incluso desde aquí puedo notarlo con claridad. ¡Es una gran luz que ha llegado a nuestros mundos! Diría que al universo entero.  
\- ¡Eso quiere decir que Kerria es tía y que el tío Roy y la tía Beruche son abuelos, es maravilloso! - declaró una entusiasmada Katherine. -  
\- Ese niño es muy especial...hará cosas que nosotros no podemos ni imaginar.- Les desveló Mazoui que hablaba con la voz queda y teñida de admiración. -  
\- Tú nunca te has equivocado con tus visiones, ni con tus presentimientos, hijo. Pero ¿cómo has podido sentir su energía desde aquí?,- le preguntó Mathew realmente sorprendido. -  
\- No es una energía puramente física. Tiene una dualidad - le explicó su interlocutor que entonces añadió con urgencia - debo llamar a Satory y decírselo. ¡Tenemos que ir a verle!  
\- Hijo...es un acontecimiento maravilloso, pero, por favor, llama a Satory después, podemos vernos tan poco. Acabemos de cenar y luego la llamas...- le rogó Karaberasu. -

 

Mazoui asintió y se dejó convencer por su madre, se sentó dispuesto a terminar la cena, Katherine entonces le dijo muy divertida.

\- Bueno... ¿y para cuándo voy yo a poder ser tía?  
\- ¡Qué cosas tienes, Kat!- rio su hermano que dirigió la pregunta hacia Karaberasu. - ¿Tú también piensas eso, mamá?...  
-¡Calla! Yo todavía soy demasiado joven para ser abuela - dijo ésta en su jocoso tono de broma habitual. -

 

Todos se rieron mucho, había un gran ambiente antes y ahora incluso se sentía una mayor felicidad rodeándoles a todos, y por fin, al terminar la cena y fiel a su intención, Mazoui llamó a Satory para decirle lo que había sentido. Ella se alegró mucho y le dijo que su padre se pondría en contacto con Bios para saber si era cierto.

\- Papá.- Le contó Satory a Ian Masters que estaba terminado de cenar.- Leval y Amatista han tenido un niño…  
\- Me alegro mucho por ellos, seguro que Diamante y Esmeralda estarán muy contentos. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!- sonrió el millonario para afirmar con tono inexorable. - Dentro de poco tú también me harás sentir aun más mayor ¿verdad hija?  
\- Yo…- La muchacha se sonrojó y sonrió respondiendo con timidez. - No lo sé papá, aun nos queda bastante para que Mazoui y yo nos casemos.  
\- No lo creas, un año pasa muy rápido, ya lo verás. De todas maneras si quisierais casaros antes...yo podría ayudaros.- Se ofreció Ian añadiendo. - Piensa en lo que te he propuesto.  
\- Desde luego - le reprobó cariñosamente su hija con una sonrisa al declarar. - Pero papá, ya te he dicho que queremos salir adelante por nosotros mismos.  
\- Por lo menos me dejaréis haceros un regalo de boda...  
-¡Cómo eres!- suspiró Satory meneando la cabeza con simpatía y haciéndole un cariñoso reproche. - Nunca cambiarás, siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya de una forma o de otra...

E Ian, consciente de que así era, sonrió jovialmente levantando su copa. Para añadir.

-Mazoui es un gran chico y además muy inteligente y capaz. Me llegaron informes de su actuación y la de Leval durante el viaje. Y tiene un gran futuro por delante. Igual que tú… Solo dile lo que hemos hablado.  
-En cuanto pueda se lo comentaré. – Le contestó su hija, que de inmediato pasó a objetar. – Aunque no creo que esté interesado, al menos por ahora.  
-Bien, de momento no tengo prisa. – Convino su padre que remachó. – Soy joven todavía.

 

Y hablando de Mazoui, una vez charló con sus padres y terminaron de cenar, ayudó a fregar un poco los platos. Manías de su madre que no gustaba de poner la vajilla buena en el lavaplatos. Mathew terminó retirándose pronto a descansar tras despedirse de sus hijos puesto que tenía guardia en el hospital temprano a la mañana siguiente. Karaberasu al poco rato también se fue a acostar tras darles sendos besos a sus vástagos. Finalmente los dos hermanos quedaron solos en el comedor. Kathy suspiró, se sentía un poco cansada aunque por lo demás estaba bien. Pero tenía muchos deseos de poder charlar con su hermano a solas. Él lo percibió claramente y le preguntó a la muchacha con una buena dosis de afecto.

-¿Cómo estás Kat?  
-Mucho mejor, gracias a ti y a otras buenas amigas. – Respondió la chica con tono suave. – No sé cómo darte las gracias. A ti y a Minako por ayudarme. Y sobre todo por no decírselo a papá y mamá.  
-Eres mi hermana y te quiero.- Declaró él levantándose del sofá en el que estaba para abrazarla por la cintura. – Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo.  
-Te eché tanto de menos cuando te marchaste – le confesó ella añadiendo no sin pesar. – Y después la Universidad, el grupo, mis actuaciones como justiciera. Apenas sí me tenía en pie.  
-Lo comprendo- le susurró su hermano al oído, tomándola de la mano y haciéndola sentarse en el sofá para hacerlo también él a su lado y sentenciar. – Sé que debió de ser muy duro para ti. Pero aun así, Kathy. Te repito lo que ya te dije entonces. Cuando retorné.  
-Si. Tienes razón, eso no lo justifica. Ni tampoco era el camino correcto. Ahora me he dado cuenta. La prima Kerria está tan ocupada o puede que incluso más que yo y ella no recurrió a eso.  
-Cada una de vosotras es diferente, no debes compararte con nadie. Las personas, cada una en particular, tienen sus propias circunstancias. – La animó Mazoui. –  
-Lo sé. Sé que no debo compararme, pero si lo piensas, veo a Amatista casada con el primo Leval y siendo ya madre. A Kerria con Samantha, luchando por entrar en Harvard y grabando discos. Y a Idina, feliz en Bios con sus niños y ahora pasando unos días con su amiga Nehie.  
-Y tú en la facultad de periodismo, siendo una justiciera y grabando canciones también. – Le recordó afectuosamente su hermano remachando. – No tienes nada que enviarle a ninguna de ellas.  
-Hay una cosa que si las envidio.- Pudo admitir la chica ante la mirada inquisitiva de Mazoui, sobre todo cuando ella sentenció. – Su voluntad. Han salido adelante sin ningún tipo de ayuda extra. Ya me comprendes.  
-No pienses así – le pidió el chico rodeando cariñosamente con uno de sus brazos los hombros de ella. – Kat, tú eres una chica maravillosa. Siempre me apoyaste y supiste tomar el relevo de mamá como justiciera. Has vivido muchas cosas. Pero también eres humana. Nadie es perfecto. Y todos somos muy afortunados de tenerte. Recuérdalo siempre. Por encima de todo te queremos a ti, no a lo que consigas o hagas. Por bueno y meritorio que sea. Y has hecho muchísimas cosas buenas, nunca lo olvides.  
-Gracias Yo sí que soy muy afortunada por teneros a todos. – Pudo sonreír la chica. –  
-¡Calla tonta! – Le pidió él estrujándola con delicadeza para decir. – Mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana habrá muchas cosas que hacer.  
-Sí, tienes que ir a buscar a Satory. – Le recordó su hermana que, una vez liberada del agarre añadió con tono afectuoso en tanto le besaba en la mejilla. – Hasta mañana Mazzy. Y gracias por creer en mí.  
\- No hay de qué. Hasta mañana Kathy – repuso él besándola a su vez en la frente con suma afectuosidad. –

 

Y su hermana se fue a su habitación. Suspiraba más animada. Desde luego que fue una dura prueba. Se prometió no volver a caer nunca más en eso. ¡Ojalá que pudiera mantenerlo! Por ahora las cosas estaban más tranquilas y se adaptaba bien. Había decidido bajar su ritmo como justiciera y darle prioridad a los estudios. Cuanto antes terminase su carrera, mejor. Y se hallaba deseosa de llegar a ser una buena periodista. Es más, ya estaba metida en el mundillo del espectáculo y con eso tendría un punto importante para ejercer esa profesión, aunque no le apetecía mucho centrarse en el mundo del corazón. Para ella un reto mucho más estimulante sería investigar tramas de corrupción o delincuencia. Bueno, ya estaba cansada, lo mejor sería acostarse hasta el día siguiente. A ver si podía ver un poco más a su hermano antes de que él se fuera. Pensaba en Mazoui y desde luego no le podía estar más agradecida. Siempre había podido contar con él y eso la alentaba mucho más de lo que él llegara siquiera a imaginar, más de lo que ella podía expresarle con palabras. La joven deseaba triunfar, sí, pero haciendo bien las cosas. Sobre todo por sus padres y por su hermano. La ilusión de Kathy era que toda su familia pudiera sentirse orgullosa de ella. Lucharía por conseguirlo. Se metió en la cama ya con los ojos medio cerrándosele.

-Lo lograré. Y os daré una alegría.- Se decía, casi en estado de ensoñación, mientras sucumbía a la calidez de las sábanas.- Ese es mi mayor deseo…

 

Mazoui aun aguardó unos momentos allí sentado y reflexionando. ¡Ojalá que Katherine estuviera ya bien del todo! Él sabía lo mal que la pobre lo pasó. Como sufrió por aquella situación en la que se vio envuelta. Gracias a varios amigos que la ayudaron e incluso a él mismo, la muchacha pudo superarlo. Al menos eso parecía. Suspiró dejando aquello de lado. Ahora vivían momentos de alegría. Unas maravillosas perspectivas de futuro parecían abrirse para todos tras tantas batallas y sufrimientos. Después de reflexionar sobre todo eso también se dispuso a irse a dormir. Le hacía ilusión hacerlo en su antiguo cuarto de la infancia. Aunque fuera solamente por esa noche.

-Ahora hermanita debes ocuparte tan solo de ser feliz. Como el resto de nosotros.- Se dijo.-

 

En Bios amanecía un nuevo día. En casa de Amatista y Leval todos dormían, el bebé de forma plácida, pasaron las horas y eran más de las diez. El niño despertó y comenzó a llorar pidiendo su primera toma del día. La joven se despertó también y se levantó a darle de comer por aquella primera y mágica vez. Levantó al niño y le meció en sus brazos, sonriendo le dio el pecho. El bebé comenzó a mamar y ella sintió un cosquilleo muy agradable. Asthel chupaba con apetito, pese a que era novato en ello sabía bien cómo hacerlo. Estaba claro que el instinto no fallaba. Su madre le cambió de pecho y le dio de mamar hasta que el niño se separó satisfecho. Ella meció de nuevo a su hijo y le cantó en voz baja tras darle un par de golpecitos tras la espalda para que expulsase el aire.

-Mi niño… ahora a descansar.- Le decía con tono dulce y suave.-

 

Leval despertó y pudo ver la escena, sonrió y se levantó, no dejaba de mirar encantado a su mujer y a su hijo. Le parecía que ella había madurado de golpe en aquellos días, tras su experiencia mística y su maternidad, convirtiéndose en una mujer serena y llena de una especie de sabiduría que irradiaba por todo su ser. Amatista se percató de que él la observaba y radiante le recordó a su marido.

\- Cariño, ¿no vas a llegar tarde? Tienes turno dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos.  
-¿Qué?...no te preocupes, es sólo que me encanta miraros.- Repuso él totalmente embelesado. -  
\- Ten un poco a tu hijo,- ofreció ella que le pasó con cuidado el bebé a Leval y éste le levantó con mucha delicadeza y cariño. -  
\- Es tan pequeño que me da miedo hasta sostenerlo,- sonrió el muchacho mirando afectuosamente al niño para añadir con un poco de temor. - Casi pienso que podría romperlo.

 

El bebé reaccionaba al tacto y a la voz, sus ojitos miraban sin ver aun a su padre y ya hacía muecas con la boquita.

\- Mira. Creo que se ríe - conjeturó Leval. - O eso o tendrá gases... ¡ja, ja!  
-¡Qué tonto eres! - rio Amatista que se acercó a ambos y acarició a su hijo - le gusta que le hagan caricias ¿verdad chiquitín?,- le susurró con voz dulce. -

 

El bebé trataba de hacer funcionar sus piernecitas y sus pequeños brazos con un movimiento de suave espasmo, aun no tenía completo control de ellos. Leval se lo pasó de nuevo a Amatista mientras decía algo apenado.

\- Me quedaría aquí todo el día con él y contigo cariño, pero el deber me llama.- Y tras decir esto con resignación, aunque teñida de alegría, besó a Amatista y se levantó. -

 

Mientras Leval iba a arreglarse, Amatista acunaba a su hijo en su regazo...le miraba contemplando como el bebé iba cerrando los ojos. De pronto tuvo una visión, un espacio negro y una mujer que la observaba junto a una gran figura. Fue un flash que pasó muy pronto, cuestión de décimas de segundo en realidad, pero había visto a ambos perfectamente ¡Esa mujer era su propia madre, tan joven como ella la recordaba cuando era pequeña! La figura junto a ella era Azraél. ¿Qué podría significar eso? Amatista se preocupó por el bienestar de su progenitora, si estaba con el Ángel de la Muerte aquello podría significar solamente una cosa. ¿O pudiera ser que no? De todos modos quiso saber inmediatamente cómo estaba. Dejó a Asthel en la cuna y la llamó. Ajena por entero a esas tribulaciones Esmeralda estaba desayunando cuando el vídeo teléfono sonó. Su esposo aun dormía tras la fiesta del día anterior, así que lo conectó rápidamente y sonrió al ver el rostro de su hija.

\- Buenos días cariño, ¿qué? ¿Cómo estás en tu primera mañana de madre? - Le preguntó con animosa jovialidad. -  
\- Mamá, estoy preocupada por ti - le confesó la muchacha en tono serio. -  
-¿Preocupada, por qué?,- inquirió ésta sin comprender. Amatista, con gesto temeroso, le contó a su madre su experiencia. – ¿De veras has visto eso?- Inquirió su contertulia.-

 

Aunque eso hizo que su memoria se iluminase y recordó. Aquellas imágenes estaban sepultadas en lo más profundo de su interior. Ahora, tal y como el ángel le prometiese en su día, salían a la luz. Le explicó a su hija que es lo que esa visión quería decir.

\- Verás mi amor, cuando tu padre bajó a buscarme a los infiernos...yo… bueno, creímos que no podría volver con él. Entonces Azraél me tomó de la mano y me enseñó escenas del futuro que podríamos haber tenido y te vi a ti. Recuerdo como la mujer de esa visión me miró con gesto de asombro. Eso es lo que te ha sucedido. Ahora lo comprendo. ¡Eras tú devolviéndome la mirada! Pero todavía faltaban años para que te concibiera. Cariño, en ese momento no sabía quién eras tú, pero el ángel me contó que serías mi hija y que el niño que acunabas sería mi nieto. Luego me dijo que debía olvidarlo hasta que llegase el momento y así sucedió, hasta ahora. Cuida muchísimo a tu hijo, mi amor, está destinado para hacer grandes cosas...  
\- Mamá. Vente a casa y así hablamos más de esto - le pidió Amatista que se sentía al tiempo emocionada y confusa en tanto confesaba. - ¡Tienes tanto que contarme! , quiero ser una buena madre y no sé por donde empezar.  
-No es para tanto.- Repuso Esmeralda que miró a su hija sonriendo animosa. -Ya has empezado...ser madre no se aprende en un cursillo, es algo instintivo, luego vas adquiriendo experiencia pero sabrás salir adelante. De todas formas, aunque no te haga ninguna falta, voy para allá, ¡estoy loca por ver a mi nieto! - Colgó y se dio prisa en terminar su desayuno e irse a casa de su hija dejándole una nota a su marido que seguía durmiendo como una marmota. -

 

Leval por su parte se había marchado cuando Amatista aun no habia tenido su visión, se trasladó al despacho de un amigo para llegar puntual. Al llegar contó que ya era padre y todos se volcaron en felicitarle. Entre el jolgorio general, prometió invitar a sus amigos y compañeros a una ronda. Además, faltaba poco para inaugurar la base de las fuerzas autónomas de Bios. Así pues tenía un doble motivo de celebración. Lo único que le faltaba era que Mazoui y Satory volviesen. También echaba muchísimo de menos a su antiguo jefe de sección, el gruñón de Freejar. Ese hombre siempre tan teatral y fanfarrón pero al tiempo tan buena persona. Esperaba contactar con él e informarle del feliz acontecimiento. Amatista de hecho había llegado a llevarse muy bien con Elise, la esposa del mayor. Y por supuesto no todo era apenarse por aquellos que no estaban a su lado. Idina regresaría pronto de la Tierra y seguro que estará encantada de conocer al bebé. Y su primo Coraíon y Sandy estaban allí mismo, en Bios. Esperaba verles más tarde, cuando terminase su turno. De este modo Leval dejó de pensar en eso y se centró en sus tareas de rutina.

-¡Hala! A por el trabajo cotidiano.- Se decía en modo alegre.- No es una gran batalla espacial pero ni falta que me hacen ya esas cosas. A decir verdad. Espero tener mucho de esta rutina y papeleo durante una larga temporada…

 

Por su parte Sandy y Coraíon también se habían incorporado al trabajo. Ella en su turno de descanso estaba comiendo con su padre, Robert Wallance, que era un reputado científico. Robert estaba muy orgulloso de su hija y charlaba con ella preguntándole acerca de Coraíon y aunque habían mantenido más veces esta misma conversación, el padre de la muchacha siempre le preguntaba como si todavía no llegase a creerlo.

\- Así que ese chico te quiere sabiendo como eres tú.  
\- Si, papá - asintió Sandy llena de alegría cuando repetía sin cansarse de hacerlo. – Pues estar más que tranquilo. Nos queremos los dos y vamos a casarnos cuando sea posible.  
\- Si tu madre pudiera verte.- Suspiró él con una mezcla de orgullo y melancolía - sería tan feliz, como lo soy yo...  
\- Si, ¡ojalá pudiera verme, y ojalá pudiera verla yo!,- repuso Sandy apenada, tiñendo su voz con algo de esa tristeza resignada de lo que se sabe irrealizable cuando añadió - tengo tantas cosas que me habría gustado poder preguntarle...  
\- Lo comprendo cariño,- le dijo Robert tomando una mano de su hija entre las suyas. - Lo comprendo, hay cosas que un padre, por mucho que quiera, no puede contarte por una madre. – Siento no haber podido ayudarte más cuando lo has necesitado.

 

Sandy le sonrió con dulzura y acariciando ahora a su vez las manos de su padre entre las suyas le aseguró con patente afecto y reconocimiento.

-No digas eso. Tú siempre me has ayudado en todo lo que has podido. Me criaste, me sacaste adelante pese a todas las adversidades, y sobre todo me diste libertad y respeto por mí misma. Me enseñaste a no rendirme jamás. Eres el mejor padre que se puede tener.  
-Gracias hija- suspiró él confesando con nostalgia. – Yo también echo mucho de menos a tu madre.- No obstante enseguida animó el gesto y el tono de su voz para agregar - pero no nos entristezcamos, se supone que hoy estamos felices.  
\- Si - convino Sandy esbozando una sonrisa más alegre. -Por lo menos tengo sus notas, me han ayudado tanto en estos años...y aun hay muchos capítulos que me restan por leer.  
\- Como dice tu madre en sus notas, los leerás todos cuando llegue el momento - respondió su padre más animadamente -...  
\- Bueno, así es.- Añadió la muchacha cambiando el alicaído tono de su voz por otro más jovial. - ¡Pero, tienes razón, basta de ponernos tristes! te tengo a ti aquí. Por fin, en Bios. Estoy muy contenta, papá. Hace tanto que no podíamos vernos. ¿Qué tal te va en el laboratorio?..  
\- Hay poco que contar,- repuso Robert que nunca mostraba demasiado interés al hablar de sí mismo - investigo como siempre, mucha mezcla, muchos apuntes. Mi colega el doctor Tomoe es un tipo realmente genial. Y una muy buena persona. ¿Sabes hija? Él también perdió a su primera mujer. En un accidente. Por eso y porque nos apasiona la ciencia nos entendemos de maravilla. Con su segunda esposa Kaori también me llevo bastante bien. Y bueno, su hija Keiko era muy agradable cuando pasaba a visitarnos. Me recordaba muchísimo a ti, inteligente, preparada, buena chica. Y además, hizo como tú. Se marchó de expedición, pero en la SSP-2.   
\- Sí, creo que estaban a la búsqueda de un planeta que teníamos en nuestras cartas de navegación. Las que nos dio una civilización planetaria que Leval y su primo ayudaron a salvar. – Comentó la muchacha haciendo memoria de eso, pues recordaba que Mazoui se lo contó. –  
\- Por lo que parece, todavía no se sabe nada de esa nave. El pobre Souichi está preocupado y algo triste ahora, igual que su mujer. Les comprendo muy bien, Yo creía haberte perdido cuando vuestra nave desapareció. – Suspiró Robert ahora con algo más de inquietud. – Y siempre que puedo trato de animarle y decirle que igual que vosotros retornasteis, lo harán su hija y el resto.  
\- Pues continúa animándole porque algo me dice que están bien. ¡Ya lo verás! – Le sonrió su hija con seguridad en el tono al afirmar. – Volveremos a verles y así me los presentarás.

 

Su padre sonrió más esperanzado, sabía que su hija no se equivocaba cuando tenía esos presentimientos, en eso era igual a su difunta madre. De modo que retomó la conversación con talante más animado para declarar con admiración.

\- Bueno...lo que si tiene mucho interés es el trabajo que tú y tus colegas habéis hecho aquí, en este planeta. Apenas pude creerlo cuando vi la terraformación y me explicasteis lo que habíais hecho. Y eso no es todo, he escuchado cosas muy buenas de ti, tienes mucho talento en la investigación...  
\- La verdad es que tuve un buen maestro. Desde muy pequeña.- Reconoció Sandy agradeciendo el elogio. -  
\- Si, ¡ja, ja!, siempre te gustaba juguetear con mis probetas y tenía que dejarte mermelada y otros dulces para que hicieras tus mezclas - recordó Robert. -  
\- Pues de no haberme gustado la ciencia. - Rio Sandy también. - ¡Podría haber sido confitera o incluso repostera! .Y la verdad es que cuando cocino algún postre no me sale nada mal. Hasta inspiré a una buena amiga para darle mi nombre a una tarta. –Recordó con una mezcla de simpatía y nostalgia.- A ver si tengo tiempo y hago un pastel para ti.  
\- Me gustaría muchísimo hija, pero sólo si te lo comes conmigo - le pidió Robert. -  
\- Eso está hecho papá, pero no mucho, tengo que cuidar la línea. ¡Ahora que tengo novio formal!...- Bromeó ella con jovialidad. -

 

Robert sonrió y su hija hizo lo propio en tanto miraba a un reloj que había en la pared de la cafetería para añadir con algo de apremio.

\- ¡Uh! ¡Qué tarde se me ha hecho! Debo irme ya, entro en mi turno en cinco minutos. Luego nos veremos, papá.

 

Sandy le dio un beso a su padre y se fue al laboratorio con paso ligero. Robert se la quedó mirando con un gran sentimiento de orgullo. Su hija era toda una mujer que por fin había logrado encontrar una felicidad que de siempre mereció pero que le había sido esquiva. Hizo bien en embarcarse en aquella aventura que concluyó con el logro de este bello y nuevo mundo y él había tenido la gran suerte de verlo. Ahora sólo restaba que Sandy y su novio Coraíon, por el que Robert sentía ya gran estima, fueran felices. Así lo deseaba mientras pedía otro café y en tanto lo saboreaba el mismo se entregaba a sus reflexiones y recuerdos, durante los cuales siempre hablaba con su difunta esposa, a veces se ponía triste, otras contento al recordar. En esta ocasión se sentía muy dichoso de poder contarle todas estas maravillosas nuevas. 

-Si ILaya cariño.- Nuestra niña ya es toda una mujer, una gran mujer. Dulce y maravillosa. Como siempre anhelaste.

 

En Bios mientras tanto, Roy y Beruche se preparaban para salir. Ambos iban a dar un paseo por el planeta para ver como habían progresado las obras y después se acercarían a casa de su hijo y de Amatista para ver a su nieto. Kerria por su parte les dijo que también iría, pero antes llamaría a Samantha. Tal y como ella explicase en la cena, su pareja no pudo ir, estaba celebrando con los suyos las fiestas. O al menos eso pretextó. A decir verdad las relaciones de Sam con sus propios padres se habían enfriado mucho desde que ellos supieron que trabajaba para una persona con tales inclinaciones sexuales. ¡Eso sin intuir siquiera la verdadera naturaleza de sus relaciones! Al menos cuando se enteraron de lo que sufrió su hija tras ser secuestrada y agredida por su ex marido las cosas parecían haberse suavizado bastante. Estuvieron allí al poco tiempo para ayudarla en su recuperación. No obstante Sam se cuidó mucho de que no coincidieran de ninguna manera con su pareja. Ojalá que la pobre muchacha pudiese reconstruir la relación con sus padres. Al menos su hermana menor sí que la quería y se lo demostraba con más énfasis por lo poco que Sam le había contado. En eso la joven se reservaba mucho todavía, seguramente sin querer preocuparla. No obstante Kerria, que no era tan ajena a eso como su novia creía, puso una llamada al domicilio particular de la muchacha. Le mandó saludos y le deseó una feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo, deseándole también que arreglase los “desacuerdos” que tenía con la familia. Como pasarían horas hasta tener respuesta, se fue con sus padres para conocer el planeta y por supuesto que también deseosa de ver a su sobrino.

-¡Esto es alucinante! – Pudo decir Roy que iba agarrado del brazo de su mujer en tanto paseaban por el gran parque de la ciudad, cerca de la casa de su nuera e hijo. –  
-Este mundo cada día es más acogedor. – Afirmó su esposa contemplando con admiración los árboles y las flores que ahora se mecían animados por una ligera brisa. –  
-La temperatura desde luego es muy agradable. – Añadió Kerria que les comentó tras unirse a ellos. - Estuve leyendo algunas cosas sobre Bios y al parecer su clima es templado durante casi todo el año y en la mayor parte de su superficie. Ni siquiera tiene casquetes polares.   
-Mal asunto para los esquiadores – sonrió su padre, como de costumbre haciendo uno de sus jocosos comentarios que tanto su mujer como su hija acogieron con sendas sonrisitas divertidas, más cuando él agrego. – No cubito. Éste definitivamente no sería tu sitio.  
-Mi sitio es donde estén las personas que más quiero. Y esas sois vosotros, ¡tonto! – Replicó su esposa dándole un capón, aunque de forma cariñosa. –  
-Pues ahora lo tienes difícil, mamá. - Suspiró Kerria recordándole. – Leval y Amatista con su hijo viven en Bios. Es un lugar bonito pero está tan lejos.  
-Siempre podemos venir a visitarles, cariño. Y más precisamente ahora que ha nacido el niño. – Replicó animosamente su madre. –  
-Tienes razón. Y además me hace muchísima ilusión ser tía – confesó Kerria. –  
-Y a mí ser abuelo. – Añadió su padre comentando ahora con más nostalgia. – No hace mucho os cambiaba los pañales a tu hermano y a ti. Y os contaba cuentos. Ahora podré hacer lo mismo con Asthel junior.

 

Y su esposa y su hija volvieron a sonreír. Fue Bertie la que, cambiando de tema, le preguntó a su hija.

-¿Qué tal está Sam?  
-Bueno, pues con sus padres y su hermana. Por lo que me ha contado no se alegran mucho de que trabaje para mí, más desde que salí del armario. Ya os podréis imaginar.  
-Es una chica estupenda. – Comentó Roy, ahora más serio al afirmar. – Celebro que superase lo de ese bastardo que la raptó. Lástima que su familia piense así.  
-Y eso que no les ha contado que es mi pareja.- Repuso Kerria con visible preocupación. – No sé cómo podrían reaccionar de saberlo. Por eso de momento hemos decidido que lo mejor será que no les diga nada. No quiero que Sam tenga más problemas con su familia por mi causa.  
-No cielo- la rebatió su madre de inmediato con tono entre reprobador y solidario. – Esa gente tiene problemas con su estrechez de miras y con sus prejuicios. No contigo.  
-Quizás algún día podamos hablar con ellos y hacerles ver que no hay nada malo en que su hija y tú os queráis. – Terció Roy pasándole un brazo por los hombros de Kerria y otro a su esposa para sentenciar. – Pase lo que pase, Sam nos tendrá siempre como parte de su familia.  
-Gracias papá. Oírte decir eso es muy importante para mí. - Sonrió reconocidamente la muchacha apoyando la cabeza en el hombro derecho de su padre. – No te imaginas cuanto…

 

Y así era sin lugar a dudas. Desde que ella y Samantha comenzaron su relación los padres de Kerria estuvieron siempre apoyándolas en todo. Bertie incluso se había convertido en una segunda madre para esa joven y Roy también la apreciaba comportándose con ella como si de su propia hija se tratase. La muchacha se lo agradecía a ambos desde el fondo del corazón. Se sentía muy feliz por estar rodeada de unas personas como sus padres y como el resto de sus familiares y amigos. Amén de estar radiante desde que su sobrino nació. No era capaz de explicarlo pero, aparte de la lógica alegría por la llegada de ese nuevo miembro de la familia, percibía una especie de sensación de bondad y felicidad enormes cada vez que estaba con el bebé. Así, con estos pensamientos y tras alguna que otra charla sobre temas más livianos, la familia Malden prosiguió con su paseo en dirección a la casa de Leval y Amatista. Poco antes de llegar coincidieron con Diamante que se despertó un poco después de que su esposa hubiera salido. Al leer la nota que ella le dejara se aprestó a asearse, vestirse y partir rumbo a la casa de su hija y su de yerno.

-Vaya. ¡Si es el principito! ¿Pero qué hace su alteza por aquí tan de mañana?– se sonrió Roy con jovialidad y tinte bromista. –  
-¿Qué te cuentas, granuja?- replicó Diamante dándole un rápido abrazo a su amigo. - ¿Qué tal estáis Bertie, Kerria?

Las dos le dedicaron sendas sonrisas. El príncipe de Némesis se unió al grupo y los cuatro fueron charlando animadamente de camino a la casa de sus familiares…

 

Un rato antes, en el domicilio de la joven pareja, la muchacha abrió cuando escuchó la llamada del holo- portero, sonrió al reconocer a su madre. Enseguida la hizo pasar, tras los besos de rigor las dos se sentaron en el sofá del salón, con la cuna del bebé a su lado. Amatista reanudó la conversación del video teléfono con ella. Esmeralda acunaba a su nieto y le miraba con mucho amor mientras el crío hacía gorgoritos.

-¡Es una preciosidad de niño! Nunca creí que el ser abuela me iba a gustar tanto. Siempre pensé que sería una vieja que sólo comería sopa con la dentadura postiza floja.  
\- Tú estás tan joven como en la visión que he tenido. Sigues tan guapa como siempre, mamá,- la halagó Amatista. –

 

Su madre la obsequió con una agradecida mirada pero movió la cabeza para rebatir.

\- Eres muy buena, hija, pero me veo envejecer día tras día. Ya no soy la muchachita que era cuando llegué de Némesis, ni siquiera cuando me casé con tu padre. Es ley de vida y las nuevas generaciones deben ir tomando el relevo de las viejas. - Suspiró Esmeralda que sin embargo añadió con un tono alegre. -Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? No cambiaría nada de lo que he hecho...y ahora, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, de éste y de la Tierra...  
\- Estoy segura de que así es. - Afirmó Amatista sonriendo también cuando le preguntó. - Por cierto ¿dónde está papá?..  
-Tu padre estaba dormido cuando me marché, pero ayer, antes de acostarnos, me dijo que cuando se levantara le gustaría dar una vuelta visitando el planeta. Le dejé una nota diciéndole que venía aquí, aunque creo que se lo habría imaginado de todos modos. - Le contó Esmeralda para conjeturar acto seguido. -Supongo que habrá quedado con Roy y Zafiro. Y si lo que hablé ayer con Beruche cuando nos despedimos se confirma, creo que ella y Kerria vendrán para acá ahora...  
\- Es estupendo que estemos todos juntos, como antes. Tienes razón mamá,- convino la muchacha siendo ahora ella la que comentó con nostalgia. - Parece que fue ayer cuando estabamos todos juntos en la Tierra y yo iba al instituto.  
-¡Ay hija!,- exclamó Esmeralda con humor - pues ya verás cuando tengas mi edad, si ahora el tiempo te parece que vuela...verás entonces.

 

El niño comenzó a llorar interrumpiendo esa charla. Amatista fue a levantarle en brazos preocupada, le preguntó a su madre.

-¿Crees que le dolerá algo?...  
\- Me parece que dolerle precisamente no.- Negó Esmeralda que olisqueó un poco para confirmar sus sospechas y declaró. - No hija, simplemente que necesita que le cambies los pañales, los bebés son muy monos pero también tienen estas cosas. ¡Dios mío!, ya casi se me había olvidado lo que era esto. ¿Tienes talco y toallitas?  
\- Claro que sí, están en ese estante.- Le respondió Amatista señalando a un mueble de madera que estaba frente a ellas y pidiéndole a su madre. - ¿Me los puedes traer, por favor? Yo mientras voy a cambiarle. - Le quitó al niño el pañal y miró con una expresión de ligera aprensión y sorpresa para afirmar. - ¡Vaya!, parece que sí, se ha hecho bastante...  
\- Se parece a ti, ¡ja, ja!, ¡nunca olvidaré la primera vez que tuve que cambiarte! - Reía Esmeralda que según rememoraba eso, le trajo a su hija todo lo que necesitaba. -

 

Amatista limpió y cambió al bebé orientada por su madre, lo hizo bastante bien y el niño volvió a hacer gorgoritos otra vez. Al cabo de un rato llamaron a la puerta, eran Roy, Beruche y Kerria, junto con Diamante.

-¡Hola!,- las saludó jovialmente Roy -¿qué tal están la abuela la mamá y el niño?...- se acercó al bebé que ahora pataleaba con ganas y estiraba sus bracitos, para decirle. - ¡Eh muchacho! ¿Quieres que el abuelo te saque de ahí? – 

 

Obviamente sin esperar respuesta, tomó en brazos al niño y empezó a hacerle cosquillitas, el pequeño esbozó una especie de mueca que asemejaba una sonrisita al tiempo que lanzaba unas babillas. Los demás miraban la escena como si estuviesen hipnotizados.

\- Me alegro de veros - repuso Amatista que preguntó. - ¿Cómo encontráis al niño?...  
\- Está precioso… ¿le has dado ya el pecho? - Preguntó Kerria curiosa y su cuñada asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. -  
\- Os habéis perdido su primera caquita,- declaró orgullosa Esmeralda que enseguida rectificó entre risas para matizar. - ¡Aunque por lo que ha hecho más bien ha sido cacota!

 

Todos rieron a causa de aquel comentario y finalmente se sentaron y se pusieron a charlar. Así esperaron a que Leval llegase, éste no tardaría mucho, debían aprovechar los pocos días que tenían para estar juntos. Alrededor del niño había una atmósfera de gran paz y alegría que casi podía tocarse, ¡ojalá que eso fuese así siempre! El grupo hablaba entre sí con entusiasmo. Diamante propuso que podrían salir a reunirse con Leval en el restaurante del planeta cuando el chico terminase el turno. Amatista dudaba pues no quería sacar aun al bebé a la calle, su cuñada Kerria le dio la solución, le propuso hacerse cargo del niño. 

-Pero hija – le dijo Bertie con algo de pesar. - ¿Te vas a quedar aquí sola mientras todos salimos a celebrarlo?  
-No te preocupes mamá. No estaré sola. - Afirmó ella con visible satisfacción mirando al crío. – Tengo muchas ganas de estar con mi sobrino.  
-Si es lo que tú quieres. – Pudo decir su padre observándola no sin sorpresa. –  
-Bueno, ahora solo falta localizar a mi hermano y a Petz. – Terció Diamante. –  
-Creo que tenían pensado quedar con Sandy, Coraíon y su padre. – Le dijo Esmeralda que ahora mecía al niño entre sus brazos puesto que había comenzado a llorar un poco. –  
-¿Me lo dejas? – Le pidió Kerria a la diseñadora que asintió, pasándole la criatura...-

 

La joven enseguida le acunó susurrándole alguna canción y el niño no tardó en callarse y cerrar los ojitos ante la sonrisa de todos.

-Duerme, chiquitín. - Le susurraba afectuosamente su tía acunándole con mucho amor.-

 

Amatista la observó con atención. El rostro de su cuñada resplandecía al mirar al bebé. Estaba claro que quería estar con él y cuidarle. Después tendría que irse de regreso a la Tierra y no podría saberse cuando volvería a verlo otra vez. Tras pensárselo un poco, aceptó su propuesta, confiaba en Kerria como si de una hermana se tratase. Entonces Leval llamó a casa para preguntarle a su esposa como estaban ella y el bebé. La muchacha le contó el plan. A su marido le pareció bien, aunque lamentó que su hermana no les acompañase. Quedaron para reunirse cuando acabase su turno dentro de una hora. Así, todos salieron menos Kerria, que, gustosa, se quedó haciendo de canguro del pequeño. Eso sí, después de que Amatista, metida ya a la perfección en su papel de esmerada mamá, le diese todo tipo de instrucciones para su cuidado.


	3. Importantes decisiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unas decisiones muy importantes para algunas familias y personas, que marcarán el futuro, se tomarán en este capítulo

Amatista se fue con algo de cargo de conciencia por dejar a su hijo recién nacido, pero estaba tranquila porque sabía que su cuñada le atendería bien. Además, no iba a estar fuera más que unas tres horas. Eso sí, antes de irse volvió a darle el pecho, la siguiente toma tendría que dársela ya cuando hubiese vuelto. Dejó a Asthel dormido en su cuna y, por fin, ella y los demás salieron dejando a Kerria a cargo del bebé.

\- Pues bueno - decía la muchacha con voz dulce y aterciopelada. En tanto que meciendo la cuna con suavidad miraba a su sobrino dormir plácidamente para susurrarle -...ahora estamos solitos tú y yo. -¿Sabes una cosa chiquitín? Eres un niño muy guapo, un auténtico muñequito y eres igual a como te vi en mi sueño...

 

Kerria recordó aquellas visiones que había tenido cuando estuvo tan cerca de la muerte, la visión del bebé de Amatista fue una de las cosas que le sirvieron como acicate para volver a la vida. Quiso desde entonces ayudar en lo posible a que su amiga y su hermano pudieran terminar juntos. Ahora sonreía satisfecha contemplando el fruto de esa unión. Ese niño era alguien muy especial. De algún modo creía que, desde siempre, había estado destinado a nacer. Eso explicaba muchos de los avatares por los que ella misma y sus familiares y amigos se habían visto obligados a pasar. Así transcurrieron un par de horas, estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos cuando oyó que el bebé lloraba, no con mucha fuerza, pero se apresuró a mecerle en la cuna. Eso no hizo que el niño se tranquilizase. Cuando ella le miró, él levantó hacia arriba sus bracitos de manera rítmica y espasmódica. Pensó que quizá el niño quería ser acunado por su madre, pero como Amatista no estaba allí, decidió que tendría que hacerlo ella misma. Con mucho cuidado y cariño levantó al bebé y le meció en sus brazos. Sintió entonces un escalofrío que la recorrió y muchas sensaciones agradables a la vez. ¡Ahora estaba decidida! En su fuero interno se abría cada vez más el deseo de ser madre algún día no muy lejano. 

-Ahora, a ver como se lo digo a Samantha.- Meditaba con cierta inquietud, pero ilusión al mismo tiempo.-

 

De hecho ya lo había llegado a pensar en alguna otra ocasión, pero le faltaba valor para ni tan siquiera acometer la idea comentándosela a los suyos. Temía los inconvenientes que a buen seguro tendría que afrontar. Empezando por quién podría ser el padre. Pero a la vista de un bebé tan precioso, que le hacía experimentar aquellas emociones, supo que valdría la pena. Besó con suavidad en la frente al niño, éste jugueteaba con el pelo de Kerria, ella le tarareó alguna canción de las que cantaba junto con sus primas y Amatista. Así, tras media hora, el bebé se durmió de nuevo. Su tía le miraba sonriente y sin poder apartar la vista de aquel cuerpecito. El tiempo pasó volando y cuando quiso darse cuenta la puerta de la casa se abrió. Amatista entró despacio y se acercó a ella.

-¿Te ha dado mucha guerra? - Quiso saber levantando a su hijo en brazos. -  
-¡Qué va!, es un angelito - sonrió la aludida -...tan lindo, me ha hecho ver lo hermoso que es cuidar a un ser tan pequeño y tan encantador. ¿Y sabes una cosa, Amatista? He tomado una decisión....

 

No pudo terminar la frase, aunque su amiga esperaba que lo hiciera con expresión curiosa, Kerria guardó silencio dado que entró Leval que saludó a su hermana, le seguían los abuelos. Todos se acercaron a ver al niño, tras hacer los consabidos comentarios sobre lo rico que era y lo gracioso, finalmente decidieron dejar ya a solas a esa nueva familia. Se despidieron de ellos y cada uno volvió a su casa. Los padres de la criatura quedaron en llamarles para celebrar juntos la cena de fin de año y poder reunirse con Zafiro, Petz, Karaberasu, Mathew y demás familia. Esperaban que para entonces los que estaban en la Tierra fueran para allí...

 

Mientras, Sandy estaba en su casa con Coraíon, pensaba en sus amigos y en el hijo de estos y se alegraba mucho por Amatista y Leval. También miraba el árbol de Navidad profusamente engalanado y eso le traía muchos recuerdos, algunos de cuando era muy niña, de la única Navidad que recordaba junto a su madre. Esos recuerdos los tenía atesorados en lo más profundo de su corazón. Se veía a ella misma mirando por la ventana de su casa, con la naricilla junto al cristal, nevaba, su madre estaba colocando el árbol. Entonces la llamaba para que la ayudase...

\- Sandy cariño, ven a ayudar a mamá a poner los adornos del árbol...  
\- Si mami,- repuso la cría que dejó de pegar su pequeña nariz al frío cristal y corrió al lado de su madre para pedir a su vez. -”Yo quero pone la estella”...  
\- Muy bien - sonrió ILaya complaciente con su hija. - Claro que sí, pero, primero hay que colocar los otros adornos. Mira - sacó una gran caja que contenía toda suerte de bolitas, largas cadenitas de papeles de colores y muñequitos de renos y hombres de nieve y explicó. - Mira cielo, mientras yo pongo las luces, tú coloca las cadenitas.  
\- ¡Siii!,- chilló la pequeña con insistente entusiasmo -...”pon muchas luces, de esas que billan y se encenden y apagan”.

 

ILaya asintió divertida y se dispuso a poner el juego de bombillitas. La cría por su parte, se afanaba a colocar cadenitas de papeles de muchos colores, los hacinaba en el centro y su madre le recomendó que los separase un poquito más para que llenasen todo el árbol. Sandy se quejó pretextando que ella no llegaba arriba del todo y su madre, con una sonrisa enternecida, la aupó. La niña pudo así recorrer todo el árbol. Después, colocó las bolas y los muñecos. Entonces, cuando estaba admirando su trabajo, la puerta de casa se abrió y vio entrar a su padre.

\- ¡”Papi… mía que árbol tan boito”! - exclamó señalándolo con insistencia. -  
\- Es precioso cariño.- Repuso Robert que, dándole un beso a ILaya, levantó a Sandy en brazos una vez dejó en el suelo un paquete que traía. -  
-¿Qué llevas ahí, papi? - Inquirió la chiquilla con curiosidad. -  
\- Son dulces de Navidad, nena,- le respondió su padre - para después de la cena...  
-“Yo quero uno” - pidió la cría con muchas ganas. -  
\- Cariño.- Terció su madre con un tono condescendiente para recordarle. - Papá te ha dicho que son para después de cenar, si eres buena y te lo comes todo, te dará más de uno.  
-¿”Me lo pometes papi”?..- le preguntó Sandy poniendo unos ojillos arrobados. -  
-¡Claro que sí mi niña!,- aseguro su padre a la vez que la hacía reír con unas cosquillas. -

 

Robert dejó a su hija en el suelo y ésta se percató de que faltaba la estrella en la punta del árbol...

\- Mami,” ¡la estella, se nos ha olvidado la estella!,”- apremió Sandy. -  
\- Ahora mismo lo arreglamos.- Sonrió ILaya que se hizo con una gran y plateada estrella y se la dio. - Aquí tienes, ahora te subiré y la pones, pero en el centro ¿eh?

 

La pequeña Sandy asintió y una vez su madre la hubo levantado ella colocó la estrella ante la mirada de aprobación de sus padres. Cuando ILaya la bajó al suelo dio palmas muy contenta observando su obra.

-“¡Qué bien ha queado!!” ¿A qué es el mejó ábol de Navidad del mundo y de todas las casas”?.- Preguntó a sus padres que hablaban entre ellos y no la escuchaban. Sandy insistió y tiró de la falda de su madre para que esta la mirase. - ¡Mami, papi, miad el ábol! - les pidió con la urgencia típica de los niños que quieren que sus padres vean lo que acaban de hacer. – ¡Miad!  
\- Es el árbol de Navidad más bonito que he visto nunca... ¿verdad “papá”?,- le dijo ILaya a Robert sonriendo. -  
\- ¡Claro que sí!,- convino éste divertido para dirigirse a la niña con cariñosa jovialidad - mi pequeñina sabe poner mejor que nadie la estrella...- levantó a su hija y la besó en la mejilla mientras la cría reía muy contenta. -...

 

Sandy escuchó la voz de Coraíon que la sacó de sus recuerdos.

\- Cariño... ¿te preocupa algo? Te noto pensativa - Preguntó él con interés. -  
\- No,- musitó ella con una pálida sonrisa - , es sólo que recordaba, al mirar el árbol. Me acordaba de cuando era pequeña, de una Navidad que pasé con mis padres. Nunca olvidaré esa Navidad, fue la última que pude pasar junto a mi madre...Recuerdo que mi padre traía un paquete. Cuando le pregunté me dijo que eran dulces, pero a la mañana siguiente al despertarme e ir al árbol ese paquete estaba ahí. Era un regalo. Mi padre me dijo que Santa Klaus había venido esa noche. Cuando lo abrí ahí estaba mi osito Alitas. - Sonrió ahora con una marcada expresión de añoranza y felicidad. -  
\- Si, ¿le tienes mucho cariño a ese osito, verdad?- Replicó su novio con otra sonrisa, añadiendo divertido. - Estoy por ponerme celoso, seguro que le habrás abrazado más que a mí.

 

Sandy se rio, abrazando entonces a su novio, aunque enseguida se puso más seria cuando le confesó con voz queda. 

\- Ese osito ha sido lo único que me ha recordado los momentos felices que pasé junto a mis padres. Tengo grabada en la memoria a mi madre sosteniéndome a mí mientras yo abrazaba al peluche. Y como ella le ponía uno de mis jerséis y un gorrito. Incluso nos hicimos una foto las dos con él, yo sosteniendo al osito y ella a mí. Desde que ella murió siempre que me sentía hundida y triste me aferraba a él. Era como si las últimas energías de mi madre estuviesen ahí…

 

Su novio la miró compadeciendo a la chica por aquella vida tan dura que había debido de arrostrar. Él podía comprender en cierta medida lo que era la sensación de vacío y de pérdida debido a la muerte de su propio hermano. No obstante, a esa pobre muchacha se le sumaba su naturaleza tan especial que le había causado tantos problemas. El miedo, la duda, la desconfianza que tenía que haber ido acumulando durante tantos años. Las decepciones y la tristeza por sentirse incomprendida y rechazada en cuanto su secreto salía a la luz. Desde luego que él no podía borrar aquello, pero al menos haría cuanto estuviese en su mano para resarcir a Sandy que era una mujer maravillosa. Ahora, junto con sus propios padres y el de ella, formaban una gran familia. ¡Ojalá que algún día ellos dos pudiesen aumentarla!

\- Siento haberte distraído de esos recuerdos…- se disculpó Coraíon que cambió un poco de tema para animar la conversación. - Oye, debes de estar contenta de tener aquí a tu padre.  
\- Si, hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía.- Afirmó ella que añadió algo inquietada. - ¿Sabes? , le noto algo envejecido.  
\- Los años pasan Sandy...es algo normal,- declaró Coraíon quitándole importancia. -  
\- No me refiero a eso.- Rebatió la chica con un cierto tono de preocupación cuando trató de ser más precisa. -Está más nostálgico y reflexivo, desde hace un tiempo.  
\- Debe ser que te echaba mucho de menos. Y hemos entrado en las fiestas, eso suele pasar. Pero no te preocupes, podemos alegrarle, invitaré a mis padres a cenar y tú al tuyo, nos reuniremos todos y les diremos que nos queremos casar pronto.  
\- Pero, ¿cuándo piensas tú que podríamos casarnos? - Le inquirió Sandy con una mirada de expectación. –  
-No se…. ¿Mañana? En uno de tus descansos. - Soltó él de sopetón haciéndola reír en tanto la abrazaba por detrás.- Puedes decir si quiero y volver corriendo al laboratorio…  
-¡Mira que eres tonto! - le dijo la muchacha moviendo la cabeza aun con una sonrisa.-

 

Ella sabía que su novio intentaba animarla haciéndola reír, quizás la había visto con esa expresión melancólica que ponía cada vez que se refugiaba en sus recuerdos. ¡Pobre Coraíon! Siempre trataba de hacerla sentir bien. Pero no tenía de que preocuparse, la propia chica se daba cuenta de ese cambio que se había obrado en ella. Antes sí que se refugiaba de su tristeza rememorando aquel pasado dichoso. Ahora, en cambio, acudía a sus buenos recuerdos porque se sentía feliz y era como si recapitulase. No obstante, era cierto que notaba algo raro a su padre. Reflexionaba sobre eso cuando su novio le comentó, ya más en serio.

 

\- Quizás sería factible dentro de un par de meses... ¿qué te parece? - Preguntó alentadoramente él. -Creo que ya estamos preparados. Tampoco queremos una ceremonia real.  
-No - convino ella.- Nuestros amigos y familia. Algo sencillo pero bonito. No necesitamos nada más.  
-¡Ojalá pudiera invitar a la madrina Makoto!, aunque ahora no sé si podrá. Con todo eso de que es una princesa Planetaria tendrá mucho trabajo. Si a eso le sumamos su ya de por sí complicado negocio de Flowers & Flawours…  
-Cariño. Ella es parte de la familia. Es una mujer estupenda.- Le replicó Sandy aseverando convencida.- Estoy segura de que si la invitas estará encantada de venir.  
-¡Pues todo sería perfecto entonces! Con un poco de suerte nos casaremos y nuestra casa estará lista casi al mismo tiempo. Haremos un viaje de Luna de Miel estupendo y luego a nuestro nuevo hogar. Veremos a mis padres, al tuyo, a mi madrina, se lo diremos y les encantará. ¿Cómo lo ves cariño?- Exclamó el muchacho con patente ilusión.-  
\- Me parece una maravillosa idea.- Asintió Sandy sintiéndose mejor. - Mi padre se alegrará mucho.  
\- ¡Pues no se hable más!,- sentenció el chico con tono más animado aun. - Llamaré a mis padres y les diré que quedamos para esta noche.

 

Su pareja sonrió de forma muy amplia abrazándose contenta a él. Tras darse unos besos, los dos se sentaron en un sofá cercano para contemplar el árbol de Navidad.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa?- Le confió él a la muchacha. – También yo recuerdo las navidades con mi hermano Granate. ¡Era un trasto!, no pocas veces tiró el árbol o colgó algunos de sus juguetes por las ramas. A mi madre le entraba un enfado tremendo cada vez que la liaba. – Remachó extinguiendo poco a poco su sonrisa al rememorar aquellos momentos. –  
\- Sé que le debes echar mucho de menos, como yo a mi madre. ¡Ojalá pudiéramos estar todos juntos!- Suspiró la muchacha abrazándose nuevamente a él. – Pero sé que eso ya no es posible. Aunque tengo un sueño…  
-¿Cuál?- quiso saber el chico mirándola con gesto curioso para preguntar. – Espero poder ayudarte a hacerlo realidad.

 

Ahora Sandy se rio para sorpresa de su novio, hasta que ella le desveló con un tono pícaro.

\- Pues creo que sí. Es más, sin tu ayuda la cosa iba a ser un tanto difícil.  
\- Bueno, pues tú dirás... – Se ofreció espontáneamente él, deseoso de ayudar. –  
\- Cuando nos casemos quiero tener un hijo o una hija enseguida. Para que podamos revivir esos recuerdos. Y crear los nuestros propios con nuestra nueva familia. De modo que tendrás que esforzarte  
\- Bueno- se sonrió él también divertido ahora en tanto la apretaba contra su pecho. – Pues desde luego haré lo que pueda para satisfacer tus deseos con mi varita mágica.

 

Sandy se rio de nuevo. ¡Este muchacho tenía muy buenas ocurrencias! Él la imitó encantado. Y tras unas risas y algunos besos más, hasta se cayeron del sofá. Los dos se echaron a reír nuevamente con él sobre la muchacha. Así tumbados Coraíon le acarició aquel moreno y sedoso pelo en tanto ella sonreía una vez más. Pese a todo el chico creyó notar algo de tristeza en los ojos de su prometida. Entonces para sorpresa de la muchacha se levantó como un resorte en tanto le decía.

\- Llamaré a mis padres ahora mismo. ¡Les daremos la noticia! ¿Para qué esperar? Tú avisa al tuyo. Quiero que compartamos cuantos más momentos con ellos, mejor. ¡No te preocupes cariño, todos juntos somos una gran familia!

 

Sandy iluminó su semblante, aquel chico tan estupendo siempre sabía cómo alegrarla. Daba muchas gracias al destino por haberle conocido. Por fin la vida parecía querer compensarla por todos sus sinsabores pasados.

-Iré preparándolo todo entonces.- Afirmó la muchacha tras darle otro beso que su novio correspondió. -

 

Coraíon se dio prisa en ponerse en marcha. Volvió a pensar en ella, sabía que su prometida había sufrido mucho desde su infancia, marcada por la muerte de su madre, y después en su adolescencia cuando tuvo que afrontar aquellos cambios hormonales de su condición híbrida entre humana y demonio, que tanto dolor y rechazo le provocaron a la gente que la rodeaba. Cuando él le dijo que la quería pese a todo, Sandy fue muy feliz, pero ahora que todos los malos momentos parecían haberle quedado atrás, era Robert el que la preocupaba. Desde luego que había fingido delante de ella. Pero también notó algo en ese hombre. Una impresión que no le gustaba. El padre de su novia parecía sentirse cada vez más cansado y encerrado en sus reflexiones. Tanto Sandy como el propio Coraíon temían que pudiera estar enfermo. Es por ello que la muchacha deseaba pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a él y también quería casarse pronto, ya que uno de los mayores anhelos de Robert era que su hija encontrara la felicidad con alguien que la amase tal y como ella era. Coraíon era consciente de eso y a su vez deseaba casarse lo antes posible para alegrar a sus propios padres que, como él, todavía extrañaban a Granate, más en estas fechas. Sin embargo hasta ahora asuntos de trabajo y de organizar sus respectivas vidas tras la terraformación de Bios habían retrasado la boda, pero a partir de ahora todo estaba ya preparado. Era hora de anunciar oficialmente el momento elegido por lo que el chico llamó a sus padres. Mientras, Sandy hacía lo propio con el suyo. Se esmeró en cocinar algo que realmente le gustara y preparó asimismo algún plato del gusto de los padres de Coraíon. Finalmente informaron a sus padres de que les invitaban a cenar, comentándoles que tenían algo importante que decirles. Tanto Petz y Zafiro, como Robert, llenos de intriga, dijeron que no faltarían. Fueron puntuales a la cita en la casa de Coraíon y Sandy. Robert, por su parte, estaba muy contento de poder volver a reunirse en familia junto a Sandy y a los padres del novio con los que había hecho bastante buenas migas. Aceptó encantado y sobre todo deseando saber qué era eso tan importante que les iban a comunicar. Así llegó la noche y tras los saludos se pusieron a cenar.

-Esto está muy bueno. - Declaró Zafiro halagando sin reservas a su anfitriona. – Eres una estupenda cocinera.  
\- Sí, es verdad. – Admitió Petz. – Desde luego eres una chica muy difícil de encontrar. Y yo que creí que tendría que enseñarte alguna receta básica. ¡Y eres tú la que debería enseñarme a mí!  
-Oye cariño.- Terció Coraíon dirigiéndose a su novia con tono divertido.- ¡Que mi madre diga eso a alguien es increíble! Te aseguro que no se lo confesaría a cualquiera.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Le interrogó Petz frunciendo el ceño, con teatralidad.-  
-Nada mamá. Que nunca pensé que reconocerías que alguien cocinaba mejor que tú.  
-¿Cómo qué no? Mi amiga Makoto, tu madrina. Por ejemplo. Pero desde luego, no había visto a nadie más que se la pudiera comparar… hasta ahora.- Añadió con mucha más amabilidad dirigiéndose a su futura nuera.-  
\- Gracias- repuso la muchacha algo ruborizada por tal cantidad de halagos para comentar. – Lo cierto es que aprendí desde muy pequeña. Siempre me ha gustado cocinar. Me relajaba bastante tras un día de trabajo.  
\- Si. Sandy siempre se metía en la cocina desde muy pequeña. Cuando tenía trece años ya ni me dejaba entrar a mí. – Sonrió Robert. -  
\- Soy un chico con suerte. ¡Siempre podré comer bien! – Afirmó desenfadadamente Coraíon. –  
-Tampoco yo me puedo quejar – sonrió ella. – Tengo unos críticos muy generosos.

 

Continuaron charlando de algún que otro tema más intrascendente. Zafiro sacó a relucir entonces la situación en la Tierra.

\- Ahora que Serenity y Endimión son los reyes seguro que las cosas irán mucho mejor.  
\- Por lo que Makoto nos contó cuando vino a vernos hará unas semanas ambos se pensaron mucho dar esa clase de paso. Pero no tuvieron más remedio. Tenían que enfrentarse a la Nada y no había otra alternativa para hacerlo.- Añadió Petz.-  
-Lo cierto es que fue increíble. - Convino Robert que dijo. – Cuando conocí a la madre de Sandy jamás llegué a imaginar que pudieran existir tantos mundos y dimensiones paralelas.  
\- Si hubierais visto a Amatista en ese momento. Cuando creímos que esos seres del Olvido iban a atraparla. Eso sí que fue impresionante, ¡jamás sentí nada igual!- Les confesó Sandy añadiendo animosa. – Ahora estoy segura de que hay algo más allá de nuestra mera existencia física. Y que las almas de todos aquellos a los que quisimos y nos amaron nos esperan.  
-Es cierto. – Convino Petz con un tono ahora de melancólico recuerdo. – Cuando Granate murió se nos dio el privilegio de poder despedirnos de él. Y nos lo dijo.  
-Cosas maravillosas van a suceder. Esas fueron sus palabras - recordó Zafiro embargado por esa misma emoción. – Y tenía razón…

 

Coraíon bajó la cabeza mirando a su plato, su novia enseguida lo notó.

-¿Qué te sucede cariño? ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, es solo que… bueno, ojalá hubiese podido verle y despedirme de él.- Suspiró tratando de evitar emocionarse.-  
-Mi amor.- Pudo decir Petz tomándole de una mano para afirmar.- Se acordó de ti y dijo que tendrías mucho que hacer en el futuro. Él sabía lo que iba a suceder.  
-Si hijo.- Terció Zafiro tratando de animarle a su vez.- Era muy feliz y seguro que no desea que tú sufras más recordándole.  
-Tenéis razón, lo siento. - Se disculpó el muchacho tratando de rehacerse.-  
\- Claro, seremos muy felices para honrar su memoria, igual que por mi madre.- Le alentó su novia dedicándole una tierna mirada también a su padre.-  
-Por supuesto que lo seréis, hija mía.- Le sonrió Robert afirmando.- ILaya y Granate estarán observándonos en un lugar mucho mejor y los dos seguramente serán muy felices viéndoos ahora.

 

La joven pareja asintió, no obstante la cosa parecía ir tomando camino hacia la introspección y la melancolía, de modo que terminada la cena, Sandy decidió animar el ambiente un poco. Se levantó dirigiéndose a todos para declarar.

\- Ha llegado el momento de que os lo digamos.  
\- Si - convino su novio para añadir con mejor talante ya cuando le preguntó a la chica. - ¿Quieres hacerlo tú o lo hago yo?  
\- ¡Que lo haga cualquiera pero hacedlo ya, estamos en ascuas! - Intervino Zafiro, con tono jovial pero expectante como los demás. -

 

Coraíon asintió a su padre y dedicó una cómplice mirada a Sandy que les comunicó.

\- Vamos a casarnos dentro de dos meses, aquí, en Bios.

 

Los rostros de sus padres se alegraron visiblemente y tanto Zafiro como Robert lanzaron sus bendiciones. Entonces Petz sorprendió a todos cuando se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Sandy declarando en tono solemne.

\- Escuchadme todos, después de esta estupenda noticia, yo tengo también algo importante que decir.- Todos prestaron mucha atención cuando la mujer declaró, no sin emotividad - Sandy. Tú eres una chica noble y de buen corazón. Te has ganado nuestra estima y el amor de mi hijo. Me gustaría que aceptases un regalo que también podría darte mucha responsabilidad.- Y según hablaba se quitó un collar con una piedra colgada al cuello, brillaba con un color verde botella, y se la puso a la muchacha. -  
\- No sé qué decir,- balbuceó ésta emocionada -,...muchas gracias.- Se tocó la piedra con suavidad, brillaba ligeramente, tenía un tacto liso y era cálida pese a lo que pudiese parecer y remachó aun atónita. - ¡Pero eso debe ser muy caro, no puedo aceptarlo!  
\- ¡Claro que puedes! - Le sonrió Petz para explicar tanto a Sandy como a su propio hijo y al resto. – Debo confesarte que económicamente no tiene gran valor. Pero sentimentalmente su valía es incalculable. Este collar es muy importante para mí y mi familia. Mis hermanas y Esmeralda tenían uno igual que pasaron a sus hijas. Fueron regalos personales de Usagi, la que hoy es la reina Serenity, para todas nosotras. Yo...bueno, no tenía una hija a quién legárselo, pero ahora que voy a tenerte a ti y sabiendo que estás preparada te lo ofrezco. Es una de las piedras de la justicia.  
-¿Las piedras de la justicia?- preguntó sorprendida Sandy que juraría haber visto algo parecido, pero no se acordaba de dónde ni cuándo. - ¿Qué son?  
\- Lo que te convertirá en justiciera...- respondió contundentemente Petz.-

Y entonces a la memoria de Sandy vino la imagen de Amatista, transformada en una de ellas, cuando ambas lucharon en la nave contra los aliens. 

-¿Tú eras una de las justicieras? - Exclamó Robert asombrado. - ¡No lo puedo creer! Mi mujer vino a este mundo sólo para…-

Aunque ahí se detuvo en seco, como si estuviera temeroso de seguir. 

\- Papá, ellos conocen mi historia - le recordó despreocupadamente Sandy que añadió -...mi madre llegó a la Tierra para luchar contra las justicieras y controlar a los humanos. ¡Quién le hubiera dicho entonces que su hija llegaría a ser una de ellas! Muchas gracias, lo considero un gran honor y acepto encantada. Espero ser digna de esta gran responsabilidad y llevaré con orgullo este collar. Aunque no sé si tendrá efecto conmigo.

 

Su futura suegra asintió con aprobación para tomar sus manos entre las de ella y abrazarla para contestar.

\- Lo consulté con Makoto antes de decidir dártelo. Me comentó que si eres de corazón puro, yo te lo ofrezco voluntariamente, y tú lo aceptas del mismo modo, funcionará.  
\- ¡Esto es algo magnífico!,- declaró Zafiro levantando su copa para sentenciar -...ahora sí que estará completo el equipo de las justicieras.  
\- La vida está llena de sorpresas,- convino Robert que añadió con nostalgia, eso sí, empapada en su mayor parte de alegría. - Si mi mujer estuviese aquí seguro que estaría muy contenta. De haber vivido sé muy bien que hubiera peleado para ayudar a salvar este mundo a vuestro lado.

 

Todos brindaron por la memoria de ILaya convencidos de ello y Petz añadió.

\- Sabemos que tu mujer, la madre de Sandy, supo guiar sus pasos hacia el bien. A nosotras nos ocurrió lo mismo. Sé lo mucho que eso cuesta y también el tener que empezar de cero, sobre todo en un mundo que no es el tuyo.  
\- Mamá - intervino Coraíon con genuina curiosidad. - Nunca nos has hablado mucho de lo que ocurrió cuando vinisteis a la Tierra por primera vez.  
\- Algún día, con más calma, os lo contaré - prometió Petz que parecía más dispuesta a dejarlo para otro momento -....  
\- Bueno chicos,- dijo Zafiro consultando su reloj - creo que ya es tarde, es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir.- En ese instante algo pareció venirle a la mente y agregó. - Por cierto, me ha llamado mi hermano. Dice que les gustaría que nos reuniéramos en una fiesta de fin de año con nuestros familiares y amigos, estamos todos invitados. Por supuesto tú también, Robert.  
\- Muchas gracias, acepto encantado - sonrió éste añadiendo complacido. - Será un placer estar entre personas tan valerosas. Por lo que veo, toda vuestra familia tiene una larga historia que contar en defensa del bien y de la justicia.  
\- Somos una gran saga y presiento que cosas aún más importantes restan por suceder,- respondió Zafiro. - Pero nuestro tiempo de vivir aventuras ha pasado y tendrán que ser nuestros hijos los que las continúen. Sobre todo con esta boda tan esperada.- Remachó dirigiendo una alentadora mirada a los chicos. -  
\- Si,- terció Sandy. - Coraíon y yo pensamos que lo mejor sería casarnos dentro de aproximadamente dos meses. Porque coincide con el día de los enamorados.  
\- Es algo estupendo el tener una hija. ¿Puedo llamarte así ya, verdad? - Inquirió Petz mirando a Sandy y también a Robert, ella asintió sumamente complacida y Robert corroboró. -  
\- Si ILaya nos está oyendo, y estoy convencido de que así es, seguro que estaría de acuerdo y será feliz de que Sandy tenga a alguien como tú para aconsejarla y apoyarla como una madre lo haría. Y a mí también me hace mucha ilusión tener un hijo.- Afirmó al fin en alusión a Coraíon que sonrió halagado. -

 

Todos asintieron muy contentos, después de hablar un poco más, cada uno volvió a sus alojamientos. Sandy y Coraíon se quedaron a solas con un montón de planes que hacer, con vistas a la ceremonia…lo primero fue contactar con la madrina del muchacho. Él pudo enviar un mensaje que Makoto recibió, en la sede provisional de los soberanos.

-Hola Madrina. - Sonreía el rostro del joven, en tanto la ponía al día.- Ahí va la noticia. ¡Sandy y yo vamos a casarnos en apenas dos meses! Te pedimos que, si pudieras hacerlo, aceptases nuestra invitación a la boda. Sería una enorme alegría y un grandísimo honor que asistieras. ¡Tenemos tantas ganas de que compartas este momento con nosotros y el resto de la familia! ¡Ojalá tus nuevas obligaciones no te lo impidan! Bueno, ni tampoco las viejas, ja, ja…

 

La princesa de Júpiter estaba emocionada, apenas evitó que un par de lágrimas le resbalasen por las mejillas en tanto decía musitando como si esa grabación enviada desde Bios pudiera escucharla.

-No me lo perdería por nada, cariño…hablaré con sus majestades y seguro que me lo permitirán.

 

De hecho ahora tenía que delegar la dirección de su negocio en pro de concentrarse en sus nuevas tareas. Dejó al cargo de Flowers & Flawours a una empleada suya de confianza. Una tal Naru Osaka, amiga de la infancia de Usagi. Esa mujer había estudiado turismo y tenía un master en marketing, con lo que era idónea para llevar esa parcela. En cuanto a las flores y las tartas, contaba con excelentes reposteros formados según los criterios de calidad que ella había inculcado desde siempre.

-¡En fin! Alguna que otra vez me pasaré a ver como lo llevan.- Se dijo Makoto en tanto no dejaba de sonreír ante la noticia que acababa de darle su ahijado.-

 

Pero el evento de la boda aún se haría esperar esos dos meses. Antes tenían la multitudinaria celebración. Una vez transmitidas las invitaciones de ésta, todos se dispusieron a llegar a Bios. Entre Diamante, Roy y Leval organizaron las cosas, alquilaron un gran hangar para todos ellos en el planeta. Lo decoraron con un gran árbol de Navidad y Roy incluso puso un nacimiento recreando el portal de Belén. A la vez que estos preparativos, la base del planeta fue inaugurada. Leval ya tenía su destino allí y la perspectiva de un más que posible ascenso a mayor. Los días iban pasando, el bebé cada vez estaba más saludable y juguetón. Amatista solía sentarse con él en su regazo y le dormía cantando bellas canciones que le venían inspiradas...

-Mi amor. - Susurraba la madre con patente afecto y orgullo.- Ahora a dormir para que descanses y te hagas muy fuerte…

 

En una ocasión, cuando llegaron de la Tierra Katherine y Kerria, se reunieron con Idina. Las tres fueron a visitar a Amatista, aunque primero se pasaron a llamar a Sandy, que les contó que ahora era una justiciera más y las invitó a su boda. Las chicas le dieron la enhorabuena y, tras acogerla como nueva compañera en la lucha contra el mal, todas juntas fueron a ver a Amatista. Llamaron a la puerta y ésta se abrió de forma automática...entraron y al hacerlo pudieron escuchar una bonita canción. Era su amiga que dormía a su hijo. La muchacha le tenía tomado en brazos, gentilmente puesto junto a su pecho en tanto se balanceaba despacio en una mecedora que su suegra la regaló. Cantaba con una dulzura y una paz de espiritualidad tal que las demás no se atrevieron a interrumpirla. Es más, todas escuchaban maravilladas. Pero en el caso de Sandy aquello iba aún más allá. Con su sexto sentido podía percibir con claridad un aura de paz y bondad inmensas, como si los propios ángeles hubiesen bajado del cielo, atraídos por aquella hermosa melodía y estuvieran rodeando a Amatista y al bebé. Su amiga cantaba ajena a todo lo demás mientras mecía al niño que iba cerrando lentamente los ojos, arrullado por la hermosa y aterciopelada voz de su madre. 

-¿Quién puede decirme si tenemos Cielo?  
-¿Quién puede decirme la forma en la que debe ser?  
-Sagrada Luz de Luna, el cometa Sappho  
-Lágrimas de un ángel debajo de un árbol  
-Hablas tras la llegada de la mañana  
-En tanto ves la nueva aurora

-Nubes en carmesí  
-La llave del Cielo  
-Un amor tallado en Caoba

-Alguien me habló de las rosas chinas  
-Una y mil noche y una noche  
-La última imagen de la Tierra, el fin de la tarde  
-Matices de índigo y azul

-Una nueva Luna me lleva  
-A bosques de sueños que sigo  
-Un nuevo mundo me espera  
-Mi sueño, mi camino

-Sé que si tengo un Cielo  
-No hay nada más que desear  
-La Lluvia y un rio, un mundo de maravillas  
-Puede ser el paraíso para mí

-He visto el Sol  
-He visto las estrellas

 

(ENYA China Roses, crédito al autor)

 

Por fin Asthel se quedó dormido y Amatista concluyó su canción, entonces las admiradas chicas se acercaron a saludarla.

\- ¡Nunca había sentido una atmósfera de paz y amor semejante! ¡Ha sido algo maravilloso! - Afirmó Sandy totalmente fascinada por aquel encanto. -  
\- ¡Es una canción preciosa! ¡La más bonita que jamás hayas escrito! - terció Idina que preguntó sorprendida e incluso emocionada teniendo que enjugarse algunas lágrimas. - ¿Cuándo la has compuesto, Amatista?...  
\- No es mía - respondió sinceramente ella, restándole importancia al añadir. - Es como si alguien me enviase lo que debo cantar. En realidad no soy consciente de cómo empiezo, es como si me sumiera en una especie de sueño.  
\- No sé cómo explicarlo – intervino Katherine que apenas si pudo decir visiblemente emocionada también. – Es como si una gran paz hubiera descendido de pronto sobre mí al escucharte.  
\- Es algo tan bello que no puede ser de este mundo.- Suspiró la también conmovida Kerria que añadió inspirada por aquel momento. - Amatista, chicas, tengo que deciros algo...  
-¿De qué se trata?...- preguntó Kathy con interés, pues por el tono de su prima, la declaración iba a ser importante. -  
\- Veréis, intenté contárselo a Amatista el otro día, pero no pude, ¿te acuerdas? vino Leval y no quise decirlo delante de él y mis padres, prefiero que primero lo sepáis vosotras.  
-¿Qué es, Kerria?...- inquirió también su cuñada, ahora con tono serio - pareces preocupada.  
\- Más bien algo asustada,- confesó la interpelada - ¡pero lo deseo tanto!,...- todas la miraron intrigadas hasta que les desveló. - Quisiera tener un hijo...como tú. He sentido cosas maravillosas cuando tuve en mis brazos a tu niño. Cada vez que estoy cerca de él noto como si todo en el universo estuviera en armonía. Desearía sentir la misma sensación con mi propio hijo...  
\- Pero, un hijo, de repente. Lo has decidido así, tú sola… ¿tu pareja lo sabe? - objetó Idina desconcertada. -  
\- Se lo he comunicado a Samantha, por holo mensaje hace unas pocas horas. Antes de venir aquí, me llegó contestación. Ella al principio se sorprendió mucho también, seguro que pensó que estaba loca, pero al final estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.  
-¿Y cómo lo haréis?,- preguntó Kathy deseando no molestar a su prima con ese espinoso asunto aunque no tenía opción y lo planteó abiertamente. - Me refiero a que vosotras dos sois mujeres. ¿Quién de vosotras lo tendrá?  
\- Me gustaría tenerlo yo.- Afirmó su prima. -  
\- Pero, necesitaréis un donante - objetó Amatista -...alguien... ¿tienes idea de a quién se lo pediríais?..  
\- Samantha supongo que estará de acuerdo cuando se lo proponga. Tras pensarlo muy detenidamente quisiera pedírselo a Brian.  
\- Ese chico siempre te ha querido mucho. – Afirmó Amatista, aseverando con pleno convencimiento. – Seguro que le harías muy feliz si se lo pidieras.  
\- Ahora él tiene otra vida. – Suspiró Kerria que sin embargo añadió con seguridad. – Pero como tú misma has dicho sé que él me quiere y deseo un hijo que venga concebido con amor por sus padres. Igual que el tuyo y el de mi hermano.

 

Todas se miraron sorprendidas. Desde luego que esa frase quería significar algo más que ser un simple donante. Pero pasaron de puntillas sobre ello…

\- Es un paso muy importante,- terció Sandy con voz reflexiva para preguntarle. -¿Lo has pensado bien?...  
\- Sí, lo deseo mucho,- afirmó Kerria, que haciéndose cargo de las circunstancias, admitió. - Ya sé que podéis pensar que por mis inclinaciones quizá no pueda tener los mismos deseos de ser madre, como tendría cualquier mujer heterosexual.  
\- ¡No digas tonterías!- exclamó Amatista -¿por qué íbamos a pensar eso? Tú eres buena y cariñosa, pocas mujeres podrían ser mejores madres que tú. Pero debes decírselo a tus padres sin vacilar. ¡Seguro que te apoyarán!  
\- Estoy de acuerdo con Amatista. – Convino Sandy agregando animosa. - Apenas te conozco pero detecto en ti mucha bondad y si mi madre, siendo una diablesa, pudo tenerme y quererme a mí, no veo por qué no podríais tú y tu compañera criar a un hijo. Además, te entiendo muy bien, yo también deseo tener un bebé cuando Coraíon y yo nos casemos. Quiero darle todo el amor que yo no pude tener cuando mi madre murió.  
-¡Adelante con ello! - La instó Idina también, permitiéndose bromear. - De ese modo no me quedaré en paro. ¡Siempre hacen falta niños que educar!  
\- A mí no me van tanto los críos, pero comprendo que es algo muy bonito. – Opinó Katherine que también se sumó al optimismo y al humor general al agregar. - Todas te apoyamos, y estoy segura de que Sam y tú seréis unas madres perfectas, pero no me pidas a mí que cambie los pañales ¿eh?

 

Las demás se rieron y Kerria asintió, sonriendo agradecida. Todas las chicas le sonrieron a su vez dándole su apoyo, mientras tanto el pequeño Asthel aun dormía. Las mujeres pasaron un buen rato más hablando sobre sus respectivos proyectos y cuando sus compañeras y amigas se marcharon Amatista se quedó sola con su hijo dormido y le susurró con cariño.

-¡Fíjate la que has liado sólo con nacer, mi pequeño mensajero!

 

Y volvió a cantarle una de esas maravillosas tonadas hasta que su marido llegó minutos después. Tras escucharla encantado la saludó con un efusivo beso a ella y otro más suave al bebé, después Leval le expuso una idea que había estado madurando. A su esposa le pareció bastante buena. Él propuso bautizar al niño aprovechando que todos estuviesen presentes a fin de que no tuvieran que volver al poco tiempo desde diversas partes del espacio. Amatista estuvo de acuerdo con eso y se apresuró a llamar a sus padres para decírselo. Su marido hizo lo propio con los suyos y por supuesto, con su madrina Ami.

 

La princesa de Mercurio estaba muy atareada, sin embargo, cuando le pasaron la comunicación vía Holo mensaje de su ahijado la atendió enseguida.

-¡Hola madrina! Decía el chico con visible animación.- Espero que estés bien y que tu nuevo cargo real no te haga trabajar mucho. Sé que debes estar muy liada. Ojalá que puedas venir a Bios para cuando bauticemos a Asthel. Lo haremos casi al mismo tiempo que la boda de mi primo Cory y Sandy. Como la princesa de Júpiter es su madrina supongo que podríais venir las dos. Así no se te hará pesado el viaje. Por favor, dinos que sí. A Amatista y a mí nos haría muchísima ilusión que la persona que trajo a nuestro hijo al mundo, igual que me trajiste a mí, estuviera presente. Un beso muy grande y muchos saludos de parte de Ky y de mis padres.

 

La emisión terminó y sentada en su despacho Ami sonrió con visible alegría. No tardó en enviar una respuesta.

-Claro cariño. No faltaría por nada. Me siento muy honrada por vuestra invitación. Contad conmigo, si los soberanos no me dieran permiso sería capaz de fugarme…Un beso para todos…

Y desconectó a su vez el aparato. En cuanto pudo buscó a Makoto para comentárselo, pero su amiga y colega estaba ocupada. De hecho no se encontraba en palacio. Ami decidió enviarla un mensaje por su canal privado. AL cabo de un rato, su compañera la llamó.

-Dime Ami-chan.- Sonrió la princesa de Júpiter.-  
-Mi ahijado acaba de invitarme al bautizo de su hijo. Y me ha dicho que seguramente tú asistas a la boda del tuyo.   
-Así es.- Convino su compañera afirmando con alegría.- Podremos ir las dos juntas. No creo que los soberanos nos pongan impedimentos. Todo está muy tranquilo.  
-Es cierto, y eso hay que aprovecharlo, por experiencia sabemos que la paz no suele durar mucho. ¿Verdad?- Comentó Ami con tinte jovial.-  
-Pues vayamos a pedirles permiso.- La animó Makoto.-

 

Su compañera asintió y ambas se despidieron quedando en eso, para hacer causa común. Poco podían imaginar que una tercera se les iba a unir enseguida.

-De hecho, apreciaría si sus majestades me dieran unos días cuando llegue ese momento.- Oyeron decir a una voz muy conocida nada entraron en el salón de audiencias.- Es muy importante para mí…

 

Ami y Makoto vieron a su compañera Minako que charlaba con los soberanos, Serenity y Endimión la escuchaban y asentían. Cuando observaron a las recién llegadas fue la reina la que se puso en pie, y con tono jovial les preguntó, prácticamente dando la respuesta en tanto lo hacía.

-Dejad que lo advine. ¿Os han invitado a algún tipo de ceremonia y venís a pedir permiso para asistir?

 

Las aludidas se miraron y atónitas no pudieron evitar asentir. Sus soberanos sonrieron divertidos.

-Muy bien.- Declaró Endimión.- Tenéis nuestro permiso.   
-¡Muchas gracias majestades! –Exclamó Minako elevando los brazos y dando un salto.-  
-Sí, os lo agradecemos mucho.- Agregó más comedidamente Ami.-  
\- Bueno, supongo que ya me tocará a mí el turno.- Intervino Rei aproximándose a su vez y queriendo saber.- Mina-chan ha pedido permiso porque su ahijado Mazoui le envió una invitación para su boda con Satory Masters, aunque por ahora es un secreto. ¿Y vosotras?

 

Sus amigas les contaron la razón, entonces fue Serenity la que declaró.

-Me parece estupendo que vayáis, dadles nuestros mejores deseos a todos. Pese a que las familias nos han cursado invitaciones nosotros no podemos asistir dado que nuestras obligaciones nos lo impedirían. Sin embargo vosotras podréis hacer un hueco en las agendas.   
-Solo os pedimos una cosa a cambio.- Comentó Endimión.-

 

Y con la atención de las mujeres puesta en él, les explicó…

-Queremos que veáis en persona al Mensajero. Valoradle y decidnos si podéis percibir algo en ese niño.  
-Sí, estamos muy interesados en saber cómo va creciendo.- Agregó Serenity.- Y por supuesto, enviad nuestros mejores deseos a todos.  
-Así lo haremos majestades.- Afirmó La princesa de Júpiter.-

 

Y de este modo las cuatro princesas del sistema solar interior se retiraron. Tras serles dada la venia. Quedaron en que, por mor de las fechas, primero irían Makoto y Ami, después sería Minako la que viajaría. En cuanto a Rei solo pudo suspirar deseando que alguno de sus ahijados se decidiera pronto y así la invitasen a alguna celebración…


	4. ¿La última gran ocasión para estar todos juntos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una última gran reunión de todos los amigos y familiares y un triste problema.

Cuando supieron mutuamente lo del bautizo del niño y el anuncio de la boda, ambas parejas se pusieron de acuerdo. Pensaron en celebrar las ceremonias juntas o, al menos con unos pocos días de diferencia. Se decidieron por la segunda opción. De ese modo cada cual gozaría de su protagonismo y así no tendrían que obligar a los que no vivían en Bios a volver en varias ocasiones. Pero, como adelanto, lo primero que se iba a hacer era la fiesta de fin de año. Todos se reunieron en el gran local que ya estaba dispuesto. Una larga mesa daba cabida a componentes de dos generaciones distintas. El primer miembro de la tercera generación estaba cómodamente instalado en su cochecito junto con sus padres en la parte central, como si presidiera aquella reunión. Cenaron y recibieron el año de forma jocosa, entrañable y divertida. Roy y Tom cantaron una de sus canciones favoritas para esas fechas, siendo muy seguidos y aplaudidos por el resto. A pesar de la edad no habían perdido en sus estupendas voces nada de su fuerza. Es más, parecían querer transmitir con ellas toda su felicidad, esperanza en el futuro y al tiempo añoranza del pasado. Y para sus esposas y amigos de su generación, que aplaudían y cantaban con ellos, esos temas traían muchos y muy gratos recuerdos. Cuando, siendo jóvenes, habían festejado más de una Navidad todos juntos, en los tiempos en los que habían encarado el porvenir con el entusiasmo de la juventud y con toda una vida por hacer ¡Habían transcurrido tantos años desde entonces y sin embargo parecía que fue ayer! Los amigos y compañeros de fatigas se abrazaban haciendo unos coros que mezclaban ternura, y melancolía, al mismo tiempo que optimismo. Digno de ver fue el grupito que formaron los del Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo junto con Tom. Tanto Zafiro, como Diamante, e incluso Ail y Nephrite, que habían acudido con sus familias para unirse a esa celebración. Dirigidos por los chicos de la Golden, como se autoproclamaron Tom y Roy, corearon los estribillos con la mejor de las voluntades. Aunque alguno desafinase un poco, para diversión y sobre todo, añoranza, de sus esposas y sorpresa y jolgorio de sus hijos y sobrinos.

-Desde luego que como cantantes no nos hubiésemos ganado la vida.- Admitió Zafiro entre risas una vez que terminaron.-  
-Para eso tenemos a nuestras niñas.- Le replicó su hermano con jocosidad también.-  
-Pues vamos a escucharlas, que lo harán bastante mejor que nosotros.- Se rio Ail.-

 

Y después efectivamente fueron las Justices las que cantaron otro villancico popular haciendo las delicias de todos. Cualquier celebración, desde luego, hubiera pagado bastante por tener a tales artistas para amenizarla, aunque allí simplemente, lejos de ser un famoso grupo musical, eran unas más de esa amplia familia. Finalmente, después de la nostalgia, todos se disgregaron un poco para charlar en corrillos que se iban intercambiando. Roy por su parte seguía muy melancólico y Beruche se dirigió cariñosamente a él, adivinando su pensamiento.

\- Piensas en Lornd, ¿verdad cariño? En él, en Setsuna y nuestros sobrinos.  
\- Si - asintió el interpelado - ¡Ojalá mi hermano estuviera aquí! Retornó a Nuevo Vegeta tras la proclamación de Serenity y su mundo está tan lejos que prácticamente renunció a vernos cuando fue a reinar allí.  
\- Y Seren creo que estaba muy ocupada con su cargo de princesa y como representante ante su propio pueblo de los saiyans. Ojalá que hubiese podido venir. Al menos ella. Es verdad que son los únicos que faltan para que nuestra felicidad sea completa,- suspiró Bertie que enseguida quiso animar a su esposo al añadir. - Pero estoy totalmente segura que ellos estarán celebrando también esta noche y se acordarán de nosotros.  
-Lamenté mucho lo que sucedió con nuestro sobrino mayor. Sé que eso ha destrozado a mi hermano, por mucho que no quiera evidenciarlo.- Suspiró Roy.-  
-Sí, fue una lástima. Algo terrible.- Comentó Bertie.- Le ha afectado igual que a nuestra pobre cuñada…

 

Aunque como ninguno deseaba hablar demasiado de ese enojoso tema, la mujer enseguida repuso con mejor tono.

-Bralen es un gran chico y la hija de Seira y Calix, Aiona, también es una muchacha muy notable. Por lo que nuestra sobrina Seren nos contó las pocas veces que coincidimos, me da la impresión de que ambos están destinados el uno para el otro. Eso seguro que alegrara a tu hermano y a Setsuna.  
\- Sí, estoy convencido de que así será.- Sonrió su esposo que cambió de tono poniéndose más animado - ¡Vale, se acabó el estar pensativo, vamos a ver al nieto! - y se levantó decidido acercándose a donde estaba el pequeño Asthel. -

 

Su esposa le observó ir hacia allá con una sonrisa de melancolía. Roy, pese a querer aparentar esa jovialidad, pensaba mucho en su hermano y en su otra familia. Ahora estaba feliz como ella al reunirse con su hijo, su nieto y su nuera. No digamos ya si sumábamos a los amigos. Sin embargo, a veces, cuando los dos hablaban a solas, le confesaba que les echaba mucho de menos. Bertie suspiró. Ya no eran aquellos jóvenes repletos de entusiasmo e ilusiones tras la batalla final contra los demonios, o incluso al ayudar a su hijo del futuro a cambiar el curso de la historia. Pero la vida seguía y el tiempo desde luego pasaba para todos. Quizás no tanto para Serenity y Endimión, o las propias guerreras, a los que Beruche veía prácticamente igual de jóvenes que a sus propios hijos…

-Bueno. – Meditaba ella acordándose con afecto de sus amigas las guerreras, en especial de Ami.- Vosotros estáis como si realmente os hubiese conocido ayer.

 

Mientras tanto Amatista vigilaba a su hijo de vez en cuando. Sonrió al ver acercarse a su suegro con un gorrito y una especie de matasuegras. Roy lo hizo sonar cerca de ella, lo que produjo un sobresalto a la muchacha, que acompañó de una sonrisa divertida. Por su parte Diamante y Zafiro se acercaron al oír aquel sonido.

\- ¡Oye! - le amonestó el príncipe de Némesis a su viejo amigo con una sonrisa. - Tú, no espantes a mi hija y a mi nieto, gamberro...  
-¿Ves cómo eres un viejo?,- rio Roy - ya no tienes ganas de divertirte ¿A que sí Zafiro? ¿A que tu hermano ya está hecho un carcamal? - Le preguntó a éste con tono de complicidad. -  
-¡Vaya dos viejos que estáis hechos.... los dos!- rio el interpelado al que se le unieron entonces Ail y Nephrite.-  
-¡Oye! tú tienes que estar de mi lado, que para eso eres mi hermano.- Le respondió Diamante tirándole confeti a Zafiro. -  
\- Mira quién habló que a la casa honró. ¡El principito! – Terció Nephrite riéndose a su vez de su compañero para agregar. – Bien que te cambiabas de bando en nuestras peleas del Rincón…  
\- Tú cállate o te daré a ti también. - Replicó el aludido arrojando más de aquellas serpentinas hacia su amigo. –  
\- ¡Anda ya! – repuso Nephrite lanzando a su vez contra él algo de confeti. –  
\- ¡Por el Sagrado Árbol! – Exclamó Ail – Aquí voy yo. – Sentenció arrojando serpentinas a diestro y siniestro. –

 

Entonces llegó Tom que casi se le subió a caballito al Alien en tanto Zafiro y Nephrite hacían causa común contra Diamante, entre las risas de Roy.

\- ¡Desde luego papá! – sonrió Idina que pasaba por allí recibiendo algo de confeti en el pelo, para declarar con divertida reprobación. - Os portáis peor que mis niños de la guardería.  
-Hija, ya sabes lo que se dice – replicó su padre tratando de justificarse en tanto que, con cuidado, le quitaba un poco de esos adornos de los cabellos a la muchacha. – A más viejos más niños nos hacemos.  
-¡Eh! ¿A quién llamas tú viejo, paleto de Kansas? – Intervino Roy colocándole a su amigo un gorro de Santa Klaus en la cabeza para provocar más risotadas del resto, según sentenciaba jocoso. – ¡Mira, mira que guapo estás con esto!…

 

Idina se alejó entre risas decidiendo que era mejor que su padre, su tío y sus amigos continuasen a sus anchas con aquella guerra. Mientras el grupo se lanzaba serpentinas y hacía el tonto, Esmeralda y Petz, junto a Beruche, Annie, Amanda y Cooan, les miraban con una complacida sonrisa. Karaberasu y Mathew se unieron a ellas divertidos a su vez por el espectáculo. 

-No sé de dónde sacarán tantas ganas de juerga.- Comentó el esposo de Kalie.-  
-¡Esto no es nada! Tendrías que haberles visto en sus años mozos. Y lo que mis hermanas me han contado de sus famosas celebraciones. - Le contestó su mujer con una amplia sonrisa.-

Percatándose asimismo de todo ese jolgorio Leval le dijo a su mujer, también bastante divertido.

-¿Te has fijado en nuestros padres? ¡Parecen unos críos!...  
\- Déjales que se diviertan - le respondió quedamente Amatista para añadir con cariño y melancolía. - Siento que hay tanta nostalgia detrás de esas risas. En el fondo ellos saben que ya nos queda poco para estar todos juntos de esta manera. Después de esto, pocas veces nos reuniremos...

 

Leval la escuchó algo sorprendido, pero sabiendo que lo que su esposa decía era cierto. Los años pasaban vertiginosos. Para él, parecían haber transcurrido simplemente unos días cuando se embarcó en la nave que les llevaría al mundo en el que ahora vivían. Para sus padres y los amigos de estos, parecía que fue ayer cuando derrotaron a los demonios y comenzaron una nueva vida en la Tierra. Ahora, toda la camaradería, la amistad y el amor de tantos años se reunían allí, en lo que ya eran tres generaciones, con Asthel como pionero de esta última, al que, a buen seguro, enseguida seguirían más miembros, cuando los primos y amigos de Amatista y del propio Leval se casaran. Y a propósito de eso, Kerria que estaba cerca de la joven pareja, se unió a la conversación.

\- Es verdad Leval.- Admitió su hermana asintiendo - cuando les dije a nuestros padres que había decidido ser madre, se pusieron muy contentos, y los dos se miraron de una forma especial, por unos instantes creí que incluso triste. Pero no por mí, más bien por ellos mismos, como si se hubieran dado cuenta de que les había pasado una eternidad de tiempo de repente.  
-Es que para ellos ha debido de ser así.- Afirmó su hermano.- Sus vidas han pasado entre luchar por adaptarse a la Tierra, criarnos a nosotros y sus batallas contra el mal…Ahora que he vivido cosas similares les comprendo bien, Ky.  
-Sí, tienes razón, y podemos darnos cuenta de todo el valor de su sacrificio.- Convino la aludida.-

 

Katherine se unió también a la conversación junto con su hermano Mazoui. Éste se acercó también a ver al bebé, esquivando la guerra de confetis que estaba teniendo lugar a poca distancia e ignorando la petición de ambos bandos para que les reforzase.

\- Os noto muy serios, ¡venga chicos, esto es una fiesta...hay que divertirse!- les animó Kathy haciendo sonar un matasuegras. -...  
\- Estaréis encantados, chicos - declaró Mazoui mirando al niño y haciéndole carantoñas para afirmar con entusiasmo. - ¡Es un bebé precioso! ¡Qué contentos tenéis que estar!  
\- Si, no podríamos ser más felices.- Convino un más animado Leval que entonces le contó a su primo. – Además, le vamos a bautizar de acuerdo con Sandy y Coraíon. Para que sea en una fecha próxima a la de su boda. Así que ya sabes primito...  
\- Ya sé... ¿él qué?..- le preguntó éste sin entender. -  
-¿Para cuándo os vais a casar Satory y tú?..- le aclaró Leval no sin sorna cuando añadió. - ¡A este paso yo voy a ser abuelo antes de que tú te decidas!

 

Su primo encajó esa pequeña pulla con una sonrisa y replicó.

\- Pronto, no te preocupes...mira, pregúntaselo a Satory.- Mazoui la señaló, ella charlaba animadamente con Sandy y Coraíon mientras tanto. -  
-¡Cuánto me alegro de que os caséis dentro de tan poco tiempo! - les decía precisamente Satory en ese instante. -  
\- Pues ya sabes.- Sonrió Sandy agregando con tono de complicidad. - Tú también puedes hacerlo cuando quieras.  
\- Mazoui y yo lo hemos hablado y queremos casarnos una vez establecidos en la Tierra.- Les contó Satory -  
\- Así que por fin os vais allí.- Intervino Coraíon con algo de pesar. -  
\- Sí, Mazoui tiene ya concedido el traslado. Su nueva base estará muy cerca de donde vamos a tener nuestra casa. Yo tengo un puesto como directora del centro de investigación que mi padre tiene a unos pocos kilómetros de allí. Retomaré entre otros el proyecto Fairy - five, con Mimet, su hija Mimí, Kaori y Eudial. Así podremos pasar casi todo el tiempo los dos juntos. - Afirmó Satory.-

 

Desde luego que la muchacha se sentía bastante contenta y esperanzada aunque no sin dejar de hacer notar un leve poso de tristeza por despedirse de sus amigos. 

\- Os echaremos mucho de menos, ¡ojalá que seáis muy felices allí! - Le deseó Sandy con el mismo tinte en su voz. -  
\- Lo mismo os deseo yo - repuso su amiga. –Pero no tenéis que poneros tristes porque no vayamos, aquí tenéis a Amatista y a Leval. Ni ellos ni vosotros estaréis solos.  
\- Puede que mi padre pida venir a vivir a Bios,- conjeturó Sandy, añadiendo llena del deseo de que así fuera. - ¡Ojalá lo haga!, él no tiene nada ya que le ate allí y a mí me gustaría tanto tenerle cerca...

 

Coraíon y Satory escuchaban solidarizándose con ese deseo, entonces Idina se les unió junto con Alan y Naya. Estos habían venido especialmente para celebrar con ellos el fin de año y felicitar a las parejas, por el compromiso de boda a unos y por su hijo a otros. Después debían irse pronto. Los dos tenían muchas cosas que preparar…

\- ¡Chicos, felicidades!...- les deseó Idina apoyándose en los hombros de Coraíon y Sandy. -  
\- ¡Anda! , aquí está la otra que se va a quedar con nosotros en el planeta.- Le respondió la morena científica añadiendo con divertido retintín. - ¿Y tú monina? ¿Para cuándo te vas a echar novio?...  
\- Bueno - contestó la aludida con voz trémula y dubitativa, tomada por sorpresa -, no sé, cuando haya algún chico guapo dispuesto - rio algo forzada. -  
-¡Venga ya!...no fastidiéis a mi hermana,- intervino jocosamente Alan para agregar del mismo modo burlón. - La pobre quizá tenga intención de meterse monja.  
-¡Qué tonto eres! - Repuso Idina frunciendo el ceño, pero con una sonrisa, le dio un cachete en el trasero a su hermano mientras éste se reía. -  
\- No seas tan malo con tu hermana.- Le pidió Naya con expresión divertida. –  
-Si no soy malo, solo soy sincero. - Se rio él ganándose otro capón por parte de la muchacha. -¡Au!

 

Todos soltaron alguna que otra carcajada, desde luego el ambiente era muy relajado y agradable. Siguieron comentando algunas cosas más…Al hilo de que, al fin habían llegado a la Tierra unas magníficas noticias. La SSP-2 había alcanzado el objetivo de su viaje. 

\- ¡Por cierto Naya!... ¿sabéis algo de Giaal y de Susan?- se interesó Idina planteando esa cuestión. –  
\- Si, gracias por preguntar – replicó su interlocutora afirmando con orgullo. – Lograron llegar a Nature. Ahora han comenzado los trabajos de terraformación. Todo fue muy bien, pese a que se vieron sorprendidos en el espacio por aquellos agujeros. Pero según me explicó mi hermano por el canal subespacial, una gran luz blanca les envolvió, la canción de Amatista les llegó incluso allí. Entonces, al disiparse tanto la canción como el resplandor, la amenaza había desaparecido y tenían el planeta ante ellos.  
\- Sucedió como en la Tierra pues. – Terció Paul, que se acercó junto a su hermana.-   
\- Muchas felicidades. Esperamos que seáis muy dichosos. - Declaró Samantha mirando a su amigo de forma intensa. –

 

Aquello no le pasó desapercibido a Sandy. Estaba claro que entre ellos dos podía percibirse un sentimiento muy intenso. Quizás fruto de una pasada relación que no se hubiera limitado a la mera amistad. Coraíon también sostuvo esa mirada en tanto agradecía a aquella joven sus buenos deseos.

\- Gracias – repuso el muchacho abrazándose a sus amigos. –  
\- Créeme si te digo que eres muy afortunada – afirmó Samantha dirigiéndose a Sandy en tanto la estudiaba con una mirada inquisitiva que su interlocutora le sostuvo ni ápice de vacilación. – Es un magnífico muchacho.  
\- Lo sé - replicó ésta de forma suave y serena. – Y doy gracias por ello.  
\- Cuida mucho de él. Es algo despistado pero muy buen chico. – Sonrió Paul sin aquel matiz del que había hecho gala su hermana. –  
\- ¿Cómo que despistado?- bromeó el aludido pasando un brazo tras los hombros de su amigo en tanto se apartaban un poco para dedicarse mutuos comentarios al más fino estilo británico. – Eso lo serás tú, que se te olvida siempre el paraguas. ¡Llueva o no!  
-¡Ten en cuenta que decirle eso a un inglés es una ofensa muy seria! - Se rio su interlocutor.-  
-Por cierto. ¿Cómo está Hans? ¿Seguís juntos?- Quiso saber Coraíon.-  
-¡Oh, sí! Gracias por interesarte. Seguimos, pero con el inconveniente de poder vernos muy poco. Ya sabes, cada uno viajamos mucho por nuestros respectivos negocios.  
-¿Y no has pensado que podríais abrir vuestro propio comercio de antigüedades?- Le sugirió su amigo.- Así podríais pasar mucho más tiempo los dos juntos.

 

Paul pareció sopesar esa idea pero enseguida sonrió respondiendo con una leve sacudida de cabeza para declarar.

-Prefiero no mezclar el amor con los negocios.   
-Bueno, ¡pues tú mismo!- Rio Coraíon que, con un spray le roció con algo de confeti exclamando divertido.- ¡Yo sí que voy a mezclarte el tono de la corbata con esto!

 

Y tras las risas de ambos, Paul se hizo con otro bote dispuesto a vengarse, aunque su amigo no se lo puso fácil al salir corriendo. El otro chico fue en su persecución, aunque enseguida se pararon para bombardearse mutuamente. Idina se reía observándoles, eso les dio unos momentos a Sandy y Samantha. La hermana de Paul añadió entonces.

\- Ahora sé que Coraíon ha sabido elegir bien. Solo con verte puedo darme cuenta de que eres una mujer muy especial.

 

Su interlocutora no supo cómo tomarse aquello, seguramente era un cumplido y sonrió, afirmando a su vez con una pátina de conocimiento fruto de sus percepciones.

\- No debió ser fácil para ninguno de vosotros dos. Pero menos aún para ti. ¿No es cierto?

 

Samantha se limitó a asentir con una expresión triste en sus ojos, aunque enseguida la eliminó cuando su hermano y Coraíon se aproximaron tras intercambiar algunos de esos sarcásticos comentarios y todo el contenido de sus botes sobre sus respectivas cabezas.

\- Bueno, amigo mío, espero que nos regalaréis alguna de esas antigüedades tan caras que vendéis.- Le dijo el novio de Sandy a su compañero de celebración.-  
\- Alguna cosita de las que nos estorben en el almacén, sí – sonrió divertido su interlocutor comentando ahora a su hermana. - ¿No crees Sam?  
\- Seguro que para una ocasión tan única habrá algo que sea también muy especial.- Pudo convenir ella con un tono más amable ahora. –

 

Entonces se acercó Idina que había estado mirando en derredor durante ese intercambio de palabras y les preguntó.

\- ¿Habéis visto a mi hermano Lance por ahí?  
\- Sí, creo que antes estaba charlando con tus padres. – Le informó Samantha sin demasiado énfasis. -  
\- Ahora que lo dices,- intervino Naya- aún no hemos visto al niño de Amatista y Leval, vamos a verle, Alan.  
\- Vale.- Aceptó éste que añadió con guasa recordando el tema de la charla anterior. - Bueno Idina. Ya sabes...búscate un novio, aunque sea tonto. ¡Más vale eso que nada!

 

Idina le sacó la lengua, Alan y Naya se rieron alejándose después para ir a ver al bebé. Allí se pusieron a charlar con Amatista y Leval y los demás.

-Enhorabuena, tenéis un hijo precioso. – Les dijo la extraterrestre mirándole realmente embelesada para añadir. – Y percibo mucha paz y mucho amor a su alrededor.  
-Muchas gracias. Es curioso, Sandy nos dijo lo mismo – comentó Amatista. –  
-Ella puede percibir más que nosotros, lo mismo que Naya. Tienen ese don – aseveró Alan. –  
\- ¿Y vosotros qué planes tenéis?- Quiso saber Leval para variar un poco la conversación. –  
\- Pues, después de recibir noticias de Giaal y de los otros puede que nos animemos a ir a verles al nuevo planeta – le comentó su primo. –  
-Si vais darles recuerdos y también a Tracer y a Penélope. - Les encargó Leval deseando –espero que estén bien.  
-Es cierto. Se fueron en la SSP-2, ya casi lo había olvidado. Igual que mi amiga Ginger con su hijo. – Comentó Amatista que ahora había sacado al bebé del cochecito y le estaba haciendo arrumacos. – Saludarla, por favor…  
-Se los daremos de vuestra parte, descuida. – Le prometió Naya que también le hizo unas carantoñas al bebé que pareció sonreír esbozando una graciosa mueca en su boquita. -

 

Mientras, tras dejar su particular guerra de confeti, Tom y Ail charlaban con Cooan, Ann y con Lance.

\- Lance hijo, tú también deberías pensar en alguna chica, ya.- Le aconsejó Cooan. -  
\- Ahora estoy muy ocupado con mi trabajo, mamá.- Repuso éste sonando como una excusa. -  
\- Hazle caso a tu madre,- terció Annie añadiendo con afán moralizante. - Los años pasan muy deprisa, ahora no te lo parece porqué eres joven, pero, ya verás dentro de unos pocos.

 

El muchacho guardó silencio, tampoco era cuestión de discutir con su madre y la amiga de ésta, aunque a él no le interesaban demasiado esas cosas, prefería labrarse un buen porvenir. De todos modos recordaba bien lo que había tenido que hacer junto con su equipo de compañeros para ayudar a que todo saliera bien. Por desgracia les borró parte de la memoria al resto. No debían cargar con ese lastre. Lance quería que todos fueran felices y que se construyesen una vida. Algo que él no podía permitirse el lujo de hacer. Al menos, por ahora su momento no había llegado. De hecho algo que hacía tiempo consultó en ese libro le indicaba que la mujer que estaría destinada para él se haría esperar, y que sería algo trascendental para su vida, la de su familia y la de otras muchas personas. Por lo demás, él sabía perfectamente que para el resto era un chico bastante reservado y autónomo. Que todos pensaban que eso era algo extraño teniendo en cuenta el carácter general de su familia, sus propios padres no podían explicárselo, pero si él era así...le aceptaban. Eso le bastaba. Lo único que le inquietaba era que su padre proseguía con aquellas indagaciones. Pensó que, una vez concluida la amenaza del olvido todo terminaría, pero estaba claro que se equivocó. Una de las cosas malas, por no decir la única de haber superado aquello, era que nadie había perdido del todo sus recuerdos. Al menos los ajenos a su grupo especial. Y aunque él deseaba mantener a salvo a su familia a cualquier precio, sabía que existían prioridades aún más importantes.

-¡Venga ya!, no le deis la noche al chico.- Rebatió desenfadadamente Ail para dirigirse a su amigo y compañero en busca de apoyo. -¿Verdad Tom? ¡Que dejen tranquilo a tu hijo! - Éste sólo esbozó una sonrisa que no indicaba gran cosa, por lo que el alíen agregó. - Dejadle, que seguro que sabrá apañárselas muy bien para esa cosas él sólo.  
\- Yo creo que me voy a acercar a ver al niño y de paso, podríamos volver a unirnos a esos tres,- propuso desenfadadamente Tom.-

Y señaló a Diamante, Roy, Zafiro y Nephrite, que seguían en su amistosa guerra particular. 

\- Sí, será divertido.- Convino Ail que añadió, no sin humor. - Podremos rememorar los viejos tiempos en el rincón de entrenamiento, si es que nuestras esposas nos dejan.  
\- A nosotras no nos metas por medio, Ail. - Sonrió su mujer moviendo la cabeza. –  
\- Ya sois mayorcitos para arreglároslas solos. – Convino Cooan igualmente divertida.-

 

Y ellos no se hicieron de rogar, al momento se fueron para allá, Masters entre tanto se unió al grupo para felicitar a Diamante y a Roy por su nieto, pero pronto se vio envuelto en un montón de confeti.

-Desde luego esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, cuando nos reuníamos a festejar tras el triunfo en alguna batalla. – Afirmó Esmeralda dirigiéndose a su consuegra. –  
-Tienes razón- sonrió Beruche declarando divertida. – Y para estos gamberros da igual los años que pasen, siempre tienen que estar haciendo tonterías.  
-Pues debo confesaros chicas que lo echaba mucho de menos. – Se las unió Amanda que venía de departir un poco con sus hijos. –  
-Sí, los años no pasan en balde. – Reconoció Bertie que ya se notaba alguna arruguita y unas pocas canas. – Ya nos vamos haciendo mayores.  
-Pero mujer- le sonrió su hermana Petz acercándose a ella. –Recuerda nuestro lema. Tú también puedes ser hermosa. Y añado, y si ya lo eres como nosotras, no debes dejar de serlo. - Remachó entre risas.-  
-La verdad es que, pese a todo, seguimos siendo unas chicas muy atractivas. ¿No creéis?- afirmó Karaberasu que, junto a su hermana Cooan y Ann, se unió al corrillo. –

 

Y allí estaban las cuatro hermanas Malinde, ex Ayakashi, departiendo con Esmeralda, Annie y Amanda. Todas comentaron cómo había pasado el tiempo y también lo sucedido en la Tierra y en otras partes del Universo. Celebraron asimismo que Endimión y Serenity hubieran sido reconocidos como soberanos. Y con un tono de reflexión entre todo aquel jaleo fiestero, Ann comentó.

\- ¿Os dais cuenta? Realmente estamos aquí por ellos. Nos unieron.  
\- Es cierto. Son lo primero que todos tuvimos en común.- Reflexionó Esmeralda.-  
-Todas fuimos sus enemigas en alguna ocasión. Pero Serenity y las guerreras supieron tornarnos en amigas y en buenas personas.- Apuntó Cooan. –  
-Y permitirnos vivir y ser felices. Dejando un legado. – Convino Bertie que con gran amor y orgullo miraba a sus hijos que ahora estaban reunidos en torno al pequeño Asthel. –  
-Tenemos unos maravillosos recuerdos, es verdad. – Afirmó Karaberasu. – Pero creo que todavía nos quedan muchas cosas por vivir.  
-Si. En eso no puedo estar más de acuerdo. Y mucho trabajo que hacer. – Terció Petz que enseguida les comentó, retornando a un terreno más práctico. – En cuanto regrese a la Tierra voy a ver si podemos abrir una sucursal en el reino de Neherenia. Desde luego es una buena chica. Me gustaría volver a verla. – Sentenció ahora con tono más apagado.-

 

Rememoraba como aquella joven se le acercase en el funeral de su hijo hacía ya tiempo. Con esa expresión de dolor y sufrimiento. Estaba claro que había amado a Granate mucho. Y por instante Petz quiso soñar, ¿Qué hubiera pasado de seguir su hijo pequeño con vida? ¿Quizás se hubiese casado con aquella muchacha?...No obstante el destino tomó otro rumbo. Ella no dejaba de añorar a su niño, porque eso es lo que sería siempre en su memoria…pensando además en todos los buenos momentos vividos con él y ¿porque no? Acordándose de aquellas trastadas suyas que tanto la enfadaban. Sin embargo, ahora solo producían en ella una sonrisa de añoranza al recordarlas.

-Por lo que veo el negocio te va muy bien. – La sonrió Amanda sacándola de aquellos agridulces recuerdos. –  
\- No va nada mal- confesó su interlocutora devolviéndole la sonrisa y afirmando. – Esmeralda fue muy amable al hacerme publicidad por todo el mundo durante tantos años. Te lo agradezco mucho, cuñada.  
-No hay de qué. Para eso somos familia - repuso ésta con tono cordial. – Y las cremas son muy buenas, desde luego.  
\- Mis hijos adquirieron un local aquí, en Bios - les contó Amanda a su vez. – En cuanto pasen un par de años y venga más gente quizás pudiéramos abrir una sucursal.  
-No es mala idea - Comentó Petz que, luciendo una expresión pensativa, añadió. – Yo también podría comprar un local aquí y poner una tienda al lado de la vuestra.  
-Aprovechad a hacerlo. Según mi hijo Lance, Bios es un valor sólido para invertir. – Les contó Cooan. –  
-Celebro ver que estáis tan activas. – Terció Beruche. – A mí en cambio cada día que pasa deseo estar más con la familia y menos con tantas ocupaciones.  
-Sí, y ahora que lo dices, Bertie. Por mi parte espero volver a ver pronto a mi hijo y a su novia. – Intervino Annie. -

 

Todas la miraron intrigadas y la extraterrestre les contó que las cosas iban bien por el nuevo planeta Nature, posiblemente fueran a visitar a su hijo y a la pareja de él allí. Después continuaron hablando de otras muchas cosas. La fiesta así discurrió hasta muy tarde y llegó la hora de que cada uno se dirigiese a sus casas. Y como estaba anunciado, el gran grupo se separó, volvieron a reunirse para la boda de Sandy y Coraíon y el bautizo de Asthel. Después de esto, vendría por fin, la de Satory y Mazoui, que ya estaban viviendo en la Tierra. Para alegría de todos tres invitadas muy especiales se unieron a ellos. En un principio, las princesas de Mercurio y de Júpiter. Llegaron a Bios para el bautizo del hijo del ahijado de Ami y la boda del ahijado de Makoto. Por supuesto que entre muestras de gran protocolo y atención de los medios. No obstante, tras esas ceremonias, las dos sí que pudieron disfrutar de esas celebraciones en un plano más privado. La primera fue el bautizo del niño…

-Nos alegra mucho estar aquí.- Afirmó Ami una vez se reunieron con sus queridos amigos.-  
-Ahora que sois princesas en ejercicio os cotizáis mucho. - Declaró con simpatía Roy.- Ya nos cuesta bastante poderos ver en persona.  
-Creednos. Muchas veces preferiríamos unas vidas normales.- Replicó Makoto con toda sinceridad.-  
\- El otro día, antes de venir a Bios, me pasé por tu cafetería. La primera que abriste. Sigue estando muy bien. Naru se ha ocupado de mantener toda su esencia.- Terció Petz.-  
-Sí, es una gran chica. Pese a que su matrimonio no fuese del todo bien…-Se lamentó la princesa.-  
-Creo que se separó de Umino hace unos años.- Apuntó Ami.- Lo cierto es que hace bastante que no sé de ella. Fuimos compañeras de colegio.  
-Sí, pero, no te preocupes, está muy bien. Y no veas como se quedó al saber quién era Usagi en realidad.- Sonrió Makoto.-  
-¿Y cómo lleváis vosotras todas las nuevas obligaciones de vuestro cargo?- Quiso saber Leval que se acercó levando en brazos a su hijo.-  
-¡Hola chiquitín! – exclamó Ami, haciéndole carantoñas al bebé. Para pedirle a su ahijado.- ¿Puedo?  
-¡Claro!- sonrió él dejando que su madrina tomase en brazos al pequeño.- Tú ayudaste a traerle al mundo…  
-Es una monada. - Afirmó Makoto, acariciando al crío a su vez.-

 

De pronto las dos princesas sintieron una energía muy intensa, ¡tremenda! Ambas se miraron sorprendidas… Aquello provenía del bebé y solamente habían experimentado algo parecido cuando…

-¿Os ocurre algo?- Quiso saber Amatista que venía tras saludar a otros convidados.-   
-No…- Se rehízo Ami de inmediato para dejar al crio en brazos de su madre.- Estábamos comentando que es una ricura. ¿Verdad Mako-chan?  
-Sí, eso es.- Sonrió su compañera, recobrándose asimismo de la impresión.- Es un bebé monísimo. Estaréis encantados…-Remachó para salir del paso.-  
-Somos muy felices. Y en breve esperamos que nuestros amigos aumenten la saga.- Replicó la orgullosa mamá.-

 

Así prosiguieron la conversación sin más novedades. A los pocos días, efectivamente se celebró la boda entre Sandy y Coraíon. El bebé también asistió a esa ceremonia. La novia estaba radiante y muy feliz. Unos pocos días antes recibió una hermosa sorpresa. Su padre, Robert, había charlado con ella sobre los detalles de la boda. La novia tenía un deseo, por desgracia, imposible de cumplir.

-¡Me habría gustado tanto llevar el vestido de novia de mamá! – Suspiró con cierto pesar.  
-Lo siento hija. Ese vestido se perdió cuando tu madre murió. Tuvimos que dejar la casa a toda prisa y no pude llevármelo.- Repuso su padre como si se disculpase por ello.-  
-No papá. Por favor. No fue culpa tuya.- Se apresuró a decir la joven.- Solo que…bueno. Habría sido muy bonito…

 

Aunque Robert charló de esto con su consuegra en ciernes, Petz, de siempre decidida y dispuesta para actuar, no se lo pensó y le preguntó.

-¿Y no tendrás una fotografía en la que aparezca ese vestido?...  
-Si. Le aclaró su interlocutor.- Tengo unas que nos hicimos ILaya y yo, tras casarnos. Nos las hizo el mismo sacerdote…  
-No te importará si te pido que me la escanees y me la envíes. ¿Verdad? La que más muestre ese vestido…-Le pidió su interlocutora.-

 

Robert asintió. Así lo hizo, en cuanto Petz las recibió no tardó en llamar a Esmeralda. La diseñadora estaba en su trabajo, en la sede de la firma Deveraux.

-¿Si? ¡Ah!, hola Petz.- Saludó visiblemente contenta al ver aparecer el rostro de su cuñada en el video teléfono.-  
-¿Qué tal estás? Supongo que muy liada.- Se respondió a si misma su interlocutora.-  
-¡Ni te lo imaginas! - Admitió Esmeralda que le explicó.- Tengo que dar mi visto bueno a un montón de diseños y preparar los pases de la colección de primavera.  
-Lo suponía. Me pasa igual. Con eso de haber abierto más tiendas de Otafukuya es un no parar. Ya no puedo estar vendiendo yo. Ahora debo ir por todas ellas supervisando… pero, la verdad es que no te he llamado para que comentemos lo ocupadas que estamos. En realidad era para pedirte un favor…  
-Bueno, si puedo ayudarte en algo, tú dirás.- Replicó Esmeralda con expresión curiosa ahora. ¿Qué iría Petz a pedirle?-  
-En realidad no es para mí. Sino para mi futura nuera y mi hijo…Espero que puedas hacerlo, aunque si estás tan ocupada entenderé que me digas que no.

 

Sin embargo su contertulia movió la cabeza y tras sonreír, afirmó con rotundidad.

-Siendo para tu hijo, que también es mi sobrino, y su prometida, cualquier otra cosa puede esperar…  
-Gracias…- Sonrió Petz a su vez, con visible contento, para pasar a explicar a su cuñada.- Verás, te envío unas fotos y otros datos que te harán falta. Se trata de que tú…

 

Al ser puesta al corriente de la idea, Esmeralda asintió. Para reafirmarse con tono amable.

-Descuida. Puedes contar conmigo.

 

Y así fue. A los pocos días. Apenas un par de ellos antes de la ceremonia…Petz quiso quedar con la joven novia. Sandy fue a verla al hotel en el que su madre política in pectore se alojaba.

-Dijiste que era muy urgente. ¿Sucede algo malo?- Le preguntó la joven con cierta prevención.-  
-Bueno.- Replicó algo enigmáticamente Petz.- Espero que no… Por eso te he llamado…

 

Sandy estaba desconcertada, se suponía que su futura suegra estaba al corriente de quién era ella y de su naturaleza. Entonces. ¿De qué podría tratarse? No obstante, aquella mujer sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento querida. No tenía intención de asustarte. No es nada malo. Pero me hacía falta verte. Verás. Solo quiero saber si hemos acertado.  
-¿Acertado?... ¿En qué?- Se sorprendió Sandy observándola sin comprender.-  
-¡En esto! –Exclamó jovialmente Petz abriendo su armario ropero y sacando una percha en la que colgaba un bonito traje de novia.- Te lo tienes que probar. Porque le di tus medidas a Esmeralda casi de memoria.

 

La joven apenas si pudo ahogar una exclamación, abriendo la boca de forma evidente y llevándose las manos a las mejillas. ¡Era el vestido de novia de su madre! De satén color marfil y en modo palabra de honor, con una corta cola. Tal y como lo había visto en las fotografías que su padre le enseñara desde que era una niña.

-Pero… éste es…  
-Llamé a mi cuñada y le pedí que fuera tan amable de coserlo. A partir de las fotografías de tu padre diseñó los patrones. Luego tuve que arriesgarme con tus medidas. Al menos las dos sois igual de altas y de pecho, cintura y caderas andáis bastante parecidas.- Le explicó una sonriente Petz, matizando con cierto temor.- Bueno, tú quizás eres algo más…exuberante todavía.

 

Aunque la muchacha solamente se abrazó a ella, llorando de alegría.

-No sabes lo que esto significa para mí. Gracias... ¡muchísimas gracias!- Repetía la emocionada chica una y otra vez.- El vestido de mi madre…

 

La propia Petz tuvo que esforzarse porque las lágrimas no le brotasen. De modo que replicó con algo de forzado desenfadado.

-No me des las gracias hasta probártelo. Lo mismo tienes que hacer dieta.

 

Y la aludida se secó esas lágrimas y sonrió. No tardó en embutirse dentro de aquel vestido. Y, para alegría y satisfacción de su futura suegra tan solo hubo que hacer unos mínimos retoques que completaron entre ambas. Efectivamente la talla de Sandy era levemente mayor. Sin embargo eso no impidió que, a los dos días, la ceremonia se llevara a cabo y el también emocionado Robert, pudiese conducir a su hija ante el altar con aquel vestido que tan bien recordaba.

-Estás preciosa, cariño. - Suspiraba él con el tono casi quebrado, al remachar.- Si tu madre pudiera verte ahora.

 

Por su parte, Petz por supuesto llevó del brazo a Coraíon. Los jóvenes pronunciaron sus votos y se convirtieron en marido y mujer. Amatista y Mazoui ejercieron de madrina y padrino respectivamente. Al término de los esponsales, charlaron tras el banquete. Makoto se aproximó a darles la enhorabuena, dado que Ami ya había vuelto a la Tierra. Alegando obligaciones pendientes. 

-Muchas felicidades a los dos.- Les dijo la princesa de Júpiter con patente alegría.-  
-Gracias madrina.- Replicó Coraíon dándola sendos besos en las mejillas.- Soy muy feliz.  
-Espero que os guste mi regalo. - Sonrió ésta.- Y puedo aseguraros que de prepararlo me he encargado yo misma…  
-¿Tu regalo es?-… Terció Sandy, tras besar también a su interlocutora.-  
-¡Tachan! El pastel de bodas.- Exclamó Makoto, cuando éste apareció en el salón de banquetes, sobre un gran carrito con ruedas. – Espero que lo disfrutéis.

 

Todos los presentes admiraron esa obra, era una tarta de tres pisos y dimensiones más que considerables. Hasta el propio Roy, que se sentaba junto a su consuegro Diamante, resopló comentándole a éste con jocosidad.

-¡Joer principito! Ésta no me la como ni yo…  
-Y cada piso tiene un sabor y un tipo de bizcocho distinto.- Observó el también atónito príncipe.-  
-Realmente Makoto lo ha dado todo en esta tarta.- Convino Zafiro, sentado cerca de los novios.-

 

Aunque Sandy, tras posar junto a su esposo en ademán de cortar ese inmenso pastel, se aproximó sonriente a Esmeralda y le agradeció sentidamente todo lo que había hecho.

-Señora Lassart, nunca le podré agradecer lo bastante…

 

Sin embargo la interpelada no la dejó seguir, puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho de la joven y negando con la cabeza, replicó con afecto.

-Durante el tiempo que estuve separada de ella tú has sido para mi hija como una hermana. Luchaste a su lado, arriesgaste tu vida por ella y por su bebé. Amatista te quiere muchísimo. Soy yo la que no podrá agradecerte nunca todo lo que has hecho por mi niña. Esto es solo un humilde modo de darte las gracias, querida.

 

Su interlocutora asintió, abrazando a aquella mujer con afecto. Después agradeció también a la madrina de su esposo ese enorme pastel.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerlo tan grande?- Le inquirió no sin curiosidad vocacional.-  
-¡Uff! Mi trabajo me costó…- Le aseguró su risueña contertulia.- Aunque tener una de las mayores cadenas reposteras del mundo te da ciertas, facilidades…

 

Y tras intercambiar más comentarios y anécdotas la fiesta terminó. Al poco tiempo todos asistieron, por supuesto, a la siguiente boda. La de Mazoui y Satory. Ésta fue en la Tierra. Todos viajaron allá. Concretamente a la isla privada de Masters. Los mayores del grupo recordaban aquello no sin añoranza. Aquel fue su cuartel general en tantas y tantas batallas contra el malvado Gralas. En esta ocasión, a modo de representación del Milenario de Plata acudió la tercera de las invitadas de postín, nada menos que la princesa de Venus. Madrina de Mazoui. La madrina de la boda fue Katherine y Leval se ocupó de ser el padrino. Ni que decir tiene que Ian experimentó también un sentimiento de gran alegría y emoción cuando llevó a su hija al altar. Satory lucía un hermoso traje blanco con ribetes dorados. Mazoui, su uniforme de gran gala con los distintivos de mayor y Karaberasu le llevó del brazo henchida de orgullo y alegría. La ceremonia fue bonita y por supuesto, el padre de la novia no escatimó en gastos.

-Ha sido una boda preciosa.- Le decía Minako a su amiga Kalie, dado que estaban sentadas juntas.- Como Mikado del amor les deseo la mayor felicidad.  
-Gracias amiga mía. - Sonrió su interlocutora afirmando con tono entre filosófico y solemne.- Cuando pienso en estos años. En todo lo que pasé…y veo a mi hijo así… bueno. Creo que aquello mereció la pena. ¡Ojalá hubiera sabido esto el día en que ese monstruo!… 

 

Aunque se interrumpió dado que su amiga la había tomado de una mano y la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y pesar confesando sin pudor.

-¡Ojalá lo hubiera sabido yo también! ¿Sabes una cosa? Llegue a enfadarme tanto con Usagi por no haber podido estar allí para ayudarte que la crucé la cara de un bofetón.

Ahora fue Kalie quien dedicó una asombrada mirada a su contertulia y le preguntó.

-¿Lo dices en serio?  
-¡Y tanto!- Sonrió la princesa.- Luego entendí…eso, por terrible que fuera, era lo que tenía que suceder. Gracias a tu sacrificio Kalie, tu hijo ha hecho grandes cosas por este planeta y por el Universo entero. Y estoy convencida de que aún hará mucho más.

 

Karaberasu miró asombrada a su amiga. Ahora, tras tantos años, le contaba una cosa así. Pero ella misma se daba cuenta de que todo eso era cierto. De todos modos nada pudo responder, el objeto de esa conversación se acercaba acompañado por su flamante nueva esposa.

-Espero que todo esté bien.- Dijo él, añadiendo con reconocido tono.- Muchas gracias por venir, madrina.  
-A ti por invitarme. No me lo hubiese perdido por nada.- Contestó ella guiñándole un ojo.-  
-Y muchas gracias por tu regalo. - Intervino Satory que llevaba anudada a su muñeca derecha una réplica del famoso ataque de la ilustre invitada, el “Venus Love me chain” hecha de oro y rubíes.- Es algo precioso…  
-Si. - Convino su esposo, mostrando unos gemelos de oro, con el signo de Venus grabado en ellos.- El sello de mi madrina, su ataque más famoso.  
-¡Solo es un detallito! - Rio la interpelada restando importancia a aquello.-  
-Recuerdo perfectamente haber esquivado eso en más de una ocasión.- Intervino Kalie haciendo referencia a la pulsera de su nuera.-  
-¡Calla! Tampoco tú te quedabas atrás con tu látigo, mona… ¿Te acuerdas de los saltos que dábamos para evitar el ataque de la otra?- Se sonrió su amiga agregando ahora para referirse a su propia cadena.- Si hasta recuerdo cuando la usé para sujetar a Setsuna aquella vez que Neherenia nos despeñó… ¡Vaya una zorra estaba hecha!  
-¿Neherenia?- Se sorprendió Mazoui.- ¿La reina de la Luna Nueva?  
-Digamos la versión mala de ella. Es muy largo de contar.- Le dijo su madrina para dar carpetazo a ese tema, añadiendo algo azorada.- Mejor será que no beba ya más vino…O me pasará como a Usagi. Voy a empezar a decir tonterías. Aunque creo que sin beber nada, ya las digo, igual que ella.

 

Sus atónitos oyentes se rieron junto con la dicharachera princesa de Venus. Ésta se aproximó también a conocer al hijo de Leval y de Amatista y pudo percibir lo mismo que sus compañeras, aquella especie de aura de poder realmente prodigioso, más aún para un bebé… 

-Es un niño muy rico.- Sonrió tratando de ocultar su asombro, en tanto charlaba con los padres de la criatura.-  
-Gracias princesa.- Sonrió Amatista.- Estamos muy felices.  
-Sí, es cierto.- Convino Leval que ahora le llevaba en brazos meciéndole un poco para ver si se dormía.- Es lo mejor que nos ha ocurrido.  
-Cuidadle muy bien.- Repuso Minako cuando se despedía de ellos.- 

 

Y tras esta conversación se produjeron otras muchas entre los miembros del grupo. Al fin la fiesta acabó. Ya todos se separaron para emprender sus respectivas vidas. Y transcurrió el tiempo. Sin embargo, en cuanto se reunieron, las princesas contaron a sus compañeras y a los soberanos sus respectivas vivencias acaecidas en aquellas celebraciones. La que más llamó la atención de los monarcas sin duda fue la de…

-Entonces, sentisteis un enorme poder, ¿no es así?- Les preguntó Endimión.-  
-Así es, majestad.- Confirmó la princesa Mercurio.-   
-Es verdad. Su aura era algo increíble.- Confirmó Minako.-  
-Ese bebé. Es, en efecto, el Mensajero…y le creo muy capaz de hacer lo que nos predijiste.- Ratificó Makoto dirigiéndose ésta vez a Serenity.-   
-Sí, lo será.- Afirmó tajantemente ella, que sin embargo, matizó.- Pero no estará solo. Otros deberán ayudarle. Todavía falta tiempo. Aun no es su momento. Pero esta tercera generación eclipsará todo lo anteriormente hecho por sus mayores. Ya lo veréis…  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Inquirió la princesa de Marte.-  
-Por ahora no os lo puedo desvelar. Ni aun a vosotras. Pero creedme. Así será.- Se ratificó la soberana.-

 

Y el resto, que ya sabían a qué atenerse en este tipo de situaciones no quiso insistir más. Bastante trabajo y responsabilidades tenían en sus nuevos cometidos. Por el momento la Tierra estaba en paz y armonía, al menos eso parecía. Dado que nunca faltaban los conflictos y problemas. Ni tampoco los descontentos. Eso era algo que pronto descubrirían. Pero los meses pasaban. Kerria, pudo salvar todos los obstáculos y quedó embarazada. También de un hijo varón al que tal y como prometió llamaron Brian. Cada uno de los demás también orientó su vida por distintos caminos. Así pasaron casi dos años. El pequeño Asthel crecía con rapidez, ya gateaba muy rápidamente y su madre se ocupaba de llevarle de las manos para que diese sus primeros pasos. Leval jugaba con él siempre que no estaba ocupado, lo que sucedía pocas veces. El niño ya decía “papá y mamá “y también la palabra “angelitos.” Esto desconcertaba bastante a todos los que le oían, pero no a su madre. Ella sabía que su hijo veía y sentía cosas que los demás no podían experimentar. Lo único que deseaba era que esas cosas no le apartasen un día de su lado. Una mañana sin ir más lejos, Amatista estaba en su casa trabajando en unas fórmulas. Dejó sus cálculos aparcados un momento y se fue a ver al crío. Éste estaba cerca de su habitación, ella entró sonriente y diciéndole.

\- Asthel cariño... ¿estás despierto? - Pero la joven se quedó boquiabierta al ver a su hijo. -

 

El niño reía y de sus pequeñas manos surgían estrellas de color blanco, iban inscritas en un círculo. Asombrada, recordó que los dioses hacían lo mismo. Le preguntó a su hijo, una vez se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa y sin querer parecer preocupada a sus ojos.

\- Cariño… ¿cómo haces esa estrellas tan bonitas?

 

Asthel no dijo nada sólo miraba a una esquina de la habitación y reía a la par que señalaba en esa dirección con un dedo. Su atónita madre no podía ver ni notar nada. No obstante, temerosa de que algún ente desconocido pudiera estar allí, tomó a su hijo en brazos y se lo llevó al salón con ella. Al instante, las estrellas desaparecieron solas como si de pompas de jabón se tratasen. No sucedió ninguna otra cosa anormal, aunque Amatista no dejó de permanecer al lado del niño. Cuando llegó del trabajo, un cansado Leval fue puesto al corriente de todo por su mujer.

\- Bueno, ya sabemos que nuestro hijo es muy especial,- le dijo su esposo tratando de tranquilizarla - no creo que debas preocuparte por eso...  
\- Estoy algo asustada,- le confesó Amatista con algo de pesar. - No quiero que sea especial, quiero que sólo sea mi niño.  
\- Lo sé cariño,- repuso éste agregando casi con resignación - pero sabes tan bien como yo que tiene su propio destino...no te preocupes. Ocurra lo que ocurra él siempre será nuestro hijo.- Abrazó a su mujer y luego elevó en brazos al niño dirigiéndose a él que le miraba sin comprender. -Te ocurre como me ocurrió a mí, mis padres sabían cómo y quién iba a ser antes de que yo naciera. Aunque eso no les impidió ser los mejores padres del mundo y darme una vida todo lo normal que pudieron. Te prometo hijo, que a mí y a tu madre nada nos lo impedirá tampoco.

 

Su esposa asintió emocionada, totalmente de acuerdo con esas palabras. De todos modos ese tiempo que había transcurrido desde el nacimiento del crío fue de paz y alegría. Leval había promocionado finalmente a mayor. La propia Amatista pudo terminar su carrera y estaba preparando su doctorado sobre el ecosistema recién creado en Bios. Entre eso, su trabajo y su hijo, repartía su tiempo. Las cosas aparentemente no podían marchar mejor. Los demás también disfrutaron de una calma y un bienestar generalizado. Daba la impresión que, desde que los reyes Endimión y Serenity se hubiesen hecho cargo de la Tierra, al menos de modo simbólico, las cosas iban de maravilla. Tanto en ese mundo como en Bios y Nature que, sin embargo, estaba bajo otro tipo de tutela. Pese a que sus majestades no se dejaban ver en demasía las princesas guardianas de los diversos planetas sí que se prodigaban actuando como embajadoras en diversos campos, o ayudando en causas benéficas. La mayoría de la población terrestre las aceptaba con agrado. Aunque siempre existían descontentos que alegaban que ellas podrían hacer más por aliviar las injusticias o los problemas…incluso comenzaba a surgir un embrión de radicales que hasta llegaba a culparlas de algunos de ellos…

-No puedo creerlo.- Decía Rei con visible irritación en tanto leía unos documentos en medio de un gran pasillo del palacio.-   
-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó Minako que la había visto y se acercó hasta ella.-  
-¿Has leído alguno de estos libelos?- Le inquirió a su vez su compañera.- 

 

Le pasó a su interlocutora unos papeles que Minako leyó en voz alta con creciente incredulidad…

-Estas princesitas viven muy bien a costa de los ciudadanos de la Tierra. Solamente se dedican a ir de gala de un sitio a otro. Quizás salvaran la Tierra, pero se las ha recompensado más que generosamente por ello. Sobre todo a sus reyes. Y ese enorme palacio que tienen es excesivo. ¡La de gente que se podría socorrer solo con el coste de esa magna obra! - Suspiró devolviéndole el papel a su compañera para decir encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Rei? Ignóralo. Esto es fruto de algún grupo marginal tratando de llamar la atención…  
-Supongo que sí, pero me disgusta mucho. Es mentira y es injusto.- Afirmó su amiga.-

 

Minako le acarició el pelo con suavidad y atrajo el rostro de su compañera hacia el suyo, tras darla un suave beso, sonrió afirmando…

-Menos guerra, princesa de Marte y más amor…  
-Si- sonrió al fin su interlocutora.- Esa es tu especialidad.  
-Anda, vayamos a mi habitación y charlemos un poco. Pero de cosas más bonitas. Por ejemplo de las obras de ayuda a la infancia que tengo que pendientes. O de tus campañas de donación en los santuarios…

 

Rei asintió más animada, y tomada de la mano con su amiga se dejó llevar. Ambas se alejaron de allí…

 

Después de este episodio transcurrieron otros dos años en los que todo se mantuvo tal y como ellos habían deseado, muy tranquilo y normal. Supieron que Alan y Naya visitaron a Giaal y los demás en Nature y tanto les gustó que decidieron instalarse en Sagan City, su capital. La hermana de Leval y Samantha criaban al hijo de ambas, no sin ciertos sobresaltos. Pese a todo, Kerria pudo estudiar y licenciarse en derecho por la prestigiosa universidad de Harvard. Había dejado ya su carrera como cantante. Solo actuaba de forma ocasional, casi siempre por obras benéficas. Katherine si qué continuó actuando en tanto se sacaba la carrera de periodismo. En cuanto a Mazoui y Satory vivían felices en la Tierra y la muchacha incluso dio a luz un par de hermosas gemelas, amén de trabajar junto a Tomoe, la esposa, y la hija de éste, que había retornado de la expedición a Nature. También Daniel, Mimet y su hija Mimí, junto con Eudial, se coordinaban con ella en los trabajos de investigación en la Masters Corporation. El primo de Leval, por su parte, había ascendido también y ahora era comandante destinado en el Estado Mayor del UNISON. Se ocupaba sobre todo de las tareas de inteligencia. Y un día, charlando con su suegro en el despacho de éste, le comentaba.

 

-¿Sabes Ian? Estoy algo preocupado. Hay un rumor cada vez mayor de una corriente de oposición a los soberanos.  
\- Algo tengo entendido.- Replicó el millonario que disfrutaba de uno de sus puros.-  
-No deberías fumar tanto.- Le previno amistosamente Mazoui.-   
-Me aficioné a los habanos y es un lujo que me puedo permitir.- Sonrió el magnate.-  
-¡Como Satory te viera nos iba a echar una buena bronca a los dos, a tí por fumar y a mí por no impedírtelo!- Contestó su contertulio moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.-  
-Por eso no se lo diremos- Sonrió Ian.-

Mazoui sonrió a su vez para declarar, ya más seriamente…

-Tengo también algunos informes de que esos grupos se están ramificando, puede que incluso hayan llegado al mismo Bios.  
-Pues pregúntale a Leval.- Comentó despreocupadamente su interlocutor quién no daba demasiada importancia a aquello.- Seguro que él sabrá algo…  
-No, no lo creo. Y por ahora no deseo preocuparle.- Desestimó el joven.-   
-Por cierto. ¿Cómo están mis hermosísimas nietecitas?- Quiso saber Ian, ahora con mucho más interés.-  
-Muy grandotas y comiendo a dos carrillos.- Rio Mazoui ahora, también con jovialidad.- Pásate por casa a verlas. Tiene ganas de estar con su abuelo.  
-Sí, espero poder hacerlo pronto. Tanta junta y tanto lío a todas horas.- Suspiró el magnate apagando su cigarro al fin.- ¿Qué tal la próxima semana?

 

Su yerno asintió, en eso quedaron. Masters disfrutaba muchísimo con las dos crías. Aunque todavía eran muy pequeñas, pero ya comenzaban a caminar y le hacía mucha ilusión verlas en aquellos primeros y algo dubitativos pasos. Entre tanto, en casa de los Malden, en Bios, Asthel ya correteaba y sus padres se plantearon el mandarle a una guardería. Tras obtener su doctorado Amatista se ocupaba de la dirección del instituto de Bios para la supervisión del ecosistema. Su amiga la doctora Wallance era la jefa de la sección de microbiología planetaria y Leval, era el supervisor de una de las bases más importantes de ese mundo. En cuanto a su vida familiar, aconsejada por Idina, la pareja pensaba que ya era hora de comenzar a relacionar a su hijo con otros niños de su edad. En el planeta Bios ya se había formado una próspera colonia y la población había aumentado de forma considerable. En este tiempo era como una ciudad pequeña de cualquier parte de la Tierra. Otros pequeños asentamientos se habían creado y el planeta se había cartografiado vía satélite. De eso se ocupaban también las fuerzas armadas destacadas allí. Lo que daba mucho trabajo. Así pues, Leval como tantas otras veces, llegó de la base cansado, había visto a Coraíon en una reunión con las autoridades civiles y se lo contó a Amatista que le estaba dando la cena al pequeño.

\- Me he encontrado con nuestro primo....me ha dado recuerdos para ti y para Asthel.  
-¡Qué bien!,- exclamó su esposa que preguntó interesada. - ¿Cómo están?, ¿siguen igual?...ya sabes, últimamente he visto a Sandy muy deprimida, apenas habla.  
\- Si - asintió Leval algo apenado para comentar. - ¡Pobre chica! , Coraíon me ha dicho que las cosas cada día empeoran más...ningún tratamiento ha dado resultado.  
\- Pero, ¿no había intentado la fecundación in vitro? - Preguntó Amatista atónita. - Eso debería funcionar.  
\- Su cuerpo rechaza sus propios óvulos fecundados, - le explicó su marido no sin asombro cuando declaró. - Es una cosa muy rara. El primo me ha contado que ni los propios médicos lo entienden. Y hasta la propia Sandy que es una experta en temas como esos se vuelve loca. ¡Es algo insólito!  
\- Yo tampoco lo comprendo,- aseveró Amatista con visible desconcierto y pesar. - Ella es una chica sana. Nunca tuvo ningún problema y hace tiempo me dijo que se hizo análisis y que no le salió nada anormal. Pese a ser medio diablesa.  
\- Necesita una amiga con la que hablar, no estaría mal que fueras a verla...- le aconsejó Leval y su esposa asintió. – Si puedes mañana…

 

En ese instante el pequeño Asthel habló sorprendiendo a sus padres....les hizo una pregunta al escuchar la conversación.

-¿Tita Sandy está triste?  
\- Solamente un poquito, cariño.- Le sonrió su madre con un ademán tranquilizador, incomodada por haber hablado tan claramente delante del pequeño - no te preocupes...  
\- Yo quiero ir a verla...así la pondré contenta.- Pidió el niño. - Quiero ir contigo, mami…

 

Leval y Amatista se miraron sin saber que decir. Al fin, ella sonrió a su hijo y le dijo que sí. Luego llamó por teléfono para avisar a su amiga, no quería ser inoportuna...

-Bueno, espero que conteste.- Suspiró en tanto tecleaba el número.- Lo mismo ha salido.

 

Sin embargo Sandy estaba en su casa, tendida en el sofá, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Coraíon había intentado animarla pero ella no le había hecho ningún caso, se encontraba cada vez más hundida. Ni su propio padre sabía qué hacer para alegrarla. ¿Por qué a ella? Con todo lo que ya había sufrido, ahora que por fin había encontrado al hombre de su vida. Con lo que deseaba tener un hijo, darle un bebé a Coraíon, hacer abuelo a su padre, y sobre todo ser madre. Recordó su boda, antes de la ceremonia le dijo a la madre de su todavía prometido que, de tener un niño, le llamaría Granate, como el hermano pequeño de Coraíon, el hijo que Petz perdió. Eso emocionó mucho a la madre de su entonces futuro marido. Luego le prometió a su padre que de tener una niña la llamaría ILaya como su madre. Pero desgraciadamente no había podido cumplir su promesa para con ninguno de los dos. Tras la boda y la Luna de miel, al principio no tuvieron prisa por tener hijos por sus trabajos. Al fin, después de un año de casados se decidieron, pero Sandy no quedaba embarazada. Fueron a médicos que le dijeron a ella que no encontraban nada raro. Su esposo también se sometió a unas pruebas para saber si era fértil y sí que lo era. El problema tampoco estaba en él. Sandy se sentía frustrada, pensaba que Coraíon tarde o temprano se cansaría de esta situación. Él tenía mucha ilusión en ser padre. La única solución que les quedaría era una madre de alquiler, pero Sandy no quería llegar a eso. Le daba mil vueltas y llegó a pensar que quizás al ser un híbrido de dos razas tan diferentes no estaría capacitada para dar a luz. ¡Cómo las mulas!, se decía a si misma con amargura. Después de todo, con la de veces que, siendo adolescente había hecho el amor sin precauciones, incluso con seres de su misma condición, nunca se había quedado embarazada. Por aquel entonces lo agradeció, aunque ahora eso era una terrible y dolorosa realidad.

-No lo entiendo, no lo puedo comprender.- Pensaba una y otra vez.- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto?

 

El vídeo teléfono sonó chillón y la sacó de sus pensamientos, la pantalla se encendió y vio que se trataba de Amatista. Sandy no había ido a trabajar en los últimos tres días, tenía una fuerte depresión. A pesar de ello era la directora de la sección de investigación microbiológica y ambiental del planeta. ¡Menos mal que su amiga la había cubierto por esos días! aunque a ella no le importaba ya demasiado su carrera. Esa carrera por la que tanto había luchado le parecía ahora algo anodino en comparación con su deseo de ser madre. No quería trabajar puesto que no se centraba en sus tareas, tampoco tenía ganas de hablar, pero se esforzó por no hacérselo notar a su amiga, esbozó una sonrisa forzada y escuchó.

\- ¡Hola Sandy! - saludó Amatista con el tono más jovial que pudo. - ¿Estás mejor de tu catarro?

 

Ésta había alegado un fuerte resfriado para no ir a trabajar, aunque su amiga sabía de sobra que eso no era cierto. Sandy era consciente de eso. Sobre todo habida cuenta de que jamás había tenido un resfriado en toda su vida, debido seguramente a su condición biológica.

\- Hola...estoy mejor, gracias, aunque todavía estaré unos días más de baja. - Mintió preguntando después. - ¿Qué tal estáis vosotros?..  
\- Muy bien y con muchas ganas de verte. Asthel quiere visitarte para que te pongas buena... ¿verdad cariño? - Subrayando sus palabras, levantó a su hijo para que saliera por el vídeo teléfono al tiempo que le pedía con un cariñoso tono. - Dile hola a Sandy.

 

El pequeño, con sus graciosos mofletillos y su suave y abundante pelo castaño, la miró con expresión alegre en sus ojos violetas.

\- ¡Hola tita Sandy! No estés triste.- Dijo Asthel agitando una de su manitas para asegurar -...yo te curaré...  
\- No,- sonrió ésta ahora con un poco más de ganas para responder. - Gracias cariño, pero ya estoy mejor. No te preocupes...  
\- Vamos a ir a verte - le comentó Amatista que añadió con algo de prevención. - Si no te importa claro.  
\- No creo que sea una buena idea…yo...- Sandy no pudo seguir, no podría evitar ponerse a llorar y no quería hacerlo delante de su amiga y menos aún del pequeño. - Tengo que colgarte, me llaman a la puerta...- evidentemente era mentira, la primera disculpa que pudo inventar. -   
\- Claro - asintió Amatista haciéndose cargo, aunque sabedora del trance tan amargo por el que pasaba la pobre chica agregó con tono animoso. - Mañana iremos a verte. A las diez, no tengo turno. Asthel también irá, luego le llevaré a la guardería. ¡Ya verás cómo te sentirás mejor! Hasta mañana. – El crío saludó muy contento, despidiéndose otra vez con la manita y Sandy le devolvió el saludo esbozando una falsa sonrisa. -

 

Cuando apagó el vídeo teléfono la angustiada chica rompió a llorar. Estaba muy entristecida, más ahora que veía al hijo de su amiga, ¡el niño que nunca podría tener! Su corazón estaba dividido, por un lado no quería ver a nadie, prefería estar sola, sin amargar a otros con su desesperación. Pero, por otra parte, necesitaba imperiosamente el cariño de sus amigos y también el poder estar junto a ese niño tan maravilloso, en el que siempre había percibido un aura muy especial de bondad y consuelo. De todos modos estaba segura de que, en esta ocasión, ni siquiera el pequeño podría animarla. Pero afortunadamente para ella, Asthel sabía mucho más de lo que por su corta edad podría pretenderse y él no iba a dejar que Sandy estuviera triste ni sufriese por más tiempo.


	5. Se cumple un deseo muy anhelado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asthel comienza a hacer gala de sus portentosas facultades atrayendo la atención de unos viejos conocidos de sus padres.

Cuando al día siguiente, Amatista llegó con su hijo a ver a Sandy, ésta estaba ocupada limpiando algo la casa. Desde por la mañana temprano estaba despierta, era incapaz de dormir. Coraíon, tras cubrirla de todo el cariño que pudo, como siempre, se había marchado al trabajo. La joven había permanecido en la cama, abrazada a su osito, al igual que cada vez que se sentía sola y desolada. Creyó que jamás volvería a sucederle algo así, pero la vida era muy cruel, siempre lo fue con ella. Primero la muerte de su madre, después todos los problemas de incomprensión y rechazo que arrastró por el mero hecho de su herencia genética y cuando al fin pensó que su sufrimiento había quedado atrás, con su esposo y con esos años de felicidad, ocurría esto. Solo podía acariciar a Alitas, su oso y musitar llena de amargura.

-Vas a ser el único niño que tendré…

 

Lloraba en silencio aunque sabía que su amiga iría y no deseaba que la viera hundida en la cama o en el sofá, con todo desarreglado. Menos aún si traía al pequeño con ella. Y por otro lado, sentía la necesidad de ver a aquel niño al que adoraba. Era la única cosa capaz de darle alguna alegría, aunque paradójicamente le recordase el motivo de su tristeza. De modo que, durante toda la mañana y tratando de sobreponerse a su estado depresivo, se afanó en ordenar y limpiar lo mejor que pudo. Pensaba incluso en su amigo Scott, que hacía apenas un año, había sido padre.

-Al menos tú lo has logrado. ¿Quién te lo iba a decir? - Suspiró dejando caer algunas lágrimas. – 

 

Contempló incluso una Holo foto del chico, junto a su ahora esposa Clarisa y su hijo Franklin. El pequeño tenía el pelo rubio como su madre y unos ojos azules pálidos como los del padre.

-Me alegro mucho por ti - Musitaba la llorosa Sandy – El crio es una monada. Te mereces ser muy feliz con él y con tu mujer.

 

Y es que Sandy, en justa reciprocidad, fue invitada a la boda de esos dos apenas haría un año y medio. Por ese entonces la muchacha no tenía aun el pesar de no ser capaz de concebir. En su ingenuidad suponía que ni ella ni su marido llevaban demasiado tiempo intentándolo. La ceremonia del enlace de sus amigos fue sencilla pero bonita. Y a los diez meses nació Franklin. Scott incluso le ofreció a Sandy ser la madrina, no obstante, por la lejanía de ambos planetas finalmente fue Ginger quien tuvo ese honor. La dueña del prestigioso Gins and Claris, gourmet. Era esa la cafetería más reputada de Nature. Superando incluso a la delegación del Flowers and Flavours de la madrina de Coraíon. Y además Ginger era como una hermana para Clarisa. Por no decir que ambas eran socias en aquel próspero negocio.

-Eso es lo natural. Ellos están siempre juntos. -Se dijo Sandy. – Y yo tengo aquí a otros amigos. Pese a todo, tú siempre has estado ahí tratando de animarme y nunca te lo podré agradecer lo bastante.

 

Y es que Scott la había llamado y enviado holo videos en los que siempre le decía que tuviera fe. Que todo era posible. Que si él lo había conseguido ella no iba a ser menos. Estaba claro que ese joven la conocía muy bien. Pese a que la propia Sandy tratase de fingir ante la cámara cuando contestaba en sus mensajes, dirigidos a ese joven en Nature. 

-Nunca fui capaz de engañarte sobre mi estado de ánimo. - Reflexionaba con amargura - Y siempre has sido para mí un amigo fiel y sincero. Aunque ahora estás muy lejos y no puedes hacer nada, ni tú ni nadie puede…

 

Y ansiosa por dejar de pensar en eso hasta se metió en la cocina, para preparar algo que ofrecer a sus amigos. De hecho tan liada estaba tras un rato de actividad febril que Amatista llamó a la puerta un par de veces antes de que su amiga se percatase de ello y la abriera. Mientras esperaban, Asthel le preguntó a su madre el porqué Sandy estaba triste.

\- Hijo, son cosas de mayores, ya lo comprenderás.- Respondió esquivamente ella al pequeño mientras le arreglaba el abriguito colocándole bien las mangas. -  
\- Yo quiero ayudar a tita Sandy...no me gusta que nadie esté triste...- dijo el niño con gesto convencido y hasta serio. -

 

Amatista le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y le besó en una mejilla, entonces Sandy abrió la puerta, llevaba un delantal, tras invitarles a entrar trató de parecer alegre delante del crío.

\- Hola Asthel, cielo...pasa, te he hecho un pastel. Es de chocolate. Lo tengo en la mesa de la cocina.  
\- ¿Has oído cariño?- ¿Qué se dice?- Le inquirió Amatista. -  
-¡Pastel biiiieeeen! ¡Gracias tita! –exclamó el niño que apenas si dijo otra cosa. - 

 

Tras besar a su anfitriona en la mejilla el pequeño Asthel salió disparado hacia dentro. El pastel de chocolate era su debilidad. Sobre todo los de Sandy que muchas veces le hacía alguna de sus deliciosas tartas. Aunque ésta no estaba ahora de muy buen humor ni tan siquiera para sonreírse con el apetito del crío y tan pronto como éste desapareció dentro de la casa hacia su anhelado dulce, saludó a la madre del pequeño con su auténtico estado de ánimo.

\- Hola Amatista - susurró muy decaída. - Pasa, no te quedes en la puerta...  
-¿Cómo te encuentras Sandy? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?...- inquirió su amiga visiblemente preocupada. -

 

Ésta negó con la cabeza y ambas entraron al salón de la casa y de allí fueron a la cocina. Asthel ya estaba empezando a comer el pastel, Sandy era muy buena repostera. El crío se acercó a su madre y su anfitriona con la boca llena de chocolate. Amatista, alarmada por aquel cuadro que presentaba su hijo, corrió a limpiarle con una servilleta de papel.

\- ¡Pero tesoro, mira cómo te has puesto! - Le recriminó su madre con suavidad. - Tienes que comer más despacito o te atragantarás.  
\- Estás muy gracioso, ¿quieres un poco de leche para pasar mejor el pastel? Estarás empalagado de tanto chocolate...- rio Sandy, esta vez sin tener que fingir. -  
\- Si por favor..., dale un poco de leche.- Le pidió Amatista.-

 

Su amiga se acercó a la nevera y le trajo un vaso lleno al niño. Asthel lo agarró con las dos manos y bebió un largo sorbo, ahora tenía la marca de la leche en los morretes. 

-¡Qué gracioso está!- declaró la morena científica que le miraba y sonreía de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. -Tu hijo es tan rico...parece un auténtico angelito. Un angelito…- repitió musitando mientras se le apagaba la sonrisa. -  
\- Cuéntame Sandy... ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? Es por lo de los niños, estás triste por eso ¿verdad?- le dijo en voz baja Amatista. -  
\- Si,- admitió ella hablando bajo también para que Asthel, que seguía bebiendo leche no la oyese. – veo al niño de Scott y de Clarisa, a las hijas de Mazoui y Satory. Te veo a ti con tu hijo, tan feliz...el orgullo que tenéis Leval y tú, me da tanta envidia. ¡Cómo quisiera tener un hijo, una hija...me da igual! , pero...ser estéril. ¡La ironía tiene gracia! yo que a veces tomaba pastillas para evitar tener hijos…- comenzó a sollozar añadiendo con sentimiento de culpabilidad. - ¡Podía habérmelas ahorrado todas!, igual que cuando era una adolescente impetuosa. ¡Quizá sea un castigo de Dios! - Trató de contener un poco sus lloros para añadir ante la triste mirada de su amiga en tanto casi balbucía. - Coraíon y yo nos acostamos anoche, él me dijo que esta vez lo lograríamos. Me destroza el corazón pensar como trata de darme ánimos a pesar de que él también está sufriendo por mi culpa.  
\- Tranquilízate mujer.- Le pidió Amatista tratando de animarla - no digas eso... no es en absoluto culpa de nadie. Verás cómo todo se arregla, aún eres muy joven...  
\- Oye - intervino Asthel que se acercó a ambas aun con los bigotes de la leche - mami... ¿por qué está triste tita Sandy?  
\- Vete a jugar cielo...- Le pidió evasivamente Amatista - ahora estoy contigo ¿eh? ....  
-¡No quiero jugar! ...quiero que la tita Sandy esté contenta - replicó el niño con gesto serio. -  
\- Gracias cariño. Eres un chico muy bueno, - sollozó la aludida que abrazó con gran cariño al crío sin dejar de repetir -...muy bueno,

 

Ya no conseguía evitar que le cayesen las lágrimas, conmovida por las palabras del crío. Amatista la miraba muy apenada sin saber ni que decir ni qué hacer ante esa escena tan penosa. Entonces, cuando Sandy soltó a Asthel de su abrazo éste la miró, sonrió con un cariñoso gesto y la tocó cerca del vientre con una de sus manitas.

\- Tita Sandy ¿quieres un bebé? - Preguntó serenamente Asthel mientras le acariciaba suavemente la tripa ante el asombro de la propia muchacha y su madre, añadiendo con lo que ellas tomaron como conmovedora ingenuidad infantil. -...Seguro que si lo quieres mucho tendrás uno. Mami siempre dice que cuando deseas una cosa se puede hacer realidad.

 

Amatista desvió la mirada sintiéndose apurada. ¡La que le faltaba a su pobre amiga por escuchar! En cuanto a la aludida no supo que decir...era incapaz de inventar nada, como si la forma de mirarla que tenía ese crío la obligase a ser sincera. Estuvo unos momentos sin poder hablar. Al fin supo buscar las palabras que en su opinión podría decirle al niño.

\- No puedo tener bebés, cariño…y.… estoy triste por eso. - Confesó a trompicones ella con voz queda en tanto acariciaba con sumo afecto la carita del crío limpiándole los bigotes de la leche. - Aunque lo desee con muchísima fuerza no puedo…

 

En un principio ella no tenía intención de decirle nada, incluso se sentía avergonzada de que Asthel la viese en ese estado. Pero era otra vez esa sensación. Algo en él hacía que ella no pudiera ocultarle lo que realmente sentía. Verdaderamente Sandy se sentía desconcertada. Ni tan siquiera Mazoui había sido nunca capaz de acceder al interior de su alma con tanta facilidad. Pero lo que más asombró a las dos mujeres fue la respuesta que el crío les dio, cuando dijo más animoso.

\- ¡Sí que puedes, angelito dice que sí puedes! - Entonces Asthel miró a un rincón, parecía buscar la corroboración de sus palabras y Amatista se percató de eso. -...  
-¿A dónde miras cariño?, ¿hay alguien ahí? - Preguntó su madre sorprendida. -  
\- Angelito...- repuso él algo extrañado inquiriéndola a su vez. -¿Mami, es que tú no lo ves? - Y señaló de nuevo a la pared de la esquina como si algo en ella fuese la mar de evidente, proclamando muy contento. - ¡Está ahí y me dice que sí!...  
\- Serán cosas de niños, yo no veo nada, ni tampoco lo siento.- Intervino Sandy que agregó escéptica. - Mi sexto sentido no detecta nada anormal.  
\- Pero es verdad. – Insistió Asthel que le tocó de nuevo la tripa a la mujer dejando su manita sobre ella. - Aquí tienes un bebé - declaró con mucha seguridad. -  
\- No - le sonrió la joven entre sus lágrimas moviendo la cabeza despacio. - No cariño... ¡ojalá…lo tuviera!  
\- ¡Ya está bien!,- terció Amatista que miró a su hijo con reprobación para reprenderle. - Asthel, no le digas eso a Sandy...no se dicen mentiras.  
\- Pero es verdad. - Volvió a repetir él. Casi a punto de llorar por ese tono de enfado que detectó en su madre. - Angelito me lo ha dicho...

 

Amatista iba a regañarle de nuevo pero su amiga la cortó diciendo con tono conciliatorio y lleno de gratitud, realmente avergonzada de que hasta un niño tan pequeño tratase de levantarle así la moral.

\- Déjale, por favor, él a su manera trata de animarme. Bueno, ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias cariño.- Y la morena científica esbozando una tenue sonrisa, le dio un suave beso al pequeño en la mejilla y afirmó. - Mañana volveré al trabajo. Gracias Asthel…  
\- Te dejamos ya, es tarde y Asthel tiene que irse a la guardería. - Repuso ésta percatándose de que su amiga ahora si que deseaba estar a solas para desahogarse. - Bueno hijo, hoy no creo que cenes mucho. Dale las gracias a Sandy por el pastel...  
-¡Gracias tita Sandy!...- exclamó el niño que tras beber lo que le quedaba en su vaso, le dio a su anfitriona un pringoso beso en una mejilla dejándole aún la huella de algo de leche.-  
-¡Oh, por Dios, hijo!…- Exclamó su madre sacando un pañuelo para tratar de limpiar el rostro de su amiga, en tanto agregaba algo apurada.- Lo siento… ¡cómo te ha puesto!

 

No obstante Sandy pudo sonreír con amplitud. Aquello era muy tierno y la conmovía hasta un punto en el que ni ella misma era capaz de controlarse. Sin decir nada dejó que su amiga le limpiase al tiempo que el pequeño repetía con tono animado y muy alegre.

-Y es verdad...tienes un bebé y cuando sea mayor yo jugaré con él y seremos muy amiguitos.- Remachó antes de irse. – Solo tienes que quererle mucho…

 

La mujer sintió un escalofrío recorrerla cuando Asthel le dijo eso. Como si esas palabras fueran parte de alguna especie de profecía. Amatista entonces tomó a su hijo de la mano y se despidió. A la salida de la casa de su amiga, regañó nuevamente al niño.

\- Asthel,- le dijo su madre con expresión contrariada. - Te advertí que no volvieras a decir eso...  
\- Pero tú dices que hay que decir la verdad.- Respondió el niño, al parecer desconcertado. No comprendía porqué su mamá se enfadaba. – Y yo la he dicho…  
\- Anda, olvidémoslo ¿eh?,- le pidió Amatista más conciliatoriamente.-  
-Mami, ya verás cómo tita Sandy se pondrá muy contenta cuando tenga a su bebé.- Insistió el chiquillo.-

 

La interpelada movió la cabeza con resignación. Y es que tras reflexionar un poco decidió dejarlo estar. Asthel era muy pequeño quizá, no distinguía entre la verdad y la fantasía pensó, en su mente infantil trataba de que Sandy estuviera contenta. Suspirando añadió con más suavidad. 

-Vamos a casa hijo, tienes que ir con la señorita Idina...  
\- Si, con la tita seño. – Pudo repetir el crío que se hacía un lio siempre con eso. –

 

De hecho sus padres habían comenzado a llevarle a la escuela donde trabajaba Idina hacía tan solo un par de semanas. El crío siempre la había llamado tita, aunque ahora sus papás le informaron de que tenía que llamarla señorita, al menos cuando estuviera en la guardería con otros niños. A Asthel le parecía algo divertido pero un poco complicado, al fin dio con la solución, combinando ambas palabras. Eso desde luego les hizo mucha gracia a sus padres y no digamos a Idina. Aunque ahora ya iban tarde. Amatista lo sabía y aceleró un poco. De modo que anduvieron con paso rápido a través de la avenida principal del Teniente Granate Lassart hasta que tuvieron que doblar la esquina y tras un par de calles plantarse en la escuela elemental. Allí estaban jugando ya otros niños y niñas de su edad. Amatista saludó a un par de madres que ya conocía y al poco salió Idina. Ésta, como de costumbre, sonrió ampliamente al verles. Enseguida tomó de la manita a Asthel y le condujo al interior, donde, en presencia de su madre, le puso el baby. Como era la hora de los juegos le dejó que corriera al jardín con los demás pequeños. Enseguida se puso a amontonar arena para hacer un montículo y ayudado de cubo y pala, a levantar una especie de castillito. Entre tanto su maestra le vigilaba a él y a los demás, charló un poco con Amatista.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Habéis tenido algún percance? Hoy se os ha hecho un poco tarde. – Sonrió Idina. -  
-No, lo siento. Es que fuimos a ver a Sandy – le desveló su amiga con un tono algo alicaído, más cuando le resumió lo que había pasado. –  
-¡Pobrecilla! – pudo responder su interlocutora sinceramente apenada. – Es una chica tan buena y tan cariñosa. Lo lamento por ella y por el primo Coraíon. Se les nota que desean tener hijos.  
-Pues si hubieses oído lo que Asthel le dijo. – Comentó ahora Amatista que todavía movía la cabeza con patente azoramiento al recordarlo en tanto se lo contaba a su amiga. – Me quise meter bajo tierra…  
-No debes enfadarte con él- le dijo Idina confirmando las hipótesis de su amiga. – Es muy pequeño y para él las cosas de la fantasía y la realidad se entremezclan. Seguro que cree de verdad lo que le dijo a Sandy.  
-Ya, eso mismo pensé yo. Sé que es muy difícil enfadarse con él, pero le llevé para que le levantase la moral, no para que terminara por hundírsela a la pobre. – Suspiró Amatista que en cierto modo se sentía culpable por aquello. –  
-No te preocupes. – La animó su contertulia. – Estoy convencida de que Sandy se habrá alegrado cuando Asthel le dijo esas cosas. Quizás si alguien como él se lo asegura con la inocencia que tienen los niños, ella crea de veras en sí misma.  
-¿Insinúas que todo esto podría deberse a una especie de bloqueo que pudiera tener?- Quiso saber Amatista realmente sorprendida ahora. –  
-No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si es posible bloquear algo así. – Admitió Idina, tan desconcertada como su interlocutora que remachó. – En cualquier caso unas sinceras palabras de apoyo y afecto no la podrán dañar…  
\- En eso tienes razón.- Convino su interlocutora que a su vez quiso saber.- ¿Cómo están tus padres y tus hermanos?  
-¡Ah!, estupendamente bien. - Se rio la joven maestra.- Lance con sus negocios. Viajando como de costumbre, de aquí para allá. Alan y Naya en Nature, muy contentos. Creo que dentro de poco me van a hacer tía.  
-¡Vaya! Es una noticia estupenda, enhorabuena.- La felicitó su interlocutora pensando no sin pesar que aquello sería lo que le faltase a Sandy por escuchar.-  
-Sí, mi hermano y mi cuñada también estaban preocupados al principio.- Le contó Idina.- Como ella es extraterrestre no estaban seguros de ser compatibles. Ya sabes, genéticamente hablando. Pero Naya ahora mantiene su forma humana para todo.  
-Bueno, imagino que para eso también. - Se sonrió pícaramente Amatista con el asentimiento cómplice de su amiga.-  
-Mis padres están muy contentos. Les hace muchísima ilusión ser abuelos. Y la madrina Rei prometió ir a verles a Nature en cuanto pueda…

 

Una niña que lloraba interrumpió la conversación, Amatista se despidió de su amiga y ex compañera de grupo y dejó a Asthel para dirigirse a su trabajo. Idina por su parte consoló enseguida a la pequeña que simplemente tenía un rasguño en la pierna al haberse caído. Durante un rato más estuvo vigilando a los críos, luego les hizo entrar para darles la merienda. Auxiliada por una compañera se ocupó rápidamente de aquello. Al poco los pequeños volvieron a su juegos, esta vez en el interior de la clase. Dispuestos en mesitas redondas y con pequeñas sillas adecuadas a sus tamaños se distribuían en grupos de cuatro. Su maestra iba pasándose a ver como jugaban o pintaban. Cuando llegó a la mesa en la que estaba Asthel, Idina se sorprendió, el crío había estado dibujando una especie de niño con dos grandes alas a cada lado.

-Vaya, es muy bonito, cielo. ¿Eres tú?- Quiso saber ella con voz dulce. –  
-No, es el angelito.- Sonrió el niño. –  
-Es muy guapo- le dijo su maestra.-

 

Desde luego Idina se quedó observando sorprendida de que, para su corta edad, Asthel dibujaba muy bien. Y se quedó aún más atónita al escucharle decir.

-Muchas veces viene a casa y juega conmigo. - Le desveló el crío. – Pero mis papás no le pueden ver. ¿Tú puedes verle?  
-No, creo que yo tampoco puedo, cariño. - Sonrió la maestra realmente impresionada por tal imaginación.-  
-Seguro que un día le podréis ver. Mientras yo hago dibujos y así sabéis lo guapo que es. - Afirmó el pequeño empuñando decididamente un lápiz de colores.-

 

Idina asintió sin darle más importancia, otros niños la reclamaban para que viese sus trabajos y ella fue rauda a interesarse por ellos. Tenía mucho que hacer, aunque las palabras del hijo de su primo se le quedaron grabadas. Era algo extraño, la forma en la que tenía de hablar de su angelito. ¡Parecía como si realmente lo viera! En fin, cosas de niños, claro. Así transcurrieron las horas. Al terminar la jornada fue el padre de Asthel quien pasó a recoger a su pequeño. Eran algo más de las cinco. Por hoy la jornada laboral y escolar había terminado. Tras saludar por unos instantes a su prima se marchó con el crío. Subiendo a su hijo a caballito, Leval le preguntó con jovialidad.

-¿Qué tal el cole hoy?  
-Bien papi, he pintado dibujos y muchos números, he hecho un castillo muy grande y he jugado al “corre que te pillo”, - le enumeró el pequeño con patente alegría. –  
-¡Qué bien! - Sonrió su progenitor. –  
-¿Y tú a que has jugado?- Quiso saber el crio. –  
-Pues…a escribir en muchos papeles. – Replicó su padre de forma algo sarcástica y divertida, cosa que evidentemente le pasó desapercibida al pequeño. –  
-No es muy divertido – valoró Asthel proponiéndole con afán. - ¿Por qué no te vienes a la guarde conmigo?   
-¡Ja, ja, ja!- Leval se rio con ganas totalmente pillado por sorpresa por aquella proposición tan interesante. Quería imaginarse con babi, a él y a su superior, el comandante Zorton, y eso le provocaba carcajadas. Aunque al poco pudo replicar todavía entre risas. – Te agradezco la oferta, hijo. Si pudiera desde luego que iría.

 

Y así entre otras conversaciones en las que su pequeño le deleitaba poniéndole al corriente de sus pequeñas vivencias llegaron a casa. A Leval le encantaba pasar a recogerle, de mañana le era imposible y su mujer se ocupaba y al terminar la jornada sucedía al revés. Cuando llegaron a casa, dio de cenar al crío. Al poco llegó su esposa. Amatista venía cansada, mucho trabajo todavía en Bios. Tenía una gran cantidad de cosas pendientes que analizar y estudiar para proseguir con la adaptación de plantas y animales a ese hábitat tan nuevo. Pero eso se le olvidaba tan pronto entraba y veía la carita sonriente de su hijo. Tras darle un montón de besos acostó a Asthel. Éste, una vez en la camita, demandó el clásico beso de buenas noches de sus papás. Ambos se apresuraron a ello. Leval salió entonces del cuarto dado que tenía que revisar un par de informes que tenía por leer.

-Dime cariño. ¿Te lo pasaste bien en la guarde con la tita Idina?- Le preguntó Amatista con una amplia sonrisa, en tanto sentada en un lateral de la cama acariciaba el pelo de su hijo. –  
-Si mami. - Asintió el pequeño con otra sonrisa que imitaba a la de su madre. –

 

Brevemente le relató todo lo que había hecho en el cole, incluso el dibujo del angelito. Aunque aquí se puso algo triste al recordar.

-Me lo dejé en la clase, mami.  
-Bueno, no te preocupes mi amor. Mañana lo tendrás allí.- Le aseguró ella con un dulce tono en su voz -  
-Es que se lo quería enseñar al angelito. – Opuso cariacontecidamente él. –  
-Seguro que el angelito ya lo ha visto. Los ángeles pueden ver muchas cosas. – Le explicó con dulzura su mamá. –  
-Ya lo sé. – Replicó el niño para asombro de ella, como si eso para él fuese lo más natural del mundo. –  
-Bueno, pues ahora a dormir – pudo decir Amatista que, tras darle otro beso más de buenas noches le propuso. – Sueña con el angelito y se lo cuentas.

 

El pequeño asintió con su cabecita, esa era una buena idea, y ella se levantó, tras susurrarle las buenas noches salió apagando la luz. Era curioso pero al pequeño nunca le había dado miedo la oscuridad. Aun sonriente Amatista le dejó allí y fue con Leval. Cuando su marido terminó de leer aquellos informes sobre la segmentación estratégica del planeta ella le contó lo que había hablado con Sandy. Aunque nada le detalló de las cosas que Asthel le dijo a su amiga. 

-¡Pobre Sandy! – Pudo decir el muchacho, llevado por la misma compasión que los demás. – Ella lo está pasando muy mal y seguro que no le contará casi nada a Coraíon para que él no sufra.  
-Trata de ser fuerte pero está muy afectada. Yo ya no sé qué más puedo decirle. Me preocupa mucho. – Corroboró Amatista con semblante consternado. – Si sigue así, puede que hasta su matrimonio se resienta.

 

Aunque de pronto su esposo pareció escrutar con la mirada hacia la habitación del niño. Parecía haber escuchado algo y le hizo una seña a su esposa de que se callase un momento.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Quiso saber Amatista extrañada de aquello. -  
\- Es Asthel,- le comentó Leval aguzando el oído - está hablando sólo. Quizás esté soñando. Vamos a oír que dice.

 

Su mujer asintió, intrigada también y con el mayor sigilo posible se acercaron a la puerta. Al parecer el niño estaba todavía despierto. O quizás soñaba hablando en voz alta. Muy despacio la entreabrieron sin querer asustarle y escucharon a su hijo decir entre susurros.

\- Pero mami dice que no es verdad, y nunca dice mentiras... ¿es verdad? ¿Me lo prometes? Vale, pero me lo has prometido y tú tampoco dices mentiras… ¿vale?... ¿Has visto mi dibujo? Mami dijo que puedes verlo todo, yo le dije que ya lo sabía. ¿Te ha gustado? ¡Qué bien! Mañana te haré otro. Me voy a mimir... ¿estarás conmigo? ¡Hasta mañana angelito, Arrael!...

 

Amatista y su esposo quedaron petrificados al oír el nombre del ángel, no lo habían entendido del todo, pero imaginaban a quién se refería.

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó él, aunque enseguida bajó el tono de voz para no despertar a su hijo. –

 

Su esposa también estaba lívida, parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma. Leval enseguida le preguntó.

-¿Alguna vez le has mencionado tú ese nombre?  
-¿Yo?- se sorprendió la joven señalándose a sí misma para contestar. – ¡Nunca se me ha ocurrido hacer tal cosa! ¿Cómo iba a decirle algo así a nuestro hijo?- Protestó con visible indignación. –  
-Lo siento cariño, perdona. Era por eliminar probabilidades. – Se excusó de inmediato el chico que agregó con prevención. - Supongo que ni tus padres ni los míos cuando han venido a visitarle han dicho nada de eso tampoco.

Pero ahora su mujer no estaba enfadada sino atónita. Apenas si pudo musitar con expresión de asombro.

-Asthel decía la verdad. ¡Dios mío, Sandy espera un hijo!...

 

Su marido se quedó sorprendido, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría hasta que su esposa se lo explicó por completo. En cuanto le refirió lo que su hijo le había dicho a la mujer de Coraíon, Leval sintió un escalofrío. 

-No sé qué pensar. – Pudo decir el muchacho realmente anonadado –  
\- ¡Pues yo sí! - Repuso su interlocutora con mayor decisión. – No se trata de ninguna coincidencia, Leval. Tú sabes lo que rodeó a nuestro hijo aún antes de que naciera. ¡Lo que mi propia madre me contó! Mañana tendré que hablar con Sandy…

 

La joven suspiró ahora pensando que su amiga no iba a creer aquello tan fácilmente. Lo más seguro es que, en el mejor de los casos se mostrara escéptica como ellos en un principio. Eso si no se enfurecía con ella. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Amatista pensó que era su deber como amiga. Puso esa idea en conocimiento de su esposo. Su marido asintió despacio. Pasaron todavía un par de horas antes de que los dos, ya cansados, se fueran a dormir, aparcando aquel incidente. Mientras tanto, en la casa de la otra pareja, Sandy le contó a su esposo lo que el pequeño Asthel le había dicho...

-¡Ojalá tuviera razón!- añadió recostada sobre un hombro de Coraíon. - ¡Sería tan bonito!...Deseo creerle con toda mi alma, ¡entregaría gustosa mi vida por darte un hijo!  
\- ¡No, no digas eso mi amor! Ni se te ocurra pensarlo siquiera ¿eh?- se apresuró a contestar Coraíon que trató de disuadirla, al sentirse bastante preocupado. - Estoy seguro de que lo conseguiremos. Aunque tarde un poco más al final lo lograremos. Pero tú eres lo más importante que existe para mí. No quiero que sufras el menor daño bajo ningún concepto ¡Nunca olvides eso!

 

Y para subrayarlo abrazó a Sandy con todas sus fuerzas deseando creer también en las palabras de ese pequeño. Su esposa no pudo evitar sollozar, sabía que su marido deseaba lo mismo y a la vez que estaba muy asustado y preocupado por la salud de ella. Fue decirle aquello, escuchar su respuesta y la muchacha se arrepintió de haber usado esa expresión. Al mismo tiempo se sentía muy agradecida y amaba cada vez más a Coraíon puesto que podía percibir que sus palabras, hablando de cuán importante era ella para él, le brotaban del corazón. Decidió dejarlo estar y ambos se quedaron abrazados sobre la cama hasta quedarse dormidos. Aunque sin que ellos se percatasen una figura encapuchada y de revestida con una negra túnica les observaba al pie de la cama. Se limitó a abrir un gran libro burdeos que portaba y a consultar unos pasajes. Tras hacer un asentimiento imperceptible declaró con voz grave.

-Todo sigue su curso…el Mensajero lo ha profetizado.

 

Y sin más se desvaneció. Pasaron unos días y la morena científica trabajaba de nuevo. Poco a poco se había recobrado lo suficiente de su depresión, apoyada por sus amigos y familia. Al menos la actividad y los experimentos y proyectos la distraían de aquellos pensamientos. No obstante seguía muy baja de ánimos, pero Amatista se encargaba de levantarle la moral en lo que podía. Las dos hablaban mucho en los descansos de la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Qué tal Asthel?,- le preguntó Sandy -...hace días que no le veo…  
\- Está en la guardería.- Le contó su amiga. - Idina se encarga de cuidarle, dice que es un niño muy despierto...  
\- Tú tienes un hijo maravilloso, Kerria ha logrado tener a su hijo, e incluso Satory ha tenido gemelas. Por no hablar de Scott. Soy yo la única que no ha podido - musitó Sandy recayendo una vez más. -  
\- ¿Sabes una cosa?,- le dijo Amatista intentando animarla. - Estoy segura de que sí podrás tenerlo. ¡Es más, creo que estás embarazada! - Se aventuró a asegurar ya que hasta ahora no se había atrevido a hacerlo. -  
\- Pero, ¿qué dices?- exclamó su amiga mirándola atónita y añadiendo incluso dolida. - Asthel te lo ha repetido tanto que te lo ha conseguido meter en la cabeza, ¿eh?...  
\- No te enfades - le pidió su interlocutora. - No lo dije para eso. Es verdad, ¡por favor!...hazte unas pruebas. ¿Qué puedes perder? Te lo pido como un favor.  
\- No - respondió Sandy secamente meneando la cabeza. - Amatista, no sé por qué me pides eso pero no tiene ningún sentido que lo haga.  
\- Por favor, ¡hazme caso! No puedes perder nada, ¡confía en mí! - le insistió su amiga. -  
\- Está bien - accedió la interpelada a desgana. - Si es para que te quedes más a gusto lo haré. Pero prométeme que si sale negativo, nunca más me hablarás de esto.  
\- Te lo prometo.- Aceptó su amiga que la alentó. - ¡Venga!, después del trabajo yo te acompañaré.

 

Efectivamente, Amatista acompañó a Sandy a la consulta del médico de la empresa del planeta. La mujer se sometió a las pruebas y tras un tenso instante de espera el doctor miró la muestra y meneó la cabeza.

\- Lo siento mucho. El resultado es negativo...aunque puede que no sea seguro, a veces tarda un poco. - Quiso agregar de forma más conciliatoria al ver la decepcionada expresión de las dos mujeres. -  
-¿Lo ves? - Denunció Sandy que miró a su amiga con reproche. Ésta bajó la cabeza apenada en tanto oía a su amiga sentenciar con amargura. - ¡Vámonos de aquí, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo!...  
\- Lo siento, de veras que lo creí.- Trató de excusarse Amatista. -Después de lo que Asthel dijo…

 

Sandy no la quiso escuchar pero cuando se disponía a marcharse tras recoger su bolso y su abrigo, el médico las avisó en voz alta para evitar que saliesen sin oírle.

\- ¡Un momento!, esperen, la muestra sí que está variando. Ahora lo veo claro. ¡Sale positivo!...- Amatista giró la cabeza y Sandy se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa, sin creer lo que oía, el médico añadió más distendidamente. - ¡Tonto de mí!, se me había olvidado agitarla. Al mover el tubo me he percatado...  
\- Pero...- balbuceó Sandy que se acercó lentamente conteniendo a duras penas la emoción. - ¿Está usted seguro, doctor?...  
\- ¡Es maravilloso!, ¿lo ves? ya te lo decía yo.- Afirmó Amatista aunque ni ella misma se lo creía aun.-  
\- Si, es seguro. Está usted aproximadamente de dos semanas - le precisó el médico tras valorar un poco más aquellas muestras. - ¡Enhorabuena!

 

La conmocionada chica se abrazó a su amiga y lloró sin cesar. Sus lágrimas parecieron arrastrar toda la tristeza que la había embargado durante esos años. Amatista lloró con ella compartiendo aquel instante de felicidad y se la llevó de la consulta dándole las gracias al doctor una y otra vez. Fueron a casa de Sandy. Allí estaba Coraíon que enloqueció de alegría al saber la noticia, tomó a su mujer en volandas y bailaron sin parar. Amatista recordó con una sonrisa que Leval hizo lo mismo con ella cuando le dio la noticia de su embarazo. Decidió dejarles a solas para que lo celebrasen. Antes de irse, Coraíon le dijo que le invitaba a ella, a Leval y al niño a comer para celebrarlo. Quedaron para el día siguiente. Amatista volvió a casa muy feliz. Al entrar en casa la esperaban Leval y Asthel que ya habían retornado de la guardería. Coraíon les había llamado por teléfono y se lo había dicho a su primo. Asthel, muy sonriente, abrazó a su madre y declaró.

\- El angelito decía la verdad...él siempre dice la verdad mami. Como tú.  
\- Sí… cariño mío.- Admitió ella que tartamudeaba con patente emoción. - Perdona a mamá, tenía que haberte hecho caso.  
\- ¡Es estupendo!,- terció Leval - me alegro mucho por ellos. Coraíon dice que Sandy ha cambiado completamente, está radiante. Llora y ríe a la vez sin poderse controlar.  
\- ¡Es increíble! - Asintió Amatista que, ya recobrada de las emociones, se dirigió a su hijo para decir con tono jovial pero firme. - Bueno Asthel, ya es tarde, vamos a dormir ¿eh?...

 

El niño asintió muy contento y su madre le acostó, le leyó un cuento antes de dormir y luego, tras darle un montón de besos, se fue con Leval a la cama. Allí hablaron los dos.

\- Nuestro hijo tiene un gran don.- Suspiró ella preguntándose en voz alta. - ¿Será eso lo que nos han predicho?...  
\- Creo que es algo de mucho más alcance que eso - repuso Leval reflexivamente. - Pero veo a Asthel tan normal. Excepto eso de las estrellas de hace dos años. Nunca he visto nada raro por lo demás. Bueno, lo del otro día cuando hablaba sólo. Quizás vea al ángel en sus sueños. O con la imaginación, pero eso, es cosa de niños, supongo. - Afirmó sin parecer creerse todavía lo que había sucedido. -  
\- Es más que eso Leval... ¿sabes? Asthel sabía que Sandy estaría embarazada. Cuando me he parado a pensarlo fríamente y he hecho unos cálculos me he dado cuenta. Acertó incluso el momento de la concepción…  
\- Entonces, ¿no crees nuestro hijo podrá valer como adivino? – Quiso bromear el chico abrazando a su mujer. -  
\- Bueno quizás- le susurró ella que al sentirle tan pegado añadió con un pícaro tono - y ahora que Sandy y Coraíon van a tener un niño, me ha entrado envidia a mí.  
-¿Qué insinúas?..- quiso saber él con voz melosa, en realidad lo sabía de sobra. -  
\- Insinúo que me gustaría tener otro niño.- Sonrió ella montándose encima de su encantado esposo y añadiendo con idéntico tono incitador. -Y creo que tú puedes ayudarme...

 

Leval sonrió y apagó la luz. Así ambos comenzaron a “preparar” un hermanito para Asthel, mientras tanto éste dormía profundamente entregado a sus sueños infantiles. Entonces, unas estrellas como las que él había formado hacía dos años, pero de diferentes colores, cinco en total, se materializaron en el cuarto. Junto a ellas aparecieron unas siluetas, cinco también. No se las podía ver con claridad, pero había una que destacaba por su tremenda altura, casi se daba con la cabeza en el techo. Entre la débil iluminación de las estrellas, se adivinaban dos siluetas de mujeres y tres de hombres. Una de ellas, con voz de varón, les dijo a las demás.

\- Bueno, esta vez no nos hemos equivocado de planeta. Es aquí y la hora ha llegado, ya está preparado para que comencemos a instruirle.  
\- Creo que sus padres humanos están ocupados preparando el nacimiento de otro más.- Terció una de las siluetas con voz femenina, agregando con voz melosa. - ¿Deberemos enseñarle a ese también?...  
\- No lo sé,- repuso la voz de hombre anterior - ya nos lo dirán en su momento.  
-¿Habrá que enseñar al Mensajero a reproducirse también?- Quiso saber otra voz de mujer algo más chillona.-  
\- Olvidad eso – les indicó otra voz masculina. – Todavía es demasiado joven para el ciclo reproductivo de su especie. Y además, ese no es cometido nuestro.  
\- Bueno, cuando alcance la edad adecuada quizás yo pueda instruirle. – Comentó la primera voz de mujer con tono insinuante. – Aunque no forme parte de nuestras obligaciones no me importaría…  
-¡Eso da igual! - Respondió otra voz de hombre muy bronca. - Creo que lo principal será ocuparnos del Mensajero ahora, eso es lo que se nos ordenó. Bien ¿Quién empezará con la tarea?..

 

Todos los interpelados guardaron silencio, entonces otra silueta con voz femenina pero más alegre y risueña que la anterior, habló.

-Pues creo que seré yo la que empiece primero, me gustan mucho los humanos tan chiquititos. Es divertido jugar con ellos, ¡son mis peluchitos!…  
\- Si - añadió otra voz de hombre con tintes más moralistas y cautos que las anteriores. - De acuerdo, tú empiezas. Pero recuerda que estamos hablando del Mensajero. Así que déjate de diversiones y ve al grano...  
\- ¡Claro! - acordó jovialmente ésta. - Me lo tomaré en serio, es más, empezaré ahora...  
\- No, déjale dormir,- le pidió la anterior voz masculina que había hablado según explicaba. - Eso es lo que está haciendo, para los humanos es algo muy importante. Hasta el Mensajero es mortal en parte y dada su condición humana necesita dormir, para ellos es un descanso que les repone energías.  
\- Vale, entonces volveré - dijo la voz femenina risueña que buscó las palabras adecuadas. - ¿Cómo dicen ellos? ¡Ah, ya!...mañana. Mañana apareceré ante el Mensajero y comenzaré a hacerle conocer su verdadera misión.  
\- Debes tener cuidado y poner esmero en ello. - Le indicó la otra voz de mujer admitiendo sin paliativos y con más seriedad e inquietud, cosa muy rara en ella. - Los poderes del Mensajero dejan ridículos a los nuestros, y debe aprender a emplearlos al máximo de su nivel y eficacia.  
\- Lo haré – convino su compañera que prometió ahora con un tinte más serio en su voz. – Me portaré bien…

 

Esas palabras fueron acogidas con un gesto de aprobación de sus compañeras y tan repentinamente como aparecieron las cinco siluetas se desvanecieron, dejando al pequeño Asthel sumido en sus profundos sueños con el angelito y con parajes tan misteriosos como bellos…

-Angelito guapo - Musitaba el niño. - Tita Sandy ya está contenta…

 

Por su parte la soberana de la Tierra y la Luna Blanca estaba durmiendo también. Y ella soñaba a su vez. Aunque quizás no fuera algo tan agradable. Vestía sus galas del Milenario de Plata y ante ella estaba esa figura de negros ropajes, con aquel libro. Sin embargo la soberana no estaba asustada. Al contrario, observaba severamente a aquella aparición y le preguntó, casi con premura.

-Dime Demiurgo. ¿Qué sucederá ahora?...  
-Todo sigue su curso. Tal y como debe ser…  
-Entonces, de momento estamos a salvo. ¿No es así?  
-La amenaza sigue ahí. - Le informó éste.-  
-Pero quedan muchos años todavía.- Repuso ella.-  
-Las cosas pueden cambiar. El destino no está del todo escrito.- Fue la contestación de esa grave voz.-  
-Entiendo que lo que ha sucedido debía de ocurrir. Pero, ¿acaso no deben de ser ellos quienes culminen esta historia? Nosotros ya hicimos lo que se nos requirió.  
-Todavía deberéis intervenir…mi reina, sabes perfectamente que tu presencia y la de los tuyos es muy importante. Vosotras sois la inspiración para muchas personas en éste y en otros mundos.  
-Lo sé.- Admitió la aludida.- Pero también sé que no debemos tomar demasiado protagonismo. ¿Acaso no me indicaste eso?  
-Confío en que tú y los demás miembros de tu equipo sabréis como equilibrar las cosas para que así sea.- Declaró aquel ser para sentenciar de una enigmática forma.- Muchas cosas han de suceder aun. Algunas hermosas y alegres, otras tristes y terribles. Todo ello es el cimiento sobre el que se construirá…Y ahora hay un pequeño cambio…

 

Y aquel ser le mostró a la reina una página del libro que comenzaba a escribirse de la nada. En cuanto ella la leyó asintió despacio y suspiró.

-Así ha sido desde el comienzo. Muy bien, enseguida me ocuparé de ello…

 

Y aquel ser y su grueso volumen se desvanecieron de su vista. La soberana despertó entonces en su lecho. Su esposo dormía a su lado. Aquello no era algo que le gustara pero tenía adquirida esa responsabilidad. Al menos podía contar con los suyos. Entonces, sin perder ni un momento, decidió llamar a una de sus amigas y compañeras más queridas. Ésta dormía plácidamente cuando sonó su intercomunicador. Tardó en despertarse y responder…

-¿Si? Rei Hino al habla.- ¿Quién demonios es? – Quiso saber entre bostezos, aunque cuando reconoció la voz enseguida exclamó.- ¡Usagi! ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamar a estas horas?...

 

Pero a los pocos segundos fue tomando conciencia de la realidad y enseguida se disculpó.

-Lo siento Majestad. Estaba soñando… Si, enseguida estoy ahí…

 

No tardó mucho en adecentarse y ponerse un vestido y unos zapatos. Acudió a una de las cámaras privadas de la reina. Nada más entrar la soberana la esperaba, sentada en un sofá. La princesa de Marte le hizo una leve reverencia…

-Siéntate Rei.- Se sonrió su soberana palmeando un sillón junto al sofá de ella misma.-  
-Espero que sea algo importante para que me despiertes a estas horas. Porque por muy reina que seas te advierto que te voy a dar una buena zurra sino.- Replicó la aludida con jovialidad, teñida, eso sí, de cierto fastidio.-

 

Aunque su interlocutora pasó por alto aquello y le preguntó.

-Ibas a ir Nature. ¿No es así? A ver a tu ahijado y a su esposa. La hija de Ail y Ann.-  
-Sí, así es. ¿Sucede algo malo?- Inquirió la princesa de Marte, ahora con gesto preocupado.-  
-No, tranquila. No pasa nada. Solo quería desearte buen viaje y decirte que partas cuanto antes. ¡Ah! y llévate a Ami contigo. Le tiene mucho cariño a Naya.- Le indicó la reina.-  
-Muy bien. Como quieras. ¿La despertamos ahora o se lo puedo decir mañana?- Quiso saber ahora no sin cierto retintín.-

 

Eso hizo reír a Serenity, movió la cabeza divertida para replicar.

-Mejor lo dejamos para mañana, lo siento Rei. Espero que no estuvieras soñando con algo bonito.  
-No. - Se sonrió la aludida, declarando con irónico humor.- Solamente soñaba que era una princesa de Marte que vivía en la Tierra y que tenía una amiga medio loca que era la soberana del planeta que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que despertarme a las tantas de la madrugada.  
-Buenas noches, amiga mía.- Le sonrió la aludida, tratando de aguantar la risa.-  
-Buenas noches.- Replicó afectuosamente ésta devolviéndole la sonrisa ahora, aunque antes de marcharse, preguntó ya con seriedad.- ¿Tienes algún mensaje para ellos? Ya sabes, aprovechando que vamos a ir a Nature y eso está en su jurisdicción…  
-Transmíteles nuestra amistad y nuestros mejores deseos. Del soberano y míos.- Afirmó la interpelada.- Mañana lo discutiremos con más calma.

 

Aunque Marte la miró divertida y moviendo la cabeza declaró…

-Lo cierto es que, a estas alturas me he desvelado, Majestad. No sé… ¿os apetecería comer algún pedazo de tarta, de esa que Makoto hizo el otro día? Así podríamos charlar sobre los viejos tiempos y también sobre los nuevos…

 

La soberana se rio y asintiendo afirmó… 

-Bueno, no me parece mala idea. Aunque claro, si hacemos eso sin que las demás se enteren podrían enfadarse con nosotras por no avisarlas. ¿No crees?  
-Por esta vez tengo que darte la razón. - Convino pícaramente Rei quién sugirió para regocijo de su compañera.- ¿Las invitamos?...  
-¿Y despertarlas en medio de la noche?- Fingió escandalizarse su interlocutora.-

 

Ahora fue la princesa de Marte quién se sonrió divertida para sentenciar

-Bueno ¿Por qué no?...  
-¡Nos van a matar! - Suspiró Serenity sin poder evitar reír.-  
-No cuando les mostremos la tarta.- Replicó su interlocutora para remachar.- Hay ciertas cosas por las que vale la pena perder el sueño, un buen postre, una buena sesión de cotilleos y sobre todo, unas buenas amigas.

 

Su soberana, compañera y, sobre todo, amiga de siempre, estuvo de acuerdo y las dos entre risas se dispusieron a llevar a cabo su plan. Decididas a levantar a medio palacio. Desde luego aquella noche fue memorable. Una vez despabiladas y tras abroncar convenientemente a esas dos inconscientes, las princesas se apaciguaron y junto a su compañera Rei y su ahora reina Serenity, tuvieron una buena madrugada de comida y confidencias. Como en aquellos viejos y buenos años. Lo difícil sería mantenerse despiertas al día siguiente para atender sus obligaciones…pero ¿quién pensaba en eso en tanto reían y devoraban aquella deliciosa tarta?


	6. Las primeras lecciones de Soa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevas experiencias para el pequeño Asthel y nuevos maestros.

Al día siguiente temprano, Amatista despertó a su hijo, el pequeño estaba muy a gusto en la cama y no se quería levantar. Era enternecedora la imagen que ofrecía, acurrucado en posición fetal y agarrado a su osito. Su madre, sonrió al contemplarlo. Recordaba bien como ella misma era así con esa edad. Al menos, según lo que sus propios padres le contaban. 

-Está claro que esto lo ha heredado de mí - Pensaba enternecida. – También me costaba muchísimo levantarme temprano. Nunca me ha gustado en realidad.

 

Pero había que comenzar el día, de modo que, con mucha paciencia y suavidad, tomó a su hijo en brazos y le despabiló, sujetándole de la mano. Al principio el crío casi ni se tenía en pie, bostezando y con los ojos cerrados. Amatista le llevó hacia el cuarto de baño mientras le decía de forma cariñosa pero firme, como su misma madre hiciera con ella años atrás.

\- Venga Asthel que es tarde. Tienes que ir a la guardería...  
\- Tengo sueño....- rezongó él entre bostezos -...quiero dormir un poquito más, mami...  
\- Es tarde cariño - repuso pacientemente su interlocutora para indicarle. - Venga, lávate la cara. A ver, tú solito.- Asthel se salpicó la cara con agua y se mojó, utilizando ambas manos para frotarse los ojos. Su progenitora le mojó un poco más mientras le decía divertida. - ¡Te lavas como los gatos! Date más “agüita” y verás cómo te despiertas...

 

Una vez que el pequeño se despabiló un poco tras lavarse su madre le puso el desayuno. 

-Oye mami, la tita Sandy ahora está muy contenta. - Comentó el pequeño. -  
\- Lo está, cielo. - Sonrió Amatista en tanto le miraba tomarse la leche. – Y te está muy agradecida. Te quiere mucho.  
-Sí, yo a ella también. Y a su hijo. Cuando seamos mayores jugaremos juntos. - Afirmó convencido -  
-Claro que sí. - Convino su madre acariciándole el pelo para insistir con tono suave pero ya más premioso - Ahora acaba el desayuno o llegaremos tarde.

 

El crío asintió comiendo las tostadas con jamón y mermelada de arándanos y la manzana que acompañaban al vaso de leche. Cuando se lo tomó todo, Amatista le vistió y tomando el deslizador lo acercó a la guardería. Allí esperaba Idina para entrarle junto a los demás niños.

\- Hola Asthel, buenos días. Hala, dile hasta luego a mami - le pidió su sonriente profesora. -

 

El niño saludó con la manita y con la otra agarró la mano de su maestra. Amatista le despidió recordándole que se portase bien y se fue a trabajar tras saludar a Idina. 

-Me voy corriendo, que hoy nos hemos dormido. - Sonrió la francesa -  
\- Que tengas un buen día. - Le deseó su amiga. -  
-Lo mismo te digo Idina. - Convino Amatista para alejarse enseguida rumbo a su deslizador. - 

 

La maestra por su parte llevó a dentro a Asthel que se sentó en su sillita mientras el resto de los niños chillaban y reían jugando entre ellos. Él también se puso a jugar con una niña que tenía a su lado y otro niño que se sentaba detrás. La señorita les dejó hacerlo durante unos momentos más, antes de comenzar la clase.

\- Niños...- dijo Idina en voz alta para hacerse oír entre el griterío general a fin de empezar. - Hoy vamos a jugar a los colores...a ver, ¿quién sabe decirme un color?  
\- ¡Yo, yo!

Gritaron todos los pequeños incluido Asthel, su sonriente maestra indicó a uno de los niños y le preguntó a un crío rubito. 

-Peter…  
-Azul. - Replicó el niño -  
-Mandy - Señaló a otra pequeña de rasgos asiáticos, situada junto a ese chaval. -   
-Verde. - Contestó la morena cría. -   
-Asthel. - Sonrió Idina para preguntar al pequeño. -  
-Blanco. - Afirmó el niño. -  
-Ese no es un color. - Intervino Madeleine, una niña rubia que se sentaba a su lado. -  
-Claro que sí, el angelito dice que es el color de todos los colores. - Repuso el interpelado. -

 

Idina quedó atónita al oír esa réplica. Era algo muy bien argumentado para un niño tan pequeño. Aunque no le dio más importancia. Continuó preguntando a algún crío más. Al final todos respondieron enumerando un montón de colores. Después dibujaron pintando con ceras. Asthel dibujaba a su amigo el angelito. Idina se sorprendió cuando observó el cuadro. Aquel angelito, lucía como un niño rubito y de grandes alas blancas. Y esta vez no estaba solo. El crío había pintado a otra niña con coletas y gafitas a su lado.

-¡Qué bonito te ha quedado! – sonrió su señorita alabando al crío. –  
\- Es mi amigo el angelito – le contestó Asthel –  
\- Si, ya lo sé.- Afirmó su interlocutora preguntándole - ¿Cómo se llama?  
\- Se llama Arrael, y ha venido a buscar a esta niña para que vaya a jugar con él. – Le explicó el pequeño de lo más contento.-

 

En un principio Idina no le dio mucha importancia, pero en cuanto reflexionó un poco le recorrió un escalofrío, en tanto se percataba realmente de quién era el dueño de aquel nombre. Pese a todo no quiso decir nada aunque el sudor frío la bañaba aún. Amatista le había contado algo al respecto, quizás el crío hubiera escuchado mencionarlo en alguna otra parte. Quiso quitarse aquello de la cabeza.

-No.- Se dijo categóricamente la joven.- Tiene que ser casualidad…Lo habrá escuchado en alguna parte, los críos ya se sabe…

 

Finalmente lo dejó correr y tras la clase ayudó a todos los niños y niñas a ponerse los abrigos. En cuanto llegó Leval sacó al pequeño Asthel de la mano y se lo dejó a su padre. También llevaba el dibujo que el crío había hecho y se lo mostró en cuanto su primo la saludó.

\- ¡Vaya!, que bien dibujas, cariño. – Sonrió su padre. –

 

Aunque el gesto de su prima estaba bastante serio. Pero no tuvo ocasión de decir nada. Otra madre se acercó a preguntarle algo y la maestra sonrió nuevamente, se despidió de Leval y su hijo. Ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente para comentarles aquello.

-Adiós Idina.- La saludó su primo desde la distancia.-  
-¡Hasta mañana, seño tita! – Añadió el crío de modo jubiloso.-

 

Eso hizo reír a su padre. El pequeño había logrado la fusión perfecta de los nombres con los que llamar a Idina. Ni señorita, ni tita. Para no liarse los combinaba. Así, tras parecerle bastante divertido y como de costumbre, Leval volvió a casa con su hijo a caballito, el niño le contaba lo que había hecho en clase...

\- Papa.- Le dijo Asthel. – La seño tita Idina nos ha enseñado colores...ya me sé muchos colores.... ¿Cuántos te sabes tú?...  
\- ¡Muchos, hijo! - rio Leval -...me sé muchos, porque hay muchos colores....  
-Y. ¿Cuál te gusta más?...a mí el color blanco del ángel.- Respondió entusiásticamente el niño.- 

 

Leval se quedó anonadado y le inquirió bastante sorprendido tratando de averiguar algo más.

-¿Qué ángel, hijo? ¿Ese que te dijo lo del bebé de Sandy?...- Asthel asintió con naturalidad -... ¿Y cómo es? ¿Como el de tu dibujo? - Preguntó su padre con manifiesta curiosidad.-  
\- Si, es un niño como yo y va vestido de blanco.- Le explicó el crio. -  
\- ¿Y esta niña que está con él? ¿Quién es? - Quiso saber su progenitor. –  
\- Es una amiga del angelito, que va a ir a jugar con él para siempre. Me lo ha dicho.

 

Leval escuchó a su hijo con mucho interés, al llegar a casa le contó a Amatista todo lo que Asthel le dijo. Su esposa se quedó pensativa y dijo muy seria.

\- Ese no es el Ángel de la Muerte.- Afirmó convencida pero dando un suspiro, menos mal. Ahora pensó que se había inquietado sin motivo y eso la alegraba.-  
\- Quizá sea un Ángel de la Guarda,- conjeturó Leval, desde luego más que aliviado por ello, al igual que su esposa. -  
\- Sería mejor que yo hablase con Asthel, quizá me cuente más cosas.- Opinó ella que entró en el cuarto de su hijo.- 

 

No obstante cuando iba a preguntarle con más detalle sobre ese angelito, una mujer de color apareció de repente en la habitación. Amatista se sobresaltó y exclamó reconociéndola no sin asombro.

-¡Eh! ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?...  
-¡Hola!,- saludó ésta con voz cálida y risueña, a la par que levantaba las palmas de las manos, añadiendo. - Dijimos que volveríamos en cuanto el Mensajero estuviese dispuesto para ser enseñado. ¿Recuerdas?..  
\- Si, es verdad - concedió Amatista que hizo memoria para recordar. Esa mujer era una de los dioses, se llamaba Soa y así le preguntó. -Pero, oye, ¿cómo es que estás aquí tú sola? ¿Acaso están tus compañeros escondidos por aquí? Espero que no empecéis con esos juegos vuestros otra vez - remachó entre temerosa y casi admonitoriamente a su improvisada visita. -   
\- No. No haremos juegos. Hemos acordado que cada uno de nosotros le enseñará algo diferente. - Le explicó la diosa aclarando - por turnos, yo he querido ser la primera porque me gustan mucho los humanos chiquititos, ¡son aún más graciosos que los grandes! ¡Parecen peluchitos! – Afirmó entrelazando los dedos y llevándose las manos a la barbilla y riendo.-

 

Amatista también se sonrió a la par que meditaba. Al parecer su interlocutora venía con buen talante y dispuesta ayudar. De modo que, siendo un ser con esos enormes poderes y conocimientos, quizás ella pudiera aclararles lo que estaba sucediendo con su hijo y esos dibujos que hacía. De modo que le comentó jovialmente.

\- En eso tienes razón. Son como muñequitos.   
-Sí, eso, muñequitos peluchitos. - Se reafirmó su contertulia, observando divertida al niño que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando ella le saludó. - ¡Hola Mensajero peluchito!  
-Hola, señora rara.- Repitió él sin amedrentarse.-

 

La madre del crío se sonrió de nuevo, quizás esa alocada diosa fuese la canguro idónea. Pero recordó lo que iba a preguntar y se puso más seria.

-Oye, ¿tú podrías responderme a una pregunta?,- le pidió a su contertulia con una mirada inquisitiva. -  
\- Pregúntame y ya veremos,- sonrió la interpelada. -  
\- Verás, es que mi hijo nos ha dicho que ve a un angelito. Bueno, al menos así lo llama él. Es un niño envuelto en un vestido blanco.  
-¿Cuándo lo ve?- Quiso saber Soa.-  
-Pues, no sé. Creo que sueña con él y a veces señala a rincones del cuarto y dice que está ahí. Pero nosotros no vemos a nadie. – Le contestó Amatista. - ¿Puedes verle tú?

 

Su contertulia se quedó pensando durante unos instantes para declarar con rotundidad.

\- Es un Ángel, o algún ser muy elevado, eso seguro. - Respondió la diosa con más seriedad y acto seguido admitió. - No sé quién podrá ser exactamente, son entes muy superiores a nosotros. Yo aquí tampoco veo a nadie ahora. Claro que un ángel puede permanecer invisible a mis ojos si así lo desea.  
\- Asthel.- Amatista llamó a su hijo que jugaba distraídamente con unos muñecos y le preguntó. -Cariño... ¿está el angelito ahora aquí?..  
\- No, mamá,- negó Asthel que le contó. -El angelito me dijo que vendrían unos señores a enseñarme cosas. - Entonces reparó en Soa y le preguntó. - ¿Tú eres una señora de las que me van a enseñar?..  
\- Si.- Asintió ella que permanecía levitando cruzada de piernas -…y tú eres el Mensajero. Bueno...aunque todavía eres peluchito pero no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré a mostrar tu poder....  
\- Mira,- le pidió Asthel que hizo una estrella blanca inscrita en un círculo ante la sorpresa de su madre y de la propia diosa. - ¡Estrellita!...- rio dejándola volar y la estrella recorrió un par de metros antes de deshacerse poco a poco. -  
\- Eso está muy bien. Pero te falta concentración, mira...- valoró su nueva mentora que hizo una estrella de color verde y la dejó flotando en el aire a modo de demostración. - ¿Lo ves?, no se apaga...  
\- Bueno, yo os dejo un poco a solas para que practiquéis.- Intervino Amatista atónita, ya que veía claramente que ella poco pintaba allí, no obstante preguntó por precaución. - Oye Soa. ¿Esto no será peligroso para mi hijo, verdad?..  
\- No temas.- Contestó despreocupadamente ésta. - Es el Mensajero...tiene un gran poder. Estará seguro conmigo. Los seres del olvido ya no pueden acercarse a él. Además, por lo que me has dicho, un ángel del mismo Creador le protege.  
\- Vale - respondió Amatista ya tranquilizada por esas palabras. - Asthel cariño, pórtate bien. Hasta luego.  
\- Hasta luego mami...- repuso el pequeño. Amatista le dejó con Soa y cerró la puerta. -

 

Al salir le contó a Leval lo que había ocurrido, le dijo que no interrumpiese a la diosa. Por toda réplica su marido se encogió de hombros y afirmó con un tono resignado.

\- De todas maneras, aunque quisiera interrumpirla no podría...ya sabes cómo se las gastan.  
\- No. Ahora están de nuestro lado,- se apresuró a decir Amatista con tono conciliador. - A decir verdad, estoy más tranquila con Soa aquí, ella y Redan eran diferentes a los otros. Y noto que tiene un gran interés por enseñar a nuestro hijo.  
\- Sí...es verdad.- Admitió Leval que optó por tomarlo con filosofía y optimismo al agregar con desenfado. - ¡Bueno, vamos a ver alguna película mientras tengamos la suerte de tener niñera gratis!

 

Amatista se rio de la ocurrencia, ella y su marido se recostaron en el sofá. Hacía tiempo que no tenían la ocasión de estar tranquilos y disfrutando de su mutua compañía en la intimidad.

-Pues oye - Admitió la muchacha. - A lo mejor esto no está tan mal después de todo…nos podemos ahorrar un dinero, casi estoy por preguntarla si estaría disponible el próximo fin de semana…

 

Su esposo se rio por la ocurrencia. Entre tanto, en la habitación del pequeño Asthel, la diosa continuaba adiestrando al niño a manejar sus estrellas de energía, el chaval aprendía rápido, Soa le explicó.

\- Verás, estas estrellitas sirven para abrir muchas puertas, son como unas llaves que permiten acceder a caminos de mundos maravillosos.  
-¿El mundo del angelito...?..- preguntó Asthel con alegría. -  
\- Si, el del angelito y otros muchos más. Te lo enseñaré...- la diosa abrió un agujero en el espacio lanzando una estrella y le propuso jovialmente. -Ahora vamos a visitar el mundo de las hadas.  
-¡Si, qué bien!- aplaudió el niño entusiasmado. - ¡Vamos a ver a las hadas!

 

Soa estaba muy satisfecha por ese júbilo, desde luego los humanos peluchitos eran mucho más divertidos e interesantes que los grandes. A juicio de la diosa incluso bastante más listos. Los más creciditos seguramente no hubieran querido ir a pasarlo bien con ella. Siempre estaban hablando de obligaciones, trabajos y otras muchas tonterías.

-Sí, me alegro mucho de ser la primera. Mientras el Mensajero es todavía tan chiquitín. - Pensó con regocijo en tanto abría aquella especie de puerta a otra dimensión y ambos entraban. -

 

Entre tanto, en casa de Sandy y Coraíon todo era ahora felicidad. La muchacha estaba muy dichosa. Para ella era una bendición del cielo. Su esposo había llamado a sus padres para darles la noticia. Cuando Petz se enteró lloró de alegría por su hijo, por su nuera y por ella misma. También Zafiro lo celebró de forma jubilosa. Por fin iba a ser abuelo al igual que su hermano. Sandy llamó a su padre y se lo dijo. Robert estaba también tan emocionado que casi no pudo articular palabra para felicitar a su hija. Luego rezó y habló con ILaya. Siempre lo hacía cuando ocurría algo importante. Le contaba en su monólogo que, al fin, iban los dos a ser abuelos. Esa noche, Sandy soñó con su madre, tal y como la recordaba y vio en sus sueños que era muy feliz y que compartía la dicha de ella por esa nueva vida que gestaba en su interior. Cuando despertó se le ocurrió llamar a Mazoui para darle la noticia, él y Satory tenían dos hijas y siempre que habían hablado ambos la apoyaron y le dieron esperanza. Ahora quería contarles que, por fin, su sueño iba a ser hecho realidad. Pero al llamar y esperar respuesta, unas horas más tarde, le comentaron que Mazoui no estaba ni en su casa ni en la base. Decidió llamar en otra ocasión.

-¡Qué extraño! – Se sorprendió Sandy afirmando.- Ya es la segunda vez que no podemos contactar con ellos. No suelen estar incomunicados durante tanto tiempo.   
-No te preocupes. – Le dijo su marido sin inquietarse. - Habrán salido por ahí, de vacaciones. O puede que estén de visita.

 

Ella asintió, aunque tenía una sensación rara. Como si algo no estuviera en su lugar o no marchase bien. De todos modos con la alegría que sentía ahora no quiso darle más vueltas. De modo que junto a Coraíon se acostó. Al día siguiente había que trabajar y después comer con Amatista, Leval y el pequeño Asthel, a quien Sandy estaba muy agradecida.

-Creo que le voy a hacer a ese niño un pastel todavía más grande que el que Makoto nos hizo para nuestra boda - Suspiró visiblemente feliz abrazada a su marido -  
-Si. Desde luego lo merece - sonrió el joven, añadiendo.- Y tengo muchas ganas de que mi madrina reciba la noticia. Le hará tanta ilusión como a nuestros padres. Seguro.

 

Su esposa convino en ello y se dispusieron por fin a dormir. Asthel mientras tanto, atravesaba de la mano de Soa un umbral extraño. Era un espacio que refulgía en muchos colores muy vivos. Poco a poco lo cruzaron y divisaron un agujero, como el que habían hecho al entrar. Pasaron por él y se encontraron en un bosque de grandes árboles centenarios.

\- Mira Mensajero, éste es el país de las hadas, genios y otros seres espirituales, - le explicó Soa que añadió. - Son de menor poder que nosotros los dioses, pero pueden enseñarte muchas cosas.- La diosa llamó a las hadas del bosque con voz amable y entusiasta. - Acudid hadas y genios y podréis ver al Mensajero del Creador que ha venido a conoceros.

 

En pocos momentos ambos se vieron rodeados por una gran cantidad de seres, eran translúcidos, muy pequeños, las hadas como una mano. Todas miraban curiosas a Asthel que se reía muy divertido de aquel espectáculo tan bonito. Una de ellas, que llevaba una especie de coronita, se acercó a ellos y les habló con una voz dulce y gorjeante.

-¡Cuánto honor! , una diosa y el Mensajero. Es una grata noticia que hasta nuestro mundo haya llegado alguien enviado por el Creador.  
\- El Mensajero debe conocer los mundos y las dimensiones que deberá proteger, majestad- le informó cortésmente Soa, cosa inhabitual en ella. -  
\- Me alegro de que hayas comenzado por la nuestra - repuso ésta hablándole a Asthel para presentarse. - Soy Nenora, reina de las hadas. Tienes una tarea muy importante que hacer. Debes protegernos a todos del olvido.  
-¿Qué es el olvido?,- preguntó el niño sin entender. -  
\- Es algo que nos acosa desde siempre - le contó Soa ahora tiñendo su hasta entonces jovial tono de inquietud. - Son seres increados...que pretenden hacer desaparecer todo lo que existe como si jamás hubiese sido hecho por el Creador.  
\- Eso quiere decir que son malos...- dijo Asthel con tono y gesto serio. - A mí no me gustan los malos.  
\- Tú serás lo bastante poderoso como para crear una unidad que sepa resistir el olvido y que logre la trascendencia de todo lo que existe a un plano superior. - Le dijo Nenora que añadió. -Toma.- El hada sacó un colgante con una llavecita de oro y se lo ofreció. - Esto es para ti...- se lo colgó del cuello a Asthel en tanto le desvelaba con tintes de advertencia. - Abrirá el mundo de las hadas para cuando quieras visitarnos. Pero procura no hacerlo con nadie que no deba conocernos. Hay lugares que no se deben mezclar. Y seres que n están tan preparados como tú para comprender.  
\- Debemos volver ya a su mundo, - le dijo Soa al pequeño que estaba encantado observando a esos diminutos y graciosos seres. – Sus humanos fabricadores, creo que les llaman papás, dicen cosas extrañas como que no debe dormirse tarde, que tienen que ir a la guarde. No sé qué será esa tal guarde, en realidad no los comprendo, los humanos grandes son muy raros.  
-Puede ser.- Afirmó Nenora, que sin embargo, le aconsejó a la diosa.- Pero siendo en parte humano el Mensajero debe criarse como tal. Cuídale mucho…

 

Soa asintió, supuso que tendría que ser así, en tanto le daba la mano al crío.

\- Adiós hada guapa. - Se despidió el niño aun embelesado. -  
\- Esperaremos la llamada del Mensajero cuando llegue el momento.- Repuso ésta elevándose grácilmente en el aire y desapareciendo. -

 

La diosa tomó de la mano a Asthel mientras éste se despedía de los seres que le observaban con gran reverencia. Ambos flotaron cruzando a través de otro agujero que Soa materializó con una nueva estrella. Pasaron de nuevo por ese espacio de colores y encontraron el pasillo que les había llevado hasta allí, salieron y aparecieron de nuevo en el cuarto del niño.

\- Ahora escúchame bien - le advirtió Soa con un tono serio poco habitual en ella. - Debes tener precaución cuando viajes y recordar siempre el pasillo por el que fuiste para no perderte para siempre entre las dimensiones. Y ten mucho cuidado con los seres que merodean entre ellas. Algunos son inofensivos, pero otros son casi tan peligrosos como los propios seres del olvido. ¿Lo recordarás? - Asthel asintió. -¡Muy bien, Mensajero Peluchito! - sonrió Soa otra vez con su voz despreocupada de siempre. -

 

La diosa salió de la habitación con el crío de la mano, apareció ante los padres del pequeño que estaban poniéndose cariñosos. Leval suspiró resignado, ya casi había olvidado lo inoportunos que podían ser los dioses. Pero el chico se puso realmente en guardia, incluso adoptando su pose de combate, cuando Soa le mostró un osito que llevaba en la mano sentenciando.

-¡Ay!, que mono es este peluchito. ¿Me lo das?

 

Amatista por su parte miraba atónita a su esposo. Y apenas pudo preguntarle.

\- Pero cariño. ¿Qué haces?  
\- Hay que tener mucho cuidado con eso. No sabes de lo que es capaz – la advirtió él con tono serio señalando hacia el muñeco en tanto mantenía su pose defensiva. –

 

Su asombrada esposa miraba sin comprender a ese oso de color café que tenía un gracioso hociquito y dos ojos de color ámbar. Era uno de los juguetes favoritos de Asthel.

-¿Del osito?- le preguntó Amatista visiblemente desconcertada. – ¿Te refieres a Oscurín?- Quiso asegurarse, llamando al juguete incluso por el nombre que su hijo le pusiera en cuanto supo hablar.-  
-Peluchito bonito – sonrió la diosa dirigiéndose amablemente a Leval quien todavía miraba a ese muñeco con una mezcla de desconfianza y temor. - ¿Podemos jugar con él?

 

El niño asintió mirando a su madre para pedirle de la misma manera jovial y esperanzada.

-Mami, ¿podemos jugar con Oscurín? - quiso saber con evidente expectación. -  
-Bueno, pero no hasta muy tarde, que mañana hay que ir a la guardería. – Le concedió despreocupadamente ella. –  
-¡Bieeen! – Exclamó el pequeño agarrando nuevamente la mano de la diosa para guiarla hacia su cuarto. – ¡Vamos Soa!

 

Leval que había asistido a aquella escena sin decir nada se sentía ahora realmente tonto. Más cuando su hijo y la diosa se metieron en la habitación y su esposa le interrogó con la mirada. Ahora era vergüenza lo que amenazaba con mostrarse a través del sonrojo que le invadía las mejillas. Él apenas pudo sonreír de forma estúpida y tratar de explicarse.

-Si hubieras visto el último peluche que tenía Soa me comprenderías. Créeme, no es buena idea dejarle ositos a esa diosa… ¡Tuve que convertirme en súper saiyajin de nivel dos para derrotar a esa cosa!

 

Y durante un rato le recordó a su mujer aquel combate que librase contra los dioses hacía ya unos cuantos años. Ahora eso parecía haber sucedido hacía una eternidad. Amatista se rio, lejos de acordarse del dramatismo de entonces. Y apenas si pudo decir entre carcajadas.

-¡Un súper guerrero contra un osito de peluche! Me pregunto quién tendría más fuerza de combate, ¡ja, ja, ja!  
-Así que te hace gracia, ¿eh?- replicó su interlocutor con retintín y una voz más melosa en tanto la abrazaba y la tumbaba en el sofá para amenazar. – Ya verás cuando te haga cosquillas, entonces sí que te vas a reír.  
-¡Ohh! Leval, ¡ahí noo!- Exclamó la muchacha tratando de zafarse de las rápidas manos de su marido, que ya le buscaban ciertas partes comprometidas.- Sabes que no aguanto cuando me haces eso…  
-Demasiado tarde.- Replicó él con una maliciosa sonrisita.- Ahora vas a sufrir por tu falta de consideración hacia mi orgullo de guerrero, ¡ja, ja, ja!…

 

Desde luego que su mujer se rio. De hecho estaba siendo atacada en ciertos puntos de su anatomía bastante sensibles a esos estímulos. Aunque por su parte, y fiel a su estilo de luchadora, contratacó con ganas. Ambos comenzaron a jugar a las cosquillas y de ahí pasaron a otros juegos más adultos Entre tanto su hijo y la diosa, ajenos a todo aquel festival de los mayores, pasaban el rato en la habitación del niño. Soa chaqueó los dedos y el osito comenzó a moverse solo, bailar y dar saltitos. Incluso abrió aquel hociquito cosido para hablar con voz dulce y aguda dirigiéndose Asthel.

-Hola Mensajero…  
-Hola Oscurín – rio él visiblemente entusiasmado como si esa conversación fuera lo más normal del mundo. – ¿Quieres jugar?  
-Si. Yo soy tu osito, puedes hablar conmigo y jugar siempre que estés aburrido. – Le ofreció éste muñeco tan peculiar. –  
-¿Por qué papá se asustó de Oscurín?- Quiso saber Asthel mirando a la diosa. –  
-No sé. - Repuso Soa levantando los brazos con las palmas hacia arriba y encogiéndose de hombros para escenificar aún más si cabe su réplica, sobre todo cuando afirmó convencida. - Peluchito Oscurín es muy divertido y mono. Los humanos grandes son muy extraños.  
-Le diré a papá que no le tenga miedo porque es mi amigo. – Sonrió el niño creyendo que así todo estaría arreglado. –  
-Sí, Oscurín es tu amiguito- replicó el oso. –  
-Le pondré normal para que no le de miedo. - Afirmó el crío-

 

Entonces fue Asthel quién chasqueó los dedos como había visto hacer a Soa y para sorpresa de la propia diosa el peluche volvió a ser eso, un muñeco totalmente corriente. Ante lo que ella pensó con asombro…

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Era una orden mía… se supone que solamente yo u otro dios podríamos anularla. ¡Claro! - Se dijo con naturalidad.- Después de todo es el Mensajero. Sus poderes son muy superiores a los míos…

 

En tanto el niño, ajeno a esas disquisiciones y levantando los brazos, susurraba tras un bostezo.

-Tengo sueño, me voy a mimir.

 

Y tranquilamente se metió en la cama. Entonces le pidió a Soa que le diera un beso y le arropase para darle las buenas noches. La diosa le miró desconcertada y replicó.

\- ¿Arroparte? No sé qué es eso, Mensajero.  
-Pregunta a mis papis - fue la respuesta del pequeño. -

 

La diosa asintió, sumisamente salió de cuarto y fue de nuevo al encuentro de la pareja de humanos. Estos estaban otra vez jugando a eso que tanto les gustaba de apretarse uno contra otro. Soa sonrió divertida aunque Leval no hizo lo mismo cuando la vio, rezongando se apartó de su mujer que ya se estaba tapando con un cojín dado que estaba bastante ligera de ropa.

-¡Oh no! - ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?- Preguntó el muchacho. -

 

Sin hacer caso de eso, la diosa le dijo a la pareja humana que su hijo quería dormir.

\- Me ha dicho que le arrope, pero yo no sé lo que es eso.- Añadió encogiéndose de hombros con gesto desconcertado. - ¿Algo ritual raro de los vuestros? Como juntarse sin ropas…  
\- Ahora voy...- suspiró Amatista poniéndose por encima su pijama y una bata y Leval también se levantó haciendo lo propio con su chaqueta y su pantalón. -  
\- Yo también iré a desearle buenas noches - suspiró él. -

 

Ambos padres fueron a arropar al niño. La diosa se quedó observando lo que hacían. Se sorprendió cuando Amatista besó a su hijo y le echó la sábana hasta la barbilla. Leval le besó también deseándole buenas noches. Una vez que salieron, Soa les preguntó el por qué hacían todo eso.

\- Eso es porque amamos a nuestro hijo.- Le explicó la humana. - Le mostramos nuestro cariño y afecto.  
-No lo entiendo - dijo la diosa mirándola atónita. - Nosotros no tenemos eso...  
\- Pues es una lástima.- Respondió Amatista con una pícara sonrisa. - No sabes lo que tú y tus compañeros os perdéis.  
\- Es cierto - terció Leval. - Pero eso es parte de la condición humana.  
\- Bueno, quizás el Mensajero nos enseñe. - Replico Soa que añadió como siempre de forma desenfadada - ya volveré en otra ocasión, aún tengo cosas que mostrarle a vuestro hijo. Aprende muy deprisa pero no me sorprende, ¡para eso es el Mensajero! - Declaró jovialmente y desapareció sin más saludando con la mano. -

 

Los esposos también se fueron a la cama. Ya estaban cansados y no se sentían capaces de reanudar el clímax, dos veces interrumpido por aquella diosa tan atolondrada. A la mañana siguiente, tras despertar a Asthel, prepararle y llevarle al colegio como era habitual, Amatista se fue a trabajar, allí se encontró con Sandy. Pero la expresión de ésta no era de felicidad, sino de profunda preocupación. Su compañera le preguntó por ese repentino cambio.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Sigues bien con el embarazo ¿verdad?.- Se interesó Amatista temiendo alguna complicación. -  
\- Si,- asintió Sandy que replicó con voz queda. - No es por eso. Se trata de Satory. Verás, está muy enferma...  
-¿Qué le ocurre? - Preguntó su amiga con angustia y sin dar tiempo a su interlocutora para contestar, inquirió. - ¿Cuándo te has enterado?..  
\- Verás, ayer les llamé a ella y a Mazoui para decirles que estaba embarazada, no había nadie ni en su casa ni en la base, así que dejé el mensaje para la casa de los padres de Mazoui, pues bien. La respuesta me ha llegado esta mañana. Satory está en el hospital. Los médicos no saben lo que le ocurre exactamente pero es muy grave.  
-¡Dios mío! , tenemos que ir a verles cuanto antes.- Declaró Amatista hondamente preocupada por su gran amiga. -  
\- Sí, pediré unos días, tú puedes hacer lo mismo.- Le propuso Sandy. -  
\- Hablaré con Leval.- Declaró su interlocutora. - Él se quedará con Asthel mientras nosotras vamos.

 

Y sin perder ni un instante la joven llamó a su marido a la base y le contó lo que ocurría. Leval le dijo que trataría de obtener un permiso para ir con ella. Una vez que terminaron su turno y tras solicitar y recibir el permiso, ambas se prepararon para ir a ver a Mazoui y a Satory. Una vez en casa, Amatista hacía su maleta con rapidez. Asthel se acercó a ella y le preguntó...

\- Mamá... ¿por qué haces la maleta?...  
\- Voy a ver a una amiga que está enferma,- respondió sinceramente ella. -  
\- Yo quiero ir contigo. Haré un agujero grande con mis estrellitas y así llegaremos - le propuso Asthel. -

 

Amatista no entendía lo que su hijo quería decir, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Decidió darse prisa por ultimar sus detalles y no pensó en ello. Miraba una Holo foto que tenía con su esposo, Mazoui y Satory, en una mesita cercana. Suspiró, ojalá que su amiga mejorase. Entonces algo que su hijo comentó al mirar esa misma imagen la dejó helada.

-¡Anda! Mami, esa es la niña de mi dibujo, la que va a ir a jugar con mi angelito.  
-¿Qué?- Pudo replicar ella que sentía como casi se le entrecortaba la respiración. –  
-Angelito Arrael me contó que tenía que ir a buscarla. Por eso no está conmigo. Se la va a llevar a un sitio para que esa niña juegue siempre con su mamá. Porque su mamá ya está allí hace mucho tiempo y la espera.

 

Si su hijo no hubiese estado delante la muchacha no habría podido evitar gritar. Por suerte Leval llegó al poco. Casi sin mediar palabra ella le pidió que se quedase un momento con el niño. Su esposo no comprendía qué sucedía, pero fue ver la expresión de ella y rápidamente sacó a Asthel de allí. Le llevó a su cuarto y dejó al crío entretenido con sus muñecos. Él se apresuró a ir en busca de su mujer. La encontró de rodillas, apoyada en la cama.

-¿Qué te ocurre, te encuentras bien?- Quiso saber él bastante preocupado. –  
-¡Dios mío!, no… ¡Dios mío! – Era la única cosa que podía balbucear ella, con el rostro surcado de lágrimas. –

 

Su también asustado esposo la miraba sin comprender nada. Enseguida la ayudó a levantarse y se sentó en la cama con ella, Amatista se abrazó a él y lloró.

-Cariño. ¿Qué ha pasado?- Inquirió él tratando de confortarla. - ¿Es Satory? ¿Está peor?..

 

Como pudo su mujer se dominó lo bastante como para poder contarle lo que Asthel le había dicho. Su marido quedó tan impactado como ella. Pero se obligó a rehacerse. Decidieron prepararse lo más rápidamente posible, él también quería ir. Si eso era tal y como Amatista le había contado, Mazoui iba a necesitarle a su lado. De modo que la pareja, junto con Sandy y Coraíon, se apresuraron para tomar la nave que salía de Bios hacia la Tierra. Ésta partía dentro de una hora. Después de esa no habría otra hasta dentro de tres días. Leval y Amatista quedaron en verse en el astropuerto con sus amigos. Al fin tuvieron listo el equipaje y llevaron a Asthel con Idina. Disculpándose por la urgencia le contaron a ella lo que ocurría y su prima y amiga, realmente consternada, les aseguró que no había problema. Prometió cuidar del niño durante el tiempo que estuviesen fuera y les expresó sus mejores deseos para Satory y su familia. Asthel quería irse con sus papás, pero pacientemente estos le convencieron de que se quedase. Por fin, Amatista y Leval llegaron al astropuerto del planeta, allí esperaban Sandy y Coraíon. Éste les dijo algo inquieto.

\- Creíamos que no llegabais, la nave parte dentro de seis minutos.  
\- Tuvimos que dejar a Asthel con mi prima.- Le respondió Leval que apremió. - ¡Venga!, ya podemos embarcar.

 

Sin perder ni un segundo todos subieron a bordo de la nave y al poco ésta salió hacia la Tierra, el viaje duraría un par de días. Amatista no se atrevió a contarles a sus amigos lo que Asthel le había dicho. En su pensamiento y en el de los demás, desearon que Satory mejorase y estaban impacientes por verla y tratar de apoyar a Mazoui, que, según lo que Karaberasu le había dicho a Sandy, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

\- ¡Oh Señor! Por favor. No te lleves a Satory todavía. - Rezaba mentalmente Amatista. -

Mientras tanto, en el palacio provisional de los soberanos terrestres, tras aquella noche tan entretenida las princesas habían vuelto a sus tareas habituales. Marte y Mercurio partieron para Nature y Júpiter entró en la sala de juntas muy contenta. Allí sonrió a sus monarcas y les contó.  
-Mi ahijado y su esposa al fin esperan un hijo. No sabéis la alegría que me ha dado Petz al llamarme para contármelo.  
-¡Enhorabuena! - Sonrió Endimión, realmente feliz por su súbita y amiga.-  
-Sí, serán muy felices.- Afirmó Serenity.-  
-¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿No existirán complicaciones o problemas o esas cosas que siempre sueñas luego?- Quiso asegurarse Makoto con prevención.-

 

No obstante, para su mayor alivio y alegría, su reina movió la cabeza y sonrió para asegurarla.

-No en este caso. En mis sueños lo he visto. Ese niño tendrá un papel muy importante que jugar. Casi tanto como el del hijo de Amatista y Leval…  
-No sabes lo feliz que me haces. ¡Al fin buenas noticias! - Exclamó Makoto elevando sus brazos ante las risas de sus soberanos. -

 

En ese instante llegó Minako. Su compañera y amiga no tardó en acercarse para comunicarle la buena noticia, pero se frenó al ver la cara que tenía su colega la princesa de Venus. Casi a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué sucede?...  
-La esposa de mi ahijado… la hija de Masters, se muere.- Les comunicó dejándoles atónitos a todos, excepto a Serenity que no alteró la expresión. Cosa que no pasó inadvertida a su amiga que la interrogó consternada.- ¿Ya lo sabías, verdad?  
-Desgraciadamente si.- Pudo replicar la reina, ahora con manifiesto pesar.- Es otra cosa que vi en mis sueños.  
-¡Oh!, Dios mío. ¡Cuánto lo siento Minako! – Se disculpó Júpiter apenas pudiendo balbucear.- Y yo tan feliz con esto… lo lamento…Siento mucho…

 

Sin embargo su compañera la detuvo con un gesto y sonrió débilmente para replicar con voz queda.

-No es culpa tuya, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como deben ser. ¿No es cierto, Majestad? - Preguntó totalmente hundida sin precisar a quién de los dos lo hacía. -  
-Lamentamos muchísimo la situación de esa pobre joven. - Fue lo que contestó Endimión, agregando.- Venus, si lo deseas ve con la familia y apóyales…  
-Sí, amiga mía. Sé perfectamente lo que se siente. Todavía recuerdo cuando perdimos a Granate.- Musitó Makoto.-  
-Escucha princesa de Júpiter.- Terció la soberana con amabilidad y pesar en su tono.- Si lo deseas puedes acompañar a Venus. Entre las dos os será más llevadero el viaje.  
-Gracias Majestad. Si ella no tiene inconveniente.- Repuso la interpelada.-  
-Te lo agradezco Mako -chan, sí, por favor. Ven conmigo. - Le pidió también su compañera. - No podría ir sola.

 

Y tras hacer una sentida reverencia las dos mujeres salieron del salón. Ahora fue Endimión quién se lamentó de aquello.

\- Pensé que después de todo este tiempo, quizás habría mejorado esa pobre chica. Para una vez que tenemos una buena noticia la tragedia tiene que volver a surgir, empañándola con el luto. 

 

Aunque su esposa simplemente le escuchó y se quedó pensativa para añadir poco después con tono desconcertado.

-No lo sé. Quizás sea precipitado decir eso. Pero puede que su destino varíe.

 

Su esposo la miró con sorpresa y enseguida replicó.

-Entonces, al final no morirá. - Suspiró él con cierto alivio. - Desde luego espero que lleguen a tiempo para salvarla…quizás finalmente Ami o Giaal han encontrado alguna cura. Entre ambos, combinando su talento y sus enormes conocimientos…

 

Pero su mujer negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada triste que le dejó perplejo, más cuando ella sentenció.

-En mis sueños yo le pregunté lo mismo al Demiurgo. Mantuve una pequeña esperanza de que así fuera. Sin embargo, él me contestó que la muchacha morirá… sin ninguna duda. Pero también me dijo que confiara en el poder del Mensajero.  
-No entiendo nada. - Confesó el rey - Si muere entonces nada ha cambiado. Ese es su destino pues.

 

Hubo un tenso silencio entre los dos, se hacían cargo del dolor y la desesperación de los familiares de aquella desventurada chica. Al fin, fue Serenity quien tuvo el valor de tomar la palabra para sentenciar.

-En efecto, nada ha cambiado. Aunque para ellos será un vano consuelo, todo será en pro de un bien mayor. Como siempre lo ha sido. - Le desveló su mujer añadiendo con voz queda. – Y no me preguntes qué significa eso, puesto que tampoco yo lo sé. Solo nos resta confiar en él. Nada más. 

 

Endimión la observó con total estupor, tampoco comprendía nada y en esta ocasión, tal y como había admitido, ni tan siquiera Serenity podía ayudarle dado que se encontraba tan perdida como su propio esposo. Solo podían esperar y confiar en esas enigmáticas palabras de aquel no menos misterioso ser…


	7. Trágicas noticias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una triste nueva les sacudirá a todos.

Tan pronto pudieron los cuatro se trasladaron a la nave, ésta salió a su hora puntual y se dirigió hacia la Tierra. El viaje de dos días transcurrió sin nada importante que reseñar, sólo la preocupación de todos por el estado de salud de Satory. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido?...

 

La respuesta a esa pregunta había que buscarla unos años antes. Satory había tenido dos gemelas, unas niñas preciosas a las que llamó Jennifer Alusa y Karaberasu Minara. Las llamaba por sus segundos nombres para distinguirlas de la madre de su esposo a una y del recuerdo de la suya propia a la otra. Pese a venir dos criaturas el parto fue muy bien, no tuvo ninguna complicación y tanto Mazoui y su familia, como Ian, el padre de Satory, eran muy felices. Pasó un año, al bautizo fueron casi todos los amigos y conocidos. La propia princesa de Venus asistió como invitada especial, augurando que esas niñas serían muy especiales. Desde entonces, doce meses más volvieron a pasar sin ninguna novedad. La flamante madre seguía con su trabajo y Karaberasu se encargaba muchas veces de cuidar a sus nietas. Todo parecía perfecto, entonces Satory comenzó a sufrir esporádicos mareos. En un principio no les dio importancia, trabajaba mucho y luego tenía que encargarse junto con Mazoui, de sus hijas. Pensaba que con un descanso todo se arreglaría. Se tomó incluso unas vacaciones para ponerle remedio a eso. Sin embargo los mareos lejos de remitir comenzaron a aumentar de frecuencia. La muchacha a veces se desmayaba sin causa aparente y Mazoui, cada vez más preocupado, le pidió que se sometiese a unas pruebas. Él mismo trató de ver si podía ayudarla. Entonces sintió que algo en ella no estaba bien, no podía saber que era pero se asustó. Las pruebas por desgracia le dieron la razón, tenía un tumor en el cerebro. Ian Masters, al enterarse de eso, llamó a los mejores cirujanos del mundo y a los más reputados especialistas que operaron a Satory y se lo extrajeron. Todo pareció arreglarse, pero, al cabo de pocos meses, éste se reprodujo, comprometiendo zonas vitales. Los médicos dijeron muy apenados que eso no tenía solución. La tecnología terrestre no era capaz de curarlo. En un desesperado intento incluso trataron de hablar con la reina Serenity, quién, desolada, les comentó que nada podía hacer. Masters, Mazoui y toda la familia estaban hundidos. Satory tuvo que ser ingresada, ahora casi no podía ver, el tumor crecía por días y no había nada que pudiera detenerlo. Los médicos no le daban más de un par de meses. Mazoui, con su aura curativa, trataba desesperadamente de ayudarla pero sólo conseguía aliviar el dolor que atenazaba a su mujer. Así, llegó el mensaje de Bios que Sandy le enviara para anunciarle su embarazo que no encontró respuesta pues el muchacho había pedido un permiso indefinido y estaba en el hospital las veinticuatro horas del día. Masters dejó sus negocios en las manos de sus ejecutivos y de sus amigos de confianza, Diamante, Souichi y Zafiro y también se quedó allí. La única que podía responder a la llamada era Karaberasu que cuidaba de las niñas, éstas ahora contaban ya con dos años de edad. Ella mandó a Bios la aciaga noticia. Así pues, cuando la nave llegó a la Tierra. Mathew les esperaba en el astropuerto, después de saludarles les llevó a su casa. Allí, una emocionada Karaberasu, les recibió con lágrimas y abrazos y les contó lo que había ocurrido con más detalle.

\- ¡Es horrible! , la operaron pero ese tumor es maligno y se extiende cada vez más. Le han dado sólo dos o tres meses más de vida como mucho. Eso si no sufre una embolia o un derrame repentino...

 

Todos se quedaron petrificados al escuchar las palabras de Karaberasu. Amatista y Sandy quedaron conmocionadas, trataban de impedir en vano que su llanto se desatara. Sus esposos, también muy afectados, pero más enteros, le preguntaron.

\- Pero tía... ¿están completamente seguros de que no hay nada que se pueda hacer?,- intervino Coraíon. -  
\- No.- Negó apesadumbradamente ésta con la cabeza. - Los mejores médicos del planeta la han visto, con los medios más modernos. No hay nada que hacer...  
-Ni tan siquiera en la corte de los soberanos.- Preguntó el joven.-  
-No… Ian lo intentó, Usagi en persona se interesó por el estado de Satory. Incluso le pidió opinión a Ami. Ella, tras examinar el caso dijo que lo lamentaba profundamente, pero que no podía hacer nada…- Sollozó Karaberasu.- Lo mismo dijo el propio rey Endimión.  
\- Quizá en Bios haya algún buen doctor, o quizá podríamos tratar de encontrar a Giaal con nuestra translación. - Repuso Leval tratando de pensar en algo. - Puede que él…  
\- Mi hijo lo intentó durante semanas, - respondió Karaberasu moviendo la cabeza. - Concentrarse en su energía, pero le fue imposible, ¡debe de estar tan lejos! No hay nada que se pueda hacer, por lo menos ahora. Al fin enviamos un mensaje a Nature. Giaal lo recibió y tras estudiar el caso nos dijo lo mismo que tu madrina y el soberano. Que lo lamentaba pero que tampoco había nada que él pudiera hacer. Incluso aconsejaron a Ian y a Mazoui que criogenizasen a Satory y que, quizá, dentro de algunos años, se descubriese algo. Se lo propusieron a ella, pero se negó. Si ni tan siquiera con los medios del siglo treinta se puede curar, ella aseguró que prefería morir a despertarse dentro de más de mil años, sin ninguno de los seres que amaba.  
\- Tiene razón.- Convino Leval, tan desolado como el resto, para sentenciar. - Estar congelado así, es como estar muerto. ¿Tampoco las alubias mágicas han hecho efecto?  
\- Tu padre vino y le dio a comer algunas al principio, pero eso no sirvió tampoco.- Musitó su tía con la voz teñida de dolor. – No curan enfermedades, su maestro se lo advirtió.  
-¿Podremos verla?,- preguntó Amatista aun sollozante. -  
\- Claro que sí.- Concedió Karaberasu que enseguida las advirtió. - Pero será mejor que descanséis y que dominéis vuestros sentimientos, que ella no os oiga llorar. Por favor… No queremos que piense en su estado. Y menos que sepa que sufrís por ella.  
\- Si, no te preocupes.- Le aseguró Sandy ya más entera incluso se permitió el poder decir. - Pero será mejor que antes busquemos un hotel donde instalarnos.  
\- ¡No seáis tontos! - rebatió Karaberasu. - Sandy, tú y Coraíon, quedaros en mi casa si queréis. Leval, tú y Amatista podéis ir a la casa de vuestros padres.  
\- Sí, será lo más adecuado.- Afirmó el chico tratando de animar un poco el desolado ambiente - llamaré a mi padre. Así veremos a mi hermana y a nuestro sobrino.

 

Leval y Amatista se fueron para hospedarse en las casas de sus padres. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos con mucha alegría y, dado que Kerria estaba con Samantha y el bebé en casa de sus padres, ya eran demasiados para meterse allí dentro, entonces el joven le propuso algo a su mujer.

-¿Qué te parece si recordáramos los viejos tiempos?...  
-¿A qué te refieres, cariño? - Inquirió Amatista sin comprenderle. -  
\- Me refiero a que tú podrías ir a casa con tus padres y yo a la de los míos. Así sería como cuando íbamos al instituto y nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas?...  
\- Han pasado sólo doce años pero me parece una eternidad.- Declaró ella en tanto asentía y declaraba con gravedad. - Vale, será como volver a entonces. Pero no nos olvidemos que mañana debemos ir a ver a Satory.  
\- Claro. - Leval la besó y asintió. - Luego voy contigo a saludar a tus padres.

 

A Amatista la idea le pareció muy adecuada. Recordó aquello con un poso de amargura. Le hacía muchísima ilusión ver a su cuñada y al hijo de ésta, pero no en tales circunstancias. Efectivamente con su marido primero visitaron la casa de Roy y Bertie. Tras un saludo a los padres de Leval que iban a salir, tocaron a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Abrieron un poco mirando al interior. Allí Kerria arropaba al pequeño Brian que estaba acostado en su cama. La muchacha sonrió al verles llegar. No obstante moderó mucho su alegría sabiendo cual era la causa de aquella visita.

-Es terrible. – Pudo decir realmente apenada. – ¡Pobre Satory!  
-Para mí es como una hermana. – Le respondió la desolada Amatista que, quiso sobreponerse al dolor de pensar en ello y cambió de tema. – Tu hijo está precioso.   
-Si. Es nuestra mayor alegría – admitió su interlocutora añadiendo no sin pesar. - ¿No habéis traído a Asthel, verdad?  
-No quisimos hacerlo. La naturaleza del viaje no era la más adecuada. – Suspiró Leval para informar. – Está con la prima Idina.  
-¿Qué tal la prima?- Se interesó Kerria. –  
-Muy bien, os envía saludos a todos. – Le respondió Amatista con voz queda. –

 

Salieron de la habitación para dejar dormir al niño. Al poco llegó Sam, que venía del trabajo, saludó asimismo a los recién llegados. 

-Hola, me alegra veros. Aunque lamento mucho que sea por este motivo - Declaró la publicista quien se interesó de inmediato - ¿Cómo están vuestros familiares?  
-Lo están pasando muy mal los pobres. – Les refirió Amatista. –   
\- Por lo que se Kathy no se ha separado de Mazoui, trata de confortarle en lo que puede. – Afirmó Sam.-  
-Sí, y la tía Karaberasu cuida de las niñas - Completó Kerria en tanto todos se sentaban en el sofá del salón. –  
-¡Es algo tan injusto! – Pudo decir Leval sentenciando con amargura – ahora que eran tan felices.   
-Tengo que verla. – Terció Amatista con lágrimas en los ojos. – No puede ser que le esté ocurriendo esto, tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer.

 

El resto la observó apenado pero no dijo nada. Al cabo de algunos minutos desviaron la conversación hacia otros temas. Kerria les contó algunas de las cosas que les habían acaecido en los últimos meses. Entre ellas su licenciatura por Harvard. Tomada de la mano con Sam las dos les contaron cómo cuidaban del pequeño Brian, lo que hizo aflorar una tímida sonrisa en Amatista.

-Os veo muy felices, eso me alegra. – Declaró Leval –  
-Sí, al menos nuestra vida en común va muy bien.- Concedió Sam, balanceando su rubio pelo hacia un lado. –  
-Espero que podáis quedaros algunos días y que tengamos tiempo de hablar con más calma. – Dijo Kerria. – Tenemos que ponernos al día de muchísimas cosas.

 

Sus familiares convinieron en eso. Tras un rato más se despidieron y se acercaron a visitar a los padres de Amatista. Pese a las circunstancias, Esmeralda y Diamante se pusieron muy contentos, pero les dio pena que no hubiesen traído a Asthel con ellos. Tenían muchísimas ganas de ver a su nieto. Aunque cuando Leval les recordó el porqué de su viaje a la Tierra, motivo que ellos ya se temían, se hicieron cargo.

-¡Pobre Satory! , ahora que estaba empezando a vivir y acababa de tener dos niñas tan preciosas...es algo tan injusto - se lamentó Diamante profundamente apenado. -  
\- Si, pobre niña. - Añadió Esmeralda visiblemente compungida. – Y pensar que la tuve en mis brazos siendo un bebé. El pobre Ian - añadió con pesar. - Esto es para él una tortura...recuerdo cuando Jennifer murió. Le costó mucho sobreponerse a eso y lo hizo por su hija, pero ahora...no sé. Yo le comprendo, sólo de pensar que a ti pudiese ocurrirte algo. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer el infierno que pasé cuando vuestra nave se perdió. Fue incluso peor que el purgatorio en el que estuve. Y Satory es como si también fuera una hija para mí, ¡la de veces que le habré cambiado los pañales! Nosotros intentamos ir a verla casi todos los días, pero no mejora. - Repetía una y otra vez moviendo la cabeza entre lágrimas. -¡Pobre niña!   
\- Mañana iremos nosotros,- les dijo su hija en tanto que su esposo se despidió y fue a casa de sus padres. -

 

Y así fue. A la mañana siguiente fueron a ver a la paciente al hospital. Leval y Amatista quedaron con Sandy y Coraíon allí. Recorrieron las habitaciones preguntando y, al fin, dieron con la de Satory. Allí estaban Ian Masters y Mazoui, junto a Katherine, cuando vieron a sus amigos se animaron un poco dentro de su gran tristeza.

\- Me alegro de veros,- musitó el desolado esposo mientras era abrazado por Amatista aunque el tono completamente derrotado del chico apenas hacía creíble esta afirmación. Él lo sabía y se apresuró a añadir. – Sé que no lo parece, pero es la verdad.  
\- Mazoui ¿Por qué no nos llamaste? - Le preguntó Leval, sorprendido de que no les hubiera contado la penosa situación que atravesaban. -  
\- No quise haceros cargar con esto,- arguyó su primo. - Tenéis vuestras propias vidas.  
\- Pero somos tus amigos.- Objetó Sandy añadiendo con tono solícito. - Estamos para lo que os haga falta.  
\- Por desgracia ahora no podéis hacer nada.- Repuso éste muy abatido en tanto era abrazado por su hermana. –  
\- No te rindas – le susurró cariñosamente Kathy. – Quizás descubran algo que pueda ayudarla. Las empresas de la división sanitaria de la Masters Corporation están trabajando sin descanso. Ami incluso llegó a ofrecernos su ayuda y hasta Giaal mandó algunos remedios…Quizás combinando eso con vuestros poderes…los de Sandy y tuyos…además, tenemos familia irlandesa, la tía Alannah siempre lo dice. ¡Confía en la suerte de un irlandés!

 

Mazoui asintió de forma débil, apreciaba los intentos de su hermana por apoyarle, pero podía percibirse que no contaba con esas posibilidades.

\- ¿Cómo estás, prima? - Le preguntó Leval por cortesía en tanto ésta dejaba a su hermano sentado en un sillón de esa sala de espera. –  
\- Bien, gracias. – replicó ella con la voz apagada. – Al menos todo lo bien que se pueda estar.  
\- ¿Podemos ver a Satory?,- se atrevió a preguntar Amatista. -  
\- Si, pero procurad hablarle cerca,- les advirtió Mazoui casi con un susurro - no podrá veros y oye mal.

 

Todos estaban sobrecogidos, Amatista se acercó a Ian que también estaba sentado y con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos, sin decir nada.

\- Padrino Ian ¿Cómo estás?...- inquirió con voz dulce acariciándole con suavidad la cabeza. -  
\- ¡No puedo hacer nada!..¡No puedo salvarla!,- sollozaba éste rompiendo el corazón de su ahijada. - Con todo mi dinero, con todos mis recursos. ¡No hay nada que pueda hacer! ¡Primero Jenny y ahora mi niña! Hemos salvado planetas, e incluso el universo entero…y no podemos hacer nada por ella.

 

La afectada muchacha se sentó junto a Ian y trató de confortarle ante la mirada llena de compasión de todos. Sandy se acercó a Mazoui y le dio un fuerte abrazo. El muchacho apenas si pudo evitar los sollozos, haciendo que su amiga llorase a su vez sin saber que decirle.

-Lo sentimos mucho primo – intervino un consternado Coraíon relevando a su esposa en la tarea de abrazarle. –  
-Perdonad, ni siquiera os he dado la enhorabuena.- Pudo decir éste algo más recobrado. –  
-No te preocupes – respondió Sandy acariciándole con mucho afecto en una mejilla pues podía sentir claramente el gran dolor que le abrumaba. Trató de agregar en un intento por animarle. – Seguro que tus hijas deben de estar preciosas. 

 

Su interlocutor pudo esbozar ahora una pálida sonrisa, más entero les dijo que pasasen. Amatista le dijo con suavidad a Masters al oído.

\- Ahora voy a verla....  
\- Sí, se alegrará mucho. - Asintió Ian pudiendo sollozar - ella te quiere tanto Amatista...eres la hermana que nunca pude darle…

 

Al oír aquello la muchacha tuvo que aguantar las ganas de llorar y entró junto a los demás. Vio a Satory tumbada en la cama y con una venda que le envolvía la cabeza cubriéndole hasta la frente. Tanto ella como Sandy quedaron sobrecogidas, ésta última se acercó a la enferma y le sujetó suavemente una mano.

\- Hola.- Le dijo la morena científica con voz dulce. - Satory, soy yo, Sandy...  
-¿Quién? - Susurró ésta con voz dormida, parecía querer recordar. - ¡Ah…Sandy!...- sonrió lentamente. - Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí... ¿cómo están todos? Amatista, Leval... ¿No están? ¿Qué tal el pequeño?

 

Amatista se acercó también y la tomó con suavidad la otra mano.

\- Estoy aquí Satory, Leval está conmigo. Asthel se ha quedado en Bios.  
\- Me habría gustado tanto verle. Debe de estar muy grande... ¿habéis visto a mis niñas? ¿Son preciosas, verdad?,- les preguntó, con un tono de voz muy débil. -  
\- Sí, son unas niñas muy bonitas... ¿y sabes?, yo también espero un hijo por fin - le contó Sandy intentando animarla. - Tienes que recuperarte pronto para venir al bautizo.  
\- Es maravilloso.- Sonrió Satory - lo que tú tanto habías deseado. Ojalá pudiese verle aunque ya no creo que tenga tiempo.- Añadió con tristeza. -  
\- No digas eso,- terció Amatista tratando de alejar a su amiga de esos pensamientos. -Te pondrás buena, ya lo verás.  
\- Claro.- Convino Sandy que le propuso tratando de mantener un tono jovial - podremos reunirnos todas con nuestros hijos...  
\- Sois tan buenas amigas. Cuidad mucho de mis niñas, de Mazoui y de papá. Cuando yo no esté.- Les pidió Satory que pese a su estado de aturdimiento sabía que sólo trataban de confortarla. –Por favor…

 

Sandy y Amatista tuvieron que apartarse para que sus lloros no llegasen a oídos de Satory. Leval y Coraíon se acercaron y hablaron con ésta dándole ánimos en tanto abrazaban a sus desconsoladas esposas. Katherine entró compungida ante aquella escena y con voz lo más dulce y suave que pudo le dijo a Satory.

-Voy a buscar a Alusa y Minara a la guardería. ¿Quieres que las traiga luego a verte?  
-Si…gracias - sonrió débilmente la paciente que apenas si tenía fuerzas para hablar, aun así pudo añadir. – Gracias Kathy, por favor, tráelas enseguida, quizás no pueda volver a verlas.

Su interlocutora trató como pudo de aguantar las lágrimas y replicó.

-Te quieren mucho, y tienen muchas ganas de que su mamá se ponga buena pronto. Trata de hacerlo por ellas.

 

Ahora la enferma no replicó, estaba demasiado debilitada ya por la medicación y el esfuerzo. Katherine abrazó a sus amigas y llorando salió de la habitación dejando al resto allí, desolados en torno a Satory…

-No te imaginas lo bonito que está Bios - Afirmó la francesa tratando con todas sus fuerzas de forzar un tono más animado - Tendrás que venir a visitarnos. Te lo voy a hacer prometer.

 

Satory esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Sandy entre tanto intentaba transmitirle algo de su energía curativa. La paciente apenas si pudo musitar.

-Gracias…amiga querida…  
-Te pondrás bien. - Pudo responder la aludida tratando en vano de contener sus lágrimas. -

 

Mientras tanto las princesas planetarias llegaron tratando de mantener el incógnito. A estas alturas sus apariciones públicas eran aguardadas con gran expectación. Por fortuna, se ampararon en sendos disfraces y enviaron una comitiva con escoltas en otra dirección. No obstante tuvieron que ser auxiliadas por guardaespaldas del millonario, dado que los periodistas que montaban guardia a las puertas del hospital las reconocieron…

-¿Qué saben ustedes del estado de la heredera del magnate?- Preguntaban unos.-  
-Altezas, por favor. ¿Están ustedes aquí por asunto oficial o por algún tema institucional?- Las inquirían otros.-  
-¿Tienen los soberanos algo que decir ante esto?... ¿Han expresado algún deseo hacia la familia Masters?- Las interrogaban algunos más.-

 

Ninguna se detuvo a contestar y finalmente, gracias a la escolta ganaron la entrada al hospital. De inmediato las condujeron hacia las habitaciones, reservadas por Ian.

-¡Maldita sea! No podemos ni venir de visita sin que nos asalte la prensa.- Se quejaba Makoto.-  
-Yo ya estaba acostumbrada.- Suspiró Minako añadiendo con resignación.- La fama tenía esas cosas. Pero muchas veces es bastante molesto y sobre todo inoportuno y enojoso. Aquí venimos como amigas.  
-Creo que desde que tuvimos que convertirnos en princesas de facto, eso se terminó.- Declaró su compañera con visible pesar.-

 

Al fin llegaron a la antesala de la habitación. Se abrazaron a todos los presentes y saludaron con bastante afecto. La princesa de Venus enseguida tomó las manos de Mazoui entre las suyas y le susurró, tratando de confortarle.

-Querido ahijado, lo siento muchísimo. Si puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti...  
-Gracias madrina. – Pudo replicar a duras penas él, que incluso recordó, aparte de los anteriores tratamientos.- Incluso Neherenia nos envió un frasco de agua de la Luna. Y fue inútil.  
-Lo lamento profundamente. Y en nombre de todas nuestras compañeras y los soberanos, os deseamos lo mejor…todos rezamos, te lo puedo asegurar.- Terció Makoto, con idéntico tono de tristeza que el de su amiga y compañera.-

 

Tanto el padre como el esposo de la enferma agradecieron esas palabras. Makoto al menos pudo abrazar a su ahijado y felicitarle, del mismo modo que a la esposa de éste.

-Me alegro muchísimo. Solo siento que hayamos tenido que vernos en estas circunstancias. - Declaró con tono moderadamente feliz. -  
-Gracias madrina. - Repuso Coraíon.-

 

Ésta se dirigió ahora a Sandy que hacía poco había salido de la habitación donde estaba postrada la enferma. Aún tenía los ojos rojos, pero esta vez por causas ajenas por completo a su biología avernal. Simplemente estaban así de tanto llorar. Makoto la sonrió animosa y se permitió incluso el enjugarla algunas lágrimas con un pañuelo para decir con amabilidad.

-Sé que Satory es como una hermana para ti. Y que habéis pasado mucho juntas. Pero piensa que ella irá a un lugar mejor después de todo. Y tú sabes que ese lugar existe. Créeme. Cuando perdí a mi otro ahijado quedé desolada. Pero eso fue hasta que él mismo vino a confortarme. Igual que hizo con sus padres.  
-Yo… no lloro por Satory. Sé perfectamente a dónde irá. Y seguramente que su madre la estará aguardando allí. Como espero que un día me esté esperando a mí la mía. - Pudo decir la interpelada ante el pesar del resto.- ¡Lloro por los que nos quedamos sin ella!

 

Makoto asintió despacio, podía comprender aquello demasiado bien. Suspiró dejando a la pobre muchacha. Y en un aparte, le comentó a su compañera Venus.

-¿Cuántas veces habremos estado en esta terrible situación, verdad?...  
-Sí, sentadas y mirando, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.- Musitó ésta, que efectivamente había tomado asiento en la sala de espera y apoyaba las manos sobre sus rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza entre ellas. Para rematar.- Es demasiado cruel…pero ahora sé a ciencia cierta algo que antes no sabía o no quería comprender…  
-¿El qué?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-Usagi...bueno, la reina Serenity, sufre incluso más que nosotras. Tú la conoces tan bien como yo, Mako -chan. Su corazón tiene que haberse roto en infinidad de ocasiones. Y a pesar de eso, ha tenido que recomponerlo para hacer frente a sus obligaciones.  
-Sí, hemos sido muy injustas con ella a veces. ¿No es verdad?- Admitió con pesar.-  
-Lo es…-Convino su amiga.-

 

Y las dos guardaron un tenso silencio a la espera de cualquier noticia… Por su parte, la aludida en sus conversaciones estaba pensativa. Su esposo había salido a ocuparse de unos asuntos y ella recordaba bien el día en el que Ian Masters vino a verla. Como de costumbre no dijo nada a sus princesas, tratando de no entristecerlas. Solamente a las afectadas y les engañó diciendo que lo había visto en un sueño, cuando hacía ya mucho tiempo que estaba al tanto. Y por supuesto, en su día, no tuvo otra opción que contárselo a Ami, que era la responsable del área de salud. También por ese, entre otros motivos, le pidió a Rei que la llevase consigo a Nature. Las cosas debían de ser así. Pensaba entonces en hacía más de un año ya. Cuando el millonario entró, tras ser recibido en audiencia privada. El pobre hombre incluso se arrodilló ante el gesto atónito de la soberana, que se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se apresuró a pedirle.

-Por favor Ian, eso no es necesario. Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años.   
-¡Te lo suplico! - Pudo decir él con la voz entrecortada.- Salva a mi hija.  
\- ¿Qué? - Pudo replicar su atónita contertulia.- ¿A tu hija?...¿Qué ocurre?

 

El millonario le explicó lo que sucedía. El semblante de la reina se fue ensombreciendo a medida que escuchaba aquello. Apesadumbrada no tuvo más remedio que afirmar.

-El cristal de Plata no sirve para eso. Solo cura y sana de las influencias malignas. Pero si es una dolencia natural, aunque sea por algo tan terrible, mucho me temo que nada puede hacer.  
-¡Pero tiene que haber algo!… en el siglo treinta quizás. Dentro de mil años estoy seguro que esto será muy fácil de curar.- Opuso el desesperado suplicante.-   
-Sinceramente, no lo sé. Tengo que consultárselo a mi esposo y a Ami. Los dos son médicos.- Le dijo la soberana con el tono más comprensivo y dulce que pudo.-  
-¡Por favor! - Le suplicaba aquel desdichado, una y otra vez.- Haré lo que sea, pagaré lo que haga falta…  
-No es cuestión de dinero, Ian. Si hay algo que se pueda hacer lo haremos, por supuesto. Y será por amistad - Le aseguró ella, realmente compadecida de aquel hombre. - Jamás te pediríamos nada a cambio por algo así.  
-Es mi única hija, ¡te lo suplico!, Majestad. - Fue capaz de decir entre sollozos, antes de hacer una leve inclinación y marcharse cabizbajo.-

 

Serenity le vio alejarse con pesar e incluso entre lágrimas. Le comprendía muy bien. Ella también tenía una única hija a la que amaba más que a nada. Y eso hacía aún más duras las cosas. No obstante, tal y como le prometió, consultó con Ami y Endimión. En cuanto les dio los datos que Masters había traído sobre el estado de la joven ambos coincidieron.

-Lo lamento, Usagi. No se puede hacer nada.- Musitó Ami.-  
-Así es.- Suspiró Endimión con patente tristeza.- Salvo esperar un milagro.

 

Así lo recordaba, y además de todo el dolor y el pesar por sus amigos tanto su marido como ella tuvieron que callar para no ponerlo en conocimiento de las princesas. Ellas solo se enteraron de las noticias difundidas por la prensa y medios de comunicación entonces. Satory simplemente estaba cansada o se la ingresó para una terapia de reposo… Ahora junto con el mundo y los amigos más íntimos y familiares de esa pobre chica, habían descubierto la terrible realidad.

-¡Mensajero! - Suspiró Serenity elevando la mirada al techo para susurrar con un leve destello de esperanza.- Yo tengo confianza en ti…

 

En ese momento en Bios, Idina estaba arropando a Asthel para dormirle. El pequeño le preguntó a su solícita cuidadora, prescindiendo del trato formal de la guardería, del que eliminó la palabra “seño”.

\- Tita Idina, la amiga de mamá está muy malita. ¿Verdad?  
\- Si cariño.- Admitió ésta que trató de restarle importancia como pudo, con tono algo inseguro en su voz. - Ella está malita, pero seguro que se pondrá buena muy pronto.  
\- Y si no se pone buena, ¿se irá con mi angelito? Él me dijo que eso haría. Pero mamá y papá están tristes por eso. - Comentó el niño dejando a su tía segunda y maestra sorprendida. -¿Por qué pasan cosas que ponen a la gente triste?  
\- Asthel…verás…

 

La adulta guardó silencio durante unos instantes para pensar, con tanta experiencia en multitud de batallas contra el mal por una parte y en el cuidado de niños por otra, no supo sin embargo que contestar a esa pregunta. ¿Quién podría hacerlo? Sólo pudo decir cariñosamente en tanto arropaba al niño. 

\- Anda, intenta dormir cielo, mañana hay clase. Buenas noches - le dio un beso en la frente y apagó la luz saliendo de la habitación bastante impactada por esa palabras, pensando compungida. - ¡Dios mío! …con todo lo que he visto y vivido y la simple pregunta de un niño me ha dejado sin ninguna respuesta…

 

En cuanto Idina hubo salido, Soa apareció iluminando la habitación con un resplandor verde esmeralda.

\- Es hora de que te enseñe algo más, Mensajero peluchito. - Le dijo al pequeño con su desenfado habitual. -  
\- Oye Soa. ¿Podría ver a la amiga de mamá? - Le pidió el niño - está malita y quiero que se ponga buena. Para que pueda estar con mi mamá. Ya jugará otro día con el angelito.  
\- Ya sabes usar las estrellas, claro que puedes verla.- Le concedió la diosa explicándole. - Debes abrir una puerta que te lleve a donde esté.  
\- Quiero ir. - Afirmó Asthel materializando una gran estrella blanca que abrió un agujero, entonces le preguntó a su mentora. - ¿Me acompañas?..  
\- Como tú quieras Mensajero - repuso ésta. De modo que Soa y Asthel se metieron por el agujero que el crio había hecho, ella le orientó. – Debes ir por aquí…Recuerda, ten cuidado y no te pierdas.

 

En el hospital ya era de noche. Las visitas hacía un buen rato que se marcharon. Mazoui hacía guardia en la cama de su esposa que dormía, sus constantes eran estables. No obstante, de pronto, él tuvo un mal presentimiento, un escalofrío le recorrió. Entonces los aparatos de soporte vital comenzaron a sonar, ¡era la alarma!, las constantes de Satory se deterioraban sensiblemente y por momentos. Muy asustado, el chico llamó al médico. Cuando el doctor llegó miró los indicadores y llamó a las enfermeras, procedieron a tratar de reanimar a la paciente que había entrado en coma.

-¡Por favor, hagan algo! - les pidió desesperadamente Mazoui al doctor y las enfermeras que no lograban recuperarla. -  
\- Salga por favor. Necesitamos espacio,- le pidió el facultativo. - 

 

A desgana, pero sabiendo que era lo mejor, el chico obedeció. Por su parte tuvo incluso que contener a un desesperado Ian Masters que estaba acomodado en el sofá de la sala de espera y que quería ir junto a su hija.

-¡Quiero estar junto a ella! - gritaba Ian -¡Satory! Por favor aguanta, no te mueras mi niña, ¡tú también no!

 

Mazoui y él se abrazaron y los dos lloraron. Los médicos trataron de reanimarla pero su cerebro dio encefalograma plano. Ni las descargas, ni las inyecciones de epimefrina ni de adrenalina surtieron el menor efecto. El doctor jefe salió y con gesto y tono apesadumbrado les dijo.

\- Lo siento, hemos hecho todo lo posible...ha muerto.

 

Mazoui y Masters ya no podían llorar más, encajaron la noticia de forma estoica, casi era mejor así. Finalmente Satory se había liberado de su sufrimiento, pero el anciano millonario se desplomó y su yerno tuvo que levantarle en brazos. Luego, sobreponiéndose lo mejor que pudo, llamó a su familia y a Leval, Amatista, Sandy y Coraíon. Les comunicó la trágica noticia, después, se sentó junto al cuerpo de Satory y se durmió agotado sujetándole la mano. Al poco las princesas fueron informadas y acudieron a toda prisa desde una de las habitaciones del ala de visitantes que el millonario tenía reservada.

-¡Oh Dios mío! – Fue lo primero que pudo decir una llorosa Minako, abrazando a su destrozado ahijado.- Cariño…  
-Lo sentimos profundamente.- Agregó la también desolada Makoto.- 

 

Esperaron a que llegasen los demás y tras abrazarles y confortarles en lo que pudieron decidieron con pesar que ya nada podían hacer allí. Sus deberes las reclamaban. Se despidieron no sin dar un sentido pésame en su nombre y en el de sus soberanos y compañeras…Por su parte, el marido de la difunta quiso quedarse velándola hasta que el agotamiento le rindió. En ese momento el pequeño Asthel apareció junto con Soa, la diosa miró a Mazoui dormido junto a Satory, negó con la cabeza y dijo.

\- Hemos llegado tarde ya, su alma ha partido. Mira Mensajero.- Indicó ella que señaló a la esquina de la cama.-

 

El crío pudo ver a Satory salir de su cuerpo, junto a ella estaba su angelito. El crío le llamó y el ángel le miró declarando.

\- Es su momento, debo llevarla conmigo...  
\- Pero, eso pondrá muy triste a mi mamá. Deja que se quede - le solicitó Asthel. -  
\- No depende de mí,- le respondió éste - yo no elijo la hora, sino el Creador.  
\- Soa, dile al angelito que la deje aquí. - Le pidió el niño añadiendo convencido. - A ti te hará caso.

 

La atónita diosa miró entonces. Hasta ese instante no había ni tan siquiera percibido a aquel ente. Apenas si podía mirar ahora a aquel enorme y majestuoso ser que tenía delante que ahora le había permitido verle en todo su terrible y mayestático poder. ¡Jamás había visto ni sentido nada igual!, la indescriptible potencia que emanaba de él la dejó paralizada, petrificada de puro horror. Desde su encuentro con los seres del olvido y el despertar del Mensajero en el cuerpo de su portadora, jamás encontrado algo semejante en sus innumerables eones de existencia. Aquella era una entidad muy por encima de ella misma y de sus compañeros o su dios superior.

-¡No!,- balbuceaba ésta que estaba verdaderamente intimidada. Temblaba estremecida y apartaba la mirada. -Yo no soy quien para hablar con el Ángel de la Muerte. ¡No te acerques a él Mensajero!... ¡Por favor!

 

Y es que Soa veía a Azrael de una manera bien distinta a la del confiado niño. Ese ángel presentaba ante ella la aterradora apariencia de ser de gran estatura, con una gran capa negra. Su mirada enmarcada en su pétreo rostro era fría pese a que sus ojos semejasen dos carbunclos encendidos y ni siquiera ella podía sostenérsela. Aquel ser abrazaba el alma de la humana, entre sus poderosos brazos de color piedra, el mismo que el de su semblante severo e implacable. 

-Angelito – sonrió entonces el crío. – La niña va a ir a jugar con su mamá, ¿verdad? 

Aquel ser asintió lentamente, desplegando dos enormes alas tan negras como la noche.

-Anda Soa, díselo tú. - Insistió el niño dirigiéndose de modo despreocupado hacia la impactada diosa. -

 

Ésta estaba realmente aterrada, miraba al confiado niño y después de reojo a ese poderoso ángel. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos de nuevo y se apartó lo que pudo de aquella visión. ¿Cómo podía llamarle angelito el Mensajero? Se preguntaba en tanto agregaba con un atemorizado hilo de voz.

-No, no puedo intervenir en esto. No soy digna ni de estar en su presencia. – Remachó arrojándose al suelo e inclinándose tanto que tocó el mismo con la cabeza. -

 

Azrael, sin embargo, parecía ignorar por completo a esa diosa. Aunque sí que le hizo una seña a Asthel mientras abría una gran hendidura en el espacio y le comentó.

\- Si deseas que esta alma no se vaya, deberás seguirme.  
\- Mensajero, si vas con el Angel de la Muerte puede que no regreses. - Le advirtió su mentora muy preocupada mirando ahora al crio con pavor. – No debes arriesgarte, ¡te lo suplico!…  
\- El angelito es bueno,- sonrió Asthel sin mostrar ningún miedo. - Yo quiero ir...seguro que le convenceré. – Afirmó decididamente para despedirse con despreocupación. - Hasta luego Soa.

 

Asthel siguió sin vacilar al Ángel de la Muerte, Soa los observó desaparecer por la abertura que se cerró tras ellos. Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió. La diosa desapareció a los ojos de los humanos. Entraron Amatista y Leval, con Sandy y Coraíon en tanto Mazoui despertaba. Las chicas lloraban a mares. Leval abrazaba a su mujer y Coraíon a la suya.

\- Por lo menos - pudo decir con voz quebrada el esposo de la fallecida mientras le caían las lágrimas. - Ha muerto sin sufrir, ya no padecerá más.

 

Ese era el único consuelo que les quedaba a todos. En tanto miraban a aquel cuerpo tendido en el lecho. Las chicas, arrodilladas besaban ambas manos de su amiga sin poder dejar de llorar. Sus esposos y Mazoui solo las miraban de pie y llorando a su vez en silencio. 

-¡Satory!… - Era lo único que podía decir Amatista, colapsada por el llanto.-

 

Serenity ahogó una exclamación entonces. Lo había percibido con claridad. Esa desdichada chica había muerto. La siniestra profecía del Demiurgo se había cumplido. Y sin embargo también sintió un poder tremendo. Cuando su esposo llegó, la observó no sin preocupación.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó de inmediato.-

 

Su mujer asintió, poniéndole al tanto de lo que había percibido… Endimión también ensombreció el semblante.

-Pobre muchacha. Espero que descanse al fin…  
-No lo sé. Realmente no sé qué va a ocurrir.- Pudo decir su esposa.- Aun así, no renuncio a la esperanza.

 

Pero muy lejos de aquello, el alma de Satory en efecto, se encontraba abrazada al Ángel de la Muerte que la transportaba hacia el más allá. El niño les seguía de cerca y el ángel se paró justo entre la frontera que separaba los dos mundos, el plano físico mortal y el comienzo de la Eternidad. Azrael miró a Asthel y le dijo.

\- Ahora todo depende de la voluntad del Creador, rézale tú y él me dirá lo que deberé hacer...

 

Asthel asintió y rezó con todas sus fuerzas, tenía mucha fe en que el Creador escucharía su petición y que la amiga de su mamá volvería con él.


	8. Doble reecuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junto al Mensajero del Creador siguen sucediendo cosas maravillosas.

Asthel siguió rezando, tras unos momentos que parecieron una eternidad, fue Satory la que habló. Parecía despertar de una especie de letargo. Miró atónita a Azraél y le preguntó.

\- Estoy muerta, ¿verdad? - El ángel asintió lenta y manifiestamente pero no dijo nada. - ¿Quién es ese niño que está rezando?,- inquirió la muchacha fijándose en Asthel que a sus ojos brillaba con un resplandor blanco y no era bien visible. -  
\- Ese es el Mensajero. - Le contestó Azraél proclamando con su retumbante voz pétrea. - ¡Aquel cuya luz debe guiar la unidad del Cosmos frente a su destrucción! Él pide por tu vida al Creador.  
\- ¿El Mensajero? ¿Puedo verle más de cerca? - le solicitó Satory. - Me resulta familiar.  
\- Debemos permanecer aquí hasta obtener la respuesta del Creador - repuso el ángel. -

 

Por fin Asthel terminó de rezar y miró al Ángel de la Muerte cara a cara, no sentía ningún temor. Azrael lo sabía y sonrió, entonces el Creador se comunicó con su ángel. Azraél se quedó escuchando una voz que sólo él podía oír. Al cabo de un momento le dijo a Satory.

\- Ahora nos acercaremos a él. - Y añadió dirigiéndose a Asthel. - El Creador atiende tus ruegos, toma su alma y condúcela tú de regreso a tu mundo. Pero, antes de ello, hay alguien que quiere verla unos instantes.  
\- ¿Verme a mí?... ¿quién podrá ser? - Inquirió Satory sorprendida. –

 

Azraél no respondió, simplemente se limitó a señalar una figura etérea envuelta en luz que se acercó a la muchacha, ésta no la conocía. La figura se puso a su lado y le dijo con un tono muy dulce y cariñoso.

\- Hija mía...ya no te acuerdas de mí...  
\- ¿Eres tú? ¿de veras? - preguntó Satory que la miró y pudo balbucir emocionada. - Mamá... ¿eres mi madre?...  
\- Fui tu madre en el mundo físico - contestó aquel etéreo ser. - Cuando supe que vendrías quise venir a recibirte, pero el Creador te ha otorgado la oportunidad de volver a la vida. Quiero que sepas que desde aquí siempre te he observado con amor. He seguido toda tu vida, cuando creciste, te casaste con Mazoui. El nacimiento de tus hijas.  
\- ¡Mamá! - Repuso Satory con alegría y a la vez con algo de pesar. - Papá me hablaba de ti. El pobre sufrió tanto por perderte. Te quería muchísimo. Yo siempre quise tener una madre junto a mí, más que nada por él. Y habría querido preguntarte tantas cosas.  
\- Dile a tu padre que también he velado por él y le he amado desde aquí y que dentro de poco estaremos juntos. No temas, será en el transcurso de algunos de vuestros años. Pero, ya falta muy poco para que todos estemos unidos por siempre. La Trascendencia del Cosmos se acerca. Ese niño que ha pedido tu vida terrenal será quién nos una. Dile a Ian que tengo apuntada en mi agenda su cita conmigo y que no podrá llegar tarde, yo me encargaré como siempre de ello, mi amor. -Y al decir esto último posó su luminosa mano sobre Satory que sintió un gran amor y una gran paz con esa etérea caricia en tanto aquella aparición añadía. - Ahora ve hija mía y recuerda que te quiero y que siempre estoy contigo y lo estaré hasta que volvamos a reunirnos para la Eternidad.

 

La emocionada Satory se alejó de la figura y de Azrael, fue junto al niño al que aún no reconocía hasta que él le dijo presentándose.

\- Me llamo Asthel. Eres amiga de mi mamá. Ya has visto a la tuya, tendréis tiempo para jugar más adelante. Pero ahora vuelve con nosotros y mi mamá se pondrá contenta otra vez.

 

Satory no podía creerlo, ¡era el hijo de Amatista y de Leval! Todavía perpleja, aferró la mano que el niño le tendió. Asthel le sonrió y la llevó consigo hacia el agujero de salida. Cuando lo atravesaron la atónita chica pudo ver su propio cuerpo tendido en la cama del hospital. Su padre rezaba y lloraba junto a él. Ella le miró con pena, pero sonrió, porque dentro de poco estarían juntos otra vez, ¡volvería a la vida! Masters estaba ahora con la cabeza gacha. Asthel, con tono divertido, como si estuvieran jugando a alguna clase de escondite, le indicó a su acompañante.

\- Ahora, métete dentro...  
-Gracias por todo, iré a visitarte en cuanto pueda. - Prometió ella que se dejó llevar introduciéndose así en su cuerpo. -

 

Le costó aquella transición desde el mundo espiritual. Aquella movilidad sin límites y la falta de peso y sensaciones físicas. Ahora, una vez que volvía a ser corpórea, notó como podía mover sus miembros. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía muy pesada y completamente agotada ¡qué diferente era esa sensación a la de absoluta libertad de la que había gozado hasta hace unos pocos instantes!, pero debía regresar del todo. Se decidió y abrió los ojos despacio, Ian seguía junto a su cama. La mano de la muchacha poco a poco se levantó y acarició la de su padre que la miró con un gesto de asombro y miedo hasta que asimiló aquello, entonces la alegría más desbordante le asaltó.

\- ¡Satory! ¡Estás viva! - gritó él atónito para preguntar. - Es sólo mi imaginación o estás viva de verdad...  
\- Si - dijo ella aun con la voz débil. - Estoy aquí, papá, estoy viva otra vez.  
\- ¡Debo estar soñando!,- balbuceaba Ian sin poderlo creer. - ¡Los médicos dijeron que habías muerto, que no pudieron reanimarte!

 

Y su hija asintió para replicar con voz suave.

\- Estuve muerta, pero alguien me trajo otra vez hasta aquí. - La muchacha no quiso decir que había sido Asthel, al menos todavía. Lo que sí dijo con una amplia sonrisa fue. - Papá...he hablado con mamá.

 

Y cuando le contó a su padre todo lo ocurrido, las lágrimas llegaron al rostro del emocionado anciano que abrazó a su hija.

\- ¡Gracias cariño, me has hecho tan feliz! - Ian se repuso y dijo mirando hacia el exterior de la habitación - pero...tengo que decírselo a Mazoui, me dejó aquí para que me despidiese de ti. - Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo mientras le decía a Satory. - ¡Ahora mismo vuelvo!

 

Su hija sonreía y lloraba dichosa, entre sus lágrimas pudo ver a Asthel y a Soa que le decían adiós con la mano mientras entraban por uno de esos agujeros. Luego cerró los ojos, estaba realmente agotada después de su tránsito de ida y vuelta al más allá.

-Ha sido muy divertido. - Dijo Asthel a la diosa. -

 

Ella le miraba realmente asombrada. Para replicar con incredulidad.

\- ¿Divertido? ¿El tratar con el Ángel de la Muerte te parece divertido? Mensajero.  
-Sí, pero ahora tengo mucho sueño. Ya jugaré con el angelito después. - Bostezó el crío. -  
-Creo que ahora empiezo a entender a los humanos cuando nos miraban de esa forma tan extraña…-Se dijo Soa reflexionando. - Lo que a nosotros nos parecía divertido, para ellos… era algo parecido a esto. ¡Vaya!, no creía que les estuviéramos asustando… El Señor Georcael tenía razón. 

 

Y sumida en esas meditaciones se apresuró a devolver al niño a dónde debía estar… Entre tanto, en el hospital, Masters encontró a Mazoui y a los demás reunidos en la cafetería, abatidos y sentados, sin hablar. El anciano, agitado por la carrera, apenas podía respirar. Su yerno se levantó preocupado al verlo en ese estado y junto con Leval le ayudaron a sentarse. Esmeralda que también había acudido, al igual que su esposo, le preguntó preocupada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Ian?...  
\- ¡Mi hija! - repuso entre los jadeos que intentaban hacerle recobrar el oxígeno. - ¡Está viva, está bien, en la cama, ahora mismo he hablado con ella!

 

Todos se miraron consternados, con un gran sentimiento de compasión hacia el anciano, no cabía duda que la muerte de su hija le había trastornado. Al despertarse del desmayo que había sufrido al conocer la noticia de la muerte de Satory, tuvieron que darle sedantes y por fin, como insistió tanto, le permitieron ver a solas el cuerpo de su hija para despedirse. El mismo Diamante, conmovido, se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo tras los hombros.

\- Claro - le dijo con voz suave y amable. - Tranquilízate amigo mío, debes descansar.  
-Te llevaré a casa - intervino Mazoui. -Necesitas dormir, no te preocupes, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí con ella hasta que la trasladen.  
\- ¡Pero es verdad! - insistió Masters visiblemente nervioso. - ¡Está viva! ¡Si no me creéis id a verlo vosotros! - Les instó con vehemencia. -  
\- Si. Ahora iremos, no te preocupes padrino...- le aseguró Amatista también con voz amable y compasiva. -  
\- ¡Iré con vosotros! - Repuso decididamente él. - ¡Ya veréis!   
\- Estás cansado - le rebatió suavemente Mazoui. -Deja que vayan ellos.  
\- ¡Debo ir, para demostrároslo! – les insistía el anciano alterándose por momentos. -  
\- Pero Ian…cálmate, por favor. - Pudo decir Esmeralda casi a punto de llorar de la lastima que su viejo amigo la inspiraba -...No te preocupes, vendrás con nosotros.

 

Y así fue. Pese a todos los ruegos y consejos Masters insistió en ir. Al fin Mazoui y Sandy, junto con Amatista, se ofrecieron para acompañarle. Esmeralda y Diamante fueron a llamar al médico para que atendiese al anciano, estaban muy preocupados por su precaria salud. Aquello podría ser el principio de un grave trastorno psicológico o algo peor. En ese momento las princesas planetarias viajaban en un coche propiedad precisamente del millonario. Minako quiso llamar para preguntarle a Kalie como lo llevaba Mazoui. Su amiga, que antes de marcharse a descansar, fue testigo de todas aquellas atropelladas y confusas palabras de Masters, se las comentó con gran pesar. 

-Sí, pobre…- Decía Minako antes de colgar, para añadir. - Dales un beso muy grande de nuestra parte. Y otro más a tus hijos de la mía. Adiós.

 

Cuando cortó la comunicación Venus puso al corriente a su compañera. Las dos se miraron entristecidas.

\- ¡Pobre hombre! – Musitó Makoto. -  
-Se ha vuelto loco. - Afirmó Minako. -Lo puedo comprender, era su única hija…y la quería tanto…  
-Tendremos que informar a los reyes de esto. Por triste y doloroso que sea. - Dijo su compañera con pesar. -

 

Pero entonces recibieron otra llamada. En esta ocasión fue Makoto la que atendió el teléfono.

\- ¿Si? Hola Majestad, sí…tenemos malas noticias... ¿Cómo? - Exclamó para sorpresa de su acompañante, más cuando Júpiter dijo en voz alta. - ¿Que volvamos allí? No lo entiendo…Pero, pero… si ya… muy bien. Como tú ordenes, Majestad.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? - Quiso saber Venus interrogándola con la mirada. -  
-Serenity ha dicho que tenemos que regresar al hospital. – Le contó su amiga. -  
\- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿Para qué? - Pudo preguntar su interlocutora con visible asombro. -  
-No tengo ni idea, solo dijo que volviéramos inmediatamente, que había sentido algo extraño. - Le explicó su compañera. -

 

Y en efecto, dieron instrucciones al conductor para que girase y a la máxima velocidad posible volviera al centro médico. Mientras esto sucedía, Masters, ajeno a los desvelos de sus amigos, llevó de la mano a su ahijada mientras Mazoui y Sandy les seguían. Entraron y todos pudieron ver a Satory con los ojos cerrados e inmóvil, tal y como la dejaron. Amatista abrazó al anciano, que no paraba de murmurar con visible desconcierto y pesar.

\- Pero yo la he visto, ella habló conmigo. Mi niña estaba bien.  
\- Claro que sí. Tú lo viste, la querías tanto y estás tan cansado - le dijo su ahijada con voz condescendiente y amable, afectada también por los sollozos. -Descansa padrino Ian, por favor, descansa.

 

Ian lloró apoyado sobre el hombro de Amatista que le abrazó con toda la ternura que pudo. Mazoui y Sandy le miraban conmovidos, pero en ese instante ambos notaron algo en Satory. Una especie de tenue energía emanaba de la joven. Su propio esposo, incrédulo y asombrado se acercó a ella, escuchó bien y...

\- ¡Está respirando! - exclamó aun sin podérselo creer. - ¡Respira! ¡Sandy acércate tú y dime si lo oyes!  
\- Si...es cierto, - afirmó la muchacha curvando sus labios en una alborozada sonrisa, pues notó como el pecho de Satory subía y bajaba despacio, y llorando de emoción pudo decir. - ¡Esta viva, es verdad! ¡Ian tenía razón!

 

Amatista abrió la boca asombrada a su vez. Apenas pudo controlarse y le dijo a Masters también llorando, aunque ahora de felicidad...

\- ¡Mira padrino, Satory está durmiendo, tenías razón, perdona que no te creyéramos!  
\- Mi niña, ¡mi pequeña niña! - la llamó Ian - ¿No es maravilloso?  
\- Si - asintió su sonriente interlocutora entre lágrimas para afirmar entre sorprendida y emocionada. -Sí, es algo maravilloso ¡un milagro!

 

Mazoui y Sandy salieron rápidamente a decírselo a todos. A los pocos minutos Satory despertó, abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga de la infancia.

\- Amatista - musitó con voz débil. -Cuanto me alegro de verte....  
\- Yo también me alegro Satory. - Respondió su emocionada amiga que le dio la mano y ambas las apretaron. -  
\- He visto cosas maravillosas, - contó la paciente con un apagado murmullo. - Me han traído de vuelta. Estuve con Azraél, pero alguien muy cercano a ti le pidió que me dejase volver, se lo pidió al Creador y éste me lo concedió, también pude hablar con mi madre.  
\- ¿Quién te trajo? ¿Quién se lo pidió? - Le preguntó su interlocutora llena de curiosidad. -  
\- Amatista…- Satory la llamó haciéndole una seña para que se acercase y le susurró al oído el nombre de su hijo. Ésta movió la cabeza y abrió la boca presa de la incredulidad, pero su amiga insistió. - ¡Si Amatista... fue él! ¡Quiero verle, abrazarle, darle las gracias! – La madre del niño no podía hablar, a causa del asombro que la embargaba, al fin, cuando se repuso contestó visiblemente emocionada. -  
\- ¡Claro que sí!.....cuando estés lista. Ven a vernos cuando quieras.  
\- ¡Mirad, mirad! - exclamó Masters interviniendo en la conversación. - Ya vienen todos...- declaró eufórico. -

 

Los demás entraron por orden, lloraron y rieron asombrados por el milagro. Los doctores no podían entenderlo. En cuanto llegaron atraídos por el escándalo con todo el instrumental comenzaron a hacer sus pruebas. ¡Reconocieron a Satory y no había rastro de ningún tipo de mal! ¡Había sanado completamente! Tanto, que en unas pocas horas podría volver a casa. Todos lo celebraron con gran alegría. Amatista, Leval, Sandy y Coraíon decidieron volver a Bios. Ésta primera estaba con grandes deseos de abrazar a su hijo. 

-No lo puedo creer. - Se decía con total asombro. -

 

Las princesas planetarias retornaron. Júpiter fue la primera en querer saber si había alguna novedad, pero al ver las risas y la alegría de todos solo pudo abrir la boca visiblemente desconcertada. Lo mismo se aplicó a su compañera, cuando Minako entró y preguntó

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?...  
\- ¡Es un milagro! ¡Realmente lo es! – Exclamaba Sandy abrazándose a Makoto. -

 

Las dos princesas se alegraron sobremanera pero también se miraban anonadadas. ¿Quizás Serenity habría hecho algo? Pudiera ser que con el cristal de Plata. Pero ella dijo que eso no servía para aquella situación.

-No lo comprendo. - Pudo decir Júpiter, que sin embargo estaba tan feliz como el resto - No tengo ni idea de qué ha podido ocurrir, pero es maravilloso.

 

Por supuesto que Minako abrazó a su ahijado que lloraba, pero en esta ocasión de felicidad.

-Me alegro tanto por ti, cariño… Me alegro mucho. - Era lo único que podía decirle su madrina, tan emocionada como lo estaba él. -  
-Ahora sí que debemos informar de esto. - Sonreía Makoto enjugándose las lágrimas a su vez. -

 

Y rápidamente contactó con sus soberanos para darles la buena nueva. Después, las dos se despidieron, esta vez de verdad y retornaron a palacio. Al poco tanto Kathy como Karaberasu aparecieron, todavía sin poderlo creer, lloraron y rieron como el resto. Lo mismo pudo aplicarse a Roy, Bertie, Kerria y Sam. De hecho, al día siguiente una Satory realmente reestablecida se vestía ayudada por sus amigas. La muchacha no dejaba de decirles.

-Ese niño es alguien muy especial. Cualquier cosa que he experimentado en mi vida no es nada al lado suyo.  
\- ¡Es realmente increíble! – Afirmó Sandy que, ahora recordaba su propio caso y sonrió comentándoselo a su amiga. – Me dijo que estaba embarazada cuando yo había renunciado a la esperanza y ha sido verdad. Eso es lo que quería decirte.  
-Me alegro muchísimo por ti. – Pudo replicar su interlocutora con una gran sonrisa, abrazándose a su amiga. – Te lo mereces tanto…  
-¡Es asombroso! – terció Kathy mirando sin podérselo creer todavía. Pero tenía la prueba justo delante de ella. Apenas si pudo decir con estupor. - En verdad ¿quién o qué es ese niño?  
-Es mi hijo. – Intervino Amatista secamente. -

 

Aunque estaba tan emocionada como el resto, no le gustó aquella última pregunta. Y su tono sonó brusco mirando a su interlocutora con reprobación ante el silencio de las demás.

-Perdóname. Te lo ruego. – Le pidió Katherine sintiéndose realmente mal por aquella metedura de pata. – No quise decir…  
-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes Kathy - suspiró su amiga afirmando ahora con más suavidad. – Yo tampoco salgo de mi asombro. Hace y ve cosas que incluso sorprenden a los mismísimos dioses.  
\- ¿A esos dioses de los que nos hablasteis?- La preguntó Katherine ahora con gesto atónito para remachar. – ¿Esos tan poderosos que ni mi hermano ni Leval fueron capaces ni de tocar?  
-Si. Los mismos - intervino categóricamente Sandy afirmando con el mismo tono de asombro y hasta casi temor reverencial. – Y creed cuando os decimos que son inmensamente poderosos, nosotros no somos nada a su lado.   
\- Pues esos mismos dioses son para él como una especie de cuidadores de guardería. – Afirmó Amatista que ahora dejó translucir su preocupación y su temor real cuando dijo con voz queda. – No quiero que le aparten de mi lado. Es mi niño, no una especie de dios. Y si continúa así, no sé en qué se convertirá. No soy capaz de comprenderlo y me da miedo. ¡No quiero perderlo!, no quiero que un día se quede solo, que no podamos estar a su lado porque ni seamos capaces de mirarle. – Concluyó casi entre sollozos, con las miradas concernidas del resto. -

 

Aunque ahora fue una animosa Satory la que tomando una mano de su amiga entre las suyas le dijo.

-No tengas miedo Amatista. Siempre será tu hijo. Estoy convencida tras lo que me ha ocurrido que él nunca te dejará. Desde luego no ahora. Y algo me dice que jamás estará solo. Confía en él.

 

Su amiga le agradeció esas palabras con una gran sonrisa. Ahora solo deseaba volver junto a su pequeño. Finalmente, tras despedirse de todos retornaron. A la vuelta de la Tierra, Amatista corrió a casa de Idina. Le preguntó dónde había estado Asthel. Su amiga, mirándola extrañada, le aseguró que el niño no se había movido de allí explicándole de seguido como si quisiera darle un preciso informe de todos sus movimientos. 

-Estuvo conmigo en la escuela y luego veníamos siempre a mi casa. Algún día fuimos al parque y él jugó con sus amiguitos.

 

Para confirmar sus palabras llamó al pequeño y éste llego corriendo a abrazar a su madre. Su maestra y tía entonces repitió lo que había dicho y preguntó.

\- ¿Verdad tesoro? ¿A qué has estado conmigo?

El pequeño asintió con una sonrisita. Aunque agregó para pasmo de su maestra.

-La tita Idina no puede venir con el angelito. La amiga de mamá sí pudo.

 

Dejó a las dos mujeres anonadadas. Sin embargo, Amatista enseguida reaccionó. Se arrodilló para estar a la altura de su hijo, le abrazó y le dijo emocionada.

\- ¡Eres un niño maravilloso, gracias hijo, muchas gracias!

 

El crío sonrió nuevamente mientras se abrazaba a su madre y le respondió con natural y sincera modestia, articulando las palabras mucho mejor de lo que a su corta edad podría pretenderse.

\- Estás contenta, eso es lo que yo quería. Pero, no he sido yo, ha sido el Creador.  
\- Pero tú se lo pediste, ¿verdad hijo? - Inquirió Amatista a lo que Asthel asintió. - ¡Cuánto te quiero!, prométeme que no me dejarás nunca - repitió y le abrazó otra vez cubriéndole de besos. -

 

Idina observaba atónita aquella escena, la pobre estaba completamente perdida en esa conversación tan extraña, no comprendía absolutamente nada. 

-Te juro que no le dejé solo ni un instante. - Terció visiblemente inquietada. ¿Y si Amatista pensaba que no había cuidado bien del pequeño? De modo que insistió. - No me separé de él…veníamos de la guardería a mi casa todos los días…

 

Pero su amiga se levantó muy sonriente y la abrazó. Entre lágrimas tomó las manos de la asombrada muchacha entre las suyas y declaró.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes. Ahora escucha. Tengo que contarte algo, ¡algo maravilloso!

 

Una vez le narró a su amiga todo lo sucedido Idina no podía creerlo. Miraba al niño con la boca abierta. Ella desde luego convenía con los demás, pese a todo lo que había visto y vivido jamás nada se había acercado a esas proezas. De todos modos, quiso mantenerse jovial y con gesto natural delante del crío. Le despidió tras agacharse para abrazarle. Fue el niño quién se agarró a su cuello y le dio unos cuantos besos para despedirse.

-Hasta mañana tita Idina.   
-Adiós tesoro – pudo musitar ella agitando la mano en tanto Amatista tomaba en brazo a su hijo y se marchaba. – Te veo en la guarde…

 

La muchacha no tardó en hacer una llamada a larga, larga distancia. Envió un mensaje contándole todo lo sucedido a su amiga la reina Neherenia. Solo sabía que su antigua compañera de universidad era capaz de usar espejos para poder viajar cuando la ocasión lo requería. Al menos ese fue un truco que aprendió hacía algunos años. La interpelada recibió esa misiva horas más tarde por canal subespacial. Tras oír las palabras de su impactada amiga, la soberana salió de sus estancias. En un largo pasillo se encontró con el embajador de los saiyajin. Él sonrió tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, dado que ambos tenían ahora una relación que iba más allá de la meramente diplomática. Sin embargo, la reina le comentó lo que Idina le refiriese en ese mensaje.

\- ¿Que ese niño ha hecho, ¿qué? - Exclamó el saiyajin igualmente dominado por la sorpresa. - Pero… ¿cómo es posible?...  
-Quizás domina esa técnica de trasladarse al instante. - Especuló su interlocutora. – Roy lo hacía.  
-No, no lo creo. Entonces le habrían visto aparecer. - Desestimó Doran. -   
-No lo sé. - Admitió su interlocutora, añadiendo. - Deberíamos informar a Lance y al resto. Está muy claro que es aquel a quién esperábamos…  
-Sus poderes no admiten comparación. Si a esa corta edad ya es capaz de algo así…- Declaró Doran. - No hay saiyajin capaz de algo semejante.   
-Hablaré con Serenity. A ver si ella puede decirnos algo. - Repuso Nehie que incluso añadió. - Idina ha llegado a preguntarme si el crio pudo utilizar los espejos para viajar. Como hacía mi yo maligno y como puedo hacer yo. Pero, por lo que me ha contado, creo que ni siquiera eso le hace falta a ese pequeño.

 

Y tras intercambiar esas palabras prosiguieron su caminar por el pasillo cambiando de tema…

-Mi hermosa y gentil reina. - Sonreía él mirándola con amor. - Sea lo que sea que tenga que ocurrir yo ya he logrado ser feliz en esta vida.

 

Neherenia se detuvo apoyándose en una columna, en tanto Doran la abrazaba.

-No se puede negar que te declaraste al estilo saiyajin. - Sonrió ella. -

 

La soberana rememoró aquello. En uno de esos días en los que la melancolía la había vencido. En su habitación, mirando a aquel espejo en donde viera a Granate por última vez. Sin embargo, tenía que sobreponerse a eso. Es más, había convocado al embajador saiyajin. Aquel joven había solicitado audiencia Quería hablar con ella sobre algunos aspectos del tratado de amistad que quería desarrollar. Doran no se hizo esperar y tras un rato tocó a la puerta. Fue oficialmente introducido por el Chambelán que se retiró cuando la soberana así se lo indicó.

-Pasad embajador. - Le pidió la reina ofreciéndose sentarse en tanto preguntaba. - ¿Qué es lo que deseabais discutir exactamente sobre nuestro acuerdo?

 

Doran sin embargo no se sentó. Se aproximó a la soberana y, tras doblar la rodilla ante ella, afirmó.

-Quisiera saber si un saiyajin podría amar a una mujer del reino de la Luna y ser correspondido…

 

Tras su primera reacción de sorpresa e incredulidad, Neherenia se apartó un poco y pudo sonreír algo nerviosa.

-Por favor, esas cosas no tienen nada que ver con ningún acuerdo…Tendréis que preguntárselo a los implicados en cuestión.  
-Uno de ellos soy yo. - Confesó Doran sin levantarse. -  
-Bien, pues, en ese caso… tenéis mi…permiso para indagar con la afortunada dama - Pudo decir ella casi con la voz entrecortada por la sorpresa. -  
-Con el debido respeto. - Sonrió el joven poniéndose en pie ahora. - Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. La pregunta es, mi hermosa reina de la Luna. ¿Vos me amáis también?

 

La interpelada apenas si pudo mirarle, sonrojándose por completo. Movió la cabeza tratando de mantenerse firme para responder.

-Esto es un error, sois el embajador y yo la reina…  
-No te he preguntado si es un error, solo quiero saber si me amas. - Insistió él.-

 

Neherenia se apartó dándole la espalda y mirando hacia el espejo. Apenas si fue capaz de musitar.

-No…ese es un lujo que no puedo permitirme.

 

Aunque el guerrero era insistente y aproximándose una vez más posó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella que temblaba. Doran dijo con un tono más emotivo y directo.

-Mi madre y la reina Meioh tenían razón. Quizás es que el amor es algo tan poderoso que caer en sus redes significa no ser capaz de escapar. Hasta mi primo Kiros que siempre fue más escéptico que yo en esta materia, ha podido comprobarlo. Solo te pido que seas sincera. ¡Olvida tu puesto, tus obligaciones…igual a como estoy haciendo yo! Si de veras no me amas pediré que me releven y me marcharé. No podría seguir aquí. Tendría que desobedecer a mis soberanos, romper mi palabra y deshonrarme, pero… nada de eso me importaría ya.  
\- ¡Yo…no soy libre de elegir! - Sollozó ahora Nehie mirándose al espejo en tanto dejaba caer lágrimas. - No solamente por mi cargo. Mi corazón sigue atrapado. Desde el día en el que él murió…  
-Comprendo. - Musitó el saiyajin que sin embargo añadió con un tono más suave de voz. - El príncipe Asthel me dijo que algo así pasaría.  
\- ¿Roy? - Se sorprendió Nehie.-  
-Cuando estuvo aquí para ayudar a tu reino me dijo que fuese a verle si algún día necesitaba consejo sobre algo. Fui hace poco, le conté lo que sentía por ti. Y él…bueno, se limitó a sonreír y a decirme que pusiera esta canción. Que reflejaría bien como nos sentimos los dos y que tú lo entenderías…

 

Y para sorpresa de su interlocutora el saiyajin extrajo un reproductor de música de su peto y lo conectó. Sonó una melodía y efectivamente se escuchó una canción.

A veces la ve caminando.   
Nunca la mira a los ojos.   
Ella no sabe, no le importa,   
lo que él está sintiendo. 

Y, ella se vuelve para alejarse,   
no hay nada que él pueda decir.   
Ella no sabe.   
¿Por qué habría de importarle?   
Cuando él está solo, ella nunca está allí para verle

llorando entre las sombras   
de un amor que él conocía,   
Pero ahora todo ha terminado.   
Él llora entre las sombras   
de alguien que reclamó suya,   
Pero ahora está solo otra vez. 

A veces le ve caminando.   
Nunca le mira a los ojos.   
Él no sabe, que no le importa,   
lo que ella está sintiendo. 

Y mientras él se vuelve para alejarse,   
no hay nada que ella pueda decir.   
Él no sabe.   
¿Por qué debería importarle?   
Cuando está sola, él nunca está allí.   
Él la deja 

llorando entre las sombras   
de un amor que ella conocía  
Pero ahora todo ha terminado.   
Llorando entre en las sombras   
de alguien que reclamó suyo  
Pero ahora ella está sola de nuevo. 

Pero él puede verlo en sus ojos.   
Y ella puede sentirlo en su corazón.   
Sí, pueden sentirlo en sus corazones.   
Les ha roto  
Una y otra vez. 

Llorando entre las sombras   
de un amor que él conocía,   
Pero ahora que todo ha terminado.   
Llorando entre las sombras   
de alguien que ella clamó suyo  
Pero ahora está sola. 

Llorando entre las sombras   
de un amor que habían conocido,   
Pero ahora todo ha terminado.   
Llorando entre las sombras   
de un amor que habían conocido,   
Pero ahora todos están solos otra vez. 

Llorando entre las sombras   
Llorando entre las sombras del amor. 

Llorando entre las sombras   
Llorando entre las sombras del amor. 

Llorando entre las sombras   
Llorando entre las sombras del amor. 

Llorando entre las sombras   
Llorando entre las sombras del amor. 

Llorando entre las sombras   
Llorando entre las sombras del amor. 

(Crying in the Shadows. Gary Moore crédito al autor)

 

Neherenia lloraba al escuchar esa letra, le parecía que narraba una sensación que le era dolorosamente familiar. Doran la abrazó pese a que la joven hizo un primer intento por evitarlo, pero al final ella se abrazó también con fuerza desahogando su llanto mientras él le dijo con tono firme y pasión apenas controlada en tanto se separaba un poco de ella y con un dedo elevaba el mentón de la chica con suavidad para mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿No lo ves? Así me siento yo cuando no reparas en mí. Y sé que tú te sientes igual cuando piensas en él. Pero en tu caso ese hombre no te ignora. Es como dice la canción. Simplemente ya no está. ¡Por mucho que busques en tu espejo nunca le verás ahí! Y no es culpa suya. No está porque no puede estarlo.  
\- ¡Basta, por favor! - Le pedía ella entre lágrimas, moviendo la cabeza con desolación. - Te lo suplico… ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué pretendes de mí?  
-Solo te pido que creas en mí. Te quiero y si me das la oportunidad haré que no sufras más.  
-No puedo olvidarle. No puedes pedirme eso. - Replicó ella dejando caer las lágrimas en tanto le miraba sin poder dejar de temblar.-  
-Nunca te pediría eso. Jamás podrás olvidarle, lo sé. Solo te suplico que dejes de aferrarte al pasado. Y que trates de vivir el futuro recuperando el amor.  
-El amor duele mucho. - Balbuceó ella. - No podría soportar volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.  
-No será así. - Le aseguró el saiyajin. - Confía en mí...dime que me quieres. Y todo cambiará.

 

Ella le miró sin ser capaz de responder, fue Doran quien dio el paso de besarla en los labios. Primero de modo cálido y suave, más tarde repitió con un beso más apasionado que finalmente Nehie aceptó abrazándose a él. El resto fue rápido e inevitable. El guerrero la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el lecho, una vez allí se desprendieron de sus ropas e hicieron el amor. Ella sintió todo tipo de sentimientos encontrados, amor, pasión, algo de miedo, vergüenza y dolor en su primera vez. Al final de aquello la soberana descansaba su cabeza y su larga cabellera sobre el abdomen del saiyajin.

-Lo siento si te hice daño. No fue mi intención. - Susurró él. -  
-No, no ha sido tan terrible. Creí que sería peor. - Pudo sonreír ella ahora. -

 

Doran acarició aquel largo y sedoso pelo moreno y declaró…

-Mi vida es tuya, mi alma también. No quiero perderte. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Menos una.

Y la inevitable pregunta de la perpleja e intrigada joven fue:

\- ¿Cual?...  
-Verte ser desdichada. Antes que eso moriría o me iría de tu lado. - Repuso su interlocutor. -  
-Solo te pido una cosa a mi vez. - Le susurró ella girándose para enfrentar sus ojos azules a los de él. - Dame un poco de tiempo. No es fácil para mí. Y también debo ir preparando a mis súbditos.  
-Mientras lo desees, fuera de estas habitaciones nada cambiará. - Le aseguró el chico. - En el exterior soy el embajador y tú la reina. Aquí podremos ser simplemente un hombre y una mujer que se aman.  
-Si- Sonrió finalmente la muchacha. - Así deseo que sea…y quizás un día no muy lejano, podamos llevar esto más allá.

 

Doran asintió, ya era inmensamente feliz con saber que ella le correspondía. Al fin. Tras tanto tiempo de soportar el verla sufrir aferrada a aquellos dolorosos recuerdos. El príncipe Asthel se lo advirtió. Tendría que jugarse el todo por el todo, afrontar las cosas con el valor de un saiyajin y luchar por el amor de Nehie.

-Gracias Alteza. - Pensaba él con reconocimiento. - Sois realmente sabio, señor. En verdad conocéis a las mujeres bien. Tal y como me dijisteis…

 

Ahora pensaba en eso en tanto su pareja caminaba a su lado, pasándole un brazo por la cintura en aquel vacío corredor. No obstante, pronto dejaron esa posición tan familiar y se separaron. Iban a entrar en una zona más concurrida. Adoptaron un aire más formal y charlaron cuando al fin, empezaron a transitar por un lugar recorrido por múltiples cortesanos que iban haciendo reverencias al paso de ambos.

-Luego ese niño es fundamental para todos nosotros. Con esos poderes que tiene estará destinado para hacer grandes cosas. - Concluyó el saiyajin. -  
-Sí, y solamente espero que crezca sano y feliz, para llevar a cabo su cometido. Aunque por un lado siento algo de lástima por sus padres. - Comentó Nehie. -  
\- ¿Por qué razón? En mi caso me sentiría muy orgulloso de un hijo así. - Sonrió Doran que al mirar a su interlocutora hizo que ella se ruborizase, más cuando agregó. - ¡Ese es otro de mis anhelos!... Como mi primo Kiros, él ya tiene un par de hijos maravillosos con su esposa terrestre.  
-Si. Celebré conocerles a ambos - Convino Neherenia. - Cuando vinieron a vernos desde Nature. 

 

Desde luego que, cuando conoció al primo de Doran vio que los dos tenían muchas similitudes, aunque también marcadas diferencias. Doran era más reflexivo y estaba más al corriente de las costumbres humanas. Por el contrario, Kiros era más trasparente e impulsivo. Aunque no demasiado más. Esa característica era común a todos los naturales de Nuevo Vegeta. Los dos primos se apreciaban mucho y lo pasaron muy bien los cuatro. Ahora la soberana recordaba una conversación que tuvo con la esposa de ese joven. La chica se llamaba Maggie, era enfermera y en un aparte le comentó.

-A mí me atrae mucho Doran, aunque por motivos de mi cargo y las obligaciones que tengo no soy libre de expresar lo que realmente siento, al menos no todavía. - Le contó con cierto pesar. -

 

Aquella atractiva joven de largo pelo castaño sonrió entonces para responder.

-Majestad, si algo he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida, y, sobre todo, tras el viaje que hicimos Kiros, otros amigos y yo en la SSP-2 es a ser sincero con uno mismo. Y a evitar malos entendidos y secretos con los demás. Si le amáis, admitidlo y gritadlo al mundo.  
\- ¡Ojalá pudiera! – Suspiró la interpelada. - Pero no es algo que tenga la libertad de hacer de cualquier manera. Llevará su tiempo.  
\- ¿Puedo hablaros con franqueza, Señora? - le pidió la joven. -  
-Por supuesto, y dentro e estas estancias, soy Neherenia, no la reina. Tutéame, por favor. - Le pidió la soberana. -  
-Es curioso. - Sonrió Maggie entonces para confesar a su contertulia. - Kiros ha sido el primer y único hombre del que me he enamorado. A mí siempre me gustaron las mujeres. De hecho, eres muy hermosa si me permites decírtelo. De no estar enamorada de él, seguro que me enamoraría de ti.

 

Neherenia no pudo evitar ponerse colorada. ¡Esa chica desde luego era directa! Aunque enseguida respondió.

-Bueno, a mí no me interesan las chicas. Lo siento.  
-Ja, ja. - Lo sé. - Se rio Maggie que realmente parecía divertida. - Tengo casi el don de saber cuándo una mujer comparte mis inclinaciones. Estas a salvo conmigo. - Aseguró con jovialidad, aunque enseguida añadió con tintes más serios. - Lo cierto es que siempre fui una cabeza loca en cuestiones amorosas. No supe mantener unas relaciones realmente estupendas que tuve. Entre ellas, perdía a una chica estupenda que conoces.  
\- ¿A quién? - Quiso saber Nehie. -  
-A Kerria. - Le contestó. -

 

Eso sí que dejó atónita a su contertulia. Tras un rato en el que Maggie le contó un resumen de alguna de sus vivencias, la enfermera remachó.

-Por todo eso, procura ser feliz, deja atrás el pasado. Me refiero al dolor, no a los buenos recuerdos. Puedes convivir con ellos y con un futuro junto a Doran. Lo mismo que quiero hacer yo, vivir con Kiros, quererle, pero jamás olvidar a otras personas a las que amén. Algunas desgraciadamente no viven ya. Y me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pero no puedo hacer nada ya para cambiarlas. Por ello hay que seguir adelante e intentar ser dichosa. - Suspiró ahora con pesar para lanzar una pregunta con voz queda. - ¿No crees?

 

Neherenia asintió. Esa muchacha le apreció una buena persona, con muchas vivencias dolorosas. Sin embargo, parecía estar decidida a ser feliz. Eso le sirvió de inspiración. Ahora, años después, daba la impresión de haberlo logrado junto al primo de Doran en ese lejano mundo. Meditaba sobre eso, la posibilidad de declarar su amor por el embajador de Nuevo Vegeta e incluso en el matrimonio. En tener hijos suyos y ser feliz criándolos. No obstante, esa responsabilidad y sus deberes, le llevaron de nuevo a pensar en el hijo de Amatista y de Leval. En la gran trascendencia de lo que estaría llamado a hacer. Así le comentó a Doran.

-Pero si ese niño está destinado a hacer algo tan importante posiblemente eso exija que sus padres tengan que separarse de él. Y eso es duro. Más si ellos son conscientes.  
-Lo es. Y lo entiendo. - Admitió el saiyajin, afirmando. – También echo de menos a mi familia, claro que sí, pero ahora soy feliz. Solo puedo desear que mis padres y mi hermana estén orgullosos de mí. Como los padres de ese crío deberán estarlo de él…

 

Su interlocutora convino en eso con un asentimiento y los dos se dirigieron ya hacia el salón del trono. Prestos a comenzar una audiencia oficial con más emisarios y cortesanos. Entre tanto los padres de aquel niño tan especial volvieron a casa. En cuanto llegaron Soa apareció, todos la saludaron muy contentos. Amatista le agradeció que hubiese guiado a su hijo, Asthel se lo había contado de camino. La diosa sonrió con modestia y le dijo cariñosamente al chiquillo.

\- Mensajero, vengo a despedirme...  
\- ¿Ya te vas? ¿Tan pronto…?,- dijo algo desencantado pues la diosa de los peluchitos le caía muy bien. -  
\- Así es. - Afirmó Soa que se arrodilló para estar a la altura del pequeño y le sonrió tiernamente añadiendo. - Debo irme, mi misión ya ha terminado, dentro de un tiempo otro de mis compañeros vendrá para seguir la tarea.  
\- Pero tú eres una diosa, - objetó Leval que había estado aguardando en casa. - Seguro que aún le puedes enseñar muchas cosas.  
\- No a alguien que es capaz de sostener la mirada del Ángel de la Muerte. - Rebatió respetuosamente Soa dejándoles sorprendidos. - Ya no hay nada que yo pueda enseñarle. Si acaso tu hijo me ha enseñado a mí. No soy nada comparada con su poder. - Admitió ella aseverando de seguido. - Ninguno lo somos. Humanos, os pido perdón por las molestias que os pude causar en el pasado. No me di cuenta, sin embargo, ahora lo he comprendido, gracias a él. - Añadió en tanto miraba tiernamente al crío, que ahora estaba más interesado en ir a jugar con sus cosas. -  
-No te preocupes Soa. Gracias por ocuparte de él. - Sonrió Amatista quién, no obstante, insistió. - Es una pena que no puedas quedarte algo más, para ayudarle a saber usar sus habilidades.  
-Tranquilos, mis compañeros le adiestrarán en usar mejor sus poderes. – Repuso ella que, llamando la atención del niño, le sonrió para remachar. - Recuerda Mensajero los consejos que te he dado.  
\- Si. - Asintió Asthel que agitó la mano y se despidió. - Adiós Soa, ¿podré volver a verte?,- quiso saber con el deseo de que así fuera. -  
\- Algún día Mensajero, nos volveremos a ver...y cuando llegue el momento de la Trascendencia estaré a tu lado.- Prometió con una gran sonrisa y se despidió con la mano. – Adiós peluchito...

 

Soa desapareció y el todavía asombrado Leval levantó en brazos a su hijo, su esposa se acercó a ellos y los abrazó. Pasaron varios días, recibieron una llamada, era Satory. La joven les comunicaba que dentro de poco ella y Mazoui irían a verles. Llena de ilusión Amatista se lo dijo a Sandy.

-Vendrá y podremos celebrarlo.  
-Será maravilloso. - Convino su amiga. - Celebrar su vuelta a la vida y la vida que llevo en mi interior.

 

Así pensaban las dos cuando se despidieron. Y paralelamente a todo aquello en el palacio de los soberanos de la Tierra, las dos princesas planetarias habían informado de lo sucedido a sus majestades y al resto de sus compañeras.

\- ¡Eso es asombroso! - Declaró Michiru. -  
\- Ni tan siquiera yo tengo el poder de volver a la vida así a nadie. - Afirmó la asimismo incrédula princesa de Saturno. -  
-Ni yo misma sería capaz de hacer algo así. - Admitió Serenity con la misma cara de sorpresa que el resto. – ¡Es impresionante!

 

Al oír aquello de labios de su reina, tanto Venus como Júpiter se miraron ahora sorprendidas.

-Creímos que tú lo sabías. Cuando nos ordenaste regresar. - Comentó Minako. -  
-No…- Negó la soberana, respondiendo. - Solo sentí que había sucedido algo. No sé, un poder enorme…y algo me dijo que debíais volver a ver que sucedía.  
-Además, recibimos una llamada de Neherenia. - Les contó Endimión. - Su amiga Idina la puso al corriente. Sabéis que el grupo al que ella y Doran pertenecen tiene acceso a dimensiones y umbrales de conocimiento superiores al del resto de sus amigos y parientes.  
-Sí, Majestad. - Afirmó Haruka preguntándose en voz alta. - La cuestión es. ¿Quién es realmente ese niño?  
-Por el momento es simplemente eso. Un niño con grandes habilidades. Pero un niño, al fin y al cabo. - Contestó Serenity que añadió. - Y creo que ésta no será la última vez en la que nos sorprenda. De hecho, en unos años supongo que se hará todavía más poderoso. A medida que sepa cómo utilizar sus dones. Es por eso que deberá ser muy bien dirigido.  
\- ¿Acaso debemos instruirle? - Inquirió Hotaru. -  
-No será necesario. Ya cuenta con mentores apropiados. - Le aseguró su soberana declarando. – Nosotros tendremos otros temas también fundamentales de los que ocuparnos.

 

Las demás princesas asintieron. La reina pensaba en eso y en otras muchas cosas que debía preparar. Todavía no habían vuelto Marte y Mercurio de su visita a Nature, Plutón estaba en Nuevo Vegeta, viendo a sus padres y tratando de ayudarles en un delicadísimo tema familiar. Que, además, podía poner en peligro toda la estabilidad de ese mundo y de la Tierra y sus aliados. Y, por si fuera poco, comenzaban a escucharse voces en la Tierra que la criticaban a ella y a su esposo, así como a las princesas, abiertamente.

-En fin, son tantas cosas. - Meditaba no sin inquietud en tanto recordaba a su hija. - Te hecho mucho de menos Chibiusa. Pero es necesario que estés en el futuro y te mantengas en su corriente temporal…no queremos que se dé una paradoja contigo…

 

Y en Bios, a los pocos días, cumpliendo con su palabra, llegaron Satory y Mazoui. Todos fueron a recibirles al astropuerto. Nada más desembarcar Satory corrió a abrazar al pequeño Asthel y a darle las gracias. Además, le regaló un reloj de oro.

\- Para que siempre tengas un recuerdo mío. - Declaró agradecida. -Eres un niño maravilloso y serás alguien muy importante. Lo sé.

 

Su esposo también saludó al pequeño. Cuando le dio la mano una gran energía le invadió, no pudo reprimir una exclamación de mudo asombro.

\- Es, es una sensación tan pura, tan fuerte...- musitó el atónito muchacho casi sin habla, ante la cara de sorpresa de todos. – Es tal y como Sandy me comentó… ¡Es increíble!  
\- Amigos - intervino Satory con gesto risueño. - Hemos traído a las niñas. -Y al oír eso Mazoui las acercó, estaban esperando en el vestíbulo de la terminal de vuelo junto a Sandy y Coraíon. -

 

Las pequeñas, vestidas con sendos trajecitos de tules rosas, eran tímidas y cuando su madre les presentó a sus amigos, saludaron con la manita. Pero al ver a Asthel sonrieron y tras dedicarle unas profundas miradas con sus ojos color miel Alusa y azules Minara, ambas le besaron en las mejillas, todos miraron divertidos la escena.

\- ¡Hay que ver! - comentó Coraíon divertido. - ¡Vaya con tu hijo!, nos ha salido todo un ligón, como su padre. ¿Eh Leval?

 

El grupo rio la ocurrencia. Al extinguirse las carcajadas fue Satory la que les explicó.

\- Mis hijas tienen la capacidad de ver la nobleza de las almas al igual que su padre.   
\- Sí, lo mismo me ocurría a mí. - Convino él, aunque corrigió. - Pero al crecer he ido perdiendo ese don.  
\- Amigo mío, tú sigues teniendo ese don, estoy convencido. Eres el primero que tiene un alma noble. - Aseguró Leval recibiendo la sonrisa de su primo como agradecimiento. -

 

Todos se fueron a sus casas, los recién llegados con sus hijas se quedaron en casa de sus amigos para cenar y charlar de muchas cosas que tenían pendientes por contarse. Entre ellas la situación política de la Tierra. A petición de los críos, sus padres dejaron a Alusa y Minara con Asthel. Satory y Mazoui fueron al gran hotel de Bios a pasar la noche. Los niños se acostaron en el mismo cuarto y a la mañana siguiente las niñas, muy contentas, les dijeron a sus padres, cuando vinieron a buscarlas, que habían visto al angelito. Pasados unos días Satory y Mazoui volvieron a su casa en la Tierra y así transcurrieron los meses. Sandy tuvo un niño. De pelito moreno y ojitos verdes color mar, le puso Granate tal y como prometió. Al bautizo tampoco falto Makoto que lloró presa de una gran emoción. 

-Será un niño maravilloso, como tú Coraíon, como tu hermano lo fue. - Pudo sentenciar la princesa de Júpiter cuando le dejaron tomarlo en brazos y mecerlo. - Y me lo recuerda tanto…

 

Y tras aquella nueva alegría pasaron más días. La orgullosa madre del recién nacido era muy feliz, con su hijo entre los brazos daba las gracias a Asthel y al Creador. Una noche, Coraíon estaba trabajando en la supervisión de algunas infraestructuras del planeta. Sandy acunaba a su bebé tratando de dormirle y le cantaba una nana. Una de las que su madre le cantaba a ella, la habitación estaba débilmente iluminada pero la chica notó un resplandor de claridad que llenó el cuarto por completo. Cuando levantó la vista vio junto a ella una silueta. Ésta se hizo poco a poco más visible hasta que sus rasgos adquirieron una completa claridad, entonces reconoció a la figura que la miraba con un gesto de gran alegría y bondad.

\- ¡Mamá! - Exclamó Sandy muy emocionada - mamá... ¿eres tú mamá?

 

La silueta no habló, era de un blanco radiante, refulgía con inmaculados ropajes que flotaban como movidos por un viento inexistente. Su rostro, que se fue haciendo más humano, era el de una mujer de pelo castaño claro y unos ojos verdes brillantes. Sonrió con cara de gran felicidad. Sandy apenas si podía contener su alegría y se acercó hacia aquella silueta con el pequeño, mostrándoselo.

\- Éste es tu nieto. - Declaró con orgullo y emoción dejando correr las lágrimas. - ¡Míralo mamá!...  
\- Si – repuso finalmente el alma de ILaya. - Mi querido y hermoso nieto.

 

Su voz sonaba como un suave eco, la aparición sonrió de nuevo y pasó una mano sobre la carita del niño que lejos de asustarse, hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa. Entonces la que fuera una indómita diablesa en su pasada existencia terrenal, agregó con dulzura.

\- Y mi querida niña ya tiene un bebé. Tu deseo te ha sido concedido...al igual que el mío. He podido verte, cariño. Pero, aunque tú no pudieras sentirme hasta ahora, estuve junto a ti a cada paso de tu camino. Como te prometí.  
\- ¿Eres feliz, mamá? - le preguntó Sandy con la cara bañada en lágrimas. -  
\- Sí, soy muy feliz. - Le aseguró ella -…y tú y todos lo seréis también. Alégrate de tu dicha con tu hijo, aunque ésta será todavía mayor, mi amor. Un día llegará en que todos seremos uno con el Cosmos, ángeles, humanos y demonios.  
\- ¡Tienes que decirme tantas cosas! ¡Hay tanto que quisiera preguntarte!, ¡contarte! - Pudo balbucir Sandy. – Te quiero, te echo de menos. Ojalá hubieras podido estar con nosotros…  
\- Siempre he estado con vosotros. – Insistió ILaya que, animosa, agregó con una cálida y amorosa voz. - Lee mis notas hija mía y aprende de ellas. Aun te queda mucho por desvelar. Yo debo dejarte ya. Me permitieron verte a ti y a tu hijo, a mi nieto, como un favor especial y por muy poco tiempo. Gracias a que el Mensajero con su luz, ha abierto los caminos entre las dimensiones y está tratando de recuperar el equilibro del todo existencial.

Aquellas palabras en verdad sonaban muy enigmáticas y cargadas de significado, pero la emotiva Sandy no estaba como para tratar de desentrañarlas. Lo que si afirmó cargada de emoción fue.

\- ¡Te quiero tanto, mamá! -Suspiró entre sollozos - Si supieras las veces que he soñado estar contigo. Que me abrazaras y que pudieras darme esos besos de buenas noches.  
\- Lo sé mi niña, lo sé. - Respondió ILaya que trató de acariciar a su hija con sus manos, pero éstas la atravesaban al ser etéreas a su tacto. Tras esto, la aparición sonrió de forma maravillosa, inundando el corazón de su hija de ternura y afecto y se despidió casi con un susurro. -Tengo que volver. Adiós, hasta que volvamos a vernos se feliz y sobre todas las cosas, vive con mucho amor para ti y para los tuyos...

 

La silueta de ILaya se desvaneció lentamente y con ella la claridad. Sandy se quedó mirándola de pié, acunando al niño y llorando sin poder detener las lágrimas, pero sintiéndose inmensamente feliz en tanto sentenciaba con un susurro.

-Te lo prometo mamá. Así lo haré…


	9. Aparece Dialen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro dios instructor, nuevos miembros en la familia, el tiempo sigue pasando.

Todavía recordaba Rei aquella visita que hiciera a Nature en compañía de Ami. Las dos princesas fueron recibidas con gran boato y celebración en Sagan City, la capital del recientemente colonizado mundo. El alcalde de la ciudad las brindó una calurosa acogida entre los vítores de aquellos colonos del SSP-2, que habían poblado el planeta. Así, en una especie de podio y con sendos micrófonos, las invitadas de honor dirigieron unas palabras a los presentes.

-Estamos encantadas de estar aquí. - Les saludó Rei. - Nos complace ver todo lo que habéis construido. Con vuestro trabajo y dedicación.  
-Si. Habéis dado forma a un bello planeta y en nombre de nuestros soberanos os saludamos y os expresamos nuestros mejores deseos. - Remachó Ami. -

 

Tras alguna que otra cosa más a cumplir del protocolo las dos fueron oficialmente recibidas por la princesa Kakyuu, que tenía la jurisdicción sobre Nature. Aquella mujer, de una estatura pareja a la suya, pelirroja y de intrincado peinado rematado en una especie de sombrero negro en forma de barquilla, apuntado hacia arriba en el centro, que vestía una especie de rojo y de corpiño blanco ceremonial, se aproximó a ambas. La acompañaban sus escoltas, tres guardias embutidas en sendos uniformes similares al látex o el cuero, y altas botas negras, por encima de la rodilla. Llevaban una especie de comunicadores sujetos a sus orejas izquierdas que semejaban micrófonos de cantantes. Las reconocieron enseguida. Eran las Sailors Starlight. Estaban exactamente igual a como las recordaban. Al parecer tampoco envejecían o lo hacían a un ritmo equiparable al de ellas mismas. Tras los saludos de rigor, la anfitriona les comentó con amabilidad.

-Celebro veros de nuevo, guerreras de la Tierra. ¿Cómo siguen las cosas por allí?  
-Ahora bien, gracias. - Replicó Ami. - Aunque tuvimos que enfrentar bastantes amenazas desde que os fuisteis.  
-No creo que ninguna fuera como la de Galaxia. - Replicó sailor Star Healer. La más baja de las guardianas locales. -  
-Pues llegó a ser incluso peor. Yatén. Pero gracias a unos poderosos amigos logramos vencer. - Sonrió Rei que la llamó por el nombre civil que su interlocutora adoptase en la Tierra. - Por cierto, recuerdos de parte de las demás. Especialmente de Minako.

 

La aludida sonrió, agradeciendo esas palabras. Fue Ami quién a su vez saludó con gran simpatía a Sailor Star Maker…

\- ¿Qué tal estás Taiki? – Quiso saber la princesa de Mercurio a la más alta de esas mujeres. - ¿Sigues estudiando y componiendo?  
-Bueno. No me puedo quejar. Aunque tuvimos bastante que hacer desde que retornamos a nuestro mundo, el planeta Kinmoku y reparamos los daños causados por Galaxia. Después, encontramos a los tripulantes de la SSP-2 que había llegado a Nature y establecimos relaciones diplomáticas. Tuvieron unas duras batallas y luego aquello de la nada. - Recordó la guerrera. -  
-Sí, algo nos contaron. - Repuso su contertulia, añadiendo con prevención. - No se ha difundido mucho en la Tierra. Quisimos que todo el mundo creyese que esos enemigos fueron derrotados de forma completa, cuando la SSP-1 se enfrentó con ellos. Y lo de la Nada, en fin. Menos mal que pudimos rechazarla con la unión de todos.

 

Su interlocutora asintió, aunque entonces, otra de las guerreras, Sailor Star Fighter, intervino.

-Pues vuestra nave es una poderosa estación de combate. Esos aviones tan asombrosos tenían un gran poder. Aniquilaron al enemigo con facilidad. Está claro que cuando estos colonos llegaron a Nature su única intención no era poblar el planeta.  
-Es cierto Seiya. Esa nave iba muy bien armada. - Admitió Rei. Usando también el nombre por el cual su colega fuese conocida en la Tierra. - Pero verás. Había una buena razón…  
-Si. - La cortó su interlocutora con una irónica sonrisa. - Anticipación. Ahora tenéis una base estratégica en Nature. Podréis anticiparos a cualquier ataque y vuestro mundo madre, la Tierra, tiene una buena base de operaciones aquí…

 

A ninguna de las princesas invitadas le gustó el tono empleado por aquella guerrera. El resto se apercibió, aunque nadie dijo nada. Fue Marte la que replicó sin achantarse, como era su costumbre.

-Te equivocas, la dotaron de tal cantidad de armamento debido a la pasada experiencia con esos enemigos. Se decidió así para evitar ser sorprendidos otra vez.  
-Y también la dotaron con un súper saiyajin. - Recalcó Star Fighter que no se arredraba fácilmente. - El que es ahora el embajador de Nuevo Vegeta aquí. El conde Kiros Derail. Otro amigo para la causa de los terrestres.   
\- ¿A qué causa te refieres? - Quiso saber Rei, ahora con un tinte de evidente malestar en su voz para sentenciar. - Aquí no hay más causa que la lucha contra el mal y la oscuridad.

 

Aunque Seiya no replicó a eso y tras unos momentos de embarazoso silencio, como el ambiente se había puesto algo tenso, fue la princesa Kakyuu quién intervino de modo conciliador.

-Vuestras precauciones fueron acertadas. Y también ha sido una estrategia muy inteligente el elegir este planeta. De este modo os tenemos cerca por si podemos ayudaros o por si necesitamos de vuestra cooperación. Unidos seremos muy difíciles de vencer para cualquier enemigo.

 

Seiya enseguida quiso añadir, con un tinte de voz más considerado e incluso desdramatizador.

-Disculpadme. Ya sabéis que son algo bruta y directa a veces. No fue mi intención ofenderos. Está claro que todos somos amigos y aliados. Es más, ese tipo, el embajador Derail, es buena persona. Decidme, por favor. – Pregunto deseando cambiar de tema. - ¿Qué tal está Odango?  
\- ¿Odango? - Repitió Ami sin comprender, aunque enseguida reparó en ello y sonriente, dijo. - ¡Ah! Usagi...muy bien. Ya sabes que ahora es la reina de la Tierra…  
\- ¿La trata bien ese tal Monaru o como se llame? - Inquirió con visible interés. -  
-Mamoru. - La corrigió Rei moviendo la cabeza divertida para replicar. - Si, aunque ahora se llaman Serenity y Endimión.   
\- ¡Vaya! ¿Quiero eso decir que me he quedado sin oportunidades? - Sonrió débilmente Star Fighter en tanto sus compañeras movían la cabeza. -  
\- ¡Desde luego! Anda que no han transcurrido años de eso y todavía sigues con lo mismo. - Suspiró Healer. -  
\- ¡Lo tuyo es una fijación! - Se burló Maker. -  
\- ¡Qué le voy a hacer! –Exclamó con humor Seiya afirmando. - Una hermosa princesa como Odango, es capaz de enamorar a cualquiera. Bueno, mejorando lo presente, alteza. Vos también sois muy bella. - Corrigió entre las risas del resto. -  
-Gracias Star Fighter. - Sonrió la aludida. -Bueno, estaréis cansadas. Vuestro viaje ha sido muy largo. Aquí, en Nature, no ignoro que os acomodarán a vuestra satisfacción. Además, hay bastantes personas que desean veros y preguntaros por amigos suyos de la Tierra y de Bios. Ya continuaremos charlando en otra ocasión.

 

Tanto Ami como Rei asintieron con gentileza, agradeciendo a la princesa sus palabras. Luego se despidieron y efectivamente las hospedaron en el primer hotel que se había edificado en el planeta. Realmente acogedor. Ambas se alojaron en la misma habitación, no querían abusar de la amabilidad de sus huéspedes y además echaban de menos su época de estudiantes y amigas que iban juntas a todas partes. Sin embargo, Ami suspiró algo apenada en cuanto deshicieron su equipaje y se tumbaron, cada una en una cama.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - Quiso saber Rei. - Conozco de sobra esa forma de suspirar.  
-Siento que tuviéramos ese desencuentro con Seiya.  
-Ya sabes que ella y yo somos de un temperamento muy vivo. Y que no nos guardamos lo que pensamos. - Sonrió su amiga. - Pero no pasó nada.  
-Por eso mismo. Les mentimos, Rei. - Pudo musitar su apurada compañera. -   
-No, no lo hicimos. - Se defendió la princesa de Marte, alegando. - Sencillamente no les contamos todo lo que sabíamos. Y no debíamos hacerlo….  
-Esa nave se envió sobre todo para acabar con ese tirano y sus fuerzas. -Opuso Ami para recalcar. - Con esos aviones especiales y el incremento en la potencia de las armas…el saiyajin tenía esa misión en concreto.  
-Serenity y Endimión nos lo contaron. Era un ataque preventivo. Para devolverles la moneda. Y para evitar que esos traidores a Lornd y Setsuna atacaran la Tierra o Bios. Ya te dije en su día que me parecía muy bien…Era lo que ese canalla y sus esbirros se merecían. Lo único que lamento es no haber estado presente para verles las caras cuando los cazas varitech les pasaran por encima. -Remachó la princesa de Marte entre contundente y algo molesta. -

 

Ami la miró con expresión triste, ella no estuvo de acuerdo con eso, ni mucho menos. Por malvados que fueran esos tipejos una cosa era defenderse y otra ir a buscar pelea. Sin embargo, su amiga era la princesa del planeta de la guerra. No podía esperar otra cosa quizás…Aunque no tuvo que hablar, fue la propia Rei la que dulcificando su tono añadió en modo conciliador.

-Discúlpame. Sé que ni tú ni Minako lo aprobabais. Pero tratad de comprenderlo. Había que acabar con esos villanos antes de que volvieran a atacar la Tierra, Bios, Nature o Kinmoku. A mí tampoco me gusta ir a luchar, sabiendo que personas buenas morirán, pero era lo que se debía hacer.

 

Mercurio asintió y respondió queriendo zanjar aquel enojoso tema cuanto antes.

-Bueno, será mejor que descansemos para mañana poder visitar a algunos amigos de nuestros ahijados, ¿no crees? Quedamos en que les saludaríamos de su parte.  
-Sí, hasta mañana. - Sonrió Rei. -

 

Ambas se durmieron para reponer fuerzas. Al día siguiente, en efecto, tuvieron asimismo la ocasión de departir con la doctora Penélope Winters, la responsable del proyecto de terraformación. Con el mayor Rick Tracer, y también con Giaal Ginga, y la teniente Susan Hunter, su prometida. Todos antiguos amigos y compañeros de viaje en la SSP-1 de Leval, Amatista, Mazoui, Satory y Sandy, entre otros. Ellos les relataron algunas de sus experiencias de aquel viaje y de éste que habían hecho en la SSP-2. Y más tarde también se unieron otros conocidos.

-Fue una estancia muy interesante. - Recordaba la princesa en tanto se preparaba para acudir a uno de sus compromisos del día. -

 

Por su parte Mercurio también rememoró algo de ese viaje a Nature. En un principio acudió con Rei que tenía encomendada una misión por parte de los soberanos. Ella aprovechó para auxiliarla en ese cometido y de paso pudo charlar con los amigos de su ahijado y con los hijos de Ail y Ann. Giaal y Naya quedaron con ambas princesas en compañía de sus parejas, la teniente Hunter y Alan Rodney, respectivamente. Las citaron en una cafetería bastante coqueta situada en una esquina de la principal calle de la ciudad.

-Me alegra que hayáis podido venir a vernos. - Les decía Giaal. - Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabíamos nada de primera mano de nuestras familias y amigos.  
-Bueno, vuestros padres están bien, echándoos muchísimo de menos. -Les refirió Ami. -  
-La verdad, nosotros a ellos también. ¿Verdad hermano? - Inquirió Naya en tanto que aludido asentía. -  
-Los tuyos te mandan muchos besos al igual que tus hermanos, Alan. - Intervino Rei dirigiéndose al interesado. -  
-Dadles también muchos besos y un gran abrazo de nuestra parte, madrina. - Sonrió el joven que admitió. - Siempre pienso en ellos, pero aquí somos muy felices. Nature es un paraíso. Por lo que parece la terraformación ha sido incluso perfeccionada respecto de las técnicas empleadas en Bios y va incluso a mayor rapidez.  
-También es un mundo más pequeño. - Intervino Susan. - Se ha podido completar mucho antes. Eso al menos me comentó Penélope.

 

Enseguida la solícita caramera les trajo bebidas y porciones de pastel. Fue Naya la que sonriente le dijo.

-Muchas gracias Ginger. Tus tartas como de costumbre están muy ricas.  
-De nada. Es un honor para mí tener a tan distinguida clientela. - Declaró haciendo una torpe reverencia ante ambas princesas que se sonrieron. -  
-Muchas gracias. - Terció Alan con su típico sentido del humor. -  
-No te lo decía a ti, tonto. - Se rio la camarera sacándole la lengua. -  
\- Sus altezas también son amigas de Leval y Amatista. La princesa de Mercurio, ahí donde la ves, es la madrina de Leval. - Le comentó Giaal, dejando atónita a esa muchacha. -  
\- ¡Tan joven! – Exclamó entre las risas del resto. - Bueno, disculpad, Alteza. - Se corrigió con patente rubor. -  
-No te preocupes, y no me llames alteza. - Sonrió la princesa de Mercurio para indicar. - Aquí, para vosotros amigos míos, soy Ami. Y me alegra comprobar que sois un grupo de compañeros muy bien avenido.  
-Sí, es cierto. - Convino Marte para declarar. - Yo soy Rei, la madrina de este bromista. - Remachó pasándole una mano por el pelo a Alan que se rio. -  
-Me tenéis que contar cual es vuestro secreto. - Les pidió Ginger ante las divertidas expresiones del resto. – A mí ya me están empezando a salir arruguitas.   
-La dieta del cucurucho…- Se escuchó una voz de hombre que llegaba acompañado de una mujer. Todos les reconocieron, eran Tracer y Penélope. Fue él quien saludó. - Ese es el secreto. Hola…

 

Saludó a todos con jovialidad, dispensando de inmediato a Susan de la obligación de saludarle militarmente.

\- ¿La dieta del cucurucho?- Se sorprendió Naya que, pese a ser doctora estelar y tener el título humano de medicina desconocía esa extraña receta.- ¿La conoces tú Giaal?

Su hermano se encogió de hombros admitiendo su ignorancia, cuando aseveró…

-Nunca oí hablar de ella.

 

Aunque Alan se sonreía de oreja a oreja decidió callarse. Susan ya miraba de reojo a su superior temiéndose alguna de las suyas. No se equivocaba cuando fue Ginger la que, de modo inocente, le preguntó.

-Tracer. ¿En qué consiste la dieta esa?...

Y el aludido, amagando una risotada, pudo exclamar.

\- ¡La dieta del cucurucho! es ¡comer poco y foll…r mucho! 

 

La cara de Penélope era un poema, miraba alternativamente a su irreverente novio que se reía, y a las princesas que mantenían una seria expresión, tratando de asimilar aquello. Alan ya estaba casi en el suelo tirado de la risa. Naya y Giaal se observaban diríase que sin alcanzar a comprender esa broma humana en toda su extensión y Ginger estaba realmente colorada.

-Perdonadle altezas. Es que es un idiota. - Pudo decir Penélope realmente azorada. Para volverse hacia su pareja y reconvenirle. - ¡Pero como se te ocurre soltar una grosería como esa en presencia de dos princesas!  
-Bueno… perdón… pero es un remedio infalible, luego si quieres probamos y ya verás cómo pierdes peso…  
-Pues sigo sin comprender. - Alegó Giaal que no evidenciaba si lo estaba diciendo en broma o en serio para rubor de Susan que luchaba a su vez contra las ganas de reír. - Aunque tendrá que ver con las calorías a consumir, sin duda.

 

Ahora sí que la doctora Winters le echó ambas manos al cuello a su novio para estrangularle. Pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de la princesa de Marte, estaba congestionado, luciendo un tono rojizo apreciable. Seguramente aquella era una falta de respeto importante para aquellas mujeres, pensó la científica. Sin embargo, Rei miró a su amiga Ami, que a duras penas se mantenía seria en mitad de todo aquello. Al fin, la princesa de Marte no pudo más y dio rienda suelta a sus carcajadas, se le saltaban las lágrimas…lo cual hizo, que en un efecto dominó, a su compañera le sucediese lo mismo. Mercurio se tapaba la cara con ambas manos en tanto se tronchaba de risa…

\- ¡Ay! ¡La dieta del cucurucho!... ¡esa se la voy a soltar a Usagi en cuanto que pueda! -Reía Marte sin poder parar…  
\- ¡Estoy deseando verla la cara cuando lo hagas! - Convino Ami entre lágrimas también, sin poder frenar tampoco sus ganas de reír. - A ser posible díselo delante de todas…

 

El resto tampoco pudo evitar las carcajadas a la vista de aquello. Hasta Penélope que terminó de estrangular fingidamente a Tracer lloraba de risa. Apenas si le podía decir a ese alocado oficial.

\- ¡Idiota! Mira la que has liado…  
-Yo también te quiero, amor. - Repuso jocosamente él para más jolgorio del resto. - Así que ya sabes, luego nos toca practicar esa dieta…

 

No obstante, lo que más atónito dejó al grupo, provocando todavía una mayor hilaridad fue la reacción de los aliens. Ellos no se reían de aquel modo, simplemente sonrieron viendo el buen rato que estaban pasando los humanos. Aunque lo realmente gracioso vino cuando Giaal, mirando a su hermana Naya, declaró.

-Entonces esa dieta técnicamente no es para evitar envejecer, sino para perder peso. No creo que te resulte Ginger.  
-Uy- Suspiró la chica añadiendo no sin humor y casi hasta parecía que con vivos deseos de hacerlo. - No importa. Te aseguro que quisiera ponerla en práctica igualmente.

 

Aquello fue el remate final, cada cual se aferraba a donde podía para no caerse, hasta Tracer, a duras penas sujeto a la mesa y con la voz entrecortada por las carcajadas exclamó.

-Anda Giaal, no seas aguafiestas, ¡deja a la chica que pruebe!…  
-Si... ¡que pruebe el cucurucho! - se reía a su vez Alan, casi sin fuerzas ya. -

 

Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que pudieron serenarse. De hecho, todavía dio tiempo a que dos conocidos más llegasen. El doctor Scott Gillian y su esposa, Clarisa, la socia y amiga de Ginger. Traían de la mano a su hijo Franklin, un niño rubito de unos dos años más o menos.

-Vaya. ¡Qué bien os lo estáis pasando aquí! - Saludó Scott. -  
\- Es que Rick como de costumbre ha contado una de sus ocurrencias. - Le comentó Penélope. -

 

Tras ponerles al corriente ambos recién llegados se rieron. Tras las bromas fue Clarisa quién presentó a su hijo a ambas princesas quienes enseguida le sonrieron haciéndole carantoñas.

-Es un niño muy guapo. - Afirmó Ami. -  
\- ¿Dónde está Dean? - Quiso saber por su parte Scott. -  
-Está en el hospital, no os preocupéis. - Se apresuró a decir Ginger a sus amigos que la miraron con estupor. - Es que tenía que vacunarse. Maggie se ofreció a traerlo cuando terminasen. Ella y su marido tenían el día libre. Me ha hecho un gran favor, la verdad.  
-A ver cuando contratas más personal. - La abroncó jocosamente Tracer. -  
-Siempre puedes unirte a mi empresa. - Rio la camarera. –   
-Este lugar está muy bien. Desde luego rivaliza con el negocio de nuestra compañera y amiga. - Tuvo que admitir Rei. –   
\- ¿Te refieres al Flowers and Flavours? - Inquirió Clarisa quien no parecía demasiado contenta al pronunciar aquel nombre. – Es la competencia. - Aclaró. -  
-Si, a ese mismo- Sonrió la princesa de Marte, alegando con desenfado. - Mejor no le diremos a Makoto que estuvimos con sus más acérrimos rivales aquí.  
-Con el respeto debido a la princesa de Júpiter, Ginger y Clarisa tiene las mejores tartas de Nature. - Intervino una voz masculina de alguien que se aproximaba. -

 

Todos miraron hacia la fuente de esas palabras descubriendo a un hombre alto y fornido, con pelo algo crecido y de color negro, ojos del mismo tono y que llevaba de la mano a un crío de al menos siete u ocho años de pelo claro. Cerca de él, una mujer de cabello castaño que hacía lo propio con una niña de pelo castaño oscuro y que tendría quizás unos cuatro años de edad.

\- ¡Cariño! - Sonrió Ginger abrazando al pequeño. -  
-Hola Kiros. - Sonrió Tracer. -

 

Ami y Rei se miraron, así que ese era el embajador saiyajin en Nature. Visto así desde luego que no daba la impresión de ser un poderoso guerrero sino un hombre de familia. La mujer que estaba a su lado, atractiva y más alta que ambas princesas, se acercó sonriente junto con la cría que llevaba.

-Di hola, Gloria. - Le pidió cariñosamente a la pequeña. –   
-Hola. - Declaró alegremente la cría quien preguntó sin tapujos. -¿Sois amigos de mis papás?  
-Pues desde ahora sí, cielo. - Afirmó Ami. –

 

La niña pareció darse por satisfecha con eso, y enseguida se dirigió a Rick para decirle muy animada.

-Tío Tracer, ¿me compras una tarta?  
\- ¿Una tarta? - Se sorprendió el interpelado. -

 

Los demás se rieron ante las caras sorprendidas pero divertidas de las Sailors, y entonces Naya les aclaró entre risas.

-El otro día, estábamos almorzando todos. A Tracer no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que apostarse una tarta con Gloria. ¡Ja, ja! Ella tenía un gran plato de puré y unas salchichas. La verdad. Era mucha comida para una cría tan pequeña. Y él le dijo que, si era capaz de comérselo todo, le compraba una tarta de aquí. ¡Adivinad que pasó!  
-Eso fue hasta que recordé que esta cría es hija de un saiyajin. - Suspiró resignadamente el chico. – ¡Debí haberlo pensado antes!  
-Pues sí, debiste hacerlo. - Le amonestó Maggie, aunque enseguida varió ese tono por otro más amable, al sentenciar. - A nuestra hija le encantan las tartas que hacen Gin y Clarisa.  
\- ¡Tarta Sandy! Exclamó la niña levantando sus bracitos al aire, logrando la carcajada general. –  
-Yo también quiero. - Se apuntó Dean. -  
-Bueno, pues, tendré que sacar una o dos...- Se rio Ginger. –   
-Tampoco tienen que empacharse. - Advirtió la preocupada enfermera. -  
-No pasará nada. - Sonrió Kiros para añadir. - Además, nosotros también la probaremos. ¿Verdad? Vamos, Tracer paga una y yo invito a la otra.

 

Y así sucedió. Mientras los críos devoraban aquello a dos carrillos produciendo la sonrisa de sus mayores, éstos conversaban ya de temas más serios. La mayoría quiso ponerse al corriente de la situación política en la Tierra y las novedades de Bios. Por su parte el embajador preguntó a las princesas por su primo Doran y Neherenia. Ellas le dieron noticias de la Luna Nueva. Maggie también se interesó por Kerria, que era la ahijada de Mercurio. Al menos las Sailors pudieron comprobar que todo estaba bien por allá. 

¡Ojalá esto siga así de maravilloso! - Deseó La Princesa de Mercurio. - Este planeta es encantador.   
-Sí, y junto con la princesa Kakyuu, sus Star Light y las anima mates, hacemos todo cuanto está en nuestra mano para que siga así. - Sentenció Kiros. –   
-Hasta ahora solo esos dioses tan peculiares nos han causado algún problema. - Suspiró Giaal. -   
-Bueno, en este caso fueron bastante más inofensivos que en la SSP-1 – Sonrió Susan tomando a su pareja de un brazo. -  
-Eso de que estén de nuestro lado tranquiliza mucho, la verdad. - Añadió Alan. –   
\- Así es. - Convino Naya quien comentó esperanzada. - Puede que, por fin, se haya abierto una época de paz y felicidad para todos…

 

Ami se sonreía ahora pensando en aquellas palabras y recordando esos buenos momentos. Cuando junto con Rei retornaron de Nature tras tratar también otros asuntos más serios. A la vuelta les contaron aquello a Leval y al resto que, al oír la broma de Tracer, también se cayeron de risa. Y por supuesto que Marte cumplió su palabra y a la mínima de cambio no se recató en relatar eso a su soberana majestad Serenity primera de la Tierra y segunda de la Luna, cuando ésta pidió repetir una ración de helado en los postres de una comida. ¡Menos mal que solamente estaban las princesas y el rey Endimión! Ami todavía recordaba a Haruka caída sobre la mesa y dando puñetazos en la misma para así intentar dejar de troncharse. O a Minako deslizándose bajo la silla en un ataque de risa memorable. No digamos Makoto que lloraba sin poder parar. Michiru se mantuvo algo más digna, al menos hasta que escuchó a Seren declarar…

-Curioso remedio humano. Pensé que para bajar de peso era más conveniente entrenar…

 

Entonces la princesa de Neptuno se unió a su compañera Urano en la tarea de sujetarse a la mesa para no caerse. Hotaru, a todo esto, estaba colorada hasta las orejas, aunque reía también. Los propios soberanos se abrazaban entre carcajadas.

\- ¡Ay!, anda que no dio de si esa dichosa dieta. – Suspiró la princesa de Mercurio entre sonrisas, tratando de dominarse, tenía una reunión con la OMS y no era cuestión de desternillarse cuando surgiera el tema de las enfermedades venéreas…

 

Mientras en Bios y al correr del tiempo, Amatista por su parte, volvió a quedar embarazada. Esta vez tuvo una niña a la que llamó Maray, en honor a su abuela por parte de madre. La recién llegada fue muy bien recibida en el seno de la familia. Asthel estaba muy contento de poder tener una hermanita. Quería ayudar a sus papás a cuidarla y algo le decía que iban a estar muy unidos. Habían pasado tan sólo dos meses del feliz acontecimiento cuando apareció Dialen, otro dios que venía a seguir la labor de Soa, enseñarle a Asthel más cosas sobre sí mismo. Su nuevo maestro llevó al crío a diversos lugares, pero mostrándole como debía transportarse, el dios le explicaba con detenimiento.

\- Verás Mensajero, para trasladarte debes sentirte parte del espacio en el que estás y parte del que quieras ir.

 

El padre del crio que se encontraba presente intervino con cierta suficiencia 

\- Oye, esa técnica puedo enseñársela yo...  
\- Tú no puedes ir a donde no esté alguien que conozcas, yo puedo enseñarle eso. - Respondió el dios sin inmutarse. -  
\- Es verdad - reconoció Leval a su pesar. - En ese caso le será más útil lo que tú le muestres.  
\- Mensajero. - Le preguntó Dialen a Asthel. - ¿Has comprendido lo que te acabo de decir?...  
\- Sí. - Respondió éste con sorprendente claridad en un niño de su corta edad -...tengo que pensar a donde debo ir y creer que ya estoy allí.  
\- Si más o menos. - Asintió el dios con aprobación para advertirle. - Pero no olvides el lugar en el que estás, si te unes mental y espiritualmente con él verás el espacio como un todo y el camino aparecerá sólo.  
\- Vale,- se limitó a replicar Asthel que, de inmediato se concentró. -  
\- Hijo, por favor, ten mucho cuidado. -lntervino Amatista visiblemente preocupada. - Son cosas que están más allá de lo que conocemos.  
\- No - corrigió Dialen a la perpleja humana. - Será desconocido para vosotros, pero no para vuestro hijo. No temáis, él tiene un gran poder latente. Sólo debe aprender a controlarlo.  
\- Es muy pequeño todavía - objetó Leval a sabiendas de lo difícil que fue para él, aun siendo adulto, dominar la técnica de translación instantánea -...quizá no esté preparado para eso.

 

Pero el dios se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa y le aseguró tranquilamente.

\- Lo está, sabéis perfectamente que ya ha obrado grandes prodigios y os digo que todavía le quedan muchos por realizar. Confiad en él.

 

En ese instante, y para asombro de Leval y Amatista, Asthel abrió un gran agujero dimensional. Dialen le indicó que entrase sin temor, el pequeño lo hizo no sin antes decirles a sus atónitos padres que enseguida volvería. El dios pasó junto a él y aquel agujero se cerró tras ellos. En el lugar a donde entraron, el espacio se extendía a los lejos con un color iridiscente. Nada se veía, Asthel le preguntó a su mentor.

\- ¿Qué es esto?..  
\- Es una zona de viajes, - explicó Dialen. - Mensajero, tú puedes acceder a los más remotos lugares del Cosmos. No obstante, tu cuerpo mortal quizá no sea capaz de resistir las duras condiciones de esos sitios. Debes ir sólo a donde tu frágil envoltura carnal te permita, excepto si Azrael o cualquiera de nosotros te acompañamos, ya que podemos protegerte. - Dicho esto rodeó a Asthel con una burbuja a la par que añadía. - Ahora podrás ver una parte muy lejana del Universo, un sitio a donde nunca han llegado los seres humanos, ni quizás nunca lleguen, aunque vivieran millones de sus años.

 

El dios abrió otro agujero en el pasillo, salieron por él, se encontraban en la superficie de un mundo helado, en la negrura del espacio se podía distinguir el suave y lejano resplandor de una estrella enana roja.

\- Esto es bonito, - dijo Asthel que miraba a su alrededor fascinado, aunque objetó. - Pero está vacío, no hay nada...  
\- Es un lugar que sólo está reservado para seres de un nivel muy superior al mortal. Muchas civilizaciones han pasado por aquí. Algunos de sus habitantes viven más de cien mil de los años humanos y, aún así, no son lo bastante longevos como para conocer por completo esta región. Y este mundo es uno más de los cientos de miles que existen en esta parte del Universo.  
\- ¿Por qué es todo tan grande?,- preguntó Asthel entre curioso y admirado mientras observaba el entorno del planeta. -  
\- No lo sé, será por la magnificencia del Creador. - Conjeturó Dialen que añadió cargado de modestia, cosa extraña en él. - Con sólo ver una ínfima parte de su infinita obra basta para que nos sintamos insignificantes.  
\- ¿Y alguna vez se acaba? - Inquirió Asthel con muchísimo interés. -  
\- Hemos viajado miles de millones de vuestros años por estos parajes y nunca hemos visto fin. Declaró su interlocutor que, tras una pausa de varios segundos en los que ambos admiraron en silencio aquella vastitud, añadió. – Es hora de volver. - Guió a Asthel por el agujero de entrada y le llevó de nuevo a su casa, salieron por el mismo lugar por el que habían entrado. - 

 

Los padres del niño esperaban intranquilos. Asthel hacía ya dos horas que había entrado con el dios y el agujero se había cerrado tras ellos sin dejar rastro alguno. Ahora, del mismo modo inesperado e instantáneo, se volvió a reabrir y ambos salieron de él. Amatista, suspirando aliviada, se adelantó a abrazar a su hijo.

\- Cariño, ¿dónde estabas? Han pasado dos horas desde que os fuisteis, - le recriminó con suavidad para repetir ahora también incluyendo al dios. - ¿Dónde habéis estado durante tanto tiempo?  
-¡Qué va!,- negó éste sorprendido respondiendo a su madre. - Mama, hemos estado muy poquito.  
-Hijo, han pasado dos horas. Estábamos preocupados - repitió pacientemente Leval para corroborar la versión de su esposa. -  
\- Vuestro sentido del tiempo varía una vez dentro de esos pasajes - aclaró Dialen. -Ya os dije que no era algo que vosotros pudierais entender, en fin, es hora de irme. Mensajero, ya volveré para que sigamos practicando - y sin más palabras desapareció. -

 

Leval y Amatista escucharon como su hijo les contaba a donde habían ido, los dos se quedaron pensativos y luego, tras dormir a Asthel, hablaron largo rato.

-Eso de que no lo podemos entender lo dirá él. - Masculló Leval acordándose del dios para sentenciar- Teoría de la relatividad general, ni más ni menos…Está claro que el tiempo no transcurre igual si viajas de ese modo.  
\- ¡Entonces es como si hubieran estado viajando a la velocidad de la Luz! - Afirmó su esposa con patente asombro. -  
-Sí, podría ser algo como eso. - Valoró él concluyendo. - A más velocidad mayor diferencia…  
-Aunque quizás, Asthel pueda incluso sobrepasar las dimensiones que conocemos. De ese modo ni con esa teoría podríamos explicarlo. - Opinó su esposa. -  
-Sí, a velocidades constantes y en un espacio de tres dimensiones. Quizás a eso se refería Dialen. - Sopesó Leval teniendo que admitir. - Es demasiado complicado. No logro ni imaginarlo.   
\- ¿Has visto cariño? - decía ella impresionada. - ¡Es increíble, nuestro hijo ya ha estado en lugares y conoce secretos que ni tú ni yo podemos llegar siquiera a imaginar!  
\- Si, lo sé Amatista, y lo cierto es que no me gusta. - Repuso Leval con un tono incómodo para argüir. -Es solamente un crío. No me parece bien que le carguen con tanta responsabilidad.  
\- A mi tampoco - convino su mujer añadiendo con inquietud. - Es más, a veces llega incluso a darme miedo. Si ahora es capaz de esto, ¿qué podrá hacer dentro de unos años? No es que me asusten sus poderes. Está claro que nuestro hijo los usará sólo para hacer el bien, pero temo que un día se convierta en un extraño tan elevado y lleno de misticismo al que no podamos ni acercarnos.  
\- Sólo podemos intentar quererle y educarle lo mejor que podamos, y en tanto seamos capaces de hacerlo. - Suspiró resignado Leval agregando también con tristeza e incluso frustración. - Pero, ¿cómo se puede competir con unos seres que le muestran lugares y misterios tan maravillosos? ¿Qué importancia podrá darle ya a cualquier cosa que quiera enseñarle yo?  
\- No creo que debas sufrir por eso, Leval - contestó Amatista tratando de desdramatizar a medida que reflexionaba. - Quizás, lo que nuestro hijo necesite sean las cosas cotidianas que tú y yo podemos ofrecerle para tener un equilibrio. Por ejemplo. ¿Recuerdas cuando Soa nos vino a pedir que le arropásemos?  
\- Si - sonrió su marido que sentenció con sarcasmo. - Una cosa tan simple y una diosa capaz de cruzar los límites del espacio y del tiempo no era capaz de hacerla.  
\- Pues ahora es igual. - Declaró su esposa con más optimismo. - Por mucho que nuestro hijo sea capaz de hacer, por mucho poder que demuestre poseer, siempre será nuestro hijo. Y nos necesitará como padres.  
\- Tienes toda la razón - admitió Leval más animado. - Y te aseguro que siempre me tendrá ahí cuando me necesite. Igual que Maray, ¡ojalá que ella sea una niña normal!

 

Miraron entonces hacia la cuna donde dormía el bebé. La pequeña estaba plácidamente arropada y con sus ojitos cerrados, tras unos instantes en los que ambos padres no dijeron nada fue Amatista la que declaró, con una sonrisa.

\- Nos tendrán a los dos. Que para eso soy su madre. Y no te preocupes por Maray, sea como su hermano o no, también es hija nuestra y yo les considero iguales.  
\- Es cierto cariño - convino Leval dando un beso a su esposa para sentenciar. - Nos tendrán a los dos. Lo único que lamento es que nuestro hijo no tuviera, como nosotros a su edad, una vida normal y corriente.  
\- Por eso tenemos que luchar por ofrecerle todas las cosas que nos dieron a nosotros nuestros padres. – Declaró su mujer añadiendo no sin un toque de nostalgia. - Cada día que pasa valoro más el esfuerzo que ellos hicieron. Cuando mi madre me obligaba a estudiar o a hacer las cosas que ella pensaba eran normales para cualquier chica de mi edad. Entonces no la aguantaba, pero ahora, con esta perspectiva lo veo claro. ¡Ellos eran excepcionales! Podían haber hecho casi cualquier cosa que hubiesen deseado, tenerlo todo, y si embargo prefirieron enseñarnos el valor de ganar con esfuerzo todo cuanto pudiéramos anhelar.  
-Sí, lo mismo sucedió con los reyes y las princesas de la Tierra y de la Luna. También vivieron como humanos y humanas normales para saber lo que era el mundo para la mayoría de la gente. Y así poder ponerse en el lugar de los demás. Y también lo hicieron con Neherenia. Esa es una lección que nuestros padres lograron enseñarnos y que tenemos que transmitir a nuestros hijos. –Convino Leval añadiendo con solemnidad. - Desde siempre nuestras familias han luchado por la paz y el bienestar de todos. Han servido al mundo. Nosotros también lo hemos hecho. Y un día, quizás no muy lejano, Asthel y Maray deban hacerlo también. Tenemos que ayudarles, pero no podemos andar su camino. Nuestros padres comprendieron eso con nosotros.  
-Ahora nos ha llegado el turno de ser los padres. - Suspiró Amatista que pudo añadir a modo de anhelo.- ¡Ojalá que podamos ser tan buenos con nuestros hijos como ellos lo fueron con nosotros!, ¿no crees?

 

Su esposo asintió. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Ambos siguieron charlando algún rato más y finalmente, cansados como estaban después de un largo día, fueron a ver a los niños. Ambos dormían de forma plácida, la pareja sonrió. Allí, sin dioses presentes y dormido, Asthel era como cualquier otro niño. En su propia habitación Maray seguía reposando, por su parte era muy buena y lloraba muy poco, cosa que ambos agradecían. Más tranquilos al contemplar a sus hijos descansar, los agotados padres decidieron seguir su ejemplo.

-Vamos a dormir. - Le susurró Leval a su esposa que asintió. -   
-Si- sonrió ella casi usando la broma para replicar. - Esa vida tan normal que queremos llevar nos exige levantarnos muy temprano…

 

Y así lo hicieron. Unas horas más tarde el día despuntaba en Bios. Idina se levantó como cada mañana para ir a dar sus clases. Antes de salir se puso delante del espejo que tenía en su dormitorio para arreglarse. Sonrió alegre al ver la imagen de su amiga la reina Neherenia de la Luna Nueva.

\- ¿Cómo estás Nehie? - Le preguntó a la soberana que lucía un porte inmejorable con un largo vestido blanco y verde con ribetes dorados.  
-Muy bien gracias. Algo aburrida tras estas interminables recepciones. – Suspiró su interlocutora afirmando incluso con humor. – Me dan ganas de pedir vacaciones. ¡Pero como la reina soy yo, no se las puedo pedir a nadie!  
-Al menos tienes a tu consejo de gobierno y les puedes dejar al cargo de los asuntos de Estado. Ya lo has hecho antes. – Le comentó Idina. –   
-Ahora precisamente no es un buen momento para eso. Tenemos mucho de qué ocuparnos. Sobre todo, referente a la Tierra. – Le desveló su amiga que quiso saber con notorio interés. - ¿Qué tal va todo por Bios? ¿Estáis tranquilos por allí?  
-Sí, hasta ahora todo está muy bien, tan tranquilo que es casi aburrido. – Replicó la interpelada. – Pero, ¿Qué ocurre Nehie? Algo me dice que esta llamada tuya no es solamente para charlar de cosas de viejas amigas. ¿No es así?  
-Me conoces demasiado bien para que trate de decir otra cosa. – Admitió la soberana que le comentó ahora con cierto tinte de inquietud. – Verás, hace poco hablé con Serenity. La reina está algo preocupada. En la Tierra está creciendo una corriente que no ve con buenos ojos lo tranquilos y, sobre todo, lo bien que vivís allí.  
\- ¿Pero, por qué? - Se sorprendió la muchacha. - ¿Qué mal les podemos hacer con eso?  
-Ninguno, pero verás. Pese a los avances terrestres tras el inicio del reinado de Endimión y Serenity las cosas no son del todo perfectas. Sabes que sus majestades no gobiernan y que han preferido mantenerse al margen de la política de cualquier Estado de la Tierra. Por desgracia todavía hay conflictos entre naciones y situaciones de injusticia y pobreza. Aunque les pese los soberanos tampoco pueden actuar más que llamando a la unidad y al respeto mutuo.  
-Sí, me hago cargo. – Afirmó su amiga con tono resignado. – Eso fue lo que se pactó.  
-Por ello una nueva corriente, llamada de los aperturistas, está ganando adeptos. – Le contó Nehie – Desean una inmigración a gran escala hacia Bios y Nature para librar a la Tierra de un exceso de población.   
-Bueno, aquí en Bios la población ha ido creciendo estos últimos años. Debemos de ser ya más de tres millones de personas. - Calculó la chica. –  
-Eso no es nada teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de ese planeta. – Valoró su interlocutora que le comentó. – Es aproximadamente la población que tenemos en la Luna que es bastante menor que Bios.  
-De todos modos, ¿qué crees que podría hacer yo para intervenir en esos asuntos? - Se extrañó Idina. –  
-Simplemente quería saber si alguien os ha estado molestando o existe algún tipo de agitación por allí. – Replicó su amiga. -  
-No…que yo sepa. – Comentó la muchacha agregando con visible deseo que así fuera. - A ver si dentro de poco me conceden vacaciones y puedo ir a verte. O mejor sería que vinieras tú. Podríamos contarnos muchos chimes, hablar de chicos y pasear por la avenida de Granate.  
-Sí, me gustaría - convino su amiga con una débil sonrisa, afirmando ahora en tono de despedida. – Tengo que dejarte.   
-Adiós – pudo replicar Idina que vio como la imagen de su amiga desaparecía, reapareciendo su propio reflejo. -

 

La soberana de la Luna Nueva suspiró. No podía contarle todo a su amiga, sería cargarla con problemas que no le correspondían, pero las cosas estaban empezando a complicarse. No a un nivel demasiado evidente todavía, pero en términos de alta política estaba claro que en la Tierra había poderosos grupos que comenzaban a tomar posiciones. Y aunque a ella le correspondía un papel más bien de observadora, no dejaba de inquietarse por el cariz que pudiesen tomar las cosas. Y tampoco le había contado otro asunto, que, si podía confiarle dado que era de índole muy personal, pero para el que no se sentía preparada aun a la hora de desvelar. Al poco de hacer esa reflexión, tuvo una llamada en sus aposentos. Se trataba de Doran. El embajador pidió permiso para entrar y ella se lo concedió. 

-No quería molestar- le sonrió él tomando una de las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas. -  
-Tú nunca me molestas. - Afirmó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa. -

 

La cabeza de él se acercó hacia la de la chica y sus labios se unieron en un beso suave y corto. Después el saiyajin le comentó.

-La princesa Seren está pensando en bajar a la Tierra. A dar una vuelta. Le gustaría que te unieses a ella. Si te parece bien.  
-Me gustaría, pero tengo mucho que hacer. - Objetó Nehie enumerando de seguido. - Me quedan un par de audiencias, debo revisar unos presupuestos, y además visitar un par de sectores de mi capital. Como ya te comenté continuamos con los planes de expansión lunar. ¡Esto es inacabable! ¿Sabes? Mejorar las cúpulas protectoras, incrementar las superficies cultivables. Aumentar nuestros recursos hídricos… Algunos de mis ministros me comentaron que quizás, podría ser viable incluso terraformar parte de la Luna. Pero no acabo de verlo muy claro. Debería pedir asesoramiento científico. Por eso tengo que concertar una entrevista con Ami y con Hotaru. Son las que se ocupan más de esos temas.

 

El saiyan asintió, aunque realmente no seguía mucho esa conversación. Solo la miraba a ella, realmente admiraba a esa muchacha tanto como la amaba. Era una chica inteligente y decidida. Como cualquier mujer de los guerreros del espacio. Ahora se sentía muy afortunado. Cuando le reveló sus sentimientos, ante la inminencia de la Nada, creyó lo más probable que todos serían aniquilados y que por confesar su amor no tendría nada que perder. Quizás si ella no le correspondía simplemente hubiera guardado silencio. Pero cuando le respondió que ya hablarían para él fue un rayo de esperanza. Gracias al Cielo esa amenaza fue repelida. Entonces a él le volvieron las dudas. Fue algo embarazoso cuando fue tan directo delante de la princesa Usagi y sus guardianas. El guerrero del espacio no ignoraba que eso dio para muchos chismes en la corte de la Luna. Aunque después la cosa se calmó y fue luego, tras decidirse a hablar con Roy, quién le diera tan acertados consejos, cuando se atrevió a pedir audiencia y declararse de un modo irreversible. Y ella le aceptó, y le entregó su corazón. Ahora el joven saiyajin se sonreía comentando al hilo de lo que su pareja le contaba.

-Desde luego. A veces me entra temor solo con oírte hablar de tus obligaciones.  
-No sabía que los guerreros del espacio se asustasen. - Sonrió la muchacha a su vez, con algo de picardía. -  
-Del papeleo y del protocolo sí. ¡Nos da pánico! - Rio él asegurando. – Mi pobre primo Kiros piensa igual que yo.   
-Pues vete haciéndote a la idea. - Le respondió la muchacha con tinte jovial y algo meloso. - Porque cuando anuncie nuestra relación, lo más seguro es que De la Lune insista en ponerte al día en larguísimos y tediosos trámites burocráticos.  
-Ya te dije que puedes pedirme cualquier cosa…- Repuso afectuosamente él, aunque enseguida añadió divertido. - ¡Menos eso! No me encierres con ese tipo en una habitación para hablar de burocracia y protocolo o verás a un saiyajin suplicando de rodillas.

 

Neherenia se rio, era imaginarse a su Canciller y al pobre Doran y no podía evitar las carcajadas, sin embargo, adoptó ahora una pícara expresión para responder con tono meloso.

-Así que, de rodillas, ¿eh? Bueno…a lo mejor me complace tenerte así en mi habitación esta noche…  
-Lo que vos digáis, mi hermosa y gentil reina. - Sonrió él del mismo modo. - A tus pies siempre.

 

Aunque enseguida dejaron aquella especie de broma cuando uno de sus cortesanos llamó a la puerta de la estancia en la que permanecían.

\- ¡Vaya que oportuno! - Pensó resignadamente el saiyajin. -

 

Aquel tipo vino a solicitar a la reina permiso para vete a saber qué. El guerrero del espacio no le prestó atención. Pensaba en su amada. Los dos continuaron viéndose y saliendo de forma clandestina al principio. Tal y como acordaron debían guardar el decoro debido a sus puestos. Doran se atrevió a hacer partícipe a la princesa Seren de aquello. La muchacha le apoyó sin reservas. En cuanto tuvo la ocasión el embajador fue a solicitar permiso a sus soberanos. Para su alivio y alegría, estos no solo no se opusieron, al contrario. La reina Meioh sobre todo se alegró bastante por el muchacho, e incluso el saiyajin juraría que los monarcas se miraron de forma cómplice. Hasta su madre, Seira, esbozó una de sus adustas sonrisas de aprobación en cuanto se lo comunicó. También su padre Calix, y su hermana Aiona se alegraron mucho. Ésta última también estaba enamorada de Bralen, el hijo menor de sus majestades y podía comprenderle muy bien. Por su parte los reyes de Nuevo Vegeta le prometieron que harían algo muy especial cuando ese compromiso se oficializase. A su vuelta a la Luna él y Neherenia continuaron afianzando su relación. Decidieron que, en breve, llegaría el momento de hacerla pública. Por eso habían estado bromeando de esa forma. Al fin ese cortesano salió y el chico la abrazó con pasión besándola del mismo modo.

\- ¡Me gusta que nos interrumpan! - Se sonrió la joven afirmando. - Si cada vez que lo hacen me besas de esta forma después.  
-Ojalá pudiera estar haciéndolo durante todo el día sin que nadie nos molestara. - Afirmó él estrechándola aun entre sus brazos. -  
-Sí, sería perfecto. Pero desgraciadamente no es así. - Suspiró ella tras soltarse del abrazo de su pareja. - Y nos toca proseguir con nuestros apretados órdenes del día.

 

Y el joven asintió con resignación. Se adelantó, abrió la puerta para que la soberana saliera y muy prudentemente la siguió al cabo de unos segundos, manteniendo las distancias.

-La paciencia no es una virtud por la que destaquemos los saiyajin. - Se decía con algo de fastidio. - ¡Ojalá no deba esperar mucho para tenerte en mis brazos a la vista de todos, mi amada reina de la Luna!

 

Entre tanto en Bios, Idina terminó de arreglarse y cuando estuvo lista fue al colegio. Allí le esperaba la clase de los más pequeños. Como era una de las dos profesoras destinadas por el momento en la escuela tenía que ocuparse de las clases de preescolar y después de las de enseñanza primaria. Miró su lista de tareas con los peques y suspiró, hoy tocaban artes plásticas y eso significaba jugar con barro y poner la clase perdida. Lo preparó todo y pacientemente esperó a que llegasen los niños, estos aparecieron a los pocos minutos. Sus padres les iban llevando, vio a Asthel llegar acompañado por Amatista, ésta no tenía mucho tiempo aquella mañana y sólo saludó a Idina con la mano, luego se marchó. Dócilmente el crío ocupó su sitio en la clase al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, entonces la maestra decidió comenzar.

\- Vale niños, hoy nos tocan artes plásticas, eso quiere decir hacer cosas con el barro. - Y en tanto se lo explicaba a los críos fue repartiendo un gran pedazo de arcilla a cada uno según les indicaba. –Haced algo que os guste, tenéis hasta que termine la clase.

 

Eso eran unas tres horas y los pequeños se pusieron a amasar con entusiasmo. Cada uno se afanaba en hacer a su muñeco favorito o a su personaje de cómic de holo televisión. Asthel, al igual que los demás se puso a trabajar con alegría, embadurnándose de barro hasta las orejas. Idina iba pasando por las mesas ayudando a los niños. Cuando pasó cerca del hijo de su primo y su amiga al cabo de una hora se quedó mirando impresionada por lo que éste había hecho. Era la escultura de alguien, estaba hecha con mucha precisión, parecía el trabajo de una persona mucho mayor. El crío acabó de modelarle un brazo y declaró satisfecho.

\- Ya está, señorita Idina - la llamó, pues siendo ya mayor en clase le daba vergüenza llamarla seño tita - ya he terminado...

 

Su maestra se acercó y examinó la escultura, felicitó al niño mientras los compañeros de su alrededor miraban entre curiosos y asombrados

\- Esto está muy bien Asthel, ¿quién es? ...- preguntó la sorprendida maestra. -  
\- Es un dios. - Repuso el niño despreocupadamente. - Él que me enseña a ir a todos los sitios a los que yo quiera.

 

Idina se quedó atónita, los otros niños miraban también visiblemente sorprendidos. Asthel tenía hecha también la figura de un niño.

\- Éste es mi amigo angelito - explico con naturalidad. -  
\- ¡Mentira!,- exclamó Kitty, una niña morena que se sentaba junto a él. - Ese no es un angelito, los angelitos tienen alas, me lo ha dicho mi mamá.  
\- Pues mi angelito no tiene alas. No le hacen falta para volar - respondió Asthel. -  
\- Ese no es un angelito, - insistió Kitty - ¡no lo es, no lo es!...  
\- ¡Si lo es, sí que lo es! ...- discutió Asthel y él y su polemista comenzaron a sacarse la lengua. -  
\- Vale ya chicos, no os peleéis - medió Idina logrando separarlos. -  
\- ¡Que no es un angelito!,- chilló la niña dando un manotazo que tiró la estatuilla al suelo haciéndola mil pedazos antes de que su maestra pudiera evitarlo. -

 

Todos los otros niños miraron en silencio la figura hecha pedazos, y Asthel al verla se puso a llorar.

\- Te has portado mal - le regañó su maestra a Kitty con gesto de enfado. - Mira lo que has hecho, eso no está bien. Pídele perdón a Asthel y dale un besito.  
\- Perdona...- se disculpó la pequeña algo asustada por lo que había hecho dándole a su compañero un beso en el moflete mientras Idina le secaba las lágrimas. – Ha sido sin querer.  
\- Venga Asthel, no llores, - le consoló Idina añadiendo con cariñoso tono de voz - ahora haces otro angelito ¿eh?  
\- No hace falta, - repuso el niño que dejó de llorar e hizo algo que dejó asombrados a todos, miró a los pedazos de la figura y estos se levantaron del suelo volviendo a formar la estatua del angelito como si nunca se hubiera roto. -Ya está arreglado. - Aseveró contento otra vez. – Es más fácil así.

 

Todos los niños se arremolinaron y le preguntaron como lo había hecho, Asthel simplemente dijo que lo había deseado. Kitty le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Madeleine, otra niña rubita que se ponía detrás de él, le pidió que arreglase su figurita que también se había roto, se trataba de un pajarito que estaba posado en una rama, también estaba muy bien hecho. Asthel lo miró y se arregló y no sólo eso, sino que lo dejó con las alas abiertas. Madeleine se puso muy contenta y le dio otro beso en un moflete. Idina asistía a todo aquello pasmada, no sabía qué podía decir o si incluso sería conveniente hablar.

-Mejor dejar las cosas como están. Como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo. - Pensó entre atónita y sobrepasada por aquello. -

 

Y es que, pese a todo lo que había visto y vivido, ese niño no dejaba de asombrarla. Por suerte los niños de esa edad enseguida centraban la atención en otras cosas. Al cabo de un rato cada uno prosiguió con sus respectivos juegos. Al fin llegó el término del día de clase y cuando Amatista llegó a recogerle, la anonadada maestra le refirió aquello.

\- Eso no es nada. Si yo te contara las cosas que hace, - le susurró su amiga sin parecer demasiado sorprendida. -   
\- ¿Es que hace cosas aún más increíbles? - Inquirió la anonadada Idina.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió. Es más, casi con resignación en su tono. Pensó sin ir más lejos, en su excursión de la noche anterior y suspiró una vez más, añadiendo. 

\- Me gustaría que mi hijo fuera un niño normal. No me hago a la idea de que se pase más tiempo recorriendo el espacio que conmigo.  
\- Bueno, por lo menos tú tienes un hijo estupendo. - Suspiró Idina que comentó de seguido. - Por mucho que viaje por ahí, siempre vuelve. Y ahora también una niñita recién nacida. Yo ni siquiera tengo novio todavía. - Remachó en tono de resignada lamentación. -  
\- Será porque tú no quieres. - Sonrió Amatista añadiendo con sinceridad. – Porque eres una chica muy bonita y simpática.  
\- La verdad es que con mi trabajo tengo por ahora más que suficiente. - Reconoció su amiga. -Además, aún no he conocido a mi hombre ideal.  
\- No te preocupes, ya le conocerás...- la animó su interlocutora que dio la mano a Asthel que estaba entretenido jugueteando con sus figuras. -Vamos a casa mi amor...- le dijo para despedirse después de su amiga. - Hasta mañana Idina. A ver si te pasas un día de visita.

 

La interpelada asintió y les despidió con la mano mientras les veía alejarse. Pensaba en ella misma, desde hacía mucho que no salía con ningún chico. Cuando se fijaba en sus primas y amigas caía en la cuenta de que Amatista ya estaba casada y tenía dos hijos. Kerria tenía uno y estaba con Samantha, y Katherine, aun estando soltera y sin hijos, al menos salía con un chico desde hacía ya tiempo. ¡Sólo quedaba ella! ¡Ella y esa clase llena de barro hasta el techo! Suspiró hondamente y armándose de paciencia, se puso a limpiarla para el día siguiente. Estaba realmente deseosa de volver a ver a su amiga Nehie (al menos ella también estaba soltera por lo que sabía) y hablar de sus respectivas peripecias.

-Si, a ver si nos montamos una reunión de amigas, como esas que hacíamos en el College. - Deseó mientras concluía con las limpiezas. - Ya solo faltarían Heather, Bea y Millie.

 

Pasaron las semanas, Asthel celebró en el día de Navidad su quinto cumpleaños y su hermanita se criaba muy sana también. Amatista no había observado en la pequeña los mismos poderes o fenómenos que rodearon a su hijo, quizá tal y como ella y su esposo habían deseado, Maray fuera una niña normal. Dialen, en todo ese tiempo siguió enseñándole a Asthel como moverse por esos lugares remotos del universo.

-Muy bien Mensajero - le comentó un día el dios con patente aprobación. – Ya has dominado la técnica. Ahora deberás practicarla. Recuerda, ve siempre a sitios seguros.  
\- ¿Y cómo sabré si son seguros? - Le preguntó su joven pupilo. -  
-Tu instinto de conservación te lo dirá. No temas por eso. - Replicó el dios. -

 

El pequeño asintió y Dialen, en un gesto inédito hasta entonces en él, le sonrió posando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del niño para añadir ante las miradas atónitas de sus padres.

-Ya te he enseñado lo que debía. Ahora me voy. Cuídate. Cuando llegue el momento de la Trascendencia volveremos a vernos. Hasta entonces se feliz con pequeñas cosas como lo son los humanos.

 

Y dicho esto desapareció. A los pocos días, Idina pudo aceptar la oferta de su amiga y de su primo para cenar con ellos. Tras ver a la pequeña Maray, hacerla carantoñas y saludar con un abrazo y un beso a Asthel, se sentó a la mesa con sus amigos y charlaron. La maestra les contó lo que su amiga Neherenia le había dicho.

-No sé - valoró Leval. – Por aquí de momento no ha habido ningún problema. Pero si Nehie lo dice habrá que empezar a vigilar.  
-Esperemos que no será para tanto. Es normal que en todas partes siempre haya gente que esté descontenta. – Terció Amatista. –  
-Sí, eso espero yo también. – Comentó Idina agregando. – Lo cierto es que la echo mucho de menos, a ella, a mis padres y a mis hermanos.  
\- ¿Cómo siguen Alan y Naya? - Se interesó Leval. –   
-Muy bien. Finalmente, como ya sabéis por lo que Ami contó se instalaron en Nature. Además, tienen una niña muy mona - sonrió Idina que afirmó encantada y con humor. – ¡Ya soy tía en primer grado! No es lo mismo que vosotros que sois padres, pero al menos he ascendido en el escalafón familiar.   
-Me alegro mucho - dijo Amatista que se interesó también. - ¿Y Lance?  
-Ese sigue desaparecido en combate – suspiró su hermana con visible resignación. – Mis padres me comentaron la última vez que hablé con ellos que continuaba con sus viajes de negocios aquí, allá y no sé a cuantos sitios más. Incluso se pasó por Nature y visitó a Alan y a Naya según tengo entendido. Espero que venga un día a verme a mí.

 

Sus anfitriones convinieron en eso y cenaron ya charlando sobre otras cosas. Al final de la velada Idina se despidió y besó a los críos que ya dormían. Cada uno se acostó al poco para volver a sus ocupaciones cotidianas al día siguiente. Así pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses. Por suerte sin nada demasiado importante que reseñar. Transcurrieron dos años más. Asthel tenía ya siete y ningún dios más había venido para enseñarle nada. Leval y Amatista, alegres por ello, habían decidido ir a la Tierra a ver a sus familias aprovechando que disponían de unos días libres. Maray ya tenía dos años y sus padres querían que conociese el planeta de los abuelos junto con su hermanito. Así pues, avisaron a sus familias de su llegada y a Satory y Mazoui. Sandy y Coraíon que estaban afanados en cuidar a su hijo, fueron y retornaron poco antes del planeta madre a ver a Petz y Zafiro, les dijeron que transmitieran sus recuerdos. Granate, que contaba ya con algo más de dos años, era un niño muy normal, se criaba estupendamente y no tenía rastro de influencia demoniaca, lo que alegraba mucho a su madre. Ésta recordaba el haberle llevado a la cama allí en la Tierra, en casa de los Lassart, en Japón.

-Hala cariño… vamos a mimir. - Le susurraba Sandy a su pequeño que se entretenía jugueteando con el moreno pelo de su madre, del mismo color que el suyo propio. -

La orgullosa abuela entró en la habitación al poco. Sonriendo, acarició a su nieto.

\- ¿Ya te vas a mimir, Granate? - Le decía con tono dulce. -  
-Ti.- Repuso el crío. - A ver a la ágüela…- Añadió con una mueca de su boquita semejante a una sonrisa. -  
-Claro que sí, mi amor. Dile hasta mañana a la abuela. - Sonrió a su vez Sandy dejando que su suegra tomase en brazos al niño y le pusiera en la camita. - 

 

Tras acostar al niño y darle sendos besos las dos mujeres salieron. Fueron al salón donde Coraíon y su padre aguardaban sentados en el sofá.

-Bueno, ya está en su camita. - Anunció Petz. -  
-Sí, espero que se duerma pronto. Sino mañana va a ser difícil levantarle. - Afirmó Sandy. -  
-Debe de estar muy cansado, le hemos llevado por Tokio de paseo, hemos visitado a la madrina Makoto que estaba por aquí y luego al parque a jugar. - Relató Coraíon. -  
-Si, al menos nosotros sí que hemos quedado agotados. - Sonrió su padre. - Es que, al menos en mi caso, los años no perdonan.  
\- No digas tonterías, estás igual de joven que siempre. - Le regañó afectuosamente su mujer. -  
-Bueno. - Comentó Zafiro variando de tema. - Ahora que casi os vais a marchar vosotros van a venir Leval y Amatista a la Tierra.  
-Sí, es lo malo que tiene el que ambas estemos en cargos importantes en Bios. - Suspiró Sandy.- No podemos estar mucho tiempo fuera las dos a la vez. Por eso pedí unos días antes de que ella lo hiciera.  
-Es estupendo poder haberos tenido aquí, aunque solamente hayan sido esos pocos días - terció Petz, abrazando a su nuera. -  
-Si. - Convino ella. - También vimos a mi padre y él está muy feliz, sobre todo cuando juega con Granate. Es más, me ha prometido que podría mudarse a Bios al fin.  
\- ¡Ojalá lo haga! Seguro que la Masters necesitará a algún buen científico por allí. Y de ese modo podría estar a vuestro lado. - Intervino Zafiro quién no obstante agregó. - Le echaremos de menos si se va. Tanto Suochi como todo el equipo le tienen en mucha estima. Y en mi caso todavía más, que es mi consuegro.

 

Sus interlocutores escucharon aquello con agrado, luego ya pasaron a charlar de otras cosas antes de irse a dormir. En efecto, a los dos días, Sandy, su esposo y su hijo debían volver a Bios para que su compañera y la familia de ésta pudieran ir a la Tierra. El momento llegó y, Amatista, Leval y sus hijos tomaron una de las naves que hacían la ruta de transporte regular. En esos dos años las comunicaciones habían mejorado bastante. Las naves eran más frecuentes y el viaje se había reducido a treinta horas en lugar de los dos días para ir y otros dos de vuelta. Al fin llegaron a la Tierra, en Nueva York, donde vivían los padres de ambos. Era invierno en ese hemisferio, hacía frío y eso era una sensación nueva para Asthel y Maray que nunca habían visto la nieve salvo en lago artificial de hielo que estaba construido en las afueras de su ciudad. Iban en coche mientras Leval y Amatista hablaban sentados delante. Ambos adultos se turnaron en conducir y los niños miraban el paisaje según pasaban, a través de la ventanilla, sujetos a sus sillitas especiales. Por fin llegaron a la casa de sus abuelos. Tanto Diamante y Esmeralda, como Roy y Beruche, les aguardaban impacientes. Abrazaron a sus hijos y nietos y dijeron muy contentos.

\- ¡Cuánto os hemos echado de menos!,- exclamó Roy que añadió con cierto tipo de reproche - en dos años sólo hemos hablado por vídeo teléfono.  
\- Sí, es cierto. - Convino Bertie uniéndose a su marido con un más suave. - Hijos, teníamos tantas ganas de veros… y fíjate en Maray, ¡qué grande está ya!, cuando la vimos por última vez en persona sólo era un bebé.  
\- Si. - Le dijo Amatista a su hija señalando a Beruche como si hablase por la pequeña. -Es que he crecido mucho ¿verdad abuela? - La niña no decía nada, sólo miraba a su abuela paterna con expresión de desconcierto y luciendo un chupete en la boca. - ¡Mira que grande y guapa que estoy!  
\- Y Asthel ya está hecho todo un hombrecito. - Añadió Esmeralda orgullosa. Su nieto se abrazó a ella y le dio dos besos en tanto la diseñadora le decía. - Cariño, tu abuela te ha echado mucho de menos.  
\- Propongo que nos demos una vuelta por la ciudad para que los chicos y nuestros nietos la vean, - intervino Diamante. - Está muy cambiada.  
\- Una visita guiada, ¡como en los viejos tiempos! - Convino Roy con patente entusiasmo. -

 

Eso les traía muchos y gratos recuerdos, tanto a él como a Bertie y por supuesto, también a la joven pareja de su hijo y su nuera. Todos hicieron eso en su momento. Ahora sería turno para los miembros de esa nueva generación de repetirlo.

\- Pero primero debemos decidir dónde nos quedamos, - terció Leval pensativo. – Ya no es como cuando estábamos recién casados.  
-Ahora tenemos a los niños y no tendría sentido dividirnos. - Completó Amatista. -  
\- Eso no es problema hijo, - respondió Roy - ¡Veniros a casa!, ahora hay mucho espacio libre. Tu hermana y Samantha se fueron a vivir a Europa con Brian.  
\- ¿Cómo les va a las dos con el niño? - Preguntó Leval. -  
\- Muy bien, son felices...el niño tiene ya cuatro años y está muy crecidito. Querían ver algo de mundo y educarle en otros países - rio Roy, aunque enseguida añadió de un modo más nostálgico. -Les echamos mucho de menos. - Pero supo animarse nuevamente para preguntar. - Bueno, ¿qué decís?  
\- Oye, que también podéis veniros a nuestra casa. - Intervino Diamante con rapidez antes de que Leval respondiese. –  
-Escucha principito. Nosotros tenemos espacio de sobra. - Replicó Roy. -  
\- ¿Y qué te crees que tengo yo? ¿Una tienda de campaña? - Contestó el interpelado a su vez, alegando. - Nuestra casa tiene cuatro habitaciones y tres cuartos de baño.  
\- ¡Vaya una cosa! – Declaró su amigo para responder. - La nuestra tiene cinco habitaciones…  
\- ¡Y qué! – Afirmó dignamente Diamante a su vez. - Me sigue sobrando una, los niños pueden dormir en la misma. O, aunque durmiesen por separado, cada uno tendría la suya propia y son más grandes que las tuyas.  
-De eso nada…- Rebatió el aludido. - Nunca has sabido calcular el espacio.  
-Mira quien fue a hablar, si te costaba acomodarte en el Rincón. ¡Sería por sitio! - Replicó su interlocutor. -

 

Las dos esposas de los polemistas se miraban moviendo la cabeza, sus maridos parecían unos críos decidiendo con quién tenía que quedarse sus pobres hijos, como si de juguetes se trataran. A su vez, la joven pareja observaba a ambos alternativamente con cierta sensación de incomodidad.

-Basta ya Roy. - Le pidió Bertie a su marido. - Es una discusión ridícula. Para una vez que los muchachos han podido venir…  
-Sí, eso Diamante. - Convino Esmeralda con idéntico tono de resignada paciencia. - No deis tanto la lata y dejad que lo decidan ellos.

 

A lo que ambos callaron para pasar a ser quienes dedicaron intensas y expectantes miradas a sus hijos…

\- Bueno, no sé qué decir. - Contestó Leval lentamente al verse en un auténtico compromiso. - Me gustaría estar en las dos casas, pero claro. No puede ser, ¿qué hacemos Amatista?  
\- Yo…- pudo musitar ella que estaba tan indecisa como su marido. Tampoco quería desagradar a nadie. - No lo sé...es un dilema la verdad.

 

Entre tanto Esmeralda y Beruche hablaron entre ellas y dieron con la solución. Bertie les preguntó a los dos.

\- ¿Cuántos días tenéis de permiso? ....  
\- Diez días, mamá - repuso Leval que inquirió -... ¿por qué?  
\- Podéis quedaros cinco días en nuestra casa y otros cinco en la de Diamante y Esmeralda. Así todos contentos. - Sonrió Beruche satisfecha. -  
\- Es una buena idea, ¿verdad hijos? - Les dijo Esmeralda también contenta por esa tan ecuánime solución. – 

Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada. Aunque parecía que esa era la única salida adecuada para conciliar los deseos de todos.

\- Sí, es un buen apaño, - convino finalmente Amatista con poco entusiasmo atreviéndose a preguntar. - Y ¿dónde nos hospedaremos primero?  
\- ¡En nuestra casa!,- exclamaron Roy y Diamante al unísono. -

 

Leval y Amatista se llevaron las manos a la cabeza. Al igual que sus madres. Mientras sus padres seguían tratando de decidir donde se hospedarían reanudando aquella bizantina discusión. A todo esto, los niños les escuchaban divertidos y lo miraban todo con los ojos muy abiertos, asombrados ante las novedades de aquel, para ellos, extraño y nuevo mundo.


	10. El tiempo pasa volando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se van sucediendo de forma vertiginosa, los chicos crecen deprisa y sus padres cada vez tienen más nostalgia de sus recuerdos.

Resuelto el problema del alojamiento, vía pares o nones, (Roy saltó lleno de entusiasmo cuando ganó, ante la cara de resignación de su consuegro y las risas del resto), se acordó que se quedasen primero con Roy y Beruche y después irían a casa de Diamante y Esmeralda. Todos se fueron a cenar y a la cama. Al día siguiente, temprano, los dos viejos amigos y compañeros de aventuras habían quedado, como siempre desde hacía años, para entrenarse. Diamante llegó a casa de su consuegro y desde allí él, Roy y el hijo de éste, al que animaron a ir, fueron a hacer un poco de ejercicio.

\- Bueno Leval, - le dijo Diamante palmeando jovialmente la espalda de su yerno. - Nosotros con los años ya no somos lo que éramos, pero tú debes de estar en plena forma, eres joven.  
\- He entrenado mucho con Mazoui cuando estaba en Bios - repuso éste. -Ahora que él está aquí en la Tierra me entreno por mi cuenta, aunque mucho menos, ¡tengo tantas cosas que hacer! - se lamentó con resignación. -  
\- Nosotros solemos entrenar bastante los dos juntos, pero, es lo que tu suegro te ha dicho, ¡tenemos menos pelo, menos fuerza y más achaques! - Le comentó jocosamente su padre. -  
\- Estoy de acuerdo, excepto en lo del pelo, ¡eres tú el que tiene menos, yo sigo igual de atractivo luciendo mis mismos cabellos de juventud! ...- rio Diamante que ahora, sin embargo, tenía un pelo bastante más corto que antaño. -  
\- ¡Nos ha fastidiado! , tú siempre has tenido el pelo blanco. Pero ahora hay bastantes más arrugas en tu varonil cara - replicó Roy con burla. -  
\- ¡Ahora verás lo que es bueno! - le amenazó su consuegro con el puño ante la sonrisa de éste. – Te voy a planchar la tuya.  
\- No paráis. ¿Siempre os estáis metiendo tanto el uno con el otro? - Preguntó Leval sorprendido. -  
\- ¡No, que va...hoy mucho menos porque estás tú delante! - Rio Roy que añadió animando a su hijo en tanto le ponía una mano en un hombro. - ¡Vamos Leval! No seas muy duro con tu anciano padre ni con el vejestorio de tu suegro.

 

El aludido sonrió y asintió, los tres se metieron en un cuarto especial de entrenamiento que Roy y Diamante tenían construido allí desde hacía años. Ajustaron unas diez gravedades y comenzaron a luchar todos contra todos. Para Leval la cosa era fácil, él se entrenaba desde hacía mucho con cien. Esquivaba todos los golpes sin problemas, aparecía justo al lado de su padre con una enorme rapidez, pero, aun así, éste conseguía evitarle muchas veces, tenía mucha experiencia adquirida a lo largo de muchos años y muchas batallas. Diamante por su parte, se mantenía bastante igualado con su consuegro, pero éste aún era más fuerte. Leval notó que su padre ya no se transformaba en súper guerrero. Él sí lo hizo y los otros dos le atacaron, pero pudo fácilmente con ambos. Su padre y su suegro estaban visiblemente cansados, aunque el muchacho, bastante más joven, apenas si había tenido que emplearse a fondo. En uno de los lances, además, Roy se llevó la mano al pecho deteniéndose en seco. Su hijo le observó con preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien, papá? - Quiso saber ante la atenta e inquieta mirada de Diamante. –  
-Sí, sí, no pasa nada. – Pudo replicar el interpelado que se limitó a sonreír afirmando. – Son estos malditos calambres. Hacía mucho que no tenía que emplearme tan en serio. Con el carcamal de tu suegro no me hace falta.  
-Carcamal ¿eh? - Pues ya verás lo que este carcamal te va a hacer. –Replicó el príncipe de Némesis con gesto divertido en tanto levantaba un puño. -

 

Leval sonrió moviendo la cabeza. Esos dos siempre estarían bromeando igual. No obstante, debió de admitirse que había echado aquello mucho de menos. Continuaron a un ritmo algo más suave. Al final del entrenamiento y tras tomarse unas alubias, los tres volvieron para casa. Por el camino seguían hablando.

 

\- Eres muy bueno Leval. - Le alabó Diamante. - Me hace feliz saber que tenemos asegurado por bastantes años el relevo contigo y con Mazoui.  
\- Gracias Diamante. - Sonrió éste que aprovechó para decir. - A propósito, espero verle a él y a Satory. Deseo saber como están.  
\- Por lo que sabemos bastante bien, desde que Satory se recobró - le contó su padre. - Sus dos hijas parecen dos muñequitas. Cuando he hablado con Karaberasu y Mathew les he notado muy felices, son dos abuelos estupendos. Bueno, como nosotros...  
\- Masters también es muy feliz...- añadió Diamante ahora algo más serio y apenado al explicar. - El pobre Ian, por razón de su edad y su precaria salud tiene que estar ya en una silla de ruedas la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque cuando le he visto junto a sus nietas, su yerno Mazoui y su hija, rejuvenece tanto que parece un muchacho. ¡Las quiere tanto!...  
\- ¡Cómo pasan los años amigo mío, ¡cómo pasan!,- suspiró Roy reflexivo para comentarle con nostalgia. - ¿Recuerdas? Parece que fue ayer cuando entrenábamos en el Cielo. El Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo. Con nuestros maestros y Nephrite, tu hermano y Ail.  
\- Y que lo digas… - convino su interlocutor de idéntica manera. -  
\- A propósito, hijo. ¿Has pensado si vas a entrenar a Asthel cuando sea algo más mayor? - Quiso saber Roy dirigiéndose a Leval. -  
\- Si, seguro que tiene un potencial enorme. – Afirmó Diamante. -

 

Aunque para sorpresa de sus interlocutores, Leval se limitó a encogerse de hombros para responder.

\- Es cierto, pero su potencial es distinto, a la vista de las cosas que hacía siendo más pequeño, creo que él llegará a ser alguien fuera de lo común. No pienso que necesite un entrenamiento físico.

 

Sus interlocutores se miraron sin decir nada, todavía se acordaban lo que Satory les contó hacía años, de cómo el pequeño Asthel fue a por su alma cuando ésta iba de camino hacia la Eternidad. Diamante recordaba como él intentó lo mismo con el ángel de la Muerte sin resultado. Esmeralda volvió, pero no con él. En cambio, su nieto se bastó para convencer de inmediato a Azrael y esos dioses que tantos problemas les dieran a su hija y a su yerno en el pasado, se ocupaban de enseñar y atender al niño como si de solícitos cuidadores se tratasen. Aunque, según Leval, hacía años que no había vuelto ninguno ni que sucedía nada anormal con Asthel. Roy pensaba en eso mismo y se decía que quizás eso fuera un indicio de que el niño se había estabilizado. De todas formas, ambos abuelos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa, adiestrar o no al pequeño en la lucha era una cuestión que debían decidir exclusivamente sus padres.

-Apuesto a que tu mujer te dirá lo mismo que tu madre me decía a mí. - Dijo Roy, tratando de imitar los ademanes de su esposa con jocosa teatralidad, lo que hizo reír a sus interlocutores. - ¡Rooy! No enseñes al niño a pegarse, Rooy, no quiero que le animes a ser violento… ¡Ay! Esta Bertie.  
\- ¡Ja, ja! Como se nota que tu mujer no está delante. - Se burló su consuegro. - Dudo mucho que te atrevieras a decir eso sino.  
-Nos ha fastidiado aquí el principito. - Repuso su amigo, para más risas del resto. - Como si tú no te pensaras lo que dices cuando está delante la tuya…  
-En eso mi antiguo superior el mayor Freejar tenía toda la razón. - Comentó Leval aun sonriendo cuando remachó con humor. - Me decía, muchacho, puede que mandemos en el cuartel, pero las que mandan en casa son ellas.  
-Como se notaba que tu antiguo jefe estaba casado desde hacía años. - Aseveró Roy. -  
\- ¡Ja, ja! Cualquiera diría que somos un grupo de misóginos. - Se rio su hijo, a coro con ellos. - En el fondo las adoramos…  
-Bueno. - Terció Diamante. - Está muy claro que mi hija tiene una fuerte personalidad. Pero eso ya lo sabías cuando te casaste.  
-Sí, de hecho, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella. -Admitió el joven añadiendo ahora. – Aunque se ha ido suavizando bastante con los años. Ya no es ninguna chiquilla alocada. ¡Ja, ja! A veces hasta lo echo de menos.  
-Por lo que he visto, es hasta más estricta que Bertie o Esmeralda. Así que ya puedes portarte bien. - Comentó un jocoso Roy – 

 

Leval se rio junto a sus interlocutores. Eso era cierto. Su esposa se tomaba su papel de madre muy en serio. Era cariñosa pero casi inflexible en cuanto al comportamiento de los críos se refería. Pensaba dándole la impresión que su mujer parecía querer demostrar algo. Aunque las palabras de su suegro le sacaron de esos pensamientos.

-No sé. Hablando un poco en serio. Tendréis que meditarlo bien. Entrenar a vuestro hijo o no es algo importante. Marcará su futuro. - Le aconsejó Diamante, en tanto se acercaban al hogar de los Malden, dando así por zanjado el asunto. -

 

Y por fin llegaron a casa, allí estaban sus respectivas mujeres y los niños. Amatista junto con Maray y Asthel, a los que mandó a saludar a su padre y abuelos. Esmeralda y Beruche estaban esperando junto a ella arregladas para salir. Los niños besaron a los tres y Amatista mientras les explicó.

\- Hemos decidido dar un paseo por el parque toda la familia. Así que id a ducharos y dentro de veinte minutos os quiero aquí listos. Y abrigaos que hace frío.  
\- Muy bien hija, como tú digas. - Aceptó Diamante. -

 

Leval asintió también y Roy viendo aquello, pinchó jocosamente a su hijo, al hilo de sus comentarios anteriores.

\- ¡Desde luego! ¡Vamos hijo, imponte! ...dile a tu mujer quién manda, que sepa quién lleva los pantalones aquí. ¿Qué es eso de dejarte mangonear?  
\- Si - sonrió el aludido que enseguida añadió dirigiéndose a Amatista. - Enseguida estamos cariño...- 

 

Todos se rieron de aquello más si cabía cuando su padre añadió con tono entre divertido y fingidamente reprobatorio. 

\- ¡Pues vaya un hijo que tengo! Ya decía yo que estuviste demasiado pegado a las faldas de tu madre.  
\- ¡Cállate Roy! y vete a duchar ya. - Le ordenó Bertie sin perder la sonrisa. -  
\- Si cariño, enseguida - repuso éste con tono sumiso. –

 

Eso provocó más risas. Leval le respondió entonces a su padre en tono también burlón. 

\- ¡Papá! Tú tampoco pareces muy dominante que digamos.  
\- Es nuestro sino hijo, las mujeres nos gobiernan. - Respondió Roy y los tres se fueron a duchar entre las risas de sus respectivas esposas. -

 

Según se dirigían al interior para entrar cada uno a un cuarto de baño, Roy se sonrió y les comentó a ambos con tono de complicidad.

-Cuando entrenaba con el maestro Son Goku en el rincón del alma y del tiempo, recuerdo que me decía. Roy, puedes cabrear a quien quieras en todo el universo a excepción de a tu mujer. ¡Hazme caso! Si provocas a algún ser poderoso podrá pegarte, podrá matarte, ¡pero lo que nunca podrá hacer es mandarte a dormir al sofá, darte una bronca monumental o no hablarte durante semanas!…  
-Sí, ¡desde luego que el maestro Son Goku tenía toda la razón! - Rio Diamante. -  
-Me hubiera gustado conocerle. Debió de ser un gran tipo. - Afirmó Leval. -  
-Lo era si, créeme cuando te digo que me enseñó bastantes cosas además de a pelear. -Aseguró su padre ahora con un tono más nostálgico en su voz. - Lo cierto es que tenía una gran filosofía de la vida. Hasta estando muerto.

 

Y al fin, dejando esa amena y nostálgica charla, cada uno fue a su baño respectivo. Ya listos, toda la familia salió al parque. La pequeña Maray iba de la mano de sus abuelas. Previsoramente, Amatista había comprado ropa de abrigo a los niños y estos la lucían ahora en el frío ambiente de invierno, de este modo ella iba tranquila paseando junto a su esposo. Roy y Diamante charlaban animadamente entre ellos acompañados de Asthel que correteaba a su alrededor. Llegaron por fin a una amplia extensión del parque. La nieve adornaba cada rincón, Asthel corrió hacia ella y con sus manos enguantadas comenzó a tirarla hacia arriba, hizo bolas que lanzó contra los árboles. Jugaba entusiasmado con aquel elemento nuevo. Sus abuelos le miraban sorprendidos y encantados, Leval sin dejar de sonreír, les explicó.

\- En Bios tenemos un clima muy suave, la temperatura es constante. Sólo en los polos del planeta y en las cumbres de algunas montañas altas, se forma a veces algo de nieve. Como ya os contamos, los niños nunca la habían visto antes. Sólo en algún documental.  
\- Está muy contento jugando con la nieve, - sonrió Diamante que propuso con desenfado. - ¡Venga Roy, vamos a ayudar a nuestro nieto a hacer un muñeco!  
\- ¡Es verdad! - exclamó éste encantado con la idea para añadir con una ilusión prácticamente infantil -... ¡hace tantos años que no hago uno!

 

Y de inmediato, los dos abuelos se unieron a su nieto, Esmeralda, y Beruche que llevaban a Maray les miraron con una sonrisa de cariñosa nostalgia. Bertie recordó la primera vez que ella y Roy jugaron en la nieve, ¡hacía ya tantos años de eso!, casi cuarenta quizá, no estaba segura. Esmeralda por su parte, subió a su nieta en brazos y le contó lo que hacían sus abuelos y su hermano.

\- “¡Yo també tero hacé un mueco!”. - Declaró la pequeña entusiasmada. -  
\- Claro que sí cariño, ahora la abuela te lleva con esos gansos. - Le prometió Esmeralda con una gran sonrisa, mesando los cabellos color castaño de su nieta. -

 

Y al momento se dirigió hacia allí con la pequeña y la ayudó a hacer un muñeco de nieve chiquitín, secundada por Bertie.

-Verás que bonito nos va a quedar, tesoro. - La aseguró Beruche con una amplia sonrisa, para alegría de la pequeña alegando divertida y no sin irónico sentido del humor. - Yo de nieve entiendo mucho, ji, ji, ji… 

 

Amatista y Leval, abrazados y sonrientes miraban a sus familiares que parecían niños. Se recordaban ellos mismos jugando cuando eran pequeños y veían en sus padres las mismas caras de entusiasmo que tenían con ellos. 

\- ¡Es como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo! - Suspiró Leval. -  
-Pero lo ha hecho. - Le recordó su también nostálgica mujer sentenciando casi filosóficamente. – Para lo bueno y lo malo.

 

Su marido asintió. Entre tanto los demás seguían con su tarea. Después de hacer el muñeco, comenzó la inevitable pelea de bolas de nieve. Roy contra Diamante, a la que se unieron Asthel y Leval. Al final todos contra todos a tirarse bolas a diestro y siniestro. Cuando se terminó el niño correteaba a unos cuarenta metros de distancia de una agotado Roy, que descansaba en un banco. Éste le gritó animando al crío.

\- ¡Asthel, a ver lo rápido que vienes…!

 

No había terminado de decirlo cuando su nieto estaba a su lado, sobre su espalda y jugueteando. Su abuelo estaba asombrado, ¡no se había dado cuenta de cuando había aparecido junto a él! Pese a su edad aun era capaz de prever los movimientos y detectar las energías, por eso esquivaba incluso muchas veces a su hijo, que era ya mucho más rápido que él. Pero esto había sido distinto, tal y como le comentase antes Leval. El niño tenía un enorme potencial que superaba la mera fuerza de combate. Asthel entre tanto, se fue hacia su madre y sus abuelas y un perplejo Roy le dijo a Diamante.

\- ¿Has visto eso? - Le susurró a su consuegro. - Apareció junto a mí, de un modo tan rápido que ni siquiera me pude dar cuenta.  
\- Lo que pasa, amigo mío, es que estás hecho un abuelete. - Se burló Diamante que no había presenciado aquello. - Ja, ja.  
\- No, es en serio. - Repuso Roy reflexivamente sin dejar de respirar con cierta dificultad. - Leval tenía razón. Nuestro nieto tiene un inmenso poder, estoy seguro de eso.  
\- Con lo que nos han contado nuestros hijos, - replicó su interlocutor ahora serio también - no me sorprende. Cada día que pasa tengo la mayor certeza de que está destinado para algo, algo muy importante. Mucho más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hayamos hecho.

 

En ese instante Roy volvió a llevarse la mano al pecho, su amigo lo percibió y le preguntó con algo de inquietud.

\- ¿Estás bien?  
-Ese maldito calambre – pudo repetir el interpelado con una leve sonrisa. – No tengo ya costumbre de hacer tanto ejercicio, viejo amigo.

 

Diamante estaba cada vez más preocupado, aunque no lo quiso hacer notar a su contertulio. Asintió posando una mano en el hombro izquierdo de su consuegro para sentenciar.

-Nos pasa a todos, compañero. Los años no perdonan. Al menos a nosotros.  
-Sí, tendrías que ver como se conservan Ami y el resto de las guerreras. Bueno, ahora princesas, cuando se pasan a vernos. - Le contó su amigo. - Parecen casi unas crías de colegio.  
-Lo sé. - Afirmó éste, desvelando a su vez. - Tanto ellas como Serenity y Endimión. El Cristal de Plata. Hace años que te lo conté. ¿Recuerdas?  
-Lo que no comprendo es porqué, si dijiste que ese cristal prolongaba la vida de todo el mundo. Solo les afecta de ese modo a ellas. - Comentó Roy. -  
-También creo que es debido a su particular genética. Y por lo que me comentaron, no han utilizado todavía el máximo poder de sanación. Excepto para vencer a aquella amenaza. Por ello los efectos del cristal no llegan a todo el mundo. Es algo que tienen que meditar muy seriamente. Tienes sus pros y sus contras.  
-Bueno. Los pros los puedo ver. - Declaró Roy que, sin embargo, le inquirió a su amigo, en tanto respiraba hondo una vez más. - Pero, ¿Los contras?

 

Diamante pareció quedarse pensativo, aunque enseguida le contestó.

-Imagínate un mundo en el que las personas vivieran por siglos, pero en el que la tasa de natalidad se mantuviera como la actual. No habría espacio para toda la población ni tan siquiera con varios planetas como Bios.  
-Vaya. Eso es muy interesante. - Comentó Roy con gesto pensativo, para preguntarle en confianza a su amigo. - Escucha viejo zorro, ya son muchos años que te vengo conociendo. Seguro que tú sabes algo más sobre esto.  
-Tienes razón. - Admitió su interlocutor, que le contó. - Hace poco tiempo que la princesa de Júpiter y…, bueno. - Rectificó empleando los nombres de las que eran amigas de ambos. - Makoto y Ami se pasaron a charlar conmigo y con Souichi. También se reunieron con organismos de la ONU, la FAO, la OMS, etc. El tema de que estamos hablando salió a relucir, y las autoridades les pidieron que, por favor, no utilizaran ese poder, al menos no en tan alto grado.  
-Ya, por lo que me has dicho antes, ¿no es verdad?  
-Así es. - Le confirmó Diamante explicándole. - Al parecer, los últimos estudios realizados en estos años, tras la victoria sobre esa amenaza han demostrado que la esperanza de vida media de la Humanidad ha aumentado en casi dos años y medio. Eso es mucho en tan poco tiempo. Y las proyecciones informáticas que Daniel y Mimet hicieron muestran claramente que la tendencia va a continuar.

 

Roy asintió, no había que ser un genio para percatarse de lo que aquello significaría en un futuro no muy lejano. Más cuando su amigo y consuegro le desveló.

-Makoto estaba muy preocupada, al igual que el resto de las princesas y los gobiernos mundiales. Los recursos de la Tierra no crecen al mismo ritmo. La población aumentará muchísimo más. E incluso aunque Serenity no quiera, el cristal influencia cada vez en un modo más intenso al planeta.

Roy asintió, se daba perfecta cuenta del enorme problema que les podía venir encima, y así lo manifestó.

-Ahora comprendo por qué Serenity tardó tantos años en intervenir utilizando su poder. Solamente lo hizo cuando fue inevitable. ¡Vaya! Esto me recuerda a las clases de la universidad. Malthus ataca de nuevo. Sí, supongo que el maestro Son Goku siempre tuvo razón, cuando hablaba del equilibrio para todo. - Afirmó su contertulio. -

 

Su interlocutor asintió. Al menos Roy ya se sentía más descansado, respirando ahora un poco mejor. Siguió intercambiando comentarios con Diamante. Ajeno a esas palabras de sus abuelos, Asthel se puso a jugar con su hermana. Beruche se acercó y les dijo a sus nietos.

\- Os gusta la nieve ¿a qué sí?  
\- Sí, abuela - asintió Asthel inquiriendo curioso. -Oye, ¿es verdad que tú sabías hacer nieve?...  
\- ¿Hacer nieve?,- repitió Bertie sorprendida para reconocer. - Pues sí, cuando era más joven. ¿Te lo han dicho tus padres? - Quiso saber a su vez. -  
\- ¡Edes una pincesa de las neves!,- añadió Maray riendo, mientras acariciaba divertida el pelo de su abuela. -

 

Beruche se quedó muy sorprendida, los niños hablaban de ella como si conociesen su vida anterior, cuando era Lorein, la señora del invierno y princesa de Alliance. O incluso de su época como Ayakashi. Pero eso ni siquiera se lo había contado a Leval o Kerria con detalle. Se mesó sus cabellos, ya grises en lugar de platino por el paso del tiempo. No obstante, seguía siendo atractiva en su edad y abrigada con sus abrigos de pieles invernales sintéticas, pues era defensora de los animales. Desde luego que aun parecía una auténtica princesa. O por lo menos una dama distinguida. Atónita, les preguntó a los niños como sabían esas cosas.

\- He soñado a veces contigo abuela y con la abuela Esmeralda, erais más jóvenes y os vestíais con ropa rara. - Le contó Asthel. -

 

La aludida también lo escuchó y se lo dijo a su hija. Amatista se quedó muy sorprendida.

\- Hija, ¿le has contado algo a Asthel? - Inquirió Esmeralda, perpleja como su consuegra. -  
\- No mamá, - negó su hija sin salir de su asombro. - Ni Leval ni yo les hemos hablado nunca de eso. Pero, dado que Asthel se relaciona con seres más allá de nuestra comprensión, quizás ellos han podido contarle algo.  
\- Es un niño sorprendente. - Declaró la veterana diseñadora afirmando convencida. - El día de mañana hará grandes cosas, de eso estoy segura.

 

Y entre esas y otras conversaciones la jornada transcurrió sin más cosas que reseñar, volvieron a casa. De camino iban charlando entre ellos en grupitos que se intercambiaban. Aprovechando que Roy estaba llevando de la mano a sus nietos y parecía contarles algo que les hacía reír, Diamante se aproximó a su yerno y casi le susurró.

-Leval. ¿Tienes un segundo? Verás, se trata de tu padre.  
-Si claro. - Sonrió el chico que ya se temía alguna nueva trastada o broma entre ambos. – Dime. ¿Qué os pasa esta vez?

 

Pero la expresión de su suegro no parecía mostrar ese talante, el muchacho le miró entonces con gesto más serio para preguntar de nuevo con más inquietud.

\- ¿Sucede algo?  
-Verás- le comentó éste con cierta prevención. – No sé si te habrás fijado, tu padre se ha llevado la mano al pecho en dos ocasiones, una durante el entrenamiento y la otra durante la guerra de bolas que hicimos. Y a veces da la impresión de que le cuesta respirar.  
-Solo le he visto hacerlo durante nuestras prácticas. – Replicó el chico. –  
-No sé si le ocurre algo, últimamente se cansa más de lo normal. - Afirmó Diamante añadiendo. – De hecho, ya habrás observado que no se transforma en súper guerrero.  
-No querrá hacerlo durante los entrenamientos. – Comentó el muchacho sin dar a eso mayor importancia. –  
-Al principio pensaba eso yo también. – Declaró Diamante aseverando. – Siempre fue mucho más fuerte que yo y de esta manera la cosa estaba más igualada, pero ahora me parece que no es por esa razón. Ya viste como se cansaba hoy, y no es la primera vez. Leval, no sé si tu padre tendrá alguna afección cardiaca. Y ya le conoces, no me atrevo a preguntárselo, seguro que me mandaría al cuerno. O peor, haría algún comentario jocoso de los suyos para quitarle importancia.

 

Su interlocutor asintió considerando aquellas palabras. Ahora si estaba más inquieto. Miraba a su padre reír y acariciar a Asthel y a Maray, les debía de decir algo gracioso otra vez porque el niño se rio de nuevo y la pequeña se abrazó a una de las piernas de su abuelo que le dedicó una mirada llena de emotiva ternura, entre tanto las tres mujeres charlaban despreocupadas de sus cosas.

-Trataré de averiguar si le ocurre algo. Gracias por contármelo, Diamante. – Replicó quedamente Leval. -

 

Éste asintió alejándose en dirección a las mujeres, se reunió con su esposa a la que tomó del brazo en tanto Bertie y Amatista fueron a encuentro del que era su hijo y su marido respectivamente. Al poco los niños se aproximaron con su abuelo. En casa de los Malden admiraron el árbol de Navidad. Y Roy, fiel a sus costumbres de esas fechas, cantó una canción del que siempre fue su grupo favorito.

Cae el invierno   
Los rojos cielos brillan tenuemente -oh-   
Las gaviotas vuelan   
Los cisnes se deslizan   
Las chimeneas humean   
¿Estoy soñando...?   
¿Estoy soñando...? 

Las noches se acortan   
Y hay luna de seda en el cielo   
Los niños fantasean   
Los adultos permanecen de pie   
Qué sensación tan extraordinaria   
¿Estoy soñando...?   
¿Estoy soñando...? 

(Soñando)   
Tan calmo y pacifico   
Tranquilo y feliz   
Hay una especie de magia en el aire   
Qué vista magnífica   
Qué paisaje tan asombroso   
Los sueños del mundo   
En la palma de tu mano 

(Soñando)   
Una agradable conversación junto al fuego   
Que si tal, que si cual   
El sonido de risas alegres y saltarinas   
La suave lluvia que me da en la cara   
¡Que extraordinario lugar!   
Y el sueño del niño   
Es la esperanza del hombre 

Todo es tan hermoso   
Como un paisaje pintado en el cielo   
Las montañas se alzan -mm-   
Las niñas ríen y lloran   
Mi mundo da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas   
Esto es increíble   
Me tambaleo   
¿Estoy soñando...?   
¿Estoy soñando...?   
¡Oooh! - esto es felicidad

(A Winter tale. QUEEN, crédito al autor)

 

Y mientras los niños escuchaban embelesados y reían con su abuelo, el resto de los adultos miraban la escena con simpatía y nostalgia de todo lo vivido. Al terminar, la pequeña Maray le dijo a Roy exclamando encantada.

-Cuatas canzones zabes aguelo…  
-Sí, mi amor. Sé muchas porque las aprendí desde pequeño…mi madre me las cantaba a mí y luego escuchaba muchas en el tocadiscos.  
\- ¿Qué es un tocadiscos? - Quiso saber Asthel. -  
-Bueno, era un aparato antiguo por el que solo se podía escuchar sonido, hijo. - Le explicó Leval.- Se ponía música en él…  
\- ¿Y no tenía imágenes? - Quiso saber el niño extrañado. -  
-No.- Sonrió su abuelo paterno. - Entonces no existían los teléfonos móviles ni las Tablet, ni esas otras cosas modernas como las proyecciones de hologramas. ¡Qué tiempos! - Suspiró. -

 

La pequeña Maray se acercó entonces a su madre haciendo gestos para que la levantase aúpa. Amatista le dio la mano a su hija a la que enseguida tuvo en efecto que tomar en brazos ya que estaba agotada tras ese azaroso día. Beruche dio la mano a su nieto.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. - Dijo la madre de los dos críos. - Maray está cansada y ya va haciéndose tarde. -  
-Nos vemos mañana. - Sonrió Roy besando cariñosamente en las mejillas a sus nietos. -  
-Hasta mañana abuelos. - Saludó Asthel con la mano. -

 

La pobre Maray ya estaba apoyando la cabecita sobre un hombro de su madre, medio dormida. Así que ésta se marchó con sus padres tras dar las buenas noches. Leval aguardó un poco para charlar con los suyos. Una vez que Roy subió a su cuarto a cambiarse tras darle las buenas noches el muchacho abordó a su madre y de forma cauta la hizo partícipe de esos temores que Diamante le había expresado.

-No sé hijo. Tu padre desde luego no es ya ningún jovencito. Pero hasta la fecha no ha tenido problemas de ningún tipo. Pero estaré pendiente de él, como de costumbre. – Afirmó convencida su interlocutora, esbozando una sonrisa en tanto acariciaba una mejilla de Leval. – No temas, si noto algo extraño en su modo de actuar, que no sean sus payasadas habituales, ya te avisaré.

 

El chico asintió, tras una hora se despidió de sus padres para ir a pasar la noche a la casa de sus suegros, dado que ya les tocaba. Y así pasaron las vacaciones. Por fortuna no hubo ninguna novedad y Roy pareció encontrarse bien. Antes de retornar a Bios Leval y Amatista quedaron con Mazoui y Satory, prometieron llevar a sus hijos para que pudieran verse. Se citaron en la ciudad. Sus amigos llevaban a las crías de la mano, se acercaron a Amatista que esperaba con Maray. Satory les dijo a las niñas.

\- Alusa, Minara, esta es Amatista ¿Os acordáis? - las niñas miraron fijamente sin decir nada y su madre añadió - y esa nena tan bonita es Maray. Saludad y dadles un besito.  
\- Hola...- dijeron las niñas y besaron a esa señora que se había agachado y luego a la pequeña. -  
\- Maray. Mira que nenas tan guapas. - Le dijo Amatista a su hija con idéntico tono cariñoso. Aunque la pequeña era muy tímida y se acurrucó junto a su madre, ésta la animó. - ¡Venga mi amor, no tengas miedo!, mira, dales un besito tú también. - Maray les dio un tímido besito y Satory sonrió. -  
\- ¡Pobrecita!... es un angelito - terció mirándola encantada. -  
\- ¡Me alegro tanto de veros!,- intervino también Mazoui con idéntica alegría. -

 

En ese instante llegaron Leval y Asthel que habían estado jugando con videojuegos. Satory resplandeció de alegría al ver al niño y corrió a darle un abrazo, el crio también se alegró mucho de verla.

\- ¡Hola Asthel! ¡Cariño, mira, mis hijas! - Le indicó ella con patente orgullo e ilusión. -

 

Ahora sí que Alusa y Minara se acercaron a Asthel y le saludaron con mucho interés.

\- Tú eres el que nos trajo a mamá. - Le dijo Alusa. -  
\- Es cierto, - convino Minara - me acuerdo de que convenciste al angelito.

 

Todos se quedaron perplejos. Amatista les preguntó a las niñas con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Sabéis de quién se trata? ¿Vosotras también le veis?...  
\- Si Amatista, - repuso Satory antes de que sus hijas contestaran - incluso hay veces que las oigo hablar, pero no entre ellas, parece que lo hicieran con otra persona. Cuando les preguntaba con quién se reían y me decían que con un angelito que era un niño como ellas.  
\- Tus hijas también tienen un don. Como Asthel – respondió su contertulia que añadió. - Maray por ahora no ve a nadie. Quizá ella no lo posea.  
\- No lo digas tan convencida, - aseveró Mazoui. - Nunca se sabe Amatista. Puede que ahora no sea el momento de que lo desarrolle.  
\- Tienes razón, - acordó Leval con la misma cautela que su primo. - Yo no me fío ya de nada.  
\- Y pensar que nuestros padres y los demás creían que nosotros éramos sorprendentes a sus años - añadió Mazoui entre divertido e irónico. - ¡No éramos nada de particular comparados con ellos!

 

Los demás convinieron en eso y siguieron hablando mientras pasaban la tarde juntos. La conversación recayó entonces en los temas de política y economía de la Tierra. Leval le contó aquellas cosas que su prima le refiriera haría ya unos años. 

-Pues aquí ciertamente se oyeron voces de esas. – Les explicó Mazoui – Y siguen ganando adeptos. Las mismas Naciones Unidas han debatido en ocasiones sobre el tema. Por ahora se prefiere garantizar un trasvase ordenado entre Bios, Nature y la Tierra. Pero me preocupa más que haya algunos países y movimientos que renieguen ahora de los soberanos. Dicen que la Reina Serenity y el rey Endimión no les representan.  
\- ¡Vaya unos desagradecidos! – Repuso Leval con desaprobación. –  
-Y que lo digas – intervino Amatista – De no ser por ellos y las demás guerreras ¿qué habría sido de la Tierra?  
-Y de no ser por ti. – Afirmó Satory –  
-Yo no hice nada, fue, ya sabes – susurró su amiga. -

 

E indicando con la mirada hacia la posición de su hijo que jugaba ahora a las palmas con las hijas de Satory y Mazoui ante la pasmada mirada de la pequeña Maray equipada con su chupete en la boca. 

-Ya. - Convino Satory, afirmando de todos modos. - Bueno, tú tuviste también tu parte de mérito. -  
-El caso es que me indigna que haya gentes que no sepan apreciar todo lo que los soberanos y las princesas han hecho por este mundo. - Declaró Amatista. -  
-De todos modos, eso parece que se ha calmado algo por ahora. – Añadió Mazoui. –  
-Eso espero, y que siga así por mucho tiempo – deseó su primo y amigo -

 

Y tras derivar la conversación al terreno de la nostalgia y los recuerdos pasaron a preguntarse por el paradero de algunos amigos como Tracer y Penélope y Giaal o Susan. Aquí Mazoui seguía estando más enterado y les contó.

-Creo que Tracer y Penélope lo dejaron. Me parece que él se trasladó de vuelta a la Tierra. Hace un año que hablamos ya. Por lo que sé era teniente mayor. Aunque no me hagáis mucho caso porque esas noticias son antiguas. No tengo ni idea de su paradero actual. A mí me toca ascender a comandante dentro de un año. Supongo que a él igual. De Giaal y Susan si se casaron y tienen un niño, debe de ser algo mayor que Maray.  
-Sí, la prima Idina me comentó que su hermano Alan y Naya también habían sido padres de una niña. - Le contó a su vez Leval. -

 

Sus amigos escucharon muy interesados aquellas novedades. Después de tomar algo y dar de cenar a los niños se despidieron. Leval y Amatista tendrían que volver a Bios con sus hijos. Pero antes se hicieron holofotos de tres dimensiones con Satory, Mazoui y los padres de estos a los que fueron a saludar y presentar a sus hijos también y, claro está, con sus propios padres. 

-Bueno, os vamos a echar mucho de menos. - Afirmó Amatista en tanto se abrazaba a sus padres antes de partir. -  
-Ya sabéis donde estamos. Venid a vernos. - Les invitó Leval. -  
-Si hijo. - Afirmó Bertie que también se despedía en ese momento de sus nietos. - No te preocupes por eso…  
-Dentro de poco nos jubilaremos y os daremos la paliza más a menudo. - Sonrió Roy contagiando a los demás. -  
-Sí, ¡eso de dar la paliza es lo tuyo! - Se rio Diamante. - ¡En todos los sentidos!

 

Y tras alguna que otra puya entre ambos y pasar un rato divertido, finalmente se despidieron. Después de esto cada cual volvió a sus respectivos hogares y pasó el tiempo. Una noche, seis años después, Amatista contemplaba las holo fotos recordando ese momento. Todo ese lapso de tiempo había transcurrido acorde a sus deseos, ningún dios les visitó, ningún problema grave se planteó. El padre de Leval incluso pareció estar bien y no padecer problema alguno de corazón. Quizás al ser descendiente de los guerreros del espacio su constitución era mucho más fuerte de lo normal y envejecía a un menor ritmo. Los niños se criaban muy sanos y robustos y crecían deprisa. Amatista suspiraba pensando en todo eso, su marido estaba junto a ella. Al día siguiente tenía un compromiso importante, iba a ser ascendido a teniente comandante y trasladado de ejército. Recientemente se había creado un destacamento del ejército planetario del UNISON en Bios, que ya poseía varias ciudades importantes. Leval pensaba en ello mientras su esposa le dijo sin dejar de mirar las fotos.

\- ¡Seis años más! - suspiró ella nostálgicamente. - Parece mentira, ¡seis años han pasado de estas holo fotos!  
\- Cariño, - le susurró Leval con una sonrisa. - El tiempo pasa volando, mira a Asthel, ya ha terminado la primaria, el próximo año pasará al nuevo instituto. ¡Qué pena le da a Idina! hablé con ella y dice que le va a echar mucho de menos. Pero se consuela con Maray, Granate y los demás.  
\- Nuestro hijo ya está tan grande, ¡con casi trece años y ya mide lo que yo, va a ser muy alto! - Declaró Amatista orgullosa, añadiendo. - Claro que no me extraña. Y Maray está ya que parece una mujercita. Ahora comprendo a mi madre, comienzo a sentirme vieja.  
\- El hijo de Sandy y Coraíon está muy grande también - repuso Leval - y sólo tiene ocho años.  
\- Y yo estoy cada día más llena de arrugas – se lamentó la muchacha que incluso creyó atisbarse una cana. -  
\- Cariño, no te preocupes, sigues tan guapa y tan joven como siempre y nuestra niña tiene la misma edad que Granate, sólo ocho años. Así que no te sientas tan mayor.  
\- Idina también tiene dos hijos, chico y chica - recordó Amatista - le costó, pero por fin encontró novio y ese novio se convirtió en su marido. Me alegro por ella, al final tuvo suerte como se merecía. Michael es un chico muy agradable y bueno. Y su hijo Tom es un chico muy mono con sus cinco años. La pequeña Loren tiene ya tres, es muy graciosa, se parece mucho a ella. Y hasta su amiga Nehie nos sorprendió a todos cuando se casó con ese saiyajin. ¡Anda que no coparon portadas de las revistas de sociedad!  
-Sí, es cierto. Recuerdo que le conocí en el SSP-1, al poco de salir de la Luna. – Recordó Leval afirmando. - Me parece que era embajador o algo así…  
-Tienen una cría. La princesa heredera de la Luna Nueva. Debe de tener unos cuatro años. Al menos los ecos de sociedad dijeron eso. - Afirmó su esposa que suspiró. - ¡Ah! Todos los críos crecen a una velocidad de vértigo.   
\- Dentro de poco todos se harán mayores - reconoció Leval que agregó con más desenfado. -Bueno, espero que para entonces yo sea general.  
\- ¡Oh! Perdona cariño, - reaccionó Amatista reparando en ese sutil comentario de su esposo. - Estoy aquí divagando y no te he preguntado, ¿te ascenderán mañana, ¿verdad? Felicidades.  
\- Sí, - asintió él satisfecho - y además me cambian de ejército, así que voy a ascender a teniente coronel.  
\- ¡Tan joven! ¡Es estupendo! Oye, eso es un paso enorme ¿no? te saltas un grado. - Exclamó Amatista con júbilo. -  
\- No.- Negó Leval con la cabeza sonriendo. - No, ¡qué va! ...este ejército es como el de tierra, mi grado de teniente coronel equivaldrá al de teniente comandante en el espacio.  
\- ¿Qué? - Le preguntó su desconcertada esposa. -  
\- Mira, el de Comandante del espacio equivale a Teniente Coronel de tierra y de aire. ¿Comprendes?  
\- Pues no, - tuvo que admitir ella - me hago un lío con esas cosas. ¿Por qué no es lo mismo para todos?  
\- Eso me pregunto yo, - repuso su marido recordando. - A Mazoui le reconvirtieron hace un año, me lo dijo cuando le llamé. Ahora tiene el grado de Coronel porque también le ascendieron.  
\- De todas formas, los dos lleváis una carrera muy brillante. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi amor. - Declaró Amatista que le dio un gran beso. -  
\- Tú tampoco te puedes quejar – la alabó a su vez Leval. - Terminaste hace mucho ya tu doctorado y eres junto con Sandy, la jefa de investigación y desarrollo ambiental del planeta.  
\- Cuando pienso en lo que me decía mi madre. - Sonrió Amatista al rememorar. - Siempre me insistía en que estudiara y no hiciera tanto deporte o nunca llegaría a nada.  
\- ¡Pues parece que se equivocó! - Comentó su esposo con aire divertido. -  
\- Al contrario - Rebatió Amatista para admitir. - Tenía mucha razón, comencé a tomarme verdaderamente en serio los estudios cuando embarqué en la nave. Con todas las chicas que me rodeaban, ¡a cuál más empollona!, no tuve otra opción, ¡nunca me ha gustado perder en nada! Y quería tener buenos temas de conversación para hablar con cierto teniente muy atractivo que me gustaba entonces. - Sonrió divertida. -

Su marido sonrió, afirmando convencido.

-Creo que ya sé a quién te refieres…- su esposa asintió a lo que él agregó divertido. – Un tal Logan.  
\- ¡Pero qué tonto eres! – Replicó su mujer, no obstante, encajando la pulla con humor. - 

 

Aunque su contertulio enseguida tornó su aire jovial en uno más reflexivo para declarar con voz queda.

\- Muchas veces me pregunto que sería de aquellos amigos y compañeros que teníamos en la nave. Hace años que Mazoui nos habló de Susan y Giaal, viviendo en su planeta Nature con su hijo. De Tracer que volvió a la Tierra...  
\- Y de Penélope…y también de Ginger con su pequeño Dean. - Añadió Amatista con el mismo tono. - Éramos un grupo estupendo de chicas. Incluso recuerdo a la pobre Jen, que, pese a todo, al final murió por salvarnos. Pasamos tantas cosas juntas y luego cada uno siguió un rumbo distinto.  
\- Como los amigos de nuestros padres. - Comentó Leval que agregó con tintes filosóficos. - A veces pienso en ello y me parece que nuestras vidas van, poco a poco, pareciéndose cada vez más a las de ellos. Cumplimos con nuestra parte en los acontecimientos, incluso les dimos forma para después alejarnos de nuestros compañeros de batalla y vivir unas vidas normales. Es como si hubiéramos salido del escenario para dejar el paso a otros actores. ¿No crees?

 

Amatista guardó silencio durante unos instantes. Si, a ella a veces le parecía que eso mismo era lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, estaba muy feliz con su vida. Rodeada de su esposo y sus hijos. Y con un trabajo que le encantaba. No echaba para nada de menos aquellas aventuras. Al fin contestó con tintes entre afectuosos y nostálgicos.

\- De todas formas, ellos siempre estarán en nuestros recuerdos, y seguro que nosotros en los suyos, y aunque lejanos, al menos tenemos a Mazoui, a Satory y aquí al lado, a Sandy, Coraíon e Idina.

 

Leval asintió y volvió a meditar en voz alta.

\- Y otra cosa en la que pienso a menudo es en nuestros hijos y en los hijos de nuestros amigos. ¿Tendrán ellos un ciclo de vida como el nuestro? ¿Acaso les llegará su momento para hacer historia? Por lo menos, con Asthel siempre he tenido esa impresión. Lo mismo que mis propios padres la tuvieron conmigo. Aunque yo desearía que él fuera libre para hacer lo que quisiera, sin atarse a ninguna obligación profetizada desde hace siglos, o algo parecido...  
\- Nuestro hijo es y será libre. Desde hace años vive como un muchacho normal. Yo estoy convencida de que hará lo que deba hacer y de que podrá ser feliz, como nosotros lo hemos sido. - Le aseguró Amatista con mucha fe puesta en esas palabras. -

 

Y su esposo asintió dejándose convencer por esa esperanza. Al fin abrió la boca y repuso con tono más mundano y desenfadado, dando por concluidas sus meditaciones.

\- Bueno, tengo que dormir, que mañana me espera un día muy importante y debo estar bien despierto. El general Strips, comandante en Jefe de las tropas de la UNISON en Bios, estará para nombrarme en persona jefe de la primera base estable del planeta. - Amatista asintió también cansada y ambos se acostaron, abrazados apagaron la luz. -

 

Asthel por su parte estaba despierto en su habitación. Su hermana Maray dormía tranquilamente en la suya. El muchacho estaba algo inquieto, sentía algo fuera de lo normal. Entonces, delante de él apareció un tipo enorme, negro y que sonreía con cara maliciosa. El chico se asustó, pero el tipo no le dejó chillar, le tapó la boca mientras le decía.

\- Tranquilo Mensajero, soy Buruk, otro de los dioses que viene a enseñarte...  
\- No me acuerdo muy bien. – Objetó Asthel, observando a ese enorme tipo con asombro. -

 

Efectivamente, recordaba a los anteriores de forma confusa. A decir verdad, estando ya en plenos inicios de la adolescencia muchas cosas se habían evaporado de su memoria. Tampoco se acordaba apenas de su "angelito". De hecho, no había vuelto a verle desde que fue con él a traer el alma de Satory de regreso al mundo de los vivos.

\- ¡No te preocupes, te recordaré lo que tengas que saber! ...- rio despreocupadamente Buruk contagiando a Asthel que, instintivamente, supo que podía confiar en él. Entre tanto su interlocutor le indicaba. – Como dicen los humanos, mañana comenzaremos tu aprendizaje. Ahora duerme bien Mensajero, eso para ti es importante según me advirtieron. -Y desapareció sin decir más. -

 

Asthel hizo caso del dios y más tranquilo y animado se durmió.


	11. Leval se enfrenta a nuevos retos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La politica y las relaciones sociales son a menudo un campo de batalla más duro que el real para un guerrero

Al día siguiente Leval, puntual como era su costumbre, se dirigió al cuartel general instalado en Bios. Allí fue ascendido y trasladado de ejército. Ya como teniente coronel fue requerido a la presencia del General Strips, el jefe del destacamento militar del planeta. Leval entró y saludó marcialmente, el general le indicó descanso. Miró a su alrededor. El despacho más bien parecía una sala de juntas, allí había varias personas, algunos eran civiles que se presentaron como importantes cargos políticos de la administración del planeta. Sin muchos preámbulos el general puso a su nuevo oficial al corriente.

\- Bienvenido coronel Malden. Le he hecho venir porque conozco su excelente hoja de servicios. Es usted el nuevo jefe de vuelo de la base uno. Pero, además de esa función, le hemos elegido para el cargo de jefe de seguridad para las fronteras de la ciudad.  
\- No comprendo, señor... ¿fronteras?,- dijo Leval atónito para preguntar- ¿Fronteras respecto de quién?..  
\- No son unas fronteras convencionales, verá usted.- Strips carraspeó e hizo una pausa para tomar aire, lo soltó lentamente, como si lo siguiente que fuese a comentar fuera fácil de comprender pero difícil de explicar y prosiguió. - Bios fue creado como un planeta nuevo y perfecto, todo iba a ser natural y desde luego no se pensaban cometer los mismos errores que se han cometido en la Tierra, contaminación, pobreza, injusticias, guerras. Ya me entiende...  
\- Pero señor,- objetó Leval totalmente convencido del éxito. - Bios es perfecto en todas esas materias, eso está conseguido...  
\- No es tan sencillo como parece, coronel.- Le rebatió el general. - Usted y la mayoría de la población no lo saben pero en Bios se controlan férreamente las llegadas al planeta. Como sí que sabrá, para venir aquí se debe contar con un permiso de la Tierra y el billete además es muy caro.  
\- Si señor. Demasiado para la actual tecnología. Ahora los viajes podrían ser mucho más asequibles – reconoció su interlocutor. -  
\- Y ¿no comprende usted por qué se hace eso? - Le inquirió Strips a su subordinado que negó con la cabeza para replicar. -  
\- No es un problema de plazas, podrían fletarse muchas más naves y saldría rentable. - Adujo agudamente éste. - 

 

El general asintió conviniendo en eso. Entonces intervino un individuo llamado Tert, era uno de los dirigentes del planeta, incluso había formado un partido político que tenía una creciente influéncia. Fue él quien le contestó a Leval.

\- Eso se ha hecho para evitar que gente indeseable venga a Bios. No queremos que nuestro bello mundo se vea empañado por la mismas problemáticas que dejamos atrás en la Tierra. Para eso hemos de cerrar la emigración desde el planeta madre y la mejor manera de hacerlo es esa.  
\- Pero, que yo sepa, la población de Bios aun es ínfima.- Opuso Leval que, calculando de modo aproximado añadió - no seremos más de unos cuatro millones de personas en todo el Planeta.  
\- Está usted un poco atrasado en ese aspecto,- sonrió Tert agregando con tono de suficiencia. - La población de Bios, según los resultados del último censo de hace tan sólo seis meses, se eleva ya a seis millones de personas. Y sube con rapidez. Se calcula que para dentro de dos años se superarán con toda seguridad los diez millones.  
\- No creí que fuesemos ya tantos, pero aun así, para un planeta como éste es un porcentaje ridículo. - Siguió afirmando el nuevo coronel que comentó. - Este mundo tiene un clima en su mayor parte templado, unos terrenos muy aptos para el cultivo. La masa vegetal se ha extendido bastante, nuestros lagos, mares y océanos cubren casi el sesenta por ciento del planeta. Aunque no sea como en la Tierra es más que suficiente.  
\- Vaya, celebro verle tan documentado sobre Bios, coronel. – Aprobó Tert. –  
\- Mi esposa, la doctora Amatista Malden Lassart, es una de las responsables del ecosistema y la sostenibilidad medioambiental de este planeta, señor.- Le comentó con orgullo su interlocutor.-  
\- Pues mejor todavía nos lo pone. - Sentenció Strips ahora para declarar – Todo lo que usted ha citado es un patrimonio que nos ha costado mucho obtener a costa de gran trabajo y dificultad. Como, sin ir más lejos, la labor de su esposa. Por ello debe preservarse a toda costa.  
-Bueno.- Dijo Leval quizás algo perdido pese a todo.- Cada vez que alguien de mi familia ha querido venir aquí no ha tenido problemas.

 

El resto de los presentes se miró con evidente desconcierto, aunque no dijeron nada. Fue Strips quién le respondió de modo ligeramente condescendiente.

-Verá coronel, para eso hay al menos dos razones. De momento, aquellos que viajan como turistas obtienen un visado y permisos de estancia no mayores de treinta días. En el caso de personas de su vínculo familiar que hayan venido a verle a usted u otros parientes, les sucede como al resto. Se tramita todo sin mayor problema. Otra cosa bien distinta es cuando alguien desea emigrar desde la Tierra de modo permanente. Entonces sí que las condiciones son mucho más severas…  
-Eso puedo comprenderlo en parte señor, - repuso el joven que sin embargo quiso saber.- Pero usted ha citado dos razones. ¿Cuál sería la segunda?...

 

Aquí tanto el general como las autoridades civiles se sonrieron y fue Tert quién le replicó de forma entre cordial y displicente.

-Hombre…coronel… ustedes son parte fundacional de este planeta y no ignoramos los grandes servicios que han prestado a Bios y a la Tierra. En el caso de sus familiares y amigos jamás existirá ningún impedimento para que vengan a establecerse este mundo. Es más, lo consideraremos un honor y unas magníficas adquisiciones. Eso reza para cualquiera que pueda aportar algo de valor, ya sea sus capacidades, trabajo o patrimonio.

 

Aquello no le gustó demasiado a Leval, por supuesto que agradecía esas deferencias, pero no le parecía justo. Su superior, el general, casi pareció adivinar aquello cuando afirmó.

-Ustedes han hecho méritos más que sobrados. Se han ganado cualquier tipo de privilegio. Tenemos informes de sus familias que lo avalan desde hace ya bastantes años.  
-Sin embargo, no creo que haga falta establecer un filtro tan severo. Este planeta es muy grande, se tardarían siglos en tener exceso de población. Es más, necesitamos que ésta siga aumentando para avanzar en su desarrollo. Cuantas más personas dispuestas a labrarse un futuro mejor, más crecerá y prosperará este mundo. - Argumentó él. -

 

Entonces otro individuo llamado O´ Halis intervino explicándole a Leval, mientras miraba unos papeles en un portafolios.

\- No es todo tan bucólico como usted cree coronel, tenemos desde hace un par de años un problema en la Tierra. Hay un movimiento activista que denuncia la falta de oportunidades para vivir en nuestro planeta. "Un Mundo Prohibido" o" Bios paraíso para ricos" dicen en sus proclamas. En suma, pretenden lograr una emigración masiva que descargue a la Tierra y pueble por completo este planeta y también el mundo de Nature, trayendo a cualquiera. ¿Se imagina usted? ¡Destrozarían nuestro mundo, lo convertirían en una segunda Tierra! No, ¡ni hablar!, debemos negarnos categóricamente a eso...  
\- Bueno señor,- respondió Leval con tono comprensivo, recordando lo que ya le contaran su prima Idina e incluso Mazoui años atrás. - Quizá esa gente sólo pretende mejorar su calidad de vida, y las de las personas que viven en nuestro mundo madre. ¿Por qué no? Nadie puede culparles por ello.

 

Los políticos se miraron con cierta extrañeza, no parecían estar pensando en una respuesta como esa y Strips se apresuró a intervenir para tratar de aclarar aquello.

\- Verán señores. Como ya les he dicho antes. El coronel Malden fue uno de los pioneros, ayudó a terraformar este mundo y es de naturaleza muy generosa y bien pensante. - Les comentó afablemente a sus acompañantes civiles para dirigirse después a Leval con un tono también amable pero teñido de inquietud. - Usted no imagina los problemas que se crearían. Los recursos de este mundo poco a poco van creciendo y, por ahora, hay de sobra para la población. Nosotros tan sólo pretendemos que siga siendo así. Queremos un lugar limpio y puro para nuestros hijos. ¿Tiene usted hijos, coronel?- Preguntó el general con mucha cortesía. -  
\- Sí señor, dos…- respondió Leval con un evidente tinte de satisfacción. -Un niño y una niña, de trece y ocho años.  
\- Entonces querrá legarles un mundo maravilloso para el día de mañana.- Le contestó Tert. –

 

Por supuesto el interpelado asintió. ¡Claro que lo deseaba! Por ese motivo entre otros habían luchado tanto él, su mujer y tantos amigos y compañeros.

\- Esa es la razón por la que estamos todos aquí. Supongo que usted también – terció Strips que cuando vio el asentimiento de su subordinado, sonrió exclamando con tono más efectista. - ¡Cómo toda nuestra comunidad! ¡Esa es la razón!, no piense en absoluto que estos caballeros y yo obramos por motivos egoístas, todo lo contrario. Le aseguro que, cualquiera con merecimientos y que venga a aportar su trabajo y su saber será siempre muy bien recibido.  
\- Si- remachó Tert - Lo que sucede es que no queremos que venga aquí cualquiera, sin recursos ni educación y se dedique a mendigar, a robar, a traer drogas y cosas así que destruyan la ilusión que, con tanto esfuerzo, hemos creado de vivir aquí.  
\- Tenemos la intención.- Añadió O´ Halis con un tono confidencial - de conseguir la autonomía para Bios. No inmediatamente, sino dentro de unos años. Actualmente somos prácticamente autosuficientes de la Tierra y dentro de nada con nuestro potencial agrícola y técnico podremos incluso exportar más de lo que importamos. Todo eso unido a las plantas de recursos técnicos y a los grandes profesionales que viven en este mundo, incluidos por ejemplo usted y su esposa, nos da una oportunidad única que podría materializarse para dentro de unos pocos años. Ahora estamos trabajando para captar inversiones de prominentes ciudadanos y personas que, como nosotros, entienden la importancia de este proyecto. ¿Comprende usted? ¡Un planeta independiente! Ni tan siquiera tendríamos soberanos como aceptan en la Tierra.

 

Leval se vio totalmente tomado por sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios le estaba planteando ese tipo? Una especie de independencia. ¿Para qué? Y renegar de los reyes de la Tierra, que, a parte de su ayuda para salvar el mundo eran grandes amigos de sus padres y del resto de sus tíos y tías. No acababa de verlo claro y pudo contestar eso si, con mucho tacto.

\- Pero, no creo que eso sea necesario. Bueno, pienso que desde la misma Tierra se ha evitado hasta ahora una emigración masiva que ponga en peligro la seguridad de este planeta.  
\- Como ya le he dicho - repuso nuevamente Strips - en la Tierra, esa alternativa de emigración masiva gana cada vez más adeptos. Usted estará informado acerca de las proyecciones estadísticas en nuestro mundo madre.

 

El chico asintió, hacía años que pudo charlar con su suegro y con su padre de ese tema y ambos le pusieron al corriente.

-Sí señor. La esperanza de vida ha aumentado en más de tres años desde el día de la Salvación.- Admitió él.-

 

Así era recordado ese histórico momento en el que las fuerzas combinadas de Serenity, su hija la princesa Usagi Chiba, la reina Neherenia y el padre y el tío del propio Leval, unidas a las energías de los demás. Y, por supuesto, aquella increíble trasformación de Amatista, lograron rechazar a los seres del olvido. Lo de su esposa esos tipos, al igual que el resto del mundo, lo desconocían. Sin embargo estaba claro que el poder del sagrado cristal de Plata estaba provocando esa mejoría en las expectativas de vida de la población mundial. Desgraciadamente, tal y como los expertos de la Masters Corporation y de la ONU predijeron, aquello no se aplicaba a los recursos alimenticios, ni combustibles ni sobre todo, a las ambiciones de muchos.

-Entonces no tengo que explicarle mucho más.- Afirmó su superior, relatando de seguido.- Esos adeptos votan y cuando sean mayoría ,que si siguen así lo serán, pedirán a la Tierra que abra nuestras fronteras. Debemos evitar eso y la mejor manera de hacerlo es convertirnos en un planeta autónomo, dictar nuestras propias leyes y admitir sólo a quien pueda ser provechoso para nuestro mundo.  
-¿Pretenden llevar a cabo un proyecto como el de EE.UU en los primeros años del siglo veinte?... ¿una Isla de Ellis planetaria? ¿Una especie de control de paso para descartar a los que no reúnan las condiciones adecuadas? - Pudo decir Leval anonadado para sentenciar casi para sí. – Claro, ahora veo el sentido…una patrulla especial para evitar llegadas no autorizadas y filtrar el acceso a Bios.  
\- Es un hombre inteligente, coronel- sonrió O´ Halis añadiendo con satisfacción. -No nos hemos equivocado con usted...  
\- Pero, las cosas no están tan mal en la Tierra.- Rebatió Leval quitándole gravedad al asunto, y apoyando sus palabras al recordar. -Yo estuve hace algunos años visitando a mis padres y todo estaba muy bien. Nadie protestaba. Bueno, me comentaron que ese movimiento existía, pero tampoco se logró significar en demasía después de todo.  
\- Me temo que sólo ha visto el lado más amable.- Contestó Tert ahora con expresión consternada, para añadir de modo más cordial. –Como ya se podrá imaginar y de hecho ya le hemos comentado anteriormente, hemos hecho nuestros deberes. Tenemos informes sobre usted y su familia. Su padre un famoso ex jugador de baloncesto, su madre directora de un prestigioso instituto. Su hermana, una antigua artista de la canción muy conocida, además es abogado y de una gran reputación a la hora de defender a personas de llamémoslas, minorías activistas. En suma, pertenece usted a la clase alta. Sus suegros, una ex modelo y diseñadora famosa a nivel mundial y un importante ejecutivo y científico de la Masters Corp...Y responsable en gran parte del éxito de este proyecto. Usted y su familia son muy ricos y con muy buenas relaciones, incluso con los soberanos de la Tierra y de la Luna. Aquí conocemos además sus extraordinarias facultades y sus encomiables servicios al planeta...  
\- Tiene usted un futuro muy brillante, coronel.- Añadió animosamente Strips. - Llegará a ser alguien muy importante en este mundo, no lo dude. Quién sabe si un día incluso podría presentarse a un hipotético cargo de presidente de este planeta. Y seguramente le votarían. Por eso, entre otras cosas, le queremos a usted para ese puesto.  
\- Se lo agradezco mucho. Pero, sólo soy teniente coronel - objetó modestamente Leval. – De seguro que hay oficiales de más alto rango que yo para esta tarea...

 

Sus interlocutores se miraron esbozando tenues sonrisas, parecían mostrarse su mutua aprobación al escuchar estas palabras, no obstante guardaron silencio dejando que fuera Strips el que contestase.

\- Tiene razón, y no está usted sólo. Hay más y ahora le presentaré a uno de ellos.

 

Y al momento el general tocó un botón y la puerta de su despacho se abrió, un oficial entró en la sala, era un viejo conocido. Leval no podía creer que fuese él y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Strips añadió.

\- Tengo entendido que ustedes fueron compañeros. Teniente Coronel Malden, aquí está el Coronel Cedric Logan.  
\- Sólo Teniente Coronel por ahora, señor....- declaró Logan ofreciendo su mano al sorprendido Leval para añadir con tono cordial. - Me alegro de verte, de verdad, confío en que ahora podremos llevarnos bien.- 

El aludido vaciló en estrechar su mano pero al fin lo hizo dejándose llevar por la sorpresa. 

\- Perfecto,- sonrió Strips con aprobación para aseverar. - Los antiguos problemas que creo tuvieron ustedes dos ya han quedado superados. Ahora son hombres maduros y oficiales experimentados. Deben trabajar juntos, en armonía para lograr nuestros comunes objetivos.  
\- Sí Leval,- añadió Logan esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas superficiales según declaraba, eso sí, con entusiasmo. - ¡Este planeta va a ser algo grande! ¿Sabes? Aquí tenemos muchos proyectos y tú entras de lleno en ellos. Al igual que Mazoui...  
\- No entiendo tu súbito cambio de actitud, si no recuerdo mal, pretendiste acabar con nosotros ante un tribunal...- le recordó su interlocutor sin molestarse en ocultar que aún estaba molesto desde entonces. -  
\- Y lo siento mucho,- se apresuró a disculparse el interpelado con su media sonrisa. -Yo era un jovenzuelo estúpido y celoso entonces. Amatista era una chica tan bonita...compréndeme… ¿por cierto?, ¿qué tal está? ¿Sigues con ella?...  
\- Estamos casados y tenemos dos hijos - respondió Leval casi arrojándoselo a la cara. -  
-¡Qué maravilla! - Exclamó Logan sin sentirse afectado, al menos en apariencia. -Me alegro por vosotros. Ya sé que nunca te he caído bien. Y lo comprendo. Pero he cambiado. Admito que actué mal. Mi propio padre censuró mi actitud, eso duele, para mí era un ídolo, siempre quise ser como él. Y yo fui educado en la creencia de que debía conseguir siempre lo que quisiera y siempre lo había logrado hasta que apareciste tú.  
-¿Y qué has planeado?, ¿mandarme a explorar alguna galaxia remota? - Dijo Leval con un sarcástico tono evidentemente a la defensiva. -

 

Logan guardó silencio como si quiera dar a entender que comprendía perfectamente esos reproches pero fue Strips el que medió.

\- Por favor. El Teniente Coronel Logan fue el primero en recomendarle a usted para este puesto. Nos habló de forma admirable de sus cualidades. Yo creo que después de tantos años deberían enterrar sus diferencias.  
\- Si Logan ha cambiado,- respondió Leval aún con tinte desconfiado - no veo por qué no...  
\- Créeme, me alegra mucho escuchar eso...- repuso éste con gesto sonriente, de nuevo, ofreciéndole una mano. Ahora en símbolo de conciliación. – ya lo verás, trabajando juntos haremos de este planeta un lugar mucho mejor.

 

Leval se la estrechó de forma algo remisa, aunque dadas las circunstancias no podía dejar que las rencillas del pasado le influenciasen. Y desde luego, la disposición de su antiguo rival era encomiable. Aunque dadas sus pasadas experiencias con él no se fiaba en absoluto de ese hipócrita. Por el momento le miraría con lupa…

\- Entonces todo resuelto caballeros - convino Tert que pidió a Strips. - General, por favor. Explíquele al coronel su misión...  
\- Es muy sencillo,- le comentó despreocupadamente éste. - Usted hará que sus escuadrillas patrullen el sector, tanto atmosférico como sideral del entorno del planeta. Debe impedir la llegada de naves ilegales. Por cualquier medio...  
\- ¿Incluso abordarlas si es necesario, señor?- intervino Leval algo preocupado. -  
\- Normalmente preferiremos una solución más diplomática,- añadió O´ Halis que sin embargo no dudó en afirmar. - Pero sí, si la situación lo requiere, por supuesto...  
-No sé si eso es del todo legal, señor.- Opuso él, tratando de pensar en las leyes terrestres y la normativa del UNISON.-  
-Descuide, existe el control de aduanas y zonas limítrofes aplicados a Bios.- Repuso el General, afirmando sin sombra de duda.- Para cualquier aeronave sin identificar , en previsión de posibles propósitos hostiles, estaría usted más que capacitado para proceder a su abordaje.  
\- De todas formas no se inquiete, eso es algo que muy raramente puede suceder. Como usted mismo mencionó, desde la Tierra los controles son muy férreos. - Trató de tranquilizarle Tert. –  
-Y además.- Intervino el propio Logan.- En el caso de inmigración ilegal esas naves no suelen cumplir los estándares de seguridad ni calidad en un vuelo reglamentario. Nuestra misión también es la de rescatar y poner a salvo a las personas que pudieran viajar en ellas.  
-¿Lo ve coronel? No somos los malos de la película.- Sonrió afablemente Tert, sentenciando.- Es más, lo más importante es velar porque los derechos de cualquier ciudadano de la Tierra o de Bios, se respeten.  
-Hasta ahora se ha logrado mantener un control racional de la situación, salvando incluso a bastantes de esos “pasajeros”- Remachó Strips.- 

 

Leval estaba cada vez más sorprendido, si hablaban así era porque ya debían de llevar bastante tiempo efectuando esas prácticas. Aunque prefirió callarse ya que fue ahora Logan el que tomó la palabra para explicarle con jovialidad, tal vez demasiada.

\- Yo seré el oficial de enlace y mi misión será la de coordinar a tu base con las del resto del planeta, actualmente tenemos seis. Tú cubrirás el cuadrante dos del planeta, sector A. Ya te iremos informando de lo que debas hacer, cuando llegue el momento.  
\- Bueno coronel, eso es todo por ahora. Puede retirarse - le indicó afablemente Strips. - Vuelva a su casa y de la buena noticia a su esposa. Seguro que se sentirá orgullosa de usted. Por cierto, están invitados a cenar. Mañana a las nueve en el cuartel general. Cena de gala, altos oficiales y autoridades del planeta. Espero que su mujer tenga la bondad de honrarnos con su presencia.  
\- Gracias señor.- Contestó lacónicamente Leval que saludó y se despidió saliendo de la sala. – Se lo diré…

 

Una vez se marchó aquel grupo de autoridades guardó un significativo silencio. Siendo roto por el responsable civil.

-¿Podremos confiar en él?, Espero que no empiece a hacer demasiadas preguntas.- Inquirió Tert al general y a Logan, éste último respondió con una sonrisita sibilina para sentenciar. -  
\- De eso no se preocupen, yo me encargaré. Malden es una pieza muy importante en este engranaje…Pero solo sabrá lo que nosotros queramos que sepa…

 

Sus interlocutores esbozaron sendas sonrisas de complacencia. Al parecer eso les bastaba. Cuando Leval volvió a casa esperó a que Amatista y los niños llegasen. Luego, tras saludar a sus hijos, habló con su mujer y le contó lo ocurrido. Al oírle ella quedó sorprendida y algo preocupada. Tal y como él pensaba, le dijo muy convencida.

\- No me gusta, no me gusta nada. Y si Logan está aquí, mucho menos...  
\- A mí tampoco me ha hecho ninguna gracia, ¡tendrías que haberles oído!, sólo les faltó apelar a la supremacía de la raza - repuso su esposo con inquietud para suspirar agregando, incluso con tono molesto. – Y hablaron de mi hermana como si de una activista se tratara.  
-¿De tu hermana?- Se sorprendió su esposa.-  
-Sí, ya sabes que Ky es abogado y representa a colectivos que tradicionalmente se han visto afectados por discriminación. No solo a gais y lesbianas o cualquier otro miembro del LGTBI, también a inmigrantes o mujeres maltratadas…Ella, como yo, defiende que Bios podría ser un muy buen sitio para muchas personas que desean empezar una nueva vida, lejos de prejuicios o de malas experiencias de su pasado…

 

Su esposa le escuchaba con atención. Siempre que ella misma había hablado con Kerria ésta le comentaba algo similar. Desde luego que ambas se admiraban mutuamente. Amatista aplaudía la labor de su cuñada en pro de tantas personas que habían sufrido injustamente el desprecio o incluso las agresiones de muchos intolerantes. Y a su vez, la hermana de su marido no se cansaba de repetir lo increíble que era Bios y como todo era debido al trabajo de personas como la propia Amatista, Satory, Sandy o el resto de los científicos y expertos que habían contribuido a ello desde los días de la terraformación. Y sobre todo estaba el cariño que mutuamente se tenían y su gran amistad. Meditó sobre eso y pudo responder a su esposo.

-Ten mucho cuidado, no te fíes en absoluto de esa gente. Y menos si Logan está entre ellos.  
-Descuida, no lo haré. - Le aseguró su interlocutor para remachar.- En fin, espero que desde la Tierra no se precipiten las cosas y no se permita esto. Llamaré a Mazoui y se lo diré. Seguro que algo más que yo podrá saber acerca de este asunto. Además, hace bastante que no hablamos...  
\- Si hazlo. Quizás te cuente algo interesante de como van las cosas por allí, yo mientras se lo contaré a Sandy e Idina.- Le dijo Amatista. –  
-Y en cuanto a la cena de mañana. ¿Qué les digo?- Quiso saber Leval.-  
-Iré, ¡qué remedio! Suspiró su esposa. - No quiero perjudicarte.   
\- ¡Oye!, Ni que fuera a ser una tortura. - Se sonrió su marido con tintes de incredulidad. -  
-Si tengo que saludar a Logan puedes contar con que lo será.- Repuso Amatista.- Es de la clase de personas a la que esperas no tener que ver nunca más.

 

Su esposo se encogió de hombros. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? Aunque sí que, tras pensarlo un poco, declaró apurado.

-Si es para ti algo que resulte muy incómodo te excusaré. Diré que tenías un compromiso previo.

 

Amatista sonrió levemente agradeciendo aquel gesto, sin embargo, enseguida movió la cabeza para afirmar.

-Ni hablar de eso. Han pasado años, todos hemos madurado. Espero que Logan también. Sigo sin fiarme de él, pero no seré yo quien le rehúya. No tengo nada de qué avergonzarme. No va a dictar a donde puedo o no puedo ir con mi marido.

 

Leval se lo agradeció con un beso en los labios. La pequeña Maray entró en el salón entonces haciendo que la conversación entre sus padres finalizase. Enseguida abrazó a su padre y se fijó en los distintivos de su pechera, cuatro barras rectangulares en aquel nuevo uniforme, en lugar de las tres que antes llevaba.

\- ¡Qué bien, te han ascendido, papi! - Exclamó la niña visiblemente contenta.-  
-Si cariño.- Replicó él ante la sonrisa de Amatista que presenciaba la escena un poco aparte.- ¡Qué observadora!   
-¿Nos llevarás al parque para celebrarlo? - Se interesó la pequeña, como de costumbre, haciendo pivotar aquello en algo más interesante para ella.- Por fa… papi…  
-Bueno, ya veremos - se sonrió su padre acariciando con afecto la barbilla de la niña.-  
-Anda Maray, ve a avisar a Asthel. Tendremos que cenar pronto. - Le indicó su madre.-

 

La pequeña obedeció enseguida, yendo a buscar a su hermano mayor…Por su parte, ajeno a esos problemas de sus padres, el chico ocupaba su mente muy lejos de esas cosas. Unos minutos antes había tenido su primera lección con Buruk. El dios le había enseñado a concentrar su fuerza a un nivel muy superior al que podría hacerlo de modo normal. Su nuevo mentor le explicó.

\- Con la fuerza física no basta para nada. Tampoco la mental es suficiente, debes encontrar tu aura espiritual y sacarla al máximo.... ¡inténtalo!

 

Asthel lo intentaba pero no lograba aparentemente nada, estaba algo nervioso y Buruk, que lo notó, le dijo.

\- No te fuerces Mensajero.- Le tranquilizó su mentor -...no debes hacerlo así. Observa – y el dios entonces se iluminó con un resplandor cegador para preguntar de forma retórica. - ¿Lo ves? Tú, al encarnarte como humano, eres en parte materia. Te será más difícil, pero tienes gran cantidad de energía también, sólo debes aprender a controlarte. No te desesperes, seguiremos otro día...- Y dando por concluida la clase, desapareció. -

 

El chico se quedó pensativo, entonces Maray llamó a la puerta. Entró y le dijo a su hermano muy contenta.

\- Asthel. ¡Ha venido papá, le han ascendido! ¿A qué es estupendo?...

 

Éste no dijo nada, estaba reflexionando sobre los consejos del dios. La niña se acercó y le tironeó de una manga de su pijama.

\- ¡Vamos Asthel, hay que felicitar a papá!... ¿Sabes?, le he preguntado si nos va a llevar al parque para celebrarlo.  
-¿Y qué te ha dicho? - Quiso saber su hermano ahora sí que con gesto interesado.-  
-Que ya verá. Y mamá ha dicho que tenemos que cenar enseguida, que te llamase.- Le informó su interlocutora.-  
\- Es verdad. Casi es la hora. A ver si hay suerte y logramos que nos lleven al parque. Habrá que portarse bien. - Repuso él saliendo de sus pensamientos para añadir con más animación. - ¡Sí, ahora voy, vete yendo tú Maray! - Su hermana asintió entusiasta y salió corriendo del cuarto. -

 

Cuando Asthel salió, su padre y su madre parecían serios, pero sonrieron al ver llegar a Maray, que había ido a por unas flores que había recolectado en el jardín y con las que había hecho un collar para su padre. Se acercó a él y se lo puso al cuello.

\- ¡Toma papi, esto es por tu ascenso, eres el mejor papá del mundo! - afirmó ella visiblemente contenta. -

 

Leval se sentó en el sofá. Colocó a su hija en sus rodillas y le dio un beso, se miró el collar y sonriente contestó.

\- Muchas gracias tesoro. Eres una niña muy buena y te quiero mucho.  
\- ¡Eres el mejor oficial del planeta! - añadió Asthel que se aproximó despacio y dijo con visible contento. - ¡Felicidades papá!, ¡me alegro mucho!...

 

Su padre le miró con una sonrisa que le relajaba bastante en tanto que Amatista les indicaba que era hora de cenar. Tras sentarse a la mesa charlaron un poco del día que habían tenido los críos. Maray estaba contenta, sacó buenas notas en música y en expresión artística. Asthel tampoco podía quejarse, le habían calificado muy bien una redacción sobre las maravillas naturales del planeta. A preguntas de Leval, el muchacho les explicó.

-Pues he escrito sobre el cráter mayor, sobre el gran océano del sur y también de los grandes bosques.

 

Y tras el gesto de aprobación de ambos progenitores fue Maray la que no quiso ser menos y les contó.

-Yo he dibujado nuestra casa y toda la calle. La seño Idina dice que pinto muy bien y que toco estupendamente. Ella me ha enseñado muchas melodías. Y la seño Inés que soy una gran artista.- Afirmó visiblemente contenta.-  
-Pues claro que si cariño - le sonrió su madre en tanto agregaba con tono más concernido.- Anda hija, termínate la sopa.

 

La pequeña asintió acabándosela. Según la consigna impartida por su hermano tenían que portarse muy bien y obedecer en todo para ver si sus padres les llevaban al parque…una vez terminaron la cena, se sentaron en el sofá. Maray sobre las rodillas de su padre, la cría no perdió entonces el tiempo y añadió con entusiasmo para alabar a su progenitor.

\- Y a papá le han ascendido, lo que quiere decir que debe ser el más listo de su clase, seguro que hace bien hasta los problemas más difíciles…

 

Eso arrancó unas risas divertidas a sus padres e incluso Asthel sonrió. El muchacho por supuesto no se quedó atrás, agregando…

-Pues claro. Papá es el mejor de todos los oficiales. Dentro de poco seguro que será el jefe de Bios.

 

Leval se sonrió de nuevo, para replicar visiblemente divertido dándose perfecta cuenta de por dónde iba toda aquella representación.

\- Gracias hijos, os lo agradezco. ¿Sabéis lo que podemos hacer para celebrarlo? 

 

Los dos niños le miraron negando con la cabeza y su padre entonces les propuso con jovialidad. Haciendo que Maray batiese palmas, pues era lo que ella le había propuesto…

\- ¡Ir al nuevo parque de atracciones!

 

Al oír su anhelado deseo hecho realidad la niña también dio saltos de contenta bajando de las rodillas de su padre. Amatista sonreía al verla. Asthel, aunque más calmado, también estaba encantado con la idea. Al menos, en esta ocasión su hermana no se había equivocado.

\- Bueno hijos, ahora tenéis que iros a dormir. Mañana esperan las clases - les recordó su madre. -  
\- ¡Jo!... ¡Qué rollo!..- protestó Maray que pidió con voz remolona. - Hoy podríamos quedarnos más.  
\- No hija - replicó Amatista con paciencia pero también con firmeza. - Mañana es viernes, ya lo celebraremos. Si es que quieres estar fresca para ir al parque el fin de semana. Venga, ahora a dormir...- 

 

Y tras estas palabras Maray tuvo que asentir. De modo que su madre se la llevó para acostarla y Asthel aprovechó para decirle a su padre, ya con tono más grave.

\- Papá, ¿estás preocupado por algo?, te noto serio.  
\- No - se sorprendió Leval y sonrió para disimularlo según le aseguraba. - No hijo, ¡qué va! , es sólo que ha sido un día muy agotador. Ahora tengo más responsabilidades, ascender es como pasar de curso, es más difícil cada vez. En eso tu hermana no se equivoca. Pero no te preocupes. Vete a la cama y mañana hablaremos de ir al parque.

 

Asthel besó a su progenitor en la mejilla y le dio las buenas noches, se fue a dormir, pero seguía algo inquieto. Estaba seguro de que su padre le ocultaba algo. Amatista y Leval por su parte, siguieron charlando bastante rato del tema. Él le confiaba a su esposa.

-Hay algo que no me encaja en todo esto. Pero no sé lo que es. Sencillamente parece que no me lo hubieran dicho todo. Me daba la impresión de estar en un cuarto con un grupo de personas que parecían estar al corriente de algo que yo no sabía. Como si ellos fuesen cómplices de alguna situación que no alcanzo a ver.  
-Por ahora deberás tener cuidado, Leval. – Le pidió su esposa mostrándose algo preocupada para afirmar no sin razón. – Tú eres propenso a decir las cosas como las piensas y eso podría perjudicarte, sobre todo con esa clase de gente.  
-Si cariño, tienes razón. ¿Sabes? Por un lado prefería cuando teníamos que luchar a golpe limpio. Al menos ahí sabías a lo que atenerte. Pero ahora es una especie de madeja diplomática de apariencias. Tienes que elegir las palabras precisas que vas a decir para no dar a entender algo totalmente distinto. ¡O para hacerlo! Según te convenga. En fin, no sé si estoy hecho para algo como esto.   
-Quizás tu hermana podría ayudarte - le comentó Amatista recordándole. – Tras graduarse por Harvard ha llevado muchos casos de discriminación en la Tierra. Alguna vez que hablé con ella estos últimos años y me contó que ha tenido que familiarizarse bastante con el derecho internacional y la nueva Carta de Derechos Planetaria.  
-Es una buena idea, aunque bastante tiene ya con criar a su hijo junto a Sam. – Contestó su marido añadiendo. – De todos modos cuando nos veamos puede que le pregunte su opinión, esto coincide en muchos aspectos con los casos que ella lleva.

 

Su mujer asintió dándole un beso en la mejilla. Continuaron charlando un poco sobre otros temas y al fin también se acostaron. Al día siguiente Amatista habló con Sandy en el trabajo y se lo contó. El rostro de su amiga también se veía más que nada desconcertado y comentó.

\- No sé, no me suena del todo mal si realmente pretenden ordenar las cosas. Pero creo que tu marido lleva razón, presiento que hay algo más detrás de eso. No entiendo el porqué de las trabas a la inmigración en este mundo. De acuerdo que no se debe hacer de golpe, pero tampoco cerrar las puertas. Hay gente que sería muy feliz aquí, no sólo los ricos.  
\- Me preocupa el cariz que puedan tomar las cosas. Hace años ya que Idina y Mazoui nos lo advirtieron. Y ahora, por lo que me ha dicho Leval, al parecer en la Tierra empiezan a mirar mal a las personas con recursos que van y viene aquí. Incluso se dice que hay descontentos con los propios soberanos y las princesas. Como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de los problemas y las injusticias. - Le confesó su contertulia sin disimular su inquietud. -  
\- Piensas en tus padres ¿Verdad? - Adivinó su amiga a lo que Amatista asintió -. No te preocupes,- dijo Sandy con tono tranquilizador. - Lo mejor es que Leval esté metido allí. Él podrá evitar que ocurra nada malo y en la Tierra las cosas no estarán tan mal. ¡Seguro que no!  
\- Sí, tienes razón - acordó su compañera que más desenfadadamente propuso. - Bueno, vamos a comer. Oye cuéntame, ¿qué tal Coraíon y Granate?..  
\- Muy bien - respondió orgullosamente Sandy que le contó. - Coraíon sigue trabajando en los proyectos de ingeniería para nuevas infraestructuras en el planeta y Granate está cada día más grande. Tu hija y él son inseparables. Siempre van y vienen juntos del colegio. Y juegan bastante los dos. - Se sonrió la morena científica. – Eso ya lo sabes.

Amatista asintió, era cierto. Esos dos críos parecían hermanos desde luego. No era raro que fueran a las respectivas casas del otro para hacer deberes o ver alguna holo peli, de modo que, dejando eso a un lado, le preguntó a su interlocutora.

\- ¿Y tu padre?  
\- Bueno, cada vez más mayor, aunque deseando jubilarse para tener tiempo que pasar con su nieto. – Suspiró su amiga que quiso participarle algunas de las cosas que su padre le había comentado. – Verás, lo cierto es que a veces me preocupa un poco.

 

En esencia Robert se encontraba cada vez más cansado. Muchos años de trabajo, de investigación y ahora aquel hombre tan encantador tenía cada vez más deseos de pasar tiempo junto a su familia. Era comprensible, los años no perdonaban. Aunque su contertulia dudaba aquello cuando miraba a su amiga. Esa mujer parecía no tener más de treinta años, incluso veinticinco cuando se arreglaba de modo más informal. Sin embargo era mayor que la propia Amatista, que no es que se conservase precisamente mal. Seguía manteniendo una gran forma física y una envidiable figura y belleza pese a sus dos embarazos. Mientras reflexionaba sobre eso, Sandy le contó, con animación.

-Mi padre siempre ha sido algo obstinado, pero ya estamos a punto de convencerle. En muy poco tiempo podrá pedir el retiro. Masters ha dicho que no tendrá ningún problema y que la pensión será más que generosa. Bueno, ese hombre también está mayor y no sé si se dedicará ya mucho a sus negocios. En cambio sé perfectamente que tanto Satory como Mazoui han tenido que ver en eso. Tengo muchas ganas de volver a verles. ¡Ojalá que podamos reunirnos un día como en los viejos tiempos!, ¿no crees?...

 

Amatista asintió, su compañera le siguió contando algunas otras cosas y ella la escuchó muy interesada. De este modo las dos siguieron charlando mientras iban a comer a la cafetería del centro de investigación…Charlaron un poco más y le comentó.

-Tengo que ir con Leval a cenar esta noche. Para conocer a su superior y al resto del equipo. Lo malo es que no imaginas quién está también aquí, destinado con mi marido.  
-¿Quién?- Se interesó la morena científica.-  
-Ese idiota, Logan. ¿Le recuerdas?  
-¿El tipo del juicio? - Se sorprendió su amiga. -

Amatista asintió no sin pesar. Su interlocutora enseguida sugirió.

-Di que no puedes ir.  
-Eso mismo me propuso mi marido, pero no. No sería una buena imagen. Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo y acorde con lo que Leval me comentó, parecía estar muy cambiado y querer pasar página. Ya sabes. Se comportó de la manera más correcta y amable que te pudieras imaginar. - Suspiró su contertulia añadiendo algo preocupada. - Puede que solo sea fachada porque era un hipócrita. Sin embargo, si hago ese desplante el superior de mi esposo y el resto de sus compañeros se pondrían de parte de ese cínico.  
-Comprendo.- Asintió Sandy que se ofreció enseguida de modo cordial.- Oye, puedes dejar a Asthel y Maray en mi casa si quieres. Granate estaría encantado de que durmieran con él.  
-Eres muy amable.- Sonrió su amiga que sin embargo objetó.- No quisiera ser una molestia.   
-Para nada.- Se apresuró a negar su interlocutora, afirmando.- Ya sabes que siempre le estaré agradecida a tu hijo. Para mí es un placer poder cuidar un poquito de él y de Maray. Son dos niños maravillosos.  
-Se lo comentaré a Leval. Muchas gracias  
-Gracias a ti.

 

Terminado el almuerzo las dos amigas se despidieron para proseguir con sus respectivos trabajos en lugares distintos del complejo. Al finalizar la jornada Amatista retornó a casa y habló con su esposo. Leval había vuelto un poco antes y recogido a los niños del colegio.

-Pues no me parece mal.- Comentó él.- Aunque tenemos un problema.- Dijo con aire algo apurado.-  
-¿Cuál?- Quiso saber su esposa.-  
-Es que le conté a Idina que teníamos esta cena y ella también se ofreció a cuidar a los niños.- Explicó el muchacho casi como si se disculpara por ello.-  
-¡Vaya! - Suspiró su mujer.- Sí que es un dilema. No sé cómo podríamos hacer.  
-Hola mamá.- Intervino Asthel acercándose hasta sus padres.-  
-Hola cariño. - Sonrió Amatista dándole un beso en la mejilla. -  
-¡Mami!- Saludó también Maray abrazándose a ella.-   
-Dame un besote grandote, cielo.- Le dijo la aludida, refiriéndose ahora a ambos cuando preguntó -¿Qué tal os fue el día?  
-Hicimos muchas cosas.- Contestó la entusiasmada cría.- Dibujar, baile en clase de gimnasia con la seño Idina y luego matemáticas.- Remachó frunciendo un poco el ceño.-   
-Mi día no fue nada especial.- Terció Asthel sin darle a aquello mucha importancia.-  
-Bueno niños.- Intervino Leval ahora dirigiéndose a los dos con tono algo más serio.- Vuestra madre y yo vamos a salir a cenar fuera. Tendréis que pasar la noche en casa de…

 

Aunque ahí guardó silencio. La verdad es que no sabía decir en cual de ambas casas tendría que ser… fue Amatista la que tomó el relevo y les comentó…

-En fin…Resulta que tanto la tía Sandy como la tía Idina se han ofrecido a que paséis la noche con ellas. Y no queremos decir que no a ninguna. Es un problema…  
-En fin, chicos, vosotros ¿qué preferís?

 

Los interpelados se miraron con gesto divertido. Fue Asthel quien respondió con naturalidad.

-Para no disgustar a ninguna podríamos ir cada uno a una casa distinta.  
-Si. - Convino Maray. - Quiero que la seño, bueno, la tía Idina me enseñe más cosas de danza…Aunque lo paso muy bien con Granate… pero…tengo que ensayar para el festival.

 

Ahora fueron los atónitos padres quienes se miraron. En un principio aquello se les antojaba raro, pero tras pensarlo durante unos instantes decidieron que. ¿Por qué no? De ese modo le daban una solución salomónica al problema. De modo que llamaron a ambas amigas y cada una estuvo conforme cuando les explicaron la situación, hasta les hizo gracia. Así pues Asthel fue a pasar la noche con la familia de Sandy y Maray con la de Idina. Por su parte Amatista y Leval fueron a la cena. Para alivio de ambos Logan no acudió. Según Strips estaba ocupado en tareas de supervisión. El general alabó a la señora Malden y la velada transcurrió entre conversaciones sobre los avances en Bios y el próspero futuro que se le auguraba al planeta si se sabían hacer bien las cosas. Amatista escuchó atentamente aunque algunas de las ideas allí expuestas no le gustaron demasiado. Sin ir más lejos, en un momento dado, uno de los compañeros de Leval, un tal Hills, comentó.

-Tenemos que hacer cuanto esté en nuestra mano para frenar la llegada de tanto inmigrante terrestre…  
-Dice usted la palabra terrestre como si nosotros mismos no lo fuésemos.- Objetó ella atónita al escuchar aquello.-  
-Claro, nacimos allí, eso no puede negarse. Pero me refiero a que ahora somos biosanos.- Repuso aquel tipo.- Y nuestro mundo debe de guardar un equilibrio. Demasiada gente lo perturbaría…  
-Este mundo puede albergar a muchos millones de personas más. Créame, trabajo en el proyecto de terraformación desde que se inició. Lo sé muy bien. - Arguyó ella. -   
-Quizás el mayor Hills quiso decir que debemos establecer el mejor de los controles para ir progresando gradualmente.- Terció Strips, que le preguntó al aludido.- ¿Verdad mayor?  
-Por supuesto, mi general. - Concedió éste de inmediato. - Eso quise decir. 

 

Amatista forzó una sonrisa de circunstancias y después se cambió de tema. Aunque Leval pudo escuchar aquello y tampoco le agradó demasiado. Su esposa le dedicó una mirada entre incrédula y resignada en tanto pensaba moviendo la cabeza…

-Seguro que nuestros hijos lo estarán pasando mucho mejor.

 

Y desde luego así era. Maray se divirtió con su tía Idina y la hija de ésta, Loren, dado que, tras cenar en familia, jugaron con ella y practicaron un poco de baile. Tom, el hijo mayor, no estaba demasiado interesado en las cosas de las chicas y se entretuvo por su cuenta jugando en su habitación. Mientras, en el cuarto de su hermana, Maray le preguntaba a su anfitriona.

-Oye tía Idina ¿Crees que de mayor podría ser bailarina?...  
-Claro cielo. Si trabajas y te esfuerzas no veo porqué no.- Le sonrió su interlocutora.-  
-¿Y modelo como la abuela Esmeralda?...  
-¡Pues también!- Se rio su contertulia, añadiendo divertida.- ¡Hay que ver, cuántas cosas quieres ser de mayor!   
-¡Ti baiaina! - Exclamó la pequeña Loren haciendo reír a ambas.-  
-Y tú también, mi tesoro.- Le susurró afectuosamente su madre a esa cría tan divertida.- Aunque no sé si querrás ser como tu primita. Ella tiene muchas aficiones distintas.

 

Maray sonrió, era verdad. Muchas cosas le llamaban la atención. Cantar, bailar, ser una guapa modelo… tantas que casi no se decidía. Bueno, si pudiera ser todo eso a la vez, mucho mejor.

-Mira, te voy a hacer un dibujo.- Le dijo a la encantadora pequeña que la miraba absorta.- 

 

Y con unos lápices de colores Maray las dibujó a ellas dos, a modo de monigotes y un sol junto a una casita y un corazón. La pequeña lo abrazó muy entusiasmada antes de irse a dormir. Idina besó a su hija en la frente y luego hizo lo propio con su huésped tras acostarla en una cama que ella y esposo instalaron en la habitación. Al salir del cuarto le dijo a su marido.

-Esto me trae muchísimos recuerdos… pienso en mis padres preparando las camas para mi prima Kerria y mi amiga Nehie, cuando se quedaban a dormir conmigo… ¡parece que fuese ayer mismo!  
-Si- Afirmó el esposo de la muchacha.- Tu amiga Nehie desde luego ha correspondido a esa hospitalidad con creces…

 

Su mujer asintió. Recordaba todavía la ceremonia de bodas de ésta. Acudió como invitada lo mismo que sus padres y sus tíos Bertie y Roy. La reina de la Luna Nueva lucía preciosa con aquel vestido blanco diseñado por Esmeralda Deveraux. Su esposo, el hasta entonces embajador de los saiyajin, vestía su armadura de gala. Asimismo, entre otros familiares, los padres del guerrero estaban allí, Calix Derail y Seiya Sayanto. Pese a sus obligaciones y el cariz de la situación en su mundo natal los soberanos Lornd y Setsuna, no solamente les dieron permiso para acudir sino que además les instaron a que lo hicieran. Prácticamente a modo de orden. De hecho Seira tuvo el honor de llevar a su hijo ante el altar. Ceremonia terrestre que los saiyajin habían adoptado tras la boda de sus reyes, años atrás. La indómita guerrera lucía una mirada plena de orgullo por su vástago. Idina, como princesa de la Luna y dama de honor que era, pudo escucharla decir antes de comenzar esa especie de desfile hacia el lugar de la ceremonia.

-No hay mayor satisfacción para una madre que su hijo sea digno de su estirpe. Y que yo, una vez te cases y seas proclamado rey de la Luna Nueva, tenga que inclinarme ante ti, me produce una alegría y una satisfacción inmensa, hijo mío…  
-Todos somos afortunados, madre. Puesto que tuvimos que inclinarnos ante Aiona como princesa heredera y futura soberana de nuestro pueblo. En mi caso celebro haberlo podido hacer dado que, desde ahora, siendo rey de este mundo no me estará permitido repetirlo.

 

Idina se alejó dejándoles algo de intimidad y dirigiéndose a la cámara donde Neherenia estaba presta para salir. Allí, los soberanos de la Tierra estaban a su lado y la animaban.

-Estás preciosa.- La alababa Endimión, que iba a ser su padrino. –   
-Muchas gracias, Majestad. - Repuso la joven reina que se encontraba visiblemente nerviosa. -  
-Eres la novia más radiante que he visto.- Intervino Idina tras saludar a los soberanos.-  
-Éste es un gran momento.- Declaró Serenity.- No solo porque al fin has encontrado la felicidad que merecías, sino porque esta unión simboliza el reforzamiento de los lazos de la Tierra, la Luna y el planeta Nuevo Vegeta.  
-Solo me faltaría que Chibiusa y las asteroides estuviesen aquí, para ser totalmente feliz.- Suspiró Nehie.-  
-Desgraciadamente ellas deben permanecer ya en el futuro.- Dijo Endimión con tono serio aunque añadiendo enseguida con más jovialidad.- Pero llegará el día en el que la volverás a ver. No lo dudes…

 

Neherenia asintió, ahora estaba muy nerviosa y llena de expectación. Idina la tomó de ambas manos y le susurró con cariño…

-Todo va a ir estupendamente, la ceremonia será preciosa y tú vas a ser muy feliz.  
-Gracias amiga mía.- Repuso ésta con emoción, añadiendo.- Espero que Bea y Heather lleguen a tiempo.  
-Tranquila, estaban terminando de vestirse. – Sonrió su contertulia.- Son tus damas de honor igual que yo, no te iban a dejar plantada.  
-Sí, que estemos todas juntas en este día me hace muchísima ilusión. Y me gustaría que cuando tenga un hijo o una hija, tú fueras su madrina.  
-¡Anda que no corres! – Rio su emocionada amiga asintiendo para agregar.- Será un honor para mí.

 

Al fin dejaron de hablar dado que la marcha nupcial sonó. Todas adoptaron sus posiciones, justo entonces las otras damas de honor llegaron. Idina recordaba todo eso cuando su marido la sacó de sus pensamientos susurrándola al oído…

-Bueno, ahora que los niños están dormiditos tú y yo podríamos irnos a la cama, pero no a dormir…

 

Su esposa asintió esbozando una sonrisa. Al parecer esa noche tocaría representación, no lo dudo, se fue de la mano con su marido y cerraron la puerta de su dormitorio tras ellos…Por su parte, en casa de los Lassart-Wallance, Asthel estuvo jugando con Granate a algún video juego antes de irse a dormir…Los dos muchachos charlaron también del colegio, de algunos amigos y de los resultados de partidos de baloncesto y football americano, que eran deportes que les gustaban mucho. Sandy no tardó en aparecer llevando una bandeja que depositó en la mesa del cuarto de su hijo, en tanto les decía a ambos niños.

-Es hora de que cenéis un poco. Dejad la partida un rato.  
-¡Jo mamá! Ahora que iba ganando.- Protestó su hijo.-  
-Eso puede esperar.- Añadió Sandy de un modo más inflexible ahora.- A cenar, Granate.  
-Sí, es verdad.- Comentó Asthel quien casi a modo de sentencia filosófica declaró.- Si estás destinado a ganar la partida lo harás. No te preocupes…

 

Aquella frase dejó a Sandy pensativa. Ese chico seguía teniendo algo, una especie de poso de sabiduría. La verdad es que en los últimos años no podía detectar en él aquella enorme energía que desprendía siendo más pequeño. Quizás se hubiese ido normalizando o Asthel hubiera aprendido a controlarla. Aunque eso no le importaba a la morena científica. De hecho, cada vez que su hijo y el de su amiga se reunían ella era feliz. Verles juntos era un permanente recordatorio de su propia dicha. Finalmente, algo a regañadientes, Granate pausó la partida y ambos se sentaron a la mesa. Y la mujer sonrió cuando su joven invitado dijo con entusiasmo.

-¡Has hecho crepes, igual que mi madre! Son de mis platos favoritos…  
-Sí, ¡lo sé! - Rio Sandy. -Conozco tus gustos. 

Ambos niños los probaron quedando encantados, el propio Granate declaró con patente satisfacción.

-¡Están muy buenos, mamá!…  
-Pues luego tengo de postre unos buñuelos.- Sonrió ella pasándole una cariñosa mano por el pelo a su hijo.- Anda, comed tranquilos y no os empachéis, que sois muy tragones…  
-Es que cocinas muy bien, tía Sandy.- La halagó Asthel antes de ponerse a masticar a dos carrillos.- 

 

La aludida sonrió ampliamente, sin embargo no replicó y les dejó solos para que siguieran pasando un buen rato juntos. Lo que sí hizo fue ir al comedor. Allí, su esposo y ella que ya habían cenado, compartieron sofá.

-Es estupendo tenerle aquí, con nuestro hijo. Disfrutando de sus infancias los dos juntos.- Declaró recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Coraíon.-  
-Ya lo creo.- Convino él que pese a todo quiso hacer como si la regañase, con tintes joviales.- Pero les mimas demasiado…  
-¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? –Repuso su esposa.- Granate y tú sois mi vida…   
-¿Ah sí?- Sonrió su marido acariciándola aquel sedoso cabello negro para añadir fingiendo algo de celos con tono meloso de voz.- Pues a mí no me mimas tanto…  
-Bueno.- Sonrió ella con picardía ahora, en tanto le contestaba con un tinte de voz asimismo sugerente.- Espera a que ellos se vayan a dormir, y verás como también te tengo alguna que otra cosita reservada…  
-¡Ya estoy deseando mandarles a la cama!- Se rio Coraíon sentenciando.- Para que nos vayamos nosotros también. 

 

Su esposa le imitó, a buen seguro que así sería… Tuvieron que aguardar un par de horas aun pero al final ambos niños se fueron a dormir, en el cuarto de Granate. Los esposos entonces vieron llegado su momento…

-Bueno, señora Lassart.- Se sonrió Coraíon pasándola un brazo tras la cintura.- Es hora de que cumpla usted su promesa…  
-Descuide, señor Lassart.- Se rio ella.- No tendrá queja.  
-Nunca la he tenido.- Afirmó él.-

 

Así entraron en su cuarto cerrando la puerta, aunque teniendo muy en cuenta de que aquello no era como en sus tiempos de novios ni de recién casados, es decir, rugidos y gritos demasiado elevados eran cosas que ya no podían permitirse…tenían niños en la casa. Por otro lado, Amatista y Leval retornaron a su hogar ya tarde…

-Bueno. - Suspiró ella. - Nuestros hijos llevarán ya durmiendo un buen rato. Creo que es hora de que les imitemos…  
-Sí, me temo que esta noche dormir va a ser lo único que seamos capaces de hacer. - Asintió Leval. -

Su agotada esposa convino en eso. Por esa ocasión debían reponer fuerzas. Al día siguiente la jornada se preveía intensa también. Así pues, se dieron las buenas noches y no tardaron en dormir, ansiosos por tener un buen descanso.


	12. Se suceden los cambios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos han crecido y sus preocupaciones son más prosaicas que divinas.

Las obras del palacio definitivo para la sede de los soberanos en Tokio estaban casi finalizadas. Un monumental edificio de cristal que, al margen de dar alojamiento a sus majestades y las princesas, albergaba un centro médico, otro de investigación y despachos y oficinas para delegaciones y embajadores de todos los países de la Tierra. De este modo se centralizaban los trámites. La financiación de aquello fue compartida por la ONU y las empresas de la Masters Corporation. Por supuesto muchas voces se alzaron criticando los costes de esa faraónica obra, alegando que podían destinarse a mejores fines. Aun así, la mayor parte de la opinión pública lo respaldó. Se publicitaba como un coste en gran parte privado (lo que era cierto) y también como un pequeño pago a la gran labor de sus majestades. Aunque por ahora, las más afectadas por aquel gran edificio se reunían privadamente en el santuario Hikawa, en las pocas ocasiones en las que eran capaces ya de hacerlo sin prensa ni ruido mediático.

-Nos costó mucho poder quedar.- Dijo Rei tomando la palabra.- Y celebro que en mi santuario tengamos tranquilidad. De hecho estos días lo cerré al público con el pretexto de una reforma.  
-Pero. ¿Tú ya no te ocupas en persona de dirigirlo, verdad?- Le preguntó Minako.-  
-No. Tengo varios discípulos que lo hacen bien.- Replicó la ex-sacerdotisa.-  
-Bueno, dentro de poco, con las obras terminadas, podremos quedar en el nuevo palacio.- Afirmó Makoto.-  
-Aunque personalmente voy a echar de menos las tardes de sol aquí. - Suspiró Ami. -

 

Todas se miraron en silencio durante unos instantes, con evidente sentimiento de nostalgia.

-Bueno chicas. Vamos a lo que nos ocupa.- Indicó Serenity, pasando a informar a sus princesas. - Mi esposo está en palacio, efectivamente supervisando las últimas obras de acabado. Y las exteriores, como de costumbre, están muy ocupadas. Les dije que no era necesaria su presencia. Seren viajó a la Luna para charlar con Neherenia de algunos asuntos. Haruka y Michiru están de gira por algunos países de la Tierra a fin de estrechar lazos con la juventud a través del deporte y la igualdad. Y Hotaru anda colaborando con el grupo de las Fairy- five.   
-¿Se puede saber en qué?...- Quiso saber Rei.-  
-Pues ni yo misma estoy muy al tanto. - Repuso la soberana encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero creo que era alusivo a un proyecto muy importante que tenían entre manos Keiko Tomoe, su hermana, y la hija de Mimet y de Daniel…De todos modos ya sabéis que la princesa de Saturno no habla mucho de esas cosas.  
-Bueno, entiendo que deseé mantener su ámbito familiar al margen.- Valoró Minako.- Sabiendo lo que es la fama desde hace años, es un tesoro muy preciado tener vida privada.  
-De todas maneras, ya me reuní con el resto de nuestras amigas y les conté lo que voy a deciros a vosotras ahora.- Dijo Serenity.- Se trata precisamente de nuestras relaciones con los habitantes de este planeta.  
-¿Hay algún problema?- Quiso saber Makoto con la curiosa atención de resto puesta en ella en -tanto aseveraba.- Nuestro comportamiento creo que ha sido impecable hasta la fecha.  
-Si. - Admitió su reina, pese a lo cual matizó. - Hasta ahora sí. Hemos estado en nuestro puesto. Haciendo lo que se supone que deberíamos hacer. Pese a ello hay una fracción no desdeñable de países y de gentes que no nos aceptan.  
-Eso es normal.- Trató de decir Minako, añadiendo.- Cuando era cantante tenía muchos fans, pero había gente a la que no le gustaba mi música. Y en cuanto a esto, es lo mismo. No puedes caerle bien a todo el mundo, por mucho que te esfuerces.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Mina-chan. - Afirmó Rei con estoica resignación. - A veces es imposible agradar a todos.  
\- ¿Y se puede saber en qué hemos ofendido o desagradado a la gente? - Quiso saber la princesa de Júpiter con cierto malestar. - ¿Será quizás por haber salvado su planeta quizás?  
-También es el nuestro. - Intervino conciliatoriamente Ami. – Y hay muchas personas viviendo en él. Lo hicimos porque era lo correcto y nuestro deber. No podemos echarles eso en cara.

Suspirando ya más calmada, su compañera asintió.

-Lo siento. Tienes razón. Pero es que a veces me pongo furiosa. – Admitió Makoto. –   
-Sin embargo, hay lagunas razones que son más objetivas y que preocupan mucho a ciertos sectores. - Le comentó su soberana. - 

 

Y con la atención de todas las demás puesta en ella Serenity les refirió aquellos estudios sobre la prolongación de la longevidad. Así como las críticas por la construcción del palacio, y también los rumores que llegaban sobre los planteamientos independentistas de Bios. Fue ahora Minako quién declaró con despreocupación.

-Pero son muy pocos comparados a la población mundial. La mayoría está contenta, y además, no protestan, y ya conocéis el dicho, quién calla guarda…  
-¡Quién calla otorga! – Se sonrió Ami moviendo la cabeza para sentenciar.- Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán. Jamás te aprendes los refranes.  
-Bueno mujer.- Terció su compañera restándole importancia a la par que encogiéndose de hombros.- Ya sabéis lo que quiero decir.  
-Sí, en parte tienes razón, Venus.- Admitió su soberana, aunque añadiendo.- Pero mucho que temo que hay poderes y grupos de presión que tratan de capitalizar ese descontento y extenderlo en pro de sus intereses.  
-¿Y qué podemos hacer? A ese respecto serían los gobiernos de la Tierra y los organismos legales los que tendrían que actuar.- Terció Ami.-  
-Por ejemplo. Tu ahijada Kerria es abogada...y muy buena al parecer. Quizás podría asesorarnos.- Le propuso la princesa de Marte.-

 

Su compañera asintió, valorando aquella posibilidad, si bien repuso.

\- Ella tiene sus propios problemas y además, cuanto menos tengamos que mezclar a nuestros ahijados y amigos en nuestros problemas, mucho mejor. Tú me comprendes Rei y las demás también.  
-Es cierto. - Admitió la princesa de Marte. -   
-Sabemos perfectamente que ellos ya hacen lo posible por defendernos siempre que alguien nos critica. - Afirmó Makoto remachando. – Tenemos su confianza y su cariño, no podemos pedirles más.  
-Así es. Por ahora manteneos vigilantes y sed más cuidadosas si cabe en las apariciones que hagáis en público. E incluso en las privadas.- Les recomendó Serenity añadiendo para dar algo de tranquilidad.- Hablé hará poco con Seiya y me aseguró que en Nature las cosas están tranquilas en ese aspecto. Y poco antes de marcharse Seren me trajo noticias de sus padres. Todo se ha calmado mucho en el reino de los saiyajin… al parecer nuestro Mensajero tuvo algo que ver en eso. Tanto que la hija de Setsuna quedó realmente muy impresionada. Desearía darle las gracias en cuanto pudiera. A su debido momento, lo hará…  
-Supongo que, por ahora no puedes ser más explícita, ¿verdad?- Inquirió Rei.-  
-No amiga mía… Pero ya os enteraréis.- Le respondió la interpelada.-

 

Las demás se miraron con cierta mezcla de extrañeza y resignación. Cuando Serenity teñía su tono con ese toque de misterio ya sabían que era inútil tratar de indagar más. Dejaron el tema y retomaron conversaciones más amenas.

-De modo que hablaste con Seiya, ¿eh? - Se sonrió Rei tratando de picar a su contertulia como en sus mejores tiempos. -  
-Sí, claro. De la actualidad de Nature y de Kinmoku. – Afirmó Serenity sin caer en eso y comentando de seguido a sus amigas. – Ese mundo ha crecido mucho en todos los sentidos, población, recursos naturales. Y tiene un grupo de personas muy valioso. Formarán un magnífico equipo si llegara el momento de actuar.  
\- ¿Actuar? ¿Contra qué? - Quiso saber Makoto ahora ya más en serio. -  
-Por ahora contra nada más que el aburrimiento. - Le aseguró Serenity con tono jovial. - 

 

Las demás asintieron, aunque algo les decía que, una vez más, su soberana y amiga callaba algunas cosas. De este modo prosiguieron conversando de más temas y al cabo de una media hora más retornaron al palacio…

 

En Bios entre tanto, Asthel y Maray fueron al colegio directamente desde las casas de sus anfitriones. Después de acabado éste volvían con Granate que también había salido de clase. Éste solía pasar mucho rato en el patio con Maray, al ser del mismo curso, aunque estuvieran en aulas separadas al tener distintos grupos. Pero también le tenía un gran aprecio a Asthel, al que veía como a una especie de hermano mayor y le preguntó si quería ir a jugar a su casa después a terminar aquella partida que dejaron inacabada...

\- Vale, se lo diré a mi madre, espero que diga que sí. Luego te llamo - repuso Asthel. -  
-¡Genial, ojalá te deje venir!- deseó Granate muy contento. -  
\- Yo también quiero ir - le pidió Maray a su hermano. -  
\- Maray, son juegos de chicos. Tú vete con tus amigas. - Le respondió condescendientemente Asthel. -  
\- ¡Se lo voy a decir a mamá que no me dejas ir contigo! - Amenazó la niña haciendo pucheros. -  
\- Pues díselo. Además, bien poco te importaba eso ayer cuando quisiste ir a casa de la tía Idina.- Repuso el aludido con tono despreocupado para añadir convencido. - Seguro que mamá dice que tengo razón. – Y como su hermana seguía torciendo el morro él trató de explicarle con más suavidad y paciencia. - Mira Maray, no es que no quiera que vengas, es que te vas a aburrir con nosotros. Además, si te portas bien y no insistes luego te diré un secreto...

 

La niña escuchó con interés y se apresuró a pedir con impaciencia.

-¿Qué secreto?... ¡dímelo ya!...  
\- No, sólo si eres buena - repuso Asthel que le propuso además con desenfado. - ¡Oye, aprovecha que no estaré, llama a alguna de tus amigas y quedaros a jugar en casa!  
-¡Si, qué bien! - exclamó Maray que declaró llena de contento - se lo pediré a mamá.

 

Y esa era en verdad una estupenda ocasión. Maray podría tener toda la casa para ella sola y a sus mejores amiguitas para disfrutar esa tarde. Pensando así, volvió a casa junto a su hermano. Cuando ambos llegaron del colegio, Amatista ya estaba allí. Había terminado su turno y estaba sentada en el sofá del salón. Al ver llegar a sus hijos les preguntó por la tarde del día anterior y ambos repusieron que se lo habían pasado estupendamente. Al hilo de aquello Asthel le contó que Granate le había invitado. Su madre, tras pensárselo un poco, cedió respondiéndole afirmativamente para alegría del chico. Aunque le puso como condición.

\- Bueno hijo, yo te dejo, pero tendrá que ser su madre la que diga si podéis ir o no a su casa. Dos veces seguidas me parecen demasiadas.  
\- ¡La voy a llamar y le digo que tú me dejas! ...- Repuso animadamente el niño que de inmediato llamó a casa de Sandy y fue precisamente ella la que atendió al teléfono. -  
-¡Hola Asthel!,- saludó contenta anticipándose al niño. -Granate ya me lo ha dicho. ¡Claro que os dejo! .Vente a casa. Así termináis de jugar…  
-¡Gracias tía Sandy! - exclamó el chico muy contento para decírselo enseguida a su madre. - Mamá, la tía Sandy dice que vaya para su casa.  
\- Pues venga hijo, ve - sonrió Amatista que, sin embargo le recordó. - Pero debes estar de vuelta a las nueve como muy tarde, ¿vale?..  
\- Sí mamá - asintió el niño que salió disparado de allí, listo para ir a jugar con su amigo. -

 

Amatista sonrió al verle tan contento. No en vano se llevaba muy bien con Granate, pese a la diferencia de edad. Y sabía que Sandy estaba encantada de tenerles en casa jugando los dos juntos. Su amiga no olvidaba que, fue seguramente por Asthel, que pudo tener a su ansiado hijo. Aunque el niño sí que parecía haber olvidado todo aquello. Lo que a su madre, aun no dejando de sorprenderla, le parecía algo estupendo. Quizás pese a todos sus dones acabaría por disfrutar de una vida normal. Ella desde luego que lo deseaba. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de su hija.

\- Mamá,- intervino Maray que había estado escuchando, pidiendo con voz tímida y casi suplicante. -Yo también quiero llamar a mis amigas para que se vengan.  
\- Bueno hija llámalas.- Concedió su madre que, eso sí, le matizó - ...pero no a muchas ¿eh?...  
-¡Voy a llamar a Lois y a July y jugaremos con mi casa de muñecas!...- le respondió la cría visiblemente entusiasmada. -

 

Amatista sonrió...su hija le recordaba a ella misma cuando tenía su edad, las veces que no estaba en el internado de París también le pedía a su madre que le dejase llevar amigas a casa. En honor a sus padres, ellos casi siempre la dejaban y era algo que recordaba con especial cariño. Nunca entendía entonces por qué su madre le pedía que no fueran demasiadas niñas, pero ahora sí. Dentro de poco la casa se llenaría de chillidos, risas y alguna que otra carrera y así, no había quien hiciese cálculos, ni diseños de nada. Decidió dejar el trabajo para el fin de semana. Además, ahora que lo recordaba, el sábado ella y Leval habían prometido llevar a los niños al parque. Se le acumularía la tarea pero mejor no pensar en eso ahora. ¡Con todo lo que tenía que hacer para preparar la nueva fase de repoblación del sector suroriental del planeta! 

\- ¡En menudo lío me he metido! - Suspiró moviendo la cabeza. -

 

Sin embargo, al verte la carita tan alegre de su hija sonrió una vez más. Todo merecía la pena si Maray y Asthel eran felices. De modo que lo dejó correr. Era mejor no estresarse. Al cabo de unos minutos llamaron a la puerta. Fue a abrir sin mirar pues supuso que serían las amigas de su hija que no vivían demasiado lejos, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse cara a cara con Logan.

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo!,- saludó éste sonriente y de uniforme. - Hola Amatista... ¿cómo te va?...

 

Una vez recobrada de la sorpresa inicial, ella respondió envarada.

\- Sí, mucho tiempo. ¿Qué haces aquí, Logan?  
\- Llámame Cedric, por favor...somos viejos… – iba a decir amigos pero se lo pensó mejor y agregó - conocidos. Venía a verte para saber de ti, Leval me dijo que estabais casados.  
\- Sí, lo estamos, desde hace ya más de trece años - recalcó ella con visible satisfacción. -  
\- Y ¿no eres supersticiosa?- dijo él con retintín. -  
\- Bueno, supongo que no habrás venido sólo para decirme eso...- respondió Amatista claramente a la defensiva. -

 

Entonces llegó Maray que también creyó que eran sus amigas. Logan reparó en ella y dijo con voz muy amable...

\- Vaya ¿quién es esa señorita tan guapa?....  
\- Es mi hija - respondió Amatista que sujetó a la niña apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ésta y llevándola hacia ella en modo protector para presentarla. -Esta es Maray mi hija pequeña...hija,- le pidió sin entusiasmo – saluda a este señor, es un conocido de papá y mamá.  
\- Hola señor – musitó la pequeña de forma tímida, pues era muy vergonzosa con la gente que no conocía. -  
\- ¡Qué simpática es tu niña! ¿Sabes que tengo una hija más o menos de su edad?,- le reveló Logan para sorpresa de Amatista. - Bueno, me alegro de conocerte, pequeña - aseguró jovialmente él acariciándole la barbilla a Maray que le sonrió visiblemente cortada, en tanto su interlocutor añadía. - Amatista, ya me marcho, sólo venía a saludarte y de paso a charlar con Leval sobre las obligaciones de su nuevo cargo. Supongo que no está, así que le llamaré a su base mañana...  
\- Mañana va a ser imposible,- respondió ella, esta vez con la contundente verdad, no exenta de alivio. - Tiene permiso y nos vamos con los niños al parque de atracciones del planeta.  
\- Entonces no seré yo el que os estropeé la diversión familiar. No es nada urgente, el lunes hablaremos. - Dijo él esbozando su típica media sonrisa. - Hasta luego Amatista, encantado de volver a verte. Lamento haberme perdido la cena de ayer, ya sabes, el trabajo… -Dicho esto se agachó y se despidió de Maray. - Adiós preciosa...- 

Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Su interlocutora cerró rápidamente la puerta...

\- ¿Es amigo vuestro?,- preguntó Maray curiosa, para confesar. – Me da un poco de miedo  
\- Le conocimos hace algunos años, hija. - Repuso evasivamente su madre que cambió enseguida de tema y de tono, haciéndolo más afable. - Anda cariño, vete a tu habitación a preparar tus cosas, tus amigas estarán a punto de llegar.

 

Maray así lo hizo, olvidándose enseguida de aquel extraño. ¡Ojalá Amatista hubiera podido hacer lo mismo!

\- ¿Qué demonios habrá venido a hacer aquí? - Se preguntaba sin querer creerse las explicaciones de ese individuo. - No me gusta nada esto. No le quiero cerca de nuestra casa ni de nuestros hijos.

 

Seguía meditando sobre aquello cuando al cabo de un rato llamaron de nuevo, esta vez sí que miró y comprobó que eran las crías. Les abrió ya con una sonrisa.

-Hola señora Malden. – Saludó alegremente Lois, una cría morena de pelo corto y rizado. –   
-Hola. - Añadió July, una pequeña de cabello castaño y liso hasta los hombros. –   
\- ¿Qué tal, niñas? - Repuso afablemente la interpelada. - Anda, pasad, mi hija está en su cuarto.

 

Las crías no se lo hicieron repetir, fueron hacia allá a toda prisa ante la sonrisa de la adulta. Más se alegró Amatista cuando escuchó el gritito entusiasta de Maray y el de sus amigas haciéndole el coro. Satisfecha, las dejó a su aire y se metió en la cocina a prepararles algo. Al cabo de un rato les llevó a las niñas unos bocadillos. Mientras Asthel y Granate estaban jugando en el cuarto de éste. Sandy les llevó también algo para merendar. Para la morena científica en efecto, era estupendo tener allí a Asthel y ver lo felices que eran su hijo y él jugando y hablando de aventuras.

-¿Queréis un poco más?- Les sonrió a ambos muchachos una vez dejó la bandeja con la comida en una mesita del cuarto de su hijo.-  
-No, gracias mamá.- Repuso Granate.-

 

Sandy asintió, dejando entonces a los dos críos a solas con sus cosas. Ambos se tomaron aquello con muchas ganas y charlaban mientras lo hacían. De hecho el anfitrión, tras asegurarse de que su madre ya se había ido, le comentó a su amigo.

-¿Sabes una cosa Asthel? Te voy a contar un secreto....ayer no tuve tiempo.   
\- Sí... ¿el qué?,- quiso saber éste visiblemente interesado. -  
\- Mi madre y mi padre no lo saben, pero yo a veces hablo con mi abuela....  
-¿Con tu abuela Petz?- conjeturó Asthel. -  
\- No...Con mi abuela ILaya. – Le desveló Granate añadiendo con aire misterioso. - Me ha contado muchas cosas....  
\- ¿Esa abuela tuya que murió cuando tu madre era pequeña? - Inquirió su interlocutor. -  
-Si- Afirmó su amigo, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. -   
\- Pues yo también hablo con mucha gente extraña. - Le reveló a su vez Asthel contándole las peripecias con algún que otro dios que aun podía recordar. - Es divertido, siempre venían cuando me aburría. Me enseñaban cosas fantásticas. Incluso ahora viene uno muy grande y negro.  
\- Mi abuela dice que tú, yo y muchos de nuestros primos somos gente muy especial, que haremos cosas muy importantes cuando seamos mayores - le respondió Granate. -  
\- Eso me dicen a mí mis abuelas también - confirmó su amigo. - Pero papá y mamá hablan ahora poco de eso...creo que no les gusta mucho el tema.  
-¡Un día me gustaría explorar esos sitios a los que tú vas! - le confesó su interlocutor con admiración. -  
\- Claro, eso sería estupendo,- afirmó Asthel prometiéndole. - Se lo diré a mis amigos los dioses y un día te vienes con nosotros.

 

Los niños siguieron haciendo planes hasta que fueron ya las nueve menos diez. Asthel miró su reloj y dijo apenado.

\- Me tengo que ir, mi madre me dijo que volviese a casa a las nueve. Mañana vamos a ir al parque de atracciones y no quiero que se enfade conmigo...  
\- ¡Jo, qué suerte!- exclamó Granate. - Al parque nuevo, yo también estoy deseando ir, espero que mis padres tengan algún día libre para llevarme los dos juntos. Pues que te lo pases bien, nos veremos otro día. Hasta luego.

 

Asthel se fue despidiéndose de Granate y sus padres....llegó a casa a las nueve y cinco, su madre ya había despedido a las amigas de su hija y estaba preparando la cena.

\- Muy bien hijo,- le dijo Amatista nada más entrar, obviando esos cinco minutos, pues sabía lo difícil que es dejar a los amigos cuando se está pasando un buen rato jugando. - Así me gusta, que seas puntual. ¿Has comido algo en casa de Sandy? - Preguntó para saber a qué atenerse con la cena. -  
\- Si, nos ha dado unos sándwiches y un trozo de pastel con leche - contestó Asthel aun relamiéndose – Pero ya tengo ganas de cenar. - Añadió sabiendo de sobra que era eso a lo que su madre se refería. -  
-¡Desde luego!, en eso eres igual que tu padre y tus abuelos - sonrió su madre comentando divertida. - ¡No sé dónde lo echáis!

 

Su hijo se encogió de hombros marchándose después a su habitación. Entonces también llegó Leval, Amatista habló con él más seriamente y le contó la visita de Logan.

\- No me gusta nada,- opinó su esposo. - No sé lo que querrá para venir a nuestra casa. Bueno, en una cosa le doy la razón, ya hablaremos el lunes, este fin de semana es para nosotros y los chicos. - Y dicho eso saludó a Asthel y a Maray para comentar con animación. - ¡Bueno niños!...mañana tal y como os prometimos, iremos al parque. Tendremos que levantarnos muy pronto, así que vamos a cenar y a las once como muy tarde a la cama...

 

Los dos críos asintieron con entusiasmo, les hacía mucha ilusión ir al parque, de modo que cenaron algo ligero y se fueron a dormir sin rechistar. Una vez se acostaron, Leval y Amatista charlaron un rato más. Éste le contó a su mujer que había hablado con Mazoui...

\- Efectivamente las cosas en la Tierra están cambiando deprisa,- asintió Leval confirmando algunos de los temores de su esposa. - La gente pide cada vez más seguridad, el planeta está deteriorado pese a la ayuda de los reyes Serenity y Endimión y los esfuerzos de las últimas décadas por mejorarlo. Además, la población cada vez es mayor. Mazoui me ha dicho que por Nueva York hay manifestaciones bastante frecuentes y disturbios también. Ahora se debaten mucho esos temas de la pro apertura y de la legitimidad de los soberanos.  
\- Tendríamos que llamar a nuestros padres más a menudo y preguntarles si están bien - propuso Amatista con inquietud. -  
\- Si, lo están, no te preocupes - la tranquilizó Leval. - Mazoui me contó que ahora él se encarga junto con tu padre y el tío Zafiro de los negocios de Ian. Me ha dicho también que está pensando en abandonar el ejército para dedicarse por entero a las empresas de Masters.  
\- Entonces mi padrino no debe de estar muy bien.- Musitó Amatista con la expresión ensombrecida sentenciando. - Siempre se ha dedicado a sus negocios de una forma muy diligente. Sólo su familia ha estado por encima de eso.  
\- Masters es ya muy anciano, era bastante mayor que nuestros padres cuando le conocieron. ¿Con cuántos años debió de tener a Satory? - Inquirió su marido pensando en ello. -  
\- Veamos,- calculó Amatista. -Satory es dos años mayor que yo. Tendrá ahora treinta y seis, creo que Ian tendría la misma edad que tiene ella ahora, o quizás un par de años más, cuando nació.  
\- Tampoco es tan mayor,- declaró Leval aunque enseguida matizó - pero el pobre está muy cascado. Mazoui dice que cada día que pasa le ve más cansado y que sólo parece tener ganas de vivir para estar con sus nietas.  
\- ¡Pobre padrino Ian! – le compadeció Amatista con voz queda. - Ha pasado tantas cosas, pero con esas niñas tan hermosas espero que recupere un poco la salud. Por cierto, deben estar muy grandes las dos, ¿cuántos años tienen ya las hijas de Mazoui y Satory?, ¿diez?- Aventuró sin estar demasiado segura. -  
\- Creo que sí...- afirmó su interlocutor comentando ya con mayor jovialidad.- Mi primo está muy orgulloso de sus hijas, dice que son muy listas y sensitivas tal y como lo era él cuando tenía esa edad...  
-¿Y no han tenido problemas? Ya sabes,- le aclaró su esposa. -Transformarse en diablesas o algo así...  
\- Por lo que él me ha contado, no.- Respondió Leval. - Pero que yo sepa tampoco el hijo de Sandy y Coraíon tiene ese problema...  
\- Me alegro por ellos...eso debe ser muy duro para quien lo sufre. Sandy y Mazoui lo pasaron muy mal los pobres...- Afirmó Amatista con alivio. -  
-Quizás es que todavía son demasiado pequeños…-Conjeturó su esposo. - Eso comenzó a sucederle a mi primo con la pubertad  
-Puede ser. A Sandy le pasó lo mismo. - Concedió su interlocutora que solo pudo desear en voz alta. - ¡Ojalá que sus hijos no tengan que pasar por los mismo que ellos!

 

Siguieron charlando un poco más y al fin se acostaron, en el cuarto de Asthel, éste esperó a que sus padres estuviesen dormidos y luego yendo a la habitación de su hermana, la despertó.

-¡Eh!- musitó ella aún medio dormida - ¿Qué pasa Asthel? Tengo sueño y mañana nos tenemos que levantar pronto para ir al parque – protestó. -  
-¿Recuerdas que te iba a decir un secreto..?.- La cría asintió despabilándose con rapidez mientras su hermano le indicaba. - Pues ven a mi cuarto, está a punto de llegar....- ella aceptó y los dos fueron al cuarto de Asthel, allí esperaba el dios. Maray casi da un chillido al verle, pero su hermano la tapó la boca a tiempo en tanto se lo presentaba. - Éste es Buruk, es un dios, él y sus amigos me han enseñado muchas cosas.  
\- Hola hermana del Mensajero.- Saludó afablemente el aludido que le propuso al valorarla con su mirada.- Tú también tienes cualidades, ¿te gustaría aprender con nosotros?...

 

Maray, asombrada, asintió con la cabeza sin hablar. Buruk le dedicó una amable sonrisa y prosiguió con Asthel....

-¿Ya dominas la técnica espiritual?...- preguntó el dios esperanzado en que así fuera. -  
\- Mira - por toda respuesta Asthel emitió un resplandor blanco y sus cabellos se volvieron del mismo color mientras él flotó en el aire. Su instructor asintió satisfecho y Maray miraba pasmada en tanto su hermano preguntaba. - ¿Lo hago bien, Buruk? Estuve practicando estos días....  
\- Perfectamente - afirmó el dios con aprobación alegando -....ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte Mensajero. Pero tú deberás enseñar a tu hermana. Necesitarás aliados para cumplir con la misión que te aguarda...y ella será la primera. Ya irás sabiendo quienes son los demás…  
\- Vale, yo la enseñaré - le aseguró Asthel que preguntó. - Oye ¿vendrán más dioses?...  
\- Sí,- repuso él que le avanzó - aún quedan dos más y luego nuestro dios superior. Lo que no puedo decirte es cuando lo harán. Yo volveré cuando me necesites en el momento de la Trascendencia. Hasta entonces Mensajero, hermana del Mensajero. Cuidaos y practicad. - Se despidió también de Maray y sin más, desapareció. -

 

La niña estaba asombrada Asthel le explicó que él la enseñaría a hacer cosas sorprendentes, pero que no debía de decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres. Aquel era un gran secreto. Maray le dio su palabra de honor y se fue a su cuarto. Así llegó el día siguiente, a pesar de costarles despertarse en un principio, las ganas de ir a su prometido día de diversión se impusieron. Finalmente se levantaron temprano camino al parque de atracciones. Aquel lugar estaba emplazado en una zona con vistas a algunas colinas y montañas de Bios. Mientras se dirigían allí usando un vehículo deslizador, Amatista les explicó a los niños.

-Ahí al fondo tenéis los montes de Nova Terra. Al otro lado está el gran Lago Cristal.  
-Un día tendríamos que hacer una excursión allí – terció Leval que conducía el aparato mientras afirmaba. – Es un sitio muy bonito, merece la pena verlo.

 

Pasaban sobre esa carretera que comunicaba la zona del parque con la ciudad en la que vivían, llamada Vitae, que era la capital del planeta. Otras ciudades como Harmony o Serenity (ésta última, obviamente en honor a la soberana terrestre), estaban a unos cientos de kilómetros. Durante el trayecto pudieron comprobar el buen trabajo que el primo Coraíon y otros ingenieros habían llevado a cabo uniendo todas las partes principales del planeta con esas redes de autopistas de inducción magnética sobre las que flotaban y se desplazaban los vehículos.

-La Jungla Vegetalia está a doscientos kilómetros al norte de aquí. – Les contó Amatista con visible satisfacción. – ¡Es preciosa! Llena de árboles y de flores. Ojalá podamos ir algún día para que la veáis, hijos.

 

No era para menos, ella se sentía muy orgullosa de ese lugar. Había sido un proyecto por entero suyo. Se le ocurrió como respuesta a la idea de la creación de varios pulmones para el planeta. Además, así rememoraba aquel mundo en el que cantase hacía ya tantos años, salvando a las especies que allí vivían. Recordaba también a Giaal y a Mazoui, que, junto a su propio esposo, compartieron esos mágicos momentos a su lado. Amatista se ocupó, apoyada por su equipo de investigación, en repoblar una vasta extensión de terreno de Bios, que se encontraba limitado por el nacimiento de las cordilleras del Milenio de Plata y del océano Nuevo Pacifico. Allí, en una superficie de aproximadamente unos doscientos mil kilómetros cuadrados, se plantaron especies de árboles, plantas traídas de la Tierra y semillas que ella recibió de Naya y Giaal hacía bastante tiempo. Dos años le llevó acometer ese proyecto y los resultados, pasados cinco ya, comenzaban a ser visibles.

-Los árboles son muy bonitos.- Comentó Maray contándole a su madre. – La tita Idina nos puso un holo documental sobre el nacimiento de Vegetalia. ¡Y salías tú mami! Se lo dije a todas mis compañeras del cole. - Afirmó la cría visiblemente orgullosa. – ¡Eres súper famosa!

 

Su madre sonrió, ya casi lo había olvidado, grabaron ese documental y ella misma hizo casi de presentadora explicando lo relativo a la repoblación, fecundación de las plantas y equilibrio a lograr en ese nuevo ecosistema. Incluso llamó a Katherine para que la echase una mano con la producción. Su amiga y ex compañera de las Justices andaba metida en el mundo de la televisión y a parte de un programa propio, tenía amigos en el mundillo que les ayudaron a hacer un documental bastante bien montado.

-Este mundo es muy hermoso y mi mayor sueño es que lo sea todavía mucho más para cuando vosotros seáis mayores.- Suspiró Amatista. –  
-Si. Es nuestro legado para vosotros, hijos. – Completó Leval. –  
-¿Qué es un legado?- Quiso saber Maray con gesto curioso. –  
-Lo que deseamos que sea vuestro cuando seáis adultos para que lo cuidéis por nosotros. – Le contestó su madre. – Así, un día también podrán disfrutarlo vuestros hijos…

 

A Maray le pareció bien, si su mamá se refería a que había que regar esos árboles de vez en cuando, ¿por qué no? Se imaginaba a ella misma yendo con una manguera o con un robot de esos jardineros de los que había en la ciudad. Aunque fue Asthel el que añadió.

-Eso quiere decir que este bosque estará aquí para siempre y que a nuestra madre todos la recordarán, aunque pasen muchos siglos.  
-¡Qué bien!- convino la niña afirmando sin pudor.- Serás todavía más famosa, como la abuela Esmeralda. Y yo regaré todos los árboles para que no se sequen. - Añadió con su mejor voluntad remachando. No te preocupes, mami. Los cuidaré, aunque no puedas venir.

 

Aquello hizo reír a todos, Amatista, que en ese momento no conducía, se giró para darle un beso a su hija en la mejilla. Su esposo replicó, divertido a su vez con la inocencia de la cría.

-¡Menudo un trabajo ibas a tener, cariño!  
-Es estupendo que mamá haya hecho todo este bosque.- Apuntó a su vez Asthel.-  
-Bueno no fui yo sola. Me ayudaron muchas personas. Y vuestra tía Sandy y su división de microbiología han trabajado mucho para mejorar la variedad de plancton vegetal que enriquece los mares del planeta. Mucha de la belleza de este planeta es obra suya. – Remachó modestamente Amatista. –

 

Asthel escuchaba todo aquello, aunque le gustaban las ciencias como a su madre y los deportes como a su abuelo Roy, tampoco le asaltaba un gran interés en dedicarse a esas cosas de mayor. Tenía también mucho talento para las artes y lo que más le gustaba era viajar por aquellas dimensiones tan extrañas que los dioses le habían mostrado. Aunque ahora lo que deseaba era llegar ya al parque de atracciones y pasarlo en grande. Finalmente la familia llegó a su destino y disfrutaron de esas diversiones. No se dejaron casi ninguna atracción por visitar. Ni que decir tiene que Leval se sonreía divertido. Cosas como la noria o el carrusel para él no tenían el menor efecto. Entre sus experiencias como piloto y los entrenamientos a los que se había visto sometido, era como estar sentado en el sillón de casa viendo la Holo televisión. Amatista sí que se divertía más, como si fuera otra cría, chillando con Maray en tanto la abrazaba a cada caída en picado o vuelta que daban. Asthel por su parte gritaba un poquito, más que nada por entretenerse y hacer algo el gamberro. Quería aprovechar ahora que no iban a llamarle la atención por eso. No obstante tampoco se veía afectado en exceso por aquello. Pero tuvo buena puntería y le ganó un par de muñecos a su hermana que, como recompensa, le dio dos grandes besos en las mejillas, dejándole jugar con uno de esos peluches. Sus padres se reían encantados y muy orgullosos al presenciar lo bien que se llevaban ambos hermanos. De hecho, pese a que tuvieran alguna pelea como era natural solían hacer causa común, como, por ejemplo, para lograr venir a este parque de atracciones. Al hilo de ello, Leval le comentó a su esposa, en tanto le pasaban un brazo por la cintura.

-Nuestros hijos me recuerdan a mi hermana Ky y a mí, cuando éramos pequeños y mis padres nos llevaban a la feria de Coney Island. Alguna vez hasta montamos en el Cyclone. – Sonrío añadiendo, tras fijarse en el perrito de peluche con el que jugaba ahora Asthel y el monito del mismo material que exhibía Maray.- Mi padre siempre se ocupaba de ganar algún muñeco para nosotros. Tengo por ahí una foto con él subiéndome a caballo y agarrando a mi madre casi como te sujeto ahora a ti. Yo debía de tener dos o tres años. Mi hermana no sale, la pobre era aún muy pequeña y estaba al lado, metida en un cochecito…  
-Sí, son buenos recuerdos. También mis padres me llevaron al circo y a la feria alguna que otra vez. Creo que en cierta ocasión actuaron unas artistas muy buenas, no me acuerdo exactamente del nombre que tenían, pero era un cuarteto de chicas extraordinario. Lo que sí recuerdo es que yo tendría seis o siete años y me encantaron. Una era acróbata, otra maga, otra equilibrista y otra domadora. Ahora que lo pienso. Se parecían mucho a las Sailor Asteroides. - Afirmó Amatista a su vez, tan sonriente como su marido, en tanto presenciaba la alegría de los niños. -

 

Después de ese rato de rememorar avisaron a sus hijos que habían empezado a corretear por ahí y fueron a comerse algunos perritos calientes. Por supuesto tampoco faltaron los algodones de dulce. A Maray se le quedó pegada casi todo en la cara y su risueña madre tuvo que andar quitándole aquello con un pañuelo y abundante agua. Por fin fue la hora de volver. Al regresar los críos estaban tan cansados que casi se durmieron durante todo el camino. Ya por la noche de vuelta en su casa, Asthel, fiel a lo que Buruk le encargase, comenzó a enseñar a su hermana los trucos que él había aprendido...

-Bueno Maray. Lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte.- Le pidió él.-  
-¡Ouoahh!, tengo sueño.- Fue lo único que acertó a decir la niña con tono cansado.-

 

Y como se le cerraban los ojos su hermano suspiró, decidiendo que sería mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión.

-Entonces mejor mañana. ¡Que descanses! - Le deseó a la niña que ya se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación.-

 

Asthel también estaba cansado y no tardó en dormirse, Maray se acostó realmente contenta, había sido un día muy divertido y emocionante.

-¡Que lata! Pasado mañana cole otra vez.- Se dijo en tanto cerraba los ojos y se dormía.-

 

El domingo lo pasaron de descanso en familia y cuando llegó el lunes Leval, por su parte, fue a hablar con Logan. Éste le dio instrucciones de que vigilase el espacio aéreo con una patrulla de cazas y le contó que Bios tendría una dotación de cazas modelo varitech, capaces de transformarse en poderosos robots gigantes y naves orbitales militares para viajes planetarios. Era un secreto oficial, aquellas naves eran poderosas estaciones de combate. Se suponía que no iba a militarizarse tanto el espacio cercano al planeta. Sin embargo se habían establecido contactos con otras civilizaciones y hasta saber si eran de fiar, esas naves servirían para garantizar la defensa externa. Leval se sorprendió, pero no hizo más preguntas y volvió a sus obligaciones que demostró poder cumplir con gran habilidad. Casi sin cambios aparentes pasaron tres años más. A parte de alguna celebración y enlace familiar y de amigos importantes, a los que fueron invitados, pudiendo a veces asistir y otras no, las cosas se mantuvieron sin muchas novedades. Los niños ya estaban muy mayores, los contactos con esa civilización se hicieron oficiales y se comenzó un próspero comercio. Leval recibió el encargo de escoltar y proteger al embajador de esa civilización llamada Ewint. Eran seres humanoides pero de un estadio intelectual mucho más avanzado, aunque no tenían gran fuerza física. Se admiraban de lo bello que era ese mundo y aun no tenían contactos importantes con la Tierra. Lo que sí le contó aquel embajador a Leval, vía traducción, era que su mundo resplandecía con la fuerza de la luz y que por eso, entre otras cosas, se habían sentido atraídos por él. El Ewint le pidió que hicieran lo posible por mantenerla en el futuro ya que se eclipsaría durante algún tiempo. Eso a Leval le parecía raro, pero tampoco se preocupó mucho de ello. Lo que sí sucedió es que la Soberana Terrestre envió a la princesa Seren de los saiyajin y princesa de Plutón, a establecer contactos con estos nuevos amigos de Bios. Como no, Leval fue designado para recibirla y acompañarla. Además de ser uno de los jefes de la seguridad exterior de Bios era primo de esa alta personalidad. La princesa llegó acompañada de un modesto séquito, realmente con ella solo vino Doran como personalidad importante. Éste, como recordaba Leval, era el hijo de Calix y Seira, los guardianes y consejeros de los soberanos de Nuevo Vegeta. Además de ser el rey consorte de la Luna Nueva y primo del embajador saiyajin de Nature. Por ello fueron objeto de un recibimiento de honor por parte de las autoridades locales. Al poco de aterrizar en el astropuerto Leval se adelantó junto con el gobernador de Bios, Tert, para saludar a los recién llegados.

-Es un gran honor Alteza, Majestad. – Dijo aquel tipo de modo obsequioso. –  
-El honor es nuestro, nos complace mucho estar aquí visitando su hermoso planeta. – Pudo sonreír Seren. –

 

La mujer vestía en ésta ocasión acorde con las galas del Milenario de Plata. Ella se ocupaba de representar a sus soberanos, en su papel de Princesa de Plutón. Por su parte, Doran, que llevaba también un atuendo poco común para un guerrero del espacio, una especie de smoking al estilo de la Luna, actuaba como embajador de los saiyajin y del reino de la Luna Nueva, que deseaban asimismo conocer y pactar una alianza también con esa nueva cultura. Al menos eso dijeron al gobernador y a otras autoridades. Tras los recibimientos de rigor pudieron al fin ir a sus alojamientos. Leval se brindó a llevarles a su casa para que vieran a su familia, cosa que tanto Seren como Doran aceptaron con visible interés. Al llegar resultó que no había nadie.

-Mis hijos están en el colegio y mi esposa en el trabajo – les explicó Leval que agregó. – Hasta que lleguen podremos hablar con tranquilidad.  
-Sí, te lo agradezco mucho, primo. - Contestó Seren que le desveló sin tapujos. – Nuestra presencia aquí, aunque de interés para las relaciones de la Tierra con estos nuevos amigos, no obedece únicamente a ese propósito.  
-No, - convino Doran que le contó. – Tenemos mucho interés en conocer a tu hijo, al Mensajero.  
-Pues no sé si quedaréis algo decepcionados. – Replicó su interlocutor no sin cierto toque irónico. – Ahora Asthel es un muchacho muy normal, no hace ningún prodigio. Salvo claro, que obtiene muy buenas notas. Y debo decir que a mi mujer y a mí nos gusta más que sea así.  
-Lo comprendo. - Replicó su prima haciéndose cargo de eso para comentar no sin visible sentimiento de reconocimiento y emoción. – Pero deseábamos darle las gracias por lo que hizo en nuestro mundo.  
-No te comprendo. ¿Qué ha hecho por vuestro mundo? – Replicó Leval que la observaba ahora con gesto de sorpresa. - ¿Cuándo ha estado mi hijo en Nuevo Vegeta?  
-Tu hijo nos inspiró a todos. – Completó el guerrero que sonrió animosamente para afirmar. – Entre otras cosas, gracias a él pudimos empezar una época de prosperidad. Para los saiyajin y para mi nuevo reino.  
-Sí, supongo que sabrás que Doran es el esposo de la reina de la Luna Nueva y rey consorte.- Le comentó Seren. –  
-¿De Nehie? – Se preguntó en voz alta Leval para recordar. - ¡Ah!, me acuerdo de eso. Hará unos cuantos años. No pudimos asistir a la celebración pero Idina nos lo contó, ella sí que fue con su esposo.  
-Antes de partir hacia aquí. Mi esposa, la soberana, me dio muchos recuerdos para todos vosotros. Sabed que aunque soy monarca consorte de la Luna Nueva, fuera de los asuntos que atañan a ésta represento asimismo a Nuevo Vegeta. De hecho podré firmar un tratado de paz con esa cultura que habéis contactado por los dos reinos, el mío de origen y por el de mi mujer. Que, desde luego, lamenta no haber podido venir. Tenía muchas ocupaciones…- Remachó el joven.-  
-Lástima, seguro que la prima Idina habría estado muy contenta de verla. Pero no te preocupes, vosotros sois una delegación de lujo. Los saiyajin siempre tan bien representados. No podría haber mejores personas al cargo que vosotros. – Concedió Leval recibiendo un asentimiento de cortés agradecimiento por parte de sus interlocutores. –

 

Al poco llegó Maray, la niña se sorprendió al ver a esos dos extraños que Leval presentó como parientes lejanos. Seren enseguida se dirigió a la pequeña, tras sonreír, le dijo con amabilidad.

-Eres una jovencita muy guapa. Si no me equivoco una de tus abuelas es la famosa diseñadora Esmeralda, ¿no es así?  
-Si – respondió tímidamente la cría. –

 

Maray estaba realmente impresionada por esa mujer, era realmente imponente. Altísima, con esa larga melena de tono castaño oscuro y su vestido con tonos ocres y verdes haciendo perfecto juego con su cabello. Seren, quizás dándose cuenta de ello, sonrió inclinándose un poco para estar a su altura y añadió.

-Mi madre era muy amiga de tu abuela Esmeralda, cuando la veas dale muchos recuerdos. ¿Sabes? Tengo una hija casi de tu edad.-  
-Vale señora - convino la niña con algo de vergüenza. –  
-Una gran chica.- Valoró a su vez Doran.- Yo también tengo una hija, aunque algo más jovencita…

 

La niña no supo que responder a eso. Por suerte su padre acudió al rescate.

-Anda cariño. Vete a tu cuarto si quieres – le indicó Leval que sabía que su hija era muy tímida con los extraños. -

 

La cría se marchó aliviada, al poco tiempo fue Asthel quien llegó. Nada más verle, tanto Seren como Doran, intercambiaron sendas miradas de aprobación. Para manifiesta sorpresa del chico y de su padre los dos doblaron la rodilla ante él.

-Es un gran honor para mí volver a verte, Mensajero. – Dijo la princesa con patente respeto en su voz. –  
-¿Volver a verme? Pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Quiso saber el atónito muchacho.-  
-Por favor, levantaos – les pidió Leval tan atónito y envarado como su propio hijo. –  
-Quizás hemos llegado en un momento inoportuno. – Terció Doran que les explicó. – Mensajero, hiciste algo muy bueno por nuestro pueblo. No sé si tú lo sabrás o no. Pero eso no cambia aquel hecho.   
\- ¿Y se puede saber qué fue?- Les preguntó el muchacho que estaba realmente intrigado. –  
-Lamentamos no poder decirlo, al menos todavía. – Se disculpó Seren afirmando. – Pero como guardiana del tiempo - espacio te aseguro que un día sabrás a lo que nos referimos.  
-Si usted lo dice...- Pudo musitar el chico con patente desconcierto reflejado en su cara.-   
\- Nosotros teníamos muchos deseos de verte y comprobar si aquello fue realmente posible. Ahora vemos que sí. Debemos irnos ya.- Repuso amablemente la princesa.-  
-¿No deseáis tomar alguna cosa?- Les ofreció Leval por mor de cortesía. –  
-No, muchas gracias. Ya nos habéis dado mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría pedir. Hemos visto al Mensajero. Nos sentimos realmente honrados. - Le sonrió Doran. – Os pedimos disculpas si os hemos parecido algo bruscos, y os damos las gracias por todo.

 

Y haciendo una prolongada inclinación ambos se despidieron saliendo de la casa de la familia Malden. Leval miró inquisitivamente a su hijo pero éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No tenía ni idea de quienes eran esos dos individuos ni tampoco de porqué le estaban tan reconocidos. 

-No les había visto en mi vida. ¡Es que ni sé quiénes son! - Declaró el atónito chico.-

 

Su padre suspiró. Aquello le sonaba a algo relacionado con viajes a través del tejido espacio- temporal, lo dejó estar y se fue a su despacho, tenía cosas que revisar. Entre tanto los saiyajin se elevaron en el aire volando raudos hacia su hotel. Aterrizaron en la azotea evitando a las autoridades. 

-Es tan magnífico como habíamos pensado.- Sonrió Seren.- Cuando llegue su momento sé qué hará grandes cosas.  
-Realmente tuvo que ser increíble.- Comentó Doran.- Me lo has contado muchas veces y sigo encontrándolo difícil de creer.  
-Sí, ¡ojalá hubieses estado ahí para haberlo visto!- declaró la princesa.-  
-Bueno, al menos ahora podré volver pronto a casa. Quiero ver cuanto antes a mi esposa y mi hija.  
-Eres feliz, se nota.- Sonrió su interlocutora.-   
-Antes de volver pasaré a saludar a Idina. Es la madrina de Alice. Y Neherenia me encargó que la entregase unas holo fotos nuestras y de la niña.  
-También yo deseo ver a mi hija Sandrei cuanto antes.- Confesó Seren.-  
-¿Sigue en la Tierra, verdad? Con los soberanos.  
-Sí, al menos en estos días. Aunque supongo que su padre querrá verla también. - Suspiró ahora la saiyajin remachando con pesar. – Es complicado ahora. Pero nada más lejos de mi intención que separar a mi exmarido de ella.  
-Lamento esa situación. - Dijo ahora Doran con más tacto. -  
-Era de esperar.- Replicó su contertulia.- Ya sabes que me enamoré de él y sé que Sean lo estaba de mí. Sin embargo, con los años, no supo adaptarse a mi vida.  
-Es un humano normal. Es comprensible.- Comentó su interlocutor.-   
-Le sigo queriendo, - confesó la princesa.- Y creo que él a mí también. Y en su favor tengo que decir que, cuando nos conocimos ignoraba quién era yo. Pensaba que era otra humana trabajando en la Masters Corporation, como ayudante de la reina Serenity. Cuando ella se hacía llamar Usagi Tsukino. Y en tanto salimos juntos y yo me comportaba como una terrestre más, la cosa fue bien. Lo malo fue cuando me propuso matrimonio y acepté. Tuve que explicarle quién era en realidad. –Suspiró para añadir entristecida.- Al principio recuerdo que se lo tomó a broma, luego al demostrárselo, pues…vi que tenía miedo pero pese a todo me amaba. Por ello me casé con él. Las cosas parecieron funcionar durante un tiempo, sobre todo cuando me quedé embarazada de Sandrei, pero… luego. Sencillamente él no podía hacerse cargo de las obligaciones que implicaba estar casado conmigo.  
-No todos los humanos pueden encajar estas verdades.- Afirmó Doran.- ¿Tu hija cómo lo está llevando?   
-Es muy pequeña todavía. Pasa tiempo con su padre y está contenta.- Sonrió ahora Seren.- Cuando está conmigo o en la corte también la veo bien. Tanto Sean como yo llegamos a un acuerdo cuando nos separamos. Sandrei está por encima de todo. Debe ser feliz.  
-Es verdad, lo mismo pensamos mi esposa y yo sobre Alice. Nuestra hija es apenas un año menor que la vuestra. Se lo pasan muy bien juntas.- Sonrió a su vez Doran.- Además de primas son buenas amigas.  
-Eso me alegra mucho.- Afirmó su contertulia, quien añadió cambiando de tema.- ¿Bajamos?  
-Sí, me gustaría ver a Idina y a su familia como te he dicho.- Convino el monarca de la Luna Nueva.-

 

Seren le despidió cuando ambos bajaron las escaleras rumbo a sus habitaciones respectivas. La mujer pensaba en esos últimos años y si bien no pudo decir que no fuera feliz al principio enseguida comenzó a pasarlo mal observando el sufrimiento que padecía su esposo y por qué no admitirlo, su complejo de inferioridad respecto de ella y del resto de los guerreros del espacio. Pese a todo era un hombre y no encajaba fácilmente que su mujer fuera mucho más fuerte que él y de un linaje tan elevado. Por no decir las miradas perplejas e incluso llenas de desdén de las que fue objeto alguna vez cuando viajó a Nuevo Vegeta. Nadie desde luego se atrevió a decir nada claramente. Excepción hecha de Eron. Y eso le dolió a ella más que haber recibido una paliza. 

-Lo siento de veras. ¡Ojalá hubiéramos podido conseguirlo! - Pensaba con un poso de amargura. -

 

La apenada princesa decidió dejar de pensar en ello y descansar un rato, esperaría a Doran y cuando éste retornase de esa visita los dos se marcharían. Por su parte el saiyajin prosiguió su camino tras pasar por su cuarto y cambiarse con ropas más discretas, al uso terrícola. Llegó en poco tiempo al domicilio de la amiga de su esposa. Tenía apuntadas las señas. Llamó a la puerta.

-Mamá, papá. Están llamando…- Advirtió Tom.-

 

Idina se acercó enseguida al escuchar a su hijo. No tardó en mirar por la Holo cámara del teléfono automático de la entrada y sonreír al reconocer al marido de su amiga.

-¡Doran!- Exclamó visiblemente feliz al abrir la puerta.- Pasa, por favor, ¡qué alegría!  
-Saludos.- Replicó él observando al crio que estaba allí mirándole a su vez con extrañeza.- Hola Tom, veo que has crecido mucho.- Añadió el soberano de la Luna Nueva.-  
-¿Qué se dice, hijo?- Le instó su madre.- Vamos, ¿dónde está tu educación?  
-Hola señor.- Pudo responder el crío algo amedrentado.-   
-Es el marido de una amiga de mamá.- Le explicó Idina.- Tú no te acordarás, estuvimos de visita en su casa cuando eras muy pequeño. Se llama Thomas Andrew…-Le recordó a su invitado. - Anda cariño, ver a tu cuarto a jugar mientras yo hablo con este señor…

 

El crío así lo hizo, Idina ofreció a su visitante sentarse en el sofá y algo de beber…

-No gracias, realmente estaré poco tiempo. Te he traído unas holofotos de mi mujer y de nuestra hija Alice.

 

Se las mostró para alegría de su anfitriona que pudo ver a su gran amiga abrazada a una linda niña morena de ojos azules. Era muy parecida a su propia hija Loren. Precisamente ésta apareció de la mano de su padre. El saiyajin les saludó y departió brevemente con ellos. 

-Dale a Nehie un gran abrazo y un beso de nuestra parte.- Le pidió su anfitriona.- Espero poder verla pronto. A ella, a ti y a vuestra hija.  
-Sabes que siempre serás bien recibida en nuestro reino, tanto tú como tu esposo y tus hijos.- Repuso Doran.- Por favor, si tenéis tiempo nos honraríais viniendo a visitarnos.  
-Descuida.- Terció el marido de Idina.- En cuanto nuestros trabajos y el calendario escolar de los niños lo permita sería un placer aceptar vuestra hospitalidad en la Luna.

 

Su interlocutor asintió sonriente. Desde luego que Neherenia le había dicho que les extendiera tal invitación. De modo que podía dar por cumplida su misión. Aunque, claro está, el apreciaba a la amiga de su esposa y a la familia de ésta. Ese cometido suyo había sido realmente agradable. Así charló un poco más con ellos y al cabo de un rato y de entregarles aquellas fotografías en tres dimensiones se despidió regresando al hotel. Avisó a Seren que le aguardaba preparada y los dos se marcharon rumbo al astropuerto.

-Ya está. - Declaró él. -  
-Al menos esto está resuelto. - Convino la princesa. –   
-Ahora a ocuparnos de lo siguiente. - Sentenció Doran en tanto los dos embarcaban en la nave que habría de llevarles de regreso a la Tierra y la Luna respectivamente.- 

Por su parte Asthel dejó su Tablet en su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Ya había crecido mucho, era incluso más alto que su padre y comenzaba a preocuparse más por las chicas y los asuntos propios de su edad que por su misión. Maray a su vez había estirado bastante, era asimismo muy alta para su edad. No obstante, aún seguía en su habitación jugando con sus muñecas. Al menos ella todavía era una niña, sin embargo esa etapa dentro de poco llegaría a su fin. A eso se le sumaba que había aprendido bastante de su hermano en el campo espiritual. El chico en cambio, parecía haber perdido mucha de su perspicacia y su clarividencia de antaño. Estaba más dominado por su naturaleza humana. Ya no se preocupaba demasiado por los dioses, desde que Buruk se fue, ninguno había vuelto. Eso iba a cambiar una noche aunque él todavía era ajeno a eso. Lo cierto es que Asthel, en el instituto, había estado charlando mucho últimamente con una muchacha llamada Madeleine. La conocía desde que ambos eran pequeños en la guardería, siempre habían sido amigos pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado un poco. El joven la miraba de otra manera. Su compañera también había crecido mucho y se había convertido en una chica de larga melena rubia, esbelta, alta y de ojos azules, muy atractiva, en edad de coquetear con chicos. A su condiscípulo no le era nada indiferente, pensaba en ella de modo constante. Así se quedó en su cuarto tratando de decidir qué le diría mañana a esa muchacha cuando su madre llegó. Tras pasar a saludarle a él y a su hermana, Amatista escuchó lo sucedido de labios de su esposo. 

-No sé qué puedo decirte – replicó ella con visible desconcierto. – Si tu prima Seren y ese otro saiyajin han dicho eso no creo que estén de broma.   
-Desde luego, los guerreros del espacio no suelen bromear con esas cosas. Y menos con lo de hacerle reverencias a cualquiera. – Apuntó Leval que suspirando sentenció. – Pero vi claramente que nuestro hijo no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaban hablando. Y él mismo me lo confirmó.  
-Por experiencia he aprendido que este tipo de cosas es mejor dejarlas como están. – Le comentó su mujer, añadiendo sabiamente.- Cuando él deba conocer a qué se refieren, lo hará…

 

Su esposo asintió, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso. La familia pudo pasar así una tarde tranquila, cenaron con temas de conversación triviales y cada uno se fue a dormir. Asthel ocupaba sus pensamientos en su compañera de clase. Esa noche, mientras soñaba despierto con pedirle una cita a Madeleine, alguien apareció de repente junto a su cama. El chico se incorporó sobresaltado y pudo ver entre la penumbra una silueta femenina.

-¿Quién es?...- le inquirió con asombro entre susurros a esa figura mientras encendía la luz, pero ésta no respondió más que con el sonido de una débil risa. -

 

Al encender vio que efectivamente se trataba de una mujer, vestida de forma muy provocativa y de una gran belleza. Sus ojos eran celestes, su pelo también tenía una tonalidad azulada y le caía por los hombros. Tenía dos grandes mechones que se curvaban a la altura de sus orejas. Miró fijamente a Asthel y le dijo con una voz muy suave.

\- Hola Mensajero - saludó melosamente presentándose. - Me llamo Zoen y soy una diosa. He venido a enseñarte...  
\- Si - pensó él con malicia. - Ya sé yo lo que me gustaría que me enseñases.  
\- ¡Vaya! - le miró ella sonriéndose pícaramente, Asthel tenía la incómoda sensación de que le leía la mente y en efecto la diosa añadió. - Veo que también eres muy humano. Celebro que este cuerpo te guste pero no he venido para eso. Deberás prestarme atención.  
\- Eso no será problema,- aseguró su interlocutor que, lejos de avergonzarse, la miró sonriente. -

 

La diosa asintió complacida y se dispuso a hablar. Así pues, Asthel se preparó para oír lo que Zoen tuviese que decirle.


	13. Los sentimientos del Mensajero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La parte humana de Asthel toma el control en un planeta Bios que comienza a agitarse, aunque el chico deberá emplear su lado más espiritual para acometer una dura prueba.

Zoen le dijo a Asthel que se durmiese y que ya le visitaría al día siguiente. El muchacho lo intentó, pero pensando en aquella escultural mujer, con esa especie de vestido ajustado de cuero y botas altas y de largo tacón a juego, apenas pudo conciliar el sueño. Al fin lo logró y al día siguiente fue a clase de modo normal. Esa visión ahora casi le parecía un sueño. 

-He debido de alucinar ayer. No creo que eso fuera real. - Se sonreía él mismo al recordarla. - 

 

Dejó de pensar en eso porque allí descubrió a Madeleine que charlaba con su grupo de amigas. La joven le vio acercarse y se separó de ellas.

\- Hola Asthel. ¿Tienes los apuntes de física? - le pidió jovialmente la chica. -  
\- Claro. - Sonrió él contestando nervioso. -Te los dejo luego...

 

La muchacha asintió con una media sonrisa que la embellecía aun más a los ojos de él, y Asthel aprovechó para lanzarse, ¡era ese momento o nunca!

\- Oye Madelaine. ¿Este viernes estarás ocupada?...  
\- Tengo que ir a una reunión... ¿por qué? - Inquirió ella extrañada. -  
\- No - respondió Asthel algo cortado. - No, por nada... ¿qué clase de reunión?,- le preguntó tratando de distraer su atención del fallido intento de cita. -  
\- Es una reunión del grupo activista por el libre acceso a Bios, - le explicó ella que añadió a modo de consejo amistoso. - ¿Sabes? Deberías venir. Ya verás cómo tienen cosas importantes que decir.  
\- Esos son los que dicen que a Bios pueda entrar cualquiera ¿no? - Repuso el chico tratando de hacer memoria sobre lo que había escuchado por ahí. -  
\- No es sólo eso. - Contestó su compañera pacientemente como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a que le expusieran esa misma idea, para aclarar. -Verás, ellos dicen que este planeta no debe de ser un paraíso reservado sólo a unos pocos privilegiados...  
\- Me parece justo. ¿Entonces no te importa que te acompañe allí?,- dijo él más con la intención de estar con ella, que de escuchar el aburrido sermón político de cuatro tipos raros. -  
\- ¡Claro que sí!,- asintió Madeleine entusiasmada. - Quedaremos en la plaza norte a las ocho. Ahora debo ir a mi clase y no te olvides de los apuntes. - Le dijo en alto mientras se metía en su aula. -

 

El muchacho sonrió feliz y se metió en la suya. No atendió mucho ese día, pensando cómo estaba en quedar con aquella muchacha. Terminadas las clases, de camino a casa imaginaba en que eso podría ser el principio de una cita. Cuando llegó estaba muy contento y su madre se lo notó.

\- Que alegre te veo, hijo. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - Le preguntó Amatista con una mirada inquisitiva. -  
\- Nada mamá. - Sonrió él azorado para confesar. - Es que he quedado con Madeleine...  
\- ¡Vaya con mi chico!- rio su madre divertida por los colores que se le notaban. Estaba claro que para su hijo eso era algo más importante de lo que quería hacer ver. – Es una muchacha muy guapa… ¿Y a dónde vais a ir?...

 

En esto se acercó Maray que lo había escuchado todo tras la puerta y le dijo en tono burlón.

\- ¡Asthel tiene una cita!, Asthel tiene una cita.... ¡ya tiene novia!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, tonta! - Le espetó su hermano que se puso aun más colorado, tanto, que su madre y su hermana se rieron sin poderlo evitar. -  
\- Venga Maray. - Intervino conciliatoriamente Amatista intentando calmar las cosas. - No te metas con tu hermano. Luego te quejarás de que él se meta contigo. Anda, vamos a comer - los chicos se apaciguaron y todos se sentaron a la mesa. - 

 

Charlaron sobre alguna que otra cosa dejando de lado ese tema y entonces llegó Leval. El militar venía cansado de un día bastante complicado y eso, además de un apreciable bigote que lucía ya desde hacía tiempo, le hacían parecer bastante más adusto en su ya de por si cada vez más serio carácter. Lo cierto era que sus responsabilidades le llevaban a ser más metódico, ordenado y rutinario que nunca. Menos amante de cualquier tipo de aventura. Y haciendo honor a su faceta de hombre “tranquilo”, saludó a su familia y tras lavarse las manos y cambiarse por ropa más cómoda se sentó a la mesa. Amatista que aun conservaba algunas dosis de su entusiasmo más juvenil, (sobre todo en temas como el que iba a exponer) le dijo en tono humorístico mientras su marido se servía algo de pasta.

\- ¿Sabes que tu hijo tiene una cita? – Su padre puso cara de sorpresa mientras Asthel, sintiéndose incómodo, miraba enrojecido hacia su plato. -  
\- Vaya. - Inquirió Leval con moderada y serena curiosidad. - ¿Y con quién es esa cita, hijo?  
\- Mamá…- dijo Asthel envarado. - Espero que no vayas contándoselo a todo el mundo por ahí...  
\- ¡No seas tan vergonzoso, cielo! Estamos en familia. - Le animó su madre con expresión divertida para pedirle. - Anda, ¡contéstale a tu padre!...  
\- Es con Madeleine, papá, - repuso Asthel - La chica de la clase de al lado.  
\- Esa niña que iba a tu clase en la guardería. La recuerdo, era una cría rubita muy mona. Aunque supongo que ya estará crecidita, ja, ja ¡Mira qué bien! parece que ya os conocéis desde hace mucho tiempo, en fin - añadió Leval suspirando. - Es una noticia agradable después del día que he tenido.  
\- ¿Ha sido duro eh, cariño? - Se interesó Amatista. -  
\- Estoy harto de esos tipos del movimiento activista - rezongó Leval. - Desde que comenzaron a significarse en Bios hace dos años no paran de traernos complicaciones...mira que Mazoui nos lo advirtió.  
\- ¿Qué han hecho ahora? – Quiso saber su esposa en tanto servía a los chicos y hacía lo propio con ella misma. –  
\- Las agitaciones de rigor, romper algo de mobiliario urbano. ¡En fin! - suspiró largamente él para protestar con cierta resignación. – Protestan por las leyes de control de inmigración que se proyectan desde aquí, en Bios. Dicen que no se ajustan a la carta de Derechos Planetarios ni a la Declaración de los Derechos Humanos, y vete a saber cuántos códigos de esos más. Tanto insisten que hasta puede que tengan algo de razón. Al final tendré que hablar un día con mi hermana Kerria a ver si ella me puede asesorar en ese aspecto.  
\- A lo mejor Idina puede hablar con su amiga Nehie para que le dé novedades. Ella fue la primera en avisarnos hace años – le sugirió su esposa. -  
\- Desde luego. Con lo tranquilo que era este planeta hasta hace nada y tener que estar actuando de policía. Parece que haya que tener más cuidado con los que viven en este mundo que con lo que pueda haber fuera. - Rezongó él moviendo la cabeza. -  
\- Pero suelen protestar por cauces más moderados, ¿no? - Le comentó su mujer. –  
\- Si, hacen reuniones que están permitidas, pero hay otros que prefieren ir más lejos con sus formas de reivindicar.  
\- ¿Son gente mala, papa? - Terció Maray con algo de temor en su voz. –  
\- No todos, cariño- le sonrió su padre, preocupado ante la posibilidad de haber asustado a su hija. – La mayoría se reúnen pacíficamente y solo hablan…  
\- Papa. - Intervino tímidamente Asthel, confesando con voz queda. - Madeleine pertenece a ese grupo y me ha invitado a ir a una de esas reuniones…- De hecho, nuestra cita será ahí.  
\- ¿Quéee? - Su padre se levantó de golpe de la mesa para agregar con visible contrariedad. - ¿Cómo? ¿Esa chica es una de esos activistas? Espero que no se te ocurrirá ir con ella. Algunos de esos tipos son unos locos...  
\- Pero papá, no piden nada que no sea justo. - Respondió el chico tratando de defenderla. – Tú mismo has dicho que puede que tengan algo de razón.  
\- ¡Eso es lo que tú te crees! - Le espetó su padre que ante las caras del resto de su familia optó por añadir con mayor moderación y sobre todo, tintes de preocupada advertencia. - Mira hijo, desde hace ya dos años me las tengo que ver con ellos. Como he dicho antes, no son todos, pero algunos de ellos, cada vez más, se dedican a sabotear, robar y demás desmanes con la excusa del libre acceso a Bios. Dile a tu amiga que no se mezcle con esos tipos, son peligrosos y nunca se sabe a quién podría tener a su lado en una de esas reuniones.

 

Asthel se quedó pensativo y el resto de la familia estaba callada, al fin se atrevió a proponer.

\- Podría ir allí y decirte de lo que estén hablando. Una reunión no me hará ningún daño. Así estarás informado.  
\- No puedo permitirlo, es muy peligroso. - Respondió Leval que añadió. - Además, es ilegal lanzar algunas de las consignas que abanderan contra las propiedades privadas y a favor del vandalismo. Si lo hacen estando tú y las patrullas te ven allí, te detendrán.  
\- Papá - arguyó Asthel despreocupadamente. - He ido a sitios mucho peores. No me van a asustar unos cuantos fanáticos.  
-Hijo, escucha a tu padre. - Le pidió Amatista, preocupada ahora. - Si es peligroso deberíais decirle a Madelaine que no fuera…

 

Aunque Leval lo estaba meditando, de hecho, su hijo era capaz de ir y venir a su antojo gracias a esos pasillos que abría. Le preguntó entonces.

\- ¿Todavía eres capaz de transportarte como cuando eras niño?  
-Si papá. Eso no supone ningún problema. - Repuso el muchacho. - Podría ir allí y salir enseguida si veo que algo se pone peligroso. Y llevarme a Maddie.  
\- Bueno, en tal caso, quizás sería mejor que fueses. De acuerdo…pero tendrás que actuar como yo te diga. – Concedió su padre. -

 

El caso es que, parándose a pensar eso último y viendo una buena posibilidad de obtener información de primera mano a parte de la de los confidentes e infiltrados que ya tenían, a Leval no le pareció tan mala idea. Además, a buen seguro que las cosas no llegarían a desmandarse demasiado y él podría “advertir” a las patrullas que “ignorasen” ese sector aduciendo tener en marcha una investigación secreta. Y siendo su hijo alguien con características tan especiales, tal y como le acababa de asegurar, seguro que podría irse de allí cuando quisiera.

-Gracias papá. - Sonrió él plenamente satisfecho. –   
\- No es ningún juego, ve con cuidado. - Le advirtió Leval. - 

 

El chico asintió. Se sentía bastante contento. Y al menos tenía dos motivos de peso para estarlo. Su padre confiaba en él para esa misión, como si de un agente secreto se tratase. Y además podría estar con Maddie. De modo que se apresuró a añadir con entusiasmo.

\- No te defraudaré. ¡Ya lo verás!  
\- Dime lo que esos gamberros estén tramando. Pero si hay problemas desaparece enseguida de allí. - Le indicó Leval ante la escandalizada mirada de su esposa quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba. -  
\- Pero ¿cómo puedes dejarle ir? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?,- terció Amatista visiblemente enfadada. -  
\- No hay porqué preocuparse, confía en él - le pidió su marido. -  
\- Eso, soy el Mensajero - afirmó Asthel con algo de mofa preguntándose en voz alta. - ¿Qué me van a hacer?

 

Pero para sorpresa de todos Amatista, dando un golpe sobre la mesa y levantándose, le replicó más que contrariada.

\- Mira hijo, no bromees con eso, es algo muy importante. Muchos seres muy poderosos se han dedicado a enseñarte y protegerte por alguna razón. Tu padre y yo, al igual que otras buenas personas, tuvimos que sufrir bastante para evitar que nada te sucediera. Algunos de nuestros amigos e incluso familiares también tuvieron que sacrificarse mucho durante ese tiempo. Recuérdalo, ¡no te consiento que te burles de ello!

 

Nuevamente se produjo un tenso silencio. Maray miraba en todas direcciones aliviada de que el tema no fuese con ella. Leval también estaba incómodo, no debía haber permitido que Asthel le convenciera, pero aun recordaba los prodigios que, siendo niño, había realizado y dudada de que nadie pudiera dañarle. Aunque en este caso Amatista tenía razón, el chico seguía siendo su hijo y, además, apenas un crío. Pero ahora era tarde para dar marcha atrás y no deseaba desdecirse. De todos modos, ordenaría que un grupo de soldados permaneciera cerca y al acecho, para intervenir en cualquier posible alboroto. Por su parte Asthel se arrepintió de haber hablado a la ligera en ese tema y sólo pudo decir con tono conciliador.

-Lo siento mamá. No te enfades, no es para tanto. Te prometo que tendré mucho cuidado. Madeleine ha ido a varias de esas reuniones y no le ha pasado nada. Sólo hablan, nada más. Y si yo puedo ayudar a papá y contarle lo que ocurre, seguro que eso será bueno para todos. A lo mejor descubrimos algún plan contra la gente de Bios.

 

Sus padres no respondieron a eso, pero parecían más apaciguados. Al menos Leval, desde luego Amatista había torcido su expresión y continuaba muy enfadada, pero no dijo nada más. Asthel aprovechó esa especie de tregua para terminar de comer y se levantó agregando, con patentes deseos de salir de ahí.

\- Me voy a mi habitación a estudiar...- y dándose prisa se fue a su cuarto. –  
\- Yo ya he terminado, ¿puedo irme ya? - se atrevió a preguntar Maray temiéndose que la cosa no había acabado. –  
\- Si hija- le concedió Leval con tono apagado. -

 

La muchacha no tardó en levantarse a su vez para irse a su cuarto. Cuando al fin quedaron a solas Amatista dijo suspirando para tratar de aliviar su tensión.

\- Parecía tener más responsabilidad y conocimiento cuando sólo era un niño pequeño. Y tú tampoco tienes mucho más que él. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido aceptar esa absurda propuesta suya? - Le reprochó su esposa con indignación para sentenciar. - ¿Es que no tienes más espías en tu base?  
\- Vale Amatista. Es verdad, no debí aceptar, pero no te preocupes, todo va a estar controlado. Además, en eso es como él dice. Las reuniones suelen ser dirigidas por gente mayor, no son muchos y se concentran en plazas para hablar y arreglar el mundo con discursos. Se creen que no sabemos dónde quedan, pero tenemos informadores.  
\- ¿Entonces para que animas a nuestro hijo a que vaya? - Le objetó ella. –  
\- No le he animado yo. Ya había quedado con esa chica y me temo que, si se lo prohibimos, viendo lo que esa muchacha le gusta, sería capaz de desobedecernos. Al menos así sé dónde va a estar y le tendré controlado. Además, él tiene percepciones que pueden ayudarle a descubrir cosas que el resto no seríamos capaces de ver. Y no te enfades, pero en algo le doy la razón, es el Mensajero y desde antes de nacer ya estaba protegido. Y esto no será peor que la amenaza de aquellos seres del olvido.  
-Esos seres del olvido casi nos destruyen a todos. ¡Casi te eliminan a ti! - Le recordó su mujer con visible enfado e incluso dolor en su tono. – Nunca en mi vida pasé tanto miedo como entonces. No te atrevas a tomarlo a la ligera…

 

Aquello desembocó en otro violento y tenso silencio. Desde luego Leval se dio cuenta de hasta qué extremos afectaba eso a su mujer. Era cierto que pasaron por mucho.

-Lo se cariño. - Pudo replicar él que trataba de congraciarse con su esposa. - Tienes toda la razón. Pero también sé que nuestro hijo sabrá cuidarse. Esto no es como aquello. Entonces él nos salvó a todos. Ahora simplemente irá a escuchar cuatro tonterías…  
\- De todos modos, no me parece nada bien. – Insistió Amatista afirmando con rotundidad. – Tenía más confianza en él cuando era un bebé que ahora. Al menos en lo referente a estas cosas.  
\- Pero mujer- sonrió su esposo - ¿Es que no ves que está en la edad de buscar chicas? Eso es algo inevitable, todos hemos pasado por eso, Se hacen muchas tonterías. Sin ir más lejos. ¿Cómo eras tú a su edad?  
\- Yo tenía responsabilidad - se defendió Amatista, aunque ahora sonó menos convencida. -  
\- ¡Venga ya! - Dijo él con sorna. - ¿Responsable tú? Traías a tus padres de cabeza, ¡acuérdate! Según tú misma me contaste. Te quedaron dos asignaturas, un lío con un tipo en París, el grupo de música y por si fuera poco...  
\- Vale, vale, - concedió su esposa que desde luego se acordaba perfectamente y no sin rubor de algunas de las cosas que solía hacer a esas mismas edades - ya me acuerdo - reconoció sin poder evitar el sonreírse al fin. - Está bien, quizá exagero un poco, pero debemos estar atentos a nuestros hijos. Están en una edad difícil. Me preocupo tanto precisamente por que sé como era yo a su edad y la cantidad de tonterías que hice. Y lo malo es que entonces, no me parecían tonterías. Creía estar cargada de razón y muy segura de todo lo que hacía. ¿Lo comprendes? - Remachó con un tinte casi suplicante. - Ahora solo de pensar en muchas cosas que hice…no sé. Ni me atrevería a que algunas se me pasaran por la cabeza. Realmente tuve suerte a veces de no salir peor librada.  
-Sí, claro que lo comprendo. Todos hemos hecho cosas absurdas cuando éramos jóvenes. Pero aquí estamos. Por eso te digo que no debes preocuparte tanto. - La animó Leval más distendidamente. – Nuestro hijo saldrá adelante. Mira, si Asthel fuese un chico normal no le habría dejado ir, pero él tiene un poder y un conocimiento mayores de lo que podemos imaginar, ¡confía en él!  
\- Está bien, pero por muy poderoso y sabio que sea, sólo tiene quince años y es mi hijo, no puedo evitar preocuparme.  
\- Lo sé cariño, también es hijo mío. - Convino Leval que guardó silencio puesto que Maray venía de su cuarto. – Y va a estar bien…a la hora de la verdad confío en que es más juicioso de lo que aparenta ahora.  
\- ¿Estáis enfadados con Asthel?,- les preguntó la niña algo tímidamente. -   
\- No hija, no te preocupes - se apresuró a tranquilizarla Amatista. - No se trata de eso...  
\- Solo nos preocupamos porque nada malo le pase. – Afirmó su padre. – No te inquietes, cielo.  
\- Pero Asthel hace muchas cosas increíbles. Esa reunión para él no será nada peligrosa. – Pudo decir la cría. –

 

Aunque sus padres se observaron entre sí con un gesto de sorpresa. De hecho, ¿Qué podría saber Maray de las cosas que hacía su hermano? Decidieron dejarlo pasar. Ellos mismos tenían la culpa, habían hablado de esas cosas sin pararse a pensar, delante de la niña. Solo esperaron que ésta no le concediera más importancia. Mejor obviar el tema. 

\- Si cariño, pero, aunque hayas oído algo sobre las cosas que tu hermano puede hacer, a veces eso no basta. – Le explicó su madre acariciándole cariñosamente la mejilla para añadir. – Nosotros os queremos mucho y no deseamos que nada malo os pueda ocurrir. Por eso tenéis que obedecernos. El mundo a veces puede ser un sitio muy peligroso. ¡Por favor! Recuérdalo…

 

La niña asintió, sus papás lo sabían todo de modo que si ellos decían eso sería verdad. Volvió a su cuarto a jugar un poco antes de irse a dormir. Por su parte Asthel trataba de estudiar en su cuarto, pero no se concentraba lo bastante. Decidió echarse un rato. Entonces apareció Zoen que le preguntó.

\- Te noto nervioso Mensajero ¿Qué te ocurre?  
\- Tengo algunos problemas típicos de los humanos, - le confesó él - no creo que los entiendas.  
\- Prueba. - Le replicó Zoen sentada a horcajadas sobre una de las sillas. - Quizá te sorprenda.

 

Asthel no podía dejar de mirarla, lo cierto es que esa diosa era muy guapa y provocativa. De todos modos, se centró en su problema y le contó su cita con Madeleine y lo que su padre le había dicho, ella le respondió alegremente.

\- ¿Qué problema hay? Vete, le dices a tu padre lo que ocurra y ya está.  
\- No es eso. - Objetó Asthel con gesto pensativo y tono culpable - es que me siento como alguien que va a espiar...eso lo dije para convencer a mi padre de que me dejase ir. Pero pienso que estaré traicionando a Madeleine y no quiero hacer eso...  
\- Pues díselo a ella y todo resuelto. - Replicó Zoen despreocupadamente. -  
\- No puedo, - le contestó un preocupado Asthel. - Se enfadaría conmigo y no querría verme...  
\- Los humanos sois tan raros. Siempre alardeando de lo importante y bonita que es la verdad y luego no queréis decirla. - Declaró la diosa encogiéndose de hombros para cambiar de tema. - En fin, no te inquietes ahora por eso, tú y yo tenemos que trabajar...

 

Zoen le explicó a su pupilo algunas cosas acerca de como controlar sus poderes. Así llegó el viernes y Asthel se reunió con Madelaine. Cuando iba a irse a la reunión, él reflexionó sobre las palabras de la diosa. No pudiendo en conciencia ocultar la verdad, decidió decirle lo que pensaba.

\- Verás... ¿no te importará que le cuente a mi padre lo que hablen en esa reunión?, ¿verdad?...  
\- ¿Qué si no me importa? - Replicó Madelaine que puso una cara de sorpresa y enfado para recriminarle. - Asthel, ¿se lo has dicho a tus padres?, ¿cómo has podido hacerlo? Tu padre es militar, ¡está en contra nuestra!, seguro que hacen una redada.  
\- No, - se apresuró a rebatir el muchacho. - Mi padre sólo me dijo que le contase lo que ocurriera. Por si había algún tumulto. No hará nada.  
\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?,- le abroncó la chica visiblemente irritada para sentenciar. - No puedo confiar en ti, será mejor que no vengas conmigo.  
\- Pues pasemos de esa reunión, - le propuso Asthel que añadió intentando parecer desenfadado - te invitaré a tomar algo si quieres.  
\- Esa reunión es muy importante. Tú sólo querías ir allí para ligarme. ¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Cómo todos los chicos! ¡Déjame en paz! - le espetó Madeleine que salió corriendo a toda prisa. Atónito y desconcertado, Asthel se quedó clavado allí, sin moverse. ¡No quiero verte más! – Fue lo último que escuchó. -

 

Cuando al fin reaccionó se maldijo por su estupidez. Eso le pasaba por querer hacer bien las cosas. El chico volvió a su casa visiblemente furioso. Su madre se lo notó nada más entrar, ella le preguntó si le sucedía algo, pero Asthel se metió en su habitación sin decir nada. Amatista pensó que lo más probable es que hubiera discutido con Madeleine y decidió dejarle sólo. Se recordaba a sí misma adoptando esa expresión y esa forma de actuar cada vez que tenía algún problema con sus novios o ligues. Para desesperación de sus pobres padres. Ahora les comprendía bien.

-Desde luego que no es fácil, no. Papá, Mamá, ¡cuanto lo siento! – suspiró recordando los disgustos que había dado a sus propios padres antaño, finalmente lo dejó estar volviendo a sus quehaceres. – En fin... haré como ellos hacían conmigo…le daré tiempo.

 

Pero lejos de esas consideraciones la diosa sí que apareció en su habitación y Asthel volcó su enfado con ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete!, tú tienes la culpa, si no te hubiera hecho caso ella no se habría enfadado conmigo.  
\- ¿Enfadada? ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Zoen sin entender. - Le dijiste la verdad, debería estar contenta. ¿Es que los humanos no decís siempre que la verdad es lo más importante?  
\- ¡Tú sabrás mucho de agujeros, dimensiones y esas cosas, pero de humanos no tienes ni idea! - Le recriminó Asthel visiblemente furioso. -  
\- Bueno, tampoco me importan lo más mínimo - respondió la diosa con indiferencia. -  
\- ¡Pero a mí sí! - Estalló el enfadado Asthel - yo soy humano ¿te enteras? Ya estoy harto de esta historia, Mensajero por aquí, Mensajero por allá. ¿Qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer? Quiero ser como cualquiera y no tener esta estúpida carga...  
\- Pero Mensajero, - repuso Zoen con un tono conciliador extraño en ella. -No debes enfadarte por eso…

 

Lo cierto es que ahora estaba confusa por la reacción del muchacho y no quería predisponerle negativamente o no podría seguir con su tarea. Aquello no era lo suyo. Nunca había tenido que justificarse o ser tan cuidadosa. Solo delante de su superior. Pero este humano tan atribulado por esos ridículos problemas era alguien fundamental para la propia existencia del universo. Así que le explicó con bastante más paciencia y todo el tono conciliador que pudo lograr utilizando además un irrefutable argumento.

\- Tu labor es muy importante, no debes renunciar. ¿De qué servirían todas las emociones humanas si no existe un universo para albergar a tu especie?...  
\- Si claro. - Reconoció Asthel que se calmó un poco para suspirar sentando sobre su cama y con los codos apoyados en sus piernas, para sujetar así su cabeza con las manos y declarar con patente frustración. - Para mí es duro, acabo de discutir con una chica a la que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que éramos muy pequeños y que además me gusta. Y mis poderes no ayudan para nada en esta ocasión.  
\- Quizá pueda ayudarte, - afirmó Zoen que pensó saber lo que le ocurría. - Date la vuelta. - Asthel lo hizo, aunque sin saber por qué, entonces la diosa le tocó con la mano en un hombro para decirle - mírame ahora...

 

Ante la sorpresa del chico, ¡la diosa se había transformado en Madelaine! Era exactamente igual y hablaba con la misma voz.

\- Ya tienes a la chica que quieres - sonrió pícaramente y le propuso sin pudor -... ¿te gustaría tomarme?...  
\- ¡Pero, tú no eres ella...no puedo hacer eso!... - objetó Asthel sintiéndose aturdido, nervioso y avergonzado. -  
\- Si no supieras que soy yo no lograrías distinguirme de ella, haz el amor conmigo y te sentirás mejor, - le ofreció Zoen recostándose en la cama y añadiendo. - No te preocupes ya tengo experiencia....  
\- Como… ella… no… -Pudo balbucear él. -

 

Asthel a pesar de no aprobar lo que había hecho Zoen estaba muy excitado pues para él los encantos de la diosa no pasaban inadvertidos. Así que, sin poderse resistir a aquella tentación puesta en bandeja le indicó con voz trémula.

\- Hazlo con tu propio aspecto.  
\- Como tú quieras...- respondió ella que volvió a tomar su apariencia normal -...  
-Pero… mi madre nos oirá. - Pudo pretextar en un último intento por contenerse.-  
-No te preocupes por eso. - Le susurró su interlocutora en tanto comenzaba a tocarle en ciertas partes bastante sensibles. - No podrá…

 

El joven acarició su rostro y sus labios se acercaron a los de ella, la besó de forma larga y apasionada, se sentía muy atraído por la diosa. Zoen, para su sorpresa, sintió un ligero escalofrío. Nunca había sentido eso al tener otras relaciones con humanos, ni siquiera con el padre de Asthel, pero ahora iba a hacer el amor con el Mensajero. Sin pensarlo más se desnudó y ayudó al chico a hacerlo. Cuando lo hicieron Zoen gimió de auténtico placer y él tuvo así su primera experiencia sexual. Al terminar él se vistió y salió del cuarto. Su madre estaba en el salón, tal y como la diosa dijo no se había enterado de nada, y su hermana y su padre no estaban en casa ¡menos mal! (pensó el chico) Su improvisada amante salió también ya vestida y le confesó.

\- Nunca había sentido algo así, reconozco que es una experiencia agradable, pero ahora debemos volver al trabajo.  
\- Está bien. Pero antes ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta, Zoen?,- le pidió él. -  
\- Claro que sí - sonrió la diosa que muy solícitamente le dijo. – lo que quieras…  
\- ¿Tú puedes quedarte embarazada? - Inquirió con temor y preocupación. - Lo digo porque no he usado nada para protegerme...  
-Puedo hacer lo que haría cualquier mujer humana si lo deseo, - le respondió ella sin darle importancia para añadir con mayor interés, como queriendo complacer al muchacho en cualquiera de sus peticiones. - ¿Querrías acaso que te diese un hijo al estilo humano?...  
\- ¡No! - Se apresuró a decir él alarmado. - ¡No, no! .... que va, al menos por ahora, no...  
\- No sería la primera en hacerlo, me enteré de que algunos de mis semejantes tuvieron hijos con humanos, creo que esas historias están en vuestras leyendas. - Le contó la diosa. – Mitología las llamáis…

 

Asthel la miraba ahora y sentía algo especial. En ese instante no se acordaba para nada de Madeleine. Sólo de la agradable sensación que había experimentado al abrazar a Zoen y hacer el amor con ella. Le pidió a ésta que le acompañase a tomar algo y que, desde luego, no le contara nada a sus padres de esto.

\- Pero primero, - respondió ella con un tono seductor. - Debes hacer un pequeño viaje - y abrió un portal dimensional según le explicaba. - Hay algo que tienes que solucionar, pero haciendo uso sólo de tu fuerza espiritual...  
-No tengo muchas ganas de hacer nada de eso - rezongó el muchacho que ciertamente no se sentía muy metafísico en esos momentos, tanto que incluso admitió. - Ni siquiera sé si seré capaz…  
-Es muy importante. Los acontecimientos del espacio-tiempo están profundamente ligados y tú debes intervenir para arreglar un serio problema. - Le dijo la diosa que ahora teñía su voz con un tinte más preocupado. - Tienes que hacerlo…  
-Y no podríais hacerlo tú. - Le preguntó su interlocutor, afirmando. - Eres tan poderosa que haces lo que quieres.  
-No Mensajero. - Negó ella, esta vez con más seriedad. - Esta labor solo puedes llevarla a cabo tú, en persona. Y es algo realmente importante, por favor. - Le pidió de forma bastante más humilde a lo que solía. Para acto seguido prometer con cierta intriga en su tono. - Luego podremos salir a eso que los humanos llamáis tomar algo, tengo curiosidad…

 

Su interlocutor asintió, en sus circunstancias actuales eso iba a costarle, pero quería agradar a la diosa. Y más animado por esa propuesta se concentró. Enseguida percibió algo, era extraño y a la vez terrible. Un aura maligna, de mucho poder. Preparándose ya, miró hacia esa abertura dimensional. Zoen asintió y el chico penetró por el pasadizo. Éste se cerró tras él y la diosa desapareció. El muchacho apareció en un lugar extraño, un mundo devastado. Con ruinas de ciudades y restos humanos.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?,- se dijo en una atónita voz alta. - ¿Qué es este sitio?

 

Otra voz le respondió tras de sí, pertenecía a un hombre de la edad de su padre más o menos, moreno y que vestía una especie de armadura elástica.

\- Yo soy Bralen, rey de los Saiyajin y estás en el planeta de Nuevo Vegeta. ¿Quién eres tú extranjero?...  
\- Ese nombre me suena. - Musitó reflexivamente Asthel sin responder a la última cuestión. - Mi padre me contó algo cuando yo era pequeño... ¿Eres el hijo de Lornd?  
-Así es. ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Quiso saber el sorprendido guerrero. -  
-Mi padre se llama Leval, y mi abuelo paterno es Roy Malden. Yo me llamo Asthel.  
\- ¡Asthel! – Repitió el atónito saiyajin. - Entonces tú, eres…  
-Creo recordar también que tienes una hermana, Seren. ¿No es así?...  
-Es cierto. - Convino su interlocutor. -  
-Y un hermano mayor. - Remachó el chico. - Si, oí hablar de él…

 

Creyó recordar la historia de un hombre muy alto que había conocido a su tía segunda Katherine que era prima de su padre, pero guardó silencio. Eso lo escuchó siendo más pequeño y casi a escondidas, cuando su tía charlaba una vez con sus padres. Además, se acordaba muy bien de la reciente visita que les hicieran la princesa de los saiyajin y el rey de la Luna Nueva haría unos pocos años. Ellos le habían dado las más expresivas gracias por algo que él hizo relativo a su mundo. ¿O acaso es por algo que iba a hacer ahora? No estaba seguro. No obstante, algo le decía que no debía hablar de ello demasiado con ese hombre que le miraba intrigado y hasta con incredulidad. 

-Debes de ser alguien muy especial si estás al tanto de todo eso. - Admitió Bralen que añadió no sin inquietud. – Pero no puedo responder de tu seguridad, seas quien seas, si mi hermano aparece. Ni tan siquiera seré capaz de hacerlo de la mía y de la de mi reino.

 

Asthel le escuchó sin replicar. Podía presentir ahora una carga de odio y de maldad que iba llenando el ambiente, y no precedía de aquel hombre. Su interlocutor únicamente mostraba temor y mucha inquietud. Entonces el chico le dijo, cargado de confianza.

-No debes temer, estoy aquí para ayudaros. Todo se arreglará.

 

El saiyajin le miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y estupor. Ese chico no sabía contra lo que podría enfrentarse. Mientras tanto, en Bios, Leval, de vuelta a su casa, le preguntó a Amatista si había vuelto su hijo. 

-Vino enfadado, o mucho me equivoco o creo que ha discutido con esa chica. - Le comentó su esposa. – Me temo que tu brillante plan se ha echado a perder…- Remachó no sin cierta dosis de alivio y regocijo. – Eso te pasa por fiarte de un espía de quince años.   
\- ¡Estos muchachos! – suspiró su marido moviendo la cabeza a la par que agregaba. – Bueno…Casi es mejor así. De este modo no se meterá en líos.

 

Su mujer asintió en tanto terminaba de poner al día unos papeles que se había traído del laboratorio. Por un lado, a ella también le parecía mejor así. Si Asthel había tenido una pelea con esa muchacha ya no iría a esa maldita reunión. Aunque lamentaba que su hijo lo estuviera pasando mal. Leval entre tanto fue al cuarto del chico, pero al llamar no encontró respuesta, abrió y descubrió que no había nadie...

\- Amatista. - Informó a su mujer. - Asthel no está en su cuarto, debe de haberse ido a algún sitio. ¿No le has visto salir?...  
\- No - respondió ella preocupada al oír aquello. - No.…No le he visto. Espero que no haya ido allí. Vino tan enfadado...  
\- No lo creo, - repuso Leval con resignación creyendo saber lo que sucedía. - Más bien se habrá ido en alguno de sus viajes. Sólo podemos esperar a que vuelva.

 

Su mujer asintió, mirándole sin poder reprimir la angustia en su expresión. Leval la abrazó enseguida. Ella no pudo evitar sollozar.

-Vamos cariño, tranquila. Será otro de esos viajes que hace con los dioses. Estará bien…  
-Y si no lo estuviera tampoco podríamos hacer nada. ¡Eso es lo que no puedo soportar! - Gimió su esposa. -  
-Lo sé, lo entiendo, me sucede igual que a ti, me veo impotente para protegerle, estoy furioso. Me siento como un inútil. Pero. ¿Qué vamos a lograr lamentándonos? Tú sabes bien que él estaba predestinado antes de nacer a ser así.  
\- No me importa a lo que estuviera predestinado o no. - Pudo replicar ella con amargura. - ¡Es mi hijo, y le quiero! Y no quiero que le aparten de mi lado. ¡No podría soportarlo!

 

Y no fue capaz de evitar romper a llorar. Su marido la abrazó tratando de confortarla. Él también sufría por esa situación. Siendo ambos una pareja realmente poderosa y por encima de los estándares humanos era no obstante impotentes ante aquello. Pese a todas sus batallas y sus experiencias se sentían como un simple matrimonio preocupados por su hijo. Como si el chico se marchase por ahí sin decir nada yendo con malas compañías. Aunque lo único que podía hacer era mostrarse calmado y confiado en que todo iría bien. Sobre todo, viendo la congoja que atenazaba a su mujer…

-Lo sé… yo también le quiero. - Repuso suavemente él tratando de animarla mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos. - Amatista…somos sus padres, pero él no puede estar junto a nosotros toda la vida. Nosotros mismos dejamos a los nuestros. Encontramos el camino que debíamos recorrer. Él debe hacer lo mismo. Ten confianza. Es el ser más poderoso que existe. No sufrirá ningún daño. Estoy convencido. Tiene una misión, No sé cuál, pero estoy seguro de que algo tan importante como lo que está destinado a hacer requerirá un entrenamiento previo. Seguro que está adiestrándose. Y tú sabes que los dioses le han estado visitando. Y conoces el poder que tienen. No permitirán que le pase nada a nuestro hijo. Eso es lo único que me hacer estar tranquilo.

 

Ella se enjugó las lágrimas y se separó del abrazo de su esposo, Leval creyó haberla calmado, no obstante, su mujer le miró con pesar musitando con tono lleno de dolor.

-Algún día Leval, comprenderás a lo que me refiero. O puede que no. Porque yo le he llevado dentro de mí. Pude sentirle en mi interior. Esa energía me recorrió…Es parte de mi ser. Y separarle de mi lado es como si me rompieran en pedazos…

 

Su esposo la miró con expresión entre sorprendida y preocupada. No obstante, los dos dejaron el tema, la puerta de casa se abrió y por inercia miraron esperanzados, aunque descubrieron que era Maray que volvía de ver a unas amigas. La cría saludó tímidamente, su madre apenas si le dio las buenas tardes y se marchó a su habitación, no quería que la niña la viese llorar. Leval pudo sonreír a la pequeña y preguntarle por su día.

-He estado con Lois y con Betty. - Le explicó la cría afirmando. - Fuimos a ver unos escaparates y había un bolso muy mono de color rojo.  
-Pues ya sabes - le contestó su interlocutor con un tono entre irónico y divertido. - A base de ahorrar se consiguen milagros, hija mía…

 

La niña suspiró. Al parecer su padre no se daba por aludido. O más bien sí, y le estaba dando una negativa en toda regla. Aunque ella veía difícil seguir esa sugerencia. Ya se había gastado casi toda la paga de la semana y estaba claro que, pese a que ahorrase durante más de un mes, las cuentas no le cuadrarían. Sobre todo, a la vista del precio que tenía ese bolso. Decidió dejarlo para mejor ocasión. De todos modos, notaba que el ambiente seguía algo cargado y que no era el mejor momento para pedir caprichos. 

\- ¿Y Asthel? ¿No ha vuelto? - Quiso saber la niña. - ¿Está aún con Madeleine?

 

Su padre la miró ahora con más gravedad y movió la cabeza. Luego se ausentó hacia el dormitorio. Maray estaba algo preocupada, deseó que su hermano estuviera bien. De hecho, le notaba algo raro últimamente. Inquieto, nervioso y muy despagado para lo que solía ser. Debía de tratarse de algo relacionado con aquella tonta de Madeleine que le tenía sorbido el seso. Suspiró, ojalá que Asthel volviese pronto y todo se arreglara. ¡Estos chicos! ¿Por qué se pondrían tan tontos con las mujeres? Se encogió de hombros y fue a su habitación. 

-Lo que tiene que hacer es dejar de pensar en esa boba. - Se dijo la cría haciéndose un solemne propósito con sus inocentes once años. – Yo nunca dejaré que un chico me haga estar así de mal. 

 

Aunque poco podía imaginar que, en ese instante, su hermano estaba muy lejos en el espacio y en el tiempo y que pronto tendría que enfrentarse a una dura prueba que le revelaría más sobre si mismo.


	14. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se resuelve un problema pero enseguida se plantean otros.

Asthel miraba a ese hombre, acorde con lo que le había dicho enseguida dedujo de quién se trataba.

\- Entonces tú eres el primo de mi padre. El hijo de los reyes de Nuevo Vegeta.  
\- Soy Bralen, si - repitió éste con orgullo. -Hijo de Lornd y de Setsuna, que fueron reyes del planeta de Nuevo Vegeta. Y soy asimismo nieto del legendario Dronaos. Y tú, ¿eres entonces aquel que estaba destinado a ayudarnos?

El interpelado decidió presentarse a la misma usanza que su interlocutor y proclamó.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Soy Asthel, hijo de Leval y de Amatista. Nieto de Roy y de Beruche, de Diamante y Esmeralda. También se me conoce como el Mensajero. No sé si estaré destinado o no a ayudaros…aunque puede ser que así esté dispuesto.  
\- ¡Entonces era cierto! - Exclamó su contertulio con el asombro presidiendo su semblante. -

 

Bralen recordaba bien como le hablaron de aquel legendario individuo. Un ser con poderes inimaginables. Mucho mayores que los de cualquier saiyajin. Y que, además, sería en parte miembro de su raza. Hasta sus propios padres pronunciaban ese nombre con reverencia. Lo recordaba bien, estando en el salón del trono rodeando junto con otros leales a los monarcas. Tras aquella terrible prueba…

-Todo ha sido ya señalado. - Declaró Lornd, sentado en su trono junto a su esposa. Añadiendo con tono oscurecido por el dolor y el pesar. - Eron pagará sus culpas.  
\- ¡Pero padre! - Pudo decir el todavía jadeante joven. – Sigue siendo mi hermano, ¡vuestro hijo!  
-Es nuestro hijo, sí. - Intervino la asimismo consternada reina Meioh, quien pese a todo aseveró con entereza. - Y, sin embargo, eso no ha pesado en su ánimo a la hora de rebelarse contra nosotros y nuestro planeta. Habremos de hacer justicia pues.  
-Que conduzcan al prisionero ante nuestra presencia. - Ordenó Lornd. -

 

Al poco, rodeado por un séquito de guardias fuertemente armados y esposado con gruesos aros de metal, un joven muy alto y de largos cabellos negros avanzó hasta el trono que se ubicaba en una gran sala pétrea, en los sótanos del gran palacio. Algunos le miraron con odio, otros con desprecio e indignación, pero casi todos con miedo. Solo en su hermano y quizás sus padres, pudo atisbarse la desolación. Ante los monarcas también se adelantó otro saiyajin. Se trataba de Blintz, el canciller real. Aquel fuerte individuo miraba sin embargo con aprehensión al reo quien solamente esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Se te ha hecho venir aquí para juzgarte por tus crímenes y demás delitos. En nombre de los soberanos de nuevo Vegeta, contra cuyo poder legítimo te has rebelado, se te acusa de alta traición y de asesinato. ¿Cómo te declaras? - Inquirió el Canciller. -

 

Aquel enorme individuo no replicó. Tras unos instantes, Blintz repitió la pregunta. El silencio se prolongó. Los cortesanos se miraban entre sí atónitos e incluso avergonzados. Algunos murmuraban. Al fin, el rey Lornd, se levantó de su trono y aproximándose hasta el causado le inquirió con rotundidad.

-Te han hecho una pregunta. Te ordeno que respondas.

 

Eron quiso mantener la mirada de su padre, pero los ojos de éste enseguida le doblegaron y bajó la vista. Apenas si musitó con tono cortante y casi con un tinte de regocijo.

-Culpable, por supuesto.   
\- ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? - Le preguntó su entristecido padre, manteniendo sin embargo su duro tono. -  
-Que la próxima vez lo haré mejor. - Añadió el muchacho. -

 

Lornd le cruzó la cara de una bofetada tal que a punto estuvo de derribarlo al suelo. Hasta los guardias que lo custodiaban tuvieron que sujetar al prisionero. Al fin el airado y dolido rey declaró.

-No me dejas más salida que condenarte al exilio perpetuo. Por tus crímenes contra seres inocentes y tu probada traición.   
\- ¡Un momento! - terció uno de los guerreros saiyajin. - Majestad, exijo su muerte. Ha matado a muchos de los nuestros.  
-No habrá más muertes aquí. - Sentenció Lornd dándose la vuelta para sentarse una vez más en el trono. –  
-Esa es la ley aquí. - Le recordó otro guerrero. -  
-Esa ley fue abolida. - Contestó el soberano. –  
-No os preocupéis. - Se permitió el lujo de intervenir un diríase que hasta divertido Eron para afirmar. - Cuando vuelva y tome el trono que es mío por derecho. Y seréis los primeros en saberlo.

 

Varios de esos saiyajin le miraron con manifiesto odio. Algunos de sus familiares y amigos habían caído bajo el ataque del reo. Aunque ahora fue la reina quién, levantándose, les ordenó a todos con voz segura y hasta severa.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Silencio! La condena se cumplirá. Eron, no volverás a ver este planeta. Y somos demasiado benévolos contigo.  
-Si madre. - Admitió él, ahora con un tinte de mayor respeto en su voz. - Ese ha sido el problema de este mundo. Los saiyajin no deben ser benévolos, deben conquistar. Pero tú no eres de nuestra raza. No puedes entenderlo…

 

Sin querer replicar a las palabras de su hijo. Setsuna hizo un gesto y la guardia se lo llevó. Le dirigieron hasta el interior de un gran reciento en donde, a través de unas ventanas de muy robusta apariencia, podía verse una enorme puerta ante la cual se detuvieron. Fue Seira, la guardiana de la reina, quién tras acompañar a la comitiva tomó la palabra.

-Ésta es la entrada hacia otra dimensión. Hace muchos siglos que nuestros antepasados fueron exiliados en ella. Por fortuna retornamos. Ahora solo sirve para desterrar a aquellos que son considerados peligrosos o traidores a los nuestros. Eron, has sido condenado a pasar aquí el esto de tus días. Tienes algo que decir antes de que se cumpla la pena.  
-Solo que… hasta muy pronto. - Declaró el interpelado. -

 

Tras unos momentos de espeso silencio, Seira al fin ordenó.

-¡Que la puerta del Daziarn, se abra! 

 

Y aquella puerta comenzó lentamente a entreabrirse. Enseguida tanto los guardianes como la propia Seira se apartaron, saliendo de ese reciento.

\- ¡No tengo ningún temor a lo que haya aquí dentro! - proclamó Eron, agregando con patente maldad. - Pero vosotros sí que lo tendréis a que no sea capaz de retenerme…Mi padre no podrá protegeros siempre…

 

Y tras un resplandor de color cenital, el gran guerrero desapareció tragado por el interior de aquel extraño espacio que no pudo ser vislumbrado. Al momento la puerta se cerró. Ahora Bralen miraba a sus padres quienes, sin pronunciar palabra, se retiraron. Quiso ir con ellos. Particularmente junto a su madre. Sin embargo, Seira le cerró el paso.

-Quiero estar a su lado. - Le dijo el joven. -  
-Ahora no. Debes dejarla sola. A ella y al rey.  
-Sí, quédate conmigo. - le pidió Aiona, la hija de la guardiana de la reina. – 

 

El príncipe se resistía, caminaron de hecho siguiendo a los soberanos cuando el resto de los saiyajin ya no osó continuar. Subieron unas escaleras hasta la planta noble del palacio. Allí, Un desolado Lornd les dijo a los demás.

-La reina y yo nos retiramos. Blintz, ocúpate de los asuntos pendientes.  
-Como ordenéis, Señor. - Repuso éste inclinándose. -

Lo mismo hicieron los demás. Así, aguantando a duras penas, Setsuna se dejó tomar por el brazo. El rey la llevó hasta que ambos desaparecieron caminando por un largo corredor. Cerrando una puerta tras de ellos. Cuando Bralen y el resto iban a marcharse les estremeció oír un grito terrible, lleno de dolor y desesperación. Tentado estuvo el joven príncipe de correr hacia allí. Había reconocido de inmediato la voz de su madre. Sin embargo, Seira volvió a sujetarle para decir moviendo la cabeza.

-No, tiene que estar sola. Permite que conserve su dignidad.  
-Pero…- Intentó replicar el muchacho. -

 

Aunque le sorprendió ver lágrimas rodando por las mejillas de la severa guardiana, cuan do ésta a duras penas pudo añadir, controlando su voz casi rota por el pesar.

-Solo una madre entiende lo que nuestra soberana está sufriendo ahora.   
-Todos sufrimos. Eron era mi hermano. - Contestó Bralen. -  
-Sí, lo era. Pero no era tu hijo. No le llevaste dentro de ti, ni le trajiste al mundo. - Sentenció su interlocutora quien añadió con tintes compasivos ahora. – Deja que tus padres sufran en privado. Deja que se comporten como eso, padres, en lugar de reyes. Al menos por un breve espacio de tiempo.   
-Y quizás la promesa de un redentor sea cierta. - Musitó el chico remachando. – Al menos eso espero…

 

Aiona también asintió, dándole la mano al joven. Éste finalmente cedió. Así lo rememoraba ahora tras terminar de contarle todo aquello a Asthel.

\- Tu llegada se me profetizó. - Afirmó el soberano. -  
\- Pero dime, - inquirió su interlocutor mirando a su alrededor. - ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué está todo tan arrasado, porqué tu hermano hizo esto?...  
\- Fue por culpa de su ambición - respondió su interlocutor con un tono y gesto ahora sombríos según explicaba. - Él era el mayor, se suponía que según la ley debía reinar. Pero se volvió loco y destruyó todo esto además de matar a muchos de los nuestros. Mi padre le desheredó. Pero él se negó…

 

Asthel escuchaba atentamente las palabras de aquel hombre y a su mente vinieron las imágenes de aquello, podía verlo con toda claridad. Aquel guerrero del espacio lleno de ira y odio amenazó a su propio hermano, que iba a ser proclamado como heredero al trono pocos días antes de aquello Eron entró en tromba a través del blanco corredor de palacio hasta el salón del trono.

-Todo esto que hay aquí, pronto arderá. ¡Esa es la palabra del rey! – Espetó amenazante. - Tendrás una corona de papel. No te durará…solo eres un rey títere. Otra marioneta de Endimión y Serenity.  
-No sabes lo que dices. - Se atrevió a replicar su interlocutor, para acusarle. - ¡Estás sediento de poder!  
-Algunos estamos sedientos de poder, otros como tú os ahogaréis con él. El más fuerte tiene que reinar, esa es la ley aquí. Yo soy el rey de la ciudad del ocaso. – Sentenció el otro. -

 

Asthel retornó de esa especie de visiones cuando su interlocutor le explicó.

-Estás sobre las ruinas del planeta, en esta parte antes estuvo la corte y el palacio, lo abandonamos y reconstruimos en la otra punta...  
\- ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Qué fue de él? - quiso saber Asthel. -  
\- Entre mi padre y los demás le desterramos a esa prisión dimensional. Al principio se le expulsó del planeta, pero seguía vagando por el Cosmos destruyendo todo lo que encontraba. Al fin, no hubo más remedio que juzgarle como te he contado y aprisionarle en el Daziarn. La puerta al universo paralelo del que se cree surgieron nuestros antepasados. Allí no le hacía daño a nadie. Pero supimos hace poco que logró escapar. No sé cómo pudo lograrlo, pero lo que sí sé es que ahora vendrá a por nosotros...debemos anticiparnos para encontrarle antes y disponernos a combatir lejos de este planeta.  
\- Eso no será necesario - le aseguró Asthel diciéndole también. - Noto su fuerza...ya está llegando, le atraeré aquí con la mía...

 

Y así era. Desde el espacio se podía captar la fuerza de Asthel. Eron, el violento hermano de Bralen, se sintió atraído por esa energía. El colérico saiyajin había estado aprisionado en esa especie de dimensión paralela. Al principio gritó y aulló desplegando todo su poder para tratar de escapar, pero de nada le sirvió. Estaba resignado a su suerte cuando una extraña voz se dirigió a él en medio de esa negrura que le rodeaba.

-Hola Eron. – Le saludó esa desconocida presencia con tono que parecía sarcástico al preguntarle. - ¿Te aburres?  
\- ¿Quién eres? ¡Da la cara y lucha si te atreves! – Espetó el guerrero con visible furia. –  
\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Estoy muy por encima de esas tonterías. No te preocupes, no te he llamado para molestarte sino para ayudarte.  
\- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Acaso podrías sacarme de aquí y devolverme mi reino? - le interpeló el cautivo con más incredulidad que enfado. –  
-Podría hacerlo, sí. Al menos liberarte, lo otro dependerá de ti.

 

Eron cambió rápidamente su actitud y adornó sus facciones con una diabólica y calculadora sonrisa, para preguntar con un tono bastante más suave y calmado.

\- ¿Y qué querrías de mí a cambio?  
\- Esa es la mejor parte para ti. Nada- fue la sorprendente respuesta, más aún cuando esa voz agregó divertida. – Simplemente que hagas lo que desees hacer y que cumplas con tu destino. Siendo todo lo malvado y vengativo que quieras.  
-Eso es algo que bien te puedo prometer y que no dudes de que cumpliré. – Aseguró el saiyajin ahora con una sonrisa mayor si cabía, plena de regocijo. –  
-Entonces ve. – Le indicó aquella voz que, para asombro de Eron materializó un agujero a través del cual podía ver estrellas. -

 

Sin embargo, el malévolo saiyajin no se fiaba, aquello podría ser una trampa. Y así lo dijo.

-No puedo respirar en el espacio exterior. Ni sobrevivir. ¿Acaso intentas matarme?  
-Podrás salir sin problemas. - Afirmó su misterioso interlocutor. – No me interesaría que murieras… ¿dónde estaría la diversión entonces?...

 

Y al instante una gran burbuja protectora rodeó al guerrero. Ahora el agujero se hizo mayor y él pudo reconocer los alrededores de ese sistema planetario. ¡Era el sistema de Nuevo Vegeta! Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba fuera de esa prisión dimensional y muy cerca de su mundo. 

\- ¿Quién eres extraño? ¿Por qué deseas ayudarme? - Quiso saber ahora con genuina curiosidad. -  
-Soy aquel que vela porque las cosas sucedan. Soy la consciencia que dirige este todo…-Retumbó aquella voz, agregando ya con tono más apremiante a su interlocutor. - ¿Acaso no deseabais ir a tomar lo que era tuyo?... ¿A qué esperas? Ve y cumple con tu destino…

 

El saiyajin entonces asintió. Sin poder refrenarse rio de puro regocijo y sádico placer saboreando ya su inminente venganza. De camino arrasó algunos puestos avanzados que tenían los de su raza sin que nadie pudiera detenerle. Eso sucedió haría un par de días y llegó a oídos de Bralen. El rey sintió entonces una fuente de poder tremenda en las ruinas de palacio y fue hacía allí encontrándose con Asthel. Ahora ambos sentían como se aproximaba la energía de su belicoso hermano. A su vez todos los guerreros del espacio disponibles fueron hacia allí. Pronto todo estuvo lleno de ellos, uniéndose a su rey, listos a combatir. La tensión e incluso el temor del nutrido grupo de saiyajin podía mascarse en el ambiente, pero Asthel miraba tranquilo al cielo cuando vio aterrizar a Eron. Éste miró a todos con desprecio. Y escupió...

\- ¡Ha llegado vuestra hora! Esta vez acabaré con todos vosotros, mi padre ya debe ser viejo y débil ¡Yo en cambio estoy en el apogeo de mi fuerza! Y los demás no sois rivales para mí.

 

Eron tenía un aspecto imponente, medía más de dos metros, poseía una constitución fortísima, sus brazos y piernas estaban muy musculados y sus largos cabellos enmarañados le llegaban por los hombros. Tenían aún ese color negro, como las intenciones de su propietario. Ningún guerrero se atrevía a desafiarle abiertamente. Sólo Bralen se adelantó, en compañía de una mujer, ésta dijo llamarse Seren. Asthel la observó reconociéndola de inmediato, era esa la princesa de los saiyajin que estuvo en su casa y se arrodilló ante él. Pero ahora era más joven. Vestía la armadura de los de su pueblo. Sin embargo, no vio al guerrero que vino con ella. En tanto esa mujer se dirigía al recién llegado y le espetaba.

\- No metas a nuestro padre en esto, - le ordenó con dignidad tanto en su porte sereno como en su voz firme, añadiendo. - Él ya no tiene las fuerzas necesarias, pero nosotros hemos entrenado día y noche. No nos vencerás a todos.  
\- ¿Tú? - Se rio Eron señalándola con un dedo acusador, en tanto agregaba con un tono que estaba entre el desprecio y la burla. - ¿O vas a traerte a tu maridito terrícola? ¡Qué patético! Si no insultara a nuestro mundo y a nuestra raza el mezclarte con un ser de tan patética debilidad me daría la risa…  
-Eres tú quien nos insulta con tu crueldad y tus desmanes. - Chilló la joven, que pareció perder el control, aunque enseguida lo recobró para añadir. - Serás castigado por ello.  
\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Me vas a castigar en Nombre de Luna quizás? - Espetó su interlocutor. - ¿acaso han venido tus amiguitas las princesas y esa reina de opereta?  
-No preciso de nadie más. Seré yo quién te haga pagar tus desmanes en nombre de mi Planeta guardián Plutón y en el de nuestro pueblo. - Replicó ella ahora con una mirada y tono impasible. -   
-Eso me gustaría verlo. - Se sonrió aviesamente él. - Aunque lo dudo mucho, tú y nuestro hermanito sois débiles. Siempre lo habéis sido…bajando la cabeza ante esos reyes de pacotilla de la Tierra. Como nuestros padres, humillando a nuestra raza…Comportándoos como meros sirvientes de los humanos y de los selenitas. ¡Qué pena me dais! ...Pero ahora me encargaré de que cambien las cosas.  
\- No, no lo harás. Esta vez será tu fin, hermano. Si hemos de morir para detenerte lo haremos, pero tú caerás también. - Añadió Bralen con tono desafiante y una orgullosa estampa que hacía honor a su condición de rey. -

 

Pero Eron no se dejó impresionar por ellos y esbozó una media sonrisa siniestra para escupir.

\- ¡No me hagáis reír! ¡Mirad estúpidos! 

 

Y sin más concentró sus fuerzas y todo el planeta comenzó a temblar, se transformó en súper guerrero de tercer nivel, con el brutal gesto primitivo que ello conllevaba al achatarse su frente. Ahora emitía rayos de dorada energía a tono con el nuevo color de su cabello, que deslumbraban a todos mientras él se reía a carcajadas. Casi todos sus rivales palidecieron de terror. La fuerza de ese gigante seguía incrementándose e incluso llegó a amenazar con sobrepasar el tercer nivel. ¡Algo inédito desde los días del legendario rey Vegeta! 

\- ¡Sentid mi poder y temblad!…No sois nada…

 

Tanto Seren como Bralen se miraron entre atónitos e impotentes. ¡Aquella era una fuerza inmensa! Demasiado incluso para ellos…

-Doran debió venir conmigo. - Musitó la horrorizada princesa. - Nos habría sido fundamental. Incluso Kiros.  
-Tendrán que defender la Luna y Nature - Replicó Bralen. – Quizás entre los dos puedan detenerle…

 

Pasó a centrándose en su hermano y adversario, pero cuando parecía que la batalla iba a comenzar fue Asthel el que se acercó al retador. Sin parecer en absoluto inquieto le miró con rostro inexpresivo. Ante el gesto atónito de los guerreros del espacio, que desde luego no osaban aproximarse, se plantó delante de un sorprendido Eron que no podía creer como aquel muchacho ni se inmutaba ante su despliegue.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? - le espetó el saiyajin añadiendo algo sorprendido. - No te conozco, ¿acaso eres algún estúpido que quiere morir antes que los demás? - Sonrió con malevolencia para agregar aparentemente divertido. - Eres inteligente, te mataré rápido. Es lo menos que te mereces por ser tan valiente, ja, ja, ja, ja. 

 

Asthel se limitó a continuar mirándole fijamente sin pronunciar palabra ni parecer en absoluto intimidado. Eron se calló y viendo que su interlocutor no respondía le inquirió irritado.

\- ¿No dices nada? ¡Di algo y deja de mirarme así! – El muchacho seguía sin responder lo que pareció enfurecer más a su rival que le apremió - ¡Habla te digo! – 

 

Pero ese chico no decía nada y seguía observándole. Eron sonrió de nuevo y añadió con un tinte más sarcástico.

\- No me hace gracia matarte tan callado. Por lo menos suplícame un poco.

 

Seren estaba dispuesta a pedirle a ese extraño muchacho que se apartase, pero su hermano Bralen la disuadió posando una mano en el hombro derecho de la mujer. Ella le observó atónita, pero él le susurró.

-Déjale. Es de la familia.

 

Aunque Eron le observaba ahora con una mezcla de regocijo, incredulidad e incluso hasta algo de respeto y declaró.

-Al menos eres valiente, eso no lo puedo discutir. Estúpido, pero valiente. Por lo menos no tiemblas de miedo como todos estos idiotas.

 

Por su parte Asthel sólo seguía mirando y por fin le dijo moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? ...mírate...- repuso por fin con tono entre compasivo y amonestador. Todos incluso Eron se quedaron mudos de asombro al oírle declarar. - Me das pena. ¡Sólo eres un pobre infeliz! Pero ni tan siquiera es culpa tuya. Esto estaba predestinado. Si, puedo verlo… todo esto debía de ocurrir así. Y tú, tienes un destino que cumplir…pero no el que crees…sino uno mucho más importante.

 

El aludido tardó unos instantes en recuperarse de la sorpresa, pero esta dio paso a la ira cuando exclamó…

\- ¡Mi destino es gobernar!

 

Y sin más concesiones atacó con todas sus fuerzas lanzando contra su puño contra ese inconsciente. El chico no se movió, no le hizo falta. El violento saiyajin se quedó paralizado cuando iba a tocarle. Entonces Asthel brilló con un blanco cegador, sus cabellos tomaron ese color. Eron, con una voz que nadie le había escuchado nunca, teñida por el temor reverencial le preguntó.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? .... ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡No puedo moverme!  
\- Contempla tu propia maldad y piensa en ello. - Le ordenó Asthel que le preguntó con un tono más compasivo aún. - ¿Por qué esa desesperación?...  
\- Mi, mi fuerza me obliga...debo luchar, destruir, está en mi cabeza, ¡soy el más fuerte del Cosmos! ¡Debo sacar todo mi poder o éste acabará conmigo! - Confesó Eron al que las palabras parecían salirle a su pesar. -...  
\- Hay poderes en el Universo que tú no puedes ni imaginar. - Declaró Asthel que le puso las manos sobre la frente para afirmar. - Cuanta tensión y cuanto odio contra ti mismo. Esto te fue impuesto incluso antes de tu nacimiento. Bien, yo te libero ahora. Y tú libérate también de ello.

 

Y dicho eso, frotó sus manos sobre la frente de Eron que dio un grito tan terrible que paralizó de terror y asombro a todos los presentes excepto a Asthel, más cuando observaron como una especie de densa humareda escapaba de él, se congestionaba en una grotesca forma que mostraba unas fauces llenas de colmillos en una especie de aullido inaudible. Después aquello se desvaneció y el saiyajin cayó de rodillas al suelo.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho? - Pudo apenas balbucear ese guerrero que parecía estar impactado por el asombro más absoluto.- Noto como si una gran oscuridad y de rabia dentro de mí hubiese desaparecido…  
\- Ahora eres libre de tus propios miedos e iras, esa fuerza que te invadía era producto del mal que te infectaba desde tu nacimiento. Ese mal ha sido eliminado y tu poder canalizado, ya ha sido reconducido para el bien. – Declaró el muchacho sonriendo de forma animosa para decirle en tanto le ofrecía una mano. – Ven conmigo…ahora te mostraré cuál es tu auténtica misión…

 

Eron había sentido un calor intenso y un frío helador a la vez. Todos sus crímenes habían desfilado ante él, pero como si se tratase de una película en la que no podía intervenir. Ahora pudo darse cuenta del alcance de sus actos ¡Lo que antes para él era normal y hasta divertido se había tornado ahora en horrible! Era como si le hubieran liberado de una inmensa carga, como si hubiera visto por vez primera la realidad de las cosas. Le habían levantado un velo y podía discernir por vez primera en su vida el bien del mal. Esa gran fuerza era una maldición. ¿De qué servía si le condenaba a ser un monstruo odiado por todos? En cambio, ese muchacho había sido capaz de detenerle sin apenas mover un dedo, solo con su energía espiritual basada en la bondad y el perdón. Y supo que en el Universo existían entidades muchísimo más poderosas de lo que jamás podría ni soñar, y que ellas le pedían que enmendase sus actos. Se vio transportado recorriendo a una velocidad que jamás hubo podido ni imaginar los rincones más alejados del Cosmos y presenciando maravillas. Y la voz de aquel chico, que sonaba dentro de su mente, le iba refiriendo…

-En el principio El Creador hizo todo el Universo, los cielos y los mundos. Donde solo había oscuridad él creó la Luz y después todo lo que ha existido, existe y existirá... 

 

Eron podía observar pasar las galaxias a su lado, y comenzó a escuchar unas voces tan puras y cristalinas que eran capaces de traspasar su corazón y su alma. Alababan la creación que tenía ante sí, y el saiyan no pudo impedir que las lágrimas le corrieran por las mejillas. Se sentía conmovido hasta extremos inimaginables por toda esa belleza indescriptible, incapaz de asimilar aquello. Sentía como si fuera a fundirse en ese todo. Y contemplaba ante él, la increíble belleza de criaturas aladas que desprendían asimismo un poder y una majestad inmensa. Cantaban de un modo tan dulce y poderoso al tiempo que creyó desintegrarse al escucharlas. Ahora, de pronto, volvía a estar de rodillas en el suelo, junto a ese muchacho. El desbordado saiyajin podía recobrar el control de sí mismo y lo hizo llorando amargamente por todo el mal que había hecho en tanto no dejaba de balbucear entre asombrado y conmovido....

\- ¡Es increíble! Jamás sentí una sensación tal de… Majestad… Poder… verdadero poder, no tengo palabras para describirlo…no puedo…  
-Eso que has percibido Eron, no era más que una pequeñísima muestra del gran poder de la Creación. - Le explicó Asthel sentenciando con tono trascendente. - Tan inconmensurable es que los mortales no pueden sentirlo en toda su intensidad sino cuando su funden plena y eternamente en él.  
-Quiero fundirme en él. Quiero quedarme allí. ¡Es algo maravilloso! Por un brevísimo instante lo entendí…todo. - Repetía el impactado guerrero ante el asombro de los presentes. - ¡Eso es la luz!…  
-No, todavía no debes. - Le dijo el Mensajero, añadiendo a modo de consigna. - Tienes una tarea que realizar…pero primero deberás reparar en lo posible tus pasados actos.  
\- ¡Dios mío! ...yo no quería hacerlo, no quería hacerlo - repetía - ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora salvo morir para obtener la paz?  
\- No, así no obtendrías la paz, sino la condena a los infiernos. - Le rebatió Asthel con voz amable pero firme para indicarle tal y como la propia mente de Eron ya había comprendido, para repetirle ahora con tono más amable. - Expía tus culpas. Recorre el universo ayudando a todo el que lo precise en vez de atormentarle, construye en vez de destruir. Estabas enfermo y ahora has sanado. ¡Levanta del suelo!... ¡Has resurgido como alguien nuevo!… ¡Animus, fultus, salus! Con nuevo ánimo, apoyo y seguridad en ti. - Le repitió aquellas tres palabras que el desbordado saiyajin había escuchado durante su trance. - ¡Que se haga la Luz en ti!…

 

Eron se levantó con una mirada distinta a la que todos conocían, los guerreros del espacio se apartaban de él entre atónitos y asustados, cuchicheaban entre sí sin poder creer lo que veían. Ellos que eran la raza más fuerte del cosmos, al menos eso habían creído, y que de siempre habían temido a Eron como al más salvaje y despiadado de todos, le veían ahora ahí, arrodillado y llorando como un niño, a la par que suplicaba el perdón. ¡Y ese muchacho, en apariencia débil había logrado eso sin inmutarse apenas! ¿Quién debía ser? Seguramente algún dios como en las leyendas, creyeron con asombro reverencial, lo que hizo que muchos de ellos se arrodillasen de inmediato, postrándose ante él. Sin embargo, Asthel enseguida negó con la cabeza y les disuadió con tono suave.

\- No, yo solamente soy un mensajero.

 

Sólo Bralen y Seren estaban en pie sin moverse. Pidiendo perdón, Eron se acercó a ellos y sus hermanos le abrazaron...

\- Ha sido algo maravilloso… - pudo decir el impactado guerrero del espacio que apenas si podía dejar de llorar tratando de narrarles a sus anonadados compatriotas. – Me creía el más fuerte y no soy…nada…hay algo ahí fuera que es…no puedo explicarlo, pero he sentido como si el Universo mismo, aunque solo fuese por un instante, se mostrase ante mí con todo su esplendor. Y aquí estaba yo luchando por lograr cosas vanas…  
\- Has escuchado las voces de los ángeles del Creador - le contó Asthel con un conocimiento que ni él mismo comprendía de donde podía provenirle, aun así, sentenció. – Dices bien. Por unos mínimos instantes has podido percibir en tu alma la magnificencia de la creación y el poder de los seres superiores. No podrías haber resistido más. Ya te lo he dicho. Esos cantos son tan puros y tan inconmensurables para las medidas terrenales que te habrías disuelto en ellos ante su mera belleza.

 

Eron no supo que decir, únicamente cayó de rodillas una vez más y se inclinó hasta que su cabeza tocó el suelo. Todos los demás guerreros y guerreras observaban la escena con la boca abierta. En tanto el rudo guerrero apenas si balbuceaba dirigiéndose a Asthel.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién eres?... ¡Dominus… mundus… salvus!… – repetía sin cesar para asombro de todos los presentes. -  
\- Es un antiguo idioma de la Tierra. - Les explicó Asthel al anonadado resto de los saiyajin, traduciéndoles. - El Señor Salvador del Mundo.  
\- Si. Ese debes de ser tú. - Pudo decir Seren visiblemente emocionada, y pese a su condición de princesa de los saiyajin arrodillándose, a su vez lo mismo que Bralen. Entonces la mujer declaró. - Éste si es mi hermano. Igual a cuando aún era un niño que no sentía maldad. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?,- le preguntó a Asthel con admiración. - ¿Quién eres tú que posees tanto poder? - Preguntó en tanto las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas de puro asombro y felicidad. -  
\- Ya os lo he dicho. Yo no ni muchísimo menos soy el Señor, sólo un humilde mensajero. - Respondió con voz queda Asthel sin darle más importancia, para agregar. - El Creador es el centro del poder y la fuerza, yo sólo le sirvo a Él. Ahora me doy cuenta de hasta dónde llega mi responsabilidad. -Suspiró para añadir con tono afable. - Debo partir. Rehaced todo esto y vivid en paz, y, el día de la Trascendencia final estad a mi lado igual que el resto de los seres del Cosmos. - Y finalmente añadió dirigiéndose con tono confortador al saiyajin que había curado, que ahora se atrevió a levantar la cabeza del suelo y mirarle, aún con el rostro surcado de lágrimas. - Eron, recorre el espacio ayudando a todo el que lo precise y una vez hayas purgado tus culpas regresa a este mundo. Entonces, cuando llegue el día, lo comprenderás todo y sabrás lo que habrás de hacer. Esa es la voluntad del Creador. 

 

Así le indicó Asthel que efectivamente sentía como si alguien dentro de sí, o quizás una conciencia hasta entonces dormida en su interior, que hubiera despertado de pronto, le dictase aquellas instrucciones. Y Eron sintió en aquel muchacho un poder indescriptiblemente grande. Una aureola de tono inmaculado le envolvía. Apenas pudo permanecer de rodillas según contestaba.

\- Lo haré. Y cuando me reclames contigo estaré...y mi vida daré por ti y por el Creador que me ha devuelto la paz y la ocasión de enmendar mis actos. He avergonzado a los míos y a mí mismo con mis infamias, pero eso no se repetirá jamás. ¡Eso te lo juro por la sangre que llevo en mis venas! ¡La sangre de la estirpe Deveget!  
\- Cuenta con nosotros. - Añadió Bralen aun atónito en tanto al fin se levantaba del suelo, junto al resto. -  
\- Gracias Mensajero- susurró Seren embargada por la sorpresa y la felicidad remachando. - ¡Cuando se lo diga a mis padres se alegrarán tanto!...  
\- Quedáos en paz y esperar al día de la Trascendencia. - Se despidió Asthel que abrió un agujero en el espacio y lo atravesó. El agujero se cerró tras él y el muchacho reapareció en su habitación. Ahora lo comprendo todo, si – reflexionó – esto sólo ha sido una prueba de lo importante que es para todos el que yo cumpla con mi misión. Por eso esos dos saiyajin vinieron aquí a darme las gracias. Esto sucedió en el pasado. ¡He viajado también en el tiempo!...

 

Entre tanto en el comedor y por completo ajeno a la vivencia de su hijo, Leval pensaba...no podía estar más preocupado. Ahora, por Asthel sabía que un grupo de agitadores se reunía periódicamente. No es que eso le extrañase, en realidad tenía fundadas sospechas de ello. Pero lo más grave era que esa gente estaba echando sus tentáculos en los jóvenes. Por si fuera poco, el general Strips le apretaba las tuercas para acabar con los problemas del planeta y además, hacía poco que en la Tierra se había votado abrir las fronteras de Bios. Dentro de dos años, todo el mundo podría ir allí, porque, desde el mundo madre se rebajarían las tarifas de vuelo y se eliminarían los obligados permisos. Por otra parte, Logan también estaba impaciente y le insistía en que obtuviera resultados y tampoco podía recurrir a Mazoui, éste había pedido su licencia y ahora se ocupaba de los negocios de Masters junto con Zafiro y Diamante. Y lo que era todavía peor para él. Su familia estaba sufriendo. Su esposa se sentía desgarrada por la zozobra y su hijo estaba en una edad muy difícil…

\- Y ahora se marcha por ahí de viaje, Dios sabrá a donde y para hacer qué...y demuestra ser humano y no tan divino como pensábamos. Quizá ha elegido un mal momento, pero mi deber de padre es estar junto a él. - Reflexionaba Leval bastante preocupado por todo aquello. -

 

Pero afortunadamente Asthel, meditando en su habitación, se había decidido a continuar con su labor, pero no quería hacerlo sólo. Pensó que Maray, que ya sabía muchos de los trucos que él le había enseñado, podría ayudarle cuando fuese algo más mayor. Deseó entonces ver a Zoen y la diosa apareció.

\- ¿Querías verme? Aquí estoy.  
\- Ya he solucionado ese problema y me he dado cuenta del gran poder que tengo, Zoen. - Le confesó Asthel, no sin gratitud. -  
\- Me alegro. - Sonrió ella con un gesto de aprobación. - Eso quiere decir que yo no tengo nada más que enseñarte.  
\- Pero, no quiero que te vayas. - Repuso el muchacho sorprendido por esas palabras, preguntando con inquietud. - ¿No te irás verdad?... Recuerda que me prometiste que tomarías algo conmigo.  
\- Es cierto, y al Mensajero no se le debe engañar. - Declaró la diosa que hizo aparecer una mesita dentro de la habitación con sendas botellas de refrescos. -  
\- Vaya, me esperaba algo más… romántico. - Pudo musitar el chico. -

 

Zoen sonrió, y por respuesta hizo aparecer una vela encendida. Además, había dos pajitas una en cada botella, sorbió un poco de la suya y afirmó como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

-Es divertido… Alguna vez vi a los humanos hacer esto, resulta que así como el líquido va a sus bocas.

 

El muchacho la imitó. Bebieron los dos refrescos y una vez terminados estos, fue ella la que sentenció con suavidad.

\- Debo marcharme ya, mi misión está concluida...  
\- Es que…creo que estoy enamorado de ti...- le confesó Asthel mientras la acariciaba el pelo con suavidad. –

 

Sin embargo, Zoen, con un gesto maternal muy atípico en ella, sonrió negando con la cabeza y acarició a su vez las mejillas de Asthel en tanto le rebatía con amabilidad.

 

\- Eso no puede ser...yo soy una diosa. Tú aun eres humano... aunque sea en parte. Además, yo no entiendo esas cosas. Busca a esa humana de la que hablabas y ve con ella, será lo mejor.  
\- No es tan fácil hacer eso...a ti te he amado y deseo que un día tengamos hijos los dos juntos. Me dijiste que podrías hacerlo si quisieras. ¡Incluso me lo preguntaste! - Respondió Asthel sintiéndose desolado. -  
\- Si, es cierto que te lo pregunté - admitió Zoen que sin embargo confesó - pero creo que al final no puedo hacerlo. Tu destino no es estar conmigo. Ya has visto cual es en verdad tu tarea. Tienes una misión fundamental para el destino de todo lo creado.

 

El chico no tuvo más remedio que asentir. La diosa besó entonces a Asthel en los labios con suavidad y se despidió con una sonrisa, aseverando.

\- Adiós Mensajero, volveremos a vernos pronto, muy pronto, ya lo verás y en tanto lo hacemos, escucha realmente a tu corazón. Seguro que él te hablará con claridad y sobre todo sigue fiel con tu cometido. Es un equilibrio muy difícil sí. Pero solamente tú puedes conseguirlo. - Y dicho esto, saludó con una mano y desapareció dejando al muchacho bastante apenado. -

 

Y mientras el chico aun trataba de asimilar ese adiós, su madre llamó a la puerta de su cuarto. Amatista esperaba que ya estuviese allí, abrió con cuidado y efectivamente le vio sentado en su cama. Sonrió aliviada y se alegró de tenerle de vuelta, entró a verle y a tratar de animarle.

\- ¿Cómo estás hijo?...  
\- He perdido a alguien a quien quería, mamá...- le reveló él con voz y gesto triste. -  
\- ¡Oh! - sonrió Amatista creyendo que se trataba de Madeleine y deseando consolarle le aseguró. -No te aflijas tanto hijo, pasará...ya verás, ¡debes animarte!  
\- Mamá, también me he dado cuenta de lo importante que es mi tarea. Siento haberme burlado de ello antes. Tú tenías razón. Eso debe ser lo prioritario para mí. No debo pensar en nada más. - Declaró él con algo de pesar -.

 

Pero su madre movió levemente la cabeza, al menos le tenía ahí, en casa, a salvo. Deseaba poder abrazarle y mantenerle así, protegido de todo, para siempre. Sin embargo, se daba perfecta cuenta de que eso no era posible. Pese a todo al menos ahora podía pasar tiempo con él y apoyarle. Aprovechar la ocasión en tanto le tuviese junto a ella. De modo que le acarició afectuosamente el pelo para rebatir.

\- Cariño, tu tarea será muy importante, pero tu vida lo es aun más, al menos para mí. Si has tenido un desengaño amoroso, te dolerá, pero lo superarás. - Se sentó junto a su hijo y le dijo con tono de complicidad. -Te voy a contar algo. En París, cuando yo tenía tu edad, también me ocurrió. Salía con un chico del que estaba muy enamorada. Pero tuve que dejar de verle por los estudios, no me apliqué lo que debía y tus abuelos me dieron ese ultimátum. – Sonrió con nostalgia ahora al recordar aquello y añadió. - Dos semanas después, cuando aprobé todo y le volví a ver estaba con otra chica. Me dolió mucho entonces. Pero ya ves, aun no conocía a tu padre.- Volvió a sonreír en esta ocasión con expresión divertida, añadiendo. - Ahora que lo pienso, ¡cuánto me alegro de haber sufrido ese desengaño! ...y pensar que entonces fue lo más trágico del mundo. Pero aquello me llevó a la persona que estaba destinada para mí.   
\- Lo entiendo - dijo Asthel que se abrazó con su madre. - Gracias mamá, ya me encuentro mucho mejor...

 

Amatista le dio un cálido beso en la frente y salió de su habitación para decirle a Leval que su hijo ya estaba de vuelta, ¡en todos los sentidos!, éste se alivió. Los dos pudieron abrazarse felices de recuperar la calma en su hogar. Pasaron un par de días y ya en el instituto, Asthel trató de hablar con Madelaine, pero ella no quería verle. El muchacho se preguntaba que podría hacer para lograr que le perdonase. Decidió ir tras ella para cuando tuviera otra reunión de su grupo de activistas. No tuvo que esperar mucho, al cabo de un par de días más la siguió hasta el lugar donde se reunían y usando sus recordadas destrezas, se hizo invisible a ellos. Escuchó con atención al cabecilla que daba el discurso.

\- ¡Por fin!, ¡por fin lo hemos conseguido! En la Tierra se abrirán las fronteras, todo el mundo podrá venir. Ahora esos que pretendían hacer de este mundo su paraíso particular tendrán que fastidiarse.

 

Todos le corearon con júbilo, pero el cabecilla les apaciguó con sus manos y prosiguió...

\- Pero dos años aún son demasiado tiempo. Durante este periodo pretenden hacer de Bios un mundo independiente. ¡No podemos permitirlo!, si lo logran cerrarán el planeta a todo el que no sea de su agrado, ¡tenéis que ayudarme a impedirlo!

 

Volvieron a oírse gritos de apoyo y de entusiasmo, el cabecilla les dijo con gritos que enfervorizaban a sus seguidores...

\- Debemos quitar de en medio a todo aquel que pretenda tal cosa, en esta lista tenéis los nombres ¡El primero ha caído ya!...

 

El atónito chico se informó de todo lo que hablaron y decidió decírselo a su padre. Al llegar a casa Leval le escuchó con atención. Coincidía, hacía ya varios días que Tert había desaparecido. Leval decidió llamar a los demás miembros de la junta y al general Strips y poner a todos al corriente de la situación. Asthel por su parte tenía ahora que hablar con Madeleine, aunque no se atrevía a pedírselo, pero paradójicamente fue ella la que le llamó y le pidió quedar en un bar de la ciudad. El chico se puso muy contento y fue allí creyendo que ella trataba de reconciliarse. Al llegar, su compañera le esperaba con gesto preocupado, le contó a Asthel que le habían dado una lista de enemigos de su partido y que su padre estaba en ella.

\- Tengo miedo por si quieren haceros daño - le confesó la muchacha. -  
\- No podrían, aunque quisieran. - Repuso Asthel con tranquilidad - pero, muchas gracias por avisarnos.  
\- Entonces me voy ya...eso era lo que quería decirte. - Respondió Madeleine que parecía estar incómoda. -  
\- Espera por favor, - le pidió él agregando con todo su valor. - Si no hablo contigo ahora no podré volver a hacerlo, siempre me evitas...  
\- Mira Asthel, - suspiró ella mirando hacia otro lado. - He querido advertirte, sólo eso...pero tú y yo no tenemos nada en común, no crees en lo mismo que yo...  
\- Yo creo en un mundo mejor para todos, en un universo en paz. Escucha Maddie, si yo pudiera contarte todo lo que he visto...me creerías - se quedó pensativo por un instante y añadió con júbilo - ¡y podría! ...sólo debes venir conmigo. ¡Te mostraré cosas que jamás has imaginado!

 

La muchacha le miró desconcertada, le parecía que él desvariase, o tratase de inventar el cuento más inverosímil para arreglar las cosas. De modo que no tardó en negarse.

\- No sé de que estás hablando, pero no creo que debamos seguir con esto...- sentenció Madeleine que salió del local y se marchó. Asthel dudó y por fin se decidió, ¡se lo iba a probar!, desapareció y reapareció junto a ella en una apartada esquina donde no había testigos. - ¿Cómo has aparecido así de pronto? ¿De dónde sales? - Exclamó ella asombrada. -  
\- Es parte de todo lo que voy a enseñarte, créeme. - Le pidió Asthel tendiéndole la mano y Madeleine se la tomó aun dubitativa hasta que él le recordó. - ¿No te acuerdas de aquella vez en la guardería cuando arreglé tu pájaro? – La joven asintió sorprendida, era muy pequeña entonces, pero aquello se le quedó grabado y él añadió. - Pues eso era sólo el principio de las cosas que puedo llegar a hacer. Ahora sígueme - la invitó amablemente Asthel que, tras sacar una pequeña llave de oro que llevaba colgada al cuello, abrió un agujero dimensional ante el asombro de la chica, ambos pasaron por él. -

 

Leval mientras tanto estaba en el despacho de la base, un oficial le comunicó que había ocurrido algo en el hangar principal, habían saboteado los equipos de comunicaciones de unos cuantos cazas. De inmediato informó a Logan, éste le prometió decírselo al general para que se abriera una investigación. Por su parte, Amatista estaba trabajando con Sandy cuando un grupo de individuos encapuchados entró en el laboratorio con la intención de capturarla.

\- ¡Libremos a Bios de los elitistas! - gritaron estos mientras se lanzaron contra ambas. -

 

Lo que no se esperaban era la respuesta de las dos mujeres. Amatista seguía estando en buena forma y aún peleaba bien. No necesitó transformarse en Justiciera para dar una buena tunda a los atónitos asaltantes. Por su parte Sandy, con la fuerza que le daba su naturaleza, se deshacía de cualquiera que le salía al paso, incluso sin tener que variar de apariencia. Entre ambas pusieron fuera de combate al grupo entero sin demasiada dificultad y luego llamaron a la policía que se hizo cargo de ellos. 

-Bueno. No ha estado del todo mal. - Jadeaba Amatista, aunque se la notaba incluso animada al afirmar. - ¡Ha sido como en los viejos tiempos!

 

Aunque la morena científica no parecía compartir aquel entusiasmo y le dijo a su amiga con un tinte de inquietud.

\- Me temo que las cosas en este mundo están cada día más inestables...  
\- Sí, - convino su interlocutora, ahora con la misma inquietud. - Hay muchas agitaciones últimamente. Espero que no tengamos más problemas.  
\- Mucho me temo que los problemas acaban de empezar, Amatista. - Repuso Sandy con preocupación y queriendo aparcar la cuestión agregó en tanto consultaba su reloj. - Bueno, es tarde ya, esto nos ha entretenido. Mi hijo Granate llegará pronto de la escuela y supongo que Maray y Asthel también.  
\- Si, deberíamos llamar a Idina para que les haga esperar un poco. Al menos a los pequeños. – Propuso su interlocutora. – Para que podamos ir a buscarles. No quiero que salgan solos.

 

Su compañera convino en eso. Así lo hicieron, llamaron a la escuela y al poco fue su amiga la que atendió el teléfono.

\- ¿Sí? - Inquirió la voz de la maestra. –  
-Menos mal que te hemos localizado, Idina. – Repuso Amatista para ir directamente al grano. – Diles a nuestros hijos que esperen un poco, vamos a ir por ellos.  
-Pero, es que los niños hace un rato que se han ido. – Opuso la sorprendida chica explicándoles. – Las clases terminaron hará unos quince minutos. ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo? - Quiso saber con inquietud. –  
-Nada que deba preocuparte – replicó Sandy tomando ahora ella el aparato. – Seguramente los niños estarán a punto de llegar. Tranquila, es que con nuestras comprobaciones y cálculos se nos había hecho algo tarde, pero ya nos vamos nosotras también.  
-Muy bien. Hasta mañana entonces – se despidió la maestra afirmando a su vez – tengo que recoger a Tom de clase y a Loren de la guardería.  
-Hasta mañana Idina, dales recuerdos a tus hijos y a Michael, ya nos veremos – se despidió a su vez Amatista que colgó. –  
-Al parecer no ha pasado nada por allí- suspiró Sandy más aliviada. –  
-Pues tanto mejor, pero por si acaso vámonos ya para casa. - Acordó Amatista, deseosa de estar junto a sus hijos en el menor tiempo posible. – Solo estaré tranquila cuando les vea allí.

 

Su amiga convino en eso. También quería reunirse con su pequeño a toda costa. Por otra parte, no había habido necesidad de alarmar a la pobre Idina que además de su trabajo como maestra debía ocuparse asimismo de sus propios hijos. De modo que ambas dejaron el laboratorio y se dispusieron a volver a sus respectivos hogares para recibir a los niños.

 

Y en el palacio de Cristal, en Tokio, Serenity todavía recordaba cómo años atrás, Seren retornó de su planeta. Estaban en una reunión ordinaria cuando la princesa de Plutón pidió la venia. Aunque apenas entró caminando con expresión casi ida.

\- ¡Hola Seren! ¿Qué tal todo en Nuevo Vegeta? - Le preguntó Haruka lejos de su sarcástico tono habitual. -  
\- ¿Pudisteis solucionar aquello? - Quiso saber Michiru igualmente preocupada. -

 

Y para sorpresa de todos, la joven cayó de rodillas y rompió a llorar. De inmediato todas sus compañeras se levantaron de sus sillones rodeándola con manifiesta inquietud.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - Le preguntó Hotaru realmente asustada de verla así. - ¿Estás bien?

 

De hecho, era para alarmarse. Jamás la habían visto de esa manera. Para una mujer tan fuerte y poderosa, educada en las costumbres saiyajin, aquello era impensable. Algo realmente terrible tuvo que pasar. Aunque una vez más, en cuanto pudo dominarse, la chica sonrió entre sus lágrimas y negó con la cabeza. Apenas si pudo musitar.

\- ¡Fue maravilloso! ¡Lo he visto! ¡He sido testigo del poder que tiene!  
\- ¿Quién? - Le preguntó Minako con la misma expresión de asombro que el resto. -  
-El Mensajero… - fue la lacónica réplica que su emocionada compañera les dio. -

 

A trompicones y una vez se hubo calmada tomó asiento junto a sus compañeras y les contó lo sucedido. Todas abrían la boca entre admiradas e incrédulas. Finalmente fue Serenity quien intervino. Hasta entonces la soberana había permanecido en silencio, escuchando aquello con muchísima atención. Ahora se permitió susurrar con voz queda.

-Así es… es el Mensajero del Creador. El que ha de relevarnos…Tiene un gran poder, equivalente al mío, puede que incluso superior…  
\- Entonces debemos entender que, como de costumbre, tú estabas al corriente de esto. - Declaró Marte. -  
-No del todo. Desde hace unos años solamente tengo una especie de sensaciones que me van encaminando. Pero nada que pueda ver con claridad. Al menos no todavía. - Rebatió la reina. -   
-Pero, ¿eso quiere decir que?... Pudo comentar Makoto. -  
-Estaremos en las mismas condiciones que el resto, de aquí al momento en el cual todo deba de resolverse… y ese momento todavía se hará esperar, pero no tanto como creéis. Al menos a nosotras esos años no nos supondrán mucho. – Dicho lo cual le ordenó entonces a Seren. - Cuando te recobres y estés más descansada, hablaremos. Y dentro unos años irás a Bios. Han establecido contactos con otras civilizaciones. En tu cometido de representante del reino de Neo Cristal Tokio deberás ofrecer nuestra amistad a esa cultura. Y una vez allí, tendrás asimismo la ocasión de darles las gracias al joven Mensajero. Pero recuerda una cosa muy importante. Lo que para ti es pasado, para él todavía es futuro. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?  
-Si Majestad. Como guardiana del Tiempo comprendo perfectamente lo que me decís. - Afirmó la joven con tono respetuoso y lleno de emoción. -Os juro que cuando llegue el día no haré ni diré nada indebido en su presencia.  
-Bien, en ti confío. Eres la digna hija de tus padres. Por cierto, antes pasaras por el reino de la Luna Nueva, posiblemente Doran se unirá a ti para ese viaje. Lo hablaré con Neherenia cuando llegue el momento…  
-Se hará como vos digáis, Majestad. - Asintió la aludida. -

 

Y así sucedió, en efecto. Ahora, en la soledad de su dormitorio, la reina de la Tierra lo recordaba. Y sabía que ya quedaban muy pocos años para que todo lo trazado finalmente se consumara. No obstante, faltaban aún por suceder muchas cosas en el transcurso de ese tiempo. Algunas ya las conocía, otras quizás las intuía y también, desde luego, ignoraba muchas de ellas.

-Bueno. Todo llegará… - Suspiró en tanto su esposo se aproximaba para preguntarla. -   
\- ¿En qué piensas cariño? Te noto muy reflexiva.  
-En lo que ha de venir. - Replicó ésta con voz queda. - La consumación…  
-Ahora que estamos casi al final es cuando las cosas serán más complicadas. Dentro de pocos años los acontecimientos se precipitarán. - Convino él. - En Bios, en Nature, en Nuevo Vegeta, en la Luna, aquí, en la Tierra.  
-Sí, y los elegidos ya han comenzado a surgir… y deberán seguir haciéndolo. Poco a poco. - Aseveró su esposa. -  
-Tal y como estaba pronosticado desde el principio. - Declaró él. - Los últimos escollos antes de la gran prueba final…Solo espero que para entonces todo lo que hemos hecho haya valido la pena.

 

Su mujer asintió, lo mismo que él solo podía desearlo, pero aquello era algo que estaba incluso más allá de su alcance…


	15. Comienzas las agitaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bios ya no es aquel remanso de paz de los comienzos. Leval y el resto deberán luchar para que las agitaciones no se extiendan.

Granate y Maray que iban también a la misma clase volvían del colegio. Durante el camino de vuelta se dieron cuenta de que algunas calles estaban cortadas. Tuvieron que dar algunos rodeos eludiendo a varios grupos de agitadores que vociferaban consignas contra los “opresores elitistas”. Se enfrentaban a algunos que a su vez proclamaban que no dejarían que Bios se llenase de escoria terráquea. Otros incluso cargaban contra los soberanos terrestres a los que algunos ambos bandos culpaban de los problemas, pero finalmente los asustados niños lograron llegar a sus hogares. Granate fue el primero, pues su casa les quedaba más cerca. Cuando llamó a la puerta Sandy corrió a abrir, estaba bastante preocupada y le echó la bronca a su hijo.

\- ¿Cómo llegas tan tarde? - Le recriminó al chico, visiblemente molesta e incluso nerviosa. -Tu padre y yo estabamos preocupados por ti...  
\- Perdona mamá, - se disculpó Granate. - Pero no ha sido culpa nuestra. Había muchas calles cortadas y gentes que protestaban.  
\- Si. - Corroboró Maray de forma tímida - es verdad, hemos tenido que ir por otras calles y como no sabíamos bien las direcciones nos hemos perdido.  
\- Bueno, - dijo la madre del muchacho ya más tranquila y conciliatoriamente. - No pasa nada, venga entrad. Maray llamaré a tu madre desde aquí y así te evitarás una bronca.

 

Sandy suspiró aliviada, también se arrepentía ahora de su arrebato. Había sido injusta con los pobres críos, pero la verdad, había estado muy preocupada. Llamó enseguida a su amiga y le contó lo sucedido. Ésta pudo hablar con su hija. 

-Maray, cariño. ¿Estáis bien?  
-Si mamá. - Replicó la niña, explicándole. - Había mucha gente por las calles, algunos gritaban y otros quemaban cosas. Pero la mayoría solo miraban.  
-Bueno. Ya pasó todo cielo. Ahora quédate en casa de Sandy hasta que yo vaya a buscarte. ¿Vale? - Le pidió su madre tratando de sonar tranquila. -  
-Si mami. - Asintió la cría. -  
-No te preocupes Amatista, Maray puede quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que quiera. - Le dijo su amiga interviniendo en la conversación. – Incluso a dormir si fuera necesario.

 

Su interlocutora sonrió débilmente agradeciendo aquello para replicar. 

-No te preocupes. Iré enseguida. Estamos cerca y no creo que por aquí haya más disturbios 

 

Así convenido, Amatista no tardó en cambiarse y salir a buscar a su hija. Efectivamente, llegó en pocos minutos. Las dos casas estaban cerca y afortunadamente, tal y como ella anticipó, en la avenida en la que vivían no había ningún tipo de tumulto. Sandy abrió la puerta y su amiga pasó enseguida agradeciendo no sin alivio.

-Gracias por ocuparte de mi hija.  
-No ha sido nada. –Le sonrió su contertulia. -

 

Los dos niños estaban al lado de Sandy y fue Granate quién mirando a las adultas fijamente les preguntó.

-Mamá. ¿Quiénes son los lunáticos?  
\- ¿Lunáticos? - Se sorprendió Amatista. -  
-Supongo que gentes que no están muy bien de la cabeza. - Sonrió Sandy. -  
\- ¿Entonces la reina Serenity y el rey Endimión están locos? - Preguntó cándidamente Maray. -  
\- ¿Los reyes? No. ¡Qué va! Pero, ¿a qué viene eso, hija? - Quiso saber la madre de la cría. -  
-Es que algunas personas gritaban que no querían a los lunáticos y decían que Serenity y Endimión eran unos inmortales y unos selenitas. ¿Eso es malo? - Quiso saber la niña por toda contestación. -

 

Sandy y Amatista se miraron más sorprendidas que asustadas. No habían escuchado aquello hasta entonces.

-Y luego otros gritaban que Bios debe ser libre de los terrestres y los selenitas. - Las informó Granate, agregando. - Ni lunáticos ni terráqueos… O algo así, gritaban. Bios para los biosanos.  
\- ¡Eso no son más que un montón de tonterías! - Espetó Amatista con visible agitación, aunque enseguida se tranquilizó observando las asustadas caras de los chiquillos. - Perdonad niños. Vosotros no tenéis culpa de nada.  
-Es cierto. - Convino Sandy que, más tranquila les comentó. - Siempre hay chalados que gritan bobadas. No les hagáis caso.  
-Es que decían que los reyes de la Tierra nos quieren dominar a todos. Y que nos esclavizarán. - Comentó Maray casi con un hilo de voz. -

 

En esta ocasión Amatista se agachó para tomar a su hija de los hombros y decir con gesto más amable, e incluso sonriente.

-Escucha cariño. Conocemos a los reyes de la Tierra y a las princesas. Una de ellas, Ami, es la madrina de tu padre y os trajo al mundo a ti y a Asthel. De siempre ha sido muy amiga de tu abuela Bertie y de tu abuelo Roy. Y el resto de las princesas también.  
-Sí, es cierto. La princesa de Júpiter es la madrina de tu padre, Granate. Así como la princesa de Venus lo es del tío Mazoui. - Le informó Sandy a su propio hijo. -  
-Y la princesa de Marte es la madrina de la señorita Idina, tu maestra que también es tu tita. ¿Te acuerdas que Asthel y tú la llamabais así cuando erais pequeños? - La cría asintió, mirando a su madre con visible asombro. - Así que ya ves. Son personas muy buenas y agradables. Siempre han trabajado mucho por el bien de todos. – Remachó Amatista para sentenciar con toda su convicción. – Jamás nos desearían ningún mal. Al contrario…  
\- ¿Y por qué esas personas no les quieren? - Preguntó Maray, que ahora sí que estaba hecha un lío. - ¿Cómo se puede odiar a gente buena?

 

Las dos madres se miraron desconcertadas, al principio sin saber que podrían contestar a esa pregunta tan inocente como obvia. Y es que… ¿Cómo explicar los entresijos de la política, la ambición y el poder a un par de niños?

-Siempre existe gente ignorante, algunos no saben de lo que hablan y otros simplemente tienen envidia. - Suspiró finalmente Sandy, que, más animosamente sentenció. - Hazle caso a tu madre, Maray. No prestes atención a esas personas. Solo quieren armar escándalo. Se meterían hasta con Papá Noel para conseguirlo.  
\- ¡Pues sí que son idiotas!, así no les traerán ningún regalo. - Valoró Granate ante las risas más distendidas ya de las dos adultas. -  
\- Tenemos que irnos ya. - Suspiró Amatista tomando de la mano a su hija y despidiéndose. - Adiós Sandy, y gracias otra vez.  
-No hay de qué. Ya sabes dónde estoy. - Sonrió su amiga abriéndole la puerta. – Para cualquier cosa que necesitéis…

 

Amatista sonrió y guio a su pequeña por la avenida principal, lejos de cualquier tumulto. Por fin madre e hija retornaron a casa. Ya sólo faltaba Asthel, pero Amatista estaba más tranquila respecto a él. Supuso que no tardaría en regresar. Aunque esperó asimismo a que volviera su esposo, quería contarle todo aquello.

-Supongo que Leval estará enterado. Y sino más vale que lo sepa y actué de algún modo. - Se decía su esposa en tanto se cambiaba con ropa más cómoda. - Y éste hijo mío, espero que no tarde ya…

 

En ese momento el muchacho en cuestión se encontraba más allá de ese tipo de inquietudes. Llevaba a Madeleine a través de la zona interdimensional a mundos poblados por criaturas extrañas y seres invisibles para los humanos. Ella se deleitaba contemplando paisajes inauditos con retorcidos árboles dorados que brillaban y multitud de criaturas etéreas, aladas o de cualquier otro tipo que revoloteaban graciosamente a su alrededor entre cantos y melodías realmente místicas y armoniosas.

 

Miro dentro del espejo   
Me veo a mi misma, estoy sobre mi   
Necesito espacio para mis deseos   
Tengo que bucear dentro de mis fantasías 

Sé que tan pronto como llegué   
Todo es posible   
Porque nadie tiene que esconderse   
Más allá de lo invisible 

(Canto Letón)   
Los bravos y sabios hombres   
llegaron juntos   
a caballo   
Cierra tus ojos   
Solo siente y date cuenta   
Es real y no un sueño   
Estoy en ti y tú en mi 

Es el momento   
De romper las cadenas de la vida   
Si continuas verás   
Que hay más allá de la realidad 

No te enfades, Señor,   
y no recuerdes la indecencia por siempre:   
Contempla, La Ciudad Sagrada es un desierto:   
Sion es un insano desierto:   
Jerusalén está desolada:   
La casa de tu Santidad y Gloria.

 

(Enigma Beyond The Invisible, crédito al autor)

 

\- ¡Es increíble! - Exclamó la chica admirada ante todo aquello. -  
\- Como puedes ver, - le comentó en voz baja Asthel. - El Universo es mucho más complejo de lo que tú te imaginas, Madeleine. Hay innumerables criaturas en él.  
\- ¿Quiénes son? - Quiso saber ella observando a esas graciosas figuritas aladas. -  
-Son hadas. - Le desveló él dejándola atónita. -   
\- ¿Las hadas de los cuentos? - Replicó su perpleja interlocutora, a lo que el chico asintió. - ¿Los que nos contaba la señorita Idina cuando éramos pequeños? ...- Inquirió nuevamente la chica todavía con asombro e incredulidad. -   
-Así es. Y otros muchos seres más que viven en estas dimensiones. - Replicó el joven. -

 

Entonces una de esas delicadas figuritas se aproximó a la pareja. Asthel exhibió una llavecita de oro que tenía. Al punto ese mágico ser gorjeó con su voz aguda.

\- ¡Eres el Mensajero! Recuerdo haberte dado la llave a nuestro mundo.  
\- ¡Hola Nenora! - Saludó él recordando con alegría a aquella diminuta criatura. -

 

Aunque el hada enseguida le preguntó, con extrañeza en su tono, no exento de cierto grado de reprobación.

\- ¿Por qué has traído a un ser mortal contigo?  
-Bueno, es que ella significa mucho para mí. Quería mostrarle lo maravilloso que es todo. - Repuso el muchacho. - Para que pueda comprender…  
-Ho...hola. - Se presentó la aludida que se sentía muy rara hablando con lo que hasta hacía unos minutos hubiese considerado un ser imaginario. Pero como era educada le preguntó con mucha cortesía. - ¿Cómo estás?...

 

El hada sonrió, pese a todo y declaró.

-Veo que es una humana de buen corazón. No te has equivocado en esta ocasión. Pero no debes repetirlo, Mensajero.

 

Los dos muchachos miraron a la reina de las hadas con los ojos muy abiertos, Madeleine incluso se disculpó azorada.

\- Lo siento, no quería invadir tu mundo ni nada parecido.  
-No fue culpa suya, ha sido idea totalmente mía. Ella no sabía nada de esto. - Intervino Asthel. -  
-Sé que no tiene culpa. Por eso mismo os lo digo. - Suspiró Nenora afirmando con tintes de advertencia. - Verás Mensajero, tú has crecido, ya no eres tan puro como lo fuiste cuando eras un niño. No me interpretes mal. No digo que te hayas vuelto malvado ni nada de eso. Eso solo que has dejado que el amor humano y tus sentimientos mortales interfieran con tu otra naturaleza. Eso puede ser bueno y puede ser malo. En este caso no es grave. Pero podría serlo…  
\- No comprendo. ¿Por qué habría de ser malo? - Quiso saber el chico, que ahora, junto a Maddie se sentaba en ese bosque florido y hermoso de las hadas. - ¿Acaso es malo querer a alguien?

 

Se sucedió un incómodo silencio. El hada parecía estar sopesando esa cuestión. Al fin preguntó al joven con extrañeza.

\- ¿Es que los dioses no te lo han explicado?   
\- ¿Dioses? - Musitó una anonadada Maddie. - ¿Qué dioses?  
-Es largo de explicar. - Repuso su amigo. – En otro momento te lo diré…

 

Ante la cara atónita de su acompañante Asthel, dirigiéndose ahora a su pequeña contertulia, negó con la cabeza. El hada entonces le contestó.

-Bien, te lo diré yo misma, pues. Verás… hay mundos que deben permanecer separados. El nuestro por ejemplo y el de los humanos, son dimensiones paralelas. – Y centrándose cordialmente en la humana, agregó. - Para vosotros nuestro mundo no existe de verdad. Pensáis que somos fruto de vuestra imaginación. Igual que vuestro propio mundo podría parecer ficticio para otro tipo de criaturas que habitasen en otras dimensiones. Y eso sucede por una razón…  
-Y.…si te puedo preguntar… ¿qué razón sería esa? - Quiso saber la atónita chica. -

 

El hada se rascó un poco su cabecita y pareció meditar antes de responder. Al fin lo hizo casi con tono magistral, como si pretendiera explicar algo muy complicado de forma asequible a su oyente…

-Imagina que tienes varios botes de pinturas. Cada una de un color. ¿Si quisieras mantener cada color para conservar su esencia dejarías que se mezclasen con las de los otros botes?  
\- ¡No, claro que no! - Opuso Madeleine razonando. - Si dejara que se mezclasen, los colores se perderían…Pero a veces sí que se deben mezclar para pintar. Y crear otros colores nuevos. -Completó agudamente la muchacha remachando. – Eso enriquece la obra.

 

Nenora la observó con aprobación. Aquello también era cierto. De modo que replicó a su contertulia.

-Correcto. Eres una humana inteligente. Ahora, en lugar de colores piensa que son dimensiones. Al igual que los colores a veces entran en contacto y se combinan para pintar una realidad muchísimo más variada. Pero eso no puede ocurrir en exceso…o de lo contrario todas las dimensiones se perderían…desaparecerían fundidas en una…lo mismo que los colores. ¿Comprendes?

 

La chica asintió visiblemente impresionada. ¡Ahora lo entendía! Al igual que Asthel. Entonces fue él quien le preguntó al Hada con tintes de sospecha…

-Y esos seres de la Nada es como si quisieran mezclar todos los botes a la vez…  
-Si. - Convino su diminuta interlocutora para sentenciar con preocupación. - Y además volver negros todos los colores, para que no haya más que oscuridad. Como al inicio…  
\- ¡Eso sería terrible! -Exclamó Madelaine, queriendo saber con visible curiosidad. - ¿Quiénes son esos seres?  
-Mejor di lo qué no son...- Musitó Nenora con expresión entre temerosa y abatida. – La negación de toda existencia lo mismo que el negro es la ausencia de color.  
\- ¿Qué significa eso? ...- Inquirió la joven con cara de asombro e incluso temor. - ¿Es que acaso estamos en peligro por su causa?

 

Aunque Asthel iba a responder, el hada se le adelantó, cortando una florecilla que brotó de un arbusto cercano y ofreciéndosela a su invitada…

\- Ahora humana, toma, huele esta rosa, por favor. - Le pidió la reina de las hadas a Maddie con un tinte nuevamente animoso y afable. -  
\- ¡Ah gracias! - Sonrió la chica creyendo que aquello era un obsequio. - Eres muy amable…

 

La muchacha se la acercó a la nariz y olía muy bien, su fragancia era exquisita, no obstante, la mareó un poco. Incluso quedó en una especie de estado de letargo, con sus ojos cerrados. Asthel la observó preocupado, aunque Nenora se apresuró a decir.

-No tengas miedo. No le pasará nada. Lo único que sucederá será que olvidará la mayor parte de todo lo que ha visto y oído aquí, pero le quedará un vago recuerdo. Suficiente como para que no esté enfadada contigo. Perdóname, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Ha escuchado demasiado. Estos son conocimientos que un mortal ordinario no debe tener.  
-Lo comprendo. Eres tú la que debe perdonarme. Tienes razón, dejé que mis propios intereses sentimentales interfiriesen con mis responsabilidades. No volverá a suceder. - Le prometió Asthel. -  
\- Estoy convencida de eso. - Le sonrió el hada despidiéndose de forma cariñosa. - Ahora debéis iros. Adiós querido Mensajero y recuerda, cuando llegue el momento de la Transcendencia, allí estaremos para ayudarte.

 

El muchacho tomó en brazos a su acompañante que seguía en aquel extraño estado. De hecho, parecía haberse quedado dormida. Al poco se elevó en el aire saliendo de aquel maravilloso mundo y entrando en una zona totalmente blanca, sin nada a su alrededor…al cabo de unos instantes Madeleine lentamente despertó. Estaban en una calle poco transitada, de camino a casa de ella.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Quiso saber con expresión aturdida. -  
-Vamos de regreso a casa. - Le contestó amablemente él. -  
\- Es increíble. Tú siempre has podido hacer cosas que nadie más podía, - reconoció la muchacha asombrada, aunque enseguida preguntó. - Pero, ¿por qué me has enseñado esto?... ¿Qué ha sido? Quizás un sueño… pero apenas si recuerdo, esas imágenes.

 

De hecho, la joven apenas si podía acordarse ya de nada. Más que de un bucólico paisaje, en tanto oía la voz de su interlocutor.

\- Tú eres muy importante para mí, - le confesó Asthel. -No quiero perderte ni que te hagan daño. Verás, yo tengo una misión muy importante que cumplir. Pero cuando la realice me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo...  
\- ¿Qué misión es esa? - Le preguntó Madeleine mirándole inquisitivamente. -  
\- Ni yo mismo lo sé con seguridad - reconoció Asthel. - Lo único que sé es que tendré que viajar mucho, pero cuando vuelva me gustaría salir contigo ¿Querrías tú?  
\- ¿Yo? - Contestó Maddie que se ruborizó un poco ante la inesperada propuesta para afirmar sorprendida. - ¡Asthel, con todas las chicas que podrías tener y quieres salir conmigo!  
\- Sólo conozco a una chica como tú - le respondió él que pensó en lo que Zoen le había dicho. ¡Ahora se daba cuenta de que la diosa tenía razón, en realidad él quería a Madeleine! -Yo te quiero a ti. 

 

Declaró algo ruborizado. La chica también se puso colorada y sonrió bajando la cabeza. Él enseguida quiso cambiar de tema afirmando…

\- Vamos, es hora de volver a casa. - Para asombro de la joven el muchacho creó otro agujero y ambos salieron en el cuarto de éste a lo que el chico añadió con más desenfado. - Lo difícil será explicarles a mis padres el porqué estamos aquí, pero, si quieres te trasladaré directamente a tu casa.  
\- No gracias…- sonrió ella avergonzada, aun sin acabar de asimilar todo aquello, tanto el viaje como la no menos sorprendente declaración, tan sólo pudo susurrar. - Si a tus padres les sería complicado comprenderlo no quiero ni imaginar lo que resultaría para los míos. No te preocupes, prefiero ir andando...

 

Su interlocutor convino en ello. En ese mismo momento Amatista estaba repasando algunos informes en su salón. Hacía poco que retornó con Maray. Suspiró, se afanaba en sus cálculos y los datos sobre los progresos de los hábitats del planeta. También recordó que tenía que hacer una llamada. Enseguida marcó el número de su amiga Idina, pero en esta ocasión no era para hablar con ella. Pese a todo, fue la muchacha quién atendió su requerimiento con su jovial rostro apareciendo en pantalla.

\- ¡Hola Amatista! ¿Están ya Maray y Granate en casa? - Se interesó con preocupación. –  
-Sí, no te preocupes. Al menos mi hija estuvo con él en casa de Sandy y Coraíon. Ya fui a buscarla y estamos en casa.

 

En tanto le contaba aquello se escuchaba algo de jaleo tras su amiga, la muchacha se giró dejando ver a través de la pantalla. Amatista sonrió, eran Tom y Loren, los hijos de su interlocutora que estaban jugando a corretear por el salón con manifiesto estruendo.

-Niños. Os he dicho muchas veces que por aquí no debéis hacer carreras. - Les amonestó Idina de forma paciente pero firme. -  
-Vale mamá – replicó Tom en tanto apuntaba a su hermana con una especie de pistola y agregaba con regocijo. - ¡Pum, pum!, ¡estás desintegrada!  
\- ¡No, no lo estoy! – protestaba Loren que afirmó enfadada. – ¡No vale!, mamá nos estaba riñendo.  
\- ¡Sí que vale! Ahora eres un montón de partículas desintegradas… – Exclamó entusiásticamente él. -

 

El crio comenzó a hacer girar la pistola sobre su dedo, para mayor enfado de la pequeña que, llevándose las manos a las caderas, comenzó a patalear. 

-Thomas Andrew Johnson, no está bien que desintegres a tu hermana, aunque sea jugando. Y tú, Loren, ya está bien de quejarte. – Les amonestó Idina, que añadió brazos en jarras para añadir en referencia a los dos críos. – Ahora estoy hablando con Amatista, idos a vuestra habitación y no arméis tanto escándalo.

 

Los niños obedecieron de mala gana, aunque de camino continuaron con su discusión…

\- ¡Estás desintegrada! – se burlaba el niño. –  
-No, no es verdad, además soy un hada mágica y las hadas no pueden desintegrarse. - Negó Loren. -  
\- ¡Jo que no! Con una buena pistola láser todo puede desintegrarse. Hasta un planeta, no digamos un hada tonta con alitas de tul…Ja, ja…– Rebatió burlonamente su hermano con visible regocijo para mayor enfado de la niña –  
\- ¡No soy tonta, y no juego más! – protestó quejumbrosamente ella. –  
\- ¡Y a mí que! …- repuso despreocupadamente él. -

 

La cría le sacó la lengua y su hermano le hizo lo propio. De esa guisa se marcharon al fin del salón. Su madre solo podía suspirar moviendo la cabeza resignada, en tanto su amiga se tronchaba de risa tras la pantalla.

-Esto es jornada intensiva. – Le comentó resignadamente Idina a su amiga añadiendo con algo de azoramiento. – Perdona, te he dejado ahí esperando.  
-No te preocupes. - Sonrió Amatista todavía divertida. – Veo que por casa las cosas están animadas.  
-Si chica, no te haces idea – replicó su fatigada amiga que quiso saber. – Bueno, pues tú dirás.  
-Tenía que hablar con tu marido sobre los datos de este informe. A ver si él ha calculado el impacto medioambiental sobre la zona este del continente Alfa. - Le explicó su interlocutora, yendo al grano. -  
-Michael todavía no ha vuelto- le informó su amiga. – Creo que tenía una reunión precisamente sobre las nuevas extracciones de minerales y su impacto en el ecosistema.  
-Pues tenemos que coordinarnos, ese es un asunto muy importante. – Le recalcó Amatista a su amiga. –  
-En cuanto venga le diré que te llame. – Le prometió Idina. –  
-No, déjalo, ya se va a hacer tarde, espero que mañana en el trabajo podamos hablar. Por cierto, ¿Tienes alguna noticia de tu casa? - Quiso saber con curiosidad. –  
-Mis padres siguen bien. Muy liados, mi padre sigue metido en sus cosas del kárate y estudiando esoterismo, que es su hobbie. Mi madre como yo, con los peques y quedando con mi tía Mimet de vez en cuando y también con sus hermanas. ¡Ah! Y hace poco vio a mi madrina Rei. No sé cómo lo hará, pero está igual de joven que siempre. Debe de ser la longevidad de los habitantes del Milenario de Plata. - Le informó su interlocutora para añadir según recordaba. – Mi hermano Alan y Naya al parecer visitaron la Tierra hace poco con su hija Fiora. Me mandaron holo fotos, ¡está guapísima! - Sonrió Idina afirmando ahora con menor entusiasmo. – Lance, para variar va y viene. Ha prometido venir a visitarnos dentro de poco. A ver si no le surge otra fusión o negocio y lo vuelve a aplazar. Y Nehie está bastante contenta con su niña. La he visto a veces por el espejo, Alice está preciosa y es la princesa heredera del reino de la Luna. Hemos quedado en vernos para que nuestros hijos puedan conocerse y hacerse amigos. A ver cuando tenemos la ocasión…  
-Creo que hace pocos años su esposo tuvo aquí. Vino con una princesa de los saiyajin. Leval les recibió, pero yo no pude verles. – Se lamentó Amatista. -  
-Sí, Doran estuvo en casa y nos trajo unas Holo fotos. - Recordó su interlocutora. - Se quedó poco tiempo porque tenía asuntos importantes que resolver en la Luna. Y me pareció algo preocupado…pero eso ya fue hará unos años.  
\- Si, no me sorprende nada. Eso de ser rey debe de conllevar mucho ajetreo y obligaciones. - Convino Amatista recordando al hilo de aquello. - Ya hablaremos tú y yo. Por cierto. Maray y el hijo de Sandy llegaron tarde por culpa de las agitaciones. Y no veas lo que nos han contado.  
\- ¿El qué? - Quiso saber Idina con gesto intrigado. -

 

Su amiga le resumió brevemente aquello. El rostro de su interlocutora se tornó preocupado, apenas si pudo decir.

-No me gusta nada. Las cosas se están poniendo serias. Nehie me contó hace poco que en la Tierra cada vez había más de esos descontentos. Y mi propia madrina Rei, pese a no querer decirnos nada, sí que parecía algo preocupada.  
-En cuanto tengamos un rato libre hablaremos con más calma. También quiero poner al corriente a Leval. Si es que no lo sabe ya - Le comentó Amatista. -  
-Bueno, tengo que dejarte – le dijo su amiga que había oído lo último algo de pasada, dado que a lo lejos ya estaba escuchando otra riña de sus dos pequeños. – Hasta mañana.

 

Su interlocutora la despidió con una sonrisa y colgó. Quiso olvidarse de ese desagradable tema de los agitadores y pensó en su amiga. La pobre Idina no paraba nunca de educar niños, cuando no eran los de la guardería y la escuela elemental eran los suyos propios, pero se alegraba por ella, por cansada que pudiera parecer era lo que más le gustaba. Suspirando, Amatista se puso las gafas para leer de cerca y repasó los informes. Justo entonces su hija salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué tal Maray? - Le preguntó levantándose del sofá del salón para interesarse por la pequeña. - ¿Hiciste ya los deberes?  
\- Si mami, ya aproveché para hacer algunos con Granate en su casa. - Le contestó la niña. – Pero hay un par de cosas que no entiendo.  
-Bueno, no pasa nada, cielo. Ahora en que termine con esto te ayudo. – Declaró su madre para decirle más jovialmente a la cría. – Anda, ve a tu habitación y espérame allí. Enseguida iré…

 

Maray obedeció enseguida. Su madre suspiró aliviada, al menos la niña estaba a salvo con ella. No sabía dónde podría haberse metido su hijo. Ya tardaba, aunque a los pocos minutos Asthel abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salió acompañado de una muchacha alta y rubia. Amatista estaba en ese momento recostada en el sofá del comedor, leyendo esos informes con sus gafas de lectura puestas al más puro estilo de su propia madre, la famosa diseñadora Esmeralda. Quedó evidentemente perpleja. Esa chica, que enseguida reconoció como Madeleine, la saludó en un intento de parecer natural y tratado de no ruborizarse sin conseguirlo.

\- Buenas tardes señora Malden, ¿qué tal está usted?  
\- Bien, gracias...- Replicó la aludida dirigiéndose de inmediato a su hijo, para preguntar visiblemente sorprendida. - Asthel. ¿Habéis estado en tu cuarto todo este tiempo?  
\- Acabamos de llegar, mamá - le respondió éste de la forma más normal. -

 

Y aquello, pese a todo, sonó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, ¡que ambos salieran de su cuarto, sin haber entrado por la puerta! Aunque pudiera ser pensó Amatista, que entre la conversación que mantuvo con Idina y sus propias preocupaciones ni se hubiera percatado de la llegada de esos dos.

\- Se me hace tarde. Encantada de haberla visto. - Tercio apuradamente la muchacha. -  
\- Si. Ahora voy a acompañar a Madeleine a su casa. - Añadió el chico con patente rubor a su vez. -  
\- Esperad un poco, - les pidió su interlocutora obviando por el momento ese enojoso asunto de la procedencia de ambos, para proponer. - Que Madeleine llame a sus padres desde aquí, hay mucha agitación en las calles. Tu padre estará a punto de llegar Asthel, él os podrá llevar. Me sentiré mucho más tranquila.

 

Maddie no tenía muchas ganas de esperar a que el padre de Asthel llegara, le resultaba algo violento, pero tuvo que ceder. Habida cuenta de las circunstancias sería lo mejor. Por su parte el padre del muchacho estaba aún en el cuartel. Había llamado a Logan para comunicarle lo que sabía y las noticias de las agitaciones en las calles le habían llegado hacía escasos minutos. Dio órdenes de evitar atascos entorno de la base y de alejar de ella a los agitadores. Entonces tuvo una llamada de su mujer que, impaciente, le puso al corriente de como estaban las cosas y le pidió que volviera. Él le dijo que antes debía de hablar con Logan para saber que pasaba en el resto del planeta. Cedric, en efecto llamó por otra línea después de que Leval terminase de hablar con Amatista.

\- Tenemos agitaciones en todo el planeta. Se han detenido a numerosos manifestantes llevándoles a las zonas de seguridad, y ¿sabes lo más gracioso? - Le preguntó Logan a su interlocutor que negó con la cabeza. - Se ha descubierto que la mayoría no son de Bios, no están censados aquí.  
\- ¿Cómo es posible?,- exclamó Leval incrédulo para aventurar de forma lógica. - ¿Entonces son de la Tierra?...  
\- Efectivamente. Deben de ser agitadores profesionales. - Afirmó su interlocutor agregando - el general Strips me ha ordenado que les deporte inmediatamente. Ahora mismo se está tratando de terminar con todas las revueltas de esos partidarios de la apertura y de los agitadores contra nuestros soberanos.  
\- Muy bien. - Convino Leval. -Yo ahora me marcho a mi casa, hay asuntos que debo atender, corto - se despidió y colgó, sacó de su cajón un portafolios y se lo llevó consigo para seguir estudiándolo. -

 

Cuando finalmente, escoltado por una patrulla que despejó el camino, llegó a su casa, se encontró con que estaba allí Madelaine, la amiga de su hijo. Al principio, prefiriendo evitar una situación embarazosa, fingió no saber que ella perteneciera a ese grupo de agitadores. De todos modos, la chica estaba bastante incómoda. Observaba al padre de Asthel de reojo y rehuía su mirada. Leval se percató y decidió ser franco queriendo acabar con eso.

\- Mira...no sé que os habrán dicho en esas reuniones, no me interesa, el caso es que sus razones no son tan nobles como parecen, eso te lo aseguro. - El militar se hizo con su portafolio y lo abrió para agregar. - Lo que tengo aquí se supone que es confidencial, pero prefiero que lo veas para que te convenzas por ti misma. Son pruebas de que desde la Tierra ha llegado hasta aquí una red de tráfico de drogas sintéticas y otras cosas y ¡qué casualidad!, se han detenido a varios alborotadores del movimiento de apertura que están detrás de todo eso.  
\- Asthel me ha dicho también que tuviera cuidado - repuso Madeleine. -

 

La azorada chica lanzaba mientras algunas miradas hacia esos papeles, aunque no se fijaba demasiado como para leerlos. Sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que eran perfectamente reales y que el padre de Asthel no mentía, así que se atrevió a añadir con voz trémula. 

\- Yo le dije que en la reunión habían amenazado la seguridad de varias personas importantes, incluido usted. – Leval la miró con gesto severo y la muchacha agregó con visible temor. - Tenía miedo por su familia y se lo dije, pero no tengo nada que ver con todo eso, ¡se lo juro!  
\- Estoy seguro de ello. - Sonrió su interlocutor más relajado para añadir con tono desdramatizador. -No te preocupes, no podrán hacernos nada. Tranquilízate, sé que tú no estás involucrada en eso y que ibas allí de buena fe. Pero en lo sucesivo será mejor que dejes de estar con esa gente, puede ser peligroso.  
\- Me uní a ellos porque pedían algo justo. ¿No creé usted que este planeta merece ser disfrutado por toda la humanidad y no sólo por unos pocos?,- le preguntó Madeleine dando por supuesto que así era. -  
\- Sí, lo creo - afirmó sinceramente Leval para sorpresa de su contertulia. Aunque objetó con voz queda e incluso cansada, tras un largo suspiro -...pero no de golpe. Se debe trabajar mucho todavía para ir trayendo a la gente poco a poco. Este planeta puede ser muy rico y ayudar a la Tierra. Incluso ya se buscan más planetas habitables.... Créeme, mi esposa y yo fuimos de los que participaron en la expedición que llegó a Bios y lo terraformáron hace ya más de quince años y no es fácil. Tenemos amigos que han hecho lo propio con Nature. Pero hay un equilibrio muy delicado que salvaguardar. Las cosas deben hacerse con cuidado. Si todo se mezcla de golpe podría ser el caos. Lo comprendes ¿verdad?

 

Madeleine asintió lentamente, sí que lo entendía, le recordaba a algo que había oído hacía poco, pero que no era capaz de precisar ni en dónde ni cuándo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que quizás hubiera juzgado mal al padre de su amigo. Leval, satisfecho de la reacción de aquella muchacha, le dio un paternal toquecito en la barbilla, luego se dispuso a acompañarla junto con Asthel, hasta su casa. Afortunadamente la situación estaba ahora más tranquila tras la intervención de las fuerzas del orden. Una vez que estuvieron de vuelta, el muchacho se despidió para irse a su cuarto. Estaba algo cansado. Sus padres le dieron las buenas noches, lo mismo hicieron con Maray. De modo que ambos, ya a solas y acomodados en el sofá, charlaron un rato. Amatista le contó a Leval lo sucedido preguntándole a su vez a su marido por esos informes de tráfico de drogas.

\- Verás, - le explicó él. - No lo descubrimos hasta hace muy poco, alguien está dejando pasar naves de contrabando al planeta. Ninguna ha entrado nunca por mi sector.  
\- ¿Crees que Logan pudiera estar implicado en eso? - Inquirió su esposa con una mirada perspicaz para añadir de la misma forma - a fin de cuentas, es el supervisor.  
\- Aunque se trate de Logan, no creo justo acusarle sin que tengamos pruebas, - repuso Leval que no obstante admitió. - Pero tampoco me fío de él como para contárselo. Necesito hablar con alguien de la Tierra en quien pueda confiar...  
\- ¿Qué tal Mazoui? - le propuso Amatista. - Él podrá ayudarte, está licenciado del ejército, pero como director de las industrias de mi padrino tendrá contactos muy importantes.  
\- Sí, puede ser, - convino su esposo que también afirmó. – Había pensado en llamarle si, hablaré con él en cuanto pueda.  
\- De paso pregúntale por la familia, - le recordó su mujer. – Estoy muy preocupada por esos agitadores. Si aquí han sido capaces de hacer esto, no quiero ni pensar lo que podrían llegar a realizar allí.  
\- Lo haré, descuida. - Le aseguró Leval aseverando ahora con cierta inquietud. – Tampoco estoy muy al tanto de que es lo que pasa en la Tierra, pero no me gusta el cariz que están tomando las cosas.

 

Su esposa solo asintió en tanto le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello. Decidieron acostarse pues se había hecho tarde y les esperaba un día duro. Por fin, a la mañana siguiente, parecía que los agitadores se habían calmado. Una vez detenidos los más peligrosos y los líderes el movimiento parecía haberse descabezado y el resto se había dispersado. Leval volvió a su base y allí fue llamado por el general Strips. Acudió con rapidez y entró en la reunión. Su superior, que estaba acompañado de Logan, le hizo sentarse prescindiendo de protocolos y le dijo.

\- Como ya sabe hemos tenido bastante agitación por aquí y se cree que sólo va a ser el comienzo. Nuestros servicios de inteligencia han descubierto que, desde la Tierra, va a tratar de entrar en Bios un grupo terrorista de los partidarios pro apertura. Su misión será rastrear su cuadrante con la máxima atención. Sospechamos que será por ahí por donde lo intenten. Olvide cualquier otra cosa y dedíquese a eso. El coronel Logan le ayudará coordinándole con los cuadrantes colindantes al suyo.  
\- Sí señor. - Añadió el aludido explicándole a Leval -...tenemos fundadas sospechas de que ese grupo tratará de entrar en un plazo de dos días.  
\- Eso es todo. - Declaró Strips. - Vuelva a su base y permanezca alerta - ordenó a su subalterno, éste saludó y se marchó de inmediato. -

 

Asthel mientras practicaba sus poderes con su hermana. La muchacha aprendía deprisa y ya era capaz de manifestar su energía y crear alguna estrella como hacía el chico a corta edad. 

-Vas muy bien Maray, en cuanto aprendas a abrir pasillos dimensionales ya estarás casi lista.  
-Eso es mucho más difícil – opuso la niña que todavía no lo conseguía. –  
-No te preocupes. Acabarás por hacerlo y entonces estarás preparada. - Afirmó confiadamente él. -  
-Preparada ¿para qué? - Quiso saber su interlocutora con visible curiosidad. –  
-Te lo contaré cuando llegue el momento – afirmó enigmáticamente el chico. -

 

Y por mucho que le insistió ella, Asthel no quiso adelantarle nada más. Él mismo comenzaba a saber cosas respecto de aquella misión que debería llevar a cabo, pero era como si alguien le estuviese dando retazos en su mente y estos fueran agrandándose cada vez más para darle la visión completa. No obstante, todavía no lo tenía del todo claro…y sobre todo, había aprendido la lección, debía ser prudente y no revelar demasiado aún.

-Todo a su tiempo. - Se decía ya con mucha mayor reflexión. - Lo primero es ir reuniendo y preparando a los que me tendrán que ayudar… 

 

Entre tanto Leval seguía investigando en su despacho las pruebas que había reunido. Todo apuntaba a que el responsable del tráfico de drogas tenía acceso a las rutas secretas del ejército, pero ¿quién podría ser? Bueno, como el general Strips le ordenó dejar de lado cualquier otra cosa que no fuese la captura de los terroristas, por el momento archivó los informes. Luego se dedicó a peinar su sector. Al cabo de dos días, tal y como le habían dicho, apareció una nave no identificada en la zona que vigilaba, consiguió abordarla y detener a un peligroso grupo terrorista. Al menos iban fuertemente armados. El general Strips y Logan le cumplimentaron con efusividad, aunque él recibió las felicitaciones de un modo poco entusiasta. Al llegar a casa Amatista le dijo que había llamado a Sandy, Coraíon y Granate para invitarles a cenar. Durante la velada charlaron de cosas intrascendentes. Después, los chicos se fueron al cuarto de Asthel. Leval entonces les contó a los adultos lo del arresto de los terroristas.

\- ¡Oye eso es magnífico! ¡Felicidades!,- le alabó Coraíon. - Has evitado que esos tipos provocasen alguna desgracia.  
\- Si Leval. - Añadió Amatista sintiéndose muy orgullosa - ¡es estupendo cariño!  
\- Enhorabuena, - intervino Sandy con voz más templada pero igualmente alegre y esperanzada al desear. - Espero que estos problemas se solucionen pronto.  
\- Gracias, pero hay algo que no veo nada claro. - Objetó Leval reflexionando en voz alta para sorpresa de sus oyentes, sobre todo cuando les explicó. - Veréis, esos tipos iban muy bien armados, pero se rindieron sin presentar batalla. Es como si esperasen que fuéramos a atraparles y estuvieran dispuestos a ello. No lo comprendo.  
\- Será que no querrían que les mataseis. - Conjeturó Coraíon añadiendo con desdén. - Esos terroristas son muy valientes poniendo bombas o matando a personas indefensas, pero no tienen valor para luchar contra alguien que pueda defenderse.  
\- No es sólo por eso. Y no te creas. Hay muchos de esos fanáticos que se hubieran suicidado sin dudar, haciendo explotar la nave con todos nosotros dentro. Eso hasta les habría animado a hacerlo con mayor motivo, caer como mártires y llevarnos a nosotros por delante. - Arguyó su interlocutor nuevamente para remachar con aire pensativo. - Llegaron justo en el momento adecuado y en el sitio donde les esperábamos, ¿cómo es posible que tuviéramos esa información tan precisa? - Máxime con uno de esos grupos que suelen ser impredecibles.  
\- Eso quiere decir que tenéis buenos informadores, - le animó Sandy sin darle más importancia y agregando despreocupadamente. - ¡Alégrate por ello en lugar de preocuparte!  
\- Es que hay algo que no me gusta en todo esto, - confesó Leval que insistió. – Es como una corazonada. No sé. Me lo han puesto muy fácil, demasiado fácil. Creo que esos tipos tendrían que haber intentado huir, pero sólo hicieron un amago de evasión.  
\- ¿Qué piensas entonces que ocurre, Leval? - Inquirió Amatista con el gesto más serio. - Te conozco, cuando le das tantas vueltas a un asunto es que crees que ocurre algo que se te escapa...  
-Sí, - admitió él - pienso que es como si hubieran querido distraer mi atención de otra cosa, de algo mucho más importante a lo que quizás me estuviera acercando demasiado. Pero ¿el qué? - Se preguntó su esposo haciendo que todos le mirasen sorprendidos y desconcertados. -  
\- Si te sirve de algo, no detecto nada anormal. - Afirmó Sandy, que, pese a todo, admitió. - Aunque quizás mis presentimientos ya no son lo que eran. Es como si a medida que voy cumpliendo años fuera perdiendo ese don.  
-El primo Mazoui me ha dicho a veces algo similar. - Convino Coraíon. – Sus percepciones también se han ido embotando con la edad.   
-Bueno, en todo caso. Más vale que por el momento no le des más vueltas, cariño. - Terció Amatista tratando de animar a su esposo.- Vamos a disfrutar de la velada.

 

El interpelado asintió con una leve sonrisa, aunque pese a todo seguía pensativo. No obstante, al final concedió.

-Sí, dejemos esto y pasemos un buen rato… ¿Qué tal vosotros y vuestros padres? - Se interesó con un tinte más jovial. -  
-Mi padre vendrá pronto. - Le dijo Sandy, sonriendo también. -   
-Ha pasado un tiempo con los míos. Se fueron de viaje. - Afirmó Coraíon con tono desenfadado y hasta divertido al sentenciar. - Celebro que se lleven tan bien.

 

De este modo los adultos prosiguieron con sus temas de charla. En el cuarto de Asthel, mientras tanto, éste habló con Granate y con su hermana Maray. Les pidió ayuda para cuando tuviera que cumplir con su misión. Al principio los dos se quedaron sin saber que decir, pero el niño contestó al fin en tono decidido.

\- ¡Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras!  
\- Gracias Granate...- sonrió Asthel muy contento. - Eres un amigo.  
-Cuando mi abuela me habla, suele decirme muchas veces que yo estoy aquí en gran parte gracias a ti. Que pediste al Creador que yo naciera para hacer felices a mis padres y abuelos. Me decía que tal vez un día me pidieses ayuda y que te ayudase, porque ibas a hacer cosas muy importantes. Y yo quiero participar en ellas. - Repuso el crío con satisfacción y orgullo. -  
\- Yo también te ayudaré hermano, pero, ¿qué tendremos que hacer? - Le preguntó Maray visiblemente interesada para añadir. - Muchas veces te oigo hablar de tu misión, pero nunca me dices de que se trata.  
\- Ni yo mismo lo sé del todo todavía, - le confesó Asthel comentando. - Sólo sé que será algo muy importante para el orden y la paz en el universo. Además, aún deben venir a enseñarme más cosas. Quizás entonces me lo digan. Pero ahora que vais a ayudarme, debemos empezar a practicar...  
\- ¿Practicar? –Preguntó Granate con curiosidad. - ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Yo le he enseñado a Maray muchas cosas que a mí me han enseñado. A decir verdad, creo que ya enseñé a mi hermana todo lo que he aprendido. Pero tú no las sabes aun, así que deberé enseñarte también. - Le dijo Asthel. -  
\- ¡Qué bien!, los tres juntos haremos un buen equipo...- aplaudió Maray muy contenta. -  
\- ¡Vale, pues eso haremos! ¡Desde mañana mismo comenzaremos a enseñarle cosas a Granate! - Dispuso Asthel con el mismo ánimo que su hermana para indicarle a ella. – Como sois de la misma edad y vais juntos al cole tendréis más tiempo para quedar y tú podrás mostrarle las cosas más básicas, así ganaremos tiempo.  
\- ¡Vale! - Exclamó una entusiasmada chica, deseosa de ser ella la maestra para variar. Así proclamó con orgullo. – ¡Seré como la señorita Idina!…

 

Y así pasadas unas horas, Sandy y Coraíon se despidieron y llamaron a Granate para marcharse. Cuando se fueron, Leval y Amatista les dijeron a los chicos que se acostasen. Ellos siguieron reflexionando sobre lo que ocurría. Estaban enfrascados en la conversación cuando sonó el vídeo teléfono. Era de la central de Bios de recepción de mensajes. Fue el encargado quien habló preguntando por Amatista.

\- ¿La señora Malden...?,- inquirió la voz de éste - ¿Es usted?...  
\- Sí, soy yo, ¿qué ocurre para que me llamen a estas horas? - Preguntó ella extrañada. -  
\- Tiene usted un vídeo mensaje urgente de la Tierra, ¿se lo paso?...  
\- Sí, claro, por favor páselo. - Le pidió Amatista con deseo de saber que sucedía. -

 

El encargado asintió y desapareció de la pantalla, en su lugar apareció el rostro triste de Esmeralda...

\- Hija...Leval. Hoy ha muerto Ian, no ha sufrido y se ha ido de forma feliz, con una sonrisa y rodeado de su familia. Sé que no podréis estar presentes en el funeral, pero, me gustaría que vinieseis, si os es posible, a dar el pésame a Satory, Mazoui y las niñas. - Hubo una pausa en la que Esmeralda dominó un amago de sollozo para proseguir. - Amatista, Satory necesita verte y a tu padrino le hubiera gustado que estuvieras con ella en este trance tan difícil. No hace falta que llevéis a los niños, pero si así lo queréis traedlos, y al menos tu padre y yo, Roy y Bertie, podremos ver a nuestros queridos nietos. Adiós, muchos besos, os esperamos pronto. - El mensaje se acabó y la pantalla volvió a apagarse. -

 

Los dos esposos se miraron con pesar. Masters había sido un buen hombre, amigo de sus padres desde siempre. Con él habían compartido muchas aventuras en sus luchas para defender la Tierra. Y para Amatista su padrino fue una especie de tío que nunca dejó de ayudarla cuando ella lo necesitó.

\- ¡Pobre padrino Ian! - musitó entristecida. - No era tan mayor, no sé porqué ha podido morirse tan pronto.  
\- Aunque no lo pareciera pese a toda su fortuna, sufrió mucho en su vida, Amatista, - le dijo Leval abrazándola por los hombros tras de ella en tanto enumeraba. - Primero su mujer, luego Satory, que, aunque que resucitase con aquel milagro, eso no le quitó a Ian la angustia de creer que la había perdido y la emoción de recuperarla. Su corazón habrá sufrido mucho. En fin, pediré un permiso corto e iremos a ver a la familia. De todas formas, no me vendrá mal alejarme de aquí algunos días y de paso, hablar con Mazoui. Podré adquirir perspectiva de las cosas.  
\- Yo también lo haré - asintió ella posando sus manos sobre las de su marido - y les preguntaré a los niños que desean hacer. Creo que tendrán ganas de ir para ver a sus abuelos.

 

Leval asintió y ambos decidieron irse a dormir y prepararlo todo al día siguiente.

 

En el reino de Cristal Tokio también se supo la noticia. Los propios soberanos le dieron el pésame a la familia. Después informaron a las princesas en una reunión.

-Pobre Masters, era un buen hombre. - Comentó Minako, añadiendo. - Mi ahijado le apreciaba muchísimo.  
-Sí, es una pena, pero es ley de vida. Al menos para los terrestres normales. - Suspiró Rei. -  
-Todos lamentamos su pérdida, fue siempre un amigo leal y un gran apoyo para nosotros. - Declaró Endimión, dirigiéndose ahora a Hotaru. - Tú eras la que más unida estaba a la hija de Ian.   
-Sí, así es, y me gustaría ir a darle el pésame en persona. - Afirmó. -  
-Así sea. Aprovecha para saludar a todos nuestros amigos. - Convino Serenity. -   
-Y presta atención al grupo de los más jóvenes. - Le indicó Endimión anticipándole a su interlocutora. - Cosas muy importantes se dirán allí.  
\- ¿Cosas importantes, cuáles Majestad? - Quiso saber la princesa de Urano. -  
-Relativas a la gran tarea que esa nueva generación deberá afrontar. - Le desveló Serenity ahora, añadiendo. - No solo el Mensajero deberá cumplir con una misión. Habrá más, muchos más, llamados a realizar una importantísima tarea junto a él.

 

Las demás princesas escuchaban muy intrigadas y Hotaru prometió estar atenta y darles buena cuenta de cualquier cosa que pudiera observar a su regreso. Así quedó levantada la sesión…


	16. Adios viejo amigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una emotiva despedida y muchos planes de futuro y relevos generacionales.

Unos días antes de que Amatista y Leval recibieran el mensaje de Esmeralda, el estado de Ian Masters había empeorado sensiblemente. El anciano millonario, inválido desde hacía algunos años y con problemas de corazón, estaba cada vez más debilitado. Sin embargo, de siempre se había negado a operarse. Cada vez que su preocupada hija o su yerno se lo comentaban decía que cuando le llegase su hora estaría dispuesto. En el fondo y aunque él mismo se lo negara, anhelaba reunirse con su esposa fallecida, cuando Satory sólo era una niña apenas recién nacida, hacía ya más de treinta y seis años. Y quizás desde el cielo decidieron que era hora de concederle su deseo, ya que una noche, estando en su mansión, se notó un dolor agudo en el pecho. Había estado mirando antiguas fotografías de él y de Jennifer, con una recién nacida Satory. De su hija ya de adulta con las gemelas y luego otras de Diamante y Esmeralda, en la época de aquel desafío que montó aquel estrafalario Hero Game creyó recordar. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo!...se emocionaba recordando aquellos viejos y buenos tiempos, pese a que el doctor le había dado órdenes tajantes de que no lo hiciera dado su precario estado de salud. El corazón de Masters ya estaba muy castigado por tantas y tantas emociones y no pudo más.....

 

El primero en darse cuenta fue su mayordomo, por suerte la casa de Masters tenía un bien provisto equipo de reanimación y algunos de sus empleados poseían conocimientos médicos. Lograron reanimarle hasta la llegada del doctor. Satory y Mazoui, avisados en cuanto aquello se produjo, se presentaron allí enseguida con sus hijas. Diamante y Esmeralda también fueron llamados a su vez por Satory. Más tarde aparecieron también el doctor Tomoe y Kaori. Al llegar, Masters estaba acostado y respiraba merced a una mascarilla de oxígeno. Parecía algo recuperado y se la quitó para poder hablar con su familia, pese a los ruegos del médico de que no lo hiciera. No obstante el millonario le objetó con voz débil.

\- Doctor, yo siempre me he salido con la mía. Y no voy a dejar de conseguirlo ahora. No me pasará nada por hablar un poco con mi familia.  
\- Descansa papá, este ataque ha sido serio - le pidió Satory muy preocupada sujetándole de una mano para añadir con suavidad. - Debes reponerte y luego hablamos.....  
\- Si Ian - añadió Esmeralda, bastante inquieta también. - No te esfuerces, por favor. Nos quedaremos contigo toda la noche, lo que haga falta...  
\- Gracias Esmeralda, tú siempre tan amable - susurró él casi sin fuerzas aunque todavía se permitió bromear dirigiéndose al marido de ella. - ¡Eh Diamante! casi conseguí ligarme a tu mujer en mi casa aquella vez. ¿Te acuerdas del Hero Game? Pero ella rehusó con elegancia y amabilidad. Fue buena conmigo y eso que la había secuestrado - paró para tomar aire y se puso un momento la mascarilla, luego prosiguió. - ¡Ella siempre ha sido tan amable!, nunca me lo reprochó.  
\- Sí, ¡viejo bribón!, pero yo no te creas que lo he olvidado. Todavía me la debes. - Contestó el aludido esbozando una nostálgica sonrisa.-

 

Lo cierto era que ¡hacía tantos años de aquello! Pero él también lo conservaba en su memoria e incluso ahora, en su corazón, convertido en un recuerdo agradable a pesar de todo, pues eran los años de su juventud.

\- Papá...por favor, descansa - le insistió Satory cada vez más asustada. -  
\- Mi niña, de cabellos de oro - musitó Ian con voz queda y cada vez más débil, alzando dificultosamente una mano para mesarle el pelo a su hija a la par que añadía. - Eres tan dulce como tu madre...no te preocupes por mí…pronto volveré a ver a Jenny...  
\- Por favor Ian...no te emociones, piensa en tu corazón. - Le pidió también su yerno con voz más serena. -  
\- No,- repuso el millonario que meneó lentamente la cabeza en tanto esbozaba una leve sonrisa. -Mi viejo corazón ya no puede más, Mazoui. Ha vivido mucho y muy intensamente, negocios, alegrías, penas y quiere descansar. No se lo puedo reprochar. Hasta él tiene derecho a unas vacaciones. De todas formas, ahora que sé que estás tú al cargo de todo y que cuidarás siempre a mi niña, no me preocupa el que deje de latir.  
\- ¡Por favor! - le rogó Satory con lágrimas en los ojos, apretando con fuerza la mano de su padre -¡No digas eso papá! Aun te queda mucho. Recuerda cuando tú rezaste por mí, ¡ahora no puedes dejarme!...  
\- Yo ya soy viejo, pequeña.- Sonrió débilmente Ian. -Tú tienes aun toda la vida por delante. Tienes a Mazoui, a las niñas. ¿Dónde están mis nietas? .Alusa, Minara,- las llamó con insistencia. -  
\- Estamos aquí abuelo - repuso Alusa. -  
\- Justo a tu lado - añadió Minara. -

 

Las dos se acercaron a él y le tomaron cada una de una mano relevando a su madre. A diferencia de ella estaban tranquilas y no lloraban, tan sólo miraban a su abuelo con mucha atención. Entonces le sonrieron animosas y Masters sonrió a su vez emocionado para declarar.

\- ¡No se puede ser más feliz! , ni tanto como lo soy yo ahora. Todo lo que me es querido en la vida está aquí, conmigo. Hice las cosas lo mejor que pude y no me arrepiento de nada y ¿sabéis una cosa?, no tengo ningún miedo a morir...  
\- Vamos Ian – intervino Tomoe con un tono más calmado. - Aun te queda mucho trabajo que hacer.  
\- Si – Tienes que recuperarte pronto. ¿Quién nos iba a visitar al laboratorio a meternos prisa, y a estorbar por allí sino? – Añadió Kaori que a duras penas se enjugaba alguna lágrima. -

 

Satory lloraba sin poderse detener y Mazoui la abrazaba intentando consolarla, mientras Diamante se acercó a Masters y le dijo con fingida jovialidad, tratando de desdramatizar.

-¡Vamos Ian, no trates de escabullirte como de costumbre! ¿Eh?... ¿Quién me va a incordiar si no eres tú, viejo sinvergüenza?...  
\- Ian, tienes que comprarme mis diseños, como hacías siempre. ¿Qué pasaría este año sin ti en la puja? No puedes largarte así y dejarme plantada.- Añadió Esmeralda tratando de no llorar. – No sería caballeroso…  
\- Esmeralda, me temo que eso no está ya en mis manos, - repuso débilmente anciano. -

 

Y es que sus signos vitales se deterioraban a pasos agigantados. Ante la inquietud de todos, el facultativo se aproximó.

-Hagan un poco de sitio, por favor.- Les pidió el doctor tratando de auscultarle.-

 

Masters comenzó a ver borroso y eso le llevó a pedirle a su hija. 

\- Cariño...acércate, acercaos todos, quiero teneros cerca de mí. - Sonrió algo nervioso a la par que confesaba. - Os he engañado, como de costumbre, un poco de miedo sí que tengo...  
\- ¡Doctor! - clamó Satory visiblemente nerviosa y muy asustada. - ¡Rápido, haga algo!,- el médico le dio una indicación a la enfermera que lo acompañaba y ésta le puso la mascarilla de oxígeno a Masters que pareció mejorar algo, su visión se hizo un poco más clara en tanto su angustiada hija le suplicaba. – Papá por favor, ¡aguanta!

 

Ian comenzó a ver algo extraño, como un resplandor cerca de su cama. Trató de señalarlo con el dedo y susurró con voz queda y al tiempo maravillado en tanto se apartaba la mascarilla tras inhalar repetidas veces con dificultad.

\- Mirad...veis ese resplandor ¿verdad? ¡Es tan hermoso!

 

Los demás no veían nada, Diamante y Souchi se miraron, el doctor movió la cabeza con pesar, estaba claro que Masters estaba en sus últimos momentos. El príncipe de Némesis se dirigió al paciente y le dijo con voz suave y bastante preocupado.

\- Cálmate viejo amigo...no debes emocionarte.  
-¡Es que es tan bello, miradlo! - Les pedía con tono ilusionado dentro de su debilidad.-

 

Los demás dirigieron su atención hacia donde el anciano les señalaba y sólo veían la pared contigua y una mesilla con aparatos de reanimación que estaban en esa parte de la habitación. Todos excepto Alusa y Minara que observaban con mucho interés y no decían nada. Masters se percató de ello y les preguntó a sus nietas esperanzado.

\- Vosotras sí que lo veis, ¿no es verdad, mis niñas?...  
\- Sí abuelo - afirmó Minara asintiendo -...es un bello resplandor, lleno de bondad.  
\- Alguien con un alma muy pura que te es muy querido viene a buscarte.- Añadió Alusa con una sonrisa. -

 

Satory terció reprendiendo a sus hijas con gesto de sorpresa y nerviosismo en la voz.

\- Pero. Por favor niñas, no le digáis eso al abuelo, ¡agravaréis su estado!...  
\- No hija...ellas dicen la verdad - repuso Ian en tanto una silueta comenzaba a materializarse en aquel resplandor blanco, lo que hizo al anciano decir con visible alegría. - ¡Es ella...ha venido a llevarme a su lado! ¡Por fin! después de tantos años.  
\- Tranquilizate Ian.- Le susurró Esmeralda acariciándole la frente con suavidad. - Estás bajo mucha presión emocional y el oxígeno te hace ver cosas.

 

Esa silueta se fue poco a poco haciendo reconocible, Masters tenía la vista fija en ella y sus nietas miraban también en tanto el millonario susurraba.

-¡Eres tú! Estás tan bonita como siempre.... y yo en cambio estoy tan viejo.....

 

Tanto Esmeralda con Kaori se abrazaban llorosas, los demás seguían sin ver nada. Solamente las gemelas sonreían de forma amplia. La silueta que Masters veía era ahora claramente reconocible para él, se trataba de Jenny, su mujer. Ella le sonreía y alargaba sus brazos.

\- ¡Mira abuelo! - Le dijo jovialmente Minara confirmando aquello. - Esa es la abuela Jennifer. Te llama para que vayas junto a ella...  
\- ¡Es muy bonita!,- declaró Alusa con admiración - se parece muchísimo a mamá.

 

Mazoui estaba atónito, no era capaz de ver más que la pared, pero algo le decía que sus hijas sí que podían percibir algún tipo de presencia. Satory a su vez, comenzó a creerlo también y las preguntó con sorpresa y emoción.

\- Hijas mías, ¿qué estáis viendo? - Aunque las niñas no respondieron enseguida y su madre, impaciente, se dirigió a su esposo y le hizo la misma pregunta. - Mazoui. Tú tienes los mismos poderes, deberías ver algo ¿Lo ves?...  
\- No Satory.- Respondió él meneando la cabeza para admitir con voz queda y lleno de tristeza. - Parece que con los años he ido perdiendo mi instinto, yo no veo nada, pero creo que nuestras hijas sí. Deja que ellas hablen con tu padre y le ayuden en su tránsito. Ya nada más podemos hacer por él.  
\- Pero...- Su esposa quiso protestar pero Mazoui la tranquilizó abrazándola con cariño, ella comprendió que debía ser así y añadió entre resignada y llorosa. - Está bien...hijas. Hablad con el abuelo...  
\- No te preocupes, mamá.- La tranquilizó Alusa. - El abuelo estará muy bien protegido...  
\- La abuela cuidará de él.- Le aseguró Minara. - Ha sido un hombre bueno y nada malo le pasará. Tiene mucho amor para que lo ayude a cruzar en paz.

 

Masters comenzó a hablar, aparentemente con la pared. O lo que hubiese allí. Incluso pareció que su tono de voz ganaba en fortaleza y confianza cuando preguntó.

\- Es la hora de que me vaya contigo, ¿verdad?  
\- Sí, mi amor.- Le respondió Jennifer con una voz llena de calidez y dulzura. - Me han permitido venir a buscarte para ayudarte a cruzar el umbral de la Eternidad. Nuestras nietas te lo han dicho, ¡son tan bonitas!, me alegro mucho de verlas. Ellas tienen luz y lo comprenden todo.

 

Alusa les informó a sus padres.

\- Ahora la abuela habla de nosotras, dice que le hace ilusión vernos.  
\- Ha venido a llevarse al abuelo.- Añadió Minara. -  
-¡Mamá!- balbuceó Satory entre las lágrimas añadiendo a duras penas, embargada por la emoción. - Quisiera decirte....muchas cosas. Hijas, decirle que no se lleve a papá todavía. ¡Por favor!  
\- La abuela dice que te quiere mucho, pero que eso no depende de ella. El abuelo debe partir porque ha llegado su momento.- Contestó Alusa que parecía transmitir la respuesta palabra por palabra. -  
-Si. A ella también le hace mucha ilusión verte, convertida en una mujer tan maravillosa. - Completó Minara.- Solo lamenta no haber podido estar a tu lado…

 

Masters miraba hacia la pared esbozando ahora una amplia sonrisa confiada, como en sus mejores días de intrépido magnate, cuando siempre se guardaba un as en la manga, entonces súbitamente sufrió un colapso. Mientras el médico se esforzaba por reanimarle apartando de allí a todos, sus nietas vieron como el alma de su abuelo salía del cuerpo. Ahora era joven y seguía sonriente, se paró y les dijo afectuosamente a sus nietas.

\- Mis niñas...sed felices y ayudad a vuestra madre. Necesitará vuestro apoyo ahora y vosotras tenéis grandes dones, aprovechadlos siempre para hacer el bien...  
-¿Qué se siente abuelo? ¿Qué sientes estando muerto?,- preguntó Alusa con curiosidad ajena a los intentos del médico por reanimar el cuerpo de Masters tendido sobre la cama. -  
\- Una gran paz y felicidad. - Le respondió Ian que le dio la mano a Jenny añadiendo. - Cuando tú quieras, mi amor…

Ésta le sonrió y dijo mirando a sus nietas. 

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de vosotras y de vuestra madre, os quiero mucho, decídselo por favor y tened cuidado. Tendréis que enfrentaros a muchos peligros. Habrá situaciones difíciles pero, pase lo que pase no debéis rendiros, confío en vosotras. Y no os preocupéis, tarde o temprano todos nos reuniremos para ser felices por siempre. En el momento de la Trascendencia. - Sonrió nuevamente a sus nietas y su fulgor blanco aumentó. -  
-Muchas gracias abuela.- Repuso Alusa.-  
-Así lo haremos.- Convino Minara.-

 

Masters y Jennifer se elevaron sobre el techo, sus nietas les vieron irse alejando progresivamente fundidos en un abrazo. El millonario sonreía y era muy feliz, ¡al fin iba a estar con Jennifer!, su amada esposa, y esta vez para toda la eternidad, sin negocios, ni ocupaciones, ni accidentes. Alusa y Minara sonrieron emocionadas, mientras, los médicos trataban de reanimar a Masters que había entrado en coma. Al fin sus signos vitales desaparecieron y ni con electroshocks ni drogas estimulantes, lograron evitar el encefalograma plano. Rindiéndose a la evidencia el equipo médico se retiró tras dar el pésame. Masters y Jennifer desaparecieron a través de un agujero lleno de luz ,mientras lo hacían dijeron un "hasta pronto" que sonó como un eco cada vez más lejano durante un largo instante antes de que todo el resplandor desapareciera. Satory, ajena a todo esto, lloraba desconsolada sobre el cuerpo de su padre. Kaori lloraba enjugándose las lágrimas apoyada por su esposo. Esmeralda tampoco podía contener su llanto. Diamante la abrazó musitando con un tono emocionado y los ojos humedecidos.

\- Adiós Ian, viejo amigo, te echaremos tanto de menos....  
\- Duerme en paz...- sollozó su esposa tratando de enjugarse las lágrimas. -

 

Satory se levantó y aun llorando vio que sus hijas sonreían y miraban hacia arriba, luego ambas se volvieron hacia ella y la confortaron.

\- Mamá, no llores más,- le pidió Alusa que le contó. - Ahora los abuelos están juntos para siempre.  
\- Sí, es verdad,- confirmó Minara. - Son muy felices, se han ido a través de un agujero lleno de luz.  
\- Hijas mías, vosotras les habéis visto. ¿A que sí?..- les preguntó Satory esperanzada, queriendo saber. - ¿Os han dicho algo para mí?...  
\- La abuela dijo que está muy orgullosa de ti, mamá - le confirmó Minara. - Y el abuelo que te quiere mucho.  
\- También nos dijo que, algún día, todos volveremos a reunirnos y seremos siempre felices.- Añadió Alusa con la voz llena de confianza. – No estés triste.

 

Satory lloró abrazada a ellas, pero ahora de alegría porque tenía la seguridad de que sus hijas le decían la verdad. Mazoui le indicó que debía irse a casa a descansar, se la llevó de allí junto con las niñas. Esmeralda dijo que ella se ocuparía de avisar a Amatista y Leval. Efectivamente les mandó un mensaje que les llegaría a las pocas horas, pero para cuando ellos llegasen ya se habría celebrado el entierro. Y así sucedió, al día siguiente Ian Masters fue enterrado en su panteón junto con su joven esposa Jennifer, al lado de la lápida de ella que rezaba.

 

"En memoria de Jennifer Scott" 1975-1999, de su fiel y amante esposo Ian. Te querré siempre".

 

La lápida de Ian Masters se colocó junto a la de ella, fue Satory la que dictó lo que debía escribirse.

 

"Ian James Masters…1960-2037...junto a tu amada esposa descansa en paz por siempre. Tu familia, amigos, nietas y tu hija nunca te olvidarán".

 

Tras el funeral y la misa por el alma de Ian, el abogado de la familia procedió a leer el testamento en el que dejaba la mayor parte de sus bienes a su hija. Para Diamante y Esmeralda dejó las colecciones de ropa de ésta que había comprado a lo largo de tantos años y su isla. Aquella isla donde llevase a Esmeralda y retase a Diamante a rescatarla hacía ya más de cuarenta años. A Tomoe y Kaori les dejaba gran parte de la división de investigación científica. No olvidó tampoco a Mimet y a Daniel que pudieron llegar al día siguiente del funeral. Una vez hecho todo esto, sólo restaba esperar a que llegasen Leval y Amatista. Al cabo de dos días aparecieron. Traían a Asthel y a Maray, que quisieron efectivamente volver a ver a sus parientes de la Tierra. Pero el muchacho también deseaba algo más. Mientras su hermana saludaba a la abuela Esmeralda él habló con Alusa y Minara y ellas le contaron lo ocurrido. El chico, tras un momento reflexivo, les propuso 

-No tengo ninguna duda, debéis uniros a mí.  
-¿Unirnos a ti?- inquirió Alusa que era la más decidida de las dos. – ¿Para qué?...  
-¿En esa misión tuya? – secundó Minara, más reflexiva que su hermana. – ¿Verdad?  
-¿Conocéis mi misión?- Les inquirió Asthel a su vez con gesto de sorpresa. –  
-Desde que éramos niñas nos ha visitado el ángel. – Le contó Minara. –  
-Sí, nos avisó que un día tú nos pedirías esto y que cuando ese momento llegara, debíamos aceptar. – Corroboró Alusa –  
-Confía en nosotras. Cuando tú nos digas estaremos dispuestas. – Afirmó Minara con el asentimiento de su hermana. –  
-Ni yo mismo sé cuándo comenzará.- Les confesó el muchacho. –  
-No te preocupes. Seguro que cuando debas, lo sabrás. – Sentenció Alusa que de inmediato quiso preguntar. – ¿Cuántos iremos?  
-Por ahora vosotras dos, junto con mi hermana y Granate, aparte de mí mismo. Pero todavía quedan más por reclutar. Posiblemente mi primo Brian también se nos unirá. Y seguramente alguno más. Todavía no sé quiénes será los que faltan.

 

Las gemelas le escucharon con mucha atención y asintieron. Después ocuparon algunos minutos en temas menos importantes. Maray se unió a ellos al poco. Estaban hablando más distendidos cuando una mujer morena y atractiva se les acercó…Por su parte Leval y Amatista, junto con Sandy y Coraíon, corrieron a abrazar a Satory que les agradeció mucho su presencia, dijo encontrarse mejor. 

-Lo siento.- Lloraba una compungida Amatista sin soltarse de su amiga.- ¡Lo siento mucho!…

 

Después le tocó el turno a Sandy que, con patente afecto, le preguntó…

-¿Cómo estás ahora?..  
-Un poco mejor- pudo musitar la aludida con tono suave y empañado de tristeza. - Aunque sé que mi padre estará en el Cielo con mi madre no puedo evitar estar triste. No por ellos sino por mí.

 

Y contó a sus amigas lo que Alusa y Minara les dijeran. Sus interlocutoras escucharon no sin asombro. Esas chicas también eran alguien fuera de lo común. Fue Sandy la que tomó la palabra para tratar de animar a su querida amiga.

-Debes sobreponerte, sé que es difícil. Pero si tus hijas han visto eso es que tus padres ahora están juntos y son felices por siempre. Piensa eso, ahora moran en el Cielo.  
-Si… el padrino Ian, o mucho me equivoco o ya habrá visto alguna nube que quiera comprar.- Sonrió Amatista entre las lágrimas, haciendo que su amiga hiciera lo propio a su vez.-  
-Seguramente, conociéndole, ya estará planeando alguna reunión con los responsables de allí.- Suspiró Satory.- Y de algún modo logrará convencerles…papá siempre tuvo recursos.

 

Al menos ese era el consuelo que tenía su hija. Desde las alturas su padre a buen seguro la protegería a ella y a todos, al igual que su madre había hecho. También Mimet y su esposo Daniel, se acercaron a ella.

-Cuanto lo sentimos, Satory. – Pudo decir su entristecida interlocutora dándole sendos besos en las mejillas a la muchacha. -  
-Gracias Mimet, gracias Daniel - repuso ésta con gesto más sereno agregando. – Mi padre os apreciaba mucho a los dos, erais la alegría del laboratorio. Cada vez que iba me decía que se lo pasaba muy bien observándoos trabajar.  
-Sí, ¡qué tiempos! – Suspiró Daniel que, al igual que su hermano Tom, lucía ya muchas canas en su pelo antaño de color moreno. -  
-Sentimos que Mimí no haya podido venir, pero está muy ocupada con su esposo y la niña. Pero te mandan todo su cariño, igual que mi hermana Melissa, su esposo Clay y su hija Wina desde Nature. – Le comentó Mimet que también tenía alguna cana y pelo gris entre su antiguamente dorada melenita. – Todos lo hemos sentido como una gran pérdida.

 

Satory asintió muy reconocida. Aunque un poco más lejanos de trato y con menos experiencias en común, la familia de Daniel, Mimet y su hija habían gozado del aprecio de su padre y del suyo propio. Al poco rato al corrillo de los tres se unieron Tomoe y Kaori. Mimet les abrazó efusivamente a ambos. 

-Nuestra hija Keiko no pudo venir, está en Nature ahora.- Les comentó la entristecida Kaori. –  
-Y Hotaru es la princesa Saturno y me temo que sus ocupaciones no le hayan permitido venir tampoco. - Completó Tomoe algo apenado por ello. –

 

Sin embargo, una voz de mujer les llegó desde sus espaldas, y estaba teñida de alegría, aunque comedida dadas las circunstancias, cuando les dijo.

-Al menos hasta ahora no tuve ocasión de veros, papá. Pero sí que he podido venir.

 

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, al girarse hacia la fuente de esas palabras descubrieron a una mujer de pelo largo y moreno, casi de tonalidad violácea, con ojos violetas profundos y que vestía una blusa lila y una falda de color negro, medias y zapatos de tacón negros también completaban el conjunto. Lucía además una tiara dorada con una piedra de color amatista en el centro y collar a juego.

-¡Hotaru! – ¡exclamó Souchi abrazándola en cuanto pudo!  
-Me alegra veros a todos, aunque sea en estas tristes circunstancias. Satory, mi más sincero pésame, en mi nombre y en el de los soberanos de la Tierra y la Luna. Y por supuesto, también en el de mis compañeras.  
-Muchas gracias, Alteza. – Replicó la emocionada aludida. –  
-No hace falta que me llames de esa forma – le sonrió la mujer tomando afectuosamente las manos de su contertulia entre las suyas. – Siempre hemos sido amigas. Todavía te recuerdo de niña jugando conmigo y con Mimet y Mimí…

 

La interpelada asintió sonriendo agradecida. Desde luego que una de las princesas guardianas viniera a la Tierra solo para presentar sus respetos era un gran honor. Por supuesto que Ian Masters fue un hombre muy importante que conoció a aquellas luchadoras de leyenda. Colaboró con ellas casi desde el principio pero, aparte de eso, le consideraron un amigo. Y la más cercana en trato, aparte quizás de Setsuna, era la propia princesa Saturno. A través de Tomoe tuvieron relación más directa con el difunto. Hotaru no olvidaba las veces que colaboraron juntos, como en aquella amenaza del cometa que casi destruyó la Tierra, hacía ya bastantes años, en realidad casi cuarenta. La princesa entonces dedicó su atención a la esposa de su padre y le sonrió para preguntar con amabilidad.

-¿Cómo estás, Kaori?  
-Bien, gracias - replicó ella con cierta modestia al admitir. – Más vieja y con algunas arrugas.  
-Como todos nosotros – convino Tomoe. – Aunque tú todavía eres muy joven, hija mía.  
-Ya no tanto- repuso ella que tras esbozar una tenue sonrisa, siguió preguntando con interés. - ¿Qué tal está mi hermana Keiko?  
-Feliz en Nature. – Le contestó Kaori afirmando con nostalgia. – La echamos muchísimo de menos.  
-Sí, yo también – convino con voz queda la princesa tomando una mano de su madrastra. – Es duro para todos el vivir tan alejados. Somos familia y aunque parezca mentira he tardado muchos años en comprenderlo.

 

Kaori asintió con visible emoción, se alegraba mucho de que al fin Hotaru la hubiera aceptado como parte de la familia. Los primeros años, cuando fue rescatada por Diamante del infierno de Tau y comenzó a trabajar con su padre, la entonces sailor Saturno aún era una niña y recordaba perfectamente los malos tragos a los que la había sometido cuando estaban dominadas por Faraón Noventa. Esa muchacha casi convirtió su nueva vida en otro infierno con su desdén y sus deseos de revancha, pero poco a poco aquello fue cambiando. Tras casarse con Souichi trató de ganarse a la chica. Le costó mucho pero cuando Kaori quedó embarazada y dio a luz a Keiko algo en Hotaru cambió. Estaba claro que la entonces hostil guerrera quería a su hermana y a medida que fue comprobando como Kaori amaba a su padre y a la recién nacida, su actitud de rencor pasó a ser de frialdad, después de educada cortesía y más adelante comenzó a estimar sin reservas a la esposa de su padre. También contribuyó el hecho de crecer y llegar a ser una mujer adulta, cuando pudo entender la clase de sentimientos que su padre y su madrastra se profesaban. Y, sobre todo, el sincero arrepentimiento de ésta, acerca de las malas acciones en su otra vida. Lo había demostrado durante muchos años ya como para no creerla. Ahora esa mujer estaba segura de que su interlocutora le decía la verdad cuando la princesa remachó.

-Me alegra mucho haberte visto Kaori, a ti también papá. Pero debo irme de inmediato en cuanto salude al resto.  
-Gracias por venir – le repitió Satory tras darle un abrazo. –  
-Sí, me ha alegrado mucho volver a verte. ¡Ojalá Mimí hubiera podido estar! Sabes lo mucho que te quiere. – Terció Mimet – Además de su madrina, eres como una hermana mayor para ella. Incluso como una tía.  
-Lo mismo digo – le sonrió Hotaru, pues de aquella mujer también guardaba un bonito recuerdo de aquellos momentos vividos. – Saluda a tu hija de mi parte y dales muchos besos. Yo también la quiero mucho, ya lo sabes. Es mi ahijada. También celebro verte a ti, Daniel.  
-Gracias. – Repuso el aludido replicando a su vez.- Saluda tú a tus compañeras y a sus majestades.  
-Lo haré de vuestra parte –convino la mujer que se despidió alejándose de ellos. -

 

Y cumpliendo con lo dicho saludó al resto de los asistentes. Aunque le quedaba por cumplir el otro cometido de su visita. Se aproximó a las dos gemelas. Alusa y Minara estaban charlando con ese alto y atractivo joven de pelo castaño y ojos violetas y esa chica de igual tono de cabello y ojos azules. Al verle algo en Hotaru reaccionó.

-¡El Mensajero!- Se dijo con patente admiración.- Siento en él algo especial. Y en esas chicas…

Se aproximó a ellos y les sonrió. Fue Asthel quién la saludó tomando una mano y besándosela.

-Princesa de Saturno. Es un honor…

 

Las dos gemelas se miraron y le hicieron una leve reverencia. La aludida enseguida les dijo con simpatía.

-Por favor, eso no es necesario, y menos tratándose de vosotros. Soy yo la que se siente muy honrada de poder conoceros. Aunque a vosotras dos os vi cuando erais muy pequeñas. No me recordaréis…  
-No, lo sentimos.- Le confirmó Minara.- No te recordamos.  
-Es verdad.- Admitió Alusa.- Aunque nuestra madre sí que te conoce desde que era niña. Alguna vez nos ha enseñado algunas fotos en las que aparecéis juntas.  
-Vuestra madre lo está pasando mal ahora. Pero sé que seréis su apoyo.- Afirmó la princesa que pasó a saludar a Maray.- ¿Tú eres la hermana de Asthel?  
-Si señora. Encantada.- Fue capaz de decir no sin timidez.-  
-Y veo que también participarás con él de su tarea.- Sonrió su interlocutora.-  
-Sí, es verdad. - Admitió la niña que objetó, no obstante. - Aunque no sé todavía que es lo que tendré que hacer.  
-No te preocupes por eso. A su debido momento, todos lo sabréis.- La animó la princesa de Saturno.-  
-¿Qué tal va todo en Cristal Tokio? – Intervino Asthel.-

 

Ahora Hotaru suspiró con cara de circunstancias para contestar…

-¡Ojalá pudiera decir que las cosas son perfectas! pero estamos cada vez más inquietos por el curso de algunos acontecimientos en la Tierra.  
-Bueno, todo va bien. – Comentó Alusa, afirmando.- Siempre habrá personas que traten de aprovecharse de otros o tengan demasiada ambición.  
-Sí, pero hasta ahora, según nuestros padres nos han dicho, el mundo es mucho mejor desde que los soberanos están aquí. – Remachó su hermana.- Han hecho grandes cosas.  
-Del mismo modo que vuestros padres y abuelos hicieron.- Declaró Hotaru, añadiendo no sin algo de complicidad.- Y dentro de poco llegará vuestro momento de tomar el relevo de los que os precedieron. Seréis los héroes de vuestro tiempo.  
-Debemos prepararnos para entonces.- Convino Asthel.-  
-Sé que lo haréis bien. Y me alegra haberos visto. Ahora tengo que irme.- Se despidió Hotaru.-

 

Los chicos saludaron con unas educadas inclinaciones de cabeza y la princesa hizo lo propio, alejándose ya, dispuesta para retornar junto a los soberanos y sus compañeras, otros asuntos la requerían. 

-Me voy a hablar con la abuela y con mamá.- Comentó Maray, para antes de alejarse, dirigirse a las gemelas.- Me alegra haberos visto chicas. Y lo siento mucho por vuestro abuelo.  
-Gracias, y no te preocupes. Él es feliz ahora.- Repuso Alusa.-  
-Si…y nosotras también nos hemos alegrado de volverte a ver.- Añadió Minara.- Hasta pronto Maray.

 

La aludida se alejó pues para conversar un poco con Esmeralda y Amatista que hablaban a su vez…

-¿Qué tal todo por Bios, hija?- Quiso saber la diseñadora.-  
-Al margen de algunos altercados las cosas van como siempre. Mucho trabajo, pero no nos podemos quejar. - Contestó ésta, interesándose a su vez - ¿Y tú? ¿Tan liada como siempre en modas Deveraux?  
-Ya sabes cómo es eso.- Suspiró la aludida.- Pero me sucede como a ti, podré quejarme muchas veces de todo lo que hay que hacer, pero no lo dejaría por nada…  
-Lo sé mejor que nadie. Puedes creerme. - Suspiró resignadamente Amatista haciendo que su madre la mirase algo extrañada por esa reacción. - Lo sé…

 

Aunque no tuvo tiempo ni de preguntar por eso, dado que enseguida llegó su nieta que se unió a la conversación.

-Es una pena lo de ese señor.- Comentó la niña.- Era muy importante, hasta una de las princesas ha venido…  
-Si cariño.- Suspiró su abuela.- Ya sabes que era el padrino de tu madre y un gran amigo de tu abuelo y mío. Pasamos por muchas cosas juntos.

 

La muchacha asintió, pese a que ella no le había conocido, pero era fácil observar la tristeza que adornaba los rostros de su madre y de su abuela. Al poco se reunieron con Satory y su amiga de la infancia pudo abrazarla una vez más.

-Estoy segura de que el padrino descansa feliz con tu madre. – Afirmó Amatista que no pudo sin embargo evitar derramar alguna lágrima. –  
-Lo sé- convino Satory. – Gracias amiga mía.  
-Lo siento mucho.- Comentó Maray.-  
-Gracias tesoro.- Pudo sonreír ahora débilmente la hija del difunto que quiso mostrarse un poco más jovial con la niña para afirmar.- ¿Sabes una cosa? Estás realmente muy alta, creo que hasta más que yo. Y muy guapa. Vas camino de ser como tu abuela y tu madre.  
-Creo que va camino de superarnos. ¿No crees, mamá?- Sonrió a su vez Amatista.-  
-Por supuesto, mi nieta es una chica estupenda.- Declaró la diseñadora.-

 

La chica se sonrojó a ojos vistas, haciendo que el resto se sonriera. Así, al cabo de un rato, alguno más de los presentes se unió a la conversación e intercambiaron algunas palabras más entre ellos. Poco después llegaron también Petz y Zafiro. Saludaron a la hija del difunto y demás familia y departieron un poco con Mimet y Daniel. Ésta sonreía en tanto comentaba a la cuñada de Esmeralda.

-Creo que os va muy bien en Otafukuya, ya tenéis una cadena de tiendas en todo el mundo.  
-Si querida. No nos podemos quejar – afirmó Petz con patente satisfacción agregando. – Incluso en Bios y Nature…  
-Sabes que siempre guardo en mi corazón esos días en los que Zafiro y tú me acogisteis y tú me contrataste como dependienta. – Le comentó Mimet.- Fuisteis los primeros que me disteis cariño y sensación de estar en un hogar.  
-Fueron unos tiempos difíciles pero bonitos. – Convino su contertulia, también con un poso de nostalgia. – Los añoro también.

 

La esposa de Zafiro, desde luego, daba la impresión de ser su primera clienta, dado que su cutis y aspecto eran envidiables para alguien de su edad. Lo mismo que su cuñada. Así se lo señaló su interlocutora.

-Desde luego, las cremas que vendes son buenísimas, estás más joven que yo. – Llegó a decir Mimet –  
-Tú te conservas muy bien, pero si quieres, te enviaré unas cuantas de regalo. – Le ofreció Petz entre las sonrisas divertidas de su amiga y las de Esmeralda para añadir. – Y no te olvides, también tenemos centros de belleza asociados.  
-Oye tía. A mí tampoco me vendrían nada mal unas cremitas. – Tercio Amatista con buen talante. –  
-Cuenta con ellas, querida. – Le sonrió la aludida afirmando de seguido con jovialidad. - Si es que tu madre me manda algún diseño de los suyos. –  
-Por supuesto – afirmó la interpelada añadiendo. – Igual que para mi amiga Kaori.   
-Gracias Esmeralda. Tú nunca te olvidas de mí. – Dijo ésta visiblemente reconocida. -  
-Pues claro que no. Y encima tengo muchas ganas de comenzar a preparar la nueva temporada. Os diseñaré algo especial a cada una de vosotras y la colección se la dedicaré a Ian con todo mi cariño. – Suspiró con visible emoción, al enjugarse alguna lágrima al sentenciar. – Será la primera vez que no me compre mis vestidos en cuarenta años…

 

Todas asintieron ahora dejándose llevar una vez más por la tristeza de la pérdida del millonario. Aunque se rehicieron pronto y continuaron con una animada conversación. Pensaban que el difundo, con raíces irlandesas, lo habría querido así. Por su parte, dejando a las mujeres entretenerse con la belleza y la moda, Leval también aprovechó para poner al corriente a su amigo Mazoui de como estaban las cosas en Bios. Éste se llevó muchas sorpresas al escucharle y preguntó.

\- Así que tú crees que Logan pueda estar detrás de todo esto, ¿verdad?...  
\- Bueno, yo no he dicho eso,- repuso cautamente Leval para matizar. - Sólo pienso que podría ser una posibilidad, considerando su forma de ser y lo que intentó contra nosotros en el pasado. Ya sabes como es. Tiene pocos escrúpulos en lo que respecta a elevar su posición. Mazoui, tú ya manejabas las empresas de Masters desde hace un tiempo antes de que muriera. Debes de conocer a bastante gente de este mundo de las finanzas y a peces muy gordos...  
\- Sí, eso desde luego,- convino su primo añadiendo con perspicacia - y supongo que necesitas mi ayuda...  
\- Es cierto,- admitió su contertulio que le desveló. - Verás, eres el único en el que me atrevo a confiar. Lo que te he contado supone que alguien que conoce nuestros pasillos espaciales de acceso al planeta está metido en esto. Si no, no podrían pasar ninguna nave a Bios sin que lo detectásemos. Mi problema es que no se lo puedo decir a nadie y a Logan menos...  
\- Te comprendo muy bien, haré algunas averiguaciones.- Le prometió su primo añadiendo. - Hablaré con jefes militares que tienen contactos con nuestras empresas y con políticos que reciben apoyo financiero nuestro y ya te avisaré si me entero de algo.  
\- Te pareceré algo paranoico,- casi le susurró Leval añadiendo con tinte desconfiado. - Pero, mejor será que me lo comuniques en persona, no por vídeo grabación,...  
\- Es una precaución necesaria,- asintió Mazoui con aprobación. - Podrían controlar los mensajes, no te preocupes. Me encargaré de avisarte de un modo discreto. Siempre podemos quedar para vernos o bien ir yo a Bios en viaje de negocios. Y si no soy yo, le daré el mensaje a Diamante o a tu padre y ellos lo llevarían. A propósito. – Inquirió cambiando de tema - ¿vas a visitar a tus padres?..  
\- Es un permiso corto, pero me gustaría verles antes de irme, ¿por qué? - Preguntó Leval. -  
\- Estuvieron en el entierro ayer, pero tenían que volverse enseguida a Nueva York, creo que porque tu hermana va a venir de Europa con Samantha y su hijo.- Le contó Mazoui. -  
-¿Has visto tú a Kerria a Sam y a mi sobrino? - Le preguntó Leval muy interesado. - Yo hace bastantes años que no lo he hecho más que por Holo mensaje.  
\- Les vi hará unos meses. El chico ya está bastante crecido. Tiene la edad de mis hijas y es muy inteligente por lo que yo sé.- Le respondió Mazoui que añadió. - El hermano del tío Tom, Daniel, le dio clases de informática un tiempo y tu sobrino maneja los ordenadores bastante bien.  
\- Hace mucho que tampoco veo al tío Tom y a la tía Cooan,- suspiró Leval. - Idina creo que también, lastima no poder avisarla de que viniese a la Tierra con nosotros. Pero ella, su marido y sus hijos, estaban fuera el día en que nos llegó el mensaje de Esmeralda.  
-¿Y Sandy y Coraíon? ¿No han podido venir? - Le inquirió Mazoui. -  
\- Si, estaban por ahí. Aunque apenas si pudimos avisarles con el tiempo suficiente, estaban muy liados. Pudieron obtener permisos de milagro.  
-Espero verles, a ver si puedo saludarles.- Dijo su contertulio.-  
-Creo que Sandy y mi mujer ya han estado con Satory. – Le comentó Leval creyendo recordar. – Y me parece que los tíos Petz y Zafiro irán a verles pronto a Bios. Espero que los tíos Tom y Cooan se vengan a ver a Idina. Como te he dicho, la pobre sí que no ha podido venir. Y hace bastante que no se junta con su familia.

 

Mazoui asintió. Hablando de la familia de su tío Tom, otra cosa le preocupaba. Recordaba todavía esa conversación que mantuviera con Lance hacía algunos años. Y hacía poco el propio Tom le llamó para informarle que había descubierto algo, un hallazgo que cambiaría todo lo que conocían. Pero no tuvo oportunidad de reunirse con él para que le pusiera en antecedentes. Decidió que, mientras tanto, y a la vista de los problemas que tenía su primo, sería mejor dejarlo estar. Así que junto con Leval se alejó por el pasillo de la gran casa del fallecido Masters, al encuentro del resto de la familia. Allí conversaron con la mayor parte de sus allegados. Otro corrillo interesante al que se unieron fue el de Diamante, Zafiro, Daniel y Tomoe. Hablaban de cómo organizar ahora la Masters Corporation.

-Hola chicos – Les saludó Diamante. –  
-Estábamos hablando de cómo íbamos a continuar con la compañía. – Les comentó Zafiro. -  
-Te necesitamos a ti para organizarlo todo, Mazoui - remachó el profesor Tomoe. –  
-Por mí creo que las cosas podrían seguir tal y como estaban. Seguro que Ian lo hubiera querido así. – Replicó el aludido –  
-Si te digo la verdad. – Les confió Diamante con un tono de voz algo cansado. –Cada día tengo menos ganas de todo esto.  
-Te comprendo bien, hermano. – Convino Zafiro de la misma manera. – Deseo estar con mi esposa, mi hijo, mi nuera y mi nieto. Creo que voy a hacer lo mismo que mi consuegro Robert está pensando, en pocos años me jubilaré.  
-¡Vaya!, no me lo esperaba de ti. Sí que te sientes mayor. – Bromeó Mazoui dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda. –  
-Pues no os creáis, yo estoy considerando hacer lo mismo - les reveló Diamante para sorpresa de los muchachos. – Así, tanto Esmeralda como yo, podríamos ir más tiempo a Bios a veros a ti, a mi hija y nietos, Leval.  
-Siempre que deseéis venir seréis bien recibidos. Asthel y Maray os adoran. – Afirmó el aludido para alegría de su consuegro. –  
-Sí, va siendo ya una buena idea eso de descansar un poco. – Afirmó también Tomoe comentando a su vez. – Podríamos ir a Nature a ver a mi hija Keiko. Y luego visitar también a Hotaru. Ella no dispone de tiempo con tantas obligaciones. Y el verla hoy me ha hecho sentir aún más lo mucho que la echaba de menos.  
-No corráis tanto. Todavía tenéis mucha guerra que dar y mucho que enseñarnos. Sois fundamentales para la Masters. – Les comentó Mazoui a quién tampoco le agradaba mucho el que tan valiosos amigos y colaboradores se retirasen.- Sobre todo ahora…  
-Gracias, pero ya hay muchos jóvenes que vienen con energía. – Le respondió Zafiro. –  
-Es ley de vida – terció su hermano mayor dirigiendo una afectuosa mirada a sus nietos que estaban allí cerca, charlando a su vez con las hijas del yerno del difunto. –  
-Hombre, de momento yo prefiero seguir en la brecha, aunque admito que hay gente muy valiosa, mi propio yerno Kenneth está hecho un fenómeno en la división de robótica. Junto a mi hija forman un buen tándem. En lo profesional y lo que es mejor, en lo personal. – Comentó Daniel que había estado escuchando hasta el momento. -  
-Bueno, supongo que todavía tendréis unos añitos más para pensarlo. – Intervino Leval que afirmó a su vez. – Yo lo que ahora deseo hacer es visitar a mi familia. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis padres y a mi hermana, su esposa y a mi sobrino.

 

Los demás asintieron, podían comprender aquello. Los diversos corrillos fueron intercambiándose y charlando durante un rato más hasta que se fueron marchando todos de vuelta a sus casas. Tal y como Leval le comentara a su primo sus tíos tenían intención de viajar a Bios en pocos días. Ambos primos antes de irse incluso habían podido saludar a Hotaru Tomoe y Leval aprovechó para preguntarle por asuntos de política. La princesa Saturno poco le pudo contar, o al menos no daba la impresión de estar demasiado propensa a ello. Lo único que le dijo de modo enigmático aunque tanto para Leval como para Mazoui pareció muy revelador fue que…

-Sus majestades conocen bien lo que está sucediendo en la Tierra, pero deben dejar que las cosas sigan su cauce. A su debido tiempo lo que tenga que ocurrir, ocurrirá.

 

Y no pudieron lograr que esa misteriosa mujer les dijera nada más. De modo que aprovecharon para integrarse en el grupo de sus familiares y amigos para departir con ellos en una de esas raras ocasiones que tenían de verse. Al poco todos se disgregarían una vez más, camino a sus respectivas vidas y quién sabe cuándo volverían a reunirse.


	17. Reencuentro familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La reunión de la familia Malden, separada durante mucho tiempo dara para recuerdos y vivencias interesantes.

Tal y como había confesado durante el funeral de Masters, Leval estaba doblemente impaciente. Por un lado esperando que Mazoui averiguase algo que pudiera ayudarle con su investigación y por otro deseando ver de nuevo a sus padres, su hermana, a la pareja de ésta y a su sobrino. Su deseo, al menos éste último, iba a hacerse realidad enseguida. Llamó a casa de sus padres y les avisó que él y su familia irían a verles. Roy y Beruche se pusieron muy contentos. Kerria había anunciado su llegada la jornada anterior, ¡podrían tener de nuevo a sus dos hijos juntos otra vez y el mismo día! Leval, Amatista, Asthel y Maray, se dirigieron hacia allí, al llegar y llamar a la puerta para alegría del joven matrimonio, fue la propia Kerria la que abrió. Los tres se abrazaron con mucho alborozo, hacía muchos años que no se veían. 

-¡Leval! – Exclamó ella realmente emocionada en tanto se agarraba a él con fuerza.-  
-¡Ky!...-Repuso su contertulio, lleno a su vez de alegría.- ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, hermanita!

 

Luego las dos mujeres se dieron otro sentido abrazo y Kerria también dio sendos besos a sus sobrinos. Entraron juntos en casa y allí esperaban los padres de ambos. Amatista entró con los niños tras su marido y su cuñada. Roy, muy feliz, recibió a su hijo con un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Leval muchacho! Cuánto tiempo sin verte, estás muy bien, tan imponente como siempre y más con ese bigote,- le dijo con orgullo y gran euforia.-

 

Por supuesto que Beruche también se acercó emocionada a saludar a su hijo. 

\- ¡Cariño mío...qué contenta estoy de verte!...- le abrazó a su vez y se fue enseguida hacia sus nietos que la saludaron con dos afectuosos besos. -  
\- Hola abuela... ¿qué tal estás?,- preguntó Asthel visiblemente contento. -  
\- Me alegro mucho de verte,- añadió cariñosamente Maray dándole unas flores. -....  
-¡Qué guapos y qué grandes estáis ya!...- declaró Bertie muy orgullosa de sus nietos. -...  
\- Sí - afirmó Roy mirando a su nieto que estaba altísimo, para añadir. - Dentro de poco nos van a dejar pequeños.....Asthel muchacho. ¿Has pensado en jugar al baloncesto?...  
\- Bueno...he jugado algo en el colegio y en el instituto, abuelo - respondió el interpelado. -  
-¡Pues tienes que practicar a fondo, con tu altura y tus dotes seguro que llegas a ser profesional!...- exclamó Roy alborozado sólo con pensar en ello, y añadiendo. - Tu padre no estaba muy entusiasmado por la idea cuando era chaval, pero tú seguro que te tomarás más interés...  
\- Anda papá – le pidió Leval con voz condescendiente - ...dale a Asthel un respiro...él tiene cosas muy importantes de que ocuparse...  
\- Bueno, pero ratos libres tendrá.- Sonrió el veterano entrenador que se dirigió a su nieto con un tono cómplice. -Asthel, prométeme que jugarás en algún equipo de tu instituto.  
\- Si - sonrió el chico con gesto divertido. - Vale abuelo.  
-¡Muy bien!,- exclamó Roy que le puso una mano sobre el hombro. - Así me gusta, oye… ¿cuánto mides ya? ¿En qué puesto juegas, alero, escolta? - le preguntaba con interés profesional mientras se alejaba con él hacia el salón. -

 

Kerria mientras tanto charlaba animadamente con su cuñada. Las dos estaban muy contentas de verse, ¡hacía ya tanto tiempo que no lo hacían! Hablaban de cómo les habían ido las cosas y tomando la palabra, Amatista le preguntó a su amiga por su hijo.

\- Está con Sam.- Repuso ésta. - Le ha llevado de compras por la ciudad. No creo que tarden en llegar.

 

Entonces Maray se acercó a su tía y le preguntó curiosa.

\- Oye tía Kerria, ¿tú no estás casada, verdad?...  
\- Si cariño... sí que lo estoy, con Sam - respondió jovialmente ésta. -  
\- ¿Y las dos habéis tenido un niño? Porque Sam es una mujer… ¿no? - objetó la niña atónita. -  
\- Hija, no preguntes tanto,- le pidió su madre algo molesta y avergonzada, temiendo que su amiga se sintiera incómoda. -

 

Pero su cuñada la tranquilizó declarando con desenfado.

-¡Déjala! , no importa Amatista. Ella es joven y quiere saber y si algo he aprendido en estos años es a decir la verdad respecto a mí cuando me preguntan y sobre todo si es alguien de mi familia a quien quiero. Dime cariño.- Añadió Kerria dirigiéndose a Maray - ¿Por qué te extraña tanto que esté casada con otra mujer y tenga un hijo?...  
\- No sé,- repuso la niña encogiéndose de hombros para exponer algo de lo que alguna vez había escuchado en debates de la holotele y en sus clases de ética. - Supongo que para tener niños no hace falta casarse con un hombre, pero si no, luego el niño no tiene un padre.

Ahora tanto Amatista como su cuñada y amiga se miraron. Aquello era todavía complicado de comprender para una cría de esa edad.

\- No es tan sencillo, nena - suspiró Kerria que le explicó con afecto y delicadeza. - Verás, hay muchas parejas que no se casan y tienen hijos. El padre de mi hijo está casado con otra mujer...y mi esposa y yo somos las madres de tu primo.

 

Maray miró a su tía extrañada y asintió, aunque no estaba muy enterada de eso, de siempre había oído a sus padres que la tía Kerria mantenía una relación especial con una amiga. De modo que, mientras Amatista que estaba algo envarada, le dijo a su hija que eso eran cosas de mayores que aún no podía entender, la niña respondió sin darle importancia.

\- Me parece algo raro. Pero si os queréis mucho….me parece bien.  
-Sí, claro que nos queremos, y además somos muy buenas amigas.- Sonrió su tía.-  
-¿Sois buenas amigas?- preguntó para añadir. - Yo también tengo amigas y a veces vienen a mi casa a dormir o yo voy a las suyas. Entonces hacéis como yo, pero no tenéis que pedir permiso a vuestros padres, ¡Jo que suerte! - exclamó haciendo reír a su tía que asintió. -  
\- Es algo parecido...pero no es lo mismo, dime Maray. - Inquirió a su vez una divertida Kerria desviando el tema - ¿a ti te gusta ya algún chico?

 

La aludida negó con la cabeza agregando despreocupadamente.

\- Yo no soy como Asthel que cada vez que ve a Madeleine se pone como tonto - y agregó entre risas. - ¡Los chicos son unos bobos!...sobre todo los mayores, cuando ven a una chica no paran de hacer tonterías...

 

Amatista y su cuñada se miraron una vez más y rieron divertidas ahora, luego ésta última le dijo a Maray en tono cómplice.

\- Ya hablaremos tú y yo...- luego Kerria añadió dirigiéndose jovialmente a su amiga. - ¡Vaya!, como pasa el tiempo, así que tu hijo ya está en la edad de ir tras las chicas.

 

Amatista asintió y sonrió orgullosa, mientras acariciaba la barbilla de su hija, respondió.

\- Asthel está ya hecho todo un hombre y Maray dentro de poco será una mujercita...  
-¡Jo mamá! No me gusta que me llames así - protestó la niña. -  
\- Lo digo de forma cariñosa, cielo - le respondió su madre con tono conciliador. -  
-¡Ay!..- suspiró Kerria con nostalgia. - Recuerdo cuando le cuidé en tu casa recién nacido y lo tuve entre mis brazos. ¡Parece mentira que hayan pasado quince años! Y gracias a eso me decidí a tener a mi hijo.  
\- Fue un bonito detalle llamarle Brian como su padre - le dijo su cuñada. -  
-¡Pobre Brian!,- suspiró Kerria ahora con un tono más apenado. - Se divorció....su matrimonio no fue muy bien, tiene una hija pero apenas la ve. No se merece eso, es un chico tan bueno. El único hombre al que de verdad he amado - confesó ante la atenta y comprensiva mirada de Amatista y la desconcertada expresión de Maray. -

 

Amatista miró a su cuñada amistosamente y con complicidad y le dijo a la niña que fuera a charlar con su abuela. La cría fue encantada pues Beruche, que estaba cerca, la llamó para dejar a las dos mujeres charlar en paz. Una vez se alejó su hija, le dijo a Kerria.

\- Estoy convencida de que tú te hubieses casado con él de habértelo pedido.  
\- No, en eso te equivocas. Él me lo pidió. Éramos unos críos entonces, pero yo ya estaba segura de mis sentimientos. - Musitó su cuñada que pareció dudar añadiendo. - No lo sé...quizá si las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Solo recuerdo que no podía darle lo que él se merecía, Amatista. Ya lo sabes. Dios sabe que muchas veces me sentí muy mal por él. Que llegue incluso a maldecir mi propia orientación sexual. Sin embargo luego me di cuenta de que ese no era mi camino. Además, luego conocí a Sam, pero Brian ha sido el único hombre con el que me he acostado. Y creo que con ningún otro podría haber sentido lo que con él.  
-Siempre fue un chico encantador. Y te apoyó hasta cuando los demás te dejamos sola. - Suspiró Amatista no sin cierto toque de culpabilidad. -

Kerria posó una mano sobre las de su amiga dándole a entender que eso estaba ya más que superado. Aunque replicó tiñendo su voz de pesar.

-Incluso tuve que defenderle en un juicio contra su exmujer. Rebecca quiso apartarle de la custodia de su hija. ¡Esa mala pécora asquerosa! - Sentenció ahora con indignación. – Está loca y siempre me ha odiado. Y debo confesar que sentí una gran satisfacción cuando le ganamos el caso. Aunque no fue demasiado difícil.  
-Debes dejar eso a un lado. - Le pidió su cuñada, algo preocupada por el malestar que su interlocutora evidencia cuando hablaba sobre eso. –  
-Lo hice, sí. Luego Sam y yo nos mudamos a Europa con nuestro hijo. Desde entonces nada sé de ellos. - Suspiró resignada y entristecida ahora para sentenciar. - Y no voy a engañarte Amatista, Brian sabe que tiene un padre. Y algunas veces pregunta dónde está. Por mucho que Sam o yo misma le queramos, eso no puede olvidarlo. Y sufro por mi hijo…  
-Lo comprendo. - Convino afectuosamente su contertulia para remachar. – Nuestros hijos son lo más importante. Pero no te angusties, tanto Sam como tú sois las mejores madres que Brian podría tener. Está rodeado de amor por todas partes, eso sin contar a sus abuelos.   
-Sí, es verdad. - Admitió Kerria, agregando ya más animada. - Mis padres estaban tan alegres ayer cuando llegamos. Lo primero que hizo Brian nada más verles abrir la puerta fue correr a abrazarse a ellos. Y le vi muy feliz. Quiere muchísimo a sus abuelos. - Sonrió ahora con visible orgullo. - 

 

Su amiga le sonrió a su vez y ambas siguieron charlando, entonces llamaron a la puerta. Leval abrió, vio que era Samantha con un chico de pelo castaño, con ojos del mismo color del cielo, era espigado y de aspecto agradable. Sam le indicó con animación, tras saludar a Leval.

\- Vamos Brian. Saluda a tu tío.  
\- Hola tío Leval, ¿cómo estás?- dijo el muchacho que parecía sorprendido. -  
\- Yo muy bien, Brian. - Repuso sonriente Leval que le dio la mano al muchacho. - ¿Y tú?  
\- Bien gracias. - Pudo responder el muchacho. –  
-¿Qué tal Sam?- Se interesó entonces Leval. - ¿Cómo estás, cuñada?  
\- Aquí estoy, unos años más vieja. Recién llegada de Europa con tu hermana y Brian. - Le contó ella con cordialidad. –A ti se te ve muy bien.  
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió él.- Tampoco te puedes quejar, sigues siendo una mujer muy atractiva…  
-¡Que no te oiga tu hermana!- Se rio Sam.- A ver si se va a poner celosa…

 

Su interlocutor asintió, evidentemente era una broma de Samantha, pero seguro que su contertulia había dicho eso para romper el hielo del saludo. De modo que él se dirigió a los dos invitándoles.

-¡Pasad venga! , no os quedéis ahí en la puerta, mi mujer y mis hijos tienen muchas ganas de veros.

 

Los dos entraron y tras unos cuantos besos y preguntas por el estado de todos charlaron en corrillo. Samantha y Kerria con Amatista y Leval. Brian fue a ver a su abuelo y a su primo Asthel. Los encontró a ambos en el jardín donde Roy tenía una canasta con su zona reglamentaria pintada. El veterano ex jugador y entrenador le enseñaba algunos trucos a su nieto, entonces el recién llegado se acercó y les saludó.

\- ¡Hola Brian! ¿Qué tal por la ciudad?... - Le saludó jubilosamente su abuelo  
-Muy bien. Mamá Sam me llevó de compras. - Sonrió el muchacho. – 

 

Roy asintió con afecto para llamar la atención del recién llegado acerca de ese otro chico tan alto que el acompañaba.

\- Mira...éste es tu primo Asthel....  
-¿Qué tal Brian?,- le dijo el muchacho jovialmente. -  
\- Esto, que tal,- susurró tímidamente el interpelado a su vez, mirándole impresionado por el aspecto tan imponente que tenía. - Hola, oye, ¿qué edad tienes? ¡Eres enorme! - Pudo decir el chico con admiración.-

 

Asthel algo cortado no dijo nada, fue Roy el que habló al hilo de lo que antes le había preguntado cuando iban hacia la cancha.

\- Sí Asthel, con metro noventa y seis que dices que mides eres tan alto ya como tu abuelo Diamante, pero él era un poco manta. Tú en cambio por lo que he visto tienes buenas cualidades, Brian también juega de maravilla ¿Verdad?...  
\- Un poco sí que juego, abuelo. Tú me enseñaste - repuso éste con modestia. -  
-¡Pues venga! - Animó Roy al recién llegado. - Juega un poco con tu primo...yo arbitraré.  
\- Pero, es mucho más alto que yo... ¡me saca casi veinte centímetros! - Objetó Brian visiblemente intimidado. -  
\- Venga, yo jugaré desde fuera...- le ofreció Asthel que tiró a canasta desde más allá de tres puntos encestando limpiamente. -  
\- Pues vaya plan... ¡lo tengo claro!,- suspiró su resignado rival. -

 

Pero aceptó el reto y tanto él como su primo se pusieron a jugar con ganas para deleite de Roy que les iba dando consejos y les comentaba alguna que otra jugada. Mientras tanto sus padres hablaban contándose sus peripecias. Leval hablaba con Samantha retomando la conversación una vez roto el hielo.

\- Hacía mucho que no te veía, como te dije antes estás muy guapa - la halagó. -  
\- Gracias,- sonrió ella devolviéndole el elogio. -Tú tampoco estás nada mal...  
-¡Oye...que os estoy escuchando! - Intervino Amatista simulando un tono de celosa prevención -... ¿Es que acaso queréis ligar sin que Kerria y yo nos demos cuenta? - Añadió en tono jocoso. -  
\- No te preocupes Amatista, Leval es muy guapo pero no es mi tipo.- Repuso Sam que se abrazó a su esposa, mientras ésta le decía con voz melosa. -  
\- Oye, que es mi hermano ¡Es casi como si fuera yo!...- advirtió con desenfado dándole un ligero beso a su cónyuge y preguntando después, dirigiéndose al aludido. - Bueno Leval, cuéntame... ¿qué tal todo por Bios?...  
\- La verdad, estoy preocupado,- repuso éste poniéndose serio para comentar.- Tengo ciertas sospechas y me gustaría pedirte tu opinión sobre algunas cosas.

 

Ante la extrañeza de ambas mujeres, Leval les contó a Kerria y Samantha parte de lo que había averiguado pero sin muchos detalles.

\- Entonces.- Comentó su hermana sorprendida. - ¿Tú crees que ese tal Logan puede estar detrás de todo?..  
\- No, no es que lo crea. Juraría que sí. – Aunque Leval guardó un momento de silencio teniendo que admitir. - La verdad es que no puedo acusarle de nada sin pruebas, pero tampoco estoy seguro de que sea él el culpable, al menos no el único.  
-¿Has hablado de eso con alguien? - Le inquirió Samantha. -  
\- Aquí en la Tierra solo con Mazoui – contestó el interpelado - él hará averiguaciones. Pero allí no me fío de nadie.  
\- Debemos tener cuidado, en Bios también hay ahora un grupo de agitadores de los pro apertura.- Les contó Amatista. -  
\- Si,- confirmó Kerria que agregó con tono más serio - por desgracia están proliferando mucho, sobre todo en su sector más radical y aquí, en la Tierra, bastantes países son gobernados ya por sus partidos políticos. Dentro de poco, si esto continúa así, la misma sociedad de las naciones estará dirigida por ellos...  
\- Por eso en Bios se quiere llegar a ser un mundo autónomo - le reveló Leval. - Quizá sea bueno abrir el planeta a todos, pero no de golpe.  
\- Esos rumores han llegado también hasta aquí. - Le desveló a su vez su hermana. -  
\- Hay algo más,- intervino Samantha - a las personas que se sabe que participaron en el proyecto no se las tiene en mucha estima. Se las acusa de ser parte de los elitistas...  
\- Los activistas llaman así a los que no quieren poblar Bios con tanta rapidez o a las personas que van allí gracias a su dinero o cualidades,- les aclaró Kerria. -  
\- Si - Añadió Sam confesando con pesar - antes nos miraban mal o incluso nos atacaban por ser pareja. Pero al enterarse de que Kerria era familiar tuya, aun fue peor. Las cosas se pusieron mal en Europa. Y ya no tuvo que ver nada con nuestra orientación sexual. De modo que, como el matrimonio homosexual hace años que es legal en este país preferimos venir aquí.  
-Si sería legal que nos casamos aquí. Vosotros vinisteis a la boda siendo Asthel muy pequeñito.- Les recordó Kerria.-  
-Si. Me acuerdo muy bien. Incluso la madrina Ami y dos princesas más acudieron.- Terció Leval.-  
\- Bueno, aquí en el aspecto político no es que las cosas estén mucho mejor, pero por lo menos tenemos la familia cerca. – Sonrió su hermana, pasando un brazo por los hombros a su esposa.-  
\- Lo siento mucho Ky. Lamento que eso os haya perjudicado.- Pudo responder su contertulio no sin consternación.- No hubiera querido que sufrierais por ser mi familia.

 

Él la miró con pesar, pues lo último que habría deseado en el mundo era haber sido causa de problemas para su hermana. Aunque ella percatándose de eso enseguida se apresuró a replicar.

\- No es culpa tuya, sino de esa facción de intolerantes, no todos los que defienden la apertura son así.- Le contestó con afecto y serenidad. – Incluso ahora critican a los monarcas y a las princesas. No lo entiendo. Pero me he enfrentado públicamente a ellos en algunas tertulias. Por eso nos han atacado tanto…  
-Y aunque la mayor parte del colectivo LGTBI es favorable a los soberanos, también hay algunos a quienes no terminan de convencer. - Apuntó Sam.-  
-Es que no lo comprendo. ¿No ven todo lo que han hecho por la humanidad? - Exclamó una indignada Amatista. -   
-En su opinión, los reyes y las princesas tendrían que haber arreglado todos los problemas del mundo. - Añadió Samantha suspirando contrariada. - Y no se dan cuenta de que ellos en realidad no gobiernan.  
-Es cierto. Su misión no es esa.- Agregó Leval.-  
-Hace mucho tiempo que la madrina Ami me lo dijo. Ellos no están aquí para resolver nuestro día a día. De ello debemos encargarnos los habitantes de la Tierra. Esa es la verdadera libertad. - Convino Kerria que añadió no sin un resignado pesar. - Como os ha dicho Sam. Cuando ha salido el tema he llegado a discutir incluso con personas del colectivo LGTBI, que estaban pensando eso mismo. ¡Por si no hubiese sido lo bastante duro y complicado tener que lidiar con personas homófobas e intolerantes durante tantos años!  
-¿Y qué tal Brian?, ¿cómo lo lleva él?,- le preguntó Leval con visible interés. -  
\- Desde pequeño le explicamos la situación para que lo entendiese. Además conoce a su padre, nunca quisimos negarle la verdad. Tiene derecho a saber todo lo que concierna a su vida. - Les contó Kerria. –  
-Eso es lo correcto. Ya te lo dije antes. - Terció Amatista a su amiga quien sonrió agradecida. -   
\- Habéis hecho muy bien. – Convino Leval alabándolas sin reservas. - Sois unas buenas madres, eso se nota enseguida. No hay más que ver al chico.  
\- Gracias Leval...te lo agradecemos mucho porque sabemos que eres sincero.- Repuso Samantha, visiblemente complacida. -  
\- También vosotros sois muy buenos padres, se nota al ver a los vuestros. - Les dijo Kerria devolviéndoles el piropo. -  
\- ¿Recuerdas como éramos nosotras a esas edades?- Sonrió Amatista divertida. – Menos mal que ellos han salido más sensatos.  
\- A veces prefiero no hacerlo – se rio su cuñada moviendo la cabeza. – Tienes razón. ¡No fuimos precisamente un ejemplo en según qué épocas!…  
-No seáis tan duras con vosotras.- Intervino Leval.- Todo tuvo su porqué, y además supisteis tomar el camino correcto al final, en todo. ¿Sabes hermanita? Me basta con fijarme en cómo te miran nuestros padres. Eres un gran orgullo para ellos.  
-Gracias.- Musitó su interlocutora dándole un beso en la mejilla, para añadir con tintes de emoción.- No te imaginas lo que eso significa para mí. Ahora sé lo que se siente. ¿Verdad Sam? Cuando miramos a nuestro propio hijo.

 

Su cónyuge sintió con una sonrisa a la par que declaraba dirigiéndose a sus contertulios.

-Supongo que a vosotros os sucederá igual cuando miráis a vuestros hijos. Son estupendos.  
-Al menos, estamos tan orgullosos de ellos como podrían estarlo unos padres corrientes. Pero es que, además, vosotras no ignoráis que en nuestra familia tenemos cualidades especiales.- Replicó Amatista.-  
-Pues bien.- Aseveró tajantemente Leval dejándolas atónitas.- Lo nuestro no era nada al lado de lo suyo. Os lo puedo asegurar.

 

Y tanto él como su esposa les contaron algunas de las cosas que Asthel era capaz de hacer. Ninguna sus dos oyentes salía de su asombro. No obstante Kerria sí que podía imaginarlo bien. Pero Samantha miraba al hermano de su pareja con sus azules ojos llenos de incredulidad y preguntando.

-¿Pero cómo puede hacer esas cosas?...  
-¡Ten en cuenta que es hijo y nieto de guerreros! - Sonrió Kerria agregando con admiración. -...Además, cuando yo le acuné sentí su gran poder latente y entonces sólo era un bebé. Ahora que es casi un hombre, no quiero ni pensar de lo que será capaz...  
\- Sé que sin duda está destinado a hacer grandes cosas, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que es mi hijo. Y me preocupa tanto que se vaya de mi lado.- Le confesó Amatista con tono inquieto. -  
\- Te comprendo muy bien...para nosotras Brian es lo más importante en nuestras vidas - afirmó Samantha con el asentimiento de Kerria mientras hacía esa declaración. -  
\- No sé. - Terció Leval declarando con tono preocupado a su vez.- Sea lo que sea lo que deba hacer seguramente será algo muy importante. Solo espero que podamos ayudarle y protegerle todo lo que nos sea posible hasta que ese momento llegue.

 

Sus interlocutoras asintieron. Entonces fue Kerria la que, al parecer recordando algo, les comentó.

-¡Ojalá que su misión traiga la paz definitivamente a la Tierra! Yo fui de esas ingenuas que también creía que cuando la Reina Serenity y el rey Endimión ayudaron a salvarnos de la Nada, las cosas irían bien para siempre. Pero el ser humano, ya se sabe. Distamos mucho de ser perfectos.  
-Esa es la esencia.- Comentó su hermano.- Somos como somos, con nuestras virtudes y nuestros defectos. Es lo que los Soberanos debieron de comprender… por ello es la humanidad la que debe hacerse cargo de su destino.   
-Sí, ellos solamente intervinieron cuando la situación era realmente insostenible, y por una amenaza ajena a nuestros propios actos.- Declaró Amatista.-   
-Entonces demostraron su gran poder y nos salvaron. Igual que hiciste tú.- Añadió Kerria dirigiéndose a su cuñada.-  
-Yo no hice nada más que ser una mera transmisora.- Declinó ésta con total humildad.- Si os soy sincera, apenas si me acuerdo de lo que me sucedió…pero aquí en la Tierra, los reyes y nuestros padres, familiares y amigos tuvieron un papel fundamental.  
-Fue algo asombroso.- Admitió Kerria.-  
-Es cierto. Todavía recuerdo ese día. - Convino Sam dándole la mano a su pareja.-

 

Desde luego que nunca podría olvidarlo. Cuando una mañana aquel agujero negro inmenso apareció en el Cielo. Ella estaba trabajando, su compañero de entonces Bob, con el que había tenido unos meses anteriores algo tensos, estuvo muy amable sin embargo. Fue de hecho quién le dijo…

-¿Qué demonios es eso que hay ahí?...- Indicaba apuntando con un dedo hacia el exterior, a través de una ventana.-

Samantha miró por inercia y quedó asombrada.

-¡Dios mío!- Pudo exclamar.- 

 

Rápidamente alguno de sus compañeros conectó una televisión. Las noticias de todas las cadenas hablaban de eso. Misteriosos agujeros negros que iban creciendo en todas partes del mundo. Se entrevistaban a expertos astrofísicos que no parecían saber qué era aquello. Muchos gobernantes llamaban a la calma y se ordenó a la población encerrarse en sus casas. Pero Sam sabía que era cuestión de horas que el pánico más absoluto se adueñase de la ciudad. Quiso regresar de inmediato a casa con Kerria. Y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, fue precisamente Bob quién le dijo.

-Vete, ve con ella. No te preocupes, de hecho creo que todos deberíamos marcharnos a pasar el tiempo con nuestros seres queridos. Antes de que se colapsen las carreteras.

 

La muchacha asintió, le sonrió agradecida y no lo dudó. Pero antes de salir de allí, alguien apareció. Era Roy, ¡Se había materializado de la nada! Nadie era capaz de pronunciar palabra, todos le observaban visiblemente sorprendidos. Fue entonces cuando el recién llegado declaró.

-No os asustéis, esto no es nada de particular. Sam, dame la mano. Nos vamos a casa.

 

La chica asintió, todavía en estado de shock. En cuanto aferró la mano del padre de su pareja los dos desaparecieron de allí. Al instante reapareció en el salón de la casa de los Malden. Allí, Bertie y Kerria aguardaban…

-Pero. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- Le inquirió a aquel hombre que ahora la miraba sonriendo.-  
\- Ha llegado el momento de que te contemos algunas cosas, Sam.- Terció su novia que, ante la asombrada mirada de su pareja, gritó elevando un brazo.- ¡Corazón puro del Hielo, dame el poder!..

 

Y tras una secuencia de luces y vueltas sobre sí misma increíbles, Kerria apareció convertida en una Justiciera, la Dama del Hielo.

-¡Eras tú!- Exclamó Sam llevándose una mano a la boca, sin poder creer lo que veía.-  
-Te lo contaremos todo de camino. - Le dijo Bertie.-

 

En efecto, la atónita muchacha se percató de que allí también se hallaba otra de esas justicieras, o mejor dicho, era la famosa Guerrera Mercurio. La recordó, ella y la Dama del Hielo, ¡Kerria! la salvaron de su ex marido. Cuando él la secuestrara meses atrás. Ahora fue la misma sailor quién le comentó.

-Tú y el resto de la humanidad preparaos, vais a ver algo que será recordado durante generaciones. ¡La salvación del Mundo! ¡Del Universo entero!… Hoy veréis a la reina Serenity y al rey Endimión desplegando su poder…

 

Y al poco de decir eso, Roy les pidió a todos que se dieran la mano, desaparecieron reapareciendo en casa de otro grupo de personas con otra Sailor allí. Luego volvieron a unirse todos y desaparecieron otra vez. Al final, surgieron en medio de un campo, ¡estaban en otro país! Sam no pudo creerlo pero lo vio. Esa mujer rubia, tan etérea y elegante, junto con otras dos chicas de largos cabellos, negros unos y rosados los otros, elevándose al Cielo y emitiendo esos resplandores plateados, y otros muchos allí reunidos, incluyendo a Roy y a otro enorme individuo refulgiendo en tonos dorados, plateados y en muchos colores más. Con aquella enorme esfera azulada de pura energía. Finalmente un inmenso y blanco resplandor y después todo había terminado. Esos agujeros negros habían desaparecido como si jamás hubiesen estado allí…

-Mi vida y la de la mayoría de los seres humanos cambió para siempre aquel día. - Suspiró Sam, saliendo ahora de sus recuerdos, en tanto terminaba de narrar aquello a sus interlocutores.-  
\- La de todos lo hizo, si…- Convino Kerria dándole la mano con afecto una vez más, al tiempo que añadía con un tinte de incredulidad de incluso indignación.- Por eso mismo, no puedo creer que haya tanto desagradecido en este mundo. Fue la Reina Serenity la que les salvó de la destrucción, junto con mi padre, el tío Lornd y el resto y sobre todo contigo, Amatista. Y ahora ellos no solo no recuerdan eso. Es más, ya a los pocos meses otra vez continuaron las guerras, las injusticias y demás atrocidades. Y por si fuera poco hay muchos que encima culparon de todo a Serenity y Endimión y que desde entonces promueven su oposición abierta a los reyes de la Tierra.  
\- Ese tipo de cosas se han dicho en Bios también. Sobre todo entre los partidarios de la independencia. Alguno que otro hay. Y parece que su influencia, lejos de menguar, crece a pasos agigantados. - Intervino Leval cabizbajo. -  
\- Ya os lo he comentado, que hasta he llegado a discutir agriamente con algunos compañeros. En nuestro propio colectivo. Aunque hay de todo, personas que apoyan y admiran a las princesas, sobre todo a Urano y Neptuno, que simpatizan con su relación. Ellas son de los nuestros. Dicen. Pero otros las tachan de opresoras. Incluso las acusan de ser una especie de infiltradas. ¡Como si estuvieran fingiendo su mutuo amor para poder adentrarse en nuestros círculos y dominarnos! Es una estúpida paranoia. ¿Os lo podéis creer?- Preguntó Kerria con tono retórico y al tiempo molesto para sentenciar.- Cuando las he defendido me acusaban de elitista. Eres una lacaya de los que nos gobiernan en la sombra, te has vendido a los lunáticos, me decían. ¡Idiotas! – Espetó con impotente pesar.- No entienden nada.  
\- Sabes que el ser humano es así. Creemos lo que nos gusta o deseamos creer y sobre todo siempre tenemos miedo de lo que no entendemos. - Afirmó su cuñada con tono conciliatorio. Rematando no sin cierta resignación. –De nada sirve enfadarse. Las princesas y los reyes no lo hacen. Tenemos que seguir adelante haciendo lo que es justo. Y tomar ejemplo de ellos.  
\- Si a mí me molesta, imaginad a nuestros padres.- Replicó Kerria mirando al resto con pesar.- A ellos les duele mucho que se dude así de Serenity, Endimión y el resto de las princesas. ¡Han compartido tantos pesares y combates juntos!  
\- Por ello, creo que mi mujer tiene razón. Nuestro deber es luchar por la verdad y la justicia y hacer el bien. Para lograr un mundo mejor que legar a nuestros hijos. Tal como las guerreras y nuestros padres hicieron antes por nosotros.- Sentenció Leval.-

 

Sus contertulias convinieron en eso. ¡Qué remedio quedaba! Por su parte Beruche estaba con su nieta en la habitación que hace tantos años fuera la de su padre, Maray le preguntaba a su abuela.

-¿Y cómo era papá cuando tenía mi edad? - Quiso saber la niña muy interesada. -  
\- Tu padre era un niño muy bueno, siempre era aplicado en sus estudios y nunca se metía en líos.- Le contó Bertie que asimismo agregó. -Tú también eres muy buena, tu madre me lo ha dicho y me alegro.  
-¿Y tú, abuela?- volvió a preguntar Maray con visible curiosidad -.... ¿cómo eras cuando tenías mi edad?...  
\- Cielo, ya casi ni me acuerdo,- declaró Beruche sonriendo. - Sucedió hace tanto tiempo y en un lugar tan lejano...  
-¿Eras de otro planeta como yo?...- Inquirió la cría con toda naturalidad. -  
-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?,- le inquirió la atónita Bertie a su vez.-  
\- Lo he soñado.- Le contestó Maray -, cuando era más pequeña soñaba contigo, con la abuela Esmeralda y con los abuelos. Os veía en un mundo distinto...muy bello aunque algo frío. Llevabais dibujada una media luna negra en la frente. Luego te veía en la Tierra y te peleabas con unas chicas que llevaban faldas cortas...Se parecían mucho a la reina Serenity y a sus princesas.  
-¡Dios mío!- exclamó Bertie que abrazó afectuosamente a su nieta para explicarle. – ¡Cariño, eso fue ya hace más de cuarenta años! Casi ni me acordaba - volvió a mirar a la niña esbozando una gran sonrisa y le susurró. -Tú tienes también grandes dones como tu hermano. Utilízalos bien.  
-¿Me contarás las aventuras que tuvisteis tú y el abuelo Roy? - Le preguntó Maray con el vivo deseo de que así fuera. – Papá me ha dicho que vivisteis muchas cosas.  
\- Ten paciencia, un día te contaré algo de eso, os las contaré a los dos. A tu hermano y a ti. Mis aventuras cuando era joven y como conocí a vuestro abuelo...  
\- Tú eras una princesa, ¿a que sí? - Sonrió la chiquilla. -  
\- Si mi vida - admitió Beruche que le contó. - Lo fui y tú también lo eres, tu madre es princesa también. Tu abuelo Diamante y tu abuela Esmeralda, también fueron príncipes de un mundo muy lejano…

 

Admirada, Maray escuchaba las palabras de su abuela como si encajasen en un puzzle al que le habían faltado esas piezas hasta ese momento. Mientras tanto los dos primos jugaron bastante y aunque Brian lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, ganó Asthel, pero eso no fue lo que contaba. Cuando Roy fue un momento adentro ambos hablaron y Asthel sintió que su primo estaría llamado a unirse a él.

-Eres muy bueno. No hay quien pueda contigo. – Le felicitó sinceramente Brian. –  
-Eso no es importante – le dijo su primo que quiso cambiar de tema para afirmar. – Brian. Sé que no has jugado todo lo bien que podrías.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- se sorprendió el muchacho. –  
-Noto en ti una gran fuerza.- Le desveló Asthel afirmando. – Eres del mismo linaje que mi padre y que el abuelo. Hubieras podido ganarme fácilmente de haberlo querido.  
-Bueno - admitió el chico bajando la cabeza y mirando al suelo. – El abuelo siempre me dice que no utilice mis habilidades especiales, que eso no sería justo para los demás. Pero supongo que a ti te sucederá algo parecido.  
-Sí, no es exactamente lo mismo pero lo comprendo bien - le comentó su primo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su contertulio para alabarle con sinceridad. – Tienes un gran potencial, puedo sentirlo con claridad y no solo para jugar a baloncesto. Me gustaría que, cuando llegara el momento, te unieras a nosotros.  
-¿Unirme a vosotros?- Se extrañó el muchacho que le miró ahora sin comprender. - ¿Para qué?...

 

Asthel le contó algo sobre su misión y un asombrado Brian le prometió que, llegado el momento, le ayudaría. Por su parte los padres de ambos muchachos estaban charlando todavía. Leval entonces le dijo a Sam.

-Si no te importa, voy a robarte a mi hermana por unos momentos, tengo unos papeles que me gustaría que viera.  
-No te preocupes.- Comentó su interlocutora de forma jovial para añadir. – Así Amatista y yo nos ponemos un poco al día. Dejamos tanta charla de política y vamos a cosas más entretenidas.   
-Si- convino ésta con ese mismo deseo al preguntar. – Quiero saber si habéis visitado París. ¿Os gustó?  
-Claro, estuvimos allí unos meses. Una ciudad preciosa. – Le contó Sam. –  
-¿Y Kerria al final aprendió algo de francés?- se rio la esposa de Leval. –  
-¡Bien sur, belle - soeur! – replicó la aludida con buena pronunciación para provocar la carcajada de su hermano y Amatista. –

Como Samantha no comprendía nada de aquello, fue su pareja la que le contó, casi sin poder parar de reír.

-Verás. Yo siempre odié estudiar francés, no se me daba nada bien. Al menos hasta que llegó Amatista y me ayudó.  
-Pues ahora sí que has aprendido en París.- Sonrió Sam. –  
-Il est jamais trop tard! – rio Kerria mirando a su hermano y cuñada con gesto cómplice. –

 

Y los dos hermanos se metieron en la casa en tanto Amatista y Sam continuaban charlando distendidamente en el porche. La pareja de Kerria se reía de alguna que otra anécdota que su concuñada le contó. Aunque también tornaba su expresión seria cuando la mujer de Leval de forma sincera le comentase.

-Kerria fue muy buena conmigo, y yo se lo pagué muy mal. Cuando no la apoyé. Todavía hoy, después de tantos años y experiencias vividas, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por no haber actuado de otra manera.  
-Ella no me ha contado mucho acerca de eso, pero sé que a esa edad lo pasó muy mal, fue cuando descubrió su orientación sexual y se aceptó a sí misma. - Replicó Sam. – Eso siempre es complicado. También yo pasé una época terriblemente dura y difícil.  
-Visto ahora, con los años, fui una estúpida. Incluso entonces, cuando solamente era una cría, me di cuenta de ello. – Se acusó Amatista. –  
-Kerria te quiere mucho, sé que Leval y tú sois de dos las personas más importantes para ella. Y siempre que hablábamos de la familia os recordaba con mucho amor a ambos. - Le contó Samantha, tratado de animar a su interlocutora. – Y os ha echado muchísimo de menos…  
-Nunca podré agradecerla todo lo que hizo por mí, y cómo trató de ayudarme a conquistar a su hermano. – Sonreía Amatista ahora, con aquellos recuerdos.-  
-Sois como unas hermanas para ella. Tú y sus primas. Os considera a todas así. – Declaró Sam. –  
-¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Sigues trabajando en la discográfica?- Se interesó su interlocutora. –  
-Sí, he estado en la filial de Francia y en la de Bélgica entre otras. Ya te digo que Kerria ha aprendido hasta francés. Luego nos mudamos a España durante unos meses. Allí sí que ella hablaba ya algo de español, era yo la que no tenía ni idea. – Ambas se rieron de nuevo ahora, aunque Sam continuó algo más seria para contarle. - Después en toda Europa surgió aquello de los pros aperturas radicales, lo que os contamos. Decidimos regresar, no solo por nosotras, nos preocupábamos por Roy y Bertie.  
-No temas por ellos. - La tranquilizó su interlocutora para asegurar convencida. – Si algo tienen los padres de Kerria y de Leval es que son luchadores natos. Hace falta mucho más que un grupo de fanáticos descerebrados para que se inquieten.  
-Sí, ahora lo sé. Me di cuenta de que son realmente prodigiosos. Fíjate que, como os he contado antes, cuando apareció la reina Serenity y Kerria me desveló su identidad como Dama del Hielo me quedé impresionada. Pero eso no fue nada comparado a cuando vi a su padre convertirse en guerrero dorado, lo mismo que hizo Brian.  
-¿Brian puede convertirse ya en súper guerrero?- Se sorprendió Amatista. –  
-Sí, el verano pasado en las vacaciones, justo antes de que retornásemos a Europa por última vez hasta volver aquí ayer. – Le contó Samantha. – Roy le entrenó y el chico, pues ¡comenzó a brillar! … al principio cuando le vi me asusté. Pero si hubieses visto la expresión de sus abuelos y de Kerria. No sé cómo explicarlo. Estaban tan orgullosos y felices…- Ahora Sam sonrió añadiendo – Le pregunté a Ky si ella era capaz de hacer eso y se rio diciéndome divertida. “¡Eh!, exigente. ¿Es que no te basta con que sea la Dama del Hielo?  
-¡Muy propio de ella! – rio Amatista a su vez imaginándose la escena y la cara que debió de poner la pobre Samantha, dado que se recordaba ella misma cuando descubrió a Leval haciendo lo propio. – Si… es algo que no se olvida.  
-Y Roy como siempre me animó con uno de sus comentarios. Dijo que yo no debía preocuparme, ¡que ya era rubia natural!, que eso de ser súper guerreros era para ahorrarse el tinte. ¡Es que no sabía dónde meterme! – Rio ahora la mujer moviendo la cabeza para afirmar divertida. – Y yo que creía que eso de salir del armario y ser una pareja homosexual era algo que llamaba la atención.  
-En esta familia no te diré que eso es vulgar, ¡pero si suena aburrido! – Le replicó su interlocutora de forma jocosa. –  
-¿Y tu hijo se transforma también?- Quiso saber su contertulia con interés. –

 

Ahora Amatista extinguió su sonrisa y suspiró, ante la atenta mirada de su interlocutora pudo decir con un tono más suave y serio.

-No puedes ni imaginar lo que le hemos visto hacer. Su padre, yo misma e incluso hasta su tío Mazoui estábamos asombrados. Un súper guerrero se queda en nada comparado con eso… Aunque ahora parece que está más normal. Y debo confesar que me alegro. Ojalá que siempre continuase así, pero sé bien que un día, se apartará de mi lado.

 

Sam asintió, la comprendía muy bien. A su vez le comentó a su contertulia sus temores.

-Verás. Brian crece por días y se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Ya está tan alto como su madre sino incluso más. Por eso fuimos a de compras. Mucha de su ropa le queda ya pequeña y hace nada que la compramos. De modo que tenía que renovarle algo el vestuario. - Ahora la mujer sonrió con un poso de nostalgia al agregar con voz queda. - Recuerdo cuando era pequeño y le llevaba de la manita, íbamos de tiendas y mientras jugaba le miraba ropa. ¡Nunca le gustó probársela! Pero le sobornaba con un helado o con comprarle algún juguete. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Dentro de poco será un hombre. Quizás tenga que luchar como sus abuelos y sus tíos y primos. No voy a mentirte, no lo deseo en absoluto. Rezo porque no sea necesario.   
-Te comprendo. – Aseveró Amatista de forma cómplice al sentenciar. – Sé lo que eso significa y no lo quiero tampoco para mis hijos. Igual que nuestros padres no lo quisieron para nosotros. Por desgracia no es algo que dependa únicamente de nuestra elección. Como lo nuestro no dependió de la suya.  
-Sí, y lo supe desde el principio. En cuanto fui acogida en esta excepcional familia como si de una hija más se tratase. Comprendí el grado de sacrificio y todo lo que Roy, Bertie y los demás habían hecho por la Tierra. Fíjate, quedé todavía más impresionada cuando los soberanos de la Tierra les llamaron amigos y les abrazaron. Cierta vez que fueron invitados a verles en ese palacio que habían construido en Tokio, el Palacio de Cristal, si no recuerdo mal.   
-Sí, Cristal Tokio. La capital del reino futuro de la Tierra. - Musitó su interlocutora, recordando la historia que sus propios padres le contaron de su propio porvenir. -  
-Eso es. Allí, habían fijado el rey Endimión y la Reina Serenity su capital administrativa. – Prosiguió Sam que declaró con tono de admiración - cuando conocí a los monarcas y a sus guardianas, ¡cada una con rango de princesa y soberana a su vez de un planeta! Y allí estaba yo, una chica de clase media, con estudios, eso sí, codeándome con la realeza. Y mi pareja, era nada menos que la Dama del Hielo y princesa de un mundo antiguo.  
-No quiero pecar de inmodesta - sonrió Amatista que confiaba en la pareja de su cuñada y le desveló con desenfado.- No sé si lo sabrás ya, pero yo soy la Dama del Viento.

 

Sam abrió los ojos como platos, claro está que había sospechado algo, pero no tenía la seguridad de que así fuese. Kerria jamás le había dicho nada sobre las identidades del resto de las justicieras. Y todavía quedó más sorprendida cuando su interlocutora le termino de exponer con tanta franqueza como afectuosidad.

-Mi nombre verdadero sería Amatista de la Luna Negra, princesa de Némesis, también soy duquesa de Green Emeraude, por parte de mi madre.  
-Vaya, ¡lo mío es ser una plebeya! – Suspiró Samantha tomándoselo con jovialidad. – ¡Cualquiera sale por ahí con vosotras!  
-Todo eso no tiene ninguna importancia ya – le dijo su contertulia aseverando – y jamás me hizo falta para ser feliz. Ni a mi marido tampoco. Hemos preferido ganarnos todo lo que tenemos por nosotros mismos. Y en cuanto a Kerria sé que siempre ha opinado igual, y que su felicidad o una gran parte de ella, está hablando conmigo ahora mismo.- Sentenció posando una mano sobre las de Sam que le dedicó una agradecida sonrisa. –

 

Las dos mujeres fueron interrumpidas por Bertie y Roy que las llamaron dentro, estaba comenzando a oscurecer. 

-Venid dentro chicas. Empieza a hacer algo de fresco y enseguida habrá que cenar.- Las indicó su suegra.-  
-Ya vamos.- Replicó Amatista y las dos pasaron sin hacerse de rogar para reunirse con los demás.-

 

Por su parte Leval estaba con su hermana en un cuarto que ella solía utilizar como despacho, sentados en sendos sillones con una mesa entre medias de ambos, leían los documentos que él trajo desde Bios en una Tablet de alta resolución. Kerria escrutaba aquellos informes, en su mayoría anteproyectos de ley del parlamento de Bios y suspiraba. Cuando terminó se tomó unos momentos para reflexionar, miró a su hermano y declaró.

-Esto no pertenece a mi campo jurídico, necesitaría más tiempo para estudiarlos con detenimiento, pero sí que puedo decirte al menos un par de cosas.  
-Te escucho.... – Afirmó su hermano con patente interés. –  
-Verás. Para empezar, estos anteproyectos de ley podrían ser tumbados en la ONU con facilidad, al menos por dos causas. La primera, van en contra de la Declaración de Derechos Humanos. Te cito de su artículo segundo…- Y tras mirar en Internet, ella leyó. –

-Artículo 2  
-Toda persona tiene todos los derechos y libertades proclamados en esta Declaración, sin distinción alguna de raza, color, sexo, idioma, religión, opinión política o de cualquier otra índole, origen nacional o social, posición económica, nacimiento o cualquier otra condición. Además, no se hará distinción alguna fundada en la condición política, jurídica o internacional del país o territorio de cuya jurisdicción dependa una persona, tanto si se trata de un país independiente, como de un territorio bajo administración fiduciaria, no autónomo o sometido a cualquier otra limitación de soberanía”.

-Y podría leerte el artículo tres, el nueve, etc. – Afirmó su interlocutora que añadió. - La segunda razón, tampoco concuerdan con el documento de la Colonización Planetaria. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?- inquirió ella de forma perspicaz, a lo que Leval asintió. -¿Entonces, qué quieres que yo te diga?- Quiso saber la chica que ahora parecía desconcertada. – No precisas que te confirme lo que ya conoces.  
-Pues, sin ir más lejos, que triquiñuelas legales pudieran utilizar para hacer pasar esas leyes. – Le respondió Leval –  
-Bueno, eso es algo complicado – suspiró largamente ella para decir. – En cuanto a esas propuestas de restringir la inmigración a Bios, solo si los que acuden allí fueran culpables de algún delito o por causa de seguridad podrían ser expulsados. Pero no creo que pudieran impedirles entrar de forma preventiva. Para tal efecto antes debería haber un juicio con garantías legales. Quizás si retorcieran el artículo catorce de la Declaración de Derechos Humanos y paso a citarlo…

“Articulo 14   
En caso de persecución, toda persona tiene derecho a buscar asilo, y a disfrutar de él, en cualquier país.   
Este derecho no podrá ser invocado contra una acción judicial realmente originada por delitos comunes o por actos opuestos a los propósitos y principios de las Naciones Unidas”.

-O pudieran usar el quince, alegando a su derecho a tener nacionalidad. Por ahora el estatus judicial de Bios es incierto. Aún no se ha decidido si se le considera como un país más de la Tierra.- Remachó ella.- También podrían usar algo parecido a lo que tenemos aquí, en los EE.UU. El Acta Patriótica... Depende de cómo enfoquen las migraciones. Podrían interpretarlas como invasiones de un espacio soberano o actos terroristas.  
-Sí, y de proclamarse independiente quizás los documentos vigentes como esta Declaración de Derechos Humanos o el documento de Colonización Planetaria no pudieran ser aplicados. Podrían esgrimir que no los tienen ratificados como planeta soberano o qué se yo. – Reflexionó Leval con visible preocupación. –  
-Eso sí es algo a lo que podrían aferrarse. Aunque el artículo dos diga lo contrario, pero una cosa es el papel y otra actuar de facto – coincidió Kerria que aseveró. – Y entonces lo ibais a tener muy complicado. Y no quiero ni imaginar la reacción de muchos pros aperturas radicales…  
-Sí, eso podría llegar a significar incluso una guerra de Bios contra la Tierra. ¡O hasta una guerra civil en el planeta! – Afirmó Leval con patente inquietud, de hecho no lo quería ni imaginar. Confesando. – Estoy realmente preocupado.  
\- No te pongas en lo peor.- Trató de animarle su interlocutora, aseverando convencida.- Eso no creo que fuera tan fácil. Algo se podría hacer antes.

 

Ahora fue él quien suspiró soltando el aire con lentitud…

-Muchas gracias Ky, me has ayudado mucho.  
-Lamento no poder hacerlo más. Pero si tienes cualquier otra duda llámame siempre que quieras.- Le ofreció ella que comentó según recordaba. – De todos modos los soberanos terrestres no se han pronunciado claramente sobre esta cuestión.  
-¿Qué iban a poder decir?- preguntó su hermano de forma retórica para responderse. – Que desean que todo el mundo tenga derecho a la libertad, felicidad, etc. Saben muy bien que no pueden tomar partido y provocar una fractura. Se comprometieron a eso cuando fueron acatados como soberanos de la Tierra. Ya hemos estado hablando de toda la oposición que deben enfrentar aquí e incluso en Bios y eso sin mojarse o precisamente por no hacerlo e implicarse más. Desde luego no les envidio, reciben críticas hagan lo que hagan.

 

La muchacha asintió, no obstante tuvieron que dejar el tema dado que su madre les llamaba a cenar, fue Kerria la que se sonrió ahora afirmando.

-Como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Verdad hermanito? A cenar…que sino mamá se enfadará.

 

Leval le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio a su hermana un agradecido y afectuoso beso en la mejilla. Ambos se dirigieron prestos a cumplir el mandato materno. Se reunieron todos y compartieron la velada. A los orgullosos abuelos se les veía muy felices de estar rodeados por su familia. Todos charlaron animados alrededor de la mesa y Roy comentó con visible ilusión a su mujer pero dirigiéndose también al resto.

-Mira cubito. Si el maestro Son Goku me diera a elegir un deseo con las bolas de dragón posiblemente sería éste. Tener a toda nuestra familia reunida. Como aquí y ahora.  
-¿Qué son las bolas de dragón, abuelo?-Le preguntó Maray mirándole sin comprender. –  
-¡Uy hija! Algo que existió hace mucho, mucho tiempo…- Pudo decirle él cargado de nostalgia para prometerle a su nieta. – Un día te lo contaré.  
-Si, a mí también me gustaría que me lo contases. – Le pidió Asthel a su vez visiblemente intrigado con eso. – No sé porque pero es como si me recordase algo…

 

Los padres del chico le miraron extrañados, lo mismo que sus abuelos. Aunque Leval creyó que, quizás en alguna ocasión él mismo pudiera haber mencionado esas historias que su padre les contara de críos a él y a su hermana. No le dio más importancia, al igual que el resto.

-El abuelo me lo contó a mí cuando era pequeño, ya te lo explicaré. – Terció Brian que agregó mirando a su prima que también expresaba mucha curiosidad en su semblante. – Y a ti también, Maray.

 

Los adultos se sonrieron, Leval y Kerria recordaban asimismo esas historias. Sam no tenía mucha idea pero se acordó también de algo que su suegro le contara una de las veces que los dos hablaron de lo particular que era su familia. Beruche por supuesto no podía olvidarlas. Gracias a esas bolas su esposo volvió a la vida y derrotó a ese terrible demonio para luego retornar a su lado del más allá, junto a los demás, Diamante, Nephrite, Zafiro, y Ail. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo ya de eso!

-Y pensar que esta casa se me hacía tan grande cuando nos casamos y vinimos a vivir en ella. – Suspiró Bertie mirando con orgullo y alegría los rostros de sus hijos, nietos y nueras.-  
-Pues ahora mismo somos nueve – afirmó el jovial abuelo que remachó con su humor habitual. – Un quinteto inicial y cuatro de banquillo, ¡no está mal! Aunque no nos dé mucho margen para una serie completa de play off. ¡Ja, ja!

 

Entonces un destello pasó por la mente de Asthel, ¡eso es! nueve era el número, tendrían que ser nueve. Esos serían los miembros de su grupo, los que llevarían a cabo esa misión. Ya eran un total de seis, contándose a sí mismo y junto con su hermana Maray, su primo Brian, Alusa y Minara y Granate. Faltaban tres más. ¿Quiénes serían? Aún no lo sabía, pero confiaba en que con el tiempo, las identidades de los restantes miembros le serían desveladas. Los demás, ajenos a los pensamientos del chico, continuaron cenando y hablando de todo, recuerdos del ayer, esperanzas para el futuro, etc. 

-¿No han podido venir tus padres, Amatista? – Quiso saber Roy que agregó con cierto pesar. – Solo faltan ellos para que estemos completos. Al menos a nivel de familia directa.  
-Se quedaron con Satory y con Mazoui tras el funeral. Hacía tiempo que tampoco veían a los tíos Zafiro y Petz y a Kaori y Souichi. Tenían mucho que hablar y todavía más por recordar. - Contestó la muchacha con un tono más lleno de melancolía. –  
-Bueno, en cuanto el pesado de tu padre me haga el honor de venir ya le contaré nuestra pequeña reunión en tanto le sacuda un poco. ¡Ah, ese principito tan estirado! - Sonrió su interlocutor para desdramatizar, ante las divertidas miradas del resto. –  
-Mamá – le susurró Maray por lo bajo a ésta que se sentaba junto a ella. - ¿Al abuelo Roy le cae mal el abuelo Diamante?  
-No hija, todo lo contrario, siempre han sido grandes amigos, desde antes incluso de que tu padre y yo naciéramos. – Le contó Amatista con una gran sonrisa para aclararla. – Tu abuelo Roy es muy bromista y siempre habla así de tu abuelo Diamante, pero sé lo mucho que le quiere. Y mi padre le estima mucho también a él. Podría decirse que son como hermanos.  
-¡Qué raro! – se sorprendió la chiquilla, asegurando. – Si le hablase así a alguna de mis amigas seguro que reñiríamos.  
-No te preocupes, cuando seas mayor lo comprenderás – afirmó su madre con seguridad agregando no sin humor. – Entre tanto no se te ocurra decirles lo mismo que dice tu abuelo.

 

Aunque Roy, que pudo escuchar aquello, terció enseguida con un tinte más lleno de ternura y declaró.

-Tu madre tienen razón. No me hagas mucho caso Maray, ya soy solamente un viejo gruñón. Y los viejos hablamos así. Pero tu abuelo Diamante es uno de los mejores hombres que nunca haya conocido. Siempre fuimos muy amigos. Lo que pasa es que le echo mucho de menos al muy bribón…y además prometió traerme una de esas botellas de vino francés tan caras que tiene… ¡en eso sí que tu padre es un rácano, Amatista! Reconócelo. 

 

La aludida se rio. El resto sonrió a su vez. Sobre todo Bertie que tomó una de las manos de su esposo mirándole con ternura. Solamente ella entrevió un poso de tristeza en los ojos de Roy. Asthel por su parte se fijó asimismo en su abuelo. Aparentaba estar feliz y de hecho disfrutaba de la presencia de la familia, sin embargo sentía en él una gran tristeza. Pudo saber entonces el motivo, era como si una extraña presencia se lo revelase. Suspiró apenado. 

-Pero cuando de luchar codo con codo, y de amistad se trataba, Diamante siempre ha sido un gran tipo. Tanto él, como su hermano, los demás...mi amigo Tommy…le echo de menos. Quiera Dios que siga bien. - Suspiró Roy ahora con mayor melancolía casi para sí, para remachar ya en voz alta.- Si, recordadlo chicos. Ante todo sed buenos amigos y compañeros y ayudaros siempre los unos a los otros. Que la alegría de uno sea la de todos y los problemas también.

 

Todos le escucharon con atención y meditaron sobre aquellas palabras. Era cierto. La camaradería de sus mayores había cimentado las bases de las vidas de todos ellos. Después, la segunda generación había hecho lo propio, creando sus propios lazos de cariño y hermandad. Ahora veían como, poco a poco, surgía una tercera generación que de seguro estaría llamada a tener sus propios vínculos y momentos de amistad y sacrificio compartidos. Sobre todo Asthel, que se iba percatando cada vez más de que él mismo y los elegidos para acompañarle, forjarían un grupo que debería proseguir con esa tradición algún día.

-Ésta es una gran y hermosa familia.- Pensaba Beruche mirando en derredor, llena de orgullo para recordar.- Querida Ami. ¡Cuánta razón teníais! El amor es maravilloso. Cuando era joven nunca soñé el poder estar tan rodeada de él. Y todo fue gracias a ti y al resto de las guerreras. Siempre os he estado y os estaré muy agradecida de todo corazón…

 

Y tras aquellos momentos de meditación prosiguieron la cena. Hubo otras muchas conversaciones pero al final terminaron aquella velada y se fueron cada uno a dormir. Leval y Amatista a la antigua habitación de él. Su mujer, con voz melosa, le susurró al oído que esa era una antigua fantasía suya hecha al fin realidad. Liarse con él en su cuarto.

-No sabes las cosas que llegaba a imaginar cuando estábamos sentados aquí y tú me dabas clases.- Le confesó pícaramente ella.-  
-¡Ahora comprendo por qué nunca te enterabas de nada! - Rio él, afirmando divertido.- Entonces la culpa no era mía por ser un mal profesor.

 

Amatista se rio con ganas y su solicito marido le prometió que haría que ese sueño se cumpliera por completo más allá de las expectativas que ella tuviera de adolescente mientras comenzaba a desnudarla… asimismo Kerria, en su habitación con su pareja, se dispuso a no ser menos que su hermano. Y le decía a su cónyuge.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Sam?... Esto me ha hecho sentir rejuvenecida.  
-¿No me digas?- Replicó la aludida en tanto se quitaba la ropa.-  
-Si… y me están entrado muchas ganas de… ya sabes.- Se sonrió lascivamente su esposa.-  
-Pero es que los niños están en las habitaciones de en frente, y tu hermano y Amatista en la de al lado…  
-No creo que mi hermano y mi cuñada se preocupen mucho de que hagamos algún ruidito.- Se sonrió ella añadiendo con tono pícaro.- Para mí que los taparán con los que vayan a hacer ellos. Y los críos no se enterarán…- Le susurró melosamente a la oreja en tanto comenzaba a besarla suavemente el cuello, haciéndola jadear.- Bueno, si es que tú… no gritas demasiado. - Rio.-

 

Samantha sonrió a su vez tratando de mantener sus expresiones de placer bajo control.

-Haré lo que pueda. - Fue capaz de replicar en tanto devolvía un beso a su pareja sentenciando ya con algún jadeo. – Pero no te prometo nada a ese respecto…

 

Por su parte Asthel y Brian compartieron un cuarto de invitados donde continuaron charlando un rato antes de dormir sobre quienes irían a esa especie de misión.

-Entonces has descubierto que nos faltan tres.- Comentaba Brian.- Pero no sabes quienes podrán ser.  
-Aun no. Aunque estoy convencido de que eso lo averiguaré cuando llegue el momento. - Afirmó su primo. -   
-Suena alucinante todo eso de dioses y seres mágicos que me has contado.- Declaró Brian.- Es muy difícil de creer.  
-Mi hermana te lo podrá confirmar.- Dijo Asthel.-  
-No es necesario. Sé que eres sincero. No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que debo creer en todo lo que me cuentas. - Afirmó su interlocutor. -

 

Asthel sonrió agradecido. Eso era en efecto muy importante. Los dos primos hablaron algo más hasta que finalmente, cansados, se durmieron. Por su parte Maray pudo descansar en otra estancia para ella sola, tratando de imaginarse a sus padres a su edad. Y pensando en cómo debieron ser sus abuelos de jóvenes.

-Vivieron muchas aventuras. E hicieron cosas muy importantes. No sé.- Reflexionaba la niña.- Pero si Asthel tiene razón nosotros tendremos que hacer cosas parecidas…A veces me da un poco de miedo…pero si mis padres y mis abuelos fueron tan valientes, yo también lo seré…

 

Aunque ajenos a los pensamientos de su nieta, Roy y Bertie en su dormitorio, comentaron lo felices que eran con aquel reencuentro familiar.

-Estoy muy feliz de tenerles a todos bajo nuestro techo, cubito.- Afirmó él.-  
-Me pasa lo mismo.- Convino su esposa, que le abrazaba ahora para musitar con ternura.- Ha sido algo que nos ha venido muy bien…  
-Si- musitó Roy con tinte más consternado.- De lo poco que me hacer sentir mejor.  
-No sufras más por él. No podemos hacer nada.- Le sugirió Bertie mirándole con expresión triste.-  
-No puedo aceptar eso.- Replicó su marido apenas conteniendo unas lágrimas.- Cada vez que hemos ido a verle, no sé…noto que le vamos perdiendo más y más. Y es precisamente eso, el no poder evitarlo, lo que me martiriza.

 

Beruche no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazarle con más fuerza y a darle sendos besos en las mejillas para finalmente susurrarle al oído con afecto.

-Anda duérmete, que mañana tenemos que disfrutar de nuestros hijos y nietos. Y ellos no deben ver a su abuelo triste.  
-Sí, tienes toda la razón.- Sonrió débilmente el aludido.- Delante suya no lo estaré, te lo prometo.

 

Su esposa asintió, convencida de ello. Al fin, todos conciliaron el sueño, tras un par de días más, Asthel, junto con su hermana y sus padres, tuvieron que volver a Bios. Muchas cosas aguardaban allí a cada uno de ellos, cosas que tendrían que ir siendo solucionadas…

 

Y en el palacio de Cristal Tokio, una entristecida soberana citó a una de sus leales princesas. La llamada en cuestión era Marte que había vuelto de pasar unas horas supervisando el santuario Hikawa. Nada más llegar a palacio, su compañera Minako la abordó. Con gesto amable y algo triste le dijo.

-Rei. La reina Serenity quiere verte en su cámara privada.  
-¿Te ha dicho para qué?- Quiso saber ésta.-  
-No…pero nos ha pedido que en cuanto volvieras te lo dijésemos.- Replicó su interlocutora que no parecía tener muchas más ganas de hablar.-

 

Su compañera simplemente asintió. Sin siquiera cambiarse de su kimono shinto ceremonial acudió a esa llamada. Tras pedir permiso se le franqueó el paso a la cámara de la soberana. Serenity la aguardaba sentada en un diván. Al verla sus ojos expresaron una profunda tristeza. Tras levantarse se dirigió a su amiga y le propuso con amabilidad y suave tono.

\- Vamos a pasear, Reiko.

 

Ésta la observó no sin inquietud, cada vez que su soberana utilizaba ese nombre (que por cierto no era el suyo, sino un pseudónimo artístico que utilizase haría ya muchos años) es que algo malo pasaba. Así se lo expresó en tanto las dos caminaban por los jardines anexos a palacio, acompañadas eso si, por el resto de las princesas que se habían dado cita allí y observaban a prudente distancia. Como si todas fuesen partícipes de un terrible secreto, de algo que enseguida la soberana le fuese a revelar.

-¿Qué sucede Usagi?- Se plantó la princesa de Marte deteniéndose en seco para dedicarle una mirada entre inquisitiva y preocupada a su amiga y reina y sentenciar casi a modo de cariñoso reproche.- Cada vez que usas ese nombre. Y sabes que no es el mío. Es siempre para echarme una bronca o para prohibirme que haga algo.- Su contertulia no replicó, de modo que Rei añadió.- Supongo que me irás a decir alguna cosa que me hará enfadar y tendrás que ordenarme que deje de hacer lo que se me vaya a ocurrir, ¿verdad?- Sonrió levemente ahora para asegurar.- No te preocupes, he madurado mucho ya y comprendo que las cosas son como son por alguna razón.

 

Entonces su amiga sí que replicó, tras dejar escapar alguna lágrima. Apenas sí pudo musitar con tono quebrado por la emoción.

-No Rei. Esta vez no. Al contrario, te voy a pedir que hagas exactamente lo que te dicte el corazón.

 

Y antes de que su impactada interlocutora pudiera ni replicar, la soberana se acercó y le susurró al oído, contándole lo que sucedía. Ahora fue la princesa de Marte la que no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de dolor y pesar. Casi sin poder articular palabra, balbuceó.

-Entonces… ¿tiene que ser así?... ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?… ¿Ni tan siquiera…él…?

 

Su amiga y soberana asintió, o bien negó con la cabeza, confirmando respectivamente aquellas suposiciones y llorando en silencio a su vez. Lo mismo que el resto de las princesas que, desde prudencial distancia, las observaban compungidas.

-¿Puedo ir con ellos, Majestad?- Se atrevió apenas a preguntar Rei entre sollozos.- ¡Por favor!  
-Claro… y llévate a Ami. A pesar de todo, hay algo que entre ella y Neherenia sí que podrán hacer…- Declaró Serenity atreviéndose a sonreír muy levemente, con el rostro velado por las lágrimas.-

 

Ahora fue la princesa de Marte la que asintió despacio y tras contener el llanto hizo una reverencia, contestada por otra leve inclinación de su soberana. Después se alejó, junto con su compañera la princesa Mercurio, prestas a acudir donde las necesitaban…


	18. El peligro acecha cerca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preocupaciones y temores en Bios por lo jóvene sy tristeza en la Tierra por el destino de un buen amigo, esposo y padre.

En Bios las cosas parecían seguir como estaban antes del viaje. No obstante, Leval pudo advertir que había patrullas en las calles. Cuando volviera a la base al día siguiente ya le preguntaría a Logan el porqué. Amatista por su parte también debía reincorporarse a su trabajo, tenía bastantes cosas atrasadas y tanto Asthel como Maray se prepararon para ir al colegio. Era una lata, pero tendrían que madrugar otra vez tras sus fugaces vacaciones en la Tierra. Su madre les dijo que se fueran a acostar temprano. Cuando fue a dar las buenas noches a la niña ésta le dijo entusiasmada.

\- ¡Mami! la abuela Beruche me estuvo enseñando algunas fotografías de ella y de la abuela Esmeralda cuando eran jóvenes. ¡Las dos eran muy guapas!... ¿tú crees que yo seré tan guapa como tú y como ellas?, ¿o como tú o la tía Kerria?...  
\- Tú ya eres muy bonita, hija - le sonrió cariñosamente Amatista acariciándole la frente. -  
\- Pero quiero ser modelo como la abuela Esmeralda... ¿podré? ...- insistió la niña. -  
\- Claro - asintió su madre. - Cuando seas un poco más mayor. Seguro que la abuela te enseñará…a mí me enseñaba cosas cuando yo era pequeña. Y en cuanto se lo digas, estoy convencida de que se pondrá muy contenta.  
\- ¿Y tú? - Le inquirió Maray. - ¿Por qué no fuiste modelo como la abuela?...

 

Amatista se tomó unos instantes para responder. Aquella pregunta no le trajo recuerdos muy gratos precisamente. Su madre casi siempre había estado de gira y trabajando sin parar desde que ella tenía uso de razón. A veces, unas pocas solamente, la llevaba a su despacho y hasta recorrían las instalaciones de la casa Deveraux juntas. Allí podía ver chicas muy altas y muy guapas. Entonces, siendo tan niña, sí que deseaba llegar a ser como ellas. Sin embargo, eso le fue pasando con la edad. Sin saber por qué también le vino a la memoria un paseo con sus padres en el Bois de Boulogne, a las afueras de París. Solían llevarla allí cuando era fiesta o ambos tenían días libres. Era un lugar precioso. Amatista corría, jugaba con las hojas, con su conejito de peluche o se escondía tras los árboles. Sus padres fingían no verla, claro. Ahora sonrió. Con la inocencia de esos pocos años, pensaba que era invisible. De hecho, todo parecía misterioso y mágico en esos lejanos tiempos…

-Mami. ¿Por qué sonríes? -Quiso saber Maray sacándola de esos recuerdos. -  
-Nada cariño. Me acordaba de cuando era pequeña. – Confesó la aludida, para remachar. - Entonces a mí me hacía mucha ilusión crecer y ser una chica como las de la agencia de la abuela. Después, se me pasó…  
\- ¿Por qué? - Inquirió su hija con curiosidad. -   
\- Bueno, porque cuando me hice mayor a mí me gustaron más otras cosas...pero me alegro que tú quieras serlo. ¿Y sabes una cosa muy importante para las modelos? - Añadió enigmáticamente su madre queriendo llevar la charla a su terreno -... ¿Una que tu abuela Esmeralda siempre me decía?  
\- ¿Cuál?... - preguntó la cría muy interesada. -  
\- Hay que ser muy alta y muy guapa, para ser alta hay que comer bien...y para ser guapa hay que dormir, así no salen ojeras. Anda duérmete - le susurró cariñosamente Amatista que arropó a su hija sonriendo dándole un beso de buenas noches. -  
\- Buenas noches mami - respondió Maray mientras se tapaba la cara con las sábanas. -

 

Amatista apagó la luz y salió del cuarto. Sonrió moviendo la cabeza despacio. ¡Esta niña! Ahora le había dado por querer ser modelo. El año anterior quería ser maestra como Idina. Y antes de eso, científica como ella misma. En fin, algún día encontraría su auténtica vocación. Lo dejó correr y fue a dar las buenas noches a su hijo. El muchacho parecía estar meditando dado que estaba sentado en el suelo en la clásica postura del loto y un aura blanca salía de él. Su madre se quedó mirando sorprendida y al cabo de unos instantes le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué haces Asthel?...  
\- Estoy tratando de desarrollar mi energía, mamá. Como los dioses me enseñaron - respondió el interpelado. -  
\- Ya tendrás tiempo para eso, ahora tienes que dormir. Por muy Mensajero que seas debes descansar. Venga acuéstate ya. - Le pidió su madre. -  
-Es verdad. Ellos también lo dicen- Concedió el muchacho que se metió en la cama. – Mi parte humana debe de estar bien cuidada.

 

Amatista asintió con aprobación. Lo único que no le gustaba era oír de “su parte humana” Ella le consideraba humano por completo. Pese a todo su hijo había madurado mucho y desde luego le notaba más centrado e incluso inteligente. Le observó también charlar mucho con su abuelo paterno, de modo que le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué tal con el abuelo Roy?... ¿te ha contado muchas cosas?   
\- Es muy divertido - afirmó el muchacho sonriente contándole a su madre. - Me ha dicho que tengo que jugar al baloncesto. Que, con lo alto que soy, seguro que se me dará bien...  
\- Y tú ¿qué harás? - le preguntó Amatista. -  
\- Me gusta como deporte, pero creo que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer...- Valoró el muchacho. -   
\- Sí hijo, - convino su madre con voz algo más apagada, aunque enseguida se rehízo y le animó. - Pero no por eso dejes de ser un chico como los demás... ¡diviértete! A propósito. ¿Qué tal con Madeleine, habéis hecho ya las paces?  
\- Sí, - sonrió Asthel confesándole. - La llevé por algunos de los lugares que he visitado y le expliqué eso que te acabo de decir, que tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Ella lo entiende y ya no está enfadada conmigo. Aunque no sé si querrá que salgamos juntos, se lo propuse, pero no me respondió claramente. Dime una cosa mamá. ¿Por qué sois tan raras las mujeres? – Preguntó con un leve tinte de irritación. -

 

A su madre no le pareció demasiado bien que el chico le hubiera abierto tanto su corazón a esa muchacha hasta el extremo de revelarle sus poderes. Pero a fin de cuentas era decisión suya. Ella no podía saber si eso estaba mal o si por el contrario obedecería a algún misterioso designio más. Suspirando resignada se dispuso a actuar como si no hubiera oído aquello.

-Bueno. ¿Cómo que somos raras? - se sonrió a renglón seguido, para replicar. - De eso nada. Vosotros los chicos sí que sois bastante raritos, hijo.  
-Nosotros decimos las cosas claramente. - Opuso él. - Vosotras siempre estáis diciendo una cosa, pero queriendo significar otra…  
-Pero eso es porque tenemos más de aquí. - Se rio ella tocándose la cabeza, para sentenciar. - A vosotros sin embargo todo os entra por los ojos…

 

Aunque por supuesto se calló convenientemente el recuerdo de la primera vez en la que vio al padre de su hijo, claro…

\- Puede ser. - Se sonrió entre tanto el chico, aunque añadió, ahora de manera más seria y atribulada. - No, en serio, mamá. A mí me gusta mucho. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo sabré si yo le gusto a ella?  
\- Dale tiempo, - le aconsejó Amatista. - Si está interesada en ti, seguro que te lo hará notar...ahora duerme que mañana es día de clase. 

 

Y dicho esto también besó y arropó a su hijo. Se alegraba de que Asthel tuviera aquellas dudas y aquellos miedos tan propios de un muchacho de su edad. Así debía de ser y eso la animaba. Al menos en eso era completamente humano. Tan vulnerable como cualquiera. Cuando le dejó descansando ya acostado y fue a buscar a su marido le encontró trabajando en el ordenador y con una pila de papeles y entre divertida y reprobatoria, declaró. 

\- Leval, me recuerdas a mi padre, cuando venía con trabajo a casa nunca me hacía caso y eso me molestaba mucho, así que ya está bien de trabajar por hoy, - y en tanto sentenciaba esto le tapó la pantalla con una mano. -  
\- Amatista, - respondió condescendientemente él, tiñendo además su tono con preocupación. - Tengo que revisar estos informes, son de los últimos puntos conocidos de reparto de Loten.  
\- ¿Qué es eso del Loten? - preguntó ella sin comprender. -  
\- Una nueva droga alucinógena que produce cambios de humor y trastornos en la personalidad si se consume reiteradamente, además crea adicción casi inmediata. Se ha empezado a detectar en Bios. Al irnos a la Tierra había solicitado estos informes, pero es ahora cuando me han llegado y lo que pone aquí es muy alarmante...  
\- ¿De qué se trata, cariño? - Inquirió ella mostrándose más inquieta. -  
\- Se vende cerca de institutos y lugares frecuentados por los jóvenes - le explicó él, añadiendo con un toque de temor. -No es excesivamente cara así que los chicos pueden hacerse con ella sin casi esfuerzo.  
\- Pero debe ser la policía la que se encargue de esto, ¿no crees? - Le dijo su esposa con total naturalidad. -  
\- La policía de Bios está en mantillas, - objetó Leval añadiendo no sin pesar. - Recuerda que aquí hasta hace muy poco no hubo esta clase de problemas. Ha sido el ejército el que de modo provisional se ha encargado de vigilar de vez en cuando y de proporcionar seguridad. Y nos encargábamos de eso más temiendo un ataque desde el espacio que cualquier tipo de problema en las ciudades. Pero el planeta ha ido creciendo en población y el control se hace cada vez más difícil. - Suspiró él que añadió bastante preocupado. -No me gusta el cariz que está tomando esto Amatista, hay que advertir a nuestros hijos que tengan cuidado en la calle, sobre todo a Maray que es la más pequeña.

 

Su esposa asintió. ¡Por supuesto que lo haría! Pero ya era tarde, estaba cansada, y no deseaba turbarse por más problemas. Al menos esa noche. Ahora sus hijos estaban en sus habitaciones y a salvo. Soñando a buen seguro con sus propias ilusiones. Y eso le llevó a recordar la conversación que mantuvo con Maray.

\- ¿Sabes que me ha dicho que quiere ser modelo? - Le contó ella intentando cambiar de tema para aliviar la preocupación de Leval. – Al menos este año, ya veremos el que viene…  
\- Como tu madre - sonrió él que admitió con un poso de ternura. - Sería bonito...bueno, como tú misma has dicho cariño, son cosas de su edad, no sé si cuando sea mayor seguirá pensando igual.  
\- A mí personalmente me gustaría que se decantase por otra cosa que requiriera estudiar alguna carrera. No sé, científica, abogada o ingeniero. Ya sabes.  
-Es que te has convertido en una madre muy conservadora. - Se sonrió él. Añadiendo jocoso. - Aunque claro, ¡ya vas teniendo una edad!…  
\- ¡Eso es lo que me faltaba por oír! - Replicó ella aferrándole afectuosamente el cuello con simulado enojo, pero riéndose para agregar. - ¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme vieja!…  
-Jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza. - Replicó Leval con gesto divertido, soltándose del agarre y sentando a su esposa en sus rodillas para agregar a propósito de la hija de ambos. - Aunque para ser modelo hay que estudiar también, ¿no?... No creo que fuera algo tan malo para Maray…  
-No, no digo que lo sea. - Se justificó su mujer comentando ahora con un tinte algo más serio. - Tampoco me desagradaría del todo la idea. - Reconoció Amatista que confesó. - A veces tengo la impresión de que decepcioné a mi madre en ese aspecto, de adolescente nunca me gustó ir como ella...  
\- Eso es normal, - concedió su esposo - todos los adolescentes suelen ser rebeldes por naturaleza, no les suele hacer gracia seguir el ejemplo de sus padres, querías ser tú misma...  
\- Lo sé...pero era tan impetuosa y tan alocada. Supongo que con la edad te das cuenta de eso...  
\- ¡Ahora eres tú la que hablas como si ya fueras una vieja! - Bromeó Leval. -  
\- Ya tengo treinta y siete años, cariño. No es que sea una anciana, pero tampoco soy ya ninguna chavala. - Reconoció Amatista muy a su pesar. -  
\- ¡No te preocupes!, yo te querré incluso con tus arrugas - aseveró jocosamente él. -  
\- ¿Arrugas?,- exclamó Amatista espantada, preguntando mientras se tanteaba la cara a la búsqueda de alguna. - Yo todavía no tengo arrugas. ¿Me has visto arrugas, Leval?, ¿dónde?...  
\- ¡Ja, ja! ¡Que no mujer!, que sólo era una forma de hablar. A lo mejor son las patas de gallo que me han confundido....

 

Amatista corrió a mirarse al espejo y una vez suspiró tranquila le replicó con desenfado.

\- ¡No me fastidies...todavía no tengo nada de eso!  
\- ¡Era una broma mujer! - reía Leval verdaderamente divertido - ¡no te pongas así!

 

Ella agarró un cojín y comenzó a sacudir con él a su marido para vengarse en tanto exclamaba divertida.

\- ¿Serás idiota? ¡Ya te daré yo bromas!

 

El agredido se defendió utilizando otro. Al poco ya se habían caído al sofá, con él encima. Después de la “dura batalla”, sellaron la paz con unos besos. Ambos se fueron a dormir cansados. Amatista murmuraba ya acostada al hilo de esos comentarios que habían hecho antes de emprenderla a golpes de cojín...

\- ¡Qué envidia me da Sandy!, en los últimos quince años no parece haber cambiado nada....  
\- Mi tía Karaberasu también se conserva muy joven para su edad, y eso que es mayor que mi madre. - Recordó Leval añadiendo con humor. - ¡Será porque tenía una tienda de cosméticos...o quizá por Mazoui!...  
\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Mazoui con esto? ...- susurró Amatista ya medio dormida. -  
\- Él me dijo una vez que los demonios podían ser eternamente jóvenes si así lo deseaban, puede que sus descendientes tengan esa habilidad - conjeturó Leval. –  
-Pero tu tía no desciende de ellos. - Opuso su esposa. -  
-Pero concibió a mi primo, quizás eso pueda tener alguna relación. - Elucubró su interlocutor que pareció pensar en eso más seriamente. -  
-Le preguntaré a Sandy si eso es verdad, y si es así tiene suerte, se va a ahorrar una fortuna en cremas. - Bostezó Amatista. –  
\- Bueno, la tía Petz te envió a ti unas cuantas, no es para quejarse – le recordó él. -  
\- Sí, es verdad. Y son muy buenas desde luego. - Concedió su esposa que, muy cansada, ya sólo pudo decir. - Hasta mañana.

 

Al fin se durmieron y cuando llegó el día siguiente Leval advirtió a sus hijos sobre esa droga. Los chicos le dijeron que no se preocupase, que tendrían cuidado y ambos fueron a sus respectivos colegios. En el instituto, Asthel se alegró de volver a ver a Madeleine, ella estaba más amable con él, parecía haberle perdonado del todo. El muchacho aprovechó la ocasión para invitarla a tomar un refresco. Su compañera aceptó de buena gana. Si era sincera consigo misma a ella también le atraía ese muchacho y hasta ese momento lo único que le había impedido salir con él era aquel asunto de las reuniones. Pero eso ya quedaba atrás, sobre todo, a la vista de las increíbles cosas que podía hacer el chico. Aunque no le gustaba simplemente por eso. Lo cierto era que ya se había fijado en él desde bastante tiempo antes y esperó pacientemente hasta estar segura de que el chico sentía lo mismo y daba el primer paso. Así pues, ahora todo sería más fácil. Eso pensaba Maddie conforme caminaba a su lado sujetando algunos de sus discos de apuntes. Asthel charlaba con ella sobre algún tema intrascendente del instituto y los dos se fueron a la cafetería aprovechando el primer recreo, allí ocuparon una mesa y bebieron sendas limonadas. Madeleine, con visible interés, le preguntó si seguía con sus viajes.

\- Últimamente he viajado, - admitió él – pero de forma más normal. Sólo fui a la Tierra unos días a ver a mi familia. Estuve con mi primo que vivía en Europa hasta hace poco. Él también será de mi equipo...  
\- Pero esa misión tuya, ¿cuándo empezará? - Le preguntó Madeleine con curiosidad y extrañeza. -  
\- No lo sé, espero a dos dioses todavía. Supongo que dentro de poco me lo dirán...- Repuso él queriendo cambiar de tema por lo que preguntó a su vez - ¿y tú?, ¿has ido a alguna reunión más?...  
\- No - respondió sinceramente ella. - La última vez que fui me asusté, ¿sabes una cosa? Creo que se han celebrado dos reuniones más y conozco a gente que va a ellas. Pero les noto cambiados, de peor humor. Parecen enfadados con todo el mundo.  
\- ¿Sabes si toman algo?,- le preguntó su interlocutor recordando lo que su padre le había explicado esa mañana. -  
\- No lo sé...pero me preocupa. - Le confesó Madeleine cuando sonó el timbre del fin de recreo. -Tenemos que volver a clase.  
\- A la salida nos vemos, ¿de acuerdo? ...- propuso Asthel y la muchacha asintió con una sonrisa. -Entonces, ¡hasta luego! - se despidió alegremente él, que corrió hacia su clase mientras la chica hacía lo propio rumbo a la suya. -

 

Aquello marchaba bien, ¡parecía que al fin esa muchacha se fijaba en él! De modo que Asthel se fue a su aula tan contento. Junto a él se sentaba su amigo Kyle que le preguntó expectante.

\- ¡Qué! ¿Ya te has ligado a Maddie?  
-Eso espero. - Sonrió él algo azorado. -  
\- ¡Es un pedazo de pibón! Date prisa o vendrá otro que se te adelantará. - Sentenció su amigo, que sonrió añadiendo divertido. - Por ejemplo, yo mismo.

 

Como réplica Asthel le dio una colleja. Kyle se la devolvió y estuvieron jugueteando así hasta que entró el profesor. De inmediato ambos pasaron a centrarse (o al menos dar la impresión de ello) en la clase. Maray por su parte estaba junto con Granate en su aula de la escuela de primaria. Era una aburrida hora de lengua y ella se entretenía mirando por la ventana. Deseaba salir ya de una vez. Además, Idina no estaba. Había pedido un par de semanas de vacaciones para ir con su familia a visitar a su gran amiga la reina Neherenia y a ver después a sus padres. Llevaba ya más de diez días fuera. La sustituta, la señorita Emerson, era un auténtico rollo. De modo que el timbre de final de las clases se hizo esperar, pero fue muy bien recibido cuando al fin sonó dando estas por concluidas. 

\- ¡Por fin! - Suspiró un asimismo aburrido Granate. – Pensaba que no se iba a acabar nunca.  
-Espero que la seño Idina regrese pronto. - Declaró su compañera en tanto recogía. -  
-También tiene derecho a unas vacaciones. - Comentó despreocupadamente su interlocutor. –   
\- ¡Jo! Pero esta profe es muy rollo. - Afirmó quejumbrosamente la niña. - Todo el rato con dictados y con lecturas aburridas.  
-Es normal, estamos terminando la primaria. - Repuso Granate alegando. – El año próximo iremos ya a secundaria.  
-Pues que fastidio. Allí tienen que estudiar muchísimo. Mi hermano se pasa la vida aprendiendo cosas a cuál más rara. - Suspiró resignadamente Maray. -   
\- Es más divertido cuando nos enseña cosas de esos dioses. - Convino Granate añadiendo con algo de pesar. – Aunque últimamente no tiene mucho tiempo.  
-Está muy atontado con esa Madeleine. - Le confió su amiga imitando a la perfección el mejor tono de cotilleo que utilizaban los mayores. -   
-Estamos apañados. No sé qué la verá. Es una sosa. - Declaró Granate moviendo la cabeza. – 

 

Su contertulia asintió, eso mismo pensaba. ¡Menos mal que Granate era razonable! Así las cosas, finalmente terminaron de recoger y se marcharon para su casa, pero a la salida del colegio vieron una gran multitud de chicos en fila, hacían cola para un puesto de bebidas que ofrecían degustación gratis. Dos individuos, un hombre y una mujer, ofrecían vasos con prueba gratuita. La mayoría de los que lo probaban querían repetir, ¡estaba delicioso! decían entusiasmados.

-Mira ¿Qué será? - Le indicó Maray con expresión curiosa. -  
-Quizás han sacado una bebida nueva y la están promocionando. - Conjeturó el chico. -  
-Podríamos ir a que nos dieran un poco. - Le propuso su compañera. -

 

Granate quería irse a casa porque tenía prisa, pero Maray le dijo que ella lo probaría. Tenía sed y ese nuevo refresco parecía estar muy bueno a juzgar por los comentarios de los demás chicos. Su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros se marchó tras despedirse y ella aguardó en la cola a que le llegase su turno. Valió la pena esperar, cuando le dieron a probar le pareció delicioso, aunque no reconocía el sabor. Pese a sus ruegos por repetir le respondieron lo mismo que al resto. Solo un vaso de degustación gratuita. Dentro de poco saldría al mercado. Con gesto desencantado se volvió a casa, le diría a su madre que comprase de ese refresco cuando saliera a la venta. Llegó casi dos horas tarde, Amatista la esperaba en la entrada muy nerviosa. Tan pronto Maray asomó la nariz por la puerta le echó una buena bronca.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? Llamé a casa de Granate hace una hora y él estaba allí, dijo que te habías quedado haciendo cola para probar un refresco... ¿es que no te das cuenta de que nos has dado un susto de muerte a tu padre y a mí?...

 

Pero en esta ocasión Maray no parecía afectada por la regañina de su madre, sólo se limitó a decir con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Quiero más de ese refresco, está muy bueno. Mamá, compra más. Mucho más - repetía con la mirada perdida. -

 

Leval se acercó entonces al oír a Amatista. Había estado dando vueltas e incluso dirigiéndose al colegio. Hasta trató de encontrar el aura de su hija para ubicarla. Sin embargo, no pudo conseguirlo. La niña no emitía mucha y debía de estar rodeada de gente. Retornó a casa pensando en aguardar una hora más y después ordenar que la buscaran. Ahora la observaba con una mezcla de enfado y alivio. Pero una vez escuchó el tono de la respuesta de la niña, y, sobre todo, cuando la miró a los ojos, se asustó.

\- Hija, ¿estás bien?,- le preguntó con suavidad acercándose a Maray. -  
\- ¡Estoy muy bien...y quiero más!,- exigió la chiquilla con voz impertinente. -  
\- ¡Oye Maray! ¡No te dirijas a nosotros en ese tono!,- intervino la enfadada Amatista llamándole la atención.

 

Aunque para su sorpresa Leval hizo callar a su mujer con un gesto, mientras observaba preocupado a su hija y le preguntaba.

\- Dime cariño, ¿quieres más refresco?  
\- Si - replicó ella de forma seca e imperativa para sentenciar. – Más, ¡ahora!…  
\- ¿Qué te pasa, cielo? - le preguntó su madre que ahora sí la observaba bastante asustada a su vez. - ¿Qué pasa con ese refresco?...

 

Maray la miró fijamente como si no la conociese, fue su padre quién le pidió con tono suave.

-Anda hija, llévame a donde está ese refresco para que pueda comprarte más. ¿Quieres?

 

La niña no se hizo repetir aquello, de inmediato salió corriendo hacia la calle como una exhalación. Leval movió la cabeza como si confirmase algo que temía. Le desveló a Amatista con tono alarmado.

\- Algo le ocurre, ¡maldita sea! Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando...  
\- ¿El qué? - Exclamó su esposa cada vez más intranquila. - ¡Leval, por favor, no me asustes!  
\- Podría ser efecto del Loten, les hace perder los nervios y la perspectiva de la realidad fruto de la adicción. Como te dije ayer es una droga que engancha casi nada más se toma. ¡Por eso es tan terrible!  
\- ¡Dios mío, no!, hay que ir tras ella. ¡En ese estado podría ocurrirle cualquier cosa! - Exclamó Amatista totalmente aterrada. -  
\- No te preocupes. Voy con ella - trató de tranquilizarla su esposo que se concentró en la energía de su hija. -

 

Esta vez, por mor de la proximidad entre ambos, pese a notársela bastante inestable pudo captarla bien y se trasladó. Asthel salió entonces de su cuarto. Había llegado antes que su hermana tras salir de clase y tener una cita con Maddi. Lo cierto es que todavía pensaba en eso, así que no se había enterado de nada, sólo de las últimas voces.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, mama? - Quiso saber al ver la expresión angustiada de su madre. -  
\- Hijo, es algo grave. - Amatista le contó lo sucedido para remachar con visible angustia. -Tu padre ha ido a por tu hermana, ¡quiera Dios que no sea por esa droga!  
\- Madeleine me contó que las personas que la consumían se volvían muy agresivas, - le comentó Asthel asustado también. - Tenían un carácter muy inestable...  
\- Avisaré al médico y a Sandy...- Pudo decir Amatista con los nervios a flor de piel. No perdió ni un segundo y corrió desesperada a llamar. - 

 

Leval por su parte había aparecido junto a su hija que corría, cortándola el paso. Afortunadamente en una callejuela sin nadie alrededor. Maray trató de escapar, pero él la sujetó.

\- ¡Déjame ir! - chillaba la cría. - ¡Quiero más! ¡Quiero más!... ¡quiero más!...

 

La niña se retorcía compulsivamente tratando de soltarse sin parar de repetir aquello atrayendo entonces a algunas personas que pasaban por una calle adyacente. Y ante las miradas atónitas de algún que otro transeúnte. 

\- Hija por favor, debes tratar de calmarte, te han dado algo que te ha sentado mal, - le decía su asustado padre tratando de mantener una voz paciente y sosegada -...  
\- ¡Déjame que beba más! - gritaba y sollozaba ella con desesperación sin parecer escucharle. -¡Quiero beber más!

 

Leval la sujetó para que no se escapase y cuando se aseguró de que la calle estaba otra vez desierta, ajenos a miradas curiosas, se transportó con ella a su casa. Su mujer había llamado a Sandy que rápidamente se había dirigido allí. Al aparecer su marido tumbaron a la niña, que ahora sufría convulsiones, sobre un sofá. Amatista estaba muy asustada, se había quedado pálida viendo a su hija en ese estado casi de catatonia y no podía ni articular palabra. Pero su amiga la tranquilizó.

\- No temas, esto se le pasará, necesita reposo y que la vigiles, con mis dotes curativas trataré de calmarla. - Sandy sujetó la frente de Maray que ardía. Con una mano trató de transmitirle su poder. Casi al instante la niña calmó sus temblores y su sanadora añadió. - Debe descansar, sólo he podido aliviarla, está bajo el efecto de alguna droga muy fuerte. Esto es como una especie de síndrome de abstinencia.  
\- ¡Maldición...lo sabía! - escupió Leval con rabia para asegurar lleno de ira. - ¡Voy a acabar con esos malditos traficantes sean quienes sean! ¡No dejaré ni un sólo peñasco del planeta por remover hasta que les encuentre! Y entonces se van a acordar de mí.  
\- Cálmate por favor, - le pidió su asustada esposa mirando como Maray se agitaba con sudores fríos. - Tenemos que cuidar a nuestra niña...es lo único que importa ahora.  
\- Sí Leval, - añadió Sandy con tono más controlado. - No te dejes dominar por los nervios. Debes estar tranquilo, presiento que hay una trama bastante oscura detrás de esto.  
\- Sí, yo también - convino él asegurando con indignación... ¡y me encargaré de descubrirla y de hacer que se castigue a los culpables!

 

Acostaron a Maray y le pusieron una venda fría en la cabeza para aliviar la fiebre que empezaba a apoderarse de ella. Cuando vino el médico éste confirmó el diagnóstico de Sandy y lo único que dijo es que la niña tenía algo de fiebre fruto de la reacción de su organismo para defenderse de aquello y que debía tomar un neutralizador y algún complejo vitamínico y sales para recuperar las que había perdido. Añadió también que, como medida de precaución, fuese a su consulta cuando estuviera recuperada para hacerse unas pruebas.

-No te preocupes, mañana cuida de tu hija, yo te cubriré en el trabajo. Además, como somos las jefas no creo que nadie te vaya a reñir. – Le dijo la morena científica a su apurada amiga tratando de desdramatizar. – Y no te apures, mejorará…  
-Gracias Sandy – suspiró su interlocutora a punto de llorar por el temor y la angustia de ver así a su pequeña. – ¡Por Dios! ¿Quién puede ser capaz de hacerle esto a una niña?

 

Sandy abrazó a su amiga que no pudo evitar romper a llorar. Pero Amatista enseguida se forzó a enjugarse las lágrimas para estar al cuidado de la cría. 

-Estoy bien, gracias. - Le dijo a la morena científica. - Gracias por venir…  
\- ¡Cómo no iba a hacerlo! Anda, cálmate. Maray se pondrá bien. –Le aseguró Sandy añadiendo de modo solícito. - Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, llamadnos enseguida a Coraíon y a mí.

 

Tras agradecerle de nuevo su ayuda Leval despidió a su amiga a la puerta y le dio recuerdos para su esposo, hijo y demás familia. Maray se durmió y pareció recuperarse pues tenía un sueño tranquilo. Amatista se instaló a su lado, sentada en una silla. Y aunque su marido le insistió en que dejase descansar a la pequeña, la angustiada mujer se empeñó en quedarse a velarla. Su marido entró en varias ocasiones durante la noche ofreciéndose a quedarse en su lugar. No obstante, la angustiada madre negó con la cabeza una y otra vez. De este modo estuvo toda la noche junto a su hija tomándole la temperatura y ésta por suerte fue disminuyendo hasta llegar a su estado normal. Al día siguiente la chiquilla se despertó recuperada y vio a su madre dormida junto a ella. Maray le acarició cariñosamente el pelo y Amatista se despertó...

\- Buenos días cielo, ¿estás mejor? - Le preguntó todavía preocupada. -  
\- Si - asintió la niña. - Estoy bien mamá...ya no me molesta nada.  
\- ¡Menos mal! – Suspiró Amatista que abrazó aliviada a su hija dando gracias a Dios y preguntándole de inmediato -, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Recuerdas algo?...  
\- Sólo que bebí un refresco y que estaba muy rico, luego me vine a casa. - Contestó la chiquilla visiblemente confusa. – No me acuerdo de nada más…  
\- Ya estás curada, cariño. - Sonrió su interlocutora que más seria le advirtió -, pero la próxima vez no tomes nada que venga de desconocidos. Y menos si lo van regalando…

 

La cría asintió, se sentía bien y para mayor contento, su madre le dijo que no fuese al colegio por hoy. Amatista por su parte suspiró con alivio. Luego fue a buscar a su marido que estaba preparándose para irse a la base, le dijo que Maray estaba mejor. Leval se alegró y fue a ver a su hija.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras cariño? - Se interesó él acariciando la barbilla y las mejillas de la pequeña. -  
\- Estoy bien, papi. - Sonrió la interpelada, afirmando. - Mami me ha dicho que hoy no tengo que ir al cole.  
-No, hoy no… pero luego llama a algún compañero para ver si tienes que hacer alguna tarea ¿Eh? - Le indicó su padre con una leve sonrisa. - Que esto no son unas vacaciones…

 

La pequeña convino en ello asintiendo repetidas veces. De todos modos, para ella estaría bien quedarse en casa y poder dormir un rato más. De hecho, declaró.

-Tengo algo de sueño…  
-Pues duérmete, mi amor. - Sonrió su madre mesándola el pelo con afecto para declarar.- Te voy a hacer unas tortitas con caramelo para cuando te despiertes…

 

Maray levantó los brazos encantada, ese era uno de sus platos favoritos. Sus aliviados padres sonrieron. ¡Esa sí que era su niña! De modo que más tranquilo después de ello, pero igualmente indignado por el incidente, Leval se despidió de ambas y se dirigió a su cuartel. Ahora estaba más decidido que nunca a hacer lo que fuera para resolver el asunto de la red de tráfico de Loten. Llegó a su despacho y comenzó con sus pesquisas. Aunque apenas si llevaba una hora trabajando en ellas cuando tuvo un Holo mensaje de la Tierra. Era su madre, muy sorprendido lo atendió…

\- ¿Qué podrá ser? - Se dijo con gesto de extrañeza, aunque algo en la expresión de su madre no le gustaba nada. - No parecen buenas noticias. - Conjeturó, desgraciadamente con acierto. - 

 

Su esposa entre tanto recibió la llamada de Sandy que le preguntó por el estado de la pequeña. Tras agradecerle de nuevo su ayuda del día anterior su amiga le contó que la cría estaba ya bien. Afortunadamente se había recobrado por completo. Tanto que las dos estaban mirando unas holo revistas de modas.

-Bueno, por hoy yo tampoco he mandado a Granate al colegio. Su padre tenía que trabajar en casa y se quedó con él. - Le contó su compañera de trabajo. – Ojalá Idina regrese pronto. Con ella allí me sentiré mucho más tranquila.  
-Si. Se fue a visitar a Nehie con su familia y luego a ver a sus padres. Hacía bastante que no lo hacía. - Le explicó Amatista agregando. – Sus padres todavía no están jubilados, pero tienen mucho tiempo libre. Agradecerán la presencia de los nietos y por lo que me comentó ella antes de marcharse cree que su padre no se encuentra demasiado bien.  
\- ¡Vaya, lamento oír eso! – suspiró Sandy. – Ojalá que no sea nada serio. – Pudo decir. -

 

Aunque no tenía un buen presentimiento. No obstante, apenas sí conocía al padre de Idina y no le era posible precisar. 

-Esperemos que no. De todos modos, ya nos contará en cuanto regrese. – Comentó su amiga. -

 

Las dos terminaron de hablar al poco rato deseando que Idina y su familia lo pasaran bien y que el padre de su amiga gozara de buena salud. De hecho, la aludida había ido efectivamente a la Luna. Tal y como le prometió hacía tiempo, Neherenia la recibió como princesa que era. Tanto fue así que a ella y a su familia se les rindieron honores casi de Estado. Michael se sentía algo nervioso, no estaba desde luego acostumbrado a tales fastos, aunque su esposa le calmó de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, es por el protocolo. En cuanto pueda, Nehie nos hará pasar a sus estancias y charlaremos como personas normales.  
-Desde luego, amigas importantes sí que tienes. No te lo puedo discutir – pudo sonreír su esposo con patente nerviosismo. –  
-La reina de la Luna, ¡qué guay! – Exclamó Tom que no se cansaba de observar todas aquellas columnas y los bellos tapices y cuadros de las paredes del salón de audiencias en el que aguardaban. – Cuando lo cuente en el cole, alucinarán…  
-Oye mamá. – Intervino Loren que llevaba sus lápices de colores y su cuaderno de dibujos. - ¿Es aquí donde vive esa niña del espejo?  
-Si hija- le sonrió su madre que, recordaba como hacía poco tiempo que su propia hija pudo ver a otra cría en el mismo espejo en el que ella y Nehie solían hablar. – Aquí mismo es…

 

Aunque esta vez no era la reina de la Luna Nueva de pequeña sino su hija. Neherenia tuvo una única heredera a la que llamó Alice. Desde siempre a la reina le gustó el cuento de Alicia a través del espejo y juzgó que tenía mucho que ver con ella misma. De común acuerdo con su marido, llamaron a su hija como la protagonista. En realidad, su nombre completo era Alice Neherenia Derail Moon light, su Alteza Serenísima Bella y Gentil, princesa heredera del reino de la Luna Nueva y duquesa de Nuevo Vegeta. Esos títulos obedecían a su herencia materna y a que su padre había sido nombrado duque del planeta de los saiyajin por sus ahora soberanos el rey Bralen y la reina Aiona, (la hermana del propio Doran) a fin de que pudiera desposar a una reina extranjera. Era más o menos de la misma edad de Loren, de largo pelo moreno como sus padres y ojos azules. Cierto día Neherenia la presentó a su amiga a través del espejo e Idina hizo lo propio con sus hijos. Ahora al fin, los críos podrían conocerse en persona. Tras unos minutos un chambelán de palacio, vestido con librea y una especie de peluca, salió de la sala de audiencias, se dirigió a ellos y declaró con tono rimbombante.

-Les rogamos que pasen, sus Majestades y su Alteza Serenísima les recibirán. 

 

Idina y su familia así lo hicieron tras levantarse de los cómodos sillones en los que habían estado aguardando. Ella sonrió al pasar a otra estancia anexa, la antecámara de recepciones y reconocer al viejo Gillard de la Lune, ese ortodoxo canciller y aposentador real, tan fiel a su amiga. 

-Un honor volver a verla Alteza. Por favor, les ruego a usted y a su familia que me sigan…- La saludó. -

 

Enseguida siguió a ese hombre, su esposo e hijos hicieron lo propio. El Chambelán y Canciller Real les franqueó el paso a través de dos grandes y nacaradas puertas. Al entrar, los niños e incluso Michael miraron con la boca abierta. Si habían creído que la sala de espera era algo impresionante se quedaba en nada ante la magnificencia del salón Real de Audiencias. Un techo altísimo con lámparas de araña doradas cuya luz se derramaba en ese mismo tono, alfombras y tapices preciosos con multitud de escenas de la Luna y de animales cubrían el suelo. Y una alfombra roja recorría todo el trayecto desde la entrada hasta el trono que estaba situado a un nivel superior, con tres escalones recubiertos por esa misma alfombra. Allí, en el centro se sentaba la reina, una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos morenos que vestía un largo conjunto de falda plateada y corpiño color verde mar. A su derecha otro trono y en él un hombre, también de pelo e incluso tez algo morena, muy fornido y con un traje oscuro. Y a la izquierda, una niña de quizás cinco o seis años, que lucía un vestido similar al de su madre, pero en tonos malvas y blancos. Tal y como les habían instruido sus padres, los pequeños Tom y Loren se detuvieron a unos pocos metros de esos magníficos reyes y se inclinaron, lo mismo hizo Michael. Idina a su vez hizo otra marcada reverencia en tanto el chambelán, puesto tras de ella y su familia, les presentaba con su característica rimbombancia pese a que solamente estaban ellos y los miembros de la Familia Real.

-Su Alteza Serenísima la princesa de la Luna y baronesa de Némesis, Idina Johnson Rodney y familia.  
-Por favor amigos míos, acercaos. - Les pidió Nehie con una amplia sonrisa en tanto se levantaba de su trono y descendía las escaleras. – Prescindamos de tanta etiqueta.

 

Su amiga se acercó también, los demás miembros de su familia aun aguardaron algo intimidados por semejante boato. Tras otra reverencia ante la soberana ambas amigas se abrazaron. La misma reina entonces les propuso de forma desenfadada, tal y como Idina había esperado.

-Retirémonos a mis estancias y hablemos con más tranquilidad.

 

Y tras la reina de la Luna Nueva fueron el rey y la princesa, seguidos de sus invitados. Nada más entrar, Nehie se quitó una especie de tiara que llevaba en la cabeza y suspiró.

-Cada día soporto menos tanto ceremonial…  
-Si- convino Doran afirmando con desenfado. – Los saiyajin tenemos menos parafernalia que aquí, ¡y mira que hay ceremonias en mi mundo de origen!  
-Me alegro de veros – sonrió Idina. – Hacía mucho que no podíamos reunirnos.

 

Su marido saludó también a los reyes de la Luna Nueva, en tanto Tom decía con patente entusiasmo.

\- ¡Esto es guay! Tenéis un montón de alfombras. Seguro que estáis todo el día pasando el droido aspirador. - Afirmó convencido, puesto que siempre había escuchado a su madre decir que era lo adecuado. –  
-Sí, ¡desde luego dan trabajo! – se rio la soberana, divertida por aquella ocurrencia infantil. –

 

Aunque Idina llamó discretamente la atención de su amiga señalando hacia las niñas. Loren y Alice se miraban la una a la otra, fue la pequeña princesa quién comentó atónita.

\- ¡Tú eres la niña del espejo!  
-Si – convino Loren afirmando a su vez. – Y tú salías en el de mi mamá. No sabía que eras de verdad. Creía que eras de un cuento de hadas.  
-Claro que soy de verdad –aseguró su interlocutora para presentarse. – Soy la princesa Alice.   
\- ¡Qué bien!, mi mamá también es princesa – sonrió Loren. –  
-La mía es reina – le replicó la otra cría. –  
\- ¿Y eso es mejor que ser princesa? - Preguntó la niña. –  
-Creo que sí – Repuso su contertulia, aunque parecía insegura, sobre todo cuando añadió. – Lo malo es que tiene que estar hablando con mucha gente rara mucho rato. Y es muy aburrido.

 

Sus dos madres asistían a esa conversación con expresiones sonrientes y plenas de añoranza. Fue Idina la que, con voz queda, le comentó a su amiga.

\- ¿No te recuerdan a alguien esas dos?  
-Parece mentira lo deprisa que transcurre el tiempo. - Afirmó Nehie que comentó con nostalgia. - ¿Quién sabe? Puede que un día nuestras hijas puedan ir juntas a estudiar a la Golden como hicimos nosotras.  
-Sería bonito que las dos fuesen compañeras y tan buenas amigas como tú y yo. - Convino Idina. –

 

Por su parte su esposo conversaba con el rey. Éste le puso al corriente de algunos asuntos de la Tierra. A Michael no le gustó demasiado el cariz que tomaban las cosas en el planeta. Acorde con lo que el soberano le explicaba, cada vez crecía más un movimiento de fundamentalistas que sostenía que aquellos agujeros negros aparecidos hacía ya tantos años era el aviso del Juicio Final, y que la Tierra tenía un breve plazo para purgar sus pecados. Para ellos Serenity no fue más que una enviada para aplacar la cólera de Dios, pero había dejado que las cosas siguieran igual. El pecado y la abominación proseguían dominando el mundo. Por tanto, ya no les merecía crédito. Es más, en muchos lugares la oposición a los soberanos de la Tierra iba en aumento. Se decía que el único rey del Mundo era Dios mismo. Desde luego al esposo de Idina aquello le espantó, pero decidió no importunar a su mujer con esas nuevas. Aunque ésta, a su vez, recibió noticias poco halagüeñas de su amiga la soberana cuando, cambiando de tema, le comentó.

-En un par de días iremos a la Tierra a ver a mis padres. Hace mucho que no les visito.  
-Ya... – suspiró Neherenia que esbozó un gesto de preocupación en su semblante. –  
\- ¿Qué sucede? - quiso saber Idina que la observó sorprendida, su amiga había tornado su jovial expresión por una de pesar. –  
-Veras…- le comentó la reina con tono consternado. – Hace unos días estuve en la Tierra. Me llamó Rei.  
\- ¿Mi madrina Rei? - Se sorprendió la muchacha. –  
-Sí, la princesa Marte, tú sabes lo gran amiga que ha sido siempre de tus padres. Les hizo una visita de cortesía. Bien, habló con tu madre y me contó que tu padre no está bien.  
-Algo sabía de eso. Está muy cansado, trabaja demasiado y ha estado estudiando muchas de esas cosas esotéricas que a él siempre le han encantado. Lance me envió un Holo mensaje hará casi un mes. Me comentó que trató de convencer a mi padre de que dejase eso…- Le reveló su interlocutora. – Me dijo también que fuese a ver a mis padres en cuanto pudiera. Pero. ¿Qué le ocurre a mi padre exactamente? ¿Lo sabes tú? – Inquirió la angustiada muchacha. –  
-Está raro. Es como si se le fuera la cabeza a veces. - Le explicó Neherenia. – No recuerda que estaba haciendo y, por lo que tu madre y Rei me explicaron, ha tenido que dejar de dar las clases de kárate. A veces se quedaba parado en medio de un kata sin saber cómo seguir. Yo misma estaba delante cuando un día le dijo a tu madre que era la hora de ir a la biblioteca, que habían quedado con Roy y con Bertie para estudiar el examen.  
\- ¡Pero eso son cosas de hace más de cuarenta años!- Se horrorizó Idina cuya expresión mostraba un gran desasosiego ahora para querer saber.- ¿Ha visto a algún médico?  
-Al parecer tus tíos Roy y Beruche acudieron a verle, durante ese tiempo parecía que nada le pasase. Tu padre estuvo totalmente normal. Pensamos que quizás había tenido mucho estrés o simplemente que todo eso había sido algo pasajero. Pero ayer mismo tu madre llamó al médico y a Rei. Se encontró a tu padre tirado en el suelo, en medio del salón. - Le desveló su amiga con tono y mirada apesadumbrados. -  
\- ¡Dios mío! – Pudo decir la muchacha llevándose las manos a la boca para afirmar. – Tengo que verle ahora mismo. Lo siento Nehie, si no es molestia, por favor. ¿Permitirías que se quedase aquí a mi familia mientras? Iré y volveré lo más rápido que pueda.  
-Lo entiendo perfectamente. No es ninguna molestia en absoluto. – Le aseguró la soberana posando afectuosamente ambas manos sobre los hombros de su intranquila amiga. – Es más, no vas a tardar nada. Tenemos un sistema de tele transporte nuevo. Se me ocurrió precisamente a raíz del nacimiento de mi hija. Modifiqué los espejos del cuarto de tus padres para ajustarlos al mío y puedes pasar por ellos. Es como un mini agujero de gusano. Será como cruzar una puerta para ir a otra habitación.

 

Su amiga asintió, no le preocupaban mucho esos detalles, ahora solamente quería abrazar a sus padres. En pocas palabras se lo explicó a Michael dejando al margen a sus hijos. Si su padre estaba en ese estado mejor que los críos no lo vieran. Su marido en un principio quiso ir con ella, pero la chica le pidió que se quedase con los niños. Así, la muchacha pudo llamar a casa de sus padres. Fue Cooan la que se puso, su rostro resplandeció al ver a su hija. Idina le comentó que iba a ir para allá. En un momento y sin vacilar, atravesó el espejo del cuarto de la reina saliendo por el de la habitación de sus padres. Allí se abrazó enseguida a su madre que sollozaba de felicidad al verla.

\- ¡Hija mía! – Pudo decir Cooan visiblemente afectada por la emoción. –¡Cuánto me alegra que estés aquí!

 

Tras un rato de estar abrazadas Idina se separó y pudo ver bien a su madre. La pobre estaba muy envejecida, tenía arrugas en su antaño suave y terso cutis y su cabello casi era ya gris. La mujer pudo adivinar los pensamientos de su hija cuando con una sonrisa de circunstancias admitió.

-Estoy muy mayor, ¿verdad? hija mía.  
-No mamá - se apresuró a negar Idina que, de inmediato le preguntó. - ¿Dónde está papá?  
-Sentado en el porche – le dijo su interlocutora que ahogó un sollozo para advertirla. – No sé si sabrá quién eres, mi niña.  
\- Pero ¿qué le pasa? - quiso saber la inquieta muchacha. –  
-Ami estuvo aquí junto con Rei ayer mismo – le reveló su madre confirmando las palabras de Nehie, para contarle con tono resignado, lleno de tristeza. – En cuanto tu padre volvió en sí ella le reconoció con aparatos médicos del Milenio de Plata. Por lo que nos contó sufre un principio de degeneración neuronal. No se sabe si debido a priones o quizás a alguna otra cosa desconocida. Pero es algo irreversible.  
-Entonces…- Preguntó la chica dejando en suspenso aquella frase, quizás temía la cuestión que iba a formular tanto como su madre la respuesta, finalmente se armó de valor y concluyó. - ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?  
-No cariño - suspiró su madre dejando caer sendas lágrimas por sus mejillas. –  
-Pero y la reina Serenity, ¿no puede usar el poder del Cristal de Plata?  
-Tu amiga Neherenia lo intentó, con su Moon Healing Scalation. Pero me explicó que su poder sanador corrige los traumas o el efecto del mal. Esto desgraciadamente es una enfermedad sí, pero que sigue un curso natural. Contra eso nada pueden hacer. Ni ella ni aún la propia soberana de la Tierra.  
\- ¿Cuánto le queda…?- sollozó ahora Idina, que se sentía invadida por una creciente angustia y dolor. –  
-No lo sabemos- replicó su consternada madre. – Pero me gustaría que todos estuvierais aquí para que os viese. Al menos teneros cerca. No sé si os conocerá, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que podrá sentir vuestro cariño.

 

La afectada muchacha asintió, en ese instante sonaba el Holo teléfono y su madre fue a contestar. Ella salió al porche, andando despacio, allí le vio. Su padre estaba sentado en una silla mirando hacia el campo que había más allá, en esa agradable tarde. Se aproximó a él tras enjugarse las lágrimas y haciendo un esfuerzo para ocultar su tristeza, con voz dulce y suave le saludó.

-Hola papá.

 

Tom se volvió mirándola con una gran sonrisa y dijo como si realmente no le sucediera nada de particular.

-Idina hija. ¡Qué alegría! ¡Cuando has venido!

 

La chica sonrió con amplitud ahora, sintiéndose aliviada, no parecía estar tan mal. Su pelo eso sí, era totalmente blanco ya. Pero él siempre fue canoso, incluso de joven. Idina abrazó fuertemente a su padre y le susurró al oído.

-Cuantas ganas tenía de veros a ti y a mamá. Vengo de estar con Nehie.  
\- ¡Ah sí! esa chiquilla del espejo – sonrió su padre dejándola helada cuando afirmó. – ¡Qué mayor está!, ¿sabes que va a ir a estudiar contigo a la Golden?  
-Si papá, eso me ha dicho…- pudo sonreírle ella pese a todo, cuando al mirarle a los ojos le vio aquella expresión ausente. – Eso dijo, y me ha hecho mucha ilusión…

 

La muchacha acarició las mejillas de su padre y no pudo evitar llorar, más cuando éste tomándola ahora por su madre, le comentó jovial.

\- ¿Sabes Connie? Roy ha dicho que mañana podríamos ir de visita por Nueva York. Veremos una película y os enseñaremos la ciudad. Espero que Bertie acepte venir. Creo que aún sigue enfadada con él…

 

Al poco su madre reapareció junto con sus tíos. La llamaba había sido de Roy que, al conocer el estado de su amigo y que su sobrina estaba allí, no dudó en transportarse con Beruche. Estos besaron y abrazaron largamente a la chica que no pudo contener sus lágrimas más y enseguida se aproximaron al enfermo que les sonrió visiblemente feliz, como si lo que le acababa de decir a su hija se viera corroborado.

-Vaya, así que la has convencido ¿eh bribón? Bertie se viene con nosotros. - Afirmó el paciente con gesto risueño. – Vamos a enseñarles la ciudad…  
-Si amigo- concedió el aludido con una afectuosa sonrisa para añadir enternecido y al tiempo lleno de pesar – ya sabes. Lo que Roy Malden no consiga con las mujeres, no lo logrará nadie.  
-Espero que yo tenga tanta suerte con Connie como tú con Bertie. – Expresó su esperanzado interlocutor. – Quizás quiera salir conmigo. Pero me da algo de miedo pedírselo.

 

Y es que Tom parecía ajeno al hecho de que su esposa estaba junto a él rodeándole con sus brazos por detrás del cuello, que su hija lloraba apartándose para no ser vista abrazándose a Bertie que también derramaba lágrimas de dolor al verle así y que el mismo Roy debían hacer grandes esfuerzos por no llorar. En tanto replicaba emocionado.

-Estoy seguro compañero. Sé de buena tinta que está loca por ti. Confía en mí.

 

Y sin poder soportarlo más su amigo de toda la vida se metió en la casa. Desahogándose allí, su esposa fue a abrazarle y trató de confortarle en tanto él sollozaba.

-No puedo verle así…Bertie no puedo…  
-Pero debemos estar a su lado y ser fuertes – le animó su esposa también con manifiesto tono de tristeza. - Por él y por su familia. No podemos dejar a mi hermana sola.  
-Lo sé. - Afirmó su interlocutor secándose las lágrimas y estallando con patente dolor. – Pero es un hermano para mí. No se merece esto, ¡maldita sea!

 

Y Bertie, dejando caer lágrimas también aun pudo sonreírle para afirmar.

-Ami nos ha dicho que no sufrirá. Le vienen hermosos recuerdos, nada más. Cuando Neherenia estuvo aquí fue lo único que dijo que podría hacer por él.  
-No quise decirles nada a Leval ni a Amatista cuando vinieron a vernos. Por no amargar el reencuentro. Todavía pensaba que habría alguna esperanza. – Declaró su marido. –  
-Hiciste bien, y sé lo difícil que te resultó fingir delante de todos. Además, es cierto que entonces no estaba tan mal. – Le consoló su mujer afirmando ahora con rotundidad. – Pero ahora debemos decírselo.  
-Su hermano Daniel ya lo sabe. Creo que iba a venir junto con Mimet y su hija. - Comentó Roy. –  
-Yo me ocuparé de llamar a Leval cuando regresemos a casa – le dijo Beruche afirmando animosa. – Quien sabe, quizás Asthel pueda hacer algo para curarle.

 

Su marido convino en ello con el ánimo renovado y al poco se despidieron de Cooan, Idina y de un sonriente Tom cuyas palabras antes de que se marchasen fueron.

-Hasta mañana Roy, ya tengo ganas de verte debutar mañana con los Knicks. Nos habrás conseguido entradas, ¿verdad?  
-Claro compañero…las mejores entradas de todo el pabellón. - Pudo decir el interpelado evitando por poco llorar allí delante de su amigo de toda la vida. - Estarás a mi lado, como siempre.

 

Y cerca de allí, aparcado en la carretera, un hombre leía un gran tomo de color granate con letras doradas. Cerró el libro y dejó caer lágrimas de tristeza que empañaron su barba de varios días. Aquel hombre se llamaba Lance Rodney e iba a ver a su familia. Recordaba como hacía ya años, charlaba con su padre sobre esos temas. Éste le había comentado que tenía una pista fundamental. Parecía verlo como si hubiera sucedido ayer.

-Hijo. - Le decía Tom con visible excitación. - ¡Es algo asombroso! Después de tantos años de investigar y descifrar textos he descubierto algo increíble.  
\- ¿El qué? - Quiso saber su interlocutor, aunque ya se temía qué era para su desgracia. -  
-Verás. Cuando estuve en el asteroide visitando a tu hermana até cabos. Mazoui me contó cosas. Se trata de un misterioso libro, al parecer posee enormes poderes. En él se registran todos los acontecimientos, pasados, presentes y futuros. “El Libro de los Días” Lance…  
\- ¿Qué clase de poderes tiene ese libro? - Le inquirió el muchacho pretendiendo desconocer aquello. -

 

Su excitado padre andaba de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvo y golpeando leve y repetidamente el pecho de su hijo respondió.

-Es incluso capaz de acabar con el olvido, ¡Es nuestra protección contra la Nada! - Exclamó Tom casi eufórico para sentenciar. - Si pudiéramos tenerlo en nuestro poder el universo no habría de temer jamás un nuevo ataque por parte de esos entes…  
-Pero papá. La reina Serenity ya terminó con esa amenaza, junto con Roy, Lornd, la princesa Usagi y la reina Neherenia. Leval y Mazoui nos contaron lo que hizo Amatista en Bios, ¡les rechazaron por completo!…  
-Hijo. Tú has estudiado los arcanos como yo… Sabes que eso no fue más que el aplazamiento del momento final. - Objetó su padre con el semblante más grave ahora. - La última batalla se acerca…es algo inexorable.  
-Sí, y también he leído que el que trate de profundizar en esos misterios sin tener el permiso de los altos poderes sufrirá las consecuencias. Papá. Te lo pido por favor, ¡deja eso!... - Dijo el joven ahora con tono lleno de temor. -  
-No puedo Lance. Es el destino de todo el Cosmos el que está en juego. - Replicó su interlocutor. - Es algo tan importante que bien merece la pena correr ese riesgo.   
-Esos secretos serán protegidos. No te dejarán acceder a ellos, y si lo haces serás castigado. ¡Te lo suplico! - Volvió a insistir el más que preocupado muchacho, alegando. - Hay otros que deberán ser los encargados de afrontar ese reto. Déjaselo a ellos. No te arriesgues a sufrir las consecuencias de adquirir un conocimiento prohibido.

 

Su padre sonrió posando las manos sobre los hombros del chico. Entonces declaró con calma y afectuosidad.

-Hijo, muchas veces se deben correr riesgos por el bien común. Nunca me escondí de ello. Ni cuando era joven luchando junto con tu madre, tus tíos y otros amigos, ni ahora. Y si debo sacrificarme para que tú, Idina, Alan, tu madre y el resto de las personas a las que quiero, estéis a salvo. Tenlo por seguro, no dudaré…He sido muy feliz en esta vida que se me ha concedido y no me arrepiento de nada…

 

Lance asintió despacio, pero con gesto desolado. Sabía que era inútil tratar de convencer a su padre, y lo que era peor. ¡Lo había sabido desde antes de intentarlo! Todo estaba ya trazado. ¡Ojalá pudiera haberle enseñado ese libro, que iba a ser la causa de su perdición! ...Quizás, bien mirado podría hacerlo. De todos modos, él sabía cómo iba a concluir aquello y al menos su padre se merecía conocer la verdad. No sabía si eso era lo que el Demiurgo deseaba que hiciera o si bien alteraría los hechos de forma crítica y también recibiría su castigo. Pero ya eso no le importaba. De modo que fue a por su mochila. Su padre le observó extrañado, Más aún cuando él abrió la cremallera y extrajo un grueso libro color burdeos. Entonces, ante la estupefacción de Tom, el muchacho declaró de forma solemne y al tiempo emotiva.

-Este es el premio a todos tus desvelos, papá. Pero debo advertirte una cosa…Si abres este libro tendrás que pagar el precio…Y no solo tú. Todos sufriremos…lo haremos por ti.

 

Tom le miró sin poder pronunciar palabra. ¡Ese libro… ese libro era!... Apenas si podía creerlo, con la mirada interrogó a su hijo. ¿Cómo es posible que Lance lo tuviera en su poder? Entonces el muchacho sonrió y posando una mano en las de su padre le retuvo todavía para que no abriera el libro y le comentó con voz suave y llena de afecto.

-Te lo contaré todo…tú más que nadie mereces saberlo…si es que deseas afrontar las consecuencias, papá. Pero ante todo y diga lo que diga ese libro, yo te quiero, a ti y a todos…si hice lo que hice es porque no tuve otra opción, por el bien de todo y de todos.

 

Y así lo hizo. Tom no salía de su asombro, aunque pudo declarar.

-Claro, tiene todo el sentido. ¡Ahora lo entiendo…ahora lo comprendo todo! Hemos sido muy afortunados hijo mío… solo te pido una cosa, prométeme que cuidarás de todos. Entre tú y tu grupo de amigos especiales. Hasta que llegue la hora… el momento final.  
\- ¡Te lo prometo!... - Pudo decir el chico, al borde de las lágrimas tras abrazarse fuertemente con su padre. – Sabes que lo haré. ¡Está escrito!…

 

Y tras separarse de aquel abrazo, Tom sonrió y tomando aquel volumen entre sus manos lo depositó sobre una mesa y declaró.

-Bueno, vamos a ver por dónde va la historia… seguro que va a ser muy interesante…

 

Y Lance dejó que leyese parte de aquellos pasajes. Cuando satisfizo su curiosidad le devolvió el libro. El chico lo guardó otra vez en la mochila y su padre, sintiéndose cansado, se despidió de él, deseaba dormir. Cuando se retiró saliendo de su despacho hacia la habitación. El chico se marchó. Sabiendo que al despertar su padre ya nunca sería el mismo.

-Te quiero papá. - Pensaba en tanto lloraba lleno de impotencia y pesar. -Siempre te querré…

 

Por su parte Tom, tras haber cerrado aquel increíble libro, suspiró. Una vez se lo devolvió a su hijo se metió en su despacho. Mirando entonces al techo y paseando la vista por esas fotos que tenía allí. Algunas de sus padres y su hermano, otras con su amigo Roy y otros compañeros de la Golden. Sin que faltaran tampoco las que tenía con sus compañeros de batallas y fatigas. Con las guerreras ahora conocidas como princesas planetarias y los reyes de la Tierra. Aunque la mayoría era de él junto a Connie. Tras la graduación en la Universidad, de su boda, su Luna de Miel en Hawái. En fin, muchas en las que ambos salían abrazados y sonrientes. Había sido sin duda una vida maravillosa. También contempló con cariño y tristeza las fotos de sus hijos. Alguna familiar en la que tanto su esposa, como Alan, Lance o Idina aparecían con él. Con la niña vestida con ese gracioso kimono cuando solamente tenía tres años. Con Lance y Alan de traje y corbata, y también su hija, con un bonito vestido rojo. Todos ellos con la toga y el birrete en sus respectivas graduaciones. Y por supuesto, las fotos con sus nietos, las familias de sus hijos, Alan, Naya y Fiora. Idina, con Michael, los pequeños Tom y Loren. Tras empaparse de todas y cada una de esas imágenes solo pudo sonreír y suspirar…

-Demiurgo, o quién quiera que seas. Ya solo te pido una cosa, toma de mí lo que quieras, pero, por favor, no me quites estos maravillosos recuerdos. Presérvalos. Son toda mi vida…

 

Y Lance supo todo esto perfectamente, solo tenía que leerlo en aquel libro. Y pudo leer también que aquel poderoso y misterioso ente concedería a Thomas Alan Rodney aquel último deseo. Ahora lo recordaba sin poder dejar de derramar lágrimas. Dejando aquella ominosa carga en el coche, aparcó dispuesto a disfrutar de los últimos momentos que tendría junto a su padre…


	19. Una esperada visita y una inesperada despedida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo el dolor cubre a todas las familias y amigos, junto con las intrigas políticas y el crimen organizado.

Asthel llegó al instituto como todos los días y al término de sus clases se acercó a la zona de deportes, tal y como le aconsejó su abuelo Roy, se interesó por el equipo de baloncesto. Al verle enseguida salió el encargado del equipo del instituto, un hombre de estatura media y pelo cano, a interesarse también por él.

\- Buenos días, me han dicho que quieres jugar en el equipo. Dime muchacho, ¿has jugado antes? - Le preguntó. -  
\- Si señor...he jugado algo - respondió modestamente Asthel. -  
-¿Tienes experiencia en alguna liga? - Inquirió el encargado mirándole con patente interés. -  
\- Cuando era pequeño, en la de alevines...jugué un par de años.  
-¿De qué juegas?...  
\- Jugaba de pívot,- repuso el chico para agregar. - Pero ahora creo que podría hacerlo de alero. He mejorado mucho mi tiro, mi bote y mis movimientos.  
-No tenemos a gente demasiado alta,- le dijo el encargado dejándole un poco decepcionado. Aunque con tal de no perder a ese posible descubrimiento añadió con más ánimo. - Pero eso le corresponderá decidirlo al entrenador.  
-¿Y podría hablar con él ahora? - Preguntó el chico visiblemente interesado. -  
-¡Claro!- le aseguró el hombre con tinte más jovial, indicándole. -Pasa a la cancha de baloncesto, estará allí con el resto de los chicos.

 

Asthel le dio las gracias y se dirigió a la cancha, al entrar vio a unos chicos que hacían entradas a canasta en una rueda de calentamiento. Mientras un hombre, ya mayor, sentado en una silla a pie de pista, les daba instrucciones.

\- No, así no, chicos - decía éste con voz paciente en tanto explicaba. - Tenéis que entrar con la misma mano del sitio por donde vayáis.- En ese instante vio a Asthel y le llamó. - ¡Eh muchacho! acércate...  
\- Buenos días.- Saludó educadamente el chico. -Venía a ver si podía entrar en el equipo, señor...- Miró al entrenador con atención y sorpresa, ese hombre se había puesto en pie y era incluso más alto que él. – Para hacer las pruebas de admisión, o lo que sea.

 

El míster le preguntó lo mismo que el encargado y Asthel le respondió de idéntica manera, su interlocutor pareció pensar sobre lo dicho por el chico en tanto se presentaba.

\- Me llamo Jack Cooper. Soy el entrenador de baloncesto de aquí. Hace poco que he llegado de la Tierra y debo hacer un equipo deprisa, ¿vienes preparado? Me ahorrarías un tiempo precioso si así fuera.  
\- Si - dijo Asthel que traía un chándal con una camiseta debajo y añadió. -Sólo tengo que quitarme la chaqueta.  
-¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?..- le inquirió Cooper. -  
\- Asthel Malden, señor...  
-¡Vaya! tiene gracia - dijo el entrenador con gesto divertido para comentarle. - Te apellidas como un antiguo compañero que tuve en el College...  
-¿Cómo se llamaba? - Preguntó Asthel con curiosidad. -  
\- Robert Malden, pero todos le llamábamos Roy, era un gran amigo. ¡Nunca me olvidaré de las gamberradas que hacía! Incluso llegó a profesional el muy pillastre. ¿Qué andará haciendo ahora? - Replicó el míster con jovialidad. – Supongo que seguirá entrenando…  
\- ¡Ese es el nombre de mi abuelo! - Repuso Asthel atónito. -  
\- ¡No me digas! no puede ser que tú seas nieto de Roy.- Exclamó Jack abriendo la boca por la sorpresa. -  
\- Y mi abuela se llama Bertie.- Añadió el muchacho para darle aún más señas. – Si eso le dice algo…  
\- ¿Qué si me dice algo? ¡Eres el nieto de Roy y de Bertie! - Exclamó nuevamente Cooper sin casi dar crédito a lo que oía agregando con júbilo y no poca nostalgia. - ¡Así que se casaron por fin! ¡Diantres, cómo es la vida! Con la de malos ratos que ese granuja le hacía pasar a la pobre chica. Ya te digo. Tu abuelo llegó a ser profesional, y muy bueno. Además, luego ha sido entrenador y tampoco lo hacía mal.  
-Él me enseñó a jugar y me dijo que me metiese en algún equipo.- Sonrió Asthel que, despojándose de su chaqueta añadió. - Ahora le demostraré lo que sé.  
\- Si te ha enseñado Roy, seguro que sabes jugar muy bien. Pero de todos modos me gustaría verte.- Le dijo Jack aseverando. – No se debe dar trato especial a nadie.

 

Asthel asintió, tampoco lo quería ni mucho menos, y una vez calentó algo, se puso a entrar a canasta. Lo hacía bastante bien, mucho mejor que la mayoría de los miembros del equipo. Luego jugó un partidillo con los otros componentes del equipo y en el tiro era bastante certero. Driblaba bien y sabía hacerse con una buena posición para rebotear. Jack asintió, pensando complacida y también nostálgicamente, que su estilo era muy parecido al de Roy. Desde luego que un jugador así les iba a venir muy bien y el aspirante fue rápidamente admitido.

-Muy bien chico. No lo haces nada mal. Bienvenido al equipo.  
-¡Muchas gracias señor! No se arrepentirá. - Exclamó él realmente contento.-

 

Por toda réplica Jack le palmeó cordialmente la espalda y después le dijo que se incorporarse con el resto de los jugadores para comenzar a entrenar en serio y preparar la temporada. Leval por su parte llegó a su base muy enfadado, allí hizo unas cuantas llamadas a sus superiores. El general Strips fue el primero en contestar. Sin perder ni un segundo le informó de lo que había ocurrido.

\- Siento mucho que eso haya afectado a su hija, y me alegro de que ya esté bien. - Le dijo el general con un talante conciliador para prometer. – Le garantizo que personalmente haré que registren todo el planeta. Les encontraremos. ¿Tiene usted alguna pista más?...  
\- No muchas señor, sólo que parece que una red de tráfico de drogas quiere instalarse en este mundo. Deberíamos investigar con más cuidado a todo el que llegue a Bios.- Sugirió su subordinado con determinación.-   
-¿Comprende usted el porqué de nuestra oposición a la ley de libre entrada? Si esto ocurre ahora, ¿qué no pasará si cualquiera puede venir hasta Bios? - Le explicó el general. – Imagínese la calaña de muchos de ellos. Y lo fácilmente que podrían entrar pasando inadvertidos entre una gran multitud.  
\- No sé señor,- repuso Leval que sin embargo añadió con visos de bastante seguridad. - Pero los que han urdido esto deben ser poderosos traficantes con muchas influencias. Debemos saber si alguien más les está ayudando desde dentro...  
\- Se investigará...no lo dude. Ahora debo dejarle, tengo muchas obligaciones que atender, corto.- Y Strips desapareció de la pantalla. -

 

Fue entonces cuando, tras unos minutos que ocupó repasando sus informes recibió una Holo llamada desde la Tierra. Puso el mensaje grabado y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de su madre. También se preocupó al verle la expresión, estaba muy triste y más cuando habló con voz serena y consternada para informarle del estado de su tío Tom. Desgraciadamente ahora no podía ni pensar en ir a la Tierra a verle. Suspiró con tristeza deseando que su tío mejorase. Y quizás lo que su madre le pedía, acerca de Asthel, pudiera ser viable. Su hijo tenía grandes dones. Pudiera ser que sanase a Tom. En cuanto le fuera posible se lo pediría. Ahora, por más que le pesase, debía centrarse en su tarea que era muy importante para el bienestar y la seguridad de sus conciudadanos. Así pues se puso en contacto con Logan al que, de igual forma, informó de lo ocurrido. Cedric le aseguró que se aumentaría la vigilancia. Leval por su parte decidió tratar de hacer más averiguaciones, se fue a buscar él mismo ese misterioso puesto de bebidas, pero no logró encontrarlo, es más, ¡no había ni rastro! Cansado y aburrido volvió a casa. Allí Maray ya estaba bien del todo. Por fortuna la cantidad de la droga no había sido bastante para crearle una gran adicción y sus efectos se habían pasado por completo. Le contó a su esposa algo de lo que había indagado y también las malas noticias sobre el estado de salud de su tío.

\- ¡Vaya por Dios!, cuanto lo siento. – Suspiró Amatista afirmando – Tom es un buen hombre y ahora comprendo porqué Idina y su familia se han ido tantos días.  
-Hablaré con nuestro hijo, a ver si él pudiera hacer algo.- Le dijo Leval. –

Su esposa le miró perpleja para preguntar…

-¿Qué podría hacer él?...  
-No lo sé. Es algo que mi madre me dijo.- Repuso su interlocutor, suspirando.- Quizás sea solo una vana esperanza. Pero me gustaría al menos preguntárselo.

 

Su esposa entonces asintió, si su hijo tenía aquellos dones tan poderosos, que incluso lograron traer de vuelta a Satory del Más Allá, quizás pudiesen ayudar al padre de Idina. De todos modos Amatista no podía evitar sobrecogerse ante esa idea. ¿Acaso su hijo estaría destinado a convertirse en una especie de Dios? Prefirió dejar de lado ese tema y centrarse en sus tareas…

 

En cuanto Asthel retornó de su entrenamiento quiso contarles a sus padres su encuentro con aquel entrenador amigo de juventud de su abuelo, no obstante el gesto triste y serio de ambos le disuadió. Enseguida su padre le puso al corriente de lo que había ocurrido en la Tierra. Y le preguntó si él podría ayudar. El chico no sabía si él podría hacer algo por el padre de Idina, pero desde luego que lo intentaría. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se prodigaba en aquellos viajes, pero todavía recordaba cómo hacerlo. Se concentró y abrió un pasillo. La primera parada que hizo fue en el reino de la Luna. Allí, se materializó en las estancias de la sorprendida princesa Alice. La cría en un principio se asustó, pero viendo de cerca a ese guapo muchacho le preguntó sin pudor.

\- ¿Eres tú uno de los amigos de mi mamá?  
\- Sí, podrías llamarme así – le sonrió Asthel que quiso saber – ¿está ella aquí? Por favor, pídele que venga, tenemos que hablar.

 

La niña corrió a buscar a su madre. Por suerte estaba en un momento de descanso, charlando con su esposo. Aunque ambos se sorprendieron cuando su hija entró corriendo y sin llamar.

-¿Qué ocurre hija?- Quiso saber Doran.- ¿dónde están tus modales?.  
-SI- Secundó Nehie.- Sabes muy bien que se debe llamara antes de entrar. Eres una princesa y tu educación tiene que ser impecable.- La amonestó.-

La niña bajó la cabeza, trató también de recobrar el aliento y al fin pudo explicar, ante las atónitas miradas de sus padres.

-Perdonadme, por favor. Es que un extraño ha aparecido de pronto en mi cuarto a través de un agujero. Me ha pedido que te viniera a buscar, mamá...

Tanto Doran como Neherenia se levantaron como dos resortes del sofá en el que estaban. La asombrada soberana apenas si pudo exclamar.

-¿Cómo has dicho?  
-No puedo creerlo. ¡Ha burlado la seguridad hasta ese punto! – Añadió el también perplejo Doran.-

De modo que ambos fueron hacia allí tras pedirle a Alice que aguardase fuera. 

-¿Llamo a la guardia?- Inquirió ella.-  
-No, déjame que me ocupe personalmente de esto. Si es alguien que amenaza la seguridad del reino y de nuestra hija se arrepentirá- Repuso él con determinación.- 

 

Llegaron ante la puerta del cuarto de su hija. Estaba cerrada y no se oía nada. Al fin, tras dudar unos instantes tanto Neherenia como su esposo entraron. Allí vieron a ese joven que les observaba con expresión calmada. El saiyan por supuesto adoptó una postura defensiva escrutando al extraño invasor, aunque enseguida se relajó al ver quien era, sobre todo cuando la soberana declaró con sorpresa al reconocerle también.

\- Tú, ¡tú eres el Mensajero!  
\- Así es. Lamento mucho la interrupción y las molestias, majestades. Pero deseaba que me dierais cierta información. – Admitió el muchacho, que, le resumió a ella y a su esposo el motivo de su visita. –  
\- Tu tía y el resto de su familia volvieron a Bios – le contó la reina suspirando entristecida. – Lamento mucho lo de Tom, siempre se portó conmigo como lo haría un padre y jamás lo olvidaré. Me dio cariño y comprensión y me hizo sentir parte de su familia.  
-En ese caso iré a verle. Gracias por todo y disculpadme, os lo ruego – le comentó Asthel.-  
-Al contrario, ha sido un honor que hayas venido a vernos. Por favor, ven un día de forma oficial y te recibiremos encantados.- Terció Doran.-   
-El honor será mío. Por cierto, vuestra hija es una niña encantadora. Siento si la he asustado. – Repuso él.- 

 

Y creando otro pasillo dimensional retornó a su casa. Quería que su familia le acompañase…al retornar y explicar lo sucedido Leval le escuchó sorprendido. Pero sabiendo que su hijo era capaz de traerles y llevarles con aquella pasmosa facilidad, aceptó. Amatista y Maray, una vez estuvieron en casa les acompañaron. Para asombro de todos, el muchacho abrió un pasillo que comunicó con la casa de los Rodney. Y no estaban solos al aparecer allí. En el ya abarrotado salón vieron a sus abuelos Roy, Bertie, Esmeralda y Diamante, junto con Alan, y Naya acompañados de su hija Fiora, una encantadora niña de pelo moreno y ojos azules, que sería más o menos de la edad de Maray. Daniel y Mimet junto con su hija Mimí y su esposo. Idina, su marido e hijos estaban asimismo allí y también Lance a quién Asthel dedicó una mirada de pesar que fue correspondida por éste. Tom por su parte estaba acostado en su habitación. Aunque débil se encontraba muy animado al ver a tanta gente, pese a que desconocía la identidad de muchos de ellos. Creyendo que eran amigos de sus hijos a veces, otras que eran compañeros de facultad. Y también en ocasiones, tomando eso como una de aquellas fiestas que celebraban tras derrotar a algún enemigo o en la universidad. Todos se iban acercando a saludarle con palabras amables y llenas de cariño. Sabiendo que quizás serían su adiós definitivo. Cuando le tocó el turno a Leval, éste se sentó junto a la cama del paciente y le dijo.

\- ¿Cómo estás tío Tom?  
\- ¡Leval! – Le reconoció éste afirmando para asombro de su interlocutor. – No te preocupes, entre todos cambiaremos tu futuro, muchacho.  
\- Claro - afirmó el chico creyendo que esas palabras eran fruto del estado de su contertulio. –

 

Aunque Bertie y Roy estaban cerca y se miraron entristecidos y al tiempo con melancolía, entonces Tom, con tono cómplice y un susurro, le dijo a su atónito sobrino.

-¡Chiss!, no podemos decirles que eres su hijo, o la historia podría cambiar, ¿verdad?  
\- Sí, es verdad, tío Tom – pudo replicar suavemente el desconcertado Leval al que, al igual que al resto, le apenaba sobremanera ver a ese pobre hombre en tan triste estado. – No diremos nada…

 

Entre tanto Asthel había salido al exterior, en el jardín pudo ver que Lance, el hermano de Idina iba hacia él. Sin mediar saludo le entregó un grueso libro color burdeos con dos letras doradas estampadas en su cubierta una G y una W, el chico miró con detenimiento ese libro.

\- ¿Es para mí?- quiso saber sorprendido. –  
\- Así es – replicó secamente su interlocutor –  
\- ¿De qué trata?- le preguntó el muchacho. –  
\- Digamos que esto es la causa de todo. Responderá a todas tus preguntas, cuando llegue el momento. – Fue la enigmática contestación. –

 

El chico abrió aquel libro por la mitad, allí con letras parecidas al estilo gótico leyó cosas que sabía por lo que sus tíos y abuelos le habían contado. Más adelante el tipo de caligrafía cambiaba y era más redondeada, abundante información sobre la Tierra y Bios. Al avanzar más descubrió páginas en blanco. Retrocedió hasta que vio letras escritas e incrédulo leyó para sí. Al terminar cerró el libro y le preguntó a Lance.

-¿Es lo que pienso que es?  
-Lo es – contestó lapidariamente él, que agregó. – Y al fin puedo entregárselo a quien debe tenerlo. Yo fui su portador durante un tiempo y tuve que actuar acorde con sus instrucciones. Después me fue retirado, pero hará unos años volvieron a entregármelo. Con una instrucción final. Confiárselo al Mensajero. Solo hay otra persona más que haya tenido tanto acceso a él, y mira como está ahora…- Suspiró Lance tratando de contener su emoción.-   
-Lo siento - fue lo único que el chico pudo responder. Bajando la vista con pesar.-  
\- Ahora este libro está con quién debe tenerlo. El momento de librarme de esta pesada carga ha llegado por fin. Ya no quiero leer más, ni saber más. Ahora solo deseo vivir tranquilo. Estar junto a mi padre durante el tiempo que le queda y ocuparme de mi madre después. Creo que no es mucho pedir…después que dispongan para mí lo que quieran… ¿crees que es algo egoísta por mi parte?- Le inquirió su desolado contertulio casi con la voz quebrada.-  
-No, no lo es. Has cumplido bien lo que se esperaba de ti. Ahora déjanoslo a nosotros, amigo. – Convino Asthel asintiendo con amabilidad. – Nuestro momento está a punto de llegar y tú y los tuyos os merecéis algo de tranquilidad.

 

Lance no replicó a eso último simplemente se dio la vuelta retornando a la casa. El muchacho le siguió poco después. Se cruzó con Alan, el otro hijo de Tom, junto a él estaba su esposa Naya, muy entristecida. Por más que había examinado a su suegro no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál era su mal. 

\- Nunca he visto algo así, es como si su memoria se fuera desvaneciendo poco a poco y como si su mente y su cuerpo fueran durmiéndose. Apagándose de algún modo. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer por él.- Así lo admitió muy apenada e impotente.- Lo siento muchísimo…  
\- Asthel- le pidió Alan con el mismo tono de pesar y un leve tinte de esperanza. – Si tú pudieras verle a lo mejor…

 

El muchacho les dedicó una mirada de consternación, pero no dijo nada. No obstante sintió una especie de pálpito cuando vio a Fiora. La chica también lucía una expresión triste puesto que quería mucho a su abuelo. Le había visto pocas veces pero él siempre fue maravilloso. Amaba la naturaleza como ella misma y le había contado muchas cosas de su vida, sus aventuras y anécdotas de la familia. Los padres de la muchacha se alejaron entonces para charlar con Petz y Zafiro que habían recibido en la puerta a Karaberasu, su esposo Mathew y a su hija Katherine, junto con Mazoui, Satory y las niñas. Asthel aprovechó el momento para comentarle a Fiora.

\- Un día tú también serás parte de mi equipo.  
\- ¿De tu equipo?- Quiso saber la muchacha, mirándole sin comprender. – ¿Qué equipo?  
\- No te preocupes, ya lo entenderás. – Le sonrió su interlocutor que se alejó de allí, dejándola intrigada, para saludar a los recién llegados. –  
\- ¿Cómo está?- se interesó Mazoui que también tenía mucha estima hacia su tío y mentor en las artes arcanas.-  
-Cada vez recuerda menos cosas. – Le dijo Petz con semblante compungido. – Mi hermana Cooan está destrozada. Ve como su esposo se le va yendo poco a poco sin poderlo evitar.  
\- ¡Pobre tío Tom! – Pudo decir Kathy enjugándose algunas lágrimas. –  
\- Sería mejor que estuviéramos aquí por turnos, somos demasiados. – Afirmó Zafiro. –  
\- Si.- Convino ahora un consternado Daniel que tras ver a su hermano salía del dormitorio con su llorosa esposa Mimet. – Mejor será no agobiarle.  
\- ¡Pobre Tommy!, me rompe el corazón verle así. Ahora estaba hablando de sus padres…- sollozó la cuñada del enfermo.- Como si estuviesen aquí.  
\- Sí, me pedía que fuese a animarle a la final del campeonato de kárate que ganó en el instituto, según él es mañana. – Pudo completar Daniel esbozando una pálida sonrisa entre sus lágrimas. –  
\- A Idina la confunde con mi madre. – Afirmó el también desconsolado Alan. – Mi pobre hermana ha tenido que salir para no romper a llorar delante suya.  
\- Si me disculpáis, voy a verle – intervino Asthel dirigiéndose hacia la habitación. –

 

Allí estaban ahora su abuelo Roy, Esmeralda y Diamante, rodeando la cama del enfermo. Cooan, abrazada por Bertie, estaba sentada en un butacón algo más atrás. En cuanto entró el chico pudo oír a su abuelo Roy, con pretendida jovialidad y voz suave dirigirse hacia el paciente.

-Bueno, ¡paleto de Kansas!, a ver cuándo te levantas de ahí y nos vamos de juerga.  
-Si- convino Tom esbozando una sonrisita para replicar con voz algo débil. – Las chicas quieren ver la ciudad. Seguro que tú ya has pensado en algo, granuja.  
-¿Cómo puedes dudarlo Tommy? – Pudo decir Roy al que ya se le atragantaban las palabras en tanto aferraba una mano de su amigo con otra suya. – Soy el doctor amor… ya lo sabes.  
\- Sin ti la fiesta no estaría completa. Amigo mío. – Intervino Diamante que abrazaba también a su llorosa mujer. – Y tienes que venirte a entrenar con nosotros ¿eh?

 

En eso que Asthel se acercó. Tom enseguida miró en su dirección y pudo suspirar, en lo que pareció un momento de lucidez.

\- ¡El Mensajero! Tú nos darás la paz. Al final todo tendrá sentido. Está escrito, ¿verdad? Merecerá la pena al final. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y mi esposa?

 

Su interlocutor no dijo nada, relevó a su afectado abuelo en la tarea de sujetar una mano de Tom, al momento los otros avisaron a Cooan que se afanó en ir a su lado.

\- Cariño- le dijo con voz trémula sujetándole la otra mano con las suyas. -¿Estás mejor?  
\- Esta noche tú y yo, tenemos una cita- replicó él sonriente – y después quiero que conozcas a mis padres, les he hablado mucho de ti.

 

Su esposa asintió tratando de sonreír pero le caían las lágrimas, ante la compasiva mirada del resto. En ese mismo instante Asthel percibió algo y con tono de gran pesar les dijo a los demás.

\- Debemos salir, es hora de dejarles a solas.

 

El resto entre lloros y expresiones desoladas obedeció. Solamente Cooan y a la puerta de la habitación, sus hijos e hija, permanecieron allí escuchando las últimas palabras de Tom que casi le susurraba a su esposa queriendo cantarle una de esas canciones que le dedicase en tantas ocasiones.

-Esta noche, bailaremos los dos y seré el hombre que te hará sonreír…me encanta hacerte sonreír.  
-Siempre has sido el hombre que me ha hecho feliz. – Pudo decir ella ahogando sus sollozos y apretando su mano como si así pudiera evitar que se le marchase. – El único…  
\- Estás tan guapa con el pareo y la guirnalda.   
\- Sí, me las pondré para ti en el hotel – replicó ella –  
\- Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida - suspiró él, que cada vez hablaba con más dificultad añadiendo eso sí, con gran sentimiento de amor. – Cooan Malinde, mi Connie, cásate conmigo.  
\- Sí, claro que me casaré contigo – balbuceaba ella con patente emoción, recordando también esas mismas palabras, que él le dijera hacía ya más de cuarenta años. -

 

Y su esposo pareció recobrar entonces algo de conocimiento cuando sonrió con amplitud mirando a su mujer para pedirle con un susurro lleno de paz.

-Nunca os olvidaré. Estos años has sido lo mejor de mi vida, tú, mi familia, mis amigos…dales un beso a los niños y diles adiós....acordaos de mí…  
-Se lo darás tú, Tommy, cuando estés mejor – lloraba ella ahora sin poderse contener. –

 

El aludido entonces sonrió de forma luminosa y levantó una de sus manos para acariciar las mejillas de su esposa. Con sus últimas fuerzas musitaba una canción que, pese a todo, hizo sonreír a Cooan con nostalgia y ternura.

“Me recordarás cuando el viento del oeste se mueva  
Sobre los campos de cebada  
Olvidarás al sol en su celoso cielo  
Mientras paseamos en los campos de oro…

Tomó su amor  
Por una mirada  
Sobre los campos de oro  
En sus brazos ella cayó, y su pelo derramó  
Sobre los campos de oro

Estarás conmigo y serás mi amor   
Entre los campos de cebada  
Olvidaremos al sol en su celoso cielo  
Cuando estemos tumbados en los campos de oro”

Permanecerás conmigo y serás mi amor  
Entre los campos de cebada…

Nunca hice promesas a la ligera, alguna vez rompí alguna  
Pero juro que en los días que queden  
Pasearemos por los campos de oro

Muchos años han pasado   
Desde esos días de verano en el campo de cebada  
Ver a los niños corriendo en tanto se pone el sol  
Me recordarás cuando el viento del oeste se mueva  
Sobre los campos de cebada  
Cuando caminemos en los campos dorados… 

(Fields of Gold. Sting , crédito al autor)

-Te quiero Connie…mi Ayakashi, mi Dama del Fuego…mi amor… – pudo susurrar él ya con la vista perdida. – He sido muy feliz, pasando esta vida contigo…  
\- Te quiero…siempre te querré…descansa y sé feliz…cariño…espérame. – Repitió a duras penas ella que ya no obtuvo respuesta sintiendo como la mano de él perdía su fuerza y caía. – Pronto estaremos juntos…

 

Y Tom cerró los ojos bajando así el telón de su vida. Fue Asthel quién mirando a los demás que estaban aguardando en el salón movió la cabeza dejando que las lágrimas le cayeran por las mejillas. Su abuelo Roy cayó de rodillas llorando con las manos entrelazadas en una plegaria para ser ayudado a levantarse por Leval y Diamante, éste último le abrazó con fuerza sin poder reprimir tampoco su llanto.

\- Hasta pronto Tommy. Espéranos allí arriba, hermano. – Pudo decir Roy entre balbuceos. –

 

Bertie, Petz y Karaberasu también entre abundantes lágrimas, abrazaron a su destrozada hermana Cooan que se resistía a dejar el lecho de su marido. Idina se abrazó a su esposo y a sus hijos. Todos lloraban desconsolados recordando a su padre, esposo, abuelo y amigo. Entonces llegaron más personas que también deseaban dar su adiós. Kerria y Samantha junto con Brian. Las dos mujeres que, sin poder dejar de llorar llenas de gran tristeza, se fueron abrazando a sus familiares. Y al poco hizo su aparición la princesa Marte en persona, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas fue a abrazarse a la viuda, a su vieja y querida amiga. Tras recibir de su soberana aquellas terribles noticias hizo en efecto cuanto pudo por estar a su lado. La reina de la Luna Nueva, que también había acudido con su esposo, le dio el pésame a su vez a Idina y al resto de la familia.

\- Se ha ido muy feliz, Cooan. – Pudo decir Rei entre sus propios sollozos. – Contigo a su lado y con toda su familia y amigos. Todos los que hemos podido tener el privilegio de compartir su vida y su gran corazón y le recordaremos siempre.  
-Nuestros reinos están de luto por una gran persona. – Afirmó asimismo Neherenia con expresión llorosa también, y declarando de forma solemne, aunque con visible esfuerzo y emotividad. – De común acuerdo los soberanos de la Tierra, la Luna y la Luna Nueva. Otorgamos este título a tu esposo. Él será siempre conocido por Thomas Alan Rodney, Caballero Luz de Luna.

 

Cooan no dijo nada, eso ya le daba igual, solo mantenía los ojos cerrados y lloraba, recordaba aquellos momentos vividos con el hombre al que había amado durante todos esos años. Desde que se conocieran en la Golden, sus aventuras contra los demonios, su lucha contra los invasores del espacio, su Luna de Miel, el nacimiento de todos sus hijos y nietos, esos maravillosos años hasta el final. Y siempre le tuvo a él. Ya casi ni recordaba cómo había sido su vida antes de conocerle. Creyó acordarse de que, una vez hacía muchísimos años, estuvo enamorada de un malvado que no correspondió a su amor. Pero esa fue sin duda otra historia diferente. El resto por su parte no supo que decir. Únicamente se abrazaban los unos a los otros en demanda de consuelo. Pasaron las horas hasta que fue recogido el cuerpo y al día siguiente se ofició el funeral. Todos estaban muy afectados, sobre todo la familia del difunto y su gran amigo Roy. Asthel incluso abrió un pasillo dimensional para que Lornd y Setsuna acudieran. Los antiguos reyes de los saiyan, acompañados de Seira y Calix, así como de la princesa Seren y del sobrino de ésta y nieto de los anteriores monarcas, llamado Diaval, acudieron sin dudar. Depositando sobre la tumba del fallecido las dos dagas de oro cruzadas que eran el símbolo de la distinción y del valor para los saiyans. Todos ellos en señal de respeto doblaron una rodilla ante la lápida que rezaba…

Thomas Alan Rodney 1976- 2038.

Tu esposa, hijos y nietos, familia y amigos te recordarán por el maravilloso ser humano que fuiste.

 

Y así transcurrió todo, Asthel por su parte sintió que alguien más debía de unirse a su misión. Ese alguien estaba emparentado con el linaje de los saiyans. Terminada la ceremonia cuando todos se habían disgregado en corrillos o se despedían, Asthel, sin dudar, se dirigió al joven nieto de Lornd y Setsuna. Éste, vestido con la armadura de gala de los guerreros del espacio y una larga capa roja, había estado respetuosamente quieto y en pie durante todo el funeral.

-¿Tú eres el príncipe de Nuevo Vegeta?- Le inquirió Asthel al muchacho que era incluso más alto que él. – ¿Me equivoco?  
\- Soy Diaval Deveget Sayanto, príncipe de los guerreros del espacio, sí. - Afirmó éste con orgullo y la arrogancia propia de un miembro de alto linaje de ese pueblo. -

 

No obstante observó a su interlocutor con gesto de sorpresa y le preguntó a su vez.

\- ¿Nos conocemos?  
\- Hasta ahora no, pero un día te pediré que me acompañes en una gran misión.- Le desveló él. –  
-Entonces, ¿eres tú ese Mensajero del que tanto me han hablado?- Exclamó el muchacho. –  
-Si. Soy yo – admitió su interlocutor que quiso saber.- ¿Estarás dispuesto a afrontar los riesgos?  
\- Soy un príncipe de los saiyan, te juro por mi linaje que cuando haga falta me uniré a tu misión. Mis abuelos, mis padres y mis tíos me han dicho que será algo fundamental para la suerte del Cosmos. Y que la gloria y la honra para mí y mi mundo serán incalculables. Te agradezco que me brindes la oportunidad de participar. Para mí será un gran honor.

 

Asthel asintió, al cabo de un rato para que pudieran hablar con sus largamente añorados parientes, creó otro pasillo y ayudó a estos visitantes a retornar a su mundo. Así todos volvieron a sus ocupaciones. Por triste que fuera la vida debía continuar. Lo primero que hizo Leval fue reanudar su investigación del caso de la intoxicación por Loten. Pese a que Maray ya estaba perfectamente bien otros niños también habían sido afectados. Algunos incluso más pequeños. La gente en el planeta estaba indignada por esto y pronto muchos de los perjudicados reclamaron alguna acción. El ejército y la policía registraron a fondo el planeta pero sin ningún resultado. Entonces corrió el rumor de que los activistas pro apertura eran los causantes, se dijo que era un atentado más para vengarse de los pobladores de Bios. El ejército tuvo que intervenir para evitar una autentica batalla en las calles entre partidarios de unos y otros. Así pasaron unos días. Leval seguía cada vez más preocupado. Se pasaba el día ordenando a las tropas de la base que evitasen agitaciones y enviando naves de reconocimiento del espacio aéreo de su cuadrante. En casa ocupaba su tiempo libre pensando en algo que le hiciera avanzar en sus investigaciones. Su esposa viéndole en ese estado trataba de animarle.

\- Vamos. Tú haces lo que puedes, no debes agobiarte.  
\- Amatista.- Le confesó él con tono entre abatido, preocupado e indignado a la vez. - Las cosas se ponen peor por momentos, cada vez hay más desordenes y altercados. No pienso tolerar que este planeta se convierta en un campo de batalla. Este mundo tenía que ser un sitio de paz y de esperanza para nosotros y nuestros hijos y algunos bastardos quieren corromperlo...  
\- Cariño, estoy segura de que lograrás terminar con esto.- Le animó ella con todo el afecto y la comprensión que pudo. -

 

En ese momento hubo una llamada del vídeo teléfono por el canal sub espacial. Se había descubierto recientemente una manera de comunicarse con la Tierra a tiempo real, pero por el momento, sólo para frecuencias militares. Era Mazoui. Leval se puso esperanzado, y en efecto, su primo quería hablar con él de aquel asunto.

\- Me alegro de volver a verte, amigo... ¿cómo lo llevas?- saludó jovialmente Mazoui. -  
\- Bastante mal,- le confesó Leval con un tono desanimado - no tienes ni idea de como están por aquí las cosas.  
\- No creo que puedan estar peor que en la Tierra.- Declaró su interlocutor a su vez con mayor gravedad. - Aquí no hay un día en el que no haya refriegas entre los pros y los anti apertura...  
-¿Es que hay anti aperturas allí? - Preguntó Leval sorprendido. - Que los haya en Bios lo comprendo, pero yo creí que todo el mundo en la Tierra querría venir aquí.  
\- No todos, hay muchos que consideran que Bios es el foco de todos los problemas. No quieren nada con vuestro mundo, - le explicó su primo que quiso cambiar de tema con un más animado. - en fin. Iré para allá a veros, así os daré "recuerdos" de todos.- Y Leval entendió a lo que se refería -Hasta pronto Leval, amigo mío, dale mis saludos a Amatista y a los niños.- Así terminó el mensaje y la pantalla se apagó. -  
\- Por la forma de hablar creo que ha descubierto algo - conjeturó él dirigiéndose a su mujer que había estado escuchando al margen en tanto repasaba algunas cosas de su trabajo. - Estaré aguardando impaciente hasta que llegue.  
\- Bueno, ahora tengo que llevar a Maray al médico para hacerle las pruebas que le mandó. - Le recordó Amatista -.  
\- Eso me vendrá bien, aunque sea irónico, pero si le encuentran rastros de Loten me servirían de evidencia. - Le dijo Leval que agregó ya más despreocupado. - Tendré la comida para cuando volváis.

 

Amatista asintió y llamó a la niña, ambas se fueron al médico. Éste la reconoció extrayéndole algunas muestras de sangre y tal y como sospechaban los análisis dieron todavía restos de Loten. El doctor le explicó a la atónita madre que esa droga hubiera creado adicción de haber tenido un mínimo porcentaje más en la dosis. Afortunadamente, la niña estaba bien y la droga no le había dejado más que unos levísimos rastros que desaparecerían en unos pocos días más.

-Bueno, tenemos que dar gracias a que todo se quedó en un susto.- Se decía Amatista en tanto volvía a casa con su hija.-

 

Asthel por su parte seguía entrenándose junto a sus nuevos compañeros y bajo la supervisión de Jack. Resultó que debía jugar por dentro dado que era el segundo más alto del equipo. A pesar de ello, estaba contento porque el míster decía que tendrían un buen equipo para jugar el campeonato entre institutos. Se entrenaba con entusiasmo,....pero no descuidaba otras tareas más importantes.

-Ya solo me queda una persona más para completar el grupo. ¿Quién será? ¿Cuándo aparecerá?- Se preguntaba en tanto lanzaba a canasta, encestando tiro tras tiro.-

 

Por lo que a Idina respectaba seguía muy triste y melancólica por la pérdida de su padre, aunque trataba de consolarse con su familia y los niños en la escuela. Sabía que su madre estaba con Lance y que sus tías pasaban mucho tiempo con ella. También Amatista y Sandy la animaron, ésta última no pudo asistir al funeral pero sabía bien lo que era perder a un ser amado, lo mismo que Coraíon, que también había querido mucho a su tío. Alan y Naya retornaron con su hija a Nature tras pasar unos días con la madre de él. En cuanto a Ail y Ann, fueron avisados por su hija, habían estado visitando a Giaal y Susan y a su nieto Alex en ese mismo planeta. Por supuesto que lamentaron enormemente la desaparición de su amigo de juventud cuando charlaron vía Holo mensaje, puesto que ellos iban ahora de camino a la Tierra.

-Nos habría gustado mucho habernos despedido de él.- Comentaba Ail con gran pesar.-  
-Si. - Convino su esposa, cuando hablaron con Naya que estaba ya en su domicilio tras su jornada en el hospital.- En cuanto podamos iremos a darle un abrazo a Cooan. Y por supuesto a vosotros…  
-Gracias mamá.- Repuso ésta queriendo saber.- ¿Qué tal están mi hermano, Susan y mi sobrino?  
-Muy bien. Giaal es el médico más reputado de Nature. Aunque cuando le comenté el caso del pobre Tom dijo que era algo que escapaba por completo a su capacidad.- Replicó su interlocutora con pesar, aunque tratando de animarse, agregó con patente orgullo.- Y Alex está guapísimo. Muy alto y deseando seguir los pasos de su madre. Bueno, y de su padre. Pensando entrar en la academia militar…al tiempo que estudia medicina estelar.

 

Su contertulia sonrió. Era bonito eso de mantener la tradición familiar. En el caso de Fiora, su propia hija, ésta prefería más el mundo de los animales y la naturaleza. Lo que tampoco estaba nada mal. Continuó departiendo con sus padres un rato más hasta que estos despidieron la comunicación.

-Buen viaje.- Les deseó Naya que esperó a contarles la conversación a su esposo e hija en cuanto estos retornasen del trabajo y de la escuela.-

 

Mientras tanto, en Bios, al cabo de un par de días, llegó Mazoui. Leval fue a esperarle al astropuerto, pero su amigo no venía sólo, le acompañaba un individuo de tez más oscura y de constitución delgada. Mazoui le presentó como Juan, era de un país del continente de América del sur. Leval intrigado le preguntó el porqué de haber traído a ese hombre y mientras se dirigían hacia su casa su primo le explicó.

\- Juan es de la Interpol terrestre. Ha investigado durante años las conexiones de la red de tráfico de Loten y ha venido para ayudarte.

 

Leval le miró perplejo justo cuando intervino Juan para corroborar.

\- Efectivamente. He descubierto que algunos de los más importantes traficantes están aquí, en Bios...  
-¿Aquí?... ¿cómo es posible? - Exclamó Leval que no podía creerlo. - ¡Pero si en Bios se han revisado las migraciones para evitar precisamente eso!...  
\- Me temo amigo, que esos tipos tienen mucho poder e influencia,- le respondió preocupadamente Mazoui. - Disponen de carta blanca para llegar al planeta.- Y de nuevo volvió a variar de tema al añadir con un tono más despreocupado. - La verdad es que viendo esto me quedo sorprendido, hay muchísimas construcciones nuevas y por lo que parece, bastante más gente.  
\- Según el último censo al que he tenido acceso somos ya más de diez millones, solo dos millones en esta ciudad y dentro de un par de años se podrá venir a Bios con absoluta libertad.- Le informó Leval. – Podría ser una auténtica avalancha de confirmarse las previsiones.  
\- No creo que eso sea del todo cierto,- rebatió Mazoui. - El pasaje para la nave espacial sigue siendo caro, luego hay que poder comprarse una vivienda y encontrar un trabajo. Vendrá más gente sí, pero no tanta como tú puedas creer.  
\- A este paso van a tener razón los pro apertura...- musitó Leval con tono pensativo. -  
\- En muchas cosas sí.- Admitió su primo. - No obstante, en otras han llegado a radicalizarse demasiado. Es por esa razón por la que no les presto apoyo en las elecciones, al menos no en todo.  
\- Entonces Juan. Supongo que ese no es tu verdadero nombre claro, pero me bastará. Dime, ¿qué más has averiguado? - Le preguntó Leval inquisitivamente para desviar el tema. -  
\- Tienes razón.- Asintió el interpelado admitiendo con una media sonrisa - no es mi verdadero nombre, es por seguridad. Confío en que no te ofendas...  
\- No te preocupes por eso y dime lo que puedas. - Le pidió su interlocutor con interés.-  
\- Al menos tres de los más importantes están aquí. El Clan de los Escobar, el de los Ericks y los miembros del Triángulo de Oro.- Le detalló agregando con visible temor. - Si mis sospechas son ciertas, y si no lo evitamos, dentro de poco estallará aquí una guerra por el poder y el control de la distribución del Loten.  
\- Esto podría convertirse en un infierno y bastante tenemos ya con las agitaciones políticas.- Repuso Leval verdaderamente inquieto por esa posibilidad.-  
\- Esas agitaciones son más una maniobra de esos clanes para desviar vuestra atención y poder dirimir sus diferencias, que un conflicto político real.- Le desveló Juan. - Me consta que varios destacados sicarios de los tres clanes están instalados aquí. Y todos tomando posiciones…  
\- ¡Dame sus nombres y haré que los detengan! - le aseguró su contertulio bastante furioso. -  
\- Me temo Leval que eso tampoco es posible,- le calmó Mazoui para explicarle. - Al menos por ahora, verás. He reunido bastantes pruebas que apuntan a que alguien desde el mismo ejército les ayuda. Sabrían de inmediato que ibas a por ellos y desaparecerían, eso sí, como represalia, podrían ir por ti, Amatista, o a por vuestros hijos. Y eso no es todo, aparte del tráfico de drogas tengo pruebas de que existe un negocio de inmigración ilegal hacia aquí. Gentes que pagan fuertes sumas, esos traficantes por ejemplo, a cambio de venir a este planeta. Así eluden la acción policial en la Tierra.  
\- Pero la policía terrestre puede venir aquí perfectamente, existen extradiciones.- Arguyó Leval cada vez más espantado por todo aquello. -  
\- En la actual coyuntura sí. Esos tipos son muy listos, ya sabrás que hay muchos que defienden la autonomía de Bios, dicen que para evitar que la ley de apertura se cumpla. Pero hay más leyes que desean evitar y si este planeta se hace independiente y se pueden votar sus propias leyes con total autonomía, la extradición sería una de las que antes iban a borrar del mapa. - Le respondió su primo. -  
-¡Maldita sea!,- rechinó Leval entre dientes recordando la conversación que tuviera con su hermana sobre artículos legales y viendo claramente que ya habían empezado a moverse. - Necesito nombres ¿Quiénes son los responsables, Mazoui? Te conozco y estoy seguro de que sabes más de lo que me has dicho.

 

El interpelado guardó un tenso silencio por unos instantes, Leval iba a repetir su pregunta pero en ese momento el vehículo deslizador llegó a casa. Entraron los tres, el anfitrión presentó a Juan a Amatista, Maray y Asthel, que ya estaban allí. Les dijo que era un amigo de Mazoui que venía de visita a Bios. Mientras lo hacía, aquel agente de la interpol sacó una especie de detector- disruptor, según explicó a Leval, cuando los chicos y su mujer se alejaron cada uno a sus cosas. Tras mirar un poco por todo el salón asintió y dijo satisfecho.

\- Esto está limpio...podemos hablar, igual que en tu vehículo.  
-¿Temes que hayan puesto algún tipo de escucha? - Le susurró Leval que aún no se fiaba. -  
\- Suelen hacerlo con los que consideran una amenaza - contestó Juan. -  
\- Hasta ahora había sido cauto, pero no pude controlarme cuando casi intoxican a mi hija y levanté la liebre.- Se lamentó su interlocutor enfadado consigo mismo por haber perdido los papeles. -  
\- Pues ten cuidado porque a partir de ahora estarán muy atentos a todo lo que hagas,- le advirtió Juan que preguntó. - ¿A quién has informado de esto?..  
\- A mis dos superiores...el teniente Coronel Cedric Logan y el General Strips.  
\- Les investigaré.- Repuso el agente - y ya te informaré, voy a pasar unos días en un hotel de Bios. Nos pondremos en contacto...  
\- Quédate en mi casa.- Le ofreció Leval. - Aquí estarás más seguro.  
\- No, muchas gracias- rehusó éste de modo muy cortés -...eso te pondría en peligro a ti y a tu familia. Te daré mi dirección.- Juan garabateó una seña en un papel y le indicó. -Pregunta por mí con ese nombre y hablaremos. Mazoui se quedará conmigo, entre los dos nos protegeremos mutuamente.  
\- Gracias por venir. Estoy seguro de que, con tu ayuda, lograremos acabar con este maldito comercio de droga.- Le dijo su interlocutor con tono esperanzado, estrechándole la mano. -

 

Aquel tipo se marchó y Leval, junto con Amatista que se unió a ellos con los chicos, hablaron con Mazoui sobre el estado de salud de sus familias.

\- Me alegro de que Maray esté del todo bien - declaró Mazoui acariciando la cara de la niña. – Ya te has convertida en toda una señorita. – Declaró para rubor de la chica añadiendo.- Y tú Asthel, ya estás hecho todo un hombre, ¡incluso estás bastante más alto que yo!..- rio. -  
\- Ahora juego al baloncesto como me dijo el abuelo Roy - le contó el chico con orgullo. -  
-¡Qué bien! Vamos a tener un baloncestista y una modelo en la familia,- sonrió Amatista que añadió jovial - para reeditar viejas tradiciones. Porque Mazoui,- le contó a éste con fingida y desenfadada confidencialidad. - Mi hija quiere ser modelo como su abuela Esmeralda.  
-¡Vaya! , seguro que lo conseguirás, Maray. Eres una chica muy bonita. - Le aseguró amablemente él y la niña sonrió algo tímida. -  
-¿Y qué tal están Satory y las niñas? ¿Y tus padres, Mazoui? - Se interesó Leval. -  
\- Mirad - les pidió orgullosamente éste en tanto que sacaba una foto hecha a la antigua usanza de toda su familia. - Aquí están todos. La sacamos hace tres días, justo antes de venirme. Alusa y Minara estaban haciendo un trabajo sobre técnicas de fotografía antigua para el colegio y nos pidieron que posáramos todos, ésta es una copia.

 

Le dejó la foto a Leval que la fue pasando a su mujer y a sus hijos. Las niñas estaban preciosas, eran rubias, altas y sus ojos parecían tener ahora un color oro viejo, pero con matices azules en una que era Minara y más verdosos en la otra, Alusa. Satory lucía elegante y atractiva, al parecer recuperada anímicamente de la pérdida de su padre. Mathew ya estaba algo achacoso en su aspecto con bastantes canas. Katherine posaba como siempre muy bella y arreglada con su estilo de mujer sofisticada y elegante, y su madre Karaberasu seguía conservando una apariencia de mujer madura muy atractiva. Al verla, Amatista le dijo a su contertulio, asombrada.

\- ¡Oye Mazoui! ¿Se ha hecho algo Kalie? Está guapísima para la edad que tiene. Casi parece más la hermana mayor de Kathy que su madre.  
\- Tu madre es casi dos años mayor que la mía, pero parece más joven desde luego - reconoció Leval -...  
\- Se conserva muy bien, sí.- Asintió Mazoui explicándoles para dar la razón a las conjeturas que su primo hiciese años atrás. - Es debido a que mezcló su sangre con la de mi especie. Ya sabéis. Nosotros podemos mantenernos jóvenes siempre si queremos, ¡yo no lo sé porque soy medio- medio! - Matizó riéndose de eso con verdaderas ganas. –  
\- Tampoco has cambiado mucho. - Le comentó Leval dándose cuenta ahora de eso. -  
-¡A Sandy le pasa igual!,- añadió su esposa con un ligero tinte de celos. - ¡Parece que tenga solamente veinte años y es mayor que yo! ¡Qué envidia me da! A este paso la van a confundir con mi hija. - Añadió suspirando. -

 

Los dos hombres se rieron y Amatista finalmente lo hizo con ellos, aunque Mazoui tomando la palabra, declaró ahora en tono serio.

\- Créeme, tenemos más inconvenientes que ventajas. Además, tú sigues siendo muy guapa.- Amatista sonrió agradecida por el cumplido y replicó ahora con tono algo pensativo.-  
\- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando mis padres me desvelaron sus orígenes, mi madre me contó que en la Luna Negra todos tenían una esperanza de vida y una juventud muy largas, mucho más que las terrestres. Al principio sin embargo fue al revés. Sus antepasados sufrieron mucho por el entorno pernicioso de Némesis, morían muy jóvenes y deteriorados, víctimas de muchas afecciones y enfermedades. Pero al aprender a manejar una misteriosa energía oscura con la ayuda de un siniestro Sabio, eso cambió. Su longevidad comenzó a alargarse. Paradójicamente una de las causas de la rebelión contra Serenity y Endimión fue esa. Luego, estando poseídos por el mal quisieron también ser inmortales, pero al sanar y convertirse en humanos corrientes renunciaron a ello.  
\- Si, es lo mismo que en el caso de los guerreros del espacio. – Tercio Leval. – Mi padre y mi tío Lornd me explicaron que su raza se mantenía joven más tiempo para luchar. Aunque como nuestra sangre se ha ido diluyendo, eso ya no es igual que antes.  
\- En cambio- les comentó Mazoui ahora sin ocultar su admiración. – Fijaos en la reina Serenity y sus princesas guardianas. Siguen pareciendo casi unas adolecentes o al menos mujeres jóvenes, y eran casi de la edad de nuestras madres cuando las conocieron y lucharon contra ellas.  
\- La sangre del Milenario de Plata y el poder de su Cristal. – Suspiró Amatista. – También me lo contaron mis padres.  
\- Sí, mi madre nos lo dijo a mi hermana y a mí – convino su marido. – Los soberanos y las princesas planetarias serán jóvenes durante décadas, incluso siglos. Seguramente cuando ni nuestros nietos sigan aquí ellas permanecerán casi como ahora.  
\- Mi madre me contó algo de eso también. – Terció Mazoui que afirmó. – Y creo que Serenity y Endimión tienen aún muchos más poderes y secretos que ninguno conocemos.

 

Sus interlocutores le observaron con gesto pensativo, bien pudiera ser así. Dejaron ese tema y abordaron otros. Mazoui les comentó como seguían las cosas en la familia tras la desaparición de Tom. Amatista y su esposo todavía se emocionaban, sobre todo Leval al recordar a su padre.

\- Papá estaba roto por el dolor – suspiró con pesar, afirmando. – Para él el tío Tom era como un hermano. En el funeral recuerdo que mi sobrino Brian, al verle en ese estado, le preguntó si un saiyan podía llorar. Y mi padre le contestó que a veces no es que pudiera, es que debía. Sobre todo cuando perdía a un gran amigo. Puesto que ni un súper guerrero es inmune al amor y al cariño por los suyos y al dolor de perderlos. El tío Lornd, y la tía Setsuna estaban con él y asintieron visiblemente emocionados. Hasta Calix y Seira, los padres del rey de la Luna Nueva, tenían los ojos con lágrimas.  
-Ha sido un último año terrible – suspiró Amatista recordando con pesar.- Primero el padrino Ian, luego Tom. Pido a Dios que nos conceda una tregua.

 

Sus interlocutores asintieron conviniendo en ello. Después se sentaron a tomar algo mientras charlaron de temas más ligeros y finalmente Mazoui se despidió y se marchó a su hotel. Cuando fue hora de irse a dormir Leval estaba esperanzado, con su primo y ese tal Juan allí, confiaba que al menos en el asunto del Loten todo podría arreglarse muy pronto.


	20. Resurgen viejas obligaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vuelta del deber para algunas y el cumplimiento para otros conlleva dificultades

Mazoui junto con Juan se encargó de revisar algunos discos duros de información que se habían traído de la Tierra y que no habían tenido ocasión de comprobar. Ese agente de la interpol, por un canal clasificado secreto y a través de un sofisticado microordenador- transmisor, pidió datos sobre los superiores de Leval, el resultado le llegaría en pocos minutos. En casa de su compañero mientras tanto, todos se dispusieron a iniciar un nuevo día. Los chicos se prepararon para ir a sus respectivos colegios y Amatista y Leval a sus trabajos. Asthel iba ahora a entrenar con su equipo de baloncesto después de las clases, pero ese día no le tocaba. Así que él y Madeleine quedaron para tomar algo después. La muchacha le preguntó cómo iba con sus entrenamientos.

-¡La verdad es que muy bien!,- le contó él visiblemente animado. - Llevo sólo unos pocos días pero estoy muy contento. Creo que lograremos tener un buen equipo y ¿sabes una cosa? ¡Mi entrenador fue compañero de equipo de mi abuelo cuando estuvieron en la Universidad!  
\- ¡Así cualquiera! , vas bien recomendado - dijo ella con algo de burla. -  
-¡Eh!...que eso no tiene que ver...- se defendió él sintiéndose picado en su orgullo. -Yo me he ganado el puesto.  
\- ¡No te enfades conmigo tonto, que es una broma! - Rio Madeleine que le dio un ligero beso en los labios.-

 

Aquello dejó a su interlocutor bastante aturdido. La miró no sin incredulidad en tanto ella le obsequiaba con una sonrisita que no se sabía a ciencia cierta si era vergonzosa o burlona.

\- Eso me ha gustado - logró decir al fin y él besó también a la muchacha. Ella se dejó dar un beso más prolongado.-

 

Asthel vio que había llegado su oportunidad y no lo dudó, llevaba mucho tiempo aguardando ese momento, y pese a que se notaba algo nervioso quiso lanzarse de una vez, declarándose sin reservas. 

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? Me refiero a algo más serio...ser mi novia, ya sabes.- Y mientras se lo proponía, el muchacho se puso algo colorado sin poderlo evitar. -  
\- Bueno Asthel - respondió Maddie también con visible sonrojo. - No sé qué decirte...no estoy muy segura…  
\- Por favor - insistió él. - No lo dudes, tú eres muy importante para mí. Desde que éramos pequeños nos hemos llevado muy bien....me gustas mucho. - Pudo remachar, puesto que era en ese momento o nunca.-  
\- Pero eso no es lo mismo.- Objetó ella indecisa, le costaba pese a todo aceptar. Aunque a la chica también le gustaba mucho Asthel. Sin embargo deseaba mantener una cierta independencia y amistad y así se lo dijo. - Somos buenos amigos, no estoy segura de querer arriesgar eso, no lo sé. 

 

El chico se quedó algo aturdido, quizás no espera aquello, pensó en la posibilidad del sí, e incluso en la del no. Pero su contertulia no se había definido. Esta situación no la tenía prevista. Ahora no sabía qué hacer. ¿Y si insistía y la chica se enfadaba y le decía que no? Pero, ¿Y si le decía que sí? Aunque podría no volver a pedírselo y entonces ella pensaría que no era cierto que él estuviera interesado… ¡Qué lio! Desde luego, seguía pensando de la misma manera en que lo hacía cuando habló con su madre de este tema. Era muchísimo más fácil comprender misterios del universo y viajar a mundos desconocidos que entender la forma de pensar de las mujeres, se dijo. Y en tanto meditaba sobre eso ambos se volvieron a casa y mantenían un incómodo silencio. Finalmente el joven decidió que había que terminar con aquella situación, se jugaría su última carta. Era algo extremo pero confiaba en que resultase. Derivó casi a la vena cómica.

\- Si quieres te lo pido de rodillas.- Y sin más, el muchacho se arrodilló en plena calle ante la avergonzada Madeleine. - ¡Por favor, por favor, sal conmigo en serio!....no me levantaré hasta que me digas que sí.  
\- No hagas eso - le pedía la chica con susurros, roja de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que todos los que pasaban a su lado y al de su galán se les quedaban mirando y se sonreían mientras cuchicheaban. - Por favor Asthel...vale...saldré contigo. Quedamos para esta tarde si quieres, pero levántate de ahí.  
-¡Biennn!- exclamó su interlocutor que se levantó raudo para agarrar a Madeleine elevándola en sus brazos y proclamar. - ¡Te quiero...te quiero!...- dio vueltas con ella y la chica se rio sin poderlo evitar-...  
-¡Qué tonto eres! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto en plena calle?,- le reprochó ella entre esa risa producto de la sorpresa y la incredulidad. -  
-¡Oh! , fue un consejo de mi abuelo Roy, por si fallaba todo lo demás. - Le confesó él añadiendo divertido. - A él también le resultó con mi abuela...  
-¡Eres un tonto!..- rio Maddie para admitir finalmente con entusiasmo. - ¡Pero me gusta...ja, ja!..

 

El chico era muy feliz, pero entonces algo dentro de sí le advirtió de que había peligro. Dejó a Madeleine en el suelo y le dijo con un tono ahora serio, que no se moviera.

-¿Qué pasa Asthel? - Se extrañó ella de aquel repentino cambio de actitud. -  
\- No lo sé, pero es algo que me preocupa - le respondió él mirando en derredor. – Hay peligro.  
\- No será alguna otra de tus bromas.- Dijo su compañera mirándole con divertida reprobación. - ¿También lo hacía tu abuelo?  
\- No...- sentenció su interlocutor. Entonces vio acercarse hacia ellos a tres individuos de aspecto poco recomendable y le indicó a Maddie. - No te muevas, ponte detrás de mí y si hay problemas ¡aléjate y sal corriendo de aquí! - advirtió a la ahora asustada chica. -

 

Los tres tipos se acercaron a pocos metros de él, en efecto se dirigían a ellos. Desde luego eran fornidos y tenían pintas de matones. Uno, con trazas de muy mal encarado, le espetó al muchacho.

\- Tú chaval. ¿Eres Asthel Malden?....  
-¿Qué queréis?- les inquirió el interpelado sin confirmar su identidad. -  
\- Dile a tu papá que se meta en sus asuntos. - Terció otro de esos tipos que sacó un palo y quiso pegarle, pero el chico sólo tuvo que moverse con celeridad para esquivarlo. -

 

Los otros dos sacaron una especie de pistolas de rayos, sin pensárselo dispararon contra él. Pero el muchacho creó un campo energético que le protegió a él y a Madeleine. Los individuos se miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Pero qué leche ha sido eso!...- exclamó el tercer tipo anonadado. -  
-¡Vámonos de aquí!...- Urgió nervioso el segundo a sus compañeros. -

 

Los tres individuos se alejaron corriendo y se perdieron por las calles tras montar en un deslizador. En un primer momento de furia, Asthel quiso perseguirles, pero enseguida se calmó preocupándose por Madeleine.

-¿Estás bien?,- preguntó el chico mientras la miraba inquieto, como si algo la hubiera dañado. -  
\- Sí, no te preocupes - suspiró ella añadiendo con humor aunque visiblemente impresionada por lo que su recién adquirido novio acababa de hacer.- Pero parece que ser tu novia tiene sus riesgos, aparte de estudiar menos para salir.  
\- Se lo diré a mi padre, él se encargará de arreglar esto. No te preocupes, te acompañaré a casa.- La ofreció él que sonriendo débilmente para tratar de desdramatizar la situación, sentenció. – Ventajas que tienen mis novias.  
-Oye, ¿cómo que tus novias?- Replicó la joven fingiendo reprobación, aunque estaba claro que todavía subyacía mucha tensión por lo que acababa de pasar.-  
-A ti te daré tratamiento de V.I.P.- Declaró más desenfadadamente el chico que, abriendo un pasillo dimensional en un lugar apartado, le dijo a su atónita contertulia.- Vamos, te dejará a pocos metros de tu casa.

 

Efectivamente, Asthel acompañó a Madeleine. Tal y como le había asegurado a su novia la dejó casi a la puerta del domicilio de los padres de la chica, al abrigo de cualquier mirada y se despidió de ella con un beso. Quedaron para la tarde, luego volvió a su casa y le contó a su padre lo sucedido. Leval, como es lógico, se enfadó mucho. Pero comprendiendo que no debía hacerlo notar, trató de tranquilizar al muchacho con palabras serenas.

\- No temas hijo...hiciste muy bien en no tratar de seguirles. Yo me ocuparé de ello, lo solucionaré ahora mismo.- Y dicho esto se fue a ver a Mazoui y a Juan. -

 

En casa de Sandy mientras tanto, Granate había llegado de la escuela. Su madre aún no había vuelto del trabajo y era Coraíon el que estaba ya en casa y se encargaba de hacer la comida. El chico se sentó a comer con su padre y ambos hablaron.

-¿Qué tal el colegio hijo? ¿Vas bien?  
\- Si papá.- Asintió él que le informó con visible contento. - ¡En matemáticas he sacado un ocho en el último examen y en lengua un nueve!  
\- ¡Así me gusta! - Alabó Coraíon - que seas estudioso....- le miró con aprobación y añadió sabiendo que eso alegraría al chico -... ¿sabes una cosa? Tus abuelos vendrán a vernos dentro de unos días.  
-¡La abuela Petz y el abuelo Zafiro, qué bien!- exclamó el niño entusiasmado. - ¿Vendrá también el abuelo Robert?..- quiso saber muy interesado. -  
\- No creo hijo...no nos ha dicho nada.- Le contestó Coraíon que también le propuso -...pero puedes llamarle tú y pedirle que venga, seguro que se alegrará de que su nieto le llame.  
\- Si papá.- Declaró el niño añadiendo no sin patente interés.- ¿Cuándo me vais a llevar al parque de atracciones nuevo?  
-Bueno, no sé.- Pudo replicar su padre mesándose la barbilla.-  
\- Mamá y tú me dijisteis que me llevaríais si sacaba buenas notas.- Le recordó el crío.-  
-Sí, es cierto. - Admitió Coraíon, que, con una sonrisa afirmó. – Cuando venga tu madre se lo dices, seguro que se pondrá muy contenta. Pero ahora, piensa en lo que hemos hablado. Anda, llama al abuelo.

 

Granate asintió mientras comía y después cumplió su palabra y llamó a su abuelo dejándole un mensaje. Le pedía que, si no estaba muy ocupado, que fuera a verle también. Robert, en efecto, estaba sin nada especial que hacer...ya jubilado tenía mucho tiempo, sobre todo para pensar y recordar los viejos tiempos con su esposa y con su hija Sandy, cuando ésta era pequeña. Le alegró mucho recibir la llamada de su nieto y decidió ir a Bios. Incluso trasladarse definitivamente allí, pues la idea le había rondado por la cabeza desde hace años. Incluso su hija se lo había pedido en más de una ocasión pero él no deseaba dejar su trabajo en la Tierra. Realmente ahora ya eso no importaba, sin embargo le gustaba pasear por el mismo parque por el que caminara con su entonces compañera, la que después sería mujer. Allí ambos se conocieron mejor y se enamoraron. No quería perder de vista aquel lugar en el que encontró la felicidad, el mismo parque en el que una vez casados, su mujer le contó que estaba embarazada. Robert se durmió recordando aquellos momentos y esa noche tuvo un sueño, vio a ILaya, que con una gran sonrisa de afecto le decía que debía irse a vivir a Bios y contarle a su nieto muchas cosas...

-Mi amor- musitaba él en aquel estado onírico, para afirmar.- ¿Dónde estás?

 

Paseaba por aquel parque, hacía un día espléndido. Él miraba hacia las parejas que iban de la mano y sonreía. Aquello era bonito, los críos corrían por los alrededores pendientes de sus juegos. Suspiró, todo era perfecto salvo por una cosa…le faltaba ella…

-Cariño. Estoy aquí. - Escuchó entonces la voz de su esposa.-

 

Robert se giró, a su espalda, medio velada por el brillo del sol estaba ella. Le sonreía, con ese vestido de color verde claro y ese sombrero que tanto le gustaba. Sus ojos verdes y su cabello castaño, cortado en una media melena, agitándose al son de una leve brisa primaveral.

-¡ILaya!- Pudo decir él acercándose hasta la mujer.-  
-Has tardado un poco en venir.- Le sonrió su interlocutora afirmando.- Te he echado de menos.  
-¡Cariño!- Exclamó Robert abrazándola con fuerza.-  
-¡Vaya, me vas a romper!- Se rio la joven, afirmando entre incrédula y sorprendida.- Ni siquiera las diablesas somos invulnerables. Ten cuidado…

 

Él se separó de la muchacha y la observó con tristeza, acarició las mejillas de su esposa con dulzura, algo, incluso dentro de su sueño, le decía que toda esa imagen era irreal. Que aquello no estaba sucediendo. Su interlocutora pareció leerle la mente puesto que su expresión risueña dio paso a otra más grave al declarar.

-En tus sueños siempre estaremos juntos. Puedo comunicarme contigo y nada malo nos puede pasar. Somos jóvenes y nos amamos. Lejos de la tragedia y del mal. Es maravilloso cuando nos reunimos y somos tan felices como antaño. Cuando yo aún vivía en tu plano existencial. Pero en esta ocasión debo decirte algo importante.

 

Con toda la atención de su marido en ella, ILaya prosiguió…

-Debiste cuidar de nuestra hija. Y lo hiciste muy bien, dándole todo tu amor y el que hubiera querido darla yo. Siempre has sido un adre maravilloso. Pero nuestra niña creció convirtiéndose en una magnífica mujer. Ella no precisa de tus cuidados ya.  
-Entonces. ¿Me estás diciendo que ya estoy listo para ir contigo para siempre?

Ahora la que fuera su esposa en vida sonrió. Tardó unos segundos en negar con la cabeza y responder.

-No todavía. Porque tienes aun un importante cometido…debes instruir a nuestro nieto. El momento ha llegado, Robert. Tiene que estar preparado para lo que le aguardará en un cercano futuro…  
\- Cualquier cosa, cuéntamela y yo se la transmitiré.- Le respondió él.-  
-También le he visitado en sus sueños, desde que era pequeño, y he hablado con él. Es un gran muchacho. Tendrá un importante papel que jugar. Pero ahora, a medida que crece me es más difícil contactarle. - Explicó su esposa para aclarar.- Mi vínculo con él es fuerte, pero no tanto como con su madre o contigo. Puesto que él nunca me conoció en vida. Y a nuestra hija Sandy nunca quise perturbarla. Menos aún después de que encontró al fin la felicidad. Solamente la visité, recién nacido Granate. Me concedieron esa gracia de ver a mi niña tan feliz acunando a su hijo. Pero ya no puedo volver a verla.   
-Lo siento.- Pudo decir su apenado esposo.- Ojalá que ella pudiera soñar contigo, al menos ten tendría en esos momentos.  
-Sandy ha soñado con aquellos hermosos recuerdos que construimos los tres juntos. Lo hizo muchas veces cuando lo necesitaba. Sin embargo ella ahora es feliz, con su esposo, su hijo y sus suegros. Y por supuesto contigo, mi amor. Tiene el calor de una gran y maravillosa familia. Y eso será así hasta el final.  
-Pese a todo te ha echado mucho de menos.- Musitó su interlocutor.-  
-Lo sé. Y lo único que lamento es no haber estado junto a ella para verla crecer y compartir todos sus miedos, alegrías, problemas o esperanzas. Pero nuestra hija te tuvo a ti. Siempre supe que sería capaz de salir adelante con tu ayuda. Por eso te digo que ella ya ha cumplido su destino y no debe ser molestada. Sin embargo ahora es el momento en el que tú, amado esposo, orientes a nuestro nieto…

 

Robert convino en eso, así su mujer le contó muchas cosas. Cuando finalmente despertó aquel sueño se desvaneció en algunos detalles, pero lo fundamental, los conocimientos que debía inculcar a Granate, permanecieron. Al poco de levantarse de la cama sonrió, tenía un mensaje, era su nieto, le pedía que, por favor, fuera a visitarle a Bios. Desde luego no pensaba que fuese una casualidad. Eso era algo que sin duda estaría encantado de hacer.

 

Y así fue. Al cabo de pocos días llegaron Petz y Zafiro. Eran muy felices de poder ver a su nieto y a su hijo. Coraíon les fue a esperar al astropuerto. También querían ver a Sandy, por supuesto y saludar a sus sobrinas y sobrinos. Idina, Amatista, Leval, ¡en fin, a toda la familia que vivía en el planeta! Robert para su sorpresa llegó en el vuelo siguiente y esta vez fue su propia hija la que acudió a recibirle puesto que Coraíon estaba con sus padres. Todos se reunieron en una cena en la que se narraron sus últimas andanzas. Sandy les contó el problema que había surgido con el tráfico de Loten en Bios y de como la hija de Leval y Amatista, Maray, casi fue intoxicada. Petz declaró con indignada preocupación.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! , ya no se va poder estar a salvo de eso ni aquí. Y Leval, ¿qué ha hecho al respecto?  
\- No nos ha dicho mucho,- repuso Coraíon añadiendo. - Sólo que Mazoui y alguien de su confianza vinieron aquí a ayudarle para descubrir a los culpables. No puede decirnos más, pues teme que le estén observando.  
\- Me llamó Amatista ayer - intervino Sandy. - Me contó que intentaron atacar a su hijo, pero Asthel tenía recursos más que suficientes para defenderse. ¡Menos mal!  
-¡Algo habría que hacer, no sé a dónde vamos a ir a parar! - terció Zafiro también indignado. -  
\- He pensado que las Justicieras podrían intervenir.- Propuso Sandy. –

 

Petz y Zafiro miraron a su nuera con la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros. Estaba hablando de eso delante de Granate. El mismo Coraíon comentó, tratando de ser lo más sutil posible.

-Quizás sea un tema que convendría abordar en otro momento, cariño.

 

Aunque su esposa, pasó un brazo por los hombros del niño y dijo con total seguridad.

-No voy a tener secretos con mi hijo. Confío en él. Sabrá mantenerlo entre nosotros. Y seguro que le gustaría ver a las justicieras en acción…Espero que podáis comprenderme. Él siempre ha sabido como soy en realidad y nunca lo ha contado.  
-Querida. Es tu vida y es tu familia, haz que lo que juzgues más oportuno.- Replicó finalmente su suegra asintiendo.-  
\- Pero hija...aparte de eso…ya no eres tan jovencita, ni tú ni las demás... Y precisamente tenéis maridos e hijos. Debéis andaros con mucho cuidado, por favor. - Le advirtió Robert con tono inquieto. -  
\- Papá, me conservo muy bien y estoy en forma,- le respondió despreocupadamente Sandy que agregó con más ánimo. - Ser hija de una diablesa tiene alguna ventaja y Amatista e Idina tampoco son tan mayores....  
\- Bueno...hoy en día las cosas son un poco diferentes, pero yo recuerdo que mis hermanas y yo aun no nos habíamos retirado a vuestra edad.- La apoyó Petz. -Todavía podéis hacer grandes cosas y no estaría mal que esos indeseables supiesen que aquí hay justicieras dispuestas a acabar con sus desmanes.  
\- ¡Pues decidido! - afirmó su nuera levantándose enérgicamente de la mesa. - Llamaré a mis amigas y nos pondremos a trabajar. Tengo muchas ganas de estrenarme en serio como justiciera, antes de tener que retirarme.- Sonrió por la ironía, pues nunca había utilizado el collar que su suegra le regalase hacía algunos años salvo para algún entrenamiento o ver cómo le quedaba el conjunto.- Nos pondremos a entrenar un poco para no desentonar…  
-¡Oye!- preguntó Granate con el mismo gesto curioso que había mantenido durante toda la conversación de sus mayores. - ¿Qué es ser una justiciera, mamá?...  
\- Hijo. Confió en ti y como ya he dicho antes te lo contaré si prometes no decirle nada a nadie, porque eso nos pondría en peligro. Es lo mismo que si les hablaras de como soy yo. ¿Lo comprendes verdad? - Le contestó ella. Para pedirle con tono afectuoso y también muy enfático. - ¿Me lo prometes?   
\- Te lo prometo - declaró el crío levantando la mano con solemnidad. -

 

Su madre asintió, a ella le bastaba con eso. Así tanto Sandy como Petz le explicaron al niño lo que eran las justicieras y como esa responsabilidad había pasado de una generación a otra. Granate estaba asombrado.

-¡Guau!,- exclamó el chico impresionado. - ¡Entonces sois heroínas, como los héroes que leo en los holotebeos!..  
\- Bueno - dijo su madre con algo de pompa fingida. - Algo así, ya verás que bien me queda el traje cuando me transforme, hijo.  
\- Ten cuidado cariño, no sea que el traje te quede pequeño con la edad. Una justiciera con michelines no quedaría demasiado heroico. - Se rio Coraíon recibiendo de inmediato un capón de su mujer. -  
-¿Pero qué dices?...-Exclamó ella con los brazos en jarras, añadiendo.- ¿Dónde tengo yo michelines, eh?..

 

Todos se rieron con ganas, no venía mal una nota de humor para suavizar ese importante paso. Sandy entonces dejo a un lado las bromas y se dirigió hacia el vídeo teléfono, llamó a Idina y Amatista, proponiéndolas actuar juntas. Las dos le pidieron un poco de tiempo y hablar de ello en persona. Se notaba que tenían bastante menos entusiasmo. Volver como justicieras les exigiría entrenarse nuevamente y, la verdad, ya no eran tan jóvenes. Además, tanto Amatista, como Idina, aun no estaban en condiciones de darles el relevo a sus hijas. Maray tenía tan sólo once años, aunque dentro de poco haría los doce, al igual que Granate. Y Loren, la hija pequeña de Idina, sólo tenía seis. No obstante, aunque pudieran haberlo hecho no lo deseaban. Pero visto el panorama la situación exigía de ellas un esfuerzo, ¡qué remedio!, ese era un trabajo para las justicieras y cuando colgó, Sandy sonrió comunicándole a su familia.

\- Lo hablaremos pero estoy convencida de que aceptarán. ¡Ya estamos en marcha!  
\- Oye mamá. - Le pidió Granate con manifiesta curiosidad. -¿Por qué no te transformas a ver como te queda ese traje?

 

El niño no lo tuvo que repetir, todos estaban deseosos de verlo, sobre todo Sandy que hacía mucho que no invocaba esos poderes. Así que fiel al protocolo, tras apartarse un poco, sujetó su piedra y exclamó.

\- ¡Corazón puro del Rayo, dame el poder!

 

Y tras un colorista efecto de luces y vueltas sobre sí misma, apareció uniformada con ese traje de corpiño blanco, de verde minifalda, lazo en el pecho y botas hasta las rodillas, que todavía le quedaba bastante bien. Granate miraba a su madre admirado, los otros con satisfacción y orgullo. Petz además evocaba muchos recuerdos de la época en la que era ella la que pronunciaba esas mismas palabras y se convertía en la Dama del Rayo.

\- Bueno, de momento, no tendré que agrandarme la talla. - Sonrió Sandy no sin alivio -

 

Una vez la vieron durante un largo rato, ella revirtió la transformación y prosiguieron la velada. Granate se retiró a jugar y entonces fue Zafiro el que comentó con preocupación…

-No quería decirlo delante del niño pero en la Tierra están sucediendo más cosas.

Y ante la mirada de extrañeza de su consuegro, su hijo y su nuera, él prosiguió.

-Desde hace varios años ya, tenemos una facción con una fuerza e influencia cada vez mayores. Abogando por la Libertad de la Tierra.  
-¿No será la de Bios de la Tierra?- Quiso enmendarle su nuera a lo que Zafiro negó con la cabeza.-  
-No. Os aseguro que lo he dicho bien.- Se reafirmó con el grave asentimiento de su esposa.-  
-¿Libertad?- Se sorprendió Coraíon para querer saber.- ¿Libertad de qué, de quién?  
\- No te lo vas a creer, hijo.- Replicó su padre respondiendo.- De los reyes Endimión y Serenity…  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó su interlocutor.- ¡Eso es absurdo!…  
-Me temo que, por desgracia, tus padres tienen razón, Coraíon. - Terció Robert.-

 

Sandy también miró a su suegro y a su padre perpleja. Apenas podía dar crédito a eso. Ella no conoció en persona a la reina, ni al rey, ni tampoco a las princesas. Bueno, exceptuando a Makoto, la princesa de Júpiter, que era madrina de su esposo. Y desde luego era una persona encantadora, buena, amable y generosa. Y en el caso de sus familiares incluso pelearon codo con codo con ellos para salvar el mundo en varias ocasiones. Asimismo recordaba cuando Amatista, poseída por aquella gran fuerza, rechazó a esos seres del olvido. Lo mismo que Serenity hizo en la Tierra. Y así lo comentó.

-Pero a nadie le puede caber ninguna duda de que ellos nos salvaron a todos.- Afirmó convencida, sentenciando.- Yo estaba ahí cuando sucedió en el caso de Amatista, y os aseguro que jamás lo olvidaré.  
-Desgraciadamente hija, el resto de la humanidad no vio lo que vosotros.- Intervino Robert.- Solo asistieron a una especie de milagro.  
-Sí y desde que eso sucediera aumentó mucho el fervor religioso.- Le contestó también Petz para añadir con pesar.- Pero eso no fue todo lo bueno que debiera haber sido. Aunque sí que es cierto que mucha gente sí que creyó de justicia reconocer como reyes a los soberanos del Milenio de Plata.   
\- Aunque tuvo su parte mala.- Declaró Zafiro.- Aparte de hacer resurgir temas de intolerancia y prejuicios moralistas entre algunos segmentos de la población, no pocos de los líderes de esas corrientes de neoconservadurismo pensaron que era una especie de idolatría.  
\- ¡Esos dos se arrogan el papel de Dios! Claman algunos.- Exclamó la suegra de Sandy de forma teatral en tanto levantaba los brazos, para ilustrarlo mejor, rematando con tinte entre inquieto y reflexivo.- Luego está ese asunto de su juventud. Se preguntan cómo es posible que, tras tantos años, la Familia Real y las Princesas Planetarias, no envejezcan apenas. Algunos de esos idiotas incluso llegan a calificarlo de pacto con el Maligno…  
-Si hija, y tú y yo sabemos de sobra lo que eso significa. ¿Verdad?...es algo injusto y terrible.

 

Sandy asintió, podía comprender aquello. De hecho, precisamente gracias a sus genes demoniacos poseía tal capacidad. Incluso ella muchas veces hablaba de su propio caso con humor, presumiendo de sus ventajas, pero en el fondo estaba muy preocupada. Ese aparentemente maravilloso don podría convertirse en una maldición. ¿Y si permanecía joven durante décadas a la vez que el resto de sus seres queridos envejecían y morían? La verdad, no se planteó nunca esa posibilidad hasta que ella y Coraíon se enamoraron y se casaron. Después, cuando Granate nació, sí que tuvo más ese pensamiento en la mente. Pero se esforzaba por apartarlo. Al ser hija de una diablesa y un humano pudiera ser que no fuese capaz de llegar a tanto en su condición de híbrida. Sin embargo no podía soportar el mero pensamiento de que, primero su padre y sus suegros, (aunque esto era ley de vida) después su esposo y lo que era aún peor, su hijo, se marchitasen y desapareciesen dejándola allí, sola. No consentiría que eso pasase. Y ahora también meditaba con creciente desasosiego. ¿Acaso su propia madre llegó a plantearse aquello alguna vez? ... Ojalá pudiera habérselo preguntando puesto que no recordaba nada en las notas que ella le dejó que tratase de esa cuestión. Quizás no le diese tiempo a escribir nada sobre ese tema… o quizás tuviera miedo incluso de abordarlo…miró a su padre que, por suerte, le prestaba ahora su atención a su yerno.

-Seguro que todo se resolverá. Solo serán un grupo de fanáticos. La mayoría de los habitantes de la Tierra saben bien lo que los reyes hicieron por ellos. - Intervino Coraíon sacando a su esposa de aquellas lúgubres reflexiones.-  
\- Confiemos en que sea así.- Sentenció un cariacontecido Zafiro.- Pero por desgracia la gente a veces es muy manipulable y olvida con mucha facilidad lo bueno, aunque no lo malo…  
-Sí, es verdad.- Suspiró Petz, afirmando.- No hay nada peor que introducir el miedo y la duda en los corazones y las mentes de las personas. Por desgracia lo sabemos demasiado bien.

 

Todos se miraron no sin inquietud. Después de eso, ninguno quiso retomar aquel tema. Las conversaciones viraron hacia cuestiones más amables y cotidianas. Sandy por su parte deseó pensar en la inminente vuelta de las justicieras. Ahora sólo faltaba que ella y las otras pudiesen reunirse y para eso tendrían que pasar algunos días…

-Dentro de poco, podré aportar algo para mantener la paz.- Pensaba la morena científica, en tanto terminaban de cenar.-

 

En cuanto a Robert, durante los días siguientes decidió quedarse a vivir en Bios. Vendió lo que tenía en la Tierra y compró una casa cerca de su hija, así podría estar junto a ella, Coraíon, y sobre todo, junto a su nieto Granate. Tenía que contarle muchas cosas que ILaya le había dicho a él, cuando ella aún vivía. E incluso las que le había desvelado en sus sueños. Recordó una vez, una conversación con su esposa, era invierno y tras los cristales de su casa se veía la lluvia...Observaba a la diablesa acunar a la pequeña Sandy que sólo contaba con unos dos años de edad. Sonreía al ver el amor con el que su esposa mecía a la hija de ambos entre sus brazos hasta que la niña se durmió. ILaya la dejó en su camita y la arropó, suspirando le dijo a su esposo.

\- Cariño...soy tan feliz, contigo y con nuestra hija...y ¡esto es tan diferente del infierno!, tranquilo, agradable y lleno de amor. ¡Me parece increíble que sea verdad! ¡Aún no puedo creer que esté aquí, contigo!   
\- Pues lo es querida. Ahora eres una madre como cualquier otra. No, eso no,- rectificó Robert con una sonrisa de felicidad -, mejor que cualquier otra.  
\- Pero aun debo decirte muchas cosas.- Objetó ILaya que parecía preocupada sobre todo al añadir -…tienes que saberlas por si me ocurriera algo...  
\- No digas eso, ¿qué te iba a ocurrir? - Repuso su esposo intentando tranquilizarla. - Hace varios años que llegó la paz. Ya no va a suceder nada malo...  
\- A veces no puedo dejar de pensarlo...Robert, por lo menos quiero que sepas algunas cosas importantes. Algo me dice que nuestra hija tendrá que saberlas algún día y que puede que yo no esté para contárselas.- Respondió ella con un gesto algo sombrío. -  
\- Bueno, ¡vale ya! - le cortó su interlocutor que se enfadó un poco. - No me gusta que digas eso ILaya. Se lo podrás explicar todo tú misma. ¿Para qué preocuparte de esa manera? Sólo consigues asustarme.  
\- Perdóname cariño,- le pidió ella con voz amable y conciliadora agregando pese a todo.- Pero me gustaría que tú supieras algo de mi pasado. No quiero tener secretos contigo y quizá tengo miedo de como reacciones, por eso se me ocurre pensar así.  
\- Nada tienes que temer - repuso Robert más calmado susurrándole con dulzura a su mujer. - Ya conozco tu pasado, nunca me ha preocupado...te quiero a ti, por como eres ahora ,no por como eras o lo que hicieses hace mil años, pero si eso te hace sentirte mejor, cuéntamelo.

 

En efecto ILaya le contó, desde entonces hasta el momento de su muerte, muchas cosas sobre el Averno, costumbres y lugares en los que éste se dividía y le habló de algunos de sus terribles moradores. Ahora Robert comprendía los motivos de su esposa y tras sus últimos sueños sabía que debía contárselo a su nieto, ya que nunca se lo contó todo a su hija...

-Si mi amor.- Pensaba con gesto reflexivo.- Pierde cuidado. Te prometo que me ocuparé de explicárselo todo a Granate.

 

En casa de Amatista y Leval mientras tanto, ésta también pensaba en la seguridad de sus hijos, le preocupaba que volvieran a ser objeto de los ataques de esos tipos. Sobre todo por Maray que había demostrado ser mucho más vulnerable. Tendría que ocuparse de instruirla desde ya, para protegerla. Tampoco le hacía mucha gracia volver a transformarse en la Dama del Viento, habían pasado ya muchos años desde sus últimas actuaciones y ahora era una mujer, joven aun eso sí, pero dedicada por completo a su trabajo y a su familia. De todos modos, sabía que Sandy tenía razón y que la situación las obligaba a ello. A Idina le sucedía algo similar, ella misma no estaba del todo decidida. Es más, no lo deseaba en absoluto. Había visto demasiada maldad, demasiado horror y no quería que aquello volviese a atraparla. Además ¡cuando Michael lo supiera!, él no se lo iba a tomar nada bien. Y por si aquello fuera poco la muchacha todavía estaba muy entristecida por la muerte de su padre. Pese a que entre Sandy, la propia Amatista y alguna que otra amiga como Nehie, habían tratado de levantarle la moral. Tanto fue así que, haría un par de días la propia Neherenia apareció reflejada en el espejo de su dormitorio. Idina sonrió al verla. Su amiga y ex compañera de facultad también, pero no estaba sola. A su lado pudo reconocer la imagen de otra de sus amigas más queridas.

-¡Heather!- exclamó Idina, realmente contenta, en cuanto la vio. – ¿Qué haces tú ahí?

 

La aludida, de pelo rubio ceniza, alta y de constitución fuerte sonrió feliz, aunque enseguida borró ese gesto sustituyéndolo por otro lleno de pesar para decir.

-Lamenté mucho la pérdida de tu padre. Era un buen hombre. Mis padres te envían sus condolencias. Creo que iban a visitar a tu madre. Desgraciadamente no nos enteramos de lo sucedido hasta después del funeral.  
-Gracias amiga mía. – Pudo decir Idina que todavía se emocionaba aunque quiso cambiar de tema y preguntó. - ¿Cómo te va?  
-Pues muy bien. Mis padres van a jubilarse el año que viene y yo estoy trabajando en la guardería que la Golden abrió cerca de la facultad de magisterio. ¿Qué te parece? Además de cuidar de los peques por las tardes me saqué un curso y un master y doy clases en la universidad por las mañanas como profesora auxiliar. Pedagogía infantil.  
-Me alegro mucho por ti.- Sonrió Idina visiblemente contenta por ello, sentenciando. – Era lo que tú más deseabas.  
-Si, al igual que vosotros. Hice mi sueño realidad. – Declaró con visible contento.-  
-¿Te habías casado, verdad?- Le preguntó su amiga creyendo recordarlo de hacía años. –  
-Así fue - repuso Heather ahora con menor entusiasmo al desvelarle. – Sin embargo duró poco. Nos divorciamos, incompatibilidad de caracteres o eso creo. Pero tengo un niño muy guapo de cuatro años, se llama John.  
-Lamento oír que el matrimonio no te fuese bien. – Comentó su amiga para preguntar nuevamente con patente afecto. - ¿Y qué tal está tu hermano Jimmy?  
\- Estupendamente. En su residencia. Papá y mamá pasan ahora más tiempo con él. Y yo misma voy siempre que puedo. En fin. Espero que tú seas feliz en Bios, con tu marido y tus hijos.  
-Si. Y a mi madre la he visto algo también en estos últimos tiempos. A quién que echo en falta es a mi padre.- Suspiró su interlocutora que, no queriendo recaer en esos tristes recuerdos afirmó tratando de sonar jovial. – Tienes que venirte un día o podríamos quedar todas con Nehie en su palacio y hacer una fiesta como en los viejos tiempos de la Golden.  
-¡Claro!, puedo ordenar al chambelán que ponga unas latas de cerveza y unos sándwiches para picar.- Rio la soberana.-

 

Las tres se rieron por la ocurrencia. ¡Habría que imaginar el salón del trono con globos, mesas con comida y demás! Y sobre todo, la cara que pondría Gillard de la Lune ante tal mandato de su reina. En eso que fue Heather la que, reponiéndose antes de las carcajadas, le comentó a Idina.

-Por cierto. Tuve noticias de Bea.  
-¿No me digas? Cuenta. ¿Cómo le va?- Le pidió ésta con visible interés.-  
-Bien, en España, casada y con dos niñas, creo. Trabajando en lo que allí llaman un colegio bilingüe. Alucinó cuando supo que Nehie era la reina de la Luna Nueva. Me contó que la veían por la tele en alguna visita de Estado que hizo a la Tierra y que ella les decía a sus hijas y a su marido. ¡Si con esa estudié yo!… y era mi compañera de habitación, ja, ja… ¡Hasta la enseñé a hacer tortilla!

Y la aludida terció para decir con jovialidad.

-Sí, es verdad que alguna que otra vez he hecho su receta de tortilla española y a mi marido y a mi hija les encanta. Ojalá que un día pueda invitarla a ella también a visitarme.

 

Idina se rio pensando en esa muchacha, Bea siempre fue alegre y bastante bulliciosa. La recordaba con cariño, tratando de enseñarla algo de español. Sus interlocutoras sonrieron al verla así, al fin parecía feliz después de mucho tiempo. Sus amigas se miraron de forma cómplice alegrándose de ello. Fue la propia Neherenia la que propuso.

-Puede que nos reunamos, si es que tú nos haces un hueco en Bios por unos días.  
-¡Sería maravilloso! – Afirmó su interlocutora. –  
-Ahora tenemos que dejarte. Voy a enseñarle a Heather un poco de mi reino.- Le dijo Nehie que agregó – casi lo olvido, Alice le manda muchos besotes a Tom y a Loren. Me gustaría llevarla conmigo para que conozca tu planeta.  
-Sería estupendo. – Convino Idina que se despidió a su vez. – Bueno chicas. También yo tengo que marcharme. Debo dar clase en la escuela.   
-Ya te llamaré para cuando podamos ir.- Concluyó Nehie saludando con una mano a su amiga que hizo lo propio. -

 

La reina de la Luna Nueva cortó la comunicación, tanto su rostro como el de Heather ahora se pusieron más serios. Fue ésta última la que comentó con pesar.

-Tenías razón. Está muy triste. Yo también puedo sentirlo en su voz. Su hermano no se equivocaba cuando nos lo dijo. Nos necesita a su lado.  
-Si- convino Nehie. – Ante todo somos sus amigas. Y a parte de lo que Lance nos ha dicho creo que incluso se queda corto. Lo veo en sus ojos. Ha perdido la alegría de vivir que siempre había tenido. Aunque ahora, cuando se reía pensando en Bea, por unos instantes volvió a ser ella misma. Y me preocupa mucho que ese sentimiento de felicidad y entusiasmo que siempre tuvo y que todavía conserva, se apague.  
-No debemos consentirlo.- Afirmó Heather. – Ella no se merece ser desgraciada. Es una chica maravillosa.  
-Lo superará, pero lo logrará antes si estamos con ella. – La animó su interlocutora que pasó a decir con un tono más jovial. – Ahora señorita, te voy a mostrar algunos lugares de mi reino realmente hermosos.  
-Sí, mi hijo está encantado jugando con tu pequeña. Creo que eso nos deja un ratito libre a las dos. – Sonrió su amiga. –

 

Neherenia asintió con una sonrisa. Recordaba que Lance la había contactado al poco de la muerte de su padre. El muchacho estaba visiblemente afectado pero aun así tenía unas instrucciones que darle. No solamente le contó que Idina estaba triste. Además la puso al corriente de la situación de Bios y de que las Justicieras posiblemente volverían a actuar. Si Sailor Shadow pudiera estar allí para apoyarlas eso sería una gran ayuda. Por supuesto que eso no se lo había contado a Heather. Ni tampoco a su propio esposo puesto que Doran hubiese insistido en ir y ocuparse de aquello al estilo saiyan, algo nada recomendable para esa misión que exigiría mucha cautela. De modo que tras reflexionar sobre esto le comentó a su amiga y excompañera.

-Pues vamos a dar una vuelta y luego a buscar a los niños…

 

Heather estuvo de acuerdo y las dos se fueron a pasear un rato, aprovechando esos escasos momentos de libertad sin críos. Entre tanto, en Bios, tras desaparecer las imágenes de sus amigas del espejo, Idina se preparó para ir también con sus peques, pero con los de la escuela. Ahora se sentía mejor. Miró al cielo como siempre hacía desde el fallecimiento de su padre y sonrió susurrando.

-Bueno papá. Voy a empezar el día. Un beso.

 

Leval por su parte seguía inmerso en sus pesquisas. A la hora convenida llegó al hotel de Juan y Mazoui. Tuvo que preguntar por ellos pues la dirección que le habían dado en el papel no coincidía con el número de la habitación. Mientras, estos habían recibido ya los informes que solicitaran y los resultados eran bastante reveladores. Cuando les encontró al fin y los leyó no estaba del todo sorprendido, ya que se esperaba algo así. No obstante tuvo que reconocer que aun era peor de lo que él imaginaba.

\- Con esto puedo actuar, pero necesito conocimiento y autorización por parte de mis superiores en la Tierra.- Explicó Leval a ambos. -  
\- Lo sé. - Afirmó Mazoui declarando a su vez con prevención. - Yo me vuelvo ahora para allá, conozco a algunos generales y Jefes de Estado que son de fiar y me ayudarán. Su autorización te llegará por conducto secreto y cuando eso ocurra podrás actuar, pero por ahora no te precipites. Juan se quedará contigo para darte más información y él te avisará del momento oportuno para intervenir. Adiós amigo, hago mi equipaje y me marcho ahora mismo, tuvimos que cambiarnos de habitación por seguridad. El hotel pertenece a la cadena de hoteles Masters y como ejecutivo y presidente no me fue difícil conseguir otra suite distinta....  
-¿Ya eres presidente? - Se sorprendió Leval preguntando. - ¿Y Diamante, Souichi y Zafiro?...  
\- Este año ya se han jubilado todos. Lo acordaron así y no me lo habían dicho casi hasta que lo consumaron los muy sinvergüenzas. Casi ni me dejaron darles una fiesta de despedida. - Movió la cabeza con fingida desaprobación, aunque sonriendo añadió. - Tras la muerte de Ian y sobre todo la de Tom, me dijeron que sólo querían disfrutar de sus familias y me han dejado el negocio a mí y a Daniel. Aunque el hermano del tío Tom tampoco está muy dispuesto a ocuparse de eso.  
\- Lo comprendo – afirmó Leval poniéndose en el lugar de aquel hombre. – Es una carga muy grande y ya son mayores.  
-Bueno, debes irte ya, pueden haberte seguido.- Repuso Mazoui que abrazó a su amigo despidiéndose. - Dales recuerdos a todos de mi parte. Adiós primo, cuídate. Tendrás noticias mías, te lo prometo.

 

Leval esperó a que su pariente y amigo se hubiese marchado y después se transportó concentrándose en la energía de Amatista que estaba en casa, así no le localizarían. Se dio cuenta de que podía haber hecho igual para ir a hablar con Mazoui. Maldijo su despiste, así habría sido menos arriesgado. Bueno, ¡qué se le iba a hacer!, lo importante era que todo había salido bien. Al menos eso creyó él...

-Esta vez les atraparé. – Pensaba con optimismo.- Les tomaremos por sorpresa.

 

Sin embargo, en una habitación sin identificar sonó un vídeo transmisor, la imagen no era perceptible, sólo una voz distorsionada, que informó a un anónimo interlocutor.

\- Se está acercando demasiado, tendremos que actuar de forma más contundente, nuestro aviso al hijo no ha dado resultado...  
\- Si, habrá que tomar otras medidas - replicó el otro con la voz distorsionada también. - Muy bien...yo me encargaré de frenarle en lo que pueda, tú ocúpate de actuar,- colgó el aparato y desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación. -


	21. Vuelven las justicieras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las chicas deciden regresar. Las cosas se van enrredando cada vez más.

\- ¡No Idina! Ya no estás en edad de hacer esas cosas...- se escuchó la voz enojada de Michael. -  
\- Pero ¿Por qué no? - Rebatió ella con sus argumentos. - Soy la más joven de las tres. Si Amatista y Sandy pueden, yo también. Además, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea pero son mis amigas y no las voy a dejar colgadas.  
-¿Eres consciente de que tienes dos hijos que cuidar? ¿Acaso yo me he metido en aventuras? - Le reprochó Michael. -  
\- Tú sabías como era yo al casarte conmigo,- respondió Idina molesta añadiendo con ese mismo malestar. -Nunca te oculte nada, ni te prometí que dejaría de ser lo que soy. Mi madre nunca lo hizo y mi padre lo respetó siempre… mi padre – pudo añadir ahora con tristeza -… lo comprendería. Siempre nos comprendió.

 

Michael suspiró. Sabía que los recuerdos de su esposa estaban frescos pero por eso mismo no era momento de meterse en aquella aventura.

\- Pero eran otros tiempos.....- repuso él con voz más conciliatoria. - Ellos se conocieron y lucharon juntos contra una amenaza muy grave para la humanidad. Eso me lo contaste. Y también que tu madre te traspasó a ti esa responsabilidad, pero cuando fuisteis atacados. No antes, de no ser por esa razón nunca te lo habría dicho. ¿O no?,- replicó agudamente su marido. -  
\- Si. Vale,- concedió Idina más calmada para agregar. - Pero Michael, sólo te pido que confíes un poco en mí. ¡Puedo hacerlo! , sé que todavía puedo... - Suspiró entonces suavizando su tono y confesando no sin pesar.- Me gusta tan poco como a ti, había rezado con todas mis fuerzas para no tener que volver a ser una justiciera nunca. Pero no se trata de lo que yo quiera o no quiera hacer. Se trata del futuro de este mundo y de nuestros hijos. No puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos sabiendo que ese peligro está ahí fuera. Me sentiré responsable si algo les ocurriera a personas inocentes si no hago nada. ¿Es que no lo comprendes? - Le preguntó con una mirada suplicante que hizo ablandarse a su esposo. -  
\- Bueno.- Suspiró Michael sabiendo que no podría disuadirla enfadándose, así que cambió de técnica. -Digamos que te entrenas y todo eso, ¿qué podéis hacer tú y tus amigas contra esa banda del crimen organizado? Son traficantes Idina, matan al que se les opone y les da igual quien sea. Y no sólo a esa persona, también a sus familias y amigos. Si no recuerdo mal me has dicho que han intentado atacar a Asthel. Imagina que averiguasen tu identidad. ¿Estás preparada para lanzar una carga semejante sobre ti misma, sobre mí y los niños? No podríamos vivir tranquilos, podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento, cuando menos lo esperásemos. ¿No te das cuenta?

 

Al oír esto al principio su esposa se quedó sin saber que decir, su marido había reaccionado como ella esperaba al saber que iba a volver a convertirse en la Dama del Fuego. Pero debía admitir que eso de que sus posibles enemigos tomasen represalias contra su familia era muy preocupante, aunque al reflexionar un poco encontró una respuesta.

-No me reconocerán. Las justicieras nunca fuimos reconocidas. Además, en cuanto desarticulemos a esas bandas volverá la paz a Bios.- Replicó con seguridad.- Ya no habrá que temer.

 

Tom, que había estado oyendo algo de la conversación, llegó preocupado a preguntarles a sus padres.

\- Papá, mamá, ¿por qué discutís?... ¿estáis enfadados?...  
\- No - respondió Idina que se apresuró a tranquilizar a su hijo. - No cariño, sólo tenemos diferentes opiniones sobre algunas cosas, pero hablamos, no discutimos. No te preocupes.  
\- Venga Tom, no quiero verte preocupado,- terció su padre con más desenfado para explicarle. -Papá y mamá tienen que pensar en cosas que deben hacer y estamos decidiéndolas los dos juntos.  
\- Vale – sonrió el niño aliviado. - Me alegro, entonces me voy a jugar.- Se disponía a irse cuando Idina le detuvo preguntándole con un tono suspicaz. -  
\- Espera un momento, ¿has terminado ya tus deberes?...  
\- Pues - el crío vaciló un poco al contestar un impreciso... - Si...- Su inquisidora le miró de forma desconfiada y él aun dudó más, como no respondía ella le insistió con severidad.-  
\- Thomas Andrew Johnson. No trates de mentir a tu madre. ¿Los has terminado o no?

 

El niño bajó la cabeza. Se sentía avergonzado y pudo confesar con un hilo de voz.

\- Bueno, casi todos, me quedan muy pocos...y no sé…  
\- Pues ponte con ellos antes de ir a jugar. - Le ordenó su interlocutora cortándole sin contemplaciones. -  
-¡Jo, mamá!…es que son muy difíciles y además mis amigos me esperan - protestó Tom. -

 

Idina le miró ahora con una expresión todavía más seria para sentenciar de forma tajante.

\- Si. ¡Pues que se esperen! Hasta que no termines con tus deberes tú no sales. Y ya hablaremos luego tú y yo sobre tu intento de engañarnos.  
\- Hijo, hazle caso a tu madre - ordenó Michael a su vez con un tinte más amable. -

 

Tom no tuvo más remedio que subir a terminar sus tareas. Encima se la había cargado bien. Su madre estaba muy enfadada. Ahora se arrepentía de haberse metido a interrumpir a sus padres. 

-Cariño – le pidió Michael a su esposa que ahora estaba visiblemente agitada. - ¿No crees que has sido demasiado dura con él?  
-Tiene que aprender a no mentir. No voy a consentir que trate de engañarme. – Replicó ella de forma seca. – No he luchado y sufrido tanto para que mi propio hijo no sepa comportarse.

 

Michael suspiró moviendo la cabeza, entonces posó sus manos en los hombros de ella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo con tono suave.

-Idina, se lo mal que lo has estado pasando. Lo duro que ha sido para ti lo de tu padre, pero nuestros hijos no tienen la culpa de eso. Por favor, piénsalo.

 

Su esposa rehuyó su mirada, en el fondo sabía que su marido tenía razón. Estaba desahogando con los pobres niños gran parte de su dolor y frustración. Bajó la cabeza y admitió con tono apagado.

-No he sido la misma en estos últimos días. Lo sé, lo siento Mike.  
-Tú siempre has sido una mujer de buen corazón y dulce, cariñosa con los niños. Me enamoré de ti, entre otras cosas por eso.

 

Su interlocutora asintió despacio. Era cierto, desde su vuelta había agriado bastante su carácter, cosas que antes no tomaba en consideración ahora la irritaban. Incluso a los pobres críos de la escuela les reñía e incluso castigaba por tonterías que simplemente eran deslices infantiles. Le venía a la mente aquella aciaga noche, cuando rescató a Patty, esa chiquilla maltratada y a otros dos niños, ayudada por Nehie. Entonces su ira y su deseo de venganza la habían convertido en algo cercano a un monstruo. Ahora ni muchísimo menos era igual, pero se daba perfecta cuenta de que no llevaba el camino adecuado. Sus pequeñines no la recibían como antes, con saludos joviales y sonrisas. Algunos se quedaban por el contrario en silencio cuando la veían entrar, pero en un silencio temeroso. Ella no quería seguir actuando así. Lo que más amaba en el mundo era su familia y a sus pequeños alumnos. Y no quería perder eso. Era una de las razones principales por las que no deseaba volver a ser una justiciera, pero ahora, obligada por la necesidad, y todavía con el pesar del recuerdo de la muerte de su padre, volvía a crisparse. Tras meditar sobre aquello se volvió a su esposo y musitando con un tono más calmado y entristecido admitió. 

-Últimamente no he sido la mejor esposa ni la mejor madre. Tampoco la mejor de las maestras. Si, tienes toda la razón. Me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento. Mis padres se sentirían muy decepcionados si me viesen actuar así. Te prometo que mejoraré. – Pudo agregar sonriendo de forma tenue y algo forzada, aunque con sus ojos haciéndole aguas. –  
-Cariño.- Repuso él elevando ligeramente la barbilla de su esposa con uno de sus dedos.- No seas tan dura contigo misma. Es algo que a todos nos puede ocurrir. Has sufrido mucho y has estado bajo mucha tensión. Pero todo se arreglará. Solamente date tiempo. Mira, te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Si tú crees que es tu deber, te apoyaré…y cuando resuelvas este problema junto con tus compañeras me has de prometer que te liberarás de todo este lastre.  
-Gracias Michael.- Contestó la muchacha con emoción. Para sentenciar con patente agradecimiento en su voz en tanto sonreía, ahora sí que con más alivio. - Te lo prometo…

 

Su esposo sonrió también, aunque de manera más clara y le dio un afectuoso beso en los labios. Idina se sintió mucho mejor. Michael era un buen hombre, la quería y estaba realmente preocupado por su bienestar. Idina también le amaba. En muchos aspectos le recordaba a su padre. Era paciente y trataba de ver siempre el mejor lado de ella. La joven sabía que a veces no era tarea fácil la vida conyugal, sus propios padres tuvieron sus desacuerdos pero se quisieron siempre. Se sentía agradecida de que alguien como su esposo hubiese llegado a su vida. Tras esa reflexión los dos se sentaron en el sofá del salón. Al poco tiempo llegó Loren. La pequeña exhibía un papel en una de sus manos y lo enseñó a sus padres. Estaba muy satisfecha e ilusionada.

\- ¡Mami, mira! ¡Papi, mira! he dibujado nuestra casa con el jardín y el sol...

 

Idina miró encantada el dibujo, para ser una niña de sólo ocho años Loren dibujaba muy bien, tenía bastante talento para ello. A su madre le alegró poder cambiar de tema aunque fuera momentáneamente.

\- Si cariño, es muy bonito, enséñaselo a papá.- Le indicó Idina a su hija y Loren, llena de entusiasmo, le dejó ver el dibujo a su padre. -  
\- ¡Mi niña va a ser una gran pintora! Dibujas muy bien...vaya un Picasso.- Comentó éste.-  
-No, es una casa. - Le corrigió la pequeña provocando las carcajadas de sus padres.-   
-¿Y quién es ese que está ahí? - Le preguntó animadamente Michael señalando a una esquina donde la pequeña había dibujado una especie de animal, junto a una caseta. -   
\- Ese es nuestro perro – aseveró ella convencida. -  
\- Pero hija, si nosotros no tenemos.- Objetó Michael. -  
\- Por eso - repuso la niña explicando a su padre la situación - ¡Tenemos que tener uno, que sea grande y peludo!  
\- ¡Pero Loren! No podemos tener perro, no tendríamos tiempo de cuidarlo.- Objetó Idina con una media sonrisa divertida. -  
\- Yo lo cuidaría - aseguró la pequeña. - Le daría de comer, le bañaría.  
\- Si, si - dijo su madre con otra sonrisa de incredulidad para completar jocosamente. - Y....le sacarás a pasear y lo llevarás al veterinario.  
\- Si, si.- Afirmó la niña que al poco se quedó pensativa y preguntó. - Mamá ¿qué es peterianario?..

 

Sus padres se rieron otra vez....Idina, una vez pudo dejar de hacerlo, le explicó con tono cariñoso a su hija.....

\- Veterinario, se dice veterinario. Es una persona que se dedica a cuidar a los animales, como un médico cuida a la gente. Hay que llevar a las mascotas para vacunarlas y que las miren de vez en cuando, hija. Como a las personas, para que tengan siempre buena salud.  
\- Bueno cariño.- Intervino Michael tratando de zanjar el tema. - Ya lo hablaremos ¿eh?...ahora vete a jugar a tu cuarto, luego te vemos.

 

Loren miró alternativamente a sus padres y les insistió a ambos antes de irse...

-¿Me lo prometes papi?....  
-¿El qué, hija? - preguntó el aludido cansinamente. -  
-¡Lo del perro! – Le recordó Loren algo impaciente y con una mirada de gran interés inquirió -, ¿me lo prometes?...  
\- Te he dicho que ya hablaremos - sentenció Michael que añadió con una media sonrisa jovial. -Hala. Sube a tu cuarto...

 

Loren subió a su habitación, Idina y Michael la vieron alejarse por las escaleras. La madre de la cría se acordaba de su propia casa, siendo niña. Pensaba en sus perros Tot y Tat con los que tanto había jugado de pequeña y de adolescente. Sobre todo recordaba la vez que su padre y su madre le trajeron a Tot, cuando era un cachorrito de apenas un par de meses.

-¡Qué alegría me dio aquello.- Suspiraba la mujer en tanto rememoraba.- Era un perrito tan mono…

 

Idina estaba en su cuarto jugando con su muñeca Mimí y otros muñecos cuando su madre la llamó.

-Cariño ven, tenemos una sorpresa.

 

La cría fue corriendo, su padre estaba allí con una caseta muy bonita de color rojo, Alan y Lance también se acercaron y el mayor preguntó.

-Anda papá ¿para qué es esa caseta de perro?  
-Es que vamos a tener un invitado – le sonrió jovialmente su padre. –  
-¿Un invitado?- Quiso saber Idina mirando confusa hacia todos los lados para preguntar.- ¿Dónde está?  
-Aquí- replicó su madre con expresión sonriente sacando una cesta de mimbre. –Acércate mi niña…

 

La cría se aproximó a mirar. Cooan abrió el cesto, metió las manos y con suma delicadeza sacó una especie de bolita peluda que gemía muy ligeramente. Al verlo los niños se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¡Hala!- exclamó Lance diciendo atónito. – ¡Si es un perrito!  
-¡Qué bonito! – Pudo decir su hermana sonriendo de forma luminosa. –

 

Se atrevió a pasar una mano por encima del animalito que se sentía calentito y suave. Entonces su padre, dejando la caseta firmemente apoyada en el suelo, le dijo con afecto.

-Vamos Idina, ponle en su nueva casa.

 

No sin emoción y algo temblorosamente la cría tomó al pequeño can de las manos de su madre y con mucho cuidado lo depositó dentro de la casita. Cooan dejó un platito de leche cerca y el animalito se acercó enseguida a beber algo agazapado al principio, avanzando con desconfianza, aunque enseguida dio buena cuenta de la leche con rápidos lametones.

-¡Cómo bebe, debe de tener mucha hambre! – Afirmó Alan –  
-¿Ya tiene nombre?- Preguntó Lance. –  
-Todavía no.- Repuso Tom, añadiendo divertido.- Habrá que buscarle uno…

 

A los pocos instantes el perrito dio un pequeño golpe en la caseta y entonces Idina declaró inspirada al oír ese ruido.

-Podríamos llamarle Tot.  
-Sí, suena bien. – Convino alegremente su padre. -

 

El resto de los miembros de la familia convinieron en ello. Y así le llamaron, durante doce años fue el perro de la familia, incluso Nehie llegó a conocerlo cuando vino por vez primera a su casa, se acordaba de las dos jugando con él, correteando divertidas y de cómo Tot lamía las mejillas de la entonces pequeña soberana, que no dejaba de reír...

-Idina… –se escuchó entonces la voz de Michael. -

 

Ella salió de sus recuerdos. Parecía desconcertada mirando a su esposo como si no le conociera. Éste le preguntó entre sorprendido y algo inquieto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Sí, perdóname, estaba recordando. Eso es todo – musitó su mujer con voz queda para susurrar para si – papá…mamá…

 

Michael asintió y le dijo a su esposa con voz conciliatoria y suplicante.

\- Cariño. Hace un momento con Loren has vuelto a ser tú. Has sacado tu lado bondadoso y lleno de amor por los tuyos. Tus hijos te necesitan así, tal como eres. Yo te necesito de esa misma manera. Por favor. Piénsatelo ¿eh?...recuerda lo que hemos hablado.  
\- Está bien,- concedió ella dando un suspiro para añadir ya con mejor ánimo. - Lo haré...

 

Él le dio otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla y se fue a otra habitación. Idina quedó pensativa. Todo aquello era muy difícil de asimilar para ella. Por un lado tenía los recuerdos y el dolor por la pérdida de su padre, de otro un gran compromiso con las gentes de Bios, incluidos su esposo y sus hijos. Sin embargo estos mismos tiraban de ella para que no se pusiera en peligro, ni tampoco les arriesgase. La muchacha estaba convencida de que su familia no se vería mezclada y temía mucho más a que el loten se extendiera, amenazando el futuro de Tom y Loren. Pero su marido parecía estar muy inquieto por su seguridad, la de él mismo y la de los niños, si la descubrían. No le podía culpar por eso. Es más, sabía que tenía razón. Realmente era una situación muy complicada, pensaba en ello tratando de decidirse y a su mente venían ahora los recuerdos de cuando conoció a Michael. Ella por aquel entonces, casi había perdido las esperanzas de casarse algún día y de formar una familia...

-¡Desde luego parece que alguien le hubiese puesto ahí!- sonreía ahora acordándose de aquello.-

 

Idina, como otro de tantos fines de su jornada, limpiaba el aula de los restos de la clase de manualidades. Suspiraba cansinamente. Era tarde, pero no tenía otra cosa más estimulante que hacer. Pensaba en sus amigas y compañeras todas con sus novios o sus esposos y ella más sola que la una. Además de manchada hasta las orejas. Cada vez que tocaba hacer algo con el barro siempre pasaba lo mismo. ¡Ojalá que se encontrase algún día con un chico guapo con el que salir a estas horas para variar! Quizás fuese culpa suya. No se ocupaba mucho de hacer vida social más allá de sus clases. Pero le era difícil. No podía contar con Amatista ni con Sandy para salir. Cada una tenía su propia familia que atender. Y sus primas Kat y Ky ya no estaban a su lado, sino en la Tierra. Y no era su estilo lanzarse por ahí a ligar. ¡Si al menos hubiera podido salir con Nehie! entre las dos podrían haber ido a discotecas o algo para conocer chicos guapos. Pero claro, había un pequeño problema. Su querida amiga era la reina de la Luna Nueva. Y tenía muchas otras cosas de que preocuparse. Estaba distraída pensando en ello cuando escuchó tocar a la puerta de clase, fue a abrir descubriendo precisamente a un muchacho que no estaba nada mal.

-¡Vaya, éste podría ser un buen príncipe azul, alto moreno!- se sonrió para sí en tanto lo pensaba. -  
\- Disculpe - le dijo el individuo en cuestión. -Buscaba el despacho del director. ¿No es aquí, verdad?  
-¡Pues no! - sonrió Idina. - Esta es la clase de los peques. El despacho del director está al fondo del pasillo a la derecha. Pero no creo que ahora esté, ya es tarde.  
\- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué mala suerte! - se lamentó el chico que alegó. - Como vi luces creí que aun estaría aquí señorita…  
\- Idina Rodney - se apresuró a presentarse ella ofreciéndole la mano. - Es un placer señor…  
\- Johnson, Michael Johnson,- respondió éste estrechándosela al momento. -

 

La joven maestra se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que le había tendido una mano llena de barro, el chico se soltó unos instantes después mirándose la suya que se había puesto perdida también.

-¡Oh cuánto lo siento!- se disculpó azoradamente Idina. - ¡Perdóneme!, es que estaba limpiando la clase de manualidades y no me acordé...  
\- No pasa nada - se apresuró a decir el muchacho, limpiándose con un pañuelo que sacó de un bolsillo para preguntar. - ¿Cómo es que está usted aquí tan tarde? Si el resto del personal se ha ido no debería seguir trabajando a estas horas.  
\- Ya, pero es que tengo que limpiar esto para la clase de mañana. - Respondió la chica algo envarada. – Los peques son un encanto pero manchan mucho…y es mi responsabilidad…

 

Lo cierto es que prefería estar haciendo algo allí que aburrida como una ostra en su casa, pero eso no se lo iba a contar. Pero ya que ese chico había aparecido allí, al menos podría darle un poco de conversación. De modo que quiso saber a su vez.

\- ¿Y usted? Venía a ver al director por algo en especial. ¿Tiene algún hijo aquí?  
-¡No, que va!- se sonrió Michael asegurando. -Soy joven para eso. ¿No cree?

 

Y desde luego que así era. La muchacha calculó que posiblemente tendría su misma edad…

\- Sí, claro. Disculpe - musitó ella que tenía la inquietante sensación de no parar de meter la pata. – No quise decir…  
-¡A decir verdad, creo que los dos somos muy jóvenes para llamarnos de usted! - rio jovialmente Michael sin dejarla terminar. – No te preocupes.  
\- Si, es cierto - convino la chica sonriendo más aliviada. -  
\- El director es un viejo amigo de mi padre y venía a saludarle - le explicó su interlocutor. - Acabo de llegar de la Tierra y…  
\- ¡Es usted profesor!- le cortó Idina visiblemente interesada añadiendo. - Y va a trabajar aquí por casualidad.  
-¡No, que va! - se rio nuevamente él, divertido por aquel ímpetu de la chica. -Y te he dicho que no me llames de usted. - Le recordó para contarle de seguido. - Soy licenciado en Ciencias Ambientales y he ganado una oposición al consejo del planeta para estudiar y tratar de controlar el impacto ambiental del desarrollo sobre el mismo.  
-¡Qué interesante!- repuso su interlocutora mirándole fijamente a los ojos , desde luego que eran de un tono azul celeste muy bonito, al menos a ella se lo parecían, aunque se centró de inmediato para indicarle. - Pues el director estará aquí mañana a primera hora.  
\- Muchas gracias - contestó él que, amablemente se ofreció. - ¿Quieres que te ayude? Ya que no tengo otra cosa que hacer...  
-¡Oh gracias! pero no podría aceptar, se pondrá, digo, te pondrás perdido.- Objetó ella con visible apuro. -  
\- No me preocupa eso - sonrió Michael pasando la punta de un pañuelo sobre la nariz de Idina para quitarle un trocito de barro según agregaba divertido. - Será un placer para mí. Así con un poco de suerte, me invitarás a tomar algo y podrás contarme como se vive aquí, en Bios.

 

La muchacha le miró como si no hubiera entendido bien. ¿Cómo que invitarle? Se suponía que los hombres se ofrecían a invitar ellos cuando querían una cita, o quedar con una mujer. Y aquel muchacho debió de leerle el pensamiento puesto que se rio con desenfado para proclamar.

-Digo yo que, después de ayudarte a limpiar este desastre, qué menos que me invites a algo, ¿no?...

 

Idina miró a su alrededor. ¡Era cierto! Si hasta había pegotes de arcilla en el techo. No se lo pensó dos veces y aceptó encantada, aunque afirmando con una leve sonrisa que fue aumentando a medida que decía.

-Pero te invito solo a un refresco. Con mi sueldo no puedo permitirme demasiados excesos…  
-¡Ja, ja, ja!…Será más que suficiente.- Respondió su contertulio quitándose la chaqueta para arengar.- Bueno, vamos allá. ¡Operación limpieza en marcha!

 

Su interlocutora sonrió esta vez de forma amplia. ¡Era su día de suerte!, algún ángel misericordioso había escuchado sus plegarias y un chico guapo le había llovido del cielo. Se aprestó a la limpieza junto a él. Entre los dos fue mucho más fácil y rápido, siguieron charlando de varias cosas en tanto trabajaban de modo que la tarea se hizo mucho más llevadera. Una vez terminaron fueron a tomarse un refresco tras lavarse en los servicios lo mejor que pudieron para quitarse las manchas. Lo pasaron muy bien. A los refrescos siguieron dos hamburguesas y esta vez fue él quien la invitó. La muchacha descubrió que Michael era locuaz, bastante animado y alegre. Le gustaba mucho la naturaleza. Desde luego tenían bastantes cosas en común dado que ella le contó que creció en Portland, cerca de los bosques. Quedaron en verse de nuevo y a esa improvisada cena siguieron otras, y otras. Después algunas salidas hasta que empezó un noviazgo y de allí a los pocos meses, una proposición de boda que ella aceptó, algo le decía que esa podría ser su última y gran oportunidad. Recordaba con nostalgia y no sin alguna lágrima la expresión orgullosa de su padre llevándola al altar y la emoción de su madre. Los padres de Michael también eran buena gente, del Estado de Ohio, si no recordaba mal. Los habían visto por última vez haría un par de meses. No pudieron ir al funeral pero le enviaron sus condolencias, pues también habían apreciado mucho a su consuegro. Tras casarse los dos se fueron de Luna de Miel a Hawái, recordaba que sus padres estuvieron allí. Eso fue hacía ya unos cuantos años y desde luego que no se arrepentía. Michael y ella habían vivido felices y en paz y tenido dos preciosos hijos. Después recordó cuando ella le confesó quién era en realidad. Todavía lo evocaba no sin una sonrisa. A los pocos meses de casarse, decidió que había llegado el momento. Sentada en el sofá le esperó hasta que él llegó.

-Hola cariño – la saludó su esposo contento como siempre de verla. –  
-¿Qué tal el día?- le preguntó ella que estaba jugueteando con su collar. –  
-Lo de siempre, muchos informes y poco tiempo para salir a ver el paisaje. – Se lamentó él que adoraba el trabajo sobre el terreno. – ¿Tú que tal?...  
\- Bien, los peques un encanto como siempre.- Replicó ella que enseguida quiso abordar el tema que le preocupaba.- Oye Mike – le dijo ahora con un tono más serio. – Verás, quisiera contarte algo.  
-Si es que tenemos que ir a cenar a casa de tus padres, estupendo – sonrió él agregando con humor.- Pero nos pilla algo lejos de Bios.  
-Es acerca de mí. He querido contártelo desde que te conocí. No es bueno que tengamos secretos.

 

La expresión del chico se tornó ahora seria y sentándose junto a su mujer la miró a los ojos y le preguntó.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?  
-¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de esas mujeres que luchan contra los delincuentes y que han detenido a muchos de ellos?  
-Sí, ¡se las llama mujeres policías! – se rio él, puesto que esa pregunta le había descolocado por completo dado que había esperado otra cosa más seria. –  
-Me refiero a las justicieras. – Matizó Idina que no había ni tan siquiera sonreído ante ese comentario. –  
-Sí, claro. Desde que era un niño. - Afirmó el chico que sin embargo comentó. - Hace mucho que no se oye nada de ellas. Creo que desde la proclamación de la reina Serenity. Dijeron que eran como una especie de guardianas suyas…  
-No, esas eran las guerreras luchadoras, llamadas también sailors. – Le corrigió su esposa. –  
-¿No eran las mismas?- Preguntó él sin darle demasiada importancia. –  
-No, son amigas, pero no son las mismas mujeres. Las guerreras de la justicia son las actuales princesas planetarias. - Le explicó pacientemente Idina. – Las justicieras no son de su grupo. Aunque a veces colaboraban juntas.  
-Bueno, en cualquier caso se habrán retirado hace mucho, teniendo en cuenta que yo ni había nacido y ya actuaban…- Se encogió de hombros él, remachando.- Mis padres me contaron cosas sobre ellas cuando era un crío.

 

Idina no quiso prolongar aquello más. A este paso se iban a andar por las ramas y perdería el hilo de la conversación. De modo que se decidió y mirando a su esposo a los ojos le confesó de sopetón.

-Mike, yo soy una de las justicieras. La Dama del Fuego.

 

Su esposo la observó incrédulo, aunque hizo algo que la chica no esperaba, apenas pudo evitar echarse a reír. Señalándola con regocijo ante la atónita expresión de ella.

-¡Muy bueno…ya te comprendo! Quieres que juguemos a eso esta noche…

 

Posiblemente razones no le faltasen a su esposo para tomárselo de esa manera. Lo cierto es que, tras comenzar el noviazgo, ella le confesó una de las veces en las que habían intimado en casa de él que era virgen, que no había mantenido nunca relaciones con un hombre. Al menos hasta ese nivel. Mike fue muy respetuoso y lo comprendió. Fue en la noche de bodas cuando ella se entregó y al principio le dolió mucho pero después, con el tiempo y la práctica, llegó a disfrutar plenamente de las relaciones sexuales con su pareja. Idina empezó a pensar que sus primas habían tenido razón. ¡Lo que se había estado perdiendo en todo ese tiempo! Además, su novio era muy creativo y le encantaba que ambos usaran disfraces, ¡casi más que hacer el amor la pareja a veces interpretaba películas! Muchas veces ella no sabía si alcanzaba un orgasmo o un ataque de risa. Por ello, ahora tenía que soportar estoicamente las carcajadas de su marido que añadió con sorna.

-¡Vale!, ya lo he pillado. Tú…, tú… - no podía continuar por la risa aunque tras un momento finalmente logró decir. – Tú eres la justiciera, con esa minifalda, ese antifaz y esas botas, ¡buff! Yo soy el malo, me atrapas y me castigas en nombre de, creo que era de la Luna, ¿no?... Y me atas con tu látigo…  
\- Ese lema lo utilizaba Sailor Moon, que es la actual reina Serenity. Y el látigo es de la Dama del Trueno, créeme. Lo sé muy bien - le explicó ella con tono resignado para asegurar. – Yo uso un arco de fuego con flechas ardientes. Y castigaba en nombre de la justicia.  
-¡Cómo las de Cupido! – volvió a reír Michael que llevándose ambas manos al pecho sentenció. – ¡Oh!, y ya me has alcanzado. ¡Estoy loco por ti, nena! Anda, vamos a la cama… que ya no puedo esperar más.- Remachó llorando de risa.- Anda, castígame un poquito…que he sido muy malo…

 

Idina suspiró moviendo la cabeza, a su pesar hasta ella misma se reía. No podía culparle. Decidió que eso sólo se podía terminar de una manera. Se levantó, se alejó un par de pasos y aferró su collar ante la atónita mirada de su esposo que ahora le preguntó con desconcierto.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

La chica sonrió, y con un tono enigmático le pidió.

-Espera y lo verás. - Y ante el asombro de su marido invocó su poder exclamando. - ¡Corazón Puro del Fuego, dame el Poder!...

 

Y lo que pasó después Michael no iba a olvidarlo nunca. Tras ver con un gesto desencajado por el asombro como su esposa era envuelta en un haz de luz entre rojiza y anaranjada y giraba sobre sí misma en tanto su ropa desaparecía y era sustituida por aquel antifaz, ese corpiño blanco con ribetes entre malva y rojo y una minifalda a juego, con unas botas rojas de medio tacón hasta la rodilla.

-¡Pero!, ¿pero qué?…pudo balbucear el chico añadiendo. – Si es una broma no tiene gracia...  
-Soy la Dama del Fuego. ¿Me crees ahora, cariño? - Inquirió melosamente su mujer.-

 

El chico asintió todavía anonadado. Entonces ella materializó su famoso arco ardiente cargado con una saeta cuyo calor Mike podía percibir incluso a dos metros de distancia como estaba. Idina le apuntó eso sí, sin tensar la cuerda, aunque su marido se asustó de todos modos interponiendo sus manos instintivamente. Ella bajó el arco y tras sonreír ahora con regocijo le inquirió.

-¿Alguna pregunta, cielo?  
-Solo una. – Pudo decir él, con humor pese a todo. - ¿No te quemas con eso tan cerca?

 

Ella sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Y al tiempo respirando aliviada. Había creído en que Michael podría encajar aquello. Al principio tuvo miedo de revelarle el secreto pero debía confiar y apoyarse en él si querían construir una vida en común. Eso era lo que sus padres hicieron siempre y lo que ella quería lograr para formar su propio hogar. Si su esposo la amaba de veras la aceptaría. Se alegró de que su corazonada fuese cierta. Después le contó algunas de sus batallas y le explicó que aquellos poderes le habían sido legados, no quiso decir por quién, pero Mike no era tonto y pudo suponerlo con facilidad.

-¡Joer!, menos mal que le caí bien a mi suegra. No quiero ni pensar en qué me hubiese podido pasar si le hubiera dicho algo inconveniente cuando me llevaste por primera vez a cenar a casa de tus padres. – Suspiró él haciendo ahora sí que su mujer estallase en carcajadas, más cuando remachó con tono entre humorístico y sinceramente amedrentado. – ¡Seguro que me hubiese flambeado!

 

Y una vez calmados charlaron durante un buen rato. La muchacha le prometió que se había retirado porque había visto cosas terribles y solo anhelaba vivir en paz y ser feliz. Y que jamás regresaría salvo si se viese forzada a ello porque algo muy grave sucediera.

-Y contigo al fin he encontrado mi felicidad. – Le dijo en tanto le besaba. –

Luego, sonriente, la muchacha le susurró de forma más melosa.

-Y no hay muchos que puedan decir que se han acostado con una justiciera. Conmigo desde luego, de eso solo puede presumir uno.  
-¿Quién?- inquirió cómicamente su esposo para ganarse un capón.-  
-A este paso todavía voy a tener que usar mi arco.- Sonrió ella con fingido enfado.-  
-No te va a hacer falta… ya me has puesto muy caliente.- Afirmó él de forma pícara.-  
-¿Ah sí?- se sonrió la chica a su vez casi para retarle con voz entre melosa y algo lasciva.- Espero que me lo demuestres…

 

Su marido sonrió asintiendo con plena disposición a ello y esa noche desde luego pasó a su historia conyugal. De hecho Idina aún se ruborizaba solo de pensarlo. ¡Si la hubiesen visto sus primas! Tras esa noche sin embargo ella le había prometido a su esposo dejar de ser una justiciera y dedicarse por completo a su vida, su familia y su trabajo. Al menos hasta ahora. Pero la joven sabía que debía luchar nuevamente por defenderle a él, a los niños y al resto de las buenas personas de Bios…

-Bueno. Es una obligación moral. No tengo más remedio. Aunque antes tengo algo que hacer.

 

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su hijo. Allí estaba Tom, sentado en su silla, mirando sobre su mesita de trabajo, con el libro abierto y los ejercicios de matemáticas sin terminar.

-¿Aun no has acabado?- le preguntó Idina a su hijo, más sorprendida que enfadada.-

 

Pero el crio no contestó, solo al acercase pudo ella ver que había estado llorando y que tenía las mejillas húmedas. Preocupada por eso le levantó con suavidad la barbilla y le preguntó.

-¿Qué te pasa hijo?  
-Es…es que…no los entiendo…- Pudo balbucear el pequeño.-

 

Aquello le causó a su madre un profundo pesar. Quizás el niño había tratado de decírselo pero ella, tan centrada en sus propios problemas, ni se había percatado. Tom no era un mal chico, ni mucho menos. Quizás algo movido, pero aunque vaguease a veces siempre hacía sus tareas. De hecho Idina había observado que ciertas cosas le costaban a su hijo. Y eso no era culpa del pobre crio. Pudiera ser algún déficit de aprendizaje o hiperactividad. Y apenas si se había dado cuenta de eso en los últimos tiempos. Ahora ella se sentía mal, había dejado que su propio enfado la cegase, de modo que, de forma mucho más cariñosa, se sentó a su lado, y tras sonreírle animosamente le dijo…

-No te preocupes cielo, verás…Yo te enseñaré como se hacen. Es muy fácil…  
-¿Tú los sabes hacer?- Inquirió el niño casi con tono escéptico.-  
-Pues claro - afirmó su interlocutora.- Para algo soy maestra, ¿no? Recuerdo que, cuando era pequeña y algo no me salía bien porque no lo comprendía, tu abuela Cooan siempre me lo explicaba. Y tu abuelo Tom muchas veces se sentaba así, conmigo, igual que lo estoy yo ahora contigo…

Y tratando de no volverse a emocionar con esos recuerdos se centró en aquellos problemas. Tras dar un vistazo a ese librillo vio que se trataba de quebrados y le explicó al crío…

-Mira Tom, tienes que hacer esto. Cuando te pidan multiplicar las fracciones multiplica entre sí, los números de arriba o numeradores, y después multiplica entre sí los de abajo o denominadores. ¿Lo ves? Y le hizo una rápida demostración con uno de esos problemas.- Y luego si puedes, la simplificas…  
-¡Ah! ya lo entiendo.- Exclamó el niño realmente contento, para querer saber entonces.- ¿Y para dividirlas? Es que siempre me hago un lío.  
-Para eso tiene que multiplicar, pero en aspa. Observa. - Le pidió su madre, indicándole.- El numerador de una por el denominador de la otra. Así. ¿Ves? O simplemente dale la vuelta a la segunda fracción y así usas la recíproca.

 

Tom asintió. Y su madre se lo detalló paso por paso, escribiéndoselo en un folio aparte para luego animarle.

-Venga, ahora tú…y no tengas miedo si no te salen, yo estoy a tu lado, hijo…

 

El pequeño efectivamente supo hacer las más fáciles pero se atascaba en algunas algo más complicadas, las que debía además sumar y tenían denominadores distintos. Su madre le explicó pacientemente como hallar el denominador común y el mínimo común múltiplo. Al fin, tras casi una hora, terminaron.

-Gracias mamá.- Sonrió el niño, visiblemente feliz.-  
-De nada cariño.- Repuso ella abrazándole con ternura para pedirle, eso sí, de un modo amable pero firme.- Siempre que tengas dudas o no sepas hacer algo acude a tu padre o a mí. Te queremos y estamos para ayudarte. Pero nunca nos mientas. Eso no tiene justificación.  
-¡Vale mamá! - Asintió él, que parecía haber aprendido también esa lección.-  
-Bueno, ahora puedes ir a jugar con tus amigos. Pero recuerda, en hora y media te quiero aquí para la cena.

 

El crio muy contento asintió de nuevo, esta vez con rapidez, y salió corriendo del cuarto.

-¡No corras tanto! – Quiso decir Idina pero se sonrió, casi al terminar la frase. Se recordaba a sí misma haciendo algo parecido cuando quería jugar con sus amigas.- Bueno, por esta vez, no he tenido que convertirme en justiciera para solucionar esto.- Se decía más contenta y satisfecha consigo misma, en tanto bajaba al salón, se hacía con el video teléfono y marcaba el número de sus amigas en tanto se arengaba.- ¡Ahora vamos a ponernos en marcha!…

 

Sin pensárselo más llamó a sus compañeras, pese a todos los posibles riesgos estaba decidida. Amatista fue la primera en recibir la llamada. Su amiga le preguntó cuándo podrían entrenarse. Respondió que primero deberían hablar con Sandy. Idina aceptó esperar hasta tener noticias de su amiga. Ésta, por su parte, tras la conversación mantenida con su familia, estaba preparada para afrontar aquel desafío. Amatista y Leval también tuvieron algunas palabras sobre ello. Su esposo respetaba mucho las decisiones de su mujer y sólo le pidió que no interfiriese en su investigación y que se mantuviese a salvo siendo prudente. Él a su vez debía tener paciencia y esperar a la señal de sus contactos para poder intervenir. Mientras tanto, y a la tarde siguiente, las tres amigas por fin se reunieron para entrenarse en un local que habían alquilado. Entraron con apariencia normal, una vez seguras de que nadie podría observarlas, cerraron la puerta de acceso y se transformaron. Así, ya como justicieras, decidieron entrenar.

\- Vamos a empezar por recordar nuestros poderes y armas.- Indicó Amatista. - Será lo más apropiado...  
\- Vaya, creo que necesito un par de tallas más de traje, los años no pasan en balde – valoró apuradamente Idina mientras se intentaba estirar el uniforme que le apretaba la cintura. -  
-¡Pues a mí me va bien! - Comentó Sandy con un no disimulado entusiasmo. - ¡Qué suerte tener la misma talla que Petz!...  
-¿Nunca te lo habías probado antes?- le preguntó Amatista sorprendida. -  
\- La verdad, para una situación real, no. Y en casa nunca tuve curiosidad hasta el otro día, bueno y unos añitos antes cuando mi suegra me regaló la piedra. - Le respondió Sandy contando a sus amigas como se transformó. -  
-¡Qué suerte tienen algunas!- Susurró entre dientes Amatista a Idina que asintió solidariamente, pues a ambas les apretaba el traje, ya que habían adquirido algo de chicha. -  
\- ¿Decíais algo? - Quiso saber su compañera con visible regocijo, no era tonta y se daba perfecta cuenta de lo que estaban murmurando. - ¿Eh chicas?...  
\- No, que nos dejemos de tonterías - repuso Amatista que probó a lanzar un par de rayos que se estrellaron inofensivamente en un madero. - Ahora el boomerang.- Arrojó su arma que volvió a ella sin problemas lo que la hizo declarar con alivio. - Al menos en esto sigo estando en forma...  
-¡Allá voy!- exclamó Idina que materializó su arco y tras algunos intentos creó una flecha de fuego que disparó contra el mismo madero incendiándolo. - ¡Qué bien! , yo también sigo manteniéndome - aseguró saltando de contenta. -  
-¡Veamos como lo hago yo! - añadió la Dama del Rayo que, con excesivo entusiasmo, materializó una jabalina y lanzó un rayo de energía muy potente que destrozó una estantería entera -...  
\- ¡Contrólate Sandy! , nos vas a destrozar el local y vale muy caro - le pidió una espantada Amatista al ver aquello. -  
\- Lo siento,- respondió su azorada compañera al contemplar el estropicio. - Pero entre mis poderes naturales y los de la transformación. No esperaba tanta fuerza, deberé medirme un poco.

 

Sus compañeras asintieron con visible gesto de asombro. Así pasaron un par de horas, tras la toma de contacto las chicas decidieron separarse y volver a sus casas, ya seguirían en días sucesivos. Entonces fue cuando Idina recibió una comunicación de Nehie. Al día siguiente ella y Heather estaría allí. La muchacha se alegraba de eso aunque suspiró, ¡a ver como arreglaba aquello! Por Neherenia no había ningún problema, incluso podría apoyarlas, pero su amiga Heather era otra historia. Nada sabía de sus identidades secretas.

-Tendré que pedirle a Nehie que nos cubra.- Pensaba tratando de buscar alguna solución.-

 

Asthel por su parte se reunió con Madeleine y acordaron ir al cine. Vieron la holopelícula de rigor y se dieron algunos besitos en la oscuridad. Ahora no cabía duda de que iban a ser novios. A la salida, él la acompañó a casa. Allí, cuando la despedía, fueron sorprendidos por la madre de ella. Los dos se quedaron bastante cortados, pero la mujer sonrió jovialmente y le preguntó a la muchacha.

\- Madeleine ¿quién es este chico tan alto y tan guapo?... ¿Un amigo quizás...?.  
\- Es Asthel.- Le contestó Maddie -¿te acuerdas de él? Iba conmigo a la guardería y ahora está en la clase de al lado.  
-¿Cómo está usted, señora? Me alegro de verla - saludó el chico tímidamente. -  
\- Llámame Estela.- Le pidió la madre de su novia, agregando divertida. - Así que sales con mi niña ¿eh? - Asthel se puso algo colorado y la muchacha también mientras reprobaba a su madre -.  
\- Mamá, te he dicho que no me llames niña, ya soy mayor - le recordó la chica visiblemente avergonzada -...  
\- Es verdad, hija perdona, pero siempre lo olvido. - Replicó desenfadadamente ésta para dirigirse al muchacho y proponerle. - Oye Asthel, vente a casa un día a cenar.  
\- No quisiera molestar.- Pudo decir él sintiéndose verdaderamente incómodo. –Yo…  
\- No molestas en absoluto,- repuso jovialmente la mujer. - No te preocupes...así conoces a mi marido. Te espero el sábado próximo, díselo a tus padres y vente ¿eh?

 

Desde luego por la forma en que esa señora tuvo de proponérselo cualquiera se negaba…Asthel tuvo que asentir para declarar.

\- Bueno...será un placer. Entonces me voy ya...adiós.- Fue capaz de despedirse el chico que saludó tímidamente con la mano y se marchó. – Encantado de conocerla, señora…

 

Una vez que se hubo ido su novio, Madeleine le reprochó a su madre el que le asustase.

\- Mamá...yo quería haberme despedido de él...  
\- Si, ya me lo imagino, hija.- Sonrió su madre comprensiva. - Yo también tuve tu edad, parece buen muchacho. No te preocupes, presiento que ocasiones mejores tendrás para despedirle. Anda vamos, entremos en casa.  
\- Mamá.- Le preguntó Madeleine ahora más contenta -¿de verdad te parece buen chico? - Estela asintió y sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta de la calle tras ellas. -

 

En cuanto Asthel llegó a su casa le contó a su madre lo que había ocurrido. Amatista, que había vuelto y se había duchado hacía un rato tras su agotador entrenamiento, escuchó muy atenta, riéndose mucho de la timidez de su hijo. Incluso le confesó con desenfado.

\- Yo también estaba muy cortada las primeras veces que iba a casa de tu padre. Por fortuna tu abuela Bertie siempre lo comprendió y era muy amable conmigo. ¡Hay que ver cómo pasan los años!, de chiquilla quería que la tierra me tragase. Ahora que estoy en la situación de madre y me pongo en el lugar de tu abuela entonces, esto me hace mucha gracia.  
\- Pues yo no veo el motivo para reírse,- rebatió Asthel bastante sorprendido y algo avergonzado. -  
-Habrá que corresponder a esa invitación.- Afirmó su madre indicándole al chico. - Dile a Madeleine que venga a cenar la semana siguiente...  
\- Pero mamá,- objetó él sintiéndose cada vez agobiado. - Acabamos de empezar a salir. No es que llevemos siendo novios desde hace un montón de tiempo, ni vamos a casarnos ya, para que queráis que vayamos a cenar.  
\- Hazme caso hijo,- le insistió Amatista asegurando. - Cuanto antes se conoce a los padres, mejor. Dime, ¿esa chica sigue metida en esos líos de activistas? - Preguntó ahora ya con un talante más serio. -  
\- No mamá - negó Asthel explicándole a su interlocutora. - En cuanto comenzaron los disturbios lo dejó, me contó además que muchos tenían peor humor, creo que lo decía por el Loten.  
\- Sí,- corroboró su interlocutora confiándole a su vez - tu padre me ha contado que está detrás de algo respecto a ellos. Pero ahora tiene ganas de que le llegue alguna cosa que le permitirá acabar con esto de una vez. No sé…pruebas o algo de eso.  
\- Espero que sea muy pronto, bueno me iré a la cama enseguida, hoy estoy muy cansado. Además, mañana tenemos partido de clasificación - le contó Asthel bostezando. -  
\- Hasta mañana hijo. Que duermas bien - Le deseó su madre besando al muchacho, que se había inclinado, en la frente. -

 

Amatista le vio ir a su habitación y sonrió con patente orgullo. Su hijo ya iba camino de hacerse todo un hombre. ¡Con su primera novia y todo! Aquello le traía muchos y bellos recuerdos de cuando ella misma era una cría. Entonces se creía que ya lo sabía todo. Movió la cabeza riéndose de su propia inexperiencia e ignorancia de entonces. 

-No estaría nada mal que mi hijo me llevase hacia atrás en el tiempo para darme unos cuantos consejos a mí misma.- Se sonrió para pensar acto seguido.- Si eso no estuviera prohibido…

 

Recordó alguna que otra ocasión en las que Leval le hablase sobre paradojas temporales. Sus propios padres le explicaron que, a la luz de sus experiencias, era mejor no jugar con esas cosas. Supuso que así sería y lo dejó correr. Al fin entró al cuarto de su hija Maray para verla. La niña ya dormía desde hacía rato. Su madre en tanto la contemplaba deseó que todo acabase pronto y que pudiesen vivir tranquilos una vez más, como en los primeros años de Bios. Después de tantos sufrimientos y batallas había creído que ese capítulo de su vida había terminado para siempre. Pero ahora no tenía otra opción. Sus hijos eran lo primero y les protegería con todos los medios a su alcance. Suspiró haciéndose del todo consciente de las razones de sus propios padres. No podía estar más de acuerdo con ellos. Ante todo apartar a los niños de cualquier mal. Por desgracia ella sabía que su propio hijo estaba llamado desde su nacimiento para hacer algo que sería fundamental para todos. No obstante ojalá que pudiera disfrutar durante el mayor tiempo posible de una vida normal y feliz. Y eso incluía enamorarse, tener novia, llevarla a casa para presentarla. Al menos tenía ahí a Maray que no parecía estar predestinada para nada que no fuera convertirse en una estupenda jovencita repleta de sueños e ilusiones. En fin…en cuanto retornase su marido se lo contaría. No obstante Leval aún no había llegado. Estaría afanándose en investigar, ¡ojalá que pudiera arreglar todo este asunto pronto! 

-Cariño. - Deseaba ella tras acariciar el sedoso pelo castaño de su hija.- Espero que resuelvas esto muy pronto y que podamos ayudarte a hacerlo. Por nuestros hijos y el resto de las personas que vivimos aquí.

 

Su esposo por su parte no tenía motivos para estar muy feliz. Estaba algo impaciente y decidió ir a ver a Juan. Éste no le llamaba y creía que ya tendría que haberlo hecho. Llegó a su hotel y se dirigió a su habitación. Tocó a la puerta y nadie respondió...volvió a llamar, nada. Tampoco hubo respuesta. Empujó la puerta y estaba cerrada. Decidió llamar al conserje del hotel, éste lo lamentó mucho y le dijo que no podía abrirle. Leval le explicó que era un asunto de seguridad militar y le enseñó su acreditación. El intimidado conserje, deseoso de no interferir una investigación militar le abrió, esta vez sí, la puerta. El oficial le pidió que entrase con él. El conserje aceptó, no sin algún resquemor. Leval entró delante, no quería sorpresas ni que ningún inocente sufriera daños en una posible trampa, pero todo estaba muy tranquilo. Despacio abrió la puerta de la suite donde el agente encubierto se alojaba, todo estaba aparentemente en orden. Escuchó tras una puerta un murmullo, como de agua corriendo. El conserje se acercó, era la puerta del baño. La abrió con cuidado y lo que vio le hizo soltar una exclamación.

-¡Dios mío! , venga aquí, venga...- llamó vehementemente al militar que entró deprisa y se detuvo pasmado por lo que vio. -

 

Sobre la bañera que sobraba agua y estaba manchada de sangre estaba Juan, o mejor dicho el cuerpo. Atónito, lo miró más de cerca, tenía las venas de las muñecas cortadas y había muerto desangrado. El conserje salió disparado de allí, presto a llamar a la policía, pero en la mayor de las discreciones. Aquello no era muy recomendable que digamos para su negocio. Leval estaba de acuerdo con eso, no quería que el tema se airease. Ahora sabía que esos tipos en verdad no bromeaban porque estaba seguro de que eso no había sido un suicidio, pero no tendría pruebas para demostrarlo.

\- ¡Mierda...mierda! - musitó para preguntarse con rabia. - ¿Y ahora qué?.... ¡maldita sea! Tengo que hablar con Mazoui. Si esos tipos han asesinado a Juan estamos todos en peligro. Debo volver a casa inmediatamente, pero la policía me hará preguntas. Eso es lo que me faltaba, no puedo decirles lo que estoy investigando, los traficantes tendrán chivatos dentro, estoy seguro.

 

Decidió marcharse de allí, se transportó a su casa y se lo contó a Amatista. Ella se sorprendió de verle aparecer de esa forma, sobre todo tan agitado. Por supuesto la mujer olvidó lo que quería contarle. En su lugar escuchó con la boca abierta y horrorizada lo que había sucedido. Su marido le pidió que no hiciese nada hasta que él pensara algo y después volvió al hotel para declarar ante la policía que ya se había presentado en el lugar y le aguardaba con impaciencia. Para su sorpresa Logan también estaba allí. Y éste les indicó a los policías que detuvieran al perplejo Leval.

\- Ha sido él agentes, puede transportarse a voluntad,- explicó muy oportunamente dado que todos le vieron aparecer allí de la nada. - Por eso la puerta estaba cerrada....no le fue muy difícil retornar y llamar a un testigo para hacerse con una coartada.  
\- Pero Coronel - le inquirió el atónito inspector que llevaba la investigación -, ¿está usted seguro? Yo creo que se trata de un suicidio...  
-¿Suicidio?- sonrió Logan que rebatió dando un contundente argumento. - No, si observa usted el arma homicida se dará cuenta de que es propiedad del acusado.

 

Y así era. Para sorpresa de Leval que no pudo ni amagar un intento de protesta al verla, el arma homicida era... ¡un machete de campaña de su propiedad! el que tenía en su despacho de adorno. ¡Y sus huellas estaban en él! La policía le detuvo sin que se resistiese y ni tan siquiera pronunciase una palabra. Estaba demasiado perplejo como para hablar. De esta forma le leyeron sus derechos y bien custodiado, le llevaron al calabozo. Logan esbozó una siniestra sonrisa de triunfo y fue junto a ellos.


	22. Desaparecen las máscaras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unas sorprendentes revelaciones y otras aun más extrañas en toda la trama

Leval tenía derecho a llamar a alguien y llamó a su mujer. Amatista por suerte estaba en casa, se quedó asombrada y asustada cuando su marido le dijo lo que ocurría.

\- Además es Logan el que me está acusando, ¡maldita sea! , creo que todo esto es un montaje suyo. Él muy bastardo debe de ser el responsable, llama a Mazoui y dile que venga o que envíe a alguien de su plena confianza.- El tiempo de la llamada se agotó y el prisionero fue conducido a una celda. -  
-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?...- pensaba Amatista desesperada. Llamó a Sandy y a Idina y les dijo que era hora de actuar...luego, tal y como su esposo le pidiera, mandó un mensaje a Mazoui. -

 

Asthel y Maray se habían enterado de todo, se acercaron a su madre para animarla. La cría le dijo despreocupadamente.

\- Mamá...no pasa nada, papá puede salir de ahí en cuanto quiera...  
\- No - intervino tajantemente Asthel interrumpiendo a su hermana. - No puede hacer eso Maray, todos creerían que es culpable.  
-¿Y si dicen que es culpable de todos modos? - Inquirió la niña - ¿Tendría que quedarse en la cárcel para siempre?...- añadió verdaderamente asustada ahora. -  
\- Tranquilizaros hijos- intervino Amatista que, con voz serena distribuyó instrucciones y ánimos. -Permaneced aquí y no os mováis. Asthel, ocúpate de tu hermana, tengo que salir. No os preocupéis, todo se arreglará.

 

Los chicos asintieron tímidamente confiando en ello. Amatista fue a su dormitorio, se arregló lo mejor que pudo y se fue a la zona donde Leval estaba prisionero. Allí pidió verle, pero los guardias le denegaron la visita. Ella luchaba por no perder la calma pero le era difícil ante las sonrisitas de los centinelas y la forma que tenían de ignorarla. Cuando ya no sabía que hacer, apareció Logan que la sonrió con suficiencia y regocijo. Ella le miró con abierto desprecio, pero tuvo que hablarle sosegadamente. Sabía que era su única posibilidad, e incluso fingió suavidad en el trato y adoptó una actitud de sumisión, lo que exigía de su orgulloso y fuerte carácter un considerable esfuerzo. Pero debía hacer lo que fuera para tratar de que le dejara ver a su marido. Así que le pidió con tono que rayaba en la súplica.

\- Cedric, tú sabes que Leval no ha sido, debes ayudarle a salir de aquí. Por favor…  
\- Amatista.- Repuso éste con voz monocorde, aparentemente objetiva. - Leval ha sido sorprendido en la escena del crimen y el arma es suya. No hay ninguna duda al respecto, ha sido él...  
\- Tiene que ser un error. ¡Él no haría algo así! – Opuso ella con vehemencia.-  
\- Me gustará creerlo a mí también- se sonrió su interlocutor con cinismo para remachar – pero las evidencias ahí están.  
-¡Eres un bastardo!- le espetó su llorosa contertulia sin poderse ya controlar. - ¿Serías capaz de todo con tal de hundirle, verdad? Se la has estado guardando durante todos estos años. ¡Gusano asqueroso!, eres un maldito traidor y...canalla. - Logan le hizo gestos de que se callase y añadió con rudeza. -  
\- Si quieres verle tendrás que ser más amable conmigo. Ya sabes...han pasado quince años pero sigues muy bonita...y seguro que más experta que antes. - Sonrió a un guardia y éste se rio con evidente complicidad mientras Logan agregaba con voz melosa. - Mira, como sé que eres muy vergonzosa, aquí cerca hay una sala de interrogatorios muy confortable donde nadie nos molestará. ¡Tiene hasta una litera!…

 

Amatista se quedó muda de horror, Logan quería que ella le hiciese esa clase de favores. Estaba indignada y dispuesta a negarse en redondo…

-¿Me estás pidiendo qué?... eres un cerdo asqueroso… soy una mujer casada por si no te habías dado cuenta. Y tengo dos hijos. - Pudo escupir llena de desprecio y de ira.-  
-Tranquilízate- se sonrió ladinamente él, que para jolgorio de los cercanos centinelas, sentenció con sorna.- No te estoy pidiendo que te divorcies… aunque a lo mejor, después de que terminemos, quién sabe… ¡lo mismo lo haces voluntariamente!

 

Su interlocutora clavó en él una mirada que rayaba el puro odio, iba a soltarle cuatro cosas pero ese malnacido abortó todo tipo de réplica añadiendo.

\- Mira, por una vez en tu vida sé una persona inteligente. ¿Serás capaz? Sino yo te ayudaré a considerarlo mejor. Escucha Amatista. Leval pasará poco tiempo aquí, antes de ir a una prisión de máxima seguridad y allí no te dejarán verle si no es con mi permiso. Y eso podría tardar, dilatarse meses, quizás años. Sé que tenéis influencias pero nosotros también y claro, el papeleo se pierde... nunca se sabe, ¡ja, ja! Y tal y como me has recordado, debes pensar también en tus hijos… ¿Qué dirán si no pueden saber nada de su padre?

 

La aludida tenía que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no golpear a ese tipejo allí mismo, apretaba los puños y los dientes con visible frustración. No obstante tenía que rendirse a la evidencia. Por poco que le gustase ese abyecto individuo tenía todos los triunfos en la mano.

\- Está bien.- Accedió ella asqueada y sin poder ni querer disimularlo. - Vamos...pero prométeme que luego podré verle.- Logan asintió con una sonrisita de perversa felicidad. -

 

Sin otra opción, siguió a su guía a una habitación con paredes insonorizadas y sin ventanas, sólo una cámara captaba lo que ocurría en el interior. Tranquilamente Logan comenzó a quitarse la ropa y a desabotonar la camisa de una temblorosa Amatista. La besó en la boca sin previo aviso tratando de introducir la lengua. Ella tuvo el primer impulso de apartarse pero recurriendo a todo su esfuerzo lo resistió. Una vez que concluyó ese beso, Cedric le tanteó los pechos con patente satisfacción en tanto ella refrenaba a duras penas el impulso de darle un puñetazo. Con las lágrimas saltándole de impotencia. No obstante, antes de seguir, él miró a la cámara y movió la cabeza. Luego la apagó. No sin antes decir, mirándola directamente con una pérfida sonrisa.

\- Lo siento chicos, para este espectáculo no hay entradas. Es sólo para mí...

 

Ella no dijo nada, apenas podía mirarle pero Logan agregó con su típico tono cínico.

-¿Sabes una cosa? He estado esperando durante mucho tiempo a que llegase este momento. Ahora tengo la ocasión perfecta.  
\- Bueno, ahora soy tuya. ¿No es lo que siempre habías querido? Pues ya me tienes...- espetó su contertulia ahora sí, alzando su mirada desafiante y orgullosa pese a sus lágrimas para agregar con desprecio. - Pero no esperes que yo disfrute lo más mínimo, me das asco, eres un....

 

Su interlocutor puso en su rostro un gesto de aburrimiento, elevó los brazos al cielo en actitud teatral y le hizo señas de que se callase. Para replicar con voz cansina.

\- Corta el rollo Amatista ¿Te has creído que tengo que recurrir a esto para cepillarme a una mujer? No te he traído hasta aquí para eso. Y no te ofendas, no estas mal pero las prefiero más jovencitas.  
-¿Cómo? - Exclamó su contertulia asombrada para preguntar. - No entiendo nada, ¿qué te propones?... ¿acusar a Leval de asesinato y no dejarme verle? ¿Es eso? ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Sólo querías humillarme!  
\- No es una mala idea, lo pensaré...- repuso él jocosamente, aunque de inmediato añadió en serio adoptando un tinte confidencial. - Ya sé que Leval no ha sido, pero hay gente que está implicada y que deben creer que yo estoy de su parte, no te preocupes. Mazoui está enterado de esto, hablé con él cuando descubrimos el cadáver de ese tipo.

 

Eso la acabó por descolocar. ¿A qué andaba jugando ese tipo?... O es que todo esto obedecía a una especie de representación, pero ¿por qué?...

\- ¿Qué está pasando Cedric?, ¿en qué andáis metidos? - le preguntó Amatista ahora más perpleja que nunca. -  
\- Ahora no puedo decirte más - le respondió Logan mirando nervioso hacia la puerta del calabozo cerrada tras ellos y añadiendo de modo escueto. - Sólo que estoy infiltrado en una de las bandas y que estamos a punto de descubrir quién da las órdenes aquí en Bios y Leval casi nos lo estropea. Es que tu maridito siempre tiene que meter las narices donde no debe.  
-¿Le ayudarás, verdad?...- le pidió ella ahora con un gesto de auténtica y esperanzada súplica. -  
\- Será trasladado a la Tierra, pero eso sólo será una farsa.- Le explicó él poniéndola al corriente. -En cuanto salga de Bios podrá volver, eso sí, oculto. Con sus poderes no le resultará difícil. Al creer que está fuera de juego y que yo soy de los suyos relajarán la vigilancia...  
-¿Y porqué me has metido aquí para decirme eso...?- quiso saber Amatista casi contrariada por tamaño mal trago. -  
-¿Eres estúpida o qué? - Espetó Logan que enseguida se calmó suspirando hondo y añadiendo ante su atónita oyente. - Perdona, pero estoy nervioso. No te lo tomes a mal que te lo diga Amatista, de siempre has sido muy bonita pero bastante ingenua. – Tras una pequeña pausa para la chica que encajase ese reproche él prosiguió. - Cualquier sitio estará vigilado con micrófonos ocultos, éste es el único lugar que hay con una cámara que puedo desconectar. Porque esos de ahí fuera se creen que te estoy pasando por la piedra. Como es natural, nadie quiere que le vean hacer esas cosas y por eso tengo la excusa perfecta para quitar la cámara y poder decírtelo. ¿Te enteras?...- añadió en voz baja afirmando con prevención. – Y te dije todo aquello porque tenía que parecer creíble. Sé que de joven eras muy buena cantante pero no sé lo buena actriz que eres. Incluso hablo así porque no me fío aun del todo.  
\- Ya veo- sonrió ella aliviada - he de reconocer que eres muy inteligente. Me alegro de que esta vez, estés de nuestro lado, Logan...  
-Yo nunca estuve en contra vuestra.- Le desveló él dejándola sorprendida, más cuando remachó. – Tenía una misión que cumplir, como ahora.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Quiso saber ella, aunque él la hizo callar con un gesto de su mano. -  
\- No tenemos tiempo para más explicaciones. Dentro de un momento saldremos de aquí. Lo siento, no te dejaré ver a Leval, pero tranquila está bien. Y sabes que en cualquier momento él podría escapar si quisiera. Aunque no es ese el plan.   
\- Pero, ¿es que él está enterado de vuestra misión? – Le preguntó la muchacha. –  
\- No, sucede como en tu caso. Tenía que parecer creíble. Es un riesgo. Tengo que provocarle como he hecho contigo. Pero confiamos en él, no se saltará las leyes. A su debido tiempo se lo contaremos. – Replicó secamente Logan que agregó ahora con premura. – Ahora es necesario que procedamos de esta manera, quiero hacer creer a todos que me he aprovechado de ti y que encima te he engañado, sino podrían creer que esto es un montaje. Como es natural, necesito algo de tu parte. - Se acercó a la sorprendida muchacha, la despeinó, le corrió el maquillaje y le desgarró algo la camisa. Posteriormente, para asombro de ella, la sujetó una de las manos y con las uñas de la propia Amatista se produjo un arañazo en la cara, declarando. - ¡Auu! Esto servirá. Ahora escúchame con atención, debes hacer todo lo que yo te diga. Cuando salgamos tendrás que enfadarte y ponerte histérica, confío en que seas una buena actriz. Bueno, basta con que repitas lo de antes. Y algún golpe no vendrá mal. Pero ten cuidado y no te pases, todavía recuerdo el que me diste aquella vez...  
\- Descuida, tendré cuidado - le aseguró su interlocutora que en un impulso se acercó a Logan y le dio un beso en los labios, ante la cara de sorpresa de éste, ella le dijo. - Hay que hacerlo bien...- luego le preguntó más seria. -¿Cómo es que has cambiado tanto Logan?..  
\- Lo que te conté cuando fui a verte a tu casa era cierto. Digamos que, después del juicio me di cuenta de que no era tan buen militar como creía. Pese a que tuve que hacer cosas que no me gustaban por mor del deber, admito que después me dejé llevar. Sólo el pensar que podría avergonzar a mi padre era una idea que no podía soportar. Comprendí que hay prioridades más importantes que el simple lucimiento. Después vi muchas cosas. Estuve destinado en lugares aun envueltos en conflictos. Eso me abrió los ojos.  
\- Seguro tu padre estará muy orgulloso de ti cuando sepa lo que estás haciendo por la Tierra y por Bios.- Aseguró su interlocutora. -  
\- No lo creo.- Negó su interlocutor con el semblante entristecido al responder. - Murió hace diez años...  
\- Lo siento. De verdad - repuso Amatista que sintió haber metido la pata. - Pero al menos te queda tu familia.  
\- Si...- comentó él de forma irónica y al tiempo amarga. - Una mujer que no me ve desde hace cinco años y que tampoco me deja ver a mi hija, sólo en holo fotografía...  
\- Lo siento mucho,- repitió ella que se sentía igual que si hubiera tratado de limpiar una mancha de grasa del mantel con el vestido, cada vez que decía algo empeoraba las cosas. Tan solo pudo añadir -...no lo sabía.  
\- He tenido lo que merecía- sentenció él para zanjar la cuestión. - Pero ahora no hay tiempo de hablar de mi vida. ¡Vamos! , no quiero darte pena, quiero que me mires con furia, desarréglate un poco y prepárate. Cuando indique que te acompañen fuera, empezarás con el espectáculo. Ahora voy a conectar la cámara.

 

Ella terminó de despeinarse y de correrse el carmín, su camisa ya estaba rota. Una vez asintió, indicando que estaba preparada, Logan conectó la cámara y comenzó a interpretar…

\- No ha estado mal, pero creía que eras más fogosa. Supongo que los años no perdonan. Bueno, ya es hora de salir...las damas o eso creo, primero - abrió la puerta de la habitación e hizo pasar a Amatista. Luego se dirigió a uno de los guardias y le dijo con voz de regodeo. - Acompañe a la señorita a la salida.

 

Su cómplice se dio cuenta de que Logan le había dado la entrada para su actuación. Se giró hacia él y le dijo con el mejor tono de furia que pudo fingir.

\- Prometiste que me dejarías verle... ¡me dijiste que podría!....  
-¿En ese estado? - Exclamó él con sorna - mírate, no vas nada arreglada. ¿Qué iba a decir tu maridito? , ya le contaré yo lo bien que te desenvuelves. ¡Ah y toma!- Y sacando algo de dinero se lo puso en la mano para agregar con mofa. - Eso por tus servicios, que no se diga que no te los pago en lo que valen.

 

La joven se lanzó contra él y le golpeó cuidando de no darle muy fuerte, aunque un guardia la sujetó en ese instante al darse cuenta de sus intenciones y le hizo desviar el golpe que pretendía ir al cuerpo, haciendo que le golpease en la cara. Afortunadamente eso hizo más convincente la actuación.

\- Espero no haberle hecho daño - pensó un tanto inquieta en tanto gritaba. - ¡Eres un canalla miserable y un traidor!, ¡cerdo! ¡Leval te matará por esto!...- le chilló en tanto Cedric la miraba con fingida perfidia y le guiñaba un ojo tapándose la mandíbula donde había recibido el golpe. Acto seguido sacaron a Amatista entre dos guardias a empujones.-

 

Logan se acarició la barbilla y descubrió que tenía sangre en el labio.

-Vaya, otra vez,- pensó contrariado y dolorido. – Esto debe de ser mi karma. Haga lo que haga, siempre tengo que recibir con esta chica.

 

Uno de los guardias precisamente bromeó con él riéndose del golpe que había recibido.

-¡Vaya con la nena,...pega fuerte!...  
\- Pues tenías que ver como hace todo lo demás. Sólo por eso ha merecido la pena...- se rio Logan y el centinela con él. -

 

Amatista salió por fin del recinto, se encontraba pese a todo agitada y preocupada. Esperaba que Leval estuviera bien. Tendría que confiar en la palabra de Cedric y aunque en otras circunstancias no lo hubiera hecho, creía que éste había sido del todo sincero o de lo contrario no hubiera tenido sentido tal representación. De todas formas debía seguir con su plan. Fue a reunirse con Idina y Sandy, ellas la esperaban en una zona de poco tránsito, ya transformadas en justicieras. Amatista se transformó en un lugar apartado y las tres se dispusieron a peinar toda la zona, a la caza de algún indicio de tráfico de loten...

-Vamos chicas. Tenemos que ir con cuidado. - Les indicó a las otras que asintieron.-

 

Entonces el comunicador de Idina parpadeó. Al conectarlo descubrió que Neherenia estaba cerca. Su amiga le informó.

-Dejé a Heather al cuidado de las niñas. Le conté que había ciertos trámites que debía realizar dada mi condición de soberana. Indicadme vuestra posición, me reuniré con vosotras lo antes posible.

 

Y tras transmitirle las coordenadas el resto aguardó. Todavía sorprendidas de que la soberana hubiera llegado tan rápido a Bios. En solo quince minutos Sailor Shadow se unió al grupo. Pero para mayor asombro de las chicas, no venía sola. A su lado llegaron la Dama del Hielo y la Dama del Trueno. Tras los abrazos, besos y saludos de rigor, Sandy les preguntó con asombro.

-Pero. ¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?  
-Es una larga historia. – Replicó Kerria. –  
-Si. Luego os la contamos – convino Katherine. –

 

Todas guardaron un momento de silencio, roto entonces por Amatista que, asombrada al caer en la cuenta de algo, les comentó.

-¿Os dais cuenta de que es la primera vez en la que todas las Justicieras nos hemos reunido al mismo tiempo para luchar?

 

Y era cierto, jamás las cinco habían coincidido antes al unísono. En los tiempos de sus madres las cuatro primeras lucharon contra los demonios. Después Karaberasu se marchó a tener a su hijo, al que sería Mazoui y Esmeralda en cierto modo la reemplazó. Con la segunda generación al no tener Petz hijas, nunca había existido la posibilidad, hasta que la madre de Coraíon le cedió el testigo a su nuera.

-Cinco justicieras y además contamos con Sailor Shadow. – Afirmó Idina llena de moral para sentenciar. – ¡Nadie nos podrá parar!

 

Todas asintieron a la vez y unieron sus manos en un saludo para salir todavía más motivadas y dispuestas a cumplir con su misión.

 

Entre tanto en la zona de cuarteles Logan entró en el calabozo donde estaba preso Leval, éste se levantó de su camastro y se agarró a las rejas gritando.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra, sácame de aquí ahora mismo!...  
\- No te excites, no es bueno para el corazón...- dijo su interlocutor con una amplia sonrisa. -  
\- Podría romper estas rejas como si fueran papel...y a ti con más facilidad.- Le amenazó Leval -...  
\- Pero no lo harás.- Aseguró Cedric confiadamente para sentenciar - serías un criminal....  
-¿Qué más me da? - Sonrió su interlocutor con malicia para sentenciar con amargo sarcasmo - si gracias a ti voy a serlo de todas formas...  
\- Siempre podemos hacer un trato- le respondió Logan que, desde luego, no deseaba tentar la suerte. Éste desde luego era más peligroso que su impulsiva esposa. Por eso añadió con mejores modos. - Si cooperas me aseguraré de que te traten bien. Si no, tú y tu familia lo podéis pasar mal...  
-¡Toca a mi familia y te mato! - escupió Leval fuera de sí haciendo peligrar la integridad de aquel calabozo. -

 

Logan meneó la cabeza y miró a un sonriente guardia.

-¿Has oído? Me ha amenazado...habrá que añadir amenazas a un oficial superior en los cargos. Yo no he dicho nada de tocar a nadie amigo. Eso te lo has imaginado tú. Me refería a lo tristes y traumatizados que se quedarán tus hijos cuando vean en las noticias que su padre es un asesino.

 

Al oír aquello Leval se calmó viendo que su ira no le serviría más que para agravar la situación. Desde luego en ese ese maldito canalla tenía razón. De modo que añadió más resignadamente, tratando de obtener alguna información.

\- Está bien Logan, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?  
\- Sólo la pequeña e inestimable ayuda que puedas proporcionarnos. Que nos cuentes lo que sabes. Te vendrás conmigo para ver a alguien. ¡Sacadle de ahí! - ordenó a los guardias. -

 

Sin ofrecer resistencia Leval se dejó esposar y llevar escoltado. Quizás pudiese enterarse de algo importante, haciéndole creer a ese bastardo que le tenía atrapado. Ese alguien podría ser el jefe de la trama. De momento aparentaría ceder ante Logan. Ya se ocuparía de él llegada la ocasión…

-Muy bien. - Fingió admitir a regañadientes.- Vamos a ver a ese amigo tuyo…

 

Amatista, Idina y Sandy recorrieron las zonas nocturnas más alejadas de la ciudad, los lugares donde inmigrantes ilegales se habían aposentado. Nehie, Kerria y Katherine se ocuparon de completar el perímetro cubriéndolas a poca distancia. Era un lugar donde se traficaba con Loten, pudieron ver a bastantes jóvenes que se dirigían a ese sector para comprar aquella droga. Idina miró y les dijo sorprendida a sus compañeras.

\- No creí que un sitio así existiera aquí, en este planeta.  
\- La maldad y la corrupción por desgracia, anidan con mucha rapidez en cuanto tienen una mínima ocasión para hacerlo.- Aseveró Sandy con pesar. -  
\- Es algo horrible...pero menos mal que estamos aquí para terminar con eso,- añadió Amatista que las arengó con decisión. - Bueno, vamos a acabar con esos cerdos traficantes.

 

Las tres se acercaron de forma sigilosa, poco a poco fueron observando a los que vendían la droga. Se decidieron a entrar seleccionando los objetivos y de forma fulminante atacaron. Todos los traficantes se pusieron en guardia, los chicos que compraban huyeron al pensar que era una redada. Los camellos respondieron al ataque sacando todo tipo de armas pero, pese a los años transcurridos desde sus últimas actuaciones las chicas eran rápidas, demasiado para ellos. Idina lanzó varias flechas de fuego contra un grupo dejando que se estrellasen a su lado y lanzándoles al aire por la explosión. Amatista noqueó a varios con su boomerang. Sandy, con su fuerza sobrehumana, dejó fuera de combate a otros tantos a su vez. No obstante, uno de ellos disparó un láser hiriendo a Idina en un brazo. Amatista gritó asustada.

\- ¡Dama del Fuego! ¿Estás bien?..  
\- Sí, no te preocupes, no es nada, solo me ha rozado - repuso ésta sosteniéndose el brazo por el que manaba un hilillo de sangre. -

 

Furiosa, Amatista lanzó uno de sus rayos de energía dejando sin sentido al camello. Otros tipos con armas automáticas hicieron fuego y las chicas tuvieron que cubrirse. Por fortuna Sailor Shadow lanzó su tiara que desarmó a un par de ellos, en tanto la Dama del Hielo congelaba a otros dos. La Dama del Trueno remató la faena derribando a otro con su látigo.

-¡Vamos! Que no se escapen.- Las arengó Amatista que, desde luego no estaba de muy buen humor. -

 

Acto seguido las seis entraron en un gran local que debía servir de base a esos tipos y ataron a todos los traficantes. Para disponerse a avisar a la policía. 

-Dama del Trueno. – Le pidió Kerria a su compañera – Vigila este sector –  
-Muy bien.- Convino ésta que se posicionó sobre una pila de paquetes que allí se apilaban.-  
-Sailor Shadow, tenemos que cubrir los accesos por si alguno de ellos estuviera por ahí. – Le indicó Idina a su compañera que asintió. –

 

Amatista y Sandy se aprestaron a reconocer otra sala anexa. Por su parte Katherine pudo mirar en el interior de uno de los paquetes que había quedado dañado por la lucha. Sus ojos parpadearon incrédulos, ¡aquello era droga!, no parecía Loten, quizás fuera heroína. Y estaba ahí, a su alcance…

-¡Oh Dios mío! No puede ser, no puedo…- Se decía con tono entrecortado.-

 

Ajena a eso Idina le indicó a Sailor Shadow que la cubriese, ella miró hacia el interior de otra sala que se unía a ese gran almacén. Parecía una zona de carga y descarga. De pronto un ruido atrajo su atención. Alguien salió corriendo. Al parecer era uno de esos camellos. La muchacha corrió en su persecución. En tanto les comunicaba a las otras.

-Tengo a uno que trata de escapar…

 

Pero cuando iba a la carrera de pronto ese tipo disparó contra unas cajas que estaban apiladas en el pasillo por el que corrían. Ella se cubrió pero al recibir el impacto esas cajas estallaron bloqueando el paso a sus espaldas y esparciendo una especie de nube de alguna sustancia extraña que la hizo toser. Los ojos le lloraban. Tuvo que sentarse un momento y para tratar de despejarse. Ahora se sentía algo mareada y lo que es peor vio un vórtice negro tras el que se veía algo parecido a un corredor, de él surgió una figura negra, alta y cuyo rostro estaba borroso. 

-Pero, ¿Quién eres?- Quiso saber ella apuntándole con su arma. –  
-Nadie que deba importarte – fue la respuesta que resonó en su cabeza como si de un eco se tratara. –

 

La chica se percató entonces de que el tipo al que perseguía se había detenido. No pudo ni gritar, apenas abrió la boca muda por la sorpresa. Ese hombre se acercó hasta ella y la muchacha movió incrédula la cabeza. ¡Se trataba de su propio hermano! ¡Era Lance! Esa negra figura, de rasgos irreconocibles, declaró entonces para horror y asombro de Idina, dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-Lo has hecho bien, sigue cumpliendo con tu cometido y seguirás siendo una pieza clave de esta historia.

El muchacho no replicó. Aquella especie de pasillo dimensional se cerró entonces y Lance soltó a su atónita hermana pequeña en tanto le decía a modo de sugerencia.

-Te aconsejo que no te metas en esto hermanita. Te queda demasiado grande. Tú dedícate como hasta ahora, a jugar a las Justicieras.   
-¡No puedo creerlo! – Balbuceó la muchacha negando con la cabeza. - ¿Cómo puede ser posible que estés detrás de esto?  
-No podrías entenderlo. – Sentenció él de forma desapasionada. –  
-Ahora proseguid – le ordenó esa negra aparición mientras enumeraba. – Gralas cumplió su función, los demonios la suya. Os toca a vosotros.  
-No te preocupes, esto no va a ser tan difícil como cuando tuviste que rescatar a esos niños. ¿Verdad hermanita? Eso estaba ya previsto, sabía que lo conseguirías. - Afirmó Lance dejándola helada. -

Idina se sentía demasiado asombrada y furiosa como para replicar. Sólo reaccionó adelantándose y abofeteando a su hermano con fuerza.

-Mejor así. – Le preguntó él de forma extrañamente tranquila en tanto se frotaba aquel golpe en la mejilla que casi le había desequilibrado. – Veo que por fin reaccionas, me tenías preocupado.  
-¿Cómo has podido? ¿Quieres decir que todos esos peligros estaban preparados por ti?- Espetó ella aun incrédula.-  
-No por mí.- Negó el chico aunque enseguida admitió.- Pero sabía lo que iba a pasar… como sé todo lo que ha sucedido en tantas y tantas ocasiones. Por ejemplo esta pequeña operación de los traficantes aquí, en Bios.

 

Su hermana palideció, ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Quién era ese hombre en realidad? ¿Su hermano? No, no podía ser. Apenas si pudo replicar para reprocharle con amargura e ira apenas contenidas.

\- Lo sabías y no dijiste nada. ¡Has puesto en peligro vidas de personas inocentes! Cada vez que nuestros padres o nosotros hemos tenido que luchar. Y tú y esos…- trató de buscar algún calificativo pero su mente no cooperaba, estaba demasiado rebasada por la rabia, aun así, la muchacha prosiguió con su airado alegato. – Asesinos y traficantes… habéis consentido que sucediera.   
-Hermanita – quiso decir él, no obstante ella le fulminó con la mirada. –  
-¡Cállate! – Estalló Idina apretando los dientes para sentenciar. – ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! No quiero volver a verte, miserable. ¡Y si vuelves a interponerte en mi camino cuando de salvar inocentes se trate juro por Dios que te atravesaré! – Exclamó apuntando al chico con su arco flamígero. -  
-Es una lástima que lo veas así. Te aseguro que no es tan sencillo. Si es más comprensible para ti te diré que todos tenemos un papel que cumplir y a mí me ha tocado simplemente el de villano. - Replicó él con tono condescendiente, sin parecer en absoluto afectado cuando añadió.- Tal y como te dije. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que sucede en realidad.  
-Pero tú sí. ¿Verdad?- sonrió ella de forma sardónica para remachar con desprecio. – Eres una especie de Dios en la Tierra y nosotros solo somos una panda de ignorantes. Adelante, ¡ilústrame!- le exigió bajando el arco. -

 

Lance respiró hondo como si quiera recurrir a sus reservas de paciencia para replicar de forma analítica.

-La verdad nunca es tan fácil como crees. Todo esto responde a una consideración mayor. Ni tú, hermana, ni el resto, podéis ver el cuadro al completo. Hubo un tiempo en el que yo tampoco podía pero se ocuparon de mostrármelo. Verás. Las primas y tú con vuestros deseos de jugar a salvar a los desvalidos realmente no nos preocupan. No sois tan importantes. Pero, párate a recordar un momento. No te preocupes. Te ayudaré - Sonrió levemente él para recitar. - Rubeus, Devilish Lady, los sectarios, tu amiguita Nehie. Incluso los terribles demonios o el tirano Gralas. Esos son solo la punta del iceberg.  
-Eso sucedió en el pasado. – Replicó su interlocutora que, sin embargo no comprendía a dónde podía llevar aquello. – ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?  
-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- le dijo su hermano con tono condescendiente y que sonaba también algo decepcionado al sentenciar. – En el fondo no entiendes nada. Creía que ambos compartíamos una especie de vínculo. Pero veo que por desgracia eres como todos los demás.

El gesto de la chica traslucía su desconcierto y él, entonces pasó a decir de forma más considerada.

-Te daré una pista ¿Qué tienen todos esos nombres en común?  
-Rubeus y Devilish Lady eran enemigos. Pero Nehie es amiga nuestra desde niña. – Pudo decir la atónita hermana de Lance. –  
-Todos ellos fueron enemigos nuestros en el pasado. Incluso Nehie. Tú misma te enfrentaste a su reflejo en el espejo. Ella fue salvada por las guerreras. Todos se volvieron contra este planeta.  
-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- Le preguntó su hermana atónita para añadir.- No se lo contamos a nadie…  
-Tengo mis propias fuentes de información. - Afirmó Lance señalando a esa especie de figura encapuchada, que sostenía un grueso libro.-  
-Pero, ¿quién es él?- Preguntó su hermana.-  
-No te conviene saberlo, créeme. – Agregó su hermano con un tono que ahora era de pesar al sentenciar.- Nuestro padre cometió ese mismo error y lo pagó muy caro.

 

Ahora Idina abrió la boca horrorizada. ¿Qué quería decir aquello? ¿Acaso su padre, el hombre que siempre estuvo a su lado, al que ella había idolatrado desde niña, tuvo un final tan triste por culpa de aquello?

-¿Me estás diciendo que ese monstruo mató a nuestro padre? ¿Y te quedas tan tranquilo?- Aulló ella que, sin esperar réplica tensó su arco y atacó a aquella criatura con varias andanadas de flechas, en tanto gritaba.- ¡Vas a arder en el infierno, monstruo!

No obstante todos aquellos proyectiles flamígeros atravesaron inocuamente a aquella especie de aparición estrellándose contra una pared del fondo de aquel hangar y haciéndola arder.

-No pierdas el tiempo. - Suspiró Lance afirmando.- Esto te queda demasiado grande. No es como enfrentarse a la malvada Neherenia o a los vampiros. Eso era una broma…  
\- ¡Maldito seas!, eso no fue ninguna broma. A esos pudimos vencerles y a quién quiera que sea esa maldita criatura, también... – Objetó su hermana. –  
\- A esos seres tan patéticos no lo pongo en duda. A él no podrás.- Sentenció señalando a esa especie de monje oscuro que no se inmutaba. Entonces el chico añadió casi con tono de orden. - Escúchame. Te garantizo que lo que te voy a decir vale la pena...

 

Idina bajó su arma, de todas formas no parecía servirle de nada contra aquella extraña criatura. Y permitió que el hermano continuara diciéndola.

-Hermana, piensa solamente por un momento.- Le pidió el muchacho para agregar. – Gralas era presa de sus ansias de dominar el universo. Rubeus se unió a los demonios para vengarse, Devilish Lady, o mejor dicho, nuestra querida primita Kerria, por la misma razón. Y Nehie, ¡oh, la pobrecita reina Neherenia! – Pudo decir ahora tiñendo su tono de falsa compasión y pesar. - Estaba solita, nadie la quería, únicamente su espejo, era su único amigo y compañero, el que escuchaba sus alegrías y sus penas. Espejo, espejito…

Idina le escuchaba con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos y sintió un escalofrío. Apenas si podía pensar en algo que decir. A medida que su hermano le iba desvelando.

-Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron vueltos en nuestra contra. ¿Acaso tú no estuviste a punto de dispararle a la prima Kerria cuando estuvo poseída por su odio igual que has estado a punto de hacerlo contra mí?  
-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- Pudo balbucear su hermana, añadiendo con total incredulidad. – Nunca se lo contamos a nadie. No estabas allí…  
-Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de cosas que yo sé. Tú misma llegaste a odiar tanto a ese maldito pedófilo, en aquel sótano, que de no impedirlo Sailor Shadow le habrías quemado vivo.- Añadió su hermano pasando a detallarle incluso algunos de los pensamientos que la chica tuvo en ese instante.-  
-Como… cómo sabes eso.- Podía ella balbucear entre espantada y atónita.-  
-Y sé muchas cosas más, algunas por desgracia son muy duras, otras tristes, algunas alegres. Pero no puedo revelártelas. No aun. - Sonrió él ahora con una expresión de lo que parecía resignado pesar para añadir. - Este juego es demasiado complicado y me temo que tú y los demás solo sois fichas. Yo también – se apresuró a indicar Lance. – Aunque al menos, soy consciente de ello. Escúchame bien querida hermana. Porque no te lo volveré a decir otra vez. Te daré una pequeña visión del juego. Para que sepas realmente dónde estás. A partir de eso, tú decides. 

Ella no respondió, llena de curiosidad e inquietud como estaba solo prestó atención y dejó que el muchacho le expusiera.

-Tú, Alan, Katherine, Amatista e incluso la misma Kerria ahora, no importáis en este juego. Vuestros poderes no son relevantes o simplemente no tenéis ninguno. Nuestros mismos padres por ejemplo, tampoco planteaban ya ningún problema. El tío Roy, Diamante, Zafiro, ya no forman parte de la trama principal. Están mayores, jubilados. Seguiréis con vuestras vidas, tendréis cosas de las que ocuparos, si…pero no serán importantes. Bueno, tú si tendrás a alguien que marcará un punto fundamental para todos. Desgraciadamente ni tan siquiera yo mismo sé todavía de quién se trata y qué es lo que hará.  
-¿Me estás diciendo que todo eso está de algún modo escrito?- Inquirió su interlocutora sin poder ocultar su asombro.-

-Lo está. Como lo estaban todas las cosas que han sucedido. De todos modos vuestros casos ahora no son lo que nos preocupa. Pero los primos Leval y Mazoui, sin ir más lejos sí. Y tuvimos que asegurarnos. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos contaron? Aquel juicio que se celebró en la nave.  
-Si- admitió Idina. – Pero creo que Amatista me dijo que fue por culpa de un compañero celoso que les tenía mucha inquina a ambos.

Lance sonrió moviendo la cabeza para rebatir.

-Ese oficial estaba cumpliendo órdenes que le venían dadas desde la Tierra. Pertenecía al servicio de inteligencia de las Naciones Unidas. El objeto de las instrucciones que tenía al embarcar era muy sencillo. Comprobar en un entorno de seguridad si nuestros primos podían suponer algún problema. En otras palabras, si eran controlables o no. Y ahora sigue cumpliendo órdenes. Pero ni él mismo conoce su auténtico alcance.

Idina estaba horrorizada. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Pero su hermano sabía posiblemente lo que cruzaba por la mente de la chica y enseguida le aclaró.

-Mira. Ponte en el lugar de los gobiernos de este mundo. Si tuvieras en la Tierra a seres tan poderosos que son capaces de destruir el planeta ¿cómo harías para poder prevenir ese peligro?  
-¡Pero ellos jamás harían tal cosa!- Opuso la chica. –  
-Mazoui por ejemplo, ¿acaso no fue nuestro tío Roy quien le interceptó en el aire cuando perdió el control siendo un muchacho? Claro, ellos no os lo han contado, pero nuestro primo era muy inestable. Igual que otros de su especie con los que contactamos. Algunos trabajaron para nosotros y a su vez, probaron a Sandy Wallance. Bueno, no espero que te sepas todas las historias, pero la de la pobrecita Sandy es muy triste, más aún que la de tu querida Nehie. ¡Y eso que buena la lio la Soberana de la Luna Nueva por causas más que ridículas como el culto a su imagen!  
-¡Eres un monstruo sin corazón! - Escupió su hermana sin poder asimilar lo que oía - ¿Cómo puedes burlarte de ellas de una forma tan cruel? ¡Sufrieron mucho! Neherenia estaba sola, no tenía amigos. Y algo sé de lo que la pobre Sandy tuvo que pasar.  
-¡Oh! Tu amiguita Nehie sabía perfectamente desde hacía mucho tiempo que tendrías unas duras pruebas que pasar. Ella entró en este juego por una buena razón. Por eso te ayudó a que no sucumbieras a tus deseos de venganza. Yo se lo advertí. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta – le recordó inexorablemente Lance que ahora incluso le dedicaba una mirada que parecía divertida ante el demudado rostro de su hermana cuando oyó esa revelación.-  
\- No, no puede ser, no, Nehie no… ¡ella es mi amiga!…  
-¡Ay Idina!, siempre serás una ingenua. Neherenia será tu amiga pero antes de nada es reina de la Luna Nueva. Tienes obligaciones que cumplir y se debe a instancias mucho más elevadas que tu amistad. Pero ahora céntrate.- Le pidió su interlocutor cuando insistió, casi sonando a acertijo. – Tienes un demonio, un súper guerrero del espacio y otros seres enormemente poderosos. ¿Cómo asegurarte de que no sean un peligro para este planeta?  
-No lo sé…

 

Fue la única respuesta, apagada y sincera que ella podía dar, totalmente desbordada por aquello. ¿Qué quería decir con lo de Nehie? ¿Acaso su amiga estaba en esa conjura? Aunque volviendo a la cuestión de su hermano se permitió el lujo de añadir con sentimiento. 

– Demostrándoles quizás que no son nuestros enemigos, ni extraños aquí. Que se les quiere por su forma de ser y no por sus poderes. Pero que pueden hacer mucho bien con esos dones.  
-¡Oh, el factor Idina! Te hicieron ser tan adorable, hermanita - repuso su hermano de forma irónica para agregar. – Pero lo último que has dicho es la respuesta correcta. Pueden hacer mucho bien. Pero también mucho mal. En el caso de nuestros primos era sencillo. Aislados en el espacio, de haberse vuelto incontrolables existían instrucciones para destruir la nave entera. 

La muchacha pudo mirarle con estupor. Sus ojos y su boca estaban más abiertos aun cuando trataba de asimilar tal iniquidad.

-¿Hubierais matado a nuestros primos y a todas las personas que iban con ellos?  
-Siempre que sepas de matemáticas te darás cuenta de que cincuenta mil hubiera sido preferible a diez mil millones. - Fue la fría respuesta que recibió. -  
-No, no puede ser. ¡Esto es una pesadilla!, no puede ser real. Me despertaré.- Logró balbucir la chica -.  
Su hermano se aproximó caminando un par de pasos pero ella se irguió espetando con furia.

-¡No te acerques a mí!  
-Idina. – Declaró él con tono tranquilo, pese a todo tras detenerse. – Hay razones más importantes. Más allá del amor y la amistad y todas esas tonterías que Guerrero Luna y sus amigas inculcaron a nuestra madre y a sus hermanas. Pues me temo que tengo malas noticias para ti. Eso no funciona siempre. Y ellas lo saben. Las mismas princesas planetarias y los soberanos comprenden que a veces, se deben hacer sacrificios. Sino pregúntales a los expedicionarios de la SSP-2. Y nosotros no nos podemos permitir el lujo de dejar nada al azar o a vuestras dotes de persuasión. De modo que usamos la forma más segura.  
-¿Y cuál es vuestro modo? ¿Matarles? ¿Amenazarles?- Escupió ella con visible desprecio. -  
-Casi, pero no. Es decir, no a ellos. Pero creamos buenas historias permitiendo que algunas amenazas exteriores llegasen a la Tierra, nuestros amigos y parientes se ocuparon tan diligentemente de combatirlas que no tuvieron tiempo de pensar en otra cosa.  
-Eso es rastrero y cruel. – Denunció la chica que no podía dar crédito a esas palabras. – No puedo creer ni por un momento que seáis tan retorcidos.  
-Pues créelo. Pero tienes razón, Es cruel y rastrero. Sin embargo, por mor de un interés muchísimo mayor y para salvaguardar este mundo y a los que viven en él. Incluso otros planetas y lugares que ni te imaginas, no nos podemos permitir el lujo de usar el sentimentalismo.- Replicó Lance, que ahora de forma más severa sentenció. - Esto es todo lo que te diré. Hay más motivos de los que tú puedas llegar ni siquiera a soñar. No te permitas juzgarnos con tanta ligereza.   
-Tendría que contarles todo esto a Leval y Mazoui, o mamá. Menos mal que papá no está vivo para ver en lo que te has convertido. Me gustaría verte intentando darles una buena explicación. – Siseó ella con tintes de abierto reproche, luchando por no llorar –  
-Adelante… – Le ofreció él sin parecer preocupado. - Ve y destrózales la vida. Según tus convicciones, la verdad aunque caiga el mundo. Vamos a jugar a ser sinceros. Díselo a nuestra madre si tanto te gusta la verdad. Ya verás lo feliz que la vas a hacer. Que piense que su vida al lado de nuestro padre no ha significado nada. Al menos él murió feliz y con unos hermosos recuerdos.- Remachó ahora sí, dejando translucir un tinte consternado en sus palabras.- Nuestra madrina Rei, la princesa Mercurio y Neherenia se ocuparon de ello. Es lo menos que él merecía.

Idina temblaba pero ahora de pesar e impotencia. En eso su hermano llevaba razón. ¡No podía revelarles aquello! Y ahora además debería guardarlo como una losa sobre su conciencia. Entonces su hermano sonrió, ahora de forma adusta e incluso con mayor pesar para decirle con tono más solidario.

-Es duro tener que callar y mantener en la ignorancia a otros para proteger algo más importante, ¿verdad? Es mucho más fácil decir ¡Eh!, un malvado, ¡vamos a combatirle y a salvar al débil! – Exclamó con teatralidad moviendo la cabeza al agregar - ¡Siempre has sido muy inocente! Mi querida hermanita. Para mí esto no es fuente de placer alguno. Saber lo que está destinado a suceder y no poder hacer absolutamente nada para cambiarlo. Pero claro, yo soy el malo, tú y los demás sois los héroes del cuento…   
-No puedo creerlo…no puede ser verdad - gemía ella moviendo la cabeza.-

 

Lance guardó unos instantes de silencio, observando como algunas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Idina, aunque eso no le detuvo de remachar con tintes más severos e incluso desapasionados.

-Ahora ya sabes cómo son las cosas. Y si tratas de interferir no habrá ningún tipo de contemplaciones, ni contigo, ni con las demás. Otros que se acercaron lo pagaron caro. Además de nuestro padre, Jen, y algunos que ni llegaste a conocer. Verás, todos nos jugamos algo demasiado grande. Como ya te dije. Olvida todo esto, dedícate a capturar a algún ladrón de vez en cuando y siéntete bien por ello. O mejor, ocúpate de los niños. Ahora además tienes marido e hijos. ¿No es eso lo que siempre deseaste? Por eso apareció Michael en tu vida. Pues ahora aprovecha tu oportunidad. Mantén sus ilusiones y las tuyas a salvo. Dedícate a la vida familiar, dale oportunidad a los tuyos de estar contigo. Al menos mientras todo esto dure.

Y si más se dio la vuelta y se alejó. La muchacha no pudo verle salir de aquella nave, estaba llorando y se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo. La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas. No pasó mucho hasta que el resto retornó. Las damas del Viento y del Hielo llegaron las primeras tras desbloquear aquel pasillo de los resto de cajas que había esparcidos.

-¡Qué te ocurre!- Le preguntó Kerria visiblemente sorprendida y preocupada por su prima, dado que ni siquiera llevaba puesto su antifaz.-  
-¿Estás bien?- Quiso saber Amatista compartiendo aquella inquietud.- ¿Te alcanzó la explosión?

Su compañera no respondió, parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. Pero no dejaba de verter lágrimas. Sailor Shadow llegó al poco acompañada de las Damas del Trueno y del Rayo.

-No está por ninguna parte. No lo comprendo. Dijo a las otras encogiéndose de hombros, aunque enseguida reparó en Idina. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás herida?

Las otras justicieras se aproximaron con preocupación. ¿Qué le pasaba a su compañera?.. Cuando Kathy iba a aproximarse más se detuvo al escuchar a su prima musitar entre lágrimas.

-Todo es una farsa. Toda mi vida luchando por nada.  
-¿Pero qué te ocurre?- Se interesó ahora Sandy visiblemente inquieta. –  
-¡Déjame!, ¡dejadme todas!- Espetó Idina poniéndose en pie para restañar sus lágrimas, pero ahora con un tono de ira tal que incluso asustó a sus compañeras que se echaron hacia atrás. -

Y para estupor y horror de sus compañeras la Dama del Fuego arrojó su arco al suelo con fuerza y de seguido se arrancó su collar. Inmediatamente su transformación se revirtió y quedó vestida con sus ropas civiles. Las otras no daban crédito a lo que habían visto.

-¿Pero qué te ocurre?- Inquirió Sailor Shadow que fue la única en aproximarse. –  
-Tú- la señaló su interlocutora con un dedo acusador.- Creía que eras mi amiga. Y durante todo este tiempo te has estado riendo de mí.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo? No sé de que hablas.- Fue capaz de replicar Nehie observándola con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor.-

Aunque para asombro y alarma del resto, Idina le dio una tremenda bofetada a Sailor Shadow que casi la derriba. En tanto preguntaba llena de rabia.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde que éramos niñas? ¿Entonces ya lo sabías?  
\- Pero ¿qué te pasa?- Pudo sollozar ahora la interpelada dedicándole una mirada llena de preocupación y temor.-  
-Se acabó. – Escupió su amiga temblando de rabia. - ¡Jamás volveré a jugar a esto!  
-¿Se puede saber a qué te refieres?- Le preguntó Katherine, tan confusa y asustada como las demás.-  
-No voy a desperdiciar ni un minuto más de mi vida por interpretar esta mascarada.- Pudo oponer Idina dejándolas heladas a todas. – Michael tenía razón. Tengo un marido y dos hijos de los que cuidar. Eso es lo único que importa, es lo único que existe…  
-Escucha.- Terció Kerria acercándose con toda la dulzura que pudo. – No sé qué te ha ocurrido. Pero lo que hacemos es algo muy importante. Salvamos a personas inocentes y luchamos contra la injusticia. Esto por ejemplo…tenemos que evitar que esta droga llegue a los niños y a otras gentes de Bios.

De nuevo sucedió algo que ninguna hubiera sido capaz de prever. Idina las miró a todas una por una y esbozó una sonrisa, de ahí pasó a una mueca burlona y comenzó a reírse. Se reía con un desagradable tono que parecía combinar la sorna con la burla. E incluso señalaba a sus espantadas amigas con un dedo acusador en tanto podía decir entre sus carcajadas.

-Si… Todos los días salvamos el mundo un par de veces. Así nos mantienen entretenidas. Es muy divertido. ¿Verdad? ¡Vaya un grupo de estúpidas!

Amatista y Sandy se miraron con la misma expresión de desconcierto y temor. Fue la morena quién pudo decir al resto encogiéndose de hombros con absoluto estupor.

-No siento en ella ningún tipo de aura maligna. No lo entiendo. No comprendo lo que pasa. Nadie la está controlando…

Entonces, para nueva sorpresa de todas, Idina dejó de reír y sentenció con amargura.

-Te equivocas, nos controlan a todos. Ese es el problema querida Sandy. No lo comprendes, ¿verdad? ni siquiera con esos supuestos dones que te crees que tienes. Yo tampoco lo entendía, hasta ahora…

 

Ahora sí que el resto se miraba entre asustadas y totalmente atónitas por lo que oían. Pero ¿de qué estaba hablando su compañera?... ¿Qué le había pasado? Quizás fuera a resultas de esa explosión… Su cabeza podría haberse trastornado por la onda expansiva. Desde luego no encontraban otra explicación.

-Por favor Idina, te juro que no sé a lo que te refieres. ¡Explícanos que te ha pasado! – Le pidió Sailor Shadow con tono suplicante en tanto se acercó a ella poniendo sus dos manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha, asegurando entre sollozos. – Te lo pido por nuestra amistad. Te juro que siempre he sido tu amiga.  
-Si Nehie. Sé que lo crees de verdad. Mi querida amiga. Ojalá que fueras real… mi pobre padre. ¿Lo habrá sido alguna vez?...– Pudo replicar ésta casi con un susurro, parecía que su cabeza le daba vueltas y su mirada deambulaba perdida, entre sus más que asustadas compañeras. - ¿Acaso yo soy real?...

La atormentada chica no pudo contenerse más y cayó de rodillas, lloró con amargura y desconsuelo. Las otras la observaron con manifiesta preocupación. Sandy sin embargo se fijó en los restos de polvillo por ahí esparcidos. Entonces sintió algo extraño, más cuando con sus dedos provistos de guantes tocó algo de esa extraña materia.

-¡Claro! - Se dijo como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo importante. - Amatista ven y mira esto – le pidió a su compañera de trabajo y amiga. –

 

Ésta corrió a acercarse y se percató a su vez de esa fina película de color rojizo que cubría parte del suelo. Entonces miró a Idina que estaba ahora de rodillas en el suelo y vio cómo su amiga también tenía restos en su pelo y hasta en su cara, sin dudarlo le dijo a Neherenia que estaba al lado de la pobre chica.

-Ten cuidado con eso. No te aproximes más. Podría ser algún tipo de droga alucinógena.

 

Su interlocutora asintió, Idina se levantó trabajosamente. Aun aturdida. No sabía que le había ocurrido. Poco a poco su mente se iba aclarando. Había estado sumida en una especie de pesadilla terrible. Ahora comenzaba a reaccionar. Al poco escuchó la voz de Nehie llamándola con el tono teñido de preocupación.

-Dama del Fuego, Dama del Fuego, responde…Idina, ¿me oyes? ¿Estás bien?...

La chica pudo apenas elevar la vista hacia su compañera y musitar con un apagado tono de voz.

-Estoy aquí, en la intersección del callejón, pero….- Miró a su alrededor, no había nada y se dijo a sí misma con total desconcierto. – Juraría que vi a… no puede ser.

Sus compañeras fueron acercándose una a una y Amatista le preguntó 

-¿Estás bien? Escuchamos tu llamada pero luego no respondías. Y después… - guardó silencio, mejor no comentarle nada de su extraño y agresivo comportamiento, de modo que finalmente añadió.- Has debido de intoxicarte con esto. - Y señaló esa especie de polvillo que casi cubría todo el suelo de alrededor. -  
-Esperad. – Les pidió Kathy tocando aquello sin muchos problemas. – Creo que sé lo que es.

Y con los gestos inquisitivos de las otras les explicó.

-Es psicodronia, una droga alucinógena. Puede crear visiones muy complejas, y eso con solo tomar una pequeña cantidad. En eso Amatista tienes razón, pero no se contagia por tocarla, es por ingestión.   
-¿Cómo sabes tanto?- Le preguntó Kerria con sorpresa. –  
-Hice algunos reportajes sobre drogas. – Replicó su prima cambiando rápidamente de tema para añadir.- Idina tiene una herida, eso ha debido de caerle en ella y se ha mezclado con su torrente sanguíneo. Y posiblemente la haya inhalado por causa de la explosión. Por eso ha experimentado una reacción tan fuerte. Esta droga suele tomarse por disolución con algún líquido y proporciona una especie de viajes, se ven cosas. Pero ella la ha recibido sin rebajar. Sería conveniente llevarla al hospital.  
-Me duele mucho la cabeza. – Pudo decir la afectada que ahora estaba siendo sostenida en pie casi únicamente por el esfuerzo de Nehie y Amatista. –  
-Lo mejor será que la llevemos a casa. – Afirmó Sandy - yo me ocuparé de ayudarla con mi aura curativa. Por lo que percibo en ella está recobrándose…

Las demás convinieron en eso. Entre sus primas Kerria y Kathy la ayudaron a andar para salir. Una vez fuera todas adoptaron sus identidades civiles. Sandy con sus poderes curativos redujo la herida. La muchacha comenzó a encontrarse mejor, se le aclaró la cabeza lo suficiente como para decir.

-Apenas si me acuerdo de lo que ha pasado, perseguía a alguien…luego ese agujero y esa figura tan negra.  
-¿Qué agujero?- le preguntó Kerria con visible desconcierto. –  
-Debiste de tener una alucinación tremenda – valoró Katherine. –  
-Si. Eso debió ser. – Convino débilmente la muchacha que ahora se miró su collar roto, por suerte su amiga Amatista lo había recogido y se lo devolvió. - ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi colgante?- Pudo decir con pleno desconcierto en su voz. –  
-Te lo arreglaremos – le ofreció Neherenia que comentó ahora con cierto tono de inquietud. – Tengo que regresar con Heather y las niñas. –  
-Te acompañaremos – se brindó Kerria a su vez afirmando. – Se supone que no estamos oficialmente aquí. No quiero que mi hermano me vea. Lo que haré es presentarme mañana en la prisión como su abogado.  
-Yo voy a tomar notas y algunos planos con mi móvil.- Repuso Kathy aseverando convencida. - tendremos pruebas para encerrar a esos tipos durante mucho tiempo.  
-Por favor, os pido que de momento no lo divulguéis, chicas. – Terció Amatista. – Si esto es una operación secreta como Logan me contó podríais estropearla. Kerria, no vayas a ver a tu hermano todavía.  
-¿Acaso te fías de ese tipo?- Le inquirió Sandy con incredulidad para sentenciar. – Yo desde luego no lo haría.

 

Amatista suspiró devolviendo a su compañera una mirada de duda, aunque enseguida afirmó.

-No puedo estar segura. Sin embargo creo que esta vez estaba diciendo la verdad… Vamos a darles un día más. De cualquier modo mi esposo estará a salvo, no pueden hacerle daño. Y siempre tendremos tiempo de actuar.  
-Como tú quieras – suspiró Kerria a su vez que, en compañía de Kathy y de Nehie, se alejaron tras asegurarse de que su compañera la maltrecha Idina, parecía estará mejor.-

 

Las otras tres retornaron a sus hogares. Al llegar a la casa de la afectada por aquella intoxicación llamaron y Michael les abrió la puerta. Al ver a su mujer se puso a gritar histérico.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?... ¿estás bien? ¡Voy a llamar al médico!   
\- Tranquilízate.- Le pidió Sandy. - La herida no es tan seria como parece. Y ya le hemos cortado la hemorragia.  
\- Por favor Michael.- Añadió serenamente Idina. - Habla más bajo...vas a despertar a los niños… y me duele la cabeza…  
\- ¡Venga, quítate esa ropa! Vamos a ver hasta donde te han herido...- le pidió él recobrando la calma. Idina se despojó de la manga de su vestido, tenía una herida aunque de poca importancia, a una altura entre el hombro y el codo. -  
\- Ya está mejor.- Reconoció Amatista. - Te ha sangrado mucho, pero es más aparatoso que otra cosa.  
-¡Esto es lo que sucede por iros a jugar a las heroínas! - Espetó él con visible enfado -¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién os mandaba meteros en eso?

 

Sandy y Amatista le dedicaron sendas miradas de indignación. ¡Aquello no era ningún juego! No obstante respiraron hondo. Ambas veían el estado de nervios y de preocupación del esposo de su amiga. Por ello lo dejaron pasar.

-Se pondrá bien. No te asustes.- Declaró lapidariamente Sandy.-  
\- Gracias por traerla,- les dijo Michael de forma seca, se le adivinaba el disgusto cuando las pidió abruptamente. – Ahora, por favor, dejadnos solos a mi mujer y a mí.

 

Sandy y Amatista asintieron sin querer polemizar con el nervioso esposo de su compañera y se despidieron de ambos. Por supuesto que ni se les ocurrió hablarle de los episodios de alucinaciones que ésta había experimentado. Afortunadamente su amiga apenas si recordaba nada de eso. De modo que, sin decir siquiera buenas noches se marcharon. 

-¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?- Quiso saber Michael mirándola con inquietud.-  
-Me da vueltas la cabeza y tengo algo de frio.- Repuso ella con un susurro.-

 

Su esposo no tardó en levantarla en brazos e ir con ella a la cama. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo la depositó sobre ésta y le quitó su ropa, poniéndola un camisón…

-Duérmete. Lo necesitas. Seguro que estarás mejor por la mañana…  
-Si- Sonrió débilmente ella que se notaba cada vez más fatigada, apenas si agregó con un hilo de voz.- Que alivio que seas tan real…Y nuestros hijos también, ¿verdad?...  
-Los niños hace un rato que están en la cama.- Le contestó su esposo sin comprender a qué podría referirse ella.- No te preocupes por ellos, ahora tienes que descansar. Hasta mañana, mi amor.- Remachó dándola un suave beso en los labios y arropándola bien.-

 

Michael suspiró, viendo como su esposa se quedaba dormida prácticamente al instante. Aquello era demasiado, esperaba que no volviera a tener el deseo de salir como justiciera nunca más. Por otra parte, Amatista y Sandy caminaban en dirección a sus casas, charlando un poco.

-Si no fuera por las circunstancias y porque sé que es un buen tipo, le habría hecho tragarse los dientes.- Masculló Amatista, con patente enojo.-  
-Estaba muy asustado. Eso se podía percibir. Tiene miedo, por él, por Idina y por sus hijos.- Afirmó Sandy.- No seas demasiado dura con él.  
-Ya te lo he dicho, no lo he sido.- Pudo sonreír ahora su interlocutora para suspirar en un intento por relajarse.- De lo contrario estaría en el hospital…pero tienes razón. Ha sido una tarde muy dura. Nos merecemos un descanso.  
\- Seguro que Leval será liberado muy pronto.- Quiso animarla su amiga.- 

 

Amatista le agradeció esas palabras y ambas se despidieron, para ir al fin a sus hogares, también tenían unos hijos de los que preocuparse. En otro lugar, Leval era trasladado en un furgón deslizador especial. Llovía a cántaros, una densa cortina de agua dificultaba la visibilidad, eso pareció gustar a Logan que ordenó arrancar. El furgón se puso en movimiento y al cabo de unos diez minutos Leval fue instado a descender. Decidió hacer lo que le decían, tenía la sensación de que iba a conocer a quién manejaba los hilos y entonces podría detenerles a todos. Logan en persona le hizo bajar, tanto mejor, así ajustaría cuentas con él. Durante el paseo, ninguno habló, ambos entraron a una especie de hangar que estaba a oscuras. Cedric hizo que Leval se sentara en una silla que había allí dispuesta. Al cabo de un momento oyó pasos que se encaminaban hacia él, le preguntó a interlocutor que estaba allí de pié a su lado.

-¿Quién demonios está ahí Logan?... ¿Algún jefazo de esta maldita trama?  
\- Caliente, caliente… ja, ja. Todo a su tiempo.- Contestó éste añadiendo casi con regocijo - enseguida lo sabrás…

 

Los pasos se detuvieron y a Leval le pareció advertir dos centelleos...Cedric dio una luz próxima a él y Leval pudo ver de quién se trataba, simplemente no pudo creerlo. Logan le dijo divertido en tanto cruzaba sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

-¿No te lo esperabas, eh? Aquí tienes al que maneja todo en la sombra, amigo...  
\- ¡Pero, no puede ser! - Exclamó el atónito prisionero. - Esto tiene que ser un truco, ¿tú? ¿Cómo es posible?....  
\- Leval, no necesito presentarte al Coronel Mazoui O` Brian.- Terció Cedric casi aguantándose para no reír. Verdaderamente esto le hacía resarcirse de muchas cosas. -...Creo que le conoces bastante bien. O al menos eso pensabas.

 

Y Mazoui también sonrió, parecía igualmente divertido observando la cara de su atónito primo. Se puso a su lado y le dijo con jovialidad.

\- Sí Leval, soy yo, no comprendo a que viene esa cara que pones...  
-¿Cómo que a qué viene mi cara? - Aulló éste para denunciar -¿estás loco? Te veo compinchado con éste canalla de Logan y todavía crees que no me tengo que sorprender.  
\- La verdad es que sí, estoy compinchado con Logan y todo es a causa de este negocio del Loten.- Admitió Mazoui para horror de su primo y amigo y por si no bastara con eso agregó -...por cierto, he recibido noticias de que las justicieras han atacado a los traficantes. ¡Menudo lio han armado! Espero que no hayan puesto al descubierto toda la operación.  
\- No lo entiendo.- Negó Leval con la cabeza sin querer creer lo que escuchaba -...no puedo entender que tú...

 

Mazoui juzgo que aquello ya era suficiente. Interrumpió a su asombrado primo con una sonrisa y declaró tranquilizador.

\- Leval, amigo mío, no te preocupes. Ahora mismo te lo explicaré y sabrás el porqué de todo esto. Comprenderás que toda esta representación ha sido necesaria, porque, gracias a ti, vamos a poder desarticular por fin a estas bandas...

 

Su primo tardó unos instantes en asimilar aquello, ¡menos mal! Ahora le parecía salir de una terrible pesadilla de la que solo se sabe que es absurda y ridícula una vez que se ha despertado. Y más calmado, tomó la palabra y aseguró a su interlocutor con total interés y asombro, teñidos de un gran alivio.

\- ¡Te escucho, vaya si te escucho!

 

Mazoui y Logan, cruzaron entonces sendas miradas de complicidad y se prepararon para contarle a su desconcertado compañero la verdadera historia de lo que estaba ocurriendo.


	23. Explicaciones y plan de acción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La madeja se va desenrredando poco a poco.

Leval aún no se había recuperado de su sorpresa, aguardaba ansioso el poder escuchar la prometida explicación. Logan le tranquilizó diciéndole con serena afabilidad, a la par que Mazoui se sentaba a su lado procurándose otra silla.

\- Leval. Esto ha sido necesario para desviar la atención de los traficantes y de aquellos que les apoyan aún dentro del ejército y de los estamentos políticos...  
\- Cedric tiene razón - añadió Mazoui explicando. - Yo no estaba al corriente de nada hasta que él me llamó. Fue cuando Maray resultó intoxicada con la droga, le dije que tú estabas detrás de esto y él me pidió que te ayudase, pero que no te contara que también él estaba en el caso.  
\- No podía arriesgarme, lo siento - se disculpó Logan con sincero pesar. -  
\- Soy yo el que te debe una disculpa, tampoco confié en ti.- Admitió Leval para afirmar. - Me parece lógico tu proceder, en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo.  
\- Sí, no hubo otra solución. Verás, te estuve vigilando y te desempeñabas bastante bien. Pero cuando tu hija resultó afectada tú perdiste tu cautela. - Le respondió Logan - y todo el plan se podría haber ido al traste.  
-¿Tú que habrías hecho Cedric...?.Si hubiese sido hija tuya- se justificó Leval. -  
\- Lo mismo que tú, supongo.- Reconoció éste que le confesó a su interlocutor dejándole sorprendido. -¿No te lo dijo tu esposa?, yo también tengo una hija a la que quiero mucho y es precisamente de la edad de la tuya

 

Eso sorprendió a su contertulio, no era capaz de imaginar a ese tipo como padre de familia. Aunque, claro, habían pasado ya tantos años desde sus tensiones y problemas a bordo de la SSP-1 que lo más natural es que hubiese madurado y cambiado como él mismo y como el resto…

\- El caso es que descubrimos que esas tres familias pugnaban por el control del tráfico de Loten en Bios. - Intervino Mazoui explicando.- Logan estaba infiltrado haciéndoles creer que era un militar corrupto, un colaborador del Triángulo para hacerse con el mercado de Bios. Pero su misión real era obtener pruebas para detener a los componentes de esa red y desenmascarar a los verdaderos colaboradores...  
\- Y justamente tenías que ser tú. – Dijo Leval centrándose en su rubio interlocutor. –

Logan sonrió y tras una pausa le comentó.

\- Ten en cuenta que esos tipos tienen recursos e informadores, no ignoran que tú y yo tuvimos problemas y conocen lo sucedido en la nave durante el juicio. Cuando me destinaron aquí fueron ellos quienes me contactaron. Estaba claro que pensaron que nuestras rencillas les iban a ser muy útiles. Por supuesto que yo les animé a seguir creyéndolo. ¿Quién mejor que un oficial que públicamente se hubiese significado tanto en tu contra como para tratar de hundirte y de paso hacer el negocio posible? Eso me vino de maravilla, tenía un móvil y además, creyeron poder comprarme. Al final eso ha resultado trabajar a nuestro favor y me ayudó para infiltrarme.  
\- Desde luego fuiste a por mí con una encomiable celeridad y eficacia. - Admitió su contertulio ahora no sin un divertido sarcasmo. -  
\- No estaba previsto hacerlo tan rápido pero es que tú comenzaste a cruzarte en mi camino, Leval. - Le expuso Logan -, tuve que andarme con cuidado cuando denunciaste lo que ocurría. Ya que ellos no sabían de donde venía tu información, agudizaron los controles y las medidas de seguridad, me lo pusiste más difícil.  
\- Si estabais enterados de todo, ¿qué pasó con Juan? ¿Quién lo ha matado? – Inquirió su inquisidor tiñendo en esta ocasión sus palabras de consternación e impotencia. -  
\- Suponemos que cualquiera de las tres bandas. No lo sabemos con seguridad y no pudimos hacer nada. Lo siento.- Se lamentó su interlocutor. -  
\- Cedric llegó allí antes que tú, yo le pedí que protegiera a Juan lo que pudiese,- terció Mazoui –pero, ya estaba muerto. Entonces se le ocurrió esperar a que tú fueras a ver lo que ocurría.  
\- Supuse que irías.- Afirmó Logan esbozando su media sonrisa habitual. - Estarías impaciente por conseguir la prueba que necesitabas.  
\- Muy listo- concedió Leval con sorna para reprocharle -...y me cuelgas el muerto encima y nunca mejor dicho.  
\- Lo siento, pero, sabiendo que tú no habías sido, si te acusaba y te quitaba de en medio, a los ojos de los traficantes y sus colaboradores yo estaría libre de sospecha de ser un topo.- Le explicó Logan. - Sólo fui antes a tu despacho y tomé prestado el machete, luego lo manché con un poco de la sangre de Juan, tus huellas, claro está, las tenía en el arma. De esta forma podría continuar con la misión. No estaba planeado de esta manera, pero, ya que tú lo complicaste todo, tú has sido la forma de arreglarlo.  
\- Pero en cuanto analicen el arma sabrán que no fue la del crimen. - Opuso agudamente Leval. -  
\- No seas ingenuo. –Sonrió Cedric añadiendo con despreocupación. - A los implicados en esto les conviene que tú cargues con toda la culpa. Nadie pondrá en duda esta versión, esa gente tiene mucha influencia. Y eso, por paradójico que pueda parecer, obra ahora en nuestro favor. Nos da un tiempo precioso. Por eso es crucial que podamos desarticularles por completo, solo entonces podrá aclararse todo.

 

Leval le miró boquiabierto, aquello era una monumental intriga, parecía hecha a medida para alguien de la cerebralidad de Logan. Un tipo acostumbrado a los “juegos de cabeza”, que no perdía su sangre fría. Ahora comprendía el por que su primo trabajaba con él y el que ellos dos hicieran tan buen equipo. También a Mazoui ese tipo de intrigas parecían dársele de maravilla, con los años había madurado mucho y sabía mantener la calma y la frialdad cuando convenía. Mucho más que su impulsivo primo. No obstante, Leval no podía estar más aliviado, ¡menos mal que Cedric ponía aquel talento a su favor y no en su contra como había temido cuando le detuvo! Al menos eso esperaba porque aun no acababa de fiarse del todo. Aunque si su propio primo, con sus dotes de psicólogo, confiaba en él...

 

El mismo Mazoui tomó la palabra sacando a Leval de esas meditaciones cuando le explicó.

\- Te sacamos de Bios para que crean que te llevamos preso a la Tierra. Para mayor verosimilitud tu hermana Kerria ha sido avisada de que necesitarás un abogado.  
\- ¿Qué?- Exclamó su interlocutor al que aquello no le gustó en absoluto. – No tenéis porque mezclar a mi hermana en esto. Su vida podría estar en peligro.  
\- No le pasará nada. Ahora tiene que estar viajando hacia aquí. Nadie se va a preocupar, sencillamente cuando llegue querrá verte y ser tu representante legal, pero tú ya no estarás allí. Tranquilo, la pondremos al corriente en su momento.  
\- ¿Y por qué la llamáis precisamente a ella?- Inquirió su contertulio que todavía no veía aquello con buenos ojos. –  
\- Porque Kerria Malden es una abogada muy prestigiosa y es tu hermana. Lo normal sería que quisiera defenderte.- Replicó Logan con tono de obviedad. -  
\- Pero mientras tanto a ti se puede arreglar un "accidente" que acabe contigo para que no hables en un posible juicio. Mientras tú, con otra identidad, hasta que esto se resuelva, regresas a Bios. Te tendremos en la sombra para el momento del golpe definitivo contra ellos.- Le aclaró Mazoui. -  
\- Todo eso está muy bien.- Respondió el aludido que objetó haciendo ver su preocupación más inmediata. - Pero ¿y mi mujer y mis hijos?  
\- Amatista sabe ya que yo soy un infiltrado - le tranquilizó Logan - vino a verme cuando estabas preso en los calabozos. - En unas cuantas palabras le contó a Leval lo ocurrido para asegurarle. -No temas, Mazoui le contará la verdad...  
\- Hay que reconocer que eres un buen actor Logan - concedió su interlocutor que no pudo evitar una sonrisa al añadir. - ¡La pobre Amatista tuvo que pasarlo muy mal!  
\- No era mi intención, - Cedric calló unos segundos y sonriendo ligeramente a su vez con cierta picardía, rectificó. - Bueno, quizás un poco sí. No te mentiré, se la tenía jurada, como a ti. De todos modos, tenía que dar la máxima sensación de realismo posible. Y ella tampoco lo hizo mal, resultó muy convincente - añadió acariciándose el mentón. -  
\- Si llegas a hacerme eso a mí- sonrió Leval no sin un claro tinte de veracidad encubierta en su tono jovial - te habría hecho pedazos.  
\- Casi lo haces en el calabozo - resopló Logan recordándoselo con cierto tono de reprobación. -  
\- ¡Desde luego Leval!, tendrás que reconocer que Cedric se la ha estado jugando bien- rio Mazoui, visiblemente divertido con todo eso.- Ha hecho lo justo para que pareciera real y no cabrearte demasiado.

 

Su amigo asintió también sonriendo, ahora era fácil tomarlo a broma, pero en su momento fue una situación muy tensa, aunque recordando otros acontecimientos Leval inquirió a Logan recuperando la seriedad al tiempo que le lanzaba una suspicaz mirada.

\- Dime una cosa ¿No pudisteis evitar que mi hija y otros niños sufrieran esa intoxicación? o al menos atrapar a esos cerdos...  
\- Lo lamento, pero no tuvimos oportunidad de descubrir que iban a tratar de dar la droga en los refrescos.- Respondió éste. -Y en lugar de capturarles preferí que huyeran, pues sabía que correrían a buscar refugio en alguna de las organizaciones. Les seguí y hubo suerte. No te puedes imaginar la cantidad de drogas diferentes que tienen. No solamente hay Loten, además hemos detectado Psicodronia, Plaguen, Phobioscolina… etc. En fin, tienen un auténtico arsenal, para este planeta y para Nature.  
\- Y lo mejor de todo es que Logan descubrió quién era el principal contacto en el ejército.- Dijo Mazoui avivando la atención ya de por si notable de su primo. -  
-¿Quién es?.. - preguntó su primo realmente intrigado. -  
\- Imagínatelo...- le medio retó Cedric al tiempo que sonreía como si fuera obvio. -  
-¿Strips?....- aventuró Leval, casi por decir el primer nombre que se le pasó por la cabeza y Logan asintió. - No puedo creerlo...bueno,- corrigió indignado - si que puedo creerlo pero... ¡será bastardo!  
\- No es el único que está implicado,- le advirtió consternadamente Mazoui. - Algunos oficiales de cuadrantes también lo están y cuentan con la ayuda de algún que otro político de Bios.  
-¿Comprendes ahora mi posición? - Intervino Logan. - No he podido contar con ningún oficial de alto grado porque no sabía con seguridad quien era un colaborador y quien no. De ti, supuse que serías leal, pero no podía asegurarlo plenamente hasta que no reaccionaste por lo de tu hija. Aunque te parezca un indeseable por decirlo, en el fondo eso fue una suerte. Así supe que podría contar contigo cuando fuera preciso...  
\- Me lo podía esperar de ti- suspiró Leval más relajado y añadió mirando a su primo con un cierto tinte de reproche. - Pero tú Mazoui...podrías habérmelo dicho.  
\- No podía hacerlo, ¿cómo te aviso? - Le preguntó éste para responderse de inmediato. - La información que te prometí, es decir la que desenmascararía al responsable militar del tráfico de Loten, era algo que Logan había descubierto. No tuve más que confirmárselo. Te lo íbamos a decir cuando descubrimos que habían matado a Juan. Entonces vine para aquí lo antes posible. Cedric me contó que había planeado cargarte su muerte para quitarte del punto de mira de esos tipos y de paso, librarse él de sus sospechas. Me pareció bien, porque era la coartada perfecta para nuestro plan. Ahora sólo tiene que ir a hablar con Strips, que le creé uno de sus principales colaboradores. En cuanto confiese, o Logan logre que diga algo que le inculpe, le tendremos.  
\- Entonces yo debo salir hacia la Tierra.- Afirmó Leval incomodado por perderse la acción afirmando con inquina. – Como me gustaría agarrar a ese malnacido de Strips y sacarle la confesión yo mismo.  
\- Lamentablemente esa forma no sería muy legal- terció Logan que le confirmó. - Sí, enseguida embarcarás en una nave custodiada. Por suerte creen que te hago chantaje con tu familia, por eso me ocupé de decirlo en alto para que lo oyesen, sino, con tus poderes, no se creerían que te hemos podido detener por las buenas...  
\- Y ¿cuándo vuelvo entonces? - Inquirió Leval con un gesto pensativo. -  
\- Estarás en una nave, cerca de aquí- le explicó Mazoui - realmente no te irás....  
\- Pero, me preocupan Amatista y las otras chicas, tú has dicho que habían atacado a los traficantes. Espero que estén bien.  
\- Por una parte, ha sido una suerte para nosotros que las chicas interviniesen- le confesó Mazoui. - Han desviado la atención de las bandas, pero me preocupa que interfieran en nuestras operaciones. Por eso le dije a Logan que Amatista era una justiciera, porque temía que, tras lo de Maray, ella tampoco se quedaría cruzada de brazos.  
\- Esa es otra razón por la que le puse a ella las cartas boca arriba.- Terció Logan que le explicó. - Al tranquilizarla respecto a ti y decirle lo que planeo, confío en que ella advierta a sus compañeras. Conociendo la verdad no harán tampoco nada demasiado arriesgado. Ni llevadas por algún deseo de venganza. Como intentar llegar hasta los cabecillas por su cuenta. ¡Al menos eso espero! - Suspiró para añadir. - Eso sí, no le dije que conocía su identidad, pues temí que eso la retrajera.  
\- De todos modos contamos con la colaboración de otras personas que se cuidarán de que ellas no profundicen demasiado, al menos no todavía.- Le contó Mazoui. –

 

El muchacho recordó la reunión que mantuvo con Lance en la Tierra, éste ya le había contado cosas anteriormente, asuntos realmente muy trascendentales al lado de los cuales toda la operación antidroga en Bios era simplemente un pasatiempo. Pero el hermano de Idina se ofreció a ayudar y le desveló a su primo.

-La Reina de la Luna Nueva es parte de mi equipo de colaboradores. Haré que venga con cualquier excusa y que de paso avise a tu hermana y a tu prima.  
-No creo que sea muy buena idea hacer que Kathy venga, sobre todo a participar en una operación como ésta.  
-No te preocupes por ella, es fuerte, podrá resistirlo. – Le aseguró Lance dejando al chico visiblemente sorprendido por lo que su primo añadió con tono suave y amable. – Se lo de tu hermana hace bastante tiempo, Mazoui.  
-Yo…no lo entiendo. Solamente lo sabemos ella, Minako, bueno quiero decir, la princesa Venus, y yo…  
-No temas, ni Minako Aino ni tu hermana me lo han contado. Pero no puedo decirte más – le comentó Lance agregando. – Eso es materia muy clasificada, como oficial de inteligencia debes comprenderlo.  
-Me cuesta mucho hacerlo cuando mi propia hermana está implicada. – Admitió el muchacho. – ¿Lo comprendes, verdad? Tú tienes una hermana menor también.  
-Igual que a mí cuando me enteré de lo de mi padre. Y con Idina tendré que hacer algo que me va a resultar muy difícil. – Suspiró Lance sentenciando. – Pero no tenemos otra elección, Mazoui. Ahora debemos cumplir con esta misión. La hermana de Leval vendrá para ayudar también, oficialmente le cuentas a tu primo que ella estará aquí para tratar de defenderle en un juicio…

 

Mazoui asintió, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando fue precisamente Leval el que habló dirigiéndose Logan.

-¿Cuando irás a ver a Strips?  
\- Cuando te embarque a ti en la nave.- Respondió su interlocutor que pasó a urgirle. - Así que debemos irnos ya...  
\- Confía en nosotros, amigo...- Le pidió Mazoui dándole un abrazo. -  
\- ¡Qué remedio me queda! - Suspiró Leval resignadamente. -

 

Logan le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice y salió con él de esa especie de recinto, acompañó a Leval al mismo furgón. Luego de llegar al astropuerto, le metió en una nave con instrucciones de llegar a una órbita estacionaria lejana de Bios para no ser detectada y esperar allí nuevas órdenes.

 

Mazoui desapareció de la escena ocultándose. Logan por su parte se encaminó hacia el cuartel general de Bios, a charlar un rato con Strips. Y en tanto todo esto sucedía, en casa de Leval, Amatista estaba intranquila pero confiaba en que su marido estaría seguro. Con Idina y Sandy en sus respectivas casas, ella no saldría para nada. Eso sí, tenía que decirles a sus compañeras que tampoco emprendieran acciones por su cuenta, pues, como Logan había supuesto al decirle a Amatista la verdad, ella no quería hacer nada que entorpeciese su misión. Entonces sintió que alguien la llamaba desde su habitación, fue hasta allí y descubrió no sin sorpresa a Mazoui.

-¿Cómo has?.. ¡Ah, claro!, la translación instantánea. – Sonrió ella para querer saber de inmediato. - ¿Sabes algo de Leval?  
-Sí, no te inquietes, está bien y a salvo. –Le confirmó él con afabilidad.-  
-Logan me dijo que él estaba trabajando encubierto.- Le contó su interlocutora. –  
-Es cierto. Por esta vez te ha dicho la verdad – sonrió ahora su amigo que someramente le hizo un resumen de lo sucedido. –  
-Eso confirma lo que estaba pensando – le refirió ella.- No moverme y esperar, las chicas tendrán que hacer lo mismo…  
-Trata de avisarlas, por favor. - Le pidió Mazoui afirmando. – Yo tengo cosas urgentes que hacer…

 

Y concentrándose en alguna otra energía desapareció. De modo que la esposa de Leval se quedó aguardando en casa pero al salir de su habitación y tras un rato sus hijos comenzaron a preguntarle por su padre.

\- Oye mamá. ¿No va a venir papá?...ya es muy tarde.- Se preocupaba Maray. -  
\- Cariño, tu padre ha tenido que ir a la Tierra por su trabajo,- le explicó su madre con la voz más calmada que pudo añadiendo con tinte más jovial. - ¡Tardará algunos días en volver!..  
-¿No le ha pasado nada malo, verdad? - Insistió la chica que parecía asustada sobre todo al añadir con visible angustia. -¿No estará en la cárcel?  
\- No mi vida. Tranquilízate. - Sonrió Amatista y acarició a su hija.- Todo va bien, te lo prometo.

 

Desde luego que se alegraba de saber la verdad. Quizá de creer que Leval estaba en apuros, no habría sido capaz de mentirle a la niña. Tenía que reconocer que no era tan buena actriz como Logan, y suspiró agradecida de que al menos en esto no engañaría a su hija. A la que ahora abrazó dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Maray, tienes que calmarte. Déjanos esto a nosotros. No va a le pasar nada malo a papá, ¿Eh?..

 

La niña asintió, aunque con los ojos llorosos. Asthel se acercó y escuchó la conversación, no sabía lo que pasaba exactamente pero tenía la sensación de que efectivamente, su padre estaba a salvo y pensó que, además, él podría ayudar. Se metió en su habitación y consultó aquel libro que Lance le diera. Ahora pudo leer algo en páginas que antes habían estado vacías. Allí todo estaba escrito con meridiana claridad. Supo entonces lo que hacer. Saliendo de su habitación tras esconder el libro se acercó a su madre y le propuso.

\- Mamá. Me gustaría hacer algo...  
-¿El qué, hijo?...- le preguntó Amatista sin saber a qué se refería. -  
\- Podría ayudar a papá a atrapar a esos hombres, los que nos atacaron a mí y a Madeleine. - Le expuso él. -  
\- No hijo, de momento no hagas nada.- Le indicó tajantemente ella. -Quizá ayudar a que no se venda la droga, pero no te metas. Hay algunas personas que están tratando de detener a los culpables y podríamos estorbarles...  
\- Vale mamá. Pero podría ayudaros a ti, y a Sandy e Idina - propuso con visible interés. -  
\- Tengo que decirles una cosa a las dos pero no por vídeo teléfono, podría estar intervenido ¿Puedes llevarme allí sin que nos vean? - Le preguntó su madre recordando la habilidad que poseía su hijo para ello. -  
-¡Claro mamá!- aseguró él que la levantó en brazos entusiasmado por poder intervenir. -  
-¡Uhh, ten cuidado! - Le dijo Amatista sorprendida por esto, con las risas de fondo de Maray, sobre todo cuando su madre preguntó, no sin tono inquieto. - ¿Crees que podrás conmigo?...  
\- ¡Venga ya...soy muy fuerte!...- sonrió Asthel restándole importancia a eso para declarar con entusiasmo. - ¡Ahora vamos a ver a Sandy!

 

Desaparecieron a través de uno de esos pasillos que Asthel sabía abrir y de modo instantáneo reaparecieron en casa de Sandy. Ésta no se sorprendió mucho, pero a Coraíon si le sobresaltó. Granate, que estaba por ahí, también se quedó impresionado.

-¡Eh, Asthel! ¿Cómo hacéis eso? - Le preguntó el chico con la boca abierta aquello no se lo había enseñado cuando entrenaban. -  
\- Ya te lo enseñaré, es uno de mis trucos favoritos.- Replicó éste con visible satisfacción para dirigirse después a su madre en tanto la dejaba de pie. - Bueno mamá. Aquí estás.

 

Amatista le sonrió, dándole un cariñoso pellizco en el moflete a su hijo, cosa que lo avergonzó bastante, para después pasar a decirle a Sandy y a Coraíon.

\- Lamento interrumpir. Pero he venido a advertirte de que no hagas nada en el asunto de los traficantes por tu cuenta, Sandy.  
\- No te preocupes,- convino su amiga - de momento ya les hemos dado un buen golpe....pero ¿A qué viene eso? - Quiso saber con patente desconcierto y curiosidad. -  
\- Por el momento no puedo ser demasiado explícita, pero hay un plan desde dentro para desarticular la banda. No debemos estropearlo, ya te diré más cuando pueda.- Amatista se dirigió a su hijo para indicarle con urgencia - vamos Asthel, a casa de Idina...

 

Ambos dieron las buenas noches y el chico volvió a sostener en brazos a su madre. Se transportó otra vez, vía agujero y Amatista informó de lo mismo a Michael. Aunque el ambiente estaba algo tenso, finalmente él pudo decir tratando de sonar conciliador.

-Al menos en esto estamos totalmente de acuerdo. No te preocupes, en cuanto se despierte claro que se lo diré.  
-Ninguna queremos salir dañada.- Afirmó Amatista ahora, tratando de ser también más afable.- Pero, entiéndelo. No solo podemos mirar por nuestro bienestar. Tenemos esta obligación…  
-Creo que ya habéis cumplido con creces.- Repuso su interlocutor añadiendo con inquietud.- Lo único que quiero es que mi mujer no sufra daños, al igual que vosotras tiene una familia que la quiere y se preocupa.  
-Lo sé. Lo siento Michael.- Se disculpó su contertulia.- Solo te puedo prometer que trataremos de terminar con esto lo antes posible. Danos un voto de confianza, por favor…

El esposo de Idina no contestó, algo a regañadientes se limitó a asentir. Amatista suspiró aliviada. Al menos habían suavizado un poco aquello. Despidiéndose, le indicó a su hijo que la llevase de vuelta. Asthel por su parte percibió algo. Supo entonces que tenía que ir a hablar con alguien. Lo haría cuando retornase con su madre a casa. Aunque antes le comentó en tanto atravesaban otro de aquellos corredores dimensionales.

-¿No vas a ver a las tías Kerria y Katherine?  
-Pero, ¿cómo sabes tú que…?- Amatista se interrumpió sin poder acabar la pregunta mirando a su hijo con la boca abierta. –  
-Lo sé- afirmó él sin darle más importancia para añadir. – No podría decirte como. Pero creo que les vendrá bien que las visites.  
-No tengo ni idea de dónde podrían estar. – Confesó su madre. – Esa es la verdad.  
-Pero yo sí – sonrió el muchacho. –

 

Amatista asintió cada vez más atónita, si su hijo lo decía tan convencido posiblemente llevase razón. De hecho tendría que haberles comentado eso mismo, pero por mor del secreto de su presencia en Bios no quiso pedirle a Asthel que la llevase, y además era cierto que ¡tampoco hubiese sabido a dónde! 

-Bueno, pues, llévame junto a ellas cariño. Por favor. - Le pidió la anonadada mujer.-  
-Eso está hecho, mamá.- Sonrió él.-

 

Ajenas a todo aquello Kerria y Kathy estaban en el hotel principal de Vitae, la capital de Bios. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, tomándolas casi a medio desvestir apareció Asthel llevando en brazos a Amatista. El muchacho se ruborizó y enseguida se dio la vuelta al verlas.

-¡Vaya! Éste sí que es un medio de transporte novedoso. – Comentó Kerria que todavía estaba atónita y tapándose con su camisa. –  
-Si nos hubierais avisado de que llegabais incluso habría sido mejor. – Recalcó Katherine algo molesta en tanto se cubría a su vez con una sábana. –  
-Lo siento chicas. Asthel tuvo que traerme de esta manera para evitar llamar la atención. – Se disculpó Amatista. –  
-Tú dirás - terció Kerria ya vestida y dándose la vuelta. –Ya puedes mirar Asthel – le dijo a su azorado sobrino -

 

Kathy estaba a su vez dispuesta, lo cierto es que ambas compartían la habitación. La chica estaba sin embargo nerviosa, tenía algo que no deseaba que le descubrieran. Juraría que el hijo de Amatista la observaba inquisitivamente, como si lo supiera, pero esa impresión pasó cuando el muchacho se centró en las palabras de su madre que les dijo a sus amigas.

-Veréis. Por lo que sé todo está dentro de una gran operación secreta. Mi esposo no corre peligro, el mismo Mazoui está dirigiéndolo todo.  
-¿Mi hermano?- Se sorprendió Katherine. –  
-Sí, no te preocupes Kathy. Me ha asegurado que todo está controlado y le creo.- Afirmó Amatista.-  
-Entonces, ¿qué tenemos que hacer nosotras?- Inquirió Kerria. –  
-Pues nada. Al menos hasta que os lo comunique. Además creo que oficialmente ninguna deberíais estar aquí.  
-Fue Neherenia la que nos pidió que viniésemos y nos contó que había problemas. – Le informó a su vez su cuñada. –  
\- No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Pero tengo la impresión de que su hermosa y gentil majestad sabe bastante más de lo que nos ha dicho. – Reflexionó Kathy llevándose una mano a la barbilla, como en sus mejores momentos periodísticos. –  
-En cualquier caso esperad hasta mañana – les insistió su compañera. –  
-Tranquila, con lo cansada que estoy no tengo demasiadas ganas de aventuras. Es más, creo que me voy a acostarme ya mismo. – Respondió Kerria mirando una de las camas. –  
-Sí, será lo mejor. – Apuntó Katherine que tampoco sentía ya muchos deseos de entrar en acción, al menos por esa noche. -  
-Entonces que descanséis. – Les deseó Amatista que indicó a su hijo que debían retornar. –

 

Asthel volvió a tomarla en brazos y abriendo de nuevo uno de esos pasillos regresaron a casa.

-¡Vaya una película! – suspiró Kerria poniéndose su pijama y tumbándose en la cama. –  
-Voy un momento al baño, si me disculpas. – Le dijo su prima. –

 

Su interlocutora ni contestó ya se estaba metiendo en la cama con ganas de dormir. Recordaba ahora. Cuando Neherenia las avisó por conferencia de video la había sorprendido en medio de una montaña de documentos y códigos de leyes. Estaba preparando un caso de discriminación y apenas sí había dormido la noche anterior. Por fortuna Sam tenía unos días libres del trabajo. Junto a Bertie y Roy se quedaron con Brian. A ella no le gustaba la idea de dejar de ver a su hijo y no poder estar con su esposa, pero la soberana le pidió encarecidamente que la acompañase. La chica estuvo algo remisa pero aceptó, sobre todo cuando Nehie le comentó que su hermano Leval estaba en apuros. Ahora toda esa tensión acumulada y el cansancio le pasaban factura, cayéndole encima como una losa…

-Hasta mañana - pudo decir con un gran bostezo a su prima que ya estaba en el cuarto de baño y ni la escuchó.-

 

De hecho Katherine respiraba de forma agitada. Aquello había sido un golpe de suerte, o quizás una desgracia, no estaba segura pero a ella se le habían acabado sus pastillas. Sacó de su bolso una de aquellos paquetitos que se llevase de aquel almacén. Lo abrió con cuidado y lo probó. Era plaguen. Tuvo mucha suerte dado que en un principio lo tomó por heroína. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba. Con mucho cuidado calculó una dosis y sacando su jeringuilla la rellenó. Con la práctica que le daba la experiencia se ató la goma que siempre llevaba consigo en su brazo derecho por encima del codo. Cuando se encontró la vena se inyectó. Suspiró con un gran alivio cuando esa sustancia penetró en su torrente sanguíneo. Ahora enseguida le haría efecto y podría descansar. ¡Menos mal! De no haber podido procurarse esa dosis habría estado temblando y con aquel terrible síndrome de abstinencia. Kerria lo habría descubierto sin duda. Pero pasado ese momento de imperiosa necesidad la culpa la invadía. Le afloraron unas lágrimas que de inmediato se secó. No podía salir así. Se arregló un poco y guardó todo en el bolso. Al fin salió del baño y se acostó. Por fortuna su prima ya estaba dormida.

-Hasta mañana.- Musitó en la oscuridad sin recibir respuesta.-

 

Por su parte Asthel y su madre concluyeron aquel periplo. De vuelta en casa Amatista felicitó a su hijo que se sintió muy orgulloso de haber podido colaborar…

-¡Gracias cariño, me has sido muy útil! Ahora dedícate a tus cosas y no te preocupes...

 

Asthel sonrió visiblemente satisfecho y se fue a su habitación. Ahora pasaría a ir a ver a alguien con quien debía hablar. Amatista por su parte siguió aguardando. Tenía muchas ganas de poder intervenir en ayuda de Logan y Leval. Cuando sus hijos se acostaron decidió dormir al fin, vencida por el cansancio de un día muy intenso y pensando.

-Espero que todo salga bien… 

 

Su hijo entre tanto había creado otro pasillo. Apareció en una habitación cerrada en donde estaba Lance que no pareció sorprendido al verle.

-Mensajero. – Pudo decir por todo saludo - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Deberías saberlo – sonrió el interpelado que a su vez preguntó no sin un tono de reproche. - ¿Por qué le dijiste todo aquello a tu hermana?

 

Lance suspiró, sentándose en una cercana butaca. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de su interlocutor le confesó con tono entre cansado y entristecido.

-Cuando llevas tantos años ocultando cosas y actuando en la sombra a veces aprovechas la oportunidad. Quiero a mi hermana y a mi familia más que a nada y no soporto hacerles esto. Pero al menos pude decirle la verdad a ella. Aunque fuera de esa forma.  
-Pero podrías haberle destrozado la vida. – Opuso Asthel con desaprobación. –  
-Todo estaba previsto, como de costumbre, no dejamos cabos sueltos. – Sonrió Lance que le comentó. – Sufrió una alucinación producto de una intoxicación por drogas. Yo ni siquiera habré estado en Bios. La pobre ni se atreverá a preguntarme y si lo hace le diré que estuve con nuestra madre, lo que será verdad porque me iré enseguida. Se sentirá como una tonta.  
-Comprendo. – Pudo replicar el muchacho bajando la cabeza para remachar con sentido pesar. – Lo siento mucho, sé que esto no ha debido de ser fácil para vosotros. Todos estos años hasta mi aparición.  
-Al menos los demás han tenido un nuevo comienzo. – Afirmó Lance. – Ahora mismo hasta Nehie cree que todo lo que está haciendo corresponde al plan que le contamos Mazoui y yo. Está con su hija, con su amiga Heather y el niño de ésta, deseosa de quedar con mi hermana y mis sobrinos mañana para pasar un buen día con sus antiguas amigas de la universidad. Y así será.  
-Tú también podrás ser feliz. – Le animó Asthel – Algún día…  
-Ahora al menos hago algo más bonito, estoy con mi madre y cuando todo esto termine trataré de animarla en lo que pueda. Lo merece. Gracias a ella y a tu abuela, mi tía Bertie, por ejemplo estamos todos aquí. Y con suerte mi hermano y su familia vendrán dentro de poco a visitarnos. Sé que a ti ya te queda menos para comenzar tu misión. – Agregó su contertulio para sentenciar con solidario tono. – Y cree que no te envidio. Si quieres mi consejo, fruto de la experiencia, aprovecha el tiempo que aún te quede con los tuyos.  
-Lo haré, aun deberán pasar quizás algunos años. Supongo que en cuanto vengan los dioses que faltan al fin sabré realmente que debo hacer y todo empezará. – Suspiró el chico que dándole la mano a Lance se despidió. – Ahora debo volver. Y por cierto, gracias por el libro, es muy interesante…  
-Ya puede serlo. Le costó la vida a mi padre. - Suspiró Lance con marcada tristeza.-  
-No será en vano, eso te lo aseguro.- Le prometió el chico realmente apenado por ese buen hombre.-  
-Gracias, en ti confío. Si no te veo más, buena suerte Mensajero. – Le sonrió su interlocutor. –

Asthel asintió reconocido, abrió otro pasillo dimensional y regresó a su habitación, deseando descansar.

 

Ajeno a todas aquellas situaciones Cedric llegó a la sede del cuartel general. Tras su identificación de rigor, entró a la zona del despacho de su superior, el general Strips que le recibió enseguida, estaba muy satisfecho. Logan saludó y su superior le ordenó descanso, éste le sonrió con su hipocresía fingida que tanto y tan bien dominaba.

\- Se presenta el Teniente Coronel Cedric Logan, a sus órdenes, señor...  
\- Muy bien, Coronel.....me alegro de poder contar con usted. ¿Ha resuelto el pequeño problema del que le hablé?...- Se interesó su interlocutor. -  
\- Todo está resuelto,- repuso Cedric con un tono triunfalista para añadir no sin regocijo. - Me temo que el objeto de nuestras preocupaciones ahora tiene las suyas propias...señor...  
\- Mis amigos se alegrarán de saberlo, ya empezaban a inquietarse. Y eso no nos convenía. Debo reconocer que su idea ha sido genial, sabía que, con usted aquí, Malden tenía los días contados.  
\- Hace mucho tiempo que esperaba esta ocasión, le estoy muy agradecido.- Pudo replicar Logan con afectada amabilidad. -  
\- Muy bien. - Repuso el general aliviado para agregar con tono de apremio. - Entonces, al grano Coronel. Dentro de poco vendrán un par de naves desde la Tierra, traen mercancía muy valiosa. No debe de haber ningún problema. Usted se encargará de que así sea. ¿Queda claro?...  
\- Si señor... ¿cuándo y dónde llegarán? - Quiso saber Logan. -  
\- Dentro de tres días en la zona del cuadrante que nuestro amigo ha dejado vacante - repuso Strips con una mezquina sonrisa -  
\- Por cierto, habrá que sustituir al teniente coronel Malden, señor. Con alguien que no sea tan… puntilloso en el cumplimiento del deber. - Recordó Logan igual sonriente. -

 

Su jefe asintió, con una seguridad en el tono propia del que ya tenía aquello previsto de antemano, cuando le confirmó.

\- Tengo algunos oficiales de confianza. No se preocupe, daré orden inmediata de que se ocupe ese puesto. Nada más, puede retirarse por ahora.  
\- Una cosa más, señor- le dijo Logan añadiendo con prevención. - Espero que no le suene mal, pero con el ajetreo del asunto Malden he tenido ciertos gastos...ya me comprende. Espero que sus amigos serán generosos con nosotros.  
\- No lo dude, tendrá una buena parte, lo bastante como para retirarse si le apetece. Ahora retírese, aunque sólo sea de mi despacho.- Le indicó Strips.-

 

Aquel tipo rio por su propia ocurrencia, lo cierto es que se encontraba de un inmejorable humor porque todo iba como él había planeado, al menos eso creía. Por su parte Logan le siguió el juego riendo a su vez, pero pensaba.

\- Ríe maldito cretino, por esta vez no has dicho nada lo suficientemente inculpatorio, pero ya caerás...- y sin perder su aparente jovialidad saludó y se retiró.-

 

El general esperó a que Logan se hubiera marchado y llamó a su vez. Estuvo pegado al auricular del vídeo teléfono, cuya imagen no era visible con claridad. Esa imagen semi borrosa le habló.

-¿Todo arreglado Strips?...  
\- Si.- confirmó éste. - He tenido confirmación por fuentes solventes. El camino está despejado...  
\- El cargamento podrá llegar seguro y a tiempo, supongo. - Terció aquel misterioso individuo. -  
\- No habrá problema.- Todo está controlado.- Le aseguró el general, que quiso saber. - ¿Cuándo sabremos quién va a controlar el comercio y la distribución?  
\- Eso está en negociación, por ahora no hay un acuerdo, pero a nadie le interesa una guerra en estos momentos. No tema, se resolverá satisfactoriamente para todos....  
\- Muy bien, pero eso retrasará la venta y también los beneficios.- Objetó Strips. -  
\- Usted no se preocupe por eso- le indicó aquella voz para asegurarle. -Tendrá su comisión, la cantidad pactada, como y cuando se acordó.  
\- Me gustará retirarme antes de que terminase el año- le confesó el general, agregando con tono insidioso y amargado. - Ya estoy harto de la misma rutina.  
\- Usted podrá ser un respetable ciudadano de Bios, incluso llegar a algún cargo importante en política.- Le alentó aquel interlocutor. - Ahora debo dejarle, tengo muchas cosas que atender.- Pero cuando iba a cortar la comunicación, pareció recordar algo y agregó. - Hay algo más, hemos sabido que unas mujeres sin identificar han atacado y detenido a muchos de nuestros traficantes, se rumoreaba que podrían ser las justicieras. Eso podría echar al traste toda la operación, quiero que dejen de ser una molestia...  
\- Me encargaré de eso enseguida...no tema, si vuelven a aparecer serán historia.- Le respondió Strips.-

 

Aquella figura pareció quedar satisfecha con eso. Asintió de forma casi imperceptible y el vídeo teléfono se apagó. Logan había pinchado el aparato del general y estaba escondido en un furgón con escuchas, tuvo la fortuna de grabar toda la conversación. Con eso podría incriminar a Strips, aunque quería más evidencias y claro está identificar a ese misterioso capo que le controlaba. Habría que esperar un poco más. Suspiró sabedor de que el ejercicio de la paciencia era clave en esta trama y se marchó de allí. Leval por su parte, viajaba ya en la nave que estaba llegando a su órbita, deseoso de poder volver lo antes posible a la escena.


	24. Culminan los preparativos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las justicieras deberán enfrentarse contra los traficantes, entre tanto la operación secreta está próxima a culminar.

La lanzadera de Leval llegó a su punto de destino, allí aguardaba otra igual que estaba en la órbita. El comandante de la nave comunicó a su gemela que habían llegado ya, ésta salió de su posición geoestacionaria y se alejó por el espacio, dejando su puesto a la recién llegada. El comandante le explicó a su oculto pasajero 

\- Verá, esa nave ha estado aquí apantallada con escudos reflectantes al radar, ahora seremos nosotros los que nos pongamos de ese modo, en tanto ellos serán los que lleguen a la Tierra nosotros aguardaremos aquí hasta que podamos volver.  
\- Ya entiendo.- Asintió Leval. - Así que de esa forma engañamos al control de Bios. – Aunque enseguida él explicó. - Pero yo puedo trasladarme desde aquí al planeta, estamos lo bastante cerca para que capte la energía de mis amigos.  
\- Usted verá como lo hace,- repuso el comandante que no obstante le aconsejó. - Aunque de momento será mejor que aguarde...al menos esas son nuestras órdenes.  
\- No se preocupe...esperaré,- le aseguró su interlocutor.- Manténgame informado si surge alguna novedad.  
\- Estará al corriente.- Aseveró ese oficial.-  
-Muy bien. Ahora trataré de descansar un poco. Declaró Leval, tumbándose en una litera de la zona de pasajeros.-

 

Y aunque estaba deseoso por intervenir sabía que había demasiadas cosas y sobre todo, personas en juego, como para hacer fracasar el plan por culpa de una mala decisión....no tuvo pues otra opción que ponerse cómodo en un camarote que le habían adjudicado y tratar de dormir un rato. Le vendría bien para estar más fresco, llegado el momento de actuar.

-Solo espero que mi mujer y las demás no se precipiten y lo estropeen.- Se decía con cierta inquietud.-

 

En Bios, entre tanto, Amatista y las demás aguardaban también impacientes su ocasión de intervenir, así pasó un día entero. Logan seguía vigilando. Sólo había dormido unas pocas horas y estaba cansado. No obstante sabía que Strips tendría que hacer algún movimiento en falso o pedirle ayuda para contactar con esos tipos. Y, efectivamente, el general recibió otra llamada. Utilizando sus escuchas la grabó también. Por lo que se desprendía de la conversación, Cedric se enteró de que su superior iba a reunirse con los principales jefes de las bandas para coordinar la venta de las drogas. No había podido entender bien la hora y el lugar exactos y se caía de sueño, así que decidió volver a su casa para descansar un poco. Cuando llegó se durmió y al cabo de una hora le despertó el vídeo teléfono. Conectó la pantalla después de arreglarse un poco y preguntó con no tan fingida indolencia, fruto más bien de la pereza del despertar.

\- Si, ¿quién es?

La pantalla mostró el rostro de Strips, estaba algo intranquilo.

\- Coronel. Me han llamado, necesito que me acompañe a una reunión con los jefes de las bandas. Quiero a alguien de confianza.  
-A sus órdenes.- Respondió Logan inquiriendo de forma lacónica. - ¿Cuándo y dónde?..  
\- Será dentro de tres días. Ya le llamaré para que venga a mi despacho,- contestó secamente Strips que cortó la comunicación sin más. -  
-¡Vaya! , es mi día de suerte - pensó Logan. -Tengo que advertirle a Mazoui. - Y de inmediato conectó un generador que emitía una onda de energía que éste captaría -...

 

El coronel O ´Brian, en efecto notó la energía especial del generador que le había dado a Logan, era la señal convenida para cuando éste averiguase algo. Concentrándose en la energía de su compañero, se transportó y apareció ante él.

-¡Vaya, con qué rapidez apareces! ¿No has pensado nunca en dedicarte al mundo del espectáculo? Te forrarías con ese número...- dijo Logan con tono divertido y sin abandonar su inherente sarcasmo. -

 

Mazoui, obviando el comentario, le inquirió con bastante expectación y apremio.

\- ¡Bueno, vamos al grano! ¿Qué has averiguado?

Cedric le contó las llamadas que tuvo y lo que Strips le había dicho...

\- Parece que los peces más gordos acudirán todos. Si tenemos suerte, podremos pescarles en el mismo barril.- Sentenció con un tinte bastante optimista. -  
-¡Magnífico! - Exclamó Mazoui que, de inmediato, se moderó para añadir. - Me concentraré en la energía de Leval y le avisaré. Dentro de tres días estaremos preparados, tendrás que llevar algo para grabar todo lo que digan. Aunque supongo que tendrán un detector...  
\- Sí,- convino su interlocutor admitiendo con inquietud -y eso es preocupante, es casi imposible colar nada si usan un detector militar de los modernos.  
\- Para eso ya pensaremos algo.- Le tranquilizó su compañero. - De momento no te preocupes. Bueno, ya estaremos en contacto,- se concentró en la energía de su primo, tardó un rato pero al fin lo captó en el espacio y se trasladó. -

 

Leval recibió la visita de su amigo con expectación. Mazoui se apresuró a decirle lo que Logan había averiguado.

-¡Tenemos que ir para allá!,- apremió éste. -Creo que ya deben de pensar que estoy en la Tierra o muerto.  
\- No te precipites Leval- le calmó Mazoui añadiendo con serenidad para indicarle. – Sé que te resulta difícil. Pero aún tienes que esperar. Dentro de tres días será el momento, en cuanto tengamos pruebas.  
\- Estoy impaciente Mazoui,- le confesó su primo - quiero ver a mi familia. ¡Tengo ganas de terminar de una vez con esos cerdos!  
\- Ya lo sé,- repuso su interlocutor con tono comprensivo para insistir - pero, por favor, ten paciencia. Sabes muy bien lo que nos jugamos. Un desliz ahora lo arruinaría todo.  
\- Está bien- accedió su amigo de mala gana no sin remachar. - Pero dentro de tres días, no esperaré más.

 

Mazoui asintió y se trasladó a casa de su primo. Podía captar con facilidad la energía de Asthel. Fuerte y pura, aunque no tan desbordante como antaño. Quizás con la adolescencia hubiera perdido parte de esa aureola especial que tenía, o pudiera ser que ahora supiera como controlarla mejor. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Lo importante es que le sirvió para aparecer junto a él y su madre. Amatista se alegró mucho de verle y como era lógico le preguntó enseguida por Leval. Una vez comprobó que no había micrófonos, su visitante le dijo que estaba bien, pero que no volvería hasta dentro de tres días. La mujer se tranquilizó, puesto que hasta ahora, pese a lo que Mazoui le asegurase, había albergado una duda sobre la sinceridad de Logan. Pese a todo, le preguntó a su amigo presa de la impaciencia.

-¿Cuándo podremos intervenir nosotras?  
\- Te digo lo mismo que a tu marido, desde luego sois tal para cual - sonrió Mazoui para pronunciar la inefable palabra. - Paciencia. Estamos a punto de atraparles, mientras tanto podéis daros una vuelta por las zonas más susceptibles de venta. Digamos que mañana. De ese modo les distraeréis además de fastidiarles. Pero tened mucho cuidado, seguro que ahora esos tipos estarán más preparados.  
\- Muy bien. Patearemos los traseros de algunos de esos canallas. Eso nos entretendrá. - Asintió Amatista que, de momento, se conformaba con eso. -  
\- Mazoui, entonces mi padre sigue cerca de Bios... ¿verdad? - Intervino Asthel. -  
\- Si, pero eso no debe salir de aquí- le previno Mazoui. -No lo comentes con nadie, nunca se sabe quién pueda estar oyéndolo. Para todo el mundo tu padre está acusado de asesinato y ha sido trasladado a la Tierra para ser juzgado. No tendría que habéroslo dicho, pero tampoco me gustaba la idea de que sufrierais ni de que pensaseis mal de él.  
\- No te preocupes, no lo contaré.- Le prometió Asthel añadiendo con sagacidad. - Te noto preocupado. Dime... ¿puedo ayudarte?

 

Mazoui decidió confiar en ese muchacho, presentía que, a pesar de su aparente decaimiento, su gran fuerza interior podría ayudarles mucho.

\- Tenemos un problema,- le explicó al chico - nuestro enlace tiene que pasar a una reunión de esos tipos. Pero debe grabar lo que digan y seguramente tendrán detectores y no sé como vamos a pasar una escucha.  
\- Yo puedo ayudarte- contestó Asthel. - Quizá no pueda pasarla al principio, pero ¿y si alguien la entrase después?..  
\- Lo he pensado,- respondió Mazoui moviendo la cabeza. - Podría transportarme a por Logan, pero quizá tengan paredes blindadas especiales y la energía de éste no me llegue. Y en todo caso. ¿Qué pasaría si aparezco de pronto delante de ellos? Todo se iría al traste.  
\- A mí no me hace falta detectar su energía, puedo abrir un pasillo dimensional y pasárselo, sin ser visto - le explicó el muchacho.-  
\- ¡Ya lo creo que puede! ¡Ese es mi hijo! – sonrió Amatista que iba de camino a la cocina -

 

Asthel se puso colorado al escuchar aquello en tanto que el rostro de Mazoui se iluminó con esa sugerencia y exclamó a modo de esperanzada pregunta.

\- Sería perfecto, ¿lograrías que no lo detectasen?  
\- Con mi fuerza espiritual podré hacer invisible la escucha para cualquier detector que tengan.- Le aseguró el chico con visible satisfacción. – La introduciría en otra dimensión.

 

Mazoui asintió y le contó al muchacho cuando iba a ser la reunión. Pero aún tenía alguna duda.

-¿Sabrás donde está Logan? Quiero decir que puede que lo lleven a algún sitio oculto...  
\- No te preocupes por eso. Me han enseñado a captar a cualquiera, esté donde esté, y a reunirme con él.- Respondió Asthel sin darle importancia. -  
-¡Magnífico muchacho! - Le felicitó Mazoui palmeándole la espalda sonriente. -Te tendré informado. 

 

Y sin más se despidió de él y de Amatista y desapareció. Para retornar a su base de operaciones se guiaba con la energía de un generador que tenía en una habitación de su escondite. Por su parte Amatista se dispuso a avisar a sus amigas mientras le dijo a Asthel que se encargase de ir a buscar a su hermana que estaría apunto de volver del colegio. El muchacho salió a buscar a Maray qué, efectivamente, en ese momento terminaba sus clases y salía de la escuela con Granate.

-¡Ya tenía ganas de terminar las clases por hoy, menudo rollo! - resopló la chica, fiel a su costumbre de aburrirse en muchas de las asignaturas. -  
-¡Y que lo digas! - Convino Granate que añadió con más ilusión. - Oye...podríamos ir a jugar al salón de vídeo juegos tres D.  
\- Mi madre no me dejará,- se lamentó Maray. - Desde que se llevaron a papá, me ha dicho que no quiere que esté fuera de casa, siempre viene a buscarme. Según ella está de viaje, pero yo sé que le han metido en la cárcel por algo malo, aunque ni Asthel ni ella me lo quieran contar.- Suspiró entre triste y resignada para añadir. – Pero de momento no ha venido a recogerme.  
\- Pues vente a mi casa y jugamos allí, tengo un nuevo juego holográfico que mola mucho.- Le propuso Granate tratando de animarla. -  
\- Llamaré a mi madre para decírselo- repuso la chica entusiasmada otra vez. -

 

Siguieron hablando de camino a sus casas cuando un deslizador se paró cerca de ellos. De él, bajaron dos individuos enmascarados que se dirigieron hacia los dos. Granate los vio y con un mal presentimiento le dijo a Maray que saliese corriendo. Ella sintió lo mismo y le hizo caso. Los enmascarados la persiguieron ignorando a Granate. La niña era rápida pero los encapuchados lo eran más, lograron agarrarla y la arrastraron hacia el coche. La gente que paseaba por allí lo vio pero se asustó sin atreverse a impedirlo. Los encapuchados sacaron dos armas y amenazaron a cualquiera que intentase intervenir. Maray chillaba pero nadie acudió a ayudarla, nadie excepto Granate que tras correr en su persecución, se lanzó contra ellos...

-¡Malditos, dejad a Maray en paz! - Les chilló furioso al tiempo que se agarraba del brazo de uno de los encapuchados, pero el otro le golpeó en la cabeza dejándole inconsciente. -

 

Por suerte Asthel llegó a tiempo, cuando iba de camino sintió que su hermana corría peligro. Se presentó a su lado atravesando un pasillo dimensional oculto tras una esquina y dejó sin sentido a uno de los sorprendidos encapuchados que la sujetaban. Maray, viéndose libre de uno, golpeó la espinilla de otro con una patada que lo hizo soltar un quejido de dolor y su hermano, prescindiendo por esta vez de sus dotes más espirituales, aprovechó dejándole K.O de un puñetazo. Todos los paseantes aplaudieron la acción. Asthel les dijo que llamasen a la policía. Ahora sí que muchos de los viandantes redujeron a esos tipos para que al recobrarse no escaparan. Cuando las autoridades llegaron, detuvieron a esos indeseables. Sin esperar a que los agentes locales le preguntasen que había ocurrido, y de forma muy rápida, Asthel se llevó en brazos a Granate.

\- Por suerte no es nada, trataré de reanimarle.- Dijo el muchacho que sacudió un poco la cabeza con suavidad del crío y emitió energía curativa que le reanimó. -  
-¡Ay! - Se despertó Granate quejándose. - ¡Ay, mi cabeza, me duele mucho!...  
-¿Estás bien?...- le preguntó su interlocutor entre agradecido y preocupado. -  
\- Sí, estoy bien, si no fuera por el dolor de cabeza que tengo, por favor Asthel, llévame a casa- le pidió su amigo. -

 

Éste asintió y junto con Maray se apartaron de la gente y abrieron un pasillo dimensional que les llevó al cuarto de Granate. Salieron y sorprendieron a Sandy. Trataron de tranquilizarla antes de contarle lo ocurrido. Pese a ello, la mujer, sin perder ni un segundo, entró a ver a su hijo muy asustada, se alivió al verle tumbado y despierto en su cama.

\- Hijo mío, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué tal tu cabeza, te duele mucho?...- quiso saber ella tocándole con cuidado la coronilla ante las quejas de Granate que tenía un buen chichón. -  
-¡Mamá! ¡No me toques ahí!- chilló señalando el golpe que tenía en esa parte. -  
\- No te preocupes cielo, ahora mismo mamá te lo cura.- Le susurró cariñosamente Sandy.-

 

En un instante le puso las manos sobre él con suavidad y emitió ondas sanadoras que aliviaron a su hijo y lograron bajar el chichón. Por suerte con sus poderes podía solucionar eso y cuando Granate estuvo mejor ella le dijo. 

\- Espera aquí cariño, voy a darles las gracias a Asthel y Maray. Has sido muy valiente, pero debes tener mucho cuidado, no te arriesgues más, ¿vale?

 

El chico asintió y su madre besó en una mejilla a su hijo y salió de su cuarto. En el salón la esperaban Asthel y Maray. Sandy abrazó efusivamente a ambos.

\- ¡Muchas gracias por traerme a Granate! ¡Gracias de verdad Asthel, has salvado a mi hijo!  
\- No era para tanto,- sonrió él que dijo más despreocupado - tenía un buen chichón, pero no era grave. Soy yo el que debo agradecerle a él que tratase de ayudar a mi hermana.  
\- Si, Granate es un chico muy valiente. No se lo pensó para ir a defenderme - declaró Maray. -  
-¿No visteis quienes os atacaron? - Les preguntó Sandy ya con su atención puesta en ese tema -  
\- La verdad, no,- repuso Asthel comentando. - Quise traer a Granate aquí lo antes posible para que no nos hicieran preguntas, la policía se encargó de ellos.  
\- Estoy segura de que pertenecían a alguna banda, ¡malditos!, lo pagarán muy caro.- Aseguró Sandy muy enfadada, deseando ponerles las manos encima a esos tipos, ¡Iban a ver lo que era bueno! -  
-¿Tú, Idina, mi madre y las demás, vais a hacer algo contra ellos?...- quiso saber Asthel preocupado por ellas. -  
\- Mañana haremos una visita a un lugar de venta de drogas. Descuida, no vamos a dejar a uno solo de esos tipejos sin sacudir - le aseguró Sandy blandiendo un puño. – Se van a enterar por atreverse a toca a mi hijo.  
\- Tened cuidado por favor,- le pidió Asthel añadiendo. - Bueno, mi madre estará preocupada, me llevo a Maray.  
\- Tened mucho ojo vosotros también- respondió cariñosamente su interlocutora dándoles sendos besos en las mejillas. – Y gracias de nuevo, chicos.

 

Asthel dio la mano a su hermana y ambos reaparecieron en su casa, le contaron a su madre lo ocurrido y Amatista también se enfadó mucho. Decidió, al igual que Sandy, que eso lo iban a pagar muy caro. Al día siguiente les tocaría actuar a ellas. Contactaron con una ya reestablecida Idina vía pasillo dimensional de Asthel y trazaron un plan. Después se reunieron con Kerria y Kathy a las que les contaron lo sucedido. Por fortuna esta vez no las encontraron a medio vestir.

-Por suerte entre tu hijo y el de Sandy impidieron que esos criminales secuestrasen a Maray. – Suspiró Kerria aliviada. –  
-Posiblemente querrían secuestrarla para tener una garantía. – Opinó Katherine, conjeturando. – Por si acaso Leval lograba escaparse…  
-Pero hay algo que no me cuadra, se supone que a mi marido se lo han llevado detenido y que ha desaparecido. Está fuera de juego. No deberían tomarse tantas molestias ya. – Replicó Amatista –  
-Es verdad – Convino Sandy ahora pensativa. – Si Leval está fuera de juego, ¿Qué sentido tendría secuestrar a vuestra hija?  
-Yo tampoco lo comprendo – Terció Idina afirmando con algo de perspicacia. – Salvo que, como piensa Kathy, sepan qué clase de poderes tiene el primo y quieran una garantía por si va a por ellos.  
-Eso sí podría ser. Pues no creo que ellos sepan nada acerca de tu identidad como justiciera, Amatista. – Comentó Katherine. –  
-Primero habrá que saber quiénes son – afirmó la aludida con una mirada dura y visible enfado para sentenciar. – Y después les sacaré las respuestas. Esos bastardos van a saber quién soy yo.  
-Cuenta conmigo para eso. – Le sonrió Sandy deseosa de echarles el guante a esos tipejos. – Les vamos a hacer pensarlo dos veces antes de atacar a niños inocentes.

Aunque fue Kerria, la que más calmada y haciendo honor a su condición de abogado, les pidió.

-Chicas. Sé cómo debéis sentiros. Pero no nos beneficiaría nada hacer algo que fuera contra la ley.  
-¡Oh vamos, Kerria! – Replicó Amatista con visible contrariedad. – Esos cerdos han tratado de secuestrar a mi hija, han pegado al hijo de Sandy. ¿Quieres explicarme qué clase de ley han seguido ellos?  
-Lo sé y os comprendo, de veras. – Contestó su cuñada con tono conciliatorio para argumentar – Caso de que le hubiesen hecho algo a Brian seguro que sentiría lo mismo. Y Maray es mi sobrina. Sabes cuánto la quiero. Pero solo estoy tratando de deciros que si les detenemos o si luego les apresa la policía, cualquier prueba obtenida por coacción o utilizando la violencia podría ser fácilmente descartada por un tribunal. Y esos tipejos podrían quedar libres. Toda la operación se malograría. Confiad en mí, sé bien lo que se siente, todavía recuerdo cuando rescaté a Sam de su exmarido. Me dieron ganas de matar a ese cerdo con mis propias manos. De no ser por la madrina Ami le habría machacado…Pero comprendí que eso no era justicia sino solo venganza.

 

Ahora sus interlocutoras guardaron un incómodo silencio. Fue Katherine la que intervino para apoyar a su prima.

-Ky tiene razón. También yo he vivido algo parecido.- Afirmó con un tono consternado, sin querer dar más detalles, para rehacerse y afirmar.- Si hacemos algo como eso podría saberse en los medios. Creedme, trabajo en televisión y lo sé. De seguro que perjudicaría nuestra imagen como defensoras de la justicia y cualquier abogado de medio pelo usaría eso como argumento a favor de eso delincuentes.  
-¿Y qué esperas que hagamos? ¿Qué les pidamos por favor que nos ayuden a incriminarles?- Espetó Sandy con rabia. –  
-Podríamos hacerlo sin detener a nadie. – Comentó Idina exponiendo su idea - por ahora darles un aviso. Lo que más les dolería es que destruyéramos su mercancía.   
-Pero eso son pruebas. Podría ser hasta un delito por nuestra parte, sustraer o destruir evidencias está penado por la ley. – Les explicó Kerria –

 

Kathy miró al suelo, eso ella ya lo sabía, por suerte sus amigas y compañeras no se habían percatado de lo que hizo, aunque ahora podría enmendarlo. Al menos un poco, de modo que comentó.

-Es más importante evitar que eso salga a la venta y destroce las vidas de mucha gente. ¿No creéis?

Las demás la miraron con algo de sorpresa por el vehemente tono que había usado pero asintieron dándole la razón.

-Sí, y no creo que ellos nos vayan a denunciar a la policía. ¿Verdad? – Afirmó una más animada Amatista. –

 

Su cuñada asintió. En eso estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Más valía destruir la amenaza si les era posible.

-Por cierto. ¿Dónde está Neherenia?- Quiso saber Kerria. -  
-Con mi amiga Heather, su niño y con su propia hija. No tuvo más remedio que mantener la tapadera. Oficialmente las invitó a venir a verme a Bios.- Replicó Idina que les comentó a sus amigas. – De modo que tengo que ir con ellas. Cuando llegue el día espero que se hayan marchado y podamos actuar. A ver si Nehie consigue quedarse y ayudarnos.

 

Sus otras compañeras convinieron en eso. Tras acordar el plan a seguir se separaron. Idina fue con sus amigas y pasaron un par de días juntas recorriendo Bios. Las hijas de ambas se lo pasaron muy bien junto al niño de Heather. Paseando por la gran Avenida de Granate Lassart, fue ésta quién comentó.

-De modo que ésta es la calle a la memoria de tu primo. Y esa su imagen. – Indicó señalando el holo cartel dónde el chico aparecía. –  
-Si – suspiró Idina que ahora parecía sentirse abrumada por el recuerdo al replicar con voz queda enumerando. – Son tantos los que nos van faltando ya. Mis abuelos, mi primo, mi padre…  
-Es ley de vida, mujer. - Trató de animarla Nehie. – Pero siempre tendrás a alguien, ahora están tu esposo, tus hijos y no te olvides de nosotras. Tus amigas seguimos aquí.  
-Sí, gracias – sonrió ella dándole la mano en tanto veía como los chiquillos correteaban jugando con el pequeño John. – Tienes toda la razón.  
-Me ha hecho muy feliz el poder volver a veros, ha sido como si los últimos años no hubiesen pasado y siguiéramos en la Golden. – Terció Heather que, sin embargo suspiró diciendo con pesar. – Pero mañana me tengo que ir con John, su padre reclama su derecho de visitas. Y también debo volver al trabajo.  
-Bueno, yo podré quedarme un par de días más con Alice. – Comentó Neherenia. –  
-Me he alegrado muchísimo de volver a verte, Heather. – Afirmó Idina con una sonrisa para prometer. – No debemos dejar que transcurra tanto tiempo, la próxima vez iré yo a visitarte a la Golden.

 

Y siguieron paseando las tres juntos a sus hijos, rememorando sus años de la facultad. Ahora Idina creía que aquella especie de pesadilla que tuvo con su hermano fue simplemente eso. Una pesadilla por efectos de aquellas drogas. Se sentía muy mal por las cosas que le dijo a su querida amiga Nehie. Pero la soberana de la Luna Nueva se había olvidado por completo de eso. Al día siguiente efectivamente Heather y su hijo se marcharon de vuelta a la Tierra en una nave. Sus amigas fueron a despedirles ellas dos. Dejaron a los críos en casa de Idina. Una vez su amiga y su hijo embarcaron y la nave despegó, fue cuando Neherenia le comentó a su contertulia.

-¿Cuándo vais a actuar contra esos tipos?  
-Mañana por la noche – respondió su interlocutora. –  
-Contad conmigo. Sailor Shadow estará ahí – se ofreció Nehie a lo que su amiga asintió. –  
-Puedes dejar a tu hija con los míos. Mike se ocupará de ellos. Hasta puede llevarles a ver una Holo peli.- Le propuso su interlocutora.-  
-Sí, es una buena idea.- Sopesó la soberana, afirmado de forma más jovial.- A Alice le conviene pasar cuanto más tiempo mejor, con otros niños. Y respirar de tanto protocolo. A veces creo que la pobre se va a encorsetar.  
-Claro, no deja de ser una niña. Tiene que correr y jugar.- Afirmó su interlocutora.-  
-Su padre y ella se lo pasan muy bien cuando tienen la ocasión.- Le contó Nehie.- Y Alice se lleva muy bien con su prima Sandrei, la hija de Seren, la princesa de Plutón. Pero apenas si tiene más niños para poder jugar. Eso me preocupa. Me hace pensar en mí misma a su edad.  
-Es importante para ella el tener a otros críos. – Convino Idina.-  
-Sí, eso es algo que los soberanos y las princesas sabían muy bien. Cuando me criaron en la Luna. Primero Chibiusa y las asteroides, fueron mis mentoras y amigas. Y después tuvieron la idea de llevarme a la Tierra, junto a tus padres y a vosotros. Nunca se lo podré agradecer lo bastante.- Suspiró Nehie.-   
-Por eso es bueno que tu hija pase tiempo con los míos.- Sonrió su amiga agregando.- Y recuerda que siempre nos tendrás aquí para lo que necesites.  
-Gracias, querida amiga.- Sonrió Neherenia, mirándola agradecida.-

 

Ambas mujeres observaron corretear a los pequeños y se sintieron felices. Así debía ser, los niños tenían que ser capaces de jugar despreocupados y sentirse queridos y seguros. Y efectivamente el plan para que la heredera del reino de la Luna Nueva pasara esos días en compañía de los hijos de Idina quedó acordado. De hecho ambas niñas lo pasaron muy bien juntas. Incluso Tom estuvo muy amable con su hermana y con la amiguita de ésta para variar. Lo cierto es que estaba impresionado desde que visitó el reino de la Luna. No tanto de ver el lujo de aquello como de conocer a sus reyes. Sobre todo a Doran. El pequeño tenía patente curiosidad. Incluso durante un rato en el que estaban jugando en la habitación del chico, él le preguntó a su invitada.

-Oye Alice. ¿Es verdad que tu padre puede convertirse en un guerrero dorado?  
-Sí, - repuso la niña sin darle más importancia.- Él es uno de los guerreros más fuertes de su mundo de origen.-  
-Tiene que ser alucinante. ¿Tú le has visto alguna vez?- Se interesó el niño.-  
-¿Qué es un guerrero dorado?- Intervino Loren que no entendía nada.-  
-Verás.- Le explicó su hermano ayudándose de una tablet para dibujar.- Mira, éste es un hombre normal. – Le explicó dibujando un monigote con pelo negro, para luego cambiar el color del cabello a un tono amarillo y afirmar.- Así se convierte en un guerrero dorado.  
-¿Se pone una peluca?- Preguntó la niña a la que aquello no le parecía nada impresionante añadiendo de hecho. - Yo tengo algunas de colores.  
-No. - Intervino Alice, para explicar.- Mi papá se pone a brillar como si fuera una gran lámpara, entonces su pelo se ilumina también y se levanta, se pone de un color parecido al oro. Por eso les llaman guerreros dorados.  
-¿Y para qué sirve hacer eso?- Inquirió Loren mirando atónita a su amiga.-  
-No sé. Creo que para ser más fuertes.- Opinó la otra chiquilla.-  
-¿Tú lo puedes hacer?- Quiso saber Tom.-  
-Todavía soy demasiado pequeña. Pero algunas veces que mi abuela Seira me ha visitado me ha dicho que, cuando sea mayor, si entreno, podría conseguirlo.  
-¡Qué suerte! Eso tiene que ser guay.- Afirmó Tom.-  
\- A mí no me interesa demasiado. Prefiero ser como mamá. Guapa y elegante. - Declaró Alice.- Pero creo que a mi padre sí que le gustaría, en cambio mi madre le ha dicho que no haga eso delante de los demás.

 

Los otros dos críos la miraron con visible asombro. Aunque luego, como niños que eran, pasaron con naturalidad a charlar sobre otras cosas, dibujos de la holo tele, personajes famosos y juegos. Entre tanto sus madres se preparaban para intervenir. Finalmente llegó el día. Las chicas reaparecieron en los lugares más conflictivos y en efecto, los camellos de por allí seguían activos. Sin problemas eliminaron a los que montaban guardia dejándoles inconscientes y a los maleantes que trataron de oponerse les dieron una buena paliza.

-¿Pero quienes sois?- Pudo preguntar uno de aquellos traficantes que debía ser bastante joven, dado que no las conocía. –  
-¡Menuda pregunta es esa! – Replicó la Dama del Viento, casi sintiéndose ofendida, en tanto le derribaba de una patada en el pecho. – ¡Ignorante!  
-Si. ¡Qué poca cultura, debería darte vergüenza! - Se burló a su vez la Dama del Rayo derribando a otro de un buen puñetazo. –  
-¡Vamos a explicárselo! – Arengó Sailor Shadow cortándoles la retirada a otros dos. – Ya veréis como no se les olvidará…

 

La Dama del Hielo lanzó un rayo congelante contra las armas de otros dos delincuentes más, que se quedaron envueltas en un trozo de escarcha, pegadas a sus manos e inservibles, para horror de sus propietarios. Por su parte la Dama del Fuego lanzó dos saetas incendiando un par de grandes cajas de madera que debían de contener droga. La Dama del Trueno atrapaba a otro de esos maleantes que trataba de huir enroscándole con su látigo, la Dama del Rayo evitaba asimismo la huida de otros dos, plantándose delante y enarbolando su jabalina. Sailor Shadow derribó ahora a otro con su tiara al tiempo que le hacía soltar una pistola que iba a utilizar contra ellas.

-Esto ha sido demasiado fácil- protestó desapasionadamente la Dama del Hielo. –  
-Si- convino la Dama del Fuego con algo de sorna. – Los delincuentes de ahora ya no son como los de antes. –  
-¡Un momento! - les pidió el que parecía el cabecilla de esa operación. – Podríamos negociar. Vale… aquí hay muchísimo dinero. No destruyáis la mercancía, por favor.  
-¡Ah no! ¡Qué te lo has creído canalla!- espetó Idina dispuesta a incendiar otro par de aquellas grandes cajas que se disponían en hileras dentro de ese gran almacén en el que habían entrado.-

 

Pero para su sorpresa fue la Dama del Tueno la que la detuvo con un gesto de su mano dirigiéndose a sus compañeras.

-Un momento, quizás no convenga precipitarse.  
-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?- Pudo intervenir Sandy con visible sorpresa y hasta algo de indignación. –  
-Dama del Hielo – le pidió la interpelada a su compañera. – Tú me comprendes, ¿No es así? Son pruebas del delito.

 

Desconcertada, Kerria pareció meditar sobre aquello. Eso lo habían hablado, de todos modos Kathy fue una de las partidarias de destruir todo lo que encontrase. ¿Por qué cambiaba ahora de opinión? Quizás hubiera visto algo que mereciera la pena guardar. Decidió hacerle caso y asintió despacio para recordar a sus amigas.

-Es cierto.- Concedió ella que, no obstante afirmó. – No nos vendría mal reservar algo como evidencias. Aunque no hace falta que salvemos todo eso.  
-Si - terció Amatista con visible regocijo para sentenciar.- El resto puede servir para hacer una bonita fogata. ¿Verdad Dama del Fuego?

 

La interpelada sonrió decidida a lanzar otra saeta más. Aunque fue ahora Sailor Shadow la que la detuvo un momento para dirigirse a ese cabecilla y preguntar.

-Tú quieres esta mercancía, nosotras queremos nombres. Quizás un intercambio sería beneficioso para ambas partes.  
-No puedo darte nombres, ¡me matarían! – Objetó ese tipo visiblemente asustado ahora. –  
-¡Qué lástima!,- suspiró la Dama del Fuego con una falsa entonación melosa, lanzando una de sus flechas de fuego contra los embalajes que tenía más cerca. – ¡Pum… arde! - Exclamó ahora con un tono de júbilo casi infantil.-

 

Las cajas alcanzadas estallaron prendiendo de inmediato, multitud de paquetes de Loten y Plaguem, así como otras drogas, ardían con rapidez provocando una nada saludable humareda. Prudentemente las chicas se apartaron y ahora fue Kerria la que le pidió a su compañera.

-Espera, esto podría intoxicarnos a todos. Que no suceda como la otra vez. Quizás si lo congelo… 

 

Las demás asintieron, todavía recordaban como afectó aquello a Idina. De modo que la Dama del Hielo se ocupó de ello lanzando uno de sus rayos contra varios de esos paquetes que quedaron recubiertos al instante de hielo.

-Eso no lo destruirá. – Denunció la Dama del Rayo. –  
-Pero cuando el hielo se derrita el agua degradará la droga. – Opuso la Dama del Trueno que afirmó con tono convencido. – Eso es casi tan malo como destruirla. ¿Verdad?- Le inquirió a ese traficante. -  
-Sí, veo que sabéis bien lo que hacéis. – Admitió éste dedicándole sin embargo una mirada inquisitiva a su interlocutora que añadió. -  
-Esto ha sido un aviso. La próxima vez…

 

Katherine no pudo proseguir, fue Sandy la que se adelantó para amenazar a esos tipos con tono lleno de furia.

-La próxima vez no van a ser las cajas las que ardan.

 

Y para subrayar aquellas palabras lanzó un potente rayo de energía que destruyó el cargamento de otra. Los camellos desde luego asistieron a esa escena con ojos como platos y visiblemente intimidados. Esas mujeres no bromeaban y además eran poderosas y muy numerosas.

 

Al poco tiempo escucharon sirenas. Era la policía de Bios, Las chicas decidieron retirarse en tanto Amatista espetaba en dirección a esos camellos.

-¡Estáis advertidos! Decídselo a vuestros jefes. Si tratan de hacer daño a los niños con esta basura se arrepentirán.

 

Tras eso las justicieras se dispersaron con celeridad para ocultarse aunque la Dama del Trueno permaneció todavía allí unos instantes mirando esos paquetes desperdigados por el suelo. Tras observar los alrededores movió la cabeza, las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. Apenas si pudo pensar más en lo que hacía, dos paquetes de plagem yacían cerca de ella, los agarró y salió a la carrera. Pero esta vez alguien la vio hacerlo. A pocos metros y oculta tras las sombras que le daban nombre. Sailor Shadow la vio alejarse y con tristeza movió la cabeza. Aunque sin que ella misma ni sus otras compañeras advirtieran su presencia, otro testigo más había tomado buena nota de eso.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Qué interesante! Se dijo aquella misteriosa figura, que de inmediato se marchó de allí.-

 

Cuando la policía llegó, pudo detener a algunos de aquellos delincuentes que estaban inconscientes y requisar lo poco que había quedado. Las Justicieras y Sailor Shadow quemaron casi todo el Loten y el resto de las drogas. Eso no sentó nada bien a los “capos” que se enfurecieron bastante. Llegando a acusarse mutuamente de haber dado pistas a esas mujeres. Hasta que decidieron que el culpable debía ser quien teóricamente velaba por sus intereses en el planeta. Dos días después, estaban dispuestos a culpar a Strips de las acciones de las incómodas justicieras que se habían convertido en un serio problema para ellos. Leval por su parte se reunió con Mazoui y éste avisó a Asthel de que el plan de ocultar la escucha se ponía en marcha. Logan esperaba la llamada de su superior y confiaba en que a Mazoui se le ocurriera algún buen plan para poder entrar y grabar las conversaciones sin ser descubierto. Asthel creó una especie de burbuja dimensional que ocultaba la escucha, se trasladó a casa de Logan junto con su padre y Mazoui y le explicaron cómo debía usarla.

\- Verás.- Dijo Asthel. - Debes llevarla dentro de ti, como está cerrada y en otra dimensión, nada de lo que hay en nuestro plano existencial podrá detectarla. Debes sacarla con suavidad concentrándote en ella. Cuando salga se abrirá y podrás detectar y grabar todo lo que digan, eso sí, hay una pega.  
-¿Cuál es? - Quiso saber Logan que atendía con muchísimo interés las explicaciones del muchacho -...  
\- En cuanto saques el aparato podrá ser detectado,- le advirtió Mazoui tomando la palabra, aunque quiso quitarle importancia al aventurar. - Pero supongo que una vez superados los controles no habrá nada de eso en la reunión, puede que los tengan al salir.  
-¿Y qué haré entonces? - Preguntó Cedric inquietado por aquello. -  
\- Para cuando acabes ya tendremos pruebas y entraremos a por ellos,- le tranquilizó Leval explicándole. -Asthel te localizará y se trasladará a nuestro lado, por si no podemos encontrar tu energía nosotros mismos. Una vez dentro les reduciremos y ya está. No te preocupes.  
\- Bueno, eso me tranquiliza- replicó Logan con algo de ironía mientras objetaba. - ¿Y si resulta que no hablan de forma que os ofrezcan pruebas?  
\- No creo que eso ocurra, ahí dentro se sentirán a salvo - respondió Mazoui que, no obstante, admitió. - Pero es algo a considerar. Si deseas volverte atrás, lo entenderé. No podríamos entrar a por ti antes de tiempo, toda la misión fracasaría.  
\- Lo entiendo.- Asintió su interlocutor que se ratificó con seguridad - no te preocupes, confiaré en mi suerte, ya intentaré darles soga para que se ahorquen.  
\- Entonces todo listo, ¡suerte Cedric!...- Le deseó sinceramente Leval.-

 

Los dos se dieron la mano, parecía que todas sus diferencias de años anteriores concluían con ese gesto. Ahora sí que jugaban en el mismo equipo. Y el respeto por el otro había aumentado mucho al ver las mutuas capacidades de las que hacían gala a la hora de cumplir con la misión. Entonces el vídeo teléfono de Logan sonó. 

-Debe de ser el viejo.- Les comentó a sus compañeros no sin regocijo.-  
-Te dejamos que te ocupes de él.- Afirmó Mazoui.- Ya nos veremos…

 

Los tres restantes se fueron y su compañero se dispuso a conectar el aparato, no tuvo mucha prisa, no quería dar la impresión de estar ansioso por contestar y en tanto aguardaba unos instantes reflexionaba sobre aquel chico, el hijo de Leval y Amatista. Incluso a él le había impresionado y Logan no era fácilmente impresionable. Desde luego, pese a todo lo increíbles que eran tanto Mazoui como Leval, Cedric tenía la impresión de que ese muchacho ya les superaba a ambos. Algo le comentaron hacía tiempo, después de aquel juicio en el que metió a sus ahora compañeros de misión. Entonces le advirtieron de ciertas cosas. Entre ellas que conocería a un muchacho realmente sorprendente. No obstante, dejó ese tema de lado y al fin atendió la insistente llamada. Cuando lo hizo, para su satisfacción, apareció ante él el rostro de Strips. Ya era la hora de comenzar a interpretar el acto final de toda esa mascarada…


	25. Misión cumplida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las justicieras entran de nuevo en acción, Por su parte, Mazoui, Leval y los demás desarticulan esas bandas

Logan dejó pasar un par de segundos más hasta decir con un tono átono que no expresaba más que amabilidad profesional.

\- Dígame mi general ¿Hay novedades?  
\- Si coronel. - Le respondió Strips ordenándole. - Diríjase al punto de encuentro, éste está situado en la zona periférica, área catorce. Es un gran almacén, lo reconocerá enseguida...y asegúrese de que nadie le siga, debe estar allí en veinte minutos.  
\- Entendido.- Convino Logan. - Señor me pongo en camino.- Strips cortó la comunicación, Cedric aprovechó para comunicar por una frecuencia de radio segura con Mazoui y Leval. - Empieza el juego, área catorce, un almacén....no me sigáis de cerca, pueden tener radar.  
\- Recibido, suerte,- le deseó Mazoui - corto....

 

Logan se dirigió a la zona en cuestión, al cabo de los veinte minutos llegó allí, como estaba previsto no llevaba encima ningún tipo de aparato, sólo su arma láser. El general Strips le esperaba acompañado de otro oficial del sector, el comandante Moler. El oficial saludó al general que le devolvió el saludo, luego al comandante y dijo irónico

\- Es una sorpresa el verte por aquí, Moler.  
\- A mí me sorprende igualmente, señor.- Respondió éste. - Creía que estaba yo sólo en esto con el general.  
\- Si- se sonrió Strips agregando. - Bueno, ha sido por pura precaución. No he querido revelar a ninguno de mis otros colaboradores la identidad de los demás. Pero ahora creo que ya no hay peligro en ese aspecto. Y les advierto que no son ustedes dos solos, hay un par de oficiales más.

Moler puso cara de asombro y exclamó.

-¡Es impresionante! .No creí que fuéramos tantos, debe de ser un negocio muy importante el que tenemos entre manos...

Logan puso también cara de sorpresa, aunque la suya era fingida en tanto pensaba.

-¡Menudo idiota! Esos dos colaboradores tan secretos son ILers y Farenjat .Te crees muy listo viejo zopenco. - Mientras le sonreía al general, siguió pensando, esta vez respecto de Moler. - Y este idiota, ¡menudo negocio!, dice. Si te parece es una rifa de papeletas de viaje fin de curso....- Por fin habló y le dijo a Moler aparentando el mismo asombro que éste. - ¡Pues sí!, confieso que me ha sorprendido. El general es un hombre muy astuto, ha pensado en cada detalle...  
\- Dejémonos de charlar y ultimemos los planes - les indicó Strips que, sin ocultar su satisfacción por ese comentario de Logan, les indicó a sus subalternos. - Tenemos que estar muy atentos a las bandas, seguramente pujarán por hacerse con la exclusividad de Bios y nos harán sus ofertas a nosotros, que somos los que controlamos el acceso al planeta. ¡Señores es una oportunidad única! Podemos ganar miles de millones....  
\- Ya le comprendo,- terció Logan. - Debemos tener una unificación de criterios, negociar de común acuerdo dejándole a usted como portavoz, para dar imagen de fortaleza, ¿verdad mi general?  
\- Usted siempre me comprende a la primera- sonrió Strips complacido remachando. - No podría tener a nadie mejor para este asunto.  
\- Muchas gracias señor.- Replicó Logan fingiéndose halagado según pensaba no sin regocijo. - Eso, eso...créetelo... ¡serás memo!....

 

Y los dos oficiales que faltaban llegaron al cabo de pocos minutos. Strips les llamó la atención por su falta de puntualidad. Ellos se disculparon alegando que tuvieron que cerciorarse de que nadie les seguía. Como el general estaba de buenas, les dijo que lo dejasen estar y ordenó a todos entrar en el almacén, para eso tocó a una puerta aparentemente corriente, pero una vez terminó de llamar apareció de ella una consola con unas teclas y un monitor. Una figura sin rostro, de voz distorsionada, surgida de la pantalla, le dijo.

\- Por favor, clave de acceso....  
-12346B9204T6589I967J45-erudodb- respondió el general leyendo una nota que traía para agregar. -Soy Strips y vengo con mis colaboradores.

Aquella figura no habló, solo hizo que apareciese una luz verde en el monitor y la puerta se abrió.

\- Pueden pasar- declaró entonces esa extraña voz con solemnidad. -

 

Todos entraron despacio, fueron rápidamente rodeados por un nutrido grupo de individuos bien trajeados que portaban una especie de detectores. Sin más, procedieron a pasárselos a todos por el cuerpo. Con Cedric y otro oficial los detectores comenzaron a sonar. Uno de los individuos trajeados les ordenó quitarse las chaquetas. Logan al igual que el comandante ILers obedeció dejando al descubierto sus armas. Cedric dijo sonriendo, para aliviar la tensión que habían provocado en los miembros de la seguridad.

\- Es como mis tarjetas de crédito, ¡nunca me separo de ella! - bromeó refiriéndose a su pistola. -

 

El individuo a su lado, con el rostro inexpresivo, alargó la mano. Logan le entregó el arma e ILers hizo lo mismo. Hecho esto les dejó pasar a través de otro detector. Tal y como Cedric sospechaba se trataba del más moderno de los que había en el mercado.

\- Se lo montan bien,- pensó con cierta preocupación - de eso no cabe duda. Es un detector que actúa a nivel celular, aquí no se puede entrar ni con resfriado sin que esos tipos lo sepan, ojalá el plan del chico de Leval funcione.

 

Una vez superado este último detector, todos fueron sometidos a un minucioso registro, Strips comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, los demás no hablaban. Sólo Cedric se atrevió a decir.

-¡Oye, no me sobéis tanto, voy a pensar que os gusta!...

Moler dijo entonces animado por el comentario de Logan.

\- Parece que no se fían mucho de nosotros.  
\- Estos tíos registrarían a su abuela debajo de las bragas por si llevase algo,- rio su contertulio que recibió las hostiles miradas de aquellos tipos, lo que aun le divirtió más -... Sin ofender amigo, ya sé que solo haces tu trabajo.- Dijo con una media sonrisa ante la furibunda mirada de ese gorila.-

 

Cedric fue colocado contra la pared y registrado sin mucha delicadeza como agradecimiento a su comentario. Por fin, pareció que las precauciones se habían terminado. Les condujeron ante otra puerta reforzada con blindaje y ésta se abrió. Ante ellos se disponía una larga mesa con bastantes sillas y un grupo de personajes también elegantemente vestidos, aguardaban ya sentados. Uno de ellos les indicó que tomaran asiento. Los militares se sentaron y esperaron. Por fin, un individuo de un impecable traje blanco, les habló con afable tono de hombre maduro cuyo rostro seguía sin ser visible.

\- Hola, bienvenidos, celebro que estén aquí, soy “F”.  
-¿No puede darnos su nombre ni mostrarse? - Preguntó ingenuamente Strips. -  
\- Por razones que usted sin duda comprenderá, prefiero que me llamen de este modo. Mis compañeros,- F señaló a su derecha mientras decía sus nombres. - Señores,” R, T, D, P y W”. Al otro lado, están mis guardaespaldas, no tienen nombres que reseñar.

 

Aquellos hombres sí que mostraban sus caras, que les clasificaban por grupos que variaban entre la treintena y la cincuentena de años.

\- Al menos son fáciles de recordar.- Intervino Logan con sorna. -  
\- Es usted muy ocurrente coronel.- Replicó “F” - Espero que sea tan habilidoso en lo referente a cuidar de nuestro negocio.  
-Eso delo por seguro. También es, en parte, mi negocio.- Le respondió el aludido, que creyó llegado el momento de que el hijo de Leval le enviase esa escucha. – Y uno tiene que velar por sus inversiones…Es un juego arriesgado.- Sentenció dando así la frase clave.-   
\- Tienes usted razón. Entonces, dado que coincidimos en esa apreciación, le rogaríamos que nos aclarase una cosa.- Le pidió un tipo que se hacía llamar W.-  
-Lo que deseen.- Replicó el aludido conservando su calma.-  
-Explíquenos si es tan amable, como esas llamadas justicieras han destruido gran parte de nuestra mercancía. – Terció un tal R.-  
\- Puedo asegurarles que no estábamos al corriente de su presencia en Bios. – Afirmó Strips –  
\- ¡Magnífico! – Pensó Logan que estuvo tentado de llevarse las manos a la cabeza – Este idiota está reconociendo su incapacidad para saber quién entra y sale del planeta.-  
\- Entonces, ¿qué clase de seguridad tienen ustedes aquí?- Exclamó un indignado señor T – ¿Acaso podemos fiarnos entonces?

 

Ahora Strips parecía visiblemente preocupado, se daba cuenta de su desliz al decir aquello. Y lo que era aún más embarazoso, no sabía que responder.

\- Si me permiten, se lo explicaré.- Terció Logan que ya deseaba que le enviasen aquel micrófono grabador – Verán…

 

Asthel pareció intuirlo desde donde estaba. De hecho eso lo había convenido con aquel oficial. Recordaba un aparte que hicieron ambos.

-Dime una cosa- Le preguntó Cedric.- ¿Cómo sabrás cuando mandarme la sonda? No podremos comunicarnos…  
-No tema, lo sabré.- Afirmó el chico cargado de confianza.-  
-Es un juego arriesgado.- Declaró el oficial.-  
-Pues esa misma frase me servirá de clave.- Sonrió el chico.-

De modo que, al poco de sentir como Logan había dicho aquello, materializó un pequeño agujero y envió una mini escucha. Ésta atravesó una dimensión paralela y fue directamente a parar a uno de los bolsillos de Logan, Mazoui y Leval estaban expectantes...

\- Oye Asthel, ¿lo has hecho ya? - Preguntó Mazoui sin poder disimular su inquietud. -  
\- Todo está bien,- le tranquilizó éste. - No os preocupéis. Ahora sólo tienen que decir algo que les inculpe.  
-¡Estupendo hijo!- alabó Leval queriendo saber. - ¿Nos avisarás cuando debamos actuar?...  
\- No os preocupéis - repuso Asthel. - Eso no es problema, aguzaré mi percepción...

 

Logan sintió una especie de mensaje en su cabeza, le decía que la escucha ya estaba puesta y se sonrió para sí mismo. Desde luego aquel chaval era increíble. Entonces respondió.

-Las justicieras no son asunto que deba inquietarnos seriamente, tardarán poco en marcharse. Creerán que han destruido la operación. No tienen idea de la magnitud de la misma. ¿Verdad General?- Comentó invitando a su superior a proseguir. – Solo les dejamos un señuelo.  
-Sí, claro, es tal y como el coronel lo ha expuesto. Nosotros sabemos que son mujeres muy peligrosas. Amigas personales de los propios reyes de la Tierra. No nos opusimos dado que eso habría levantado sus sospechas y puesto el foco de la investigación en este planeta.  
-De ese forma. – Añadió Logan para echarle una mano a su superior. – Habrán quedado satisfechas y no indagarán más. Ya se ha contactado con ellas de forma oficial para “agradecerles” sus desvelos.

 

Aquello desde luego era verdad solo a medias. Tanto él como Mazoui y Leval, podrían considerarse como autoridades oficiales, aunque claro estaba que, de cara al resto de los mandos, nadie sabía quién eran o donde estaban esas mujeres. Aunque eso lo desconocían sus interlocutores e incluso el propio Strips que no tenía idea de a qué estaba refiriéndose su subordinado. Sin embargo lo dejó pasar pensando que era parte del intento por tranquilizar a sus interlocutores. Decidió pues echarle una mano a Logan cuando añadió.

-De modo que piensan que han desarticulado a una banda de traficantes.   
-Bien, esperemos que así sea y nos dejen en paz de una vez. – Intervino un tal señor D. -

 

Los demás tipos parecieron calmarse con estas explicaciones, fue entonces Strips quien preguntó a “F”

\- Bueno... ¿han decidido ya quien va a querer el control de la red de venta del Loten en Bios?..  
\- Empezaremos a pujar ahora mismo....yo, personalmente le ofrezco, en nombre de mi organización...10 millones de créditos.- Respondió el susodicho “F” -  
\- No está nada mal para iniciar la puja...- valoró Strips quedándose pensativo, dando a entender que esperaba oír algo más interesante. -

 

“R”, con apariencia de hombre cuarentón y estilizado, intervino entonces sumándose a la subasta declarando con serenidad.

\- Ofrecemos 20 millones de créditos.  
\- Nosotros 30 millones - añadió el que se hacía llamar “D” sin darle tiempo casi a Strips a considerar la anterior oferta...

 

Los militares estaban encantados, si eso seguía así la puja subiría muy alto y repartirían una fortuna. Los interesados siguieron ofreciendo...

\- 40 millones de créditos - terció “F” cuya voz surgía desde la penumbra de una esquina sin iluminar. -  
\- 50 millones.- Contra ofertó decididamente “R” -

 

Hubo silencio, esa era una cantidad altísima. Solo Logan, haciendo alarde de su proverbial sangre fría, fue el que tomando la palabra, habló sin vacilación dirigiéndose a todos los implicados en la puja, intentando animarlos...

-¡Vamos señores, estamos hablando de un planeta entero!, no de un barrio, ¡anímense! La ocasión merece la pena. La población cada vez aumenta en mayor número, recuperarán ese gasto y más, con creces, en muy poco tiempo...  
\- 100 millones de créditos...- ofreció “F” y todos se quedaron anonadados. -

 

Pasó un buen rato y ninguno de los presentes lanzó una oferta mejor, por fin Strips dijo con voz grandilocuente en lo que él creía una digna imitación del mejor subastador de Lloyd´s 

\- ¡Cien millones a la una, a las dos!.... ¿nadie da más? - Pausa dramática, todos callaron y Strips, ávido de cerrar el trato pudo sentenciar - vendido al señor “F” por 100 millones de créditos terráqueos.  
\- Muy bien señores,- declaró Logan con tono satisfecho. - Ahora tendremos que discutir los términos del pago...  
\- La cantidad les será entregada en una cuenta de un gran banco central de la Tierra. Todo lo que deben hacer es dar sus claves y se transferirá su parte a cada uno - le aclaró “F” -  
\- Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, señores.- Afirmó Strips muy complacido. -

 

Logan también estaba verdaderamente muy satisfecho, pero no precisamente por la puja. Entre estas últimas declaraciones y las pruebas del video teléfono que tenía en su poder, bastaría para encerrar a Strips y por supuesto a sus cómplices. Se rascó ligeramente tocando la escucha, lo que era la señal para que interviniesen Mazoui y los demás. Por su parte, Asthel lo advirtió gracias a sus dotes de intuición y se lo dijo a su padre y al primo de éste. Sin perder ni un instante llamaron a una nave que orbitaba el planeta y le indicaron que podía descender. Después, Mazoui y Leval atravesaron un agujero que Asthel había abierto para traer al jefe de la misión. Éste no era otro que el general Braem el antiguo comandante de ambos que, después de felicitarles y agradecer visiblemente impresionado su ayuda a Asthel, indicó a sus hombres que estuvieran listos para entrar en acción. En cuanto a la reunión, Logan, alertado de la inminente intervención, le pidió al general charlar en privado con él. Éste accedió y ambos, disculpándose del resto, entraron en una sala contigua. En ese momento, Asthel abrió otro agujero dimensional bastante grande para que pasaran a través suyo, él, su padre, Mazoui y un grupo armando del ejército de Bios, al mando de Braem. Como una exhalación entraron por sorpresa en el centro de la sala y los sorprendidos guardaespaldas de los traficantes fueron eliminados en un momento. De todas maneras, Asthel, Leval y Mazoui protegían a los demás de los disparos. Una vez reducidos los criminales esperaron a que Logan saliera con Strips. El confiado general, ajeno a todo, charlaba con su subordinado en una habitación insonorizada.

\- Bien coronel...ahora debemos dividir las ganancias, usted y yo nos llevaremos las mejores partes...  
\- Estoy de acuerdo...- convino Logan con un tono divertido y ambos se rieron, aunque Cedric de inmediato objetó. - Pero quizá los otros no...  
\- Pero los que tenemos el poder somos nosotros - arguyó Strips con evidente satisfacción. - Los comandantes no valen para nada, se les puede relevar si se ponen pesados y no hablarán, están implicados hasta el cuello.  
\- Salgamos fuera pues y ultimemos los detalles.- Le pidió su subordinado y Strips asintió.- 

 

Abrió la puerta, pero cuando salió y vio lo que ocurría se quedó pasmado. Cedric, no sin regocijo, le puso una mano tras uno de sus hombros y le dijo con solemnidad.

-General Strips, en nombre del ejército de la Tierra unida está usted arrestado...

Su interlocutor asombrado tardó en reaccionar preguntando con indignación.

-¿Qué significa esto?, ¿es una broma no? Coronel Logan, ¿cómo se atreve?...

 

Braem apareció ante su vista, iba junto a dos soldados y con Leval y Mazoui. El general se dirigió a él con voz condenatoria.

\- General de Brigada Strips, es usted una vergüenza para el ejército, queda usted arrestado y relevado de su mando, será conducido a la Tierra donde le juzgará un tribunal militar.

Strips sonrió aparentando serenidad y repuso calmadamente.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué pruebas tienen de que haya hecho algo ilegal?...

 

Logan usó su grabadora y reprodujo algunas de las palabras de Strips. Éste no podía creerlo. Antes de que pudiera oponer nada el propio Leval le agarró del cuello con una mano y lo levantó al menos medio metro para sisear con desprecio y patente ira.

-De gracias a que mi hija y otros niños no han sufrido daños graves o no iba a tener la suerte de que simplemente le metieran en prisión. ¡Maldito canalla!  
-Calma, déjale…Ahora va a pagar por todo…- Le pidió Logan que temía que aquello pudiera darle a ese tipo algún tipo de amparo legal.-  
-Por culpa de este cabrón mi hija casi acaba enganchada al Loten.- Masculló Leval, preso de la ira en tanto Strips se iba poniendo azulado por momentos, luchando en balde por respirar.- Trataron de agredirla a ella y a mi hijo, entre otros.  
-Cedric tiene razón. Es el momento de que la justicia se encargue de él.- Convino el primo del indignado militar.-

 

Al fin, Mazoui logró que su enfurecido pariente soltase a ese tipo que ahora tosía tirando en el suelo, llevándose ambas manos a su dolorido cuello. Sin darle tiempo casi a recobrarse fue esposado por los dos soldados y arrastrado fuera de allí, pero una vez pudo hablar, se plantó en el suelo y les dijo como último recurso con un tono desesperado.

\- ¡Hay mucho dinero a repartir, todos seremos ricos! ¿No lo ven?  
\- Añadan intento de soborno a los demás cargos,- ordenó Braem con semblante imperturbable y añadió preguntando a Leval. -¿Lo ha grabado coronel?  
\- Sí señor,- respondió éste, ahora sonriente, mostrando una pequeña cámara. - Todo está aquí registrado en vídeo y audio...

Al verse perdido, Strips se enfureció y comenzó a despotricar

\- ¡Malditos seáis! ¡Sois unos estúpidos!, ¿creéis que os lo agradecerán? ¡Mentira! , una medalla quizá, una palmadita en la espalda y nada más. Eso es todo lo que os darán, mientras ellos se quedan con el dinero y disfrutan del poder. ¡Idiotas!.

 

Leval no pudo contener su enfado y volvió a ir en contra de ese hombre. Sujetando por la pechera a su ex superior le espetó una vez más.

\- ¡Cierre el pico miserable, debería romperle la cabeza por lo que esa droga le hizo a mi hija y a todos los niños que la probaron! De no ser porque respeto la legalidad…iba a ver lo que es bueno.

 

Mazoui intervino con presteza para separar a su primo de aquel tipo que solo era capaz de mantener su mirada con visible temor. No deseaba desde luego, el mismo tratamiento de antes.

\- Déjalo, no merece que te manches con él. –Le disuadió serenamente para agregar con tono despectivo dirigiéndose a Strips. -¡Y cállese ya! Un traidor miserable como usted no tiene ningún derecho a hablarle así a nadie.  
-¡Pobre tonto!- rio el detenido añadiendo con amargura y resentimiento -... ¿qué me ha dado a mí el ejército después de más de treinta años? Un mísero sueldo y cuando me retirase una maldita pensión...  
\- Pues ahora no le dará ni eso. Solo tres comidas al día y una celda de tres por tres metros durante lo que le reste de vida. Llévenselo - ordenó tajantemente Braem. -

 

Los guardias sacaron de allí a Strips. Sin dignarse mirar hacia él, el jefe de la operación felicitó a todos por el trabajo. Leval asentía ya más calmado, cuando reparó en alguien que le resultaba conocido entre la escolta del general. Era una mujer de largo pelo moreno, lucía los distintivos de mayor del ejército de tierra. Ella al verlo pareció reconocerle también y desvió la mirada, pero él se dirigió hasta ella, cuando ésta iba a marcharse escoltando al prisionero, la detuvo.

\- Por favor, espere un momento, mayor - le pidió más que ordenárselo. -

 

La mujer se paró, obedeciendo pese a todo, lo que creía una orden, pero no se giró. Leval no se lo pidió, fue él quien dio la vuelta hasta mirarla, entonces añadió sorprendido. Inquiriendo casi con un susurro.

-¡Jane! ¿Eres tú?  
\- Si.- Contestó ella tímidamente sin levantar la cabeza para añadir con algo de envaramiento. - ¿Cuánto tiempo, verdad?  
\- Si, hace mucho tiempo- sonrió Leval que pudo agregar. - Me alegra ver que, después de todo, lograste lo que querías.  
-¿De veras lo piensas? - Inquirió ella a la defensiva puesto que no sabía cómo tomarse aquellas palabras. -  
\- De verdad. Claro que sí. - le aseguró su interlocutor sin rastro de rencor y con una sonrisa. –Me alegra verte.

Eso hizo que Jane se atreviese a mirarle esbozando también una débil sonrisa que enseguida desapareció de su rostro al decir. 

\- Lo sentí mucho, de veras. Nunca quise que acabásemos de aquella manera.  
\- Tú tenías tus prioridades,- repuso él ahora con un no disimulado tono de reproche, que Jane encajó admitiendo con pesar. -  
\- Lo sé, pensé en ello, muchas veces, mucho tiempo después. Quizás lo hubiera logrado junto a ti, con tu apoyo, y las cosas habrían sido distintas.- Se lamentó ella que decidió cambiar de tema. -Tampoco te ha ido mal, por lo que veo.  
\- No me puedo quejar. Me embarqué en la SSP-1 y estuve en la terraformación de Bios.- Le contó él. –  
-¡Anda! Es curioso, yo participé en la expedición de la SSP-2. Era oficial de navegación y piloto de escuadrilla.  
-Seguramente que conocerás a algunos amigos míos.- Comentó él.-  
-Si me dices sus nombres, podría ser.- Afirmó ella.-  
-Por ejemplo, el mayor Tracer. Siempre se hacía de notar.-

 

Ahora el rostro de Jane se relajó más, esbozando una amplia sonrisa, para asentir…

-Sí, ¡era un bromista! Siempre estaba con sus comentarios graciosos. Traía loca a la jefa científica de la expedición…la doctora…  
-Winters, seguro...- completó él.-  
-Eso, eso es.- Afirmó su interlocutora.- Penélope Winters…  
-¿Y conociste a la alférez Hunter? Iba con un amigo nuestro, llamado Giaal.  
-Sí. Claro que sí.- Asintió cada vez más animada.- Ese era un tipo extraordinario. El responsable médico. Salvó a muchas personas. Y Susan no era alférez, era teniente. Recuerdo que, al llegar a Nature servimos juntas bajo el mando de Braem. Luego a mí me trasladaron de regreso a la Tierra junto con el capitán. Bueno, nos pasamos al ejército de tierra y él ascendió a general. Ella se quedó en ese planeta y creo que ascendió a teniente primero después. No sé, perdimos el contacto al poco de eso. Pero eran muy buena gente. Pasamos por muchas cosas juntos durante ese viaje.  
-Es verdad. Me sucedió lo mismo. A algunos todavía les echo de menos.- Suspiró su contertulio, con tintes de añoranza.-  
-¿Y qué ocurrió en tu vida?,- quiso saber Jane preguntando con una más que cortés curiosidad. –  
¿Seguiste viendo a aquella chiquilla tan susceptible? - Ahora sonrió más ampliamente al recordar lo fácil que era provocar a Amatista. – Esa que estaba loca por ti aunque ni te enterases…

 

Pero Leval sonrió divertido a su vez, para confirmárselo y dejarla atónita.

\- Si, vino conmigo en la SSP-1. Allí me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Ahora esa chiquilla es mi mujer y tenemos dos hijos, un chico y una chica. El mayor es ese de ahí. – Señaló mirando orgullosamente a Asthel que, algo alejado, charlaba con Mazoui y Logan. - 

 

Jane asintió, dulcificando su expresión, mientras reconocía con voz queda y a la vez admirada.

\- Era una buena chica, te quería. Se veía enseguida. Por eso fui tan dura con ella. Nada más mirarla a los ojos lo noté. Yo la temía, en el fondo siempre supe que podría haberte alejado de mí de todas maneras. Y vuestro hijo es tan valiente y tan buen muchacho como tú. Me alegro mucho por ti, la vida te ha premiado y te lo mereces.  
-¿Y tú? ¿Te casaste con alguien? - Quiso saber Leval también con interés. -  
\- No- negó Jane. - Mi carrera lo era todo y lo sigue siendo. Después de romper contigo decidí salir adelante sin volver a recurrir,- guardó un incómodo instante de silencio y añadió. - Ya sabes.- Su interlocutor asintió comprensivamente en tanto la escucha proseguir. -Tuve varios novios, pero no logré encontrar a nadie. A ninguno que fuera como tú. Luego me embarqué en la SSP-2 buscando nuevos horizontes.  
\- Ya - susurró Leval, que añadió tratando de animarla con un tinte más amistoso e incluso teñido de afecto. - Puede que lo encuentres algún día Jane, no renuncies a ello.

 

Ella pareció que iba a decir algo pero lo pensó mejor cuando los otros oficiales se acercaron hasta donde estaban.

\- ¡Eh Leval!,- intervino Mazoui con tono jovial. - ¡Que te estamos esperando!

 

Asthel se quedó un poco aparte mientras Mazoui, Logan y Braem se acercaron, hacia su padre y la mayor Grey. Jane se cuadró de inmediato al verles, saludando a sus superiores.

\- Parece que tienen mucho de qué hablar. ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? - Intervino Braem. -  
\- Es la mayor Jane Gray, una antigua compañera de Academia. – Les contó Leval que agregó con tono reflexivo y alegre al tiempo. - No esperaba encontrarla por aquí. El mundo es un pañuelo.  
\- Y que lo digas- acordó Logan. -  
\- Bueno, ella ha servido con honor y valentía bajo mi mando. Celebro que se hayan reencontrado. - Concluyó Braem según le indicaba a Cedric - debo irme. Coronel Logan, acompáñeme, debemos hablar sobre los pormenores de la misión para fundamentar las acusaciones.  
\- Bien señor- repuso éste que añadió a sus dos compañeros. - En cuanto termine con esto nos veremos. Vamos mayor - le indicó a Jane. -  
\- Si señor- respondió ésta que saludó a su antiguo novio militarmente y después, cuando éste devolvió el saludo y nadie les prestaba atención, le dio un ligero beso en los labios según le susurraba con el mismo afecto que demostró él. - Adiós Leval, me he alegrado mucho de verte, te deseo de corazón que sigas siendo feliz.  
\- Adiós Jane - repuso nostálgicamente él viéndola alejarse, para musitar con voz queda casi para sí. -Yo también me he alegrado de volver a verte, de verdad. Aparte de con mi esposa, con ninguna otra chica he sentido lo mismo que sentí junto a ti.

 

Sin embargo eso no pareció pasar desapercibido para su primo que esbozó una leve sonrisa declarando divertido cuando fue testigo de aquella demostración de afecto.

-¡Vaya! , con que una antigua compañera de academia. ¿Eh? ¡Cuando se entere Amatista!  
-¡Ey!- exclamó Leval abandonando su melancolía por un tinte mucho más jovial para replicar. - ¡Tú te callas, ni se te ocurra! Eso sí que iba a ser peligroso y no esta misión.  
\- Tranquilo- respondió éste, agregando con desenfado. - Eso es cosa tuya. Pero a algo tendrás que invitar. ¡El silencio en estas cuestiones se paga caro! No tanto como en esta subasta pero algunas copa ya caerán, ja, ja - y rio para subrayar aquello en tanto su primo fingía estrangularle. -

Asthel por su parte había visto a esa mujer. Sonrió débilmente. Allí estaba, lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Sabía perfectamente que su propia existencia en este mundo se debió a una enojosa situación que su padre y esa oficial no habían querido mentar de modo directo.

-Sigue existiendo química entre ellos dos.- Se dijo el muchacho que suspiró aliviado al pensar.- Menos mal que todavía la hay más entre mi madre y mi padre. Al menos así se dispuso.

 

Por otro lado y tras la broma que le había gastado a su primo Mazoui sonrió y sacó un teléfono portátil. Llamó a Amatista y sólo le dijo que las justicieras podían acabar con los restos de las tres organizaciones, pasando a darles la posición del último local en donde se almacenaba la droga. Su interlocutora se puso muy contenta y avisó al resto que no tardó en reunirse.

-Nos dividiremos en tres grupos y nos repartiremos el sitio por sectores. – Les indicó la Dama del Viento a las otras como si su esposo le hubiera contagiado el modo militar de hacer las cosas.-  
-¡A la orden capitana! – sonrió Idina haciendo una parodia de saludo para provocar las risas del resto. –  
-Pues vamos tú y yo. - Le comentó Amatista a Sandy, afirmando. – Entraremos por sorpresa para que esos tipos huyan y podamos atraparles.  
-Kathy y yo podemos cubrir el acceso principal para cuando salgan. – Comentó Kerria. –  
-Y Nehie y yo estaremos en la parte trasera. – Completó Idina. –  
-¡Pues vamos allá, que sepan quienes son las justicieras y Sailor Shadow! – las arengó Sandy deseosa de comenzar. – ¡Vamos a limpiar el planeta de gentuza!

 

Todas convinieron en ello con visible entusiasmo. Entonces se pusieron en acción, todavía eran más rápidas que esos malhechores y cuando la Dama del Viento y la Dama del Rayo irrumpieron lanzando chorros de energía y usando sus armas el pánico cundió entre esos tipos. Algunos efectivamente huyeron por detrás, pero tanto Sailor Shadow como la Dama del Fuego les cortaron el paso. Los tipos levantaron las manos rindiéndose de inmediato, no querían problemas. Todo salió conforme al plan. El último almacén que quedaba de esos delincuentes ya estaba desmantelado.

-Perfecto. Ahora solamente habrá que avisar a las autoridades.-Afirmó Nehie con el asentimiento de su compañera.-

 

Sin embargo La Dama del Hielo y la Dama del Trueno tuvieron alguna complicación más. La zona principal se ramificaba en varios pasillos, uno de esos tipos corrió desviándose por un lateral. Kerria le dijo a su compañera.

-¡Vamos! Hay que cortarle la salida.

 

Pero Kathy no se encontraba demasiado bien… la muchacha no pudo evitar sentirse mal y pensó, realmente preocupada, e incluso asustada.

-¡Oh, no! Por favor, ¡ahora no!

 

Desgraciadamente no podía evitarlo, comenzaba a sudar, habían pasado ya bastantes horas desde su última dosis. Tenía su pequeña polvera escondida, allí portaba sus pastillas. Al menos eso creía. Tomaría una y se sentiría bien de nuevo. Sin embargo fue palparse en el traje y descubrir horrorizada que aquella pequeña cajita no aparecía por ninguna parte. Con horror recordó que la había dejado en el hotel, olvidada dentro de una de sus chaquetas.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Quiso saber su compañera mirándola extrañada, ese tipo se iba a escapar.-¡Vamos!  
-Mejor me quedo aquí y le corto la retirada – Pudo replicar su prima, aparentando toda la normalidad que pudo. – Podría salir por otro sitio y burlarnos…

 

Kerria asintió, si, podría ser buena idea, aquello era un pequeño laberinto y ese tipo podría quizás despistarla y retornar allí. Sin perder ni un segundo corrió tras él. Por su parte Katherine comenzó a tiritar. Los dientes comenzaron a castañetearle. Sentía como aquello le venía y era más fuerte que ella. Apenas si podía tenerse en pie. Fue entonces cuando ese tipo, el líder de la banda salió. Había despistado con facilidad a la Dama del Hielo entre esos corredores, pero a buen seguro ésta enseguida se daría cuenta y volvería. Las otras estarían terminando de apresar a sus compinches, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para huir. Aunque cuando iba directo a la salida principal maldijo su suerte, otra de esas justicieras le aguardaba.

-Quieto – sonó la voz de la Dama del Trueno que se encaró frente a él a pocos metros. – Se acabó…

 

La muchacha trató de hablar con rotundidad, pero fracasó totalmente dado que su voz había salido algo quebrada. Fue cuando ese tipo sonrió con malevolencia. Recordó haberla visto llevarse ese paquete con droga y tal y como esa mujer estaba ahora no habría sido precisamente para confiscarlo como prueba. Además, él ya tenía mucho mundo y experiencia en eso y reconocía perfectamente lo que le sucedía a su antagonista. De modo que, cautamente, se aproximó diciendo con tono amable y conciliador.

-Oye, oye…tranquila. Tú y yo no tenemos porqué ser enemigos. Mira, creo que sé por lo que estás pasando. Puedo ayudarte.  
-¡Cállate! – Pudo replicar ella tratando de refrenar el castañeteo de sus dientes y haciendo un supremo esfuerzo por erguirse. – Y estate quieto…  
-¡Ja, ja!... se rio ahora ese tipo que espetó con tono lleno de regocijo. – ¡Fíjate!, ¿quién lo habría pensado? Resulta que la Dama del Trueno está colgada. Pues hoy es tu día de suerte, cariño. Soy el hombre que necesitas.

 

Y para demostrarlo sacó un pequeño paquete del que a su vez extrajo una bolsita de plástico relleno de pastillas declarando.

-Mira cuantas bolitas de Plaguem tengo esperando por alguien que sepa apreciarlas. Vamos, no te hagas de rogar…  
-Quedas de…dete… nido.- Pudo balbucear ella que ya no podía sostenerse, cayó de rodillas llevándose ambas manos al pecho en un vano intento por parar su creciente taquicardia. –   
-¿No me digas?- rio ese tipo para sentenciar. - ¿Y quién me va a detener, tu? ¡Si solo eres una yonki! Vaya una zorra estás hecha. Te diré lo que voy a hacer, en el fondo me das pena.

 

Pero se calló al escuchar voces a cierta distancia, pertenecían al resto de las justicieras que se estaban reagrupando y se aproximaban a su posición. Aquel tipo entonces sacó un par de píldoras y las tiró junto a la Dama del Trueno que trababa de incorporarse. No obstante cuando vio esas dos pastillas rodando por el suelo el impulso de hacerse con ellas fue más fuerte que su castigada voluntad de atrapar a ese tipo. El malhechor se rio, burlándose cruelmente de ella, al ver como esa atormentada chica reptaba hasta alcanzar una pastilla y se la metía con avidez en la boca.

-Es una lástima, de haber estado solos tú y yo seguro que hasta me la habrías chupado, ¿verdad? Con tal de haber conseguido una de estas pastillitas – rio agitando ahora la bolsita delante de ella para susurrar con tono lleno de lujuria. - Estaría bien, pero que muy bien, lo cierto es que yonki o no estás muy buena y me da mucho morbo el trajecito que llevas.

 

Ese tipo en su creciente excitación la veía jadear con ese atuendo tan provocativo, tratando de soportar los estertores del mono, ahí, tirada en el suelo a su merced. Tentado estuvo de sacarse su miembro y agarrar la cabeza de esa mujer aun aturdida y estremecida por el síndrome de abstinencia. La obligaría a hacerle un buen repaso, pero el sonido de los pasos que se aproximaban se lo hizo pensar mejor. Maldijo esa circunstancia y salió corriendo. Apenas unos segundos después aparecieron las Justicieras. Kerria fue la primera, seguida de Idina y Nehie. Amatista y Sandy habían terminado de atar a los maleantes que pudieron atrapar y se unieron a ellas más tarde.

-Kathy ¿te encuentras bien?- Quiso saber Kerria que se acercó hasta su prima y la ayudó a levantarse. –  
-¿Qué te ha ocurrido, prima?- Inquirió Idina a su vez con patente preocupación. –

La muchacha no respondió en un primer momento, estaba aún superando los últimos temblores en tanto aquella pastilla hacía su efecto y finalmente pudo hablar con una voz algo más segura.

-Debió de sorprenderme por detrás, me descuidé…  
-¡Déjame ver! - le pidió Kerria tratando de reconocerla en la parte trasera de la cabeza, al creer que posiblemente ese tipo la hubiese golpeado ahí. –  
-Estoy bien – Replicó Katherine apartándose bruscamente para sorpresa de sus compañeras. Sin dejar que su prima ni la observase. – No me pasa nada… ¡déjame!

 

Sailor Shadow miraba la escena con pesar sin querer intervenir. Después de lo que viera el otro día y a juzgar por cómo se comportaba aquella chica la cosa estaba muy clara. Con sus percepciones podía refrendarlo. No obstante optó por no decir nada. Eso no era asunto suyo y afortunadamente todo se había resuelto bien. Fue entonces cuando llegaron Sandy y Amatista, ésta última les informó a las demás.

-Hemos llamado a la policía, vendrán a limpiar esto y aquí tienen pruebas de sobra para encerrar a toda la banda restante.  
-Sí, eso hará más fuerte el caso que puedan presentar contra ellos. – Convino Kerria. –  
-Kathy, ¿seguro que estás bien?- Le preguntó Idina sorprendiendo ahora a las recién llegadas. –  
-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Quiso saber Amatista dirigiéndose a la Dama del Trueno para decirle algo inquietada. – No tienes buen aspecto.  
-Estoy bien, de verdad – Se apresuró a repetir ella todavía con voz trémula. – No pasa nada.  
-Se nos ha escapado uno. Pero ya le atraparemos – suspiró Kerria cambiando de tema. –  
-Sí, incluso el muy cerdo ha dejado su rastro. – Escupió Sandy que había visto una pastilla en el suelo que inmisericordemente aplastó con una de sus botas. -  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos. – Intervino entonces Sailor Shadow. –

 

Las chicas convinieron en ello. Se alejaron de aquel sitio y una vez en zona desierta recobraron sus identidades normales.

-Ahora que todo ha pasado saludaré a mi hermano y a mis sobrinos y volveré enseguida a la Tierra. Echo mucho de menos a mis padres, a Sam y a mi hijo. – Dijo Kerria vestida ya con sus vaqueros y su camisa. –  
-Si… y ahora que lo dices, nosotras tenemos que ir a por los niños. Me estaban sustituyendo en el cole porque alegué que estaba con resfriado. Pero Mike estará preocupado. No creo que se le ocurran muchas cosas más para entretenerles. Nehie, tenemos que ir a casa. – Le dijo Idina. –  
-Será lo mejor, Kerria, Kathy, Sandy veniros a mi casa. Os pilla de paso. – Las invitó cordialmente Amatista. –  
-Prefiero ir primero a la mía a ver a mi marido y a mi hijo. – Declinó Sandy que sonriente agregó. – Pero gracias, nos vemos mañana.  
-Si no te importa, querría pasar antes por el hotel a recoger unas cosas. – Terció tímidamente Katherine que esbozó una leve sonrisa para añadir. – También quisiera contactar con mi cadena de televisión. Les diré que me han dado un soplo sobre esto. Podría sacar un buen reportaje sobre el tráfico de drogas para concienciar a la población.  
\- Así me gusta. Siempre a la caza de la noticia.- Sonrió Kerria rematando con jovialidad.- ¡Esa es mi primita Kat la reportera!

 

El resto sonrió al oír aquello, excepto Neherenia y la propia Katherine, que pese a todo forzó una sonrisa instantes después musitando en un fracasado intento por parecer desenfadada.

-Así soy yo… ya me conocéis.  
-Sí, ve. Luego quedamos en casa. – Convino despreocupadamente Amatista con el asentimiento de sus otras primas que afortunadamente no ser percataron de eso. – Hasta luego, chicas…

 

Se separaron cada una para acudir a sus respectivos lugares, aunque antes Neherenia quiso aproximarse a Katherine, con tono bajo le susurró aprovechando que Idina se había puesto a charlar con Amatista y Kerria a unos metros y que Sandy ya se había ido.

-Tendrás que contarles la verdad algún día…  
-No sé de qué me estás hablando. – Replicó su interlocutora cuidándose también de no elevar el tono ante la cercanía de sus compañeras. –  
-Lo sabes muy bien- replicó serenamente Nehie. – Es inútil que lo niegues.   
-Por favor, no te metas en mis asuntos. – Le pidió Kathy a la defensiva, ahora con un tinte mayor de temor y enfado. –  
-No lo haré. Eso es algo entre tu conciencia y tú. Pero piensa que si se repite podrías poner en peligro a tus amigas y primas. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? - Le espetó ahora con más indignación. – Necesitas ayuda.

 

Su interlocutora se crespo al oír aquello último mirando con hostilidad a su interlocutora, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Por fortuna fue la voz de Idina, ajena como el resto a esa conversación, la que llamó a su amiga.

\- ¡Hala Nehie!, despídete ya de Kathy y del resto. 

 

Pero fue su prima la que asintió, se iba a alejar de la Soberana de la Luna cuando ésta discretamente la sujetó de un brazo y le susurró un lapidario.

-Piénsatelo. Por favor.

 

Su interlocutora ni la miró, se soltó con poca delicadeza y se alejó de allí con paso rápido. Las demás no se percataron de ese detalle y supusieron que tenía prisa por ir al hotel. Sin preocuparse más por el asunto cada una se marchó por fin a sus respectivos destinos. Sandy llegó a su casa y allí abrazó a su hijo. Su esposo también estaba presente y tras darle un beso de bienvenida y aprovechando que Coraíon tenía que irse a dormir, le contó brevemente la aventura. Eso sí. Algo pensativa le dijo.

-No sé. Todo ha salido bien pero juraría que tu prima Kathy estaba rara. No me dio mucho tiempo a centrarme en ella de todos modos.  
-Es lo normal - razonó su esposo que, envolviéndola con sus brazos en tanto ambos se tumbaban en la cama, declaró. – Seguramente pasaría por mucho estrés como el resto de vosotras, puede que a ella le afectase más.   
-Sí, eso será – sonrió Sandy que ahora no quería preocuparse sino disfrutar un poco con su esposo de esos pocos ratos que tenían últimamente para mantener relaciones algo más íntimas. – Anda ven aquí…te he echado mucho de menos…  
-Y yo también a ti. Mi valerosa justiciera.- Sonrió él en tanto los dos se besaban yendo hacia el dormitorio.-

 

Cuando Katherine llegó al hotel apenas entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta se derrumbó llorando en el suelo. Se odiaba a sí misma por su debilidad, por su maldita dependencia de esa droga. Había permitido que ese delincuente se escapase, y lo que aún era peor, que la humillase de aquella terrible manera. Y por desgracia ese patibulario tipo había tenido toda la razón. De haber estado a solas con él, ella se hubiera prestado a cualquier cosa que le hubiera exigido con tal de que le diese una pastilla para mitigar el mono. ¡Y pensar que era una justiciera! Había deshonrado su legado y el nombre del grupo. Se despreciaba a sí misma, y sufría pensando que pasaría si su hermano que la creía ya curada y su familia, descubriesen aquello. Y lo peor es que la reina de la Luna Nueva tenía toda la razón. ¡Podría haber puesto en serio peligro a sus compañeras, que eran su familia! ¡Necesita ayuda! Pero tenía miedo de pedirla. ¡Lo perdería todo! Lloró un buen rato en tanto encontraba ese pastillero dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, en un arranque de ira lo lanzó contra el suelo. El objeto de su rabia se abrió con el impacto y algunas pastillas saltaron despedidas. La chica ahora gemía sentada en el suelo y enterrando la cara entre sus manos. Tuvo que pasar un rato para que se calmase, cuando al fin se rehízo recogió cuidadosamente todas las pastillas, volvió a guardarlas y llamó al canal de televisión en el que trabajaba pidiendo a su cámara. Con voz pretendidamente jovial les aseguró que tenía un gran reportaje. La respuesta fue que, en apenas dos días una unidad móvil llegaría a Bios.

-Muy bien, os estaré esperando.- Fue capaz de decir con ese tono profesional y dinámico que tan bien sabía fingir.- Adiós…

 

Pero esas noticias alcanzaron a los mandos militares del planeta. Desde luego la actuación de las Justicieras y la posterior publicidad que hizo esa emisora asegurando que dentro de poco estrenarían en primicia un gran reportaje no les fueron ajenas. Los medios comentaron que algo gordo había sucedido en Bios, aunque sin de momento matizar qué. Esas noticias no le hicieron mucha gracia a Braem al estar todo fuera de su control. Al menos el empuje de esas justicieras si le permitió resolver por completo el tema y ya solo tuvo que ocuparse de llevarse a Strips y a sus colaboradores de allí. Cedric también se marcharía de Bios una vez cumplida su misión, pero antes se reunió con Leval, Amatista y Mazoui para despedirse, cenaron y al final Logan les dijo unas palabras.

\- Celebro que en esta ocasión estuviéramos trabajando juntos - declaró satisfecho. -  
\- No eras tan mal tipo después de todo, Cedric.- Convino Leval. -  
\- Y has demostrado ser muy astuto y buen actor. ¡Vaya susto me diste! - alabó Amatista. -  
\- Lo cierto es que hace años perdí una buena ocasión contigo. Pero ahora creo recordar que alguien me dijo que estabas destinada a casarte con este bobo. ¡Y era verdad! - Sonrió Logan señalando a Leval. -  
\- Oye, no lo estropees.- Intervino éste con bastante sentido del humor. -  
\- ¿Y quién te dijo eso?- le inquirió Amatista con visible curiosidad. – ¿Algún adivino?...  
\- La verdad. – Pudo contestar Cedric tornando su hasta entonces divertido semblante por otro más reflexivo. – Ahora no lo recuerdo. Fue al poco de irme de la gran Nave o quizás antes de partir, es curioso. Por más que quiero pensar quién fue, no logro acordarme. Bueno, el caso es que acertó, ¿no?- apuntilló sonriendo nuevamente sin darle ya más importancia. -  
\- Bueno, pues eso significa que has dejado de pensar en mi mujercita, ¿entendido? – Terció Leval no sin humor. -  
\- No me tientes. Y saluda de mi parte a tus hijos. Ambos son encantadores y sobre todo Asthel. Ese muchacho llegará muy lejos, marcará las diferencias en este mundo y puede que en otros, créeme. - Y sin dar ocasión a ninguno para preguntarle por esas palabras, Cedric, siempre enigmático agregó. - Debo irme ya. –Ofreció su mano a ambos que se la estrecharon e incluso intercambió con Amatista sendos besos en las mejillas. Tras ello Logan se alejó caminando. Mazoui no lo hizo pues le dijo que él iría dentro de un momento con él, eso sí, les explicó a su primo y a Amatista. -  
\- Yo también debo irme. Sólo había vuelto al servicio para cumplir esta misión, pero ahora me esperan muchas responsabilidades en la Tierra.  
\- Dale muchos recuerdos a todos y cuídate Mazoui,- le pidió ella dándole también un cariñoso beso en una mejilla. -  
\- Gracias Amatista.- Sonrió su contertulio que, antes de irse, añadió dirigiéndose a su primo. - Leval, Braem me dio algo para ti. Pero me lo he dejado en casa.  
-¿De qué se trata?- Quiso saber Leval con evidente curiosidad. -  
\- Toma, te daré las mías, no las llevaba ya de todas maneras.- Sonrió Mazoui sacando de una cajita que guardaba en el bolsillo unas insignias de coronel para añadir jovialmente. -¡Felicidades, desde ahora eres el nuevo supervisor del Planeta!, ocuparás el cargo de Cedric.  
\- Es fantástico- exclamó Amatista. - ¡Un ascenso!  
-¡Gracias Mazoui! - Exclamó también Leval que se abrazó a su primo y éste, tras separarse de él, se las impuso. -  
\- Seguramente te van a dar una medalla como a Logan y a mí, pero de eso ya te avisaré. Ahora debo irme.- Mazoui abrazó de nuevo a ambos y se marchó remachando. - Adiós muchachos, espero volver a veros pronto...

 

Amatista y Leval vieron alejarse a su amigo y los dos se abrazaron muy felices. Él entonces le comentó su reencuentro con Jane.

\- Me acuerdo bien de ella, nunca me gustó - repuso Amatista algo dura en su tono. -  
\- No la culpes, creía hacer lo mejor para su futuro. Pero se dio cuenta de que obró mal. La he visto triste, como si hubiera logrado lo que quería y no tuviese nada más por lo que luchar o para seguir hacia delante.  
-¡Es una pena!- respondió su esposa sarcásticamente. – Pobrecita…  
\- Ella me dijo que tuve suerte de casarme contigo. Al menos, lo dio a entender.- Matizó no queriendo ser tan explícito según agregaba con desenfado. - Tú no le caías mal después de todo. Solo eras una dura competencia.  
-¡Vaya!- suspiró Amatista afectada por ese elogio inesperado. - No parecía que opinase eso entonces.  
\- Me dijo que eras una chiquilla muy susceptible - rio Leval mientras aseguraba divertido - y tenía razón. De hecho. ¡Lo sigues siendo!   
-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que una chiquilla muy susceptible?,- inquirió su esposa mirándole con fingida expresión molesta. -  
-¿Lo ves?,- la señaló Leval sin parar de reír. -  
\- No, no veo nada. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver, eh? - repuso ella dándole repetidas collejas. -  
\- Nada, nada.- Contestó Leval sujetándola de las manos y cargándosela a los hombros mientras su encantada esposa reía y pataleaba. –

 

Y ante las atónitas y divertidas miradas del resto de los comensales salieron de esa guisa del restaurante. Ya de regreso en casa se despidieron de Kerria.

-Me alegra mucho que todo saliera tan bien, hermanito.- Sonrió ésta abrazándole –  
-Si. – Convino éste que la ofreció – Puedo llevarte al astropuerto o decirle a Asthel que te lleve por un pasillo dimensional de los suyos.  
-No te molestes, voy a ir a través de un espejo de Neherenia. Ella dice que me conectará directamente con la Tierra. Aprovecharé para saludar a la tía Connie. Saldré por su espejo.  
-Dale un beso de nuestra parte, la pobre lo estará pasando mal todavía. – Afirmó Leval que, junto a su esposa, tiñó ahora de tristeza su semblante al recordar a su desaparecido tío Tom. –  
-Lo haré. – Asintió su hermana con una sonrisa llena de afecto. – Con todo cariño…

 

Y tras despedirse de Asthel y Maray, Kerria se marchó a casa de su prima. Neherenia la aguardaba allí. Tenía un gran espejo que había traído. Después de que las niñas se despidieran quedando para verse de vez en cuando. Idina les deseó un buen viaje.

-Amiga mía, espero poder veros pronto. Saluda a mi madre.  
-Cuando nos vayamos recuerda que el espejo que te dejo tendrá energía aún para que hagas un viaje más. Visítala cuando quieras, pero luego deberás regresar con una nave. – Le sonrió Nehie. –  
-Lo haré. – Afirmó su amiga cuando vieron que Kerria llegaba a lo que Idina preguntó.- ¿No viene Kathy contigo?  
-No, creo que tal y como nos dijo, se quedará para hacer un reportaje sobre todo este asunto del tráfico del Loten. – Le contestó su prima jovialmente para remachar.- Ya sabes cómo es…su famosa suerte irlandesa, según dice. Viene aquí y salta la noticia.

 

Y tras algunos abrazos más primero cruzó Kerria. Antes de irse y tras darse unos besos los niños se dijeron.

-Tienes que venir a verme a mi reino. – Le pidió Alice a Loren agitando un dibujo que su amiga le había hecho. – Y tú también Tom…  
-Sí, cuando acabe el cole seguro que mamá y papá me llevarán. – Sonrió su amiguita, entusiasmada con esa idea. –  
-Adiós Alice – la saludó también Tom con la mano.- Espero que nos veamos pronto…

 

La pequeña les devolvió el saludo, Neherenia se dirigió a su amiga de la infancia, con tono algo preocupado y apenas un susurro le pidió.

-Cuida a tu prima Katherine. A pesar de que no lo parezca, lo está pasando muy mal. Procura estar a su lado, te necesita. Precisa a alguien como tú con quién pueda hablar y sacar fuera lo que tanto le tortura.

 

Su interlocutora quedó sorprendida, ¿A qué se refería Nehie? pero ya no tuvo ocasión de replicar. Su amiga había tomado de una mano a la pequeña Alice que agitaba su otra manita para despedirse, igual que hacían Tom y Loren. Michael se acercó para decir adiós también. La reina de la Luna Nueva y su hija cruzaron finalmente por el espejo y desaparecieron. Los niños y Mike volvieron a sus cosas e Idina se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué habría querido decir su amiga con eso? ¿Qué podría ocurrirle a Katherine?


	26. Cenas y más cenas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unas cenas muy importantes, confesiones relevantes y relaciones que parecen estrecharse

Pasadas un par de semanas, y tras las actuaciones combinadas de las justicieras y las autoridades, las bandas del tráfico de loten en Bios habían sido desarticuladas en un golpe tal que de seguro les llevaría mucho tiempo el recuperarse. Leval fue condecorado y oficialmente ascendido a supervisor militar de Bios. Sólo estaría bajo las órdenes del general Tirel, sucesor de Strips, trasladado de la Tierra hacía tan sólo un par de días. Este hombre se mostró de un talante bastante liberal y al parecer confiaba plenamente en Leval, al que pedía su consejo por su experiencia en el planeta y su brillante hoja de servicios. Del planeta madre también llegó una unidad móvil de la televisión para hacer un reportaje sobre los últimos sucesos y la presentadora era ni más ni menos que...

 

Amatista estaba en casa descansando de la agitación de esos últimos días. En eso que llamaron a la puerta, miró a través de la cámara del telefonillo y vio a un hombre y una figura femenina tras él que no era visible...el individuo entonces se identificó por ambos.

\- Somos de la televisión. ¿Podemos entrar para hacerle una entrevista?...  
\- No creo que ahora sea un buen momento – repuso ella que se encontraba desarreglada y con el comedor a medio limpiar con los droidos aspiradores, añadiendo. -¿No podrían volver mañana?...  
\- Por favor.- Escuchó insistir a una voz femenina. - Acabamos de llegar de la Tierra y nos gustaría hablar con usted. Hemos hecho un largo viaje y tenemos poco tiempo...  
\- Está bien, - cedió su interlocutora a quién la voz de esa mujer le resultaba muy conocida y sonrió. - Les abro.- Avisó.-

Y entornó la puerta con cuidado. El hombre, con una cámara portátil sobre el hombro, comenzó a tomar un plano de ella que se quiso resguardar al no juzgarse presentable, pero la mujer dijo con tono jovial, mientras se mostraba ante Amatista. 

-¡Basta ya Billie, vas a asustar a mi amiga!...  
\- ¡Katherine!, ¡eres tú!, ¿qué haces aquí? –Exclamó su interlocutora.-

 

Desde luego sobreactuó un poco fingiéndose sorprendida y muy contenta dado que de común acuerdo con Kathy y el resto habían decidido que lo mejor sería hacer esa especie de representación, para salvaguardar en lo posible sus identidades. De hecho, para la cadena en la que ésta trabajaba, constaba que acababa de llegar a Bios apenas hacía un par de días. Por tanto así se mantenía una coartada para que nadie sospechase quién era realmente la Dama del Trueno.

\- Pues si - respondió entonces Katherine abrazándola cariñosamente mientras le preguntaba para hacer más creíble aquello delante de su cámara. - ¿Cómo estás Amatista? ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! , hace ya muchos años, ¿eh? Anda Billie, deja eso ya…-Pidió a ese tipo que la acompañaba.-

 

Billie, un hombre blanco de mediana edad, porte atlético, pelo moreno, ojos oscuros y rasgos amables, las observaba divertido. Dejó la cámara a un lado ya que la representación de la broma ideada por su jefa, que le pidió acudir así para “sorprender” a su vieja amiga, había terminado. Al menos eso creía él. Entre tanto, Amatista declaraba con alegría y emoción.

\- ¡Si, es verdad! Hacía una eternidad que no nos veíamos en persona. ¡Tú estás preciosa y muy elegante! – La halagó.-

 

Y no era para menos, en eso desde luego era sincera. Unida a su belleza, Katherine llevaba para esta ocasión un vestido de los más caros de la colección de la casa Deveraux, de colores pastel y castaños que hacían juego con su pelo cobrizo. Así se lo indicó su amiga.

-Ese es de la colección de mi madre.- Comentó –  
-Si. Me lo regaló cuando le hice una entrevista en París, un reportaje sobre el mundo de la moda y la competitividad del sector. Le encantó cuando destapé algunas irregularidades de la casa Goldpier.  
-¡Si! - rio Amatista recordando.- Son los mayores rivales de la casa Deveraux. Desde los tiempos de su fundadora. Mi madrina Alexandra Annette Deveraux.  
-¡Por eso tu madre me regaló éste vestido y después media colección!- rio la periodista.- Recuerdo que me contó que tu madrina fue su mentora y que la acogió como a una hija. Cuando empezó esos tipos de Goldpier hasta le robaron sus primeros diseños… ¡No se lo perdonará nunca! Por eso fue sacar mi reportaje de investigación sobre ellos, hacer que les imputasen por algunos fraudes al fisco e irregularidades y ofreció vestirme de por vida. ¡Ja, ja!  
-No me sorprende. Un poco más y te adopta.- Repuso su amiga, bastante divertida, para agregar con un suspiro.- Y pensar que yo siempre me negaba a ponerme nada suyo. Solo porque era mi madre. Al final todas vais a tener más modelitos suyos que yo…supongo que me está bien empleado…

 

Y tras reírse un poco a causa de aquello, la reportera retomó la conversación.

-¿Dónde están Leval y vuestros hijos? - Quiso saber Kathy. -  
\- Los chicos en el colegio y Leval está muy ocupado,- le comentó su interlocutora explicándole a grandes rasgos. -Tiene que reorganizar toda la vigilancia de Bios. Casi no hemos salido aun del ajetreo de la lucha contra las bandas de Loten y vuelven a darnos problemas los pros y los anti aperturas.  
\- Para eso, entre otras cosas, he venido aquí - le desveló Katherine. –Tras los hechos que denunciamos del tráfico de drogas tengo que hacer un reportaje sobre Bios, su actualidad y lo que está ocurriendo con esos movimientos.  
\- Siéntate ¿Quieres tomar algo? - Le preguntó Amatista de forma solícita para dirigirse al operador de cámara de la misma manera también. - ¿Y usted?, por favor siéntese – le indicó un sillón, Billie obedeció en tanto su anfitriona le inquiría - ¿qué le apetece?

 

No obstante, ambos negaron educadamente con la cabeza....

\- No te molestes, gracias - le dijo Kathy que añadió. - Quería pasar a veros, pero tenemos que irnos pronto...  
-¿Y cómo están las cosas en la Tierra? - Se interesó su contertulia. -  
\- Cada vez más enredadas.- Suspiró Katherine haciendo un somero resumen de lo que su amiga ya sabía, para remachar. - Los pros aperturas son ahora muy influyentes. Estarás informada de que en menos de dos años se abrirá la migración a Bios. Quiero saber que opina la gente de aquí de eso. Y sobre otras cosas…  
\- Por desgracia hay mucha inmigración clandestina.- Le explicó Amatista. - Gentes que vienen engañadas y les dan a ganar mucho dinero a tipos sin escrúpulos. Hemos acabado con el Loten pero éste es otro problema muy importante también...  
\- Me hago cargo, ¡pues eso es lo que hay que denunciar! - Respondió su contertulia con energía. -Quiero hablar con Leval para que me dé su opinión. Con mi hermano ya he hablado, me contó algo de la operación que llevó a cabo junto a tu marido. Pero obviamente eso, por vuestra seguridad, no lo airearemos de forma explícita.

 

Y era cierto, cuando ella avisó a su cadena de televisión les dijo que había recibido un soplo de una de sus fuentes en Bios, ¡Pero no de que ella misma hubiera estado allí!, les pidió que le enviasen a un cámara. Al principio le aseguraron que Billie, su hombre de confianza, no estaba disponible pero que le mandaban a otro. Kathy prefirió esperar. Pensó que sería mejor volver a la Tierra y desde allí, prepararse mejor. Tuvo tiempo de ver también que las cosas en el planeta comenzaban a tensarse por motivos de política y problemas de inmigración. A parte de por otras cosas que deseaban comentar con su amiga en privado. Después de visitar fugazmente a sus padres llamó a su hermano que se alegró de escuchar que todo había ido bien. Lo cierto es que Mazoui sabía por Amatista como se desarrolló todo el tema de las andanzas de las justicieras, pero agradeció que su hermana le corroborase las cosas. Kathy le aseguró que ella estaba bien, aunque no quiso extenderse, con ese sexto sentido que su hermano tenía pudiera ser que percibiera en lo que había sucedido con ella. De todos modos la mujer pensó que sería mejor hacer creer a su emisora que era ajena a lo ocurrido en Bios y que iría a entrevistar sobre el terreno a los máximos responsables de esa operación policial. Con su cámara delante no podía contarle eso último a su compañera. En eso pensaba justo cuando ésta habló.

\- Gracias Kathy, eres una amiga. – Le sonrió Amatista que conocía de sobra la profundidad y prestigio de los reportajes de su ex compañera de grupo y aventuras, añadiendo de seguido. - Por cierto, tengo más cosas que contarte...- se tocó el collar y Katherine comprendió que tampoco podrían hablar de eso delante de su cámara, sobre todo cuando Amatista agregó. - Ven a cenar esta noche conmigo y el resto de la familia, avisaré a Idina y a Sandy...  
\- Me parece estupendo,- sonrió ésta que ya miraba su costoso reloj de pulsera para añadir. -Quedamos para la noche, ahora tenemos que marcharnos. Vamos a rodar un poco los exteriores del planeta para el reportaje.- En cuanto Katherine y su cámara se fueron. Amatista no tardó en llamar a sus amigas para invitarlas a cenar.

 

Cuando Leval y los chicos llegaron a casa, Amatista les contó la visita de Kathy. Esta vez, claro está, como reportera. A todos les alegró bastante. Esperaron con ganas el poder verla, sobre todo Maray, que sabía que la amiga de su madre y prima de su padre era una famosa presentadora de televisión de la Tierra. Por fin se reunieron esa noche todas las familias y, tal como hizo anteriormente con su amiga, Katherine les contó los pormenores de la situación en el planeta madre. Eso preocupó bastante a todos...

\- Así es,- dijo Kathy para concluir su narración. - Hay constantes altercados y la gente está muy nerviosa allí.  
\- No lo entiendo,- intervino Leval. - Si saben que dentro de dos años podrá venir aquí el que quiera.  
\- Los anti apertura, una facción reciente, al grito de, “salvemos la vieja madre Tierra”, se oponen a una migración masiva,- le contó Katherine. -Tienen miedo a que se colonice Bios y algún otro planeta como Nature y se deje a la Tierra como una especie de cubo de basura gigante.  
\- Eso no ocurrirá.- Aseguró Coraíon, afirmando confiado. - La Tierra es el hogar de todos nosotros nuestros orígenes, nuestros padres ¡Todo está allí!  
\- ¡Ojalá que mi madre esté bien! - intervino Idina con voz preocupada y melancólica a un tiempo. -¡Hace tanto tiempo que no la he visto!  
\- No te preocupes cariño,- la tranquilizó Michael. - Hace poco hablaste con ella, no puede haberle ocurrido nada, además, no creo que sea para tanto. Y sabes que aún tenemos pendiente esa visita – le dijo aludiendo al espejo que su amiga Nehie les dejara. –

La muchacha asintió, por su parte Kathy quiso animarla para agregar.

\- Tu madre está segura. Ella está en un sector aislado de esos problemas.- Convino con el marido de su prima, agregando también según le contaba. - Pero se preocupa por el bienestar de todos vosotros. La mía me lo contó, estuvo visitándola hace poco.  
-¡Menos mal! - dijo Idina aliviada – Si la tía Kalie estuvo con ella me quedo más tranquila. Aunque la llamaré de todas formas, quiero saber de ella y espero que tengan noticias de Alan...y de Lance...- Musitó tratando de recordar aquella especie de alucinación en la que aparecía su hermano. -  
\- Tu hermano Lance es un chico muy misterioso - intervino Sandy dándole a su voz un tinte de intriga al añadir. -Nunca se ha dejado conocer. Ni tan siquiera yo he podido entrever apenas nada de su personalidad.  
\- Si, nuestro primo siempre ha sido muy misterioso, casi tanto como tu tío Daniel y su esposa. Hace unos meses hice un reportaje sobre ellos y sus investigaciones. – Le comentó Kathy que afirmó ahora con cierto tonillo de retintín. – No sé, me pareció que se callaron muchas cosas. Supongo que será por secreto profesional.  
\- Es cierto - admitió Idina. – Mi hermano siempre ha sido muy reservado y algo retraído, pero logró colocarse como director general de una importante empresa de inversiones y las cosas le van bien, o eso creo, espero verle pronto. En fin - suspiró cambiando de tema al hilo del último comentario de su prima.- ¿Y de qué trató el reportaje de la tía Mimet y el tío Daniel...?..  
\- Inteligencia artificial y su desarrollo tecnológico avanzado - repuso Kathy. - Fue muy instructivo, están descubriendo grandes cosas...  
-¿Por ejemplo? - Quiso saber Coraíon, muy interesado siempre por ese tipo de cosas. -  
-¡Ah! tendréis que ver el reportaje...- repuso la reportera de forma simpática y todos se rieron. -

 

Sandy por su parte había estado pendiente de esa muchacha durante casi toda la velada. Pese a su sofisticación y forma de hablar más desenfadada notaba algo, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta qué. De todos modos no parecía muy serio. Decidió dejarlo estar. Por su parte los chicos estaban escuchando atentos la conversación de los mayores, querían saber cosas de la Tierra. Al fin, Maray se animó a preguntarle a Katherine.

\- Oye Kathy ¿Tú conoces a todos los famosos de la televisión?...  
\- A muchos de ellos sí.- Respondió ésta que le preguntó a su vez con afabilidad - dime. ¿Te interesa alguno en particular?

 

La chiquilla no se atrevió a responder, estaba demasiado cortada. Fue Amatista la que intervino respondiendo a su invitada aunque no con demasiado entusiasmo.

\- Mi hija quiere ser modelo como su abuela...pero es algo tímida.  
\- Pues con esa abuela no tienes nada de que preocuparte - le sonrió alentadoramente Kathy a la niña agregando con jovialidad. - ¡Seguro que llegarás a ser una estupenda modelo!  
\- Muchas gracias - pudo musitar la pequeña algo colorada. -...

 

Leval intervino entonces dirigiéndose a su hija divertido.

\- Cariño, ¡para ser modelo no puedes ser tan vergonzosa! Todo el mundo te va a mirar. Ja, ja, ja…

 

Todos se rieron. Ahora la pobre Maray se puso roja hasta las orejas. Asthel y Granate escuchaban divertidos y Tom y Loren le preguntaron a Katherine otras cosas referentes a la televisión. Con paciencia y cariñoso tono, ella les respondió lo mejor que pudo, porque algunas preguntas eran del tipo de...

-¿Conoces a papá Noel? ¡Le he visto en la tele! - inquirió la pequeña Loren muy emocionada. -¿Le has hecho alguna entrevista?...

 

Katherine sonrió de forma muy notoria ante la candidez de esa pregunta. Se enternecía con aquella inocencia y entusiasmo propias de los niños y le dijo que sí. Lo malo es que Loren, animada por esa réplica, comenzó a pedirle que le dijese a papá Noel los regalos que tenía que traerle y todos se reían. Apurada, Idina trató de frenar a su hija y así transcurrió la cena. En un momento dado, los padres dieron permiso a los niños para dejar la mesa. Sin hacerse de rogar, Maray, Granate, Tom y Loren se marcharon. Asthel siendo ya bastante más mayor, prefirió quedarse con los adultos, que ahora si iban a departir de temas más profundos si cabía.

-Bueno.- Suspiró Kathy dirigiéndose al resto que ahora escuchaban aún más atentamente.- Veréis, lo que os he contado de la Tierra respecto a los pros y anti aperturas no es el mayor de los problemas…  
-Si. Imagino por donde vas. – Terció Idina.- ¿Tiene que ver con los reyes, verdad?  
-Así es.- Afirmó su interlocutora.-  
-¿Han habido más tumultos?- Quiso saber Coraíon, con vivo interés.-   
-Eso me temo.- Replicó Katherine añadiendo.- Al parecer los detractores de la familia real terrestre están proliferando. Hay bastantes países que, como sabéis, no votaron a favor de su proclamación, simplemente se abstuvieron. Nadie quiso atreverse a votar en contra. En ese momento la deuda de gratitud era demasiado grande.  
-Sí, y el apoyo de mi tío, el rey del Planeta Nuevo Vegeta, tuvo también mucho que ver.- Agregó Leval.- Con semejante poder nadie en la Tierra se hubiese atrevido a levantar la voz con ninguna discrepancia.  
-Pero la presencia de tu tío y el resto no obedecía a ese propósito. - Objetó Amatista.- Venían a presentarse como amigos.  
-Tienes razón, pero ya sabes cómo son los políticos.- Replicó su marido.- Supongo que creerían que todos esos poderosos saiyans allí eran una especie de indirecta, desde el punto de vista diplomático.  
-Como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando se hacían esos desfiles paseando camiones con misiles nucleares, para que los demás tomaran nota.- Convino Michael.-   
-La disuasión perfecta para cualquiera que no quisiera aceptar a los soberanos.- Remachó Coraíon con tintes reflexivos.- Sabiendo que eran aliados de los reyes… cualquiera hacía enfadar a un guerrero del espacio…  
-Algo así.- Acordó a su vez Sandy, que pudo comentar.- Lo que no comprendo es porqué, a medida que pasan los años, la gente se vuelve más hostil hacia los monarcas. Debería ser al contrario.  
-No, la razón es bien sencilla en el fondo.- Les comentó Leval haciendo que todos le mirasen con extrañeza e incredulidad, aunque enseguida lo comprendieron cuando les comentó.- Tras los años que llevo metido rodeado de políticos y altos cargos he aprendido una cosa. La gente siempre tiene anhelos y esperanzas de progreso y mejoría para sus vidas y desea que se las satisfagan. Cuando la reina Serenity salvó la Tierra creó unas expectativas altísimas. Muchas personas debieron pensar que, al ser proclamada reina, abriría una especie de edad de oro que acabaría con todos los problemas de la humanidad. De hecho, hace tiempo que mi padre me comentó lo que le explicó mi suegro sobre el Cristal de Plata.  
-Sí, aumenta la esperanza de vida de la gente.- Completó más animadamente Amatista quién añadió, eso sí, con tintes más desapasionados.- Pero claro, no soluciona otros problemas, como el hambre, la desigualdad…  
-Pero, si no recuerdo mal. Se dejó bastante claro entonces que ni ella ni el rey Endimión gobernarían.- Comentó Idina.- No se les puede hacer responsables de todos esos problemas.  
-Si prima, pero eso la gente lo olvida. Al final solo saben que ellos son los reyes de la Tierra. – Replicó su interlocutor.- Y que tienen poderes inmensos y no los utilizan para resolver todas esas cosas.  
-Y luego están las campañas de difamación o publicidad mal intencionadas.- Agregó Coraíon.- Algunos tratan de socavar aún más su imagen y la de las princesas.  
-Eso de llamarles lunáticos e insultar también a cuantos les apoyan es vergonzoso.- Aseveró Amatista con patente disgusto.-  
-No sé. A veces me preocupa mucho lo que pueda pasar en la Tierra.- Declaró Leval añadiendo. – Mi propia hermana me ha comentado a veces que tuvo problemas, pero curiosamente ya no por su orientación sexual ni por su matrimonio con otra mujer. Sino por su pertenencia a nuestra familia. Alguna que otra vez nuestra madrina Ami se ha pasado a verles y en ocasiones eso no pasó inadvertido para algunos medios. A mis padres y a Kerria les han llegado a acusar de elitistas y de amigos de los lunáticos.   
-¡Lunáticos! Vaya una forma de llamarles.- Se molestó una vez más la esposa de Leval.- Además de incultos, estúpidos. En todo caso sería selenitas…Después de lo que hicieron por todos nosotros, ¡valientes idiotas esos detractores!  
– Si, por desgracia es a lo que tú te habías referido antes Amatista. Así llaman despectivamente a los monarcas y a todos los del Milenario de Plata y personas que les son afines.- Recordó Michael.-

Los demás asintieron con pesar, desde luego que era injusto. Así Leval comentó con pesar para remachar esa idea que todos compartían.

\- Y mi madrina Ami, sin ir más lejos, desviviéndose por ayudar a tantas personas desde su puesto en el hospital. Cuando salvó tantas vidas gracias a la tecnología del futuro nadie la insultaba. Pero con el tiempo, también se han olvidado de eso.   
-Pero cariño, vuestra madrina estuvo trabajando como médico hasta hace bien poco.- Le recordó su mujer.- Aun recuerdo cuando me ayudó a traer a Asthel al mundo.- Sonrió mirando con ternura a su hijo que se puso algo colorado.-  
\- Hace años que lo dejó.- Le dijo su esposo afirmando no sin pesar.- Siempre le gustó ejercer la medicina pero se dio cuenta de que sus deberes como princesa planetaria iban más allá.  
-Bueno, por lo que yo sé, ahora colabora con la Organización Mundial de la Salud.- Les dijo Kathy.-  
-Si, al igual que el resto de las princesas.- Añadió Coraíon.- Cada una abarca una parcela de responsabilidad. Creo que suelen prodigarse en eventos sociales dedicados a recaudar fondos para refugiados por guerras, catástrofes naturales, obras de ayuda a la infancia, y esas cosas.  
-Son muy buenas personas, y unas magníficas guerreras, todas ellas. - Las alabó Idina recordando con particular cariño a su madrina Rei, que tantas cosas le había enseñado.- Siempre han velado por la Tierra y por todos los que viven en ella.  
\- Me hubiese gustado conocerlas en persona. - Intervino Sandy, realmente impresionada por todo cuanto oía.- Solo conozco a la madrina de mi marido y es una mujer realmente admirable. ¡Cómo debe de ser la reina!  
-Cualquiera de ellas podría ser reina de un mundo entero y sería una soberana justa y bondadosa.- Sentenció Leval, con el asentimiento del resto.- De hecho son nominalmente princesas de los planetas del sistema solar.

 

La morena científica recordaba haber leído algo en las notas de su madre acerca de esas guerreras. También su padre le contó cosas, siendo ella pequeña. Le habló de unas fabulosas luchadoras por el amor y la justicia. Ironías del destino, una hija de diablesa como ella había terminado por ser parte del grupo de las justicieras. Aunque también oyó mucho tiempo atrás que existían otras mujeres guerreras que eran incluso más poderosas. Pensaba en ello en tanto escuchaba al resto dándose perfecta cuenta de que era a las princesas y a la soberana Serenity a las que su madre se había referido.

-Por lo que yo sé, cuando era pequeña, mi madre también las apreciaba mucho. Si no recuerdo mal, alguna vez, tres de ellas nos visitaron.- Comentó Amatista, afirmando en tanto trataba de hacer memoria.- Creo que una de ellas era tu tía Setsuna, cariño.- Remachó dirigiéndose a su esposo.-  
-Sí, también la recuerdo en una ocasión, yo tendría unos diez años, vino con mi tío a visitarnos alguna vez.- Convino él.- Aunque fueron muy contadas…  
-Mis padres eran muy amigos de la princesa Júpiter. Que es mi madrina. - Intervino precisamente Coraíon suspirando ahora con nostalgia.- Recuerdo que siempre que la veíamos mi hermano Granate y yo estábamos encantados. Casi siempre nos hacía alguna tarta. Era una mujer hogareña y encantadora. ¡Acordaos que incluso nos hizo ese enorme pastel de boda a Sandy a mí! Y eso estando tan ocupada. – Declaró con nostalgia para añadir no sin algo de indignación.- Creo que es muy injusto que las calumnien así. Hay mucho desagradecido. ¡Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo por apoyarlas!  
-Seguro que algo se podrá hacer.- Afirmó Idina añadiendo.- Por medio de Neherenia a veces he visto a Chibiusa y a sus guardianas, las asteroides, pero ahora ya no vienen apenas. Creo que su puesto está ya en el futuro. Nehie me explicó algo así como que deben ocuparse de salvaguardarlo en tanto sus padres reinan aquí evitando paradojas temporales. Pero nosotros y otros muchos tenemos la capacidad de devolverles en parte lo que han hecho por el mundo…  
-A mí esas cosas siempre me han vuelto loco.- Afirmó Michael moviendo la cabeza en tanto afirmaba.- No me explico cómo es posible viajar en el tiempo. Y menos ir del futuro al pasado y viceversa como el que toma el metro o viaja en avión.

 

Los demás guardaron un significativo silencio. Quizás para ellos, acostumbrados a ese tipo de prodigios desde hacía mucho tiempo, era algo normal. Sobre todo Asthel que no había intervenido en la conversación. A decir verdad él sabía más cosas pero también era consciente de que no era el momento ni el lugar para desvelarlas. Prefería escuchar a los mayores. Fue Katherine la que, retomando las últimas palabras que había dicho su prima, les contó.

-No todo es tan malo como parece. También hay un movimiento en favor de los soberanos planetarios. Incluso se han hecho manifestaciones de apoyo que han llegado hasta los límites del Palacio de Cristal Tokio. La reina Serenity y el rey Endimión, así como las princesas, lo agradecieron muy efusivamente…  
\- Me preguntó.- Reflexionó Leval, ahora en voz alta en tanto los demás le escuchaban con atención, compartiendo su inquietud.- En qué terminará todo esto. Espero que no se produzca un serio conflicto en la Tierra. Las cosas se están polarizando demasiado, al menos aquí en Bios puede empezar a percibirse algo parecido y eso me asusta…  
-Si- Suspiró Sandy.- Hace ya algún tiempo que hay altercados, espero que podáis aislar a los responsables.  
-¡Ojalá fuera tan fácil! - Repuso su interlocutor.- Pero tenemos que andarnos con muchísimo cuidado. Cualquier acto que se salga de ciertos límites podría echar más leña al fuego que aviva esa gentuza.

 

Los demás lo comprendían. Prosiguieron charlando de cosas algo más intrascendentes para rebajar ese ambiente algo tenso que se había creado. Por su parte los niños estaban en el cuarto de Maray, habían estado jugando a alguna cosa. Al final tanto Granate como la anfitriona, al ser de más edad, estaban hablando de sus asuntos del colegio y sus amigos. Pero los pequeños, Tom y Loren, se aburrían. Con la hija pequeña de Idina, no hubo mayor problema. Con unos folios y algunos lápices de colores que la hermana de Asthel le prestó se entretuvo en pintar. No obstante, Tom era algo más inquieto. Se movía de un sitio a otro y en una de tantas veces salió de la habitación y entró en el cuarto de Asthel. Allí curioseó un poco y al mirar bajo una mesa, tras abrir un cajón, vio un gran libro de tonos burdeos.

-¡Vaya libro más grande! – Se dijo el chico. Tratando de sacarlo para darle un vistazo.- ver si tiene algo divertido…

 

Pesaba bastante para él y le costó moverlo y levantarlo. Pero finalmente lo había puesto sobre la cama de Asthel y estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando a su espalda escuchó la voz de Maray.

-Tom, tus padres te llaman…

 

El niño dio un respingo, su interlocutora le había sobresaltado. Sin pensarlo mucho dejó allí olvidado ese grueso volumen y salió del cuarto replicando algo nervioso.

-Sí, ya voy…

 

Los adultos habían dado ya por terminada la velada. Reclamando a sus respectivos hijos e hijas. Todos se iban a sus casas y Katherine se disponía a ir al hotel, pero antes quiso hablar un momento con Asthel que apenas sí había pronunciado palabra escuchando a sus mayores. No obstante la periodista deseaba que él le aclarase algo muy importante para ella. Aquello era otro tema de los que más le preocupaban. De hecho lo único que había logrado separarla durante un tiempo de sus adicciones y su frenético ritmo de vida. La promesa de un reencuentro. Y ¿quién sabe? Quizás pudiese ayudarla también con sus dones. De modo que aprovechó y tomando a parte a ese muchacho le dijo con bastante amabilidad.

\- Tú eres un chico muy especial, mi hermano me lo ha contado y además de él, otra persona que te está muy agradecida.  
-¿Quién?,- preguntó el chico sin comprender. -  
\- Fue hace varios años,- le contó Kathy - le conocí una vez que vino a la Tierra, luchaba contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad tratando de redimir sus propios males. Era un guerrero saiyan, más fuerte de lo que nadie puede imaginar. Pero había tomado el mal camino, él me contó que un muchacho, hijo de alto linaje, le hizo volver a la senda del bien y le libró de su enfermedad. El Mensajero, le llamaba. Investigue y descubrí que ese eras ¡Tú! Eso me sorprendió mucho pues entonces tendrías siete u ocho años. De todas formas me encargó que si alguna vez te veía, te diera esto. 

 

Sacó una nota que tenía algo escrito, era un idioma desconocido para Katherine pero para el chico, por alguna extraña razón, le era perfectamente comprensible.

-¿Qué es lo que pone?- quiso saber ella con gran ansiedad. - Él me dijo que cuando tú lo leyeses sus motivos estarían claros para mí.  
\- Déjame esa nota por favor - le pidió Asthel que leyó, traduciendo el contenido con la pendiente mirada de Kathy. - "Mi querido amigo. Muchas gracias por todo, han pasados años desde que viniste a mí y me sacaste del negro pozo de iniquidad en el que estaba sumido. Aún sigo pagando mis culpas pero cada vez me siento más confortado. A cada sitio que voy pongo en práctica en la medida que puedo tus sabios consejos. Tenías razón, el Universo es infinito, maravilloso y nada puede compararse a esa grandeza con la que nuestro Creador nos ha rodeado. En mis viajes he conocido civilizaciones y pueblos antiquísimos y muy sabios, pero nada comparable a ti. Aun así, esos doctos seres me han instruido mucho y sus videntes y profetas me han revelado que tú tienes un destino trascendental por cumplir. Ten cuidado pues grandes pruebas te esperan, yo no podré ayudarte en ellas, pero pediré al Creador que te proteja y el día que me necesites estaré a tu lado. Me despido ya, uno de los ángeles del Creador me ha indicado que debo volver a mi hogar, ¡por fin he pagado mis culpas! y ahora debo ayudar a prepararte el camino. Aún no sé cómo, pero estoy seguro de que lo haré. ¡Ojalá esta chica, que ha despertado en mi profundos sentimientos que no creí tener, te haga llegar este mensaje! Dile que tuve que marcharme, que no podía ser digno de compartir ninguna felicidad junto a ella en tanto exista maldad por el Cosmos. Eso me condenará a esperar hasta que tú realices tu misión, pero pese a todo, soy feliz con su recuerdo. Mucha suerte y de nuevo, muchas gracias, Asthel, hijo de Leval y Amatista y nieto de Roy y Beruche, Diamante y Esmeralda. Tu más humilde amigo, pariente y servidor". Firma como Eron, príncipe de los saiyans. - Concluyó Asthel sorprendido al recordar quién era y agregar con serena modestia. - Era un alma atormentada y pude orientarle, abrirle los ojos para ayudarle a conseguir la paz. Sólo eso, el mérito por su cambio es enteramente suyo.  
-¿Realmente quién eres tú?- le musitó Katherine añadiendo con la voz temblorosa. - ¡Para él, eras como un Dios! ¡Y él era algo increíble! Te lo puedo asegurar, yo misma lo vi.  
\- Yo, no lo sé aún, realmente no sé quién soy - le confesó su interlocutor con voz queda. – Me llaman Mensajero. Pero ni siquiera sé cuál es el mensaje que debo llevar, ni a quién llevárselo. Lo único que sé es que debo prepararme para algo muy importante, que seres con poderes más allá de nuestro entendimiento me visitan y me preparan durante el paso de los años. Y que todo lo que ocurre o ha ocurrido, ha tenido que ser así y no de otra manera. – Y añadió de modo más animoso. - ¡No te preocupes, estoy convencido de que le volverás a ver!  
-¡Parecía tan atormentado cuando le conocí! - añadió Katherine suspirando - se fue y nunca quiso decirme la razón....- Y ahí se interrumpió pues no podía seguir hablando por la emoción. Apenas si añadió con un hilo de voz-… Tan atormentado como lo estoy yo…

 

Asthel la miró con atención y se compadeció de ella, podía leer mucho dolor y tristeza en el alma de aquella aparentemente triunfadora mujer. Vacío sería la palabra que más la definía y él sólo le dijo.

\- Nunca renuncies a la felicidad ni te cierres las puertas, pues siempre habrá alguien que te quiera y se acuerde de ti. Cuando tú no puedas verlo, cierra los ojos y sólo siéntelo.  
\- ¿Y no podrías ayudarme a mí también? A librarme de mi propia condena. – Suspiró la chica que no se atrevía a ser más precisa. – Como hiciste con él…

Pero quizás no hiciera falta, el chico le acarició la barbilla y le hizo levantar ligeramente el mentón para mirarle. Los ojos de Katherine rezumaban lágrimas y su semblante estaba dominado por la emoción, y el pesar.

-En eso otro no puedo ayudarte. Deberás ser tú misma quien lo consiga. Pero no te apenes, tendrás apoyos. Debes confiar en la gente que te quiere. - La animó el muchacho con un afectuoso tono. – Hazlo y lo lograrás. Pero la batalla tienes que librarla tú en tu interior…

 

La chica sollozó asintiendo en tanto derramaba más lágrimas. ¡Ahora después de tantos años comprendía! Agradeció a Asthel que le tradujese la nota y también sus palabras, luego se despidió, deseándole mucha suerte. Enjugando las lágrimas, y recobrando su máscara de mujer perfecta y sofisticada tras pasar por el aseo, fue a reunirse con los demás como si nada hubiera pasado, justamente cuando se iban. Idina le ofreció que fuera a su casa a dormir. Katherine dudaba, pero de lejos vio como Asthel la miraba fijamente y asentía. Entonces aceptó encantada y se fue con ellos. 

-Si. Pudo comentar la reportera con aparente desenfado en tanto acariciaba una mejilla de Loren.- Me encantará charlar un poco más con estos niños tan listos. Y contarles más cosas de la holo televisión.

 

Asthel sonrió. Sin decir nada más el muchacho entonces fue a su habitación. Eso sí, tras despedirse de todos los invitados. Coraíon y Sandy, junto con Granate, estaban terminando de charlar con sus padres y su hermana. Él entró en su cuarto y se llevó un gran sobresalto cuando se encontró a aquel libro sobre su cama. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Deseó fervientemente que nadie lo hubiera abierto ni consultado. Él mismo debía hacerlo con sumo cuidado. Ya se lo advirtió Lance. No debía permitir a nadie que lo viese. Suspirando lo volvió a meter en el cajón donde lo guardaba, no sin antes cubrirlo con un trapo para ocultarlo aún más. ¡Cuánto deseaba que viniesen a llevárselo de una vez!...Lo malo es que no podía preguntarle a nadie, ni a su hermana, ni a Granate o a los hijos de Idina si había sido alguno de ellos. Sería revelarles aquel secreto, y no debían saberlo bajo ningún concepto… 

-¡Maldita sea! Espero que ninguno haya consultado nada. Aunque, siendo tan críos, quizás ni se hayan dado cuenta de lo que es.- Quiso pensar.-

 

Por su parte, tras un corto recorrido en el deslizador, Michael, Idina, los niños y su invitada llegaron a casa. Tom y Loren aun le hicieron algunas preguntas más a la famosa prima de su madre. Ella, con simpatía y sin dejar nunca de sonreír, las respondió lo mejor que pudo. Se sentía muy feliz al percibir la inocencia y la alegría de esos críos, algo que ella había perdido hacía ya mucho tiempo. A su vez los niños quedaron encantados con las cosas que Kathy les contó y al fin se acostaron al igual que Michael que se disculpó diciendo que estaba bastante cansado. De ese modo, las dos primas se quedaron charlando sobre los viejos tiempos y sus vidas actuales...

-¿Qué es de ti...?.- Inquirió Idina matizando - tú ya sabes cómo vivo yo, pero tú, ¿tienes a alguien en la Tierra? La otra vez que viniste con el ajetreo de la lucha contra esas bandas ni pudimos hablar.  
-Tengo mucho trabajo.- Respondió Katherine suspirando - por ahora, no he pensado en casarme. Ni tan siquiera en estar con alguien. Ya soy mayor y no creo que pudiese hacerme a vivir con nadie. No…ya no…- Añadió con un tono melancólico. -  
-¿Eres feliz?,- le preguntó Idina algo preocupada, notando un poso de amargura en los ojos de su prima y recordando lo que su amiga Nehie le pidiera. -  
\- Tengo a mis padres, a mi hermano y dos sobrinas preciosas. Además, Satory es como una hermana, estoy contenta. Pero a veces añoro tener un hijo, sobre todo cuando os he visto ahora a ti y a Amatista con los vuestros. - Le confesó Kathy. – Me dais envidia. Sois unas madres fabulosas.  
\- ¡Mujer!, todavía eres joven. ¡Aún podrías, si tú quisieras! - la alentó su contertulia. -  
\- Pero ya no es tan fácil, ¿de quién? No quiero tener un hijo sin saber de que clase de padre iba a ser.- Rebatió Katherine que además suspiró moviendo la cabeza con pesar. - Además, ¿qué clase de madre iba a ser yo?..  
\- Pues una madre excelente. Fíjate en Kerria, Samantha y ella son muy felices con su hijo. Al menos eso me ha dicho Amatista cuando las vio la última vez. - Le ejemplificó Idina.-

Su voz sonó jovial, tratando de animarla. Quizás la tristeza de su prima se debiera a eso, era la única que no tenía hijos ni se había casado de entre ellas. 

\- Tal y como dices, Kerria encontró a Samantha, pero yo no tengo a nadie que cuidase un hijo conmigo…-Opuso Kathy.-

Y lo hizo con un tono que apenas podía disimular el lamento. También se comenzaba a sentir mal. Sabía que le estaba dando el bajón. Tras varias horas de ajetreo y todas esas idas y venidas necesitaba tomarse algo. Su prima debió notárselo puesto que le preguntó algo inquieta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?...

Su interlocutora se sobrepuso lo mejor que pudo y le dedicó una débil sonrisa para replicar.

\- Si, es que mi trabajo me absorbe mucho. Siempre de acá para allá, en fin, tanto, que ahora mismo estoy muy cansada.

 

Su anfitriona se dio cuenta de que Katherine no quería hablar más del asunto. Además parecía haber empezado a respirar con alguna dificultad. No queriendo importunarla le dio las buenas noches. Ambas se fueron a dormir. Cuando Idina se disponía a marcharse hacia su dormitorio se percató de que su prima llevaba algo en la mano. La observó pues Kathy se había quedado en el salón, sentada a media luz y parecía aspirar con fuerza de la mesa. Encendió la luz preocupada y la sorprendió con un tarrito que contenía unos polvos blancos, esparcidos sobre un pequeño cristal. Junto a ellos unas pastillas se apilaban dentro de una polvera.

-¿Qué te sucede?,- le inquirió Idina preocupada. - ¿Estás enferma?  
\- ¡Nada, nada! - respondió agitadamente la interpelada tapando aquello a toda prisa, pero eso no le pasó desapercibido a su prima. –Estoy bien…  
-¿Qué es eso Kathy? - Le preguntó ésta con una mirada acusadora. - ¿Qué tienes ahí?...  
\- No es nada, polvos para el catarro - replicó rápidamente Katherine. – Seguro que he agarrado un resfriado…

Pero estaba claro que eso no era para un simple resfriado. Idina se sentía consternada. No podía creerlo. No obstante optó por la prudencia. 

-¿Desde cuándo lo tomas?,- le preguntó su prima con expresión desolada para repetir. -¿Llevas mucho tiempo enganchada al Loten?

 

Su interlocutora se levantó esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa, todavía sudaba y respiraba de forma entrecortada y pese a todo lo negó.

\- No es lo que crees, no es Loten, de verdad.  
-¡Ay Kathy!- repuso Idina moviendo la cabeza con pesar. - Yo era muy ingenua de jovencita. Pero ya crecí hace mucho tiempo. Solo te pido que no trates de tomarme el pelo como entonces, cuando nos veíamos de adolescentes.

 

La aludida podría haber reaccionado a la defensiva, de forma hostil. Muchas veces le sucedía cuando la enfrentaban con su terrible problema. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo con su prima Idina, ¡era tan dulce! y parecía como una madre o una hermana dispuesta a ayudarla. Pero sobre todo no podía más, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, ser comprendida y confortada…

\- Si, es verdad. Eras tan ingenua que no me podía resistir a gastarte bromas. – Sonrió de forma trémula para después confesar.- Tienes razón. Pero no es Loten, es plagem – Le aclaró con amargura bajando la cabeza avergonzada. - Una droga sintética que te ayuda a mantenerte en pie. No crea tanta adicción como el Loten y es más suave. Aunque comprendo que puedes pensar de mí todo lo mal que quieras. Estás en tu derecho. Me lo merezco.  
\- No.- Susurró Idina moviendo la cabeza en tanto posaba afectuosamente sus manos sobre los hombros de su interlocutora. - Eres mi prima, eres mi amiga y eres una buena persona, ¿pero por qué Kathy?  
\- Por la presión, la fatiga acumulada. Pasaba muchas noches sin dormir, siempre a la caza del reportaje perfecto, atendiendo a muchas cosas. Si quería ver a mi familia, eso me exigía hacer esfuerzos extras.- Suspiró hondamente la aludida que añadió muy entristecida en tanto le brotaban las lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalarle por sus mejillas. - A veces quisiera dejarlo todo y salir corriendo, Idina.  
\- A todos nos ocurre eso alguna vez - la animó su prima añadiendo con voz dulce y comprensiva. -Pero debes seguir adelante con valor, como siempre has hecho.  
\- Y lo intento - repuso Kathy con la voz rota al añadir -, pero ¿te imaginas?, menudo titular sería. ¡La reportera en pie de guerra contra los abusos y los crímenes! ¡La heroica Luchadora Justiciera!, no es más que una drogadicta de mediana edad que además, ¡está sola! Muchas veces cuando me veo en el espejo, no sé quién está al otro lado. Como esta última vez… fue terrible... yo… yo estoy muy avergonzada.

 

Katherine se derrumbaba por momentos e Idina la abrazó sosteniendo la cabeza de su prima contra su pecho, tratando de animarla a la par que ésta sollozaba. Entonces entre el llanto y gemidos de dolor y desesperación, le confesó lo sucedido en aquel almacén.

\- Ese tipo no me pilló por sorpresa, ¡me pilló con el síndrome de abstinencia, Idina! No pude detenerle porque mi voluntad no me obedecía. Solo quería tomar una de esas pastillas y dejar de sentirme mal. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es lo que soy, qué he hecho con mi vida?  
-Tranquila mujer…tranquila…- Le musitaba su prima, llevada por la compasión.-

 

Idina también se sentía muy afectada. Fue incapaz de detener sus propias lágrimas, abrazándola con fuerza y sintiendo como su pobre interlocutora temblaba y sollozaba agobiada por un intenso sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza.

-Yo no soy digna de ser vuestra compañera, ni de llevar esto. – Afirmó empuñando su collar de justiciera con una mano. –Nunca lo fui… solo soy una gran farsa…  
-Eso no es cierto. Has luchado siempre contra la maldad y no estás sola. Todos te queremos y estamos contigo. Pero, ¡por favor, Kathy! , no sigas sometiéndote a tanta presión, ¡apártate un poco de ella! En cuanto hagas este reportaje tómate unos días y descansa. Puedes quedarte con nosotros si quieres. O si lo prefieres, ve a casa con tus padres. ¡Pero busca ayuda!   
-Mis padres no saben nada de esto, hace años Mazoui y la princesa Venus me ayudaron. Ahora seguramente creen que lo superé. Si supieran que he vuelto a lo mismo otra vez, no creo que ni mi hermano quisiera volver a verme. Al menos yo no podría mirarle a la cara.  
-No digas eso. Mazoui es tu hermano mayor y te quiere. Siempre te ayudará.- Afirmó categóricamente su interlocutora.-  
-Mi madrina Minako me lo advirtió.- Suspiró ella recordando en tanto le contaba a su prima. – Hace ya mucho tiempo…y yo, no la escuché…

 

Ocurrió haría algunos años. Kathy había estado colocada esos últimos días. Ahora, sin más heroína para inyectarse, se arrastraba por su apartamento en un estado lamentable. Sudada, sucia y sin haber comido en dos días. Solo era capaz de gemir sin apenas fuerzas para levantarse.

-Ayudadme, por favor…

 

Y es que aquella terrible situación que comenzara hacía años en la facultad simplemente para atender a todos sus compromisos se había desatado. Primero fueron algunas pastillas para estar despierta, tenía mucho que estudiar. A su pesar no era tan brillante como su hermano y con la carrera, su actividad paralela como justiciera y el actuar en el escenario cantando y representando alguna obra de teatro, se sentía desbordada. Apenas sí tenía tiempo para nada más que mal dormir unas pocas horas. Le recomendaron esas pastillas cuando se caía de sueño en las clases y funcionó. Pero al cabo del tiempo necesitaba algo más fuerte. Después comenzó con un poco de heroína, no sería tan terrible, ella podría controlarlo, pero no fue así. Por fortuna sus padres estaban ajenos a eso. Les veía poco últimamente. Pero su hermano, en una de esas visitas tras la terraformación de Bios de alguna forma lo descubrió. Mazoui quiso eso sí, ayudarla y gracias a su poder curativo la muchacha se sintió mejor, pero eso era solamente temporal, él no podía estar con ella siempre. Kathy le suplicó que no dijera nada a sus padres. El chico, conmovido por el dolor de su hermana y no deseando hacerles daño a los miembros de su familia, asintió. Pero tras algunos años, y con la vorágine de su vida profesional y algún que otro terrible suceso, como la muerte de aquel hombre, Philip, en ese maldito reportaje sobre el clan, reincidió. Y ahora su hermano ya no estaba allí para salvarla de sí misma. La atormentada chica no tenía a nadie a quién recurrir, al menos hasta que escuchó tocar a la puerta y una clara voz femenina que la llamaba por su nombre.

-¡Dios mío! no, ¡Dios Mío!- musitó llena ahora de un pánico irracional cuando creyó que podría ser su madre. Prefería morir antes que ella la viese así. –   
-Katherine. ¿Estás ahí?... ¡Kathy!...

 

Aquella voz seguía llamándola y la joven solo pudo arrastrarse a una esquina de su habitación, en total oscuridad. La puerta de su apartamento se abrió entonces y escuchó pasos de tacones dirigirse hacia ella. La luz de pronto se encendió, Kathy cerró los ojos, cegada momentáneamente por ese resplandor. Cuando los abrió, tras taparse el rostro con ambas manos, entre el delirio pudo ver a una mujer de larga melena rubia que la observaba con una mezcla de tristeza y severidad. Los azules ojos de aquella intrusa la escrutaron durante unos larguísimos segundos. Al fin, esa extraña movió la cabeza y suspiró para decir.

-¡Menos mal que he llegado a tiempo! Por suerte tus padres no pueden verte ahora.  
-¿Qui…quién e…eres? – Pudo preguntar la chica entre balbuceos. –  
-¿No me conoces? Una vieja amiga de tu madre.- Fue la respuesta. – ¡Dios mío!, en qué estado te encuentras.- Valoró aquel mujer con manifiesta preocupación.-

 

Katherine creía ver en ella un rostro familiar, pero la fiebre y su obnubilación le hacían imposible distinguir los rasgos con claridad. Eso sí, se percató ahora de que, aparte de unos zapatos de color crema, la mujer llevaba una falda a juego que le llegaba por las rodillas y una blusa blanca con una chaquetita del mismo tono que su falda y cuando ésta se giró para otear en derredor de la estancia descubrió que llevaba un lazo rojo tras la cabeza. En eso era, desde luego, como su propia madre.

-A…ayúdame, te lo suplico, mamá…- le pidió la chica tratando de incorporarse sin lograrlo. Presa de aquel incontrolable delirio. –  
-Ojalá pudiera – suspiró ahora la mujer con pesar, añadiendo sin embargo con más contundencia. – Pero de momento tendrás que pasar por esto tú sola…

 

Kathy se estremecía con aquellos terribles espasmos, no podía soportarlo más. Sudaba copiosamente ahora. Luego tiritaba sin poderse controlar. Incluso le venían arcadas. Era el síndrome que repuntaba y la atacaba de forma feroz. Entonces creyó que había comenzado a alucinar, una especie de gato blanco con una media luna en la frente entró en el cuarto y ¡habló con esa mujer!, declarando con lo que parecía un tono lleno de compasión.

-Está muy mal. Deberíamos llevarla a un hospital.  
-¡No! - sentenció su interlocutora aseverando. – Tiene que superarlo aquí. Sin que nadie se entere. ¿Has traído la medicina, Artemis?

 

El gato asintió, una especie de cajita de color marrón reposaba sobre una de las mesitas de noche. La mujer la tomó en sus manos, la abrió y sacando una pastilla se agachó para ponerla en la boca de Kathy.

-Tomate esto, te ayudará. Son hierbas medicinales de la Luna.

 

La chica apenas pudo tragar aquello, luchando por contener sus deseos de vomitar. Entre tanto su interlocutora sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal con una especie de líquido transparente y se la hizo beber.

-Y esto es agua de la Luna – le explicó haciendo que la muchacha tragase, dándole de beber en tanto la sujetaba pasándole un brazo tras la espalda para incorporarla. – Vamos, tienes que tomártela toda…

 

Katherine comenzó a toser tras haberse tomado aquello, ahora tiritaba de nuevo. Esa mujer la ayudó a meterse en la cama. Se notaba arder, no supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió después eso. Por suerte el sopor la venció, obnubilando su mente y haciéndole perder el sentido. Al despertar se notaba muy débil pero ese mono había desaparecido. Ahora su cuidadora la observaba sentada junto a ella en una silla. Y más amablemente le preguntó.

-¿Mejor?  
-Sí, gracias. – Pudo musitar la chica que, con apenas un murmullo, pudo al fin reconocer a su buena samaritana y quiso saber. – Tú eres… ¡la madrina Minako! ¿Por qué has venido a ayudarme?

Y la mujer, esbozando ahora una sonrisa, replicó con voz serena y afectuosa.

-Sí, esa soy yo. Minako Aino. Y además de tu madrina y la de tu hermano supongo que sabes que soy una de las guardianas de la Reina Serenity. Mi título oficial es la guerrera del amor y la belleza. Su alteza la princesa de Venus. Pero tú puedes llamarme madrina o simplemente Minako. Como siempre. Me alegra de que al fin tu mente se haya aclarado, tesoro.

 

Kathy se levantó a duras penas de la cama al escuchar aquello. La cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba muy débil. Pese a ello estaba anonadada. No lo podía creer. ¡Esa mujer! La misma que admiraba desde niña cuando escuchaba sus canciones, la que se presentó como su madrina y amiga de su madre, ¡una de las princesas planetarias! Que la ayudó a comenzar su carrera. Y pese a todas sus obligaciones y su alto rango estaba ahora allí, en su apartamento, haciendo de enfermera y cuidadora suya. Y ella ni la había reconocido por culpa de ese maldito mono que arrastraba. Aquello le hizo sentirse todavía más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba.

-Perdóname madrina…- Pudo musitar llena de pesar.- Lo siento mucho…  
-Olvídate de eso. Ahora lo primero es que te des un buen baño – le dijo Minako con afabilidad. – Luego tienes que comer algo.  
-Pero, ¿por qué has venido a ayudarme?- Quiso saber la muchacha en tanto se desvestía y su interlocutora llenaba la bañera de agua caliente y gel, con algo de sales de baño. – Tú eres demasiado importante para ocuparte de alguien como yo…  
-No digas tonterías. – le reprobó su interlocutora que añadió con tono lleno de afecto.- Ya te lo dije. Soy una vieja amiga de tu madre. Y soy tu madrina. Prometí que siempre que pudiera estaría cerca para ayudaros, a tu hermano y a ti, si me necesitabais.  
-¿Vieja amiga?- repitió incrédulamente la chica dado que esa mujer parecía tener su misma edad. – ¿Y tú gato? Juraría que habló contigo. ¿Dónde está?  
-Artemis ha tenido que irse, y en cuanto a hablar no hace otra cosa. Anda, ya habrá tiempo para que responda a tus preguntas. Ahora métete en la bañera. - Le indicó más jovialmente Minako sin dar importancia aquello, en tanto dejaba unas toallas limpias cerca, sentenciando. – Te vendrá muy bien…

 

Katherine no se hizo de rogar, el agua caliente y las sales la reanimaron. Efectivamente, tras bañarse y lavarse a fondo se sintió mucho mejor. Parecía haberse quitado años de encima. Después se cambió con ropa limpia y comió con auténtica voracidad la sopa que su solícita cuidadora le puso delante. Apenas si pudo sentir lo salado del sabor y que los fideos no estaban demasiado hechos, tras eso unos emparedados de jamón y queso la saciaron, al menos por el momento.

-Lo mío no es la cocina – se disculpó Venus afirmando. – Lástima que Makoto no esté aquí. Aunque como cuidadora al menos he mejorado, ¡ahora no empeoro el estado de mis amigas ni destrozo sus casas, ja, ja, ja! – Se rio como si celebrase una broma que solamente ella conocía.-

 

En cualquier caso su contertulia se sintió mejor y tras la comida las dos se sentaron en el sofá que Kathy tenía en su salón. Ahora la expresión de Minako sí que se volvió seria cuando le dijo.

-Escúchame bien. No puedes continuar por este camino. Estamos muy preocupados, tu hermano trató de ayudarte pero no podía hacerlo solo. Entonces tuvimos que intervenir.  
-¿Os lo contó él?- Le preguntó Kathy sin poder creerlo. –  
-No, tenemos nuestras propias fuentes de información. – Afirmó Minako que le dijo por el contrario. - Fui yo quien habló con él hace años y le explicó lo que te sucedía. Por eso vino desde Bios. Verás Kathy, tú tienes un grave problema. Las drogas son muy difíciles de dejar, tendrás que luchar contra eso con todas tus fuerzas.   
-Ahora me siento mucho mejor- suspiró la muchacha añadiendo desconcertada pero al mismo tiempo, aliviada. – No sé qué me diste pero ha funcionado.

Pero su madrina movió la cabeza con preocupación, para rebatir.

-Eso solo es provisional. Tarde o temprano los efectos de tu abstinencia volverán a hacerse notar. Te di agua sagrada del manantial de la Luna. Pero eso solo te ha calmado por un tiempo. Lo que te sucede está en tu interior y es ahí donde deberás sanarte. Y ninguno de nosotros lo podemos hacer por ti.

 

La chica asintió, en el fondo sabía que así era. Aquella extraordinaria mujer estuvo con ella un rato. Hablaron de varias cosas, entre ellas de cómo Sailor Venus en su día se enfrentó a Karaberasu, la madre de Katherine, de cómo la ayudó en su nueva vida y en un momento dado, fue Minako, la que, no sin pesar, le contó.

-Cuando tu madre se separó del resto de sus hermanas y tuvo que ir a vivir sola, luchando y sufriendo tanto por sacar adelante a tu hermano, me apené mucho. Quise ayudarla pero era algo que no me estaba permitido hacer. Debía criar a Mazoui y crear una familia por sí misma. Solo pude interesarme por ella desde la distancia. Luego fui a verla el día en que naciste. Te sostuve en mis brazos y le prometí a tu madre que, cuando me necesitaseis, allí estaría.  
-Mi madre nunca me ha contado mucho sobre eso.- Admitió Kathy, que con tono reflexivo agregó.- Mi hermano tampoco. Creo que ni él mismo supo la verdad hasta que nos reencontramos con mis tías. Y sé que desde entonces, aunque él no lo diga, tiene una especie de complejo de culpabilidad por su origen.  
-Tu hermano no tiene ninguna culpa de eso.- Afirmó Venus reconociendo a su vez.- Tuvo que superar muchas pruebas, como tu madre, como el resto de tu familia. Incluso como tú misma deberás seguir haciendo…  
-Ya- musitó ahora Katherine para decir con patente tinte de culpabilidad.- Pero en su caso no ha sido justo. Él no tiene la culpa de haber nacido así. Pero yo si la tengo por drogarme. ¿Verdad?...

 

Su interlocutora la tomó de los hombros con ambas manos a la par que le sonreía con una mezcla de consternación y cariño maternal en tanto replicaba.

-Kathy, no estoy aquí para culparte de nada. Solo vine a ayudarte… pero por desgracia no puedo solucionar tu problema. Nadie puede. Solamente tú eres capaz de conseguir eso. Lo sabes muy bien, cariño. Debes ser fuerte y no rendirte.

 

La muchacha asintió de forma débil e insegura. Sí, su contertulia tenía razón, pero eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. La escuchó entonces añadir.

-Me hospedo en un hotel cercano. Allí estoy registrada bajo el nombre de Carola. No quiero que se sepa mi identidad. Oficialmente no estoy aquí. Aunque como princesa Venus me dedico a ayudar a ciertos colectivos afectados por lacras como ésta que tú sufres. Si más adelante deseas contactar conmigo que sea a través de esta dirección…

 

Le entregó un papel donde estaban las señas de ese hotel y su nombre supuesto. Después se marchó. Para advertirla según salía.

\- A parte de aconsejarte no podré hacer ya nada más por ti. El resto será cuestión tuya. Lo más importante es que debes salir de esta espiral de autocompasión en la que te mueves o nada de lo que hagamos servirá.  
-¡Por favor! – Le pidió la angustiada muchacha.- ¿No podrías hacer que la reina Serenity usara conmigo el poder del Cristal de Plata? Eso sanó a mi madre y a mis tías en el pasado. Ellas nos lo contaron a mis primos y a mí…  
-No, lo siento mucho – declaró su interlocutora moviendo la cabeza para sentenciar. – No es lo mismo. El Cristal de Plata les quitó una influencia maligna de origen mágico. Lo tuyo es algo químico, es una adicción. Y sobre todo. Tu madre y sus hermanas quisieron cambiar.  
-Pero, pero…yo también deseo cambiar. ¡Te lo suplico princesa Venus! ¡Madrina…por favor! – Pudo gemir la chica cayendo de rodillas sin dejar de llorar. –

 

Sin embargo Minako la miró con lástima reflejada en sus azules ojos pero movió lentamente la cabeza y sin decir más se marchó dejándola sumida en aquellos angustiosos pensamientos… 

\- El agua de la Luna – musitó Idina tras escuchar ese relato. – Recuerdo que Nehie se la dio a esos niños que rescatamos. También a sus madres e incluso yo bebí un poco…cuando Patty la recibió de la reina Serenity.  
\- Tu amiga Neherenia me vio en el almacén. Sabía lo que yo estaba haciendo, pero no quiso contarlo. Le agradezco de corazón que fuera tan discreta y lamento no haber sido justa con ella. Fue quién me aconsejó que os lo confesase.  
\- Si, Nehie me dijo que necesitabas ayuda, pero no me dijo por qué. - Replicó Idina añadiendo con pesar. – ¡Oh Kathy!, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? De veras, quédate conmigo una temporada. Saldremos a pasear, estarás con mis hijos, con Amatista y con Leval, entre todos te cuidaremos. No te faltará cariño ni apoyo…

 

La muchacha volvió a llorar, aunque ahora de emoción y agradecimiento. 

\- No, gracias Idina - sonrió entre las lágrimas tomando a su prima de las manos. - Eres muy amable, pero, este mundo de la televisión es muy duro, si te paras es muy difícil volver a arrancar.  
\- Pero tú eres lo más importante. Olvídate de eso, por favor. Ya tienes mucho dinero, podrías vivir muy bien si quisieras - le insistió su prima -, sin tener que trabajar. Por lo menos no tanto.  
-¿Y qué me quedaría?,- le respondió Katherine con la voz y la mirada ensombrecidas para agregar resignada.- Me siento tan…vacía. Sin una meta en este mundo, sin ilusiones por el futuro. Si perdiera lo único que me mantiene con un objetivo no sé qué podría llegar a hacer. No tendría ningún motivo más para vivir…así…  
-No digas eso, ¡por favor! - Le pidió su prima que comenzaba a angustiarse, en tanto aferraba las manos de Kathy entre las de ella.- ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir una cosa así!…

 

La atónita interpelada pudo ver el miedo y el dolor en los ojos de Idina. Se sintió muy mal por ello. No deseaba hacer sufrir a nadie más con su problema. Estaba claro, todos los que la habían tratado de ayudar le dijeron lo mismo y llevaban razón. ¡Tenía que cambiar!, debía hacerse con el timón de su vida y reconducirla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Suspiró largamente y abrazó con fuerza a su prima. Las dos lloraron. Solo tras un rato pudieron calmarse lo suficiente para que Katherine dijese de una forma más serena y optimista.

\- No, no te preocupes más por mí. Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo. Tienes razón, en cuanto termine este reportaje me tomaré unos días. Esto ya ha durado demasiado. Minako me lo advirtió. Debo dejar de auto compadecerme. Iré a ver a mi hermano y a mis padres. Confiaré en ellos y les contaré la verdad. Pediré ayuda y esta vez lo superaré…de una vez por todas.  
\- Si. Eso es. No tengas miedo. Nadie te lo reprochará, todos te queremos, prima. - Le dijo Idina sonriéndole animosamente ahora y añadiendo con suavidad. – No te hundas por favor, y cuando te sientas mal recuerda que siempre nos tendrás aquí, a mí, a Amatista y al resto de la familia, para lo que necesites. Tú no estás sola. ¡Jamás estarás sola!…  
\- Lo sé, muchas gracias, te quiero prima, siempre has sido una persona maravillosa. – Musitó una emocionada Kathy susurrándole de seguido. – Anda, ve a dormir, ya es muy tarde.

 

Idina convino en eso y tras darle un sentido beso en la frente la dejó sola, pidiéndole que no tardase en hacer lo mismo. Kathy asintió levemente y se quedó reflexiva, pensando en las palabras de su prima, pensó en ella misma. Toda su vida había estado corriendo tras la fama y la verdad. Primero como una de las Justices, después como infatigable periodista y presentadora. Nunca se ató a nadie, nunca quiso depender de nadie. Pero el tiempo pasó y tampoco experimentó demasiado el amor. Quizás la excepción fue su primer novio, Patrick, allá en Irlanda, con él tuvo su primera vez, después compartieron algunas aventuras junto a sus primas y a su tía Alannah. Después sus distintas vidas y la distancia les separaron. Ya siendo adulta salió con algún que otro tipo de alto nivel pero en esa época de su vida sólo quiso verdaderamente a dos hombres de forma intensa aunque desgraciadamente también breve. Uno murió de forma trágica y cruel, se llamaba Philip y ella siempre ponía flores en su tumba una vez al año, para eso nunca estaría demasiado ocupada. El otro fue Eron que regresó a vagar por el Cosmos del que llegó para realizar un imposible. De una manera o de otra podría decirse que los dos la dejaron y que ella se había ido dando cuenta de lo sola que estaba y ahogaba esa soledad en trabajo y más trabajo. Aquello era como una gran huida hacia delante. Como aquella canción que había llegado a escuchar algunas veces, cuando estuvo al borde de cometer una barbaridad. Se recordaba a sí misma con la mirada perdida y oyendo de fondo aquella música y su letra, que parecía hecha para ella.

 

Rumbo a la gran evasión   
La partida para el delirio   
Rumbo a la fiesta permanente   
La partida para el viaje de invierno   
Título de la diapositiva   
La partida para la caminata digna de distancia   
En dirección a la carretera   
Adiós a todo eso   
Rumbo a la sobrecarga automática   
De pie en el bote   
De pie en el columpio   
Esperando el sonido y la luz brillante   
A la espera de ser reconocidos   
Aplauso silencioso hará   
Que se ducha con las flores cuando te entierren   
Estás soportando en   
Estás soportando el ......   
El último de ti  
Justo cuando pensaba que había visto el último de los que   
Vienes aquí a acosarme a mi puerta   
El dolor y la ira en la oscuridad gritando   
De cada corredor de camino   
Así que me contara más   
Sobre el amor que le rechazó   
Quiero saber más sobre la confianza que me faltó el respeto   
Yo todavía no sé   
¿Por qué has herido la misma una   
¿Por qué has herido la misma que debería haber protegido?   
Estoy cayendo de la Luna   
No me preguntes por qué estoy haciendo esto   
No lo entenderías   
Estás haciendo las preguntas equivocadas   
No podía entender   
Un puente no es un lugar tan alto   
En la planta 52a   
Ícaro sabría  
Una montaña no es tan alta para caer   
Una vez que has caído de la Luna   
Hay un asesinato en la calle   
Soy cenizas en el agua ahora   
A lo lejos   
He caído   
Caído   
De la Luna   
La caída de...

(The Great Scape. Marillion, crédito al autor)

 

Aunque por fortuna se había arrepentido y echado atrás en un par de ocasiones de arrojarse por una ventana o por un puente. En el fondo no deseaba eso en absoluto. Solamente quería huir de su penosa manera de vivir. Lo único que la hacía sonreír era visitar de vez en cuando a sus sobrinas, las pequeñas Alusa y Minara y compartir con ellas unos momentos. Viéndolas tan llenas de vida y tan felices. Después debía volver a enfrentarse a su propia realidad para superarla tenía que refugiarse en su trabajo y decirse que su misión era la de lograr que se hiciera justicia con aquellos casos que denunciaba. Y el continuar adelante la obligaba a sacar fuerzas y sueño de donde no los tenía, y por ese terrible sentimiento de soledad y vorágine reincidió nuevamente. Esta vez pasó a los estimulantes y más tarde al plagem. Ahora, se miraba bajo aquella máscara de buen maquillaje, pulcro y elegante aspecto y no veía nada. Se sentía como una cáscara vacía en la que ya no latiese un corazón. Pero pensaba una y otra vez en lo que Minako, Asthel e Idina le habían dicho. Y al fin estaba convencida y lista para seguir sus consejos. En lugar de compadecerse de sí misma y renunciar a todo quería darle un propósito mejor a su vida, anhelaba estar en paz. Ayudarse a sí misma y quizás a los demás. Por fortuna los confortantes ánimos de su prima la arropaban y también los que Asthel le diese. Aquel chico era una persona muy especial y deseaba confiar en sus palabras. ¡Quizás aun no fuera demasiado tarde para ella!...

-Si. ¡Tengo que conseguirlo! …Debo hacerlo no solamente por mí, sino por todas las personas que me quieren.- Se dijo con renovada determinación.- Será la lucha de mi vida.

 

Pasaron los días, Katherine recurrió a su mejor voluntad. Fue difícil pero pudo mantenerse sin apenas más dosis de plagem. Hizo su reportaje y pudo disfrutar del cariño de sus parientes y amigos. Cuando ya tenía que marcharse se despidió de todos con emotiva gratitud, especialmente de Asthel y de Idina, volviendo a la Tierra. Allí quiso ir enseguida a ver a sus padres. Tal y como prometió ante su prima les contaría la verdad y, de ser necesario, entraría a desintoxicarse en una clínica. Ya no le importaba nada más, ni la fama, ni el trabajo. Solo estar con su familia y tener su apoyo y su cariño para salir de aquel infierno para siempre…

 

Por otro lado, en recompensa a su brillante labor, Leval, en efecto, fue condecorado y mientras eso sucedía, en Bios se produjeron manifestaciones de uno y otro signo respecto a la libre entrada al planeta. Se sucedieron demostraciones de apoyo o repulsa hacia los soberanos de la Tierra. Asthel por su parte, ajeno a todo eso, iba a cenar a casa de Madeleine. Había tenido que aplazar la invitación a causa de ayudar a su padre en la investigación contra el Loten. Los padres de su novia lo entendieron y además de eso ahora tenían a ese joven en un gran concepto. Cuando el muchacho llegó, Madeleine le abrió la puerta, llevaba un vestido muy bonito de color blanco. Asthel la contempló con admiración y la besó, aunque esta vez en una mejilla, por si sus padres estuvieran observando...

\- Hola, ¡estás preciosa! - la halagó de forma muy sincera. -  
\- Gracias.- Sonrió la chica añadiendo con jovialidad -, pero no te quedes en la puerta, pasa....- 

Hizo entrar a Asthel que llevaba las manos a la espalda. Las mostró entonces llevando dos ramos de flores. 

\- Para ti y tu madre - le dijo el muchacho que explicó. - Es una costumbre del país natal de la mía. El invitado debe traer un regalo a las anfitrionas.

 

La madre de Madeleine, casi tan alta y rubia como su hija, aunque algo entrada en carnes y de pelo más corto, salió de otra habitación y saludó al muchacho. Llevaba una discreta pero impecable falda beige con una blusa azul, sonrió encantada cuando vio las flores...

\- Eres un chico muy amable muchas gracias. ¡Anda, pasa y siéntate a la mesa!, cenaremos enseguida, voy a llamar a mi marido. 

 

Estela se fue por donde había entrado, mientras Asthel y su hija se sentaban. Madeleine aprovechó el momento para decirle al muchacho con tono muy alegre.

\- ¡Mis padres te admiran mucho, cuando les conté que habías intervenido para acabar con esa red de tráfico de Loten pensaron que eras un héroe!...  
\- No tenías que habérselo dicho a nadie. Era un secreto oficial.- Le reprochó Asthel agregando con mayor desenfado ante el gesto sorprendido y pesaroso de la chica. - ¡Bueno, no pasa nada, si no has dado muchos detalles!

 

Ella suspiró aliviada, negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Lo cierto es que tampoco sabía más. Su novio asintió con aprobación, ¡menos mal que él tampoco especificó mucho! Madeleine era una chica estupenda pero hablaba demasiado a veces. A decir verdad, era difícil que mantuviera un secreto. Quizás lo único que nunca había contado fue el modo en que Asthel la hacía viajar a veces por esos mundos tan sorprendentes, ¡pero claro! Se arriesgaba a que la tomasen por chiflada y su novio contaba con eso.

\- Ya verás, ¡seguro que te preguntan como lo hiciste!....- le advirtió Maddie que también ardía en deseos de saberlo.

 

Antes de que Asthel pudiese responder los padres de su novia aparecieron y se sentaron. El padre, alto, de pelo castaño, bigote frondoso, aspecto recio y corpulento, vestía una camisa verde y un pantalón oscuro sin demasiadas concesiones a la elegancia y le dio la mano muy complacido mientras se presentaba.

\- Hola, me llamo John Langley, muchacho. Mi hija nos ha contado que eres un héroe...por esta vez no me enfadaré contigo al aplazar esta cena...  
\- Gracias señor. Soy Asthel Malden, encantado - dijo él algo tímidamente. -

 

John hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, dando a entender que ya sabía de sobra su nombre. Entonces intervino Madeleine, mirando a su cortado novio de reojo.

\- Papá, mamá, no lo contéis a nadie ¿vale? Al pobre Asthel le acosarían y no quiero que ninguna otra chica se le acerque.  
\- Tranquila hija, ¡será nuestro secreto! - Prometió su madre riéndose para dirigirse al chico. - Bueno Asthel come, no hagas cumplidos.- Y le sirvió un plato de sopa de marisco de primero. -

 

El invitado comió con apetito, eso le gustó a Estela. La verdad es que era una madre a la antigua, de la opinión de que los chicos deben comer y si son grandes, más. Madeleine miraba y sonreía. Su padre le hizo un gesto a la chica de que comiese también. Al terminar, la anfitriona le trajo un filete con patatas, era bastante grande, pero afortunadamente Asthel tenía hambre. John asintió complacido y dijo con aprobación corroborando la tesis de su mujer.

\- Vaya, tienes buen apetito, eso está bien. Eres muy grande y tienes que llenarte del todo. Y como yo siempre digo, a las cenas se viene a cenar, no para hacer vida social. Sobre todo en las familiares.

 

Asthel no pudo evitar pensar que su abuela Esmeralda no estaría muy conforme con esa apreciación. Más le valdría no tenerles sentados en la misma mesa. Entre tanto, Maddie reprobaba a su padre entre risas.

\- Papá. Ni que Asthel fuera un cerdito, ¡parece que le estuviéramos cebando!

 

John ignoró el comentario y le dijo a su invitado ahora en tono más serio.

\- Te agradezco mucho que sacases a mi hija de ese grupo de locos de los Pros apertura. Eres un chico con seso y hoy día no se encuentran muchos como tú.  
\- Vamos John, deja ya ese tema - le pidió Estela viendo por el rostro demudado y molesto de su hija que los nubarrones de tormenta podrían cernirse de un momento a otro sobre esa hasta entonces, agradable cena, y agregó con tinte maternal y conciliador. - Vamos a olvidarlo...  
\- Pero el chico tiene que saber que le estamos muy agradecidos, mujer. ¿Qué hubiese sido de nuestra hija si no es por él? - Insistió John a modo de clara pulla contra Maddie. -  
\- Papa, no empieces,- intervino la aludida molesta al argüir a su vez - Los pros apertura no son los malos de la película, ni los culpables de todo.  
\- Hija.- Repuso John tratando de hacerlo con calma - esa gente es la que se manifiesta y sabotea todo lo que puede, aquí, en este planeta. Además, estaban metidos en eso de las drogas...  
\- ¡Eso no es cierto! ,- rebatió Maddie con evidente malestar - lo que ocurre es que algunos de los que iban a los mítines consumían loten. Eso lo hacían también muchos de los antiapertura y otra gente, ¿verdad que sí Asthel?

 

El pobre muchacho no sabía que decir, una de dos, o molestaría a Madeleine o al padre de ésta. Por suerte Estela intervino a tiempo de ahorrarle una decisión.

\- Se acabó, dejad al pobre chico en paz, ha venido a conocer a la familia y se va a encontrar metido en esa estúpida discusión. Así que basta de política por hoy. - Les reprobó tanto a su esposo como a su hija que bajaron la vista al plato en tanto Estela añadía dirigiéndose al cortado muchacho en tono muy amable y desenfadado. - ¡Hijo, tú no hagas caso!, siempre que sale el tema de los pros apertura o de los reyes de la Tierra, acaban discutiendo.

 

Asthel esbozó una sonrisa y John dijo ahora de modo conciliador...

\- Perdona muchacho...es culpa mía. Dejemos el tema - comentó para querer saber con patente interés.- ¿Qué tal vas en tus estudios? Tengo entendido que estás en la clase de al lado de la de mi hija.  
\- Si señor. - Asintió él, aliviado por dejar el otro tema. - Voy bien, gracias....  
\- Y ¿hacías deporte, verdad? - Terció Estela para darle de que hablar. - Madeleine me dijo que estabas en el equipo de baloncesto del instituto...  
\- Si,- corroboró ahora con creciente entusiasmo - y este año seguro que quedaremos en un buen lugar. Hemos hecho una gran plantilla, nuestro entrenador dice que incluso podríamos ganar el campeonato...

 

El padre de Maddie parecía estar cada vez más encantado con ese muchacho y así lo expresó.

\- ¡Eso está muy bien, eres un chico completo! Me alegra ver que mi hija ha tenido suerte contigo. ¡Cuídamela bien, eh! – exclamó John bromeando, aunque Asthel podía intuir que no tanto como parecía. -  
\- Papá, por favor, le estás avergonzando...- intervino Maddie bastante envarada también -...

 

El chico sonrió de forma tímida, siguieron charlando de cosas relativas al instituto. El padre de Madeleine, haciendo honor a su condición de tipo parlanchín, le contó que él había sido uno de los trabajadores técnicos que ayudaron a terraformar Bios y que admiraba mucho al propio padre de Asthel por mantener el orden y el respeto a las normas. 

-Sí señor. Tu padre es un tipo íntegro. Si se presentara a alcalde o presidente contaría con mi voto.- Afirmó.-  
-Gracias señor Langley.- Repuso el joven.- Se lo diré.  
-Llámame John. -Le indicó afablemente su contertulio.- Si, hay que reconocer que personas como tu padre y tú sois muy valiosas. Igual que nuestros soberanos… ¡Todavía recuerdo aquello! Estela estaba esperando a Maddie entonces. Mis padres me contaron lo que pasó en la Tierra. La reina Serenity nos libró de una buena, y todavía tiene que haber algún idiota que la critique. Te diré algo, no soy demasiado religioso. Pero a esa mujer sí que la rezaría.  
-Papá. Por favor.- Terció Madeleine.- Creo que ya le han agradecido con creces lo que hizo. Si es que lo hizo…  
-¿Cómo que si es que lo hizo?... Escucha hija. Tú no estabas allí cuando pasó…  
-Ni tú tampoco.- Le recordó ella.-  
-Pero tus abuelos sí...-Afirmó su padre.-  
-Bueno.- Interrumpió Estela, cortando aquello como si hubiera empleado un hacha.- ¿Te apetece postre Asthel?...- Le preguntó al envarado invitado en tanto fulminaba a su esposa y a su hija con la mirada.-  
-Sí, gracias…- Pudo decir tímidamente el chico.-

 

Por suerte padre e hija decidieron aparcar ese otro tema de conflicto y no chocaron más. Así transcurrió lo que quedaba de cena. Después del postre charlaron otro buen rato o más bien el padre de Maddie dio una disertación sobre los jóvenes y los pocos valores que estos respetaban ya. Eso sí, exceptuando a Asthel quién, como no podía ser de otro modo, le dio unas educadas gracias y sonrió sin parar, (para sonrojo propio y de su novia). La madre de ésta contribuyó al mismo al declarar en un sin fin de ocasiones la buena pareja que hacían los dos. Pero por fin se hizo algo tarde y el invitado se despidió, junto con Madeleine fue a dar una vuelta con la complacencia de los padres de ella que la juzgaban segura con semejante acompañante y la verdad sea dicha, ¡los chicos estaban locos por salir de allí!


	27. Nuevas llegadas a Bios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevos personajes llegan al planeta y las tensiones políticas se agravan.

Tan pronto pudieron liberarse de aquella interminable velada los jóvenes novios dieron un paseo por las calles de la ciudad. Iban de la mano como cualquier pareja. Y una vez lejos de su casa, ella tomó la palabra y le dijo a Asthel visiblemente avergonzada.

\- Perdona a mis padres, no han hecho más que darte la lata.  
\- No te preocupes Maddie, lo he pasado muy bien...de verdad - le aseguró él. – Son muy simpáticos, los dos…  
\- Mi padre siempre está igual. No pierde ocasión de soltarle a todo el mundo ese rollo del orden y la moral y cómo hay que hacer las cosas.- Declaró la muchacha con tinte entre aburrido y molesto.-  
-¡Se llevaría bien con el mío!- Exclamó el chico haciéndola reír.-  
-No sé si sería buena idea presentarles. - Pudo decir ella, todavía entre risas.- Además de eso, seguro que tu padre animaría al mío para que los pros le cayeran todavía peor.

Aunque ahora Asthel miró a la chica con un semblante más serio, cuando la rebatió…

-A mi padre no le caen mal los pros apertura. Lo único que él dice es que las inmigraciones deben de hacerse con calma.  
-Ya- replicó su interlocutora afirmando poco convencida.- Esa es la excusa que argumentan los anti apertura. Pero lo que significa de verdad es que solo las personas con más y mejores recursos puedan permitirse el viajar hasta aquí. Los elitistas.- Sentenció con poca amabilidad.-  
-Pues según los anti apertura esos seríamos, entre otros, mi familia y yo. - Afirmó el muchacho ahora con patente malestar que no se molestó en ocultar.-

Maddie se dio cuenta de ello y se apresuró a matizar con visible apuro.

-No quise decir eso. Tu familia y tú habéis hecho mucho por Bios. Os merecéis estar aquí más que nadie.  
-Desde que era pequeño les he escuchado a mis padres decir que este mundo era maravilloso y que sería muy bonito si la gente pudiera disfrutarlo. ¡Cuanta más mejor! - Remató él añadiendo.- Y sobre todo desde que la reina Serenity salvase la Tierra…  
-¡Oh, ya salió la reina!- Protestó ahora la chica sin poderlo evitar, aseverando para sorpresa de su novio casi lo mismo que estaba diciendo en su casa cuando su madre la cortó. - Es otra de las cosas que mi padre se pasa la vida repitiendo. La reina Serenity, el rey Endimión. Salvaron el mundo. ¡Qué buenos son!  
-¿Es que tú no lo crees?- Le inquirió el muchacho.-

En esta ocasión fue ella la que le obsequió con una mirada atónita. Apenas si pudo responder.

-Asthel, por favor, ¿De veras me estás diciendo que una mujer, armada con un cristal y creando un resplandor mágico, fue capaz de eliminar un agujero negro?

 

Y para sorpresa de su novia, el muchacho le contestó con rotundidad.

-No es que lo crea, es que lo sé.  
-No puedes hablar en serio…- Fue capaz de replicar la atónita chica.-  
-Maddie.- Suspiró él apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su pareja para decirle.- Una vez te llevé a otras dimensiones, visitaste mundos mágicos, prohibidos para los mortales. Te aseguro que hay cosas que están mucho más allá de la compresión de la gente normal. Y la reina Serenity es una de ellas. Y te diré algo más, la princesa Mercurio es la madrina de mi padre. Ayudó a mi abuela a traerle al mundo, hizo lo mismo con mi tía y con mi hermana y conmigo. Nunca dejaré que nadie hable mal de ellas. Sobre todo si no las conoce…

 

Su contertulia se quedó realmente sorprendida e incluso impactada por aquellas palabras. Por un lado se resistía a creerlo, pero por otro había comprobado que su novio le decía la verdad. ¡Incluso se lo había demostrado! Ahora sí que pudo responder entre atónita y algo incrédula aún…

-Entonces… ¿Quiénes son en realidad? Me refiero a los reyes y sus princesas. No son humanos, ¿verdad?

 

Aquí el chico se tomó unos momentos para contestar, como si eso le supusiera una especie de complicación. Por fin miro a la chica con amabilidad y sonriendo, le dijo.

-No lo sé con seguridad. Podríamos decir que son unas guardianas protectoras de la Tierra y del Sistema solar. Su misión ha sido, desde siempre, defenderlo de cualquier amenaza. En otro tiempo, un era anterior a ésta, reinaron sobre la Luna, la Tierra y los planetas. Murieron luchando contra los poderes de la oscuridad y se reencarnaron.

Y mientras la asombrada muchacha escuchaba con visible interés, él se decidió y quiso ser sincero del todo para revelarle.

\- Verás Madeleine. Yo te quiero y confío en ti. Puedo contarte el origen de mi familia y lo que realmente son capaces de hacer. Mis padres, mis abuelos, todos ellos han luchado por la Tierra e incluso por el cosmos entero. Mis abuelos sin ir más lejos también se reencarnaron.

 

Y para pasmo de la muchacha, tras sentarse en un banco, él le contó un breve resumen de la historia de su familia. Remachando…

-Como ves, mis propios abuelos al principio lucharon contra las guerreras. Pero descubrieron que estaban equivocados, que las habían juzgado mal. Cambiaron purificados por el poder de Serenity. El mismo poder que salvó la Tierra.   
-¡Vaya!...-Pudo decir la impresionada chica para añadir.- Ahora lo puedo entender todo. Confío en ti. Siendo como tú me has dicho, me siento culpable por haber pensado tan mal de los reyes. Y lo peor será tener que darle la razón a mi padre…  
-No te preocupes. - Le sonrió animosamente el chico.- Lo importante es que ahora ya sabes la verdad. Pero debo pedirte que no le andes contando esto a nadie. Por mí sigue discutiendo con tu padre todo lo que quieras…  
-Tienes mi palabra. – Le prometió ella sin dudar.- En eso no tendré problemas. Al menos en lo que a discutir con mi padre se refiere, ja, ja…

 

Al menos el ambiente entre los dos se relajó y suspiraron aliviados. Total, aquellas historias eran tan increíbles que nadie se las podría tomar muy en serio. Al menos de no haber visto las evidencias con sus propios ojos. Madeleine desde luego no podía sentirse más asombrada y también, por qué no decirlo, especial. Había tenido la suerte de que alguien como Asthel llegase a su vida. Y así se lo dijo, entre reconocida y con un talente más desenfadado, tratando de disipar esa atmósfera tan trascendental que se había creado durante todas esas revelaciones.

-Realmente eres alguien extraordinario.- Le alabó la joven.-  
\- La verdad es que cada vez me considero una persona de lo más normal. De no ser por lo que estaba llamado a hacer. - Afirmó él.- Que casi ni yo mismo sé lo que es…  
-¡Qué bueno eres! , seguro que podrás llevar a cabo esa misión tuya, cualquiera que sea. Te he visto hacer cosas sorprendentes. Pero siendo capaz de aguantar a mis padres seguro que no habrá nada que pueda detenerte.- Le animó su contertulia.-

El muchacho no pudo evitar mirarla algo sorprendido, después se rio. Ella le imitó. Y tras reírse los dos, él le confesó de modo más sereno.

\- Lo cierto es que desde hace bastante tiempo que no me preocupo de eso. Los acontecimientos parecen ir en otra dirección...  
-¡Quizá todo eso que debías hacer, gracias a los reyes esté ya solucionado y tu misión ahora sea convertirte en un jugador de baloncesto importante...ja, ja! - Se rio nuevamente Madeleine haciendo sonreír también a Asthel. –

 

Ojalá fuera así de simple, pero él sabía que por desgracia las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Sin embargo decidió dejar de lado aquello. Estaba con la chica a la que quería y deseaba disfrutar del momento. Ya habría tiempo para ocuparse de lo demás cuando llegase la ocasión. De modo que, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su interlocutora que no paraba de reírse al tiempo que él le pedía con voz entre suplicante y melosa.

\- ¡No te rías de mí!…

 

Los dos se abrazaron por la cintura y después de un rato Asthel acompañó a la muchacha a la puerta de su casa, pero no se quedó a esperar que ésta se abriera. La chica lo comprendió y se rio. ¡Cualquiera soportaba al padre de Maddie si salía con ganas de más charla! Tras un agradable paseo por las ya nocturnas calles de la ciudad. Pensaba en todo lo que se había dicho. Si al menos había podido abrirle los ojos a Maddie y que ella viera la verdad, lo daba por bien empleado. ¡Ojalá que todas las personas de la Tierra y de Bios, e incluso Naure! Pudieran verlo igual. Por fin llegó a su casa. El joven se encontró a su madre hablando por el vídeo teléfono. Amatista ya había colgado antes de que él viera de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué tal con Madelaine?,- preguntó ella con una expectante sonrisa. -  
\- Bueno, cenamos pronto, charle con sus padres que son muy agradables y luego ella y yo dimos un paseo…

 

Explicó él sin querer contarle que le había desvelado tantos secretos familiares, a causa de sus diferencias de opinión respecto de los soberanos terrestres. Posiblemente a su madre eso no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia. De modo que para desviar rápidamente el tema, preguntó a su vez.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Con quién hablabas, mamá?  
\- ¡Oh, era tu tía Idina!, le contestó Amatista. - Espera visita, ha recibido un mensaje de su prima Mimí. Va a venir aquí con su familia, quiere que conozcáis a su esposo y a su hija.  
-¿Su hija? - Inquirió Asthel con tono desconcertado -, no sé, ¿quién es esa Mimí?  
\- Es la hija del tío de Idina,- le explicó Amatista. - Ella y su marido vienen a Bios para quedarse a vivir. Son unos expertos en informática como seguramente le escucharías decir a Katherine.  
-¿Cuándo llegarán? - Quiso saber el muchacho quien, sin saber a ciencia cierta el porqué, se había tomado realmente interés por ese asunto. -  
\- Mañana mismo.- Le respondió su madre, que añadió con un tono más de orden que de deseo. -Así que espero que tu hermana y tú no hagáis planes...vamos a ir a recibirles.  
\- Vale mamá, no te preocupes. Allí estaré. - Concedió Asthel -, ahora me voy a acostar...  
\- Muy bien,- sonrió su complacida interlocutora, contenta de que el muchacho estuviera tan dispuesto. - Hasta mañana hijo...

 

El joven se fue a dormir, aunque al menos eso quiso dar a entender. Antes de acostarse quiso consultar el libro. Entonces comprendió. Tras guardarlo con cuidado se acostó. Amatista por su parte le dijo a Maray lo mismo que a su hermano cuando ésta se iba también a la cama. Pero la niña no se lo tomó con tanto interés. Juzgaba un rollo el tener que ir a esperar a gente que ni tan siquiera conocía. De todos modos su madre fue muy clara al respecto y no le quedaba mucho donde elegir. De modo que al día siguiente, después del colegio, todos estaban listos en el astropuerto de Vitae para recibir a la prima de Idina.

\- Oye mamá,- objetó Maray en voz baja. - ¿Por qué tenemos que venir a recibirles? No son familia nuestra...  
\- Cariño, Idina nos lo ha pedido porque ellos son nuevos aquí y no conocen a nadie, no podemos negarle ese favor - le replicó Amatista también entre susurros. - Además, su hija es de tu edad creo, no le vendrá mal tener una amiga. Hazlo por tu tía, se lo merece.

 

Maray asintió resignada, no podía negarle nada a su tita que de siempre la había querido mucho y era muy buena con ella. De modo que esperaron durante un rato hasta que se registró la llegada al astropuerto de la nave de Mimi. También Sandy, Coraíon y su hijo Granate quisieron ir para dar la bienvenida a los parientes de su amiga. Al poco Idina la vio a lo lejos, estaba allí con su esposo y sus dos hijos. Ella también fue vista por su prima que se acercó con su familia. Mimí una mujer de media melena morena vino corriendo hacia ella haciendo ostensibles gestos con los brazos.

-¡Hola primita! - Exclamó con un chillido abrazándose a la aludida. -  
\- ¡Mimí, qué alegría! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! - Fue la afectuosa respuesta de ésta estrechándola entre sus brazos también.-

 

Idina miró al hombre que apareció caminando con el equipaje tras la recién llegada, moreno como ella. Era Ken su marido, también de pelo moreno. Al poco una chica, rubia platino y larga melena, de unos quince años, que les acompañaba, se aproximó. Desde luego era muy bonita y miraba en silencio a su tía segunda...

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. - Afirmó Mimí dirigiéndose a su esposo. – ¿Verdad Ken?  
-Si es cierto – convino jovialmente él. -  
\- Tú debes de ser Mimet. ¡Como tu abuela, a que sí! - inquirió entonces Michael de forma muy simpática a esa muchacha. -  
\- Si, así me llamo,- respondió ella, por el contrario, con una voz muy suave y poco emocional. – Mimet Trenton…

 

Idina presentó a todos entre sí y culminó con los niños.

\- Este es Tom, mi hijo mayor, Loren la pequeña, y éste es Granate, el hijo de Sandy y Coraíon a los que ya conocéis. Y estos dos muchachos tan mayores ya, son Asthel y Maray, los hijos de Leval y Amatista.

 

Todos saludaron cortésmente y tras departir durante un rato se despidieron de los recién llegados. Estos se dirigieron a casa de Idina para tomar algo. La anfitriona le comentó a Mimí.

 

\- Yo creí que tu niña era de la edad de Maray. Se lo dije a Amatista, pensando que su hija y la vuestra podrían ser buenas amigas...  
\- La verdad es que Mimet tiene doce años, pero aparenta más....- reconoció Mimí que parecía algo incómoda con aquella cuestión. – Crece muy deprisa…  
\- ¡Madre mía, y tanto! Hay que ver cómo se desarrollan las chicas de hoy día. - Exclamó Idina visiblemente sorprendida.-

Y es que esa cría era tan alta como ella misma. No obstante sin darle al tema mayor importancia. Para añadir.

-Espero que seas muy feliz aquí, cariño.- Le deseó a esa jovencita que se limitó a asentir dubitativamente.-  
-Habéis sido muy amables al venir a recibirnos.- Les dijo Mimí al resto.-  
-No es nada. Solo esperamos que os sintáis a gusto en Bios. Para cualquier cosa que necesitéis no dudéis en decírnoslo.- Se ofreció Amatista de modo cordial.-  
-Muchas gracias. - Terció Ken, que parecía desde luego bastante educado y serio.-  
-Lo más importante será ir a conocer nuestra nueva casa. La compramos a través de la web.- Les contó Mimí, añadiendo con agradecimiento.- Y por suerte mi primita pudo ir a verla y darnos su opinión.  
\- Ha sido un placer. Ya veréis como os va a gustar, pero primero será menor que vayamos a mi casa.- Les propuso Idina.-  
-Si.- Añadió Michael. – Estaréis cansado y tendréis hambre.  
-Bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos ya. Ha sido un placer conoceros- Intervino Coraíon que, remachó.- Para cualquier cosa aquí nos tenéis.  
-Muchísimas gracias y Coraíon, por favor, dales un beso y un abrazo muy grande a tus padres de parte de mi madre - le pidió Mimí.- Les quiere mucho…  
-De tu parte – Sonrió él chico, guiando ya a su esposa e hijo hacia la salida.-   
-Nosotros también nos marchamos. Os dejamos para que os pongáis al día.- Añadió Amatista.- Disculpad a mi esposo. Sus obligaciones no le han permitido venir.

 

Por supuesto sus interlocutores excusaron aquello. De modo que ambas familias, Lassart y Malden, se marcharon cada cual a sus casas. Por su parte Idina y la suya ayudaron a la de su prima con las maletas y demás, guiándoles hasta su deslizador.

-Me tienes que contar dónde están las mejores tiendas de por aquí- Le pidió Mimí a su anfitriona.-  
-Descuida.- Repuso jovialmente su prima.- Ya iremos tú y yo cuando estéis instalados.

 

Al llegar a la casa de los Johnson tomaron un sencillo almuerzo en casa de Idina y después, fueron todos a conocer la casa que Mimí y Ken habían comprado. Era espaciosa y muy acogedora, no estaba lejos de las del resto del grupo, en la Avenida del Teniente Granate Lassart. Pertenecía al mejor barrio de Vitae, la capital de Bios, el primero que se construyó en el planeta. Mimí les dijo que Mimet iría al instituto, pues era muy inteligente y llevaba varios cursos de adelanto. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero no preguntaron más. A fin de cuentas ya habían comprobado hacía años con Asthel de lo que era capaz un niño precoz. Ken, por su parte, les dijo que se hospedarían en un hotel hasta que amueblasen la casa. Idina quiso invitarles a la suya pero se negaron alegando que no querían molestar, aunque si aceptaron cenar allí. Después durante la velada, se contaron cosas de la Tierra.

-¿Qué tal está mi madre?- Les preguntó Idina con visible interés. –  
-Bien, no te preocupes – Dijo Mimí para añadir. – Se iba a marchar una temporada a Nature para estar con tu hermano Alan, con Naya y con Fiora. Lo cierto es que ahora quiere estar cerca de sus seres más queridos.  
-Tengo muchas ganas de ir a verla. – Afirmó su contertulia que siempre pensaba en su madre y recordaba ese viaje a través del espejo que reservaba para visitarla. – La echo mucho de menos.

 

De hecho la muchacha recordaba a su padre también. Sabía el duro golpe que para su madre fue perderle. Pero al menos durante ese tiempo Lance estuvo mucho junto a ella, incluso dejando de lado al parecer sus negocios. ¡Pobre chico! Pese a lo reservado de su carácter o precisamente por eso no le habían valorado nunca en lo que merecía. Lo cierto es que Idina se sentía algo culpable, tuvo esa alucinación en la que vio a su hermano haciendo el papel poco menos que de un malvado maquiavélico. Así lo comentó…por lo menos la parte que podía decir en voz alta.

-Mi pobre hermano ha tenido que consolar a mamá él solo durante este tiempo.  
-La tía Cooan es fuerte, y Lance ha estado hablando mucho con ella. No sé qué habrá podido contarle pero tu madre estaba mucho más animada y sonriente la última vez que la vimos. ¿Verdad Kenneth?   
-Sí, es verdad – convino su esposo que agregó. – Y mis suegros también han ido a verla e incluso la han invitado a ir con ellos una temporada cuando regrese de Nature.  
-La tía Mimet siempre fue muy simpática y se ha llevado muy bien con mi madre. Desde que se conocieron, eso me lo contaron mis padres – se sonrió Idina recordando también que no pocas veces había pensado que estaba un poco, o mejor dicho, bastante chiflada. –  
-Sí, mamá recuerda con mucho cariño como fue recibida en la familia. La tía la ayudó mucho a integrarse. Tuvieron la fortuna de compartir un destino muy similar. La quiere muchísimo… Incluso la ayudó a reconciliarse con mi tía Melissa, bueno en realidad me dijo que se llamaba Eudial…Una larga historia.- Agregó con rapidez para evitar seguir con ello.-  
-Es cierto mi suegra habla mucho de eso. De cómo Cooan la trató como a una hermana menor.- Añadió Ken.- Por eso se siente muy unida a tu madre, Idina. Bueno y a tu tía Petz y tu tío Zafiro.   
\- Es verdad- declaró Mimí afirmando ahora con más desenfado.- Y le encanta todavía hacer la receta de la abuela Sarah. Por cierto, ¿sabes quién ha estado visitando a tu madre muchas veces? ¡La propia princesa de Marte en persona!

 

Su prima asintió con una sonrisa. Sabía lo mucho que su madre quería a la madrina Rei, y aquello era mutuo. Eran grandes amigas y la princesa de Marte sintió muchísimo la pérdida del padre de Idina, al que había conocido cuando él, su madre, el tío Roy y la tía Bertie, eran apenas unos jóvenes universitarios luchando contra esos malvados demonios.

-A veces no me doy cuenta de la gran familia que somos. – Suspiró la muchacha con el cómplice asentimiento de Mimí que repuso. –  
\- A mí me venía a visitar muchas veces la princesa Saturno, que es mi madrina. Ella y la princesa Venus se llevaban bastante bien con mis padres…  
-Lo cierto es que todas son admirables, además de su lucha por la justicia y de sus ocupaciones, siempre sacaron tiempo para interesarse por nuestras familias.- Comentó su prima.-  
-Bueno, ¿qué tal vosotros por aquí? - terció Kenneth cambiando de tema. –  
-Bien, lo cierto es que las cosas estuvieron un poco agitadas – replicó Michael mirando de reojo ahora a su mujer que se sonrió, más cuando él comentó. – Hasta las justicieras tuvieron que intervenir para imponer el orden.  
-Pues hacía mucho que no actuaban.- Comentó Ken. –  
-Y creo que va a pasar mucho tiempo más ya para que lo repitan. – Afirmó Idina. –  
-Oye Mimet – comentó ahora Tom mirando a su prima con patente curiosidad. - ¿Es verdad que vas a ir al instituto?  
-Si- repuso lacónicamente ella. –  
-¡Sí que eres lista! – sonrió Loren para contarle orgullosa. - ¿Sabes que la hija de la reina Neherenia es amiguita mía?  
-No lo sabía – comentó la interpelada sin ningún interés aparente. –  
-¡Vaya cielo! Eso sí que es increíble – le sonrió Mimí tratando de enmendar aquella réplica de su hija.-   
-Nehie es una mujer estupenda, una gran amiga. La considero incluso como a una hermana. - Le dijo Idina que añadió. – Creo que te conté como nos conocimos de niñas. –  
-Sí, que tú jugabas a las princesas con tu prima Kerria y ¡tenías esa muñeca a la que le pusiste mi nombre! – rio ahora Mimí –  
-Es verdad – rio su prima con ella para explicar a sus propios hijos. – Esa muñeca me la regaló la madre de Mimí cuando yo era muy pequeña. Y como me dijo que podría jugar con ella y que así me acordaría de mi primita, pues yo le puse el mismo nombre.

Todos se rieron en la mesa, todos a excepción de Mimet que simplemente añadió.

-Es algo lógico. Con el mismo nombre podrías acordarte con total seguridad de mi madre.  
-Si- pudo responder Idina algo sorprendida sin embargo por la tibia reacción de esa muchacha. – Eso es…eso fue lo que pensé…  
-Entonces estabas muy avanzada psicológicamente para tu edad de entonces.- Valoró la muchacha dejándoles atónitos.-

 

Desde luego que al resto de su familia también le sorprendía la forma de ser de aquella chica. Quizás fuera debido a que estaba cansada del viaje. De todos modos la cena se iba alargando demasiado, tocaba ya mandar a los críos a la cama. Estos se resistieron un poco pero finalmente obedecieron. Mimí, su esposo y su hija se despidieron tras agradecer aquella velada. Idina y Michael también se fueron a la cama cuando terminaron de recoger los platos, la mesa y encargar a los robots domésticos que los lavasen y limpiasen el resto.

-Bueno… ha sido una cena muy larga pero me alegra tener a la prima y a su familia aquí. La verdad no nos hemos visto casi nada en estos últimos años.- Afirmó Idina.-  
-Ahora tendrás ocasión de recuperar el tiempo perdido.- Le dijo su esposo tras darle un beso en la mejilla.-

Eso pensaba su esposa. Por su parte, ya en su casa y acostados tras su propia cena, Sandy y Coraíon comentaban la llegada de los nuevos visitantes. Ella le decía a su esposo.

\- No sé, Mimí y su marido son agradables, pero su hija. Es educada pero parecía tan fría y desapasionada, no he sentido casi emociones en ella...  
\- Tendrá un carácter frío, ¡no todo el mundo va a ser alegre y a tirar cohetes a la mínima ocasión! - respondió Coraíon despreocupadamente. -  
\- Pero, me extraña - insistió Sandy -, percibo algo extraño en ella. Su mirada es muy fría. Incluso a Granate le ha parecido algo rara. Me lo dijo tan pronto llegamos a casa. – Meditó unos instantes y agregó de forma nada convencida pensando lo mismo que Idina.- No sé, quizá venga cansada del viaje...o se sienta fuera de lugar.

 

Su marido asintió. Eso debía ser. Entre tanto, en casa de Ios Johnson, tras acostarse, la conversación iba dirigida al mismo tema. Ella comentaba a su marido con expresión sorprendida.

-¡Es curioso! No me imaginaba tan mayor a Mimet y para colmo sólo tiene doce años.  
\- Oye, ¡Mimí te ha dicho que está muy desarrollada! - Declaró Michael con algo de sorna. - ¡Y no te engañaba!  
\- No sé qué pensar, yo diría que demasiado.- Repuso Idina en actitud reflexiva. -  
\- Mira, esa chica es mayor,- declaró su marido afirmando sin sombra de duda. - Por desarrollada que esté no puede ser así con doce años. Es tan alta como tú y el cuerpo que tiene no es el de una niña. Por lo menos debe de tener quince.  
\- No sé por qué mi prima iba a quererme engañar. Nunca se sabe, puede que sea realmente así. Además, ¡qué curioso! , ella es tan rubia y sus dos padres son morenos.  
\- Puede ser un gen recesivo que tuviera. O quizás sea adoptada y no sepan con claridad su fecha de nacimiento.- Conjeturó Michael sin darle mucha importancia. - Bueno, deja de darle vueltas, lo principal es que ya están aquí...  
\- Ya, pero me parece una chica muy seria, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta como son su madre y sus abuelos de simpáticos y vivarachos, parece la noche y el día respecto a ellos. Y Mimí nunca me dijo que la adoptasen. Aunque es curioso, ni siquiera nos invitaron al bautizo… Fue como si de pronto, ya la tuviera…  
-¡Oh, déjalo ya Idina!- le pidió Michael aburrido del tema, cuando su esposa se empeñaba en desmadejar un asunto podría pasar horas y horas dándole vueltas. - Vamos a dormir, venga, mañana visitas a tu prima y se lo preguntas si crees que debes hacerlo.

 

Su esposa estuvo de acuerdo aunque tenía ganas de seguir charlando un poco más sobre ello, pero comprendiendo que su marido se aburría enseguida de ese tipo de cuestiones, al fin lo dejó correr. Aunque desde luego a Mimí no se lo iba a preguntar. Probablemente su prima lo juzgase bastante descortés amén de una invasión de su intimidad familiar. Sin embargo no pasaba nada. Ya lo hablaría más detenidamente con Sandy y Amatista a ver si coincidían con ella.

-Es algo muy raro.- Reflexionaba en tanto el sueño la iba venciendo poco a poco.- Ya las consultaré a ver qué opinan…

 

Así las cosas, terminada la conversación se durmieron enseguida. Al día siguiente, tras una llamada a la casa de los Malden quedaron en que Asthel acompañaría a Mimet al instituto. El chico fue a buscarla y la guió. Allí la presentó a varios de sus compañeros, ella estaba en su misma clase. Le habían hecho un examen de acceso en la Tierra y sus notas eran muy altas, ¡las mejores de todos los aspirantes! A la salida de la clase, su cicerone charlaba con ella y esperó a Maddie para presentársela.

\- Mimet, ésta es Madeleine, mi novia.- Declaró orgullosamente Asthel que le dio un beso a su pareja como si quisiese corroborarlo para añadir. - Maddie, ésta es Mimet, es sobrina de una prima de mi padre.  
-¡Qué lío! - Sonrió su contertulia con gesto divertido para afirmar no sin alivio a la vista de la belleza que tenía en frente. - Bueno, entonces de algún modo sois familia, encantada de conocerte.  
\- Lo mismo digo - repuso Mimet aunque su voz no sonó muy convencida, pero Madeleine pensó que era por timidez, a todo esto la recién llegada añadió del mismo modo átono y desapasionado. -Supongo que nos veremos a menudo. Ahora debo volver, mis padres me esperan para que les ayude a amueblar nuestra casa....  
-¿Quieres que te acompañemos? - Se ofreció Asthel de forma cortés. -  
\- No gracias,- rehusó esa muchacha de forma seca - ya sé el camino, quedaos vosotros dos juntos, no quiero molestaros, adiós...

 

Se alejó andando a pasos cortos y rápidos. Madeleine se quedó bastante atónita y le comentó a su novio no sin preocupación e incluso un atisbo de sorprendida contrariedad.

-¿Qué le he hecho yo?...parece como si la hubiese ofendido en algo.  
\- No, no es eso, es sólo que parece ser bastante fría. Le faltarán habilidades sociales pero eso no es un delito.- La excusó Asthel que le contó a su perpleja novia lo poco que sabía de ella. – Por lo que he podido ver es así con todo el mundo. Por mayor que parezca no deja de tener doce años.  
\- No, ¡Venga ya! ¿Me tomas el pelo?- Le preguntó su novia a lo que el muchacho negó con la cabeza tras encogerse de hombros.- ¿Esa chica doce años? ¡Eso no me lo creo! - Sentenció la muchacha esbozando una malévola sonrisita -...  
\- Bueno, ¡qué más da! El caso es que espero que sea una amiga más para nosotros.- Replicó su interlocutor.-  
\- Y yo espero que se vuelva más amable o eso va a ser difícil - añadió Maddie con algo de sorna. -

 

Asthel le dedicó una sonrisa de divertida reprobación y ambos se marcharon hacia sus casas en tanto terminaban la conversación. Entre tanto Leval en su nuevo puesto no tenía tiempo de pensar en ese tipo de cuestiones. Aunque Amatista le comentase algo similar sobre esa niña él se limitó a darle la razón. Lo importante es que se adaptase pronto. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba a él ahora eran los continuos problemas entre facciones políticas en Bios. En su afán por solucionarlos ordenó que se investigara a los promotores de las revueltas y se les tuviese vigilados. El capitán Turner, un ayudante suyo, vino a informarle al hilo de una de esas pesquisas.

\- Señor, hemos averiguado la identidad de algunos de los causantes de los desórdenes del otro día. Les tenemos localizados.  
\- Perfecto capitán. Tráigales para acá - ordenó con interés -, quiero interrogarlos...  
-¿Detenerles señor? - Objetó Turner. - No tenemos pruebas fundadas de su culpabilidad...  
\- Eso es un problema,- reconoció su superior con aire pensativo para rectificar. - Por lo menos vigílelos y, a la menor cosa que hagan, me da igual si escupen en la calle, les trae aquí acusados de alteración del orden y amenaza a la seguridad planetaria.  
\- A la orden.- replicó el capitán que saludó militarmente y se marchó. -

 

Leval se esforzaba en pensar la forma más rápida y menos perjudicial de acabar con esos problemas, creyó encontrarla, pero necesitaría la autorización de su jefe, el general Tirel. Supuso que no habría trabas y le llamó para pedirle que le recibiera. Su superior le dijo que fuera cuando quisiera y él marchó rápidamente para allá. Fue recibido enseguida. Entró, saludó y el general le ordenó que se sentara y le explicase el porqué de su llamada.

\- Verá señor.- Respondió Leval -, tenemos localizados a los cabecillas de las revueltas del otro día, pero no tenemos pruebas. Estoy pensando un plan para poder terminar con esto, atrapar a los cabecillas y acabar con esta situación...  
\- Me parece bien coronel, pero ¿cómo piensa hacerlo?..  
\- Si organizo una reunión entre los causantes de esto, quizá lleguemos a un acuerdo.- Propuso Leval. -  
\- Es una buena idea, - repuso Tirel con evidente aprobación para agregar con mayor moderación y cautela. - Al menos sabremos que posturas adoptan y como se tratan entre ellos, por mí está bien, tiene mi permiso. Y es más, me ocuparé de hablar con los jefes de cada postura personalmente. Espero que acepten.   
\- Gracias señor.- Saludó y se retiró. - Por lo menos podré intentarlo - pensó animado por haber superado la primera traba, obtener el visto bueno de su superior. -

 

Leval llamó a su despacho y comunicó con su ayudante, le ordenó que localizase a los oficiales y les previniese que tendrían que estar alerta ante la más mínima anormalidad en las calles. Amén de velar por la seguridad de una reunión que presumiblemente se celebraría en un par de días. Luego volvió a su casa pensando.

-Ahora a descansar un poco, que buena me espera…

 

Mimet llegó a la suya pronto, sus padres decoraban ya el comedor y tenían los muebles fuera, Mimí se acercó a ella y la llamó con tinte cariñoso y jovial.

\- ¡Hija, qué bien que hayas llegado ya! Por favor, ¿puedes entrar los muebles?...  
\- Si mamá, enseguida.- Asintió la chica que, con una facilidad pasmosa, levantó un pesado armario y lo entró en la casa, luego un piano. Así hasta que colocó todos los muebles donde le decía su madre -...  
-¡Muchas gracias hija, eres estupenda cariño!,- sonrió su madre dándole un beso en una mejilla.-

 

Mimet lo encajó sin pestañear aunque al cabo de unos instantes, como si hubiera recordado hacerlo, esbozó una débil sonrisa en tanto Mimí le preguntaba con evidente interés.

\- ¿Qué tal el primer día de clase?, ¿has conocido a muchos compañeros?..  
\- Sí, las materias impartidas eran de un nivel bastante sencillo. A decir verdad, ya conocía todos los contenidos. En cuanto a mis nuevos compañeros Asthel me ha presentado a algunos. Son agradables, también me ha presentado a su novia. Es simpática, pero quizá yo a ella no se lo parezca.- Añadió la muchacha que parecía intranquila no por su tono sino por el significado literal de sus palabras. – Su lenguaje corporal no expresaba eso…  
\- No te preocupes cariño.- Se apresuró a responder su madre. - Seguro que le has parecido una chica muy agradable. Tú solo trata de mostrarte amable.  
\- Lo intento mamá, de verdad que sí.- Repitió la aludida que daba la impresión de sentirse culpable, traicionando ese tono pausado y monocorde que empleaba. Sobre todo al añadir. - La tía Keiko me dijo que debía hacerlo todos los días. Y lo hago.

Mimí abrazó a su hija para animarla y le dijo con jovialidad.

-¡Ya verás cómo todo está bien! Dentro de poco serás una chica como cualquier otra. ¡Anímate! no quiero que te pongas triste...  
\- Yo no sé ponerme triste.- Repuso inexpresivamente Mimet y Mimí la miró comprensiva asintiendo y acariciando con amor el rubio pelo de su hija mientras le aseguraba. – Eso no entra entre mis competencias básicas…  
\- Aprenderás a hacerlo todo cariño, ¡ya lo verás! Pero ponerse triste no es algo que necesites saber enseguida.- Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa, en tanto la instaba. - Ven, vamos a comer.

Mimet asintió y ambas abrazadas entraron en el salón.

 

Leval estaba en casa y, ya por la noche, después de la cena, no dejaba de darle vueltas a su idea. Amatista le notaba nervioso e intentó tranquilizarle. Él le había contado su plan y estaba temeroso de que no diese resultado, era muy importante lo que se jugaban...

\- Vamos Leval, no lo pienses más.- Le pidió suavemente ella - estoy segura de que tu plan será un éxito. Tú siempre has tenido suerte con todo lo que te has propuesto y además eres muy competente en tu trabajo....  
\- Gracias cariño, pero, no lo puedo remediar. Si fracaso no sólo seré yo, sino Tirel que confía en mí y me ha dado autoridad. ¿Te das cuenta?, ¡voy a representar a Bios junto al Presidente de la comunidad de ciudades y los cinco alcaldes! Lo que se decida o no en la reunión puede condicionar el futuro del planeta - le reveló él haciendo patente su intranquilidad. -

 

Y es que no era para menos. Desde hacía algunos años, Bios había crecido de forma muy rápida y se habían fundado dos ciudades más en la zona sur, Selenia y Milenia, en homenaje a la reina Serenity, cada una con su alcalde. Por encima sólo había un presidente y un consejo director que coordinaba a las cinco, encargándose también de las relaciones con la Tierra. Luego estaba la autoridad militar que protegía el planeta...Pero hay había otro problema. Tal y como Leval y su familia se temían, algunos habitantes de Bios, sobre todo los anti apertura, y, curiosamente, muchos de los pros apertura también, no querían saber nada de los soberanos terrestres.

\- Cielo.- Le dijo Amatista con un tono tranquilizador, casi maternal. - Por mucho que te agobies no resolverás nada hasta dentro de dos días...procura calmarte.  
\- Sí, tienes razón,- reconoció Leval - supongo que el general habrá llamado al Presidente y los alcaldes. Espero que acepten, y si lo hacen, debemos conseguir que vengan representantes de las dos facciones. Evitar disturbios o enfrentamientos hasta la reunión, en fin, un montón de cosas. Nada puede dejarse al azar y ninguna cosa puede salir mal. El problema es que no tengo personal ni tiempo para todo eso...  
\- Seguro que te las apañarás. ¡Vamos hombre! ¿No recuerdas todo lo que hemos pasado? Comparado con las aventuras que hemos vivido esto no es nada. Antes te hubiera parecido un reto entretenido - sonrió su mujer con un tono jovial. -  
\- Si,- asintió Leval aunque objetó más seriamente - pero ahora ya no soy tan joven y tengo una carrera que proteger y una familia. Y un planeta entero que puede estar en mis manos, todo depende de cómo plantee la situación. Al menos mi hermana me dio consejo legal y jurídico hace tiempo. Todavía guardo los archivos, creo que los tendré que revisar.  
\- No lo pienses más y relájate... ¿te doy un masaje?,- le ofreció Amatista que indicándole que se diera la vuelta en la silla, comenzó a frotar la espalda de su esposo con los dedos haciendo que éste se relajase progresivamente sintiéndose muy a gusto. -  
\- Huummm. Un poco más abajo, así.- Susurraba él mientras su mujer recorría su espalda. - Ahora más arriba - le pidió y ella obedientemente le acarició el cuello. - Gracias cariño, es justo lo que me hacía falta.

 

Entonces Amatista le susurró melosamente al oído…

-¿Sabes? , he pensado que hoy...

Su marido ya estaba medio adormecido por el masaje y respondió con voz aletargada.

\- Sii...  
\- Podríamos ir a la cama pronto y allí termino el masaje y luego me das tú uno a mí.- Le propuso Amatista con voz ahora seductora. -  
\- Me parece una magnífica idea.- Aceptó Leval ahora más despabilado. - Los chicos se acaban de acostar. Por mí, ya podemos irnos.

 

Su mujer estuvo de acuerdo, los dos se metieron en su habitación y allí ella se ocupó de relajar del todo a su inquieto marido...


	28. Nuevas relaciones y viejos recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es hora de asumir nuevas responsabilidades, de crear nuevos vínculos y de recordar los antiguos.

A la mañana siguiente Leval se levantó muy temprano, se aseó, desayunó, se vistió con su uniforme de gala y se encaminó hacia su despacho en la base. Amatista le había deseado suerte. Pensaba que su mujer tenía razón, debía confiar en sus posibilidades...él era un buen negociador, y estaba bien preparado en cuanto a conocimientos y asesoría legal. Al menos eso creía. No en vano su hermana le ayudó a ello. Llegó a su despacho una hora antes, esperaba la llamada de Tirel, tendría que decirle si los altos cargos representantes de las partes aceptaban esa reunión. Efectivamente, tras unos cincuenta minutos de espera en los que no pudo más que emborronar algunas cuartillas, (como se decía coloquialmente, dado que de hecho usó un ordenador) intentando preparar un buen discurso, su superior le llamó. Su rostro apareció en la pantalla del vídeo teléfono y le comentó.

\- Buenos días coronel, le comunico que ya he hablado con los representantes de todos los grupos.  
\- Y dígame señor ¿qué le han dicho? ¿Aceptarán? - Quiso saber Leval con gran expectación. -

 

Tirel se quedó serio durante unos segundos que a su subordinado le parecieron larguísimos, por fin sonrió tranquilizador y dijo.

\- Están todos de acuerdo, les ha parecido una buena idea. Además, usted tiene buena reputación. Aceptan que modere la reunión. Yo también creo que dado su prestigio y sus grandes contribuciones a este planeta, es el hombre más indicado.  
\- ¡Magnífico! - Exclamó su interlocutor muy contento añadiendo. - ¡Gracias señor por darme su confianza!...  
\- Me han pedido que aceleremos las cosas. Quieren reunirse cuanto antes. Les he dicho que será mañana - le informó el general. -  
\- Estaré preparado, señor.- Le aseguró Leval. -  
\- Bueno, pues le dejo para que se ocupe de todo, hasta mañana coronel - se despidió Tirel cortando la comunicación. -

 

Su subordinado suspiró y también cortó la transmisión, ahora llegaba el momento de coordinar y poner a punto un sin fin de cosas. Siguió sentado y decidió comenzar a preparar un borrador para la reunión. También quiso contactar con la Tierra, a ver si su hermana Kerria le pudiera aconsejar algo más en lo relativo a la legalidad vigente en ese momento. Tardó pero merced al canal sub espacial consiguió localizar su despacho. Aunque allí le notificaron que no estaba. Suspiró, lo intentó con el número de casa de sus padres. Allí fue Bertie la que atendió la llamada.

-¡Leval hijo, qué alegría! Pudo decir la sorprendida mujer.- ¿Has venido a la Tierra?  
-No mamá. Llamo por canal especial.- Le aclaró su hijo.- ¿Cómo estáis?  
-Bien. Hemos pasado unos días algo tensos con Brian, cosas de la adolescencia. Y de ser un saiyan.- Sonrió su interlocutora para añadir.- Tu padre se está ocupando de entrenarle.  
-Entonces está en buenas manos. - Aseguró él- ¿Qué tal tú y papá?  
-Bien hijo. Acabo de volver del colegio. Todo como de costumbre.  
-¿Y Kerria y Sam? ¿Están por ahí? - Quiso saber Leval.-  
-Pues no, lo cierto es que, como ya te dije, entre algunos conflictos con su hijo y su trabajo están muy ocupadas. Samantha ha tenido que ir a Filadelfia a ocuparse de una campaña de publicidad y Kerria hoy se reunía con personas del colectivo contra el maltrato y la discriminación. Tenía un caso.  
-¡Vaya! - Suspiró el muchacho que entonces le resumió a su madre un poco de la situación.- Esperaba haber podido consultarle un par de cosas…  
-Lo siento hijo. ¡Ojalá tu hermana estuviera menos agobiada!, pero le diré que llamaste y a ver si, cuando tenga un momento, puedo echarte una mano.  
-No, déjalo. Ya habrá tiempo. Supongo que la reunión se prolongará durante algunos días. Y no quiero agobiar a Ky. - Salúdalas a ella, a Sam, a mi sobrino y a papá de mi parte.-  
-Igualmente hijo, muchos besos para Amatista y mis nietos.- Le respondió su madre.-

 

Leval cortó ya la emisión. Tampoco podía extenderse a charlar por un canal que se suponía militar y para emergencias. Suspiró…

-Bueno, pues me las apañaré. -Y sin otra opción se dispuso a preparase lo mejor posible.-

 

Asthel y Maray fueron cada uno a sus respectivos colegios, pasaron como siempre a recoger a Granate y a los hijos de Idina, Tom y Loren. Dado que su madre había tenido que salir antes hacia su escuela. Luego se acercaron a la casa de Mimet. Ella, de pie e imperturbable, les esperaba en la puerta. Una vez se unió a ellos continuaron todos juntos encaminándose a sus clases. Los pequeños, Maray, Granate, Tom y Loren, se desviaron hacia su colegio. Asthel y Mimet siguieron recto para el instituto. No habían hablado nada cuando el chico sacó un tema para iniciar la conversación...

-¿Qué tal te has levantado hoy? - Le preguntó Asthel. - ¿Dispuesta para tu segundo día?

 

La interpelada le miró en lo que parecía un gesto de sorpresa pues apenas arqueó las cejas.

\- Si...claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? ¿Crees que me falta algo? - Inquirió ella que aunque no lo acusaba por su tono ni su expresión parecía mostrarse preocupada e incluso desconcertada. -....  
\- ¡No, qué va!- se apresuró a contestarle Asthel. - Sólo te preguntaba si tienes ganas, nada más. ¿Te sientes algo desplazada quizá por estar en un sitio nuevo?

 

Mimet estaba confusa pero pensó que no debía dar esa impresión y concedió con tono sereno.

\- Si, debe ser eso. Me tengo que adaptar, sois todos muy amables conmigo, gracias.- Y sonrió más ampliamente de lo que Asthel había visto hasta ahora aunque casi arqueando los labios hacia arriba, como si fuese algo premeditado y no natural. – Me adaptaré, es cuestión de tiempo.

 

Por fin llegaron, tras la primera clase, en el descanso, Asthel se ocupaba en repasar sus apuntes para ordenarlos. Un amigo suyo, un atractivo chico de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color se acercó a él, le vio y le saludó.

\- Hola Kyle, ¿qué tal?...no te vi ayer en clase. ¿Estabas enfermo?...  
-¡No, qué va! - Respondió éste con una sonrisa para contarle. - Lo que pasa es que iba mal de tiempo para el examen de matemáticas. Me quedé estudiando en casa....- miró hacia atrás, al lugar donde se sentaba Mimet, disimuladamente le cuchicheó a Asthel. - Oye, esa chica ¿Es nueva verdad? Te he visto antes de empezar la clase hablando con ella... ¿quién es?..  
\- Ella.- Repuso indiferentemente su interlocutor mirando a su vez para desvelar - es la hija de una amiga de mis padres. Acaba de llegar de la Tierra, si hubieras venido ayer te la habría presentado...  
\- Es muy guapa y está muy buena la verdad.- Declaró Kyle que inquirió con algo de malicia. - ¿No se ha mosqueado Maddie porque tú y ella estéis en la misma clase?...  
-¡No seas idiota! - Exclamó jovialmente Asthel que empujó a su amigo riéndose y agregando divertido. - ¡Venga listo, que te conozco, ven conmigo y te la presento! 

 

Pero cuando Asthel se levantó dispuesto a llevar a su compañero hasta Mimet, el profesor de la siguiente hora entró en la clase. Era el señor Riggs y daba química. Kyle fue a sentarse y le dijo, no sin fastidio, que se la presentara a la salida. Eso sí, el muchacho aquel no se recató de observarla de continuo.

-¡Joer con la nueva! ¡Qué buena está! - Se decía.- Tengo que ir a saco a por ella…

Entre tanto aquel maestro de figura algo oronda y calva prominente miró a sus alumnos para dar uno de sus consabidos discursos.

-Vamos a ver, saben que los parciales están a la vuelta de la esquina y espero que hayan estudiado algo.

 

Silencio sepulcral en el aula, el profesor se sonrió moviendo levemente la cabeza para afirmar casi con tono divertido.

-Lo que me suponía. Voy a hacer unas preguntas de repaso. Espero que algunos de ustedes puedan responder correctamente. A ver. ¿Alguien podría decirme cuál es el peso atómico del fósforo?- Inquirió el profesor sacando a Kyle de sus pensamientos.-

 

Algunos alumnos estaban consultando en sus libros cuando Mimet levantó la mano, para responder, una vez le fue concedida la palabra. 

-Treinta coma noventa y siete.- Aseveró sin parpadear.-  
-Correcto. Muy bien señorita…  
-Mimet Trenton, señor Riggs. - Le aclaró ella.-  
-Veo que es usted nueva.- Comentó el profesor valorando a aquella muchacha con la mirada.-  
-Sí señor. Llegué ayer.- Le informó la aludida.-  
-Bien. Ya que está usted tan bien dispuesta, ¿podría decirme a qué grupo pertenece y de dónde podemos extraer ese mineral?  
\- El fósforo pertenece al grupo del nitrógeno y aparece en varios minerales como la fluoropatita.- Fue la inmediata respuesta.-

 

Hasta el señor Riggs la miró sorprendido, no digamos el resto de la clase. El propio Asthel se quedó impresionado. ¡Ahora podía comprender por qué esa chica estaba en un curso tan avanzado para su edad!

-Muy bien, excelente. Muchas gracias.- Declaró finalmente el docente, cambiando ya de asunto.-

 

Así dio comienzo esa clase. Al terminar pasó la siguiente profesora. Era la señorita Prescot, una mujer cincuentona pero agradable y simpática. Les daba lengua y literatura. Y para no ser menos que su colega de la hora anterior. Quiso saber de forma jovial.

-Muy bien, mis queridos alumnos y alumnas, confío en que hayan leído algún libro de su elección sobre el romanticismo inglés del siglo diecinueve. ¿Alguien se brindaría a comentarme su obra elegida?

Estaba claro que no había muchos que se prestaran a ello. Incluso Asthel tuvo que admitir que lo suyo no era ese tipo de novela. No es que le disgustase, pero pese a leer Ivanhoe de Walter Scott no tenía muchas ganas de comentarla en clase. Por supuesto a Kyle se le había pasado, o mejor dicho, no tuvo el más mínimo interés en leerse nada tan anticuado. Por suerte para ellos la maestra reparó en Mimet.

-¡Vaya, aquí tenemos a una nueva alumna! - Declaró con una media sonrisa.- ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?  
-Me llamo Mimet Trenton. Vengo de la Tierra.- Repuso ella.-  
-¿Le gusta a usted la literatura?- Inquirió su maestra.-  
-Es interesante, sí, no obstante estoy más interesada en los ensayos científicos y técnicos.- Afirmó la chica.-

 

Algunas de sus compañeras se rieron solapadamente murmurando entre ellas calificativos tales como freak o muermo… Sin embargo los chicos no dejaban de mirar a ese bombón. Pese a que aquellas palabras casi sonaban a chino.

-¡Vaya por Dios! – Suspiró la profesora comentando resignada.- Entonces no creo que esté usted familiarizada con el tema que hoy nos ocupa.  
-No mucho, la verdad.- Admitió Mimet que pasó a reseñar.- La literatura inglesa del siglo diecinueve al menos es interesante en tres apartados generales como la poesía, la novela histórica y la aparición de la novela gótica o de terror. Hay muy buenos ejemplos en la primera de las tres áreas como John Keats con su poema Endimión, uno de mis favoritos, pero Lord Byron o Percy Bysseh Shelley también son grandes autores en esa disciplina. En la novela gótica, por su puesto Sir Walter Scott y en la gótica Horace Walpoll o Mary Shelley.   
-¡Menos mal que no le interesa mucho la literatura!- Exclamó la atónita señorita Prescott.-   
-Disculpe, no dije que no me interesase, - La corrigió su alumna para pasmo del resto de la clase.- Solo comenté que la ensayística en materias científicas y técnicas me producía una mayor inquietud intelectual…  
-Claro.- Pudo decir su asombrada maestra para preguntar.- Entonces. ¿Ha leído usted alguna de esas las obras de los autores que cita?  
-Sí, realmente las he leído todas.- Contestó Mimet con gesto y tono imperturbables.-

 

Ahora sus compañeros estallaron en carcajadas sin poderlo evitar, la maestra pareció molestarse, cosa que Mimet no comprendió. Si era profesora de literatura debería alegrarse al oír aquello. Para confirmar aquella situación, su hasta entonces jovial expresión se tornó severa y con tono enojado le inquirió a la muchacha.

-¿Trata usted de burlarse de mí?  
-No señorita Prescot. Eso no tendría ningún sentido.- Rebatió la chica.-   
-Muy bien, pues espero que sea usted capaz de comentarme alguna.  
-La que desee.- Replicó la joven.-

Eso dejó muda a toda la clase. ¡Esa loca no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo! Prescott solía ser una profesora aparentemente jovial pero muy exigente. Y no toleraba faltas de respeto o desinterés. Por eso alumnos como Kyle sudaban tinta cuando llegaba esta clase. Sin embargo aquella novata enfrentaba su mirada a la de su veterana profesora sin inmutarse. Ésta pareció quedar confundida por aquello. No obstante enseguida reaccionó para meditar durante unos segundos y le pidió.

-Pues en ese caso, me gustaría que nos ilustrase sobre…- Pareció pensarlo mejor, se sonrió con expresión algo aviesa y prosiguió.- Iba a pedirle que me hablara sobre una fácil, una que casi todo el mundo conoce por sus versiones de cine y holocine, pero mejor elegiré otra, si no le importa.  
-En absoluto, le dije que podía preguntarme por la que usted quisiera.- Replicó Mimet sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.-  
-En ese caso me gustaría que nos contase algo sobre El Monje…

 

Ahora el ambiente en el aula era algo tenso. Los demás se miraban unos a otros sin tener ni idea de qué era siquiera aquello. En cambio Mimet asintió y comenzó a desgranar.

-El monje es una novela gótica escrita por Matthew Gregory Lewis, que se publicó por primera vez en mil setecientos noventa y seis. Lewis la escribió antes de cumplir los veinte años y tardó sólo diez semanas en escribirla. A modo de breve sinopsis de la novela,- Añadió para recitar.- “A la abarrotada iglesia de la orden monacal de los capuchinos, sita en Madrid, llegan la anciana Leonila y su sobrina Antonia, una joven «que nada sabe del mundo». Al ver la belleza de Antonia, dos caballeros les ceden sus asientos. Uno de ellos, Lorenzo de Medina, se ofrece a la joven para servirla durante su estancia en la capital, a donde ambas mujeres acaban de llegar para pedir a Raimundo, conde de Las Cisternas, heredero del recientemente fallecido marqués de Las Cisternas, abuelo de Antonia, que le renueve la pensión que el difunto le había asignado a su madre, hija de un zapatero cordobés que se había casado a escondidas con el hijo del marqués”… (Fuente Wikipedia)…  
-Basta.- La cortó una estupefacta profesora.- Es más que suficiente, no debí dudar de su palabra, le pido disculpas, querida. Puede sentarse…  
-Gracias, y no tiene que pedirme disculpas.- Repuso Mimet como si todo aquello no fuera con ella.-

 

Desde luego que tanto la señorita Prescott como los propios compañeros de esa chica estaban asombrados. Y tras esa asignatura sucedió lo mismo en las demás. La chica también intervino acertando por sistema las preguntas que sus profesores la hicieron. Finalmente cuando terminaron las clases, Asthel esperó a que la muchacha se levantase y se dirigiera hacia él. Entonces hizo una seña a su amigo para que se acercase, fingieron estar hablando y cuando llegó ella procedió a las presentaciones.

\- ¡Ah Mimet!, este es Kyle Rogers. Un buen amigo. Kyle, ella es Mimet Trenton...  
\- Encantado de conocerte.- Declaró el chico que le extendió la mano preguntando con el afán de iniciar conversación. -¿Eres nueva, verdad?  
\- Si lo soy. Lo comentaron el señor Riggs a primera hora, la señorita Prescott a segunda y varios profesores más, ayer. - Admitió la chica estrechándosela tras un ligero instante de duda para luego añadir. - Tú no estabas ayer. No te vi en la clase. ¿Eres también nuevo?  
\- Es que no pude venir, tenía que estudiar mates.- Se justificó despreocupadamente él. -  
-¿Mates? No comprendo…- repuso Mimet desorientada -¿qué asignatura es?....  
\- Mates, matemáticas - repitió Kyle extrañado pero lo dejó pasar y le contó. -Tenemos un examen dentro de dos días y no lo llevo demasiado bien, pero hoy he venido porque no quiero perder más clases...  
\- Bueno, pues estudia más en casa.- Concluyó la chica a modo de recomendación que solucionaba el problema. -  
\- La verdad, tienes razón,- admitió él sonriendo. - Pero he vagueado mucho...y ahora me ha entrado la prisa...  
\- Espero que estudies lo suficiente, ahora tengo que irme a casa, adiós.- Le respondió la chica que se alejó por el pasillo. Atónito, Kyle miró a Asthel que se encogió de hombros. -...  
\- Está como un tren, y es un cerebrito, será por eso que no parece muy sociable - opinó el muchacho. -  
\- Es buena chica pero se siente algo perdida - repuso pacientemente su contertulio -, dale tiempo...  
-¡Con la delantera que tiene, todo el tiempo que quiera!- rio Kyle añadiendo sin rubor. - ¡Me la tengo que ligar como sea!  
-¡Hasta mañana romántico! - se despidió su compañero sonriendo con sarcasmo.-

 

Cuando salía de la clase Kyle aun tuvo tiempo de decirle....

\- Hay una fiesta después del examen. Veniros tú y Madeleine y díselo también a esa chica.- Asthel asintió y fue a buscar a su novia. -

 

Como siempre, su compañero estaba al acecho de cualquier bombón que apareciese por allí. Kyle era así, un ligón empedernido. A veces conseguía salir con la chica en la que se fijaba aunque en muchos casos le habían dado calabazas, por no decir auténticos plantones, pero no se desanimaba con facilidad. Asthel le apreciaba a pesar de que su amigo era un chico poco estudioso y muy juerguista. Con un carácter demasiado veleidoso. Pero no era mal tipo, por ejemplo, cuando se enteró de que Asthel y Madeleine comenzaron a quedar para salir, sin ser todavía novios, no volvió a acercarse a ella. Eso no quitaba de que le hiciese a Asthel todas las bromas que podía relativas a cuando le iba a meter más mano a la muchacha antes de que lo hiciera él. Éste las encajaba con estoico sentido del humor e incluso se reía con ganas a veces. Pero sabía que su amigo no lo decía con mala intención. En lo demás. Kyle prefería ir al holocine, a los videojuegos con alguna que otra monada del instituto, y jugar en el equipo de baloncesto del colegio, más que nada, para ligarse a alguna animadora. También le encantaba vestirse a la última y desenfadada moda y pilotar una buena moto, aunque más por fardar de ella que por amor a conducir. De todas formas era un buen amigo. Cuando le habló de él a sus padres estos se rieron mucho. Todavía lo recordaba con una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya con tu amigo! – se rio Leval –   
-Si, por lo que tu abuela Bertie me contaba y lo que mi propio padre me dijo alguna que otra vez, tiene que ser muy parecido a como era tu abuelo Roy con esa misma edad. – Apuntó Amatista que se sonreía también. –   
-Sí, mi padre era muy juerguista y algo irresponsable. Creo que mi madre tuvo mucho trabajo para domesticarle.- Afirmó Leval-  
-Al menos yo no he tenido ese problema. – Comentó su esposa visiblemente divertida. –  
-¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- quiso saber su marido con tono jocoso a su vez. –

 

Y entonces era cuando Asthel dejaba a sus padres para que siguieran con sus particulares bromas de cosas que solamente ellos entendían. Ahora, pensando en su amigo, decidió que le ayudaría en lo posible, aunque presentía que con Mimet lo iba a tener bastante complicado. Había visto postes de madera más sociables que esa chica, era algo realmente extraño. Tan capacitada estaba para retener conocimientos y solucionar problemas de matemáticas, física o química como limitada era para las relaciones sociales. Le parecía bastante rara. Tentado estuvo de consultar el libro, pero decidió no hacerlo. Solo debía emplearlo para temas realmente importantes y desde luego, éste no era el caso.

-Supongo que tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme, comenzando por ese examen - Se sonrió.-

 

Pero dejó a un lado eso enseguida cuando vio a Madeleine, se dieron el típico besito y fueron juntos caminando hacia sus casas. Hablaron de sus respectivas clases, como siempre aburridas en su mayoría. Asthel le comentó lo de la fiesta, pero la muchacha le dijo que le era imposible ir, tenía que estudiar, su examen de matemáticas era al día siguiente. No obstante no se enfadaba si él iba. Al menos eso era un alivio. Cuando la dejó en casa Asthel llamó a Mimet para decírselo. Ella aceptó ir pero sin expresar ningún tipo de ilusión, la muchacha colgó y se lo contó a su madre.

\- Mama, me han invitado a una fiesta y he dicho que sí ¿he hecho bien? - Inquirió con un muy leve tono dubitativo. -  
\- Por supuesto hija - le respondió su madre. - Tienes que relacionarte y esa es la mejor manera pero eso no quita que estés en casa a las once como muy tarde.   
\- Si mamá, lo que tú digas - convino Mimet que se fue a su habitación. -

 

Mimí estaba contenta por su hija, ¡ojalá que fuese haciendo amigos como cualquier chica de su edad!, pero por otro lado le preocupaba que Mimet fuera tan poco comunicativa. Tanto ella y Ken lo habían hecho lo mejor posible, pero eso ya no dependía de ellos. Tendría que ser su hija la que aprendiese a entablar relaciones con los demás. Aunque la pobre siempre había estado bastante aislada. Desde siempre tuvo, eso sí, el amor de sus padres, de la que ella llamaba tía Keiko y de sus abuelos, los padres de la propia Mimí. Aquí en Bios al menos tenía a Asthel y los demás hijos de las amigas de su prima. Ellos eran muy buenos chicos y seguro que la ayudarían, sobre todo Asthel. Su prima Idina le había hablado maravillas de ese chico y eso, unido a algún otro motivo relativo a sus trabajos, fue lo que les impulsó en mayor medida a mudarse a Bios.

-Estoy convencida hija mía de que aquí vas a encontrar a unas personas tan especiales y magníficas como tú. Podrás encajar.- Pensaba esperanzada.-

 

Amatista y Sandy, por otra parte, estaban con Idina y las tres charlaban sobre la conveniencia de seguir siendo las justicieras o dejar eso para sus hijas. Amatista se decantaba por dejarlo ya aunque estaba algo indecisa. Idina también y parecía más convencida. Sandy, por contra, defendía la idea de seguir algún tiempo más...

\- Nosotras aun somos jóvenes, además, yo no tengo una hija a quién darle el relevo. Tú tienes a Maray que dentro de poco sí podrá hacerlo e Idina tiene a Loren, pero ella tardará más...  
\- Creo que tal y como están ahora las cosas no hacemos falta,- rebatió Amatista exponiendo.- Si Leval tiene suerte se acabarán los problemas y para cuando surja algo más, nuestras hijas ya serán capaces de encargarse de ello. Sandy, tú hace poco que ejerces como justiciera, comprendo que te gustaría hacer algo más, pero ya no hay nada más que hacer...Al menos por ahora.  
\- Eso es discutible, siempre hay delincuentes y gente que amenaza la seguridad ¿Tú qué opinas Idina? - Añadió Sandy dirigiéndose a su amiga. -

 

Ésta había estado pensativa y respondió tímidamente pero con tono más resignado e incluso evidenciando cierto hastío.

\- Yo...no lo sé, creo que sería mejor dejarlo por el momento pero intervenir sólo si ocurriese algo muy grave...  
\- Eso está muy bien.- Convino Sandy que animada por esas palabras agregó con más determinación - pero hay que entrenarse de vez en cuando, no puedes abandonarte. Sino, el día que tengas que intervenir puedes resultar malparada. Bueno tú, yo y cualquiera...  
\- Pero yo.- Objetó Idina arrepintiéndose ahora de lo anteriormente dicho - quisiera dedicarme a mi familia. No tengo mucho interés en seguir entrenando puede que para nada. Bastante tengo con los niños y mis clases. No te lo tomes a mal Sandy. Verás, la verdad es que estoy cansada, muy cansada de esto. Hemos sido justicieras desde que éramos unas niñas. Yo ya he luchado en muchas batallas, igual que Amatista, Kerria o Katherine. He visto y he pasado por demasiadas cosas terribles. Solo quiero estar con mi marido y mis hijos, verles crecer felices y no preocuparme ya por cualquier cosa que suceda fuera de mi hogar. Y ni por todo el oro del mundo estoy dispuesta a pasarle esta carga a mi hija. Por favor, ¡entiéndelo!

 

Sus otras dos compañeras le dedicaron una mirada algo sorprendida. Realmente su amiga parecía estar no solamente aburrida, sino incluso harta de aquello.

\- No me lo tomo a mal,- contestó suavemente Sandy que, sin embargo no estaba demasiado satisfecha pero tuvo que admitir. - Tú dices lo que piensas y te entiendo. Tienes toda la razón y lo respeto.  
\- No llegaremos muy lejos con esta conversación - intervino Amatista con tono cansado. - Yo creo que lo mejor es que cada una haga lo que prefiera. A mí tampoco me seduce mucho la idea...Y por lo que sé, tampoco Kerria y Kathy están dispuestas a continuar. Salvo en casos de muy extrema necesidad. Bastantes problemas tienen ya cada una de ellas con sus propias vidas…  
\- Ya, y eso no incluye a rateros ni maleantes de poca monta. Lo sé, chicas. – Admitió Sandy con resignación para confesar. – Lo cierto es que yo sola tampoco tendría muchas ganas de actuar. No sería lo mismo.

 

Y tras un espeso silencio de las tres, fue Idina la que rompió el hielo con tono ahora de melancolía.

\- Y también hace tanto tiempo que no cantamos, Amatista.... ¿te acuerdas de la última vez que lo hicimos todas juntas?  
\- Aun no había nacido mi hijo.- Suspiró la aludida sentenciando con resignación. - Nos hacemos mayores, Idina. Es algo que no se puede remediar, cada una ha seguido un camino...  
\- De pensarlo me da mucha pena.- Confesó su amiga que enumeró con aire de inexorabilidad. -Primero el grupo, ahora las Justicieras. Empiezo a comprender a mis padres cuando decían eso de que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido y que no esperaba a nadie.... Mi pobre padre ya no está. El primo Granate…tampoco. – Remachó con palpable tristeza. -  
\- Es ley de vida, Idina.- Terció Sandy tratando de levantarle la moral pues veía claramente que esos recuerdos aún dolían a su amiga. - No se puede evitar, sólo vivir disfrutando lo más intensamente posible cada minuto...  
\- Si ya,- dijo Amatista bromeando para animar la conversación. - ¡Pues eso no será por ti, monina! ¡Tú sigues igual que el primer día de conocerte!...  
\- Siendo medio diablesa, alguna ventaja debía tener.- Sonrió jovialmente ésta para añadir - no te preocupes, llegará el momento en el que todos seamos jóvenes por siempre...  
-¿Qué quieres decir?,- preguntó Idina extrañada y curiosa. -  
\- Se refiere a la muerte, tonta.- Respondió Amatista desapasionadamente. -  
\- ¡Pues vaya un consuelo, prefiero las patas de gallo! ,- exclamó su contertulia.-

 

Y lo dijo de una manera tan sentida que tanto Amatista como Sandy no pudieron evitar el reírse a carcajadas. Finalmente hasta su compañera rio con ellas. Al menos eso animó aquel hasta entonces triste y nostálgico ambiente.

\- Lo que si podemos hacer es quedar cuando podamos a tomarnos algo. – Afirmó Sandy con tono jovial. –  
\- Pues para eso cuenta conmigo. – Replicó Amatista – Siempre que tengamos un ratito es la opción más divertida. Charlar de nuestras cosas y pasarlo bien.  
\- Si, en eso aún formamos un buen equipo – sonrió Idina por fin. – Y es algo menos peligroso.

 

Y tras un rato más de conversación pusieron un poco a Idina de la marcha de sus trabajos sobre las nuevas zonas plantadas del planeta y la mejoría del porcentaje de oxígeno en la atmosfera. 

-¿Sabes?- le comentaba una muy satisfecha Sandy a la muy interesada maestra.- En Bios ya tenemos un porcentaje de oxígeno equivalente al terrestre, el veintiuno por ciento.  
-Ahora con los bosques cubriendo gran parte de este mundo la renovación ambiental está prácticamente garantizada. Manteniendo este equilibrio el planeta será siempre habitable.- Remachó Amatista con patente contento.-  
-Bueno, y eso nos lleva al tema de la inmigración.- Suspiró Idina.-

 

Sus dos contertulias asintieron, ahora con semblantes más serios…

-Por eso mi marido está, entre otras cosas, tan preocupado.- Les confesó Amatista a sus amigas.- No sabemos qué ocurriría. Si desde la Tierra autorizan una inmigración masiva todo el trabajo que llevamos haciendo aquí durante tantos años podría verse seriamente afectado…  
-Lo malo es que si oponemos esas razones nos llamarán egoístas. Y es precisamente al contrario.- Suspiró Sandy que les comentó.- Coraíon me ha dicho muchas veces que las infraestructuras actuales están previstas incluso para una población hasta tres veces mayor. Pero no más...  
\- Bueno, en todo caso, para poder venir hasta aquí se debe viajar en cohete, y eso no es barato.- Adujo Idina.- No se podrá venir en un número tan elevado como para crear problemas. Al menos durante bastantes años.  
-Hasta ahora era la Masters Corporation la que tenía el monopolio de esos viajes, pero según me contó Satory cuando hablé con ella hará un par de semanas, en la Tierra ya han surgido otras compañías que reclaman su derecho a hacer la misma ruta. Y algunas son de low cost.- Les contó Amatista a sus sorprendidas compañeras.- A buen seguro los viajes y las llegadas se multiplicarán.  
-Eso puede ser muy peligroso.- Objetó Sandy afirmando.- Lo más seguro es que si abaratan los precios también lo hagan con los costes. Y la seguridad de los pasajeros podría verse en riesgo.  
-No tendría por qué.- Dijo Idina meditando aquello para añadir.- Supongo que habrá unas normas de seguridad obligatorias para todos…  
-Si. Aunque ya sabes cómo funciona a veces esto. No te puedes fiar sobre que esas normativas se cumplan por completo. - Asintió Amatista para decir.- Satory, por ejemplo, estaba algo inquieta. A parte de que a ella misma y a su familia también les consideran elitistas y lunáticos.- Apuntó con patente disgusto en su tono para agregar.- Además ha tenido que oír que la Masters se ha enriquecido considerablemente con la mayor parte de las concesiones de constructoras, contratas e infraestructuras de este planeta y de Nature.  
-Pero hay muchas más empresas relacionadas con todo eso.- Comentó Sandy.- La de ella no fue la única.  
-Sí, pero la del padre de Satory fue de las primeras. Realmente la pionera. Cuando mi padrino Ian concibió todo este proyecto y contrató a mi padre y a mi tío Zafiro entre otros, se puso en el primer lugar de la carrera. Cuando Bios se descubrió y lo terraformamos, tenía la exclusiva por quince años. Ahora ese tiempo ha pasado, pero hay que reconocer que la empresa lo ha aprovechado muy bien. Por eso, entre otras cosas, Mazoui dejó su puesto en el ejército. Para ocuparse debidamente de todos los asuntos del planeta. Sin embargo, como dirían los cazadores, se ha abierto la veda.  
-Yo solo espero que la vida en este mundo siga siendo tan pacífica y agradable como hasta ahora.- Pudo decir Idina que quiso cambiar de tema para comentar.- El tiempo ha pasado volando, ya me queda muy poco de tener a vuestros hijos conmigo. Este curso será el último. Luego irán al instituto…  
-Bueno mujer, tendrás a los tuyos durante algunos años más todavía.- Le sonrió Amatista.-  
-No creas que tantos ya. - Replicó su amiga afirmando.- Y los vuestros son estupendos. A Granate le encantan las ciencias y los temas de leyendas y mitología. Y Maray es una apasionada de las artes y la música.

 

Las dos orgullosas madres escucharon con patente satisfacción. Pese a todo sabían que sus críos no eran perfectos. Granate pecaba a veces de ser algo movido y se dispersaba con facilidad en materias que no eran del todo de su agrado. Aunque sabía hacer lo que debía cuando llegaba la hora. Sandy se ocupó de educarle muy estrictamente en ese aspecto. Y el niño temía pensar en la idea de enfrentarse a ella o a su abuela Petz si sacaba algún suspenso. Maray por su parte era muy buena en clase pero demasiado soñadora. En cierto modo hacía lo que su amigo. Se centraba mucho en lo que más le gustaba, si bien no llegaba a suspender lo otro, pero la diferencia de notas era considerable. La propia Amatista le insistía muchas veces en que si era capaz de sacar sobresalientes en música y en dibujo, podía intentarlo también en lengua, matemáticas o conocimiento del medio. Por su parte Idina les contó que Tom era travieso y locuaz y bastante vago en ocasiones, pero aunque no era tonto si le costaban según qué cosas. Ella tenía que apretarle y ayudarle bastante, pero él sacaba las asignaturas. Loren en tanto era una buena niña, apasionada por el dibujo, y que al menos no descuidaba el resto de las materias. Era más disciplinada y de mejores capacidades y no tenía que estar tan pendiente de ella.

-A veces sufro por mi hijo. Tiene algunos problemas de atención y lo malo es que, a medida que se hace mayor, puedo irle ayudando menos.- Suspiró la maestra.-  
-Tranquila. Es un chico adorable. Seguro que saldrá adelante.- La animó Amatista.-  
-Sí, tiene a la mejor madre posible para eso.- Convino Sandy.-

 

Su contertulia sonrió agradecida y siguieron charlando un poco más. Así, tras recordar algo de los viejos tiempos y animarse mutuamente las tres retornaron a sus respectivas casas. Amatista tuvo un ataque de nostalgia al pensar en las palabras de Idina. Se recordaba a ella misma, y se comparaba a veces con su propia hija. Entonces puso uno de sus antiguos Cds y escuchó las canciones de su grupo, ¡algunas eran tan significativas para ella! La canción que le dedicó a Leval cuando éste se puso enfermo. La de su último concierto, cuando estaba embarazada de Asthel. Las que sus amigas y compañeras les dedicaron en la boda. En fin, alguna lágrima se le escapaba recordando, le vino a la mente la vez que les dijo a sus padres que quería ser cantante y el enfado de su madre. Ahora se sonreía al recordarlo, justo entonces llegó Maray que, al verla, le preguntó algo inquietada.

-¿Por qué lloras mamá? ¿Te preocupa algo?...

 

La aludida se secó las lágrimas deprisa y se apresuró a responder desdramatizadora pero nostálgicamente a un tiempo.

\- No cielo, sólo recordaba. Me emocionaba al pensar en todas las cosas que me han ocurrido...

 

Maray se quedó en silencio un rato, escuchando la música y las canciones con admiración.

-¡Cantabas muy bien, mamá! - Alabó la niña mirando atenta el Holo disco y preguntando. - ¿Ese era tú grupo?...  
\- Si cielo.- Afirmó Amatista matizando. – Con la tía Kerria, tu señorita la tita Idina y Katherine...y el tío Granate ¿Te gusta?

 

Maray asintió con entusiasmo y repuso con curiosidad.

-¿El tío Granate es ese que tiene su nombre en nuestra calle?  
-Si cariño.- Repuso su madre con voz queda. – Es él…  
-Se murió en el espacio. ¿Verdad? Hace mucho tiempo.- Pudo decir la cría que algo había escuchado. –  
-Si.- Admitió su interlocutora no sin un poso de tristeza al añadir.- Fue muy valiente. Se sacrificó por defendernos a todos. Eso ocurrió antes de que tú y tu hermano nacierais.  
-¿Y cantaba con vosotras?- Se sorprendió la cría – Siempre creí que erais solamente chicas.  
-Era el batería del grupo, también cantaba, sí. Y lo hacía muy bien – le contestó Amatista que recordaba no pocas ocasiones en las que Granate las sorprendía con algún tema. – Ya te pondré algunas canciones suyas.  
-Si mami. Me gustaría escucharos. Quiero aprender de vosotras.- Afirmó con entusiasmo.-

 

Animada por el interés de su hija puso las imágenes en el gran televisor de pantalla plana de tres dimensiones que tenían en el salón. La cría pudo ver a su madre y al resto, muy jóvenes, cantando y bailando con verdadero ritmo. Una de las canciones precisamente la interpretaba Granate. El resto de las componentes del grupo por su parte se pusieron a tocar diversos instrumentos para acompañarle. Maray reconoció a su maestra, la señorita Idina, muy joven, al piano y tocando de maravilla en la introducción a esa canción, a su propia madre con la batería y a las otras dos, la tía Kerria y Katherine con sendas guitarras. Entonces su orgullosa madre le explicó. 

-Es una versión suya de una canción de su grupo favorito…

 

Y tanto la niña como su madre escucharon, sorprendida y maravillada la una y llena de nostalgia y emoción la otra. Amatista recordaba aquella tarde de verano, la ligera brisa que le movía el pelo y el gran ambiente con tantos miles de fans escuchando y aplaudiendo. Pero sobre todo, el sentimiento de felicidad y la amistad que ella, las otras chicas y su difunto primo compartían. En aquel entonces qué jóvenes eran y cuantas cosas les quedaban por experimentar. Al menos a ella y a las demás. Luego la vida las iría modelando haciendo que muchos de sus sueños se cumplieran y que otros quedaran trágicamente en el camino. No podía evitar reflexionar sobre todo aquello en tanto escuchaba al desaparecido Granate cantar… 

Las luces se apagan y no me pueden salvar   
Mareas contra las cuales intenté nadar   
Me pusiste abajo sobre mis rodillas   
¡Oh ruego, ruego e imploro! (cantando) 

 

Sal de las cosas que no se han dicho,   
Dispara a una manzana de mi cabeza (y un)   
Problema que no puede ser nombrado,   
Tigres que esperan ser domesticados   
Cantando   
Tú eres, tú eres 

 

La confusión nunca para,   
Paredes que se están cerrando y relojes que hacen tictac (voy a)   
Regresar y llevarte a casa,   
No podría detener, eso que tú sabes ahora (cantando)   
Sal sobre mis mareas,   
Malditas oportunidades perdidas (¿soy yo?)   
Una parte de la cura,   
O soy una parte de la enfermedad (cantando) 

 

Tú eres   
Tú eres   
Tú eres   
Tú eres   
Tú eres   
Tú eres 

 

Y nada más se compara   
¡Oh! No, nada más se compara   
Y nada más se compara 

Tú eres… 

El hogar, hogar, a donde quería ir   
El hogar, hogar, a donde quería ir   
El hogar, hogar, a donde quería ir   
El hogar, hogar, a donde quería ir 

(Clocks. Colplay. Crédito al autor)

 

-¡Erais geniales!- Exclamó la admirada niña al terminar la canción.- Y tú tocabas muy bien la batería mamá igual que la tía Idina el piano.

 

Su madre sonrió agradecida por ese sincero cumplido. Enseguida le puso otro holodisco al tiempo que, llena de orgullo y satisfacción le comentaba.

-Practicamos mucho. Recuerdo a tu tío Granate dándome clases de percusión. Y tu tía Idina siempre fue muy talentosa para la música, el canto y el baile. Mira hija. Aquí estábamos actuando en París, la capital de Francia, en la Tierra. Es donde nací yo.  
-Sí, los abuelos Diamante y Esmeralda vivían allí, ¿verdad? Allí estaba la casa de modelos de la abuela. – Comentó la cría que parecía estar muy al corriente de aquello –  
-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre eso?- le preguntó su madre que, desde luego, no recordaba habérselo contado ella. –  
-Alguna vez cuando hemos visto a los abuelos, la abuela Esmeralda me ha contado cosas de su vida cuando era joven. A mí me gustaría ser una modelo famosa como lo fue ella.  
-¿No me digas? ¿Sigues pensando así? – Sonrió escépticamente su madre abrazando a la cría por la cintura. –

 

Desde luego si su madre escuchase a Maray se sentiría encantada. Amatista recordaba cuantas trifulcas tuvo con la abuela de su hija por el asunto de la moda. Como ella se negó sistemáticamente a vestir de esa manera. No es que no le gustase, pero prefería la ropa deportiva y cómoda. Además, era una forma más de molestar que tenía cuando no le concedía algún capricho y sobre todo, cuando la dejaba tanto tiempo en el internado. Suspiró. ¡Qué joven e ingenua había sido entonces! Se arrepentía de haber hecho sufrir así a su madre, sobre todo ahora que ella misma lo era y comprendía los desvelos a tomarse por sus hijos y como se enfadaba con ellos cuando actuaban mal, o simplemente haciendo cosas que ella no aprobaba. Aunque en honor a la verdad con Asthel y Maray eso sucedía muy pocas veces. Pero en lo que a gustos respectaba al menos la niña si parecía haber heredado esa afición por las pasarelas, no obstante todavía era una cría. De todos modos se sorprendió agradablemente cuando su hija le pidió con entusiasmo.

-¡Yo también quisiera cantar como lo haces tú! ¿Me enseñarás?  
-¡Claro hija! Un día nos pondremos a repasar alguna partitura, pero para eso tienes que saber música.- Le indicó Amatista haciendo así pivotar el tema hacia los estudios, recordando la conversación que habían mantenido Sandy y ella con Idina. -  
\- Doy música en el colegio, se me da muy bien - contestó Maray orgullosa de ello. -  
\- Muy bien hija. Pues espero que en el resto de las asignaturas también lo demuestres. – Replicó de forma casi admonitoria su contertulia. -

 

Maray torció el morro, ya estaba su madre con la murga de siempre. Ella no sacaba malas notas, quizás algún aprobadillo en lengua y un bien en Matemáticas, pero es que no le interesaban nada. En cambio la música, la danza en educación física y el dibujo le encantaban. Ahí siempre tenía sobresalientes. En sociales y naturales, hasta notables. ¿Acaso no podría fijarse en eso? De todos modos, como no quería estropear aquel momento de complicidad entre ambas, asintió.

-Vale mami, ¿entonces me enseñarás?...

 

Amatista alegrándose de que la niña se pareciera tanto a ella en ese aspecto, asintió con satisfacción y le comentó jovialmente.

\- ¿Te he contado lo mucho que se enfadó conmigo tu abuela Esmeralda cuando le dije que quería ser cantante?...

 

Maray resopló, replicando, resignada a oírlo de nuevo y es que a su madre le encantaba contarle esa historia una y otra vez.

\- Siiii mamá, unas cuantas veces...

 

Pero de nada le sirvió, su interlocutora comenzó con su narración como si no hubiese escuchado.

\- Pues verás cariño, yo era solo un poco mayor que tú, estaba en el Liceo, y quise formar un grupo… entonces tu abuela me dijo....

 

Así pasó el rato y Leval volvió a casa, ya era de noche y se encontró a su mujer y a su hija mirando viejas fotos de la época de su vida en la Tierra. Estaban impresas en papel y databan de cuando él y su mujer iban al instituto. Se acercó y las saludó con dos besos. Maray le dijo que ella también quería cantar y ser modelo. A su padre le pareció muy bien, siempre y cuando estudiase. Su hija por supuesto le prometió que lo haría. Mientras, él sacó del álbum una foto a la que tenía particular cariño y la contempló con nostalgia. Era una foto suya, de su mujer y de su hermana Kerria cuando fueron juntos por la ciudad de Nueva York, al poco de llegar Amatista allí. Leval suspiró y su esposa le dijo con una voz soñadora, cargada de añoranza.

\- ¡Han pasado tantos años de eso y desde entonces supe que te quería para mí!...   
\- Oye papá ¿Quién fue el que intentó ir primero a por el otro? - Quiso saber Maray tras oír eso.-  
-¡Pues fue tu madre! - rio Leval. -¿Verdad cariño?...- Inquirió mirando divertido a su esposa.-  
\- Es verdad - admitió Amatista con una sonrisa eso sí, aclarando. - ¡Pero tu padre era tan tonto que ni se enteraba! , llegó a enfadarme tanto que a punto estuve de ir a por otro chico cualquiera...  
\- Sí que me di cuenta,- rebatió el aludido agregando con fingida malicia. - Lo que ocurría es que me gustaba que sufrieras...  
\- ¡Mentiroso! - Le dijo su esposa riendo para sentenciar. - ¡Eras un bobo, Leval! sólo te ocupabas de estudiar, hacer deporte y entrenar.  
\- ¡Bobo yo!,- exclamó su esposo que se abalanzó sobre su mujer y comenzó pellizcarla.- Ahora verás que bobadas te voy a hacer…

 

Ella se defendió haciendo lo propio y ambos cayeron sobre el sofá entre gritos y las risas de su hija que se sumó al mogollón en auxilio de su madre.

\- ¡Ahora veréis las mujeres! – exclamó él que agarró a Maray con un brazo y a Amatista con el otro y las levantó girando con ellas. -  
\- ¡Para ya Leval que nos vas a marear!- .Le pidió su esposa también sin poder parar de reír, lo mismo que la niña. -  
-No papi, ¡da más vueltas!, por favor. - Le animó por el contrario la cría que se lo estaba pasando en grande.-

 

Asthel mientras estaba tratando de estudiar en su cuarto cuando oyó esa algarabía, sonrió y cerró la puerta. El examen de matemáticas era pasado mañana y él tampoco lo dominaba a la perfección, debería empollar hasta tarde hoy y mañana. En contraste con aquel jolgorio, de nuevo pensó en su nueva compañera. Era una chica algo extraña, no creía que eso se debiera a su reciente llegada. No sentía en ella un aura espiritual como la que podía notar en el resto de las personas a las que conocía. Incluso tratándose de Mazoui o Sandy o cualquiera de sus hijos. Mimet era distinta y no llegaba a entender el por qué. Pero por otro lado, intuía que esa chica también tendría una parte importante en su misión. De hecho algo le decía que estaba llamada a ser la última de los miembros del grupo. La que sumaba el componente número nueve. Pensando así transcurrió media hora, Asthel miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. Se esforzó por dejar a un lado sus pensamientos sobre aquel destino suyo que parecía demorarse tanto que quizás hasta hubiera variado. Decidió que mejor sería, al menos por el momento, centrarse en estudiar...

-¡Esto es un rollo! - Suspiraba resignadamente.- Aunque espero poder aprobar y quitarme el parcial de encima…

 

Entre tanto Leval y Amatista tras juguetear un rato con su hija y entre ellos, se acostaron. Su mujer le deseó suerte para el gran día de mañana y él más tranquilo y relajado que el día anterior, se durmió. Le había venido muy bien descargar la tensión y sentirse rodeado por el cariño de su esposa y de Maray que le adoraba. Desde luego eso era recíproco. En cuanto a su hijo mayor supuso que Asthel estaría estudiando en su habitación. Desde luego en eso le recordaba a él mismo a su edad. Incluso en sus sueños revivía alguna escena ocurrida en casa de sus padres, durante su niñez y juventud. A veces su padre llegada con ganas de jugar y agarraba a su madre que se reía de forma muy parecida a como su propia esposa lo había hecho hoy. También su hermana Kerria participaba en el jolgorio y su padre la subía a caballito o hacía alguna que otra trastada. Y así, en sus sueños, Leval sonreía.

-Eran unos buenos tiempos aquellos, papá, mamá, Ky.- Pensaba reviviendo aquellas escenas. -

 

Amatista tampoco tardó mucho en dormirse, confiaba en su marido y también sonreía en sueños recordando lo mucho que ambos habían compartido. También pasó revista a sus propias vivencias de niñez con sus padres, su noviazgo con Leval y las aventuras que les habían llevado hasta allí. Esa noche también soñó con eso y se sintió muy feliz.


	29. Reunión maratoniana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leval trata de mediar en los desacuerdos de su mundo. Asthel está de exámenes y la recien llegada Mimet, ya tiene un admirador

Esta vez sí, era el día decisivo. Leval, como en el anterior, se levantó muy temprano y se puso su uniforme de gala con sus condecoraciones incluidas. Debía mostrarse ante sus invitados como un hombre de reconocido prestigio y aunque a él ese tipo de apariencias no le importaban demasiado sabía que eran muy tenidas en cuentas por sus interlocutores. Salió pronto de casa y cuando llegó a su despacho todavía quedaban un par de horas para el momento de la reunión. Empleó ese tiempo en repasar todos los detalles y en tomar un sitio en la sala de reuniones. En el momento en que quiso darse cuenta los primeros enviados llegaban ya. Ordenó a sus ayudantes que les acomodasen en sus respectivos lugares. Los altos cargos de Bios también llegaron. Lest, el Presidente y Freain su ayudante, también uno de los alcaldes, los otros cuatro, dos alcaldes y dos alcaldesas, se personaron de inmediato. Poco después llegaron los pros aperturas, con su jefe Visot. Era éste un hombre que rondaría la cuarentena, delgado y de ademanes enérgicos, pelo moreno y ojos castaños. Erun, el líder de los anti aperturas, de aproximadamente la misma edad, fornido, alto y de pelo castaño largo, a juego con sus ojos, llegó unos minutos después. Ambos fueron colocados en posiciones opuestas. En el centro el Presidente y Leval, todos con sus respectivos ayudantes. El general Tirel llegó al final, aunque quería ser sólo un mero observador del proceder de su subordinado. Una vez acomodados todos, y ante el tenso y expectante silencio que reinaba en la sala, Leval tomó la palabra y se dirigió al grupo.

\- Señoras y señores, buenos días y muchas gracias a todos por venir. Estamos aquí para tratar de llegar a una solución de compromiso entre todas las partes que lleve a la paz y la tranquilidad de nuestro mundo. Espero que podamos entendernos. Todos nos jugamos mucho. Estoy convencido de que pese a las diferencias de enfoque y de pensamiento en realidad deseamos lo mismo, garantizar un futuro próspero a Bios. Señor presidente, le cedo a usted la palabra.  
\- Gracias coronel.- Repuso Lest un hombre entrado en años, de calvicie pronunciada y que llevaba unas gafas modelo antiguo, para comenzar con su intervención. – Señoras y señores, las cosas no pueden continuar como hasta ahora, debemos llegar a una solución al problema. Ambas partes tienen que comprometerse a cesar con las hostilidades y los actos vandálicos.  
\- Nosotros no provocamos altercados.- Se defendió rápidamente Visot, acusando a su vez. - Son los contra los que hacen manifestaciones violentas.  
-¡Eso es falso! - Negó Erun visiblemente molesto. - Sois vosotros los pros. ¡Queréis haceros con el control del planeta!  
-¡Vosotros!,- repuso furioso Visot. -Tenéis miedo, sabéis que dentro de menos de dos años se acabará el monopolio que habéis tenido sobre este mundo...  
\- Nosotros no queremos ningún monopolio,- replicó Erun - ¡Sólo evitar que Bios se llene de escoria!...- grito indignado. -  
\- Por favor, tengan la bondad de calmarse.- Intervino Leval cortando de manera tajante la discusión para agregar con más talante de conciliación. - Tratemos de razonar de forma civilizada, que ambos expongan sus puntos de vista en lugar de atacar a la otra parte.  
\- Caballeros por favor. Estamos aquí para tratar de solucionar los problemas, no para aumentarlos.- Añadió Lest remarcando esta última palabra. -  
\- Hablarán por sorteo,- les indicó Leval que procedió a pedirles - por favor, elijan cara o cruz.- 

 

De un bolsillo sacó una moneda de curso antiguo, de las que hacía muchos años no se usaban pero que había quedado como ceremonial para este tipo de cuestiones. Erun eligió cara y Visot cruz, salió cruz, y el líder de los pros apertura habló ahora con más mesura.

\- Nosotros queremos un mundo en paz, ¡claro que lo queremos!, pero no un mundo para elitistas, donde sólo puedan entrar los que tengan dinero e influencias. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a venir aquí, a Bios. Son derechos recogidos en la Declaración Universal de Derechos Humanos, en la Carta de Colonización Planetaria y además, nuestros soberanos siempre han pronunciado sus deseos de que la paz y la felicidad sean para todos…  
\- Muy bien.- Le dijo Leval al líder de los pros apertura. - Ahora es su turno - añadió a renglón seguido al líder de los antiapertura que tomó la palabra. -  
\- No queremos ser los malos de la película, sólo que no entre cualquiera a este mundo. Cualquiera del que no estemos seguros de que sea una persona de bien. No es por elitismo, es por un control razonable y bueno para el planeta. Eso también está en la Declaración de Derechos Humanos y en la Carta de Colonización. En cuanto a los que usted califica como soberanos, nosotros no aceptamos que nadie desde la Tierra, ni ellos, ni la Asamblea de Naciones Unidas, nos imponga como debemos de vivir aquí, en Bios.  
\- Bien, escuchados ambos puntos de vista, vamos a tratar de lograr una solución que nos satisfaga a todos - terció Lest. -  
\- Lo primero, sería deseable que cesasen los altercados, vengan de donde vengan.- Señaló Leval añadiendo con evidente razón. - Debemos estar todos de acuerdo en que eso es perjudicial para nuestro mundo. 

 

Hizo una breve pausa, abarcó a todos los presentes con la mirada y tras asegurarse de que todos estaban más que pendientes de sus palabras, prosiguió.

-Soy consciente de que en la Tierra las cosas están mucho peor. Pues bien, ese es el espejo en el que debemos mirarnos para evitar que Bios sea un campo de batalla. Ustedes los representantes de las dos posturas deben comprometerse a no alterar más los ánimos...menos demostraciones callejeras de los pros y los contras. Traten de respetar y acatar cualquier decisión que se tome desde el gobierno legítimo de Bios. Esa es la esencia de la democracia.  
\- Nosotros hemos acatado las decisiones, son lo anti los que se niegan a aceptar la sentencia hecha desde un gobierno democrático de la Tierra.- Declaró Visot. -  
\- Esa no es la cuestión.- Rebatió Erun. -Como ya he explicitado en mi anterior intervención yo me considero ciudadano de Bios y no acato más que lo que se decida en Bios. En la Tierra que digan lo que quieran, pero no consideramos, ni yo ni mis partidarios, que tengan ningún derecho a decirnos lo que se debe hacer aquí...Repito. Ni la Asamblea de Naciones Unidas, ni mucho menos esos autoproclamados monarcas.  
-¡Eso es decir que Bios es un mundo independiente! - terció Visot que parecía escandalizado -Cuando, de hecho está bajo la autoridad de las Naciones Unidas de la Tierra. Nadie ha pedido ni nadie le ha concedido la independencia...  
\- Debe usted saber.- Le replicó Erun - que en cuanto se dictó desde la Tierra lo que debíamos hacer por miembros de su partido nosotros nos negamos a aceptar esa decisión. Porque la consideramos claramente partidista y advertimos que reclamaríamos la autonomía de este mundo en materia legislativa. En Bios se ha reconocido un gobierno. Pues bien. Eso quiere decir que nosotros, y me refiero al gobierno democráticamente elegido aquí, diremos quién entra y quién no, la Tierra no tiene derecho a controlar este mundo...  
\- La Tierra, señor, es de donde todos procedemos y quien se encargó de pagar los costes del descubrimiento y la terraformación de este planeta.- Le contestó Visot con un tono marcadamente recriminatorio - y mi partido gobierna en la Sociedad de las Naciones Unidas de forma clara y legítima, como usted ha dicho, elegido por el pueblo de la Tierra.  
\- ¡Ahí está la clave, señor!- Declaró a su vez Erun. - Ha puesto usted el dedo el la llaga. Elegida por los ciudadanos de la Tierra, ¡pero no por los de Bios! Nadie nos ha consultado sobre eso. Si somos parte de la Sociedad de Naciones de la Tierra, tendríamos que haber podido votar. Nadie, repito, ¡nadie! desde allí se ha ocupado de este planeta. Hemos sido nosotros, los emigrados que abandonamos la Tierra, los que hemos puesto en pie cinco prósperas ciudades y un mundo rico y prometedor y todo por nuestro duro trabajo, nuestra planificación acertada y por nuestras medidas de control que hasta la fecha han evitado una sobre población. Cosa que podría variar dramáticamente si se acepta esa apertura total que ustedes defienden.  
\- Y ¿de dónde vinieron los recursos y el capital necesario para eso? - Repuso Visot. - De la Tierra.- Se contestó a sí mismo añadiendo.- Además, usted mismo lo ha dicho, somos inmigrantes en ese mundo. ¿Quién se creen ustedes para hablar en nombre de Bios? No dicen que tenemos un gobierno democráticamente elegido. Pues mire, en eso le doy la razón. Hay un presidente y un parlamento que tienen la representación popular...  
\- Pues pregúntele al presidente, entonces,- dijo Erun afirmando - es él quien comparte nuestra política...  
\- Señores, tengamos calma,- les pidió Lest que de inmediato puntualizó. - Yo no quiero ponerme de ninguna de las partes, me consta que ambas tienen buenas intenciones y que juzgan razonables sus puntos de vista.  
\- En cuanto a que un retrato holográfico del presidente de la ONU y de los Soberanos terrestres presida esta reunión. Me opongo categóricamente. No les reconocemos legitimidad como autoridades en este mundo. – Añadió Erun. –

 

Hacía referencia a un cuadro en tres dimensiones donde aparecía el Secretario General de la ONU y a otro en donde el rey Endimión y la reina Serenity, posaban con sus galas regias en el marco del Palacio de Cristal en Tokio. Ambos se disponían junto al cuadro del Presidente electo de Bios.

-Disculpe, - terció Leval, ahora con un tono más duro para afirmar. – Pero en tanto este mundo siga ligado a la Tierra y esas sean las autoridades vigentes, sus retratos, al igual que el del Presidente Lest, se mantendrán en las paredes de la sala. Eso está recogido en las Cartas de Colonización de Bios y de Nature. Artículo tercero, párrafo séptimo. Siendo en Nature el retrato de la princesa Kakyuu, el que se expone, en virtud del tratado de amistad y cooperación entre la Tierra y el planeta Kinmoku…Cartas que todos los cargos electos de este mundo juraron o prometieron acatar. 

 

Ahora una serie de murmullos, y algunos de los alcaldes y alcaldesas se miraron con cierto envaramiento. Estaban los que apoyaban esas palabras de Leval y los que se encontraban en desacuerdo. Pese a todo, esa Carta de Colonización estaba vigente. De modo que nadie osó tomar la palabra para rebatir aquello. El anfitrión suspiró aliviado. No en vano su hermana le proporcionó bastante cobertura legal y eso le había permitido ir preparado. Pese a no haber podido charlar con ella el día anterior. Desde luego aquel era un punto sensible puesto que el mismo presidente en efecto parecía haberse decantado en el pasado por una política más anti apertura. De hecho en su campaña prometió limitar las llegadas no deseadas al planeta. Y obtuvo el cuarenta y dos por ciento de los votos, frente a otros partidos y coaliciones. Tuvo que apoyarse precisamente en el partido Anti apertura para formar gobierno. Por ello y pese a todo esto, tuvo que intervenir para secundar las palabras de Leval.

-Es mi obligación como presidente cumplir las leyes en vigor, y a día de hoy estas emanan de la ONU. En ese punto, señor Erun, no podemos darle satisfacción. Al menos no todavía…- Remachó queriendo, no obstante, hacerle un guiño a su compañero de coalición.-

 

Su contertulio guardó un cómplice silencio y sonrió ligeramente, parecía darse por contento con eso para replicar.

-Lo comprendo, pero simplemente deseaba hacer constar la visión de mi grupo. De todos modos a nosotros no nos preocupa tanto quién sea la autoridad en la Tierra. Ni tenemos nada en contra de las personas que aparecen aquí retratadas. Es cuestión de soberanía para poder elegir nuestro propio destino.  
\- A nosotros tampoco nos mueve una lealtad especial hacia los soberanos. De hecho muchos de los nuestros no los aceptan tampoco como tales. La cuestión es que ellos no obstaculizan nuestras aspiraciones y se han mostrado mucho más comprensivos que los sectores privilegiados de la Tierra y de Bios. Lo que sí nos interesa precisamente a todos los pros es que este planeta no se convierta en un coto para ricos y poderosos, como si fuera un lugar residencial. Y, juzgamos que eso está siendo posible, gracias en buena parte a este tipo de autoridades que actualmente nos gobiernan aquí. - Terció Visot parea envaramiento del presidente. -

 

Y ciertamente los pros aperturistas no eran por necesidad seguidores de los reyes de la Tierra. Algunos incluso no veían bien que estos fueran monarcas del planeta. Otros en cambio sí les apoyaban puesto que al parecer compartían sus ideas. Y también existían más personas que criticaban la tibieza de sus majestades que no se habían pronunciado nunca de manera rotunda. No pasando de los buenos deseos para todos.

-Lo importante aquí es encontrar puntos en común sobre los cuales se pueda establecer un diálogo.- Comentó Leval.- Ahora el tema es la política de Bios y el fin de los altercados. Si los soberanos de la Tierra son o no competentes no forma parte de esta ronda de conversaciones.  
-Eso depende, coronel.- Le rebatió Erun, alegando.- Tanto ellos como la ONU dictan esa política en gran medida. Quizás los llamados soberanos no de facto, pero sí con su influencia.  
-En ese punto hasta podríamos llegar a entendernos. A mí en lo personal, sí que me parece que esas autoridades son las legítimas de la Tierra y de Bios. Sabemos que tienen el título oficial de reyes reconocido en las Naciones Unidas. Lo cual les confiere legitimidad. Al menos en la Tierra. Pero también su proclamación fue hecha antes de que comenzara a definirse el estatus político de nuestro mundo y de Nature.  
-Si.- Coincido en eso.- Comentó a su vez Erun.- Nadie discute que esos reyes lo sean de la Tierra si los terrestres lo desean. Pero que no nos los impongan en Bios. Nosotros ansiamos ser libres y soberanos.  
-Ese sería un punto para otro debate diferente. –Terció Lest.- La posibilidad de un Bios independiente de facto y de iure de la Tierra.

 

Y como las cosas parecía que, efectivamente se estaban desviando del tema a tratar, fue Leval quien trató de reconducirlas una vez más al intervenir. Recordándoles al resto.

-Como ustedes sabrán, en el acto de proclamación de los soberanos de la Tierra se especificó con claridad que ellos reinarían a título de Honor. No que gobernasen ni aprobasen leyes de ningún tipo. Sus Majestades la reina Serenity y el rey Endimión fueron muy claros a ese respecto.

 

Él mismo había llegado a discutir alguna vez incluso con su propia hermana, que, si bien admiraba y sabía de la amistad que unía a su propia familia con la realeza de Cristal Tokio, tampoco veía del todo bien que estos fuesen monarcas de un planeta con tanta variedad de pensamientos y tradiciones. De todos modos Kerria le comentó también que prefería a unos soberanos como esos antes que a otro tipo de gobernantes menos filantrópicos. Y que, siendo únicamente un título de honor y prestigio no había ningún mal en ello. Incluso ella misma tuvo que defender a la familia real terrestre de ataques que provenían de amigos y compañeros suyos que luchaban por los derechos civiles y la igualdad. Por el contrario Leval sí que era un ardiente defensor de esa monarquía. Y siempre aducía la gran ayuda que los reyes prestaron al planeta cuando éste se vio amenazado. Además de otros méritos anteriores que sus padres les habían contado. En eso, él y su esposa estaban totalmente de acuerdo. Así lo pensaba pero no podía decirlo puesto que, teóricamente estaba allí de moderador, no de polemista, pese a ello insistió.

-Les ruego pues que no utilicen a la monarquía terrestre. Aquí no ejercen el menor influjo.  
-Coronel. Como antes he comentado, pese a no pretenderlo, sí que tienen una poderosa influencia. –Replicó Erun.- Sin ir más lejos, el cuadro que antes hemos mencionado.

 

Lo cierto es que era difícil acercar posturas. Por lo menos en el asunto central a tratar. El acceso al planeta. Cada uno mantenía sus ideales inamovibles. Las dos partes siguieron argumentando y así pasaron horas. Leval intervenía de vez en cuando para tratar de calmar los ánimos si estos se exaltaban como cuando Erun lanzó aquella consabida consigna de “Bios para los biosanos”, igual que “Nature para los naturanos”, característica de los mítines anti apertura. Al hilo de esto Visot denunció dirigiéndose a su rival político.

-Ustedes ponen el grito en el cielo cuando hay reuniones de nuestro partido pro apertura y nos acusan de promover las venidas ilegales a este planeta. Pero no tienen ningún problema en hacer mítines con los líderes del movimiento anti apertura de Nature aquí.  
-Son reuniones pacíficas y autorizadas, Y esos compañeros afrontan en su mundo los mismos problemas que nosotros aquí. Nos solidarizamos plenamente con ellos.

 

Si bien en Nature las cosas no estaban todavía tan avanzadas, era un mundo más pequeño que Bios, con solamente dos ciudades y mucha extensión de bosques. Tenía más accidentes geográficos pronunciados e incluso un porcentaje de su superficie proporcionalmente mayor cubierto por mares y océanos, casi del sesenta y cinco por ciento. Leval pensaba que tendría que hablar con su primo Alan uno de estos días a ver como estaban por allí las cosas.

-Caballero – terció entonces Lest pidiendo calma. – Aquí debemos centrarnos en Bios. Los asuntos de Nature corresponden a sus ciudadanos.  
-Nature es un mundo en construcción todavía. No va tan adelantado como Bios. Y está más lejano – Convino Erun que sin embargo declaró. – Pero un día seguramente enfrentarán este mismo problema. Desde la Tierra estarán deseosos de librarse de más población y se la enviarán a ellos al igual que a nosotros. La princesa Kakyuu ya declaró que se sentía hermanada con los reyes de la Tierra y que su mundo y el de los soberanos, compartían inquietudes y deseos. Animó incluso a poblar Nature a los terrícolas. Al igual que Bios, como si fuera suyo para disponer qué hacer.  
-¡Qué poca memoria tiene señor Erun! – Denunció Visot afirmando a su vez. – La princesa Kakyuu sabe de sobra lo que a usted parece que se le ha olvidado. Cuando este planeta estaba en formación y desarrollo, ¿de dónde se creen que venían todos los recursos y las ayudas? ¡De la Tierra!. Lo mismo en Bios que en Nature. ¿Y ahora quieren volverles la espalda? Me parece vergonzoso y muy ruin. ¿Acaso todos los de aquí no procedemos de la Tierra, señor?

 

Eso no le sentó bien a su interlocutor que calificó a su vez a su oponente de irresponsable.

-Jamás se ha dicho que no pueda venir nadie a Bios. Es evidente que todos los que estamos en este mundo vinimos de la Tierra. No haga demagogia en ese aspecto. Nosotros lo que hemos hecho siempre ha sido abogar por el orden, señor Visot. Orden para que vengan aquellos que estén dispuestos a sumar y a producir. Para que este planeta siga creciendo de modo sostenible. Si dejamos que la gente acuda aquí en avalancha, ni ellos podrán ser felices ni tampoco los que ya vivimos aquí. Pero ustedes parece que tienen deseos de que venga el diluvio. Si no me cree a mí, examine los datos de los mejores científicos de Bios.

 

Leval tuvo que mediar una vez más. Le costaba no dar sus opiniones pero debía ser neutral. Y se mantenía todavía más cauto si alguna de las partes le requería para pronunciar una opinión en nombre del ejército. Cuando le era ineludible decir algo mantenía la versión oficial. Que el ejército de Bios era terrestre y estaba bajo las órdenes del Presidente del Planeta y del Estado Mayor UNISON y que haría lo que se le ordenase desde cualquiera de esas partes. Lo que le dejó casi sin palabras fue la pregunta de Visot. ¿Qué haría el ejército en caso de un conflicto de lealtades? Al final el muchacho replicó que tal cosa no era contemplada. El general Tirel, que estaba sentado en una mesa adyacente, sonrió entonces complacido. Al menos Leval defendía la versión oficial a rajatabla. No obstante, esa visión tampoco le gustaba mucho a Erun que abogaba por crear una milicia independiente para Bios. Al igual que ya tenía su propio cuerpo de policía, muy desarrollado en los últimos meses a raíz de aquellos problemas con las bandas de traficantes de Loten. Por su puesto los pros aperturas disentían, pero Visot matizó que él y sus partidarios no se oponían a un ejército independiente, ni siquiera a una posible independencia con el tiempo. Simplemente no querían que Bios se cerrase a la Tierra puesto que consideraba muy necesario el apoyo del que él calificaba como “Planeta Madre”. Y no querían bajo ningún concepto que un ejército independiente terminase siendo la guardia pretoriana de los anti apertura. Por ello, entre otras consideraciones ideológicas, apoyaban a la Tierra y sus planteamientos. En lo relativo a la seguridad, sí estuvieron de acuerdo en que la creación de una policía totalmente autónoma venía bien para mantener el orden y alejar influencias nocivas.

-Bien, caballeros. Entonces la puesta en marcha de una policía aduanera para evitar ilegalidades es algo que podemos considerar como materia de consenso, ¿verdad?...

 

Los interpelados asintieron. En eso al menos había un pequeño acuerdo, aunque el asunto de las llegadas libres al planeta era casi insalvable. Tras unas dos horas más, las cosas no parecían aclararse mucho. Leval decretó un descanso de una hora para comer y una vez salió de la estancia aprovechó para transportarse a casa, donde sentía la energía de Amatista. En cuanto apareció junto a ella, su mujer le preguntó por los resultados.

-¿Cómo va la reunión? ¿Habéis conseguido algo? - Quiso saber ella curiosa y muy interesada en ello. -  
\- Es un auténtico tira y afloja,- suspiró largamente Leval comentando al menos con un atisbo de optimismo. - Ninguno parece estar dispuesto a ceder, pero creo que con un esfuerzo y bastante diplomacia se puede llegar a un primer acuerdo. Aunque han amenazado con empezar a sacar datos científicos. De modo que espero que tú puedas darme algo de ventaja en eso, cariño.- Le comentó él.-  
-No te inquietes, precisamente has venido al sitio adecuado.- Sonrió su esposa, para contarle.- Sandy y yo a veces hemos charlado sobre eso. Hay proyecciones que hemos elaborado, y Coraíon también tiene bastante que decir desde el punto de vista de las infraestructuras.  
-Sí, es verdad. Alguna que otra vez lo he comentado con él.- Convino Leval.- Espero poder hacerme con datos técnicos, vuestros y suyos.  
-Pues si tienes tiempo podría reunirte algunos.- Le propuso su esposa.-  
-Bueno, tomaré algo rápido de comer y lo miramos. Gracias cariño.- Sonrió él a quien cualquier ayuda le sería desde luego muy útil.-

 

Amatista se esperaba algo parecido. Los días anteriores reunió abundante información, junto a la que ella misma poseía unió otra que la propia Sandy le facilitó, de asuntos relativos a la biología molecular del planeta y sus recursos. Agregó algunos informes de Coraíon sobre la construcción de infraestructuras y complejos de ingeniería. Así su marido se pudo hacer con datos muy interesantes que, a buen seguro, los participantes en el debate no tendrían.

-¡Eres estupenda! - La alabó él tras darla un largo beso.-  
-Bueno, todavía te debía el favor que me hiciste.- Se rio la aludida.-  
-¿Favor?- Se sorprendió él, que no recordaba ahora a qué podría referirse su esposa.-  
-Si - le desveló ella con expresión divertida, para afirmar.- Las clases de física que me diste cuando me quedó la asignatura…  
-¿Eso?- Se rio él su vez añadiendo.- ¡Pero si han pasado al menos!…

 

Y no pudo continuar por ahí, su mujer le tapó enseguida la boca con una mano para comentar jocosa.

-Ni falta que hace que te acuerdes de los años que han pasado, querido. Solo considera mi deuda saldada. ¡Ja, ja!

Su esposo asintió jovialmente y cambió de tema para preguntar.

\- ¿Qué tal por aquí?, ¿aún no han vuelto del colegio los chicos?  
\- Asthel tenía un examen de evaluación hoy, tardará algo más y Maray estará a punto de llegar.- Replicó Amatista. -

 

La niña en efecto, llegó diez minutos más tarde. Asthel por su parte estaba en su clase junto a sus compañeros haciendo su examen de matemáticas. Por suerte para él había estudiado lo bastante, o por lo menos tuvo la fortuna de que le tocasen temas que se sabía, sonrió y respiró tranquilo. Desde su pupitre pudo ver a Mimet levantarse y entregar su examen antes que nadie, luego salió de la clase. Varios minutos más tarde, el chico acabó, entregó y salió también. Su amigo Kyle lo hizo casi a la par que él. Cuando estuvieron fuera ambos comenzaron a contarse sus respectivas respuestas.

\- Yo era del grupo A ¿Y tú? - .Quiso saber Asthel. -  
\- Yo también,- repuso Kyle mostrándose muy interesado para preguntarle. - ¿Qué te daba el tercer problema?..  
-1X+34Z.- Respondió Asthel haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar. -  
-¡Mierda!,- escupió Kyle -, no se parece en nada al mío, ¿y el cuarto?  
\- Tendía a menos ocho....  
-¿No era a menos infinito? - Le inquirió su interlocutor mirándole intranquilo. -  
\- No,- negó Asthel con seguridad añadiendo - eso ya se suponía, había que acotarlo más...  
\- Como siga así, me llevo un cate directo y eso que estudié, ¡para una vez que lo hago! - Suspiró Kyle desanimado. - En fin...  
-¿El quinto te daba logaritmo de seis?- le preguntó su amigo deseando que así fuera. -  
\- Déjame pensar.- Le pidió Kyle que trató de hacer memoria. - Sí, creo que sí, mira, por lo menos uno tengo bien. El dos y el tres eran teoría y me la sabía, espero que con eso logre aprobar...  
\- No sé, este tío es un hueso, pero ten fe - le animó Asthel que cambió de tercio. - Bueno, ¿has visto por aquí a Mimet? , acabó el examen antes que nadie.  
\- Ni idea y me he fijado,- le aseguró Kyle. - ¡Cualquiera no se fija en ella! Pero debe de haberse ido. Además, era del grupo B, no nos hubieran servido sus respuestas.  
\- Pues me iré para casa.- Dijo su contertulio que agregó aliviado. - ¡Menos mal! tenía unas ganas locas de quitarme este examen de encima.  
\- ¡Anda que yo! Espero haberlo aprobado.- Comentó su amigo. Asthel asintió solidariamente, le saludó con la mano y se alejó. Kyle le dijo antes de que estuviera lejos. - Oye, acuérdate de la fiesta de esta noche, empieza a las nueve. ¿Te dijo Mimet si iba a venir?...  
\- La verdad es que ayer por videoteléfono me dijo que sí, pero no he vuelto a hablar con ella sobre eso, la llamaré para recordarle la hora.- Respondió Asthel que se marchó.-

 

La verdad, se alegraba de haberse quitado de encima ese dichoso examen y de poder divertirse, lo malo sería que Maddie no podría ir. En eso pensaba cuando llegó a casa y se encontró con su padre que ya estaba a punto de volverse a la reunión. 

\- Hola hijo, ¿qué tal tu examen? - Quiso saber éste con patente interés. -  
\- Bien papá. Creo que no tendré problemas, es más, hasta sacaré una buena nota, espero - corrigió Asthel más cautamente para preguntar a su vez. - ¿Qué tal tu reunión?...  
\- De momento muy liada, pero creo que podremos sacar algo en claro, ahora tengo que irme ya o sino empezarán sin mí y eso que soy el moderador,- bromeó Leval despidiéndose de su familia -Hasta luego hijo, hasta luego Amatista, Maray.- Todos le devolvieron un animoso saludo y él desapareció. -

 

Volvió captando la energía de uno de sus ayudantes que estaba en un despacho contiguo al suyo, la reunión se reanudó. Como era de esperar, comenzaron a sacar datos.

-Según estimaciones de los registros de población de Bios ahora mismo hay un censo de más de doce millones de personas. Y el crecimiento estimado por causas migratorias está en tormo al diez por ciento anual.- Declaró Visot, para concluir.- Lo que indica que se habrá doblado en menos de diez años. Señores, dado el tamaño de este planeta y sus posibilidades, eso es un número insignificante. Podría venir mucha más población. Estudios rigurosos indican que este planeta puede sostener al menos a dos mil millones de personas sin problemas.  
-Por el contrario, los informes técnicos indican que este mundo debería ser explotado de forma racional. Habría que levantar varias ciudades como Vitae, cuya población ahora es de ya más de tres millones de habitantes.- Replicó Erunt.- Los costes de tales obras no son asumibles sin antes valorar las posibilidades de gran parte de este mundo, que todavía son desconocidas, en cuanto a materias primas y fuentes energéticas renovables.  
-Tenemos una estrella de tipo medio y nuestra tecnología es ya realmente eficiente para recoger energía solar. Completada por energía eólica y mareomotriz. - Argumentó Visot.- Podemos presumir de no usar energía nuclear de fisión gracias a los avances tecnológicos de los últimos años.  
-No obstante, la producción energética de Bios no bastaría para un aumento de población como el que ustedes proponen.- Alegó su interlocutor.- Proyecciones de expertos indican que crecerá, sí, pero precisaríamos de al menos cuarenta años, para ser capaces de abastecer a una cantidad de cien millones de personas. Por no hablar de las consecuencias para la cadena trófica que con tanto trabajo nuestras autoridades en el campo de la ciencia han logrado crear…

 

Leval entonces facilitó a los presentes los datos que su esposa le proporcionase. Gracias a ello se pudo cimentar un debate que giró hacia las posibilidades de desarrollo de Bios y el impacto del incremento poblacional. Quedó claro que el joven planeta era prometedor pero que había que usar sabiamente sus recursos. Luego se volvió al asunto de los desórdenes y las formas para expresar las protestas de unos y otros. Al final, como casi siempre, ambos lados clamaban haber justificado sus puntos de vista. Al cabo de dos horas más de acercar posturas lentamente Leval planteó una solución de compromiso.

\- Teniendo en cuenta las declaraciones de los presentes. ¿Si los pros dejaran de manifestarse con tanta profusión, los anti moderarían un poco sus medidas de entrada a Bios? ¿Qué opina usted señor Presidente? - Propuso para dirigirse a éste, pasándole la responsabilidad. -  
\- Creo que tal y como están las cosas, ambos grupos podrían hacer alguna concesión.- Declaró Lest apoyando la propuesta de Leval -.  
\- Y creo que informando a la población de todas las estimaciones y datos que hemos expuesto aquí, no sería mala idea convocar un referéndum en el planeta para saber que opina la gente. Podría ser de carácter consultivo o vinculante. Eso según se decida. Así veríamos que deciden hacer los votantes de este mundo. ¿Qué opinan? Y podría remitirse a la ONU. - Les propuso Leval que llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a esa idea. -  
\- Me parece justo.- Consideró Visot -, también es Bios quien debe decidir...pero sin olvidarnos de la Tierra.  
\- No seré yo el que se niegue a un voto de confianza para nuestra política. Aunque lo de la ONU no me parezca adecuado. De todos modos, a lo primero digo sí.- Añadió Erun con idéntica seguridad en sus posibilidades que su contrincante. – Los biosanos tienen derecho a saber y a votar en consecuencia.

 

Leval se alegró, había calculado bien, pensaba que ninguno iba a dar a entender que estaba menos seguro de su razón o de sus apoyos que el otro y por supuesto ¿quién no hubiese apoyado que la población decidiera? Negarse así lo hubiera indicado.

\- Muy bien.- Concluyó Lest con un gesto de satisfacción. - Entonces decidido, emplazaremos otra reunión para designar un comité que estudie la posibilidad de celebrar un referéndum de carácter consultivo. En cuanto tenga los datos sobre la mesa procederé a decidir. Este punto del día está resuelto, ahora queda la enojosa situación de la emigración ilegal, eso debe de terminar.  
\- Por nuestra parte de acuerdo.- Convino Visot que afirmó - eso no interesa a nadie, sólo a los criminales que se enriquecen con esa abusiva manera de actuar. Nosotros no queremos nada al margen de la legalidad. Solo pedimos que no se criminalice tanto a los pobres inmigrantes y se castigue con el máximo rigor a esas redes de contrabandistas de seres humanos.  
\- Por una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo.- Aceptó Erun añadiendo con la misma rotundidad. – Sólo añadiré mi deseo de que esa lacra sea erradicada. Pedirles pues al general y al coronel que intensifiquen sus ya de por si grandes esfuerzos para combatirla.  
\- Hacemos y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano desde el punto de vista legal para evitarlo.- Aseguró Tirel interviniendo por vez primera. -  
\- Así es señor.- Confirmó Leval para recapitular. - Bueno, si no queda nada más que añadir por parte de los presentes...  
\- La fecha de la reunión para la comisión sobre el referéndum que, si no les parece mal, emplazaré para dentro de tres meses,- propuso Lest. - Así veremos si en este tiempo ambas partes logran hacer respetar los puntos a los que se han comprometido hoy aquí. En caso de que se pruebe la buena voluntad por las partes implicadas pasaremos a esa fase. 

 

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y el moderador, visiblemente satisfecho por el éxito, pudo declarar terminada la reunión. Los jefes de las facciones tenían inmunidad y se marcharon tal y como se acordó. Leval fue felicitado por el presidente, los alcaldes y el general. Incluso ambos responsables de los dos partidos le comentaron su satisfacción al haber tenido un moderador tan imparcial y diplomático. Eso le halagó más que cualquier otra cosa, para él era muy importante haber salido con bien de esa prueba. Recordaba su juventud y los años en los que su, (a su pesar), mejor cualidad, o al menos la más necesaria, había sido la lucha y se alegraba de que pudiera destacar en otra faceta totalmente distinta. Lo llevaba haciendo durante años, pero este debate fue la ocasión perfecta para demostrar sin lugar a dudas, sus dotes como intermediario. No obstante, el trabajo distaba mucho de haberse terminado. Ahora debería vigilar que ambas partes cumplieran lo acordado. Aunque por ahora pudo volver a casa a descansar y disfrutar del éxito con su familia. Eran casi las nueve. Al llegar, Amatista y Maray, que ya estaba allí, le preguntaron de nuevo y él pudo decirle con una sonrisa de satisfacción que habían conseguido un acuerdo, agradeciendo efusivamente a su mujer toda la ayuda y los informes que le había facilitado y se dispusieron a cenar. Maray se brindó a poner la mesa y en tanto los tres se sentaban la cría comentó con patente admiración

-¡Qué bien, papá! Has arreglado los problemas de Bios.  
-¡Qué más quisiera, hija! Ojalá fuera tan sencillo.- Suspiró él.-  
-Tu padre ha conseguido un primer paso. Uno muy importante. Que las dos partes se sienten y conversen, y que se entiendan.- Le explicó Amatista a su hija.-  
-Y gracias en buena parte al trabajo de tu madre, de Sandy y de Coraíon.- Reconoció Leval.-  
-Entonces, ese referéndum, ¿Cuándo será?...-Quiso saber su esposa.-  
-Tenemos que reunirnos y celebrar más conversaciones para fijar una fecha, aunque eso ya les toca a los políticos.- Repuso su marido.-  
-¿Qué es un referéndum?- Preguntó Maray con expresión atónita, aquella palabra tan rara no le sonaba de nada.- ¿Otra reunión?...  
-No cariño. Es cuando la gente vota para aprobar o rechazar una ley.- Le explicó su padre.- Tendríamos que votar si Bios debe seguir formando parte de la Tierra bajo supervisión de las Naciones Unidas y los soberanos o si nos convertimos en un mundo independiente.  
-Yo prefiero seguir con los reyes. Son estupendos. Los abuelos siempre lo dicen. - Declaró la niña.-  
-Si hija. – Convino Amatista que sin embargo le aclaró.- Pero eso no depende tan solo de lo que una persona o unas pocas quieran. Deberían ser los habitantes del planeta los que votasen.  
-E incluso los terrestres también. La ONU considera a Bios parte de la Tierra. Allí deben tener una opinión al respecto. Por eso tendríamos que ver si legalmente un referéndum hecho únicamente en Bios sería vinculante o no.- Expuso Leval.-

 

Ahora sí que Maray no entendía nada. Esas cosas de mayores eran demasiado complicadas para ella. De todos modos estaba cansada. Ya eran más de las diez. Dio las buenas noches a sus padres y se fue a dormir. Ambos adultos quedaron solos sentados a la mesa…

-Cuanto ajetreo. Y pensar que antes estaba listo para la acción a todas horas y ahora estoy agotado. Desde luego, ¡ya no soy el que era! - Suspiró Leval sentenciando.- Tengo ganas de irme ya a la cama…Aunque no suene demasiado divertido.  
-Eso depende.- Se sonrió Amatista con picardía.- El irse a la cama solo desde luego que no es tan divertido como el irse con alguien.  
-Mira. Ahí sí que tienes razón.- Sonrió él a su vez atrayéndola hacia sí, para abrazarla.-

 

Y la pareja decidió irse junta a costarse para hacer aquello más entretenido. Por su parte Asthel, después de haber regresado del instituto y hablar con su padre, llamó a Mimet y le dijo que a las nueve menos cuarto pasaría a recogerla, ella estuvo de acuerdo y se preparó. Cuando llegó la hora Asthel fue puntual y Mimet ya le esperaba ataviada con un vestido de color azul y negro con zapatos negros a juego, ¡estaba preciosa! Desde luego no aparentaba la edad que tenía. ¡Si es que realmente la tenía! Asthel pensó, no sin algo de culpabilidad, en que él ya tenía novia, sino fuera así… Bueno, mejor no darle vueltas, saludó a los padres de su compañera y ambos se dirigieron hacia la fiesta. No tardaron mucho en llegar y por supuesto ella no tardó en levantar la admiración de los chicos y la envidia de las chicas. Para colmo vino junto a Asthel y no se separaba de él. Eso bastaba para que hubiera cuchicheos. Por fortuna para el chico su amigo Kyle llegó pronto a donde ellos estaban y enseguida trató de entablar conversación con la muchacha. Así que para acallar rumores Asthel decidió dejarles hablar y buscó a algunos amigos. Kyle se lo agradeció y le preguntó a esa atractiva chica por el examen con un cómplice tono lleno de desenfado.

 

-¿Qué tal te fue el examen? ¿Difícil verdad?  
\- No, me fue bien. Respondí correctamente a todas las preguntas,- le dijo la interpelada con mucha seguridad -...  
-¡Vaya chica!, te envidio. Eso es estar segura de ti, pero, ¿con quién comparaste las respuestas? te fuiste sin esperar a que saliesen los demás.- Comentó el muchacho con gesto de extrañeza. -  
\- Lo siento...- dijo Mimet tratando de parecer afectada. - ¿Está mal hacer eso? , irse sin esperar…  
\- No, no está mal,- repuso Kyle sorprendido de aquella pregunta. - Es sólo que a casi todo el mundo le gusta comentar el examen para comprobar si ha respondido bien...  
\- Entonces no pasa nada, yo sé que he contestado bien.- Sonrió ella aunque de forma poco natural para preguntar a su vez con aparente poco interés. -...Y ¿tú que tal?..  
\- Creo que aprobaré.- Conjeturó su esperanzado contertulio y acto seguido quiso cambiar de tema para ocuparse de algo más agradable. - Bueno, basta ya de hablar de esto. Dime una cosa, si no te importa. ¿Este fin de semana tienes algo que hacer?...  
\- Siempre hay algo que hacer, no te comprendo, ¿en qué sentido? – Preguntó la muchacha realmente sin entender. – Tengo una lista de tareas por realizar, si te refieres a eso.  
\- Si tendrías algún rato libre para salir por ahí...- aclaró Kyle algo cortado por la desconcertante forma que tenía esa chica de contestar. -

 

Después de unos instantes de silencio común, en los que el muchacho aguardaba con expectación y ansiedad la respuesta y ella parecía sopesar aquellas palabras que no debía de entender bien, la muchacha finalmente pareció querer decir algo.

-¿Salir por ahí? – Repitió ella que le miraba extrañada -, ¿por qué salir? ¿A dónde? ¿Podrías ser más específico?  
\- Ir al holocine, ¿te gusta el cine? - Le preguntó Kyle según le contaba. - Estrenan una buena Holo peli de la Tierra... ¿querrías venir a verla conmigo..?. Podríamos decirles a Asthel y Madeleine si quieren acompañarnos.  
\- Supongo que eso será algo divertido.- Repuso Mimet que convino en ello con un despreocupado - si tú lo dices, de acuerdo. ¿Cuándo y dónde?

 

Kyle estaba nervioso y bastante contento, ¡había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba! y contestó con satisfacción no disimulada.

\- Te paso a buscar. ¿Te vendrá bien a las cuatro de la tarde del sábado?  
\- Si. ¿Por qué no me iba a ir bien? Actualmente no hay nada que lo impida. - Aseveró ella que zanjó el tema de la forma brusca que le era habitual. -Ahora voy a buscar a más gente para hablar. Hasta luego.

 

Y se marchó dejando allí a Kyle bastante sorprendido por su manera de actuar. O era la tía más rara del universo o es que le estaba tomando el pelo. Sin embargo, eso le daba igual. El muchacho estaba muy contento y satisfecho por haber conseguido una cita con la chica más solicitada del instituto. Aunque realmente parecía ser muy extraña y más fría que un témpano. Pero no pasaba nada, ¡ya se ocuparía él de calentarla! 

 

Entre tanto en la Tierra las conversaciones que Leval había moderado enseguida llegaron a oídos de la ONU y de los gobiernos del planeta. La situación era de tensa espera, tratando de elaborar un plan de actuación para anticiparse a cualquier posible resolución que desde Bios se tomara. Se informó también a los soberanos, fue el rey Endimión quién se ocupó de acudir a una reunión con el Consejo de Seguridad de las naciones Unidas. A su retorno llegó algo inquieto. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, sus prioridades eran otras. Fue enseguida al palacio de Cristal Tokio. Allí encontró a las princesas de Marte y de Venus.

-¡Majestad! ¿Qué tal fue la reunión?- Saludó Rei.-  
-Como nos esperábamos en Bios las cosas han empezado a moverse.- Repuso él, que a su vez preguntó con mucho mayor interés.- ¿Mi esposa sigue en el hospital?...  
-Si- Suspiró Minako ahora con tono de tristeza.- Ami está con ella. Se ocupa personalmente de todo.  
-Junto con Makoto que la releva de vez en cuando para que la reina pueda descansar.- Completó Rei, con la voz teñida de idéntico pesar.-  
-Iré inmediatamente, en cuanto me cambie.- Dijo Endimión.- Os dejo al cargo.  
-No te preocupes.- Respondió Makoto ahora con más familiaridad.- Estaremos aquí hasta que Haruka y Michiru nos releven.  
-Dale un fuerte abrazo por nosotras.- Le pidió Rei a su soberano y amigo.-

 

Éste asintió despacio, se fue directo a sus habitaciones y allí se vistió con ropas corrientes. Con unas gafas de sol su aspecto quedaba bien oculto. Salió del palacio en un vehículo privado, pese a que aquello no hacía demasiada gracia al servicio de seguridad, del que Seren era últimamente responsable. Por ello, la sailor se ofreció para acompañarle. Endimión cedió más que nada por tranquilizar a la princesa de Plutón que podía ser muy obstinada.

-Comprended majestad que incluso en un trance tan doloroso como éste mi deber es velar por vuestra seguridad y la de la reina.

 

Y tras dirimir aquello, con ese deslizador que el propio rey conducía llegaron al hospital. Allí entró con disimulo, por fortuna la prensa había sido informada de que la soberana terrestre estaba de viaje visitando a unos amigos de otro planeta. Gracias a los servicios secretos fue relativamente sencillo hacerlo creer. En realidad, Serenity, o mejor dicho, Usagi, estaba en un ala privada del hospital, donde estaba ingresada su anciana madre Ikuko. Allí, junto a Shingo, su esposa e hijos y Kenji, acompañaban a la enferma. Al llegar, el soberano terrestre enseguida abordó a su familia.

-¿Serenity… bueno, Usagi sigue ahí con ella?- Inquirió.-  
-Sí, - susurró Shingo con patente abatimiento.- Los médicos dicen que es muy poco lo que pueden hacer ya por nuestra madre.- Mi hermana y yo nos hemos turnado. A veces mi padre pasa un rato también. Pero está muy mayor y no queremos que sufra más de lo necesario.

 

Endimión asentía con expresión consternada. Ikuko había sido también como una madre para él, realmente también para muchas de las amigas de su esposa, que eran hoy princesas planetarias. Pensaba en eso cuando Ami se acercó…

-¿Qué tal?- Le saludó con una leve sonrisa.-  
-¿Cómo se lo está tomando? - Quiso saber él.-  
-Te puedes imaginar. Trata de ser fuerte y de sonreírle a su madre continuamente, pero está destrozada.- Suspiró la princesa de Mercurio y doctora personal de los monarcas.-  
-En cuanto empezó a decaer la examiné y me di cuenta de que era algo irreversible.- Le comentó a su vez Endimión.-

 

En ese instante se hizo el silencio, La reina salía del cuarto de su madre. Con la cabeza gacha, hundida la barbilla sobre el pecho. Alguna lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas. Apenas pudo abrazarse a su esposo…y susurrar con algún sollozo de fondo.

-Ahora no me sirve de mucho ser la reina de la Tierra, ¿verdad? Nada de lo que puedo hacer…nada es suficiente para salvarla a ella…

 

Su marido la abrazó con fuerza, dejando que se desahogase contra su pecho. Shingo, Ami y la esposa de éste miraban con tristeza esa escena. Aunque fue papá Kenji quién haciendo un esfuerzo se levantó para acercarse a su compungida hija. Al verle, ella enseguida se separó de su marido y se apresuró a sostenerle.

-¡Papá, por favor! No te esfuerces…lo siento, no quería llorar…  
-Está bien, mi niña - Dijo él con voz cascada ya, casi sonando a un susurro.- Mira, no debes estar triste, tu madre y yo fuimos muy felices juntos, y muy afortunados por teneros a ti y a Shingo.  
-¡Ojalá pudiera hacer algo! – Sollozaba ella de nuevo con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.-  
-Tú has hecho todo lo que debías hacer.- Repuso su interlocutor quien, ayudado por su hijos, tomó asiento de nuevo en un banco para añadir con evidente fatiga.- Vuestra madre os quiere muchísimo y se irá feliz, y yo no creo que tarde en reunirme con ella.  
-No digas eso, papá.- Le pidió el hermano de la soberana.-  
-Es el curso natural de las cosas. Tú has crecido y te has hecho todo un hombre, tus propios hijos son ya mayores. No nos necesitáis.- Respondió Kenji.-

 

A la vista estaba que Shingo era un hombre ya entrado en años, con canas y cuyos hijos, chico y chica, eran adultos, de hecho habían terminado sus estudios en la universidad. En cambio su hermana lucía casi idéntica al momento de su proclamación. Sin embargo eso no le daba ningún consuelo, más bien al contrario, cuando balbució…

-Siempre os necesitaremos.- Rebatió la que ahora no era más que una consternada Usagi.- A pesar de lo que puedas creer, no he dejado del todo de ser esa niña llorona.  
-Sigues tan bonita como entonces.- Sonrió débilmente su padre, con el pelo totalmente blanco y el rostro surcado por algunas arrugas.- Ahora quisiera ver a vuestra madre…- Agregó.-

 

Entre Shingo y Mamoru le ayudaron a ponerse en pie, y le dieron su apoyo dado que el anciano se negaba a empuñar su bastón. Entraron junto con Usagi…Allí, Ikuko, casi medio inconsciente, pudo darse cuenta sin embargo de la presencia de sus familiares. Sonrió aferrando las manos de su esposo y declaró.

-Vienen a buscarme.  
-¿Quién?- Quiso saber Usagi con visible preocupación y temor en su cara.-  
-Está sedada.- Le susurró su hermano.- Es normal que tenga alguna alucinación.-

 

Pero su interlocutora movió la cabeza, ella sabía demasiado bien que eso no era ninguna visión producto de las drogas para quitarle el dolor a su pobre madre. Fue capaz de mirar hacia la cabecera del lecho y musitar con tono de súplica.

 

-Por favor, no lo hagas…no me la quites…

 

Nadie dijo nada, ninguno podía ver en ese instante lo que ella. Aquella figura encapuchada que sostenía ese libro granate entre las manos, abierto por una página de las del final. Así, tras unos agónicos instantes, Usagi, o ahora ya Serenity. Pudo decir con más control de sí misma.

-Lo comprendo. Ni la misma reina puede estar por encima de lo que ha de ser.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Quiso saber Shingo, que se preocupó por la expresión que lucía su pobre hermana.- ¿Estás bien?...  
-No es nada…- Pudo musitar ella acariciando los cabellos entre blancos y grisáceos de su madre.- Solo que ni tan siquiera la soberana de un mundo entero puede cumplir sus deseos más anhelados.  
-Ca...cariño.- Musitó entonces Ikuko atrayendo la atención de todos.- Todo va a estar bien. No tengas temor. Siempre estuve muy orgullosa de ti y de tu hermano. Os he querido por como habéis sido…  
-Ya os lo dije una vez mamá. Para vosotros, yo siempre seré vuestra hija Usagi, esa tonta y despistada que suspendía los exámenes con tan malas notas.- Gimió la reina de la Tierra sin poderlo evitar.- Solo contigo, con papá y con Shingo puedo ser ella…más allá, solo soy Serenity…  
-Siempre…serás Usagi, mi amor. – Suspiró su madre que respiraba con mucha dificultad, pese a las sondas y al oxigeno que tenía puestos.- Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por todos nosotros…

 

Ikuko guardó un repentino silencio y sus constantes vitales cayeron. De inmediato una aterrada Usagi avisó a su amiga Ami. Mamoru por su parte trató de reanimarla, pero fue inútil. Cuando la doctora Mizuno llegó ya nada se podía hacer. Solo certificar el fallecimiento de aquella buena mujer. El rey abrazó a su esposa que se deshacía en llanto. Shingo y su padre se abrazaban con lágrimas también…

-Buenas noches, mamá.- Sollozó Usagi.- Hasta pronto…

 

Y el portador del libro bajó la cabeza tras su capucha en señal de respeto desapareciendo de la vista de la doliente reina. Al mismo tiempo, en Bios, Asthel sintió algo mientras estaba en aparte de la fiesta. Una sensación de pesar, apenas si pudo musitar. 

-Lo lamento muchísimo Majestad…


	30. Redan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El último de los dioses elementales viene a instruir al Mensajero, tras él se suceden más cambios.

Cuando Kyle encontró a Asthel entre la gente y le contó lo sucedido éste se alegró bastante por su amigo y por él mismo. Dejó de lado aquella impresión de tristeza que le había sobrevenido y volvió a sus consideraciones acerca del ambiente de aquella fiesta. A pesar de todas las precauciones que tomaba, sospechaba que algunos de sus compañeros habían comenzado a hacer comentarios sobre él y Mimet y que si llegaban, (que seguramente lo harían) a oídos de Madeleine, a su novia la cosa no le haría demasiada gracia. Así, pasada la celebración, Asthel acompañó a la nueva a su casa. El chico trató de darle algo de conversación…

-¿Qué tal lo has pasado en la fiesta?- Quiso saber también con curiosidad. –  
-Bien, ha sido un acontecimiento social bastante relevante – contestó ella para sorpresa de su interlocutor. – Muchos compañeros y compañeras de clase estaban presentes.  
-Sí, claro - pudo responder él visiblemente atónito por semejante réplica. –  
-¿Tú también te has divertido?- Inquirió la chica a su vez. –  
-Sí, lo he pasado muy bien – sonrió Asthel explicando de seguido. – Estábamos todos muy contentos tras el examen. Aunque me ha faltado estar con mi novia.  
-Tu novia es importante para ti ¿no?- Quiso saber ella, parecía que con un mayor interés del que había demostrado hasta entonces.-  
-Para mí, si- declaró él que le comentó aprovechando aquello. - ¿Qué tal con Kyle?  
-¿Kyle? Es… - la muchacha pareció dudar hasta encontrar un calificativo que pudiera adaptarse lo más posible a la definición que buscaba, finalmente optó por decir. – Muy sociable. Desea involucrarme en numerosas actividades lúdicas con él. Diría que es agradable.

 

Asthel se sonrió, si otra muchacha hubiera contestado eso su pobre amigo no habría tenido ya nada que hacer con ella. No obstante Mimet no era como el resto de las chicas, eso se veía claramente.

-Bueno, creo que iremos al cine este sábado. ¿No?- Trató de sonsacarla él. –  
-Sí, es cierto. Si se mantienen las actuales condiciones, afirmativo al ciento por ciento.- Declaró Mimet con tono desapasionado. – No obstante siendo cuatro personas las probabilidades podrían variar a un ritmo mucho mayor que siendo solamente dos. Hay decenas de posibles permutaciones.

 

Desde luego esa muchacha era realmente extraña. ¡Vaya unas respuestas que daba! Él se encogió de hombros y ya no le preguntó nada más. Por fin llegaron hasta la casa de ella y su acompañante la despidió hasta mañana. Luego se volvió a la suya. Aunque era algo tarde, llamó por vídeo teléfono a Madeleine que estaba estudiando para su examen. La muchacha apareció en la pantalla de Asthel mientras contestaba al aparato, estaba rodeada de apuntes y tenía algún que otro holodisco de sus enciclopedias.

\- Hola Asthel.- Le saludó ella sonriendo tenuemente. - Dime, ¿qué querías?...  
\- Bueno, primero desearte suerte para mañana - respondió amablemente él. -  
\- Gracias... ¿vuestro examen no fue muy difícil, no?...- preguntó ella con interés. -  
\- No lo creas, a mí me costó algo, pero tuve suerte. Me tocó casi todo lo que me sabía... ¿tú cómo lo llevas? - Se interesó a su vez. -  
\- La verdad - le dijo ella entre un suspiro de resignación. - Estoy cansada de estudiar, pero aun me queda bastante por repasar. ¿Qué tal la fiesta?  
\- ¡Ah, muy bien!,- repuso Asthel animadamente, agregando con estudiado aunque también sincero pesar. - Aunque hubiera preferido que estuvieras conmigo.  
-¡Qué le vamos a hacer!- sonrió jovialmente Maddie. - ¿Y no ha pasado nada de interés? - Quiso saber ella entornando los ojos. -  
\- No quiero entretenerte mucho, sólo decirte que Kyle ha invitado al cine a Mimet y ella le ha dicho que sí, pero quieren que tú y yo vayamos, el próximo sábado a las cuatro. ¿Te parece?  
\- Me parece bien. No me fio demasiado de tu amiguito. Pásame a recoger un poco antes, ahora te dejo, debo acabar de estudiar.- Le respondió ella que se despidió con un beso y cortó la comunicación. -

 

Su novio también colgó encogiéndose de hombros. A Maddie nunca le había terminado de caer bien Kyle, precisamente por esa reputación que tenía de ir tras de casi cualquier cosa que llevase faldas. Esperaron así hasta el sábado, Madeleine hizo su examen sin demasiados problemas y Asthel la fue a buscar a su casa. Kyle hizo lo mismo con su cita. Al llegar llamó a la puerta y fue Mimí quién se ocupó de abrir.

-Tú debes de ser Kyle, ¿verdad? - Le saludó con jovialidad.-  
-Sí, si señora Trenton.- Contestó educadamente él.- ¿Está su hija?

 

Se sorprendió de que esa mujer no se parecía en nada a Mimet, quizás ella hubiese salido más a su padre.

-Sí, enseguida viene. – Replicó ella añadiendo con amabilidad.- Pero pasa…

El muchacho obedeció, Mimí le hizo entrar al salón, agradablemente decorado con una mesa, unos sillones de cuero color café y un sofá a juego entre otras cosas. En tanto su anfitriona le preguntaba.

-¿Vas a la misma clase que mi hija, verdad?  
-Sí, si señora…-Respondió el joven.-

 

Apenas si le dio tiempo a decir más. Ante sus ojos apareció esa muchacha, hermosa como de costumbre, con ese largo y sedoso pelo platino cayéndole sobre el hombro derecho y luciendo un vestido blanco rematado con una falda bastante corta y zapatos a juego de ligero tacón.

-¡Vaya! Qué…elegante.- Pudo alabar el chico casi ahogando una exclamación.-  
-Si hija. Creo que demasiado.- Comentó Mimí sorprendida a su vez.-

 

De hecho su hija iba demasiado arreglada quizás, aunque eso podría ser culpa suya. Le contó que la impresión en una primera cita era muy importante y Mimet tendía a tomar literalmente las cosas. Así lo demostró cuando dijo.

-¿No voy bien vestida para los cánones de una primera cita?  
-Bueno, creo que vas de maravilla.- Sonrió su joven acompañante.-

Mimí suspiró mirando para otro lado, estaba claro que a ese chico se le caía la baba mirando a su hija, pero no le podía culpar. Optó por despedirles con el deseo jovial de que lo pasaran bien. Al menos estaba tranquila al saber que Asthel y su novia irían con ellos.

-Te has puesto realmente guapa.- La halagó él.-  
-Gracias. Me limité a ponerme un vestido que puede considerarse elegante para una ocasión importante.

 

Kyle estaba encantado. Si ella misma decía que la ocasión lo merecía pues mucho mejor. Caminaron de este modo rumbo al punto de encuentro. Una vez allí Asthel y Madeleine les aguardaban ya.

-Habéis sido puntuales.- Sonrió Asthel sin poder evitar fijarse en lo hermosa que estaba Mimet así vestida.-  
-¡Vaya! – Añadió Maddie no sin algo de retintín.- Pensaba que íbamos al cine no a comer al restaurante de Flowers & Flawours Gourmet. 

 

Su acompañante suspiró atrapando aquella declaración al vuelo. Que su novia hiciera referencia a esa cadena de restaurante de alta cocina que la princesa de Júpiter puso en marcha haría ya algunos años y en los que podía tardarse varios meses en conseguir una reserva ilustraba a las claras que el atuendo de Mimet no había pasado nada desapercibido para nadie.

-Creía que esta sería la ropa más indicada. ¿No lo es?- Inquirió Mimet observando que el resto iban simplemente vestidos con pantalones y jerséis de uso cotidiano.-  
-No, perdona. Estás muy bien. - Respondió la propia Madeleine tratando de disculparse por lo afilado de su comentario, más cuando se percató de la mirada de su novio.- Eres una chica con mucha clase…  
-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos ya. De lo contrario va a empezar sin nosotros.- Intervino Asthel para aparcar definitivamente aquello.-

 

De modo que los cuatro se dirigieron al holocine más grande de Bios. La película comenzó y el lanzado joven se acercó a Mimet, mientras Asthel y su novia ya se daban besitos de vez en cuando. Kyle le susurró a su “pareja” con humor y sobre todo, bastante dosis de cara dura.

-¿No te dan envidia?  
\- No... Se van a perder la película, no comprendo que finalidad tiene venir a verla si luego no miran la pantalla. - Respondió la interpelada sin inmutarse dejando muy cortado a su interlocutor. -  
\- Si claro...- acordó él que pensó. - Esta chica es bastante más difícil de lo que parece. Habrá que tener paciencia...

 

Al terminar la Holo peli los cuatro se tomaron algo, charlaban sobre lo que iban a hacer cuando les diesen vacaciones...Kyle dijo muy animado.

-¡Puede que yo vaya a la Tierra!, no la conozco todavía, dicen que es muy bonita. ¿Vosotros habéis estado, verdad Asthel? Mimet, tú vienes de allí. ¿Cómo es?

 

La muchacha entornó los ojos buceando en su memoria y al instante replicó con tono monocorde.

\- Es algo mayor que Bios, unos seis mil trescientos setenta y ocho, coma treinta y ocho kilómetros de radio ecuatorial y una masa aproximada de...

 

Atónito, Asthel la interrumpió sonriendo entre la cara de pasmo de sus oyentes.

\- No Mimet. Kyle no se refiere a eso, dice si es bonita...  
\- Oh sí.- Asintió ella parándose un momento a considerarlo para reafirmarse. - Sí que lo es...muy bonita. Recuerdo que mis padres y mi abuela me llevaban muchas veces a dar paseos por sus bosques...Tiene una gran variedad paisajística. Puedes admirar muchos entornos diferentes acorde con sus zonas climáticas.  
\- Yo tengo allí a mis abuelos, alguna vez he ido, pero cuando era muy pequeña, apenas me acuerdo,- intervino Madeleine con algo de tristeza. -  
\- Cuando quieras te llevo allí.- Se ofreció Asthel de forma jovial aunque irreflexiva, llevado por el momento incluso añadió. - Podemos ir ahora si quieres.

 

Kyle soltó una sorprendida risotada. Mimet no modificó su expresión de oyente atenta y Madeleine le respondió como si tal cosa fuera de lo más normal.

\- No gracias Asthel....otro día si que me gustaría.  
-¿Tú estás de coña, no tío? ¡Ir a la Tierra ahora mismo! - Intervino Kyle con sorna. -  
\- Sí, eso es físicamente imposible. Dados los parámetros de velocidad máxima que puede alcanzar una nave y las distancias a recorrer. - Convino Mimet. – Al menos tardarías unas veinte horas.

 

Asthel, dándose cuenta de que había metido un poco la pata, (o más bien un mucho), trató de arreglarlo.

\- Si claro, Madeleine ya sabe que le suelo gastar bromas y no ha picado ¡ja, ja!- declaró y se rascó el cogote mientras se reía. -¡Qué tontería!  
-Es que él es así.- Secundó su novia esbozando una sonrisita de circunstancias.- No tiene arreglo.  
-¿Te sucede algo, Asthel?- Inquirió entonces Mimet de nuevo dejando pasmados al resto, cuando preguntó.- ¿Tienes alguna cosa averiada?...  
-No.- Se apresuró a responder éste, en tanto él y su novia intercambiaban miradas de extrañeza.- Es solo una forma de hablar.  
\- Será que los modismos de Bios ya no se parecen mucho a los terrestres. Por eso Mimet no capta esas cosas. -Terció un también atónito Kyle.-

 

Desde luego, o esa chica poseía el sentido del humor más irónico e incluso cínico que había visto en su vida o era realmente muy rarita. Eso pensaba su cita, pero bueno. Lo que fuera por lograr algún progreso con ella. Al fin dieron por terminada la conversación y cada pareja se fue a sus casas. Tratando de llevar a buen puerto sus intenciones Kyle acompañó a Mimet y la despidió a la entrada, ya estaba a punto de irse cuando decidió apurar su última oportunidad preguntándole.

\- Bueno, te veré el lunes...oye. Antes de irme ¿puedo darte un beso de despedida?...  
-¿Eso es normal? - Le inquirió la extrañada muchacha. -  
-¡Claro! ,- repuso desenfadadamente su interlocutor que le explicó. - Cuando un chico y una chica salen es lo que se hace... ¿en la Tierra no?..  
\- No lo sé, yo nunca he salido con nadie. Me faltan datos para poder contrastar - confesó Mimet sin ningún tipo de reparo, añadiendo con desapasionamiento. - Si tú lo dices, dame un beso.

 

Kyle no se hizo de rogar, la besó en los labios de forma suave y rápida, no se atrevió a más por el momento. Su joven acompañante lo encajó sin inmutarse se despidió y entró en casa. El chico, contento por el éxito de su jugada, se fue brincando.

-¡Bieennn, lo he hecho!,- exclamaba levantando el puño mientras saltaba. – ¡Uno a cero!…

 

Mimí vio alejarse al eufórico chico por la ventana, su hija estaba entrando en casa. Ella aguardó hasta que Mimet se llegó a su lado y le dijo de forma muy amable.

-¿Qué tal hija? ¿Te has divertido?...  
\- Si mama, la Holo película era entretenida, aunque no buena. Muchos efectos especiales y una trama poco exigente. Luego hemos hablado y tomado unos refrescos. - Le contó Mimet más enumerando la sucesión de hechos que otra cosa, remachando. – Hemos conversado sobre una miscelánea de temas sin aparente cohesión entre ellos. Con las valoraciones estéticas imponiéndose sobre las lógicas.  
\- Y ¿qué tal es ese chico? - Quiso saber Mimí no prestando mucha atención a esa explicación de su hija. - ¿Te ha gustado salir con él?  
\- Supongo que Kyle es lo que se denomina simpático y social. Y muy comunicativo. Además, para ilustrarme en materia de citas me ha explicado alguna de las costumbres entre chicos y chicas...

Al escuchar esto su madre se sobresaltó. Preguntando ahora con mayor seriedad.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho, hija?...  
\- Que debía darme un beso de despedida, me lo dio en los labios, y se puso muy contento. ¿Significa algo? – Inquirió la chica sin comprender. – ¿Un modo de reconocimiento social tal vez?

Mimí aliviada, respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Significa que le gustas a ese chico, Mimet. Pero ten cuidado, si te dice otras cosas relativas a tener contacto físico, no lo hagas sin consultarme...  
-¿Por ejemplo? - Preguntó con intención de parecer intrigada. -  
\- Hija...tengo que explicarte algunas cosas - le desveló su apurada contertulia. - No creía que fuera necesario tan pronto, pero veo que no queda más remedio, son relativas a hombres y mujeres. Y sus interacciones en los planos físicos y afectivos. Ven, sentémonos en el salón...

 

La joven siguió dócilmente a su madre y ambas se sentaron en el sofá. Tras una charla de madre a hija en la que Mimi le contó a Mimet lo que debía saber, ésta le prometió que no haría nada de eso sin consultarla. Efectivamente, pasaron las semanas y Kyle la invitó a salir más a menudo. Ella no lo pasaba mal, es más, consideraba que debía ser entretenido dado que él siempre sonreía y la abrazaba a la menor oportunidad llevándola al parque, al holo cine y a la ciber disco. También le daba más besos. Algunos duraban más tiempo. De hecho eran cada vez más largos. Incluso en ocasiones él trataba de meter su lengua en la boca de ella. Mimet no comprendía el propósito de aquello. No obstante pensó que sería lo habitual. Había visto a otras parejas hacerlo. Finalmente llegó el día clave, en casa de él, aprovechando que sus padres no estaban, le propuso tener relaciones sexuales. Ella sin inmutarse tal y como solía hacer, le preguntó.

\- Tú quieres hacer sexo conmigo. ¿Es con ánimo reproductivo o para conseguir placer?  
-¿Animo, qué?- exclamó el muchacho.-  
-Para tener hijos.- Le aclaró la joven.-

 

Kyle se quedó pasmado por la respuesta y tras unos segundos de embarazoso silencio consiguió replicar a su vez.

\- ¿Hijos?, ¿cómo voy a querer tener hijos? ¡Sólo tengo quince años! Es para que lo pasemos bien, ¡es algo estupendo!  
-¿Lo has hecho antes? - Quiso saber Mimet confesando sin tapujos - yo no...

 

Kyle pensó sudando de excitación.

\- Madre mía y encima es virgen....- y añadió dándose bastante pompa y suficiencia. - Bueno, yo lo hice con una chica hace unos pocos meses. Sabes, tengo experiencia.  
\- Pero yo no,- repuso Mimet que le pidió de modo natural y con tono desapasionado. - ¿Te importa que se lo consulte a mi madre primero?...Ella sí la tiene y podrá ilustrarme en la materia.  
-¿Qué? - Exclamó éste sin poder creerlo. - ¿Estás loca?, ¡tus padres me matarían!...  
\- No lo creo - rebatió ella para alegar las propias palabras del muchacho. -¿No decías que era algo estupendo? Entonces mi madre se alegrará...o quizás pueda considerarlo inapropiado para nuestra edad, pero descarto el asesinato. No debes temer por eso.  
-¿Pero de qué mundo eres tú? - Exclamó Kyle algo contrariado y muy sorprendido. –

 

La verdad es que las continuas réplicas de esa chica, a cual más absurda, comenzaban a exasperarle. Hasta ahora se había armado de paciencia y las pasaba por alto dado que era una muchacha muy guapa y con un cuerpazo. Había estado esperando ansioso este momento. Pero ahora no sabía que creer. Una de dos, o esa chica realmente tenía un problema mental o es que se estaba divirtiendo a su costa. La gota que colmó el vaso fue la contestación de ella que dijo.

\- De la Tierra, ya lo sabes...- respondió sintiéndose confusa para querer saber -, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Es que tiene que ver con el sexo…?   
\- Oye Mimet, ¿me tomas el pelo o algo así? - Inquirió el chico a su vez, realmente molesto y cansado ya por semejantes respuestas. – No me hace ninguna gracia que trates de reírte de mí.  
\- No te entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver ahora tu pelo con esto? - Replicó ella mirándole sin comprender. – Y tampoco me he reído.

 

Kyle se paseó contrariado por la habitación. La desconcertada joven sabía que estaba enojado pero no entendía el por qué...

-¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo? - Le preguntó ella deseando arreglar la situación. - ¿He dicho algo mal?  
-¡Déjalo ya! lo mejor será que te acompañe a casa, mis padres pueden volver....- respondió él bastante irritado. -  
\- Pero dijiste que tardarían mucho,- objetó su interlocutora que recordaba haber escuchado que no iban a volver hasta dentro de varias horas. -  
-¡Me equivoqué!,- repuso el joven con brusquedad sentenciando. -Tienes que irte.

 

Y sin más palabras el chico acompañó a Mimet dejándola a varios metros de casa y ni siquiera le pidió un beso de despedida. Ella se quedó mirando como se alejaba sin comprender aun la causa de su enfado. La muchacha se sentía… creía que era triste, era una sensación extraña, notó como de sus ojos caían unas secreciones alcalinas. Lo que la gente llamaba lágrimas, pocas veces le había ocurrido. ¿Tendría irritado el lagrimal? No, no creyó que fuera eso. Se las enjugó y entró a su casa. Desde ese día pasaron las semanas y partir de entonces Kyle pareció no dedicarla atención. Sólo la trataba fríamente. Durante ese tiempo y pasada aquella primera vez en la que se conocieron, Mimet se había hecho muy amiga de Madeleine. Al menos esa muchacha era agradable con ella y parecía acoger bien las extrañas cuestiones que le hacía. De hecho Maddie se percató de que esa chica no actuaba de esa manera tan peculiar por maldad o deseo de burlarse de nadie. Era su modo de ser. Ella quiso entonces ayudarla a ir puliendo sus formas. Y también se dio cuenta de que Kyle parecía haber perdido interés por ella y que el resto de los chicos muchas veces la miraban de reojo, cuchicheaban y se reían. Alguno incluso se llevaba un dedo a la sien y lo giraba con sorna. Y lo que era peor, bastante chicas del instituto, bien por considerarla una nerd, o simplemente por envidia, trataban de burlarse de ella. Por fortuna Mimet no parecía comprender o mostrarse afectada por eso. La propia Maddie tuvo que dejarles las cosas claras a más de una. Como era una muchacha muy popular y carismática, el resto de sus compañeras dejó tranquila a Mimet. Además, ésta acudía muchas veces a ella para pedirle su opinión. Al ser novia de Asthel era la chica más próxima con la que podía hablar y sus consejos nunca le venían mal. Por ello al final le contó lo ocurrido con Kyle, su oyente la escuchó atónita e incluso hasta contrariada cuando el relato concluyó.

-¿Hice algo mal? Perdona si te he molestado por mi narración. – Declaró la joven casi automáticamente al reconocer la expresión de enfado en el rostro de su interlocutora. –  
-No, tú no has hecho nada malo. Al contrario. – Se apresuró a decirle Maddie variando su semblante por otro confortador al pedirle. – Hiciste justo lo que debías. Anímate y olvida eso.  
-Me es imposible olvidarlo.- Afirmó Mimet agregando. – Lo tengo bien grabado en la memoria. 

 

Madeleine, que creyó que esa respuesta obedecía a algo bien distinto, le dio un cariñoso abrazo y la sonrió alentadoramente. Luego fue a buscar a su novio y le contó lo que había ocurrido de forma muy indignada.

\- ¡Tu amigo Kyle es un cerdo! ¿Qué quería, aprovecharse de ella?...  
\- No sabía nada de eso, ya decía yo que era muy extraño ese cambio que ha tenido hacia Mimet, pero hablaré con él,- le prometió Asthel sorprendido y también enfadado, pues su amigo no le contó nada de aquello -...  
-¡Eso, habla tú, porque yo no le pienso dirigir la palabra! Nunca me ha gustado porque todo el instituto habla de lo que es capaz cuando quiere ligarse a una chica. Pero no pensaba que fuera a llegar tan lejos. Está visto que los chicos sois todos igualitos, ¡nada más que pensáis en una cosa! Y cuando no os la dan, ¡pues hala! Si te he visto, no me acuerdo. - Espetó Maddie que se alejó bastante furiosa. -  
-¡Eh! Pero… espera…- Le pidió en vano él que se quedó ahí clavado levantando los brazos y encogiéndose de hombros. -

 

El atónito muchacho meditó sobre lo que debía decirle a su amigo, decidió pensarlo y ya le hablaría mañana. Volvió a casa y entró en su habitación, desde luego ese idiota la había fastidiado bien. Madeleine se había enfado con él y con el propio Asthel, ¡como él si tuviera la culpa sólo por que Kyle fuera amigo suyo!, en fin. Decidió llamarle de inmediato y le dijo que debía disculparse. Éste le contestó que lo haría y que no había pretendido ponerle en un aprieto. Tras prometerle de nuevo que arreglaría las cosas con Mimet, colgó. Asthel se quedó pensativo pero satisfecho de haber solucionado el problema. De pronto una voz desconocida le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia dónde provenía y se encontró con un hombre joven y de pelo moreno, llevaba una capa larga negra y tenía unos penetrantes ojos azules que le observaban inquisitivos.

\- Hola Mensajero - saludó éste sonriendo para presentarse. - Soy Redan, el último de los dioses elementales que viene para adiestrarte.  
\- Hola Redan. Encantado de conocerte,- respondió Asthel sin parecer nada sorprendido añadiendo desapasionadamente. - Perdona que no esté entusiasmado pero ahora mismo tengo otras cosas en qué pensar...  
\- Noto que has perdido bastante de tu antigua capacidad, eso no es bueno.- Declaró el dios moviendo la cabeza para aconsejarle. - Debes recordar lo más importante, ante todo la fuerza del espíritu y la Trascendencia...  
-¿Me ayudarás a recuperarla? - Le pidió Asthel que se había quedado preocupado al oír esas palabras -...  
\- Haré lo que pueda pero todo depende de ti. Ahora te mostraré algunos trucos.  
\- Estoy dispuesto. - Afirmó el muchacho. -  
\- Muy bien.- Sonrió complacido su interlocutor.- 

 

Y durante varias horas el dios le enseñó diversas forma de trance espiritual y como bilocarse con su cuerpo astral.

 

Entre tanto Amatista se percató de que su hijo no salía de su habitación, decidió entrar para ver si estaba bien. Leval no estaba en casa, tenía que vigilar el cumplimiento de los pactos logrados en la reunión de hacía dos meses y entrevistarse con algunas autoridades. Incluyendo a la mismísima reina de la Luna Nueva, por ciertas informaciones que habían llegado hasta sus oídos. Maray estaba practicando canto en una academia y después iba a que Idina le diera unas clases de baile. Sólo ella y Asthel estaban, al menos eso creyó respecto de su hijo, pero éste parecía no dar señales de vida. Con cautela tocó a la puerta y aguardó, como no hubo respuesta entró en la habitación y le descubrió en compañía de Redan. El dios saludó a la mujer. Ella le reconoció y se alegró de volver a verle.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?... ¿qué tal te va? - Le saludó Amatista aunque se dio cuenta enseguida de que esas preguntas carecían de sentido para alguien que llevaba recorriendo el universo desde hacía eones. – Bueno, supongo que estarás muy bien…  
\- Yo estoy como siempre he estado, para mí, vuestros años humanos han sido un instante.- Sonrió él, que preguntó amablemente a su vez. - Pero ¿qué tal han sido para ti?...  
\- He sido muy feliz, ya puedes ver a mi hijo y tengo una niña también. - Replicó ella añadiendo con evidente certeza. - Dime Redan. ¿Vienes a enseñarle? ¿Verdad?...  
\- Si - le confirmó el dios agregando ahora más en serio. - Ya nos queda poco tiempo, soy el último de los que deben enseñarle por parte de los dioses elementales. Después vendrá nuestro superior.  
\- Ya había olvidado todo eso con los años - suspiró Amatista declarando. - Aquí tenemos una vida ajetreada y bastantes problemas que arreglar. Al menos para la escala humana.  
\- Se solucionarán, no temas.- Le aseguró Redan casi pareciendo querer darla más ánimo que profetizarlo. - Tu marido lo conseguirá....bueno, ya volveré en otra ocasión, me ha alegrado verte. Mensajero seguiremos trabajando.-Y dicho esto desapareció. -

 

Madre e hijo guardaron unos instantes de silencio tras los que él le inquirió con expectación.

\- Mamá. Si éste es el último de los dioses, ¿quién vendrá después?  
\- Un dios superior, hijo. El más poderoso de los que te hayan visitado - le respondió su madre acordándose del jefe de ese visitante y los demás, para después encogerse de hombros y suspirar. – Poco más puedo decirte que tú no sepas ya…

 

Sin embargo Amatista estaba aliviada. Al menos Redan siempre fue más considerado y parecía comprender más a los humanos que sus compañeros. Aunque cuando vinieron a enseñar a su hijo todos se habían portado bastante bien. Nada que ver a como se mostraron al principio. Cuando aparecieran por primera vez. ¡De eso hacía ya más de quince años!

-Procura tener mucho cuidado.- Le pidió su madre posando ambas palmas de sus manos sobre las mejillas del chico para declarar en un destello de intuición. - Con los años quizás hayas ido olvidando muchas de esas cosas. Cuando eras un niño todo eso te resultaba natural…pero ahora.

 

Asthel asintió, ¡era verdad! Ya se había olvidado, realmente comenzaba a preocuparse, tanto el dios como su madre tenían razón. La mayor parte de las cosas que, siendo pequeño eran normales para él, le exigían ahora un mayor esfuerzo. Tendría que trabajar y mucho para recobrar sus antiguas facultades. Le parecía tener que aprender todo aquello otra vez y se dispuso a ello tan pronto como su nuevo mentor retornase. Ya tenía la edad y el conocimiento suficientes como para darse cuenta de que eso iba muy en serio. Efectivamente pasaron unos días y Redan volvió, tras haber enseñado al muchacho a desdoblarse en forma material y espiritual, le dijo que nada más debía mostrarle aunque le advirtió.

\- Mensajero, como creo que ya sabes, ya sea por intuición o por que te lo hayan revelado, hay muchos otros que se deberán unir a ti, deberéis ser nueve...  
-¿Nueve? - Inquirió Asthel sorprendido al afirmar. – Sí, es cierto. Desde hace ya muchos años tuve esa impresión y de hecho creo que ya sé quiénes son. He hablado con todos de ello menos con una. Pero dime una cosa Redan. ¿Por qué nueve?  
\- Deberéis ser nueve como los nueve círculos - le respondió enigmáticamente su interlocutor. -  
-¿Nueve círculos?... ¿qué significa eso? - Preguntó Asthel que, para su creciente inquietud, cada vez comprendía menos. -

 

Redan sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes por ahora de ese tema. Eso no me corresponde a mí decírtelo, ahora debes practicar y recordar tus dones. Medita y libera tu conciencia. Sé que es difícil para ti desconectarte de tu cuerpo y tus emociones primarias. Más si cabe ahora que estás en lo que los humanos llaman adolescencia. Pero haz un esfuerzo, dentro de poco será más sencillo, en cuanto atravieses esta edad. Llegará el momento en el que debas emplear todo lo que has estado aprendiendo y tus compañeros de viaje también, no olvides volver a explicarles muchas de estas cosas.

 

Y Asthel lo hizo, en las siguientes días convenció a Granate y a Maray de que no debían olvidar todo lo que les enseñase hacía ya algunos años. Redan pasó algunas semanas refrescándole saberes y habilidades que el chico había creído olvidados. 

-Mensajero, para avanzar debes ser uno con todo lo que hay y lo que existe. Tienes que recobrar plenamente tus dones.  
-¿Uno?- Repitió él sin parecer entender eso.- ¿Cómo haré eso?  
-Medita mucho y aprende de los hechos. Creo que alguien te dejó una importante arma de conocimiento. Aunque no sé exactamente cual.- Respondió el Dios.-

 

El chico recordó aquel libro. Tentado estuvo de comentarlo con Redan, pero su intuición le decía que aquello no debía ser sabido ni tan siquiera por ese dios.

-Confió en ti, haré todo lo posible por estar a la altura de lo que de mí se espera.- Replicó el chico.-  
-Estoy seguro de que así será.- Sonrió su mentor.-

Y así practicaron juntos repasando las cosas que Asthel había creído olvidadas y un día, el dios se despidió con estas palabras.

\- Debo dejarte y recuerda, el día de la Trascendencia estaré a tu lado. Adiós Mensajero, saluda a tus padres de mi parte.- Desapareció y el muchacho se quedó pasmado y con muchas cosas que preguntarle… -

 

Así pasaron tres largos años, Kyle en efecto se disculpó con Mimet, aunque no volvieron a salir. El joven enseguida encontró a otras chicas con las que entabló alguna que otra relación. Por su parte ella no volvió a salir con nadie en ese tiempo. Quizás eso fuese fruto de la mala experiencia que tuvo con aquel chico o por su peculiar forma de ser. A decir verdad muchos compañeros la miraban ya más como un bicho raro que como a una muchacha atractiva. Acabaron el instituto y Asthel aparte de jugar al baloncesto y progresar con su equipo, (en Bios había ya una liga a nivel planetario entre institutos) seguía con sus progresos espirituales. Su carácter poco a poco se hacía más tranquilo y suave, fruto de la meditación y de sus estudios sobre ciencias arcanas que Mazoui, en sus ocasionales visitas al planeta, le impartía a él y también al propio Granate que, por su parte, también había crecido en mente y cuerpo. Ya tenía catorce años y dentro de poco haría los quince, estando más alto que su madre y casi como su padre. Realmente recordaba a veces a la imagen de su difunto tío. El hijo de Sandy y Coraíon parecía ser también muy receptivo, y junto con todo lo que su abuelo Robert le contara empezaba a acumular unos conocimientos que quizás algún día fueran a serles muy útiles. Asthel seguía su relación con Madeleine y ambos estaban muy bien. Los hijos de Cooan y Michael también estaban más creciditos. Tom tenía ya trece años, comenzaba con la adolescencia para desesperación de sus padres y su hermana ya había cumplido los once. Además, su abuela Cooan iba a venir a pasar una temporada con ellos, tras un año en Nature con Alan y la familia de éste y otro más en la Tierra, cerca de Mimet y Daniel y con las visitas de sus otras hermanas, estaba deseosa de visitar a su hija pequeña y a sus nietos. Por supuesto ellos ansiaban ver a su abuela. E Idina seguía reservando ese viaje tan especial que tenía en el espejo. Su amiga Nehie por su parte continuaba en su papel de reina de la Luna Nueva y la hija de ella y Doran, un año mayor que Loren, ya parecía una mujercita. Su padre la había entrenado en alguna de las tradiciones de los guerreros del espacio pero sus costumbres eran mayormente las del reino de la Luna Nueva. La cría no tuvo demasiado interés en convertirse en súper saiyan hasta que empezó a crecer. Eso, aunque al principio no gustaba a su padre, aliviaba a su madre. Doran no tuvo más remedio que aceptar aquello. No en vano su hija era la heredera del reino de la Luna Nueva. Hasta parecía que Seira y Calix, los abuelos paternos, no se mostraron demasiado preocupados por ese particular. Neherenia por su parte había hablado con su gran amiga y antigua compañera de universidad, pidiéndole un favor. En cuanto Idina supo de qué se trataba se alegró mucho y le prometió hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla…

-En fin. Esperemos que sea posible.- Pensaba Nehie cuando su esposo se aproximó a ella.-  
-Tienes que recibir al embajador de Bios.- Le comentó su marido.-  
-Es cierto. Bueno, vamos a ver qué sucede…Desde luego hay que reconocer que la ayuda que nos ha prestado Leval ha sido fundamental para establecer estas relaciones.- Afirmó ella, quién enseguida le dijo a su interlocutor.- Le recibiremos en la sala de audiencias.  
-¿Le recibiremos?- Se dijo en voz alta él.-  
-Por supuesto, eres el rey-. Sonrió Neherenia que, tomándole de una mano añadió hasta con cierto tonillo de pícara venganza.- ¿Acaso te creías que ibas a poder escaquearte a entrenar a nuestra hija?...Ella también estará presente, le conviene ir tomando nota de sus obligaciones. Como a cierto padre suyo…  
-Muy bien.- Cedió el saiyan admitiendo con resignación.- Los de mi raza no estamos hechos para esto. Hasta mi madre, que nunca tenía miedo de librar ninguna batalla, temblaba solo de pensar en aguantar este tipo de audiencias junto a la reina Meioh.  
-No se puede hacer siempre lo que uno quiere. Pero cuando terminemos os prometo a Alice y a ti que iré a ver como os dais algunos golpecitos de esos…- Le aseguró su risueña mujer.-

 

Eso pareció gustarle a su esposo. Aunque el entrenamiento solo iba a consistir en hacer ejercicio y enseñar a su hija a concentrar energía. Todavía era demasiado joven para pasar a cosas más serias. Al menos eso creía él. La madre del saiyan desde luego habría pensado de una manera bien distinta. Por suerte para Alice no era su abuela Seira la encargada de entrenarla. Así que, más contento y animado, tomó del brazo a su mujer y ambos se dirigieron de esa forma al salón del trono. De camino Neherenia recordaba al hilo de aquello la llamada que le hiciera Leval unos años antes. Estaba descansando precisamente junto a su hija, cuando Doran la avisó, al igual que ahora.

-Te llaman desde Bios. Es el hijo del príncipe Asthel.  
-¿Quién?- Se interesó ella que no caía en ese instante.-  
-El príncipe Leval. El primo del rey de mi pueblo.- Aclaró su marido.-  
-Vaya. Enseguida contestaré… ¿Es por línea segura?- se interesó la soberana.

 

Su esposo asintió, conectando una gran pantalla el rostro y un plano de Leval de medio cuerpo aparecieron en ella.

-Celebro veros majestad. ¿Me concederíais unos minutos? Deseo preguntaros algo.- Saludó formalmente él.-  
-¡No hace falta que seas tan protocolario! - Se rio la reina.- Estamos solos. Es un canal seguro.  
-Disculpa Nehie, pero uno nunca puede fiarse.- Sonrió ahora Leval para preguntar con más jovialidad.- ¿Qué tal estás? Veo que tanto tú como tu esposo y la princesa Alice tenéis un magnífico aspecto.   
-Gracias señor.- Repuso educadamente la niña, que debía contar entonces con unos diez años.-

 

Realmente era una linda cría de largo pelo moreno ensortijado, y ojos azules como su madre. Incluso con aquellas graciosas orejitas en punta, algo más elevadas y reducidas de tamaño, eso sí, que las de su progenitora.

-¡Muchas gracias coronel! - Se rio nuevamente la reina, que, adoptando ya una expresión más seria quiso saber.- Dime. Por tu tono la cosa parece urgente.  
-Hace poco celebramos unas conversaciones en mi planeta para decidir la política en materia de inmigración y autonomía. Se acordó celebrar un referéndum y Erun, el líder de los contras, durante su campaña ha puesto como ejemplo vuestro reino.  
\- Aquí nunca tuvimos que hacer eso. De siempre fuimos independientes. Nominalmente somos dos reinos, el de la Luna Blanca de Serenity y Endimión y el de la Luna Nueva, que es el nuestro.- Le explicó la sorprendida soberana.-  
-Lo sé, pero esos tipos os quieren usar como ejemplo de mundo que está cercano a la Tierra y que sin embargo no depende de ella. Posiblemente tratarán de establecer algún tipo de contacto con vosotros esperando alguna declaración de apoyo para su causa.- Les advirtió Leval.-

 

Tanto Doran como Neherenia se miraron con cierta inquietud. Eso desde luego no lo tenían previsto. Ellos eran aliados de la Tierra. Como tales se significaron como amigos de Serenity y Endimión. Si apoyaban a esos individuos sería como renegar de esa alianza. No obstante tampoco querían tomar partido. Tras meditar un poco e incluso intercambiarse algunos murmullos, fue la soberana quién aseguró a su amigo.

-Puedes estar tranquilo. No haremos ninguna declaración institucional que apoye un posible voto por la independencia de Bios. Nos limitaremos a desear felicidad y bienestar a tu planeta y a confiar en sus cauces democráticos para tomar decisiones, siempre dentro del marco legal. De todas formas, lo comentaré con los reyes terrestres. O con Chibiusa, si es que algún día vuelve del futuro a vernos. Cuando venga, si es que viene, te informaré de lo que hablemos.  
-Muchísimas gracias. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para corresponder a vuestra amabilidad.- Se ofreció Leval.-  
-No te preocupes. Si se nos ocurre algo te lo haremos saber.- Repuso Doran que añadió tras hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza.- Bueno, tengo que dejarte, me requieren para una reunión.  
-Alice, acompaña a tu padre y saluda a sus invitados. Vienen de Nuevo Vegeta. - Le pidió Neherenia a su hija que asintió.-  
-¡Quizás Seren venga con ellos, y se traiga a Sandrei! – Exclamó la cría.-

 

La niña realmente admiraba mucho a la princesa de los saiyan y guerrera Plutón y estimaba como a una buena amiga a la hija de ésta. Las dos habían pasado algún tiempo juntas y Sandrei, que era algo más alta que ella y de larga cabellera de color castaño oscuro, le había contado cosas sobre su planeta madre. Pese a que ella era hija de un humano. Recordaba una de las veces que charlaron. En el palacio de Neo Cristal Tokio.

-¡Jo!, esto es muy bonito. Incluso más que el palacio de mis padres.- Afirmó Alice mirando en derredor aquellas diáfanas estancias con primorosas lámparas de cristal que derramaban tonalidades de luz como si de un arco iris se tratara.- ¡Ojalá mis padres me dejaran vivir un tiempo aquí!  
-Mi madre al ser una de las guardianas de la reina Serenity y el rey Endimión, tiene aposentos en este lugar.- Le comentó Sandrei no sin orgullo, al añadir.- Algún día yo la sucederé como guerrera Plutón.  
-¿Y tu padre? ¿Es un guerrero del espacio como el mío?- Se interesó su contertulia.-

 

Aunque aquí la expresión de su amiga se ensombreció, tardó unos momentos en responder y lo hizo con cierto tono de desdén.

-No, es un simple humano. La verdad es que se separó de mi madre. No es digno de estar aquí, con ella.  
-Eso es muy triste.- Repuso Alice sintiéndose mal por su amiga.- Yo quiero mucho a mi padre.  
-Pero tu padre es un guerrero poderoso y un rey.- Comentó Sandrei.- El mío era un vulgar empleado de banco. Se ve que mi madre descubrió que no merecía mucho la pena. Pero no te preocupes. Aquí está el rey Endimión y hay muchos saiyans que vienen a vernos. Tengo amigos y lo paso muy bien cuando voy a Nuevo Vegeta. Mis tíos son reyes allí.  
-¡Igual que los míos! – Se sorprendió su interlocutora, desvelando.- La reina es la hermana de mi padre.   
-Pues el rey es hermano de mi madre.- Sonrió la encantada Sandrei.- Eso hace que seamos primas.

 

La cría batió palmas y se aferró a las manos de su contertulia, las dos sonrieron. Ahora tras acordarse de aquello, estaba deseosa de salir corriendo…sin embargo la voz de su madre la detuvo.

-¡Alice! Tus modales…- Le recordó Nehie con tono más serio.- Despídete con corrección.  
-Perdón mamá. Adiós señor.- Saludó la chica haciendo una leve inclinación hacia la pantalla.-

Leval correspondió a la misma, para replicar.

-Adiós alteza, que tengáis un buen día.

 

La niña se marchó de la mano de su padre. Neherenia sonrió al ver como salían y tomando la palabra comentó a su interlocutor.

-Debes disculparla. Todavía no controla del todo sus emociones.  
-¡Y que nunca lo haga! - se rio Leval afirmando con jovialidad.- Es una niña encantadora, me recuerda a mi propia hija. Es bonito que tenga esa ilusión para ver a alguien.  
-Sí, me acuerdo de mí misma cuando iba a ver a Idina y a tu hermana. Hace ya tanto tiempo.- Repuso la soberana no sin melancolía, aunque enseguida recobró su gesto serio para añadir.- Y deseaba quedarme a solas contigo. Verás, yo también quisiera pedirte un favor…  
-Por supuesto.- Afirmó su contertulio.- Tú dirás…

 

La reina pasó a exponerle aquello y él asintió, asegurando.

-Haré todo lo que pueda. Entonces, dices que Serenity te contó algo…  
-Sí, pero ni ella misma lo sabe con seguridad. Además está aún muy afectada por el fallecimiento de su madre terrestre. No quiero cargarla con mis problemas. Es por eso que espero que tú puedas darme alguna pista.  
-Si averiguo algo no lo dudes…- Afirmó Leval.-

 

Tras aquello se despidieron. Efectivamente el coronel Malden mantuvo su palabra. Neherenia pudo averiguar bastantes cosas de aquel tema que le preocupaba. Por su parte cumplió a su vez y declaró ante un enviado del partido anti apertura esas palabras que le comentase a Leval. Ese tipo no pareció quedarse muy contento al escucharla, pero se hizo cargo de la posición de la soberana. En lo político, Bios celebró el referéndum y desde hacía dos años existía una solución de compromiso, autonomía del planeta respecto de la Tierra en materias como administración de sus riquezas y recursos, pero con un pago al reconocer la deuda que se tenía con el planeta madre por mor de los gastos de descubrimiento y terraformación. Una emigración abierta, aunque con controles importantes, tal y como pidió Leval. Y reconocimiento, al menos a título honorífico, de los soberanos terrestres y de la Luna. 

-Al menos no les fue mal en eso. - Recordaba Neherenia tras llegar a su trono y tomar asiento.- Bueno, vamos a ver cómo nos va a nosotros ahora con este acuerdo…

 

Y de hecho recibió a un enviado del gobierno de Bios con el que firmó un tratado de mutua cooperación en migración y exportaciones e importaciones. La Luna Nueva se beneficiaría de materias primas esenciales a un buen precio y a cambio invertía en ese planeta y permitía la llegada de biosanos a su zona de influencia, a fin de que éstos y sus transportes, tuvieran una zona franca de operaciones en sus relaciones con la Tierra. Los selenitas también eran buenos turistas y proporcionarían a ese alejado mundo una buena fuente de ingresos. Al terminar esa reunión, la reina cumplió su promesa y acompañó a su hija y a su esposo.

-Mamá.- Le preguntaba Alice.- Lo que hacéis papá y tú es muy difícil. ¿Cómo se puede tener contento a todo el mundo y salir ganado tú al mismo tiempo?  
-Eso es imposible, hija mía.- Admitió su contertulia afirmando.- Todo lo que hagas debería estar siempre enfocado a buscar la felicidad de tus súbditos. Y eso significa buenas relaciones con tus vecinos y velar por el bienestar de las personas. Y a veces eso no es fácil. Significa entrar en conflictos de intereses con otros reinos o gentes. Para eso también deberás estar preparada.  
-Papá dice que un gobernante debe ser fuerte. Por eso me va a empezar a entrenar. A mí me gustaría ser como tú o como la princesa Seren. Sois guapas y elegantes y además muy poderosas.- Recalcó con admiración.-  
-No está reñido lo uno con lo otro.- Convino afablemente Neherenia.- Yo, además de gobernar, luché como Sailor Shadow…  
-Hija, te diré lo que mi madre, tu abuela Seira, nos enseñó a tu tía Aiona y a mí desde que éramos incluso más pequeños que tú.- Terció Doran, para referirle.- La disciplina y el control son esenciales para lograr tus metas. Un saiyan tiene que perseverar. Y cuando hablas de gobernantes fuertes, no sólo hay que serlo físicamente. Sobre todo y mucho más importante, es tu mente lo que cuenta.

 

Alice estaba impresionada. Su tía Aiona era la reina de Nuevo Vegeta. Desde luego tenía mucho que aprender de los miembros de su familia. De este modo la cría fue escuchando los sabios consejos de sus padres hasta que llegaron al cuarto de entrenamiento. Allí ante la sonriente mirada de Neherenia, Doran comenzó a darle la primera lección a su hija.

-Es muy difícil concentrar mi energía, papá.- Se quejaba la chiquilla.-  
-Es lo normal al principio, pero lo lograrás.- Aseveró confiadamente él.-

 

Y tras hacerla correr, saltar y entrenar numerosos ejercicios, amén claro está de meditar, la agotada cría se fue directa a darse un baño. En ese momento sus padres aprovecharon para charlar. Neherenia tenía una idea sobre su pequeña que llevaba tiempo madurando.

-Doran. Como sabes yo tuve la ocasión de estudiar en la Tierra… Allí hice grandes amigos y me abrí a conocer a la gente.  
-Sí, lo sé muy bien.- Repuso él esbozando una sonrisa.- Te recuerdo entonces cuando ibas a esa universidad…  
-Me gustaría que nuestra hija tuviera esa misma oportunidad. Experimentar eso le haría mucho bien. Aquí se pasa el día rodeada de solícitos cortesanos. Tiene que aprender a valerse por sí misma.- Argumentó ella.-  
-Tú eres su madre, y sabes bien cómo educarla. Me parece adecuado, siempre y cuando tenga tiempo de aprender aquí conmigo al menos las destrezas básicas de los de mi raza.- Contestó el saiyan.-  
-Sí, tendrá tiempo para hacerlo.- Convino su mujer, de modo que así quedó decidido, cuando la soberana afirmó.- Dadas las actuales circunstancias en la Tierra, creo que Bios será un mejor lugar. Pero ya veremos de aquí a un tiempo, cuando esté preparada…  
-¿Qué tal en Nuevo Vegeta?- Propuso su esposo, alegando.- A Alice le gustaría ir. De hecho mis padres también tienen muchas ganas de verla.  
-No es mala idea. Le vendría bien para aprender mucho sobre vuestras costumbres. Aunque también quiero que domine la diplomacia terrestre. Pero ambas cosas no son incompatibles. –Admitió su esposa.-  
-La propia reina madre Meioh podría instruirla. Lo hizo conmigo. Y muy a conciencia. Además es la abuela de Sandrei, que es tan amiga de nuestra hija.- Le recordó su interlocutor.-  
-Sí, recuerdo que Alice me contó lo mucho que admiraba a su prima segunda. Que ambas charlaron en el palacio de Cristal Tokio. En fin. Cada cosa a su tiempo. - Se limitó a declarar la soberana.- Podemos mandarla una temporada a tu planeta, sí. Pero luego es muy importante que adquiera experiencia y estudie en un planeta como Bios. Le conviene saber cómo es el mundo real.  
-Claro, eso es obvio.- Afirmó su esposo.-  
-Verás, es que he recordado lo que me contó en una de esas conversaciones con la hija de Seren.- Le explicó Nehie añadiendo no sin pesar.- Sandrei demuestra una actitud muy hostil contra su padre. Y por extensión hacia los humanos.  
-¿Tú crees? - Inquirió Doran quien no se había dado cuenta de eso.-  
-Alguna vez pude charlar con Seren y ella misma me lo confesó. La niña era pequeña cuando ambos se divorciaron. Los motivos no fueron demasiado aclarados en su día. Sin embargo ella me contó que Sean se sentía cohibido e intimidado por algunos de los saiyans.   
-Si conoció a Erin cuando viajó a Nuevo Vegeta me puedo explicar los motivos.- Suspiró su interlocutor.-  
-No solamente fue Eron. – Replicó Nehie.- Tú conoces a la princesa de Plutón mucho mejor que yo. ¿Acaso nunca te dijo nada sobre eso?  
-Nunca le gustó hablar del tema.- Respondió Doran.- Pero creo que tienes razón. Su ex marido siendo humano no se adaptó bien a nuestras costumbres y no se hizo respetar.  
-Él jamás podría enfrentarse a un saiyan.- Opuso Nehie.-  
-Tal vez, pero como le he dicho a nuestra hija, no solamente cuenta la fuerza.- Comentó su contertulio aseverando con rotundidad.- La personalidad y el carisma son fundamentales. La reina Meioh no es una saiyan, y sin embargo no trates tan siquiera de menospreciarla delante de alguno de nosotros. Ella se ganó el respeto y la admiración de todos.  
-Derrotó a tu madre.- Sonrió Neherenia alegando casi con tono divertido ahora.- Cualquiera que fuera capaz de eso se ganaría el respeto de todos. 

 

Doran asintió sonriendo a su vez, aunque no tardó mucho en replicar con aire reflexivo.

-La venció, sí. Pero sin usar la fuerza. Eso es lo que impactó más a mi madre. Mira, no es que quiera decir que Sean no fuera un buen hombre, pero estaba claro que él y Seren eran muy diferentes.  
-Por eso no deseo que Sandrei llene la cabeza de nuestra hija con prejuicios contra los seres humanos.- Declaró Neherenia.- Me gustaría que no coincidiese mucho con ella ni en Nuevo Vegeta ni en el palacio de Cristal Tokio. Al menos hasta que Alice sepa lo que es vivir de veras entre gentes corrientes. Y sobre todo que aprenda a apreciarlas…Por ello me gustaría que llegado el momento pasara tiempo en Bios. Junto con Idina y su familia.

 

Doran asintió. En eso razón no le faltaba a Neherenia. En ese mundo por suerte, se había desarticulado más de una red de inmigración ilegal. Todo salió como pronosticó Redan, las cosas parecían haberse arreglado. Y sucedió que Asthel y Madelaine debían ir ya a la universidad. Ambos querían estudiar carreras diferentes. La muchacha optó por medicina y el joven por físicas. Mimet había mejorado bastante en sus expresiones y aquella frialdad tan mecánica era ahora bastante más atenuada, de todos modos, estaba confusa. No sabía si seguir los pasos de sus padres o decantarse por alguna otra cosa. Con sus excelentes capacidades podía hacer lo que quisiera. Ahí radicaba paradójicamente el problema. Casi todo le interesaba. Pero de todos ellos la que más había cambiado, al menos físicamente, era Maray. Ya había dejado de ser una niña, había crecido mucho. Era más alta incluso que su madre y muy bonita, además ya cantaba muy bien, sus años en la academia habían dado sus frutos y su voz infantil había dado paso a una suave y clara voz de mujer joven que podía acariciar o ser demoledora según el registro que adoptara. Y asimismo las clases de danza y ballet con Idina le había reportado mucha agilidad y soltura para el baile. Amatista y Leval estaban muy orgullosos de su hija. Realmente, pese a que ella misma sufría a veces por algunos complejos, debía espantarse los chicos a pares ya que, por ahora y pese a estar más solicitada de lo que creía, no estaba interesada en tener novio. Se preocupaba más de lo que su hermano le había enseñado y además tenía sus propios planes de futuro…

 

En la Tierra entre tanto los reyes continuaban con su labor mediadora. El padre de la soberana falleció apenas un año después de que lo hiciera su esposa. Todos se entristecieron notablemente pero fue la propia Serenity la que trató de animar a todos, declarando que era el curso natural de la vida. De lo único que se apenaba era de que su hija del futuro no hubiese podido despedirse de los que eran en realidad sus abuelos. Las princesas por su parte se multiplicaban en actos benéficos y si bien la mayor parte de los habitantes del planeta estimaban a la realeza, esos grupos y organizaciones que insistían en mostrar su reparo e incluso su frontal rechazo a lo que seguían considerando una especie de dominación extra terrestre se mantenían. Incidentes incluso instigados por algunos misteriosos conspiradores que, poco a poco empezaban a dejarse entrever. De hecho los soberanos deseaban visitar también Bios. Aunque por presiones y protestas de algunos partidarios de la anti apertura ese plan no se llevó finalmente a cabo. Sobre todo tras la discutida votación de referéndum. En Nature pareció surgir una corriente paralela de discrepancias hacia el reconocimiento de la princesa Kakyuu que desembocó en una consulta, saldada de forma muy similar a la de su planeta amigo. En Bios desde luego las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Cuando esa controversia electoral pasó se hicieron incluso unos juegos olímpicos allí, invitando a atletas terrestres, de la Luna y de Nature, con un apreciable éxito. Pese a que, por ejemplo, ni Asthel ni su círculo de familiares quisieran participar, la delegación del mundo anfitrión logró más de doce medallas, siete de ellas de oro. Además, entre otras novedades, también se iba a celebrar la primera gala de un concurso convocado con el objeto de elegir una reina de la belleza. Para la ocasión se invitó a un prestigioso jurado y una de sus miembros iba a ser nada más y nada menos que la dueña de la firma de moda Deveraux. Para este fin, ella y su esposo Diamante, acompañados de Roy y Beruche, que querían visitar también a su hijo y sus nietos, llegaron al planeta. Nada más llegar y hablar con su nieta, Esmeralda tuvo que declinar la invitación para ser miembro del jurado. Para justificarlo dio una rueda de prensa, los medios de comunicación locales se desplazaron a un hotel para tal efecto. La veterana ex modelo, como en sus mejores tiempos, jugó con las cámaras haciéndose con el total protagonismo y su gran estilo y elegancia impresionaron a todos los allí congregados. Una vez que se inició la ronda de preguntas la primera fue la obligada…

\- Señora Lassart Deveraux.- Intervino una periodista. - ¿Puede decirnos el porqué de su decisión de no aceptar ser miembro del jurado?

 

Esmeralda se acercó a uno de los micrófonos y con todos pendientes de ella sonrió y contestó.

-Pues verán ustedes, tras una larga y profunda reflexión, he decidido reconsiderar mi participación en este certamen como jurado debido a…


	31. Los valiosos consejos de los abuelos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los mayores dan sus consejos y prestan su apoyo a la joven generación a la que pasarán la antorcha.

Cuando Esmeralda llegó a Bios, unas horas antes, lo primero que hizo junto con su esposo fue ir a visitar a su familia. Charló un rato con su hija y su yerno y deseó suerte a Asthel para su partido de baloncesto, la semifinal del campeonato preuniversitario que se iba a celebrar en dos días.

-Ánimo cariño. Seguro que ganaréis. – Le dijo con tintes de cariñoso optimismo.-  
-Gracias abuela. Al menos eso intentaremos.- Sonrió el muchacho.-  
-Va a tener todo el apoyo de la familia.- Intervino jovialmente Leval pasando un afectuoso brazo por los hombros de su hijo.- De modo que más le vale no quedar mal.  
-Este chico es como su padre y como nosotros, sus abuelos.- Comentó Diamante.- No se rinde nunca. ¿Verdad?

 

El aludido sonrió asintiendo. Tras conversar un poco más con sus parientes se despidió, dado que tenía cosas que hacer. Por su parte Esmeralda hizo lo propio. Tenía un compromiso. Se disponía ya a irse a su hotel cuando Maray, su nieta, se acercó para hablar con ella. Y con bastante prevención y sigilo le pidió si podían charlar a solas.

\- Quiero preguntarte algo abuela, me gustaría que me aconsejaras.  
\- ¡Claro cariño! ¡Vamos a tu cuarto y me lo cuentas!..- le respondió ésta de modo jovial. - Si no tardamos mucho, tengo una comparecencia que hacer…  
-No, no será mucho tiempo.- Afirmó la chica.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió. Tras asegurarse que sus padres estaban ocupados en otras cosas Maray llevó a su habitación a Esmeralda. La chica iba en calcetines por la casa pero, aun así, ya era más alta que su abuela que llevaba unos tacones, que aunque no demasiado elevados tampoco eran bajos. La veterana diseñadora se percató de eso y le preguntó a su nieta.

\- Maray, ¡estás altísima!... ¿cuánto mides ahora?  
\- Algo más de seis pies, abuela y sigo creciendo.- Respondió ésta casi con pesar para decir. –Si sigo así no va a haber ningún chico al que no le saque la cabeza. Ya en el cole me llamaban jirafa.- Se lamentó.-

 

Su abuela se rio, aunque tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, de todas formas con la edad había aprendido a ser menos escandalosa. Enseguida miró con afecto a la chica y le comentó.

\- Eso viene a ser bastante más de un metro ochenta. Desde luego has superado a tu madre. Pero no te preocupes por eso mi niña. Siempre los habrá más altos que tú. Mira sin ir más lejos a tus abuelos, a tu padre…  
-Ya, ¡pero es una lata el crecer tanto! - Se lamentó la muchacha mirándose las piernas ahora para sentenciar.- Ya me es difícil encontrar ropa de mi talla. Y zapatos ni te cuento.  
-¡Oh!, tesoro mío, que te inquietes por eso es una herejía teniéndome a mí aquí. Ya sabes que cualquier vestido o complemento que necesites no tienes más que pedírmelo.- Le aseguró su interlocutora para afirmar quitándole hierro al asunto.- Y que tengas esa estatura es lo natural, todavía eres joven y en la familia somos muy altos, hija – le sonrió Esmeralda tratando de animarla. – A ver, ¿qué número calzas?  
-Un nueve o un diez, creo…- Musitó de forma insegura, casi como si hubiera cometido un delito.-  
-Bueno…con ese tipo de tallas me lio. Nunca corresponden unas con otras. Anda, déjame ver algunos de tus zapatos. - Le pidió la diseñadora.-

Maray se apresuró a sacar un par de cajas. No tenía demasiados pares pero a su abuela le bastó. Esmeralda le explicó en tanto les daba un vistazo.

-Con mi sede central en París, estoy más hecha a los estándares europeos. A ver… Vale, un cuarenta y tres. –Declaró para afirmar con despreocupación.- Eso no es tanto a juzgar por tu estatura…Si no recuerdo mal tu madre tiene solo medio número menos.

 

La chica asintió. De todos modos, le gustase o no, tampoco podía hacer nada por cambiar aquello. Pero se la veía ciertamente entristecida. Con un complejo que iba aumentando de tamaño a la par que ella misma. Su abuela, dándose cuenta enseguida de esa circunstancia, posó sus manos a la altura de los codos de la muchacha y le dijo animosamente.

-Pero no te preocupes por eso, tonta. Tengo muchas modelos que incluso calzan números mayores. Y otras que son tan altas o más que tú. Lo importante no son esas medidas, sino la gracilidad que tengas. Y tú tienes una elegancia en el estilo innata, como tu madre, tu abuela Bertie. Y por supuesto como yo...- Se sonrió, haciendo que al fin su nieta hiciera lo propio.-  
-Gracias abuela.- Dijo la niña más aliviada.-   
-¿Y ésta era tu duda, cielo?...-Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-No, verás…-repuso la jovencita que desde luego tenía otra cosa en mente que le importaba más.- Tengo que decirte algo importante.- Susurró a su sorprendida abuela en tanto cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.- Siéntate por favor.- Le pidió señalando la cama.-

La interpelada lo hizo visiblemente intrigada y su nieta se sentó junto a ella mirándola con expresión algo apurada… 

\- Quisiera saber una cosa. ¿Has venido a Bios por lo del concurso? - Le preguntó con visible interés. -  
\- Sí, me han pedido que sea miembro del jurado.- Le contó a la atenta chica - les he dicho que sí. Ahora precisamente iba a una rueda de prensa.

 

La muchacha suspiró con gesto resignado y ante la mirada de extrañeza de su abuela confesó con preocupación e incluso una apreciable dosis de vergüenza.

\- Verás, es que a mí me gustaría participar. Me he estado preparando para el certamen y....si tú...

 

Esmeralda se quedó bastante sorprendida, Ahora fue ella quien observó a esa chiquilla con gesto atónito. Pero enseguida se recompuso, le colocó una afectuosa mano a su nieta en la rodilla y le dijo tranquilizándola.

\- Ya te comprendo, si yo estoy en el jurado y tú sales elegida en alguna categoría pensarán que yo he tenido algo que ver. Es verdad, pero no me podía imaginar que tú fueras a participar por la edad. ¿Cuántos años tienes?...  
\- Cumpliré quince dentro de tres semanas y piden esa edad como mínimo para participar, como el plazo de inscripción empieza ahora y termina el mes que viene, ya tendré la edad necesaria para hacerlo. - Le explicó la muchacha. -  
\- Pero para eso tienes que superar unas pruebas.- Le objetó su abuela que enumeró. - Saber cantar y bailar y tener un libro de fotos....  
-Cantar y bailar se me da muy bien. Mamá e Idina me han enseñado.- Le dijo con satisfacción.-  
-Estupendo.- Convino Esmeralda, afirmando.- Para eso no podías haber tenido mejores maestras. Pero queda el requisito del Book…  
\- También lo tengo. He ahorrado durante el último año y me hice un libro. Por si algún día me hacía falta - le dijo su nieta muy ilusionada. - Conozco a un chico y su madre es fotógrafa, me ha cobrado muy poco para lo que costaba, ¿quieres verlo, abuela?  
\- Claro que sí - dijo sonriente Esmeralda. - Enséñamelo cariño.

 

Maray se levantó muy emocionada y de su armario, escondido entre su ropa, sacó un libro. Era un álbum de fotos y se lo dio a su contertulia de forma algo tímida.

\- Abuela, si no te gustan dímelo, sé sincera por favor - le pidió con gesto suplicante. -  
\- No te preocupes, lo seré. Bueno, vamos a ver - declaró la aludida con voz solemne. -

 

Abrió el libro y comenzó a mirar las fotos con atención, a medida que pasaba las hojas permanecía en silencio sin hacer el más mínimo comentario. Maray asomaba su cabeza por encima del hombro de su abuela y trataba de ver en su cara algún gesto que le dijera lo que estaba pensando, pero Esmeralda no dejaba entrever nada en su concentrada expresión. Por fin, tras terminar de ver las fotos, cerró el libro con cuidado, suspiró y le dijo a su expectante nieta.

\- Hija, por lo que veo esa fotógrafa es buena. ¿Le preguntaste si ha hecho este tipo de trabajo antes?  
\- Bueno no, sólo me dijo que era fotógrafa de Holo fotos pero que también sabía hacerlas a la antigua usanza. Pero no que hubiese fotografiado a modelos. ¿Pero qué te parezco yo? - Preguntó Maray impaciente, ansiosa por escuchar la opinión de su abuela. - ¿Crees que he quedado bien?  
\- Verás,- le expuso Esmeralda sin rodeos. – Para empezar son demasiadas fotos, tendrás más de veinte. No necesitas tantas.   
-Quise hacerme todas las que pudiera para poder elegir después.- Se justificó la chica.-

 

Su abuela asintió retomando la palabra para hacer una crítica más profesional.

-Procura no ponerlas en desorden, si hay fotos en vertical, no coloques otra en horizontal, no se puede estar girando el Book. Ahora, en cuanto a ti. Te veo muy rígida, estás poco natural.   
-Es que estaba nerviosa.- Pudo replicar la aludida con un hilo de voz.-

 

Su interlocutora pareció no escuchar esto último y añadió, con tono reflexivo.

-Tú tienes una cara muy fotogénica Maray y puedes sacarle mucho partido, con un maquillaje adecuado.- La chica sintió una ligera decepción que le iba aumentando según escuchaba las críticas de su abuela que prosiguió. - Te has embadurnado mucho la cara y te brilla demasiado, las posturas que pones tampoco son muy naturales y el vestuario no es del todo idóneo, a ti no te va esa clase de ropa...

 

Su apurada oyente bajó la cabeza suspirando con pesar. ¡Y eso que ella había quedado encantada cuando se vio!, pero estaba claro que, a los ojos de una profesional como su abuela aquello debía de ser un auténtico desastre. Al parecer no había nada que estuviera bien y musitó apenada y visiblemente avergonzada. Casi le entraban ganas de llorar.

\- O sea que no te gustan. Estoy muy mal ¿verdad abuela?...

 

Esmeralda pasó un brazo por los hombros de su desconsolada nieta, tampoco era cuestión de desanimar así a la pobre chiquilla. Estaba claro que había hecho todo eso con una grandísima ilusión. Era para estar orgullosa, desde luego. No obstante carecía de los conocimientos, los medios y de la experiencia necesarios. Aunque para eso estaba ella allí. De modo que añadió con un tono más confortador.

\- Mira Maray, tú me pediste que fuese sincera, y yo lo he sido. Te he juzgado exactamente igual que a cualquier chica que haya entrevistado para ser modelo de mis diseños, no he sido ni más ni menos dura. Pero, ¡esas chicas no eran mis nietas! Tú sí, y...- pensó un momento y preguntó con interés. - ¿Alguien te ha ayudado para hacerte las fotos? Bueno, me refiero a si has contado con alguna persona que te aconsejase en el vestuario, maquillaje, etc.  
\- No, nadie - repuso Maray que le desveló. - Lo he sacado todo de revistas de modas y de la Holo tele…  
\- Pues para ser la primera vez y hacerlo por tu cuenta está bastante bien. Las fotos sí que tienen el tamaño reglamentado, creo que son ocho por diez pulgadas. – Alabó su abuela.- 

 

Su interlocutora asintió, aliviada de que al menos había hecho algo bien. De hecho se había ocupado de comprobar todo eso antes de ir a la sesión fotográfica.

\- Aunque te falta el composite para presentarte. Y las fotos tienen demasiado contraste. En ellas no se pueden apreciar bien la piel, el tono muscular. Alguna en blanco y negro no vendría mal… 

 

Y cerrando el libro sobre sus rodillas, Esmeralda le dijo a su entristecida nieta a modo de valoración final.

\- En general como fotos están bien y se nota que la fotógrafa es profesional, pero no de este tipo de instantáneas. Pese a que tienes mucho mérito por haberlo hecho tú sola me temo que esto no vale para un certamen y menos para uno de esta importancia, cariño...pero no te desanimes...  
\- Sí, claro, pero yo… no sé qué puedo hacer.- Sollozó la muchacha realmente abatida.- Me he esforzado mucho para nada…

 

Su abuela la abrazó con cariño y la pobre chica no pudo evitar romper a llorar, sintiéndose totalmente alicaída al ver frustrado su gran sueño, apenas si pudo preguntar entre balbuceos.

-¿Crees que no debo ni intentar presentarme, verdad?...

 

Esmeralda negó con la cabeza y esbozando una confortadora sonrisa le rebatió en tanto le enjugaba alguna que otra lágrima con un pañuelo.

\- Cariño…no te lo tomes así. ¿Quién ha hablado de que no debas presentarte? Sólo he dicho que ese book no me parece adecuado. Pero eso se puede arreglar... ¿qué te has creído tontina? Yo misma tuve que hacerme muchos libros y la mayoría no me gustaban nada, repetí bastantes también.  
\- Pero un book vale mucho dinero.- Objetó la desanimada muchacha. - Las fotos antiguas son caras. Gasté todos mis ahorros y no quiero pedirles nada a mis padres, ni siquiera por mi cumpleaños, porque iba a darles una sorpresa, abuela.  
\- Si es por eso - repuso Esmeralda sin darle importancia. – Tranquila, yo te lo pagaré.  
-¿Lo dices de verdad? - Exclamó Maray muy contenta. -

 

Su contertulia sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

\- ¡Claro que sí!, eso no es problema y además me encargaré de ayudarte. Déjame a mí y te sacaré lo mejor que tienes. Tus ojos, tu pelo, ¡son preciosos!, eres una chica muy alta y esbelta. Eso hay que aprovecharlo, en estas fotos sales encorvada.- Abrió el álbum y se las señaló explicándole sobre las mismas imágenes. - ¿Lo ves? Una buena modelo debe estar erguida, pero tampoco tiesa como un palo. Tú no andas por la calle como un robot, ni tampoco con chepa, eso es lo primero...yo te enseñaré.- Declaró a modo de clase magistral. – A posar… y a desfilar si hace falta. ¡Pero no como tu padre! Nada de marcar el paso. - Se rio divertida por aquella ocurrencia y la chiquilla la imitó.-

 

Y tras aquel momento saludable de risas, ambas volvieron a lo que las ocupaba.

\- Pero tenemos poco tiempo.- Objetó Maray que se veía asaltada por un nuevo ímpetu de optimismo, que no deseaba liberar del todo. Por ello preguntó entre preocupada e ilusionada a la vez. - ¿Podrás enseñarme todo eso para las fotos?  
\- Las fotos son lo de menos, yo misma te acompañaré a la sesión y te diré como debes ponerte...mira.- Esmeralda le explicó a su interlocutora que escuchaba con muchísimo interés. - Tienes que hacerte fotos en trajes de calle, en trajes de baño y trajes de noche. Eso es fundamental. Que exista una variedad. Aquí no tienes fotos más que con vestidos de calle y sólo una con bañador...y unas fotos de retrato, que son imprescindibles y tú no las tienes.  
\- No tengo vestidos de noche, abuela,- se justificó Maray, visiblemente apurada por aquello. - Todavía no estoy en la edad.  
-¡Ay Dios mío!,- exclamó su contertulia levantándose de la cama y elevando los brazos al cielo con teatral jovialidad. - Y pensar que tu madre tenía todos los que pudiera querer a tu edad y me obligaba a batallar con ella cada vez que le pedía que se probase alguno...  
-¿Los tienes aún? - Inquirió Maray esperanzada, aunque luego decayó - pero claro, estarán pasados de moda, a estas alturas.  
\- De eso nada, cariño - le rebatió Esmeralda con seguridad. - Los vestidos de noche clásicos no pasan nunca de moda. Además, aunque así fuera, eso es cíclico...y si yo digo que estén de moda otra vez lo estarán. Soy la diseñadora más famosa de la Tierra así que por eso no te preocupes. Tú eres algo más alta que tu madre, pero quizá eres algo más delgada y tienes menos pecho. Bueno, eso incluso te favorece. – Concluyo fijándose desde luego en ese detalle para sonrojo de su nieta. - Tranquila, te tomaré medidas y te arreglaré los vestidos yo misma....

 

Maray abrazó muy feliz a su abuela y casi con ganas de llorar, aunque esta vez de alegría, no se lo podía creer. Exclamó muy reconocida.

-¡Eres maravillosa! ¡Muchas gracias!  
\- Cariño.- Sonrió Esmeralda complacida y orgullosa también. - Yo haría lo que fuera por ti, tenías que habérmelo dicho antes, pero no te preocupes. Te aseguro que te ayudaré para que puedas presentarte. Aunque no te garantizo nada, eso de ganar e incluso ser simplemente seleccionada, es muy difícil. Pero si te empleas a fondo y trabajas duro harás un buen papel, sé que lo harás y en eso de cantar, como me has dicho antes, si tu madre te ha ayudado no habrá problema. Ahí si que yo no puedo hacer nada...  
\- Sí abuela, me enseñó algo cuando empecé, luego he estado en clases de canto y de baile. Después de aprender con la tía Idina me matriculé en una academia. Soy buena, me lo ha dicho la profesora...- declaró Maray sonriente y bastante orgullosa de ello. -  
\- Muy bien, entonces lo primero será decir que no puedo ser jurado....pero, ¿qué les digo? - Comentó Esmeralda mesándose la barbilla en actitud reflexiva según musitaba. - Si no queremos que tus padres se enteren todavía de que tú te presentas. – Debió de ocurrírsele alguna cosa pues añadió con renovados bríos. - Bueno, ya pensaré algo. ¡Déjame eso a mí! tú sigue preparándote, pero no descuides tus estudios ¿eh?,- le advirtió a su nieta con un tono divertido. –   
-¡Qué va! - le aseguró la chica. - He sacado muy buenas notas, tan buenas que mi padre me prometió comprarme lo que quisiera...  
\- Eso está bien - asintió Esmeralda muy satisfecha. - Pues nada Maray. El nuevo Book, el composite y las clases serán mi regalo de cumpleaños. Me quedaré aquí, en un apartamento de Bios o mejor, compraré una casita. Total, tu abuelo Diamante ya está jubilado y le da igual. Así estaremos más cerca de vosotros y durante más tiempo. Como el plazo de inscripción dura un mes y a ti te faltan tres semanas para poder apuntarte, tenemos tiempo para hacerlo todo. Pero eso sí, recuerda informar a tus padres con tiempo suficiente. Una cosa es sorprenderles y otra tomarles por sorpresa. Eres menor de edad y pese a todo deben darte su consentimiento para participar.

 

La chica asintió muy emocionada ¡Claro que lo haría! Les pediría permiso cuando quedase poco, para dejarles atónitos y deslumbrados. Quería hacer todo eso que le había dicho su abuela y que en su familia se sintieran muy orgullosos de ella. En especial sus padres.

-¡Te quiero mucho abuela, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti! - Dijo Maray alborozada. – Me has salvado…  
-¡Para eso mismo estamos las abuelas, cariño! - rio Esmeralda que retomando un tinte más formal agregó. -Bueno, debo hacer la rueda de prensa y a este paso voy a llegar tarde. Hasta luego, cielo.

 

Besó a su nieta en la frente y salió del cuarto. Amatista pasaba entonces por el salón. Llevaba unas toallas de baño limpias en las manos, se disponía a guardarlas en un cajón cuando vio salir a su madre y le preguntó curiosa.

\- Mamá, ¿se puede saber de qué habéis estado hablando ahí dentro Maray y tú? Os habéis pasado un buen rato. Papá ya casi pensaba que te habías ido al hotel…  
\- ¡Oh!, de nada en particular hija, cosas entre una abuela y su nieta.- Sonrió ésta para despedirse. - Pero se me ha ido el santo al cielo, ¡Hacía tanto que no la veía y está hecha toda una mujer! Ahora me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos.

 

Y Esmeralda salió a toda prisa para la reunión quedando para después con Diamante que decidió irse al hotel para instalarse. Sin embargo su nieto y su yerno le pidieron que se quedase a charlar un poco más. El príncipe de Némesis aceptó encantado. Por su parte Amatista estaba algo desconcertada por la extraña actitud de su madre, aunque le pareció verla muy entusiasmada. Supuso que sería por lo que ella le había dicho. El haber estado con Maray, a la que adoraba y veía en pocas ocasiones. Se alegró por ello y encogiéndose de hombros susurró casi para sí con una media sonrisa.

\- Bueno, vale, hasta luego mamá...

 

Su madre, efectivamente, iba feliz recorriendo el camino de la avenida con el nombre de su sobrino, se acordaba mucho de él. Fue un gran muchacho, travieso sí, siempre traía a la pobre Petz de cabeza. Pero encantador y con un gran corazón. Esmeralda sufrió mucho cuando supo de su pérdida. Sonrió con nostalgia y ternura al ver su imagen en la placa holográfica que presidía su calle. Sin embargo en esta ocasión sus recuerdos volaron todavía más lejos. Pensaba en Maray y en el destello de ilusión y entusiasmo que tenía en la mirada cuando le confesó todo aquello del book. La veterana diseñadora se recordaba ahora a sí misma, cuando era una jovencita apenas pocos años mayor que su nieta y fue contratada por la prestigiosa firma Deveraux. Su dueña, la diseñadora Alexandra Annette Deveraux la tomó desde el principio bajo su tutela. En un primer momento las ahora princesas Urano y Neptuno y la reina madre de los saiyans, Setsuna, la ayudaron cuando le presentaron sus primeros bocetos a esa afamada diva de la moda. Después, tras años de duro trabajo destacó como modelo, pero aún más como diseñadora. Sonreía recordando como el propio Ian, que en paz descanse, le compraba sus colecciones. Y también le vino a la mente el momento en el que Alexandra Deveraux la nombró su sucesora. Fue una tarde en la que ella estaba visitando a la anciana en el hospital. La salud de la veterana modista estaba ya muy deteriorada. Esmeralda entró en aquella lujosa habitación privada de hospital y se sentó en una cómoda butaca, junto al lecho de la anciana. Madame Deveraux permanecía con su camisón de la clínica aunque bien arreglada de maquillaje y peluquería, y por supuesto, insistiendo en que debían hacerle la manicura. Antes muerta que desaliñada, decía la anciana. Así se lo comentó a su joven aprendiz.

-Hijita. Me alegra verte. –Le susurró con la voz ya bastante apagada. –  
-¿Cómo se encuentra, señora?- Le preguntó la muchacha con patente cariño y respeto. –  
-He tenido mejores días. – Replicó su interlocutora para agregar con cierto tinte de reprobación. – Espero que no hayas dejado el trabajo para venir a verme.  
-Lo siento, sé que no se debe hacer, pero me he saltado un pase - pudo disculparse la chica que sin embargo afirmó con rotundidad. – Es que quería verla.

 

La señora movió un poco la cabeza tratando de aparentar contrariedad, pero enseguida sonrió. Tomando una de las manos de Esmeralda entre las suyas para declarar con pretendido enfado.

-Si no fueras tú y yo no estuviera enferma te habría echado una buena bronca y lo sabes. Lo primero es la obligación. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces. Olvídate de todo lo que no sea la pasarela. Pero la verdad es que me alegra que estés aquí, niña. Siempre he tenido debilidad por ti.

 

Su contertulia sonrió visiblemente contenta y algo emocionada. Entonces Madame Deveraux fue al grano y le desveló dejándola atónita e impactada.

-En mi testamento te nombro a ti mi sucesora. Tú serás quien se ocupe de mantener el prestigio y el glamour de esta casa.  
-¿Yo?- Exclamó Esmeralda sin podérselo creer e incluso objetando. – Pero Monique y Marie son mucho más veteranas que yo… y conocen mejor el mundillo.

Sin embargo la anciana negó con la cabeza y sentenció.

-Ninguna de las dos tiene ni el talento ni la pasión suficientes por esto. Tú si tienes ambas cosas. Ellas solo buscarán el dinero. Pero estoy segura de que tú, mi niña, buscarás el estilo y el saber hacer las cosas a la manera Deveraux. Yo misma te he instruido. Sé que no me fallarás.

 

Dejó de hablar dado que sufrió un repentino ataque de tos. Una preocupada Esmeralda la ayudó a incorporarse y le acercó un vaso con agua del que la enferma bebió apenas un sorbo para proseguir…

-Ninguna es ni la mitad de buena que tú. Y recuerda que, el día de mañana, deberás buscar lo mismo en las chicas a las que elijas. Que tengan talento, que tengan pasión, pero sobre todo, que amen este mundo.- Y suspirando para tomar un poco de aire, Deveraux le preguntó cambiando de tema. - ¿Qué tal está tu esposo el?…. ¿Qué cristal era?  
-Diamante señora – sonrió Esmeralda puesto que la anciana solía hacerle siempre ese tipo de broma. – Muy bien, trabajando mucho.  
-¿Y esa pequeña hijita tuya? - Quiso saber la mujer. –  
-Amatista está en la guardería ahora. Es una niña muy alegre y está preciosa.- Declaró su madre con patente orgullo, para disculparse. – Me habría gustado traerla, pero los niños, ya se sabe, alborotan mucho…y en el hospital…  
-Tu pequeña es encantadora. – Afirmó la señora Deveraux que, con algo de humor, expresó de forma suave. – ¡Pero qué manía tenéis con poneros nombres de piedras!… bueno, quizás un día cuando crezca, te tome el relevo al frente de esta casa.  
-Sería maravilloso, aunque eso tendrá que depender de ella. – Repuso Esmeralda que tampoco deseaba engañar a su mentora. – No quisiera obligarla si ese no fuera su deseo.  
-Sí, claro. Como ya te he dicho tantas y tantas veces, querida niña, ante todo, esto es vocación. - Convino ésta para aseverar ahora más seria e incluso con cierto pesar. – Yo empecé a trabajar en esto durante la guerra, siendo una chiquilla que hacía de correo de la resistencia. Después puse mi primera tienda de modas y trabajé muy duro. Nunca me casé, nunca tuve hijos. Quizás sea lo único de lo que pueda arrepentirme. Aunque si volviera a vivir otra vez, posiblemente haría lo mismo. Soy incorregible en eso. No creo que hubiese sido capaz de apartarme ni tan siquiera un poco de mi pasión por la moda. Pero tú, tú tienes una niña estupenda y un magnifico marido. ¡Cuídalos bien! Esmeralda, ma chère, el trabajo es muy importante pero aún lo es más tu familia. No dejes que se repita en ti lo que a mí me ocurrió.  
-Si señora.- Asintió su joven interlocutora asegurando con emotivo tono – le prometo que no la defraudaré.  
-Nunca lo hiciste querida, no veo porqué ibas a comenzar ahora - le sonrió débilmente la mujer que parecía estar muy fatigada, y así lo expresó. – Anda, deja ya de escuchar los lamentos de una vieja tonta y vuelve al trabajo. Hasta que no me dejen salir de aquí tienes mucho que hacer… – remachó en tanto pasaba una de sus temblorosas manos por la mejilla de la chica. – Y tienes que hacerlo muy bien, ahora más que nunca. La gente tiene que empezar a asociar el estilo Deveraux contigo.

 

La joven sostuvo esa frágil mano con las suyas, apoyada en su mejilla derecha. Alguna lágrima le caía pero se esforzó por que la anciana no se percatase. Después, dejando la mano de la enferma sobre la cama se levantó, y tras darle un beso en la frente se despidió con tono suave y agradecido.

-Que descanse Madame Deveraux. Muchas gracias por todo. No se preocupe, siempre seguiré sus consejos.  
-Sé que lo harás, mi querida niña. Sé que lo harás…en ti confío. - Susurró la anciana tratando de reposar.-

 

Y aquella fue su despedida definitiva. Esmeralda volvió al trabajo y a los dos días le comunicaron desde el hospital el fallecimiento de la anciana. Lloró mucho su pérdida pero fue fiel a su palabra y se las arregló para desfilar e incluso sonreír ese mismo día. Sabía que, desde su nueva pasarela en la Eternidad, la señora Deveraux asentiría con aprobación. Y es que para ella fue una mentora y casi una madre. Después tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo, y por qué no recordarlo, tras una dura pugna legal con Monique, que se consideraba la auténtica heredera, hacerse también con las riendas del negocio. Finalmente ganó la batalla y mantuvo el prestigio y el glamour de la Casa Deveraux casi durante los últimos cincuenta años en abierta competición contra su más acérrimo rival, Goldpier y después frente a sus herederos. Ahora que se percataba de su propio estado se juzgaba muy parecida a su antigua maestra y protectora. Su pelo ya había encanecido, aunque ella a veces se tiñese. Su cutis tenía esas arrugas que las cremas trataban de paliar cada vez con menor éxito y su piel desde luego había perdido firmeza. Con todo se mantenía atractiva para su edad. Era lo que ella misma describía como una madurita de muy buen ver. Su esposo, por supuesto había envejecido también, ya no quedaba nada de aquella media melena que tenía en su juventud. El pelo de Diamante eso sí, continuaba siendo blanco, aunque ahora estaba bastante corto y lucía una barba algo grisácea, con las consabidas arrugas en la cara. De todas formas Esmeralda seguía creyendo que su príncipe era el hombre más atractivo del mundo. Ahora estaba quizás ante la gran oportunidad de cumplir ese sueño de transmitir su legado a alguien de su propia sangre. Así pensaba cuando en un momento dado se detuvo en medio del paseo y miró al cielo suspirando.

-¡Ay, Madame Deveraux!, cuanto echo de menos sus sabios consejos. Espero ser para mi nieta una mentora tan capaz como usted lo fue para mí…

Y ya sin más concesiones a la nostalgia se aprestó a acudir a su rueda de prensa…

 

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Malden, Leval y Asthel charlaban con Diamante. 

-Vaya, la abuela Esmeralda tenía prisa.- Comentó el chico.-  
-Si.- Convino su padre.- Creo que tenía que atender a los medios de comunicación, según creo por lo de ese certamen.  
-Pues no sé. - Declaró Diamante mesándose la perilla para afirmar.- Pero la conozco muy bien y tenía esa expresión suya y esa mirada que acostumbra a poner cuando está tramando algo.

 

Sus contertulios no dijeron nada. Realmente no tenían ni idea de eso. Al poco tiempo llamaron a la puerta. Eran Roy y Beruche que también habían viajado a Bios a ver a la familia. Quisieron acudir sabiendo que sus consuegros iban a estar también allí. Tras los saludos y puestas al día mantuvieron una animada conversación. Su abuelo paterno, con manifiesto interés, le preguntaba a Asthel por el partido que su equipo iba a disputar a la vez que aseguraba.

\- Así que os jugáis el pase a la final pasado mañana. ¡Seguro que ganaréis!, contigo sobre la cancha estoy convencido de ello.  
\- Nuestros contrarios son muy buenos, no podemos confiarnos, abuelo - le advirtió el chico. -  
\- Eso es verdad,- convino Roy asintiendo con aprobación. - Nunca menosprecies al rival, pero tampoco te creas inferior a él. Y dime.- Añadió el veterano entrenador queriendo saber. -¿En qué puesto estás jugando?  
\- Ahora de "cuatro”, sólo hay un chico más alto que yo en el equipo, él mide "dos siete" y juega de “pivot”. Yo mido "dos, dos "y los demás no llegan a los dos metros...  
\- Vaya, ¿y tus contrarios son muy altos? - Inquirió Roy con interés profesional. -  
\- Tienen tres torres de "dos metros cinco" o más y son bastante fuertes - respondió Asthel que comentó no sin inquietud. - Será difícil jugarles por dentro...  
\- Ya veo, ya,...bueno, tú tienes buen tiro y seguro que eres más rápido que ellos. Juégales de alero y entra mucho a canasta, no te pararán. Para hacerlo tendrían que cometer muchas faltas, y sobre todo, sácales de sus posiciones interiores, tira de lejos. - Le aconsejó Roy. – Abre el campo para el rebote.  
\- Pero Jack me dice que entre con cuidado y juegue bajo tablero.- Objetó Asthel algo confuso. -  
-¡Me importa un bledo lo que diga ese viejo chiflado! - Repuso su abuelo despreocupadamente para afirmar de modo categórico. - Contra tipos más altos y fuertes no se puede jugar abiertamente bajo el aro porque te comerás gorros sin parar...es muy complicado ganarles la posición.

 

Bertie hasta entonces callada, terció ahora contradiciendo a su esposo.

\- Cariño, si su entrenador le dice que juegue así, sabrá por qué lo dice, déjale...  
-¡Venga ya! - Exclamó Roy que hizo un aspaviento de rechazo a esa idea con las manos. - Conozco de sobra a Jack. Él en sus tiempos jugaba de alero alto, entraba mal y de lejos tiraba peor. Así que siempre se estaba pegando por dentro, se creé que todo el mundo tiene que hacer lo mismo…  
-¡Desde luego, cuando hablas de baloncesto no hay quien te aguante! - Le reprochó Beruche molesta por aquel tono tan exaltado. – Estás hecho un viejo cascarrabias…  
\- Pero cubito – dijo su marido de un modo más conciliador. - He sido profesional, tanto de jugador como de entrenador. He visto jugar a miles de chicos y sé como juega mi nieto. Que esté de "cuatro" por necesidades del equipo vale, pero te aseguro que debe hacer lo que le he dicho. Él es versátil, si deja que le limiten de esa forma su equipo no tendrá nada que hacer.

 

Asthel sonrió contento de las palabras de su abuelo y le aseguró.

\- De acuerdo, lo procuraré.  
\- Así me gusta,- sonrió Roy palmeando la espalda del muchacho, luego se alejó para charlar con Diamante y Leval, exclamando con regocijo. - ¡Eh principito! ¿Te has traído algún buen vino para mojar la cena, so tacaño?

 

Beruche sonrió moviendo la cabeza dejando a su esposo y a su consuegro a su aire y se acercó a su nieto acariciándole el rostro con cariño. El muchacho se había dejado una media melena que le caía por los hombros, a Bertie le asemejaba al Asthel de su otra vida, o sea a Roy, en aquellos destellos que aun recordaba. Como si leyera su pensamiento, el chico le dijo a su abuela.

-¿Me parezco a él, verdad?  
\- Sí hijo.- Admitió Bertie aseverando con voz suave. - Eres su vivo retrato, aunque casi no me acuerde ya de esos tiempos tan lejanos...  
\- Yo os he visto a veces, en mis sueños - le confesó Asthel. -  
-¿Y qué has visto, cariño? - le preguntó ella con tono y mirada nostálgica. -

 

El interpelado le respondió con una voz muy dulce mientras acariciaba la barbilla de su abuela.

\- Vi a un joven príncipe. Era un chico apuesto y vestido con ropajes llenos de luz y a una princesa, bella, muy bella, con vestidos blancos como la nieve, de cabellos casi albinos y ojos azules como el cielo. Le miraba con mucho amor y le despedía desde una alta torre plateada. La señora del invierno, Lorein, princesa de una antigua y mágica raza, una de las protectoras de la Tierra.

 

Y lo narró como si lo estuviera observando en ese mismo instante y mientras hablaba su abuela recordaba también y le brotaban lágrimas de melancolía y felicidad. Tras ellos, por la ventana, se podía contemplar la bella y estrellada noche de Bios, con los cometas cruzando el cielo como si los astros quieran participar de igual modo en esos recuerdos. Después, Beruche hizo una seña al muchacho para que se agachara y le besó en una mejilla. Para susurrarle.

-Tu abuelo aunque no lo parezca es muy sentimental. Todavía echa muchísimo de menos a su amigo Tom. Sin embargo, cuando está contigo, con Brian o con Maray, le noto rejuvenecer. Es feliz de poder compartir sus recuerdos y sus experiencias con vosotros.  
-Sí, todos le queremos muchísimo. – Afirmó el joven.- ¿Y tú abuela? ¿Cómo te sientes tú?- Quiso saber el muchacho observándola con afecto. –  
\- Me sucede lo mismo que a tu abuelo. Me siento feliz de estar a vuestro lado. Disfrutar con mis queridos nietos. También extraño mucho a Tommy, y a mis hermanas. Sobre todo a Cooan.  
\- Pues creo que iba a venir a pasar una temporada aquí, en Bios – le comentó Asthel. –

 

Eso hizo sonreír a su abuela. Bertie entonces declaró.

-Junto a su hija y sus nietos estará feliz. Espero verla antes de regresar a la Tierra. Ahora estoy encantada de pasar unos días con todos vosotros, cariño.  
\- Lo mismo digo. Maray y yo os queremos mucho.- Le respondió el chico.- Y sabemos lo mucho que os debemos a todos. No queremos decepcionaros…

 

Asthel en efecto conocía perfectamente todas las luchas, sacrificios y los momentos tanto buenos como malos que sus abuelos y el resto de los de esa generación habían vivido. De cómo se esforzaron siempre por crear unas familias felices y educaron con todo el amor que pudieron a sus hijos. Los padres de esa tercera generación de la que él fue pionero. Y así todo ello había llevado a él y a su hermana y a otros muchos que compartirían su destino… en eso que Bertie le sacó de aquella reflexión tras suspirar en tanto le pedía no sin melancolía en su tono.

\- ¡Ay! Hijo mío. Vosotros jamás nos decepcionaréis. Pero recuerda siempre esto. No sé qué estarás destinado a hacer, pero pase lo que pase, nunca nos olvides.  
-Nunca podría hacerlo, abuela. - Le aseguró él, declarando con patente afecto. – Sois lo más importante para mí.

 

Bertie asintió y se quedó mirando por la ventana, quizás perdida en sus recuerdos de juventud. Asthel, tras darle un sentido beso en la mejilla, decidió dejarla a solas con sus pensamientos, se alejó en dirección a su padre y abuelo.

-Gracias por todo, abuela Bertie, abuela Esmeralda. Abuelos Roy y Diamante. - Pensó el joven con una sonrisa.- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por ser digno de todos vosotros.

 

Esmeralda por su parte, llegó a salón de congresos y no tardó en citar a los periodistas. Cuando anunció que declinaba la oferta para ser jurado y le preguntaron la razón, sencillamente respondió con una sonrisa y dijo:

\- Bueno, mi opinión podría influir quizá en demasía. Considero que deben juzgar las personas de Bios y los expertos de la Tierra. Es hora de que los jóvenes tomen el relevo. Me gustaría ver el certamen y disfrutarlo sin tener la responsabilidad de decidir. Agradezco la cortesía de la organización y les pido disculpas. A cambio estoy dispuesta a ceder modelos de mi colección para los pases de forma totalmente gratuita y a patrocinar parte del certamen. Como apoyo de la casa Deveraux a las jóvenes promesas de este bello planeta. Instituiré algunos premios para ayudar a estas jóvenes promesas de la pasarela.

 

Todo el mundo reaccionó con estupor y los organizadores, por supuesto, quedaron muy complacidos. ¡Esto era mejor de lo que ellos esperaban! Esmeralda era una cotizadísima diseñadora, las mejores modelos terrestres lucían sus trajes. Esto sin duda daría al título de señorita Bios un gran caché. Los asistentes a esa conferencia aplaudieron y la veterana diseñadora sonrió satisfecha, había conseguido dos cosas importantes. No ofender a sus anfitriones y dejar el campo libre a su nieta sin que nadie pudiera relacionarla con ella. Así, terminó la rueda de prensa pensando que, de esa manera, Maray podría participar y que nadie la acusaría de jugar con ventaja por llevar sus modelos. Pero su nieta llevaría los mejores, los que Esmeralda hiciera para Amatista con todo su cariño hacía ya tantos años.

-Sí, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.- Se sonreía la veterana diseñadora en cuanto terminó esa rueda de prensa y se marchaba a su hotel.- ¡Manos a la obra!

 

Asthel por su parte charló algo más con su padre y sus abuelos. Estos le animaron para el partido y después de despedirse de toda la familia se fueron. Diamante había quedado con Esmeralda en la habitación que habían alquilado y Roy y Beruche se marcharon a su hotel, preferían estar a solas y charlar de los viejos, viejos tiempos. En el piso en donde se hospedaban, Esmeralda le contó a su marido lo que había hablado con su nieta y su esposo también sonrió lleno de orgullo y nostalgia al escucharla.

\- ¡Si la hubieras visto Diamante! - Decía ella con emoción. - Era como si me estuviera viendo a mí misma cuando empezaba. Con todos los sueños y las esperanzas que tenía en el futuro.  
-Ya sabía yo que tramabas algo en cuanto te vi marchar.- Afirmó él no sin regocijo.- Después de tantos años juntos te conozco bien.  
-Me hace muchísima ilusión poder ayudarla a realizar sus anhelos.- Replicó su entusiasmada esposa.-  
\- Igual que nuestra hija cuando quería ser cantante, ¡sólo que entonces tú no te lo tomaste tan bien! - Comentó su marido de forma jovial pero al tiempo reprobatorio. -  
\- Es cierto, no te lo puedo negar, pero cuando una se hace mayor... Sabes, quizás sea que me ha llegado al corazón. A decir verdad, siempre quise que Amatista hubiera seguido mis pasos. He recordado hoy las últimas palabras que me dijo Madame Deveraux. ¡Cuántas veces soñé que mi hija tomaría el testigo! y que me pediría consejo a mí para que la ayudase y nunca lo conseguí. Ahora es Maray la que desea hacer carrera en este mundo tan difícil.- Suspiró Esmeralda que cambió de tercio para evitar llenarse de melancolía y dijo más despreocupadamente. - La niña lo hará muy bien, estoy segura. Cualidades tiene para ello. Y conste que no lo digo solamente porque sea mi nieta.

 

Diamante convino en ello con un asentimiento de cabeza y feliz del semblante tan alegre que veía en su esposa. Roy por su parte, también se sentía muy contento y no dejaba de hablar de Asthel con su mujer.

-¡Ya verás cubito! Nuestro nieto les va a demostrar como juegan los Malden. Él solo podría ganar el partido y si se deja aconsejar por mí, su equipo no tendrá rival…

 

Beruche quiso poner gesto serio, pero no pudo evitar sonreír y afirmar incluso divertida.

\- ¡Hay que ver cómo eres! ¡Te hace más ilusión a ti que a él!

 

No obstante su esposo asintió y dejó las bromas durante un momento para admitir con voz más queda.

\- Será que, cuando uno se hace viejo quisiera volver otra vez a ser niño. Recuperar esas mismas ilusiones que tenía cuando era joven. Y ya que yo no puedo dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, al menos me gustaría que mi nieto viera cumplido su sueño y el mío, de volver a pasear el apellido Malden por las canchas. ¡Ojalá estuviera Brian también! ¡Qué pareja harían los dos! - Afirmó ahora con renovado entusiasmo para teñir su tono otra vez con tristeza y melancolía al recordar. – ¡Y cuanto me acuerdo de Tommy y de todas las cosas que hacíamos juntos! Él ya no está…y cuando pienso en eso aún no puedo creerlo.  
-Él vivió una vida estupenda, tuvo muchos amigos y fue feliz con el amor de su familia. Y nosotros también lo hemos sido, en los buenos y en los malos momentos. – Replicó su esposa que le informó de un modo más jovial. - ¿Sabes? Asthel me ha dicho que mi hermana Cooan vendrá a pasar un tiempo aquí. Hasta podremos verla si nos quedamos un poco más.  
\- Si- asintió Roy. – Con Connie aquí será como en los viejos tiempos. Ahora, al menos, tanto ella como nosotros tenemos a nuestros hijos y nietos a nuestro lado. Estoy seguro cubito de que Asthel, Maray, Brian y los de su generación, están destinados a hacer grandes cosas. A realizar todos los sueños que nos pudieran quedar pendientes a nosotros o a sus padres.

 

Beruche le miró con profundo afecto y asintió despacio. Era verdad, ¡habían pasado tantas cosas los dos juntos! Comprendía bien a su esposo y en el fondo, deseaba que pudiera ver aquellos deseos convertidos en realidad. ¿Quién sabe? ¡A lo mejor Asthel o Brian podrían convertirse en las nuevas figuras del básquet interplanetario! Es más, antes de venirse a Bios ella misma había charlado un poco con su otro nieto y por lo que éste le contó, ese sueño de verles jugar juntos podría hacerse realidad no tardando mucho. De momento, por si acaso no era así, le había prometido a Brian no decir nada. Sobre todo a su abuelo, para luego no desilusionarlo. Pero Bertie no ignoraba que su marido pensaba en otras muchas cosas, sus expectativas con aquellos dos excepcionales muchachos iban mucho más allá. De igual modo que sus propios hijos habían tomado el relevo de ellos, sus nietos lo harían de estos tarde o temprano. A ellos dos, que habían cumplido con creces sus respectivas misiones en este mundo, sólo les restaba tratar de disfrutar lo máximo posible de sus descendientes y de los logros que estos consiguieran, haciendo cuanto estuviera en sus manos por orientarles y ayudarles en lo posible con su larga experiencia de tantos años. Al menos durante el tiempo que todavía les quedara.

-Si amor mío.- Pensaba ella con ternura al observar el semblante ilusionado de su esposo.- Hemos vivido tantas y tantas cosas, aventuras y momentos irrepetibles…Y espero que todavía nos queden muchos buenos de ellos por vivir.  
-¿Te acuerdas de esta canción?- Le sonrió su esposo, sacándola de aquellas reflexiones tras poner algo en una tablet y abrazarla por detrás con afecto.-

 

A veces tengo la sensación  
De que estoy de vuelta en los viejos días  
Hace tanto tiempo  
Cuando éramos unos críos, cuando éramos jóvenes

 

Las cosas parecían tan perfectas  
Lo sabes  
Los días eran interminables  
Estábamos locos  
Éramos jóvenes

 

El sol siempre brillaba  
Vivíamos solo para divertirnos

Algunas veces parece que últimamente  
Simplemente no lo sé  
El resto de mi vida solo ha sido, solo un espectáculo

Esos fueron los días de nuestras vidas  
Las cosas malas en la vida fueron muy pocas

 

Esos días se fueron todos ahora  
Pero hay una cosa que es verdad  
Cuando te miro y me doy cuenta  
De que todavía te quiero

No puedes dar atrasar el reloj  
No puedes retroceder la marea  
¿No es una pena?

 

Me gustaría ir para atrás una sola vez  
En una montaña rusa  
Cuando la vida era solo un juego  
No tiene sentido sentarse y pensar en lo que hiciste  
Cuando puedes tumbarte y disfrutar a través de tus niños

 

Algunas veces parece que últimamente  
Simplemente no lo sé  
Mejor sentarse hacia atrás e ir con la corriente

 

Esos fueron los días de nuestras vidas  
Que han fluido en la rapidez del tiempo  
Esos días se fueron todos ahora  
Pero hay una cosa que permanece

 

Cuando te miro y no veo cambio  
Esos fueron los días de nuestras vidas  
Las cosas malas en la vida fueron muy pocas

 

Esos días se fueron todos ahora  
Pero hay una cosa que es verdad  
Cuando te miro y me doy cuenta  
De que todavía te quiero

De que todavía te quiero

(These are the days of our lives, QUEEN. Crédito al autor)

 

Y fiel a su costumbre él le cantó acompañando la canción. Bertie se sonrió entre algo emocionada y divertida. Su marido tenía a veces esas cosas, esos pequeños detalles que en el fondo la encantaban.

-Siempre serás el mismo chiquillo travieso, Roy Malden. – Sonrió cariñosamente su mujer, añadiendo con dulzura.- Nunca podré hacer carrera de ti… ¿Y sabes una cosa? Me alegro de que sea así…  
-Si cubito.- Repuso él con otra sonrisa algo teñida de melancolía.- Y tal como dice la canción, siempre serás esa hermosa jovencita a mis ojos. El maestro Freddie tenía toda la razón. Entonces en el Rincón no llegaba a comprenderle cuando me hablaba de esta canción. Ahora si lo hago. Es el tiempo que se va…pero pese a ello, podemos seguir disfrutando a través de nuestros hijos y nietos.  
-Es verdad. Y así debe ser.- Convino Bertie.- Y dándole la mano, ella remachó sintiendo ya el cansancio de ese ajetreado día. - Anda, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…

 

Su marido asintió. Había sido una larga jornada y deseaba descansar sobre todo con miras al partido del día siguiente. Por su parte, sin imaginar los pensamientos que embargaban a sus abuelos, Maray y Asthel se durmieron muy contentos centrados en sus respectivas aspiraciones. Leval y Amatista, más ignorantes aun de todo, hicieron lo propio no tardando mucho. A la mañana siguiente y ya de vacaciones. Asthel debía de entrenar para preparar el partido. Se marchó enseguida hacia la cancha para reunirse con sus compañeros. Entre tanto su hermana salió a buscar a su abuela Esmeralda. Juntas iban a ir para hacer la sesión fotográfica. Maray llamó a su amigo y éste le dijo que no habría problemas. Su madre tenía la mañana libre. Esmeralda se pertrechó de todo lo necesario y cuando su nieta llegó a su hotel las dos se pusieron en camino. Al llegar a casa de la fotógrafa ésta no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Conocía de sobra quién era su ilustre visitante, aunque la recién llegada se limitó a sonreír sin darse importancia y se presentó muy amablemente.

\- Encantada de conocerla señora, soy Esmeralda Lassart Deveraux. Y espero que entre usted y yo haremos con mi nieta un magnífico trabajo...


	32. El partido decisivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un gran evento deportivo hará rejuvenecer a Roy, la llegada de Cooan ayudará a su hija y Mimet descubrirá algo muy importante para ella.

Esmeralda sonrió divertida ante el estupor de la fotógrafa. Lo primero que hizo después fue decir con mucha amabilidad.

\- Perdóneme por irrumpir en su casa de esta forma. Como ya le he dicho soy la abuela de Maray.  
\- Si, ya lo sé. Señora Deveraux. - Pudo replicar aquella mujer casi con balbuceos para presentarse a su vez. - Me llamo Hatty Reims y soy una gran admiradora suya. Le hice las fotos a su nieta.  
\- Me las enseñó y son muy buenas. Es usted una magnífica profesional. – Alabó Esmeralda que, no obstante agregó. - Pero la niña es inexperta como habrá podido comprobar. Le mueve la ilusión pero aun no tiene la suficiente formación. Debe hacerse un “book” y un “composite” como Dios manda para las pruebas de preselección y yo la ayudaré. Por eso estamos aquí. ¿Podría hacerle usted unas nuevas fotos? - Inquirió para añadir de inmediato con determinación. - Le pagaré lo que haga falta.  
-¡No por Dios! - Se apresuró a replicar Hatty añadiendo visiblemente entusiasmada por esa oportunidad. - Siendo para usted no le costará nada.

 

Aunque la veterana diseñadora lo agradeció con una sonrisa, negó con la cabeza y rebatió.

\- No deseo tener un trato especial ni para mí, ni para mi nieta. Debe aprender a ganarse la consecución de sus propios anhelos y metas con esfuerzo. Además, hay muchas chiquillas igual de ilusionadas que ella que si deberán ahorrar mucho para poderse permitir unas fotos a la antigua. Y por supuesto usted tiene que ganarse la vida. Le pagaré, y además, en agradecimiento por su generosidad al cobrarle tan poco a Maray en su otra sesión, estaré encantada de regalarle alguno de los vestidos de mi última colección y de recomendarla para cualquier reportaje fotográfico que mi casa de modas tenga que hacer en Bios.

 

La mujer no sabía que decir, estaba muda de asombro y apenas pudo responder.

-Estaré muy honrada, muchas gracias señora Deveraux. ¡Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de confiar en mí!  
\- Bueno, hace tiempo que soy la señora Lassart, pero no importa. – Sonrió divertida.-  
-¡Oh!, lo siento…- Pudo decir aquella mujer de forma algo apurada.- No quería ofenderla.

 

Esmeralda sonrió de nuevo, sabiendo que, para la mayor parte de la gente, sobre todo la del mundillo de la moda, el apellido que era conocido era el de la casa que ella dirigía. El que ella misma adoptó al empezar su carrera antes de casarse con Diamante. De manera que, sin darle a aquello más importancia, agregó.

\- No se preocupe, no pasa nada. Y de su capacidad estoy segura, veo que mi nieta tiene ojo para elegir fotógrafos, eso es muy importante para una futura modelo. - Esas palabras hicieron que Maray sonriese algo avergonzada pero al tiempo muy satisfecha. No obstante, su abuela cambió de tono arengando con otro más jovial. - ¡Pues venga!, ¡vamos a trabajar!

 

Hatty asintió y como un resorte salió disparada a montar su equipo. Entre tanto Esmeralda le daba los últimos consejos y retoques a su nieta en el maquillaje. Maray portaba una maleta en la que llevaba los vestidos y los trajes de baño que iba a ponerse. Y otra bolsa de viaje con los zapatos. Su abuela le indicó que primero harían las fotos de traje de baño y la muchacha se metió en un cuarto contiguo para cambiarse. Entonces llegó Peter, su amigo del colegio. El chico saludó a esa señora y a su madre que había montado el equipo en medio del salón, cosa que le extrañó. No solía hacerlo salvo para ocasiones muy especiales, de modo que esa mujer mayor que estaba ahí sentada en una de las sillas debía ser alguien muy importante. Pero cuando realmente quedó asombrado fue al ver salir a su compañera de estudios luciendo un bikini azul celeste con motivos de color dorado, soltó entonces un involuntario “guau” que hizo sonreír tanto a su madre como a Esmeralda.

\- ¿Estoy guapa? - Le preguntó Maray con una media sonrisa vergonzosa. -  
\- ¡Estás increíble! ¡Pareces mayor y estás preciosa! - Exclamó Peter que jamás la había visto de esa manera. -

 

A decir verdad, habían estado algunas veces en la piscina, él la conocía desde hacía unos tres años pero en ese tiempo la muchacha se había desarrollado sensiblemente y a él mismo le interesaban bastante más las chicas que en años anteriores. Además, ¡ahora estaba guapísima!, muy bien arreglada con ese maquillaje y peinado de media melena, y sobre todo, luciendo un auténtico cuerpazo con ese bañador.

\- Eso es lo que yo llamo una opinión cualificada. - Sonrió la diseñadora visiblemente divertida añadiendo. - Espera a verla en traje de noche, aunque para eso tendrás que aguardar a que se cambie.

 

El chico asintió mirando embobado a Maray que se ponía colorada por momentos. Peter desde luego que esperaría lo que hiciera falta. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, ¡ni aunque lo tuviera! Esmeralda aprovechó para decirle a su nieta combinando la determinación con un tinte distendido.

\- Esto te vendrá bien. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te mire mucha gente y cada persona va a reaccionar de un modo distinto. La mayoría de ellos no son profesionales y harán como tu amigo, otros incluso llegarán más lejos. Pero tú sí que debes comportarte como una profesional y no evidenciar reacciones que se salgan de tu cometido. En otras palabras, pase lo que pase, para ti sólo existe la pasarela y tu actuación sobre la misma. ¿Comprendido?  
\- Si abuela. - Afirmó ella tratando de centrarse solamente en la sesión. – Sólo la pasarela.

 

Su instructora asintió satisfecha y de este modo empezaron, no sin que Hatty, pese a todo, le pidiera a su hijo que, por favor, se abstuviera de hacer o decir nada que pudiera poner nerviosa a Maray. La chica fue ejecutando las poses y posturas que su abuela le indicaba.

-Mantente erguida - ordenaba Esmeralda como en sus mejores días de coordinadora de modelos. – Ahora gira y ponte de medio lado. Muestra perfil derecho. Muy bien. Esa pose…mantenla ahí…mírame ahora…eso es…

 

La chica tuvo que ir y venir para cambiarse. Tras el traje de baño, efectivamente se puso un vestido de noche de color azul con zapatos a juego, pero estos no eran suyos. ¡Menos mal que pudo tomarlos prestados de los que tenía su madre! La muchacha apenas pudo calzárselos en tanto se quejaba.

-Me están algo pequeños.  
-¿Pequeños, cariño? – Repuso la sorprendida Esmeralda que, sin embargo, enseguida se percató de lo que pasaba.- Claro, esos son de tu madre.-  
-Es que ninguno de los míos conjuntaban.- Se excusó la pobre chica.- Quise llevarme estos por si acaso me valían.  
-¡Madre mía! – Suspiró su abuela comentando en tanto apuntaba algo en su teléfono.- Lo hablamos en casa pero esto sí que no lo habíamos previsto. Pensé que traerías zapatos tuyos, hija. Bueno, trataré de que me envíen algunos pares de tu número.

 

Maray se sonrojó evidentemente ahora. Sobre todo cuando su compañero la miró atónito. 

-¡Jolín!, si calzas un número más que yo.- Declaró impresionado.-

 

La pobre muchacha enrojeció de vergüenza. Ya sabía de sobra que tenía unos pies enormes para ser chica. Aunque al menos estaban a tono con su estatura. Por fortuna su abuela intervino con despreocupación.

-No te preocupes, no es para tanto, cielo. Eso es fácil de solucionar, pero ahora tendrás que sufrir un poco.

 

La aludida asintió. Soportaría eso sin problemas. Entre tanto Peter apenas podía dejar de observarla algo apartado, con ojos como platos. Tanto su madre como la propia Esmeralda se percataban de ello y se sonreían. Buena señal, pensaba la experta modelo y diseñadora. Desde luego Maray no dejaría indiferente al publico, eso era lo peor que le podría pasar. Aunque, claro, un comité de adultos no iba a ser igual que un impresionable crío de quince años. Pero al menos era un punto de partida que ayudaría a que su nieta fuese perdiendo la timidez.

-Vamos. - Le indicaba su abuela una y otra vez.- Mira a la cámara, ahora sujétate el pelo. Muy bien, ahora gírate un poco. Recuerda, solo existe la cámara. Igual que, cuando desfiles, solo existirá la pasarela…

 

Y al terminar la maratoniana sesión la extenuada Maray inquirió con ansiedad.

-¡Señora Reims!, ¿cuándo estarán las fotos?  
\- Pásate mañana mismo y las tendré. - Le aseguró Hatty que añadió con afabilidad. - No te preocupes, con esta técnica antigua saldrán perfectas.  
\- Lo que no comprendo es el porqué se sigue usando esta técnica existiendo las holofotos o el grabado en tres dimensiones con vídeo. – Preguntó la muchacha. -  
\- Cariño, es por tradición. - Le contó su abuela añadiendo con desenfado -. ¡Ya te verán moverte en la pasarela!, que es donde debes hacerlo. Y esto de las fotos fijas en dos dimensiones tiene un encanto y un glamour difícil de superar, te lo digo yo.  
\- Pues yo también la prefiero en versión real. - Afirmó Peter haciendo que su compañera enrojeciera hasta las orejas y que Esmeralda y Hatty se tronchasen de risa. -

 

Y tras unos minutos de charla, Maray y su abuela se marcharon. De camino Esmeralda le comentó a su nieta.

\- Parece que le gustas a ese muchacho.  
\- Peter es mi amigo, siempre me anima, cuando le pedí ayuda para las fotos enseguida se lo dijo a su madre.- Repuso cándidamente la chica añadiendo agradecidamente. – Es mi mejor fan. Un chico majo. No como otros que se ríen de mí por mi altura y todo eso…

 

Esmeralda sonrió para si, estaba claro que su nieta no era aun capaz de ver esas cosas. A ella le había bastando sólo un instante para advertir lo colado que estaba ese chico por Maray. No parecía importarle que la muchacha fuera un palmo más alta que él. Aunque no le auguraba un buen futuro al chaval. Estaba claro que la muchacha sencillamente le veía como un buen compañero y amigo. Bueno, en eso ella no podía ni debía meterse, lo dejó estar y ambas regresaron a casa de la chica.

-Por cierto cariño.- Le comentaba a su nieta.- Deberás cuidar mucho tu alimentación. No estoy diciendo que no comas bien en casa pero ya has visto lo exigente que puede llegar a ser una pequeña sesión de fotos.  
-¿Pequeña?- se sorprendió la muchacha, afirmando atónita.- ¡Pero si casi hemos estado dos horas sin apenas parar!  
-Pues eso no es nada.- Se sonrió maliciosamente su abuela para añadir.- Muchas veces se pueden estar más de cuatro horas. Y ya has notado que los focos dan bastante calor.  
-Sí, es cierto. Estaba sudando incluso cuando llevaba el traje de baño.- Admitió la joven.-  
-Pues eso es muy malo para el cutis y para tu cuerpo en general. Debes hidratarte mucho y constantemente. Beber agua y que sea mineral a ser posible. Tienes que comer frutas y verduras y en general llevar una dieta muy equilibrada. Dormir tus buenas ocho horas al menos, hacer ejercicio planificado por técnicos expertos y cuidarte mucho la piel. El maquillaje profesional desgasta mucho.

 

Maray estaba alucinada mientras escuchaba todas esas premisas. ¡Nunca se imaginó que aquello pudiera ser tan exigente! Su interlocutora pareció leerle el pensamiento cuando la observó de reojo y le comentó con seriedad combinada con un tinte maternal.

-Cariño. Ahora estás a tiempo de pensártelo bien. Te dije que esto es duro. Ya ves que no te engañé. Se necesita mucho trabajo, vocación y tesón para llegar a algo en esta profesión. Lo de hoy ha sido simplemente una pequeña muestra de lo que te espera si en el futuro quieres llegar a ser modelo. Habrá días en los que estarás destrozada, cansadísima y aun así tendrás que mantenerte con gesto alegre, jovial y lleno de entusiasmo, para las fotos o los desfiles. ¿Es esto realmente lo que quieres?

 

La chica guardó unos instantes de silencio. Realmente parecía estar replanteándose aquello. Su abuela la observaba con suma atención. Era un momento crucial. Podría ser que la niña se desanimase ante aquella montaña de condiciones y dificultades que la había planteado. Pero sería mejor que lo hiciese ahora que aún no había comenzado a meterse en el mundillo. Finalmente Maray devolvió la mirada a su interlocutora y sonrió para sentenciar.

-Si abuela. Me encanta este mundo, quiero esforzarme por ser como tú. Al menos por parecerme. No te decepcionaré.  
-Cariño – Repuso su alegre contertulia para aseverar.- Tú no me decepcionarás jamás si no quieres ser modelo. No te pares a pensar en lo que a mí me gustaría o no que hicieras. Ni tampoco lo que tus padres quieran. Es tu vida.  
-Quiero ser una buena modelo.- Se reafirmó la jovencita con toda su convicción.-Siempre, desde que era pequeña he soñado con eso.  
-Muy bien.- Sonrió entonces su abuela, para declarar con entusiasmo.- Pues entonces a partir de ahora prepárate. ¡Las clases de la academia Deveraux van a comenzar!….

 

Y tras esta conversación las dos continuaron su camino de vuelta al hotel de Esmeralda. En ese momento, en casa de Mimet, ésta ojeaba los programas de varias universidades con interés. Por su parte no tenía decidida la carrera que iba a elegir. En un principio merced a sus fabulosas notas y a su increíble capacidad podía escoger cualquiera, pero su madre le aconsejó que eligiese la que realmente le gustara más. Como no tenía muy claro como interpretar eso del gusto en materia de estudios, ya que a ella le interesaba todo, optó por pensar en sus amigos. Madeleine por ejemplo quería ser médico. A Mimet le pareció una buena idea, podría estudiar medicina y unir eso a sus conocimientos de biomecánica e ingeniería que había adquirido estudiando por su cuenta los trabajos de sus padres y abuelos. De ese modo podría llegar a ser una excelente cirujana. (Jamás le temblaba el pulso). Y sobre todo porque ella misma era un misterio, podría llegar a conocerse mucho mejor y quizás obtener el porqué de sus diferencias de carácter con los otros chicos y chicas de su edad a través de esta vía. De modo que. ¡Ya lo tenía decidido!

 

Ese mismo día, en Bios llegó la nave en la que viajaba Cooan. Estaba deseosa de ver a su hija a su yerno y a sus nietos. A recibirla fueron Idina y su familia, acompañados por Roy y Bertie. Una vez bajó y se sucedieron los abrazos su hija le preguntó.

-¿Qué tal el viaje, mamá?  
-¡Oh!, muy cómodo y muy rápido – afirmó animadamente ésta. – La tecnología ha avanzado mucho…  
-¿Cómo está mi hermano Lance?- Le preguntó la muchacha. –  
-Pues muy bien, como puedes ver – oyó la alegre voz del aludido tras de ella. –

 

Idina se llevó una gran sorpresa. ¡Le tenía ahí! Cuando reaccionó ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Ella estaba arrepentida de haberle juzgado tan duramente por esa visión que tuviera años atrás. Aunque nunca se había atrevido ni a mencionárselo. Su pobre hermano había estado junto a su madre desde que su padre murió. Ahora se ocupaba entre otras cosas de los gimnasios de kárate que Tom abriera. Acabaron siendo tres en total.

-Me alegro de verte, pequeñaja – le sonrió él usando aquel apelativo cariñoso que usaban desde niños. - ¿Y vosotros qué, pequeñajines?- rio dirigiéndose ahora a sus sobrinos. –

 

Todos sonrieron con la escena de Lance haciendo cosquillas a su sobrina Loren y agarrando afectuosamente de las orejas a Tom. Roy entonces aprovechó para saludar a su vieja amiga.

-Hola Connie, me alegro mucho de verte.  
-Yo también – le sonrió ella como en sus mejores días de la universidad. – Te veo igual que siempre.  
-¿Cómo estás?- saludó a su vez Bertie dándose un largo y cariñoso abrazo con ella. –  
-Mejor ahora que estoy junto a todos vosotros. One –chan. – Afirmó la interpelada. –  
-Llegas en el momento justo – intervino Roy desempolvando su sentido del humor para decirle a su cuñada. – Mañana mi nieto tiene un partido muy importante. ¡Necesitamos animadoras!  
-¡Oh! - rio Cooan divertida – Pues yo ya no estoy para muchos trotes. Quizás mi hija, que fue una más que digna sucesora mía, pueda ocuparse de eso.  
-¡Ay mamá!- sonrió Idina declarando su vez. - Creo que eso me pilla muy mayor a estas alturas –   
-No os preocupéis intervino su hijo Tom, afirmando convencido. – En el instituto de Bios tenemos animadoras muy buenas.  
-No creo que lo sean tanto como lo fueron tu madre o tu abuela. – Terció Michael esbozando una sonrisa. –  
-Desde luego que no – confirmó Bertie dándole un beso a su sobrina y otro a su hermana para sentenciar. – Aquí tenéis a dos leyendas de la Golden State College.   
-Eso es lo malo tía, ¡que ya somos leyendas! – suspiró Idina haciendo que todos se rieran. –  
-¿Entonces vendrás a ver jugar a Asthel, abuela?- Le preguntó Loren a Cooan. – Yo también le animaré.  
-Claro cielo, no me lo perdería por nada.- Replicó ésta acariciando con gran afecto la barbilla de su nieta.- 

 

Y tras intercambiar algunas palabras más, Roy y Bertie se despidieron dejando que Cooan fuera a instalarse con su familia. Ya se verían al día siguiente. A Lance, tanto Idina como Michael le ofrecieron ir con ellos, pero él declinó amablemente la propuesta. Insistió en que iban a ser muchos y dijo tener una habitación reservada en el hotel central de Bios. Eso sí, convino en cenar con toda la familia, y tras la cena y una amena conversación se fue a dormir a su hotel. Los niños enseguida se acostaron aunque después de darles un beso a su abuela y a sus padres. No obstante, antes de irse a la cama, Loren le comentó a Cooan en tanto le observaba las curiosas formas que tenían los cabellos de su cabeza.

-Abuela, me gusta mucho tu peinado, le pediré a mamá que me haga uno igual.  
-¿De veras cariño?- sonrió su interlocutora que le prometió con visible contento. – Mañana te lo haré yo.

 

Loren estaba muy ilusionada, ese estilo con esos piquitos a los lados y hacia arriba era muy original y le gustaba mucho. Dio palmas y otro beso a su abuela ante las sonrisas de ésta y sus padres. Después de que la cría se despidiera por fin yéndose a la cama, Michael, dándose cuenta de que madre e hija necesitaban un tiempo a solas, les dio también las buenas noches. Así que las dos mujeres quedaron sentadas en el sofá del salón.

-Se parece tanto a ti, cuando tenías su edad. – Suspiró Cooan. –  
-¿Cómo estás, mamá?- le preguntó su interlocutora mirándola ahora con un tinte de tristeza en los ojos. – ¿Lo llevas bien?...  
-Estoy bien cariño, de verdad. Y lo estoy porque para mí tu padre sigue a mi lado. Está en mi corazón, le veo en tus hermanos, en ti, en vuestros hijos…que son mis amados nietos. No te preocupes por mí.  
-Me preocupa que estés sola – le confesó su hija con inquietud en tanto posaba una mano sobre las de su madre. – Allí en la casa de Portland. Sin nadie a tu lado.  
-Nunca estoy sola, cielo.- Le sonrió Cooan. – Tu padre y yo vivimos tantos años juntos que, es verdad. A veces echo de menos tenerle a mi lado. Pero luego me doy cuenta de que en realidad me está esperando. Es como si tuviéramos una de esas citas cuando comenzábamos a salir.

 

Idina asintió, le reconfortaba escuchar eso, no obstante fue su madre la que le dio la vuelta a ese tema cuando le preguntó a su vez.

-¿Y tú, cariño? ¿Lo has superado ya?  
-¿Yo?- se sorprendió Idina casi tomada por sorpresa por esa cuestión. – Claro, claro que sí. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. - Pudo decir sin mucha convicción. –

Aunque su madre movió la cabeza para rebatir con dulzura en tanto le acariciaba el pelo a su interlocutora.

-Mi niña, yo que te conozco desde siempre, sé que en el fondo de tu corazón todavía lloras. Sé lo especial que eras para tu padre y también lo especial que él era para ti.

Ahora su hija apenas podía mirarla. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Pudo sin embargo replicar no sin esfuerzo y entre balbuceos.

-Es que, a veces me pregunto… ¿Por qué… tuvo que ocurrirle a él? ¿Por qué?...no se merecía eso. Fue muy injusto… ¡Nos dejó solos, me dejó sola!…

 

Cooan abrazó a su hija que se desahogó llorando contra su pecho. Acarició con gran afecto y cuidado ese pelo moreno y rizado que Idina siempre había tenido, aunque ya adornado con alguna cana, y le susurró con mucho cariño.

-Tu padre cumplió bien con su misión en esta vida. Él ya está disfrutando de su jubilación. Y tiene buenos amigos cuidando de él allá arriba. Como los tiene todavía aquí abajo. Créelo cariño. Pero tú tienes todavía mucho que hacer, una familia a la que amar y que te necesita. Debes mirar por ellos. Olvida ese pesar. Papá no te ha dejado, vela por ti desde el Cielo, como siempre hizo cuando estaba físicamente a nuestro lado.

 

Tras un rato escuchando aquello y sin hablar su hija se calmó, ahora sonreía más aliviada y de forma agradecida pudo responder.

-Si mamá, sé que tienes razón, pero a veces cuando recuerdo como era y lo mucho que nos quería… ¡lo que yo le quería!…  
-Piensa en esos recuerdos con alegría. Son parte del legado de tu padre.- Respondió su contertulia enjugándole las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos y tomando después su cara entre ellos con delicadeza y afecto. – Y transmite lo que puedas a tus hijos. Los dos son maravillosos.  
-Si – pudo sonreír ahora Idina recordándole a su madre para poder zanjar ese tema. – Y me temo que mañana Loren va a querer un peinado nuevo….  
-Se lo haré con mucho gusto y aún con más cariño – contestó Cooan que ahora se permitió el lujo de darle una pequeña pulla a su hija cuando añadió con un tono entre jovial y lleno de retintín. – Al menos mi nieta me lo ha pedido. No como otra niña que yo me sé, que nunca quiso que se lo hiciera. Y no me refiero precisamente a la gentil y hermosa reina Neherenia…

 

Su hija se rio al recordar aquello. Siendo muy crías, Nehie y ella pasaban tiempo juntas en casa de los padres de Idina. La pequeña reina incluso se dejó moldear el cabello de esa manera por Cooan en alguna ocasión. Aunque ella desde que era pequeña nunca dejó que su madre la peinase con esos horribles piquitos, como los llamaba. ¡No quería parecerse a un gato! Suspiró ahora afirmando con nostalgia.

-Sí, ¡qué hermosos recuerdos! Tienes razón, mamá.

 

Finalmente, tras abrazarse un rato, Cooan suspiró y dijo.

-Estoy algo cansada. Hija, ya no soy tan joven, me voy a la cama. Mañana habrá que hacer de peluquera.  
-Sí, es muy tarde ya - convino su interlocutora deseándole. – Hasta mañana mamá. Que duermas bien.  
-Hasta mañana tesoro. – Replicó ésta dándole un afectuoso beso en la frente. – Que tengas hermosos sueños.

 

Y las dos se fueron a dormir, aliviadas y más confortadas tras esa conversación, sobre todo Idina que efectivamente pudo soñar con sus recuerdos y sonreír por vez primera en mucho tiempo. 

-Papá - musitaba ya dormida, reviviendo aquellos buenos y viejos tiempos.- Cuanto me alegro de verte…

 

Al día siguiente, en el hogar de los Malden, Maray se dio prisa en levantarse, arreglarse y volver a casa de Hatty a recoger las fotos. Tal y como ésta le prometió ya estaban listas. La madre de Peter, que se había dedicado a ellas con prioridad sobre lo demás, se las entregó en gran sobre a la muchacha. De vuelta a casa las ordenó en un álbum de fotos y aprovechando que sus padres estaban aún en el trabajo llamó a su abuela para enseñárselas. Esmeralda se pasó por su casa y al examinarlas sonrió complacida para afirmar.

\- ¿Ves cielo? Esto ya es otra cosa.  
-¡Ahora si que tendré una oportunidad! – Exclamó la chica llena de alegría, en tanto saltaba de contenta. -

 

Maray desde luego estaba más que ilusionada por lo bien que había quedado en las fotos, se notaba la mano de su abuela. Ésta sin embargo, lejos de exaltarse, le recordó su conversación del día anterior. Ahora era cuando iba a empezar la parte más complicada. Su nieta moderó entonces su entusiasmo y la escuchó con suma atención. Esmeralda le comentó que, desde ese momento, la enseñaría a desfilar. La muchacha, sabiendo que aquello sería duro pero muy instructivo, se aprestó a recibir sus clases. Eso si, antes que nada su abuela le dijo.

\- Recuerda lo que hablamos. Tendrás que pedirles permiso a tus padres con tiempo suficiente antes de inscribirte, cariño. Procura no olvidarte de ello.

 

La chica asintió aunque por ahora, lo más importante era mantener el secreto bien guardado. Aún quedaban varias semanas para el certamen, de modo que su abuela y ella convinieron en verse en la casa que Esmeralda iba a comprar para dar las clases.

-Descuida.- Prometió levantando la palma de su mano derecha.- Se lo diré a tiempo…

 

Por su parte Asthel también estaba trabajando duramente en lo suyo. El chico se había entrenado con sus compañeros cuando sólo restaba un día para la semifinal. Con su equipo, repasaba las tácticas, las entradas a canasta y los lanzamientos. Jack les repetía una y otra vez que deberían concentrarse mucho en la defensa, sobre todo en la zona, puesto que sus contrarios eran más altos. Asthel, recordando las palabras de su abuelo, le preguntó al entrenador si podría jugar más por fuera, pero éste no se lo autorizó argumentando que no tenía a nadie más para su posición. ¡Qué se le iba a hacer!, el chico lucharía en cualquier puesto. De todos modos, se emplearía a fondo.

-Ya sabéis muchachos. – Recapituló Jack.- Anticipación en la defensa, que no les llegue balones claros dentro de la zona y mucho contraataque…

 

El grupo asintió. Asthel ya estaba, sin embargo, deseando terminar. Por fin, concluido el entrenamiento volvió a casa, luego llamó a su novia y quedaron para salir. Los dos aprovecharon para hablar de muchas cosas, el partido, sus planes y sobre todo sus orientaciones universitarias. El muchacho, no obstante, aun no tenía muy claro lo que iba a estudiar. De todos modos, lo que más le preocupaba ahora por inmediato era el partido del día siguiente y Maddie, tras darle un largo beso, le prometió que allí estaría para animarle. De este modo se despidieron y Asthel se acostó pronto, aunque tardó en dormirse pensando en la mejor forma de sacar partido a sus cualidades sin contrariar al entrenador. Así llegó el gran día. Ya en la cancha los dos equipos calentaban aguardando con nervios el comienzo del encuentro. Había una considerable muchachada animando a sus respectivos institutos, entre ella todos los amigos de Asthel. También sus padres, sus abuelos y su hermana, demás familiares y por supuesto Madeleine. El chico no se fijó mucho en ellos pues Jack les estaba dando los últimos consejos. Aunque en ese instante una voz conocida para él y para su técnico les saludó. No era otro sino Roy.

\- ¡Ey viejo granuja!- Exclamó el abuelo de Asthel. - ¿Qué patrañas les estás contando a los chavales?

Jack miró sorprendido a su viejo amigo y exclamó a su vez.

-¡Roy Malden! ¡No me lo puedo creer, muchacho! ¿Cuántos años hacía que no nos veíamos?  
\- No me lo recuerdes. - Respondió éste con jovialidad para calcular - ¿Cuarenta quizás? He perdido la cuenta, pero bueno, dejemos eso. He venido para ver jugar a mi nieto y por supuesto, para veros ganar el campeonato, así que ya podéis eliminar a esos.

 

Los chavales le miraban sorprendidos, la mayoría eran aficionados al baloncesto pero no al de hacía tantos años, no reconocieron el nombre de ese señor cuando Jack les presentó.

\- Chicos este es Roy, “el invisible” Malden. Seguro que algunos, los que tengáis conocimientos de paleontología- agregó con humor -, habréis leído o visto algunos antiguos partidos suyos cuando aun no existía la liga mundial. 

 

El así presentado amagó una colleja hacia su amigo y los muchachos se rieron, eso estaba bien, rebajaría la tensión. De todos modos, hubo uno que si estaba bien documentado y que dijo.

\- Si, era el ídolo de mi padre. Siempre me decía que no ha existido un jugador más rápido.

 

Al oír aquello el resto se quedó impresionado, ¡ese hombre debía de haber sido una leyenda!, aunque fuera hacía muchos años. Lo que si sabían algunos más era que había sido también entrenador y de equipos muy buenos. Era todo un honor para ellos que alguien que había ganado ligas americanas y mundiales estuviera allí viéndoles. Asthel por supuesto, no necesitaba todo eso, ya estaba orgulloso de su abuelo y eso era mutuo, más cuando Roy le dijo a Jack.

\- No conozco el juego de sus compañeros, pero les observaré. Aunque si te digo una cosa, deja jugar a mi chico como él sabe y seguro que ganaréis a esos aunque sean más altos.- Y añadió dirigiéndose al grupo - la altura no lo es todo en este juego, chicos.  
\- Seguro que los muchachos darán todo lo que tienen. - Afirmó Jack con los entusiastas asentimientos de sus pupilos. -  
-Suerte muchachos.- Les deseó Roy tras palmear en el hombro a su nieto y darle la mano a su antiguo compañero de universidad.-

 

Así, el famoso ex jugador y técnico sonrió y se despidió de ellos para volver a su asiento ya que el partido iba a comenzar. Se sentó al lado de Madeleine que al no estar demasiado lejos del banquillo había escuchado todo esto. La chica le miraba con gran asombro y respeto, no entendía una palabra de ese deporte, salvo lo que ocasionalmente Asthel le había comentado. Pero el abuelo de su novio debía ser alguien muy importante en ese mundillo, a juzgar por las caras de admiración del equipo. Iba a decir algo cuando Beruche se adelantó comentándole a su esposo con humor.

\- ¡Te parecerá raro aun ver a un Malden en la cancha y no ser tú! ¿Verdad?  
\- Si cubito. – Sonrió nostálgicamente él añadiendo. - Todavía recuerdo aquella vez, cuando debuté en la liga profesional y vinisteis todos a animarme.

 

Bertie asintió con la añoranza dibujada en el semblante. ¡Cómo olvidar aquella noche! Antes aun de que el Leval del futuro apareciese. Pensaba en ello con cariño cuando escuchó a la chica sentada al lado de su esposo, la novia de Asthel cuyo nombre no recordaba, preguntarle a éste con asombro y respeto en la voz.

\- Señor Malden, ¡entonces usted jugó en la liga de la Tierra!  
\- Si hija, si, - sonrió él con desenfadado tono paternal agregando casi en tono de reflexión. -Entonces era sólo la liga de EE.UU. La National Basketball Association. ¡Hace ya tanto tiempo de aquello! ¡Casi cuarenta años! Luego vino todo eso de la liga unificada mundial ¡en fin! Los tiempos cambian supongo, pero la pasión por el deporte no, gracias a Dios.

 

Maddie le escuchó con atención, seguro que ese hombre tendría un montón de historias que contar. Asthel desde luego que le admiraba mucho, siempre que le mencionaba delante de ella aseguraba que no había existido nadie mejor. Y para que su novio hablase de alguien de esa manera, realmente tuvo que ser formidable. De todos modos, tanto ella como los demás se centraron pronto en el partido. Éste había comenzado ya, Asthel no tardó mucho en demostrar el porqué de la confianza de su abuelo, logró un meritorio rebote bajo tablero seguido de una canasta. Roy se levantó como un resorte del asiento animando a su nieto.

\- ¡Muy bien muchacho! Demuéstrales cómo se juega ¡Ja, ja! ¡Mi nieto es el mejor! – Exclamó.- -¡El mejor!

 

Y lo proclamaba sin tapujos ante las sonrisas del público cercano y el sonrojo del resto de su familia, sobre todo, cuando Roy hizo la uve con los dedos de ambas manos. Tanto Madelaine como Bertie miraron avergonzadas a otro lado. 

-Roy, compórtate.- Le pidió admonitoriamente su esposa.- ¡Haz el favor!  
-Lo siento cubito.- Pudo excusarse él con azoramiento.- Es que me encanta ver jugar a nuestro nieto.

 

Sin embargo su interlocutora sonrió, podía comprender el orgullo que le daba a su marido ver aquello. A Maddie también le hizo gracia y sobre todo comprendió el porqué de ese enorme cariño que su novio le profesaba a su abuelo. Pero el partido continuaba, transcurrió una fase de intercambio de canastas. No obstante, pese a los esfuerzos de Asthel y sus voluntariosos compañeros, los rivales eran buenos además de altos y abrieron una brecha en el marcador. Una ventaja de ocho puntos que se estabilizó durante un tiempo. Jack, sudaba visiblemente nervioso, incluso respiraba algo agitado, más cuando las distancias se ampliaron a doce. El equipo contrario defendió con acierto un par de ataques de sus chicos y marcó dos canastas fáciles a la contra, que además, cargaron de faltas a un par de jugadores. Por fortuna no anotaron los adicionales, aun así, el veterano técnico pidió enseguida tiempo muerto. Había que cortar aquello o las distancias se harían insalvables. Los chicos se reunieron en corro, sentándose en los lugares que les cedieron sus compañeros en el banquillo. Jack tomó hondas bocanadas de aire para poder darles instrucciones, eso no le pasó desapercibido a Asthel.

\- Apretad en defensa, cambiad a zona dos tres. – Les indicó el entrenador. -  
-¿Está usted bien, señor?- Le inquirió el muchacho más preocupado ahora por él que por el partido. -  
-Sí, y lo estaré más cuando cerréis el pasillo de la zona. ¡Eso parece una autopista! - Le respondió Jack con visible inquietud y enfado, aunque enseguida agregó con un tono más animoso. - ¡Venga muchachos, aun podemos darle la vuelta a esto, salid ahí y haced lo que os he dicho!

 

Los chicos volvieron a la cancha tras el tiempo, Roy por su parte atendía nervioso al partido diciéndoles a las mujeres.

\- ¿Lo veis? ¡Ya lo decía yo! Si Asthel sigue jugando en ese puesto no tienen nada que hacer. El chico hace lo que puede pero no basta, él sólo no puede vencer a un equipo entero. Le hacen un dos contra uno bajo la canasta y le es imposible levantar el balón o pasar.  
\- A lo mejor en el segundo tiempo las cosas van de otro modo. - Repuso Beruche con tono esperanzado. -  
\- Lo dudo mucho.- Rebatió Roy moviendo la cabeza para sentenciar. - Si esto sigue así, será todavía peor.  
\- Y esta vez no podemos exigirle al entrenador que saque a Malden. – Terció sarcásticamente Diamante que estaba sentado cerca. –  
\- Es cierto. –Convino su esposa recordando todavía aquello. - ¡Qué tiempos, verdad!  
\- Vamos a tener confianza en el equipo – intervino Leval con más moderación. –  
\- ¡Ay hijo!, que poco has aprendido de lo que te he enseñado de este juego. – Se lamentó teatralmente su padre provocando alguna sonrisa entre sus familiares, más al sentenciar. – De tácticas militares sabrás mucho pero de baloncesto…

 

Sin embargo las cosas, al menos en lo que restaba del segundo cuarto de encuentro, parecieron no dar excesiva razón a Roy. Si bien no se recuperó mucho terreno, la desventaja estaba en diez puntos. El abuelo de Asthel bajó a la cancha durante el descanso y en un aparte (pese a todo no deseaba desautorizar a su amigo delante de los chicos) le comentó a Jack lo que pensaba, éste le contestó que no tenía más pivots. Además, para agravar la situación, él único jugador más alto que Asthel estaba cargado de faltas. Al reiniciarse el partido las cosas no pudieron ir a peor, a mediados del tercer cuarto, ese mismo jugador cometió la tercera falta, muy rigurosa desde luego, pero protestó y encima le pitaron una falta técnica. En las gradas Roy se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en los partidos universitarios a la quinta personal estabas eliminado, y en el banco Jack se levantó elevando los brazos al cielo y dirigiéndose al árbitro sancionador con enfado.

\- ¡No hombre no!- .Exclamó con teatralidad. -

El colegiado le indicó que se sentara, pero Jack, con muchas tablas, aun protestó más.

\- ¡Si ha sido el otro el que le ha arrollado!

 

La desventaja ahora era de quince puntos y para terminarlo de “arreglar” ese mismo jugador, quizás nervioso por la jugada anterior, cometió falta en ataque. Ahora no podría ni moverse, a la siguiente quedaría eliminado. Jack saltó hecho una furia hacia el árbitro acusándole de persecución. Pero cuando éste iba a sancionarle con una técnica el entrenador se llevó las manos al pecho y luego al brazo izquierdo, fue fulminante, el anciano cayó al suelo luchando por respirar.

\- ¡Rápido, llamen a un médico!-. Gritó uno de los miembros de la mesa en tanto jugadores y público clavaban sus atónitas miradas en el entrenador. -

 

Asthel se acercó enseguida, maldecía no haberse preocupado más por el mister, él había sentido que algo no iba bien, pero con los nervios del partido lo dejó pasar. De todos modos, se alivió, también intuía que iba a salir de ésta, aunque tendrían que llevarle rápidamente a un hospital. Efectivamente, los enfermeros llegaron de inmediato y pusieron en una camilla en tanto le recuperaban con oxígeno y un masaje cardiaco. Muy preocupado, Roy bajó enseguida hasta la pista y pudo acercarse a su amigo el tiempo suficiente como para que éste, débilmente, reuniese la energía suficiente como para musitar.

\- Viejo zorro, te los dejo a ti 

 

Sujetando con fuerza la mano de su amigo, Roy asintió y le dijo con tono confortador y animoso.

\- Claro, no te preocupes, y reponte enseguida, que tendremos que celebrar la victoria. ¡Ya lo verás!

 

No hubo tiempo para más. Las asistencias se llevaron a Jack y Roy reunió entonces a los preocupados y desorientados muchachos. Aprovechando esos minutos de parón, se dirigió a ellos y les arengó.

-¡No os inquietéis por Jack, ese viejo chiflado saldrá de ésta, mala hierba nunca muere, os lo digo yo! Eso si, no voy a ser el guapo que vaya al hospital a decirle que habéis perdido. Me ha confiado este equipo y entre mi cabezonería y la vuestra tenemos que ganar.

 

Los preocupados chicos le escuchaban sin mucha moral pero las palabras de Roy lograron animarles un poco, más cuando éste añadió convencido.

\- Perdemos de diecisiete pero quedan dos minutos de este cuarto y todo el último, es decir, ¡catorce minutos!, y os aseguro que he ganado partidos mucho más complicados que éste. Por suerte en esto la duración es al estilo de la antigua NBA. Tenemos tiempo de sobra. Eso no quiere decir que vaya a ser fácil, pero si hacéis lo que os diga y cuando os lo diga ¡seguro que le damos la vuelta!

 

En ese instante se acercó hasta él uno de los árbitros y el presidente de la mesa que le preguntó.

-¿Es usted el que se hará cargo del banquillo?

 

Roy asintió decidido y el árbitro le inquirió a su vez.

-¿Tiene licencia federativa para entrenar? Comprenda que, a pesar de la situación, debe estar autorizado.

 

Y el interpelado sonrió con gesto desenfadado y sacó su carnet de entrenador, aun en vigor, declarando en tanto el perplejo colegiado lo examinaba.

\- ¿Le sirve el de entrenador de la liga mundial?  
\- Por supuesto, - replicó el árbitro visiblemente impresionado para añadir sin embargo, con recobrada inexpresividad en su tono. - Tiene un minuto antes de reanudar.

 

Roy asintió y volvió a reunir el corrillo de los chicos, a estos no les pasó desapercibida la cara de asombro del colegiado, eso les impresionó al tiempo que contribuía a elevar su moral. Ahora trataban de escuchar las órdenes de su nuevo técnico entre la música de ambiente puesta para esa larga pausa y éste no les hizo esperar, empezó a repartir instrucciones...

\- Vamos a ver. Os he estado observando, tenéis buena forma física y sois rápidos. Hay que explotar esas cualidades y os aseguro que esos individuos tendrán la lengua fuera antes de diez minutos. Son más grandes, pero mucho más lentos. Hasta ahora habéis ido a su juego, en estático y eso no puede ser. Desde ahora, ¡vais a correr como demonios! Defensa fuerte y contraataques. En eso Jack tiene toda la razón. Asthel tú jugarás como te dije, entra y fuerza faltas, balones dentro fuera y tirando sin miedo.  
\- Si abuelo, digo entrenador. - Repuso el confundido muchacho que no sabía cómo dirigirse a él. -  
\- Vale. - Asintió Roy dirigiéndose al chico cargado de personales. - Tú seguirás en cancha, céntrate en cerrar el rebote y defiende como si nada. Estoy convencido de que ahora no te pitarán la quinta aunque estrangules a tu hombre. - Los muchachos sonrieron y su míster añadió. - Bueno, no llegues a ese extremo por si acaso, pero plantaté bien en el suelo. Diez a uno a que el próximo ataque el árbitro le pita falta al otro y no a ti. Tú - añadió dirigiéndose a uno de los aleros. – Por lo que he visto parece que tienes buen tiro exterior. Si hace falta, no dudes y tira. Si fallas nadie se va a enfadar. ¿Verdad chicos?- Todos asintieron concediendo aquello y Roy remachó. - Defensa individual, atentos a sus líneas de pase. Presión al saque y a su base, no la sube demasiado bien. Que no pueda pensar para elaborar jugada. Intentad canastas fáciles. El balance defensivo lo es todo. Transiciones rápidas. ¡Vamos a ganar por Jack!

 

Los chicos chocaron las manos todos a una y corearon el nombre de su convaleciente entrenador. El partido se reanudó y Roy demostró su gran conocimiento del juego, fruto de tantos años de experiencia. 

-Ahora sí que está en su elemento – sonreía una divertida Bertie comentándoselo a Madeleine que estaba junto a ella, y a Cooan. – Preparaos a verle disfrutar.  
-Si- convino su hermana que suspiró con una melancólica sonrisa. - ¡Como recuerdo esos partidos en la Golden!, cuando arengaba a sus compañeros. Nosotras las animadoras bailando en los tiempos muertos. Y Tommy y tú aplaudiendo y animando desde la grada.  
-Su marido es realmente muy bueno en esto. – Comentó Madeleine a Bertie que asintió con una sonrisa para sentenciar.-  
-Esto ha sido más de media vida para él. ¿Verdad Connie?- Y en tanto su hermana asentía, Beruche suspiró agregando también con melancolía. – Desde que Tommy se fue, no le había visto tan ilusionado. Es como si fuese él mismo otra vez.  
-Y ya verás cómo les hará ganar. – Comentó Cooan con otra sonrisa de nostalgia. – Si él no lo consigue, nadie lo hará.

 

Y eso era lo que parecía. El equipo, inspirado en el tiro y la defensa, logró sorprender al contrario y bajar la diferencia a diez puntos al término del tercer cuarto. Asthel cumplía a la perfección cargando de faltas a los pivots contrarios que pronto se vieron en serios problemas para defenderle. En el último periodo, las diferencias bajaron a seis, pero el equipo rival, logró recobrarse un tanto volviéndolas a situar en diez. Quedando algo más de dos minutos Roy convocó a los chicos en su último tiempo muerto y les dijo.

\- Llegó la hora de jugársela. Asthel, tienes que lanzar de lejos. Sólo necesitamos un triple y un balón más para que se pongan nerviosos de verdad. Si te marcan, aleros cortan por la zona, pase a dentro y canasta en bandeja, que incluso puede llevar falta incluida. Sé que estáis cansados y cargados de faltas, pero ellos están igual o peor. No lo olvidéis, vosotros no tenéis nada que perder, ellos si. Defendedles bien los primeros diez segundos y fijo que se precipitarán en cuanto deban lanzar para conservar la ventaja, ¡porque vosotros no vais a fallar! - Les aseguró con tono categórico. -

 

Los chicos, imbuidos en esa disposición, salieron al parqué con ganas y decididos a cumplir con las órdenes. Asthel hizo su parte, en el siguiente ataque clavó un triple que hizo saltar de sus asientos a su hinchada. Maray y Granate, incluso lanzaron palomitas al aire. Loren pegaba saltitos de emoción abrazada a su hermano. Madeleine agitó una bufanda del equipo y tanto Amatista como Leval se miraron muy orgullosos y contentos. Lo mismo que Diamante y Esmeralda que sonrieron rememorando las hazañas de otro Malden sobre la cancha en su primer partido como profesional. Pero ahora tocaba defender. ¡Y lo hicieron!, el contrario perdió el balón y hubo una canasta a la contra, seguida además por una irreflexiva falta del jugador al que habían interceptado el pase. La clásica de la frustración. El escolta encargado de tirar no erró y colocó al equipo a sólo cuatro puntos, cuando quedaba un minuto y medio. Tras varias jugadas de intercambio de canastas y la diferencia se mantenía a cuarenta segundos para el final. Asthel esta vez no tiró él, sacó la pelota para un compañero que si encestó un nuevo triple. El público ovacionó la jugada, la siguiente posesión del contrario fue cortada en falta por el propio Asthel que eligió bien al rival. Éste, con patente nerviosismo, no pudo anotar ningún lanzamiento. Pero el último tiro libre lo tocó un miembro del equipo y era fuera para los contrarios. Estaban a tan sólo un punto pero con posesión del rival, restaban veinte segundos y el entrenador contrario, comentó el error(a juicio de Roy que se regocijó por ello) de pedir un tiempo cuando aún mantenía la posesión y no anularlo al fallar los tiros libres y salir el balón por la banda. Era lo que necesitaba para planificar un único ataque, así lo hizo...

\- Oídme ahora con mucha atención, chicos. - Les pidió para explicarles. - Vamos a por ellos, sacarán del fondo de la pista. Defensa presionante a toda cancha. Hay que ponerles nerviosos para que yerren el saque. Si logran hacerlo bien, hacemos falta nada más la pongan en juego. Lo que no podemos permitir bajo ningún concepto es que nos hagan una puerta atrás. De modo que todos muy atentos a su hombre. Llevamos ya más de cuatro faltas en este cuarto. Cometiendo otra tendrán que ir a la línea. En tal caso el que deba tirar los lanzamientos libres en su equipo estará hecho un flan. No creo que encestase los dos. Si pese a todo fuese así, nos jugaríamos un triple. Si encesta uno, una canasta normal vale para la prórroga. ¡Vamos a por ellos! – arengó dando palmadas, los muchachos juntaron sus manos y dieron el grito de guerra de su instituto volviendo a jugar.

 

En efecto, el jugador contrario fue a sacar y los muchachos estaban listos para hacer falta. Pero uno de los compañeros de Asthel logró interceptar el balón, la buena fortuna hizo que un contrario tratase de atraparlo pero no lo lograse limitándose a tocarlo y enviándolo fuera. ¡Ahora eran ellos los que tenían el saque! El míster del otro equipo pidió un nuevo tiempo incluso antes de que se les hubiera escapado el balón. Y mientras ese entrenador abroncaba a los suyos para después tomar el pizarrín y marcarles la jugada, Roy reunió de nuevo a los chicos a su alrededor y les explicó.

-Seguro que van a esperar que agotemos el mayor tiempo posible y que nos la vayamos a jugar a un solo lanzamiento. Es lo lógico, pero ya no quedan más tiempos y haremos lo contrario. Escuchad. Ataque rápido, en menos de diez segundos, si fallamos y no hay rebote, falta muy rápida. Como mucho habría que jugarse un triple pero estos deben tener el brazo encogido, no meterán dos tiros. Tendríamos al menos diez segundos para forzar la prórroga. Pero estoy convencido de que no hará falta.

 

Así que indicó el plan a seguir y los componentes del equipo saltaron al campo con un sentimiento de gran seguridad. A pesar de lo ajustado del marcador confiaban ciegamente en las palabras de aquel hombre que había vivido un montón de finales como ese. Asthel entonces se concentró para mantenerse calmado. Sus dotes le resultaban muy útiles dándole una ventaja crucial. Para sorpresa de sus adversarios él mismo subió el balón. Botaba justo sobre el medio campo contrario y estos aun no sabían si marcarle con su base o con su defensor natural. Por inercia ambos se lanzaron a presionar y entonces un compañero de Asthel cortó por la zona aprovechando la situación. El pase de éste fue preciso y se convirtió en asistencia, cuando su compañero anotó bajo canasta a tan sólo ocho segundos del final, un par de ellos más de los previstos por Roy.

\- ¡Genial! - Exclamó éste saltando de júbilo y gritándole a los suyos haciendo bocina con las manos. - ¡Presión al saque, cuidado con la puerta atrás, sin faltas!....

 

El equipo contrario era un poema, bajos de moral tras esa canasta recibida y apurados por los nervios y la falta de tiempos muertos, apenas podían sacar de banda. Estaban ahogados y finalmente pusieron la bola en juego. Uno de ellos botó corriendo hacia la zona enemiga, pero la defensa no le dejaba lanzar con comodidad, sin atreverse a ello hizo un pase a la desesperada hacia otro de los suyos que fue cortado por Asthel. Éste únicamente tuvo que alejarse con la pelota y escuchar la bocina final, para lanzar el balón al aire y abrazarse a sus compañeros llenos como él de júbilo. Roy se unió a ellos al grito de…

\- ¡Muy bien muchachos, ya sabía yo que ganaríais!

 

Aunque otra le iba por dentro, ¡en su vida había arriesgado tanto en un partido!, había ido de farol pero, afortunadamente todo salió bien. Cuando Jack se enterase seguro que dudaría entre alabarle o matarle. ¡Si es que no le daba otro ataque al pobre! ¡Pero lo principal es que estaban en la final! De todos modos, Roy también se sentía en las nubes. Esto le había rejuvenecido de una forma maravillosa.

\- ¡Como en los mejores tiempos de las finales! - Exclamaba lleno de alegría. -

 

Las familias de todos bajaron a felicitar a sus chicos, Beruche se llegó también hasta su esposo y le comentó entre divertida y porqué no decirlo, algo preocupada.

\- Roy, te va a dar un ataque a ti también. ¡Cálmate!  
-¡Qué va! ¡Me siento como si tuviera cuarenta años menos, cubito! - Le aseguró él sin parar de reír mientras la abrazaba. -

 

Bertie estaba muy contenta. Podía ver como la alegría había regresado a su esposo. Esa felicidad que le faltase desde la muerte de su amigo. Cooan también le abrazó y los tres formaron una piña, como en los mejores tiempos de la Golden. Roy incluso levantó una mano y apuntó con un dedo hacia el techo, estaba claro a quién le dedicaba el triunfo cuando musitó con gran dosis de afecto.

-Ésta, paleto de Kansas, va por ti…

 

Amatista y Leval les miraron con una sonrisa. Él también se alegraba de ver así a su padre. Diamante y Esmeralda por supuesto felicitaron a su nieto y a su exultante consuegro. Lo mismo que Sandy y Coraíon, que habían podido llegar a ver el último cuarto del partido y para recoger a su hijo.

-Ha debido de estar muy reñido.- Comentó Sandy a su amiga Amatista cuando la vio.- Desde luego el último periodo ha sido muy emocionante.  
-Ni te haces una idea de cuánto.- Se rio ella.- Aunque si lo hubieras visto al principio… ¡Ha sido una gran remontada!

 

Su amiga se sonrió divertida. Entre tanto Maddie, Maray, Granate, Tom y Loren, bajaron también para abrazar a Asthel. Los demás, alegres, pero más comedidos, esperaron. Felicitarían al chico en casa y hacía allí se fueron, ya que ahora era imposible. Los jugadores deberían ducharse y cambiarse para luego ir al hospital. Así fue, al cabo de unos instantes los chicos se metieron en el vestuario junto con su improvisado entrenador, al que, por sugerencia de su nieto, metieron en la ducha para celebrar el triunfo. Después de ducharse ellos también, fueron a ver a Jack. Estaba mucho mejor, lo suficientemente estable como para conocer la victoria. Los médicos, de todos modos, le pidieron que no se emocionase y por supuesto le prohibieron dirigir la final. Roy le prometió que él se haría cargo de eso y que, por supuesto, también ganarían.

-Ahora vejestorio escúchame bien.- Le pedía jovialmente a su amigo.- Espero verte del todo recuperado para celebrar el título.  
-Desde luego, cuenta con eso. Y de la fiesta de la victoria me ocuparé yo.- Comentó Jack, esbozando una leve sonrisa.-  
-Si. He de admitir que las montabas como nadie. - Aseveró Roy, dándole la mano a su interlocutor en tanto remachaba.- Ponte bien pronto, amigo.

 

Tras dejar a Jack para que se recobrase y festejarlo un poco más, los chicos volvieron cada uno a sus casas. Asthel por su parte, fue a buscar a su novia. Madeleine estaba con Mimet, ésta había presenciado el encuentro en las gradas de atrás sin apenas variar su atento gesto. A ella esas emociones no la afectaban. Aunque podía notar algo, una extraña sensación, sobre todo cuando vio como su amiga abrazaba al chico y le besaba alabándole.

\- ¡Vaya partido tan bueno y tú eres el mejor!  
\- Gracias, pero ha sido cosa de todo el equipo y sobre todo de mi abuelo, ¡él tenía razón, variamos la táctica y les desconcertamos! - Replicó éste con entusiasmo. -

 

Mimet intervino entonces con su frío tono de costumbre, aunque adornado con una media sonrisa.

\- Habéis jugado muy bien, me alegro por vosotros.  
\- Gracias, celebro que te haya gustado. - Replicó el aludido por su parte con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. -

 

La muchacha asintió, pero tanto Asthel como Maddie se estaban dando ya varios besos, dejándola un poco al margen. Ella simplemente aprovechó para alejarse y marcharse en silencio en tanto con su fino oído captaba las palabras del chico a su novia.

\- Esta tarde lo celebraremos como es debido tú y yo...

 

El eco de esa promesa le quedó en la cabeza a Mimet. Aunque su carácter tan particular no le permitiera evidenciarlo a ella también le gustaría tener un novio como Asthel. No solamente un chico que buscase de ella un contacto físico. Pero emociones como el amor o la alegría le estaban casi vedadas, y no sabía porqué. La joven se esforzaba, pero realmente no las sentía del mismo modo que el resto de la gente. Casi lo hacía como si tratase de aplicar una técnica. Había estado estudiando todo sobre las mismas, incluso leyendo poesías y seguía perdida. Llegó a casa y continuó su búsqueda. Esta vez hasta se metió en los archivos particulares de su madre. Unos que Mimí guardaba celosamente aparte y que su hija descubrió por casualidad. Y así, mientras sus padres estaban ausentes hizo un descubrimiento, que, incluso para ella, resultó impactante.

-¿Qué podrá ser esto? - Se dijo, desconcertada por una vez.-

 

Al regresar a casa Mimí encontró todo su despacho revuelto, infinidad de discos duros y libros esparcidos por la habitación y atónita descubrió a su hija sentada en el suelo, al parecer, consultando un fichero de datos. Fue entonces, cuando Mimet miró a su madre. Ésta se quedó de piedra, la chica la observaba con una expresión que jamás había mostrado, las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas y en sus ojos lucía algo similar a la sorpresa, el pesar e incluso el enfado. Parecía dolida cuando se dirigió a su madre con su habitual tono sereno aunque inquisitivo.

\- Mamá, ¿quién soy realmente yo? No soy una chica como las demás, ¿verdad?

Cuando Mimí se recuperó de la impresión enseguida respondió.

\- Claro que lo eres hija ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas, cariño?  
\- Entonces. ¿Por qué puedo hacer cosas como estas?- Preguntó elevando un pesado armario sin apenas esfuerzo para subrayar sus palabras y dejándolo en su lugar con suavidad añadió sin dar tiempo a su madre para replicar. -¿Por qué soy tan fría? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir las emociones como los demás? ¿Por qué nadie me quiere?  
\- Pero hija, todos te quieren, Asthel, Madelaine, Granate, Maray. Tienes muchos amigos. - Le rebatió Mimí que comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente. Su hija jamás se había comportado así. -¿Por qué dices eso ahora?  
\- Nunca he sabido lo que es querer tal y como ellos lo saben. - Opuso categóricamente Mimet que parecía estar embargada por la pena más honda que nunca hubiera experimentado para confesar. - Jamás podría querer a Asthel como le quiere Madeleine, y ella es mi amiga, pero a mí me gustaría quererle a él como ella lo hace. Y sé que no está bien, no puedo interponerme. Es extraño, haga lo que haga, debería sentirme mal de un modo u otro. Tanto si no puedo estar con Asthel como si estuviera y apartase a Maddie de su lado, y no siento nada más que una duda ante dos posibilidades que me plantean un dilema moral. - Guardó unos instantes de silencio sin que su atónita madre supiera que decir y pasado ese momento la propia Mimet agregó. - Sé perfectamente que cualquier chica normal sufriría, se sentiría culpable o algo así. Y ahora creo que conozco el motivo que me lo impide a mí, al fin...

 

Y entonces fue cuando Mimí se percató de lo que su hija había estado leyendo. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundasen de lágrimas en tanto la chica le preguntaba con voz suave y átona, señalando la pantalla del ordenador...

-¿Es esto verdad? ¿No soy realmente vuestra hija?

 

Mimí sólo pudo asentir para admitirlo y cuando pudo conseguir que las palabras no se le atragantasen confesó con voz queda.

\- Si es cierto cariño...tienes razón. Pero no de la forma en la que tú crees. No eres una chica corriente, pero yo soy tu madre y papá es tu padre. Aunque no como lo son los padres de otros chicos.

 

Y le pidió a la chica que aguardase un poco a que llegara su padre. Por fortuna en este caso, Mimet tampoco sabía ser impaciente. Así pasó una hora y Kenneth llegó. Enseguida fue puesto al corriente por su esposa y comprendiendo que ya era inevitable, decidió junto a ella, contarle a la joven toda su asombrosa historia...

-Muy bien cariño. Ahora escucha bien lo que te vamos a decir…-Comenzó Mimí tratando de dominar sus propios sentimientos de pesar y angustia.-

 

Y ajenos a este episodio tan trascendental en la vida de su amiga, que nada les dijo de lo que supo por sus padres, en casa de Asthel y Maray pasaron los días. La final se jugó cinco después del anterior encuentro y tal y como Roy prometió, los chicos ganaron, siguiendo una de sus afamadas consignas “dad el alma y el corazón”. No obstante, esta vez lo lograron sin tantas dificultades como en el otro encuentro, que fue la autentica final anticipada. Asthel jugó un gran partido y fue clave en el resultado. Tanto él como sus compañeros dedicaron el triunfo a Jack, que fue de nuevo visitado en el hospital, ya que no pudo ni escuchar la radio por si acaso se emocionaba demasiado y se alegró todo lo que sus médicos le permitieron. Aunque lo que nadie le podía prohibir era el gran orgullo y cariño que sentía por esos muchachos. Lo mismo que Roy.

-Desde luego que, cuando este viejo fósil salga de aquí, ya veréis que fiesta haremos, chicos.- Les aseguraba una y otra vez su improvisado entrenador para regocijo de la plantilla.-  
Y esa fiesta se celebró algo después. En efecto fue memorable aunque lejos de las alocadas juergas de la Golden en sus años dorados. Jack, sentado todavía en una silla de ruedas y su amigo comentaban.

-¿No te trae esto viejos recuerdos de cuando quedábamos después de los partidos?- Le inquirió Roy.-  
-Si, por supuesto.- Sonrió su compañero.- Venían muchas animadoras y otras chicas. Y tú tratabas de ligártelas a todas, ¡bribón!…  
-Es verdad.- Admitió su interlocutor, añadiendo no sin un poso de nostalgia.- A veces me pregunto qué sería de todos nuestros antiguos compañeros y amigos.  
-Supe de pocos, Ozzie por ejemplo se dedicó a dar clases y acabó siendo director de un colegio, creo que murió hará un par de años.  
-Lamento oír eso.- Suspiró Roy realmente apenado.- Era un tipo divertido y bastante tarambana…  
-Sé que Melanie y Malcolm trabajaron en la Golden y que se jubilaron hará unos años.- Le contó su compañero.-  
-Sí, con ellos hemos mantenido algo el contacto. Tienen dos hijos y un nieto.  
-¿Y qué pasó con Rodney? Juraría haber visto a Connie aquí.- Quiso saber Jack.-

 

Ahora fue Roy el que forzó una triste mueca a modo de sonrisa y simplemente replicó.

-Murió hace unos años también…  
-¡Vaya!, sé lo amigos que erais, lo siento mucho.- Pudo decir su contertulio.-  
-Le dediqué el triunfo en la semifinal y en la final, espero que no te importe.- Le confesó su amigo.-  
-En absoluto, si había un tipo que se lo mereciese, ese era él.- Convino Jack.- 

 

Y así se pasaron casi toda la velada charlando y rememorando esos años dorados. En cuanto a Maray, preparaba su propio momento de gloria. En este caso, a la par de alegrarse mucho por él y su triunfo, le vino muy bien que toda la atención de esas semanas estuviera centrada en su hermano. Siguiendo el consejo de su abuela practicó las enseñanzas de ésta de forma discreta pero constante. Celebró su cumpleaños y se inscribió enseguida en el concurso. A falta ya de una semana para éste, Esmeralda terminó de aconsejarla y ultimó sus lecciones. Y por fin, casi todos en casa de la muchacha se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando ella les anunció su participación en el certamen...


	33. Concurso señorita Bios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una emocionante ronda preeliminar, salen a relucir viejos reproches y algo sepultado muy en el pasado.

¡No era para menos!, todos saltaron de sorpresa cuando Maray y Esmeralda les dijeron que la chica iba a ser una de las participantes del certamen de Miss Bios. Al mutismo general siguieron las palabras de Amatista, la madre de la chica fue la primera en recobrarse y exclamó con tono de reproche.

\- ¡Hija mía! ¿Cómo no nos lo has dicho antes?  
\- Quería daros una sorpresa, mamá - respondió Maray justificándose. - Me hacía mucha ilusión, sólo se lo conté a la abuela y ella me ha ayudado mucho.  
\- Bueno, estoy seguro que tenías ganas de darnos una agradable sorpresa, hija. Pero esto es algo que tendrías que habernos consultado - intervino Leval admonitoriamente también. -Tú aun eres menor de edad y no puedes firmar nada sin nuestro consentimiento.  
\- Pero os lo digo ahora, así podéis darme permiso.- Repuso Maray como si tal cosa. -  
-¡O sea que has hecho una política de hechos consumados! – Exclamó su madre visiblemente irritada.- Ya lo tenías todo pensado para no darnos alternativa.

 

El resto se la quedó mirando no sin sorpresa dibujada en sus rostros. Estaba claro que la niña tendría que haberlo dicho antes pero Amatista parecía realmente muy enfadada, incluso reprobando a Esmeralda con la mirada el que se hubiera callado. Aunque ésta parecía ahora tan desconcertada como el resto.

\- Pero hija. ¿No se lo habías ya comentado a tus padres?- se extrañó la diseñadora. – Pensaba que ya lo sabían hace tiempo.  
\- Es que pensaba darles la sorpresa contigo, abuela – replicó la muchacha. –

 

Por la expresión de su madre Maray podía ver que se iba a desatar una tormenta buena. De modo que rápidamente recurrió a su padre con tono entre quejumbroso y suplicante.

-Papa, por favor. Es un concurso muy importante.  
-Si hija, ese es precisamente el problema – respondió el aludido para estupor del resto, más al aclarar. – Hay muchos que no les bastan las condiciones alcanzadas tras el referéndum de hace años. Quieren convertir esto en una especie de reivindicación de la independencia total de Bios. Sin ir más lejos, las chicas que se presentarán son todas nacidas aquí, esa es una de las condiciones.

 

Incluso a su esposa y suegra les sorprendió que él estuviera tan enterado de las bases del concurso aunque Leval enseguida les explicó.

-No es ningún secreto. Llevan anunciándolo algún tiempo, y particularmente no me hace ninguna gracia que mi hija participe en algo que puede tener connotaciones políticas tan marcadas.  
-Leval, por favor - terció Esmeralda ahora con gesto inquieto. – Esto no tiene nada que ver con la política.  
-Ahí es donde te equivocas – rebatió su yerno que, sin embargo suspiró, para conceder. – Es verdad que Maray y las otras chicas que quieren participar no piensan en eso. Pero hay otros tipos que sí. Y se aprovecharán de la buena fe de las concursantes para hacer propaganda.  
-Pero el equipo que dirige el concurso viene en su mayor parte de la Tierra. – Opuso su suegra a su vez, afirmando convencida. – Yo al menos conozco a dos de ellos. No tienen nada que ver con reivindicaciones de ningún tipo. Al contrario. Incluso si sois inteligentes podéis hacer que el certamen se vuelva en contra de esos que quieren emplearlo para tales fines. Podría ser una muestra de unión con el planeta madre. 

Ahora Leval se quedó pensativo, quizás su suegra tuviera razón. Esmeralda incluso iba a añadir.

-Yo misma me ofrecí a patrocinarlo para que la ganadora…

Pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la intervención de su visiblemente contrariada hija.

-A mí me importa un bledo si hay política o no detrás de ese concurso. – Declaró Amatista que ahora se dirigió a su hija para sentenciar. – ¡Ni lo pienses! Mi hija no va a salir ahí para que la estén mirando cuatro viejos babosos. Ya estoy harta de ese tipo de exhibiciones de chicas a mayor gloria del machismo.

 

Sus palabras dejaron atónitos al resto, a su madre incluso helada de estupefacción. ¿Cómo podía pensar así su propia hija? Aunque Esmeralda no pudo intervenir, su nieta se le adelantó.

-Pero…pero mamá…yo quiero participar…  
-¡Basta!, ¿te atreves a engañarnos de esta forma para que te demos permiso y encima insistes? No quiero oírte decir ni una palabra más al respecto. ¡Vete a tu habitación!, ya hablaremos. – Le ordenó Amatista con tono bastante severo. –

 

La chica solo movió la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, sin esperar a que nadie dijese nada más corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto. Entonces fue la veterana diseñadora la que miró a su hija con reproche y le comentó dolida.

-¿Cómo has podido decirle eso a tu hija?, ese es su sueño.  
-A su edad tiene otras cosas más importantes que hacer que perder su tiempo en un concursito propagandístico. – Replicó Amatista de forma contundente. -  
-Pero cariño - terció Diamante que había estado callado y asistiendo con interés y también pesar a todo aquello. – La pobre niña no pensaba que te estuviera engañando. Solo quería darte una sorpresa.  
-Hija, no te comprendo, de verdad que no. – Añadió Esmeralda moviendo la cabeza con reprobación. – ¡Cómo has podido ponerte así!  
-¡Ya basta mamá! - replicó la aludida con patente contrariedad. – Precisamente tú deberías entenderme. Hace no tantos años me decías exactamente lo mismo.  
-Yo nunca te dije que no pudieras cumplir tus ilusiones. – Se defendió su atónita madre. –  
-¿Ah no? Todavía recuerdo lo del grupo de música en Paris. ¿Quién dijo que aquello era una estupidez?- le reprochó su hija añadiendo con amargura.- Lo que pasa es que como yo no quise ser modelo como tú, ahora quieres utilizar a mi hija para cumplir con tus expectativas.

 

¡Así que era eso!, Esmeralda la observaba con un gesto de sorpresa y hasta de pesar. Su hija había tenido aquello clavado durante todos esos años. La veterana diseñadora suspiró y se acercó a ella para declarar de forma conciliatoria.

-Cariño, al final tú cantaste en ese grupo….  
-Porque os supliqué y porqué acepté todas tus condiciones – contestó su interlocutora. – No te importaba mucho que a mí me gustase cantar o no.  
-Y tú también me dijiste cosas muy duras. – Le reprochó su madre a su vez. – Cosas que me dolieron.  
-¿Cómo qué?- quiso saber Amatista que realmente no se acordaba demasiado de esa parte. –  
-Me acusaste de haberte abandonado en el internado. – Le recordó Esmeralda también con un tinte dolido en su voz. – Fuiste muy injusta…  
-Y lo cierto es que me pasé media infancia allí metida. - Afirmó su hija que, pese a todo, rebajó el tono para admitir. – Luego supe que tenías tus razones. Pero cuando era niña solo recuerdo haber estado sin ti durante mucho tiempo. En días que eran muy importantes para mí. Dime. ¿Dónde estabas tú para consolarme cuando sufría? ¿O para arroparme por la noche?...Pues yo sí que he estado con mis hijos haciendo todo eso. Y trabajo mucho también y he sido justiciera lo mismo que tú. No vengas ahora a decirme como tengo que educarles.

 

Ahora sí que ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Leval miraba a su esposa visiblemente preocupado. Quizás se estuviera excediendo en aquella catarata de reproches, pero él no podía meterse en eso. Diamante a su vez observaba la escena con pesar, lamentándolo por su esposa y por su hija. Él también se sentía culpable. Con sus investigaciones y su trabajo tampoco pudo estar ahí para su niña. No era justo que su mujer cargase con todo aquello ella sola. Entonces fue cuando Esmeralda pudo mirar a su indignada interlocutora y a duras penas replicar.

-Está bien, está bien… - musitó su madre con tono decaído para admitir con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿Quieres que te lo diga? Lo hare. Me equivoqué, hija. ¡Lo siento!, si pudiera vivir mi vida otra vez habríamos pasado más tiempo juntas. Jamás me perdonaré el no haber estado a tu lado en muchos de tus cumpleaños y celebraciones. Ni haber dejado de darte besos de buenas noches. Pero siempre quise lo mejor para ti. También hubiera deseado que fueses modelo como yo e incluso que me sucedieras. Pero tardé en darme cuenta de que tus ilusiones no eran esas. Luego me demostraste que eras una magnífica cantante. Que tenías cualidades para ello. Y fuiste capaz de salir adelante. Como en todo lo demás que has intentado. Pero créeme, ahora no se trata ni de ti ni de mí. Es tu hija la que adora ser modelo, quiere triunfar. Es algo que le ha gustado desde pequeña, y yo no he tenido que ver con ello. No del modo en que tú crees. ¡Te lo suplico!, no la castigues a ella por mis errores contigo.

 

Amatista escuchaba sorprendida y envarada. Comenzaba a comprender que no había sido justa. Era cierto que desde muy chiquitita su hija había demostrado que aquel mundo de la ropa y los vestidos le gustaba. Tuvo que vencerse a sí misma para moderar su tono y disculparse. Más al ver lágrimas en los ojos de su madre. Comenzó a sentirse realmente mal por lo que había dicho.

-Lo siento mucho, mamá. – Musitó abrazando con afecto a su interlocutora. – De verdad…no quería herirte. Ahora que también soy madre sé lo duro que a veces es educar a los hijos…  
-No cariño. Es mejor que hayas sacado eso de tu interior. – Pudo responder la veterana diseñadora una vez se secó las lágrimas. – Siento que lo hayas tenido ahí durante tantos años.

 

La aludida asintió. Era verdad. Su pobre hija no tenía por qué pagar aquello. Aunque no todo lo que había dicho estaba equivocado. Desde luego la niña no actuó bien, pero ella también se había pasado. A fin de cuentas Maray era una cría y no se percataba de las implicaciones de algunas de esas cosas. Pero ella era una mujer adulta, debía comportarse como tal. De modo que, más tranquila, le pidió a su esposo.

-Leval, haz el favor de llamar a Maray.

 

Su marido fue sin pérdida de tiempo, tocó en la habitación de su hija y le pidió que saliera. La pobre muchacha tardó unos instantes, tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Su padre no pudo evitar compadecerse de ella y le dijo con suavidad.

-Anda ven, tu madre quiere hablar contigo.

 

Ella le siguió de forma sumisa y con la cabeza gacha. Cuando se presentó de nuevo en el salón su madre y su abuela la miraban no sin pesar. Aun así Amatista le dijo, aunque ahora con voz más serena.

-Hija ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa meterse en una profesión así?  
-Si mamá, la abuela me lo ha explicado. Dice que es duro y que requiere mucha dedicación. – Afirmó la chica entre balbuceos asintiendo en tanto se enjugaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo. – Y es verdad.  
-Pues no me parece bien. Primero porque no nos lo habías dicho ni a tu padre ni a mí. Esas cosas no se pueden ocultar. Y lo que es más importante. ¿Es que no ves que si sales elegida tendrás compromisos que pueden alejarte de tus estudios?....  
-Mamá, yo no voy a dejar de estudiar, puedo ser modelo y sacarme el curso,- le rebatió Maray. -  
-Si claro, eso es lo que tú te crees. Eso pensaba yo cuando… 

 

Le negó Amatista que entonces se paró de repente a media frase, un pensamiento le asaltó la cabeza. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente, incluso con algo de emotividad, ante la extrañeza de su hija y del resto. 

-Esto me es familiar y para ti también ¿verdad hija? - Terció Esmeralda con voz suave, entonces miró a su nieta y le explicó. - Verás Maray. Tu madre se acuerda ahora de cuando me pidió a mí ser cantante. Tendría tu edad y si la memoria no me falla, creo que ha usado casi las mismas palabras que utilicé yo con ella. Por eso se ha callado, porque tú, le has dicho lo mismo que me respondió a mí. ¡Sólo que tú, eres bastante mejor estudiante y menos cabeza loca de lo que era ella!

 

La diseñadora se sonrió con nostalgia mientras Amatista se ponía colorada por momentos.

\- Mamá, tampoco hace falta que des tantos detalles - le pidió algo envarada. -  
\- Pues voy a darle más. – Afirmó decididamente su madre añadiendo con tono lleno de afecto. – Verás Maray. Mi hija, tu madre, luchó por lo que deseaba, porque tenía sueños que quería cumplir. Y cuando vino a tu abuelo y a mí y nos dijo que quería embarcarse en la SSP-1, para perderse en el espacio, pudiera ser que para siempre, yo comprendí que deseaba realizar su sueño. Por mucho que nos doliese perderla, no se trataba de lo que nosotros quisiéramos, sino de lo que ella anhelaba hacer con su vida, lo que de verdad importaba. Y eso que nos avisó con apenas una semana…y realmente eso era mucho más serio que un simple certamen de belleza. Era una decisión trascendental para su vida. Sin embargo al final logró ir y tras muchas vicisitudes cumplió su sueño. Y gracias a eso ahora estáis tu hermano y tú aquí, en este planeta que tu madre y otros muchos convirtieron en su hogar. Ya lo ves cariño. – Añadió suspirando con emotividad y una sonrisa en tanto miraba a su emocionada hija para dirigirse a ella.- Un producto de tus sueños e ilusiones, que tanto luchaste por alcanzar, está aquí ahora deseando cumplir sus propios anhelos y haciéndote enfadar por no haberte avisado con tiempo. ¿Y tú no puedes comprender eso?...

 

Amatista no pudo evitar que le cayeran las lágrimas al escuchar eso último. Ahora se veía rebasada por aquello. Lo recordaba muy bien. Tras esa intempestiva llamada de Satory, ofreciéndola esa oportunidad in extremis. Ella no durmió esa noche pero, tras la graduación del que hoy era su esposo se decidió. Y ni siquiera fue ella quién lo contó en primer lugar. Al menos su padre tuvo que enterarse por el padrino Ian. Recordaba lo difícil que fue en el camino de vuelta a casa, sin hablar. Cuando al llegar le confesó a su madre aquello y la expresión en la cara de ésta, que no pudo ni articular palabra. Al principio su padre se negó puesto que no quería que se fuera. Pero cuando todo le parecía perdido y se sentía desolada su madre la apoyó. Y ahora que ella era madre también podía comprenderles y valorar más lo que la suya hizo entonces. Y si se paraba a pensarlo era cierto. Su casa en Bios, su matrimonio y sus propios hijos eran fruto de la realización de aquel sueño de adolescente que le llevó a dejar todo lo que entonces conocía y embarcarse en aquella loca aventura sin ningún tipo de garantías. ¿Qué problema podía plantearle su propia hija queriendo participar en un simple concurso si lo comparaba con aquello? Volvió a sentirse culpable. Había sido demasiado dura e incluso inflexible. Se había comportado de la misma manera que durante tanto tiempo le había recriminado a su propia madre. De modo que sin pensarlo más abrazó a Maray en tanto le decía con la voz tomada por la emoción.

-Perdóname mi niña. Sabes que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, y no voy quitarte tu sueño.

 

La muchacha también lloró de nuevo. Leval asintió con alivio y tanto Esmeralda como su esposo asintieron con una gran sonrisa. En ese momento, sonó el móvil de Diamante que se alejó un poco para contestar…en tanto Maray alegaba.

\- Por favor, mamá, perdona si no he hecho bien, pero no había pensado en eso. ¡Me hace tanta ilusión! y la abuela estará conmigo para ayudarme. Ella sabe muy bien lo que se hace.

 

Amatista asintió resignádamente y respondió ya seria pero aún emocionada.

\- Está bien, hija - concedió con un suspiro - yo sé muy bien lo que es tener una vocación. Si te gusta, no me opondré. Pero desde ahora, todo lo que vayas a hacer nos lo consultas primero a tu padre o a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Primero porque debe ser así, segundo, porque queremos ayudarte a realizar tus aspiraciones en todo lo que podamos.  
\- En eso tu madre tiene razón, ¡mira que te lo dije!, avisa con tiempo a tus padres. - Convino algo admonitoriamente Esmeralda que, pese a ello, sonreía feliz de que todo hubiera acabado bien. -  
\- Tenía la intención de hacerlo, de veras, pero luego se me pasó, abuela. ¡Lo siento!, quería que fuera una sorpresa bonita. -Se disculpó sentidamente Maray que de inmediato se abrazó a ella y luego a su madre para darles las gracias. -

Amatista acarició el pelo de su hija y la chica añadió esperanzada. 

-¡Ya verás como te sentirás muy orgullosa de mí! Me esforzaré mucho…  
\- Ya lo estoy cariño - repuso afectuosamente su madre. - Tu padre y yo siempre hemos estado muy orgullosos de ti.  
\- Estoy seguro de que tendrás mucho éxito, hija.- La animó Leval contento también. -  
\- Eso os lo puedo asegurar,- corroboró Esmeralda afirmando. - La niña vale, aprende muy deprisa eso es bueno. Sobre todo en este trabajo, donde todo pasa muy rápidamente y hay que saberse adaptar a muchos cambios.

 

Asthel que no había estado presente, llegó en ese momento, su hermana le dio la noticia y él se alegró mucho deseándola suerte. De todas formas durante esos días había permanecido más pensativo. Después de la final de baloncesto tuvo un presentimiento que cada vez ganaba más fuerza. Éste le decía que a partir de entonces iba a comenzar la cuenta atrás, su entrenamiento y los preparativos para su misión debían ultimarse ya. Él debía de contactar con todos los designados para acompañarle y una de ellos era su propia hermana Maray. Pero de momento decidió dejarla preparar su concurso y se metió en su habitación. Ya habría tiempo después. Por su parte Diamante regresó al salón, pero su rostro estaba demudado. Su hija fue la primera en notárselo y le preguntó algo inquieta.

-Papa. ¡Estás bien!  
-Sí, si cariño, no te preocupes – pudo replicar él que desde luego no parecía estarlo demasiado. –  
-Anda cielo, vete a tu habitación y lávate un poco la cara. - Le pidió conciliatoriamente su madre a Maray que asintió. –

 

En cuanto la chica se hubo ido tanto Esmeralda como su hija y su yerno se centraron en Diamante. Fue la esposa de éste quién insistió.

-¿Qué te ocurre cariño? A mí no puedes engañarme, lo leo en tu cara.

El aludido asintió admitiendo aquello, tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor y les contó.

-Me ha llamado Mazoui. Estaba muy preocupado, Algo muy grave ha sucedido en la Tierra.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- quiso saber Leval también visiblemente inquieto ahora. Si su primo se lo tomaba tan serio a buen seguro sería algo grave. –  
-Hay un grupo de gentes que no son ni anti ni pro apertura. A decir verdad no eran demasiados hasta hacía poco, pero cuentan entre sus filas con gente importante.- Les relató su suegro. -  
-Sí, creo que sé a quienes te refieres – afirmó ahora Esmeralda que les desveló. – Se hacen llamar la Plataforma por la Libertad de la Tierra. Dicen que los terrestres están sometidos a los dictados de seres extraterrestres. Culpan directamente a la reina Serenity y al rey Endimión.  
-¡Vaya una estupidez! – desdeñó su hija –

Pero fue su padre el que agregó para informarles.

-Afirman que es antinatural que la reina y sus guardianas tengan esa juventud. Muchos de ellos dicen que están igual a como eran cuando Serenity y Endimión fueron proclamados reyes de la Tierra hará más de veinte años. E incluso otros aseguran haber visto a las guerreras hace más de cuarenta años prácticamente con el mismo aspecto.  
-Pero eso sí que es verdad. – Terció Leval comentando. – Vosotros y mis padres nos lo habéis contado muchas veces. La misma princesa Mercurio es mi madrina y ayudó en mi nacimiento. Y está tal y como la recuerdo de crío, cuando venía a visitarnos a casa de mis padres.   
-Y seguro que esos tipos están celosos y desean tener el secreto de la eterna juventud o algo así también para ellos, ¿no?- Intervino Amatista suponiendo que de eso se trataba. –  
-No hija. - Rebatió Diamante que les desveló para su sorpresa. – Todo lo contrario. Ellos denuncian eso como antinatural y no quieren ser gobernados por seres así. Aducen que el resto de la humanidad vive cada vez más y que eso desembocará tarde o temprano en guerras por los recursos y en condiciones de vida cada vez más miserables. Esas han sido sus palabras. Acaban de realizar una rueda de prensa en la Tierra a nivel global. Adjuran de cualquier tipo de reconocimiento a los reyes de la Tierra. Dicen que prefieren irse antes de asistir a ese horror. Y que van a concienciar a todos, los terrestres, los biosanos y hasta los naturianos, de que los soberanos en realidad, son una manifestación del mal. Mazoui me ha informado de eso.  
-Bueno, pues qué le vamos a hacer, otros locos más a los que habrá que ignorar. – Replicó Leval sin parecer preocupado al oír aquello. – Mejor que se vayan…lo que no sé es a dónde. Aquí desde luego no les vamos a acoger. Al menos me opondré a ello si llegara el caso.  
-Es que este asunto no termina ahí. – Le dijo su suegro para explicarles con inquietud. – Por lo que parece esos tipos han desarrollado un proyecto similar a nuestros SSP-1 y SSP-2, posiblemente con tecnología y documentos robados a la Masters Corporation. Algunos incluso eran trabajos e investigaciones mías, de mi hermano y de Souichi. Afirman que si no pueden vivir en la Tierra lo harán en el espacio buscando un planeta para ellos y los que piensen igual.  
-¡Malditos ladrones! – espetó Leval visiblemente enfadado al oír aquello. -  
-Déjalos, si lo único que quieren es irse, pues me parece muy bien. Así se resuelve el problema.- Repuso Esmeralda cruzada de brazos. –  
-Si- convino su hija que tampoco veía nada malo en eso. – Son libres de irse cuando quieran de la Tierra, nosotros también lo hicimos. Pero como dice Leval. Que no se atreven a acercarse por aquí.  
-Pero es que no sabéis como han llamado a ese proyecto y como se hace llamar su líder. – Pudo decir su padre con tono entre atónito y hasta temeroso. –

Y ante el expectante silencio de sus interlocutores, Diamante les desveló con voz queda.

-Lo han bautizado como proyecto Némesis. Y su líder, en realidad, nadie sabe quién es. Alega que la muerte es la liberación. Sus propios seguidores al desconocer su identidad o si en realidad existe le han llegado a denominar el Fantasma de la Muerte.

 

Ahora fue su mujer la que sintió un escalofrío. ¡Aquello no podía ser! Tanto Leval como Amatista se miraron atónitos y preocupados comenzando a comprender el alcance que aquello podría tener. Fue él quien quiso calmar las cosas y objetó con tono más analítico.

-Bueno, no nos precipitemos, eso puede ser una casualidad.  
-Cuando estudiábamos de pequeños la historia de nuestro mundo aprendimos que Serenity desterró a una facción que se oponía a ella y a Endimión. Y fue porque les acusaron del carácter antinatural de su existencia. Se negaron a ser regidos por ellos. Abandonaron el planeta a bordo de una nave. – Les desveló una preocupada Esmeralda. – Exiliados en busca de otro mundo en el que habitar.  
-Y esos disidentes fueron nuestros antepasados, llegaron a un mundo al que llamaron Némesis, que en griego era la diosa que perseguía y castigaba a los culpables de algún delito o crimen. – Les comentó Diamante a su vez. - Némesis era un pequeño planetoide y esos tipos, según me ha contado Mazoui, han estado ahuecando un asteroide de color muy oscuro, con características similares. Luego llegó ese Maldito Sabio, a las órdenes de ese Fantasma de la Muerte, ni siquiera nosotros supimos jamás quién era realmente o de dónde venía.  
-¡Oh, Dios mío! Las cosas son algo distintas pero en lo esencial el curso de los acontecimientos coincide.- Pudo decir Esmeralda con autentico horror.- ¡No puede repetirse aquello otra vez!…  
-Bueno. ¿Y qué si así fuera?- Intervino Leval para afirmar no sin razón. – Entonces en ese pasado del que decís vinieron no existían ni Bios, ni Nature, ni mis padres ni vosotros. ¿No es así? No puede ser lo mismo…y si lo fuese ya sabemos cómo va a terminar. El mal será vencido, vosotros volveréis y todo finaliza con nosotros aquí. ¿De qué habría que preocuparse? Sería un bucle. No obstante ahora tenemos la ventaja de saber cómo serían las cosas y de poder anticiparnos.  
-No lo sé - repuso su suegro con desconcierto, aunque susurró algo que les dejó helados a todos cuando afirmó. – Pero cuando tu primo me lo contó sentí como si alguien caminase sobre mi tumba. Esto es el preludio de algo más, Leval. Algo quizás mucho más terrible. Es como si el destino nos alcanzase de algún modo. Como si una especie de círculo se cerrara. No lo sé, no puedo explicarlo con palabras pero me asusta. Me da mucho miedo…y creo que los soberanos están muy preocupados también.

 

Ninguno se atrevió a decir más sobre el asunto. De todos modos la misma Amatista cambió de conversación para descargar la tensión expresando su deseo de que su hija tuviera una buena participación y de que tenían que decírselo a toda la familia. Todos convinieron en eso, estaban deseosos de aparcar el enojoso tema de aquellos renegados. Finalmente los suegros del matrimonio se retiraron a su apartamento, allí Diamante le comentó a su esposa.

-Tengo que hablar con Serenity y Endimión. No sé. Debe de haber algo que se pueda hacer, tenemos que evitar que la historia se repita.  
\- No sé qué podríamos hacer. – Le contestó ella totalmente desconcertada para confesar con el temor dibujado en su rostro.- Yo también tengo mucho miedo. No he querido decirlo delante de nuestra hija y de su marido. Y seguro que cuando tu hermano y las hermanas se enteren pensarán igual que nosotros.  
\- Quizás los reyes sepan más de esto. Posiblemente ya hayan pensado algo. - Quiso tranquilizar Diamante a su esposa.- Debemos confiar en su sabiduría…

 

Ella asintió, aunque débilmente. Durante esos últimos años no habían visto a los monarcas, aunque sí coincidieron a veces con alguna de las princesas planetarias. En actos benéficos y galas. No obstante, no pudieron charlar de forma privada con ningún miembro del Milenario de Plata. Suspiró, la veterana diseñadora quería creer a su esposo. Seguro que todo esto estaba ya previsto de alguna manera por Serenity y Endimión. Lo mejor sería dejarlo estar por el momento. Esmeralda tan solo deseaba ahora centrarse en el certamen y apoyar a su nieta…

 

En la Tierra entre tanto esas informaciones no les eran desconocidas a sus reyes. Endimión meditaba nervioso, junto a su esposa.

-Esto me recuerda mucho a lo que sucedió aquella vez. Primero se rebelaron, luego quisieron dar un golpe de estado y cuando les expulsamos…  
-Les ofrecí el perdón pero se negaron.- Afirmó Serenity con tono grave.- Y ahora, nuestros intentos por contactar con ellos y llegar a un entendimiento han fracasado. ¿Te das cuenta? Tal y como sucedió entonces no sabemos a ciencia cierta quién era su líder.  
-Pero en esta ocasión hemos descartado que Galaxia tenga nada que ver.- Afirmó su marido.-  
-Kakyuu me aseguró que Sailor Galaxia no ha planteado ninguna amenaza. Al contrario, trató de protegerles cuando los seres del olvido atacaron hace años. Ahora es otra más de nuestras aliadas.- Repuso ella.-  
-Sí, tenemos una red muy fuerte de amigos. En la Tierra, la Luna, Nueva Vegeta, Bios, Nature y Kinmoku.- Declaró Endimión.-   
-Pero sabes tan bien como yo que, cuando llegue el momento ni siquiera eso bastará. Estamos llegando poco a poco al final. Este anuncio de los seguidores del Fantasma de la Muerte es el primer aviso.- Sentenció Serenity.- Dentro de pocos años será el turno del Mensajero y los suyos de comenzar con su misión final. Deberemos estar listos para cuando nos toque a nosotros…  
-Llegado el momento, ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer.- Le animó su esposo.-

 

Y así quedaron ambos, en silencio ya en su habitación. Entre tanto en Bios llegó el tan esperado día. Afortunadamente, Amatista y Leval tuvieron tiempo de firmar autorizando la participación de su hija. Para bien o mal, ya todo estaba en marcha, con la Holo televisión en directo. Maray y un nutrido grupo de candidatas se presentaron a las pruebas. Ella estaba acompañada por su abuela que le dio los últimos consejos antes de empezar, puesto que debía dejarla sola para que afrontase las eliminatorias…

\- Cariño, recuerda. Anda erguida, pasos amplios y no te contonees demasiado, sonríe de forma natural, les impresionarás a todos, ¡ya lo verás!

Maray temblaba ligeramente y le confesó a su risueña abuelita.

\- Estoy muy nerviosa. Tanta gente me va a estar viendo, no quiero hacerlo mal.  
\- Pues fuera esos nervios... ¡vamos!,- la animó ésta que le recordó. - Sigue el consejo que te di olvídate de todo, de todo lo que no sea desfilar por la pasarela, sólo existe la pasarela, ¡recuérdalo!

 

Maray se lo repitió en voz baja varias veces y enseguida le inquirió a su abuela con visible nerviosismo y hasta algo de angustia.

-¿Tú te ponías nerviosa? Quiero decir, cuando empezabas a desfilar.

 

Esmeralda la entendía muy bien, sonrió a su nieta de un modo muy tranquilizador y cariñoso en tanto respondía.

\- Yo, antes de cada desfile siempre estaba de los nervios. Cuando empecé y hasta el día de retirarme. Y ahora voy a estar más nerviosa que tú, ¡ya lo verás! Puesto que en el momento en que subas a la pasarela te olvidarás de todo lo demás. Deja que sea yo la que se ponga como un flan. - Acarició con mucho cariño una mejilla de su nieta y la palmeó con suavidad indicándole animosa. - Ahora ve cielo y sobre todo se tú misma...

 

Maray se despidió de su abuela y se dirigió hacia la zona de pruebas, tenía un nudo en el estómago, casi se caía con los zapatos de tacón y no era precisamente por no saber andar con ellos. Decidió que debía tranquilizarse. ¡Menos mal que su madre la había dado una tila antes de llegar! Tratando de liberar su mente observó a su alrededor, según se aproximaba a la zona veía a bastantes chicas, todas parecían tan nerviosas como ella. Entonces, un hombre delgado de pelo canoso que rondaría la sesentena, se le acercó, Maray sintió que la recorría con los ojos. El individuo en cuestión era bastante más bajo que ella y cuando la dirigió la palabra tuvo que mirarla hacia arriba. Le enseñó los dientes más que sonreírla y le dijo con un tono demasiado meloso para el gusto de la muchacha.

\- Hola, soy Horace Morton, uno de los jueces del certamen y el encargado de las chicas, dime tu nombre.  
\- Me llamó Maray Malden...señor - se presentó ella de forma tímida. -

 

Horace con un mini ordenador portátil comprobó si estaba en la lista y una vez lo hizo asintió con una mueca de aprobación para informarla sin dejar de recorrerla con la vista, tal y como la chica había percibido.

\- Sí, estás, eres la número treinta y dos. Pasa, están a punto de comenzar las eliminatorias previas.- Le señaló con una mano un largo corredor. - ¡Vaya, eres muy alta!- afirmó acariciando de forma aparentemente descuidada un muslo de la muchacha. Ésta se apartó ligeramente en un movimiento reflejo mientras aquel tipo agregaba sin parecer tomarlo en cuenta. - Bueno. Quédate ahí y espera a que te llamen.

 

Se alejó dejando a Maray con una inquietante sensación. La chica se había sentido realmente incómoda junto a ese hombre, pero más que nada lo atribuyó a sus propios nervios. No pensó siquiera en que él la hubiera querido tocar a propósito. Ahora sólo se centraba en recordar las consignas de su abuela, y en tanto lo hacía se aproximó a una zona con sillas que debían estar reservadas para las participantes. Se sentó, cerca había más chicas que charlaban entre ellas. Sin que lo advirtiese se le acercó otra de las concursantes, bastante alta, aunque no tanto como ella, de esbelto cuerpo y pelo rubio ceniza corto.

\- Hola, ¿tú también participas, verdad? - Le preguntó, luego sin darla ocasión de responder se contestó y se presentó ella misma con jovialidad. - ¡Claro, que preguntas más tontas hago! Si no, no estarías aquí, me llamo Crista Turner.  
\- Maray Malden,- repuso la interpelada con una amplia sonrisa, contenta de poder hablar con otra chica. - Encantada de conocerte, estaba esperando aquí a que me llamasen.  
\- Sí, nos queda poco tiempo, yo tengo el número veintisiete.- Repuso ella para querer saber a su vez. - ¿Y tú?  
\- Yo soy la treinta y dos.- Le dijo a su vez la interpelada que de inmediato le preguntó con visible interés -.... ¿sabes lo que nos pedirán hacer?  
\- Supongo que unas pruebas generales.- Respondió aquella chica sin parecer demasiado preocupada para lanzarle a su vez con perspicacia. - Dime una cosa, nunca has participado en un concurso de miss, ¿verdad?  
\- No, es la primera vez,- reconoció Maray. - Acabo de cumplir los quince años. ¿Tú sí?

 

Crista replicó aparentemente sin darle importancia.

-¡Oh bueno! , yo tengo casi diecisiete, ya he participado en un par de ellos...y he quedado entre las finalistas, pero nada más. Es difícil, aunque espero que en esta ocasión será diferente.  
\- Yo he trabajado mucho, ¡ojalá que las dos tengamos suerte!,- deseó Maray con el asentimiento solidario de su contertulia. -

 

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un hombre delgado y moreno que les comunicó que debían presentarse ante los jueces. Con presteza ambas se encaminaron hacia allí. Cuando llegaron a la pasarela de las pruebas, una mujer, en el centro de la mesa del jurado, se dirigió a ellas y al resto de las chicas congregadas. Era una modelo muy cotizada. Maray creyó saber que desfilaba para su abuela. Y esa mujer se lo confirmó al presentarse con una amable sonrisa.

\- Hola, buenos días a todas y bienvenidas, soy Mirna Lidle, seré la presidenta de este jurado. Ahora voy a comentaros lo que va a ser esta gala de Miss Bios.- Se calló por unos segundos dejando que el silencio expectante de todas inundara el lugar, luego prosiguió. -Lo primero será una eliminatoria previa. Desfilaréis, evaluaremos vuestros “books”, luego os haremos unas preguntas, y, posteriormente, una prueba de audición. Comenzaréis según el número que tengáis asignado. Tras esa fase quedarán dieciséis finalistas que serán entre las que se elija a Miss Bios y a sus Damas de Honor. Allí estará la televisión, pero ahora de momento no. Así que tranquilas, nadie os verá todavía. ¿Alguna duda sobre lo que os acabo de decir? - Inquirió con gesto escrutador.-

Entonces una chica rubia levantó la mano y le preguntó con timidez. 

-¿Tendremos que desfilar en traje de sport, de noche o de baño?...  
\- Dependerá de vosotras, si queréis mi consejo con el que os encontréis más cómodas. Ese no tiene porqué ser el mejor, pero para quitaros los nervios será más adecuado.- Hubo una pausa y Mirna añadió mientras recorría con la vista los tensos y expectantes rostros de las participantes. - ¿Alguna pregunta más?- silencio absoluto. - Muy bien – prosiguió con tono sereno. - Tenéis media hora para prepararos. Transcurrido ese intervalo, os iremos llamando por orden. Suerte a todas...

 

Dicho esto las chicas se dirigieron a los probadores que tenían asignados. Maray y Crista se desearon suerte y cada una entró a cambiarse. Pasada la media hora, Maray salió con un traje de sport y Crista con su bañador. Éste era de un color azul cielo que hacía un buen conjunto con su pelo. Ambas se miraron y se dedicaron elogios mutuamente, pensando de seguro que la otra habría elegido mejor su vestuario que ella misma. Luego, charlaron para tratar de quitarse los nervios.

-¿Tú crees que los miembros del jurado serán muy duros? - Le preguntó Maray bastante inquieta. -   
-¡Los de los hombres, duros y elevados cuando nos vean! - Replicó Crista haciendo un chiste fácil.-

 

Aquello hizo reír a ambas eliminando mucha tensión. Pasada la reparadora carcajada la muchacha agregó con tono ya serio. 

\- Mirna seguro que sí, a los demás no les conozco bien, creo que son gente de aquí, no deben tener mucha idea.- Remachó con aire de conjetura. -  
\- El que me acompañó hasta la zona de pruebas me pareció algo raro.- Le confesó Maray. – No dejaba de mirarme…  
\- ¡Ese es un viejo verde!,- le advirtió Crista poniendo una expresión despectiva. - No le hagas caso y no dejes que te sobe, ¡lo intenta con todas!, sobre todo con las más inexpertas, ¡ten mucho cuidado con él!

 

Maray agradeció el aviso, en ese momento escucharon la megafonía interior, ya estaban llamando a la número dieciocho. Después hubo una pausa para almorzar. Las condujeron a un salón con un buffet aunque apenas si probaron bocado por la inquietud y los nervios que se les agarraban al estómago. Tras un rato se reanudó la audición. Pasaron los minutos. Se llamó a la número veinticinco, les quedaba poco. Transcurrió un rato más, fue el turno de la veintiséis. Crista se removía en su asiento.

\- Me va a tocar ya - susurraba entre dientes para admitir sin paliativos. - Estoy nerviosa...  
\- Tranquila, lo harás muy bien.- La animó Maray añadiendo no sin pesar. - Me gustaría verte pero creo que sólo dejan pasar a las aspirantes de una en una...

 

Crista asintió esbozando una sonrisita nerviosa, por fin a los diez minutos oyó su número, se levantó y Maray le dio las manos.

\- ¡Mucha suerte! - Le deseó con sinceridad. -  
\- ¡Gracias! - repuso su compañera alejándose por el corredor hacia la zona de pruebas. -

 

La muchacha se quedó pensativa y mirando hacia el pasillo, esperó y tras unos diez minutos que se le hicieron muy largos vio reaparecer a Crista. Ésta parecía tranquila ahora. Maray enseguida le preguntó muy ansiosa.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué te han preguntado?  
\- Pues verás,- su compañera se sentó respirando hondo para quitarse del todo la tensión y le contó. -Primero te saludan, luego te piden que desfiles y des varias vueltas por la pasarela. Miran tu book y después te preguntan el porqué has elegido el vestido que llevas para desfilar, porqué te has presentado, qué esperas lograr. Al final, toca una prueba de pasos de baile, y por último una prueba de audición. Les cantas una pieza de tu elección. Ellos no te dejan acabar, al menos a mí no me dejaron, espero que sea por falta de tiempo.- Remachó no sin temor puesto que la canción no era precisamente su fuerte. -  
-¿Cómo crees que lo has hecho? - Le inquirió Maray muy interesada. -  
\- El desfile bien, he contestado lo que yo pensaba de verdad y el baile no se me ha dado mal. Lo peor la canción, pero bueno, espero que pasaré.- Replicó la muchacha con un tono de aparente objetividad al referirse a sí misma. -  
\- Bueno, por lo menos ya lo has hecho. Ahora me tocará a mí. - Sentenció Maray que a los pocos minutos escuchó como ya llamaban a la número treinta y suspiró visiblemente inquieta. - ¡Me queda muy poco y creo que voy a estallar de los nervios!  
\- Pues ya sabes, te digo lo mismo que tú a mí, tranquila. De veras que no es para tanto. - Le sonrió Crista, animándola con completa solidaridad. -

 

Los minutos pasaron volando ahora, por fin se escuchó la llamada para el número treinta y dos y Maray se alejó hacia la zona de pruebas después de recibir el apoyo moral de Crista. Tenía un nudo en el estómago que parecía de cemento cuando penetró por el corredor y abrió la puerta, entró y dio unos tímidos buenos días. Mirna se levantó y la saludó con una amable sonrisa.

\- Buenos días - la modelo, con la evidente destreza, fruto de llevar haciendo eso durante treinta y una aspirantes y varios concursos más, consultó sus notas e inquirió. - Tú eres Maray Malden ¿verdad?  
\- Sí señora, soy yo.- Respondió la aludida sin dudar. -

 

Mirna rebatió sin alterar su sonrisa.

\- Señorita...si no te importa...

 

La interpelada pensó espantada tras oír esto.

\- ¡Cielos, pues sí que empiezo bien!,- se esforzó por sonreír como su abuela le había dicho y añadió tratando de disimular su envaramiento. - Discúlpeme señorita...  
\- No tiene importancia. Tranquila. – Le contestó Mirna jovial y despreocupadamente, haciéndose cargo de la tensión que estaría soportando esa pobre chica.- ¿Es tu primer certamen?  
-Si…es la primera vez que me presento.- Admitió la muchacha que temblaba ligeramente.-  
\- No te pongas nerviosa. Relájate y todo irá bien. – La animó su evaluadora para agregar ya con serena imparcialidad en su voz. - Vamos a ver, ¿eres tan amable de desfilar por la pasarela?

 

La joven asintió y desfiló dándose varias vueltas como su abuela le había enseñado. Los miembros del jurado intercambiaban comentarios en voz baja en tanto hacían anotaciones. Mirna también obró de esta forma y a los pocos segundos le dijo a la muchacha que ya era suficiente. Luego le pidió que diera unos pasos de baile, Maray los dio de forma muy precisa y elegante, se le daba bien. La modelo la observaba con atención y parecía que con aprobación también. Por fin le indicó que se detuviera y tras señalarle una cercana silla le pidió a la aspirante.

\- Siéntate por favor. Vamos a hacerte algunas preguntas.

 

La muchacha obedeció enseguida, pero sin apresurarse, como le había sugerido su abuela. 

\- Dinos.- Intervino otro hombre regordete que tomó la palabra. -¿Por qué has elegido ese vestido para desfilar?  
\- Es el que más cómoda me hace sentir.- Respondió Maray con soltura. - Era un buen consejo y decidí seguirlo...  
-¿Por qué te has presentado a este concurso?,- preguntó Horace entornando los ojos. -  
-¡Siempre he querido ser modelo desde que era pequeña! - contestó ella sin disimular su ilusión, al remarcar tratando de mostrarse más ecuánime. - Participar aquí es muy importante para aprender...  
\- Dime ¿Esperas ganar o quedar bien colocada?,- le inquirió Mirna con tono suspicaz. -  
\- ¡Claro que me gustaría! - sonrió sinceramente Maray que insistió en lo que ella consideraba un punto muy importante. – Pero sé que es muy difícil y sobre todo lo hago para aprender como ya he dicho. No espero clasificarme en ningún puesto en particular, por supuesto que me gustaría ganar. ¿A quién no le gustaría? O sino, cuanto más alto quede, mejor.  
\- Muy bien, ahora, ¿serías tan amable de cantarnos algo? - Le pidió Mirna agregando con despreocupación. - Lo que tú quieras...  
\- Por supuesto – asintió la muchacha que eligió una canción que había escuchado en casa de sus padres, una de las que su madre había cantado con las Justices, era antigua pero bonita. -

 

Maray pudo terminar casi toda la canción, después le dijeron que ya era suficiente y le dieron las gracias por su participación. La muchacha se retiró entonces despidiéndose del jurado. Al salir le contó a Crista como le había ido. Ahora estaba más tranquila y bastante satisfecha. Creyó haberlo hecho bien, no obstante ya no de dependía de ella. Sólo quedaba saber la decisión de los jueces. Tuvo que esperar hasta que entrevistaron a todas las participantes, unas sesenta y ocho en total. Con pausa incluida para una merienda de la que ambas sí que comieron más que en el almuerzo dado que tenían mucha hambre a esas horas. Era ya de noche cuando concluyeron las pruebas. Los nervios reaparecieron, ahora a causa de la impaciencia por saber el resultado. ¿Estarían ella y su nueva amiga entre las elegidas? Los minutos pasaban lentos y las pobres muchachas no sabían ya de que hablar o en que pensar para quitar la creciente sensación de nerviosismo que se adueñaba de ellas. Pero al fin el jurado anunció su veredicto. Fue Mirna la que, con una amplia sonrisa, salió como portavoz dirigiéndose a las expectantes y emocionadas participantes.

-Bueno chicas. Tras unas arduas deliberaciones tenemos ya la lista oficial de finalistas para el primer certamen del Concurso Señorita Bios. Debo decir, aunque suene algo manido, que ha sido muy difícil para nosotros los miembros del jurado elegir solamente a dieciséis. En general todas habéis demostrado tener un buen nivel. Desgraciadamente las normas son así. Enhorabuena a las que vais a ser llamadas. Y a las otras, no os desaniméis, sois jóvenes y habrá muchos otros concursos. Ahora sin más, pasaré a decir los números de las candidatas seleccionadas.

 

Y todas contuvieron el aliento en esos últimos y tensos instantes durante los cuales Mirna pasó a pronunciar los números. Tanto Crista como Maray, al igual que el resto de sus compañeras, escuchaban con gran emoción. La primera en saltar de alegría fue Crista, al cabo de seis números pudo oír el veintisiete.

\- ¡Enhorabuena, me alegro mucho por ti!- Se apresuró a felicitarla Maray, que, por unos breves instantes, olvidó sus propios nervios. -  
-¡Gracias, ya verás como también dirán el tuyo! - Le aseguró su amiga, por supuesto imbuida ahora de una gran alegría y optimismo. - 

 

Pero seguían cayendo las cifras y el número de Maray no llegaba. Algo desalentada, la muchacha se estaba preparando para decir adiós al certamen cuando la voz de Mirna anunció la duodécima cifra de las elegidas

\- Treinta y dos. - Cantó la modelo con el mismo tono claro y sobrio que estaba usando hasta el momento. -

 

Ahora fue Crista la que enseguida abrazó a Maray que estaba como loca de contenta y atónita. Era como si flotase en medio de una sensación de incredulidad. Había pasado, ¡lo había conseguido! Por lo menos iba a estar en la final. Ya totalmente relajadas ambas muchachas escucharon los números correspondientes a las otras cuatro agraciadas. Al concluir, se apenaron un poco también por las no elegidas. Entre éstas las reacciones eran muy variables desde suspiros de resignación, enfado por lo que consideraban una injusticia, hasta lágrimas de decepcionada desolación, pero eso a ellas ya no debería preocuparlas.

-¡Ya está!- Le comentó Crista con emoción, agregando. - ¡Estamos entre las finalistas, ahora hay que luchar por las nominaciones! Cualquiera de ellas te garantiza un contrato como modelo o al menos, un curso de formación en la mejor academia de todas, la Deveraux. ¡Ojalá que esta vez consiga aunque sea una mención!

 

Tentada estuvo Maray de decirle que la dueña de esa academia que colaboraba en el patrocinio del concurso era su abuela Esmeralda. No obstante prefirió guardar silencio. Decidió que si conseguía algo sería por sus propios méritos, tal y como la madre de su madre le aconsejó.

-¡Oye! Haz el favor de apartarte.- Escuchó entonces la voz de otra chica.-  
-Lo siento.- Se apresuró a disculparse, con la emoción no se había percatado de que bloqueaba una escalera de acceso al escenario.- No me di cuenta…

Aquella muchacha que la miraba con una expresión entre arisca y desdeñosa, se sonrió. Era alta, aunque evidentemente no como la propia Maray, quizás rodaría el metro setenta y cinco o un poco más. 

-¿Qué pasa, es que ahí arriba se te han congelado las orejas? Ya te lo había dicho al menos dos veces. Llevas un buen rato bloqueándome el paso.  
-¡Eh!, ya te ha dicho que lo sentía.- Terció Crista que parecía conocer a esa otra cuando agregó.- Siempre tienes que estar dando la nota, ¿verdad Rita?  
-¡Anda!, pero mira quién está aquí.- Replicó la aludida para añadir de forma burlona dirigiéndose a su nuevo blanco.- El nivel de este concurso no puede ser muy bueno si tú y esa desgarbada habéis logrado clasificaros.  
-Debe de ser eso. De lo contrario jamás te habrían seleccionado a ti tampoco.- Contestó su interlocutora sin arredrarse.-

 

La otra chica se limitó a sonreír con desdén y alejarse bajando las escaleras. Maray tardó unos segundos en preguntarle a su amiga.

-¿Quién es esa? ¿Por qué se ha puesto así? Yo… no me había dado cuenta, a veces se me va el santo al cielo…  
-No la hagas caso. Es una idiota. Rita Shelton. Me la he encontrado ya en algunos concursos. Va de diva pero no ha logrado más que un par de menciones.  
-Desde luego muy amable no es.- Suspiró su contertulia.-  
-Olvídala, tenemos que centrarnos en la gran final.- Sonrió Crista guiñándole un ojo.- ¡A darlo todo!

 

Maray estaba pensando precisamente en eso. De modo que se limitó a asentir con idéntico entusiasmo al de su compañera. La suerte en efecto estaba echada, y desde luego que, por méritos propios, ambas se contaban entre las dieciséis. Estaba terminando ese ajetreado día, la gala final se celebraría al día siguiente por la noche y las chicas podrían descansar en unas habitaciones que tenían asignadas las finalistas, sin posibilidad de ver a nadie hasta el desenlace del concurso. Y en el exterior, cuando se dieron a conocer los nombres de las finalistas, todos se alegraron muchísimo, en especial Esmeralda que se sentía muy orgullosa de su nieta y recordaba sus propios primeros desfiles de modelos. Además, cuando se hizo público el nombre de los componentes del jurado sonrió esperanzada, sobre todo por Mirna. La conocía bien y estaba convencida de que la modelo, que fuera discípula suya, (elegida además por el certamen para suplirla a ella misma cuando renunció a ser juez), sabría valorar el estilo de Maray que era prácticamente como el suyo, no en vano habían tenido la misma mentora.

-Seguro que la niña tiene posibilidades de quedar muy bien. - Auguraba su abuela.-

 

Por su parte Amatista, Leval y Asthel, y el resto de la familia por supuesto, también estaban llenos de orgullo y muy contentos, al igual que todos los demás parientes de las seleccionadas. También Idina, junto a su madre y sus hijos seguían aquello muy interesadas, deseándole suerte a la hija de su amiga. Sandy y Coraíon, junto a Granate habían a su vez sido invitados para presenciar la gala al día siguiente. Lo mismo que Mimí, su esposo e hija, de todos ellos sólo Mimet parecía estar muy sumida en sus propios pensamientos sin apenas preocuparse por lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Saber la verdad sobre sí misma era algo que la había trastornado más de lo que se podía esperar.


	34. Injusta decisión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El concurso no sale como se esperaba, demasiados asuntos al margen de la limpia competitividad.

Las chicas madrugaron. Tuvieron tiempo de sobra para ducharse y prepararse. Después acudieron a desayunar con el resto de las participantes. Durante las horas que siguieron hasta la gala final, tanto Maray como Crista repasaban una y otra vez sus pasos, su maquillaje e incluso sus sonrisas. Ambas estaban decididas a hacer un buen papel, ¡y por qué no!, ganar si podían. Ahora que habían logrado llegar hasta aquí, no les parecía ya tan imposible. Apenas sabían nada del resto de las chicas que competían, pero las otras tampoco las conocían demasiado a ellas así que estaban en paz. Tras la hora del almuerzo el tiempo pasó mucho más rápido de lo que se podría esperar y el tan ansiado momento llegó. Se abrieron las puertas del gran recinto donde se iba a celebrar el certamen. Las entradas costaban bastante carillas pero a toda la familia le había merecido la pena ir. Esmeralda aguardaba con rostro sereno y sonriente, confiaba mucho en su nieta. Por su parte Amatista le preguntaba con insistencia, de forma más incrédula.

-¿Pero de verdad crees que tiene posibilidades de ganar, mamá?...  
\- Deja ya de preocuparte tanto, claro que las tiene,- aseguró la interpelada que le expuso convencida. – Yo misma la he enseñado a desfilar. La chica tiene talento y además su estilo es muy similar al de Mirna, la presidenta del jurado, que es una de mis modelos...  
\- Pero no debes decirle nada,- le pidió Amatista afirmando convencida - a Maray no le gustaría ganar de esa manera...  
-¿Por quién me tomas, hija?,- replicó Esmeralda algo sorprendida y molesta para asegurar. - Mirna no sabe quien es y no lo sabrá hasta que acabe el certamen. Al igual que tú, quiero que lo que consiga lo logre ella sola. Además, lo importante aquí no es ganar, es que vaya aprendiendo y se comience a labrar su propio camino y eso ya lo está consiguiendo.- Sentenció con orgullo. – Que compruebe por sí misma lo duro que es este mundillo. Y lo que hay más allá del glamour y las cámaras.

 

Amatista se tranquilizó con las palabras de su madre. En eso le daba toda la razón. También se sentía muy orgullosa de su hija, se daba cuenta de que en todo este tiempo habría trabajado muy duro. Ahora se arrepentía de su inicial oposición. Pero le enfadó mucho eso de enterarse a las vísperas, y quizás su madre estaba asimismo en lo correcto en lo referente a aquello, había cosas del pasado que la muchacha creyó resueltas. No obstante las tenía clavadas muy hondo dentro de su corazón y ahora habían salido a la luz. Se alegraba de habérselo dicho a sus padres al fin. Por otro lado conocía bien la reputación de su madre y también por experiencia propia en otros órdenes de la vida sabía que Esmeralda era una estricta profesora. Si ella le decía que Maray tenía posibilidades así sería. Solo podía desearle a su niña lo mejor.

-Bueno, espero que no se ponga muy nerviosa. Ella es demasiado tímida.- Se decía Amatista con cierta preocupación.-

 

El público abarrotaba ya el recinto. Antes del comienzo de la ceremonia el presidente en persona de Bios dirigió unas palabras al selecto auditorio. Aunque nada más empezar resultó ser lo que Leval se temía. El tipo, bien trajeado y con una gran sonrisa, comenzó a desgranar su discurso.

-Damas y caballeros, es para mí un gran honor declarar abierto este magnífico certamen para elegir a la Primera Señorita Bios. Será sin duda un momento memorable que pasará a la historia de nuestro joven mundo. De entre chicas venidas de todo el planeta, auténticamente biosanas, elegiremos a nuestra representante. Y no solo será bella, tendremos a una muchacha con talento en todas las artes, canto, baile, desfile en pasarela y un sinfín de habilidades más que ustedes verán. Pero sobre todo, será la prueba de que nuestro mundo ha madurado. Sí, compatriotas biosanos, ya somos mayores de edad y no necesitamos ser dirigidos. Los habitantes de Bios tenemos el derecho y el deber de marcar el rumbo de nuestro destino. ¡Qué mejor prueba que este certamen! Muchas gracias y que disfruten de la gala.

Hubo bastantes aplausos a ese discurso para disgusto de Leval que le comentó a su esposa y a su suegra.

-¿Lo veis? Le ha faltado tiempo a ese tipo para arrimar el ascua a su sardina. Casi podría haber declarado la independencia.  
-Leval, ese tipo es un político. Eso es lo que suelen hacer siempre. Aprovechar cualquier foco para lanzar sus consignas. – Replicó Esmeralda.- No le des más importancia.

 

La veterana diseñadora daba la impresión de que aquello no parecía preocuparle lo más mínimo, pese a que otra llevase por dentro al recordar las palabras de su esposo y su conversación con él de hacía unos días, referente a los acontecimientos terrestres.

-En este caso creo que mi marido tiene razón, mamá - pudo decir Amatista que sí estaba visiblemente inquieta por el giro de los acontecimientos en su mundo de adopción. – Espero que no hagan bandera de esto y que dejen a las chicas tranquilas.  
-A juzgar por lo que me ha contado Mazoui, las cosas están empezando a complicarse. – Terció Diamante que, ante el gesto de sorpresa de Roy y Bertie que estaban cerca, les contó lo sucedido en la Tierra. –  
-¡No puede ser! – Exclamó su consuegra mirándole atónita - ¿Estás seguro de eso?  
-Si. Mazoui no pudo ser más claro. Y me ha dicho que ellos también tuvieron problemas. Ya sabéis todos lo de su hermana. A ella también le salpicó la polémica.

 

Bertie y los demás escucharon visiblemente preocupados. Hacía ya más de un año que se supo. Kathy, había ingresado en una clínica para desintoxicarse. Como era bastante famosa se armó un buen revuelo, y en una entrevista que concedió confesó su adicción y su deseo de curarse. Como de costumbre eso tuvo reacciones contrapuestas, desde los que la aplaudían y felicitaban por su coraje y el valor de decirlo públicamente para tratar de ayudar a otros, hasta los que la descalificaron como hipócrita y la acusaron de ser una mala influencia, sobre todo para la juventud. Tania Spencer, una famosa periodista, discípula en su día de la propia Katherine, la entrevistó. Pese a tener fama de reportera mordaz en este caso fue muy cariñosa con su antigua mentora y la ayudó ante las cámaras. Sobre todo cuando la entrevistada trataba de no derrumbarse. Aquello fue transmitido al planeta entero. Todos lo recordaban. Kathy ocupaba un sofá sentada frente a la entrevistadora que, con gesto amable y tono suave le preguntó.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Cómo te has decidido a dar este paso?

 

Y tras tragar saliva y sonreír trémulamente, la interpelada pudo replicar.

-Por mi propio bien. Me he dado cuenta de que, al final, nos tenemos a nosotros mismos y a los que nos quieren. Durante los años que llevo en la profesión he hecho muchas cosas, he trabajado mucho, y a veces solamente podía seguir ese ritmo agotador con esas ayudas extras…  
-Pero sabes que hay gente que podría pensar que eso es, en cierto modo, hacer trampas.- Inquirió Tania.-  
-Lo sé y lo comprendo.- Replicó Kathy con voz queda, llena de introspección.- Y en cierto modo tienen toda la razón. Pero no es algo que hagas premeditadamente. Se empieza muy poco a poco. Te crees que puedes dejarlo cuando quieras, pero…bueno, al final, no es así…

 

Su interlocutora la miró no sin lástima, parecía librar una lucha interna, como si lo próximo que fuera a preguntar le resultase muy enojoso, sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo.

-Katherine, sabes lo mucho que te aprecio. Has sido mi mentora y el espejo en el que me miré cuando empezaba. - Pudo decir casi justificándose para finalmente afirmar.- Pero debo cumplir con mi papel de entrevistadora. Sé que tú mejor que nadie lo comprendes. Y me veo en la necesidad de preguntarte esto. ¿Qué les dirías a todos los que te han acusado de hipócrita y de mal ejemplo para la juventud?

 

La interpelada la miró, pero no pareció molestarse, sin embargo fue capaz de sonreír, aunque apenas si pudo contener las lágrimas cuando apenas si balbuceó.

-Yo…yo…bueno, es cierto que no soy el mejor ejemplo a seguir, al menos en esto…Tania…por eso quiero curarme. ¿Sabes? Deseo dejar todo esto atrás. ¡Quiero salir, yo solo quiero salir!…- Movía la cabeza entre sollozos al remachar, casi con tintes de súplica.- Solo puedo pedir a todos lo que estén viendo esto… ¡por favor, tened mucho cuidado! No cometáis el mismo error que yo.

 

Su interlocutora no pudo evitar emocionarse a su vez, por buena periodista que fuera y por muy dinámica e incisiva que fuese su estilo ahora no tenía ante sí una mera noticia. Aquella era una mujer que estaba sufriendo mucho y que tuvo el valor de salir al mundo y confesar aquello. Y que sobre todo era su amiga, la había ayudado en sus comienzos y le enseñó a no rendirse nunca. Desde luego ese sacrificio, incluso esa humillación pública a la que se veía sometida tenía también el propósito de disuadir a muchos de los televidentes de caer en algo similar. Tania le dio las manos a su amiga y dijo, dominando a su vez, sus propias emociones.

-Ante mí veo a una mujer muy valiente. Siempre lo fuiste, en tus reportajes, en tus actuaciones para concienciar al mundo sobre los problemas, las injusticias y los males que lo aquejan. Ahora estás haciendo el máximo sacrificio que se podría hacer. Si te sirve de algo nunca yo podría considerarte una hipócrita como algunos dicen. Al contrario, aplicas lo que crees hasta las últimas consecuencias. Quieres denunciar algo tan terrible como el drama de las drogas incluso sacrificándote ante todos, siendo tú misma el objeto de tu propio reportaje. Admiro tu entereza y tu dignidad.- Pudo rematar con la voz quebrada ya por la emoción.- Dios te bendiga Katherine.

 

El público del plató estalló en una gran ovación en tanto las dos comunicadoras se abrazaron. Tania ya no pudo evitar alguna lágrima cuando le deseó a su entrevistada y amiga.

-Seguro que lo conseguirás. ¡Ánimo Kathy! Te emplazo a que vuelvas cuando estés recuperada del todo y nos lo cuentes.  
-Lo haré…te lo prometo.- Fue la emotiva réplica de su llorosa colega.- Gracias…

 

Y ese programa acabó y Katherine efectivamente luchó mucho por recobrarse. Con la ayuda de familiares y amigos. Pero hubo otra cosa más, Algo al margen de lo que pensase la gente sobre los problemas con las drogas de Kathy. De hecho, Mazoui le contó a Diamante que, en el transcurso de la recuperación, al margen del de su familia, su pobre hermana tuvo siempre el apoyo de Minako, la princesa de Venus. 

-Kathy me lo contó todo, incluso pudimos verlo dado que un operador de cámara que iba con ellas dos lo grabó.- Les explicó Mazoui…

 

Se refería a que, entre otras cosas, las dos juntas visitaron un centro donde otras personas se recobraban de sus adicciones. 

-Vamos, debes ser valiente.- Le pedía Minako a su ahijada.- Tú eres una mujer fuerte…  
-Lo sé, pero es duro… enfrentarme a esto así.-Repuso su contertulia, que además, añadió con inquietud, pero esta vez no tratándose de ella misma.- Y ya sabes lo que dicen. Hay grupos de gente a los que no les gustáis nada las princesas ni los soberanos. Te arriesgas mucho viniendo aquí.  
-Bueno.- Se encogió de hombros su compañera para sentenciar.- No puedes gustar a todo el mundo. Aunque en nuestro caso eso suene casi a herejía. ¡Ja, ja!

 

Pese a las circunstancias Kathy tuvo que sonreír, desde luego su madrina seguía pareciendo una preciosa joven de largos cabellos rubios y unos grandes ojos azules. Sabía que posiblemente encontrarían muestras de rechazo de aquellos que se oponían a los soberanos. Sin embargo, lo que nadie se podía esperar es que ambas fueran increpadas por un grupo de radicales que no solo le echaban en cara a Katherine sus problemas con sustancias adictivas. También la acusaban junto con Minako de ser “inmortal”, en alusión a la gran esperanza de vida y a la aparente eterna juventud que lucían las nativas del Milenario de Plata. Un grupo de policías que las escoltaba tuvo hasta que intervenir, cuando, a las puertas del alberge juvenil al que iban, bastantes agitadores las insultaban.

-¡Fuera de aquí, zorras! Volveos a vuestros palacios, a seguir viviendo del cuento.- Gritaron algunos.-  
-No queremos que vengáis aquí a lanzarnos ninguno de vuestros sortilegios. ¡Malditas lunáticas! - Las increpaban otros.-  
-Mucha larga vida pero no dais nada a la gente con que vivirla. ¡Elitistas hipócritas!- Abucheaban también.-

 

Katherine observaba aquello visiblemente nerviosa e indignada. Tampoco podía responder, no ganaría nada. Minako en cambio no perdía su sonrisa ni la serenidad en su semblante. Era como si todo eso no fuera en absoluto con ella. Y además le decía a su inquieta ahijada.

-No hagas ningún caso. El objetivo de nuestra visita es animar y confortar a quienes lo necesitan. En ningún caso responder al odio con odio. Ellos no saben lo que dicen.

 

Y de este modo prosiguieron adelante. Incluso sufrieron un intento de agresión, pero salieron indemnes gracias a la seguridad y su propia destreza. El acto continuó como si nada hubiera pasado y la ciudad de San Diego donde se estaba celebrando redactó una nota pidiendo disculpas a las ilustres invitadas. Se detuvo a los culpables, pero como ninguna de ellas quiso denunciarles se les soltó a los pocos días sin cargos.

-No me gusta, no me gusta nada. – Suspiró Idina que también estaba sentada cerca, tras oír aquello. – Las cosas en la Tierra parece que cada vez van a peor.  
-Bueno, no pensemos ahora en ello- la animó su esposo. –  
-Sí, tenemos que animar a Maray. – Convino Cooan dirigiéndose a la familia de su hermana. – Seguro que la niña lo va a hacer muy bien.  
-Estoy convencido de ello. Yo estoy orgulloso igualmente -afirmó Leval con el asentimiento de Roy que miraba con expectación al escenario. –  
-Así se habla, hijo.- Convino el veterano ex jugador de baloncesto y entrenador.- Verás como la niña no nos defraudará. Es una Malden.

 

Bertie, sentada junto a su esposo, asintió. Así como el resto. Todos estaban convencidos de eso. Y es que ya únicamente faltaba media hora para empezar, dentro de poco tendrían la solución. Maray por su parte estaba terminando de ponerse las medias que acompañaban a su traje de noche, la presentación sería con él. Estaba apartada en un rincón ultimando sus preparativos. Notó que alguien se acercaba, era ese señor del pelo canoso, el viejo verde. La muchacha se sintió un poco incómoda pero tuvo que sonreír al ser saludada por él, después de todo era un miembro del jurado.

-¿Qué tal?...Aguardando la hora...- le preguntó Horace que se acercó a ella a muy pocos centímetros. -  
\- Si, estoy terminado de arreglarme...- repuso Maray con su forzada sonrisa. –

 

Ese hombre estaba invadiendo de forma descarada su espacio, sin embargo la joven optó por no hacer nada que pudiera ser calificado como brusco o descortés. Pero desgraciadamente aquello no quedó ahí…

\- Eres muy guapa y desfilas muy bien, nos has impresionado a todos, seguro que podrías ganar.- Le susurró él que, con total descaro, puso una de sus manos sobre una rodilla de la joven que se sintió muy envarada y el viejo, no satisfecho con eso, añadió. - Si tú eres simpática...- se pegó a ella y trató de subir sus manos por el muslo de la chica mientras le jadeaba al oído. - Me gustan mucho tus piernas y tienes unos pies preciosos…cariño…seguro que viendo como bailas sabes usarlos muy bien.

 

Maray no pudo más, se levantó como un resorte de allí alejándose lo más deprisa que pudo de ese tipo que pareció sorprenderse.

-¿Pero, qué hace?...- chilló ella sorprendida, asustada y bastante indignada a la par que incrédula. - ¿Me está pidiendo qué?...  
\- Si quieres ganar sólo tienes que ser complaciente,- le sonrió Horace con una mirada de complicidad añadiendo con tono más que lujurioso. - Ya lo sabes, no pido mucho, un apaño rápido...si no eres tú, otra lo hará...  
-¡Es usted un cerdo!- contestó Maray incluso furiosa ahora - , no vuelva a tocarme.  
\- Piénsatelo- le insistió el viejo afirmando con tono de velada amenaza. - Este concurso es importante, puede que no se te vuelva a presentar otra ocasión como ésta.  
-¡No me importa, prefiero dejarla pasar a hacer algo tan asqueroso!,- replicó la pobre muchacha que apenas podía dejar de temblar alejándose de él. -  
-¡Peor para ti, necia!- escupió Horace bastante enfadado, para sentenciar. - Será otra chica la que tenga la oportunidad de ganar…  
\- ¡Pues vayase a por esa otra y déjeme a mí en paz! - espetó ella a punto de llorar. -

 

Horace se alejó de allí enfadado por el despecho de esa muchacha. Ella, pasado ese momento de mantener su dignidad y entereza delante de ese tipo, se puso a llorar pese a querer evitarlo. ¡Quedaban sólo quince minutos para salir, no podía pasarle eso ahora! Se puso los zapatos como pudo, pues temblaba realmente muy trastornada por aquello. Por fortuna Crista se acercó a ella, la estaba buscando cuando escuchó sus voces. Al verla, enseguida corrió a consolarla con evidente inquietud.

-¿Qué te pasa Maray? ¿Por qué lloras?

 

Entre los balbuceos del llanto su amiga le contó lo que había ocurrido. Crista la abrazó y le dijo que se tranquilizase.

\- ¡Estoy horrible! - sollozaba Maray añadiendo con desconsuelo - se me tiene que haber ido el maquillaje. Además, ahora ese hombre estará en mi contra, no tengo ninguna posibilidad. Y nadie me creería si lo contase.  
\- No, no te preocupes por eso.- La animó Crista - ya verás como consigues quedar muy bien. ¡Vamos, anímate mujer! Ese tío es asqueroso, ya te dije que tuvieras cuidado.- Agregó con pesar y con rabia por lo sucedido a su amiga. -...  
\- Yo no hice nada,- repetía la todavía temblorosa chica como si encima tuviera que justificarse. - Sólo me estaba arreglando cuando apareció y empezó a tocarme...  
-¿Por qué te apartaste de las demás, tonta?,- le preguntó su amiga con voz suave, sin ningún ánimo de reprenderla y si llena de pesar. -  
\- No me di cuenta de eso,- respondió su interlocutora - sólo buscaba un lugar para acabar de prepararme.  
\- Venga, pues vamos a arreglarte el rímel, y deja ya de llorar, mujer. Esos ojos se te van a poner rojos. ¡No seas tonta! Ha sido un mal trago pero no es para tanto. Si supieras tú la cantidad de moscones como esos que me he tenido que quitar de encima.- Remachó su compañera restándole importancia. Agregando para mayor pasmo de su interlocutora.- Además, era bien sencillo. Si quería que usaras los pies con él, haberlo hecho.  
-¿Qué?- Pudo exclamar su compañera observándola con incredulidad.-

 

Pero su amiga sonrió matizando sus palabras en tanto lanzaba una patada al aire.

-¡Haberlos usado así! Te aseguro que le habrías quitado las ganas…

 

Su interlocutora asintió, Crista tenía razón. Incluso había logrado arrancarla una leve sonrisa tras ese comentario. Finalmente hizo caso a su amiga y dejó de llorar. Ahora no podía derrumbarse, no iba a rendirse estando tan cerca de cumplir su sueño. Asintió nuevamente con más determinación. Su contertulia sonrió dándole un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas. En pocos minutos tuvo restablecido el maquillaje. Por fin llamaron a las chicas, era el gran momento. Maray respiró hondo para calmarse y rezó porque sus lágrimas no le hubiesen estropeado la expresión. Ahora tendría que esforzarse en sonreír. Pero debía sobreponerse. No quería hacerlo mal delante de todos, en especial no podía defraudar a sus padres y menos a su abuela Esmeralda…

-La pasarela, eso es lo único que existe.- Trataba de mentalizarse.- Solo debo prestar atención a eso. Soy una profesional…

 

Las chicas salieron a escena, las dieciséis alineadas y sonrientes. Leval señaló a su hija con patente orgullo y dijo a los otros con un tono más que entusiasta.

-¡Ahí está! Esa es Maray, ¡está preciosa! , seguro que gana ella.

 

Madeleine, que estaba sentada junto a Asthel, convino en ello con visible asombro.

\- Es cierto, ese vestido le queda muy bien. Parece mentira cuanto ha cambiado en tan poco tiempo. ¡Está hecha toda una mujer!  
-¡Ojalá que mi hermana tenga suerte! - Deseó en voz alta Asthel que no obstante miró a Maray y sintió que algo no iba del todo bien. – La necesitará. - Musitó.- 

 

Las chicas comenzaron con el concurso. Desfilaron en traje de baño y sport. Tras una pausa para cambiarse y volver a ponerse el traje de noche, hicieron un pase también con él mientras iban siendo presentadas una por una. Más tarde ejecutaron pasos de baile. Crista y Maray se miraban de vez en cuando dándose mutuos ánimos. No lo hicieron nada mal. En cuanto a moverse por la pasarela y ejecutar sus coreografías la chica supo concentrarse en ello a la perfección. Al acabar, les tocaba demostrar sus dotes para la canción, casi todas cantaron el mismo tema que para la prueba. Cuando le tocó a Maray, ya estaba más animada y aunque nerviosa sabía que debía darlo todo. Comenzó sin embargo un poco dubitativa, trataba de apartar la vista del jurado. Muy en especial de ese viejo tan asqueroso que la observaba con inquina y cuando pudo inhibirse de eso, cantó con mucho sentimiento, buscando con la mirada a su familia. A las personas a las que más quería. Una antigua canción de Robert Miles que ella misma había arreglado, inspirada por y dedicada para todos aquellos que significaban algo importante en su vida y que parecía incluso que se adaptaba perfectamente a aquella situación. Pese a todo, tragando saliva y estaba algo nerviosa sus inicios fueron dubitativos. Más cuando miró de reojo al jurado observando a ese asqueroso. Pero a medida que comenzó a dedicar su atención al público las cosas comenzaron a mejorar…y su corazón tomó el control para cantar…

 

“El cielo no es siempre azul.  
El sol no siempre brilla   
Está bien desmoronarse a veces.

Yo no soy siempre tú  
Tú no eres siempre yo  
Está bien desmoronarse a veces.

Después de todo lo que se ha dicho y hecho  
Uno en uno aún es uno  
Cuando lloramos cuando reímos  
Yo soy mitad, tú eres mitad

El corazón no es siempre verdad  
Y yo no estoy siempre bien  
Todos tenemos un corazón enfadado a veces  
Después de todo lo que se ha dicho y hecho

Uno y uno aún es uno  
Cuando lloramos cuando reímos  
Yo soy mitad, tú eres mitad  
Mira cuán lejos hemos llegado

Uno en uno todavía es  
Una luna, una, una estrella.   
Amo el uno que somos  
Un hilo, una línea

Quedémonos parados en el tiempo

Una luna, una, una estrella  
Amo el uno que somos. Un hilo, una línea  
Que corre por nuestras vidas  
Después de todo lo que se ha dicho y hecho

Uno en uno aún es uno  
Cuando lloramos cuando reímos  
Yo soy mitad, tú eres mitad  
Mira lo lejos que hemos llegado  
Uno en uno es aún uno…  
Oooohh”  
(Robert Miles, One in One crédito al autor)

 

Y cantaba con tanta candidez y suavidad, girando sobre sí misma al compás de la melodía, con gráciles pasos de baile, repleta al tiempo de fuerza y amor por los suyos, que emocionaba incluso a algunas de las otras participantes. La misma Crista no podía evitar que le asomara alguna lágrima. Y por supuesto que la propia Amatista fue incapaz de no llorar de pura emoción y orgullo. Su hija estaba ahí delante de tanta gente ofreciendo lo mejor que tenía. A pesar de su timidez. Luchando por cumplir sus sueños. Tal y como ella misma hizo hacía ya tanto que le parecía una eternidad. Lo mismo le sucedía a Leval. La canción que interpretaba Maray les traía muy buenos recuerdos, de cuando ellos eran así de jóvenes y estaban llenos de proyectos e ilusiones. Igual le sucedía al resto de los asistentes. Sobre todo a la familia. A Esmeralda a Diamante y a Roy y Beruche. Ninguno pudo impedir que las lágrimas les resbalasen por las mejillas recordando sus propias vidas. Todo lo que habían luchado y sufrido. Las pruebas que habían debido de superar. Incluso a los amigos y seres queridos que habían quedado en el camino. Todo para llegar aquí, a este mismo momento. Y Asthel, aunque algo más sereno mientras escuchaba a su hermana sentía algo también. Era una sensación muy potente y clara. Aquella canción rendía homenaje a todos y cada uno de ellos. Subrayando sobre todo la unión y el amor que entre todos se profesaban. El joven podía percibir que aquello se trataba de una señal. Parecía ser el único que veía como Maray brillaba con un inmaculado resplandor, elevando sus cabellos en la brisa en tanto abría los brazos como si deseara abrazarles a todos cuando estaba terminando su actuación. Entonces supo lo que eso significaba. Toda una época se cerraba y las cosas desde ahora iban a ser distintas, se acercaba la conclusión.

-Sí, mi querida hermana…Ahora sé que todo está dispuesto para el acto final.- Meditaba Asthel en tanto sonreía.- Ya estás preparada, al igual que yo, solo restan nuestros compañeros.

 

Por su parte los jueces estaban escuchando muy atentamente. Mirna estaba encantada con Maray y dudaba entre ella y otra chica rubia que también era bastante buena en todo. Cuando la actuación de la candidata treinta y dos terminó, el público estalló en aplausos.

-¡Ha sido maravilloso! – Pudo decir Madeleine que también se enjugaba alguna que otra lágrima.- No sabía que fuese capaz de cantar tan bien. ¡Me ha hecho llorar!  
-Si. Ha sido algo magnífico. Puedo asegurarte que mi hermana ha puesto su alma en esa canción - pudo afirmar Asthel no sin razón. –  
-Aunque no la proclamaran vencedora del certamen es como si ya lo hubiera ganado, al menos para mí. ¡Mi nieta ha estado maravillosa! – Dijo una emocionada Esmeralda. – Muchísimo mejor de lo que incluso yo creía posible.  
-Ha sido precioso, es como si hubiera resumido nuestras vivencias en esa letra. - Convino Sandy que no estaba lejos de ellas, con el asentimiento de su esposo e hijo – Escuchándola he sentido algo tan hermoso que no lo puedo describir…solo una vez tuve ésta misma sensación.

 

Entonces miró a Amatista y ella le devolvió la mirada sin comprender. Pero Sandy estaba segura. Únicamente cuando su amiga rechazara hacía ya tantos años a los seres del olvido, entrando en aquel increíble estado de trance, fue testigo de algo similar.

-Esa muchacha tiene un gran talento. – Afirmaba entre tanto Kenneth ante el asentimiento de su esposa -¿Verdad Mimet?- inquirió fijándose en su hija -

Aunque la interpelada apenas si le escuchó, parecía distraída pensando en otra cosa. 

-¿Mimet?- insistió su padre sacándola de sus pensamientos. – ¿No crees?  
-Si papá - convino ella más por inercia que otra cosa para informar como era su costumbre – tiene muchos registros de voz, modula muy bien y sabe articular cuando canta.  
-Es cierto cariño, pero sobre todo transmite mucho con su forma de cantar, pone el corazón en ello - le dijo su emocionada madre. – Eso no puede medirse…

 

Y Mimet asintió sin mucho convencimiento, ese era su problema. Aunque la canción le sonó muy agradable y hermosa ella no se emocionaba como la mayor parte del público. De hecho no podía comprender por qué su madre había derramado lágrimas, y no digamos los padres de Maray y sus abuelos. ¿Acaso la intérprete les había dañado los tímpanos con la fuerza de su voz? No lo creyó posible. Tampoco lo había hecho mal para que se avergonzasen de ella. Que ponía el corazón estaba claro, le habría latido a más pulsaciones para enviar más sangre debido al esfuerzo. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó analizando sus particulares circunstancias. Sobre todo, a su mente acudía una y otra vez, esa reveladora conversación que mantuviera con sus padres…

-Nunca lo podré comprender, al menos como ellos lo hacen. - Meditaba la joven.- Si mi madre dice que no puede medirse, entonces. ¿Cómo poder valorarlo?

 

La gente a su vez estaba conmovida e incluso algunos quisieron ver en esas estrofas la réplica al discurso del Presidente Lest. Una llamada a la unidad de todos, terrestres y biosanos en un esfuerzo por alcanzar sus metas comunes de paz y felicidad. Desde luego el político no parecía por su parte muy complacido por ello, aunque aplaudía evidentemente como el resto. Aparentemente ajenos a los murmullos del público los miembros del jurado consultaron entre ellos. Tras la participación del resto de las finalistas comenzó el momento de la deliberación. La cosa parecía haberse quedado entre un grupo de tres o cuatro chicas. Entonces Horace inconmovible, se apresuró a buscarle defectos a Maray.

\- Esa chica es muy desgarbada, no me gusta su forma de andar, yo votaré por la otra.  
\- ¿Desgarbada? ¡Pero si es muy buena!- objetó Mirna que no podía creer aquello - y tiene un estilo muy parecido al mío. Es más, me recuerda a mí misma cuando empezaba. – Confesó no sin sorpresa para exclamar. - ¡Ni que hubiésemos tenido a la misma maestra!, ¿qué opinas tú, Tim?

 

El interpelado, que era el señor entrado en kilos que completaba el jurado principal, respondió con tono dubitativo.

\- A mí me cuesta decidirme, hay otra chica que tampoco está nada mal,... ¿qué pensáis vosotros?...  
\- Entre la treinta y dos y la diecisiete.- Repuso Mirna - eso seguro.... ¿tú Horace?  
\- La diecisiete, - dijo sin pensarlo dos veces y mirando a Maray con una expresión vengativa en tanto pensaba con regocijo - ya te lo advertí pequeña zorra. ¿De qué te sirve ahora ser buena? Debiste haberlo sido en el back stage…- Y agregó ahora en voz alta, tratando de rematar aun más la faena. - También me gusta mucho la cuarenta y cinco. Esa sí que es simpática - pensó de nuevo recordando que esa sí que le había hecho un rápido apaño. -  
\- Yo estoy entre la diecisiete, la treinta y dos y la nueve.- Terció Tim. - Pero como todos coincidimos en que nos gusta la diecisiete, creo que deberíamos darle el título a ella.  
\- Me parece justo, las otras pueden ser las dos primeras Damas de Honor,- propuso Mirna. -  
\- De acuerdo,- convino Horace que entonces declaró. - Yo apoyo la elección de la nueve como primera Dama de Honor. Y la cuarenta y cinco como segunda dama.  
\- Muy bien. - Acordó Tim que se inclinó rápidamente para no tener que pensárselo más, dándole la palabra a su compañera. - ¿Tú Mirna?   
\- Yo votaría por la treinta y dos para ser dama. Pero ya que estáis de acuerdo, por mí está bien. Eso sí, la treinta y dos es la que mejor canta y debe ser Miss Canción. Pero para mí sería mucho mejor segunda dama que la cuarenta y cinco.- Remachó con insistencia la modelo.- 

 

Y es que Mirna mantenía un gesto de visible desconcierto. Cualquier podía ver que la cuarenta y cinco no estaba al nivel de la treinta y dos. Desde luego no acertaba a comprender como sus colegas no podían compartir esa opinión, pero ella estaba allí como invitada y no quería imponer su criterio.

\- Creo que lo más justo es repartir galardones,- repuso Horace con una falsísima expresión de generosidad sin dejar de añadir. -Además, a mí me ha gustado mucho la cuarenta y cinco. Ha desfilado muy bien, tiene una sonrisa encantadora.......y unas piernas…y unos piececitos que sabe bien cómo mover- pensó esto último esbozando una depravada sonrisa…-  
-Está bien - suspiró Mirna afirmando - entonces todos de acuerdo, y la treinta y dos, será miss canción...Vamos a decidir los otros galardones…

 

Horace estuvo de acuerdo, ésta vez para no despertar cualquier tipo de sospecha. Otro boicot contra esa chica iba a ser demasiado. Tim, en su línea habitual de no complicarse, votó de la misma manera que los otros dos. Luego decidieron los títulos de Miss Simpatía y Miss Holo visión. En esos dejaron que fuese la modelo la que llevase la voz cantante. Así estuvieron adjudicados todos los honores. Una vez concluida la deliberación y ante la tensa mirada de todos los presentes, Mirna se levantó y ejerció de portavoz del jurado. Esmeralda le comentaba mientras a Diamante que, por lo que había visto, Maray merecía ganar, o por lo menos que estaría muy reñida con la diecisiete. Así, comenzaron a escucharse los nombres de las elegidas. La modelo anunció.

\- Miss Holovisión...la concursante número cinco.- Ésta una muchacha de pelo castaño corto, dio un respingo de sorpresa y alegría. - Miss Simpatía, la número veintisiete.- Crista saltó de contenta y fue abrazada por Maray. -  
-¡Enhorabuena!, - la felicitó cordialmente su amiga -¡sabía que lo lograrías!

 

Crista sollozaba de contenta, ¡al fin había logrado una mención!, eso le daría la oportunidad de aspirar al menos a un curso en la académia Deveraux. Pero las nominaciones ni mucho menos había terminado y Mirna siguió leyendo. 

\- Miss Canción, la señorita número treinta y dos.- 

 

Maray se quedó perpleja al escuchar su número, señalándose en el pecho con una de sus manos sin poderlo creer, con la boca abierta fue abrazada a su vez ahora por Crista. 

-¿Yo?- Era lo único capaz de decir entre asombrada y exultante.- ¡Soy yo!…

Y entre el público toda la familia aplaudía con entusiasmo.

-¡Le han dado un premio, no lo puedo creer! ¡Bueno sí! me refiero a que es algo estupendo - corrigió Amatista ante la atención de su madre que visiblemente complacida le reprobaba afectuosamente con la mirada su poca fe. – ¡Mi hija ha ganado una mención!  
\- Y estoy convencida de que le darán aun algo más.- Afirmó Esmeralda henchida de orgullo. – Se lo merece…

 

Y a partir de aquí, llegaba el momento cumbre, los tres premios principales del certamen. Mirna, como buena portavoz, sabía darle intriga al asunto. Con voz pausada y serena leyó.

\- La Segunda Dama de Honor, la señorita número cuarenta y cinco.

 

La interpelada saltó de alegría, miró a Horace y éste le guiñó disimuladamente un ojo, esto pasó desapercibido para el resto de la gente. Pero apenas celebrado este premio, llegó el siguiente nombramiento.

\- Como la Primera Dama de Honor, la señorita número nueve.- Desveló de nuevo Mirna.- 

 

Otra chica, que al escucharlo, saltó de felicidad abrazándose a sus compañeras. Era esa tal Rita. Desde luego había que reconocer que no sería de trato demasiado fácil, sin embargo era una buena candidata bastante completa y experimentada. La decisión había sido a todas luces justa. Y llegó el momento más esperado de la velada. Con gran profesionalidad la portavoz dejó que transcurrieran algunos segundos para esta nueva celebración y después retomó la palabra con una sonrisa. 

\- Y por fin, lo que todos estábamos esperando...

Esmeralda tuvo entonces un pálpito y exclamó emocionada.

-¡Ay, a ella se lo van a dar a ella!   
-¿Tú crees que le darán el título a nuestra nieta?,- preguntó Bertie también esperanzada. -

 

Su consuegra le hizo una seña para que se callase y susurró llena de expectación.

\- Escucha....a ver, a ver...

 

Nadie decía nada, no respiraba ni un alma entre el público, todos los presentes guardaban un silencio sepulcral ansiando conocer la respuesta. Mirna consciente de ello, carraspeó ligeramente y abrió lentamente el sobre con el nombre de la ganadora. Conteniendo la emoción, la modelo sonrió ampliamente y finalmente declaró.

-Damas y caballeros. El título de Señorita Bios de ésta primera edición es para la señorita número....- pausa estilo oscars de Hollywood y se escuchó. - ¡Diecisiete! - Grandes aplausos y la número diecisiete, una chica alta y rubia, llorando de emoción como mandaban los cánones, fue abrazada por todas y rápidamente coronada. - ¡Enhorabuena! 

 

La familia de Maray se deshinchó un poco. Sobre todo Esmeralda que se quedó mirando hacia su pupila, la presidenta del jurado, con un claro gesto de desencanto.

\- Esto no puede ser...Mirna debe de haber perdido vista, ya vera cuando hable con ella,- dijo realmente enojada. -  
\- Déjalo estar Esmeralda,- le pidió conciliatoriamente Diamante, recordándole. - Tú dijiste que cualquier cosa que decidieran los jueces estaría bien.  
\- Si mamá,- convino Amatista - ellos habrán tomado una decisión según sus valoraciones, es una pena pero que se le va a hacer. Maray ha ganado el título de Miss Canción, eso era más de lo que nos esperábamos. Y tú misma dijiste que con estar aquí ya había logrado su propósito.

No obstante Esmeralda, cabezota ella, siguió en sus trece...

\- Y no me desdigo. Pero no es por eso, es que no puedo creerlo. He visto a las otras dos damas de honor y no se pueden comparar con ella, y no lo digo porque sea mi nieta. Vale que haya ganado la diecisiete, te dije que estaría reñido y no me equivoqué.  
\- Es una pena, pero es la decisión del jurado y hay que aceptarla.- Intervino resignadamente Leval apenado también, pero muy orgulloso de su hija. -

 

Y Roy terció jocoso, animando a todos como siempre.

-¿Pero de qué demonios estáis hablando?, para mí, mi nieta es la más guapa y la mejor de todas. ¿Qué importa lo que digan los jueces? ¡Vamos a felicitarla!  
\- Jamás pensé que diría esto. Pero Roy tiene toda la razón,- convino animadamente Diamante aliándose con su amigo y consuegro por una vez. - No es momento para darle vueltas Esmeralda, ¡hay que celebrarlo!  
\- Sí, en eso tenéis razón,- admitió la aludida esbozando al fin una sonrisa que despejaba su cara de enfado para confesar una vez más. - Estoy muy orgullosa, la niña me ha sorprendido. Lo ha hecho muy bien. Mejor incluso de lo que yo podía esperar para ser su primer concurso.

 

Así quedaron en ir a felicitarla. Aunque Mirna, ya junto a todas las galardonadas rodeándola, y tras la foto de familia, declaró para el auditorio.

-Como saben, mi mentora y directora de la casa Deveraux, que nos honra con su presencia como parte del público.- Comentó dirigiéndose a Esmeralda, que sonrió al ser enfocada brevemente por las cámaras. – Anunció su intención de patrocinar este concurso.

 

Hubo aplausos para la veterana diseñadora, que subió al escenario para fotografiarse con las galardonadas. No dejó de guiñarle un ojo a su nieta. No obstante se dejó escuchar también algún grito llamándola elitista o amiga de los lunáticos, que, muy pronto fue acallado por el resto de los asistentes con aplausos. Finalmente, ignorando aquello, Mirna prosiguió.

-Para la ganadora del certamen, la Señorita Bios, hay un contrato de un año para desfilar con la Casa Deveraux y un curso de formación durante todo ese tiempo.

 

La modelo abrazó a la agraciada que no podía estar más feliz, entregándole un diploma acreditativo de aquello, Esmeralda se hizo una holofoto con la muchacha en cuestión.

-La primera Dama de Honor, tendrá un contrato de seis meses con la casa Deveraux y el equivalente en un curso de formación.- Anunció Mirna.-

 

Una vez entregó el consiguiente documento acreditativo a la afortunada, ésta sonrió ampliamente mostrándose desde luego mucho más simpática. Sobre todo cuando la señora Deveraux posó con ella.

-Al fin lo he logrado.- Se decía Rita mirando de reojo a Crista que, evidentemente sonrió en esas circunstancias. Lo mismo que el resto.- ¡Sí!, voy a la academia.

 

Ajena a eso, la presentadora y juez de la gala prosiguió.

-Para la Segunda Dama de Honor, la estancia en la casa Deveraux y su contrato de formación serán de tres meses.

 

La número cuarenta y cinco saltaba de contenta tras fotografiarse con la mítica diseñadora Esmeralda. Ahora pensó que aquel servicio que le hizo a ese vejestorio había merecido la pena. Total por frotarle un poco la entrepierna… se había aliviado enseguida, aunque se le puso el pie y la media perdida. ¡Tanto que se le había quedado el zapato pegado! Sin embargo, fue una gran inversión para su futuro…Pero Mirna proseguía…

-Bueno, y las ganadoras de las menciones, Miss Canción, Miss Simpatía y Miss Holovisión, disfrutaréis de un mes en la casa Deveraux y un curso de formación equivalente.

 

La modelo fue felicitando a cada una de las muchachas. Las dos amigas sonrieron abrazándose muy contentas. Al menos el mal trago que habían pasado dio su recompensa. Y más cuando, de forma fugaz la abuela de Maray posó junto a ellas. Al terminar, ésta se alejó sin mediar palabra. Fue una emocionada Crista la que susurró a su divertida compañera.

-¿Has visto? ¡Esa era Esmeralda Deveraux en persona! Todavía no me puedo creer haber estado junto a ella. ¡Y vamos a ir a su academia!

 

Maray asintió sin dejar de sonreír, pero no dijo nada. ¡Si su amiga supiera!...Entonces se centraron en Mirna que estaba ya concluyendo tras pronunciar unas palabras de agradecimiento a todos los presentes, incluyendo participantes, staff técnico y público.

-Pues damas y caballeros, esto ha sido todo. Les citamos para el certamen del próximo año.- Despidió la presentadora, mientras la gente comenzaba ya a marcharse.- ¡Hasta la próxima gala!

 

Cuando finalmente se terminó el evento las chicas fueron con sus respectivas familias. Las dos amigas quedaron en llamarse luego. Crista se alejó, no tenía allí cerca a los suyos y se dirigió hacia alguna zona más despejada para buscarles. Maray por el contrario vio como llegaban sus padres y abuelos, Asthel, Madeleine y los demás. Todos la abrazaron, besaron y felicitaron con efusividad. Esmeralda, tras retornar con el resto después de atender algún compromiso con la prensa, le dijo que estaba muy orgullosa. Al poco rato, mientras los demás seguían agasajando a la muchacha, su abuela se dirigió hacia Mirna que al verla seguir allí se sorprendió. Aunque enseguida la saludó con respeto y afecto.

\- Hola Esmeralda, creí que estarías en el palco con las autoridades, al no verte pensé que te habrías ido...  
\- No podía perderme el certamen, sobre todo porque, además de patrocinarlo, mi nieta concursaba en él.- Contestó ésta con un ligero tono de ironía. -  
\- ¿Tu nieta?, no lo sabía.- Repuso su contertulia sorprendida, agregando enseguida. - Ahora comprendo el porqué de tu renuncia ¿Cuál de ellas era? - Quiso saber muy intrigada. -  
\- Antes de decírtelo, aclárame una cosa. Me ha sorprendido que sacases esas damas de honor, en la elección de Miss Bios pase, pero. ¿No crees que la treinta y dos habría merecido ser Primera Dama por lo menos? - Le inquirió Esmeralda con un estudiado tono de imparcialidad. -  
\- La verdad, lo pensé y la propuse al menos como Segunda Dama - reconoció Mirna que le contó. - Pero uno de los miembros del jurado insistió mucho en que no le gustaba. Como esto debe de ser por unanimidad y el otro miembro restante estaba indeciso, no tuve más remedio que aceptar sus pareceres. ¡Y ya sabes que lío se ha montado con el politiqueo!, ellos dos son de Bios, yo no. No quise insistir. Para evitar que algún idiota dijera que les imponíamos el resultado desde la Tierra.  
-Sí, en eso llevas razón. Es una lata.- Admitió su contertulia con tono desapasionado.- La política no debería mezclarse en estas cosas.

 

Mirna asintió para continuar explicándose ante la mirada estudiadamente despreocupada de su jefa.

\- Pero por mí, la treinta y dos, Maray creo que se llama, podría hasta haber sido Primera Dama, eso sin duda. Te diré más, ¡o incluso Miss Bios! Su estilo era el mejor sobre la pasarela, bailaba muy bien y cantaba de maravilla. A mí incluso me emocionó. Es una chica muy especial. Además, cuando hablamos con ella se podía percibir que era muy sincera y que tenía muchísima ilusión. No sé, no la conocía de nada. No creo que haya asistido a ningún curso nuestro. Porque fundamentos tiene.  
\- Se nota que eres de mi escuela, Mirna,- sonrió aprobatoriamente Esmeralda ahora satisfecha de ver que no se equivocaba. -  
\- Para eso he sido alumna tuya y soy una de tus modelos.- Afirmó ésta con orgullo para querer saber con evidente curiosidad. - Bueno, ahora dime ¿Quién de ellas era tu nieta?

Su mentora respondió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- La treinta y dos...  
-¡Debí haberlo imaginado al verla moverse, no me sorprende! Tenía el estilo Deveraux - aseveró Mirna con sinceridad para repetir. – Ahora lo comprendo, de verdad que lo siento, pero no decidía yo sola.  
\- Me gustaría saber quien es ese tipo al que no le ha gustado mi nieta.- Murmuró Esmeralda para sí, pero cuidándose de hacerlo en voz demasiado alta. – Debe de ser un estúpido sin duda.

 

A todo eso Crista que, buscando a sus padres, había visto a Mirna y se iba a acercar a pedirle un autógrafo, escuchó y reconoció rápidamente a Esmeralda. ¡Esa mujer que pasara junto a ellas y que era nada menos que la dueña de la firma Deveraux! Apenas si se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, sintiéndose intimidada. Sin embargo también ardía de indignación por la injusticia cometida contra su pobre amiga y no pudo aguantar las ganas de contar la verdad.

-Perdone. No quiero molestarlas… ¿Es usted la señora Deveraux, verdad?- se atrevió a preguntar la joven, aun sorprendida de que pudiese ser cierto, de que estuviese hablando con ella. -  
\- Si...soy yo. ¿Y tú eres una de las muchachas que han ganado una mención, verdad?,- inquirió amablemente Esmeralda.-

 

De hecho la valoraba con expresión de interés, había observado a esa chica cerca de su nieta y parecía que ambas habían hecho buenas migas. Además, en honor a la verdad, esta muchacha, pese a no ser de las mejores, no lo hacía del todo mal. Con un cursillo y algo de adiestramiento, podría tener posibilidades en su agencia.

-Dime. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Tienes alguna duda de cómo presentarte en mi academia? - Le inquirió la diseñadora.-

 

Aunque lo que Crista dijo entonces dejó sorprendidas tanto a Esmeralda como a Mirna. La muchacha bajó la cabeza y declaró con pesar.

\- Verán ustedes. Disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero creo que esta elección no ha sido justa.

 

Fue la modelo la que le opuso con tinte comprensivo y al tiempo conciliador, creyendo sin duda que lo decía por ella misma.

\- Mira, has conseguido una mención, cosa que no está al alcance de la mayoría, y tus otras compañeras también han hecho sus méritos...

 

No obstante Crista en un movimiento audaz la interrumpió para apresurarse a agregar con tono humilde.

\- ¡Por favor!, no me malinterpreten. Les aseguro que no lo digo por mí. Yo estoy muy contenta, esta mención es más de lo que me esperaba. Es por otra chica a la que han boicoteado en la final.  
\- ¡Pero muchacha!, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?- Intervino Esmeralda que no sabía si sorprenderse o enfadarse por lo que oía. – Eso es una afirmación muy seria.  
\- Lo sé - aseveró Crista con rotundidad añadiendo para mayor perplejidad de sus interlocutoras. - Sé que esto me puede costar ser descalificada, pero no me importa, tendré otros concursos. Y sigo diciendo que estoy convencida de que esa chica mereció llevarse algo más y no ha sido justo. Encima era su primera vez. Verán, uno de los jueces la chantajeó. La estuvo acosando. Ella misma me lo dijo antes de salir al escenario.

 

Ahora fue Mirna la que sí tomó la palabra con enfado e incredulidad para replicar.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que esa acusación es muy grave, jovencita? ¿Acaso tienes pruebas de eso?  
\- Se de sobra lo grave que es aunque desgraciadamente no tengo pruebas. Es más, no lo diría si no pensara que es algo realmente muy grave. ¡Pero se tiene que terminar! – Contestó la chica con tono y semblante decididos. – No es la primera vez que ese tipo hace cosas como esas. Ustedes lo ignoran porque son de fuera. Pero aquí ya le conocemos. Y es alguien bien relacionado, por eso, ninguna se ha atrevido hasta ahora a denunciar nada.

 

Mirna no parecía muy dispuesta a escuchar más, pero Esmeralda por el contrario, sí. Ya había notado algo muy raro en el concurso y quiso ahondar más en el tema cuando preguntó con simulada indiferencia.

\- Dinos a qué chica le han hecho eso y hablaremos con ella para que nos lo pueda confirmar.  
\- No sé si estará bien, ella no sabe que se lo estoy contando a ustedes, supongo que no le gustaría - Repuso la muchacha con cierta prevención. – La pobre lo pasó muy mal, llorando y todo justo antes de salir…no sé ni cómo fue capaz de concursar después de eso…tuvo mucho valor y entereza. Yo no habría sido capaz.

 

Esmeralda y Mirna se miraron atónitas. Fue la veterana diseñadora la que le dedicó a esa joven una amable sonrisa maternal para alegar.

\- Como tú misma has dicho. Si eso ha sido realmente así tiene que terminarse y la mejor forma para conseguirlo es que seas clara, para que podamos investigar el asunto. No tengas miedo y dinos de qué participante se trata. Así podrá tener ocasión de presentar una queja. Sé que es duro, te comprendo, quizás esa pobre chica tenga vergüenza de hacerlo ella sola. Pero créeme, debe denunciarlo. Si es que tú estás dispuesta a testificar lo que nos acabas de contar.  
-Por supuesto. - Asintió Crista.- Haré lo que haga falta por ayudarla.  
\- Anda dinos ¿a quién te refieres?- Quiso saber Mirna también, que empezaba asimismo a no juzgar aquello como una falsa acusación. – Venga, te prometo que a ti te dejaremos fuera de esto hasta que tengas que corroborarlo, si se confirma lo que nos estás contando puede que hasta haya un juicio contra ese acosador.

Y Crista asintió y apenas musitó con voz queda.

\- Me refiero a la chica número treinta y dos. Se llama Maray.

 

La cara de sus dos oyentes fue un poema, Esmeralda abrió la boca de par en par, primero por efecto del asombro, luego apretó los dientes llena de ira. Mirna tampoco sabía dónde meterse, pero ahora comenzaban a encajarle las cosas. Aunque, la veterana diseñadora supo mantenerse calmada para preguntar a la muchacha.

\- Me fijé en que ella y tú os llevabais bien. ¿Os habéis conocido en el certamen tal vez?  
\- Si, nos hicimos amigas durante las pruebas. Es una chica muy agradable, era su primer concurso, tenía mucha ilusión por hacerlo bien. Me contó que deseaba que su familia estuviera muy orgullosa de ella.- Replicó Crista.- ¡Pobrecilla!

 

Esmeralda asintió y a su vez le confesó a esa joven.

\- Yo también conozco a esa chica.  
\- Es alumna de su academia, ¿verdad?- Creyó adivinar la joven pensando que eso explicaba lo bien que Maray había desfilado. – Tenía mucha de su técnica…

 

Pero la señora Deveraux la dejó helada cuando, tras una afectuosa sonrisa, le desveló.

\- No, no es alumna de mi academia,… todavía. Pero es mi nieta. Yo en persona la he enseñado a desfilar.  
\- Ella no me dijo nada de eso – pudo musitar la atónita chica con un hilo de voz. –  
\- Y así debe ser. Lo que consiga debe ganárselo ella misma, pero tampoco voy a consentir que se lo quiten de forma injusta - sentenció Esmeralda visiblemente indignada. -  
\- Por favor, cuéntanoslo todo. – Agregó Mirna ahora con un talente mucho más suave y cordial, sin dar tiempo a esa chica para recobrarse aun de la sorpresa. -

 

Y Crista por fin les contó a Mirna y a Esmeralda lo sucedido, ambas se indignaron muchísimo. La modelo y jurado bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada y musitó con tinte inapelable.

-¡Pobre chiquilla! , demasiado bien lo ha hecho. Pero yo ya no puedo cambiar las decisiones, las otras chicas no tienen culpa de eso o por lo menos no podría demostrarse nada y se armaría un escándalo terrible. Todo el certamen quedaría desprestigiado para siempre…

 

Pero Esmeralda se negaba a dejar las cosas así y espetó muy furiosa.

-¡Lo que hay que hacer es darle una lección a ese tipejo! ¡Sabe Dios a todas las pobres chicas que coaccionará de esa manera tan sucia!...  
\- Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? - Preguntó Mirna que de inmediato agregó. - No tenemos ninguna prueba, de no ser que Maray le denuncie y sería su palabra contra la de él. Y el testimonio de esta muchacha.  
\- Déjamelo a mí- le dijo su maestra que sonrió de forma maliciosa como en sus mejores tiempos de la Luna Negra al sentenciar. - ¡Ese canalla va a saber quién es Esmeralda Lassart Deveraux!...

 

Después, para asombro y alegría de la jovencita que las escuchaba sin perder detalle, la veterana diseñadora añadió con voz más amable e incluso llena de interés y aprobación.

\- Y a ti niña, espero verte de nuevo muy pronto. Me he fijado en ti y eres buena. Me gustas Crista. Y no lo digo solo por el gesto tan noble y valiente que has tenido con una chica de quién desconocías su identidad. Créeme, yo no regalo los elogios. Aunque tienes todavía muchas cosas que pulir. También veo que reúnes cualidades para llegar a ser modelo de la firma Deveraux. Has demostrado vocación, compañerismo y amor por este mundo. Haremos una cosa. Habla con Mirna y ella te dirá lo que tienes que hacer para unirte a mi academia, y no solamente para un cursillo de un mes. 

 

La anonadada chica se quedó embobada sin saber que decir ni poder hablar. Fue Mirna la que, también con amabilidad, le dijo.

\- Anda, vete a buscar a tus padres tranquila, nosotras nos ocuparemos de esto, ya te llamaré.  
\- Yo…yo no sé qué decir… ¡gracias…, muchas gracias señora Deveraux! – apenas si pudo sollozar la aludida. -

 

Esmeralda le dedicó una amable sonrisa y asintió. La chica se alejó emocionada, aun sin poder creer lo que le había sucedido. Esperaba también que pudieran castigar a ese maníaco. Desde luego no sabía realmente quién era la persona que se iba a ocupar de eso. Aunque ahora todo lo que deseaba era contarles aquello a sus padres. La propia Esmeralda, que no iba a olvidar ni a perdonar de ningún modo aquel ultraje, dejó a la también consternada Mirna, pensando ya en lo que iba a tramar contra ese viejo pervertido. Desde luego no se lo iba a decir ni a Diamante ni a su propia hija y menos a Roy y a Leval. A parte del disgusto que se llevarían ellos le romperían la cara a ese individuo y ella prefería algo mucho más elaborado, discreto y sutil, aunque necesitaría algo de ayuda...


	35. Tentaciones demasiado fuertes de vencer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida sigue su curso, los chicos y las chicas de la tercera generación van madurando y algunos tienen que soportar tentaciones muy complicadas...

Ni corta ni perezosa, Esmeralda se fue a buscar a su familia, allí estuvo durante un rato manteniendo el semblante feliz y distendido que todos tenían, pero en cuanto pudo habló con Maray a solas y le dijo que sabía lo que había sucedido. La chica rompió a llorar avergonzada pero su abuela la consoló con voz dulce y comprensiva.

\- No te culpes de eso mi niña, tú hiciste lo que debías.  
-¡Fue horrible! - Sollozaba Maray que apenas si podía añadir entre balbuceos – me…me sentía tan asustada. Quizás podría haber quedado mejor y no he podido estar a la altura de lo que esperabas de mí.  
\- No, no digas eso cariño. - La abrazó Esmeralda mirándola compasiva y animándola de inmediato. - Tendrás muchas más oportunidades para demostrar lo que vales, ¡ya lo verás! Estoy muy orgullosa de como lo has hecho. No sólo no has contado con favoritismos sino que has tenido que afrontar ese terrible inconveniente. Lo que has conseguido ha sido enteramente gracias a tu valía y a tu tesón. ¡Te has portado como toda una profesional! Llegarás a ser una magnífica modelo y ya eres una estupenda cantante, eso seguro.  
\- Gracias abuela - pudo sonreír Maray al fin, enjugándose las lágrimas mucho más reconfortada. –Que tú digas eso significa muchísimo para mí 

 

Su interlocutora asintió para retomar la conversación desde un punto de vista más serio.

\- Y ahora nos encargaremos de ese asqueroso. Ya tengo preparado un plan. Ve y busca a esa amiga tuya. Crista,- recordó agregando confiada - ella nos ayudará...  
\- ¿La conoces, abuela?- .Se sorprendió Maray. -  
\- Si, fue ella la que me lo contó todo, es una buena chica y creo que también tiene futuro en esta profesión. Así que llámala y que venga, no tengo la más mínima duda de que aceptará mi proposición.

 

Su nieta asintió, aunque sin imaginar cual sería la propuesta que iba a hacerle su abuela a Crista, corrió a ver si la encontraba aun. Tuvo suerte, su amiga estaba aguardando con sus padres y después de saludar a estos y alejarse un poco de allí, Maray le dijo que su abuela quería verla. Desde luego que esa chica corrió para allá. Al llegar, Esmeralda le explicó lo que quería que hiciera, la muchacha asintió mientras se reía. Poco rato después, se dirigió hacia la zona donde estaban todavía algunos de los jueces, entre ellos el tal Horace. Recogían sus cosas y se preparaban para irse. Crista se acercó por allí haciéndose la distraída. El viejo enseguida reparó en ella, la llamó con un gesto y ella se acercó a él despacio. Adentrándose en una zona en la que no había ya nadie.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí? Creía que ya todas estaríais en vuestra casa,- dijo él agradablemente sorprendido. -  
\- Me apetecía pasear por aquí por última vez, ¡es tan bonito y me ha hecho tanta ilusión el que me dieran un premio! Han sido ustedes muy amables - respondió la muchacha con un tono muy cándido y agradecido. -

 

Para Horace la tentación era muy grande, a solas con una chica tan bonita, vestida aun de forma provocativa, con una pequeña minifalda. Seguro que podría hacer algo con ella. Pero lo que él desconocía era que Esmeralda, acompañada de un técnico de holovisión de los que habían cubierto el certamen, filmaba cada detalle. Junto a ella estaba Mirna, a la que su maestra también había llamado. Sólo tuvieron que esperar pacientemente escondidos a que se desarrollasen los hechos para grabarlo todo.

 

\- Creo que tuvimos que haberte dado a ti el premio de Miss Bios - dijo Horace sin poder disimular su nerviosismo y creciente excitación. -Pero los otros jurados no estaban de acuerdo conmigo.- Se acercó a Crista que se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a acariciárselas a la par que le susurraba. - Eres muy guapa, yo podría recomendarte para otros concursos, si tú...

 

La muchacha, pese a sentirse muy incómoda y asqueada, aguantó admirablemente el tipo y siguió haciéndose la tonta.

-¿Si?..¿Qué quiere que haga?,- preguntó con fingida ingenuidad mientras se levantaba. -

 

Sin poder resistirse más, Horace se abrazó compulsivamente a ella tocándole el trasero.

\- Tienes un pompis bien puesto, ¿te gustaría sentir placer y de paso dárselo a un pobre viejo? - Jadeó con voz muy libidinosa. -  
-¿Pero qué insinúa usted? - Exclamó ella que comenzaba a sentirse realmente asustada, aunque confiando en que la señora Deveraux y los otros estuviesen allí. -

Horace añadió presa de la excitación:

-¡Bájate las braguitas y agáchate!, ¡aquí nadie nos ve, será rápido y ya verás cómo te gustará! 

 

Esmeralda le hizo una señal a la atónita cámara, ya tenía suficiente. Cuando Crista hizo ademán de apartarse y ese tipejo intentó sujetarla y quitarle su ropa interior, ella y los demás salieron en tanto la chica gritaba sin poder contener más su angustia.

-¡No, por favor, déjeme....socorro! 

 

El viejo se quedó sorprendido cuando vio salir a todas aquellas personas. Esmeralda se acercó y le apartó de la chica con un empujón espetándole con manifiesto desprecio.

-¡Viejo asqueroso y pervertido! ¡Ahora verás lo que es bueno! Has intentado abusar sexualmente de una menor y le has hecho proposiciones deshonestas.

 

En un primer instante Horace se quedó perplejo. No había podido reaccionar ya que todo fue para él muy repentino, pero poco tardó en negar con la cabeza de forma vehemente, chillando como un poseso.

-¡Eso es mentira, ella quería, quería que yo la ayudase!

 

Mirna salió también y le respondió sin poder ocultar su repulsa e indignación.

-¡Es usted repugnante! Esto le costará la cárcel, lo tenemos todo grabado...

 

Dos policías, que también habían sido alertados, esposaron al viejo mientras éste se resistía y gritaba insultándolas.

\- ¡Las modelos sois todas unas zorras!, os gusta pavonearos y provocar. ¡Malditas zorras!

 

Pero al fin, pese a sus protestas y chillidos se lo llevaron a rastras junto con las pruebas y las declaraciones firmadas de todos los testigos, Crista suspiró aliviada en tanto se arreglaba la ropa.

-¡Menos mal! , creía que no iban ustedes a salir nunca. ¡Ha sido horrible!, pensé que iba a violarme el muy asqueroso.  
\- Siento que hayas tenido que pasar tan mal rato, te lo agradezco mucho y te aseguro que no lo olvidaré. Además de modelo has demostrado ser muy buena actriz. - La alabó Esmeralda que le repitió con voz aun más considerada que en la ocasión anterior. - Llámame tan pronto comience mi “castting” de chicas para la temporada. Además del cursillo creo que podríamos darte algún desfile a prueba.

 

Crista abrió la boca impresionada, ¡no se lo podía creer! Esa era sin duda la oportunidad de su vida. Para confirmarlo Mirna le sonrió y le dijo con tono muy jovial.

\- Alégrate muchacha, ¡te puedo asegurar que la señora Deveraux no le ofrece eso a cualquiera!  
\- Mu, muchas gracias.- Pudo decir Crista que casi iba a llorar de la emoción.- ¡Yo…no sé cómo agradecerle!…Señora…

 

Esmeralda sonriendo le hizo un gesto para que no siguiese hablando, asimismo dándola una cariñosa palmadita en la cara y después se alejó. Satisfecha, corrió a contarle a su nieta que todo estaba ya arreglado, ese individuo no volvería a aprovecharse de una chica nunca más.

-Bueno. Misión cumplida. Ahora toca pasar página.- Se dijo la veterana diseñadora.- Olvidar este desagradable asunto y ocuparnos del futuro… 

 

Y así fue, después de toda esta agitación pasaron los días. A esos sucedieron los meses y las galardonadas efectivamente acudieron a la selección de modelos. Esmeralda, cumplió su palabra, no se olvidó de Crista y la eligió para formarla en su casa de modas, tal como había prometido. Y a decir verdad la joven no la defraudó. Tenía muchos deseos de aprender y mostró verdadera vocación. La nieta de Esmeralda también destacó y junto con su amiga fue tomada a prueba. Las dos comenzaron a pasar modelos en Bios y lo hacían muy bien. Maray sin olvidarse tampoco de sus primeros pinitos como cantante en algún que otro festival, en los que cosechó unas muy buenas actuaciones. Sin embargo no todo era el centrarse en la moda. La firma Deveraux ponía especial interés en que sus modelos, tanto femeninos como masculinos, tuvieran una buena educación en casi todos los temas. Así se lo comentó Mirna a las muchachas cuando éstas asistían a la sesión de presentación de las aspirantes en la sede de Bios.

-Muy bien señoritas - Les comunicó la modelo que las observaba desde un atril.- Sepan que aquí, en esta casa, se les exigirá que, además de ser unas buenas profesionales, culminen algún grado de estudios. Para las que todavía estén acabando el instituto es muy importante que no dejen de lado los libros. Y no me refiero a que se los pongan sobre la cabeza para practicar los desfiles…

 

Hubo un coro de risas que enseguida se acallaron cuando la modelo prosiguió, más seria ahora.

-Es un mundo difícil y muy exigente. Demandará mucho de vosotras. Tendréis que estar prestas a darlo todo y trabajar muy duro desde el primer día. Y os diré algo muy importante. La recompensa no es la fama, ni salir en las portadas de las holo revistas, eso es efímero. El verdadero premio que obtendréis será el formaros como personas, viajar por éste planeta, la Tierra y Nature, entre otros, conocer gentes muy variadas y hacer muchos y buenos amigos. Atesoraréis mucha experiencia vital. Y para las que lo deseen, habrá posibilidad de obtener becas para las mejores universidades. En la firma Deveraux nos gusta demostrar que nuestros modelos de ambos sexos no son solamente apariencia. Recordadlo. El exterior si no está a tono con un interior cultivado y equilibrado no pasa de ser una cáscara vacía. Habréis de tener pasión por lo que hacéis, orgullo por vuestro trabajo y espíritu de sacrificio. Siempre lo decimos, y es cierto. Muchas no soportan el ritmo y acaban renunciando. Espero que no sea vuestro caso. Bienvenidas a la escuela de modelos de la Academia Deveraux…

 

Y todas las candidatas aplaudieron con entusiasmo, Crista y Maray entre ellas. La nieta de Esmeralda estaba viendo así cumplidos sus dos grandes sueños, ser una buena modelo y también llegar a ser conocida como cantante, y aspiraba incluso a poder grabar un disco algún día. Para ello habló con su madre y con Idina que le prometieron que, llegado el momento, tanto ella como el resto de las antiguas Justices, la ayudarían. De todas maneras la chica comenzó también a experimentar una especie de trances, siempre cuando estaba sola y se concentraba. Le surgían letras que cantaba casi sin pensar. Y sus cabellos se tornaban blancos inmaculados elevándose mecidos por una inexistente brisa. Sin embargo, ella no se preocupaba por esto, más bien al contrario, sentía una gran paz de espíritu y eso le ayudó a madurar bastante. No obstante, temiendo que otras personas no lo entendieran, decidió guardar el secreto sobre esas experiencias. Solo habló de ello con su hermano.

-Dime Asthel.- Le preguntó en una de las ya cada vez menos frecuentes ocasiones en las que podían reunirse para hablar.- ¿Qué significa eso? Antes recuerdo que los dioses nos enseñaron cosas. Pero yo nunca había hecho algo así de una forma tan intensa…

 

Su hermano guardó silencio durante unos instantes, parecía resistirse a responder. Al fin, supo que no tenía otra opción. Las cosas seguían su curso y Maray tenía derecho a saberlo. De modo que, con amabilidad e incluso delicadeza, le comentó.

-Esa es la señal de que eres una elegida. En el fondo de tu corazón lo has sabido desde siempre. Y que sufras esos trances cada vez más a menudo quiere decir que tu parte espiritual, aquella que habrá de surgir cuando empiece nuestra misión, ha empezado a despertarse.  
-Comprendo.- Musitó la chica queriendo saber.- Significa entonces que me queda poco tiempo…  
-Todavía falta.- La tranquilizó su hermano, aunque no obstante, asintió.- Puede que unos pocos años. Por ahora disfruta de la vida. Realiza tus sueños. Al menos todos los que puedas. Eso es lo mismo que hago yo, porque sé que, algún día, deberé renunciar a ellos por algo mucho más importante.  
-Gracias Asthel. Lo haré. Viviré lo más intensamente que pueda.- Convino ella tras darle un abrazo.- Te quiero hermano.  
-Y yo a ti. Siempre.- Le sonrió el aludido.-

 

Y así dejaron ya ese tema. Mientras tanto los demás comenzaron sus estudios en la universidad. Asthel, Madelaine y Mimet, a ellos se unió Brian un par de años después. Su carrera podía cursarse en la Tierra pero él quiso ir a estudiar a Bios, algo le decía que debía ir allí. Kerria y Samantha no se opusieron a ello, sabían que junto con Leval y Amatista estaría bien. De este modo la aspiración de su abuelo Roy pudo verse satisfecha, ambos primos jugaron juntos en el equipo de la universidad y no tenían rival. Amén de causar sensación entre las chicas, ya que, cuando llegó, Brian había crecido bastante, era un poco más alto que Leval y bastante atractivo. De carácter simpático aunque algo introvertido sin embargo para los desconocidos. Entre los suyos, en cambio, se tornaba mucho más comunicativo. Se alojó en la casa de sus primos y desde allí todos iban a estudiar a la misma universidad. Aunque en estas fechas estaba más apagado que de costumbre, recientemente había sufrido un fuerte desengaño amoroso y no estaba interesado en la multitud de animadoras y otras chicas que no dejaban de corear su nombre en los partidos. En cambio, su atención se dirigió hacia una mujer en su opinión mucho más fascinante y madura. 

 

Y aconteció otra llegada más. Desde el reino de la Luna Nueva llegó Alice. Y no lo hizo con demasiado agrado. 

-Cumpliré las órdenes y terminaré lo antes posible.- Se decía en tanto la nave que la llevaba se aproximaba a Bios.- Nadie dirá que no soy digna de mi linaje.

 

Aun a disgusto la joven recordaba como hacía un par de semanas, estando en palacio, su madre la llamó. De inmediato acudió con sus galas regias. Aquel día no tuvo entrenamiento con su padre. Ahora ya era una chica en los inicios de la adolescencia y se notaba cambiar deprisa. Estaba casi tan alta como su madre y seguía creciendo. Aunque eso no era lo más importante, lo que si la desconcertaba era que quizás pasaba por una especie de crisis de identidad. Su lado saiyan tiraba con creciente atracción de ella. El ejemplo de su prima Sandrei estaba siempre presente. Esa muchacha era muy poderosa y dinámica para ser tan joven y Alice deseaba parecerse a ella. Pero por otra parte, deseaba mantener sus hábitos de princesa de la Luna. En eso meditaba cuando llegó a las estancias privadas de sus padres. Allí, la soberana se levantó de un sillón al verla y le comentó.

-Demos un paseo Alice. Tengo que hablar contigo.

 

La joven asintió obedeciendo de inmediato. Madre e hija recorrieron algunas partes del palacio, recibiendo las reverencias de los cortesanos que correspondieron con educadas inclinaciones de cabeza. Neherenia guió a su hija a través de los invernaderos, las zonas de lagos artificiales y demás sitios construidos en la cara oculta de la Luna durante décadas. Finalmente se detuvieron en medio de un parque. El favorito de la soberana. Nehie tomó asiento en un banco e invitó a su hija a hacerlo a su lado en tanto le confesaba. 

-Siempre que puedo me encanta venir aquí, es un sitio luminoso, bello y lleno de vida.  
-El parque Xanadú es tu favorito.- Observó tras sentarse Alice, leyendo la placa que daba nombre a ese espacio.-  
-Sí, es el primer parque que creamos en el exterior, protegido por las grandes cúpulas.- Le comentó su madre.-

 

La muchacha asintió descuidadamente. El lugar era hermoso sin duda, con muchos árboles, pájaros que trinaban en multitud de cantos diferentes, hermosas fuentes con intrincados diseños que escupían agua cristalina, alimentando pequeños estanques y algunas corrientes de agua que surcaban los cuidados campos. Y sobre todo, destacan a la vista la gran variedad de flores que allí crecían. Por otra parte Alice se fijaba en los críos corrían y jugaban encantados en los columpios y demás construcciones infantiles que había para ello. De pequeña, incluso ella misma venía cuando sus padres la traían. Entonces escuchó a su progenitora preguntarle casi como si de un acertijo se tratara.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ser la reina?...  
-No lo sé, madre.- Replicó la joven, elucubrando.- ¿El poder para hacer lo que quieras?…  
-El poder sí. Pero no para hacer lo que quiera, sino lo que debo hacer.- Replicó su interlocutora, afirmando casi a modo de advertencia.- Hay una enorme diferencia entre una cosa y la otra.  
-Bueno, supongo que sí.- Convino su heredera.-   
-Verás Alice…tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando, de hecho hace años ya que lo pensamos….-Comentó la soberana, para proseguir, mirando ahora a los ojos de su hija.- Como princesa de la Luna Nueva has aprendido muchas cosas de protocolo, leyes, etiqueta y relaciones diplomáticas. Como descendiente de un saiyan, tu cuerpo se ha entrenado y fortalecido. Ahora tienes que completar tu preparación.  
-Muy bien. Dime que he de hacer pues.- Le pidió la joven.-  
-Hemos pensado que aquí, en la Luna, no te enriquecerás lo bastante en materia de experiencias vitales. Creo que para potenciar tu educación tendrás que hacer un viaje a otro mundo.  
-¡A la Tierra quizás! A la Corte de la reina Serenity con la princesa Seren!- Inquirió entre esperanzada y visiblemente entusiasmada.- ¡Es una idea genial!, podré aprender mucho con ella y practicar con su hija Sandrei.

 

Sin embargo su madre movió la cabeza, y tras sostener la mirada de la impetuosa joven aguardando a que ésta se calmase, le contó.

-Hemos pensado que irás a Bios. Te educarás junto a mi amiga Idina, que es princesa de la Luna, y sus hijos. Los conoces desde niños. Asistirás a clases allí.

 

Desde luego que el rostro de la chica era totalmente permeable tanto para mostrar entusiasmo como decepción. Apenas si pudo repetir con incredulidad.

-¡A Bios!... Pero, eso está, está muy lejos de aquí…  
-Mejor así, debes aprender a valerte por ti misma.- Sentenció su madre.-  
-Pero sería mejor ir a la Tierra. Si quieres que aprenda de alguien los soberanos son los mejores.- Adujo la joven.-  
-No te digo que eso no sea cierto. Pero en este caso lo que tu padre y yo queremos es que sepas como vive y piensa la gente corriente. Eso te será más útil.  
-¡La gente corriente! De eso tenemos ya de sobra en la Luna. - Masculló la chica, con creciente malestar.-  
-Confío plenamente en Idina, es como una hermana para mí. Y tú congeniabas muy bien con sus hijos.- Le recordó conciliatoriamente su madre.-  
-Cuando tenía seis años. - Replicó la muchacha, afirmando casi con tono ofendido por ese comentario.- Ahora tengo catorce. Ya no soy ninguna niña pequeña.

 

Neherenia suspiró armándose de paciencia. No creyó que su hija fuera a ser tan reticente, incluso a disgustarse tanto. Pensó sinceramente que aquello le gustaría. Sin embargo Alice había ido cambiando mucho en los últimos años. Lejos estaba de ser esa niña encantadora que tanto gustaba de sentarse junto a ella, ver esos holodiscos de las Justices o escuchar algunas historias que le contaba cuando paseaban y jugaban en este mismo parque. Pese a todo era noble y de buenos sentimientos. No obstante, su progenitora seguía creyendo que le hacía falta una lección de humildad. De hecho Alice no era mala chica pero, poco a poco, entre su desarrollo físico y su rango de palacio se había ido haciendo distante respecto de sus súbditos. Su carácter era demasiado altivo en ocasiones y eso se debía a que no tenía apenas amigos de su edad. Y los pocos que vivían en la corte siempre tenían que rendirle pleitesía. Desde luego que la soberana no iba a permitir que le sucediera lo mismo que a ella en su anterior encarnación. Sin embargo quizás su hija era distinta de lo que la propia soberana fue. Cuando Nehie viajó por vez primera a la Tierra e hizo amistad con Idina también tuvo a los padres de ésta y a Chibiusa y las amazonas. Luego fue a la Golden State a cursar una carrera universitaria, siendo ya adulta, lo que reforzó más sus lazos con las personas comunes. Su hija por el contrario no disfrutó de aquella experiencia. Ella quería que la tuviera. Barajó con su esposo la opción de que, más adelante, la niña fuera a estudiar una carrera a la Tierra, pero antes quería que aprendiera lo que significaba vivir sin privilegios, rodeada de personas normales en su día a día.

-Será para ti una bonita experiencia.- Subrayó tratando de ser más animosa.- Te resultará muy útil para el futuro.  
-Lo dirás en broma, supongo.- Rechazó la joven cruzándose de brazos y levantándose, en tanto se negaba.- Madre, no quiero ir, no voy a ir allí. ¡Ni lo pienses!… ¡Vaya una pérdida de tiempo!

 

Y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando la voz de su interlocutora la detuvo, pero ésta vez no sonaba ya jovial ni desenfadada. Por el contrario, su tono era autoritario y cortante.

-¡Alice!, no te he dado permiso para irte.- Al oír aquello, la muchacha se detuvo en seco y su madre prosiguió con severidad.- Jovencita. No te estoy dando a elegir. Como tu madre y como tu soberana es mi deseo que hagas ese viaje. Cursarás allí los primeros años de secundaria y obedecerás en todo a Idina, que se encargará de tutelarte.   
-Estoy segura de que papá no consentirá que deje mi entrenamiento.- Repuso la agitada chica dándose la vuelta para enfrentar su indignada mirada a la de su progenitora.- Es parte de mi educación…  
-Tanto tu padre como yo hemos acordado que así será. En Bios existen personas lo suficientemente poderosas como para hacerte progresar en todas las áreas. Incluida la del combate al estilo saiyan.  
-¡Esto es muy injusto, disponéis de mi vida sin siquiera preocuparos de lo que yo quiero! - Se lamentó la chica con amargura.-

 

Pero lejos de mostrarse apenada su madre la miró todavía con más severidad y la abroncó.

-¡Ya es suficiente! Eres la princesa heredera del trono de la Luna Nueva. Te guste o no, tienes obligaciones que cumplir. He probado a tratar de hablar contigo de madre e hija. Pero, si te lo tomas así, entonces, como reina tuya que soy, te estoy dando una orden. Si te disgusta tanto la idea piensa que es un servicio a tu mundo. Ya tienes edad para empezar a comprender lo que eso significa.

 

La niña respiraba con agitación y estaba visiblemente enfadada, sin embargo, supo contener su ira y replicó con un sarcástico tono, tamizado de impostada amabilidad, en tanto se inclinaba en exceso…

-Lo que vos digáis Bella y Gentil Majestad. Cumpliré vuestras órdenes. Como lo haría cualquier súbdito vuestro.- Sentenció, remarcando las últimas palabras con manifiesto desprecio. Para agregar con un falso tono sumiso.- ¿Me dais la venia para retirarme ahora?  
\- Te marcharás dentro de unos días. Comienza con los preparativos. - Le informó su resignada madre que, con un tono bastante más decaído en su voz, elevó una mano y suspiró con tristeza.- Puedes retirarte…

 

La chica no replicó a eso, simplemente se alejó de allí a grandes zancadas, llena de indignación por lo que consideraba una manifiesta injusticia. Nehie se quedó sentada en ese banco un rato más, recibiendo aquella luz solar reflejada por unos grandes espejos que orbitaban la Luna. Suspiró. Su esposo Doran estaba ausente, en cuanto llegase tendría que contarle lo sucedido…

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Qué difícil es a veces mi cometido.- Se decía con pesar.- Ya me lo dijeron ellas y tenían razón. Muchas veces hay que ignorar lo que el corazón nos grita. Pero es por su propio bien.

 

Recordaba algunas de sus propias experiencias cuando estuvo viviendo en la Tierra, fue a la universidad con Idina, e incluso conoció a las primas y amigas de ésta. Particularmente le vino a la memoria una vez. Justo tras terminar ese concierto que dieron a beneficio de los niños y las mujeres maltratados. Ella se estrenó como cantante allí. Al menos siendo una Justice de honor. Suspiró, precisamente suplió a su gran amor, el fallecido Granate. “La quinta Justice” como él le dijo en broma que se hacía llamar. Todas estaban ya desmaquillándose y listas para ducharse y cambiarse cuando la propia Neherenia comentaba no sin algo de pesar y resignación.

-Bueno, se ha terminado el sueño de ser una chica normal y corriente. ¡Ahora tengo que retornar a la realidad!  
-Anda que te quejarás chica, ¡Menuda realidad! – se rio Katherine.- ¡Eres una reina!  
-Te tocará gobernar a jornada completa.- Declaró Kerria, añadiendo animosa.- Pero tranquila, eres una buena persona, lo harás muy bien.  
-Desde luego, por un lado te entiendo, Nehie.- Terció solidariamente Idina.- Es mucha responsabilidad.  
-Sí, es cierto.- Convino Amatista.- Durante mi viaje en la SSP-1 me he dado cuenta de lo importante que es saber qué decisiones tomar. De ti pueden depender las vidas y la seguridad de muchas personas…

 

La aludida miró al resto con gesto pensativo. Y entonces replicó a modo de cuestión general para todas las presentes.

-¿Qué creéis vosotras que es más importante?- Quiso saber la soberana centrando la atención de sus interlocutoras cuando aclaró.- Me refiero a… ¿qué tendríais vosotras más en cuenta a la hora de gobernar?... ¿En qué debería basarme como soberana para lograr la felicidad de mis súbditos?  
-Es una pregunta muy complicada.- Repuso Katherine que, enseguida replicó.- Para mí, lo más importante sería estar muy bien informada para saber qué es lo más necesario para mi pueblo. Constatar la opinión de mis ciudadanos. Así sabría si voy por el camino adecuado…  
-No sé. En mi opinión sería fundamental dar prioridad a la ciencia.- Declaró a su vez Amatista.- El fomentar la investigación y los conocimientos para mejorar la calidad de vida de la gente. Por norma general los recursos son muy escasos y hay que emplearlos bien. Para eso la tecnología ayuda mucho…  
-Pues yo creo que, ante todo, se deben elaborar unas leyes justas y adecuadas para todos. –Valoró Kerria.- Un buen gobernante debe cumplir y hacer cumplir la ley. Dar seguridad a las personas que dependan de él o de ella…  
-En mi caso, me decantaría por la educación.- Aseveró Idina.- Un pueblo con buena preparación puede tener todo lo que mis compañeras han dicho. Si enseñamos y preparamos a los críos desde pequeñitos tendremos buenos científicos, informadores y juristas y sobre todo, buenas personas.  
-Sí, pero para eso debes tener leyes que lo sustenten.- Repuso Kerria.- Como una buena ley de educación.  
-Con una buena red de información y aprobación para que la gente lo sepa.- Añadió Katherine.- Hay que consultar esas cosas. Y comunicarlas apropiadamente para que comprendan bien tus intenciones.  
-Y no digamos los medios técnicos para poder dar formación a todos.- Remachó Amatista.- Con una sociedad avanzada y ciencia al alcance de la gente.  
-Claro, pero para hacer todo eso, tienes que estar formado antes.- Comentó Idina que agregó con tintes solidarios.- De todos modos no te envidiamos nada tu cometido, Nehie. Mi mayor problema será quizás como gobernar una clase con veinte niños y niñas pequeños.  
-Es cierto. Lo de ser reina y tan joven como tú, es una gran responsabilidad.- Convino Kerria.- Siempre tienes que dar ejemplo.  
-Estar en el candelero a todas horas. Por lo que estoy aprendiendo en la facultad de periodismo, alguien con esa relevancia siempre va a ser mirado con lupa. Hagas lo que hagas, nunca vas a contentar a todos y te criticarán…  
-¡Eh chicas! - Terció Amatista entre jocosa y algo compadecida por aquella muchacha.- ¿Estáis tratando de animarla o de deprimirla? ¡Pobre Nehie!

 

Las demás se rieron, en tanto la soberana suspiraba, admitiendo con tintes de broma o quizás más en serio de lo que ella misma se creía…

-¡Un poco más de tiempo escuchándoos y me darían ganas de abdicar!

 

Su comentario provocó las carcajadas de sus amigas. Todas, incluida la propia reina de la Luna Nueva, compartieron ese momento entre risas.

-Yo creo que el secreto es que seas tú misma.- Comentó Kathy al final, tratando de arreglar su anterior intervención, para sentenciar.- Al que le guste bien, al que no… ¡que se fastidie!  
\- Si escuchas a tu corazón y a tu conciencia todo irá bien.- Afirmó Idina.-  
-Y que te preocupes tanto por querer ser una buena reina ya indica que seguramente lo serás.- Convino Kerria.-  
-Ahora eres tú la que debe decidir.- Remachó Amatista.- Estamos seguras de que tomarás las decisiones adecuadas.

 

Neherenia sonrió. Esas chicas eran buenas personas, inteligentes y sensatas. Todas sus sugerencias habían sido magníficas. Efectivamente, era ella la que debía decidir y concluyó que, en cierto modo, todas tenían razón. Aunque, quizás por una mayor cercanía o por la carrera que había cursado, estaba más cerca de la postura de Idina. Con la educación empezaba todo. Por eso organizó becas para estudiantes de la Luna a fin de que pudieran ir a la Tierra y aprendieran. De ese modo podrían investigar y mejorar con la ciencia las condiciones de vida de su reino. Esas grandes cúpulas con invernaderos y todas esas extensiones de bosques y partes habitables ganadas a lo largo de los últimos años eran la mejor prueba. También sugirió y aprobó leyes para mejorar ese aspecto y otros, como corregir desigualdades y garantizar derechos. Entre otros, la libertad de información a fin de que sus súbditos pudieran elegir el camino que considerasen más adecuado cuando votasen a los diferentes gobiernos de las provincias en las que se dividían, e incluso en las elecciones al parlamento. Ella misma, pese a ser la Jefa del Estado en su calidad de reina, tenía que someter sus proyectos y leyes a la aprobación del mismo. Ahora deseaba tanto que su propia hija aprendiera de aquello y se beneficiase de su propia experiencia que, pese a lo sucedido, no se arrepentía de haber tenido esa conversación con ella.

-Desgraciadamente Alice todavía es muy joven para verlo de esa manera.- Se lamentaba la soberana en sus reflexiones, sentada en aquel banco.- Solo espero que, algún día, se dará cuenta de lo importante que ella es para mí y para todos.

 

Por su parte la joven princesa aludida no tardó en ir a cambiarse de ropa. Ya con su uniforme saiyan de entrenamiento se metió en la cámara especial y estuvo lanzando golpes y bolas de energía hasta quemar toda la rabia y la frustración que llevaba dentro. Eso sí, con la vana esperanza de que su padre mediaría en cuanto ella le contase aquello. Por desgracia eso no sucedió así. Doran fue tan firme como su esposa y le ordenó claramente que debía cumplir con ese mandato. Sus palabras fueron.

-Si tanto de precias de ser una saiyan debes saber que para nosotros el sentido del honor y del deber se antepone a cualquier otra cosa.  
-Si padre.- Musitó ella bajando la cabeza y sabiéndose totalmente derrotada.- No te decepcionaré. Te lo prometo…

 

De modo que, días después, viajó a Bios. Vestida como cualquier jovencita de su edad. Una camiseta y pantalón largo, con zapatillas deportivas y su largo pelo, cortado ahora como media melena más cómoda y funcional. Idina por supuesto fue a recogerla junto con el resto de la familia. En cuanto la nave que la traía arribó al astropuerto de Vitae, la princesa fue reclamada por unas voces familiares.

-Alice, ¡Aquí! Estamos aquí…

 

La chica quiso llevar su maleta en un gesto más de rebeldía. Si tenía que sufrir aquello lo haría con todas las consecuencias. De nada sirvieron las súplicas de sus acompañantes ocupados de escoltarla para que les dejase a ellos. La joven les replicó de manera desabrida.

-El deseo de mis reales padres es que me comporte como cualquier chica corriente. Eso pienso hacer.

De modo que, tras dejar a distancia a su atribulado séquito, la niña se plantó en la salida. Escuchó esa voz y se dirigió hacia la misma. Allí estaban Idina, Tom y Loren. 

-¡Qué alegría tenerte aquí! – Exclamó Idina corriendo a abrazar a esa muchacha.-

 

No obstante, ésta dejó su maleta e hizo una inclinación bastante educada pero fría. Su interlocutora se detuvo entonces y la oyó saludarla a su vez.

-Celebro veros, alteza. Mis padres me encomiendan a vuestra custodia.  
-Ya, bueno…no te preocupes, no es necesario que uses esos tratamientos entre nosotros. Mira, aquí están mis hijos. Tom y Loren…

 

Tom se adelantó, recordaba bien a esa cría tan graciosa, aunque ahora se quedó visiblemente impresionado. Se había convertido en una chica muy guapa. Para la edad que tenía su cuerpo estaba muy desarrollado con sus atributos femeninos. A él, ya con dieciséis años, esas cosas no se le escapaban.

-¿Puedo ayudarte con la maleta?- Inquirió amablemente el chico.-  
-No, déjalo. Pesa bastante para un humano corriente.- Repuso ella con cierta indiferencia dejándole algo cortado.-  
-¡Hola Alice!- La saludó también Loren, que contaba ya con trece años, y todavía mantenía mucha de su inocencia infantil, cuando le dijo.- ¡Qué bien!, ahora podremos volver a estudiar y jugar juntas…

 

Aunque su contertulia le dedicó una mirada que estaba entre la incredulidad y el desdén, solo para replicar con tono, eso sí, educado pero desapegado.

-Mucho me temo que mis obligaciones me impedirán jugar contigo…pero agradezco tu amabilidad.

 

Loren no supo que responder a eso, pero se quedó bastante chafada. Esa no era la amiga que recordaba. De todos modos, Idina medió enseguida para tomar la palabra con jovialidad.

-Alice estará cansada. Ha sido un largo viaje, cariño.- Le dijo a su desconcertada hija. Para dirigirse después a la recién llegada. - Lamento que mi marido no haya podido venir, está trabajando. Ahora iremos a casa y te mostraré tu habitación. En cuanto lleguemos contactaré con tus padres para decirles que estás aquí.   
-Como tú dispongas.- Fue la lacónica réplica de la princesa.- Te obedezco.

 

Y así sucedieron las cosas. Tras saludar a sus amigos y tranquilizarles respecto de la llegada de su hija, Idina instaló a Alice en una gran habitación. Por fortuna su casa de Bios era grande. De este modo, la recién llegada se dispuso a comenzar lo que juzgaba su particular odisea en ese planetucho…

-En fin. Lo soportaré como digna heredera que soy.- Pensaba en tanto se tumbaba en la cama tras deshacer el equipaje.-

 

Asthel mientras tanto ya llevaba dos años de carrera, estaba enfrascado en sus exámenes cuando un día, por fin, recibió la última visita. Una gran luz se hizo en su dormitorio, cuando ésta se fue apagando apareció un sillón que flotaba en el aire y sobre él un hombre sentado. Éste se presentó sin más rodeos, sabedor de que el joven le había estado esperando.

\- Soy Georcael, Dios superior y tu último instructor, Mensajero.  
\- Vaya, habéis tardado mucho en venir todos. Creía que vuestras visitas iban a ser en un plazo de tiempo mucho más corto - le dijo Asthel sin evidenciar ningún tipo de asombro. -  
\- Venimos en cuanto creemos que estás preparado y ahora ha llegado el momento.- Le indicó Georcael. -  
\- Bueno, ¿y qué me enseñarás tú? - Quiso saber el chico, recordando. - Redan me dijo que eras el jefe y el de más categoría de entre vosotros y que me explicarías algo que él no podía.  
\- Yo te llevaré a través del tiempo y del espacio.- Le desveló el dios. - Así conocerás todo lo que ha ocurrido y su porqué. Nos remontaremos hasta mucho antes de tu nacimiento.  
\- ¡Estoy ansioso por comenzar ese viaje!,- exclamó Asthel confiándole a su interlocutor. - He soñado sobre algunas cosas, e incluso he leído sobre otras. Por eso tengo tanta curiosidad por verlo.- Le comentó mostrándole aquel libro que había seguido guardando.-

 

Georcael negó entonces con la cabeza, haciendo un espacio con ambas manos como si quisiera distanciarse, para decirle con prevención.

-Ni aun yo estoy autorizado para consultar el Libro de los Días.   
-Tampoco yo lo he abierto en mucho tiempo. - Confesó el chico añadiendo.- No deseo desvelar nada que no deba conocer a su debido tiempo…  
\- Has hecho bien. Eso prueba que has alcanzado la madurez.- Convino su interlocutor.-  
\- Ahora sí que estoy impaciente para ver que deseas mostrarme. – Le respondió el muchacho tras volver a esconder ese grueso tomo de color burdeos.-  
-Sea pues. Sin embargo, una cosa te advertiré,- declaró el dios con seriedad. - Lo que verás serán las cosas que han sido, no pueden cambiarse. Pero tampoco será como una película, verdaderamente te transportarás a esos momentos y lugares. Tú no serás detectado por nada ni nadie, salvo si pierdes tu concentración. Pero no deberás tener deseos de intervenir en nada de lo que veas, recuérdalo bien...  
\- Comprendido. No te preocupes.- Asintió Asthel que inquirió impaciente -... ¿cuándo nos iremos?  
\- Cuando tú quieras Mensajero - le replicó Georcael declarando con tranquilidad -, yo tengo todo el tiempo a mi disposición.  
\- Espero que no tardaremos demasiado, tengo mucho que estudiar,- dijo ahora el chico algo inquieto por eso, lo cual no dejaba de ser paradójico. -  
\- No temas, como te he dicho controlo el tiempo. Te traeré a éste mismo momento cuando terminemos. Para ti habrán pasado quizá semanas de viaje, pero para tu tiempo en este momento sólo unos segundos.  
\- Entonces vámonos ya....- le pidió Asthel y Georcael asintió, envolviendo a su protegido en una bruma blanquecina. –

 

Ambos desaparecieron, unos segundos después se escucharon golpes de llamada en la puerta de su habitación, era su madre que iba a preguntar al chico si quería tomar algo...

 

En otra habitación Brian estaba estudiando. Amatista, antes de pasar por el cuarto de su hijo, se había acercado a verle. Llamó a la puerta y pasó, su sobrino sonrió levantando la vista de sus apuntes.

-¿Cómo vas Brian? ¿Es muy difícil? - Se interesó ella de forma muy amable mientras dejaba una bandeja con leche y galletas. -  
\- Lo llevo bien, gracias tía ¿Esto es para mí?,- preguntó él mirando la bandeja con agrado. -  
-¿Y para quién si no? - Le respondió Amatista sonriente mientras le acariciaba el pelo invitándole con afabilidad. - Anda, merienda un poco, tu primo y tú lleváis encerrados varias horas. Ahora voy a ver si Asthel quiere algo...

 

El joven miraba a su tía de forma inquisitiva. Ésta, sin reparar en ello, le dejó estudiar y salió hacia el cuarto de Asthel. El chico trató de concentrarse de nuevo en sus estudios, pero le costaba mucho hacerlo, cada vez que la veía le pasaba lo mismo. Sabía que eso no podía estar bien pero no podía evitarlo. Entonces, cortando sus reflexiones con un pequeño susto, sonó el vídeo teléfono, era Maray. La chica llamaba desde otra ciudad del planeta, estaba allí haciendo unos pases de modas en calidad de alumna en pruebas de la academia que su abuela había puesto en Bios. El chico atendió el teléfono y en la pantalla apareció el sonriente rostro de su prima que le saludó.

\- Hola Brian. ¿No están por ahí mis padres y mi hermano? He estado llamando y nadie me respondía...  
\- Asthel estará en su cuarto estudiando,- respondió él añadiendo todavía con un poso de inquietud fruto del sobresalto. - Tu madre le ha ido a llevar algo de comer. Tu padre no está, creo que trabaja hasta tarde hoy. -  
\- Pues nada, diles que he llamado.- Le encargó Maray que agregó recordando. - ¡Ah perdona! , no te he preguntado que tal estás tú...

Brian sonrió ahora algo más centrado.

-.Estoy muy bien, también me has encontrado estudiando para los parciales, ¿y tú?...  
-¡De maravilla!,- sonrió la aludida a la que se veía muy animada mientras le contaba. -Llevo sólo tres semanas aquí y ya he pasado tres colecciones, ¡es estupendo! Mi abuela me ha llamado y me ha dicho que desde aquí le han mandado muy buenas críticas sobre mí. Está muy contenta y dice que cuando termine mi periodo de prueba en Bios, iré a su escuela en la Tierra y que seguramente después desfilaré para ella. Ya como profesional, como mucho dentro de un año. Además, tengo que grabar mi primer disco y encima prepararme para entrar en la universidad ¡Estoy muy ocupada, y completamente agotada, pero muy contenta! - Remachó con verdadero entusiasmo. -  
\- Es maravilloso, me alegro mucho por ti - le dijo él con una amplia sonrisa. -  
\- Bueno, pues ya nos veremos Brian, volveré a llamar más tarde, adiós.- Maray colgó y desapareció la imagen. El muchacho decidió ir a decírselo a su tía. -

 

Cuando salió de su habitación y fue para ver si la encontraba, ésta iba a tocar a la puerta del cuarto de Asthel, Brian la llamó...

\- Tía Amatista, ha llamado Maray...

 

La aludida, dejando la bandeja que llevaba para su hijo en un mueble cercano, sonrió y comentó con visible interés.

\- Vaya, ni me enterado, ¿qué ha dicho? ¿Está bien?...  
\- Si, está muy contenta.- Afirmó Brian contándole lo que habían hablado. - Dice que volverá a llamar.  
\- Lleva ya tres semanas fuera y me parecen tres años.- Suspiró Amatista que realmente echaba mucho de menos a su hija. -  
\- Te comprendo bien, yo llevo aquí casi un año y me acuerdo mucho de mi familia.- Le confesó el chico. -  
\- Bueno, aquí nos tienes a nosotros,- aseguró cordialmente ella besando a su sobrino en una mejilla para añadir con cariñosa jovialidad. -Ya sé que no es lo mismo pero también te queremos.

 

El muchacho volvió a tener esa sensación, ¡no!... ¡Tenía que controlarse! , no estaba bien lo que pensaba ni tampoco lo que sentía. Ya había tenido bastante después de lo que le pasó la última vez en la Tierra, y ésta vez no existía excusa posible. Sabía de quien se trataba. Sonrió levemente con el semblante algo pálido y volvió a su cuarto para seguir estudiando. Una vez allí los mismos pensamientos le asaltaban una y otra vez. ¿Y si Amatista sintiera algo por él? Siempre le besaba y le acariciaba. Es cierto que nunca de una forma que pudiese interpretarse mal, pero aun así él tenía pensamientos que no se atrevía a reconocer. Cuantas veces se había despertado agitado después de soñar que ella entraba en su cuarto y empezaba a besarle de forma apasionada. Luego los dos se acostaban y hacían el amor. Brian quería apartar esa idea de su cabeza. ¡Amatista era su tía!, no carnal, pero estaba casada con el hermano de su madre y era a su vez la madre de Asthel y Maray, que eran sus primos. Decididamente tendría que olvidarse de eso. Pero ella, pese a tener ya más de cuarenta años, aún era guapísima y lucía un cuerpo que provocaba un tremendo deseo en el chico. Ahora aquella mujer reunía los atributos de la madurez más maternal combinados con los de una todavía refrescante juventud y belleza. Brian no dejaba de pensar en ello, resopló y decidió no apartar la vista de sus apuntes...

-¡Maldita sea! Tengo que estudiar en serio y olvidarme de todas esas fantasías…

 

Mientras tanto Mimet estudiaba a su vez. Había decidido ser la mejor cirujana del planeta y con su gran cociente intelectual no le sería difícil. Devoraba materialmente los temas de estudio, llevaba dos años en la universidad y su currículo era impresionante, ¡todo matrículas de honor! Mimí y Ken no podían estar más felices y satisfechos por las notas de su hija, pero desde que le contaran hace años la verdad sobre ella, la joven no había vuelto a ser la misma. No es que fuera casi inexpresiva como antaño en lo tocante a sus emociones, ahora ni siquiera intentaba demostrarlas La muchacha parecía no estar interesada en nada que no fueran sus estudios y eso les llenaba de preocupación y pesar ¡Ojalá que su hija lo superase pronto y encontrase un chico con el que pudiera aprender a comportarse como una persona normal, reír, amar e incluso por qué no, discutir! A todo esto, Mimet iba a la clase de Madeleine. La única con la que compartía más temas que los simples estudios. Ésta también llevaba unas excelentes notas y además de seguir saliendo con Asthel, Maddie aspiraba a convertirse en un buen médico y especializarse en pediatría, pues le gustaban mucho los niños...

 

Granate y Maray ya tenían una historia aparte, ella como le había contado a Brian, estaba en el camino de convertirse una cotizada modelo y cantante, pero a la vez de eso, ya pensaba en elegir una carrera. Granate a su vez, tal y como hiciera su difunto tío del mismo nombre, se sentía atraído por la carrera militar. Ahora que terminaba la secundaria le preguntaría a Leval para saber si entrar en la academia era muy difícil, aunque ya creía él que sí. Su madre no estaba demasiado contenta con la idea. No digamos su abuela Petz que todavía recordaba el trágico destino del tío del muchacho. Pero ambas habían aprendido ya a no intentar cambiar los sueños de los más jóvenes. Si Granate deseaba tomar ese camino sería su decisión. Y Petz se decía que iba a ser demasiada mala suerte que sucediera lo mismo otra vez. Rememoró cierta tarde que ella y Zafiro visitaron a su nieto, éste les comentaba.

-Abuelos, me encantaría entrar en la Academia. Como hizo mi tío.  
-Hijo, nosotros siempre querremos que seas feliz. – Replicó Zafiro que lucía un pelo bastante encanecido ya. -  
-Estaremos orgullosos de ti hagas lo que hagas. – Convino su abuela Petz que también dejaba entrever ya las marcas del tiempo pese a que con sus cremas mantenía todavía una buena apariencia para su edad. – Pero es que… eres tan joven…  
-Sé que os da miedo que me suceda lo mismo que al tío Granate. – Les desveló el chico que sin embargo les confió. – Pero algo en mi interior me dice que no será así. Que tendré una importante misión que cumplir.

 

Sus abuelos se miraron sin comprender. Supusieron que se refería a servir a su planeta y a la Tierra. Al menos de momento las cosas en la política se mantenían igual o puede que algo más tranquilas. Ese grupo de disconformes que había creado el llamado proyecto Némesis se habían ido al espacio, nada nuevo se sabía de ellos y al parecer las protestas habían disminuido en la Tierra tras su marcha. Karaberasu les contó que su hija, tras la agresión sufrida por ella y Minako se puso a investigar junto con Tania, su amiga y compañera periodista. Habían sacado a la luz un montón de cosas y tras un par de años de rigurosas pesquisas iban a hacer un programa documental que destaparía más de una sorpresa.

-Bueno hijo- intervino Sandy que llegaba precisamente del trabajo. – Me alegra verte aquí con los abuelos.  
-¿Qué tal está tu padre?- se interesó Petz dirigiéndose a la recién llegada. –  
-Mal- suspiró ella con pesar. – Su edad y los achaques le tienen cada día más tiempo en la cama. Me paso a verle siempre que puedo. Aunque le he dicho muchas veces que se venga con nosotros, para que pueda cuidarle aquí. Se niega siempre. Dice que no quiere ser una carga. Pero su salud se deteriora. Si sigue empeñado en estar solo no voy a tener más remedio que ingresarle en una residencia.  
-Lamento oírlo – dijo Zafiro para afirmar en cambio con un tono entre halagador y sorprendido. – Tú en cambio parece que tuvieras treinta años.

 

Y ciertamente Sandy mantenía una apariencia de juventud envidiable. Seguía siendo esa chica de larga cabellera morena voluptuosa. Más a menudo de lo que parecía, cuando iba con su hijo de compras o simplemente salían a la calle, la gente les tomaba por hermanos, ¡incluso por novios! Granate hizo precisamente un jocoso comentario a ese respecto cuando les contó a sus abuelos. Para azoramiento de su madre.

-Fijaos como estará de joven que el otro día, cuando me vino a buscar al instituto, uno de los chicos que no la conocía me comentó que menudo pibón. Que si se la podía presentar. ¡Y vaya si lo hice! Tendríais que haber visto su cara cuando le dije. Mark, ésta es mi madre, mamá, éste es Mark, ¡ja, ja, ja!…  
-Será mejor que no me pase mucho por tu instituto – sonrió débilmente Sandy ante las risas de Petz y Zafiro. – No quiero que me hagan entrar en clase…  
-¡Mamá! ¡Si esto continua así, a este paso me van a tomar a mí por tu padre! – Sonrió el divertido muchacho. –

 

Sin embargo ahora Sandy no se rio. Por suerte su hijo no se percató de cómo había ensombrecido el semblante. Pero Petz y Zafiro sí. La mujer suspiró, esa idea no le hacía mucha gracia precisamente. Además de no querer bajo ninguna circunstancia que así fuera. Ahora esos pensamientos que hacía años le pasaron de forma fugaz por la cabeza y que entonces desechó le volvían con mucha más fuerza. No podría soportar perder a sus seres queridos, y desde siempre su preocupación por sus genes demoniacos la había marcado pero solo cuando se transformaba, ya fuera voluntaria o involuntariamente. Tras muchos años creyó haber superado aquello. De hecho a más edad más estable era y ya casi le costaba esfuerzo variar su apariencia. Pero ahora su miedo era otro. ¿Y si su hijo llevaba razón sin saberlo? Por desgracia, su propia madre murió sin haberla podido ayudar en ese aspecto. Por las notas que le dejó, Sandy sabía que lo más seguro era que iba a envejecer a un ritmo mucho menor que el de los humanos normales. ¡Pero no sabía que ritmo sería ese! Y una cosa era parecer una madurita atractiva y otra ver como su marido, y pudiera ser que incluso su propio hijo, pudieran marchitarse y envejecer ante sus ojos. Aquello no lo podría soportar. De momento ya sufría con el decaimiento de su padre, aunque aquello, por doloroso que fuera, era ley de vida. Luego estaba aquella campaña estúpida de ir en contra de los inmortales. En Bios había muy pocos casos de radicales de esos, puesto que todo el mundo suponía que las únicas que gozaban de aquel privilegio eran las princesas de los planetas y los soberanos de la Tierra. Amen, claro está de que la esperanza de vida de los humanos había aumentado, pero todavía dentro de unos límites razonables. Y las personas corrientes, pese a todo, seguían envejeciendo. Pero era solo cuestión de tiempo que las personas más cercanas que tenía en Bios fuera de su familia y amigos comenzasen a darse cuenta. ¿Qué podría pasar entonces? ¿Tendría que volver a huir?

-Si me disculpáis un segundo. Tengo que hacer un par de cosas – pudo musitar embebida en esos lóbregos temores. –

Los demás asintieron, aunque Petz, mucho más sensitiva, fue tras de ella. La detuvo cuando Sandy entraba en la cocina.

-Hija, sé muy bien lo que estás pensando. Por favor, no es bueno que te lo guardes, habla conmigo de ello.- Le soltó sin preámbulos. –

 

La aludida le dedicó una mirada entre atónita y agradecida, suspiro de nuevo y se atrevió a susurrar participándole a su suegra de todos aquellos temores que la asaltaban.

-Es muy duro para mí. Ojalá que no sea así. Me horrorizo tan solo con imaginarlo.   
-No temas. Seguro que no será tan terrible como te lo imaginas.- Trató de animarla Petz, aunque realmente pensaba que su nuera podría no ir tan desencaminada. Entonces recurrió al humor para remachar – ¡Siempre podré decir que has usado mis cremas! ¡Eres una chica Otafukuya! Como decíamos en Beauty Quartete, ¡siempre jóvenes y hermosas!

Eso hizo que Sandy sonriera al fin negando con la cabeza para alegar.

-Algo las he usado sí. ¡Ojalá que fuera por esa razón! Tú también estás estupenda. Al menos tengo ese consuelo.

Petz la tomó entonces cariñosamente por los hombros y le dijo animosa.

-Pase lo que pase todavía queda mucho tiempo. Hazme caso, se feliz con tu marido y con tu hijo. ¡Los buenos recuerdos que tengas con ellos nunca los perderás!  
-Gracias Petz- sonrió su nuera, ahora de forma más luminosa. – Me alegra mucho tenerte a mi lado.  
-Bueno, y a ver si este hijo mío viene ya a casa y podemos cenar. – Desdramatizó su suegra que arengó a su interlocutora. - ¡Hala!, vamos a preparar algo muy rico esta noche y te olvidas de esas tonterías.

 

Sandy asintió y se pusieron a ello para alegría del resto de la familia. Entonces llegó su esposo. Zafiro salió a saludarle pero Coraíon traía un rostro grave y apenado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Hijo, te encuentras bien.- Le inquirió su padre. –  
-No- fue la rotunda y apenada respuesta cuando él declaró con solemne preocupación. – Avisa a mamá y a mi mujer, algo terrible ha sucedido en la Tierra…

Y su atónito padre no replicó, fue a llamarlas de inmediato…

 

En cuanto a los más pequeños en la familia de los Johnson, estos proseguían su vida. Tras la llegada de Alice las cosas parecieron seguir de modo normal. La adusta princesa no daba problemas, pero parecía obstinarse en permanecer aislada del resto. Tom, por ahora era un adolescente que estaba inmerso en secundaria y no se preocupaba más que de empezar a salir con chicas. Idina y Michael tenían no pocos quebraderos de cabeza, debiendo estar detrás de él para que estudiase. Por si fuera poco la atención del joven se centraba cada vez más en su huésped. Aunque ésta le correspondía con el mismo tinte de desinterés que por el resto de las cosas. Por su parte, Loren, que era la benjamina, todavía seguía siendo una niña para muchas situaciones, pero cada vez pintaba mejor, ya era toda una artista. Pasaba mucho tiempo dibujando. De hecho sus padres la inscribieron en una academia de arte para que pudiera desarrollar bien su talento y cuando su abuela Cooan venía de visita hablaba mucho con ella. Cierta vez incluso le hizo un retrato que estaba realmente bien.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! - pudo decir su abuela contemplándolo visiblemente impresionada. - ¡Qué bien pintas hija!  
-Todavía tengo mucho que mejorar. En la academia me dicen que me falta técnica.- Replicó tímidamente la niña.-  
-¡Ah! - desdeñó Cooan con un gesto de su mano en tanto le sonreía cálidamente a su nieta. - ¡Qué sabrán esos de talento! Tú pintas de maravilla.  
-Me gustaría hacer un cuadro con toda la familia. – Le comentó la chica con patente ilusión. –  
-Eso sería muy bonito- convino su abuela. –  
-Pues tendrás que ayudarme a que se estén todos quietos en un mismo lugar – le pidió su nieta. –  
-¡Huy!, eso sí que será difícil - rio Cooan haciendo que Loren lo hiciera también. –

Aunque en cuanto se calmaron la pequeña le comentó a su abuela.

-Pues ya verás. Tengo una sorpresa. – Afirmó radiante. –  
-¿Es para mí, cariño?- Preguntó su interlocutora que realmente no sabía a qué podría referirse la cría. –

 

Ésta asintió con ilusión, sacó un gran paquete envuelto de debajo de la cama y se lo dio a su abuela. Ésta, tras examinarlo cuidadosamente, escuchó a su nieta pedirle con apremio.

-Anda, ábrelo. Lo he hecho yo…espero que te guste, abuela…

 

La interpelada no se hizo de rogar, cuando quitó el recubrimiento de papel solo pudo mirar aquello emocionada y soltar un sentido. 

-¡Oh!..¡Qué maravilla!

 

Era un cuadro de aproximadamente medio por medio metro, salía ella, de joven, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de su esposo. Tom estaba muy bien dibujado, moreno y apuesto como en sus tiempos de la Universidad. Con una expresión que translucía su carácter amable y lleno de ternura. Cooan apenas si pudo sollozar dirigiéndose a su nieta.

-¡Es precioso cariño! , pero ¿cómo has podido hacerlo?  
-Bueno, mamá tenía unas fotos antiguas vuestras, me llevé una y la usé de modelo. Espero que te guste, era para tu cumpleaños, pero no he podido esperar a dártelo. – Explicó la niña sin concederle más importancia, pero feliz de ver la expresión de su abuela. –

 

Ésta la abrazó con todo su cariño, diciendo con la voz trémula por la emoción.

-Lo pondré en mi habitación. Será el mayor tesoro de mi casa, ¡cuánto te quiero, mi amor!, y sé que el abuelo desde el Cielo estará muy contento también…

 

Idina, que había oído alguna de aquellas exclamaciones se acercó. Sin hacer ruido observaba desde fuera de la habitación a su madre y a su hija y sonreía entre lágrimas. No quiso interrumpir ese momento privado entre ambas. Ahora comprendió porqué Loren había insistido tanto en que le enseñase esas fotos viejas. La cría adoraba a su abuela. Ella se alegraba de que las dos tuvieran esa conexión. Su propia madre parecía llevarse mejor con Loren que ella misma. Aunque lejos de molestarse por ello eso la hacía feliz. Los años pasaban y pese a que Cooan se cuidaba, cada vez evidenciaba más su edad. Habían transcurrido unos años ya desde que se jubiló y también echaba a faltar sus clases y a los críos. Por su parte, Idina continuaba trabajando con los niños en la escuela. Sus amigas seguían en sus respectivos trabajos. Suspiró pensando en sus hermanos. Alan con su esposa Naya y su hija Fiora en Nature, donde al parecer vivían los tres muy felices. Lance que tras estar unos pocos días cuando vino su madre hacía un par de años, volvió a desaparecer. Y tampoco podía dejar de acordarse del resto de la familia. Tanto de la Tierra como de Bios. Entonces sonó el videoteléfono. Era Coraíon. La muchacha le saludó contenta pero enseguida tornó su gesto en otro de horror y pesar cuando su primo le contó lo que había ocurrido en la Tierra.

-No… no puede ser…- Pudo balbucear Idina, antes de que los demás se percataran.- ¿Estás seguro de eso?... ¡Oh Dios mío!

 

Entre tanto, en la casa de los Malden en Bios, Brian terminó de estudiar justo cuando Amatista entró en su habitación, venía de llevarle a Asthel la merienda. El chico se sobresaltó al verla entrar. Su tía le preguntó algo sorprendida.

-¿Te ocurre algo Brian?...  
\- No, no...Sólo me has asustado un poco. Estaba concentrado después de estudiar.- No pudo evitar fijarse en ella que iba preciosa, llevaba un vestido rojo escotado con una falda corta, medias que dejaban ver sus largas piernas con zapatos a juego y estaba muy bien arreglada. -  
\- Lo siento...no era mi intención,- se disculpó Amatista que pasó a comentarle. - Venía a decirte que me voy a cenar con tu tío Leval. Me ha llamado del trabajo y cómo tiene mucho que hacer prefiere que salgamos un poco desde allí. Iré a buscarle. Díselo a tu primo que está enfrascado en sus estudios y no se entera de nada.  
\- Vale, yo se lo diré.- Balbuceó él mientras miraba detenidamente a su tía y se le escapó el comentario sin querer. - ¡Eres preciosa! - Enseguida pensó que se había pasado pero la aludida le agradeció lo que ella pensaba era un cumplido de cortesía, con una sonrisa. -  
\- Muchas gracias, es muy amable de tu parte cariño. Ya voy siendo mayor y no escucho eso a menudo.- Afirmó acercándose a Brian para darle un beso en la mejilla. –

 

Él estaba muy excitado, el corazón le latía a cien por hora, y no pudo evitarlo, simplemente ocurrió. Se abrazó a ella mientras la besaba en la boca con pasión. Su tía sorprendida y asustada no supo que hacer. El chico cayó con ella sobre su cama, cuando se separó la mujer le observaba con una mirada de sorpresa, incredulidad y pánico, él se dio cuenta y le pidió perdón. El arrepentido chico sollozaba y pedía disculpas una y otra vez.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho Amatista, lo siento, no he podido evitarlo!...  
\- Pero Brian... ¿por qué has hecho eso?,- le inquirió su tía más sorprendida y atemorizada que enfadada. -  
-¡Tú me gustas mucho! - le confesó avergonzado. - Estoy enamorado de ti, eres tan buena y tan dulce...- lloraba mientras se justificaba.-

 

Aunque sin atreverse a contar todo lo que de verdad sentía en un plano más físico. No obstante para su veterana interlocutora, eso no era difícil de imaginar. 

-¡Pero por Dios, Brian! - Exclamó su contertulia sin poder creerlo en tanto le reprochaba de forma admonitoria y ahora sí, enfadada. - Tú eres mi sobrino, yo te quiero mucho, pero no de esa manera. ¿No ves que podría ser tu madre? ¿Es que no te das cuenta?...  
\- Si, ya lo sé, estoy avergonzado.- Sollozó él enterrando la cabeza en sus manos para susurrar. - Me marcharé ahora mismo de aquí ¡Pero por favor, no se lo digas al tío ni a Asthel! Si mi madre Sam, los abuelos y ellos se enterasen no me lo perdonarían.

 

Amatista miró compadecida al chico, pensaba que quizás hubiera hecho cosas que le indujesen a creer que había algo que no existía. De todos modos, no era ajena al mal trago que su sobrino pasó en la Tierra. Sin ser psicóloga imaginaba el trauma que debía de arrastrar. Rememoró una charla con Kerria cuando Brian iba de camino. Su cuñada le contó lo sucedido dejándola horrorizada.

-Michelle fue muy amable al aceptar ocuparse de mi hijo. - Afirmó con patente agradecimiento en tanto le confesaba a Amatista.- Incluso me ofreció hacerlo gratis. Pero me negué.   
\- Es muy buena en lo suyo. Lamento tener que decir que, seguramente se hizo psicóloga por mi culpa. Por lo que le hice.- Afirmó su interlocutora.-  
-Eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo. Sabes que ella te perdonó y que te estima mucho.- La animó Kerria que, no obstante, enseguida retornó a su tono más alicaído para declarar.- Sé que mi hijo estará mejor ahora en Bios. Una de las cosas que me comentó ella es que tenía la impresión de que Brian siente la necesidad de una madre o de una mujer mayor y más experta que él para guiarle. Pero que no desea involucrarme a mí o a Sam. Se siente culpable.  
-No tiene por qué, sabiendo cómo fueron las cosas - terció enseguida Amatista.-  
-Sí, pero no puede evitarlo. - Suspiró su amiga con resignación, para sentenciar.- Por eso cambiar de aires, estudiar allí con vosotros y seguir con sus primos y los amigos que ha hecho en Bios le ayudará a superarlo. Esa es la opinión de Michelle. Y tanto Samantha, como mis padres y yo misma estamos de acuerdo. Os agradecemos muchísimo a ti y a mi hermano que le acojáis.  
-¡No digas tonterías! Es tu hijo, nuestro sobrino, siempre será bien recibido aquí.- Se apresuró a afirmar su cuñada con afecto.-

 

Eso tranquilizó bastante a Kerria, recordó que se despidieron y que, al poco, Brian retornó de la Tierra muy deprimido. Pero fue saliendo adelante y animándose al estar junto a ella y al resto. Amatista hizo todo cuanto estuvo en su mano por apoyarle, mostrándose accesible y jovial, como si de otro hijo más se tratara. Pero ahora pensaba, no sin envaramiento y temor, que ese muchacho podría haberlo malinterpretado. Esta enojosa situación debía de tener mucho que ver con eso. Pensando así, en su cuñada y amiga y el resto de la familia, decidió que sería mejor calmarse. Suspiró y añadió tratando de desdramatizar con un tono más sereno, aunque ella misma aun respiraba de forma entrecortada y su corazón latía bastante deprisa por aquel shock.

\- No, no seas tonto, venga. No estoy enfadada. Bueno, quizás un poco sí. Pero entiende que esto no ha estado nada bien. Anda, no llores, imagino que lo habrás pasado muy mal. La culpa también es mía porque tendría que haberme dado cuenta. Ahora me voy, olvídate de esto por ahora. Ya hablaremos mañana para aclarar las cosas con más calma, pero estáte tranquilo, esto quedará entre tú y yo. Sin embargo debes prometerme que te olvidarás de ello. Nunca más vuelvas a pensar en mí así - remachó ahora con mayor severidad. -¿Entendido?

 

El chico asintió, realmente avergonzado. Ahora es cuando su mente tomaba el control y su conciencia le martilleaba, amén de hacerle comenzar a comprender las consecuencias de aquel impetuoso acto. Tanto para él mismo como para el resto de su familia. Si eso llegara a saberse.

-Lo siento mucho. - Era lo único que acertaba a musitar.-

 

Realmente ya no estaba furiosa ni enfadada sino preocupada. Amatista no podía dejar de pensar en que, cuando ella misma tenía la edad de Brian, era una joven muy irreflexiva. Podía comprender muy bien lo de dejarse llevar por los sentimientos y los impulsos en un momento dado, siempre y cuando uno supiera frenar a tiempo y su sobrino afortunadamente así lo hizo. Ella se veía en la obligación de ayudarle como si de su propia madre se tratase, se lo debía a Kerria. Así que le dio un ligero y maternal beso en la frente y se marchó apenada aunque convencida de que a partir del día siguiente todo se iba a arreglar. Entonces se fue a buscar a su marido. Aquella era otra cosa que le extrañaba. ¿Por qué la había citado Leval fuera de casa? Cuando la llamó simplemente le pidió que fuera a verle al cuartel y que desde allí saldrían a cenar en un restaurante que ambos frecuentaban. Aunque el tono de su esposo no sonó jovial, parecía en cambio preocupado. Seguramente estaría hasta arriba de trabajo y quisiera relajarse con ella, los dos solos, en una cena algo más romántica que en el ambiente casero con los dos chicos por allí.

-¡Ay! Desde luego nunca falla, las cosas se acumulan.- Se decía en tanto iba a reunirse con Leval.-

 

Por su parte el pobre Brian se quedó bastante deprimido en su habitación. Le daba vueltas a todo lo sucedido, recordaba el duro trago que había pasado en la Tierra hacía pocas semanas y pensaba que debía de ser realmente una especie de bicho raro…lamentando una y otra vez lo ocurrido con su tía. ¡Ojalá todo pudiera solucionarse!

-Tengo que arreglar esto como sea.- Pensaba el pobre chico.-

 

Alice por su lado soportaba estoicamente los días en ese colegio. Muchos chicos trataban claramente de ligársela cosa que, por un lado, no estaba tan mal. Pero no le interesaba ninguno de esos críos. De hecho había puesto su interés en los mayores, particularmente en uno. También se daba cuenta de que Tom no la quitaba a ella el ojo de encima. No era mal muchacho pero no le gustaba en ese aspecto. Aunque tampoco quería ofender a la familia que la estaba acogiendo y se limitaba a hacer como si no captase las indirectas de ese chico. Al poco además, llego la abuela de éste y de Loren. Cooan, la madre de la princesa Idina. Lo cierto es que la joven tenía curiosidad. Su madre le había hablado mucho de las veces que, siendo niña, estuvo alojada en la casa de los Rodney. A la vuelta del instituto se encontró precisamente con aquella anciana sentada en el salón, mirando unas viejas fotos y recordando.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó la muchacha con educación.-  
-¿Qué tal el día de colegio, Alice?- Quiso saber Cooan.-  
-Anodino, como todos los demás.- Repuso su joven interlocutora sin darle importancia.-  
-Ven, acércate.- Le pidió esa mujer añadiendo.- Creo que esto te interesará.

 

Alice lo dudaba mucho, pero siendo una petición tan directa no la iba a desairar. Al aproximarse a esa señora ésta le enseñó una foto de esas antiguas en dos dimensiones. Salía bastante más joven. Y junto a ella, abrazada a su cintura, una pequeña y sonriente cría con el pelo recogido en dos coletas. La princesa de la Luna no tuvo mucho que pensar para reconocer a su propia madre…

-Es de cuando Nehie…, bueno, tu madre la reina, pasó unos días con nosotros en Portland.- Le corroboró esa mujer.- Era una chiquilla encantadora. Con mucha necesidad de cariño.  
-Ya.- Musitó la muchacha.-  
-Mira, aquí hay más.- Le indicó su interlocutora.- 

 

Alice se quedó observando durante un buen rato el feliz rostro que su madre mostraba también en otra instantánea, en la que Cooan posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la ya entonces soberana. Y luego otra, junto a dos niñas más, todas bien abrigadas, posando junto a un muñeco de nieve adornado con una zanahoria en la nariz. 

-Tu madre está en el centro, mi hija Idina a la derecha y la otra es mi sobrina Kerria.- Le detalló Cooan a la atónita joven.-  
\- ¿De veras mi madre era así?...- Inquirió Alice con incredulidad.-  
-Sé que no te lo parecerá. Pero todos hemos sido niños alguna vez, incluida tu propia madre.- Le comentó su contertulia, que, observando ahora a esa chica, afirmó con sagacidad.- Y mi vida ha estado consagrada en gran parte a cuidar y educar a los niños.  
-Es una tarea muy importante. Mis padres siempre han dicho que los críos son el futuro.- Comentó la joven, más por ser educada que otra cosa.-  
-Sí, es verdad.- Convino Cooan.- Es muy importante educar bien a los niños, y no digamos a los hijos. Algún día, quién sabe. Tú tendrás que educar a los tuyos.

 

La muchacha asintió, pero no dijo nada. Entonces su anciana interlocutora sonrió pasando a ser más directa.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Mi hija está muy inquieta ahora. Se preocupa…Sé que para ella es muy complicado…  
-¿El qué?- Quiso saber Alice, que ahora no comprendía a qué podría estar refiriéndose su contertulia.- ¿Le ocurre algo?  
-Sus hijos…, mis nietos, se le hacen mayores…y ella desea lo que cualquier madre. Que sean felices y que tengan un buen futuro.  
-Lo tendrán.- Auguró decididamente la princesa.- Son buenos chicos. Y tanto mis padres como yo podremos ayudarles si alguna vez lo necesitasen.   
-La vida es complicada.- Suspiró Cooan.- Aunque nosotros a veces nos la complicamos más todavía. Tenemos que tomar muchas decisiones…y a veces no es nada fácil…  
-En mi caso no lo es tanto. Sé lo que tengo que hacer desde que nací.- Le expuso la joven princesa afirmando no obstante con cierto tono desencantado.- Muchas veces me gustaría tener libertad…  
-Como cuando tus padres te pidieron que vinieses aquí, ¿verdad?- Apuntó su interlocutora dejándola atónita y algo envarada.-  
-Bueno…me hubiera gustado mucho más ir a la Tierra.- Repuso con sinceridad.- No lo voy a negar…  
-No te inquietes por eso. Irás a la Tierra, tienes todavía muchos años para aprender y para descubrir cosas. Pero piénsalo un momento y dime una cosa. Realmente, porqué crees que tus padres te hicieron venir aquí. ¿Piensas que deseaban hacerte sufrir a propósito, querida?...  
-No, no claro.- Pudo decir la atónita chica, apresurándose a añadir.- Todos aquí son muy amables conmigo. Sobre eso no tengo ninguna queja. Supongo que mis padres deseaban que aprendiera…aunque no sé qué puedo aprender aquí que no se enseñe en la Tierra o en la Luna.- Remachó sin ocultar su malestar.-

 

Aquella anciana la observó casi diríase que de modo comprensivo. Para declarar.

-Sé que Idina está triste cuando ve que tú y su hija no os lleváis tan bien como lo hicieron tu madre y ella. Y sé también que Nehie pretendía que mi nieta Loren fuera para ti, lo que mi hija supuso para ella misma. Desgraciadamente las cosas no funcionan así. Eso debe surgir espontáneamente. No se puede ni se debe forzar. Verás hija…cuando yo llegué a la Tierra, hace ya tantos años, me sucedió igual. Imaginaba las cosas de una forma muy distinta a como sucedieron. Tuve que darme cuenta de que mi visión del mundo era errónea.   
-¿En qué sentido?- Quiso saber la chica que ahora si tenía bastante curiosidad.-  
-En todos los sentidos.- Le sonrió Cooan, recordando no sin cierta melancolía.- Me costó darme cuenta. Hubo un tiempo en el que estuve desesperada, creía haber perdido mi amor, mi casa y todo lo que me era preciado. Pensé que las guerreras de la Justicia eran mis mortales enemigas y las odiaba por ello. Todo por lo que luchaba y lo que quería se derrumbó en tan solo un momento. Pero fue precisamente gracias a ellas que descubrí que las cosas eran muy distintas a como imaginé. Comencé de nuevo en la Tierra, allí trabajé, estudié, me enamoré y me casé. Tuve a mis hijos y luego ellos crecieron. Ellos a su vez han tenido a los suyos, formando sus propias familias…Y en el caso de tu madre.- Volvió nuevamente a mirar aquellas fotos, y sentenció.- Tampoco lo tuvo nada fácil. Como yo, escapó a un destino muy oscuro. Supo rehacer su vida. Le costó no poco esfuerzo y sacrificio y padeció mucho dolor cuando también perdió a su primer amor.  
-¿Su primer amor?- Se sorprendió la chica.- Jamás había oído nada sobre eso.  
-Es lógico. Aquella fue una página de su vida que ella cerró después de conocer a tu padre. Verás. Tú ahora vives aquí, con mi hija. En la Avenida del Teniente Granate Lassart Malinde. Te habrán contado que era el primo de Idina. Mi sobrino.  
-Si. - Pudo confirmar la joven, recordando.- Sé que murió durante las batallas que tuvo ese asteroide que descubrió Bios.

 

De hecho creía haber visto esa cara en alguna parte además de en esa gran foto holográfica que presidía el comienzo de la calle. Y se acordaba bien de cuando su madre la había puesto algunas actuaciones del grupo musical en el que la hija de Cooan actuaba junto con sus primas, la señora Malden y ese chico. Desde luego había sido un joven muy guapo. No le sorprendía nada que su madre se hubiera podido enamorar de él. A ella misma le gustaban así. Aunque su contertulia la sacó de esos pensamientos cuando prosiguió la narración.

-Bueno, lo que quizás no sabías era que tu madre, siendo muy joven, visitó esa gran nave cuando ésta pasó de escala por la Luna. Allí se conocieron los dos y se enamoraron… Pero sus respectivas obligaciones les hicieron separarse aunque se seguían amando. Creo incluso que nos llegaron a comentar que mi sobrino estaba considerando pedir un traslado a la Luna, para poder estar con su amada. Al final él murió antes de tener esa posibilidad y tu madre sufrió muchísimo…  
-No, no lo sabía.- Pudo decir Alice, realmente afectada por aquello.- ¿Por qué nunca me lo contó?  
-Porque esas cosas duelen mucho, querida. Esa clase de heridas jamás llegan a cicatrizar del todo. Y porque ella comenzó de nuevo y rehízo su vida. Cuando conoció a tu padre volvió a experimentar el amor. Los dos se casaron y naciste tú. Y te puedo asegurar que, antes de que eso pasara, Nehie creía que toda su vida se había acabado en lo relativo al amor. Que nunca volvería a ser feliz. Sin embargo le quedaba la mejor parte. Casarse con tu padre y tenerte a ti.

 

La joven guardó silencio pensando en esas palabras. Desde luego no ignoraba los méritos de su madre, la reina. Pero esto lo había desconocido por entero. Ahora vino a su memoria una ocasión, haría casi un par de años, en la que junto a su madre veía una de esas actuaciones. Ese muchacho actuaba muy bien, y las demás chicas le acompañaban tocando distintos instrumentos en tanto él interpretaba una canción.

 

¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que llegue,  
antes de que empiece, antes de que yo comience?  
¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que te decidas?  
Antes de que sepa qué se siente.  
¿A dónde, a dónde voy?  
Si nunca lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás.  
¿Cuánto tengo que escalar  
por el lado positivo de esta montaña mía? 

Miro hacia arriba, por la noche,  
los planetas se mueven a la velocidad de la luz,  
escalo, escalo a los árboles,  
cada oportunidad que tienes  
es una oportunidad que aprovechas 

Cuánto tiempo voy a estar  
¿con la cabeza metida en la arena?   
Empezaré antes de que pueda parar,  
antes de ver las cosas del derecho.

Todo ese ruido, todo ese sonido,  
todos esos lugares que dentro he encontrado,  
y los pájaros salen volando a la velocidad del sonido,  
para mostrarte cómo empieza todo.

Los pájaros salen volando a la velocidad del sonido,  
si pudieras verlo, entonces lo entenderías.  
Ideas que nunca encontrarás,  
lo que todos los inventores nunca podrían diseñar,  
edificios que nunca construyes,  
Japón y China, todo iluminado,

La señal que no pude leer,  
o una luz que no pude ver,  
en algunas cosas, tienes que creer,  
pero otras son puzzles, cosas que no entiendo 

Todo ese ruido, todo ese sonido,  
todos esos lugares que he encontrado,  
y los pájaros salen volando a la velocidad del sonido,  
para mostrarte cómo empieza todo.

Los pájaros salen volando a la velocidad del sonido,  
si pudieras verlo, entonces lo entenderías,  
cuando lo veas, entonces lo entenderás.

Todas esas señales, supe lo que significaban,  
algunas cosas, las puedes inventar,  
otras se hacen, y otras son enviadas.

Los pájaros salen volando a la velocidad del sonido,  
para mostrarte cómo empieza todo.  
Los pájaros salen volando a la velocidad del sonido,  
si pudieras verlo, entonces lo entenderías,  
cuando lo veas, entonces lo entenderás.   
Coldplay - Speed of sound – (Crédito al autor)

-Mamá. ¿Estás llorando?- Le preguntó atónita a su interlocutora.-  
-No es nada… son los recuerdos supongo.- Musitó su madre que enseguida sonrió enjugándose alguna traidora lágrima para confesar.- Cuando veo estos videos me acuerdo de muchas cosas, cariño.  
-Espero que agradables.- Comentó Alice.- ¿Me dijiste que una vez cantaste con ellos, verdad?..  
-Sí, fue hace mucho, cuando terminamos la carrera en la universidad.- Repuso Neherenia.-  
-¿Cantaste con ese chico? Era muy guapo.- Admitió la muchacha.-  
-No, no tuve esa oportunidad.- Musitó su madre con tono entristecido.-  
-¿No estaba ya en el grupo?- Quiso saber ella.-  
-Verás, era piloto de combate. –Le contó su madre voz queda.- Se graduó en la academia de la Tierra poco después de estos conciertos… y fue en la expedición a Bios. Murió allí, en acto de servicio, justo un año antes de que yo actuara con las Justices.  
-¡Qué lástima!- Declaró Alice.- Parecía un chico bastante agradable. Por lo menos como dirían papá y los abuelos. Cayó con honor. Luchando por los suyos.  
-Sí,- se limitó a suspirar su madre que quiso cambiar de tema.- Se hace tarde, tengo una reunión, hija…  
-¡Qué fastidio! – Suspiró la princesa añadiendo.- ¡Ojalá pudieras cancelarla y quedarte un rato más conmigo! -  
-Por desgracia en la vida casi nunca podemos hacer lo que quisiéramos, cariño.- Contestó su interlocutora con tristeza en su voz.- Menos los que tenemos tanta responsabilidad. Nunca olvides eso. Es una dolorosa lección que tendrás que aprender por tu bien y el de otros, y cuanto antes lo hagas será mucho mejor.

 

Y le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente saliendo de la habitación. Alice se la quedó observando algo sorprendida. Su madre parecía estar triste. Se encogió de hombros y continuó disfrutando de ese concierto. Una pena que ese joven muriese, era realmente atractivo y buen cantante. Lo mismo que el resto de las chicas que le acompañaban. Ahora volvía al momento presente y empezaba a percatarse de algo. Quizás haber sido enviada a Bios tenía un sentido después de todo. Y Cooan, con su larga experiencia, pareció pensar lo mismo cuando le comentó con dulzura.

-Tu madre no quiso que vinieras aquí únicamente para educarte. Sino para que comprendieras, de verdad, lo que significaba la palabra sacrificio.   
-Sí, alejarme de mi hogar y hacer algo que en un principio no deseaba hacer. Tengo que ser capaz de poner por encima mis deberes sobre mis deseos. - Afirmó la chica.- Lo entiendo.

 

Pero cuando creía que iba a obtener el beneplácito de su interlocutora por sus palabras, para su sorpresa ésta movió la cabeza y la rectificó.

-Lo enfocas desde el punto de vista del esfuerzo y del reto. Como si tuvieras que luchar contra algo y vencer a costa de sufrir. Muy al estilo saiyan. Pero creo que, casi sin ella saberlo de modo consciente, lo que Neherenia quería era que vieras la parte de la recompensa.  
-No lo comprendo.- Pudo decir Alice.- ¿Qué recompensa?  
-Mira a tu alrededor.- Le pidió Cooan, preguntándola con tono enigmático.- ¿Qué es lo que ves?..  
-Bueno, el salón de esta casa.- Comentó la chica que estaba aún más desconcertada.-  
-¿Y si te asomases por la ventana?- Le inquirió aquella mujer, casi esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Qué podrías observar desde aquí?  
-Pues, la calle, el parque, las casas…- Enumeró Alice sin acertar a dónde quería llegar su contertulia.- No la comprendo.- Admitió, quizás es que esa mujer ya estaba muy mayor y no sabía del todo lo que decía.- ¿Qué quiere dar a entender? No le veo el sentido.

 

Pero para su contertulia sí que lo tenía. Tras sonreír entre divertida y llena de melancolía le respondió.

\- Y si pudieras mirar más allá, verías un mundo entero. Lleno de personas que viven, sufren, se alegran, tiene hijos y se labran un futuro día a día.- Le explicó Cooan, aseverando.- Ese es el fruto del sacrificio que hicieron tu madre y mi sobrino, entre otras muchas personas, cuando tomaron sus decisiones de dar sus vidas, su amor y trabajar muy duro para hacer que este sueño se convirtiese en realidad. Se llama Bios y estás viviendo y respirando ahora mismo en él. ¿Crees que aquella renuncia que hicieron ha merecido la pena, joven princesa de la Luna?...

 

Alice quedó impactada tras escuchar aquello. Ahora sí que comenzaba a comprender. Las palabras de su madre y la tristeza con las que las pronunció.

-Xanadú.- Musitó con tono entre reflexivo y lleno de pesar.-

 

Cooan se sonrió. Mirando a la joven le preguntó…

-¿Conoces esa canción?...  
-¿Canción?- Se sorprendió la muchacha.-  
-A tu madre le encantaba cuando era una niña. Mi esposo y mi cuñado Roy le ponían música de cuando ellos mismos eran pequeños. Y esa canción en concreto hablaba de un lugar maravilloso, en el que los sueños se hacían realidad. Nehie, bueno…tu madre, siempre quiso inspirarse en ella para construir un mundo mejor en la Luna para todos los que vivierais allí.   
-Mi…mi madre llamó así a uno de los parques más hermosos que tenemos allí. Yo nunca comprendí el significado de ese nombre… ¡Entonces era eso!...

 

La joven se avergonzó de sí misma y de su proceder. De las cosas que le había dicho a su propia madre dominada por el enfado. Incluso le saltaron lágrimas, en tanto musitaba…

-Yo… lamento haber sido tan egoísta… solo soy una estúpida… ¡una estúpida mocosa! Ella tenía razón. No soy digna de ser una princesa…no me he comportado como tal.

 

Sin embargo, Cooan le sujetó una mano entre las suyas y con amabilidad y afecto la rebatió una vez más.

-No, has sido egoísta, ni estúpida, ni tampoco indigna, cielo. Simplemente eres joven. Muy joven todavía para entender algunas cosas…por eso tienes que vivir. Y tienes que conocer aquello por lo que tus padres y los demás hemos luchado. Un día serás la reina de la Luna. Tomarás decisiones difíciles, muchas no te agradarán. Tendrás la tentación de hacer que las cosas sean más fáciles para ti. En ocasiones te equivocarás. Pensarás. ¿Y si en lugar de esto hubiera hecho esto otro? Pero muchas veces no habrá marcha atrás y tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias de lo que decidas. Por eso dime, Alice. ¿Qué has decidido hacer con Idina, Michael, Tom y Loren? ¿Quieres apartarles de tu vida o deseas incluirles como tus amigos? ¿Quieres disfrutar en tanto estés aquí o prefieres soportar tu estancia en Bios como una penitencia? Decidas lo que decidas, deberás afrontarlo y aceptar las consecuencias… ¿Será algo que atesores en tu corazón como experiencia para el futuro o querrás olvidarlo? ¿Podrás ser más cercana a los demás y ser capaz de ponerte en su lugar o preferirás aislarte? Tu madre comprendió eso… yo lo comprendí… mi hija también lo hizo en su día…Veras, muchas veces, lo que uno tiene que hacer no es lo que desea hacer. Pero al final descubre que mereció la pena. Pues con tu esfuerzo y tu sacrificio haces felices y ayudas a muchos otros. Creas para ellos un Xanadú.

La chica estaba sobrepasada por aquello y apenas si pudo asentir en tanto se enjugaba las lágrimas.

-Desde ahora cambiaré. Lo prometo.- Afirmó la joven con tono solemne y emotivo.- Seré una buena amiga para Tom y para Loren. Yo les aprecio a todos de veras…pero quizás no lo he demostrado porque estaba enfadada, tanto con mis padres como conmigo misma…Les debo una disculpa. A ellos, a mis padres, a ti. Gracias…muchas gracias por hacer que lo entienda.

 

Cooan asintió con una media sonrisa, la joven se la devolvió, mucho más animada. Entonces la hija de aquella anciana entró en el salón…la princesa heredera sonrió mucho más cordialmente de lo que solía, pero antes ni tan siquiera de poder decirle nada a su anfitriona la expresión de horror de ésta la dejó callada.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Ha sucedido algo terrible… - Fue lo único que Idina declaró, dejando sorprendidas y preocupadas a sus interlocutoras-…

 

Mientras tanto, Asthel, ajeno a todo esto, viajaba con Georcael de nuevo a través del tiempo y el espacio.


	36. Eykarea y Georcael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevas agitaciones, otros problemas domésticos y alguna inesperada visita.

Remontándonos unos minutos atrás del incidente de Amatista con Brian, Asthel, guiado por Georcael, atravesaba una dimensión desconocida. Podía escuchar un titilante sonido que le llegaba de todas partes y ninguna, pero pronto se extinguió pues el dios les hizo aparecer a los dos de repente y sin ningún cambio aparente, en un lugar que el chico conocía bastante bien...

\- Oye Georcael,- le indicó el muchacho con cierta decepción - ésta es mi habitación. No veo que nos hayamos ido a ninguna parte...  
\- Mira tu reloj....- repuso tranquilamente el dios. Asthel consultó su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las veintidós cincuenta y seis, la hora en la que habían partido. Georcael le señaló ahora el vídeo reloj que tenía en su mesilla según le preguntaba. - Ahora, ¿qué pone en ese de ahí?

 

El vídeo reloj marcaba las doce cuarenta y cinco del medio día. El muchacho apenas pensó unos instantes para preguntar.

-¿Esto quiere decir que estamos en el mismo sitio pero unas diez horas antes o quizás otras doce después? – Su acompañante asintió, Asthel miró por la ventana y en efecto, había luz. - Podrías haberme llevado un poco más lejos ¿no crees?- dijo él sintiéndose poco impresionado. -  
\- Ahora mismo te complaceré, pero primero tienes que volver un momento a tu tiempo,- le indicó el dios que chasqueó sus dedos y los dos aparecieron de nuevo en la habitación. 

 

La luz artificial estaba encendida, luego entonces era de noche. Unos segundos más tarde unos golpes de nudillos se escucharon en la puerta, Asthel preguntó algo desconcertado por esos cambios tan rápidos.

-¿Quién es?...  
\- Soy mamá,- en efecto escuchó la voz de su madre que añadía. - Cariño, te traigo algo para que cenes, llevas ahí metido mucho rato.- Asthel abrió la puerta y Georcael desapareció. -  
\- Gracias mamá, ya tenía un poco de hambre.- Afirmó cordialmente él.-

 

Y sin hacerse de rogar recibió de su madre la bandeja que ésta portaba. En ella, tenía un vaso de leche con unas galletas. 

\- Desde luego, tu primo y tú estáis estudiando mucho, así, me gusta.- Declaró Amatista con un gesto de aprobación aunque añadió con leve tono de reproche y preocupación. – Pero hubiera sido mejor que os tomaseis algo más consistente. ¿No podríais dejar el estudio por un momento y cenar como es debido?

 

Asthel negó con la cabeza y le pidió entonces.

\- Mamá. Tenemos poco tiempo y mucha materia. Yo voy a estar muy concentrado ahora, no me interrumpas ¿vale?  
\- Muy bien,- concedió la aludida que, de todas formas, agregó. - Pero no te preocupes por eso, tendré que marcharme ahora, voy a cenar con tu padre, no creo que tarde en irme, no lo sé. En todo caso, avisaré a tu primo si me voy. ¡Ah! , por cierto. - Añadió al darse cuenta de que casi se le olvidaba - ha llamado tu hermana...  
-¿Cómo está? - Quiso saber Asthel con gesto sonriente. - ¿Le va bien en la Ciudad del Sur?...  
\- Habló con Brian, pero a él le dijo que ya volvería a llamar. Por lo que tu primo me ha dicho Maray está muy contenta. ¡Ojalá podamos verla pronto! Bueno, te dejo estudiar...

 

Amatista hizo que su hijo se agachase un poco, le besó en la mejilla, abrió la puerta y salió, el muchacho cerró y Georcael reapareció al momento.

\- Ahora Mensajero vamos a recorrer de verdad el Espacio y el Tiempo.- Le avisó el Dios que volvió a chasquear sus dedos, ambos desaparecieron de inmediato. -

 

Para el momento en el que estaba Brian, la partida de su primo se había producido hacía algunos minutos ya, pero el atribulado chico no era consciente de eso, bastante tenía con sus propios problemas. Estaba sentado en su cama sin saber qué hacer, no podía estudiar, ni tampoco se atrevía a salir de su habitación para no ver a Asthel. No sería capaz de mirarle a la cara. También temía el acostarse y despertarse al día siguiente, tener que ver a su tío y a su tía. Ella había sido muy comprensiva pero Brian sabía que las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas entre ambos. 

-No creo que pueda seguir aquí, no después de esto.- Pensaba con desolación.-

 

Amatista por su parte se reunió con Leval en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad. Más tranquila tras el incidente con Brian, no dijo ni una palabra, tal y como le había asegurado a su sobrino y deseó que él tampoco lo confesase al día siguiente, agobiado por la culpabilidad. No había sido para tanto, pero el pobre muchacho se sentía ya demasiado mal como para que Leval o Asthel se enterasen. De este modo, dejó aparcado el tema y charló con su marido de cosas más o menos irrelevantes hasta que su esposo, poniéndose serio, declaró.

-No sé. Las cosas en la Tierra parece que están tomando un mal cariz.   
-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Se interesó ella con gesto preocupado, su marido desde luego parecía estarlo. –  
-Esta tarde me han enviado un mensaje desde el cuartel general del UNISON- le desveló él añadiendo. – Por eso te he invitado a cenar.  
-¡Vaya!- se sonrió su esposa tratando de aportar algo de humor. – Y yo que creía que era porque estabas loco por mí.

 

Pero su marido ni siquiera se sonrió, Amatista entonces se inquietó aún más. No era normal que él se comportase de esa manera y ella le inquirió con un tinte más inquieto en la voz.

-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Verás. Han detectado anomalías muy extrañas en el espacio.  
-¿Anomalías como cuando el Olvido nos atacó?- Pudo musitar ella. –  
-Si. Y no saben a ciencia cierta si puede ser eso u otro fenómeno desconocido. En cualquier caso es a mucha distancia. Creo que es en Nature desde donde han podido enviar una sonda que nos mandará datos por el canal hiperespacial de urgencia.- Le contó él. – La princesa Kakyuu quedó en informar a nuestros amigos de allí, si es que se produjeran novedades.  
-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- Quiso saber su mujer con evidente ansiedad. –  
-Nada que yo sepa - fue la poco tranquilizadora respuesta, pese a ello el militar se esforzó por animar a su esposa y sonriendo ahora le comentó. – Pero tranquila, está tan lejos que ni a la velocidad de la luz podría alcanzarnos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.  
-Entonces, ¿Qué problema hay? ¿Por qué me cuentas esto, Leval?- Le inquirió ella. –  
-Porque hay más y quiero que estemos preparados. En la Tierra, por lo que me han dicho también, la gente está cada vez más deseosa de que la Reina Serenity les bendiga a todos con el don de la inmortalidad. Pese a que oficialmente se niega que eso exista han esparcido rumores virales que lo afirman. Y ya sabes, lo cierto es que el Cristal de Plata sí que alarga la media de vida. Pero no llega a esos extremos. Sin embargo la gente cree lo que quiere creer. Incluso ha tenido que protegerse el palacio de Cristal Tokio por miedo a que algunos exaltados tratasen de hacer algo. Hay incluso algunos grupos terroristas que están en contra de los soberanos. Ya te sabes lo de esos que les acusan de inmortales. A diferencia de la mayoría no quieren que compartan sus dones, quieren expulsarles del planeta. Como esa facción que se exilió. Ese maldito Fantasma de la Muerte que tanto asusta a nuestros padres.  
-Sí, eso ya lo hemos hablado. Incluso a veces la pobre Sandy me lo ha comentado. Está muy preocupada, Leval. Teme que, por culpa de su genética, la pudieran confundir con los soberanos o las princesas, y atacaran a su familia aquí.  
-Esperemos que no. En este planeta las cosas todavía no llegan a esos extremos.- Suspiró él que prosiguió. – Pero en la Tierra, esos terroristas de los que te hablo han cometido algunos atentados y han provocado víctimas. Entre ellas la esposa de Nephrite Saint Join.  
-¡Oh Dios mío! Los amigos de mis padres. – Pudo exclamar ella llevándose las manos a la boca. – ¡Pobre Nephrite! Y Paul y Samantha, tan amigos de Coraíon…

 

Su marido asintió con pesar. Y así había sido por desgracia. El deslizador en el que Amanda solía acudir a su tienda de Londres había explotado cuando ella se subió. Tras las pruebas forenses y policiales se supo que una bomba detonó tan pronto ella accionó el vehículo. Nephrite y sus hijos estaban devastados por el dolor y la rabia. El antiguo príncipe de los Cuatro Cielos, estaba ya mayor, pero aun así, deseoso de ajustar cuentas con esos asesinos. Por el contrario sus hijos parecían habérselo tomado con más resignación. Paul llevaba casado con un chico de la alta sociedad británica desde hacía ya algunos años. Tras su ruptura con su anterior novio Hans, por las grandes dificultades que habían tenido para estar juntos por motivos de trabajo, (en realidad mucho de eso fue a causa de las actividades del hijo de Nephrite) Samantha por su parte estaba soltera. Era ella la que se ocupaba más de los negocios familiares. Pese a que los dos llevasen una vida tranquila. Alejados incluso de sus responsabilidades como guardianes de antaño, fueron el blanco de esos terroristas. Al parecer esos canallas habían pensado que, como los Saint Join eran vistos a veces con alguna de las princesas planetarias, debían de compartir su secreto. Cuando Diamante y Esmeralda lo supieron corrieron a consolar a su viejo amigo y compañero de batallas. Pasaron con él unos días en la capital británica. Por su parte, cuando esa misma tarde Coraíon fue avisado por Leval, quiso acudir a ver a los hijos de la víctima, que eran también muy buenos amigos. Seguramente partiría en unos días.

-No sé a dónde vamos a llegar. – Musitó Amatista. – Esto es terrible, ¡malditos locos idiotas!, ¿es que no saben quiénes les ayudaron a salvar la Tierra?- Pudo remachar elevando el tono con patente indignación. – Merecían un buen escarmiento… ¡ojalá yo misma pudiera dárselo!…

 

Leval le indicó que fuese más discreta dado que algunos comensales les habían dirigido unas sorprendidas miradas. Ella asintió tratando de calmarse. Tras unos minutos decidieron variar la conversación hacia temas menos serios. Cenaron durante largo rato y volvieron a casa tarde. Cuando llegaron, los dos chicos estaban ya acostados. 

 

En la Tierra las cosas en efecto fueron terribles. Muy duras para Nephrite y sus hijos. Tanto que, tras el funeral y esos días con sus amigos Diamante y Esmeralda, él viajó a Tokio para tratar de poner distancia. Ya estaba retirado y desde hacía años puso el negocio en manos de sus hijos. Ahora, como cualquier otro hombre mayor, el señor Saint Join paseaba por el parque y caminó despacio, recordando a su esposa y sus años de juventud, hasta sentarse en un banco. Los rayos del sol bañaban su rostro ya con arrugas y su pelo, antaño una larga melena castaña, estaba canoso y corto. Sólo y ensimismado miraba hacia ningún lugar perdido en sus pensamientos cuando, una agradable voz de mujer a sus espaldas, le preguntó con amabilidad.

\- Disculpe ¿Está ocupado?  
-Puede sentarse si quiere, hay sitio. - Repuso educada y apagadamente el anciano.-

 

Sin embargo cuando esa mujer se sentó junto a él, no pudo evitar mirarla. Aquella melena castaña recogida en una coleta, esos ojos verdes, grandes y profundos, y aquella luminosa sonrisa.

-¡Princesa Júpiter! - Pudo decir con visible sorpresa.-  
-Mako-chan para ti. O Makoto si lo prefieres.- Replicó ella, añadiendo con afecto.- Me alegra verte Nephrite.  
-No soy una compañía demasiado agradable ahora.- Musitó él apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos entrelazadas.-  
-Anda, ven conmigo.- Le pidió amablemente ella.- Cerca de aquí tengo una de mis tiendas. En realidad la primera que abrí. He venido a verla por los viejos tiempos y me gustaría, si no te importa, tener a alguien con quien hablar.  
-No tengo demasiadas ganas de charla.- Objetó él, añadiendo ahora con ira entremezclada de pesar. - Solo desearía ser más joven y poder atrapar a esos malditos bastardos…

 

Júpiter asintió comprensivamente. Se levantó, apoyando animosamente una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de su acompañante, suspiró y le dijo.

-Eso no podrá devolverte a Amanda. Ya sabes cuánto sentimos su pérdida. Solo deseamos…, deseo, que puedas superarlo con el tiempo. Pero recuerda que además tienes unos hijos y unos amigos a los que no debes preocupar.  
-Me gustaría estar solo.- Le pidió él.- Por favor…  
-Claro.- Convino la princesa para comentar.- Estaré en la tienda de ésta dirección.- Le dio una tarjeta con las señas y le dijo, con tintes llenos de afecto.- Por favor, me gustaría que alguien me acompañase a comer un postre de chocolate. Hace mucho que no pruebo los de aquí. Y te aseguro que la chica que se ocupa de ellos los prepara maravillosamente bien.

 

De este modo se alejó caminando despacio. Nephrite la siguió un momento con la mirada y luego volvió a sumirse en sus dolorosos pensamientos…

 

En otro plano temporal, Asthel, viajaba con Georcael atravesando ese continuo interdimensional que cruzaba el tiempo y el espacio. Cuando el dios les detuvo, el muchacho vio ante sí un frondoso bosque. A lo lejos, se escuchaba una hermosa voz femenina que entonaba una bella canción que decía:

 

“¡Nunca, nunca dejas de soñar!  
Sueñas con mi mundo visitar.  
Evocas otra era y otro lugar.  
Remota y perdida en el todo está.

¡Nunca, nunca dejes de soñar!  
No olvides que tus anhelos son realidad  
Las brisas del tiempo y de la eternidad  
Mecerán tu reposo con suavidad

El día y la noche no han de contar  
Para quién su alma sepa hacer volar  
Los hilos del destino pueden cambiar  
Simplemente has de quererlo para hacerlo verdad

Si confías en mí no te habré de fallar  
Yo lo sé todo de ti y te puedo guiar  
Más allá de tus propios sueños podrás viajar  
Si tu espíritu desea dejarse llevar.

La respuesta a tus preguntas en mi saber está.  
Deja a tu espíritu hasta mí llegar  
La Luz y el Amor siempre te guiarán  
Déjame ayudarte en la continua búsqueda de la Verdad 

Veo pasar eones sin que haya final.  
El brillo de las estrellas para mi sólo es un titilar  
La luz y la oscuridad del Cosmos dejan pasar  
El murmullo de mi canto, sólo has de escuchar.”

\- Ahora voy a presentarte a una vieja, muy vieja amiga mía.- Le susurró Georcael al chico para no tapar aquella voz. -  
-¡Cuando tú dices que es vieja debe de tener la tira de eones! - sonrió jocosamente éste sin poder sin embargo evitar sentirse envuelto y muy agradado por aquella canción. -

 

Su contertulio pareció ignorar el comentario y le guió por el denso follaje de las ramas. A través de ese camino, Georcael y Asthel fueron caminando bajo los árboles. El chico se sorprendió de que el dios dejase su sillón. Tras un trecho cubierto ante ellos se abrió un claro y en él se ubicaba un diván con una bella mujer de larga melena pelirroja y ojos verdes. Era ella la que cantaba. Al verla Georcael se mantuvo en un respetuoso silencio y sonrió. Cuando la mujer reparó en ambos concluyó su canción y les miró con simpatía. El dios entonces la saludó con mucha amabilidad.

\- Eykalea. Me alegra volver a verte....  
\- Si....mucho tiempo Georcael. Dime,- inquirió ella fijándose ahora más en Asthel. - ¿A qué has venido con tu joven acompañante?...  
\- Este chico humano es el Mensajero del Creador.- Le explicó su interlocutor. - Mi deber es adiestrarle en los viajes a través del Espacio y del Tiempo y las infinitas dimensiones.  
\- Encantado de conocerla, señora - saludó el aludido muy educadamente haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. -  
\- Así que tú eres el Mensajero, ¡vaya! , es una gran responsabilidad la tuya, pero con Georcael tienes buen maestro.- Le aseguró aquella mujer con tono jovial. -  
\- Y usted quién es, ¿otra diosa? - Inquirió Asthel curioso. -

 

Eykalea rio de una forma muy cristalina y respondió admitiendo.

\- Si. Una diosa muy especial, yo controlo los diversos cursos temporales y doy o cierro el paso a las dimensiones del tiempo y espacio alternativas.  
-¿Usted controla lo que debe ocurrir y lo que no? - Le preguntó Asthel realmente atónito. -  
\- No...Lo que debe ocurrir ocurre, y lo hecho, hecho está - corrigió ella para matizar a renglón seguido explicando. - Pero no sólo ocurre una cosa, sino que el devenir de acontecimientos simultáneos es infinito, yo debo guiar a cada ser del Cosmos por su camino correcto.

 

Ante la cara de visible desconcierto que exhibía el chico, intervino Georcael que, tras pensar unos segundos, dijo:

\- Te pondré un ejemplo. Cuando juegas un partido de eso que llamáis baloncesto a veces has vencido haciendo una canasta en el último instante y a lo mejor has ganado alguna eliminatoria ¿verdad?..  
\- Sí, alguna que otra vez, muchas veces tiro al límite del tiempo - sonrió Asthel satisfecho con lo bien que se le daba eso. -

El dios asintió para comentar al hilo de ese ejemplo.

\- Eykalea quiere decir que a la vez, y en otro plano existencial, tú puedes fallar y tu equipo pierde.- Le aclaró Georcael añadiendo - pero eso no tiene que ver nada con tu propio tiempo, allí ocurrirían otros acontecimientos...  
\- Es una gran cadena.- Añadió la diosa. - Al no ganar ese partido, quizás no jugaríais otro, en vez de jugar, harías cualquier otra cosa. Con ello verías a otras personas e influirías en sus destinos para hacerlos sustancialmente diferentes a como son en tu devenir temporal.  
\- Ya lo entiendo.- Asintió Asthel con gesto pensativo cuando aseveró - hasta el mínimo detalle es mucho más influyente de lo que parece...  
\- Otro ejemplo más importante le ocurrió a tu propio padre.- Le contó Georcael revelándole para sorpresa del chico. - El Leval de tu tiempo, que está casado con Amatista, y que te tiene a ti y a Maray por hijos, es muy distinto de un Leval que viajó desde su futuro destruido por unos seres cibernéticos al pasado de la Tierra. Allí conoció a tus abuelos y les ayudó a evitar que eso se produjera en tu línea temporal. Pero no podría haberlo hecho de no ser por que así lo quiso Eykalea...  
\- Entonces yo no existía en ese otro futuro ¿verdad? - Dedujo Asthel. -  
\- En ese otro futuro tu madre no nació,- le respondió Georcael. -Tu abuelo Diamante fue muerto por esos seres antes de tener a tu madre con tu abuela Esmeralda. Tampoco nació tu tía Kerria... ¿lo ves? Todo era distinto.  
\- Yo también soy la encargada de hacer que todas esas líneas temporales no se crucen entre sí de modo caótico. - Le desveló la diosa. -  
\- Entonces... ¿por qué permitiste que todo cambiase? - Inquirió Asthel atónito. -  
\- Ese futuro alternativo siguió su curso,- le contó Eykalea. - Ese Leval volvió a su tiempo y allí rehizo su vida y se casó con otra mujer que no sería tu madre, sino la de cualquier otro. Pero tú debías nacer y para eso, permitimos que alterase esta línea temporal para crear otro futuro distinto. Tu llegada Asthel, era ya esperada en los altos círculos celestiales desde entonces e incluso desde muchísimo tiempo antes...  
-¿Pero por qué?... ¿qué esperáis de mí tan importante que merezca alterar un futuro y desdoblarlo en dos? - Les preguntó el chico realmente impresionado. -  
\- Ni yo misma lo sé.- Confesó Eykalea añadiendo. - Eso pertenece a los Siete Superiores y al Creador. También estuve presente cuando tus abuelas se convirtieron en personas corrientes. De no haberlo hecho, hubiesen muerto en otras dimensiones y planos diferentes. Muerta tu abuela Beruche, tu abuelo Roy habría sido poseído por el demonio Armagedon y la Tierra habría sido destruida. Tu abuelo Diamante nunca habría resucitado y sin él tampoco tu abuela Esmeralda, con lo que tu madre jamás habría nacido. Fíjate como un sólo hecho puede ser de una transcendental importancia para el Cosmos entero, todo está entrelazado y existen infinitas posibilidades...  
-Una cosa más.- Quiso saber el chico.- Ese misterioso ser, el Demiurgo, ¿Quién es?...  
-Los demiurgos son creadores de universos.- Le explicó ahora su interlocutora.- Pero a su vez, ellos, están creados por otros seres…  
-Pronto lo entenderás.- Le dijo Georcael.-   
-Sí, ahora observa esto. - Le pidió Eykalea.- 

 

La diosa le mostró un caleidoscopio de imágenes familiares que conjuró de la nada. Allí aparecían algunos de los parientes de Asthel, sus abuelos, tíos, primos. Tenían diferentes edades y apariencias y todos hacían cosas distintas en lugares desconocidos, pero la sucesión de vistas era casi instantánea, el muchacho no podía retener nada en concreto. Así su anfitriona añadió.

\- Esto es una ventana al continuo fluir de las diferentes dimensiones temporales que te afectan o te han afectado o afectarán de forma directa o indirecta. Incluso en las que aparecen los seres no creados.  
-¡Es increíble! - Exclamó Asthel. - Entonces ¿por qué tanto miedo con esos seres? .Tú podrías hacer que lo que tanto preocupa a esas altas esferas no se produjese.  
\- Es lo que llevo intentando desde el principio de los tiempos. Esos seres son peligrosos porque actúan como si de polillas en un tejido se trataran. Van royendo las diferentes paredes entre dimensiones provocando que estas puedan mezclarse. Algunas veces esto ha sucedido. Tu abuelo Roy sin ir más lejos, que junto a su amigo Tom, viajó a una dimensión en la que tu abuela y sus hermanas todavía servían a las fuerzas del mal. Allí tuvieron que enfrentarse a un terrible ser que no pertenecía a su realidad. O, como te hemos dicho, en el caso de tu propio padre Leval. Quién vino de ese futuro tan terrible, dado que alguien lo distorsionó por causa de la Nada. Todo eso debía solucionarse. - Le explicó Eykalea que para mayor asombro de su interlocutor le dijo. - Pero para eso debías nacer tú y convertirte en el Mensajero....  
\- No comprendo nada, vuelvo a estar como al principio. ¿Y por qué yo? - Insistió Asthel que se encontraba muy perdido. -  
\- Ya te lo he dicho, no lo sé. Eso va mucho más allá de mi poder. Solo sé que se me ordenó hacerlo posible. - Repitió su contertulia esbozando un gesto de sincera ignorancia. – Me lo ordenaron entidades mucho más elevadas que yo.  
\- Si, y Eykalea es una deidad que se encuentra por encima de mí. - Le comentó Georcael que, tras hacer una leve reverencia a la diosa añadió. - Debemos irnos ya Mensajero, hay que proseguir a través de los océanos del tiempo. Con tu permiso señora, partimos.- Añadió en tono muy respetuoso mirando a la mujer que asintió -...  
\- No faltaba más…- concedió ella que miró afectuosamente al desconcertado Asthel y le animó con una sonrisa para decir con más despreocupación. - No temas, aun tendrás que visitar a seres muy poderosos. Ellos te lo explicarán todo. Ahora vete y que tengas buena fortuna en tu devenir temporal.

 

Georcael sujetó de un brazo a su atónito pupilo y ambos desaparecieron de allí, de nuevo cruzando los entresijos espacio - temporales y con ese titilante sonido que era cada vez más fuerte y a la vez armonioso y dulce.

-¿Qué es eso que escuchamos?...- preguntó Asthel maravillado. -  
\- Es la música que produce el propio tiempo.- Le explicó su guía. - El suspiro interminable de los eones que se abren ante nosotros, no trates de comprenderlo, no podrás, sólo escucha...

 

Cuando por fin el rumor de la música se fue apagando y Asthel dejó de verse rodeado por ese abanico caleidoscópico dimensional, se dio cuenta de que estaba a las afueras de una ciudad. Mientras la contemplaba maravillado Georcael le informó.

\- Hemos retrocedido muchos eones, es la época de la humanidad anterior. Aquí no serás visto ni oído si no despliegas tu aura ni pierdes tu concentración...  
-¿Dónde estamos? - Preguntó Asthel mientras se admiraba de las altas torres plateadas de un gigantesco castillo que defendía la ciudad. -  
\- Escucha atentamente, este lugar ya lo conoces - le comentó el dios. -  
-¿Conocerlo de qué? - Inquirió el muchacho muy desorientado. -  
\- En tus sueños....

 

Cuando Georcael dijo eso Asthel vio aproximarse a un grupo guerreros engalanados con bellas armaduras que parecían de oro. Todos excepto uno, cuando se acercó hacia ellos pudieron verle bien, era de pelo castaño y largo, tanto que le caía por los hombros, tenía los ojos verdes y una mirada que irradiaba majestad. Uno de sus caballeros le dijo.

\- Príncipe Asthel. Hemos llegado pronto, daremos una gran alegría a vuestro padre y a la princesa Lorein...

 

El joven pensó anonadado, percatándose de que aquellas palabras no se dirigían a él.

-Ese es mi abuelo Roy, en su otra vida tenía el mismo nombre que yo....  
\- Si y mi corazón está pleno de gozo. Si todo sigue así, acabaremos con esta lucha y podremos vivir todos en paz - decía el príncipe con tono esperanzado. – Solo deseo que esas fuerzas oscuras no creen complicaciones a nuestros amigos de la Tierra y de la Luna.  
\- Así sea,- convino el caballero que propuso. – Serenity estaba preocupada, cuando nos llegó su mensaje. Su hija y el príncipe terrestre se han comprometido pero ella sospecha que algo va mal.- El príncipe asintió declarando.-  
-Sí, mi padre retornará enseguida a Nuevo Vegeta. Mi hermano Lornd está de regente ahora. A buen seguro preparará una expedición al reino de la Luna por si nos necesitasen. Por mi parte también quisiera enviar a alguien. Mi prometida, como antigua guardiana de la reina, está muy inquieta por la soberana y por la joven princesa.

Al hilo de estas palabras, Asthel comentó.

-Se refiere a mi abuela Bertie. ¿Podría verla? –Le preguntó al dios. -  
\- Claro, vamos y la verás....- le dijo Georcael. –

 

Ambos desaparecieron y reaparecieron dentro de un bellísimo jardín, en él una joven de larga y hermosa cabellera entre albina y azulada miraba nostálgica más allá de las almenas mientras unos ruiseñores se posaban en sus dedos.

\- Asthel, tengo tantas ganas de que te reúnas ya conmigo....- suspiraba ella y en eso se escuchó la voz del príncipe que le respondía. -  
\- Aquí estoy, tus deseos son la voluntad que me impulsa Lorein, mi Señora del Invierno.

 

Ella corrió a abrazar a su príncipe llena de alegría a la par que declaraba.

\- ¡Tenía tanto miedo de que te hubiese ocurrido algo y de perderte! ¡No quiero que nos separemos nunca más!...He tenido un mal presentimiento. Creo que el mal amenaza a nuestro mundo, y también a los reinos de la Tierra y de la Luna… No sé. Es como si una marea de oscuridad se aproximara anegando al Cosmos entero. Mis hermanas también podrían correr peligro en sus respectivos mundos de adopción.  
\- Si, algo he sentido yo también. Pero no temas. Las fuerzas malignas de la Nada no serán capaces de separarnos, te lo juro y aunque lo hiciesen por siglos yo volvería a reunirme contigo.- Aseguró el príncipe Asthel apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho. -

 

Asthel escuchó las palabras de su abuelo y asintió, le dijo a Georcael entre admirado y sorprendido.

-¡Y es verdad! A pesar de la distancia y del tiempo volvieron a reunirse...  
\- Debemos irnos ya. Debes ver más cosas - le indicó el dios y ambos desaparecieron de ese idílico jardín para reaparecer en un solar lleno de máquinas de construcción. Allí Asthel escuchó ruidos de luchas y pudo ver a cuatro mujeres ataviadas con unos uniformes que le eran familiares, también los había visto en sueños -...  
\- Contempla a tu abuela y sus hermanas. Aun como las malignas que fueron - declaró Georcael. -

 

Pero había más. Luchaban contra un grupo de chicas en minifaldas y con grandes lazos en el pecho, otra de ellas parecía abrazar a una niña para protegerla del ataque de un individuo de pelo rojizo....

\- Esas son las famosas luchadoras de las que tanto he oído hablar a mis abuelas,- reconoció Asthel – Guerrero Luna y las demás. ¡Son las princesas planetarias y la reina Serenity!  
\- Efectivamente.- Asintió Georcael y tras ver un poco la dura lucha que entablaban el dios adelantó algo en el tiempo, afirmando. – Ahora prosigamos.

 

Estaban ahora dentro de un portal, parecía un edifico de casas, algo antiguo para Asthel, quizá de hacía unos cincuenta años. Una chica de pelo entre negro y morado que le recordaba a Idina estaba abriendo un buzón, leía una carta y saltaba de alegría. El dios les hizo aparecer justo en medio de las escaleras. Esa joven se aproximaba y para sorpresa del chico les sonrió cuando pasó entre ambos. Su rostro resplandecía de alegría.

-Disculpen…- Pudo decir la muchacha.-

Después prosiguió su ascenso. Georcael le desveló.

-Como ves podríamos formar parte de su realidad interactuando con ella. Pero eso no significa que debamos hacerlo.  
-Me es muy familiar.- Afirmó su interlocutor.- ¿Quién es esa chica?

El dios se sonrió para responder.

\- Aquí tienes el inicio de tu historia en esta era. Esa que has visto era Cooan, la hermana menor de tu abuela Beruche. Sube corriendo a decirles a sus hermanas que les ha sido concedida una beca de estudios para el extranjero, a ella y a tu abuela...  
\- Sí, de niño me lo contaron.- Asintió Asthel que, con una ligera sonrisa, agregó. - Mi abuela Bertie me dijo que de no haber recibido esa beca nunca habría conocido a mi abuelo al menos en este tiempo y en este mundo.  
\- Te voy a contar algo que ella no sabe - le desveló Georcael. - Esa beca tenía un error. En la original sólo eligieron a Cooan. Tu abuela tenía las notas suficientes para ser seleccionada, pero al faltar plazas estas se sortearon, a Cooan le tocó, pero no a tu abuela. Aunque allí estabamos nosotros para alterar el destino, a la chica que debería haberle tocado la beca...en fin....tuvo un contratiempo.  
-¿No le haríais daño, verdad? - Preguntó Asthel preocupado por esa posibilidad. -  
\- No.- Sonrió Georcael contándole con despreocupado tono. - Sólo alteramos los números del sorteo. Tu abuela era el 9 y nosotros lo convertimos en el 6, cambiamos el número de ambas. Y de este modo aparentemente tan trivial alteramos la historia. Como ya te he comentado eso solo puede hacerse cuando media una causa que lo justifique. Ahora avancemos un poco más...

 

Se desvanecieron y reaparecieron en un aeropuerto, justo cuando Cooan y Beruche bajaban del avión. Las vieron andar hacia unos vehículos antiguos que Asthel recordó eran llamados taxis. Bertie, con los brazos al aire, exclamaba en voz alta, llena de jovial esperanza...

-¡Prepárate Nueva York! las hermanas Malinde llegan dispuestas a conquistarte...  
\- Mi abuela era muy graciosa.....- dijo Asthel sonriente al tiempo que bajaba un poco su concentración.- 

 

Bertie entonces miró perpleja en su dirección sólo durante una fracción de segundo, lo que él tardó en percatarse de su descuido y restablecer el escudo que ocultaba su aura.

\- Sí, lo era, ten cuidado Mensajero, no pierdas tu concentración. Podría verte - le recordó para añadir - ahora volvamos a dar un pequeño salto.- Le indicó su cicerone temporal.- 

 

Esta vez reaparecieron en el pasillo de un colegio, allí Georcael le indicó una puerta que estaba abierta, daba a una cancha de baloncesto. Con gesto divertido el dios la cerró. Al poco un chico alto y de pelo castaño llegó hasta allí, trató de abrirla pero no pudo.

-¡Maldita sea! – masculló ese joven dándose la vuelta y echando a correr. – ¿Quién habrá sido el idiota que la ha cerrado? ¡Voy a llegar tarde!  
-¿Qué has hecho?- le preguntó Asthel al dios. –  
-Poner tu propia historia en marcha – se sonrió pícaramente éste. -

 

Al poco rato vieron como ese chico alto y de pelo castaño arrollaba a Beruche. El muchacho se detuvo un momento. Sonrió levemente y dijo con despreocupación a la pobre abuela de Asthel.

\- Lo siento. Te ayudaría pero llevo prisa. Otra vez estate más atenta al pasillo, ahora debo irme.- salió corriendo sin más ante la cara de sorpresa y enfado de Bertie. -  
\- ¡Ahora me acuerdo! Ese era mi abuelo Roy.- Sonrió Asthel divertido. - Mi abuela también me ha contado muchas veces que esa fue la vez primera que le vio, al menos en esta vida.  
\- Ese encontronazo tampoco fue casual - se sonrió Georcael a su vez mientras le desvelaba. – Como acabas de ver. Cerré la puerta por la que Roy habría pasado sin tener que encontrarse con tu abuela...  
\- Pero lo único que lograsteis fue que ella se enfadase con él.- Objetó Asthel sin comprender aquella aparentemente incongruente maniobra. -

No obstante, el dios no tardó en explicárselo.

\- Tu abuelo era un...- Georcael dudó y buscó la palabra adecuada hasta decir con un ligero titubeo. -¿Cuál es el término que usan los humanos? ¿Se dice ligón? - Asthel asintió y el dios prosiguió. -Pues eso, de no haber ocurrido así, tu abuela habría caído engatusada por él y tu abuelo no habría tenido ningún interés en ella. También hicimos que fueran compañeros de sitio, el nombre de un estudiante que habría estado entre ellos y habría sido compañero de tu abuelo, se traspapeló...   
\- Habéis intervenido mucho entonces - dijo Asthel que agregó sin dejar de maravillarse. - ¡Yo creí que todo esto era pura casualidad!  
\- Casualidad es el nombre que los humanos nos dais a nosotros y a Eykalea porque no sois conscientes de nuestras intervenciones. - Le contó Georcael añadiendo. - Ahora te enseñaré una cosa más.

 

Volviendo a desaparecer reaparecieron en una habitación de hospital, Asthel reconoció a su abuela Bertie, entubada y en una cama, mientras su abuelo y la hermana de ella, Cooan, (la madre de Idina, Alan y Lance) lloraban.

-¿Qué le ocurre a mi abuela? - Inquirió él visiblemente preocupado. -  
\- Nada que no se pueda solucionar, mira,- señaló Georcael. -

 

Asthel vio una figura blanca y luminosa que tocaba ligeramente a la convaleciente, ésta pareció recibir energía y sus constantes vitales mejoraron.

\- Ya no percibo en ella ningún mal - dijo Asthel sorprendido - ¿Quién ha hecho eso?  
-Digamos que uno de los entes superiores que han velado por ti y tus ascendientes para que puedas estar aquí en este momento. Ha sido muy considerado dejando que nosotros pudiéramos verle puesto que sus poderes van mucho más allá de nuestro entendimiento. - Le respondió Georcael sin querer aclararle nada más para añadir. - Ahora volvamos, debes descansar, el viaje a través del tiempo es agotador para los humanos. Y tú lo eres en buena parte. Lo reanudaremos cuando te hayas recuperado. Aún te quedan bastantes cosas por ver.

 

Su interlocutor volvió a llevarle a través del caleidoscópico tintineo hasta reaparecer en el cuarto de Asthel. Tal y como le prometió eran las veintidós cuarenta y cinco, ¡no había pasado un sólo minuto! Su peculiar guía se despidió y el chico decidió cerrar los libros y descansar. Estaba agotado y demasiado repleto de emociones y pensamientos como para estudiar, así que se acostó. Cuando Brian, todavía nervioso por lo que había pasado con su tía, llamó a la puerta de su primo para decirle que Amatista había salido, pensando que él no lo sabría, eran ya las doce y treinta y cinco de la noche. Entró y le vio dormido. Decidió dejarle así, él también se acostó aunque apenas pudo conciliar el sueño hasta un rato después, vencido por la fatiga. Al cabo de una hora, Amatista y Leval volvieron, vieron a su hijo y sobrino dormidos y ellos también se acostaron. Ella se durmió intranquila por Brian y sobre todo por aquellas terribles noticias de la Tierra. Al igual que su propio sobrino tardó en conciliar el sueño, ambos pensaban que ocurriría a la mañana siguiente. Asthel en cambio, durmió tranquilo y sin preocuparse, pero deseando que Georcael le llevase de viaje otra vez para aprender muchas más cosas sobre el apasionante pasado de su familia y tal vez sobre su propio futuro...

 

En Tokio, Nephrite permaneció sentado casi una hora en aquel banco, después retornó dando un paseo a la habitación de su hotel. Quería acostarse temprano y dormir, quizás así soñaría con Amanda y los felices años que compartieron, llenos de aventuras. Sin embargo, algo le impulsó a mirar esa tarjeta. En fin, decidió ir a pasar un rato con la princesa. Él pese a todo era un caballero y sería muy descortés por su parte ignorar aquella invitación y, siendo sincero consigo mismo, deseaba tener algo de compañía. Finalmente llegó a la sede del primer local de Flowers & Flawours. Se sentó junto a una mesa y miró a su alrededor. Unos cuantos clientes se sentaban distribuidos aquí y allá, y otros estaban en la barra haciendo sus pedidos, pero no vio a Makoto. En su lugar, una mujer madura aunque todavía atractiva, de ojos y pelo castaño ligeramente ondulado, peinado con una media melenita que le llegaba al cuello, le sonrió preguntándole, tras acercarse hasta él.

-¿Qué desea tomar, señor?..  
-Bueno, yo…verá. Había quedado aquí con una amiga. Me pidió que viniera a probar el postre de chocolate que hacen aquí. –Pudo decir algo aturdido.-  
-Si...- Convino ella, sonriendo ahora con afabilidad, para afirmar.- Le recuerdo. Es usted, el mismo hombre que, hace tantos años… ¡El del postre de chocolate!

Ahora fue Nephrite quién se percató de algo, levantándose como un resorte y afirmando a su vez con sorpresa.

-¡Es usted! Aquella joven… la señorita Osaka.  
-¡Vaya! ¡Es increíble! - Pudo decir ella, visiblemente impresionada y atónita.- Se acuerda usted de mi apellido de soltera, con todo el tiempo que ha pasado…  
-¿Soltera? Claro. - Pudo decir él con una media sonrisa.- Supongo que se casaría usted…  
-Bueno, hace años que me separé. - Le contó la mujer.-  
-Pero, por favor. Siéntese.- Le pidió su interlocutor aprestándose a apartarle una silla.-

 

Su interlocutora convino en ello, era la encargada de ese local pero su amiga y jefa la princesa Júpiter había ido a visitarla haría cosa de una hora. Naru creyó que sería algo relativo al negocio pero no fue así. Makoto, tras pedirle hablar durante un momento a solas, le comentó en el despacho privado de la dirección.

-Dentro de un rato posiblemente un hombre pasará por aquí. – Le explicó dándole la descripción de Nephrite y apuntándole su nombre en un papel para desvelar a su contertulia.- Es un buen amigo y muy buena persona. Pero ha sufrido mucho recientemente. Quisiera tomar un postre de chocolate con él y darle mi apoyo moral. Pero tengo cosas que hacer. Trataré de venir a tiempo. Si no puedo y llega antes de que yo regrese, por favor. Acompáñale en mi lugar.  
-Pero, tengo que atender la cafetería.- Pudo objetar la señora Osaka.-  
-No te preocupes por eso. Esto es mucho más importante. ¿Me harás ese favor, Naru-chan?  
-Claro.- Sonrió ésta dándose cuenta de que, en efecto, aquello parecía ser de mucho interés para su jefa y amiga.- Por ti, cualquier cosa.

 

Su interlocutora esbozó una cálida sonrisa y se marchó. Ahora Naru terminaba de recordar aquello cuando su interlocutor le preguntó.

-¿Fue usted feliz? Me refiero durante todos estos años…  
-Sí, no pude quejarme, mi marido y yo no tuvimos hijos, pero nos quisimos. Al menos durante bastantes años. Luego nos fuimos distanciando con el trabajo. En fin, unas cosas y otras, poco a poco. Decidimos separarnos para poder vivir nuestras vidas. Pero lo hicimos de modo amistoso. ¿Y usted señor Saint Join?  
-Se lo ruego. Llámeme Nephrite.- Le pidió amablemente él, para oscurecer su semblante y decaer en su tono en tanto le contaba.- Desgraciadamente perdí a mi esposa hace poco tiempo.  
-Lo siento muchísimo.- Pudo decir ella realmente apenada.-

 

Su interlocutor asintió despacio, sonrió débilmente y miró a su contertulia para replicar.

-Gracias. Por lo menos fuimos felices. Tuvimos dos hijos, ellos ya tienen su vida. Se ocupan del negocio familiar y yo… bueno, quise venir aquí a pensar un poco en los viejos tiempos. Lo cierto es que ahora me siento solo, ¿sabe?  
-Por favor, llámame Naru.- Le comentó su interlocutora, para afirmar con un talante más jovial.- Pediremos dos postres de chocolate, como aquella vez, y hablaremos. Porque, no sé, tengo la impresión de que su cara, a pesar de los años, me resulta familiar. Y no solamente por aquella ocasión…quizás se reirá, pero… es como si le hubiera conocido antes, casi me parece haberle visto en un sueño. Uno que me produce melancolía y algo de tristeza cuando trato de recordarlo.

 

Nephrite esbozó una sonrisa más alegre en ese instante y los dos pidieron esos famosos postres a una camarera y se pusieron a conversar. Al cabo de un rato, hablaban e incluso reían distendidos. Naru le contó que Usagi Tsukino fue, en efecto, su amiga de la infancia y la temprana adolescencia, ¡Quién habría dicho que llegaría a ser la Reina Serenity de la Tierra! Su atento oyente a su vez le explicó que la conoció luchando contra el mal y que luego él se unió a la causa de proteger al mundo, junto a las guerreras y a otros buenos amigos. En ese momento, tras los cristales del local, Makoto se asomó. Acababa de llegar del paseo que hizo para dar tiempo a que su viejo amigo llegase. Miró a través del escaparate y sonrió con satisfacción y felicidad. Ella había hecho lo que debía. Ahora, quizás al fin, esos dos podrían estar nuevamente juntos. Al hilo de esas reflexiones y sin percatarse de la presencia de la princesa, el señor Saint Join le comentaba a su contertulia en tanto la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-No sé. Puede que ahora que nada me retiene en Inglaterra me venga a vivir a Tokio. En mi opinión, el postre de chocolate de aquí es el mejor del mundo, así como la compañía para disfrutarlo.

 

Naru casi llegó a sonrojarse, aunque ya no era ninguna jovencita y Makoto, tras poder escuchar eso, volvió a sonreír, se dio media vuelta y se alejó…

-Más vale tarde que nunca mis queridos amigos. Solo me apena que os quede tan poco tiempo.- Suspiró la princesa cuando perdió de vista el local adentrándose en el parque.- Aunque ¿quién sabe? Todavía podríais protagonizar una bonita historia los dos.

 

Paralelamente a eso en la ciudad donde Maray estaba desfilando era la hora de la cena. La chica estaba tranquila tomándose una ensalada con Crista que, tras cursar un año en la Academia Deveraux en la Tierra, había comenzado a desfilar como profesional y pidió ser enviada a Bios junto a su gran amiga.

-Me han parecido siglos en lugar de horas. – Le decía ésta aludiendo a todo el trabajo sobre y fuera de la pasarela. – Estoy agotada…trajes por aquí, zapatos por allá…Por no hablar del maquillaje y la peluquería. Tu abuela tenía toda la razón, hasta que una no está inmersa en este mundillo no se percata realmente de lo durísimo que es.  
-Si- convino ella más risueñamente. – Me sucede lo mismo. Pero míralo por el lado bueno. Por suerte mañana terminamos. Tendremos tiempo de hacer cosas las dos juntas. Y retornar a Vitae. A ver si puedo visitar a mis padres y a mí hermano.

 

Su amiga convino en ello con entusiasmo. Podrían hacer planes para sus días libres. En eso estaban cuando una de las encargadas avisó a Maray, simplemente le informó de que tenía visita.

-Voy a ver. – Le dijo a su amiga pensando que podría tratarse de sus padres. –

 

Pero cuando fue a la sala de recepciones que tenían se sorprendió. Allí la aguardaba un chico con uniforme de oficial médico de la flota. Al principio no le reconoció por la media luz que mal iluminaba el recinto, hasta que dio orden al computador de elevar su intensidad.

-¡Alex!- Exclamó llena de alegría.-

 

¡Era él!, ese muchacho al que conoció en Nature, cuando fue allí para un cursillo de algunos meses. Su abuela la envió para que aprendiera junto con Stephanie Kensington y Sonia Calderón, dos de sus mejores modelos. Además, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer y hasta de cantar con Keiko Tomoe. Fue una estancia realmente estupenda. Pero lo mejor fue conocerle a él. Se despidieron como amigos dado que Maray no fue ajena al interés que esa tal Gloria, la hija del embajador saiyajin, tenía puesto en Alex. Ya entonces él le comentó su deseo de entrar en la academia militar y estudiar medicina. Habían pasado unos años y desde entonces, apenas si tuvieron contacto. Aunque ella no le había olvidado.

-Hola Maray.- Sonrió él, mirándola con idéntico interés, para alabarla.- Estás todavía más hermosa.  
-Muchas gracias,- Se sonrojó ella, advirtiendo a su vez.- Y tú parece que al fin te has graduado.- ¿Ya eres teniente, verdad?

Al menos eso creyó al ver sus distintivos. No tenía muy claro si las dos rayas que llevaba significaban eso o no. Aunque eso era lo de menos, lo que más captó la atención de la muchacha fue que era muy atractivo, de pelo castaño oscuro y tenía unos ojos almendrados de un tono azul aguamarina realmente preciosos. Pero fue el muchacho quién tras sonreírle le preguntó con interés justo al ver que alguna otra modelo entraba en la sala.

-Si.- Sonrió él.- Y usted sigue siendo Maray Malden. La hija del coronel Leval Malden y la doctora Amatista Lassart.- Bromeó el joven.-   
-Si – admitió ella, divertida, siguiendo esa representación para querer saber a su vez con el mismo tono de chanza. - ¿Y usted es…?  
-Teniente primero Alex Ginga - replicó el chico. – Como recordará, mis padres eran muy amigos de los suyos, Giaal Ginga, médico en Nature, y mi madre es la capitana Susan Hunter de la flota UNISON. He venido a Bios por un traslado y me encargaron que les diera recuerdos. Cuando pregunté en esta ciudad me informaron sobre una famosa modelo y cantante llamada Maray Malden. Pensé que podría ser familia. Celebro comprobar que no me equivoqué.  
-Pues encantada de conocerle – pudo sonreír ella estrechándole la mano. –

 

Lo cierto es que el chico era también alto y fornido. Incluso más de lo que ella recordaba, quizás hubiera crecido desde la última vez que se vieron. ¡Tanto mejor! Desde luego, que fuera más alto que ella era algo que la aliviaba. Maray calculó que sería de la estatura de su padre. Al menos a éste no tenía que mirarle hacia abajo como a otros muchos.

-Discúlpeme. No quería molestarla. Pensé que quizás su familia al completo estaría aquí.- Se excusó él añadiendo tras recordar – también tenía que saludar a la hermana de mi tío Alan y su familia.  
-¡Ah! La familia de Idina. Están muy bien, ellos también viven en mi misma ciudad y barrio. Verá, yo he venido aquí pero estoy solamente por trabajo, en realidad vivo en Vitae, la capital. – Le contó añadiendo con un pretendido deseo de que así fuera. – Por favor, tutéame. No somos tan mayores.  
-Como quieras. – Sonrió él – Será un placer.

 

Lo cual le hizo todavía más atractivo para la muchacha que pensó que con ese uniforme azul marino y esas barras doradas estaba realmente elegante. Al fin, algunas chicas que pasaban por allí y que no se recataban de mirar a ese muchacho con vivo interés, se marcharon. Maray se rio entonces.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- Quiso saber él.-  
-Que se supone que no podemos recibir esta clase de visitas aquí.- Comentó ella.- Verás. Algunas de mis compañeras son más eficientes transmitiendo información que una holo conferencia. Por eso te he seguido la broma.  
-¿Broma?- se sonrió él.-  
-Si, eso de ser tan formales, como si no nos conociéramos de nada.- Le aclaro la joven.-

Turno de Alex para sonreír, asintió divertido admitiendo.

-Tampoco yo las tenía todas conmigo. Si tu padre se entera que he venido a verte, pues no sé, lo mismo me destina a la base más remota del asteroide más alejado que orbite Bios.  
-¿Papá?- repitió su interlocutora con gesto risueño.- No, no te preocupes, mi padre es muy comprensivo. Pero mi madre sí que te iba a tener vigilado de cerca.- Añadió con regocijo para remachar.- Más todavía que esa saiyajin. ¿Aún sigue por Nature?  
-¿Te refieres a Gloria?- quiso saber el joven.- Bueno, la última vez que estuve en mi mundo natal sí.  
-Lo cierto es que cada vez que me miraba sentía que desease matarme.- Suspiró la chica.-

No quiso aclararle a su interlocutor que esa muchacha detectó algo en ella, algo que la joven modelo sabía hacía tiempo. Incluso el rostro severo y aguerrido de esa saiyajin llegó a mirarla con temor, cosa que apenó a Maray. Sin embargo, no consideró oportuno referirle a su contertulio aquello. No en ese momento.

-Lamento mucho todo aquello.- Replicó su interlocutor con tintes más serios ahora.- Pero nunca hubo nada entre ella y yo. La considero una buena amiga, nada más.  
-Claro, siento haberlo comentado. Espero que todo le vaya bien, me daba la impresión de estar sosteniendo una lucha interior muy dura.  
-Puede ser. Pero eso es algo que solamente le corresponde solventar a ella.- Sentenció Alex.-  
-¿Qué tal están los demás?- Quiso saber la chica deseando volver a un tono más desenfadado.-   
-Mi prima Fiora muy bien, también dedicada a sus estudios de la naturaleza. Franklin trabajando con la policía y velando por la seguridad informática de Nature, además de haciendo esas investigaciones suyas sobre cosas tan complicadas.- Le desveló el muchacho que pasó a contarle escuetamente algo más sobre el resto para proponer.- Podríamos salir de aquí y tomar algo para ponernos al día. ¿Te parece?

 

Desgraciadamente Maray tenía que irse a dormir pronto. Así se lo dio a entender al chico, que volvió a excusarse por su irrupción, no obstante ella le indicó la dirección de su casa en Vitae agregando de forma esperanzada.

-Pasa a vernos cuando quieras.  
-Gracias. Eres muy amable. Espero que volvamos a vernos muy pronto. Adiós. - Replicó él despidiéndose. –

 

Maray le observó marcharse y suspiró. ¡Vaya! Ese chico había mejorado más si cabía con los años y no estaba nada, pero que nada mal. En cuanto le perdió de vista corrió a contárselo a Crista. ¡De seguro que iban a tener tema de conversación para toda la noche y la mañana siguiente! Y les iban a dar igual los bostezos y las arrugas por no dormir…

-Solo espero poder volver a verle pronto.- Deseó la entusiasmada muchacha.-

 

De vuelta en el palacio Makoto les contó a sus compañeras aquello. Todas se alegraron por Nephrite y Naru.

-Se merecían algo de felicidad. Al menos durante el tiempo que quede.- Comentó Minako con aprobación al gesto de su amiga.-  
-Sí, es verdad.- Convino Serenity para afirmar.- La pobre Naru lo pasó mal cuando perdió a su hijo en el embarazo. Se culpó de ello y se enceró en sí misma, eso hizo que Umino se alejase refugiándose en el trabajo. Me habría gustado poder ayudarles pero…  
-No podías hacer nada.- La consoló Ami.- Eso no dependía de ti.

La soberana asintió, aunque con tono reflexivo e incluso algo abatido, declaró.

-A veces dudo. Es como si nuestros detractores tuviesen razón en eso. ¿De qué sirve el Cristal de Plata si simplemente ayuda a incrementar el tiempo de vida sin dar nada con lo que poder hacer que ese tiempo sea feliz?  
-Usagi.- Le sonrió Rei tomándola ahora de las manos para afirmar.- La gente no puede esperar que tú o el Cristal de Plata o nadie les solucione todo en esta vida. Sé que para ti ha sido muy duro y que has estado tentada muchas veces de intentar hacer algo más. Pero sabes tan bien como nosotras que eso no te corresponde. Tú encarnas la esperanza para muchos. Eres una razón para continuar luchando por el día a día, pero no debes ser quién libre las batallas de otros en su lugar.  
-Es cierto.- Terció la princesa de Saturno.- Hace poco hablé con Mimí. Estaba triste, su hija al fin descubrió quién es en realidad. Pero a pesar de ello, sus padres le han repetido mil veces que la siguen amando igual que siempre. Quizás pude hacer algo más para evitar eso. Pero también supe como tú, que no me correspondía a mí el intervenir. Mimet deberá hallar su propia alegría de vivir y el significado de su existencia.  
\- Hotaru tiene razón. Hemos de permitir que sean ellos y no nosotros los que labren su destino.- Comentó Michiru.-  
-Sí, bastante hemos hecho ya, y todavía tendremos por hacer muchas cosas.- Añadió la princesa de Urano.-  
-También la reina de la Luna Nueva estaba triste. Su hija al parecer no ha salido como ella hubiese anhelado. – Intervino Seren.- Me contó que Alice hubiera deseado venir aquí, a que la instruyéramos…No ir a Bios.  
-Tendrá tiempo de ello.- Aseveró Endimión.- Pero creo que allí aprenderá unas lecciones muy valiosas. En cuanto lo haga, será un placer recibirla. Y todavía le queda reservado un papel muy importante que jugar…  
-Sí, Alice será importante, lo mismo que otros muchos que tendrán que tomar decisiones cruciales. Sé que tanto la joven princesa como sus amigos lo harán bien. Madurarán, como todos hicimos. Aprenderán de sus errores. Siempre hay algo que aprender. Muchas gracias.- Les dijo Serenity al resto de sus amigas y compañeras.- Sois mi apoyo en momentos como éste.

Y tanto ella como su esposo se retiraron a su cámara privada. Allí él le comentó.

-Ya estamos a punto de terminar. Creo que el grupo de los nueve pronto estará listo.  
-Así es. Entonces tendremos por fin la posibilidad de ocuparnos de nuestra familia.- Repuso su contertulia, acariciándose el vientre.-

Su marido asintió con una sonrisa y los dos se tumbaron a descansar en el lecho, aquel había sido un día duro y aún vendrían otros que lo serían todavía más.


	37. Brian y Mimet congenian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afloran dos secretos que podrán compartirse en tanto los días de vivir como humanos normales van llegando a su fín para los miembros del grupo.

A la mañana siguiente Asthel se levantó como un resorte para iniciar el nuevo día. Se aseó y fue a desayunar, su madre ya estaba levantada. Brian y Leval también se unieron a ellos y todos se sentaron a la mesa. Leval le preguntó a su hijo como le iban los estudios, Asthel respondió que bastante bien pero se extrañó que tanto Brian como su madre estuvieran tan callados, al fin Amatista intervino.

\- Hijo, ayer estabas tan concentrado - le dijo con visible gesto de sorpresa. - Ni quisiste siquiera que entrase en tu habitación…  
\- Si, la verdad es que los temas eran algo complicados y para entenderlos necesitaba mucha concentración.- Respondió Asthel. -  
-¿Y tú, Brian? - Inquirió Leval mostrándose preocupado. - Estás muy callado. ¿Tienes algún problema con los estudios? ¿Algo que no entiendas bien?  
-¿Eh? - Reaccionó el interpelado como si hubiese despertado de un sueño para responder en un intento de parecer jovial. - ¡Ah no, tío Leval, no te preocupes...sólo pensaba!....  
-¡Seguro que en alguna chica! - rio éste. -

 

El aludido se puso bastante rojo y su tío le señaló sonriente creyendo confirmada su aventurada afirmación. Amatista intervino nuevamente para sacar al chico del apuro dirigiéndose a su marido con voz entre condescendiente y cariñosamente reprobatoria.

\- Déjale en paz, si a nuestro sobrino le gusta alguna chica y no quiere decirlo, no tienes porque obligarle...  
\- Tienes razón, perdona Brian - se disculpó Leval sonriendo en tanto agregaba aun con regocijo. -¡Cada día soy más cotilla, debe ser por deformación profesional! Me paso la vida investigando cosas. Después de tantos años ya parezco más detective que militar. Bueno, tengo que irme ya - Terminó el desayuno para remachar. - Voy a ver si consigo subir al deslizador de las ocho treinta para no llegar tarde...  
\- Papa.- Observó Asthel. - No entiendo como pudiendo transportarte decides ir en ese deslizador…  
\- Hijo,- respondió cansinamente éste. - Soy el jefe de coordinación de las bases del planeta, tengo que dar una apariencia seria y no puedo aparecer de pronto en medio de la central aun conociendo la energía de todos. No sería muy ortodoxo. Las cosas ya no son como antes - suspiró resignadamente mientras sentenciaba con un tinte de pesar - no, no lo son...  
-¡Pues venga! - Le advirtió Amatista con humor -, vete ya o llegarás tarde...  
\- Yo también debo irme, hoy he quedado con Madeleine. ¡Vamos a estudiar juntos! - recordó Asthel con manifiesta alegría -...  
-¡Me parece a mí que poco estudiaréis los dos! - Se rio su madre. -  
-Mamá. Vamos a ir con Mimet, cada vez está más deprimida e introvertida,- confesó más seriamente el joven pues esto era lo que realmente habían pensado hacer. - Queremos animarla, no quería comentarlo pero ya me lo has hecho decir....  
-Pues ¿Qué le pasa?- Se interesó su madre mudando su risueño gesto por otro más preocupado.-  
-No lo sé. Ya sabes que esa chica nunca se ha abierto mucho. Pero incluso para lo que es ella está muy rara. Hasta su mirada es triste.- Pudo describir el chico.-  
-¿Y tú Brian? ¿No vas con ellos? – Le preguntó Amatista. -  
\- Bueno, no....- Pudo responder el chico, mirando avergonzadamente a su tía que tenía clavados los ojos en él. Brian no quería enfrentar su mirada y bajó un poco la cabeza para agregar con voz queda - quizá dentro de un rato. Asthel, decidme donde vais a estar y quedaremos por allí...

 

Su primo convino en eso y le indicó el lugar, momentos después Leval se marchó, Asthel también y Brian se levantó para ayudar a Amatista a recoger los platos, mientras le dijo muy aliviado.

 

\- Muchas gracias por no decir nada...  
\- No te preocupes por eso, ya está pasado. Vamos a dejarlo, seguro que enseguida lo olvidarás...-Replicó ella conciliatoriamente.-  
\- No lo creo. No conozco a ninguna mujer que sea como tú.- Respondió el consternado Brian sintiéndolo de verdad -....  
\- Pero seguro que hay muchas chicas de tu edad que se morirían por estar contigo.- Repuso ella algo turbada y por que no decirlo, incluso halagada por esas palabras tan sinceras. -  
\- ¡Son sólo unas crías estúpidas que nada más piensan en tonterías! - Repuso el muchacho con cierto desdén. -  
\- No todas serán de esa manera, seguro que alguna habrá que comparta tus gustos. Tienes que darles una oportunidad - le rebatió Amatista con tono afable y lleno de condescendiente certeza para añadir entre divertida y llena de nostalgia. – Si me hubieras conocido a mí con esa edad…  
-Seguro que hubiese sido maravilloso.- Afirmó él, haciendo que su tía se ruborizase.-

 

No obstante ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió, para agregar con tono suave.

-No, te hubieras llevado una decepción. Entonces yo no era más que una cría tonta y muy competitiva. Me tenía que salir siempre con la mía. Sin importarme como. A veces pienso que de las cosas que más me alegran de mi carácter es que, al menos, con paciencia y tesón, si logré el amor de tu tío. Pero desde luego cuando pienso en todas las bobadas que hice a veces me da mucha vergüenza.  
\- Claro.- Musitó el chico cabizbajo. - Seguro que yo mismo debo parecerte también un crío estúpido...  
\- No Brian,- negó enseguida su tía para añadir con afecto pero firmeza. - Eres muy buen muchacho, pero comprende que hay cosas que no pueden ser. Lo que te ocurre es muy natural, es bueno querer a alguien, pero debes enfocarlo de otra manera.  
\- Hay mucha gente que pensaría que esto me ocurre porque soy hijo de una mujer que vive con otra....ya me entiendes. – Añadió sintiéndose culpable.- Echarían la culpa a mi entorno.

 

El chico bajó la cabeza pensando que esto de seguro podría traerles a su madre y a Sam un enorme perjuicio si se supiera. De hecho todavía había mucha gente que no veía nada bien que dos mujeres convivieran de esa forma. Y él mismo no había hecho si no darles carnaza si algo así llegara a ser de dominio público…

\- No, no sé qué pueda tener que ver. Me parece una tontería.- Opinó Amatista extrañada. -  
\- Mi madre y Samantha siempre me contaron la verdad y yo conozco a mi padre, pero de cara a los otros chicos muchas veces era duro tener que soportar los comentarios. Lo que me decían.- Le confesó amargamente él. -  
-¿El qué?- le preguntó su tía preocupada mientras le miraba con interés y no sin algo de lástima. -  
\- ¡Ahí va el niño con dos mamás! No tienes padre, tus mamás son dos tortilleras. Tú tienes que ser gay como ellas. No puedes ser normal. - Recordó enumerando todas aquellas injurias con voz queda y llena de pesar -...y cosas así. Por mí no me importaba, pero era injusto que insultasen a mi madre y a Samantha…

Su interlocutora asintió despacio, enfrentando su mirada a la de él.

\- Yo tengo una deuda con tu madre, muy grande... ¿sabes? - Le confesó Amatista sintiéndose también culpable al recordar su propio pasado. -

Al oírla Brian se sintió muy envarado aunque se atrevió a decir.

\- Tía Amatista. Si te pregunto una cosa ¿no te enfadarás? Es personal, si te molesta dímelo, pero por favor, no te enfades conmigo. Es algo que tengo que saber.  
\- Depende de lo que sea. No puedo prometerte que no me enfade, Brian. Pregúntamelo y ya veremos,- respondió ella con cautela. -  
-Sé que mi madre te quiere mucho, siempre que habla de ti sonríe y se le ilumina el rostro. Y tú también la quieres. Yo…verás…no sé cómo exponerlo. ¿Tú y mi madre erais simplemente muy amigas o más que eso? - Inquirió él de forma muy temerosa. -  
-¿Te refieres a si tu madre y yo éramos amantes? ¿Si nos acostamos juntas alguna vez? - Le replicó su interlocutora con voz serena y directa. -  
\- Pues… - Brian pareció estar dubitativo de querer reconocer aquella pregunta y atónito además por la claridad de su tía, pero al fin asintió. - Si.... ¿lo erais? Si no quieres decírmelo lo entenderé...  
\- No,- respondió tajantemente Amatista. -No lo fuimos, éramos muy amigas y lo seguimos siendo. Mi deuda es, en gran parte, por la ayuda que tu madre me brindó para conquistar a tu tío. Ella me ayudó mucho desde que se dio cuenta de que yo estaba enamorada de él. Siempre fue como una hermana para mí.  
\- ¡Mi madre no me ha contado eso nunca! - Se sorprendió Brian. -  
\- Sí, pues lo hizo, y muy a mi pesar tengo que reconocer que cuando tu madre desveló su orientación sexual yo misma al principio la rechacé. La hice daño.  
\- ¿Tú? - Exclamó el atónito muchacho que tampoco sabía nada de eso. - ¡Pero si eras su mejor amiga!  
\- Tuve miedo,- reconoció Amatista – también me influyeron las circunstancias, era sólo una cría, pero eso no es excusa. Le pedí perdón enseguida y tu madre me perdonó. Pero yo siempre me he considerado en deuda con ella. Por eso te comprendo, un momento de debilidad lo tiene cualquiera. Todos cometemos errores. Si te digo la verdad, tu madre no fue la primera chica homosexual que conocí. Cuando era muy jovencita mis amigas y yo le hicimos mucho daño a otra muchacha. Lo pienso ahora y me doy cuenta de que he hecho muchas tonterías en mi vida, voluntariamente o no, que han hecho daño a mucha gente .Y no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie más.  
\- Tú no te has enamorado de tu propia hermana sin saberlo.- Replicó el muchacho muy abatido para admitir a su vez. - Me dolió mucho, pero al menos no tenía idea de quién era ella en realidad, aunque ahora me he enamorado de ti y eres mi tía. ¡Y yo lo sabía!  
\- No te atormentes más Brian - le pidió Amatista tomándole una mano para agregar con tinte suave y confortador. - Ya has sufrido bastante, créeme. Lo que sientes hacia mí es muy bonito, pero no puede ser. Y estoy convencida de que no es verdadero amor. Posiblemente me veas como una mezcla de figura materna y me hayas idealizado. Debes salir al mundo y abrirte a los demás, estoy segura de que pronto encontrarás alguna chica que lo sea todo para ti y tú para ella.

 

El muchacho la miró más tranquilo y añadió pudiendo esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Me alegra que seas tan sincera, me ha ayudado mucho poder hablar contigo, gracias. Después de decir lo que sentía me encuentro mucho mejor.  
\- Y recuerda siempre que tu madre y Samantha son dos grandes mujeres. Nunca lo olvides, y tú eres un buen chico, a mí también me ha ayudado contártelo.- Sonrió Amatista animándole de un modo más jovial - ¡anda, vete con tu primo y pásalo bien antes de los exámenes!...

 

El muchacho, más animado, sintió que un gran peso se le había quitado de encima. Besó cariñosamente a su tía, esta vez en la mejilla. 

-Hasta luego tía.  
-Que tengáis un buen día.- Sonrió ella, pensando ya en ir a su trabajo.-

 

Su sobrino, mucho más aliviado, al punto corrió para prepararse y tratar de alcanzar a Asthel....Éste, por su parte, había ido a buscar a Madeleine y luego ambos fueron a encontrarse con Mimet. Brian, a la carrera, les interceptó cuando los tres llegaban a la zona donde habían quedado. Llegó con gran velocidad, aunque cuidando de que no le vieran los otros transeúntes y llamando a sus amigos con las manos con tono cordial.

-¡Ey, estoy aquí, ya he llegado!   
\- Has sido rápido,- le dijo Asthel bastante contento de tenerle allí.- 

 

Lo cierto es que le había notado algo raro esa mañana y estaba incluso preocupado por Brian. Ahora que pensaba, su primo llevaba comportándose de una forma muy poco social y bastante meditabunda desde hacía tiempo. Algo le estaba haciendo daño, por eso ahora exclamó con animación.

-¡Qué bien, así seremos cuatro!

 

Mimet observó acercarse a Brian, no le conocía más que de pasada, de alguna vez que fueron juntos a la universidad con Asthel y con Madeleine. También le vio en algunos partidos de baloncesto cuando el chico jugaba con Asthel en su equipo. Era lo que podía describir como fuerte y apuesto. Desde luego le llamaba la atención en ese plano, pero carecía de otras referencias acerca de su personalidad. No habían hablado mucho y ella tampoco tenía ahora demasiadas ganas de conversar. Pero entonces Maddie dijo a todos con voz que parecía algo apenada...

\- La verdad es que yo tendré que irme dentro de media hora...  
-¿Pero, y eso por qué? - Preguntó Asthel con expresión desorientada y llena de desencanto en el rostro. -  
\- Es que mi madre me ha pedido que cuide al hijo pequeño de una amiga.- Repuso la muchacha agregando con pesar. - Le dije que sí y luego quedé contigo sin acordarme, lo siento...  
\- Bueno, no te preocupes, puedo ir contigo.- Le propuso su novio. -  
\- Creía que no ibas a proponerlo nunca,- le susurró Maddie, al parecer aliviada. -  
\- Entonces.... ¿nosotros qué hacemos? - Preguntó Brian sintiéndose desconcertado cuando les hizo ver - porque vosotros no podréis ir a ninguna Holo peli.  
\- Yo me volveré a casa. Tengo mucho que estudiar.- Dijo Mimet y su voz sonó monocorde y resignada -  
\- ¡De eso nada! - Opuso Maddie que casi la ordenó. - Tú y Brian id a ver la Holo peli, luego contadnos como está...  
\- Bueno...si tú quieres Mimet,- dijo Brian de forma tímida. -  
\- Eso. - Realmente Asthel se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Madeleine. Desde un principio vio claro el juego de su novia. Estaba claro que no había ningún crío al que cuidar y para ayudarla a convencer a su amiga agregó con humor. - ¡Vamos Mimet!, ve con Brian al holocine, lo pasaréis bien. El pobre chico necesita distraerse, está muy preocupado con sus exámenes, ja, ja...  
\- ¡Oye!... ¿pero qué?...- Intervino el atónito aludido tratando de protestar, aunque se calló enseguida porque Mimet le miró con un gesto raro. Podría ser que incluso inquisitivo y la verdad es que era una chica preciosa -... Bueno…claro, los exámenes…  
\- No te preocupes por los exámenes.- Le respondió la muchacha que le aconsejó con su habitual calma lógica. - Sólo estúdialos, pero si necesitas descansar y puedo ayudarte, vale. Vamos a ver esa holo película...  
\- Si, gracias.- Repuso Brian que sonrió de forma estúpida mientras se acariciaba el cogote nervioso. Madeleine y Asthel se cruzaron miradas de complicidad y se sonrieron. – Estaría bien…  
\- Entonces nos vamos. Hasta luego chicos, que os divirtáis.- Les deseó Maddie convencida, o al menos eso esperaba, de que así sería. -

 

Y la pareja de novios se fueron paseando de la mano. Por su parte Brian y Mimet se quedaron clavados sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que ella le dijo por fin, como siempre siguiendo un criterio objetivo.

\- Vamos hacia el holocine, la película comenzará en veinte minutos. Si andamos a un ritmo promedio a juzgar por la distancia que nos separa de él, llegaremos en diez.- Avisó señalando su reloj. -

 

Su acompañante asintió todavía desconcertado por la manera de hablar de aquella chica y ambos llegaron allí. Lo hicieron con aproximadamente doce minutos de margen, dado que anduvieron algo más deprisa de la media a la que ella aludía. Ya en la cola de las taquillas el muchacho se fijó en el bar.

-¿Quieres palomitas?- le ofreció él. -  
-¿Por qué?- Quiso saber la muchacha –  
-He recordado que…, bueno, es la costumbre…, a mi madre por ejemplo, le encantan. – Afirmó el chico. –  
-No soy tu madre. Ese razonamiento no puede aplicarse. – Rebatió ella. – Tendremos gustos y criterios distintos debido a nuestras diferentes edades, procedencias y educación.

Su interlocutor la miraba con la boca abierta. Entonces la muchacha comentó al ver esa reacción.

-¿He dicho algo que no se ajuste a la realidad?  
-No, vamos, como verdad, es…- sonrió él para proponerle. – Pero no hace falta ser tan lógica.  
-No te comprendo. – Dijo ella aseverando. – Se es lógico o no se es.  
-Escucha Mimet – repuso él con otra sonrisa. – Si uno es humano no tiene porqué ser tan estricto en los razonamientos. Tenemos esa suerte.

 

La muchacha no dijo nada, precisamente porque ese argumento le parecía irrebatible. Lamentándolo mucho ella era como era, pero no se lo iba a explicar. Entonces recordó su oferta y declaró.

-Unas palomitas estarían bien… ¿De cuantas estamos hablando?

 

Y para su sorpresa eso hizo reír a Brian. Lo que dejó aún más desconcertada si cabe a su interlocutora. Si ella aceptaba la oferta. ¿A qué venía eso de reírse? Se estaría burlando... Aunque no lo parecía. Quizás le había dicho algo que él hubiera encontrado gracioso. Pero no acertaba a saber qué. Para su desgracia no podía entender ese tipo de reacciones y sus postulados lógicos no le servían a la hora de analizarlas. Optó pues por permanecer callada en la creencia de que así no cometería ningún error más. Pero entonces el muchacho dejó de reírse y le preguntó.

-¿Dulces o saladas?  
-¿El qué?- quiso saber ella. –  
-Las palomitas – le aclaró él –  
-No lo sé. ¿Qué variedad es la más adecuada?  
-A mi madre le gustan mucho las dulces…- Le contó el chico. –  
-Entonces, dado que te recuerdo a tu madre, esas – convino Mimet –  
-No - sonrió de nuevo su contertulio. –  
-¿No,… qué?- Preguntó ella. –  
-No me la recuerdas para nada. Sois totalmente distintas – se sonrió de nuevo amagando con reírse. – Mi madre jamás hablaría así…  
-Pero, no lo comprendo. – Comentó la muchacha en tanto razonaba. – Si siempre pones como ejemplo a tu madre cuando me propones algo debe de ser porque estableces un paralelismo conmigo. Lo que justifica que tengamos cosas en común, por tanto debo recordártela, y ahora me dices que no es así. Carece de fundamento lógico.  
-¡Es que pareces una computadora! – se rio el muchacho parodiándola con tono divertido. – Si, no, esto o lo otro. Mira Mimet, la vida no es código binario. – Le dijo con tono afable para aconsejarla. – Tienes que tomártelo con calma.  
-No estoy nerviosa.- Repuso con total seguridad, lo que hizo que aquel muchacho incluso se riese más.-  
-¡No sabía que tuvieras tanto sentido del humor! - Comentó él, casi enjugándose las lágrimas.-  
-Ni yo tampoco.- Convino la chica mirándole con lo que parecía una expresión de desconcierto.-

Y con esa respuesta el muchacho casi se caía de risa. Ante el desconcierto de la joven. Finalmente Brian pudo hablar, una vez que compraron las entradas y pasaron a la sala.

-Bueno, creo que lo que te sucede es que solo ves dos alternativas. Y muchas veces hay un gran número de ellas.- Le explicó él.-

 

Aunque la muchacha quiso analizar aquello, quizás esa era una posible explicación. Ella siempre consideraba las opciones más probables y sí que basaba sus análisis de las cosas en parámetros contrapuestos. Aunque ese chico le acababa de revelar que pudieran existir matices. Luego el truco podría consistir en aplicarlos acorde con la situación. Eso merecía un buen análisis en profundidad. Desde luego el muchacho era una persona interesante. Pensó en ello en tanto él iba a por las palomitas. Sin pedírselo le trajo también un refresco. Cuando ella le miró mientras se lo entregaba, Brian le comentó casi a modo de chanza.

-Pensé que para acompañar las palomitas lo más lógico sería beber algo.  
-Sí, es cierto. Dada la consistencia de las mismas seguramente necesitaré ingerir líquidos. – Pudo decir ella, viendo que el chico era capaz también de deducir ese tipo de cosas, la pregunta era. ¿Por qué a veces usaba la lógica y otras la descartaba? ¿Bajo qué parámetros lo hacía? Y así se lo preguntó.-   
-Verás. Eso depende del instinto de cada uno. En ocasiones la lógica sí que es muy útil.- Declaró él.-  
-Eso es algo que me resulta muy complicado.- Admitió la joven.- No sé cuándo debo emplear otra cosa que no sea la lógica y no sé cómo hacerlo. ¿Cuál es el patrón?  
-Estoy convencido de que si realmente te dejas llevar por tus emociones lo sabrás.- Afirmó su interlocutor.-

 

Aunque precisamente ahí radicaba el problema de ella. Optó por no decir más. A fin de cuentas aquella Holo película estaba empezando ya. Y sin mucha más conversación los dos la vieron. En honor a la verdad no estuvo mal, al menos fue entretenida, y al terminar sí que hablaron. De camino a casa la conversación fue progresando, de cosas triviales a temas algo más interesantes. Durante la misma, Brian sentía que podía confiar en Mimet, era el tipo de chica discreta que jamás traicionaría las confesiones de nadie si se le pedía explícitamente no hacerlo. Analizaba las cosas bajo esa perspectiva tan particular suya. Él pensaba que ella no le prejuzgaría ni basaría sus opiniones en los chismorreos. También notaba pese a toda la frialdad y el aplomo de esa muchacha que sus ojos rezumaban tristeza. Sin casi proponérselo le preguntó el motivo de ello. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Mimet pareció sorprenderse. No esperaba que nadie pudiera interpretar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro y sinceramente, como siempre solía hacer, le respondió con sinceridad...

\- Yo no tengo muchos sentimientos. Es algo que siempre me preocupó, si puedo emplear ese término. Les pedí a mis padres que me ayudasen a saber el porqué. Y un día me lo dijeron.  
-¿Es algo que te preocupa hasta el extremo de no poder contarlo? A mí me ha ocurrido algo parecido. Desde niño. – Le confesó el muchacho a su vez, queriendo animarla para que hablase más de eso -...  
-¿Qué te ocurría de niño?- Preguntó ella que parecía intrigada. - ¿Tampoco tenías sentimientos?  
\- No, se podría decir que todo lo contrario. Verás, yo me crie con dos madres,- le contó Brian agregando con un cierto toque de complicidad cuando aclaró. - Ya me comprendes. Mi madre y otra mujer viven juntas.  
\- Si lo comprendo. Comparten vivienda.  
\- Bueno, sí y no… no es eso ¿entiendes? – volvió a repetirle él. -  
\- No, no lo comprendo. ¿Qué significa? ¿Viven juntas o no? - inquirió ella y los ojos de Mimet verdaderamente expresaban confusión. -

 

Brian no podía creerlo, ¡esa chica realmente tenía cara de no entender nada! Se lo explicó mejor mientras recorrían la calle. Ambos se fueron paseando hasta un solitario parque.

\- Mi madre y Samantha son pareja, como si estuvieran casadas. Bueno, realmente lo están. Se atraen mutuamente y se quieren, como si fuesen un hombre y una mujer.  
\- Eso es lo que se llama una relación homosexual - definió Mimet aseverando. – Debo entender que tú eres hijo biológico de una de ellas.  
\- Sí, claro – convino el muchacho. –  
\- ¿Y ambas te han cuidado y querido, cumpliendo sus obligaciones como progenitora y madre política? – Le inquirió la chica. –  
\- Si- asintió el perplejo Brian, lo cierto es que nunca lo había visto de esa manera. -  
\- Entonces no sé dónde está el problema – Declaró Mimet. – No se debe a una negligencia por su parte.  
-No, claro que no. Son las mejores madres del mundo.- Se apresuró a replicar él.- Pues, el problema estaba en…veras, por ejemplo, cuando los otros niños se burlaban de mí o me lo reprochaban. – Le contó él. –  
\- ¿Esos chicos tenían alguna responsabilidad o autoridad para contigo o tus madres?- Inquirió agudamente la muchacha. –  
\- Pues… no… - pudo replicar el cada vez más atónito Brian. –  
-¿Hiciste algo que mereciera sus críticas o quejas?- Preguntó la chica.-  
-Que yo sepa nunca. - Afirmó él.-  
\- Entonces lo que digan es irrelevante y carente de certeza. – Concluyó ella para remachar.- Por tanto, debes ignorarles o corregirles para que se ajusten a la verdad.

 

Tras escuchar esto último él sonrió ampliamente y sin casi darse cuenta le dio un beso en la mejilla a la muchacha. Mimet le miró sin entender y simplemente preguntó.

-¿Deseas establecer una relación sentimental conmigo o es más de índole sexual?  
-¿Quéee?- Exclamó el muchacho realmente pasmado. – ¡No!, bueno, quiero decir, que eso ha sido para darte las gracias. Es la primera vez que alguien me plantea las cosas tan claramente. En cuanto a tu pregunta, pues de índole sentimental para empezar, si...me gustaría. – Se atrevió a decir algo ruborizado. –  
-A mí también me gustaría. – Secundó la joven de forma totalmente normal aunque sin aclarar la índole, como ella dijo. – En tal caso, ¿debo entender que con esta conversación hemos comenzado ya?..

 

El joven la miró atónito. Desde luego esa chica sí que era directa. Eso le gustaba, quiso ser igual de claro y asintió.

-Desde ahora mismo creo que podemos considerarnos como ligados emocionalmente a ese nivel. Y si no te importa, en nuestra nueva calidad de pareja sentimental, me haría mucho bien terminar de contarte mi historia. – Le pidió él entre asombrado y divertido. –  
-En ese caso, adelante. – Concedió la chica sentándose en un banco cercano. Brian se sentó a su lado y prosiguió ya más serio. –  
-Cómo te dije, para mí fue duro. Yo no me planteaba las cosas como tú, y me herían moralmente con esos comentarios. Luego cuando conocía a alguna chica…pues todas se creían que debía de ser un pervertido o algo así. Tenían reparo de ir a mi casa. Y hace poco – suspiró. - Fue gracioso, - añadió con sarcasmo - me enamoré sin saberlo de mi propia hermanastra. Ninguno sabíamos que fuéramos parientes. Hasta que mi madre y mi padre me lo explicaron todo. Sé que esto les ha hecho sufrir mucho, tanto como a mí…-Remachó consternado y con patente tono culpable.- Aunque entonces les culpé a ellos…  
\- Vaya.- Comentó Mimet. - No lo entiendo, tú no tienes la culpa si no lo sabías. Y si tus padres tampoco supieron de tu relación con tu hermanastra son asimismo inocentes. Pero te preocupas por todos y tratas de empatizar con sus sentimientos. Además de expresar remordimientos por algo que no se considera aceptable socialmente, pese a no ser directamente responsable. Por lo que concluyo que tú eres un buen chico.- Sentenció convencida. -  
\- No lo creas, me ha ocurrido algo de lo que estoy avergonzado.- Rebatió él.-  
-¿El qué?- Quiso saber su oyente.-

 

Y arrastrado por la necesidad de sincerarse con alguien que no fuera su propia tía, le contó a Mimet lo ocurrido con Amatista. Al mismo tiempo estuvo escrutando el rostro de la joven para ver su reacción, aunque ella no pareció inmutarse, simplemente se limitaba a escuchar. Finalmente él suspiró, remachando.

\- Ahora me siento mejor, porque ella me ha perdonado. Pero si se enterasen Asthel, Maray o mi tío Leval sería un gran disgusto, estoy muy avergonzado. Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.  
\- No lo haré, no tengo porqué. Es una cuestión vuestra. Además, si te ha perdonado debes olvidarlo. Por lo que veo tú tampoco has tenido mucha... digamos suerte, con tus relaciones.- Sopesó la muchacha sin evidenciar ninguna clase de asombro o escándalo. –  
-¿Y qué te ocurre a ti? ¿Qué te contaron tus padres que te haya deprimido tanto? Eres una chica muy bonita y agradable.- La alabó sinceramente él. -  
\- Verás, fue hace algunos años - le contó Mimet. - Tampoco tuve suerte con mis relaciones. Los chicos con los que salí, sólo querían aprovecharse de mí...ya sabes sexo. No querían nada más, pero lo peor de todo es que casi ni me importaba. No sentía amor ni alegría. Eso sí, hacía cosas que los demás no podían. Yo quería saber porqué no podía sentir como las otras personas y mis padres me lo dijeron. Bueno, en realidad, tuvieron que hacerlo porque lo descubrí...  
\- Si es algo de lo que no quieras hablar, no tienes por qué hacerlo.- Le dijo cortésmente Brian no deseando violentarla. -  
\- No, tú has confiado en mí, en justa reciprocidad yo haré lo mismo contigo. Verás, mis padres me contaron.- Y ella hizo una leve pausa reflexiva y recordó. -

 

Cuando Mimet entró en el salón de su casa hacía tres años para buscar información se lo encontró revuelto. Su madre había estado haciendo limpiezas. Mimí era bastante aficionada a ello, así se quitaba el estrés, decía. Aunque eso su hija no lograba comprenderlo demasiado bien. Tampoco lo hacía Ken a decir verdad. El caso es que la chica tenía que utilizar algunos “discos duros” para ponerse a estudiar en busca de información. Se fue hacia el armario donde los guardaba y lo abrió. No estaban allí, se percató de que su madre los había sacado y los tenía cuidadosamente apilados en el suelo. Fue a buscar los que le interesaban pero, accidentalmente pisó un trapo que estaba bajo ellos y lo arrastró, derrumbando la pila.

\- Tendré que reorganizarlos otra vez. Me llevará unos cinco minutos.- Pensó con precisión. -

 

Y Mimet se puso a hacerlo con diligencia pero, al tomar algunos discos de la parte inferior descubrió uno que nunca había visto antes. Y en su caja tenía puesto su nombre M.I.M.E.T. Aunque a ella le extrañó ver las letras separadas por puntos. Aquello parecía más bien un acrónimo. Lo sacó de la caja pensando que podría ser algún tipo de información destinada a ella y lo llevó a su cuarto donde lo metió en el ordenador. No es que experimentase la ansiedad propia de estar a punto de satisfacer la curiosidad, pero sabía que cualquiera en su lugar sí la tendría, así que decidió imitar ese comportamiento. Ese disco duro en particular tenía una clave de acceso de tres cifras, pero ella conocía un programa de descifrado de códigos. No tardó más que veinte minutos en acceder a la información, que, desde luego, no era ni mucho menos lo que ella suponía.

-Esto es…un trabajo anatómico de investigación cibernética.- Se dijo con átona exactitud.- ¿Sobre mí? No puede ser posible, a no ser que yo…

 

En un mapa que apareció en el ordenador se dibujaba una silueta femenina. Las partes del cuerpo estaban divididas y cada una explicada con anotaciones. Mimet siguió tecleando para descubrir mapas de nervios, músculos e incluso uno cerebral. En cuanto accedió a éste pudo leer atónita.

 

\- Bienvenidos al proyecto Microcomputer Inteligent Machine Especial Trenton.

 

No podía dar crédito a lo que leía, ¡ese disco duro versaba sobre ella misma! Con un sentimiento que esta vez sí sólo podría calificar de interés científico, quizás curiosidad, pero que seguramente en cualquier otro sería de gran asombro, comenzó a explorar los contenidos. Le llevó poco tiempo asimilar que esa información contenía su propia creación, diseño y desarrollo. Mimet salió del archivo y quitó el disco duro. Se dirigió al comedor para dejarlo en su sitio. Allí la encontró su madre que había vuelto del trastero y se afanaba en terminar con la limpieza. Mimí fue la primera en saludarla como siempre, con cariñosa jovialidad.

\- ¡Hola cielo, que bien que hayas vuelto, así podrás ayudarnos con las limpiezas!...

 

Mimet la miró fijamente y sorprendiendo a su madre, preguntó.

\- Mamá… ¿Quién soy yo? O mejor dicho. ¿Qué soy?

 

Mimí la miró atónita pero palideció cuando Mimet le mostró el disco. Entonces la madre de la muchacha pudo decir con voz temblorosa.

\- De, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?  
\- Lo encontré bajo los otros discos,- respondió la muchacha que insistió. - Dímelo por favor. ¿Qué soy realmente? No soy hija vuestra ¿verdad?  
\- Verás, tú, para nosotros has sido como una verdadera hija.- Pudo decir Mimí visiblemente emocionada. -  
\- Cuéntamelo todo, mamá. Necesito tener todos los datos. - Le pidió la chica sin casi parpadear. -  
\- Por favor, espera a que llegue tu padre. Yo sola no puedo…- Solicitó Mimí a su vez, tratando de dominar su angustia ante lo que era un secreto largamente guardado que jamás quiso desvelar. – Necesitaré que él te explique también algunas cosas.

 

Y Mimet accedió, supuso que su padre tendría información complementaria. Cuando Ken llegó su esposa le puso al corriente. Él sufrió también la misma sensación de pesar pero se preparó a ser sincero con la que desde siempre consideraba como a su verdadera hija que tomó la palabra.

\- Entonces es como yo suponía. Quieres decir que no soy vuestra hija de verdad.- Preguntó ella para confirmarlo. - ¿Soy adoptada o algo así? - Inquirió, por primera vez en su vida, utilizando el engaño de pretender que no sabía toda la verdad -...  
\- No, no cariño - intervino su padre que sabía de sobra que Mimet habría consultado alguna base de datos para llegar a esa conclusión, de modo que le dijo. - No eres adoptada, en cierto modo sí que somos tus padres.  
\- Ken, por favor.- Le pidió Mimí con una muda súplica en sus ojos, como si pensase que aun podía detenerse, pero él añadió apenado y con tono suave pero firme. -  
\- Ya es hora de que sepa la verdad, cariño, si se lo ocultáramos más no le haríamos ningún bien.  
\- Está bien,- concedió ésta visiblemente entristecida. – Vamos allá, pues…  
-¿Qué queréis decir? .Por favor no deis más rodeos. No es lógico. - Les pidió Mimet con extraña intensidad de voz en ella.-

 

Lo cierto es que se sentía deseosa como nunca lo había estado de confirmar la veracidad de lo que había leído y lo principal, de conocer el porqué de todo aquello por boca de sus propios padres. 

-Como bien sabes, tu padre y yo somos ingenieros informáticos y estamos doctorados en cibernética- explicó su madre. - Tu abuela Mimet y tu abuelo Daniel, también. Nosotros teníamos un proyecto de fin de carrera que luego se amplió en colaboración con bioquímicos de su empresa, y con ingenieros de robótica como Keiko Tomoe, a la que llamas tía Keiko, y de su padre, el famoso doctor Tomoe, en la Masters Corporation. Estaban haciendo investigación genética integrada con tecnología artificial y nuestro proyecto de doctorado se basaba en eso mismo.- Le costaba seguir hablando por la emoción pero se sobrepuso y desveló. – Veras mi amor. Durante los experimentos y las pruebas para llevarlo a cabo yo sufrí un terrible accidente. Estaba embarazada entonces y perdí a mi hijo. Y además, a resultas de las secuelas que padecí, nunca pude volver a concebir. Me deprimí mucho. Lo pasé muy mal. Durante un tiempo no quise saber nada de nadie. Aunque tu padre y el resto de la familia me apoyaron. Al final logré superarlo en parte por ese proyecto. Ironías del destino. El mismo que me quitó la posibilidad de dar a luz a un hijo me compensó.   
-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Quiso saber la chica que no acertaba a comprender aquello, cuando alegó.- Suena a paradoja irresoluble.

 

Su madre asintió con lágrimas en las mejillas, sonrió débilmente y le respondió.

-Lo es, cariño, lo es. Una extraña y hermosa paradoja al final. Verás, el resultado que obtuvimos, tras años de trabajo y desarrollo, fue un organismo vivo con una gran fuerza e inteligencia artificial, ese resultado fuiste tú, Mimet.

 

Pese a saberlo ya, la chica quedó paralizada por primera vez en su vida de la sorpresa. Oírselo decir a sus propios padres o a las personas a las que ella había considerado de ese modo fue un golpe muy duro. Ken y Mimí la miraban muy apenados y con gran preocupación...

\- Te creamos con lo mejor de nuestra tecnología y conocimientos - añadió Ken temiéndose el shock que aquello representaba incluso para alguien como Mimet. - Saliste tan bien y nos encariñamos tanto contigo que tu madre y yo mismo, que por culpa de ese desgraciado accidente nunca tuvimos hijos, decidimos criarte como una hija nuestra. El doctor Tomoe y su esposa, junto a tu abuela Mimet y su hermana, Melissa, nos ayudaron mucho. Gracias a los avances en el campo de la biología molecular pudimos crear un cuerpo mucho mejor que el de un humano corriente que sirviera de anfitrión a tu cerebro. Como tenías una mente cibernética analítica dejamos en blanco ésta y tratamos de implantarle sensaciones y recuerdos como los de cualquier niño de tu edad, desde la fase de bebé hasta los seis años. A partir del sexto año dejamos que tu mente, influenciada por esos recuerdos y sensaciones, funcionase por sí misma, para que no estuvieras excesivamente adelantada a tu edad. Pese a ello, quizás a causa de las mejoras implementadas en ti, tu desarrollo físico y mental era muy superior al de cualquier niño con tus años.  
-¿Soy un robot…un tipo de androide orgánico? - Les preguntó Mimet incrédula. - ¿Por eso no podía sentir y amar como los demás? ¿Por eso soy tan fría?  
\- No lo eres, has aprendido por ti misma a tener curiosidad, a sonreír y....

 

Mimí enmudeció de asombro e incluso dolor mezclado con cierta dosis de inexplicable alegría, al ver húmedos los ojos de Mimet. 

\- También sé llorar mamá, hace poco que lo he aprendido.- Susurró ella mientras las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas. – Creo que se llora cuando se siente dolor, pero es extraño. No me he golpeado ni herido con nada…  
-¿Te ha dolido saberlo, hija? - Preguntó Ken sorprendido y apenado. - Lo sentimos, de verdad. Nunca quisimos hacerte daño, confiábamos en que llegarías a ser igual que cualquier chica. Siempre tratamos de rodearte de nuestro amor...  
\- Pero eso no cambia las cosas, técnicamente, sólo soy un androide. Sólo un montón de explicaciones y cables sobre una mesa de diseño.- Musitó Mimet que parecía muy hundida.- Quizás, en el mejor de los casos un ciborg que combina microchips con partes biológicas. Pero no un ser humano.

 

O quizás la joven simplemente estaba analizándose a sí misma, sin apenas prestar atención a las palabras de su entristecido padre.

\- Eso no es cierto, eres físicamente como cualquier mujer.- Le rebatió Mimí llorosa para argumentar. - Hace poco que tuviste tu primer periodo. Puedes llorar y reír, comes y bebes. Tu cuerpo es humano, Mimet. Y tú lo eres también. Hasta te sientes atraída por los chicos. Sólo te faltan algunos sentimientos más profundos. Pero ahora estás llorando, debes de haberlos adquirido.- Remachó con un tinte de esperanza. -  
\- Creo que lloro por que en cierto modo sé que es lo que supone que debo hacer. La reacción fisiológica que esperaríais de mí en este contexto, pero no porque sienta pena.- Objetó Mimet entre sollozos aunque ni ella misma podría asegurar eso al cien por cien. -  
-¿Tú crees hija? - Le preguntó Ken añadiendo con deseo de animarla. - Ahora tienes amigos que te quieren y siempre has tenido a tu familia. No importa como hayas nacido, lo que realmente cuenta es que estás aquí. Que te tenemos con nosotros.  
\- Yo no lo creo así.- Negó ella que insistió. - Sólo soy una máquina, un proyecto, tú mismo lo has dicho, más sofisticado que otros. Pero al final, sólo soy un mecanismo, un ciborg.- Mimi y Ken no supieron que decir, Mimet retomó la palabra y apenas si susurró. - Ahora quiero estar sola para asimilar esta nueva realidad, me iré a mi habitación...

 

Subió a su cuarto dejando a sus apenados padres en el desordenado salón y no pudo llorar más, sólo dejar su mirada perdida en la pared. Como si tratase de hacer introspección en si misma, buscando su propia alma.

\- Desde entonces quise estudiar cirugía, - le explicó Mimet al atónito Brian concluyendo su historia. - Con mis conocimientos de informática y los que me diese la medicina, podría conocerme mejor a mí misma. Quizás tengo un mal funcionamiento en mi interior, o puede que mi cerebro informático no acabe de reproducir los parámetros de la conducta humana como debiera. En cualquier caso deseo obtener respuestas…  
-¡Vaya!- Exclamó su interlocutor que realmente estaba boquiabierto. - Bueno - le desveló al fin reponiéndose. - Yo tampoco soy humano del todo, ¿sabes?...  
-¿No lo eres?,- inquirió Mimet también sin comprender. -  
\- Mi abuelo materno es un guerrero del espacio, igual que mi tío. Tengo sangre de saiyan y puedo transformarme. Mi abuelo Roy me enseñó. Te lo mostraré.

 

Y Brian, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie más por allí cerca, tornó su pelo en rubio dorado mientras emitía un resplandor del mismo color para añadir convencido.

\- Seguro que mi primo puede hacerlo también. Al igual que mi tío Leval.  
\- Tu energía ha subido mucho. Tus cabellos han variado su pigmentación a causa de tanta potencia - pudo apreciar ella con sus dotes de análisis. – Seguro que tu metabolismo habrá aumentado enormemente para producir tal cantidad de fuerza.   
\- Si, por eso luego como mucho. - Sonrió él sin darle más importancia en tanto retornaba a su apariencia normal. – Es una de las pegas…  
\- Entonces todos podéis hacer cosas sorprendentes.- Aseveró Mimet que parecía todo lo asombrada que era posible en ella. -  
\- Sí, y hay algo más.- Añadió Brian. - Asthel me lo desveló cuando éramos pequeños… 

 

Y en tono aun de mayor confidencialidad si cabe, siguió contándole a esa chica lo que su primo le dijera acerca de su misión.

-¿Sabes qué misión es esa?- Se interesó la muchacha.-  
-Pues, si te soy sincero, no tengo ni idea. Pero será algo muy importante. - Le confesó él.-

Su interlocutora guardó silencio, él también lo hizo durante un rato, allí quedaron, sentados en el banco, cada uno entregado a sus reflexiones…

 

En casa de los Johnson la joven princesa estaba algo aburrida, tras estudiar un poco y pensar, Alice decidió salir a dar un paseo. La tarde estaba agradable, realmente en Bios el tiempo siempre era benigno. Cuando llovía el agua caía en forma de una suave cortinilla que casi embellecía más el panorama. La joven princesa había estado reflexionando mucho sobre lo que hablase con Cooan.

-Realmente este mundo es una maravilla. Una especie de milagro. A pesar de todo lo que mis padres han trabajado para embellecer la Luna y convertirla en un paraíso, no se puede comparar con esto.- Se decía en tanto caminaba.- Si, he sido una tonta. No me daba cuenta de todo lo que han debido de luchar y de sufrir, por mí y por nuestros súbditos.

 

Ensimismada con esas reflexiones bajó por la avenida del Teniente Granate Lassart en dirección al parque. En otras circunstancias quizás hubiese charlado un poco con la hija de Idina. Sin embargo Loren estaba en sus clases de pintura. En cuanto a Tom había salido con unos amigos. Recordó que hacía unos pocos días el pobre muchacho le había ofrecido ir con él, pero estaba claro lo que deseaba. Incluso, en un a juicio de la chica, intento desesperado, le pidió quedar para ir al holocine. A su pesar, dado que no deseaba herirle, Alice le dijo claramente que ella no veía en él más que a un buen amigo. Supuso que lo entendió. De siempre su abuela Seira y su padre, e incluso su madre, le habían dicho que ese tipo de situaciones era mejor cortarlas con la verdad. No obstante el muchacho ahora trataba de evitarla. Quizás eso fuera lo mejor. De todas maneras ella tenía a su vez a alguien en mente. No tardó en estar cerca de la casa en la que esa persona vivía, entonces se detuvo aguardando, si no se equivocaba a esas horas él siempre solía salir y parecía ser efectivamente que su paciente investigación dio frutos puesto que oyó…

-Bueno mamá. Hasta luego.- Se despidió la voz de un chico.- No volveré tarde…

 

Alice se acercó con sigilo, le conocía aunque no mucho. Desde luego Idina la había presentado a sus amigos y demás personas que eran importantes para ella. La joven princesa recordó cuando conoció al coronel Malden. Incluso pudo practicar un poco con él en un sitio apartado del planeta. Ese hombre era de la familia real del planeta Nuevo Vegeta. Sus poderes eran enormes y podía convertirse en súper saiyan con la misma facilidad que el padre de ella. Desde luego que entrenaron unas cuantas veces y la chica no fue nunca capaz ni de darle un golpe. Pero le vino muy bien. Tal y como su madre le dijese, pudo avanzar mucho en su adiestramiento estando en ese mundo. Lo cierto es que llegó a conversar ocasionalmente con el señor Malden. Recordaba como la sorprendió cuando tras una pregunta suya, ese hombre respondió.

-¿Por qué no uso más mis poderes?- Repitió Leval para contestar.- Verás, cuando era joven también me sorprendía eso en mis padres. ¡Pensaba que podrían haber tenido una vida mucho más fácil y cómoda de haberlo hecho! Luego comprendí la causa. Ellos siempre quisieron que mi hermana y yo pudiéramos relacionarnos con todo el mundo, comprender al resto de la gente, sus vidas, sus problemas. Así puedes querer más a quienes te rodean y estás más dispuesto a ayudar a quién lo necesita. Porque sabes que ellos no pueden hacer lo que nosotros. Te identificas con sus circunstancias y evitas asimismo que la gente te tema. Las personas muchas veces temen lo que no entienden y entonces te apartan de su lado. Y créeme, los poderes que tenemos causan ese efecto en la mayoría.

 

Ahora la joven princesa meditaba sobre eso con interés. Esa era otra lección que sus padres habían querido que aprendiese. Quizás si la hubieran enviado al magnificente palacio de Cristal Tokio eso no hubiese pasado. Pero lo más importante fue esa conversación con la madre de Idina. Así pensaba cuando por inercia se acercó a ese muchacho que ahora caminaba unos metros por delante de ella y le saludó.

-¡Hola!- Dijo con jovialidad.- ¡Eres Granate Lassart!, ¿verdad?- Agregó señalando el gran rótulo de la calle.

 

El aludido se giró sorprendido. Esa muchacha morena y atractiva…creyó reconocerla. Era la hija de la reina de la Luna, la que vivía con Idina. Sonrió algo azorado para matizar.

-Bueno, ese Granate no, él era mi tío…  
-Sí, claro.- Convino ella con una sonrisa.- 

 

Aunque ahora se sentía un poco tonta, no se le ocurría qué más decir…Realmente deseaba hablar con ese muchacho al que encontraba bastante atractivo e interesante. Y además se parecía bastante a su difunto pariente. El que fue el primer amor de su madre. De modo que, tratando de ser amable, comentó.

-Es que te pareces tanto a él, que cualquiera que no te conozca pensaría que ha resucitado…  
-Si. – Admitió su contertulio.- Mi abuela Petz me lo dice muchas veces. Siempre le recuerdo a su hijo. La pobre sufrió bastante cuando murió. Le quería muchísimo. Siempre que puede me enseña cosas suyas.- Añadió con un poso de tristeza.-  
-Mi madre también.- Dijo ella casi sin darse cuenta.-

Granate la miró atónito. Suponía que quizás, la soberana de la Luna y su tío podrían haberse conocido. Entonces la joven le devolvió la mirada visiblemente azorada.

-Bueno, quiero decir que, cuando lo supo, lo pasó muy mal…

 

El chico recordó algo. Hacía años su abuela Petz le puso algunas canciones de su tío. De las que había grabado a bordo de la SSP-1. Y en el Holo video él salía con una joven muy hermosa, ahora que se fijaba se parecía mucho a esa chica. Apenas si pudo comentar…

-¿Estás diciendo que mi tío y tu madre? Que ellos…  
-Hace poco que me enteré.- Confesó la joven en tanto ambos caminaban ya fuera de la avenida.- Pero creo que si se querían.  
-¡Lo que es la vida! ¡Podríamos haber sido primos!- Comentó el joven que, mirando el reloj, añadió.- Bueno, me están esperando. Me gustaría que algún día pudiéramos charlar de esto. Mi abuela Petz se alegraría mucho de conocerte.  
-Si claro, cuando quieras. Vivo en…  
-En casa de Idina y Michael, si… eres amiga de sus hijos.- Sonrió él.-

 

Aunque eso no le sonó muy bien a Alice. Ese muchacho era varios años mayor y casi parecía que la comparaba con los hijos de la amiga de su madre. Quizás solo viese en ella a una niñita con la que hablar. De hecho él le comentó.

-Vente a casa alguna vez. Mi madre hace unas tartas estupendas. Y tráete a Tom y a Loren.  
-Claro.- Pudo musitar ella apagando su sonrisa.- Lo intentaré.

 

El joven se despidió saludando con la mano y echó a correr para llegar a su cita con un grupo de amigos. Ella le devolvió el gesto moviendo la suya y se quedó pensativa. Además de guapo parecía agradable. Trataría de verle más. Nunca se sabía que es lo que podría pasar…Y suspirando se marchó a proseguir con su paseo.

-Bueno, otra cosa más digna de verse en este planeta. Un chico muy guapo y gentil. - Se sonrió finalmente.-

 

Asthel mientras tanto estaba con Madeleine. Como él sospechó, su novia había inventado eso de cuidar al niño para dejarles a ambos solos y de paso que Mimet y Brian congeniasen. Aun no lo sabían pero su plan había sido un completo éxito saliendo muchisimo mejor de lo que ninguno habría imaginado. Y el chico en su interior tenía la impresión de que, así de unidos, esos dos formarían parte de su futuro grupo. 

-Espero que Brian consiga que Mimet se sienta mejor. La pobre se encierra cada día más en sí misma.- Valoró Maddie.-  
-No te preocupes. Creo que cada uno de ellos es lo que necesita el otro.- Replicó confiadamente Asthel.-  
-¡Vaya! No sabía que te hubieras vuelto psicólogo.- Sonrió su novia mirándole divertida, en tanto se sentaba sobre sus rodillas y le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.- Otro talento más para adornarte.

 

Tras darse unos cuantos besos, el joven sonrió, desvelando.

-Psicólogo no, pero digamos que tengo un don para ver en los corazones de la gente….  
-Eso desde luego. - Convino Madeleine de forma casi profética.- Lo que tú no sepas no creo que pueda conocerlo nadie.

 

Asthel sonrió nuevamente para besarla otra vez. A todo eso, su padre tuvo un día anodino en el trabajo, salvo por un detalle. Alguien había venido a verle a su despacho. Se lo comunicaron y él autorizó a que esa visita entrase.

-Si…por supuesto. Adelante.- Le indicó por el interfono a su ayudante.-

 

Un chico de su estatura, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos color azul verdoso, con uniforme de teniente, se cuadró enseguida ante él saludando militarmente. Leval le devolvió el saludo en tanto ese muchacho declaraba.

-Se presenta el primer teniente Alex Ginga, mi coronel.  
-¡Vaya! ¿Ginga? ¿Acaso eres hijo de Giaal?- Se interesó su interlocutor. –  
-Sí señor, soy hijo del director médico del hospital central de Nature, Giaal Ginga y de la capitana de navío, Susan Hunter.   
-¡Cuánto me alegra verte, muchacho! – Sonrió Leval para preguntarle. - ¿Qué tal están tus padres?  
-Bien señor, le envían sus saludos y recuerdos para usted y toda su familia. Ellos al menos, en lo que a su salud particular respecta, se encuentran estupendamente.  
-Celebro oírlo. ¿Sabes?- Eran muy amigos míos. Luché junto a ellos y serví junto a tu madre. Celebro ver que ha tenido una buena carrera militar.- Le contó su contertulio que, enseguida le indicó. – Pero descansa y siéntate, por favor. – Le pidió ofreciéndole el sillón que se enfrentaba al suyo propio. –

 

Alex aceptó de inmediato y ambos tomaron asiento. El muchacho entonces le contó.

-Le traigo recuerdos de su hija, señor. Antes de venir aquí pasé por la Ciudad del Sur de Bios, creyendo que usted estaría allí. La encontré a ella. Está muy bien y deseando volver a verles.  
-Sí, nosotros también la echamos de menos - sonrió Leval recordando cuanto había cambiado su niña (en fin, siempre lo sería para él) en los últimos tiempos. De chica tímida y algo acomplejada había pasado a ser una joven sofisticada, muy hermosa, independiente, segura de sí y con una manifiesta personalidad. – Pero ¿de qué la conoces?  
-No la conocía, señor.- Le confesó el muchacho admitiendo.- Fui a indagar para presentarme ante usted. En mi orden de traslado figuraba el apellido Malden y debieron de equivocarse cuando me asignaron la ciudad. Cuando traté de localizar a alguien me remitieron allí.  
-Bueno…desfiles, Malden, ¡ja, ja! - Se rio Leval.- Admito que tiene gracia… tenemos una base de operaciones allí, aunque no me explico la confusión.  
-Ni yo. Pero verá, mi coronel. – Comentó Alex ahora con tono más serio y preocupado. – En realidad no he venido desde Nature solo para contarle esto.

 

Ahora fue Leval el que tornó su gesto más serio y dedicando toda su atención al chico, replicó.

-Me lo imaginaba. Dime. ¿Hay novedades sobre “el tema”?  
-Sí señor, desgraciadamente avanza mucho más rápido de lo que habíamos creído en un principio.- Le informó con gravedad. – La princesa Kakyuu pidió a dos de sus amigas guerreras que investigasen. Según nos indicaron en persona Sailor lead Crow y Sailor Aluminium Seiren, la situación es insostenible en su sector…Aquello avanza de forma muy veloz. No puede ser detenido por ningún medio. Incluso Sailor Galaxia ha fracasado en eso.

 

Tras escuchar aquello y suspirar largamente, el coronel Malden se levantó de su sillón, el chico obviamente hizo lo propio. Su superior se paseó por la estancia con las manos detrás de la espalda tratando de pensar y finalmente preguntó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?  
-Acorde a los informes suministrados por las Starligths y las Anima mates, a este paso unos pocos años a lo sumo, mi coronel. – Estimó el muchacho. –  
-Muy bien, espero que tus padres podrán reunirse con nosotros, igual que mi primo Alan y su familia.  
-No se preocupe. Lo harán cuando llegue el momento. Así me lo han asegurado. – Contestó su subordinado. –  
-En ese caso, te quedarás en Bios, si te han destinado aquí te buscaré un lugar cercano a mí, en la base de Vitae. Dime. ¿En qué especialidad estás encuadrado?

 

Aunque Leval enseguida lo vio, el chico lucía entre sus insignias la del cuerpo médico. Entonces sonrió para declarar con aprobación

-Eres la perfecta combinación de tus padres. Oficial de UNISON y médico. Bueno, supongo que estarás deseando ir a descansar. Retírate si lo deseas, ya seguiremos hablando.  
-Gracias. Con su permiso mi coronel.- Saludó el muchacho, Leval le devolvió el gesto y Alex se dio media vuelta saliendo del despacho.- Buenas tardes, señor.

 

Su superior asintió volviendo a sentarse frente a su escritorio. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar. De camino a buscar alojamiento en su nuevo destino el joven oficial meditaba a su vez. Supondría que Asthel ya habría comenzado a prepararse para el momento final. También pensaba que el chico tendría el libro de guía. Él mismo pudo consultar ese ejemplar hacía algún tiempo y sabía de la importancia de todo aquello. Por ahora no interferiría, su misión era otra bien distinta. Finalmente encontró sus dependencias y se instaló, deseando descansar.


	38. La reunión de los nueve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegó el momento, el comienzo de la misión, tras las tristes pero esperanzadas despedidas

Habiendo pasado unos días de aquella cita con Brian y Mimet, Madeleine y Asthel paseaban de la mano de camino a la casa de ésta. Cuando llegaron los padres de ella no estaban. La chica sabía que ambos habían salido fuera para todo el día y vio que tenían una buena oportunidad de modo que, con voz melosa, le susurró a su novio.

\- Mis padres tardarán en volver, tenemos tiempo, ¿qué te parece? - Señaló incitadoramente hacia su dormitorio. -  
\- Si tú crees que es una buena idea, por mí no hay inconveniente. - Sonrió Asthel más que dispuesto. -

 

Cuando ambos entraban en la habitación de Madeleine y se tumbaban en la cama besándose hubo un súbito resplandor. Georcael, esta vez sin su sillón, apareció en la estancia. La atónita chica se sobresaltó y Asthel se encogió de hombros resignado. Después procedió a hacer las presentaciones.

\- Maddie, este es Georcael, el dios que me está enseñando ahora. Georcael, mi novia Madeleine.

 

La muchacha se quedó pasmada, aquel tipo no era feo, aunque tanto su mirada de acero como su perilla oscura impresionaban. Lo curioso es que llevaba una ropa al tiempo extraña y perfectamente concebible en cualquier persona que paseara por la calle. Sólo fijándose intencionadamente se advertía una extraña chaqueta casi parecida a una larga levita y unos pantalones similares a una fina tela color gris. Aun así podría parecer algo atemporal. O por lo menos con una validez de muchas décadas para no llamar demasiado la atención. Así, tratando de recobrarse de la sorpresa, Madeleine apenas pudo sonreírle débilmente en tanto él la escrutaba con la vista.

\- Hola....- saludó el dios que dedicó una fugaz mirada a la asombrada chica. Luego, sin perder ni un instante, se dirigió a Asthel. - Mensajero, tenemos que seguir con nuestros viajes...  
-¿Ahora?- exclamó éste queriendo objetar. - Es que ahora...- Georcael le miro sin decir nada pero su interlocutor entendió que era importante. - Vale.....- cedió, diciéndole a su novia que aún no había reaccionado. - Lo siento, tengo que irme.  
-¿Marcharte? , pero si íbamos a....- la chica decidió callarse avergonzada al mirar al dios y sólo pudo preguntar con visible lamentación. - ¿De veras tienes que irte, tan importante es?  
\- Si, es muy importante,- repuso quedamente él - es parte de mi misión. - Y cuando su novia asintió, comprendiendo aquella circunstancia, él la besó cariñosamente y añadió dirigiéndose con más rotundidad al dios. - Bien Georcael, vámonos.

 

Éste agitó sus manos y ante los sorprendidos ojos de su novia, él y Asthel desaparecieron. Maddie se quedó tumbada en su cama y suspiró pensando en qué podría ocupar el resto de la tarde.

-Al final va a ser cierto que tendré que buscarme a algunos niños para trabajar de canguro.- Se dijo la joven no sin resignado fastidio.- Al menos ganaría algo de dinero y no me aburriría…

 

Asthel por su parte, estaba de nuevo envuelto en ese caleidoscopio dimensional y esos sonidos titilantes a los que nunca dejaba de escuchar maravillado. Georcael por fin detuvo el viaje y ambos reaparecieron, estaban en una gran llanura, un páramo extenso y devastado. Asthel miró hacia un lado y vio a cinco seres monstruosos, su guía le dijo que eran demonios. Uno de ellos tenía una fuerza superior a la de los otros. Su joven acompañante sin embargo no les juzgaba peligrosos, se lo dijo despreocupadamente a su guía.

-¿Eso crees? - Sonrió el dios que le indicó. - Pues mira al otro lado.

 

Asthel giró la cabeza y vio a cinco hombres, uno de ellos con el cabello brillando en tonos dorados.

-¡Esos son mi abuelo Roy y mi abuelo Diamante, Zafiro y a los otros dos no les conozco! ¿Qué están haciendo?  
\- Están a punto de enfrentarse a los demonios que atacaron la Tierra en la legendaria batalla que te contaron de niño. - Le explicó Georcael. -

 

Ambos presenciaron los acontecimientos y la victoria de Roy y los demás, luego cuando todo parecía solucionado un gran agujero se abrió y Asthel sintió un poder inconmensurable...

\- ¡Ese es el Príncipe de las Tinieblas!,- exclamó Georcael advirtiéndole no sin tono de temor. -Pronto, muy pronto, tú sentirás su poder más de cerca....  
-¿Qué quieres decir? - Repuso el chico que temblaba sólo con sentir aquella inmensa fuerza. Entonces una voz grave y cavernosa le llamó, provenía de aquel ser. - ¡Está diciendo mi nombre! - Añadió Asthel literalmente aterrado. -  
\- Es el antiguo nombre de tu abuelo, no se refiere a ti.- Respondió el dios aunque quedó pensativo, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, o al menos la gran mancha que parecía su cara con sus dos centelleantes ojos rojos, miraba ahora hacia ellos. - ¡O quizá sí! ¡Oh no, pronto! no mires - le pidió Georcael verdaderamente asustado. -

 

Ambos se taparon el rostro, luego escucharon la voz de un hombre. Al abrir los ojos descubrieron a un anciano de blancos ropajes que exhortaba al príncipe de las tinieblas a irse, éste desapareció llevándose a todos los demonios. Georcael suspiró aliviado al igual que Asthel, el dios le dijo al muchacho tras recobrar la calma.

-Vamos…debemos irnos de aquí…

 

Los dos desaparecieron, reapareciendo en un paisaje desértico lleno de picachos y altos farallones de piedra. Parecía extraído de una película antigua de esas del oeste. Para sorpresa de Asthel incluso pudo ver a un indio sentado ante una hoguera. Pero lo que más le asombró fue descubrir a…

-¡Es mi abuelo Diamante! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?  
-Se prepara para rescatar a tu abuela Esmeralda de los infiernos.- Le respondió el dios.-

 

El chico fue testigo de cómo su abuelo se preparaba, después todo desapareció y él, junto con su guía, se encontró dentro de una especie de dimensión extraña con una luz cenital. Georcael le dijo.

-Más allá de aquí, no debemos ir, al menos tú no debes hacerlo todavía. Tus abuelos maternos al igual que los paternos también tuvieron que pasar por duras pruebas. Pero lo lograron, de este modo también contribuyeron a crear tu historia, tu momento, todo lo que ellos pasaron y vivieron fue necesario para llegar a ti.  
-Si. Ya lo comprendo. Yo solamente soy el siguiente eslabón. El último quizás de la cadena.- Musitó el chico.-  
\- Ahora avancemos unos años más. - Replicó su guía.-

 

Desaparecieron y al aparecer estaban mirando a un niño dormido. Su madre le acunaba amorosamente, sentada en una mecedora. Asthel reconoció a su abuela Beruche. 

-Mi pequeño Leval. ¡Mi niño! – Le susurraba llena de afecto al bebé que respiraba despacio con los ojos cerrados.- No te preocupes mi amor. Tendrás una vida feliz, con tus padres.  
-Tu abuela está recordando al otro hijo suyo.- Le explicó el dios a su acompañante.-  
-¿Qué otro hijo?- Quiso saber Asthel, que enseguida sin embargo se percató.- Ya entiendo. El otro Leval, el del futuro alternativo. Lo que Eykarea y tú me explicasteis.  
-Así es… Ese otro ayudó con su venida a esta dimensión para que el curso de los acontecimientos cambiase. De esa forma hizo posible que tú llegases a encarnarte aquí…

 

Asthel miraba a su abuela y al bebé que estaría destinado a ser su padre con ternura. Sonrió. Sin embargo su guía le indicó que debían irse. Avanzaron más, aparecieron en el salón de una gran casa. El muchacho la reconoció, era del abuelo Roy y la abuela Bertie. Sus abuelos discutían con una chica adolescente que él reconoció como a su tía Kerria. Ella gritaba muy furiosa.

\- Papa, ¿por qué no puedes aceptar que soy homosexual?...  
-¡Esto es el colmo!- gritó Roy enfurecido también. - Ya no sabes que decir para hacernos daño, lo que debes hacer es dedicarte a tus estudios. Y salir con algún chico para quitarte esas tonterías de la cabeza…

 

El muchacho escuchaba atónito, al parecer la tía Kerria y los abuelos tuvieron discusiones por ese tema. Georcael le mostró a su tía convertida en una especie de diablesa, luego de ser derrotada y vuelta a la normalidad estuvo a las puertas de la muerte. Entonces Asthel escuchó como una voz, la del anciano que viera encararse con Satán, le profetizaba a su tía su propio nacimiento...

\- Todo lo que haces y todo lo que harás estaba ya profetizado. Ven, sigamos avanzando y recuerda, pase lo que pase y veas lo que veas, no intervengas.- Le advirtió Georcael. -

 

Otro salto temporal, en esta ocasión se vio metido en una gran nave espacial. Descubrió a Mazoui durmiendo. Igualmente vio a una muchacha muy joven que también dormía. Sonrió, esa chica era su propia madre. Al poco reapareció en una especie de laboratorio. Podía nuevamente ver a Amatista con una bata blanca junto a Sandy y a Satory. Otra mujer estaba con ellas pero no la conocía. Parecían discutir muy acaloradamente y no reparaban en que una probeta estaba a punto de estallar y a la que esa mujer, desconocida para él, estaba apuntando con una especie de láser. Asthel sólo sintió que algo iba mal. Casi por instinto emitió su aura blanca y entonces hubo una gran explosión. El chico se situó entre ésta y su futura madre. Amatista pudo verlo tan solo durante una fracción de segundo, quedándose perpleja. Él la miró con una gran sonrisa llena de cariño y la protegió del estallido, luego desapareció. Georcael asintió satisfecho...

\- ¡Si no llego a intervenir hubiese muerto! - Exclamó Asthel enfadado reprochándole al dios. - ¿Para qué me dijiste que no lo hiciera?  
\- Siempre se debe saber cuándo romper las normas, Mensajero.- Fue la enigmática respuesta de éste que sin inmutarse más agregó. - Tú mismo has corregido otro fallo en el continuo espacio- temporal. Tu madre no estaba destinada a morir en ese accidente, porque ese accidente no estaba inicialmente destinado a suceder. Ahora vamos...

 

Avanzando, Asthel pudo ver a su padre enfermo y como era curado por todos sus amigos y su madre. Después asistió al instante de su propia concepción (no obstante decidió taparse la vista dado que no le pareció demasiado ético estar fisgando eso, aunque se tratase de algo tan relacionado con su existencia) y a la terraformación de Bios. Georcael le mostró también el momento de la aparición de él y los otros dioses y el frío rostro de los seres del olvido, estos impresionaron al muchacho aún más que el propio Satanás. Pudo ver el trance de su madre, y como los rechazó. Sintiendo una energía inmensa en ella pero al mismo tiempo muy familiar.

\- Entonces ellos son nuestros auténticos enemigos, ni siquiera vosotros podíais detenerles.- Declaró Asthel, atónito -…  
\- Si, y cada vez se hacen más poderosos.- Asintió Georcael refiriéndole. - Estuvieron a punto de lograr acabar con tu madre antes de que tú nacieras. Pero al fin, tú despertaste el poder que el Creador te dio y los detuviste.  
-Esa energía era la mía entonces.- Se asombró el joven.-  
-Así es…cuando todavía tu mente humana y tu parte física no la bloqueaban. Después, a medida que fuiste criándote como criatura mortal esa gran fuerza se fue restringiendo. Los grandes dones y todo lo que eres capaz de hacer no son sino un pálido reflejo de tu auténtico poder. Pero no temas, llegado el momento resurgirá.- Le desveló el dios, remachando.- Ya has visto como fue capaz de derrotar a esos temibles seres…y eso sin usar todo su potencial.

 

El chico asintió meditando sobre aquello. Georcael le llevó después a través de su nacimiento y su infancia hasta llegar al momento presente. Reaparecieron en la habitación de Asthel y éste, albergando una terrible sospecha, le preguntó a su instructor muy preocupado.

-Los derroté ¿Pero no definitivamente, verdad?....  
\- No, sólo lograste detenerles por un tiempo, un corto tiempo de tus años, Mensajero. El suficiente para que tú y los llamados a acompañarte os desarrollaseis a nivel humano.- Entonces el dios ensombreció su rostro declarando con apremio, a modo de clara advertencia. - ¡Ellos volverán dentro de muy poco! Ya han empezado a reunirse de nuevo en los confines del espacio. Vendrán por ti y por todos los seres del universo antes de que completes tu misión y logres la Trascendencia. Amenazarán tu planeta y la Tierra, al principio sólo será una avanzada en tanto van acumulando fuerza. Pero debes detenerles para tener el tiempo preciso de completar tu labor. Ahora ya sabes como son y has sentido su esencia, mejor dicho, su carencia de ella....  
-¿Y no podéis tú y los demás dioses ayudarme? - Le preguntó Asthel que se sentía abrumado por la responsabilidad y el temor a fracasar. -  
\- Esa es una batalla que deberéis afrontar solos.- Le dijo Georcael. - Los otros dioses y yo no podemos ya ayudaros. Tus elegidos, tu hermana Maray y sobre todo tú mismo, tenéis un poder que supera con mucho a los nuestros...  
-¿Qué poder? Ese que he visto. Puede que cuando era niño lo hiciera, pero ahora ya no sé cómo utilizarlo. - Se sorprendió Asthel oponiendo alarmado. - ¡Todo lo que sé me lo enseñasteis vosotros!...  
\- Nosotros sólo te hemos mostrado lo que en ti estaba.- Rebatió el dios -, los enormes poderes que te concedió el Creador por medio del Demiurgo. Simplemente te enseñamos a usarlos, ahora te corresponde a ti el resto. Alcanzar la Trascendencia es lograr que se manifieste todo tu poder. En eso no podemos ayudarte. Ya hicimos todo lo que nos era posible. Tanto mi misión como las de los dioses, están terminadas.  
-¿Cuándo vendrán esos seres tan temibles? ¿Qué tendré que hacer para vencerles? - Quiso saber Asthel presa del miedo y la preocupación. -  
\- Lo sabrás cuando ese momento llegue. Hasta entonces continúa con tu vida, pero adiéstrate en el camino del espíritu para desarrollar tu poder interior. Lee con precaución el libro que se te ha dado. Encontrarás respuestas, aunque no todas. 

 

Y viendo la preocupación en el rostro de su pupilo el dios sonrió animosamente para sentenciar.

-No tengas miedo. Lo lograrás. Todos tenemos confianza en ti. Ha sido un honor poder guiarte para ayudarte a cumplir esta tarea. Adiós Mensajero, volveré a estar contigo cuando llegue el momento de la Trascendencia.- Y sin más, tal y como hicieran sus subordinados en su día, Georcael desapareció. -

 

Asthel se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos. No sabía como actuar, decidió seguir los consejos del dios. Apenas si durmió ese día. Tomando aquel misterioso libro que años atrás le entregase Lance, leyó. Ahora todo comenzaba a estar más claro. Hasta juraría que el número de páginas escritas había aumentado de forma ostensible. Aunque todavía no se le daban demasiadas certezas al llegar hasta las últimas de ellas. No obstante se percató de que al menos podría hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de que su misión comenzase. Se dispuso a ello tras guardar ese voluminoso tomo.

-Sí, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas. Antes de que llegue el fin…

 

En primer lugar abrió un pasillo dimensional a través del tiempo y del espacio que le llevó al planeta de los saiyans. Allí surgió para asombro de los guerreros que custodiaban el salón del trono. Un par de ellos se transformaron en súper guerreros con intención de bloquearle el paso. Aunque enseguida se oyó la voz del rey.

-¡Deteneos! – Ordenó a sus guardias que al punto obedecieron –

 

Para asombro de todos, tanto Bralen, como su esposa, la reina Aiona, se levantaron del trono y fueron a doblar la rodilla ante ese intruso. Los demás guerreros del espacio se miraron y les observaron desencajados por la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Aquello era algo inconcebible para un rey de los saiyans, sin embargo el monarca enseguida se ocupó de aclarar.

-Éste es Asthel, hijo y nieto de súper guerreros. Y lo que es más importante, el Mensajero del Creador. Ante él todos somos servidores.

 

Y toda la corte sin excepción, con Seira y Calix a la cabeza, imitó a sus soberanos, no obstante el chico les pidió que se levantasen enseguida en tanto les decía.

-No he venido todavía para convocaros, rey Bralen. Solamente deseo que me hagas un pequeño favor…

Y tras explicar de lo que se trataba al atónito monarca éste replicó sin dudar.

-Lo que el Mensajero mande será ley. Esperaremos tu señal pues. Cuando llegue la hora. Y me ocuparé en persona de lo que me has pedido. Tienes mi palabra.

 

Asthel sonrió y después se marchó. Reapareció en el gran Palacio de Cristal Tokio. Ante los soberanos Endimión y Serenity, que, aunque estaban a solas en su cámara de recepciones privada, sin embargo no parecieron sorprendidos al verle. Esta vez fue Endimión quién tomando la palabra, declaró.

-Al fin, tras tanto tiempo y aventuras. Llegó el momento.  
-Todavía no – replicó Asthel que sin embargo, agregó. – Ya sé mucho de lo que deberá suceder. Aunque no todo. Y sé quién soy y cuál es mi cometido. Ahora solo tengo que poder llevarlo a buen término. Cuento con vosotros para lo demás.  
-No te inquietes por ello. – Repuso Serenity levantándose del trono para afirmar con rotundidad pero tono afectuoso. – A su momento cumpliremos con nuestra parte.  
-Sé que los acontecimientos desde ahora van a precipitarse.- Afirmó el muchacho.- Y que la última cuenta atrás ha comenzado.

 

La soberana se acercó a él en tanto su esposo se dirigía al fondo de la estancia. Abrió una puerta que comunicaba con un largo pasillo y salió…Serenity entonces declaró.

-Todo lo que hemos vivido, las batallas, luchas, aventuras, momentos divertidos, tristes…todo ha llevado hasta ti.  
-Sí, los dioses me lo han revelado.- Convino el chico añadiendo a su vez.- Y también conozco todo sobre ti. Sé muy bien Gran Señora que todavía no te has mostrado como realmente eres…  
-Tal y como tú dices, no ha llegado el momento todavía. Pero ya falta muy poco. - Le sonrió amablemente ella.- Aunque todavía tendremos algún asunto terrenal que tratar, uno que nos compete en gran medida. Uno que cierra un círculo.  
-Lo sé.- Declaró lacónicamente él, sin querer decir más.- Será muy duro para muchos de los que amamos. Pero no hay otra elección.

 

Serenity asintió entristeciendo un poco su mirada. Al rato Endimión reapareció en la cámara seguido por todas las princesas planetarias. El chico sonrió al verlas haciendo una leve reverencia de agradecimiento que fue correspondida por los soberanos y por todas las princesas guardianas y la corte. 

-Debo irme ya. Solo pasé para daros las gracias. Espero veros cuando llegue el momento. Sé que cuidaréis de todos mientras no estemos aquí.- Afirmó con tono reconocido. -  
-No te preocupes. Déjalo de nuestra cuenta.- Le respondió amablemente Endimión.-  
-Por todo lo que habéis sido y hecho para y por mi familia, mis amigos y por mí, y por lo que todavía haréis, muchas gracias. - Declaró Asthel con tono lleno de afectuoso respeto.-

 

Entonces el chico se marchó, reapareció en el palacio de la Reina de la Luna Nueva. Neherenia y su esposo al verle se levantaron de inmediato de sus tronos y también se inclinaron ante él para asombro de su corte. Fue la soberana quién le preguntó sin poder disimular su interés e incluso inquietud.

-Mensajero. ¿Ha llegado la hora, ya?  
-Ya falta poco. Quizás unos años. – Le respondió él que indicó. – Estad preparados, puesto que tendréis una parte final que cumplir. Una muy importante y al tiempo de carácter oneroso y difícil.  
-Estaremos prestos para cuando lo requieras. – Le aseguró Doran. – Cumpliremos con nuestro deber.  
-Por favor. - Le inquirió la soberana con gesto inquieto.- ¿He de llamar a mi hija ya?...  
-No. - Sonrió el joven afirmando con afecto. - Dale un poco más de tiempo. Ahora está descubriendo aquello que hace años descubriste tú. El amor…tendrá que hacerlo para poder desempeñar su papel…

Doran les interrogó con la mirada, su esposa sin embargo sonrió. 

-Gracias Mensajero.- Repuso la reina haciendo una larga y marcada reverencia.-

 

Su marido hizo lo propio. El muchacho les replicó con otra respetuosa inclinación. Y al igual que en los otros lugares en los que había estado Asthel creó otro pasillo dimensional y desapareció. Al fin retornó a su habitación. Era ya avanzada la tarde. Al poco de reaparecer escuchó sonidos de pasos. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió. Vio allí a su madre. Amatista le sonrió.

-¿Cuándo has llegado hijo? No te escuché entrar.

 

El chico le dedicó una afectuosa mirada y simplemente sonrió. Su contertulia asintió musitando con el tono apagado.

-Comprendo…Has estado viajando una vez más…  
-Ya he completado mi adiestramiento, mamá.- Le reveló él con tono suave pero lleno de algo que podía considerarse tristeza.- Ahora todo está ya preparado.

Su interlocutora le miró entonces con un poso de inquietud y pesar y apenas pudo replicar.

-Entonces hijo. ¿Qué harás?...

 

Aunque para su sorpresa y por qué no decirlo, alivio, el muchacho sonrió de forma más desenfadada y declaró sin parecer ahora preocupado.

-De momento cenar algo e irme a dormir enseguida. Estos viajes interdimensionales cansan mucho. ¿Qué hay en la nevera?

 

Su madre le devolvió la sonrisa y le acarició una mejilla. Mientras el muchacho le comentaba de un modo más afectuoso y jovial.

-Todavía nos queda tiempo para ser felices, mamá. Y al menos yo pienso aprovecharlo…

 

Amatista asintió, muy contenta de oír aquello. Por lo menos podría seguir teniendo a su hijo junto a ella algo más. El chico por su parte, fiel a su palabra, cenó bien. Tras un rato en el que charló con sus padres contándoles alguna de sus experiencias, decidió irse a dormir, dado que, en efecto, tantos viajes le habían pasado factura. A la mañana siguiente se levantó listo para proseguir con su vida diaria. Aunque sabiendo que poco quedaba ya. Volvió a su rutina normal, pero, lo que le dijera a su madre también era cierto, aunque ella no lo interpretase con el sentido que el muchacho quiso dar a sus palabras. Y es que, desde entonces Asthel ya no fue el mismo, consagrándose cada vez en el estudio de la que sería su gran misión… Así pasaron cinco años. Y acontecieron muchas cosas. Todos sacaron adelante sus carreras. Brian y Mimet se enamoraron, (si es que esto último podía aplicarse a la chica) y se hicieron novios. Como el propio Asthel vaticinase, cada uno encontró al fin a la persona que necesitaba en el otro. Solían dar largos paseos en moto y mantenerse callados y abrazados en mutua compañía. Daba la impresión de que muchas veces las palabras sobrasen entre ellos. Terminados sus estudios fueron a vivir a otra ciudad de Bios, Selenia, alternando esto con frecuentes estancias en la Tierra y bastantes aventuras que vivieron juntos. Y a su debido tiempo Asthel le dijo a la muchacha que debería unirse a ellos, cosa que causó gran alegría a Brian puesto que ambos podrían estar juntos. De hecho, el momento clave les llegó estando en la Tierra, junto a Roy, Bertie, Kerria y Samantha…

 

Maray tuvo un gran éxito con sus desfiles y se convirtió en una bella y cotizada modelo. Grabó dos discos, ayudada en el primero por las Justices, tal y como ellas le prometieron, y dedicó un par de canciones, una de ellas a las generaciones de sus abuelos y la otra a sus padres y a la suya propia. Era feliz cantando al amor y a la amistad que existían entre las tres, como si presintiera que el final del largo recorrido estaba cerca para todos. Aun así, también sacó canciones mucho más movidas y alegres y tuvo un gran éxito. Después de formarse en Nature y vivir muchas experiencias se trasladó a la Tierra, a París, la ciudad que viese nacer a su madre. Se mudó junto con su gran amiga Crista, que también había triunfado en las pasarelas. No obstante cada vez tenía aquellos episodios de iluminación con mayor frecuencia. Su carácter se iba templando más y poco a poco empezó a no interesarse tanto por lo que, hasta entonces, había sido su vocación. Su propia abuela Esmeralda se lo notó. Cierto día, la anciana la convocó a su despacho. Su nieta llegó y se sentó en el “sofá Deveraux”, donde su abuela le había contado, que ella misma, de jovencita, acudía para pedir o recibir consejo de la legendaria fundadora de la firma. Madame Alexandra Annette Deveraux. Ahora era Esmeralda la que ejercía de anciana sabia, aunque al menos eso creía. Cuando la joven estuvo sentada a su lado, la veterana diseñadora le preguntó.

-Dime hija. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes algún problema?  
-No abuela – sonrió ésta con dulzura para enumerar. – No podría estar mejor, desfilo, canto y tengo un novio estupendo.

 

Maray se refería a Alex, aquel apuesto oficial médico que conoció en Bios. Durante esos años él había servido en aquel planeta, pero cuando ella retornaba a ver a sus padres ambos habían tenido ocasión de tratarse y la atracción mutua inicial se convirtió en enamoramiento. Ese chico era muy especial. A veces los dos estaban callados y simplemente se miraban, pero daba la impresión de que se comunicaban miles de pensamientos a un tiempo. Y además, él lo sabía. Conocía la responsabilidad que la muchacha debería afrontar. Y no solo no le importaba, al contrario, según sus palabras, eso hacía que la quisiera aún más. Eso le llevó entonces a ella a sincerarse con su atónita abuela que, en ese momento, le preguntaba con sorpresa aunque tratando de desdramatizar.

-¿Será que has reñido con tu novio, nena? No te preocupes, esas cosas pasan.  
-No es eso – negó suavemente Maray tomando las ya arrugadas manos de Esmeralda entre las suyas para afirmar. – Somos felices juntos. En realidad soy muy dichosa contigo, con mis padres, con toda mi familia, con mi novio, mi amiga Crista y las demás. Podría decirse que, desde que nací, recuerdo que la vida para mí ha sido maravillosa. Pero abuela, eso es lo que precisamente me apena. - Sentenció ahora con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Ha sido todo demasiado hermoso.

 

Esmeralda la miró preocupada. Aquello no era normal. ¿Acaso le pasaba algo y no se lo quería contar? ¿Estaría enferma?

-Hija. Por favor, no me ocultes nada. ¿Tienes alguna cosa de salud? - Quiso saber con voz trémula, acariciando las mejillas de su ahora llorosa nieta. – ¡Me estás asustando!

 

Sin embargo, la interpelada negó con la cabeza y le contestó con voz queda.

-No abuela. Lo que tengo es un destino que cumplir. Uno que me alejará para siempre de lo que más quiero, de mi familia, de mi novio, de mis amigos, de ti…Porque tú sabes lo que mi hermano Asthel está destinado a hacer. ¿Verdad?

Su interlocutora asintió, le comentó entonces a su nieta.

-Eso se me reveló en sueños e incluso cuando retorné a este mundo, cariño. En una época en la que ni siquiera tu madre había nacido.

Aunque se quedó helada cuando la chica asintió, como si ya supiese todo aquello para confesarle.

-Él no es el único. Lo que no te desvelaron fue que algunos más tendremos que seguirle…

 

Y sin darle tiempo siquiera a replicar, ante los asombrados ojos de su abuela la chica comenzó a iluminarse en un tono blanco intenso pero que no cegaba. Su pelo se tornó de ese mismo color y sus ojos pasaron a ser de color dorado. Y con una voz muy dulce y suave, le dijo a la anonadada Esmeralda.

-Ya queda muy poco para la Trascendencia. Puedo sentirlo. Me queda poco tiempo, pronto, muy pronto deberé de marchar…Solo te pido que no digas nada a mi madre, por favor. Cuando lo sepa será para ella muy duro. No quiero que pase los últimos momentos que podamos estar juntas pensando en que me perderá. Tampoco deseo que lo sepa mi padre. Tú sabes muy bien lo que eso duele.

 

Ahora era su abuela la que lloraba sin poder parar. Pero no sabía qué decir, fue Maray la que acarició a su vez las mejillas de la anciana y le enjugó las lágrimas. Para susurrarle llena de afecto.

-Te quiero abuela. Siempre te llevaré en mi corazón como a todos los demás. Y un día nos volveremos a encontrar. Ahora voy a despedirme de las chicas. Despídeme tú del abuelo y de los otros. Por favor. Yo no podría. - Le pidió con una gran sonrisa, plena de cariño. –

 

Y volvió a adoptar su apariencia normal de chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules. Esmeralda la abrazó largo rato. No quería soltarla. Cuando lo hiciera su pequeña niña se iría para siempre. Finalmente Maray salió del despacho dejando a su llorosa abuela que ya no quiso ocuparse de nada más, al menos no en ese momento…

 

Por su parte Granate siguió también con sus planes y entró en la Academia Militar. Consiguió graduarse con unas altas notas y desfiló en Bios, junto con su promoción. Todos sus familiares asistieron, incluso sus primos. Él recibió su despacho de teniente de manos de su propio tío Leval, haciendo que Sandy y Coraíon no pudieran sentirse más dichosos y llenos de orgullo, a la vez que Petz y Zafiro creían revivir esa escena en sus corazones acordándose de su propio y difunto hijo menor. Incluso aquella jovencita tan agradable, la princesa Alice, no le había sido indiferente. Al principio sí, la trató como a una simple amiga pero ella fue cumpliendo años. Al cabo de poco más de un año de aquella charla que mantuvieran, donde ella se le aproximó hablándole de su tío, empezaron a salir asiduamente como amigos, más tarde ya como novios. De todos modos la joven se sintió desolada cuando su madre la reclamó de vuelta. Ironías del destino, al principio no quiso ir a Bios, ahora no deseaba marcharse. Pero comprendía que era su obligación. Tras despedirse de su pretendiente quedaron por supuesto en visitarse. No obstante el chico sabía que el momento estaba próximo. Había soñado últimamente mucho con su abuela ILaya. También con el abuelo Robert. Hacía apenas un par de meses que murió. Tras padecer una larga enfermedad, que unida a su ya avanzada edad, le había ido minando poco a poco. Tanto Granate como sus padres y los abuelos Zafiro y Petz, estuvieron en el hospital dándole el último adiós al moribundo. Recordaba como su desolada madre aferraba la mano del anciano que apenas si podía susurrar, conectado a un respirador.

-Mi niña. Tengo que irme… tu madre me espera… al fin…después de tanto tiempo, volveremos a estar juntos otra vez.  
-Si papá – lloraba Sandy con una tremenda tristeza aunque esforzándose por mantener un tono sereno. – Dale un beso de mi parte…  
-¡Ahí está! Tan hermosa como siempre, con su pelo castaño y esos ojos verdes tan grandes.- Jadeó apenas él tratando de señalar con una mano temblorosa a la pared. –  
-Sí, es cierto abuelo – sonrió Granate para sorpresa de su madre y el resto. – La abuela ILaya era muy guapa.  
-¿Verdad…que sí?...ya voy contigo cariño… – sonrió Robert que parecía lleno de felicidad cuando tras estas últimas palabras dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y todas sus constantes vitales desaparecieron. – Ya voy…

Sandy se derrumbó abrazada a su esposo, entre tanto sus suegros se abrazaron entre lágrimas también.

-¡Oh, señor! Nos vamos yendo uno tras otro – se lamentó la anciana Petz. –  
-Pero al final, ya veréis como todos nos reencontraremos. – Le sonrió animosamente Granate. –

 

Y Petz miró a su nieto con una inexplicable sensación de felicidad. Ahora era como si estuviese viendo a su propio hijo. El muchacho había venido al hospital con su uniforme de la academia. Y su pelo y ojos eran idénticos a los de su difunto tío, amén de guardar con él un considerable parecido. Aunque era más serio, para sus abuelos sin embargo era como retroceder en el tiempo, como si el otro Granate estuviese allí. Su abuela le abrazó y después dejó que el muchacho consolase a su madre. Sandy apenas pudo musitar secándose las lágrimas.

-Hijo. ¿De verdad viste a tu abuela ILaya aquí?  
-No mamá. – Negó él afirmando con una sonrisa. – Pero eso hizo feliz al abuelo Robert en sus últimos momentos, y sé que él sí que ha podido verla. No sufras por eso.

 

Fue Coraíon el que tomando el relevo de su hijo se llevó a su llorosa esposa fuera de la habitación, en tanto decía como si de alguna forma presintiera el destino de Granate.

-Hijo mío. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Siempre lo hemos estado. Te queremos más que a nada y tratamos de ser los mejores padres que pudimos. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?  
-Lo sé, papá. - Afirmó él asintiendo con una expresión de alegría intensa para afirmar. – Y yo también os quiero y estoy muy orgulloso de pertenecer a esta familia. Sé de donde venís y contra todo lo que habéis tenido que enfrentaros para salir adelante. Ser vuestro hijo es un gran honor para mí.

 

Y tras esas palabras todos salieron del hospital, el funeral reunió a amigos y familiares y se celebró al día siguiente, después Granate se graduó y Leval le ofreció un destino allí mismo. Por el momento quería que sus padres le tuvieran cerca…

 

Durante ese tiempo también se mantuvieron en contacto con Alusa y Minara que estudiaban sus respectivas carreras, igualmente concienciadas de su próximo porvenir. Se entrenaron y prepararon, cada vez más centradas en lo que sería su futura misión. Las hijas de Mazoui y Satory eran casi impenetrables para los demás, quizás Alusa era más extrovertida y enérgica y Minara más retraída y tímida. Pero cuando mostraban su talante más introspectivo ni tan siquiera su padre podía acceder a ellas. Desde hacía tiempo ya ayudaban a sus padres en la dirección de algunas partes de sus empresas. No obstante sabían bien cuál sería su destino. Si bien no hablaban de ello con sus progenitores. También veían mucho a su abuela Karaberasu que ya se había jubilado y que siempre que podía las visitaba. Con ella se mostraban bastante cariñosas y más abiertas de lo que solían. Como si percibieran que podían hablarle de más cosas que al resto. Cierto día vino también su tía Katherine, con la cual mantenían asimismo una muy afectuosa relación. Las cuatro conversaban en el salón de una de las casas que tenían los padres de las gemelas.

-Decidme chicas. ¿Qué tal os van los estudios?- Les solía preguntar su abuela. –  
-Muy bien. – Declaró Alusa afirmando – Ya nos queda muy poco para licenciarnos.  
-Si- convino Minara – en nada de tiempo, estaremos trabajando a jornada completa con papá y con mamá.  
-¿Y tú, tía Katherine, cómo estás?- Quiso saber Alusa observándola con interés. –  
-Muy bien, gracias. – Replicó Kathy con una sonrisa. –

 

Y esta vez era cierto, tras mucho batallar contra su adicción, estar ingresada en las mejores clínicas y sobre todo, el apoyo de los suyos, la mujer había salido de ese pozo. Y no solamente eso. Junto con otras personas, incluso a veces colaborando con su prima Kerria, organizó campañas contra la droga, trató de ayudar a las personas sumidas en ella y consiguió efectivamente dar una nueva oportunidad a otros. Ya no era sin embargo esa famosa e intrépida reportera de sus años de juventud. Ahora vivía tranquila, retirada de ese bullicio y era feliz. Recordaba eso sí, el incidente que tuvo junto a Minako. La vieja amiga de su madre. Y se lo contó a sus sobrinas.

-Fue hace algunos años, cuando íbamos a visitar un centro para jóvenes en proceso de desintoxicación, como parte de la fundación que la princesa de Venus apoya… 

 

En efecto, las dos llegaron allí con una pequeña escolta y algunos miembros de la prensa. Entraron para comprobar que algunos de esos muchachos eran casi unos críos, y algunas chicas incluso eran madres adolescentes y estaban allí con sus hijos e hijas de corta edad. Allí vivían y trataban de salir adelante recibiendo educación e incluso aprendiendo un oficio. Katherine podía comprender muy bien la situación de aquellos pobres infelices, desde luego no tan privilegiados como ella. Trató de ser lo más cariñosa que pudo y transmitirles esperanza. Su compañera, la princesa Venus, sonreía con grandes dosis de afecto y comprensión a los allí presentes, también comunicándoles lo mismo. Diciendo que la reina Serenity les quería a todos y que debían ser fuertes y luchar. Fue entonces cuando un grupo de exaltados irrumpió, con gritos contra ellas.

-¡Fuera las inmortales! – No queremos invasores en este planeta. – Aullaba uno. –  
-Dejadnos en paz y marchaos con vuestra vida antinatural. – Exigía otro. –  
-Volveos a vuestro mundo, ¡Lunáticos!- Exclamaba un tercero.-  
-¡Zorras elitistas! Idos con vuestros malditos reyes.- Las gritaba alguno más.- No os queremos aquí.

 

Kathy se giró en posición defensiva, pero su amiga y madrina Minako la disuadió con un gesto, serenamente miró a aquellos tipos que blandía pancartas y enarbolaban los puños, siendo apenas contenidos por los miembros de la seguridad que, enseguida les interceptaron el paso. Aquel grupo de alborotadores arrojaban piezas de fruta y otras cosas contra ellas. A pesar de los esfuerzos de la seguridad por impedirlo. De hecho consiguieron finalmente apartar a aquellos exaltados y sacarles de allí. No obstante uno de esos tipos logró arrojar un tomate que impactó en plena cara de la Princesa Venus. Minako se limitó a encajar el impacto sin reaccionar. Para cuando redujeron a su agresor, ella estaba manchada en la cara, en su largo, sedoso y rubio pelo y en parte de su vestido color oro.

-¡No te ves tan regia ahora! – Exclamó uno de esos tipejos, con las risas de fondo de sus compinches mientras les sacaban de allí. –  
-Anda corre a maquillarte, ¡princesita de cuento! – se burló otro antes de que la policía se lo llevase arrastras. -  
-Cuanto lo siento, Alteza.- Se apresuró a intervenir una tal Brenda Walsh, que pertenecía a la asociación de ayuda a las madres jóvenes que iban a visitar.- Yo, no sé cómo disculparme en nombre de la fundación Deveraux.  
-No es culpa tuya.- Sonrió débilmente la interpelada en tanto se limpiaba un poco.-  
-Permítame ayudarla, se lo ruego.- Repuso esa mujer, visiblemente apurada.- 

 

Con un pañuelo quitaron al menos la mayor parte de esas manchas. Todavía quedaba algún exaltado pero la presencia de las fuerzas policiales les hizo replegarse, no sin dejar de lanzar insultos, incluyendo respectivamente a Brenda y a Katherine.

-¡Vaya un séquito que tiene la princesa, formado por borrachas y drogadictas! ¡Sois el camino que lleva hacia la perdición!- Exclamó uno que fue detenido tras pronunciar esas palabras. -  
-¡Sois muy adecuadas para la corte de las Lunáticas!- Chilló otro antes de huir.- 

 

Brenda bajó la cabeza avergonzada, había sido modelo de joven, pero algunas desgracias personales y su mala cabeza de entonces la empujaron a la bebida. Le costó pero pudo rehabilitarse con la ayuda de Esmeralda Deveraux, para la que seguía trabajando ahora en calidad de representante de esa fundación, ayudando a jóvenes madres afectadas por todo tipo de adicciones. Por su parte, Katherine apretó los dientes visiblemente furiosa. No le preocupaba en absoluto que esos fanáticos le recordasen su antigua adicción al Loten, pero no perdonaba esa vejación contra su madrina. Si pudiera se transformaría en la Dama del Trueno allí mismo y haría pagar a esos desgraciados todas sus ofensas a latigazos. 

-¡Les arrancaría la piel a tiras a esos miserables! - Espetó entre dientes mirando a su madrina con una mezcla de pesar e indignación.-¿Cómo se atreven a tratarte así?

Pero una vez más Minako la disuadió con el gesto de una mano y voz serena.

-No - le dijo de modo conciliador. - Soy la princesa Venus del Amor. He venido aquí precisamente a dar eso a las gentes que lo necesitan. El odio y la ignorancia no deben ser respondidos con iguales términos. Tranquila, las personas que están aquí son las realmente importantes. Sigamos adelante y olvida a esos otros pobres infelices…realmente no saben lo que hacen…

 

Para admiración de Kathy, aquella mujer parecía ahora incluso más digna y regia que antes, pese a la mancha del tomate. O quizás debido precisamente a ella. Así, Minako prosiguió caminando con paso elegante y cadencioso. Como si nada hubiera sucedido y sin aspavientos se fue limpiando con el pañuelo que Brenda le ofreció, incluso con unas risas de fondo de algunos pequeños, hijos de esas chicas adolescentes enganchadas en la droga. De forma cómplice, la propia princesa de Venus, Eternal Guerrera Venus, Guardiana y amiga personal de la Reina Serenity, la soberana de la Tierra y la Luna Blanca, se agachó junto a una pequeña de unos seis años y le dijo divertida tras guiñarla un ojo.

-Veras. ¡Es un truco nuevo que tengo para suavizar el cutis! El zumo de tomate es muy bueno para la piel.

 

Y entonces, tanto ella como la cría y los demás se rieron zanjando el incidente. Tras aquello departieron con aquellos jóvenes y les prometieron que desde la OMS, las fundaciones contra la drogadicción y el palacio de Cristal Tokio, no se iban a olvidar de ayudarles....

-Recordadlo.- Les decía Minako micrófono en mano.- Si no desfallecéis vuestras ilusiones podrán cumplirse. Siempre hay una segunda oportunidad. El anhelo de nuestros soberanos así como el mío y el del resto de las princesas, está en buscar la felicidad para todos vosotros. Pero no podemos librar vuestras batallas. Solo apoyaros de corazón. Al final, la decisión de perseverar y el triunfo será vuestro y de nadie más.  
-Comprendo perfectamente como os sentís.- Añadió Katherine, cuando tomó la palabra con visible emoción, para confesar.- En mi caso bajé hasta ese mismo pozo, y cuando toqué fondo allí estaban la princesa Venus y mi familia para ayudarme a salir. Vosotros podéis lograrlo también. Vais por el buen camino. Contad los días que lleváis desenganchados con alegría. Yo lo hago. Entusiasmaros por las pequeñas cosas, tratad de vivir con intensidad… cada día es un nuevo comienzo esperanzador. Eso lo aprendí de Minako y de otras muchas luchadoras por la paz.

 

Y tras recibir aplausos entusiastas por parte de los allí congregados, tanto Kathy como Minako cantaron algunos antiguos temas de ambas recordando sus tiempos de ídolos y cantantes famosas. Uno en particular que dedicaron a coro al auditorio, para tratar de infundir alegría y esperanza…

 

Oh sí, oh sí,  
oh, la vida, oh, la vida.  
Me da miedo la oscuridad,  
especialmente cuando estoy en un parque,  
y no hay nadie más alrededor.

Oh, se me pone la piel de gallina (get the shivers),  
no quiero ver un fantasma,   
es la visión que más temo,

Prefiero tener un trozo de tostada,  
y ver las noticias de la noche.  
La vida, oh la vida, oh la vida,  
la vida, oh la vida, oh la vida.

Soy una chica supersticiosa,  
soy la peor del mundo,  
nunca camino por debajo de escaleras,  
guardo una pata de conejo.

Acepto el desafío,  
en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar,  
di el sitio y allí estaré,  
¿puenting? no me importa.

La vida, oh la vida, oh la vida,  
la vida, oh la vida, oh la vida, la vida,  
oh la vida, oh la vida, oh la vida, oh la vida.

Así que, al fin y al cabo (after all is said and done)  
sé que no soy la única.  
La vida, desde luego que puede ser divertida,  
si realmente lo deseas.

Algunas veces, hacer realidad tus sueños  
no es tan fácil como parece.  
Quieres volar alrededor del mundo  
en un precioso globo.

La vida, oh la vida, oh la vida,  
la vida, oh la vida, oh la vida, la vida,  
La vida, oh la vida, oh la vida,  
la vida, oh la vida, oh la vida, la vida,  
oh la vida, oh la vida.   
(La Vida (Life) Des'ree Crédito al autor)

 

Y tras recibir más aplausos las dos mujeres, acompañadas por la señorita Walsh, prosiguieron su labor, conversando e interesándose por quienes veían. La infatigable princesa de Venus no dejó prácticamente niño o niña por besar, jugó con algunos, charló con varias de sus madres y siempre con una sonrisa, sin importar lo cansada o solicitada que estuviera. Katherine se afanó por imitarla. Y pese a eso, a la salida todavía quedaban algunos de aquellos energúmenos que no se privaron de insultarlas a ambas. Recibieron el mismo silencio y fueron ignorados de igual modo. Tras despedirse de Brenda que reiteró su agradecimiento y sus disculpas, Minako se permitió incluso el lujo de caminar de modo pausado y sereno hasta su vehículo, acercándose a saludar a algunos niños que la contemplaban con admiración, seguida por una Katherine que observaba a su alrededor aquel marasmo de agentes de policía que establecieron un cordón para separarlas de muchos admiradores y también de esa minoría de exaltados. Y entre los insultos, una niña pequeña algo asustada, le preguntó.

-Oye princesa Venus. ¿Por qué no te quieren esos señores?...  
-Porque no me conocen, cielo.- Le sonrió tiernamente la interpelada.-  
-¿Y creen que eres mala? - Inquirió la cría.-  
-¿Tú crees que lo soy?- Quiso saber Minako aseverando.- Eso es lo importante.

 

La niña negó con la cabeza. Eso hizo sonreír a la princesa de un modo luminoso y declaró, en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada.

-No hay peor cosa que tener miedo. Y no debéis tenerlo. No de nosotras. Solo nos mueve vuestro bienestar.

 

Aquello obró el milagro de hacer callar momentáneamente a sus detractores, pero esa especie de hechizo duró poco y los gritos e insultos por parte de esos tipejos arreciaron. Uno de ellos incluso pudo saltar el cordón policial y, a escasos metros de la princesa y de Katherine, gritar.

-¡Larga vida al Fantasma de la Muerte!

 

La policía enseguida le sujetó dispuesta a llevársele de allí, entonces la princesa hizo un gesto con una mano para detenerles y el silencio volvió a reinar. Venus se aproximó imperturbable ante ese individuo que la miraba ahora con una mezcla de miedo y asombro. Sin arredrarse ella se plantó a un metro y, tras pedir a los atónitos agentes que soltasen a ese hombre, Minako afirmó ahora con tintes de pesar y contenida indignación en tanto clavaba sus azules ojos en ese tipo.

-Deseas la vida a quién solo piensa en destruir y matar. ¿Acaso no es un contrasentido? Bueno, aquí me tienes. Es la oportunidad para ti de honrar a tu maestro. Él no lo logró, quizás tú tengas mejor suerte ¡Mátame!

 

Kathy estaba preocupada, ese individuo era un exaltado que podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa. Quizás tuviera miedo de la policía que estaba próxima, pero era mejor no correr ese riesgo. Se acercó a su madrina para tratar de guardarle las espaldas. Sin embargo no fue necesario. Ese tipo retrocedió, entre confuso y sorprendido. Seguramente no había esperado esa reacción. Como pudo atravesó el cordón policial para escabullirse entre la multitud. Sus correligionarios parecieron perder su vehemencia y se fueron retirando. Entonces Minako se volvió hacia su ahijada que la observaba entre atónita y todavía desencajada, sonrió y le dijo animosamente.

-Cariño, tienes que darte cuenta de que, en el fondo, esa gente está asustada. Son prisioneros de su miedo, su ignorancia y de su odio. Debemos ayudarles a ellos también. Quizás más que al resto. Vamos, nos queda mucho por hacer.

 

Y su interlocutora esbozó una amplia sonrisa y la siguió. Ya sin más incidentes entraron en el vehículo oficial y se marcharon…

-A pesar de las veces en las que tuve que luchar, y en todas las aventuras en las que he participado, ese día, chicas, fue cuando aprendí el auténtico significado de las palabras valor y dignidad. – Les contó a sus atónitas sobrinas para rematar la anécdota. –  
-Sí, las princesas son grandes mujeres. Siempre lo han sido. – Convino Alusa transluciendo bastante respeto en su tono. –  
-Es cierto. – Intervino su abuela. – Recuerdo todo lo que Minako hizo por nosotros cuando pudo. O como la Princesa Júpiter estuvo al lado de Nephrite y su familia cuando asesinaron a Amanda. Makoto fue encantadora, consoló y confortó a la familia Saint Join. Luego hizo posible que él, y un antiguo amor suyo, se reencontrasen. Y ni puedo recordar todas las veces que tanto la princesa Marte como la princesa Mercurio han ayudado a sus ahijados y a mis hermanas Bertie y Cooan.  
-Les debemos mucho – terció Minara que con resolución afirmó. – Y se sentirán orgullosas de nosotras. Al igual que vosotras.  
-Si.- afirmó su hermana. – Un día podréis sentiros muy orgullosas. Esa es nuestra mayor ilusión.  
-Hijas, ya lo estamos – afirmo Karaberasu que, para su alegría vio llegar a su hijo y a su nuera. -   
-Hola mamá, hola Kathy. – Saludó Mazoui dándoles sendos besos a cada una. - ¿Qué tal hijas?- Dijo a su vez besando a las chicas. -

 

Satory hizo lo mismo, ahora lucía un vestido de tonos pastel que le quedaba muy elegante, llevaba sus consabidas gafitas y aunque su pelo rubio había empezado a encanecer un poco todavía daba la apariencia de una jovencita. Y con esa voz suya, suave y amable, le comentó a su cuñada.

-Tienes una visita. Te espera en la otra habitación…

 

Y la sorprendida Katherine fue a ver quién podría ser. Tanto Mazoui como su esposa sonrieron de modo cómplice y en tanto la reportera se iba a ver, el hermano de Kathy les explicó al resto de quién se trataba… Las gemelas escucharon muy interesadas, felices por su tía, que merecía ser dichosa. Pero pensando a su vez con pesar que su propio plazo para disfrutar de la compañía de sus seres queridos se había agotado. Dentro de muy poco deberían empezar la misión para la que realmente habían venido al mundo…

 

De esta manera, todos los que Asthel había visto que serían sus compañeros en el futuro mantuvieron una especie de conexión con él. Éste mismo, cada día se volvía más y más enigmático, sumido en sus reflexiones. Ni siquiera Madeleine lograba volver a hacerle ser como antes. Ella estaba cansada de intentarlo pero le quería. Amatista la animaba siempre que hablaba con ella y esa muchacha le confesaba su impotencia e incluso amargura. Seguramente Asthel tendría una buena razón, pero su madre presentía con pesar que no se podría aplazar más lo inaplazable. Un día hablaba de ello con Leval que ya había sido ascendido a General de Brigada y se había dejado un aun más apreciable bigote.

-¡Cada vez siento con más fuerza esa sensación! - le confesó angustiadamente ella. - Siento que le perdemos.  
-¿A qué te refieres, Amatista? - Inquirió Leval sorprendido. -  
-Llega el momento, el que tanto hemos temido durante estos años.- Le respondió su cariacontecida esposa. - Nuestro hijo nos dejará...  
-¿Es esa misión? ¿A eso te refieres? - Aventuró su marido.-

 

Él la miró visiblemente preocupado y su interlocutora asintió muy apenada. 

\- Al menos le hemos podido criar y le hemos visto crecer. Quizá hemos tenido ese regalo. Pero ahora sé que eso va a terminar muy pronto - añadió ella con melancolía y tristeza. -  
-Será mejor hablar con él, ya es un hombre adulto y seguro que debe de sentir lo mismo que nosotros. Él sabrá cuando debe irse.- Declaró Leval.-

 

Sin embargo a pesar de su resolución en el tono estaba lleno de consternación también, pero comprendiendo perfectamente lo que significaba para su hijo el cumplir con su deber. Él no ignoraba que las sombras se aproximaban. Desgraciadamente en los últimos años todos los informes secretos de vigilancia coincidían en indicar un progresivo acercamiento de aquella terrible oscuridad.

-Ya no es posible retrasarlo más. A juzgar por lo que me notificaron desde Nature. Allí han hecho todo cuanto han podido, incluso la hija del embajador Derail se sacrificó de un modo realmente heroico, pero solo sirvió para darnos un poco más de tiempo. - Pensaba en tanto abrazaba a su esposa.- Solo podemos rezar…

 

Asthel entró entonces en el salón, tal y como Georcael le advirtiese hacía cinco años había comenzado a percibir como se acercaban los seres del olvido. La hora había llegado, él se sentía preparado y se dirigió a sus padres. Éstos, sólo con mirar su expresión, vieron entonces confirmados sus temores...sobre todo cuando el muchacho, con tono grave declaró.

\- Padre, madre, debo marcharme. Dentro de muy poco “ellos” estarán aquí...  
\- Lo sabemos, hijo.- Admitió Amatista visiblemente abatida - pero no creímos que fuera tan pronto.  
\- También Maray.- Añadió Asthel apenado por sus padres al aseverar - ella debe venir conmigo...

 

Leval y Amatista le miraron sorprendidos. Apenas si fueron capaces de reaccionar. La madre del joven había palidecido…

-¿Tu hermana? - Exclamó su padre sin poderlo creer. - ¿Acaso ella debe ir también?...  
\- Si papá.- Asintió Asthel. - La necesito, los seres del olvido ya están cerca, nos han encontrado y se han recuperado al fin…  
\- Han pasado veinticinco años desde la última vez que los vi.- Recordó Amatista entre incrédula y horrorizada - tú mismo estabas dentro de mí cuando les rechazamos entre los dos...Sabía que algún día te apartarían de nuestro lado. Pero no a tu hermana. ¡No, por favor! ¡Ella también no! - Gimió desconsolada llevándose las manos a la cara. -¿Qué más nos pueden pedir? ¿Es que no hemos dado lo bastante? ¿Es que no hicimos todo lo que nos demandaron?  
\- Sólo ganamos una pequeña batalla, mamá,- le contó un consternado Asthel - un asalto. Ahora han vuelto y son mucho más poderosos. Pero no temáis por eso. Yo también lo soy. He aprendido mucho en este tiempo que se me ha dado a vuestro lado. Sin embargo ni siquiera mi poder es suficiente para detenerles. Necesito la fuerza espiritual de mi hermana. Ella se complementa conmigo. Lo mismo que otros muchos que también vendrán. – El chico sonrió cálidamente ahora y prometió. - No sufráis, la traeré para despedirnos de vosotros.  
\- ¡Hijo mío! - Pudo sollozar Amatista que imploró puesta de rodillas pese a los intentos de su consternado esposo por tratar de levantarla. – Me hice a la idea de que a ti, y por mucho que me doliese, un día te perdería. Pero creía que Maray… que ella era una niña normal y que estaría con nosotros. ¡Te lo suplico, no te la lleves de nuestro lado!…  
-Madre, lo siento…- suspiró él dirigiéndole una mirada de pesar pero al mismo tiempo de esperanza. – Ojalá pudiera complaceros. Sin embargo eso no depende de mí. Es así como estaba escrito que debía ser. Desde el principio.

 

Y sin decir más Asthel abrió uno de sus pasillos dimensionales y desapareció sin que sus padres pudieran pronunciar otra palabra. El chico reapareció en la Tierra, junto a su hermana que había terminado un desfile. Ella no pareció sorprenderse, al contrario que todas las demás modelos que se quedaron mudas de asombro. Maray y Asthel se miraron y entonces ella le dijo en tono grave y con voz queda.

\- Es la hora ¿verdad? Lo he sentido desde hace algún tiempo.  
\- Sí.- Asintió lentamente él indicándole. - Ven conmigo y despidámonos de nuestros padres.

 

La joven dio la mano a Asthel y los dos desaparecieron por el pasillo dimensional reapareciendo en el salón de su casa familiar. Su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazó con fuerza a la muchacha que la tranquilizó como pudo. No quería soltarla. Entre sollozos contenidos Amatista pudo decir.

\- ¡Ahora entiendo de verdad el dolor de vuestros abuelos cuando yo me fui con vuestro padre al espacio! Ellos creyeron que nunca volverían a verme. No lo he comprendido del todo hasta hoy. Me gustaría que jamás os separaseis de mi lado. Por mucho que me duela entiendo y asumo como lo hicieron ellos entonces, que debe ser así. Pero hija, yo nunca imaginé que tú… ¿Lo sabías?  
\- Si mamá, siempre lo supe - replicó ella sin rodeos. – Desde que era una niña…  
\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Pudo reprocharle su interlocutora entre sollozos. – Hija... ¿por qué?...  
\- Nada había que decir. No quise que te sintieses infeliz por mí. Ni tú tampoco papá.- Musitó la consternada joven.- He preferido que no tuvierais que sufrir mientras no ha sido necesario.

 

Su padre asintió, tratando también a duras penas de dominar las lágrimas sin lograrlo. Apenas era capaz de hablar.

\- Mamá, papá no temáis por nosotros, estaremos bien.- Le aseguró Maray con voz suave, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas a su vez al igual que sus padres según añadía - y donde quiera que vayamos velaremos para que vosotros también lo estéis.  
\- Cuidaos mucho, hijos. - Les pidió Leval abrazándose a ambos. – Nunca nos olvidéis…  
\- Siempre os tendremos en nuestro corazón. – Lloraba Amatista dándoles también un largo abrazo y sendos besos a cada uno. – Os queremos más que a nada en este mundo.  
\- Así será, igual que nosotros os llevaremos a vosotros en el nuestro. Hasta que volvamos a vernos. – Le prometió su hijo con una gran sonrisa que transmitía esperanza para remachar. – Y nos veremos…otra vez.

 

Los dos se despidieron de sus padres que estaban muy emocionados. Antes de aquello Asthel había ido a despedirse de Madeleine. Apareció en su habitación. Ella estaba a punto de acostarse cuando el ver allí a su novio la sobresaltó.

-¿Asthel? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? - Preguntó ella boquiabierta y en voz baja para que sus padres no la oyeran. -  
\- He venido a decirte adiós. Debo partir para empezar a cumplir con mi misión...  
\- Tu misión, siempre te ha tenido más que yo.- Se lamentó ella con voz queda. - No has pensado en otra cosa que no fuera eso en los últimos cinco años. Ya más pareces un dios en lugar de un hombre - le dijo con tono de amargo reproche y tristeza. -

 

Él la escuchó sin una protesta, mirándola con una mezcla de pesar y comprensión para decirle.

\- Perdóname, nunca quise hacerte daño. Tienes razón. No he sido un hombre en este tiempo. Quisiera despedirme de ti siéndolo ahora,- besó suavemente en los labios a Madeleine y le propuso - Hagamos lo que no pudimos hacer hace cinco años ¿Lo recuerdas?... 

 

Ella no respondió, simplemente se despojó de su ropa. Aunque habían hecho ya bastantes veces el amor anteriormente aquello le sonó como una clara despedida. Asthel hizo lo propio y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, y efectivamente ahora fue diferente. Después de amarse de una manera muy dulce y sin palabras, Madeleine preguntó recostada sobre el pecho y los largos cabellos de su novio.

-¿No puedo ir contigo? Me da igual a donde sea que vayas, pero ¿no podemos estar juntos?  
\- No mi amor,- replicó él, desvelándole por primera vez. - Lo que debemos hacer sólo podemos hacerlo los demás elegidos y yo. Está dispuesto así desde el principio de los tiempos. Hemos de enfrentar una amenaza muy peligrosa antes de comenzar la auténtica misión y debemos tener éxito o todo concluirá antes de empezar.- Y dicho esto se levantó de la cama y se vistió. -  
\- No me olvides - le suplicó Madeleine con una mezcla de esperanza y desolación. -Hasta que volvamos a vernos, ¿por qué nos veremos, verdad?...  
\- Si Maddie, estoy seguro de ello y será algo tan maravilloso que superará con creces el más fuerte amor humano. Hasta entonces sé feliz, ten fe y reza por mí y por todos.- Le pidió afectuosamente él.-

 

Besó a su novia en los labios de forma delicada a modo de despedida y desapareció. Madeleine no lloró, simplemente deseó que Asthel volviese cuanto antes a su lado. Por su parte Maray hizo lo propio y se despidió de aquella forma tan especial de su novio. Alex estaba allí, en el pasillo, justo cuando ella, horas antes, salió de decirle adiós a su abuela. El muchacho la abrazó, y tras besarla largamente le susurró.

-Sé que ha llegado la hora, y sé que volveremos a vernos… hasta entonces recuerda lo mucho que te quiero. Y no dudes que tendremos nuestra propia historia los dos juntos.  
-Si. Estoy segura de eso - afirmó ella sonriendo en tanto le acariciaba una mejilla. – Hasta entonces sé que todo irá bien. Te quiero Alex.  
-Y yo a ti, y siempre te amaré, en cualquier época, mundo, espacio o dimensión. – Afirmó él con idéntico tono. –  
-Espérame pues.- Le pidió ella a lo que su interlocutor asintió.-

 

Y la pareja se separó, Maray caminó alejándose de él y dobló la esquina. Iba directa a la zona de bastidores. Y tras despedirse de unas personas que había llegado a significar mucho para ella, partió a esperar a su hermano y al resto en el lugar convenido desde hacía tanto tiempo en tanto se decía dejando caer algunas lágrimas…

-Adiós papá, mamá, adiós abuelos, Crista, Alex…siempre estaréis conmigo.

 

Cuando ambos hermanos regresaron a una especie de dimensión de tránsito, comenzaron a lanzar estrellas. Eran de un color blanco cegador y estaban inscritas en un círculo, desaparecían y cuando volvieron a reaparecer lo hicieron junto a cada uno de los elegidos. Mimet, Brian, Granate, Alusa, Minara, y un par de jóvenes más, provenientes de dos lejanos mundos. Fiora y Diaval. Ante cada uno de ellos apareció su respectiva estrella y todos supieron que debían marchar. Con escenas más o menos emotivas se despidieron de sus familias y atravesaron el pasillo dimensional que la blanca estrella abrió, convergiendo junto a Asthel y Maray. Ya dispuestos, el Mensajero les explicó que la amenaza de los seres del olvido estaba próxima y así fue, pocas horas después un manto negro aun más oscuro que las profundidades del espacio avanzó hacia Bios, Nature, la Tierra y los demás planetas. Todo lo que tocaba a su paso sencillamente desaparecía como si no hubiera existido. En la Tierra y en Bios se recurrió a Leval y a Mazoui que simplemente dijeron que aquello no tenía ninguna otra solución más que confiar en la misericordia del Creador y en los que les habían sucedido a ellos mismos en la defensa de ambos mundos. Nada se podía hacer más que tener fe y esperar. En el palacio de Cristal Tokio se sucedieron las rogativas. Los soberanos no salieron al balcón a contestar. Se quedaron sentados en sus tronos, rodeados por las princesas. Nada dijo nada, todos se mantuvieron en silencio aguardando el inexorable momento, solo la voz de la soberana resonó finalmente para sentenciar.

-Ha llegado el momento. Tras el fin del principio. El principio del fin…

 

Por su parte los nueve se reunieron al fin en la Tierra, juntos de las manos se concentraron para tratar de detener ese manto negro que ya lo colapsaba todo. Formando un círculo y mirando hacia el exterior del mismo todos parecían sentir con claridad lo que debían hacer. Asthel y Maray comenzaron a emitir una grandísima y blanca aura cegadora. Sus cabellos resplandecían de un color inmaculado y sus ojos eran de un refulgente dorado. Los demás les apoyaron también con sus energías, unidas todas, como si de un inmenso ciclón se tratase, adoptando esa misma apariencia. La fuerza generada por todos en forma de flamígeros rayos dorados y blancos arrastró lejos al negro manto del olvido borrándole tanto de la Tierra como de Bios, Nature y el resto del universo, acompañado por un canto entonado por todos aunque realmente ninguno de ellos supiera como ni cuando lo habían aprendido. Era como si fuesen sus espíritus los que lo interpretasen acompañados de una desconocida melodía, que surgía desde sus mismos corazones.

 

“Todo está bien ahora,  
Sentimos que las cosas marcharán bien.  
Tenemos el poder del espíritu en nosotros.  
Nos guían y protegen las fuerzas de la Luz.

Aquí estamos dispuestos a cumplir nuestra tarea.  
Por ella hemos venido al mundo.  
Para mantener viva la llama de lo creado.  
Estamos convencidos de que todo irá bien.

Por la revolución del Amor Supremo  
Los oscuros temores del Olvido serán barridos del Cosmos  
Y la fuerza de la Vida renacerá.  
Llena de plenitud inmortal.

Arrullada por la eterna melodía celestial  
La música del Alma sonará por siempre  
Sus notas darán contenido a nuestro espíritu  
Y la Historia del Recomienzo volverá a producirse.

Generaciones enteras pasarán  
Cada una entregada a sus propios sueños y anhelos  
Todo lo que existe retornará algún día a lo que fue.  
La Sinfonía Universal lo acompañará eternamente.

Pasado, Presente y Futuro entrelazados.  
Las infinitas dimensiones convergerán en una.  
Luz y Oscuridad, todos nos hermanaremos con el Uno.  
En la armonía final que da paso al renacer.

Porque todo estará bien entonces  
Todo será maravilloso y puro  
Nuevas almas, nuevos mundos.  
Llenarán el Cosmos con sus anhelos. Por siempre”.

 

Y así, una vez que el olvido desapareció, los nueve volvieron a la normalidad como si despertasen de un trance del que apenas recordaran nada. Flotaban en aquella especie de extraña dimensión en la que habían aparecido. Entonces Asthel suspiró y dijo en tono solemne.

\- El primer paso ya está dado, ahora es cuando realmente comenzará nuestra misión.....  
-¿Partiremos ya? - Inquirió Alusa. - ¿A dónde debemos ir?...  
\- No lo sabemos todavía. ¿Tú lo sabes Asthel? – Preguntó a su vez Maray. -  
\- Aún no - reconoció él. - No sé siquiera por dónde empezar. Hasta ahora todo estaba claro. Hemos rechazado al olvido por última vez. La próxima será su triunfo o el nuestro… y será definitivo. - Afirmó haciendo aparecer ese libro burdeos que refulgía ahora en tonos dorados y cuyas páginas estaban en blanco al abrirlo. Y así, Asthel declaró. - Pero a partir de ahora escribimos la historia desde aquí. Algo o alguien nos lo dirá, sólo debemos esperar.

 

Todos se miraron algo sorprendidos y desconcertados. Granate propuso entonces al grupo...

\- Ya que aun tenemos tiempo y aquí hay personas que no se conocen entre sí, lo mejor sería presentarnos brevemente.

 

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea y Asthel, como correspondía al líder, inició las presentaciones...

 

Entre tanto, en el reino de la Luna… todos habían asistido con asombro a la retirada de aquella enorme mancha oscura, más negra que el infinito del espacio. La asombrada Alice miró a sus padres que estaban junto a ella y musitó con una mezcla de pesar y aliviada alegría en tanto dejaba caer algunas lágrimas.

-Ahora puedo comprender al fin la magnitud de vuestro sacrificio madre, padre…Cuando Granate se fue a esa misión. Y tuve que renunciar a él… por algo mucho mayor y más importante que nosotros. Fue lo mismo que te sucedió a ti, ¿verdad?  
-Si mi querida hija.- Repuso la soberana con idéntica emoción, en tanto tomaba del brazo a su esposo.- Aunque yo tuve la fortuna de conocer a tu padre y a través de él concebirte. No desesperes. Seguro que el destino guardará algo hermoso para ti.

 

La joven no estaba segura de eso, solo podía mirar a través de la gran bóveda cristalina del techo de su palacio a aquellas estrellas titilantes que volvían a relucir, deseando que eso fuera cierto. Le dolió perder a Granate así como le hizo daño la forma en la que lo supo. Cuando charló con Tom, el hijo de Idina, antes de regresar a la Luna. El muchacho le pidió un momento a solas. Ella, pese a no tener muchas ganas, aceptó. Y de hecho parecía que aquel chico no se atrevía a hablar puesto que permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato.

-Bien. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme, Tom?- Preguntó ella con suavidad.-

 

El joven miró detenidamente a aquella hermosa chica, de casi dieciocho años ya, convertida en toda una mujer, bella como su madre y de temperamento fuerte como los saiyans, pero al tiempo amable. Finalmente, reuniendo todo su valor, fue capaz de musitar.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos, Alice…  
-Yo a ti también, y a Loren, y a tus padres.- Pudo sonreír ella, aliviada por lo que escuchaba.- Me habéis acogido como si de una más de vuestra familia se tratara. Jamás lo olvidaré.  
-Tampoco yo podré olvidar lo que siento por ti.- Le confesó su interlocutor, dejándola sin palabras esta vez.- Te quiero…

 

Dándose cuenta del cambio de expresión de la joven y de su confusión, el chico decidió que, era ese momento o nunca…

-Sabes muy bien que Granate tiene que irse…Ahora es oficial y recibirá destino. Tendrá que marcharse…  
-Puede venir a la Tierra, y yo como princesa de la Luna, pedir a mis padres que soliciten para él un destino en mi mundo, como agregado…- Replicó finalmente, añadiendo no sin pesar por su contertulio.- No estaremos separados mucho tiempo. Nos queremos, ya lo sabes…lo que me pides no puede ser.

 

Pero lo que la chica no esperaba era que Tom sonriera débilmente moviendo la cabeza y afirmase.

-Te equivocas Alice. Él tiene una cosa muy importante que hacer. Alguna vez, cuando éramos niños, escuché a Asthel hablar con Granate y con Maray. Ellos se irán, junto con otros…  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Inquirió la muchacha, ahora tornando su tranquila expresión en otra más inquieta.- ¿Irse a dónde?...Él no me ha contado nada de eso…  
-Seguramente porque no quiso hacerte sufrir, pero ahora ya es inevitable. No te hagas falsas ilusiones…no saben ni siquiera si regresarán. – Le pidió su interlocutor.-

 

Aunque la joven interpretó aquello de otra manera y furiosa ahora, se encaró con él.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué pretendes conseguir? Yo… yo no te quiero, Tom. No de esa forma. Te lo dije hace tiempo y eso no va a cambiar. ¿Es que no ves que el tratar de apartarme de Granate con esos pretextos no te servirá de nada? Me has decepcionado. Nunca creí que fueras capaz de algo así. Ya…ya no tenemos nada más que hablar tú y yo.

 

El aludido bajó la cabeza tratando de no llorar pero le fue imposible. Apenas pudo musitar con el tono entrecortado y tintes de frustración.

-Está bien, si no me crees a mí, pregúntaselo a él. Yo jamás te mentiría. Princesa de la Luna… Dime, ¿acaso no es mejor tener junto a ti a alguien que te quiera que estar sola?...

 

Sin embargo Alice no le replicó, ni siquiera quiso mirarle, se giró dándole la espalda y marchándose de allí. Cuando a las pocas horas embarcó, se despidió afectuosamente del resto de la familia. Aunque el muchacho no acudió. Idina estaba realmente sorprendida.

-No sé cómo este hijo mío ha dejado de venir a despedirte.- Pudo decir tratando de disculparle.- No lo entiendo, él te aprecia mucho.  
-Tranquila. No pasa nada.- Sonrió débilmente Alice para argumentar con voz queda.- Es que tenía algo que hacer… se despidió de mí hace un rato. Te aseguro que no se olvidó de decirme adiós.

 

Eso dejó más aliviada a Idina y a su esposo. A su vez, Loren, que había crecido hasta ser una atractiva joven morena, esbelta y casi tan alta como su madre, le dio dos besos a su amiga y le deseó suerte alejándose con ella unos pasos para poder hablar si ser oídas…

-¡Cuídate Alice! Espero que podamos hablar por el espejo. Si es que no estás muy ocupada. Mira - Afirmó entregándole un paquetito de unos cuarenta por cuarenta centímetros.- Esto es para ti.

 

La princesa lo miró detenidamente y entonces lo abrió con cuidado descubriendo un hermoso retrato de ella misma que la emocionó.

-Gracias Loren…Muchas gracias…Lo pondré en mi habitación, cada vez que lo mire os recordaré. Has sido una buena amiga, siento no haberme portado igual…-Remachó sinceramente arrepentida de su inicial falta de interés, cuando llegó a Bios hacía ya algunos años.- ¡Ojalá pudiera corresponder a tu regalo!…pero lo haré…  
\- No digas eso. Tú también has sido una buena amiga para mí. Solo te pediré una cosa.- Le comentó entre susurros.-  
-Claro, lo que quieras.- Afirmó su interlocutora con tono más jovial.-  
-Perdona a mi hermano, por favor. Él te quiere mucho. No puede evitarlo. Y no te engañó…sé que nunca lo haría. Él sabía lo de tu novio, de veras, lo supo hace tiempo y nunca quiso decírtelo para que no sufrieras. No hasta que no llegara el momento. El mismo Granate se lo pidió…

 

Alice abrió la boca con un gesto de sorpresa y quiso responder, pero no supo que decir. Además, Idina y Michael se aproximaron.

-Ya va a salir el cohete.- Comentó el padre de su amiga.- Buen viaje…  
-Si, en cuanto llegues llámanos.- Le pidió Idina.-

 

Aunque ahora la joven princesa lloraba, los adultos pensaron que era debido a la emoción por la despedida y se abrazaron a ella. Loren le dio un abrazo aún mayor y finalmente Alice se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a embarcar…Ahora rememoraba aquello en su reino…pensando con tristeza que ojalá hubiese podido ir con él. Ella, una mujer ya adulta, capaz hasta de convertirse en súper saiyan. 

-¿Por qué no me pidió que le acompañase?- Pudo sollozar ante las caras de lástima de sus padres, más cuando ella agregó.- Podría haber luchado a su lado. Contra quienes quieran que fuesen sus enemigos. ¡Papá, tú sabes que puedo!

 

Y para subrayar aquello se transformó tornando sus hermosos cabellos azabaches en unos de color oro, sus azules ojos brillaron aún más si cabía. Su cuerpo despidió una enorme cantidad de energía que hacía flotar la falda de su vestido, así como la de su madre, al tiempo que ondulaba el resto de las ropas que llevaban.

-Soy una princesa de la Luna, soy una guerrera saiyan… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- Gritó ahora llena de dolor.-  
-Hija, cálmate.- Le pidió su consternada madre.- No era posible. Esa misión no te correspondía a ti.  
-Eso es. Verás cariño.- Le explicó su padre.- A veces lo más duro y sacrificado precisamente es no luchar. Saber cuándo debes permanecer al margen y confiar en las personas que quieres. En este caso no es cuestión de fuerza física. Esto va mucho más allá.  
-Tu padre dice la verdad.- Convino Neherenia abrazando a su desconsolada hija, en tanto sentenciaba.- Tu vida y tu misión están aquí. Y debes ser fuerte, pero no de la forma equivocada. Tu fortaleza la medirás con tu capacidad de renunciar, y de esperar, que es la misma que la de amar. Hace muchos años a mi pesar aprendí eso también.   
-¡No, no quiero estar sola, mamá! - Gimió la muchacha, cesando de ser una súper saiyan y retornando a su aspecto normal.- No lo soportaré…  
-No estás sola cariño, nunca estarás sola. Si no te cierras a ellas siempre tendrás personas que te querrán. Eso es algo que la Guerrera Luna y sus amigas me enseñaron a mí una vez.- Repuso dulcemente su madre.-  
-Te esperaré Granate. No importa lo que tardes. Aquí permaneceré y cuando vuelvas al fin podremos estar juntos…- Suspiró la joven princesa sin dejar de mirar ese cielo cuajado de estrellas.-

 

Lo mismo sucedió en Bios, la Tierra y otros lugares. Al menos ahora una nueva tregua les era dada a todos. En el palacio de Cristal Tokio se sucedieron las demostraciones de fidelidad ante los monarcas. Gran parte de la opinión pública les achacó aquel nuevo milagro de salvación. Muchas personas abogaron incluso para que ellos y no otros fuesen los auténticos gobernantes de la Tierra. Aunque en esta ocasión, los soberanos no replicaron a eso.

-Les dejaremos decir todo lo que quieran.- Comentaba Endimión a su esposa y al resto de las princesas allí reunidas.- Y cuando se cansen pasará. Al menos durante el tiempo que sea posible las gentes deben recobrar sus vidas normales.  
-En cualquier caso ahora ya no depende de nosotros.- Ojalá que el Mensajero y su grupo lo consigan.- Deseó Serenity quien sonriendo esta vez, se palpó su vientre y miró a su sonriente esposo para declarar.- Princesas…debemos daros una noticia…

 

Todas se aproximaron, excepto Ami que se quedó un poco atrás sonriendo a la par que los reyes cuando Serenity les desveló.

-La Pequeña Dama está en camino.  
-¿Vuelve del Futuro?- Inquirió la princesa de Venus…  
\- Espero que venga con las sailors asteroides.- Añadió Hotaru.- Hace mucho que no las vemos…  
-¿Cuándo va a venir?- Quiso saber la princesa de Júpiter.-  
-Creo que en cuestión de siete meses más o menos.- Terció Mercurio sin ser capaz de evitar una delatora risita.-  
-Espera un momento. Entonces eso, ¿Quiere decir que?- Exclamó Marte señalando a su reina para rematar entre incrédula y llena de alegría.- ¿Estás embarazada?  
-De ocho semanas según me dijo Ami.- Sonrió la interpelada.-   
-¡Enhorabuena majestades! – Las felicitó la princesa de Urano.-  
-Si. Es una gran noticia, digna de ser festejada.- Terció la princesa de Neptuno.-  
-Lo haremos pero con discreción de momento. Ya sabes lo que nos jugamos.- Afirmó el rey.-  
-Luna, Artemis y Diana ya han sido informados en el futuro. Por eso le pedirán a Chibiusa que no acuda más a visitarnos, ahora que ya estará físicamente aquí.- Les comentó Serenity.-  
-Claro, hay que evitar la paradoja temporal.- Afirmó la princesa de Plutón.- En fin, solo deseo que todo salga bien, para que la Pequeña Dama pueda nacer, crecer y vivir feliz.  
-Por desgracia, eso ya no está en nuestras manos. - Suspiró su soberana que, con la atención del resto puesta en ella, sentenció.- Ahora son los nueve de quienes dependemos. Debemos confiar en ellos. Van a comenzar su auténtica misión y él se ocupará de mostrarles el camino…

 

Y nadie replicó a eso, sin embargo todos desearon que las cosas les fueran bien a aquellos muchachos, el destino de todo lo creado iba a depender de ello…


	39. El retorno de Azrael con increíbles revelaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin se han reunido los nueve, Azrael les desvelará secretos más allá de su comprensión.

El líder del grupo se situó en el centro de un improvisado círculo formado por el resto y habló...

\- Soy Asthel, para los que no me conozcáis, hijo de Leval y Amatista, nieto de Roy Beruche, Esmeralda y Diamante. 

 

El muchacho recordaba no sin nostalgia a todos sus amigos y compañeros en tanto se presentaba. Pero no solo a los allí presentes, sino a sus amigos y familiares que quedaron en su mundo y en la Tierra. De hecho el joven había vivido una vida feliz y normal. Aunque jalonada por aquellas visitas de los dioses y sus habilidades tan extraordinarias. No obstante, la mayor parte del tiempo la cotidianeidad fue la norma. Estudiar, no llegar tarde a casa, comenzar a salir con chicas…le venía a la mente el recuerdo de Madeleine, a la que sabía que también debía de renunciar. Pensaba en eso cuando recordó una conversación que tuvo haría ya algunos años con su padre. Los dos estaban pasando una tarde tranquila en casa, dado que Amatista había ido de compras con Maray, a los pocos días de haberse celebrado el certamen de Miss Bios. 

-Bueno hijo, ¿cómo se presenta esta temporada?- Quiso saber su padre en tanto veían por lo Holo tele algunas imágenes de partidos clásicos de baloncesto.-   
-Pues, tras ganar este campeonato el reto ahora es repetir el próximo año.- Replicó el muchacho.-  
-Si- convino su interlocutor ahora con un tinte reflexivo para decir señalando a la pantalla.- Mira, ahí está tu abuelo.

 

En las imágenes aparecía Roy haciendo unos mates, después podían verse una selección de sus mejores asistencias y robos de balón. Se hablaba de él como de uno de los mejores jugadores de la historia en la competición. Ganador de varios anillos y asimismo un carismático entrenador. Al hilo de aquello Asthel sonrió declarando no sin admiración.

-¡El abuelo era muy bueno jugando!…le encanta el baloncesto. ¡Y como entrenador es fantástico!

 

Ahora fue Leval quién sonrió de forma leve para asentir despacio y confesar.

-A veces creo que quedó decepcionado conmigo porque no me decidí a jugar como él, en plan profesional. Seguro que estará encantado con verte a ti jugando en el equipo del instituto, y el próximo año en el de la universidad.  
-Sé que el abuelo Roy está muy orgulloso de ti, papá. Siempre que le he visto me lo ha dicho.- Contestó el chico.- Presume a la menor ocasión…  
-Es curioso.- Replicó su padre añadiendo no sin analizar aquello con cierta sorpresa.- Al parecer tanto tú como tu hermana habéis hecho lo que quizás los padres de tu madre y los míos esperaban de nosotros. Seguir sus pasos. Y me alegro, puesto que tanto tu abuela Esmeralda como mi padre no lograron que ni tu madre ni yo continuásemos la tradición familiar. Al menos en eso.  
-Los abuelos os quieren mucho.- Aseveró Asthel.- Y tanto Maray como yo somos felices haciendo lo que nos gusta hacer. Al menos en tanto podamos.- Remachó ahora con un tono menos animado.-

 

Su padre no pareció percatarse de eso, o si lo hizo posiblemente creyera que el chico se refería a otras cosas, puesto que respondió.

-A todos nos llega el momento de centrarnos en la vida y dedicarnos a una profesión. Disfruta tu etapa de estudiante y de juventud mientras puedas…  
-Si papá. Lo haré. - Sonrió el muchacho que decidió que era mejor no aclarar el trasfondo de sus palabras.-

 

Recordaba esos momentos junto a su padre con mucho cariño. Estaba muy unido a él y a su madre, hermana y abuelos. Aunque respecto de su progenitor no había tenido demasiado tiempo de pasarlo a solas y conversar de ese tipo de cosas con él. Leval había estado muy ocupado con sus obligaciones militares. No obstante eso no le impidió preocuparse por sus hijos y tratar de estar a su lado. Ahora había llegado el momento para Asthel de dejar esa vida tan agradable, la vida que un muchacho corriente de su edad podría haber seguido disfrutando, puesto que tenía una misión fundamental que realizar.

-Siempre supe de un modo u otro que este momento llegaría.- Se dijo con tintes reflexivos y algo tristes.-

 

Pero ahora estaba rodeado por otros muchachos y muchachas tan o más jóvenes que él que debían hacer ese mismo sacrificio. Ninguno de ellos lo pidió tampoco. Y miró a su hermana en tanto pensaba en eso. La pobre chica no parecía haber estado destinada en un principio a compartir su carga, al menos eso había creído hasta que, siendo niño, le revelaron que así sería. Y él también conocía otro secreto. La muchacha debería acompañarle en su misión y tendría además otro destino reservado. De este modo la presentó declarando.

-Ella es Maray, mi hermana menor.- Le cedió el sitio a la muchacha que saludó al resto. -  
-¿Qué tal estáis?- Preguntó de forma educada, añadiendo.- A la mayoría ya os conozco, pero a algunos nunca os había visto. Sé que, como mi hermano y yo, estáis destinados a esta importantísima tarea. Seguro que haremos un buen equipo todos juntos.

 

La chica no podía abstraerse tampoco a sus recuerdos. Había dejado atrás a sus padres, sus abuelos, el resto de la familia y amigos. E incluso a su novio. De todos modos algo le decía que si triunfaban en aquella misión volvería a verle. Pero ahora su mente voló hacía algunos meses atrás, cuando visitó la casa de sus abuelos paternos en Nueva York, aprovechando que la casa Deveraux hacía una gira por allí. Su abuela Esmeralda enseguida quiso que ella fuese para ver a su familia. Curiosamente fue Maray quién les dio noticias de Brian y del resto de los que se encontraban en Bios. Asimismo les dio recuerdos de la veterana diseñadora. Tanto sus abuelos como Kerria y Sam la acribillaron a preguntas.

-¿Qué tal el mundo de la moda?- Quiso saber Roy con innegable buen humor.- ¿Se liga mucho?  
-Muy bien abuelo. - Sonrió la chica obviando esa broma y sintiéndose realmente contenta al afirmar.- Es mi sueño hecho realidad.  
-Eso está muy bien.- Terció Bertie sosteniendo una mano de su nieta con afecto.-  
-¿Y qué se cuenta nuestro hijo?- Quiso saber Kerria que estaba a su vez de la mano de Sam.-  
-Tanto él como Mimet están saliendo juntos por lo que yo sé. - Les contó su interlocutora.- Les va muy bien, ella ya es doctora y él está a punto de terminar.  
-Economista como su padre.- Sonrió Samantha, al agregar.- Y como yo.  
-Sí, eso nunca viene mal. - Afirmó Roy.- ¡Es estupendo tener a alguien que sea capaz de hacerte la declaración de la Renta! - Remachó jovialmente pasándole un afectuoso brazo por los hombros a su nuera.-  
-Tampoco es para tanto, la tuya es muy fácil de hacer. - Sonrió Samantha.-  
-Siempre había creído que te dedicabas a la publicidad y el marketing, tía Sam.- Comentó Maray.-  
-Bueno, verás. Encontré trabajo en una agencia de publicidad, porque tengo un master en marketing mix, pero realmente soy economista.- Le explicó la aludida.-  
-¡Es un chollo!, una abogada y una economista en la familia. - Sonrió Bertie mirando a su hija y a Sam con orgullo.-  
-Sí, y ahora además contaremos con Brian.- Declaró la madre de éste con patente satisfacción también.-  
-Dentro de poco podréis poner vuestro propio despacho de abogados y consulting financiero a lo grande. Malden & Malden.- Declaró Roy con su teatralidad habitual a la hora de bromear. Aunque quizás en esta ocasión no fuese una broma.- ¡Y yo podría ser vuestro primer cliente!

De todos modos su esposa y las demás se rieron. Desde luego eso no parecía una idea tan descabellada. Fue Kerria la que reanudó el cuestionario hacia su sobrina…

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal te va en todo lo demás?- Quiso con tono de complicidad.-  
-Pues veréis.- Pudo decir la muchacha ruborizándose.- Hace poco estuve con mi novio. Tenía un permiso y vino a verme a París.  
-¡Vaya!- Exclamó su abuelo tratando de hacer memoria para decir.- ¿Tu novio no es ese chico que es nieto de Ail y Ann?  
-Sí, el hijo de la hermana mayor de Debbie. - Suspiró Kerria afirmando con un toque de nostalgia.- El mundo, ¡qué digo!, el universo, es un pañuelo.  
-El destino tiene estas cosas.- Afirmó Beruche.- Nunca sabes por dónde te va a sorprender…

 

Su nieta les miró a todos ahora con expresión reflexiva e incluso bastante seria y algo entristecida y musitó, dejándoles perplejos.

-Si. Y a veces creo que nuestras vidas parecieran diseñadas por alguien. Una fuerza muy por encima de nuestro entendimiento para que ese tipo de causalidades se den.

 

Nadie supo que contestar, la palabra que empleó la muchacha era causalidad, no casualidad. Si alguien pudo reparar en ello no lo hizo notar. Aunque enseguida pasaron a otros temas y aquello aparentemente se olvidó. A la hora de instalarse Maray se alojó en el cuarto que fuera de su padre. Allí contemplaba los trofeos, fotografías y recuerdos que éste había dejado. La chica supo que él también tuvo un destino trazado. Incluso otro Leval, de un futuro apocalíptico y terrible, vino al pasado a cambiar la historia y eso puso en marcha todos los acontecimientos para que tanto ella, como su hermano llegasen a este mundo. La joven se sentó en la cama, meditaba sobre eso y otras cosas. De pronto, sin saber cómo ni porqué, comenzó a tararear una bella melodía y a cantar una canción en una lengua que desconocía pero que le vino a la mente. 

Hi-ri-u  
Ho-ro-ro  
Ho-ri-u

Hoireann- is –oro  
Ta muid beo  
Him-oro-ho

Go deo na ndeor

(ENYA The long ships Crédito al autor)

 

Era como si presintiese la llegada de un invisible barco que acudiera a buscarla desde un vasto océano, a la orilla en la que estaba. Y de algún modo, sabía que tendría que embarcar en él. No supo cuánto estuvo así, pero al terminar, como si de una especie de trance se tratase, se giró descubriendo allí a su abuela Bertie y a sus tías Kerria y Sam, junto a su abuelo. Todos la observaban maravillados.

-Hija mía. ¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción?- Le preguntó Beruche con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-  
-No lo sé. – Repuso suavemente ella.- Me vino sin más…  
-Yo recuerdo haberla escuchado.- Terció Roy con tono entre asombrado y lleno de emoción también, sobre todo al afirmar con rotundidad.- Pero no en esta vida.  
-¡Ha sido algo increíble! - Pudo decir Sam sin salir de su asombro.- Cantabas con una voz maravillosa y tu pelo… ¡brillaba en un tono blanco tan hermoso!  
-¿Qué significa? – Quiso saber Kerria-  
-No lo sé.- Admitió su sobrina.- Ya os lo dije, me llegan a la mente y tengo que cantar, es como si no pudiera contenerlas en mi interior y tuviera que expresar lo que me hacen sentir.

 

Pero fue entonces Bertie la que sonriendo les tradujo con voz suave y llena de nostalgia.

-Estamos vivos, por siempre y para siempre…Eso es lo que quiere decir. Que somos inmortales, que, pase lo que pase perduraremos…En otros mundos, otros lugares y otros tiempos…Creedme, lo sabemos muy bien.- Remachó mirando cariñosamente a su esposo que le devolvió esa misma expresión.-   
-Sí, es verdad.- Admitió la chica sonriendo con afecto y timidez a todos los presentes. Y declarando con voz queda.- A veces me sucede que pierdo la noción del tiempo y de lo que estoy haciendo. Es como si viajase a lugares que ni siquiera son de este mundo. Pero sé que están ahí y sé que me están llamando…Algún día, no muy lejano ya, tendré que ir…

 

Los demás se miraron atónitos. Aunque sus abuelos cruzaron a su vez sendas miradas de pesar combinadas sin embargo con orgullo.

-Hija.- Le dijo Bertie tomando sus manos entre las de ella.- Eso es porque eres alguien muy especial. Al parecer has conectado con unos poderes muy elevados y ellos te transmiten muchas cosas.

 

Y la aludida suspiró ahora con un poso de tristeza en su mirada y en su tono de voz cuando declaró.

-¡Ojalá no hubiera sido así! Muchas veces desearía ser simplemente una chica que lucha por alcanzar sus sueños. Que comparte su vida con sus seres queridos y que piensa en su futuro.  
-Cariño. Trata de disfrutar de tu vida y de los que te queremos todo lo que puedas. Eso es lo que yo aprendí.- Le susurró su tía Kerria con cariño y dulzura, para darle un beso en la mejilla.- Hazlo en tanto tengas esa oportunidad.

 

Maray asintió sonriendo más reconfortada, se abrazó a todos sus parientes y quiso seguir ese consejo. Al poco tiempo retornó a Paris y después fue a ver a sus padres. De eso hacía algún tiempo ya, pero le pareció de pronto que hubiese transcurrido una eternidad. Y ahora, bueno, ahí estaba, con ese grupo que compartía el peso de su tarea…

-Lo hice lo mejor que pude. Por lo menos sí que pude realizar mis sueños.- Pensaba con melancolía.-

 

Después les tocó el turno a las gemelas. Alusa, la mayor por unos minutos, habló por las dos...

\- Soy Alusa y ella es mi hermana gemela Minara. Somos hijas de Mazoui y Satory, nietas de Karaberasu y Mathew y de Ian y Jennifer.

 

Su hermana pensaba también en lo que habían vivido. Desde que, siendo muy pequeñas, Asthel les devolviese a su madre del Más Allá, lo supieron. Estarían destinadas a hacer algo muy importante. Por supuesto que siguieron con sus vidas normales y estudiaron. Tampoco se privaron de salir con chicos. E incluso a veces, por mera diversión, de tratar de confundirles haciéndose pasar la una por la otra. En ese particular no llegaron a enamorarse de verdad de ninguno. Una de la razones fue que nadie fuese capaz de distinguirlas cuando se permutaban. Eso, en opinión de las jóvenes, quería decir que sus pretendientes no las querían lo bastante. Pensaban que, de existir un verdadero amor, sus parejas las habría distinguido sin lugar a dudas de la otra hermana. Ahora Minara pensaba que había sido mejor así. Su gemela compartía aquella impresión. De hecho, muchas veces no necesitaban hablar para comunicarse. Las unía un vínculo que nació con ellas. De todos modos Alusa, como la mayor y más decidida de las dos, era la que había llevado la iniciativa casi siempre. A la hora de salir, llegar tarde, incluso discutir con sus padres. Ahora confiaba en que, junto a su hermana y el resto de esos jóvenes que las acompañaban, pudieran culminar con éxito aquella trascendental misión. Las dos chicas habían conversado mucho con su padre acerca de sus orígenes y su naturaleza. Por fortuna no dieron muestras de atravesar una pubertad como la que tuvo que sufrir Mazoui. Quizás al tener predominio de herencia humana en sus genes aquella influencia se hubiera minimizado. Desde luego los padres de ambas siempre las quisieron, cuidaron y alentaron en todo y las miraron con orgullo en su primer día como empleadas oficiales de la Master Corporation. Sucedió al poco de licenciarse, Alusa en ingeniería Industrial y de Infraestructuras, Minara en empresariales y gestión.

-No podría estar más orgulloso de vosotras. Habéis estudiado mucho y trabajado duro para terminar con tan buenas notas.- Las felicitó su padre.-  
-Si hijas. Ojalá vuestro abuelo Ian pudiera ver en qué dos hermosas e inteligentes mujeres os habéis convertido. - Suspiró Satory.-  
-Creo que el abuelo lo sabe. - Sonrió Minara elevando la mirada hacia el techo.- Y que lo ha visto.  
-Es verdad.- Convino Alusa haciendo lo propio para rematar.- Nos gustaría mostrarnos dignas de él y de vosotros.  
-Ya lo sois.- Las abrazó Satory con visible satisfacción, para añadir.- Ahora vendrán el abuelo Mathew, la abuela Karaberasu y la tía Katherine. Les hemos llamado para que puedan felicitaros.  
-Si, en cuanto les conté que ibais a venir quisimos organizar una pequeña celebración. - Sonrió Mazoui.-

 

Alusa recordaba aquello con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia. Su familia siempre fue un grupo de personas estupendas que rodearon a ambas de mucho amor. Y aunque ella era la más traviesa de las dos, quizás fuese en el fondo la más sentimental.

-Papá, Mamá, abuelos. Os echaré mucho de menos.- Pensó con añoranza.-

 

Por su parte Minara se acordaba también con nostalgia de esos momentos pasados con sus padres, sus abuelos y su tía Katherine. Sabía que ésta quiso hacerle un regalo muy especial. Aunque ella lo rechazó puesto que estaba segura de que otra persona sería mucho más indicada para tenerlo. ¡Quién iba a decirle que al final ella también compartiría ese mismo destino!…

-Espero que seamos dignas de vosotros y de todos vuestros esfuerzos.- Se dijo con la esperanza de que así fuera.-

 

Entonces tocó el turno del muchacho moreno y de ojos verdes que estaba junto a ellas, y con el que sentían una gran afinidad. Posiblemente debido a orígenes comunes. De hecho Minara le miró con una mezcla de agradecimiento y simpatía. Su hermana Alusa también atendió a sus palabras con cortesía y respeto. 

\- Soy Granate,- se presentó éste tomando la palabra. - Hijo de Sandy y Coraíon, nieto de Petz y Zafiro y de Robert e ILaya.

 

Y se sentía muy orgulloso en tanto lo recordaba. Desgraciadamente su abuelo falleció hacía poco tiempo. Su madre pese a todo lo superó bien. Ella misma le dijo que aquello era ley de vida. Lo cierto es que Sandy, pese a su edad, seguía pareciendo una chica joven, casi tanto como su propio hijo. El muchacho se acordaba, ahora no sin una sonrisa, de cómo tuvo que disuadir a más de un compañero de acercársela. Una de las veces paseaba por el campo de su academia militar junto con su amigo Roger. Era otro cadete, un tipo de pelo rubio y ojos marrones que se había dejado un fino bigote. Charlaban sobre temas anodinos cuando estaban llegando al edificio de las clases. Allí, el muchacho sonrió al descubrir a su madre que le aguardaba. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa dirigiéndose hasta ellos. No vestía de forma particularmente llamativa, en esa mañana de cielo encapotado y algo de llovizna, quizás al contrario. Una chaqueta burdeos de tweet, pantalones blancos largos y negras botas de montar hasta la rodilla por fuera del pantalón. Aunque pese a ello, a la vista de su larga melena morena y sus ojos verdes albahaca, acompañados eso sí de las formas tan voluptuosas que marcaba incluso con ese vestuario, Roger enseguida le cuchicheó a su divertido compañero.

-¡Joer tío! ¿Has visto que piba? No me fastidies que la conoces. ¿Es tu novia o te la estás ligando?  
-No. ¡No tengo ese tipo de interés con ella! - Pudo replicar el chico tratando de aguantar la risa.-  
-Pues preséntamela y te deberé una, ¡mejor dicho!, dos…- Le pidió su compañero con tanta vehemencia que le hizo reír.-  
-Muy bien, si es tu gusto. – Repuso él sonriendo.-  
-¡Ya te digo! - Exclamó su amigo.-

 

Y sin pensarlo dos veces se aproximaron hasta coincidir con esa morena tan espectacular. Ella saludó como si tal cosa dándole dos sentidos besos en las mejillas a Granate que preguntó entre divertido y algo sorprendido.

-¿Cómo tú por aquí?...  
-Tenía la mañana libre y fui a montar a caballo. Pensé qué si tenías permiso, quizás te apetecería que almorzáramos juntos, cariño…- Fue la jovial respuesta.-

 

Al oír eso a buen seguro que Roger pensó que esa mujer estaba realmente interesada por su compañero. Lo cual divirtió todavía más a Granate que, fiel a su palabra y para seguir un poco más con esa confusión, le dijo entonces a su interlocutora.

-Te voy a presentar a mi amigo, se llama Roger Carter. Está en mi promoción. Roger, ésta es Sandy Ann Lassart.  
-Vaya, tiene el mismo apellido que tú.- Sonrió él, aventurándose para preguntarle a esa hermosa chica.- ¿Eres la hermana de Granate, quizás?  
-Casi.- Replicó ella sonriendo, para desvelar dejando helado a ese rubio muchacho.- Pero no, soy su madre.  
-¡No puede ser!- Pudo replicar éste del todo asombrado.- No me lo puedo creer…  
-¡Pues te aseguro que lo es! - Rio su amigo para preguntar ahora a su risueña progenitora. -¿Qué tal papá? ¿Ha vuelto ya de nuestra luna?  
-No hijo. Todavía sigue allí tratando de ver qué posibilidades de construcción hay para las infraestructuras.- Suspiró ella que más jovialmente volvió a su tema inicial para proponer.- Entonces, ¿puedes venir a comer conmigo? Si tu amigo quiere que se una a nosotros.

 

No obstante, el azorado chico apenas si pudo pretextar en tanto movía ambas manos con cierta prevención…

-No, no puedo, lo siento. Gracias pero tengo que irme, había quedado dentro de media hora. Oye tío, lo siento. No quise decir…bueno, nada, nos vemos luego…

 

Al menos Granate suspiró aliviado, sabía que eso era cierto. Se rio asintiendo con gesto desenfadado hacia su amigo. Se despidieron de él aunque su madre no parecía tan contenta. Mientras los dos se alejaban paseando el chico bromeó con jocosidad tras contarle lo que Roger había dicho de ella…

-¡Hay que ver mamá! Es que levantas pasiones. Dentro de poco van a decir que eres mi hermana pequeña.

 

Pero enseguida guardó silencio cuando observó la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de su progenitora, que musitó.

-No es algo que me guste precisamente, hijo.  
-Pero no es algo tan malo. - La intentó animar su interlocutor en tanto llegaban a la cafetería de la academia, repleta de jóvenes cadetes y tomaban asiento.- Eso de tener una madre tan joven y tan guapa me llena de orgullo. ¡Podrías pasar por cualquier de mis compañeras de academia! No, más aún. ¡Estás mucho mejor que la mayoría de ellas!…

 

Sandy sonrió pese a todo, su hijo sabía cómo animarla, era capaz de desdramatizar cualquier cosa. En eso era igual que Coraíon, el padre de aquel estupendo muchacho con el que fue bendecida hacía ya más de veinte años. Pese a todo, ella quiso serle sincera y le comentó.

-Cariño, para ti nunca fue un secreto como soy y quién fue mi madre. Sabes que desde pequeño te pedimos que no lo contaras, sobre todo porque la gente no lo entendería.  
-Tú nunca has tenido problemas con eso. Al menos que recuerde.- Opuso el muchacho que no parecía inquietado por aquello.- Ni yo tampoco.  
-Bueno, desde los doce años sufrí mucho por causa de mi naturaleza. Lo pasé muy mal, hijo.- Le confesó con pesar, para sorpresa y consternación del muchacho.- Pero ahora a mi edad puedo controlarme ya perfectamente. Ya no me preocupa cambiar de aspecto o sufrir ciertos impulsos. - Respondió su contertulia, que, suspiró para sentenciar.- Siempre di gracias a Dios porque tú no heredaste esa parte de mí. Pero lo que más temo ahora ya no es eso. Es precisamente que la parte genética mía que no tienes me separe poco a poco de tu padre y de ti.

 

El chico asintió, comenzaba a comprender. Él, que estaba estudiando para oficial y se especializaba en la rama fitosanitaria de la flota, no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de las implicaciones de aquello. Por supuesto a eso añadía sus estudios sobre los arcanos y las cosas que tanto su abuelo Robert, como en sueños su abuela ILaya le revelasen. Y dado que jamás había experimentado ninguno de los síntomas que ella le describió como propios de los híbridos, asumía al igual que su progenitora que sus genes no estaban afectados por su herencia demoniaca. Pero eso tenía sus pros y también sus contras. El chico sí que crecía e iba haciéndose adulto a un ritmo normal. Seguramente llegado el momento envejecería de igual modo. Quizás llegara el día en el que, desgraciadamente, la chanza que hizo antes se convirtiera en una terrible realidad. En lugar de tomarles por madre e hijo, ahora les tomaban por hermanos, pero. ¿Y si llegara el momento en el que les comenzasen a tomar por padre e hija? Ahora él observaba a su madre con creciente preocupación. Comprendía el porqué de su desolación.

-No tengas miedo por eso, mamá…- Se apresuró a decir.-  
-Ya solo me gustaría ser una mujer normal. Envejecer junto a tu padre y que un día nos hicieras abuelos.- Le confesó su contertulia.-  
-Sé que todo irá bien. No sufras más. Por favor. - Le susurró el muchacho ahora, tras posar una mano sobre las de su progenitora.- Eso no podrá separarnos nunca.

 

Estaba claro que la mujer deseaba creer en eso, pero no era sencillo. No obstante se esforzó por dejar el tema de lado y charlar con su hijo de otras cosas más agradables. Últimamente no compartían demasiado tiempo los dos juntos. Sandy precisamente se apuntó a clases de equitación porque el chico ya prácticamente vivía en la academia militar y se pasaba el día lejos de casa. Ese picadero al menos estaba cerca y siempre que podía, tras trotar un poco, (a veces con Amatista que fue quien la aficionó), iba a verle. En ocasiones, como ese día, coincidía que le encontraba en alguna hora libre. De modo que no iba a desperdiciar esos momentos con conversaciones acerca de temas tan deprimentes. Dejó por tanto que él le contase que sus exámenes estaban próximos.

-¿Y qué tal con tu princesa de la Luna?- Quiso saber más jovialmente Sandy, tratando de aparcar el tema anterior.-  
-Bien mamá. Lo malo es que tendrá que volver pronto a su mundo. Pero en cuanto me licencie puede que pida destino allí.  
-Algún día cariño. Deberás comentarle, ya sabes. Tus orígenes.- Le dijo su interlocutora con prevención.-  
-Lo haré. No te preocupes. Además, creo que ya lo sabe de sobra. Y también yo sé que ella es en parte saiyan. De modo que.- ¡Imagina el bebé que podría salir! Solo espero que nos dejase dormir por las noches, ¡ja, ja!… En serio mamá. Eso no es ningún problema. Nos queremos mucho, como papá y tú.

 

Eso hizo que su madre volviera a sonreír. Ahora era él mismo quién lo hacía, pero con nostalgia. Granate siempre supo que tendría que partir. En el fondo el hablar de su origen o de un traslado carecía de importancia. Su anhelo más profundo habría sido el haber tenido más tiempo para poder compartir su amor con Alice. Quizás haberse casado, vivir juntos, formar una familia y que esa misión tardase en llegar. Desgraciadamente hacía pocos meses que intuyó que el momento estaba próximo. De hecho él mismo fue a charlar con Tom, el hijo de Idina. Sabiendo lo que ese muchacho sentía por la princesa. Cuando le llamó no obstante el chico acudió con talante afable. Pese a todo siempre se habían llevado bien. Compartían incluso gustos por las artes esotéricas. Pero fue sacar el tema de la princesa de la Luna y la expresión del otro muchacho se tornó seria. Granate, consciente de ello, le explicó.

-Dentro de poco tendré que marcharme. Esa misión tan especial, la que llevo predestinado a realizar durante años, va a comenzar.  
-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí?- Quiso saber su contertulio que parecía estar a la defensiva, más cuando le escuchó añadir.- ¿Qué tengo yo que ver con eso?  
-Porque sé perfectamente lo que sientes por mi novia. Y te imaginarás que durante este tiempo no nos ha sido fácil. Ni a mí ni a ella…  
-De todos modos, no tienes por qué darme ninguna explicación. Está claro que Alice te prefirió a ti. Yo ni siquiera existo para ella.- Sentenció el joven con amargura.-  
-Escúchame Tom.- Le pidió su amigo, ahora con más amabilidad y tacto.- Jamás quise herirte, ni ella tampoco. Las cosas son así. Nos enamoramos. Sé que al principio no reparé en ella. Y vi como tú si tratabas de conquistarla. Eras amable, te ofrecías a invitarla. En cambio yo ponía excusas. Pero al final vi lo maravillosa que era y me enamoré también. Y ella lo hizo de mí. Podría decirte que la vida es injusta, que tú la viste primero… pero no sería sincero. Me alegra de que me eligiera en tu lugar.  
-Entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene esto? - Inquirió su dolido contertulio.- ¿Acaso solo quieres restregármelo para que no lo olvide cuando te marches? No te preocupes, no lo hago, nunca lo olvido.

 

Su interlocutor suspiró, tratando de tener paciencia. No deseaba una confrontación, nada más lejos de su ánimo. Era todo lo contrario, finalmente pudo responder con calma.

-Te he dicho que nunca quisimos hacerte ningún daño. Ni yo quiero hacérselo ahora a ella. No le he dicho nunca que un día tendré que irme. Al menos hay dos razones. La primera es que creía que tendría más tiempo, la segunda que deseo que seamos felices el poco que nos quede de estar juntos. Y por eso recurro ahora a ti. Como sé que la quieres, te pido un favor. ¡Cuida de ella! Quiero que seas tú quién se lo diga.  
-De modo que ahora no tienes valor para mirarla a los ojos y dejarla. ¿No es así?- Se indignó el otro chico.-

 

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, lejos de mostrarse enfadado por aquellas palabras o negarlas, Granate le puso las manos sobre los hombros y asintió, admitiendo sin reparos.

-No, no lo tengo. Me duele demasiado. La amo y es muy duro para mí. Tú mejor que nadie puedes comprenderme, Tom. Y si al menos sé que alguien a quién aprecio y en quién confío estará junto a ella y la querrá, me iré más tranquilo.

 

Su joven amigo asintió despacio. Desde luego no había esperado oír aquello. Entonces sí que pudo decir.

-No temas. Estaré a su lado, se lo diré cuando llegue el momento y cuidaré de ella. Tienes mi palabra. Haré lo que sea para hacerla feliz.

 

Su interlocutor esbozó una sonrisa agradecida y se dispuso a irse, aunque la voz de su amigo le llamó con tono tembloroso y emocionado para sentenciar.

-Y… Granate… Lo creas o no, también yo te echaré de menos. Eres mi amigo, y te prometo que siempre la querré. Por mí y por ti.

 

Y el interpelado sonrió una vez más, ahora volvía de aquellos agridulces recuerdos en tanto oía hablar a otro de sus compañeros de aventura.

\- Yo me llamo Brian, soy hijo de Kerria, Samantha y Brian y nieto de Roy y Beruche y de Steve y Margaret.  
\- Yo me llamo Mimet.- Intervino la atractiva muchacha de pelo platino que estaba a su lado. - Soy hija de Mimí y de Ken y nieta de Mimet y Daniel, Ornella y Raimond.

 

Al hilo de esas palabras Brian pensaba. Tuvo que superar alguna que otra prueba hasta llegar a este momento. Con sus madres que siempre le habían querido por encima de todo aprendió el valor de no prejuzgar a las personas y de defender los derechos de la gente, especialmente de los más débiles. También tuvo siempre a los abuelos Roy y Bertie que le apoyaron y le mostraron el camino cuando era un adolescente en conflicto con todo lo que le rodeaba. Después, su padre biológico, aunque en contadas ocasiones, estuvo ahí para apoyarle. Por desgracia la relación que éste tuvo con su esposa fue tan difícil que apenas pudo compartir con él más que unos pocos momentos. Luego llegó esa trágica situación. Su propia hermana Cindy y él se enamoraron. Al descubrir quiénes eran y el parentesco que les unía aquello fue terrible. El muchacho sufrió enormemente. Al fin pudo superarlo aunque no sin dificultad, después conoció a Mimet y las cosas mejoraron. Así, tras un tiempo, pudieron volver a verse. 

-Solo lamento que aquello tuviera que suceder.- Pensaba.- Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas…podríamos haber sido hermanos desde siempre.

 

Él se acordaba de como sucedió aquello. Como se sentía tan mal sus madres y sus abuelos le insistieron en que debía pedir ayuda profesional. A regañadientes finalmente aceptó. La psicóloga que le atendió era una vieja conocida de su madre, la francesa Michelle Arneau. Con bastante reputación debido a sus éxitos en casos similares. Pero lo que el muchacho no sabía es que su propia hermanastra acudía también a su consulta. Fue allí donde descubrió todo el resto de esa historia. Cindy desveló a la doctora las oscuras intenciones que había tenido y él lo supo. La muchacha estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida arrojándose por una ventana cuando se percató de la presencia de él allí. Gritando que era la única forma de demostrar su arrepentimiento. Por fortuna el chico fue muy rápido y tras convertirse en súper guerrero la rescató. Tras volar con ella de retorno al despacho de una asombrada Michelle, que todavía estaba pálida, Brian hizo que su temblorosa hermana se sentara. Cindy apenas era capaz de balbucear, sin parecer darse cuenta de cómo la había salvado él. Pero el chico, todavía preocupado y tras volver a su estado normal, centró en ella sus azules ojos y la miró con inquietud. Finalmente la chica pudo tartamudear entre sollozos.

-Brian…lo siento muchísimo. ¡Si te hubiera conocido antes!…si todo hubiera sido diferente… ¡nunca quise hacerte daño!…

 

El muchacho la abrazó dejándola llorar, y pudo finalmente decirle al separarse en tanto le acariciaba el mentón con afecto pero usando un tono serio.

-Lo que hiciste no estuvo nada bien. Pero tenías ese trauma desde niña. Mi madre no tuvo la culpa, pero tú creíste que sí. Y sé que estabas manipulada por esos tipejos de la Luna Negra. A pesar de eso debes entender que no me gusta lo que intentaste hacer. No te engañaré, es algo terrible y no sé si podré olvidarlo…

 

La chica lloró de nuevo con más angustia si cabía. Al fin pudo reunir la fuerza suficiente como para decir, tratando de mirarle entre las lágrimas.

-Lo sé. Sé que soy despreciable y comprendo que debas odiarme. Soy un monstruo…debiste dejarme caer…

 

No obstante Brian le acarició una mejilla y le apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos para negar con la cabeza y replicar esta vez con tono suave.

-No te odio Cindy. Y no eres despreciable. Al contrario. ¡Eres mi hermana y te quiero!, te quise al principio de conocerte y me enamoré de ti. Pero ahora eso es imposible. No he dicho que no pueda perdonarte, dije que no podré olvidar. Ni tú tampoco. Hacerlo no nos sería fácil a ninguno de los dos. Pero créeme, no quiero perder la oportunidad de tenerte a mi lado. Y ahora como a una hermana. Por favor, recupera las ganas de vivir por ti y por mí. Te necesito.

 

La emocionada interpelada pudo abrazarse a él gimiendo con tono agradecido y al tiempo lleno de dolor.

-Si…Te quiero Brian…y deseo más que nada en el mundo ser esa hermana para ti.

 

Atenta a todo aquello y sin interrumpir hasta ese instante, Michelle había tomado algunas notas. Visiblemente emocionada a su vez les dijo a los dos chicos.

-Esta situación es muy difícil. Admito que es de las más complejas que jamás haya visto en toda mi carrera, incluso en mi vida. Pero habéis hecho ya lo más duro que era abrir vuestros corazones al otro. Ya no habrá más malos entendidos. Ahora deberéis tener mucha paciencia e ir cimentando vuestra nueva relación paso a paso. Tendréis altibajos y mejores o peores momentos, pero con el tiempo todo mejorará. Estoy convencida de que así será.

 

Ellos escucharon sin hablar, más pendientes quizás de abrazarse. Aquello fue en efecto muy duro pero la psicóloga estaba en lo cierto. Por fin las cosas mejoraron. Al cabo del tiempo él retornó con Mimet y la presentó a su familia, incluida su hermanastra y a los padres de ésta. Recordó también como antes de despedirse de su madre, de Sam y los abuelos, tuvo una última conversación con Cindy. Salieron de paseo en la moto de él. Ella agarrándose fuertemente a su cintura. Tras parar en un parque cercano pasearon un poco. Brian le contó que tendría que irse lejos, muy lejos y que quizás no volviera. Aquello sumió a la chica en una gran tristeza. Ahora al menos también había comenzado a salir con un buen chico. No obstante ella le comentó.

-Es por eso que me contaste. Sobre esa especie de misión.  
-Si - asintió él bajando la mirada.- El momento se va acercando, lo presiento.

 

Su hermana se aproximó acariciándole de forma suave una mejilla y le susurró.

-Eres alguien realmente excepcional, y no lo digo solo por las cosas tan increíbles que eres capaz de hacer. Lo que sobre todo te define es que eres un gran chico. Bueno y cariñoso. Con un gran corazón. Te quiero mucho. Siempre lo haré.- Suspiró ahora armándose de valor para pronunciar las siguientes palabras, y al cabo de un instante pudo decir.- A pesar de todo, sé que no está bien, pero no puedo evitar amarte.

 

Y para subrayar eso, le dio un beso en los labios, tímido al principio pero después más prolongado. El mismo Brian se sorprendió abrazándola y haciendo que aquello fuese todavía más largo e intenso. Al fin se separaron, ella tenía los ojos nublados de lágrimas. Sin embargo él le sonrió declarando.

-Michelle nos lo advirtió, algo tan traumático no se supera de repente.  
-Pero ahora tenemos nuestras propias parejas y somos hermanos.- Pudo decir la chica no sin amargura.- No hemos debido hacerlo…  
-Un beso es solo un beso. Demuestra que nos queremos.- Afirmó él que suspirando añadió.- Y yo te quiero muchísimo. Pero eso ahora ya no importa. Solo te pido que seas feliz, que cuides a papá y que ayudes a los demás.  
-Te lo prometo.- Le aseguró la emocionada chica.- Lo haré.

 

Los dos retornaron,…se subieron a la moto de nuevo regresando a la casa de los Malden…

 

Así lo recordaba Brian, ahora estaba junto a su novia, que sería asimismo su compañera en esa aventura, y se sentía feliz. Por lo menos cualquier cosa que sucediera la afrontarían juntos. Fue conocerla y pese a ser en apariencia tan fría y rara no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella, dado que, bajo esa superficie podía percibir que poseía sentimientos y que era una muchacha realmente buena, ingenua y dulce. Paradójicamente se daba cuenta de que ninguna otra chica hubiera sido capaz de comprenderle y aceptar la situación que tenía con Cindy. Y también, por supuesto, llevaba el recuerdo de todos sus seres queridos en el corazón.

-Vaya a donde vaya, siempre estaréis conmigo. - Pensaba el joven.-

 

Mimet a su vez rememoraba su propia circunstancia. Tras conocer su verdadero origen. Aquello, pese a su especial condición, la había marcado. Pensaba en la visita que su abuela, con la que compartía nombre, le hiciera hacía algunos años. La anciana, ya retirada hacía tiempo, mantenía un poco de ese carácter alocado de sus años jóvenes. Pero mucho más tamizado ya por la experiencia y el saber acumulados durante su vida. Una tarde ambas se sentaban en el sofá del salón. Los padres de Mimet estaban en el trabajo y el abuelo Daniel salió a dar un paseo. Le gustaba recorrer el parque central de Vitae. En realidad él y su esposa habían hablado. Antes de ir a Bios, Mimí les había puesto al corriente de la situación. Ahora era la abuela de aquella jovencita la que trataba de llegar a ella para animarla.

-Bueno tesoro.- Le dijo con jovialidad y mucho afecto.- ¿Qué tal te van las clases?  
-Muy bien, abuela. - Replicó ella sin inmutarse para referir.- Mi promedio de notas está cerca del 9,95. El mejor de todos.  
-¿Y tus amigos y compañeros?  
-Tampoco lo hacen mal. Muchos llegan al 9 de media.- Contestó.-

 

La anciana sonrió acariciando una mejilla de la chica para mover la cabeza y declarar.

-No estoy hablando de eso, cariño. Mira, sé que no tiene sentido que te oculte nada. Y aunque quizás no lo sepas tus padres están muy preocupados por ti.  
-No es necesario. Realmente estoy bien a todos los niveles.- Aseveró su contertulia.-  
-Escúchame. -Le pidió su abuela ahora con tono más suave.- Eso no es verdad. Estás triste. Puedo sentirlo. Y tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
-Carezco de esa capacidad.- Negó la aludida.- Como de cualquier otro sentimiento o emoción.  
-Y por eso tiene lágrimas en los ojos. ¿No?- Rebatió con afectuosa ironía su abuela, en tanto que con un pañuelo se las enjugaba.- Hijita, tienes sentimientos, por supuesto que sí. Aunque no sabes mentir.

 

Mimet no se había percatado de aquello, era como si su cuerpo actuase al margen de su conocimiento. Entonces pudo argumentar.

-Posiblemente sea una reacción condicionada. O quizás producto de alguna irritación.  
-No mi niña. Es producto de tu corazón.- Le desveló su contertulia añadiendo comprensivamente.- Mira Mimet. Es duro sentirse distinto al resto. Y puede que tú lo seas aparentemente. Pero al final ya lo verás, tus sentimientos aflorarán. Yo sé que los tienes, solo que están ahí, profundamente encerrados dentro de ti. A veces alguno logra salir, como ahora. Sin embargo estoy segura de que, un día, conseguirás hacerlos brotar, florecerán y podrás experimentar todo aquello que muy en el fondo, anhelas sentir.  
-Siendo un ciborg no veo como podría.- Comentó la muchacha que ahora daba la impresión de estar más desconcertada ante una imposibilidad técnica que emocionada.-  
-Serán ellos los que se manifiesten cuando llegue el momento.- Le aseguró su abuela afirmando.- Mi amor, todos te queremos mucho. Tus padres, tu abuelo Daniel, la tía Keiko, mi hermana Melissa, Souichi y Kaori y por supuesto yo misma. Y ahora creo que ha llegado el momento. Quiero contarte algo, algo sobre mí.

 

Y Mimet pasó a referirle a su nieta episodios de su antigua vida, cuando peleaba contra aquellas Guerreras de la Justicia, las que ahora eran las princesas planetarias y la Reina Serenity. La anciana terminó por remachar.

-Tampoco yo pensaba entonces en el amor y en mis sentimientos y si lo hice fue de manera egoísta. Pero si alguien me hubiera dicho que tu abuelo me rescataría, que nos enamoraríamos y que crearíamos una familia por la que estaría dispuesta a dar mi vida, entonces me hubiera reído de él. Por eso no pierdas la esperanza para ti. Lograrás ser tan humana como cualquiera, y te lo repito, en el fondo de ti ya lo eres. Solo debes hacerlo surgir.  
-Me gustaría que fuese así. - Se permitió contestar la muchacha, agregando.- Que mi vida cambiara como la tuya…

 

Su abuela le dio un afectuoso abrazo y tras eso pasaron a cosas más triviales. Ella le contó que acababa de conocer a un muchacho estéticamente muy guapo y bastante bien formado físicamente. Pero que, además, era interesante por su forma de ser y su conversación. Aunque no pocas veces la aturdía, dejándola desconcertada. Confesó sentir una rara sensación en el estómago cuando él estaba cerca. Dudaba de que fuera una reacción alérgica. La anciana sonrió, mesando afectuosamente el pelo de la chica, le preguntó.  
-¿Notas mariposas en el estómago?

Mimet la miró con extrañeza para afirmar con tono categórico.

-No he ingerido ningún insecto, y caso de que lo hubiese hecho no habría sobrevivido en mi estómago, abuela…aunque sí noto a veces una especie de cosquilleo que no puedo explicar.

Su veterana contertulia sonrió moviendo la cabeza y tras acariciar suavemente una mejilla de la chica quiso saber.

-¿Cómo se llama ese chico?  
-Brian Malden.- Repuso la interpelada explicándole.- Es primo de Asthel y de Maray.  
-Sí, sé quiénes son sus madres y sus abuelos. ¿Y sabes una cosa?- Su nieta la miró moviendo la cabeza a la par que Mimet aseveró jovial. - ¡Tal y como me has descrito tu opinión sobre él, y lo que te sucede cuando estáis juntos, creo que eso puede llamarse amor!

 

La joven retuvo esas palabras en su mente. Quizás esa definición pudiera coincidir con los parámetros que había expuesto. Lo cierto es que siempre que estaba al lado de Brian se sentía particularmente relajada y contenta y al mismo tiempo más inquieta. Si es que podía aplicarse esos calificativos. Ahora lo que contaba es que estaban juntos, dispuestos a cooperar con los demás de ese grupo para llevar a buen puerto esa misión. También pensó en como Asthel le contó que ella sería una de las elegidas. Fue un día en el que quedaron todos, Granate, Maray, Brian, el propio primo de éste y ella misma. En un principio la muchacha le miró sin apenas parpadear cuando Asthel se lo expuso y le preguntó.

-¿Qué clase de misión será esa?  
-Una trascendental, para el destino del universo. Y requiere de tu participación. Por ahora no puedo decirte más.- Le respondió el interpelado.-  
-No es información suficiente.- Valoró la chica sentenciando.- En tal caso no puedo acompañarte.

 

Pero fue Brian el que, tomándola de una mano, la miró a los ojos y le pidió con afecto e incluso preocupación.

-Te lo suplico Mimet. Confía en Asthel, confía en nosotros. Y sobre todo, te pido que confíes en mí. En el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro. Jamás te lo pediríamos si no fuera algo fundamental para todos. Yo jamás me atrevería a pedirte una cosa así de no ser absolutamente vital.

 

Ahora la interpelada le observó desconcertada como casi siempre que él le salía con esa clase de argumentos tan poco lógicos. Sin embargo recordó la conversación con su abuela y asintió, esbozó incluso una sonrisa como cada vez que quería mostrarse accesible y alegrar a su pareja y afirmó.

-Si me lo pides tú. Lo haré. Lo lógico es que si vas te acompañe para ayudarte.

 

Todos los demás suspiraron aliviados, la muchacha vio como sus caras resplandecían también con sendas sonrisas. Ahora estaba allí, junto a ellos y a otros dos que le eran desconocidos. Y eran estos los que tuvieron por fin su turno de presentarse. Fiora fue la primera en hablar. Una suave belleza de larga melena morena y dulce aspecto, orejas ligeramente puntiagudas con ojos azul intenso, dijo.

\- Mi nombre es Fiora Rodney. Soy hija de Alan y de Naya y nieta de Ail y Ann y de Tom y Cooan. Vivo en el planeta Nature, terraformado como Bios...

 

La joven sonreía al rememorar su mundo natal. Desde siempre disfrutó mucho de la naturaleza y los paisajes de Nature. Allí se instalaron sus padres y también sus tíos junto a su primo Alex. Poco antes de tener que partir ella mantuvo una charla con él. El muchacho había ido de visita, estaba destinado en Bios. Los dos se querían mucho pero por desgracia el destino les hacía tomar caminos diferentes.

-Por un momento me gustaría pensar que puedo seguir aquí. Este planeta es muy querido para mí.- Le confesó Fiora.-  
-En eso no sales a los abuelos Ail y Ann. - Replicó el muchacho, añadiendo.- Ni a tu madre ni a tu tío, mi padre. Siempre les gustó recorrer el universo.  
-Pero finalmente encontraron un hogar. Los abuelos viven entre la Tierra, Bios y nuestro mundo. Nuestros padres se instalaron aquí. La diferencia está en que a mí me gustaría quedarme y quizás viajar un poco. Pero siempre retornando aquí. Me encanta, por ejemplo, visitar a la abuela Connie. Y sé que le hace mucha ilusión verme a mí y a mis primos Tom y Loren, desde que el abuelo murió. Aunque al final, hasta ahora, sabía que terminaba volviendo a este lugar tan hermoso. Mi sueño siempre fue trabajar envuelta en esta naturaleza, con los bosques frondosos que tenemos y los animales. 

 

Recordaba la última visita de su abuela que fue por Nature al poco de pasar unos meses en Bios. De allí le trajo un regalo muy especial… Alex la sacó de esos pensamientos cuando posó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella para afirmar.

-Sí, te entiendo. También es muy duro para mí. Mi novia se irá. No ignoro que nuestra separación es necesaria pero no deja de dolerme por ello. Y de igual manera te irás tú. Aunque mantengo la esperanza. Sé que todo saldrá bien. Volveremos a reunirnos, prima. Ya lo verás.  
-Realmente no sé qué es lo que debo hacer.- Admitió la muchacha.-  
-Asthel, el hermano de mi novia, te lo dirá cuando llegue el momento. Confía en él.  
-Es duro dejaros a todos aquí. - Musitó ella con expresión triste.-  
-Bueno, por lo menos no dejas novio. - Quiso desdramatizar él alegrando un poco su expresión.-  
-No he estado interesada en nadie hasta ahora.- Le contó su prima.-  
-¿Quién sabe?- sonrió animosamente el chico.- Puede que conozcas a alguien en tu misión.  
-Eso es lo que menos me preocupa. Solo deseo que, sea lo que sea lo que tengamos que hacer, merezca la pena. - Declaró su interlocutora con un poso de pesar en su voz.- Por el bien de todos.  
-La merecerá. Ya lo verás. - Afirmó Alex sentenciando.- Los sacrificios que hacéis, que también hacemos los que nos quedamos, serán la fuerza que nos haga prevalecer. Confía en ello prima.

 

Y Fiora deseaba realmente que así fuese. Ahora, tras mirar en derredor solo esperaba que su primo Alex no se hubiera equivocado…Evocó también algún episodio de su niñez. Cuando, junto a sus abuelos Ail y Ann pasaba una tarde en casa, en Nature. Tendría unos seis años y su abuela le contaba un cuento.

-Había una vez una hermosa niña que era tan morena como tú y vivía en un palacio…se llamaba Blanca Nieves…  
-Sí, me sé ese cuento. Mamá me lo ha contado...- Repuso la cría.-

Annie sonrió acariciando las mejillas de su nieta y le dijo.

-Claro mi amor, yo se lo contaba cuando ella era como tú. Me acuerdo incluso de como interpreté ese papel en una obra del colegio.  
-¡Que recuerdos! - Intervino Ail acercándose con una sonrisa.-

 

De hecho ambos abuelos estaban con su apariencia alienígena. Cosa que le hacía mucha gracia a su nieta. Pero ésta, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía adoptar ese aspecto. Eso hizo que su expresión se pusiera triste y Annie, dándose cuenta de eso, le preguntó.

-¿Qué te ocurre cielo?...  
-Me gustaría ponerme verde como el abuelo y tú. Y tener ese pelo de color rosa tan bonito. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo…

 

Los dos aliens se miraron algo apenados pero enseguida Ail sonrió intercambiando una mirada con su esposa. De hecho en su forma extraterrestre apenas si habían envejecido. Su especie tenía una longevidad superior a la humana. Aunque cuando adoptaban forma de terráqueos sí que evidenciaban canas y algunas arrugas, más que nada para encajar bien con sus amigos. A esa forma pasaron para evitar que su pobre nieta se sintiese mal.

-No estés triste por eso cariño.- Respondió Ail.- Es un truco que sabemos hacer.  
-Mamá también sabe.- Les comentó la pequeña, aún más compungida.- Pero yo no…y quiero ser tan guapa como ella cuando lo hace.  
-No te preocupes, cielo. Tú ya eres muy guapa.- Afirmó Annie.- Y lo principal es que eres una niña muy buena. Todos te queremos mucho. No olvides eso nunca. Tengas el color que tengas. Eso al final es lo de menos. Tu interior y tu corazón son lo más importante, como Blanca Nieves.

 

La pequeña sonrió sintiéndose mejor. Luego sus abuelos mantuvieron ya sus formas humanas para dar un paseo con ella por los parques de Nature. La niña les contó que, de mayor, quería vivir con muchos animalitos. Tanto Ail y Ann la observaban con ternura… Ahora Fiora salió de esos recuerdos al escuchar una potente y masculina voz. Su dueño, el último que faltaba por presentarse, lo hizo. Con una estatura enorme, era incluso algo más alto que el propio Asthel. Musculoso, de porte altivo y gesto severo, llevando un peto de combate engalanado con distintivos reales y con un largo pelo moreno recogido en una trenza y ojos castaños almendrados.

\- Soy Diaval.- Declaró con un claro tinte de orgullo. - Hijo del Rey Bralen y la reina Aiona, nieto de los Reyes Lornd y Setsuna y de Calix y Seira, nobles de alta estirpe y guardianes de la Casa Real. Además de sobrino de Doran, rey de la Luna Nueva. Soy el príncipe heredero del planeta Nuevo Vegeta...

 

Así era. El rudo joven se sentía realmente lleno de confianza y de satisfacción. No en vano descendía de una línea de grandes guerreros que procedía del linaje del mismísimo y legendario rey Vegeta. Pero asimismo su padre, el rey Bralen y su madre, la reina Aiona, le habían dicho muchas veces que la mera fuerza no era suficiente. El muchacho respetaba también muchísimo a sus abuelos, Seria y Calix, bravos defensores de sus soberanos y su mundo. Y a sus otros dos abuelos por supuesto les rendía admiración. Lornd, el que reinstauró la figura del monarca, perdida durante generaciones, al superar la prueba del aspirante. Y por supuesto, Setsuna, la reina madre Meioh, tan sabia como poderosa. Incluso tras traspasar la responsabilidad de ser la guardiana del Tiempo y de los soberanos del Milenario de Plata a su hija Seren, la tía de Diaval. Y luego estaba Eron, su tío y mentor. Él le había enseñado a luchar pero también a pensar y a analizar las cosas. De todos modos el muchacho no podía evitar esa vena de orgullo, soberbia en ocasiones, fruto de su rama paterna. La estirpe del gran Vegeta. Lo de ser humilde y cauto, a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus mayores por inculcárselo, desgraciadamente no iba mucho con su carácter. Aunque se sintió honrado desde que hacía años Asthel le ofreciera participar en esa misión y que sus propios familiares le explicaran la gran importancia de la misma. Al parecer formar parte de ese grupo de elegidos para defender el universo era el mayor honor que se podría recibir. Incluso más que ser rey de Nuevo Vegeta, llegó a decirle su padre. Sin embargo sería igualmente peligroso. Desde luego él no temía por su vida. Lo que sí le asustaba era la idea de fracasar y no estar a la altura de las expectativas que había puestas en él. Así lo habló un día con su abuelo Lornd en una estancia del palacio. Éste estaba ya envejecido pero sin embargo mantenía una forma física más que notable y ese porte regio que tanto impresionaba a su nieto. El chico le preguntaba no sin inquietud.

-Abuelo, deseo triunfar. Vencer al enemigo y elevar el nombre de nuestra familia y de nuestra raza. No os defraudaré.  
-Sé que no lo harás. - Le dijo éste con expresión amable.- Aunque me duele verte marchar, eres mi nieto y heredero al trono.  
-Este honor vale tanto que, tal y como ha dicho mi padre, estoy seguro de que está incluso por encima de mis derechos reales. - Afirmó el chico.-  
-Si hijo, pero no hablo ya de eso.- Le comentó su interlocutor agregando con tono más melancólico.- Mira, yo ya soy viejo. Estoy lejos de mi fuerza y vigor de antaño. Ahora sin embargo veo las cosas con una perspectiva mayor. Al final, todo eso del honor y la valentía están muy bien, pero solamente si sirven a un bien mucho mayor. Al bienestar de cuantas más personas y seres vivos, mejor. Es algo que mi antigua mentora me enseñó y que tu abuela Setsuna y sus amigas las princesas, y los monarcas de la Tierra, así como el resto de mis amigos y también mí propio hermano, me recordaron.  
\- Trataré de guardar tus palabras, para mí son ley, abuelo.- Aseveró el muchacho.-  
\- No dudo de que lo harás. Pero no te digo esto porque simplemente quiera convencerte de nada. No lo interpretes como una imposición o una doctrina infalible. Tú mismo deberás descubrirlo y estoy seguro de que un día lo harás. Cuando sientas el amor hacia otros como lo profesas por los tuyos y desees darlo todo por ellos.  
-No tuve tiempo de elegir esposa.- Se lamentó el chico afirmando.- Si al menos hubiera dejado un descendiente.   
-Lo que tenga que ocurrir, ocurrirá. Ahora debes andar tu camino. - Declaró su interlocutor posando una mano sobre el hombro derecho del muchacho.- Procura hacerlo siempre con honor y lealtad para con tus compañeros.

 

Dicho eso salió del cuarto. Allí quedó Diaval meditando sobre aquello, algunas cosas aun no alcanzaba a comprenderlas pero seguramente tendría que pasar tiempo para que lo hiciera. De todos modos lo que le preocupaba más que nada era cumplir con éxito esa misión. Así pensaba cuando terminó de presentarse y guardó silencio, mirando al resto.

 

Y fue su primo segundo, el Mensajero, quien ahora asintió complacido y se disponía a hablar cuando una voz pausada y llena de fuerza y poder lo hizo antes que él...

\- Ya que todos os conocéis, hora es ya de que me conozcáis a mí, aunque algunos ya me habéis visto.....

 

Todos se giraron y pudieron ver a un ser enorme, de una larga túnica negra, con un rostro pálido, parecía que tallado en la roca. Dos agujeros negros y en el centro dos rojos ojos que brillaban como carbunclos. Nadie pudo mirarle a la cara. Incluso Asthel se asustó y musitó con tintes de temor reverencial.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso eres un ser del olvido?  
\- Soy Azraél.- Se presentó suavemente ese ser cuyas palabras parecían acariciar por unos momentos y por otros retumbar con un eco de solemne poderío. - Ya no te acuerdas de mí, guié tus primeros pasos y estuve contigo en tu infancia....  
\- No - negó el aludido de forma categórica. -Tú no eres como él, era un niño de mi edad y vestía de blanco. Eso lo recuerdo bien.  
\- Yo tomo muchas apariencias distintas - respondió condescendientemente el ángel -, me presenté ante ti como niño cuando eras un niño. Ahora que ya eres hombre me presento como en verdad soy. El Ángel de la Muerte.  
-¿El Ángel de la Muerte? ¿Quiere eso decir que todos moriremos? - Exclamó Minara visiblemente asustada. -

 

El resto también palideció, Diaval por el contrario se puso en guardia. Como buen heredero al trono de los guerreros del espacio. Exclamando, con aires desafiantes, pese al sentimiento de temor que le invadía.

-¡No te será tan fácil acabar con nosotros!

No obstante, Azrael no pareció hacerle mucho caso y replicó con suavidad.

\- No soy el tipo de muerte que tú crees y por ahora sólo vengo a mostraros algunas cosas más que debéis ver y a deciros hacia donde deberéis ir...  
\- Estamos preparados, hemos vencido a los seres del silencio y no tenemos miedo.- Dijo Mimet.-

 

Sin embargo la visión de aquel ser había llegado a lo más hondo de su interior haciéndole experimentar sensaciones que jamás había tenido o no creyó tener. Aunque su imponente interlocutor movió lentamente su pétrea cabeza, objetó.

-Solamente habéis retardado la confrontación definitiva e inevitable, pero aún no estáis lo bastante preparados.  
\- Pues muéstranos entonces lo que debamos saber, ¡lo antes posible! - le pidió Brian dominando ya su inicial pánico. -  
\- Ahora mismo lo haré.- Le aseguró Azrael que sin embargo les indicó. - Pero debéis permanecer juntos. Yo os llevaré a través de algunas de las infinitas dimensiones y lugares que existen o han existido y existirán. Vamos....

 

El ángel extendió su manto que, de forma increíble, pareció ocupar todo a su alrededor y de inmediato los nueve se vieron transportados. Como si de una burbuja se tratase podían ver el exterior protegidos desde dentro. Azrael les llevó a un remoto paraje, un lugar cubierto por extrañas formas que parecían vivas, pero que a ninguno de ellos les resultaba familiar. Exuberantes plantas crecían alcanzando enormes alturas y seres gigantescos y fantásticos se movían ignorando aparentemente al grupo...

-¿Dónde estamos?,- preguntó Diaval admirado. - ¡No se parece a ninguno de los mundos que haya visitado!  
\- Esta es la Tierra, tal y como era en su anterior encarnación.- Le respondió el ángel.-   
-¿Eso quiere decir que existió una Tierra anterior a la actual? - Concluyó Brian atónito. -  
\- Una Tierra y una humanidad, aquellos humanos de entonces son los que vosotros llamáis hoy dioses.- Le explicó Azrael. - Ellos fueron los que lograron trascender...  
\- Entonces, si es así, nosotros podríamos ser dioses si lográsemos esa Trascendencia,- conjeturó Maray. -  
\- Pudiera ser. Aunque eso ni yo mismo lo sé. Pero ahora sigamos.- Repuso el ángel que agitó su manto y todos se vieron nuevamente transportados a otros mundos. –

 

En uno de ellos, cubierto de casas bajas de aspecto normal, vieron correr a una chica pelirroja tras un oso panda. Parecía que quería pegarle y aquel animal exhibía carteles con letras y palabras. Ninguno comprendió de qué podría tratarse. Otro extraño lugar al que pasaron si transición aparente tenía a varios individuos con armaduras de oro, plata y bronce, que luchaban por atravesar una serie de casas que lucían signos del zodiaco. El siguiente era algo insólito, grandes montañas y masas de tierra flotaban en el aire y un grupo de chicos y una chica ataviados con armaduras también parecían conjurar mantras luchando contra otros guerreros o entre ellos. De pronto, una vez más sin ninguna transición, aparecieron en un parque, donde un grupo de chicas parecían estar estudiando. Una de ellas estaba explicando algo…

_”...Y entonces, aplicas esta fórmula y lo tienes... ¿Área del triángulo?_ inquirió con unos ojos azules a sus contertulias.  
_Eeeemmm...Base por..._ replicó a las apuradas una chica de cabello rubio lacio, que se sonrojó al no poder terminar su respuesta. Su amiga no pareció enfadarse por ello, y volvió la mirada a otra compañera, que acabó con más seguridad:   
_Base por altura partido en dos_ sentenció, aliviada de saber la respuesta”  
_Muy bien, Laura_ sonrió la chica que preguntaba, satisfecha de que su paciencia y sus explicaciones hubiesen llegado a buen puerto, siquiera a alguna de ellas. La otra chica rubia puso de cara de circunstancias, para luego añadir:  
_ ¿De qué nos sirve aprender esto? Cuando sea famosa no lo necesitaré_ señaló con aire de superioridad, mientras dentro de su mente se deleitaba con imágenes de sí misma unos años más tarde, rodeada de sus admiradores que la vitoreaban en un concierto.  
_Lo vas a necesitar, Macarena, ya verás_ le sonrió la muchacha que hacía de profesora.  
_Por lo pronto te sirve para el examen de geometría de la próxima semana_ añadió otra chica del grupo, de cabello negro largo, que hasta el momento había estado concentrada en su guía de ejercicios_ ¿Verdad, Araceli?_ se volvió satisfecha hacia la profesora del grupo.  
_Claro que sí_ afirmó ella, dándole la razón.  
_Y bueno...Como siempre, sólo nosotras concentradas escuchando, mientras que ella..._ apuntó con su barbilla hacia un costado, sacudiendo la cortina de cabello negro, las otras tres a su vez voltearon a ver, con expresiones de estar acostumbradas a ese cuadro. Algo apartada del grupo, hincada en el suelo, una jovencita de cabello rutilante rubio, con graciosas ondas que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda, observaba absorta el vuelo de una mariposa de alas color naranja y negro que la rondaba.  
_ ¿Mariposas en otoño? Eso es extraño...” (Este párrafo entre paréntesis ni siquiera Azrael y el grupo de los nueve pueden leerlo. Me he tomado la libertad de citarte, con cariño a mi amiga Claudia, va por ti, por todo el camino que hemos recorrido juntos y lo que aún nos queda por escribir y leer).

 

Aunque no pudieron ahondar en eso más. Esa visión desapareció tan rápido como las otras y al momento se hallaron en otro lugar. En aquel mundo en particular, un niño con una cola al final de la espalda, luchaba contra seres enormes por la posesión de unas pequeñas bolas. Diaval creyó reconocerle asombrado.

-¡Es el gran rey de la leyenda! uno de los padres de nuestro pueblo, ¡estoy seguro de eso! Mis abuelos me lo han contado…  
\- Y no te equivocas...- le aseguró Azrael volviendo a agitar su manto. El ángel transportó al grupo a otro sitio, un lugar familiar y a la vez desconocido para ellos. -...Ahora observad.  
\- Esto es una hamburguesería. O un sitio donde venden comida.- Reconoció Brian que desconcertado agregó - algo antigua pero eso es lo que parece.  
\- Sí que lo es...- confirmó Mimet mientras observaba a un nutrido grupo de personas haciendo cola por unos refrescos -...  
\- Más bien parece una bocadillería, como las que hay en París. - Corrigió Maray dirigiéndose hacia el ángel con extrañeza y preguntándole. - No lo entiendo, ¿qué nos quieres mostrar?  
-Aquí no hay nada de extraordinario. - Apuntó Alusa con el asentimiento de su hermana.-  
-Sí, esto es no es nada especial.- Convino Minara.-  
-Os equivocáis. Es muy especial. - Rebatió el ángel.- Al menos para vosotros debería serlo.

 

Los miembros del grupo le interrogaron con la mirada, al menos sin coincidir con sus ígneos ojos. Sin embargo Azrael se limitó a señalar a unas mesas donde un grupo de chicos se reunían sentados y con una gran cantidad de papeles y revistas desperdigados ante las caras de disgusto de las empleadas del recinto. Asthel miraba perplejo la escena, les oía charlar entre ellos y escuchó una conversación que enseguida atrajo su interés, se producía entre un chico de gafas y una chica morena.

\- Esta semana te he traído muchas cosas, espero que no se me olvide nada - dijo el joven. -  
\- Pues yo no he podido hacer nada.- Sonrió tímidamente su contertulia añadiendo casi con tono culpable. - Sólo terminar los dibujos que estaba haciendo...

 

Minara le susurró a Asthel como si creyese que pudieran escucharla.

\- Esa chica dibuja muy bien, mira.- Señaló unos bocetos que tenía sobre la mesa, los rasgos de las caras resultaban familiares para ellos. -  
-¿Qué estáis mirando tan atentos?,- preguntó Granate con curiosidad. -

 

Asthel le hizo señas de que se callase y avisó a Maray con un gesto. La chica había sacado unos dibujos que su compañero miraba muy complacido. Él a su vez, sacó una desgastada carpeta de cartón y la abrió mostrando más dibujos que debían de pertenecer a la muchacha.

\- Fíjate en esos dibujos, Maray - le pidió su hermano afirmando en tanto recordaba aquel gran libro. –Yo he visto esto antes…  
-¡No puedo creerlo....no es posible!- exclamó ella dominada por el asombro.-  
\- Todo es posible - intervino Azrael añadiendo enigmáticamente.- Escuchad atentamente y comprenderéis que todo tiene su propósito...

 

El chico terminó de examinar los dibujos y le pidió a otro muchacho más joven que los mirase, éste los observó con gusto y declaró que eran una maravilla. Asthel se acercó más y pudo verlos quedándose asombrado. Reconoció un dibujo de su padre, otro que era el retrato de su madre, ambos cuando eran jóvenes, otro que era el de Eykalea. El mismo Georcael y los dioses también aparecían, todos estaban allí representados tal y como eran...

\- Azraél ¿qué significa todo esto? - Quiso saber Asthel visiblemente sorprendido. -  
\- Tú escucha con atención.- Fue la respuesta del ángel. -

 

Entre el murmullo de las múltiples conversaciones, el Mensajero y los otros pudieron escuchar al chico de gafas contarles a la chica morena y a otro chico...

\- Pues llevo ya más de ciento noventa episodios. Asthel, bueno el nieto de Roy y Beruche....en fin, hasta que no te lo leas no te lo puedo contar...  
-¡Pues me queda para rato!..- rio la chica agitando la mano. -  
\- De todas formas ya estoy haciendo una guía de personajes y de capítulos que quiero sacar por ordenador - le informó el muchacho añadiendo con humor. - ¡Es mi enésima revisión!

 

Asthel asombrado le dijo a Azrael.

\- ¡No puede ser!, ¡me ha nombrado a mí y a mis abuelos!...  
\- Y esos dibujos.- Terció Alusa atónita. - He visto uno de mi madre y otro de mi padre. ¿Quiénes son estos chicos? ¿Dioses quizá?  
\- Si,- convino Fiora - parecen saber más de nuestro destino que nosotros mismos, en especial el de las gafas...  
\- Os mostraré más...- declaró Azrael que de nuevo agitó su manto.-

 

Reaparecieron en otro lugar, era una calzada junto a una carretera, de noche, el muchacho de las gafas paseaba con otro algo más alto y que también llevaba gafas a su vez, parecían estar hablando. Mimet escuchó y quedó sobrecogida...

\- Entonces Mimet es como el Terminator...o como los replicantes.- Decía el chico más alto con tono elucubrador -.  
\- No, es una especie de compendio,- le respondía el otro tratando de aclararle. - Algo parecido, no,...es humana biológicamente pero tiene inteligencia artificial...

 

Brian y Mimet se miraron asombrados, los demás también se sorprendieron. Sin salir de su asombro, Maray pudo escuchar a ese chico contar palabra por palabra lo que le ocurrió en la gala de Miss Bios. Cosas que ni ella le había desvelado a nadie. Asthel le oyó hablar sobre la misión que tendrían que realizar.

-¿Los infiernos?, ¿qué está diciendo? - Se sorprendió el atónito muchacho. -

 

En eso escucharon otra parrafada de aquel chico que les dejó sencillamente anonadados...

\- "Sí, entonces Granate propuso presentarse entre ellos porque Fiora y Diaval apenas sí conocían al resto, cada uno se presentó diciendo el nombre de sus padres y abuelos. Asthel dijo. Soy Asthel hijo de Amatista y de Leval, nieto de Roy, Beruche, Diamante y Esmeralda y los demás su respectiva ascendencia. Cuando terminaron y Asthel se preguntaba que podrían hacer, escucharon una voz poderosa y potente que les dijo que era la hora de que conocieran su misión. Esa voz era de Azraél.- El chico siguió y describió a Azraél con la apariencia que tenía en ese momento, luego añadió. - Y me he quedado ahí, éste es el capítulo treinta y nueve, sólo llevo unas pocas páginas y ahora tendré que seguir...  
-¿Estamos locos o está contando la historia de nuestras vidas palabra por palabra?,- afirmó más que preguntarlo Granate -...  
\- Parece que la hubiera escrito él...- añadió Minara perpleja. -  
\- Y así ha sido. Mirad.- Con otro movimiento del ángel los nueve pudieron ver a ese chico tecleando con rapidez sobre un antiguo modelo de ordenador. Estaba escribiendo justo esto....."(Con otro movimiento del ángel los nueve pudieron ver a ese chico tecleando...).

 

Asthel se acercó bastante a la pantalla y dijo asombrado.

\- ¡Está escribiendo nuestra historia, todo lo que decimos, pensamos o vamos a hacer está ahí! Entonces. ¡El libro! Por eso tenía páginas en blanco. - Exclamó dándose cuenta de aquello, y pudo añadir. - Me gustaría avanzar un poco más para ver que nos depara...

 

Tomó el libro que portaba bajo el brazo lo abrió y buscó… capítulo treinta y nueve. No obstante en ese episodio ponía algo bien distinto…Pudo leer en voz alta para sorpresa suya y del resto…

 

“Capítulo 39. Ail contra Gergel.

Roy y los demás volaban hacia la Tierra muy concentrados para el combate. El grupo se había desecho con facilidad de decenas de demonios por el camino y ahora, en silencio, revivían cada uno los recuerdos de sus muertes a manos de los poderes de la Oscuridad. El duro entrenamiento al que se habían sometido y su afán de venganza les impulsaban junto al deseo de recobrar la paz. Pero, sobre todo, los deseos de volver a ver y abrazar a sus seres más queridos. Sobrevolaban el terreno con rapidez, el paisaje iba variando a cámara rápida y bajaban progresivamente hacia el suelo, pudiendo ver como la maldad diabólica se iba extendiendo por todas partes”...

-Pero esos no somos nosotros. – Terció Alusa con extrañeza. –  
-No, pero está hablando de mi abuelo. – Comentó Brian. –  
-Claro, me he equivocado de capítulo- se percató Asthel que, avanzando más deprisa se dio cuenta de que ese libro estaba dividido en partes, una letra A, B, G, D y finalmente T y leyó… ¡Aquí!… Transcendencia Cósmica – remachó para asombro de los demás. ¡Es nuestra historia!

Y ahí sí que pudo leer algo que a todos les era familiar...

“191. Capítulo 39. El retorno de Azrael con increíbles revelaciones,..

 

El muchacho se situó en el centro de un improvisado círculo formado por el resto y habló...

\- Soy Asthel, para los que no me conozcáis hijo de Leval y Amatista, nieto de Roy Beruche, Esmeralda y Diamante. Maray es mi hermana menor.- Le cedió el sitio a su hermana que vino a decir lo mismo. – Leyó saltándose algunos párrafos en los que se expresaban los pensamientos y recuerdos de cada uno.-  
\- Eso ya lo dijiste antes – comentó Mimet. –  
\- Pero esta vez lo estoy leyendo en este libro.- Le explicó el aludido. –

 

No obstante cuando siguió avanzando encontró algo que le sorprendió. No quiso leerlo en voz alta. Al parecer había otros que también manejaban ese libro, ¡e incluso escribían en él! Quedó estupefacto al ver quiénes eran. De todos modos aquello no le competía a él. Esa otra historia debería desarrollarse al margen de la suya y la del grupo. Aunque tampoco pudo leer más, el resto de las páginas se iban difuminando hasta estar otra vez en blanco.

\- Por el momento no puede mostraros más.- Negó el ángel para desvelarle -...lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante deberéis hacerlo posible vosotros.

 

Siguieron observando lo que Azrael les mostraba. Aquel que escribía en un teclado de un antiguo ordenador se paró pensativo, corrigió un par de errores y volvió a pensar como si no supiese por donde continuar, después siguió tecleando con renovado vigor.

-¿Qué estará escribiendo ahora?- Se preguntó Brian.-

 

El joven miró al ordenador y leyó precisamente eso, es decir." El joven miró al ordenador y leyó precisamente eso". Era como una paradoja sin fin," El joven miró al ordenador y leyó precisamente eso que el joven miró al ordenador y leyó precisamente eso".....

\- Por favor, Azrael explícanos esto.- Le pidió el propio Brian hecho un lío. -  
\- Ha puesto mal mi nombre - dijo Maray algo turbada señalando. - Está en minúsculas, ¡no espera, ahora lo corrige! ¡Es increíble!, ¿me habrá oído? - Se preguntó ella en voz alta a la vez que el chico añadía precisamente eso en el texto. -  
\- No, no se trata de eso, os lo explicaré....pero antes dejémosle.- Y Azrael hizo desaparecer al grupo y todos volvieron al punto de partida, un lugar ignoto del espacio con ellos protegidos por una burbuja mientras el ángel flotaba a su lado y les desvelaba. -Ese humano está escribiendo vuestra historia. Se la inventa sobre la marcha o con ideas que se le ocurren mientras hace otras cosas, o al menos eso es lo que él se cree.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué somos una invención suya y que no existimos de verdad?,- inquirió Granate sin poder creerlo. -  
\- Para este chico sois personajes inventados por él, algunos los tomó de otro lugar, como vuestros abuelos.- Azraél señaló a Maray y a Asthel para revelarles. – Los utilizó para comenzar esta historia, de una humana que a su vez los creó....o que también pensó eso mismo.  
\- Entonces él es el Creador...o un Creador.- Conjeturó Asthel que recordó haber visto sobre el escritorio del chico un antiguo C.D con el dibujo de las chicas que Georcael le mostrase luchando contra su abuela y las demás hermanas. -  
\- No,- le corrigió el ángel - es una criatura más. Creada como vosotros, pero de otra dimensión paralela a la vuestra. Ya os he dicho que existen infinitas dimensiones y flujos temporales. En la suya vosotros no sois reales, sólo sois personajes de cuentos, cómic. No existís y él no es consciente de vuestra realidad...como vosotros, hasta ahora, no lo erais de la suya.  
-Entonces podría ser ¡Podría ser el Demiurgo! El que ha creado esta dimensión y este universo. O eso cree.- Repuso su interlocutor.-  
-Sí y no.- Repuso enigmáticamente el ángel.-

 

Ahora incluso podían escuchar música en el cuarto de aquel chico, que muchos habían creído oír alguna vez. Ninguno salía de su asombro, Brian repuso de una forma muy perspicaz.

\- Pero si esto es así, ahora mismo estará escribiendo lo que tú has dicho, lo leerá y sabrá que somos reales, aunque sea en otra dimensión.  
\- No Brian,- rebatió Asthel dándose cuenta del auténtico significado de aquello. - Lo que creerá es que eso lo ha inventado él, que es parte del guión...  
\- Efectivamente - asintió Azrael corroborando esas palabras. - Él piensa que todo lo que escribe le viene merced a su imaginación, cuando en verdad os digo que somos nosotros los seres superiores de las jerarquías angélicas los que se lo inspiramos. Porque queremos que escriba precisamente eso y que piense que es fruto de su imaginación...  
\- Entonces no tendremos nada que ver con su realidad,- terció Maray agregando con estupor. -¡Somos meros sueños para él!  
\- Estoy seguro de que a él le habría encantado conoceros y quién sabe si lo hará.- Repuso Azrael con tono misterioso. -  
\- Para él nada de lo que nos preocupa existe, pues.- Sentenció Alusa sin poderlo creer. -  
\- Te equivocas,- corrigió Azrael que expuso con voz más seria. - La amenaza del olvido atañe a todas las dimensiones, es como una gran marea que arrasara sin distinción diferentes puertos que fuesen desconocidos entre ellos. Como una supernova que estallase destruyendo a la vez a civilizaciones enteras que nunca se hayan conocido entre si. Todos estáis en el mismo peligro.  
-¿Podría él ayudarnos? ¿Podríamos darle un mensaje? - Inquirió Maray. -  
\- Ya lo estáis haciendo. Desde el mismo principio. Todas vuestras aventuras, las de vuestros abuelos y padres, momentos de gloria, tristeza, alegría, batallas, romances… todo eso son mensajes para él y para quien quiera que los lea. Cuanto más complejos y emocionantes hayan sido, más duraderos y más llamarán la atención. Sin embargo tanto ese narrador como el resto de los lectores son tan mudos testigos de vuestra misión como lo sois vosotros de él y su existencia.- Repuso el ángel. - Pero desean que todo os salga bien. El escritor os quiere como a sus personajes, los que él ha creado. Sólo sois eso para él, nada más… y nada menos.

 

Hubo un espeso silencio entre todos, ninguno podía siquiera concebir aquello. ¿Acaso sus vidas, alegrías, tristezas, triunfos, fracasos, amigos, amores, etc., no existían? Entonces fue Mimet la que paradójicamente pareció entenderlo.

-Claro, tiene mucho sentido, es una paradoja. Una gran paradoja.- Declaró con la atención de todos puesta en ella.-  
-Explícate, por favor.- Le pidió Diaval, tan desconcertado como el resto.-  
-Es muy simple. –Declaró la chica argumentando.- Lo ha dicho Azrael, cuantas más vivencias tenemos, más grueso es ese libro. Cuantas más personas lean ese libro, más nos rescatan del olvido.  
-Pero eso no detendrá la amenaza. – Objetó Alusa.- La tenemos aquí lean ese libro o no.  
-Debemos hacerle frente y seguir avanzando.- Convino su hermana.-  
-Claro. – Terció Granate.- Y al avanzar se escribirán más capítulos del libro. Por eso ahora ha llegado el momento de seguir para cumplir con nuestra misión.  
-Es verdad. Alguien o algo que nos libere definitivamente de la Nada.- Comentó Brian.-  
\- He oído que esa especie de Demiurgo decía algo de los infiernos.- Recordó Asthel. -  
\- Es cierto,- admitió Azrael pasando a desvelarles. - Pues allí es donde os deberéis dirigir en primer lugar...  
-¿A los infiernos?... ¿para qué?,- preguntó Minara aterrada. -  
\- Para poder hablar con el mismísimo Lucifer que allí os aguarda. Necesitáis su ayuda para cumplir con vuestra misión.- Contestó el ángel. -  
-¿Ese tío está loco o va de broma? ¿Acaso se le ha ocurrido eso al tipo que nos está escribiendo? ¿Y por qué no va él? - Exclamó Granate entre indignado y asustado, abriendo unos ojos como platos. - ¡Qué fácil es mandar a otros a semejante lugar!  
\- Su plano existencial y sus habilidades no son las idóneas,- explicó Azrael de forma imperturbable. - Pero eso que escribe, como ya os dije, está guiado por nosotros. Sólo es un mero testigo, como un notario de lo que ocurre que toma nota para preservarlo de forma fidedigna, no tiene más función que esa. Escribe como si de un escribano se tratase, cada palabra que decimos o cada cosa que pensamos o hacemos, incluso describe los lugares...  
\- Siendo de ese modo ya lo comprendo todo.- Pudo musitar Asthel que, pese a las miradas de sus compañeros, prefirió guardar silencio. – Es cierto, tiene mucho sentido.  
\- Todo tiene un último propósito, y está relacionado – le corroboró el ángel. -  
-¿Entonces partiremos enseguida? - Preguntó Asthel que quiso saber. -¿Cómo lograremos llegar hasta Lucifer?  
\- Yo mismo os conduciré hasta la frontera de los avernos, deberéis atravesar los nueve círculos. Cada uno de vosotros tendrá una llave a una respectiva entrada, no puedo deciros más.- Les indicó Azrael -...  
\- Ahora comprendo por qué somos nueve, como los nueve círculos.- Afirmó su interlocutor recordando las palabras pronunciadas por Redan años atrás. -  
\- Entonces llévanos y afrontemos nuestro destino, sea lo que sea que nos tenga reservado,- declaró Fiora y los demás asintieron con el mismo valor y determinación. – Que al menos resulte interesante.  
\- Así sea - convino Azrael agitando de nuevo su denso y negro manto. -

 

Éste les envolvió a todos otra vez, como si de la noche más oscura se tratase, al serles retirado se vieron rodeados por una penumbra cenital, era la frontera entre los reinos de varias dimensiones. Por un lado el plano físico mortal, por otro el superior para las almas iluminadas y al fin, otro que se bifurcaba, hacia la zona del purgatorio y el más oscuro y tortuoso, el camino que descendía a los infiernos. El ángel entonces declaró.

\- Aquí debo dejaros. Es donde terminan mis dominios.  
\- Pero ¿cómo lograremos abrirnos paso por aquí?... ¿qué debemos hacer? - Preguntó Diaval que se encontraba desasosegado e incluso molesto por no tener ni la más mínima idea de cómo proseguir. – Esto es totalmente desconcertante.  
\- No temas,- le tranquilizó Granate. - Yo conozco la respuesta a casi todas esas preguntas, mi abuelo me lo contó cuando era niño. Él a su vez lo aprendió de mi abuela, ella era una diablesa y conocía bien al menos los primeros tres o cuatro círculos. En un principio, yo os guiaré...  
\- ¡Yo no temo a nada ni a nadie! ¡Soy un príncipe saiyan! - Replicó orgullosamente el aludido cruzándose de brazos. -  
\- Sólo era un modo de hablar, me refería a que, al principio, como yo puedo guiarnos a todos. Podéis despreocuparos por eso. - Se disculpó Granate.-

 

Y lo hizo mirando a ese tipo de reojo puesto que tenía la pinta del clásico bestia al que no convenía irritar. 

\- En un principio, pero. ¿Y después? - Objetó desapasionadamente Mimet, al abrigo de la lógica. -  
\- Después. El Creador dirá,- replicó Maray con tono resignado. -

 

Todos se miraron entre sí, como si aguardasen algunas palabras que les indicasen lo que debían hacer y Asthel, dándose cuenta de ello, sentenció con tono decidido.

-¡No hay vuelta atrás! Desde aquí nuestro deber es bajar. - Y abriendo el libro únicamente descubrió páginas en blanco, de modo que, cerrándolo con solemnidad dijo del mismo modo. – A partir de aquí no sé lo que nos encontraremos. Pero vamos hacia los mismísimos infiernos, así que no creo que sea nada agradable. Si alguno quiere dejarlo ahora puede volverse con Azrael, no se le reprochará...

 

Hubo un silencio tenso que nadie se atrevía a romper. Asthel aguardó unos instantes más y entonces pasó a preguntar a todos los miembros del grupo uno por uno.

\- Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí no hay razón para volverse. Además, iremos más rápido cuesta abajo - respondió Brian con una sarcástica sonrisa. -  
\- Cuantos más seamos, más probabilidades tendremos, es algo matemático y de lo más lógico - añadió Mimet. -  
\- Yo estoy dispuesto, ¡tengo curiosidad por conocer el hogar de mi abuela y saber si me dejó algún piso en herencia! - intervino Granate de forma irónica y llena de humor. -  
\- Confiamos en ti Asthel, te seguiremos hasta donde nos lleves. A tu lado no tenemos miedo.- Declaró Minara.-  
\- Si, estamos dispuestas a arriesgarnos, te debemos mucho y no vamos a dejarte sólo cuando más nos necesitas,- la apoyó su hermana Alusa. -  
\- El porvenir de todo el Universo depende de nosotros, no podemos renunciar. Las vidas y el destino de innumerables criaturas están en nuestras manos ahora. Yo estoy contigo Asthel.- Se ofreció Fiora visiblemente decidida. -  
\- Siempre hemos estado juntos hermano y permaneceremos juntos para afrontar cualquier peligro. ¡Por duro que éste sea! - Terció animosamente Maray. -  
-¡Un miembro de la familia Real Deveget nunca se echa atrás ante nada ni nadie, ni tampoco rompe una palabra dada! - exclamó Diaval sentenciando. - Durante años me he entrenado duramente para esta misión y no voy a retirarme ahora, ¡eso jamás! Adonde tú vayas iré yo ¡Y que se anden con cuidado esos demonios, un príncipe de los guerreros del espacio va a por ellos!

 

El Mensajero sonrió complacido con el apoyo de todos sus compañeros, al fin, convencido de que nadie iba a renunciar, finalmente le dijo a Azrael.

\- Gracias por todo lo que nos has mostrado. Ahora nos toca a nosotros cumplir con nuestro deber...  
\- Nos volveremos a ver si salís con bien de los infiernos. Aún quedan cosas y seres que debéis conocer. Hasta pronto,- se despidió el ángel de la Muerte que poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose con su manto negro entre la oscuridad…-  
-Adelante pues.- Les indicó Asthel.- El viaje comienza…

 

Y en la Tierra habían pasado ya unos meses. La soberana dio a luz a una hermosa niña de cabellos rosados. Fue llamada Usagi, en recuerdo a su otra encarnación en la Tierra. Se trató de un gran acontecimiento, recibido con alegría por la mayoría de los habitantes de la Tierra que no habían olvidado los meses previos y esa vuelta de aquella terrible oscuridad y de cómo ésta fue rechazada una vez más. Casi todos atribuyeron ese nuevo milagro a los soberanos. No obstante algunos de los más rebeldes y recalcitrantes argüían que eso fue una especie de truco para hacerles recobrar prestigio y popularidad en sus horas más bajas. Sin embargo los reyes y sus princesas estaban más pendientes de la recién nacida que de esas maledicencias.

-La pequeña Chibiusa es una monada.- Sonreía Ami que fue quién atendió personalmente el parto.-  
-Sí, es una ricura.- Convino Rei que era quién la sujetaba ahora en brazos tratando de hacerla dormir.-  
-Al fin tenemos con nosotras a la Pequeña Dama.- Afirmó Minako con el semblante sonriente.-  
-En cuanto las exteriores vengan a palacio estarán encantadas de verla.- Declaró Makoto.-  
-Sí, con esto de la amenaza hemos tenido que enviarlas a los confines del sistema solar para comprobar la situación. Espero que no tarden mucho en volver.- Terció Endimión que iba ahora a ver a su esposa, que descansaba en su habitación.-

 

Las princesas guardianas hicieron una respetuosa inclinación ante el monarca que tomó a su hija entre los brazos y entró con ella para visitar a la flamante mamá.

-Mi niña.- Suspiró la reina en cuanto Endimión depositó a la cría sobre su pecho.- Hola chiquita, Chibiusa. - Le decía cariñosamente en tanto la pequeña entreabría sus ojitos haciendo gorgoritos.- Bueno, parece que las cosas van siguiendo su curso. Solo espero que a los Nueve les vaya bien.- Declaró ya con un tono más serio.-  
-Eso espero. Por ahora las cosas siguen sin novedad. Es una buena señal.- Comentó Endimión.-

 

Y así era, en la Tierra se mantenía la normalidad. Era como si aquel episodio de la oscuridad no hubiese sucedido. En la Luna, tanto Neherenia como Doran, enseguida enviaron sus felicitaciones a los monarcas. La propia Nehie era muy feliz, sabiendo que su mentora y amiga del futuro se había encarnado ya en esta línea temporal. Lo malo es que ya no podría ver a la Chibiusa adulta. Y en cuanto a Alice, la joven princesa todavía recordaba a Granate aguardando su retorno…

-No sé qué estarás haciendo ahora. Solo espero que estés bien y que no tardes en regresar.- Se decía la entristecida muchacha.-

 

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llamada de su madre. La chica no tardó en acudir.

-¿Deseabas verme, Bella y Gentil Majestad?- Inquirió respetuosamente dado que había sido llamada al salón de audiencias, con cortesanos presentes.-  
-Si princesa.- Repuso Neherenia que pasó a indicarle, ante el asentimiento de Doran, sentado junto a ella.- Es nuestro deseo presentar respetos y felicitar en persona a sus majestades los reyes de la Luna Blanca y la Tierra por el feliz alumbramiento de su heredera, la princesa Usagi Chiba, la Pequeña Dama. Para tal fin, os designamos a vos como representante del reino de la Luna Nueva. Partiréis mañana a la Tierra a realizar esa misión. Una vez allí, podréis quedaros un tiempo para poneros al día de las nuevas pertinentes que haya sobre ese mundo amigo.  
-Será un honor y un privilegio para mí cumplir con esa encomienda que me hacéis, majestades.- Afirmó la joven, realmente agradada por ello.-

 

Y es que Alice tenía muchas ganas de visitar aquel hermoso planeta azul y tal y como le prometieron hace tiempo, ahora podría hacerlo. Una vez terminada la audiencia y a solas, sin embargo, su madre le comentó.

-Irás de incognito para bajar a la Tierra. Podrás usar el espejo que tenemos que se comunica con el de la casa de Cooan, la madre de Idina. Ella seguro que se pondrá muy contenta de verte.  
-Así lo haré. Yo también me alegraré mucho de verla.- Afirmó la muchacha.-

 

Aunque Alice no sabía que, en ese mismo momento, y desde hacía días, Tom y Loren estaban allí de visita junto a su tío Lance. El muchacho había pasado mal esos meses, acordándose siempre de su amada. Aunque cuando llegó a la casa de su abuelo y curioseó alguno de sus libros en la biblioteca privada que éste había reunido se llevó una gran sorpresa. Anotaciones sobre un extraño y poderoso libro y una figura llamada el Demiurgo le sorprendieron. Preguntó a su tío Lance y aún se quedó más atónito cuando observó como el rostro de éste palidecía. Simplemente le arrebató un papel que el joven llevaba con esas anotaciones, lo rompió y le dijo con tono cortante y seco.

-Olvida que has visto o leído nada a ese respecto. Eso no es algo con lo que se deba jugar.

 

Lance maldijo su descuido. Se había olvidado completamente de todo aquello y ni se preocupó de ocultar las anotaciones de su padre. Tampoco había querido destruirlas. Eso pudo ser negligente por su parte pero es que había estado estudiándolas para averiguar cosas y jamás pensó en que su sobrino pudiera encontrar aquello. Para empezar vivía en otro planeta y apenas había venido nunca de visita a la casa de sus abuelos en la Tierra. No obstante enseguida se dijo.

-Solucionaré ese error. La historia no se repetirá.

 

Se apresuró entonces a destruir u ocultar todo lo que juzgó peligroso. Sin embargo, eso y sus avisos a su sobrino, lejos de hacer desistir a Tom, le espolearon. Por fortuna el chico no entregó todas las anotaciones que había hecho. De modo que pretendió hacer caso al consejo de su tío y aprovechó una tarde que éste estaba fuera. Su abuela Cooan y Loren también habían salido de tiendas. Gracias a las lecturas que había hecho durante ese tiempo el muchacho había aprendido a conjurar entes de otras realidades. Pero no tenía mucha idea de cómo convocar a ese extraño ser. Quizás el modo directo fuese el mejor y, tras celebrar algún que otro rito, se limitó a llamar en voz alta.

-¡Demiurgo! Quiero verte. Vamos, sé que existes. Mi abuelo dejó escritos que mi tío no ha podido destruir, es más, copié algunos y ahora lo sé todo. El Libro de los Días…Ese es el libro que escribes tú, ¿verdad?...y trata sobre nosotros, ¿no es así?.. Me gustaría darle un vistazo, para ver qué es lo que dice sobre mí.

 

Pasaron unos instantes en los que nada sucedió. El joven suspiró sentándose sobre su cama. Comenzó a creer que estaba haciendo el ridículo y se alegró de estar a solas. Fue entonces cuando, increíblemente, una gran figura enfundada en un sayal y una capucha oscuras, se aparecieron ante él. Tras el gran susto que se llevó Tom pudo enfrentar su mirada a esa aparición y preguntar con la voz entrecortada.

-De…Demiurgo, ¿eres tú?..  
-Yo soy.- Fue la respuesta que retumbó con un tono entre gutural y grave. Para agregar de un modo más suave y hasta conciliador.- Veo que has hecho bien tus deberes y sé lo que quieres. La única cuestión es… ¿estás dispuesto a pagar el precio?...  
\- Sí, si me conoces tal y como está escrito aquí, ya sabes cuál va a ser mi respuesta.- Se atrevió a replicar el chico.-  
-Muy bien.- Convino aquel ser.- Tendrás lo que deseas…  
-¿Qué debo hacer?- Inquirió el joven, todavía intimidado por aquella presencia.-  
-Nada en absoluto… yo me ocuparé de que todo se desarrolle acorde con tus anhelos.- Le aseguró su interlocutor.- Te dotaré de lo necesario para conseguir tu meta. A cambio, un día tendrás que cumplir con tu parte en la historia.  
-Así lo haré.- Sonrió ahora Tom, entre emocionado y eufórico para sentenciar.- Si ella fuera al fin mía, si me amase, entonces nada de lo demás me importaría.

 

Pero al terminar la frase se encontró nuevamente solo. Ahora dudaba si había tenido un sueño o no. Hasta que saliendo del cuarto tuvo el impulso de sentarse al piano y tocar. ¡Para su completo asombro lo hacía de maravilla!, y eso que él jamás había dado clases. También comenzó a cantar, canciones que no sabía. Y su voz sonaba realmente bien…Sonrió, incluso rio encantado. ¡Aquella era la prueba, eso no había sido un sueño entonces! Fue cuando descubrió ese gran libro, de color burdeos, sobre una mesa del salón. Y junto a él una especie de pluma como las que hacía siglos se usaban para escribir…

-Al fin, ¡ya no seré un mediocre nunca más! - Dijo en voz alta y lleno de regocijo.-

 

A su memoria vino esa dura conversación que mantuvo con su madre. Después de que la familia volviera de despedir a Alice él estaba metido en su cuarto, perdido en su tablet, tratando de estudiar, pero no podía concentrarse. Estaba desesperado por terminar ese maldito bachillerato. Ya había repetido un curso, pero sus padres no estaban enfadados por ello. Es más, le animaban. Quizás eso era lo más triste de todo. Desde pequeño Tom sabía que tenía dificultades de aprendizaje. Casi todo en ese aspecto le costaba mucho trabajo. Al menos era bueno en los deportes, para béisbol y baloncesto todos le querían en sus equipos. No obstante, a su edad, esas cosas perdían importancia. Y por si fuera poco difícil concentrarse en los apuntes de por sí, ahora solo pensaba en ella. Alice era una chica excepcional. Maravillosa y que habría destacado igualmente aunque no hubiera sido una princesa. Demostró ser una brillante alumna y además con sangre saiyan. El desconsolado joven lo pensaba y movía la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba una muchacha así a fijarse en un perdedor como él? Meditaba sobre ello cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? - Pudo preguntar algo sobresaltado.-  
-Soy yo...hijo.- Se anunció Idina.- ¿Puedo entrar, cariño?

 

Él no replicó y al cabo de unos instantes su madre abrió la puerta despacio y tras verle ahí sentado, frente a su ordenador, se acercó a él.

-¿Estabas estudiando, hijo? Alice me dijo que tenías cosas que hacer y que te habías despedido antes de ella.  
-Si mamá. Es que tenía que repasar. ¡Este maldito examen!...-Se quejó amargamente él.-  
-No te preocupes, tu padre y yo sabemos qué haces lo que puedes.- Le animó su interlocutora.-  
-Pero no es suficiente, ¡Nunca lo es! – Se lamentó ahora con visible pesar. -¿Por qué tengo que ser tan mediocre?... ¿Por qué no puedo ser como vosotros?  
-Hijo mío, pero ¿qué estás diciendo?- Se sorprendió su atónita madre para apresurarse a rebatir.- Tú no eres ningún mediocre.  
-¡Sí que lo soy, mamá! - Sollozaba él, con patente dolor para sentenciar.- No me extraña que ella ni me mirase a la cara.

 

Ahora fue Idina la que, sujetando con afecto entre sus manos el rostro desencajado de su hijo, le observó con honda preocupación. Entonces lo comprendió.

-¡Oh, hijo mío!...No me digas que… por eso no fuiste a despedirla, ¿verdad?...

 

El chico solo podía llorar en silencio, tratando de esconder su cara, su entristecida madre suspiró…

-Supongo que la quieres desde hace mucho, ¿no es así?...

El desolado muchacho asintió débilmente y apenas pudo sollozar lleno de impotencia.

-Ella solo piensa en Granate. Él es inteligente, terminó la academia militar y además es mayor que yo… comparado con él no tengo nada que le pueda gustar a Alice, ni inteligencia, ni fuerza, ni poderes…  
-Cariño.- Le susurró su madre visiblemente afectada.- Eso no es lo que enamora a una chica. Granate es un gran muchacho, como lo eres tú también. No sufras más por eso. Tú encontrarás tu camino y tu amor algún día, ya lo verás. A todos nos han pasado ese tipo de cosas. Yo misma llegué a pensar que jamás me casaría, que no encontraría al hombre adecuado, y entonces llegó tu padre…

 

El chico no dijo nada. Su padre en efecto era un buen hombre, pero no pasaba de ser un tipo corriente. Su madre también, una simple maestra y su hermana, pues eso, una cría que adoraba pintar. En cambio los miembros de la familia de Alice eran reyes…y la de Granate, pues bueno. Tenía un difunto tío héroe de guerra, con su nombre puesto en la avenida principal. Su madre era una de las principales responsables de la terraformación de Bios y su padre el mejor ingeniero de infraestructuras del planeta que hasta había ido a la Luna de su mundo y al reino de Alice a ayudarles. Era evidente de quién se iba a enamorar esa chica. Ahora volvía de esos pensamientos pero no con pesar, al contrario. Eso se había terminado para siempre. Abrió aquel libro encontrando algunas páginas en blanco y tras tomar la pluma comenzó a escribir…

-Entonces. ¡Ahora seré capaz de hacer lo que quiera! Le daré la vuelta, lo cambiaré todo. Bueno, seré yo quien mejore. - Pensó lleno de entusiasmo, como si de pronto alguien se lo hubiera revelado.- Alice va a venir precisamente aquí. La daré una bienvenida que nunca podrá olvidar…

 

Y en otra lejana dimensión, ajenos por completo a estos hechos, los miembros del grupo se quedaron en silencio, tras la partida del ángel hasta que por fin, Asthel exclamó con seguridad y señalando hacia el tortuoso camino.

\- ¡En marcha, hacia los infiernos!- arengó. -

 

Todos le siguieron a una, con los rostros cargados de decisión y moral para afrontar aquella aventura, dándose las manos para conformar un círculo perfecto mirando hacia el interior y cantando a coro una canción que les llegó a la mente, resumiendo quizás el propósito de sus propias vidas. Regalo del Demiurgo…

 

No les digas a los dioses que dejo atrás un desastre,  
No puedo deshacer lo ha sido hecho,  
Vamos a correr para ponernos a cubierto.

¿Y si soy el último héroe que queda?  
Mejor que dispares tu pistola  
Una vez y para siempre.

Dijo que fuera a secarme los ojos  
Y que viviera mi vida  
Como si no hubiera un mañana, hijo.  
Y diles a los otros

Que lo canten como un colibrí,  
El himno más grandioso jamás escuchado...

Somos los héroes de nuestro tiempo,  
Pero bailamos con los demonios de nuestra cabeza.  
Somos los héroes de nuestro tiempo, héroes,  
Pero bailamos con los demonios de nuestra cabeza.  
Héroes...

Somos los héroes de nuestro tiempo, héroes...  
Pero bailamos con los demonios de nuestra cabeza,  
Somos los héroes de nuestro tiempo, héroes...

Los grillos cantan una canción para ti,  
No digas una palabra, no hagas ni un ruido,  
Es la creación de la vida.

Hago que los gusanos se conviertan en mariposas,  
Me levanto y convierto este mundo  
En agradecimiento.

Dijo que nunca me aparté de tu lado,  
Cuando estabas perdido, yo seguí detrás de ti  
Era tus cimientos.

Ahora ve a cantarlo como un colibrí,  
El himno más grandioso jamás escuchado,  
Vamos a cantar juntos...

Somos los héroes de nuestro tiempo,  
Pero bailamos con los demonios de nuestra cabeza.  
Somos los héroes de nuestro tiempo, héroes,  
Somos los héroes,  
Seguimos bailando con los demonios,  
Tú podrías ser un héroe.

Ve a cantarlo como un colibrí,  
El himno más grandioso jamás escuchado,  
Ahora, cantemos juntos...

Somos los héroes de nuestro tiempo, héroes,  
Pero bailamos con los demonios de nuestra cabeza.  
Somos los héroes de nuestro tiempo, héroes...

Pero bailamos con los demonios de nuestra cabeza.  
Seguimos bailando con los demonios,  
Tú podrías ser un héroe.  
Nosotros somos los héroes.

(Heroes. Mäns Zelmerlöw crédito al autor)

 

Y aquella figura embozada en su negro sayal, portando ese gran libro, al verles partir escribió algo y declaró.

-Buena suerte, hijos míos.

 

Así comenzó el descenso…


	40. El descenso a los infiernos, los dos primeros círculos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los dos primeros círculos se muestran ante el grupo. Los primeros peligros tendrán que ser sorteados trabajando en equipo.

Granate les señaló hacia abajo, a los pies de todos podía verse un gran agujero que parecía conducir a un inmenso torbellino de color verdoso.

\- Ahí está la entrada a la dimensión de los infiernos. – Declaró el chico. -  
\- "Es por mí que se va a la ciudad del llanto, es por mí que se va al dolor eterno y el lugar donde sufre la raza condenada, yo fui creado por el poder divino, la suprema sabiduría y el primer amor, y no hubo nada que existiera antes que yo, abandona la esperanza si entras aquí" novena y última línea procede la frase "Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate", o" Abandonad toda esperanza, aquellos que entréis aquí"- Recitó Mimet, dejándoles sorprendidos para aclararles.- Es la Divina Comedia de Dante. Lo leí hace tiempo para ver si despertaba algún sentimiento.  
-Entonces sabéis como es este sitio. ¿Acaso alguien escribió también un libro sobre él? Así nos será fácil orientarnos. - Inquirió Diaval bastante más animado por escuchar aquello.-  
-¿Los infiernos? - Inquirió Maray sorprendida - ¿Es que hay más de uno?....  
\- El infierno se divide en nueve círculos que rodean uno a otro, eso es a lo que se refiere - le explicó su hermano -…  
\- No del todo Asthel,- corrigió Granate matizando - lo que tú has dicho es cierto, pero cada uno de los círculos es muy distinto del anterior. Podríamos decir más bien que son dimensiones entrelazadas. Tienen sus propias normas y peligros. Eso me lo contó mi abuelo. Y…Diaval, lamento tener que decirte esto, pero me temo que este lugar no va a ser como Dante pensaba…  
-¿Qué debemos hacer en primer lugar? - Quiso saber Fiora. -  
\- Lo primero es cruzar por el torbellino, todos de la mano, no soltaros o saldríais a cualquier lugar remoto y perdido, aislados para siempre de los demás.- Les avisó Granate. -  
\- Podemos unir nuestras energías en una gran burbuja que nos proteja.- Propuso Minara. -  
\- Es una buena idea. Aunque otra cosa os debo advertir...- dijo su guía de forma muy seria. -Cuando entremos ahí, no estaremos solos...  
-¿Quiénes estarán allí, los demonios? - Inquirió Brian preparado para posibilidad de luchar. -  
\- No, aun no, pero casi será peor, las almas perdidas y no purificadas.- Les previno Granate añadiendo con patente inquietud - tratarán de pegarse a nosotros porque llevaremos luz.  
\- Intentaremos no brillar y apagaremos las linternas - repuso Mimet ingenuamente. -  
\- No creo que se refiera a ese tipo de luz, cariño - contestó Brian algo preocupado también por el carácter sobrenatural de esa amenaza. -  
\- Está hablando de la luz del espíritu.- Aclaró Asthel dirigiéndose a todo el grupo. - Esa es la que les atraerá. Debéis ser fuertes y no dejaros influenciar por esas almas...  
\- Exactamente, no les prestéis atención, concentraros solamente los unos en los otros y cruzaremos sin dificultad. Y sobre todo, por nada del mundo rompáis la burbuja ni os separéis. - Les pidió Granate haciendo bastante énfasis en ello. -...

 

Sus compañeros asintieron convencidos, estaban dándose las manos en un círculo en el que, a diferencia de la anterior vez cuando rechazaron a los seres del olvido, miraron hacia el interior. Entre todos generaron una nueva burbuja protectora y a una señal de Granate se impulsaron hacia las profundidades del torbellino. Al principio éste sólo era un difuso entorno verdoso por el que parecía aullar una especie de viento sobrenatural. Pero al poco, se vieron rodeados de innumerables manchas negras que parecían gemir sin descanso, tratando de pegarse a las paredes de la burbuja. Rostros de dolor y sufrimiento con formas grotescas se dibujaban en ellas. Todos se esforzaron por no mirarlas, incluso Diaval, que era el príncipe heredero de Nuevo Vegeta y que no había conocido nunca el miedo en un combate, estaba horrorizado ahora y propuso algo dubitativamente.

\- Podríamos alejarles con un rayo de energía.  
\- No Diaval, eso no creo que sirviese de nada. Y recuerda lo que ha dicho Granate, no debemos separarnos. Es mejor no romper el círculo. - Rebatió Maray también con patente temor -... ¡no las mires!..  
\- Maray tiene razón.- Corroboró Granate haciendo acopio de todo su aplomo. - Tus poderes de energía tangible no valen aquí, sólo cuenta la fuerza del espíritu y la pureza del alma. –Añadió para sentenciar.- Y ya os lo he advertido antes. Por nada del mundo debemos romper este círculo. Es nuestra única protección.

Aunque el saiyan tuvo que escuchar algunas voces que parecían querer colarse en su mente y que le chillaban.

-¡Cobarde! Has abandonado a tu pueblo en su hora de mayor necesidad. El peligro no está aquí. Está en tu mundo…  
-Tengo una misión que cumplir y nuestras patrañas no me lo impedirán.- Espetó él tratando de no caer en esas provocaciones.-  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! El príncipe sin honor.- Clamaban aquellas burlonas voces.- ¡La vergüenza de su estirpe!  
-Menuda una excusa… ¡tan pobre como cobarde! Dejar abandonados a los tuyos. ¿Dónde está tu lealtad?  
-Si... ¿Dónde está tu orgullo?- Chillaban otras grotescas caras.- 

 

El joven rechinaba los dientes con visible cólera. Sin embargo, mirando hacia el centro del círculo se tranquilizó, Fiora le observaba con esos ojos azules tan profundos y le sonreía dándole ánimos. Le devolvió la sonrisa casi sin pensar. Por algún motivo la presencia de esa chica ejercía sobre él un influjo de calma. La muchacha a su vez, se fijaba en ese poderoso guerrero. Algo en ella también se despertaba. Quizás porque le parecía un tipo atractivo, puede que por la fuerza que percibía en él. El caso es que gracias a eso era capaz de abstraerse de la negrura y el mal que les rodeaba. Pese a todo la joven tuvo que oír cosas como…

-Tu mundo perecerá. Los bosques arderán…todos los animales serán masacrados… no quedará nada cuando llegue el olvido…Y ya jamás verás a tu familia…  
-Tu sacrificio será inútil, penarán hasta el final de sus días pensando en ti.  
-Ni caso - Terció Diaval guiñándole un ojo para sonreír afirmando.- Yo provocaba mejor a mis compañeros de lucha cuando tenía seis años…

 

Aquello hizo que la joven sonriera a su vez, librándose de aquel influjo. Los demás parecían estar serenos, excepto Mimet que a su vez miraba a Brian. No quería apartar la vista de él hasta que eso no terminara. Ella nunca había sentido esa sensación y eso que desde que comenzó a salir con él había conseguido ir mostrando algunos sentimientos cada vez más profundos. Pero lo de ahora no era nada adquirido, ni tuvo que aprenderlo ni esforzarse por intentar sentirlo, apareció de pronto, era un miedo que sobrepasaba cualquier lógica y que ni la misma muchacha llegaba a comprender. ¿Miedo a lo desconocido quizá?...hasta ahora lo desconocido sólo le había inspirado curiosidad científica y afán de análisis, pero esto era algo que iba mucho más allá. Se daba cuenta de que su forma analítica aquí no servía. Más cuando un demacrado y retorcido rostro le chilló con tono histriónico.

-Nunca sabrás lo que es amar… No tienes sentimientos… ¡Tu novio te dejará!…  
-En ese caso, es ilógico y una pérdida de tiempo que trates de apelar a posibles temores míos. Dado que no tengo capacidad de sentirlos.- Repuso ella, tratando sin embargo de aplicar la razón. Incluso se permitió aconsejar a ese tenebroso ente. - Deberás modificar tu estrategia. 

 

Aquella visión entonces se esfumó. Brian pareció percatarse de esas tribulaciones que su novia padecía y le dijo con tono confortador, sobreponiéndose a sus propios temores

\- No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo Mimet....y nunca te dejaré.

 

Ella sonrió más tranquila, estaba convencida de que su novio no la dejaría sola allí y eso la dio renovadas fuerzas.

-Lo sé al cien por cien de certeza.- Asintió ella esbozando una ligera sonrisa.-

 

Aunque fue el turno del chico de escuchar, a una cara en forma de horrenda y deformada mujer susurrarle al oído.

-Eres un pervertido…hijo de dos pervertidas…te liaste con tu hermana, deseabas a tu propia tía… ¿Si eso se supiera quién te aceptaría?  
-Tu novia te abandonará horrorizada… solo eres un desviado… ¡Ja, ja, ja! - Aseguró otra voz gutural.-

 

El joven pasaba un mal rato, moviendo la cabeza y tratando de no oír aquello. Aunque ahora fue Mimet quien declaró para ayudarle.

-Él me lo ha contado todo, perdéis el tiempo. Eso ya está superado y yo le acepto…Vuestro razonamiento es erróneo otra vez.

Y Brian sonrió, susurrándole a su novia.

-Te quiero, mientras sigamos juntos no podrán nada contra nosotros…

 

Ella asintió. Por su parte las hermanas Alusa y Minara se miraban la una a la otra apoyándose con sus respectivas determinaciones. Pensaban en sus padres, sus abuelos y otros familiares y la confianza que habían depositado en ambas. Asimismo tenían muy presente su responsabilidad y la importancia de su tarea. También en sus compañeros de grupo, no serían ellas las que flaqueasen. Soportaban estoicamente como algunos de esos horribles engendros se aproximaban gritándolas de forma burlona.

-Vuestra tía volverá a caer en las drogas… ¡Y ahora no estaréis allí para salvarla!…  
-Vuestra madre estará sola…sin su madre, sin su padre y sin vosotras…seguro que vuestro padre también la dejará…Tiene sangre infernal, como vosotras…  
-Hermana, esta colección de idioteces no nos detendrá.- Afirmó Alusa.-  
-Ni pensarlo. Hace falta mucho más para frenar a las hermanas O’ Brian - Masters.- Declaró Minara.-  
-Como la tía Kathy solía decir. Tenemos la suerte irlandesa por partida doble.- Sonrió su interlocutora.-  
-Esperemos poder usar un poco de ella aquí.- Suspiró su hermana.-

 

Lo mismo podía aplicarse a Asthel y Maray. Ambos centraban la vista en el otro. Sonreían confiados, ignorando aquellos aullidos y terribles gritos en demanda de ayuda. O esas voces roncas que les amenazaban con la pérdida de sus almas y la condenación…

-Eso no pueden hacerlo.- Repuso calmadamente él.-  
-Lo sé, hermano. - Asintió la muchacha.-

Y entre tanto esos malvados entes arreciaban en sus imprecaciones tratando de minar su moral con chillidos que afirmaban.

-Has fracasado Mensajero… todo será inútil…el final es inevitable…-Rechinaban algunas voces.-  
-Tú, niña… has perdido tus sueños. Ya jamás podrás volver a ver a los que amas…Tu novio encontrará consuelo en otra…  
-Y la tuya también te olvidará, Mensajero sin mensaje, siempre habrá otro chico que le guste para sustituirte.- Añadía otra de esas espectrales sombras.-   
-¡Oh, Maray! Seguro que tu amiga Crista te arrebatará tu herencia. Tu abuela la preferirá a ella.- Resonó otra horrísona voz fantasmal.-  
-Los dos habéis dejado destrozados a vuestros padres… y todo eso ¿para qué?... ¡Ja, ja, ja!...

 

Aunque los aludidos se limitaron a sonreír, mirándose fijamente e ignorando aquellos ridículos comentarios. Granate por su parte se abstraía con el pensamiento de sus padres, y el recuerdo siendo niño de las palabras de su abuelo. Incluso ahora le venía a la mente aquellas veces en las que, siendo muy pequeño, su abuela ILaya se le aparecía en sus sueños. Aquella mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verdes siempre le sonreía animosa y con mucho afecto. De este modo se obligaba a ignorar el horrible trance por el que todos pasaban. También se acordaba de sus padres, y de Alice, además de sentirse responsable como guía en esta primera etapa del camino…Pero entonces una de aquellas terribles visiones de rostro demacrado y boca desencajada se rio delante suya espetándole.

-Ella te dejará, ¡te abandonará!…otro te la está robando….Deberías volver para evitarlo…  
-No es una posesión mía para que la haya de guardar.- Repuso él sin perder el aplomo.-  
-Y tu madre verá como tu padre y los demás envejecen y mueren. Será libre para desahogar sus diabólicos instintos con tus amigos…Al igual que tú, en el fondo solo se quiere a sí misma.  
-Está visto que no conocéis a mi madre.- Suspiró él sin prestar mayor atención.-

 

Así los miembros del grupo continuaron soportando todas aquellas amenazas e insultos con férrea disciplina y estoicismo. Tras unos momentos que parecieron durar eternamente el remolino y esas manchas comenzaron a ser cada vez más escasas. Los seres que les habían amenazado al fin desaparecieron y los nueve aterrizaron sobre lo que parecía un suelo arenoso y húmedo...

-Menos mal. Desde luego eran muy pesados.- Suspiró Minara, con visible alivio.-  
-Pues ésta era solamente la entrada. Y ellos el comité de recepción. Deben ser los tipos más amables que haya por aquí. - Comentó irónicamente Brian.-  
\- Yo creía que el Infierno era de otra manera totalmente distinta.- Declaró Alusa con visible extrañeza al pisar aquello. -  
\- Sí, yo también,- afirmó Fiora sorprendida según especificaba - algo ardiente con muchas llamas....y lleno de demonios.  
\- Eso es pura simbología, la verdad sobre el Infierno es muy diferente. Es otra dimensión con otros mundos y otros seres. Pero lo peor de todo estriba en que viven de espaldas al Creador.- Les contó Granate.-   
\- Sí, quisieron renunciar a la Luz del Espíritu y al Amor Universal.- Añadió Asthel con su voz teñida de consternación -  
\- Entonces ¿qué lugar es éste? ¿En qué parte del infierno estamos ahora? - Inquirió Diaval recorriéndolo con la vista sin conseguir ningún punto de referencia. -  
\- Esta es una zona neutral...tierra de nadie - le contestó Granate también oteando el lugar. -...Diría que en el ante infierno. Como lo llamase Dante.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué esto no es parte del infierno?...- quiso saber Maray, perpleja. -  
\- Sí que lo es, pero no pertenece a ningún círculo en especial - le aclaró su contertulio. - A decir verdad es una subdivisión, la frontera entre el primer y el segundo círculo infernal.  
-¿Entonces nos quieres decir que ya hemos atravesado el primer círculo?,- intervino Brian esperanzado. -  
\- Así es...el primer círculo es la entrada al Infierno y sus moradores son los seres inferiores y las almas condenadas y no purificadas que nos rodearon. Es como una especie de limbo. - Aseveró Granate que explicó. - Como nuestra fuerza espiritual es muy grande nos ha permitido cruzar ese umbral sin ningún problema...  
\- Pero me temo que el resto del trayecto no será tan fácil.- Comentó Asthel arengando de seguido a los demás. - ¡Debemos seguir ya!...

 

Con poco entusiasmo el resto convino en ello. Se pusieron trabajosamente en camino, sus pies se hundían entre aquel terreno arenoso que estaba cada vez más embarrado. La atmósfera era densa, cada vez más irrespirable. Granate les aconsejó que usaran la fuerza de su espíritu y no sus sentidos físicos. Asthel añadió según lo comprendía...

\- El Infierno es una dualidad, es un lugar físico y espiritual, ambas realidades se entrelazan indistintamente. Pero la verdad está en el espíritu, no os fiéis de las apariencias, casi siempre engañan. Eso es algo que me dijo mi abuelo Diamante una vez. De hecho él vino hasta aquí cuando era joven para rescatar a mi abuela Esmeralda.  
\- Si. Una vez soñé con eso, cuando era pequeña. – Afirmó Maray. – Tuvo que hacer frente a muchas pruebas para conseguir regresar con ella.  
-Tu abuelo debe de ser un tipo duro, para venir aquí él solo.- Alabó Diaval remachando.- Me gusta. Sería un honor poder charlar con él y que nos aconsejara.  
-Cuando volvamos si quieres te lo presento.- Sonrió Asthel.-  
-Creía que los saiyans solo os respetabais entre vosotros. - Comentó Alusa con algo de retintín.-  
-Los de mi pueblo siempre respetamos y admiramos el valor. Provenga de quién provenga.- Aseveró el aludido con rotundidad.-   
-Si…y aquí entre todos tenemos una buena suma de coraje para salir delante.- Terció Maray.-

 

El resto se animó por aquel comentario. De hecho levantaba la moral y hasta ese instante todo parecían ir bien. Tras unos segundos de silencio fue Mimet la que declaró con visible desconcierto.

\- Pues yo no sé qué hacer, siempre me he basado en lo que podía ver, tocar o medir. Me siento muy rara aquí.   
\- Tendrás que cambiar, todos deberemos hacerlo. Este lugar tiene muchos peligros, pero quizás el mayor es el que viene de nosotros mismos. Todos tendremos que vencernos en cierta medida. – Le aconsejó Granate, mirando a la muchacha y al resto a continuación para sentenciar.- Como esas voces. Todo lo que nos decían proviene en realidad de nuestros propios temores. Eso es lo que les daba fuerza…  
-Si, como la canción que cantábamos al bajar.- Recordó Maray.- Bailamos con los demonios en nuestra mente.  
-Los demonios de nuestra mente. Esos son sin duda los más peligrosos.- Convino Brian.-  
-Así es. El Demiurgo trata de ayudarnos. Por eso nos mandó ese mensaje en forma de canción.- Sonrió Asthel.- Es su forma de decirnos que confía en nosotros…

 

El resto escuchó meditando sobre esas palabras. Mientras tanto siguieron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron al pie de lo que parecía un muro de colosales dimensiones. Una gran gruta se abría junto a una gigantesca puerta que parecía de una madera petrificada e indestructible. Granate se detuvo y tras él los demás, miró hacia la misma y dijo...

\- Esa es la puerta que marca la entrada al segundo círculo infernal...  
\- Pues vamos a abrirla y ya está. - Comentó despreocupadamente Diaval que se dispuso a lanzar un rayo de energía, afirmando. – No tenemos llave pero supongo que esto servirá…  
\- Eso no creo que sirva de nada - objetó Fiora mirando la gigantesca puerta. -  
-¡Tú no me has visto en acción, desintegraré esa puerta sin sudar! -Se jactó el saiyan.-

 

Y desde luego parecía perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Acumulando energía apuntó contra el objetivo lanzándola en un potente rayo. No obstante éste se estrelló contra su objetivo produciendo una gran explosión que retumbó durante largo rato en aquella densa atmósfera....pero al disiparse los humos, la puerta, para asombro de todos, seguía allí, indemne...

-¡Maldita sea! - exclamó el contrariado saiyan. - ¡Ese rayo habría destruido una ciudad entera! Pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente. – Remachó convirtiéndose en súper guerrero y preparando otra acometida. -  
\- Ya te han dicho que eso de nada sirve aquí, yo también puedo convertirme en súper guerrero...- dijo Brian que lo hizo a su vez oponiendo. - Aunque no creo que logremos nada tampoco con ese nuevo ataque...  
\- Entre los dos seguro que la derribamos, los demás poneos a cubierto - ordenó el guerrero del espacio a su forma principesca. -  
\- No te esfuerces, no servirá de nada.- Afirmó convencido Asthel -...  
\- Podemos probar, puede que el primer ataque la haya debilitado...- arguyó Diaval alegando.- Nada perdemos por…

 

Aunque antes de poder completar la frase todos se quedaron petrificados por un rugido sobrenatural que provenía de la caverna y el mismo saiyan inquirió con estupor. 

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?...  
\- No mentes la soga en casa del ahorcado. - Suspiró Granate.-

 

No obstante todos se giraron hacia la fuente de ese sonido...de la oscuridad de la caverna centellearon varios ojos verdosos...seis en total. Poco a poco sus dueños se fueron haciendo visibles, tres enormes cabezas de perros con unas fauces temibles emergieron de la gruta mirando amenazadoramente a los nueve...

-¡Son tres perros enormes!...- pudo indicar Maray aterrada. -  
\- No, no son tres,- rebatió Granate reconociendo a aquel ser para sentenciar con horror - es sólo uno....pero vale por una legión de ellos.

 

Todos le miraron incrédulos pero el muchacho tenía razón. Aquellas tres cabezas se unían en el único cuerpo de un gran perro - lobo, cuya cola terminaba en una cabeza de serpiente. La lengua bífida de esa cabeza salía amenazante, olisqueando el aire y haciéndole mirar también en la misma dirección.

-Menos mal que Hesíodo se equivocaba. Según él podría tener hasta más de cincuenta cabezas.- Comentó Mimet.- Aunque claro, biológicamente eso es harto improbable…  
\- Si no me equivoco ese es el can Cerbero, el guardián de las puertas del infierno de la antigua mitología griega.- Reconoció Alusa también. -  
\- Es verdad - confirmó su hermana -... ¿pero, qué hace aquí?...  
\- Es un ser del segundo círculo infernal.- Les explicó Granate conjeturando alarmado. - Los antiguos griegos debieron conocerle de alguna manera y lo incorporaron a sus leyendas. ¡No nos dejará pasar, está ahí para impedir que nadie entre o salga!...  
-Creía que Dante lo alineaba en el tercero. - Comentó Mimet que recordaba perfectamente ese libro como prácticamente todo lo que leía.-  
-No te fíes. - Repuso Minara.- Puede que ese tipo no se enterase bien.  
-Desde luego estar, está aquí.- Convino Alusa.-  
-¿Cuánta fuerza de combate podrá tener ese bicho?...- preguntó el saiyan con curiosidad mientras le miraba.-

 

Incluso intentó analizarle con un extraño visor que extrajo de su ropa y que se colocó en la cara a modo de monóculo. Sin embargo no podía obtener medición alguna, era como si ese aparato no funcionase allí. 

\- Diaval - le dijo Brian bastante intimidado. - No pienso que se trate de eso. Es decir, creo que debe tener bastante más poder de lo que podamos imaginarnos...

 

Las cabezas del Cerbero rugían mientras se acercaba hacia ellos, Asthel les indicó a sus compañeros que retrocediesen. Casi todos dieron unos pasos hacia atrás y entonces el príncipe de los saiyan, el único que no se había movido, les dijo bastante molesto mientras seguía plantando en su sitio.

-¡Esto es ridículo!, yo no voy a echarme atrás por un vulgar chucho. Aunque tenga tres cabezas, ¡se le cortan y ya está!...y para hacer buena su bravata emitió más energía y pasó al segundo estado de súper guerrero. - Dejádmele a mí...ya veréis como nos deja entrar....  
\- No seas imprudente.- Le pidió Maray -...no sabemos el poder que pueda tener ese monstruo.  
\- Tranquila - dijo Diaval muy seguro de sí, avanzó unos metros hasta estar a unos diez del can Cerbero y le dijo con voz desafiante. - ¡Eh tú, escucha pulgoso!, no hemos venido hasta aquí para darnos la vuelta....te aconsejo que te vuelvas a tu cueva y no nos molestes... de lo contrario llamaré a la perrera o yo mismo te convertiré en salchichas...

 

El Can Cerbero clavó la vista de sus seis ojos sobre Diaval, después rugió y golpeó el suelo con sus patas haciendo que éste cayese. El chico se enfadó y se preparó para el ataque.

-Maldito chucho. ¡Tú lo has querido!...- Gritó el príncipe saiyan que lanzó una gran onda de energía contra el gran can.-

Ésta le dio de lleno haciéndole retroceder contra la puerta, el saiyan mantuvo la intensidad provocando que su enemigo fuese empujado a más distancia pero sin dañarle lo más mínimo

\- ¡No puede ser!- Exclamó el príncipe de Nuevo Vegeta.- Tendría que haberse vaporizado…  
\- Es inmortal, no le dañarás de esa manera....- le avisó Granate.-

En efecto, el Can Cerbero recuperó su posición sin un sólo rasguño. Además ahora parecía más irritado, entonces fue Fiora la que se acercó mientras decía. 

\- Si hubiera querido atacarnos lo habría hecho ya...está ahí parado por alguna razón y para dejarnos pasar no servirán las amenazas ni los ataques, Diaval.- Reprendió suavemente al atónito saiyan y se acercó hasta el gran perro ante el asombro y la gran preocupación de todos en tanto sentenciaba. – Ese no es el camino. Nunca debería serlo.  
-¿Estás loca? ¡Te va a despedazar!...- gritó el príncipe de los guerreros del espacio entre incrédulo de lo que veía y asustado por la chica. -  
\- No debes preocuparte - sonrió ella acariciando una de las cabezas del perro que ahora parecía estar amansado como un cachorro delante de esa chica. Ella, susurrando con voz amable, agregó, -...A veces el amor y un gesto amable son más poderosos que cualquier ataque. Porque en el fondo, todos los seres necesitamos cariño y comprensión. - Aseveró con simpatía y dulzura maternal, dejando al atónito príncipe saiyan sin palabras. -... ¿Lo ves?

 

Ella lo sabía bien, recordaba su infancia en Nature, su mundo de origen. Creció entre los paisajes llenos de vegetación y animales. Allí existían muchas especies llevadas por los colonos para hacer que ese planeta adquiriese una fauna y una flora en cuestión de pocos años, y de paso, preservar a muchas razas de animales y variedades de plantas que estaban en peligro de extinción en la propia Tierra. La tecnología en materia de terraformación había avanzado mucho respecto a la que se había practicado en Bios unos pocos años antes. Para cuando Fiora tenía sólo cinco años, su mundo, más pequeño que el otro planeta anteriormente transformado en habitable, ya estaba casi totalmente adaptado a los humanos. La mayor parte de él lo constituía una extensión de grandes bosques y entornos naturales. De ahí su nombre, de la pretensión de hacer un nuevo paraíso para la naturaleza. La muchacha pasó su niñez recorriendo esas extensas superficies vegetales y compartiéndolas con todo tipo de animalitos cuando sus padres la llevaban de excursión. Alan y Naya la habían inculcado desde siempre el amor hacia todos los seres vivos y el respeto por cada una de las criaturas que existían. Le contaban a la pequeña que los animales no eran malos, simplemente tenían su propio modo de vivir. De todos modos, tampoco había demasiadas especies que pudieran juzgarse como peligrosas, y las que si podían llegar a serlo, estaban confinadas en partes más alejadas. Con todo, en una ocasión, la familia visitó un entorno semi salvaje en el que les advirtieron que debían llevar cuidado. La fauna del lugar comprendía lobos y estos, aunque generalmente no se acercaban mucho a la zona en la que estaban, podían aparecer en cualquier momento atraídos por olores de comida. Aunque sus padres le advirtieron que no se alejase demasiado de ellos. No obstante Fiora, embelesada en la contemplación de los árboles y las mariposas, así como de alguna que otra ardilla esquiva, fue adentrándose en el bosque. Cuando Alan y Naya, preocupados por la niña, corrieron a buscarla, la encontraron en un hoyo. La pequeña se había metido dentro y abrazaba algo con mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Hija estás bien?- Le preguntó Naya con visible inquietud. -  
\- Si mamá. - Replicó Fiora añadiendo algo inquieta. – Pero este cachorrito no.

 

Para sorpresa de sus padres, la niña abrazaba tiernamente a un pequeño cachorro de lobo. Según les dijo la cría, andaba por allí cuando escuchó gemidos que le llevaron hasta ese agujero, entonces descubrió a ese perrito. (Como ella lo calificó en un principio). Debía de tener la pata rota pues gemía con tono dolorido y se lamía sin cesar la extremidad delantera derecha. La niña no se lo pensó y bajó corriendo para salvarle. Ahora, mirando a sus padres con gesto convencido y suplicante, les pidió.

\- Tenemos que curar al perrito.  
\- Pero hija, eso no es un perrito, es un cachorro de lobo.- Le explicó pacientemente Alan que agregó no sin inquietud. -Posiblemente su jauría le estará buscando.  
\- Y podrían enfadarse si nos ven con él, cariño. – Añadió su madre mesándose preocupada su pelo castaño, pues estaba con su apariencia humana. – Tenemos que marcharnos.

 

La niña les miró sin parecer comprender y aseguró.

\- No se van a enfadar, quiero curar a su cachorro.  
\- Pero los animales no entienden como las personas. Tesoro. - Le quiso explicar Naya que veía con creciente preocupación que la mañana había transcurrido buscando a su hija y que ahora la pequeña debía de salir de allí antes de que comenzase a oscurecer. – Debemos dejarles tranquilos.

 

Por fortuna el hoyo no era demasiado profundo, todo lo más de metro y medio por dos de diámetro. Alan enseguida bajó a por su hija, pero ella se empeñó en sacar también al pequeño lobo. Su padre tuvo que transigir con tal de poder rescatarla a ella. Una vez fuera, ante los ruegos de la niña, ambos se llevaron al cachorro de vuelta hacia su caravana, le vendaron y entablillaron la pata rota. Afortunadamente Naya había estudiado medicina de múltiples especies y no tuvo problemas en recolocar la fractura. El paciente se quejó por unos instantes del dolor al serle colocados los huesos, pero al poco parecía sentirse mucho mejor. Fiora le dio de comer un poco de leche que el animal sorbió con avidez, estaba claro que aun era lactante y que había pasado hambre. La encantada niña le acarició la cabecita con una gran sonrisa preguntándoles a sus progenitores. Más concretamente a su padre.

\- ¿Me lo puedo llevar a casa? Así sería mi perrito. Como los que teníais tú, la tía Idina y el tío Lance con los abuelos Tom y Connie en la Tierra.

 

Pero Alan, moviendo su cabeza, al tiempo que se repeinaba su moreno cabello, negó con suavidad.

\- Hija, este animal no es como las mascotas. Está acostumbrado a vivir libre. No puedes meterlo en una casa. Por muy grande que sea. Además, sus papás deben estarle buscando con mucha preocupación.

 

La niña empezó a hacer pucheros, visiblemente entristecida, el lobito lamía ahora sus mejillas como si quisiera secarle las lágrimas y Naya le susurró con cariñoso tono confortador.

\- Aquí él es mucho más feliz. Tiene campo y a sus otros amigos. ¿Y tú no querrás que se vea solo y triste lejos de su casa y de su familia, verdad?

 

La pequeña negó con la cabeza, a pesar de su corta edad se daba cuenta de que lobito, como empezó entonces a llamarle, podría sentirse perdido y solo, lejos de su hogar. De todos modos, sus padres apenas le prestaron atención, enmudecieron cuando alrededor de su vehículo contaron al menos a seis enormes lobos grises. Alan, sin perder ni un instante, sujetó a Fiora. Con la cría en brazos él y Naya se aproximaron a la puerta de la caravana, así tendrían las espaldas cubiertas. La niña en cambio no mostró el menor signo de temor. Y lo que sucedió después, fue algo visto y no visto, una gran loba gris de orejas blancas se aproximó pausadamente al cachorro, al principio olisqueó desconfiada. Alan y Naya se mantenían a distancia sujetando a su hija y el cachorro quedó libre. De este modo, la loba, más confiada, se llegó a él y comenzó a olerle. La cría movió la cola y su madre le lamió satisfecha. Fiora entonces le dijo con visible emoción.

\- ¡Adiós lobito! Me alegro de que te haya encontrado tu mamá.

 

Y para sorpresa de Alan y Naya, el pequeño cachorro se acercó a la niña y le lamió las rodillas, ella se agachó acunándole en sus brazos y riendo contenta, el lobo lamió sus mejillas y la niña acarició la cabeza y el lomo del animal. La propia loba blanca se acercó, y antes de que los padres de Fiora pudieran ni reaccionar agitó la cola en lo que parecía una señal de gratitud. Había visto el vendaje en la pata de su cría y también olido la leche que había tomado. Fiora entonces, en un descuido de su horrorizado padre, se acercó con total seguridad a la gran loba y le acarició entre las orejas. Para sorpresa de los adultos ésta ni se movió, es más, humilló la cabeza ante la pequeña para dejarse rascar. Después se alejó junto con su cachorro que obsequió a la niña con una última mirada sacando la lengua y jadeando feliz. El resto de la jauría ni se acercó, retirándose enseguida al bosque. Desde la distancia, y otra vez sujeta por sus impresionados y todavía incrédulos padres, Fiora se despidió con un agudo gritito.

\- ¡Adiós lobito, vendré a verte de vez en cuando! 

 

Los animales se perdieron por entre la densa vegetación que había más allá del claro en el que estaba la caravana. A pesar del tremendo susto que tenían encima ni Naya ni Alan fueron capaces de regañar a la pequeña. ¡Cómo advertirle de lo peligrosos que pueden ser esos animales después de lo que habían visto! Incluso la cría se permitió el lujo de decir con total entusiasmo.

-¿Verdad que vendremos por aquí para ver a lobito?  
\- Claro hija. - Tuvo que susurrar Alan que apenas si era capaz de pensar en otro argumento. -  
\- Pero debes tener más cuidado y no alejarte nunca de nosotros. - Pudo indicarle Naya aun con voz trémula. – No todos son tan simpáticos como esos lobos ¿vale?

 

Y la niña asintió con energía, conviniendo en ello. Claro que volvió y ese cachorro parecía haberse afincado cerca de allí puesto que volvieron a verse en repetidas ocasiones. Para Fiora llegó a ser un amigo al que siempre estaba deseosa de ver y abrazar. Y pasaron los años y tanto ella como lobito crecieron, aunque el vínculo que les unía permaneció incluso más fuerte. Y sucedió que, en una ocasión, bastantes años más tarde, cuando regresó en otra de sus habituales excursiones con sus padres, Fiora tuvo un repentino presentimiento. La muchacha era ya una adulta esbelta y de gran belleza que seguía adorando la naturaleza y a sus moradores. Ese bosque era para ella como un jardín. Y su amigo el lobo apareció de entre los árboles como en otras tantas ocasiones.

\- Hay tienes a tu lobito. - Sonrió Naya que ya no temía tampoco a ese majestuoso ejemplar de color gris perla y manchas blancas moteadas en las orejas, en el que se había convertido aquel pequeño cachorro. -

 

Pero tanto el lobo como Fiora, lejos de mostrar signos de alegría, parecían tristes. El animal se acercó a ella gimiendo y lamiendo las manos de la chica que lo acarició afectuosamente como solía aunque susurrándole con cierto pesar.

\- Tú también lo has sentido lobito. ¿Verdad? Dentro de poco tendré que irme.

 

Alan observó a su hija y visiblemente intrigado agregó.

\- ¿Te refieres a ese sueño que nos has contado?

 

La muchacha asintió afirmando con voz queda.

\- Si, hace tiempo Asthel, el hijo de tu primo Leval y de Amatista, me lo dijo. Después lo he soñado muchas veces. Un día, alguien me llamará para hacer un largo viaje y habré de marchar. Creo que ese momento ha llegado ya. Lobito también lo sabe. Puede percibirlo.  
\- Pero hija, ya lo hemos hablado otras veces - ¿a dónde vas a ir?- Le inquirió su madre con tono y semblante preocupado. -  
\- Lo ignoro, sólo sé que es algo muy importante. Y que debo ir. Por eso, quiero despedirme de vosotros y de él.

 

Y no sólo ese lobo, otros varios más pertenecientes a la jauría que ahora mandaba, aullaron en tono lastimero cuando, ante los asombrados ojos de Naya y Alan, apareció un gran destello luminoso inscrito en una estrella. Fiora suspiró, declarando resignada.

\- Tengo que marcharme. Papá, mamá...por favor, decid adiós por mí a toda nuestra familia. Decidles que les quiero, como os he querido siempre a vosotros. Y que nunca os olvidaré…

 

Alan sintió un nudo en la garganta, hacía años que su padre que había estudiado temas de esoterismo desde su juventud, le advirtió de esto antes de morir, corroborando las palabras de su nieta. Fiora estaba destinada a una gran tarea y pese a que les doliese terriblemente deberían dejarla marchar. Naya en tanto se abrazaba a su hija y sollozaba llena de pesar. Nunca creyó aquello, jamás pensó que realmente sucedería. Lo tomó por un mero sueño sin más significado, pero ahora su peor temor se había hecho realidad. No obstante, Fiora acarició el pelo de su madre y sonriendo alentadora, la animó.

\- Estaré bien, no iré sola. Todavía no conozco a todos mis compañeros, pero sé que son de gran fuerza y buen corazón.

 

A Naya no le salían las palabras viendo a su hija que sonreía con valor y seguridad. Ya era toda una mujer y confiaba en que sabría cuidarse. Alan por su parte también la abrazó llenándola de besos y le pidió con la voz quebrada de emoción.

\- No nos olvides nunca hija, y conserva siempre tu pureza y tu bondad. A donde quiera que vayas ellas serán tu mayor tesoro.

 

Sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, la chica asintió besando a sus padres y abrazándose a ellos. Después se dirigió a Lobito y acariciándole la cabeza se agachó tomándosela entre ambas manos para susurrarle.

\- Adiós amigo, cuida de los tuyos y sigue viniendo aquí, a ver a mis padres. Tal vez un día volvamos a vernos.

 

Y Fiora dedicó una última y amorosa mirada a su amigo lobo y a sus padres metiéndose en aquel destello de luz. Todavía recordaba aquello cuando se dirigió al Can Cerbero pidiéndole con afecto y dulzura. 

\- Necesitamos pasar a través de tus dominios y tú puedes ayudarnos. Es muy importante...todos estamos en peligro...incluso tú... ¿Y sabes una cosa? Me recuerdas mucho a un viejo amigo. Seguro que de cachorro tuviste que ser muy gracioso.

 

Ante el asombro de todos el gran perro guardián humilló sus tres cabezas dejándose rascar sumisamente por la humana, gimió ligeramente complacido por aquellas caricias ¡y se retiró!...poco a poco se introdujo en su caverna. Asthel asintió con aprobación. Fiora era una chica de gran corazón y muy buenos y puros sentimientos. Aquel enorme animal debía de haberlo percibido con toda claridad. Incluso Diaval estaba asombrado tras ver aquello, ¡esa chica había manejado a ese monstruo contra el que él mismo no pudo hacer nada como si de un cachorro se tratase! No había duda al respecto, era valiente y decidida. Y tal y como había dicho antes de su pueblo, como buen saiyan, él admiraba eso. No obstante enseguida objetó con escepticismo y algo de sarcasmo.

\- Espero que seas igual de convincente con la puerta, aunque por mucho que la acaricies, no creo que vaya a moverse.  
\- Si el Can Cerbero se ha retirado lo habrá hecho obedeciendo alguna orden.- Le dijo Granate con un gesto reflexivo. - Enseguida lo sabremos...

 

Maray escuchó con atención y oyó un ruido, como un crujido de enormes batientes, enseguida llamó la atención de los demás...

\- Escuchad, suena como si fuera a abrirse....- les previno y efectivamente la gran puerta se abrió hacia dentro en tanto ella exclamaba con júbilo. - ¡Nos dejan pasar!...  
\- ¡Rápido! Tenemos que atravesarla antes de que se cierre...- les indicó Asthel y los nueve corrieron cruzando la gran entrada que rápidamente se cerró tras ellos. -  
\- ¡Estupendo, hemos pasado...lo hemos conseguido, gracias a ti Fiora! ¡Has estado magnífica! - Exclamó Brian. -  
\- Es verdad, ya estamos dentro del segundo círculo, ahora debemos cruzarlo...lo más rápido posible.- Aconsejó Granate que parecía alarmado. –  
-¿A qué tanta prisa?- Le miró Diaval que oteaba en derredor sin ver nada preocupante.-  
-¿Qué es lo que hay aquí...?.- Quiso saber Mimet. -  
\- Este es el domino de las bestias, subhumanos y animales monstruo. Y por lo que mis abuelos me contaron esos son malvados y crueles, no serán tan fáciles de persuadir. - Le respondió el muchacho sin dejar de mirar hacia todos los lados una y otra vez. – Dudo mucho que con caricias se muestren amables.

 

Pero por el momento no podía verse a nadie. No obstante el grupo avanzaba con prevención a través de una densa vegetación de color violáceo. La iluminación parecía extraída de una lámpara de rayos ultravioletas. Pronto Asthel y Maray notaron que alguien les seguía, en realidad parecían muchas presencias. 

-¿Habéis sentido eso?- Inquirió también Alusa mirando en derredor.-  
-No estamos solos, ni muchísimo menos.- Acordó su hermana.-

 

Ahora todos miraban a su alrededor, hacia las zonas de densas arboledas retorcidas. La hojarasca se movía, alguien o algo estaba allí, esperándoles. Asthel indicó a los demás que no demostrasen haberse percatado de ello, pero que estuvieran preparados...

-Seguid como si nada. Creo que por ahora solamente nos están evaluando. Pero si mostramos temor nos atacarán, seguro.- Les advirtió para indicar.- Proseguid sin acelerar pero sin deteneros.

 

Continuaron pues con la marcha, con Asthel y Granate en cabeza, las chicas en el medio y Diaval y Brian cerrando el grupo.

-No hace falta que hagáis eso.- Sonrió Minara al darse cuenta de ello.-  
-¿Hacer qué?- Quiso saber Brian.-  
-Que nos protejáis.- Le aclaró Maray.-  
-Es nuestro deber. Somos guerreros más poderosos que vosotras.- Sentenció Diaval.-  
-Eso habría que verlo, guapo.- Repuso Alusa con retintín.- No deberías menospreciarnos por ser mujeres.  
-No os menosprecio por eso.- Afirmó su interlocutor, añadiendo no obstante para estropear su anterior afirmación.- Lo hago porque sois humanas.  
-¡Vaya, es todo un consuelo! – Repuso ahora Minara con manifiesto sarcasmo.-  
-Pues yo creo que sigue siendo menosprecio después de todo.- Terció Mimet.-  
-Por eso mismo lo dice, guapa.- Le respondió Alusa moviendo la cabeza.-   
-Nadie os menosprecia.- Intervino Asthel no deseando que aquello desembocara en una discusión tan estéril y ridícula como peligrosa en esas circunstancias, y tratando de argumentar.- Nosotros podemos lanzar rayos de energía si llegara el caso y reaccionar más rápidamente. Vosotras precisáis unos segundos para transformaros.  
-Claro. De ese modo estáis a cubierto hasta poder hacerlo, caso de que sea necesario.- Añadió Granate tratando también de contemporizar.- 

Las chicas se miraron sin saber que responder, en eso sí que tenían razón sus compañeros. Fue Fiora quien comentó entonces para suavizar la tensión.

-Es un detalle muy amable por vuestra parte. No creo que lo hayáis hecho para ofendernos. Pero no os preocupéis. Seguro que sabremos valernos por nosotras mismas.   
-¿Acaso no decías que la violencia no solucionaba las cosas?- Se sorprendió Granate.-  
-Lo dije y lo pienso si.- Suspiró la aludida, agregando sin embargo con pesar.- Pero hay ocasiones en las que es inevitable usar la fuerza. Cuando hay que defenderse y sobre todo proteger a los tuyos no queda más opción. Mis padres y mis abuelos me enseñaron eso.  
-Dices bien.- La apoyó Diaval.- Es obligación de todo guerrero el pelear por lo que debe defender.  
-Pues roguemos porque no nos sea necesario.- Remachó Maray mirando a su alrededor no sin inquietud.- Al menos por ahora…  
-Sí, estando en campo abierto y siendo tan pocos no tendríamos demasiadas opciones.- Suspiró Brian observando también el denso espesor boscoso que tenían a algunas decenas de metros con cierta aprehensión.- No debemos bajar la guardia.

 

Aunque parecía que hasta ese mismo instante la suerte estaba del lado del grupo. Habían cubierto ya un largo trecho sin más novedad. Sin embargo y para su desgracia, eso pronto iba a cambiar. Tras unos momentos de aparente calma escucharon un ruido que iba creciendo, como si de una marea de sonidos entrelazados se tratase. Entonces, con sorprendente rapidez, una gran turba de seres de variopintas formas, a medio camino entre humanos, bestias o criaturas que parecían sacadas de la mitología, salió de la espesura. Profiriendo horribles alaridos y gruñidos esos seres de pesadilla cayeron sobre el grupo. Iban armados de porras, hachas, lanzas y demás útiles pensados para cortar, triturar y desgarrar todo lo que se encontrasen. Asthel ordenó formar un círculo y defenderse.

-¡Ahora sí!- espetó Brian convirtiéndose de nuevo en súper guerrero y desintegrando a varios de ellos con un rayo de energía en tanto les desafiaba. - ¡Vamos, venid si os atrevéis!  
-Ya era hora de divertirse un poco.- Exclamó Diaval haciendo crujir sus nudillos y transformándose a su vez en súper saiyan en tanto retaba a sus enemigos.- ¡Vais a saber quién soy yo, malditos bichos!

Al momento todas las chicas invocaron también sus respectivos poderes.

-Corazón puro del Fuego, del Viento, del Hielo, del Trueno, del Rayo… ¡Dame el poder!

 

Tras una zarabanda de luces y giros sobre ellas mismas aparecieron ataviadas como Justicieras. Aquellos eran regalos de sus familiares. Maray se preparaba convertida en la Dama del Viento, recordando asimismo como semanas antes de partir para su misión fue de visita a Bios. Allí, tras ver a sus familiares retornó a la Tierra, pero antes su madre quiso hablar con ella…

-Hija, ¿puedo pasar?- Inquirió Amatista.-

La muchacha estaba en su habitación, se le hacía raro dormir de nuevo en su cama de toda la vida. Aunque le hacía ilusión, escuchó entonces a su madre y respondió de modo jovial.

-Adelante mamá.

La interpelada entró en la estancia y le dijo, en tanto se sentaba en la cama, junto a la muchacha.

-Perdona cariño, ¿tienes un momento?  
-Claro mamá.- Sonrió la aludida.- Siempre lo tengo para ti.

 

Amatista miró a su hija con mucho amor y orgullo. Le acarició el pelo y entonces dijo, con voz cargada de emoción…

-Ya eres toda una mujer. Parece mentira lo deprisa que ha transcurrido el tiempo. Te echo mucho de menos cariño.  
\- Y yo a vosotros.- Afirmó la joven.-

Su madre la miraba de esa forma tan afectuosa y sonrió. Aunque parecía dudar, como si lo que fuese a decir tuviera que ser expuesto con cuidado. Al fin, Amatista se atrevió a declarar.

-Me gustaría entregarte algo. Verás cielo. Hace unos días, antes de que vinieras, hablé con tu abuela Esmeralda. Sé que las dos estáis muy unidas y soy muy feliz de que así sea. Pero creo que ella sabe algo que tú no me cuentas…  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Pudo decir la muchacha que ahora se sentía algo incómoda. Ojalá que su abuela no hubiera dicho nada de lo que le reveló sobre su misión.- No sé qué podría ser.

 

Aunque para alivio de Maray su interlocutora sonrió dejando eso de lado para afirmar.

-No importa, también yo tenía mis secretos a tu edad. Lo que sí me contó mi madre es que creía que ya iba siendo hora de que asumieras ciertas responsabilidades. Y una de ellas me corresponde a mí legártela, tal y como ella hizo conmigo hace ya tantos años.

 

Y sin más se quitó un colgante del que pendía una piedra color verde esmeralda y se la puso a su hija al cuello. En tanto le explicaba.

-Es una piedra de la justicia, cariño. La que te convertirá en la Dama del Viento si la aceptas….- Amatista guardó un momento de silencio, luego con tono teñido de algo de temor y emotividad apenas contenida añadió.- Sé que es algo repentino y que es una carga que puede resultar pesada. Pero yo ya no puedo llevarla más. Mi madre me dijo que, en sus sueños, vio que era el momento. Y ella nunca se ha equivocado en eso. Debo transmitirte este poder y la capacidad para hacer el bien y defender la justicia que representa. ¡Ojalá que nunca tengas que emplearla más que como adorno!

 

Maray asintió, lo comprendía. Su abuela quería que estuviera lo más protegida posible, y aunque ella no necesitaba de eso, lo agradecía de corazón. Su propia madre confiaba en ella. Sonrió de forma amplia y tras darle un beso a su progenitora en la mejilla, declaró.

-Para mí es un gran honor y juro defender siempre el bien y la justicia, del mismo modo en el que tú y la abuela lo hicisteis.

 

Aquellas palabras emocionaron a su madre. Le recordaban muchísimo a las que ella misma declaró cuando su progenitora a su vez le diera aquello, tras contarla la historia de su vida y la de su padre. Sin poderlo evitar Amatista derramó algunas lágrimas en tanto abrazaba a su hija susurrándole al oído.

-Te quiero mi vida, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

 

Y tras ese momento madre e hija hablaron sobre la larga tradición de las Luchadoras Justicieras, amigas y compañeras de las Guerreras de la Justicia y guardianas del Milenario de Plata. Amatista le dio algunos consejos a su hija, le explicó las características de ese traje. La chica por supuesto invocó su nuevo poder. Afortunadamente su cuarto era lo bastante amplio. Al concluir la luminosa y acrobática transformación. Encantada, Maray pudo decir en tanto se contemplaba en el espejo.

-¡Vaya! Si es de mi talla. El lazo verde a juego con la falda es precioso. Las botas son de mi número y no me aprietan. Menos mal que no llevo mucho tacón. El corpiño en blanco conjunta y es muy elástico. ¡Es un atuendo más cómodo de lo que creía!- Sonrió divertida.- Podría pasarlo como modelo de la colección de primavera.

 

Su madre se rio. Nunca lo había considerado de esa manera. No obstante, sí que le comentó.

-Puedes invocar el poder del boomerang. Lo lanzas e impacte o no contra el enemigo te volverá. Pero a ti nunca te hará daño. Puedes lanzar rayos de energía y tendrás una protección ante disparos de bala.   
-Pues es muy completo.- Afirmó la muchacha dando alguna que otra vuelta para verse mejor al tiempo que se fijaba en una especie de reloj transmisor que tenía en la muñeca derecha.-¿Y esto?. Quiso saber.-  
-Te permitirá hablar con tus compañeras justicieras.- Le desveló Amatista.- E incluso con las guerreras. Bueno, las ahora princesas. Si es que volvieran algún día a estar en activo.  
-¿Mis compañeras justicieras? ¿Quiénes? - Inquirió la jovencita interrogando a su progenitora con la mirada.-

 

Aunque todavía no sabía quiénes podrían ser. Pero su madre le dijo que pronto lo averiguaría. Al menos si ella había dado el relevo a su hija las demás sin duda, harían lo propio. O eso pareció pensar. Maray por su parte le volvió a dar las gracias, los días siguientes probó a entrenar un poco con la supervisión de su madre y se le dio bastante bien. De hecho parecía haber hecho eso toda su vida. Ahora, saliendo de esos recuerdos mientras era espoleada por la adrenalina, esquivaba las acometidas de aquellos seres tan repulsivos y contratacaba con rayos de energía. 

-¡Que vuele el boomerang!- Exclamó arrojando su arma y golpeando a varios de ellos, a los que derribó antes de que el arma le retornase.-

 

A su lado, Mimet luchaba convertida en otra justiciera. La muchacha se acordaba a su vez de esa visita que hizo con Brian a casa de los Malden en Nueva York. En un momento dado, cuando su novio estaba conversando con su abuelo Roy, el resto de las mujeres la llamaron.

-Mimet…- Le pidió Sam con amabilidad.- ¿Podrías venir un momento?

 

La interpelada asintió, claro que podía. Siguió a la madre consorte de su novio y entró en el salón. Allí estaban Kerria y Bertie. Las dos parecían haber estado hablando justo antes de que ella hiciera su aparición, ahora guardaban silencio. Fue Beruche la que tomó la palabra y le dijo con tono suave y afectuoso.

-Querida. Hemos visto que Brian te quiere y que tú le quieres a él. A pesar de que aparentemente no lo muestras. Pero no ignoramos que, en tu interior, así es.  
-Por eso mismo, te consideramos ya una más de la familia. - Añadió Samantha posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha y encaminándola hacia Kerria.- Y ha llegado el momento de que te digamos algo... ¿Verdad cariño?- Le preguntó a su esposa.-

 

Ésta se levantó tras quitarse un colgante, entonces se lo mostró a la chica y le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Queremos darte esto. Es un regalo, pero también una enorme responsabilidad que solo puede otorgarse de forma voluntaria a alguien de corazón puro, que lo acepte libremente y que sea una mujer.

 

La aludida miró aquella piedra de color azul celeste que brillaba. Comentó entonces.

-Basándome en vuestro análisis creo cumplir esas condiciones. Pero, ¿qué debo hacer?...  
-Luchar por la justicia y el bien de los demás. Proteger a los débiles y ayudar a los indefensos.- Replicó Bertie declarando.- Mi hija te traspasa ese deber como hace ya mucho tiempo se lo traspasé yo a ella. Si utilizas ese colgante invocando su poder entonces te convertirás en una justiciera, la Dama del Hielo.

 

Mimet quiso hacer memoria. De niña le habían contado historias. O simplemente las introdujeron en su base de datos. Eso no podía saberlo con seguridad. En cualquier caso su abuela le explicó algo similar. Había luchado contra las sailors, pero esas eran las princesas planetarias. Sin embargo otro grupo de mujeres guerreras habían protegido al mundo después. Y se las conocía desde hacía al menos medio siglo. Estaba claro el porqué de esa longevidad, si lo habían transmitido de una generación a otra. Al fin la muchacha respondió con tintes de duda.

-No sé si cumplo las condiciones requeridas…para esa labor…  
-Estoy convencida de que serás una digna justiciera.- Afirmó Kerria añadiendo.- Eres sincera, bondadosa y tienes mucho amor dentro de ti para entregar. Ahora, por favor, dime. ¿Aceptarás?

 

Y con todas las miradas puestas en ella, la chica asintió. Sabía que no era de buena educación rehusar un regalo tan valioso. Si había que mantener la paz ella estaría preparada. Y tras aceptar unirse a Brian y al resto para aquella misión supuso que esto ayudaría a optimizar las probabilidades de éxito. De modo que respondió.

-Acepto. Gracias por vuestra confianza.

 

Kerria y Bertie se sonrieron, Samantha entonces le propuso de modo jovial.

-Pues venga, ponte el colgante e invoca tu poder.  
-Debes decir. Corazón puro del Hielo, dame el poder.- La instruyó Kerria.-

 

Mimet obedeció, aunque no puso mucho entusiasmo en la entonación la piedra reaccionó igualmente envolviéndola en una luminosidad celeste que la hizo girar sobre sí misma, aunque sin marearla. Al poco surgió con un uniforme muy peculiar. Corpiño blanco con un lazo azul celeste en el pecho, falda y botas hasta las rodillas de ese mismo color cielo. Un extraño brazalete en su muñeca derecha. Y en esa misma mano se materializó una espada no demasiado larga, parecía una especie de carámbano desde la empuñadura, que era plateada.

-Estás muy guapa. - Sonrió Sam valorándola con la mirada.-  
-Sí, el tono de tu pelo es muy parecido al de mi madre.- Afirmó Kerria que recordaba aquel color platino tirando a azulado de su progenitora, cuando ésta era joven.-  
-Bueno, Mimet es algo más rubia.- Sonrió Sam.- Al menos a juzgar por las fotos que he visto de Bertie.

 

La aludida sonrió con nostalgia. Ahora ésta iba a ser la tercera generación de justicieras. Hacía pocos días habló con Esmeralda por teléfono y supo que Amatista iba a cederle su piedra a Maray. Era lo natural, pasarla de madre a hija. Como Kerria no tuvo una niña propia no pudo hacer lo mismo, al menos hasta ahora. Así se lo comentó a Mimet. La joven afirmó para alegría de sus interlocutoras.

-Me halaga que me hagan semejante honor. No soy su hija biológica pero desde este momento trataré de hacer todo lo que pueda para representar ese papel con la mejor disposición.

 

Y pese a la forma de ser de esa muchacha, o precisamente debido a ella, todas las demás supieron que les agradecía de corazón aquello. Después llamaron a Brian y a Roy. El chico, digno nieto de su abuelo, exclamó nada más verla.

-¡Joer, cariño! ¡Cómo me pones!..

 

Roy se tronchaba de risa, Beruche sonreía moviendo la cabeza, Sam se puso colorada y Kerria le dio un capón a su hijo también sin reprimir una carcajada. Entre tanto Mimet, le observó con aparente desconcierto e inquirió.

-No sé. ¿Cómo te pongo en dónde?...esa frase está inconclusa. Desconozco su posible significado.  
-Mejor olvídalo - rio también él, remachando con picardía.- Ya te lo concluiré luego…

 

Y tras algunas carcajadas más del resto celebrando esa réplica, le explicaron a Mimet los poderes y propiedades de su traje. Ahora la muchacha los ponía en práctica lanzando andanadas de cristales de hielo que desbarataban filas enteras de esos seres de pesadilla. Incluso paró acometidas de otros utilizando diestramente la espada. Sin embargo eran demasiados, ella y las otras se veían casi rebasadas…

-Nuestra energía está bajando.- Afirmó la Dama del Hielo tras arrojar una nueva ráfaga de cristales congelados.-

 

Brian llegó en su ayuda y con varias ráfagas de rayos los mantuvo a raya. Alusa y Minara por su parte les rechazaron con una onda de energía que les hacía desaparecer según les alcanzaba. 

-¡Vamos! ¡No podemos desfallecer! - Exclamaba Minara.-  
-Hasta el final, haremos honor a nuestro uniforme y a las que nos precedieron llevándolo.- Convino su hermana.-

 

Ambas gemelas se hallaban transformadas a su vez, Alusa lucía el uniforme de la Dama del Trueno, y Minara el de la Dama del Rayo…En tanto auxiliaban a sus compañeras usando su látigo y su jabalina recordaron también como llegaron a convertirse en justicieras…

-¡Atrás malditos engendros! - Exclamó Minara tras golpear a uno de ellos con su arma.- ¡Fuera!..

 

La joven repelió otro ataque con una ráfaga de energía. Espalda contra espalda de su hermana. Las dos se protegían, ambas se cuidaban, la menor de las gemelas reflexionaba sobre eso. A su memoria vino aquel momento en el que se la traspasó, o al menos lo intentaron, este poder…

-No creí que esto acabara siendo así.- Meditaba al evocar.-

 

Estaba tomando el aire en la terraza de la casa de sus padres. Su hermana había salido con un chico. Pero ella no tenía muchas ganas de fiesta. Pensaba en la misión que deberían emprender. Algo le decía que ya no quedaba mucho. Alusa también lo sabía, pero ella siempre fue más extrovertida y no meditaba tanto las cosas. Su gemela reflexionaba precisamente sobre ese particular cuando alguien salió a la terraza con ella. Sonrió al reconocer a su tía Kathy. 

-¿Te preocupa algo, cielo?- Quiso saber la recién llegada.-  
-Solo estaba pensando.- Afirmó la chica suspirando en tanto la brisa de esa tarde le agitaba el pelo.- Nada de especial.

Sin embargo Katherine le dedicó una mirada profunda, los ojos de ella se clavaron en los de su sobrina que entonces le dijo.

-A ti sí que te preocupa algo. Lo percibo.  
-Si cariño.- Confesó su contertulia que entonces le desveló.- Verás. Hace mucho tiempo ya que decidí hacer algo. Quería dar un relevo de una gran responsabilidad. Supongo que tus padres no te lo habrán dicho pero yo, aparte de todo lo que sabéis sobre mí tu hermana y tú… bueno.- Pudo añadir visiblemente nerviosa y algo avergonzada.- Mis problemas con las drogas..  
\- Tía Kathy, ¡por favor! Eso ya lo has superado y estamos muy orgullosas de ti por ello. No es nada fácil.- Se apresuró a replicar su sobrina.- Has demostrado ser muy valerosa y tenaz.

La aludida sonrió agradecida y besó a la joven en la mejilla para añadir reconfortada.

-Gracias cielo. No sabes lo mucho que he necesitado de vuestra ayuda y lo feliz que he sido cuando siempre habéis estado ahí, para mí. Nunca me casé, nunca tuve familia propia, pero a ti y a tu hermana os considero como si fuerais mis hijas. Pero… en este caso, por desgracia, no puedo daros lo mismo a las dos…

Y con la atónita mirada de su sobrina puesta en ella, Kathy le desveló…

-Soy una de las Justicieras, la Dama del Trueno. Heredé ese poder de vuestra abuela Karaberasu. Debo confesar que al principio lo acepté casi forzada. Para no desilusionar a mi madre. Pero luego comprendí la importancia y el valor de la tarea que se me encomendó. Aunque a veces no fui todo lo digna que debiese. Ahora creo que ha llegado el momento de pasar el testigo a otra generación…y como no tuve hijas mías vosotras sois las herederas.   
-Ya- musitó Minara que pareció comprender al afirmar.- Pero nosotras somos dos…y tu legado solo puede ser para una de nosotras.  
-Si cariño. - Musitó su tía con pesar para decir.- Y por eso he tardado tanto en decidirme. No sabía a quién de las dos debía encomendarle esto… Pero tras meditarlo mucho creo que debe ser a ti…

 

Su interlocutora abrió la boca con gesto de sorpresa. Apenas si pudo replicar…fue su tía la que le explicó.

-Os quiero a las dos por igual, pero creo que tú eres la más tenaz, la que se preocupa más por otras personas. No me interpretes mal.- Agregó con cierto apuro, tratando de justificarse al afirmar.- Tu hermana es una chica estupenda. Enérgica, siempre lista para actuar, pero la veo más volcada en sus propias pasiones. En cierto modo me recuerda mucho a mí misma. Tú, en cambio, te pareces más a tu madre. Por ello pienso que serás una justiciera más adecuada. No quiero decir que Alusa no fuera capaz de hacerlo bien…

Entonces fue Minara la que posó una mano sobre las de su tía y la cortó en mitad de la frase…

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias, realmente me siento muy honrada!…pero tía. No puedo aceptarlo.

 

Ahora fue Katherine la que abrió la boca con una expresión llena de asombro y también desilusión. Su sobrina se apresuró a explicarle.

-Alusa es la mayor, aunque solo sea por unos minutos. ¡Le corresponde a ella! ¡Es su herencia! Sé que será una gran justiciera. Y lo será precisamente porque se parece a ti.   
-Pero…yo…  
-Sé que estoy destinada a hacer muchas cosas. Y ayudaré a mi hermana. Aprecio mucho el honor que me haces, pero mi destino no es ser la Dama del Trueno. No me preguntes por qué lo sé. Simplemente es así…

 

Su interlocutora bajó la cabeza, suspiró resignada, incluso emocionada, y pudo musitar.

-Está bien cariño…sea así pues…

 

Y sin decir nada más su tía salió de la terraza volviendo al interior. Minara la observó con pesar. No quería ofenderla en absoluto. Aguardó al día siguiente y cuando su hermana estuvo allí, junto a ella, las cosas se oficializaron…

-¡Vamos! Cúbrete.- Le ordenó Alusa sacándola de esos pensamientos.-  
-Cuidado a tu izquierda. Lush.- Respondió Minara, empleando ese apodo más familiar.-

 

Su hermana esquivó un ataque y replicó con un golpe de látigo tan potente que derribó a su agresor. Ahora, en tanto recordaba, lanzó un nuevo latigazo que derribó a otros dos seres avernales y con la otra mano emitió energía para cubrir a su hermana que estaba haciendo lo propio para protegerla a ella misma con la jabalina que manejaba. Lo cierto es que la estaba muy agradecida. Supo el sacrificio que Minara hizo por ella. Siempre la quiso, ambas se adoraban, pero desde entonces aún apreció más a su hermana menor…

-Querida Mina.- Pensaba con aquel cariñoso apelativo que empleaba con ella.- Siempre estaré a tu lado. Nunca de decepcionaré.

 

Se acordaba de aquel día. Tras haberse levantado tarde, cuando se vistió y bajó a desayunar le aguardaban su hermana, su tía Kathy y su abuela Kalie… Parecía una reunión de mujeres. Sus padres no estaban allí, tampoco el abuelo Mathew. Recordó que posiblemente el anciano hubiera ido al médico y que sus padres le habrían llevado. No obstante los gestos de las demás eran serios. La chica les inquirió con cierta preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo malo?...

Fue su abuela la que se dirigió a ambas chicas y les comentó…

-Ha llegado el momento de que una de vosotras reciba algo muy importante, un tesoro de la familia.

 

Y para su sorpresa, su abuela le contó que había sido una justiciera, que su tía Katherine la había relevado de aquella obligación y ahora, nada más y nada menos que se lo ofrecían a ella. Sobrepasada por el asombro y la incredulidad apenas si pudo decir…

-No, no puede ser… quiero decir que… ¿Cómo voy a ser una justiciera? No creo que merezca eso.  
-Lo mereces. Eres una chica de corazón puro y valeroso. Protegerás bien a los débiles y a los inocentes.- Afirmó Katherine.-  
\- Bueno… no sé si éste es el mejor momento…- Opuso la chica añadiendo.- Ahora que vamos a trabajar en la empresa tendremos muchas responsabilidades.- Y además… es injusto. Mi hermana tiene tanto derecho como yo…

 

Pero al contrario que con Minara, su tía percibió que esas palabras no eran más que una excusa. Suspiró. Entonces con tono de contrariedad le dijo…

-Eres tan parecida a otra chica que conocí…yo tenía razón. - Sentenció mirando ahora a Minara que bajó la cabeza consternada.-  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Quiso saber Alusa sin comprender.-

No obstante fue Karaberasu la que, con suavidad en el tono y más amabilidad, tomó la palabra…

-Calmaos…hija, es natural que tu sobrina reaccione de esa manera. Ha sido muy repentino.  
-Por favor tía. No te enfades conmigo. No quiero ofenderte. – Le pidió la aludida.- Es un honor, pero ¿Por qué yo?...  
-Tú eres la mayor. – Replicó entonces su propia hermana con voz queda, sentenciando.- Es tu derecho.  
-No Minara. Escucha. - Repuso su interlocutora.- Las dos tenemos los mismos derechos…

 

Pero Katherine avanzó hacia la chica y le espetó con tono de reproche…

-Se sincera Alusa, esa no es la cuestión. En el fondo tú no quieres para nada esa responsabilidad.

 

La interpelada se quedó observándola atónita, hasta que pudo replicar también de forma más molesta ahora.

-Puede ser que no la quiera, pero aun así. Mi hermana podría tener derecho a ella.  
-¿Acaso te crees que no se lo dije?- Estalló su tía.-

 

Pero se arrepintió de inmediato de aquel arrebato, ahora su sobrina la observaba con incredulidad, tardó poco en ensombrecer su semblante y pudo musitar entre dolida e indignada…

-Y yo soy la segunda elección. ¿No es así? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso ella se ha negado también?  
-No, - replicó Minara dirigiéndose a su hermana. – Le dije a la tía que tú eres la mayor y que serías una gran justiciera. Y tú sabes que puedes serlo.

Pero su hermana se dio la vuelta al parecer indignada y dolida. Fue su gemela menor la que le sujetó de un brazo y la giró ordenándole.

-¡Mírame Lush! Siempre percibimos lo que piensa la otra. Tú sabes que soy sincera… Tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer. Esto es parte de ello…

Y tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio por parte de todas las presentes su hermana asintió, apenas pudo evitar que las lágrimas le cayeran y suspiró…

-Perdonadme todas. Por favor…He sido muy egoísta. Tía, lo siento mucho. Si todavía me aceptas sería para mí un honor…te suplico que me entiendas…

 

Katherine se aproximó ahora con una sonrisa y tras acariciar la mejilla izquierda de la muchacha le susurró con dulzura.

-Te comprendo mucho mejor de lo que puedas imaginar, cariño. Esa chica a la que me recordabas era yo. Por eso pensé antes en tu hermana. Sé que te pareces tanto a mí que te sería duro. Pero también sé que al final, harás lo correcto.

 

Y entonces se quitó el colgante y se lo ofreció. Alusa vaciló durante unos momentos hasta que al fin tomó la piedra de color ámbar y se la puso al cuello. Fue su abuela la que le dijo…

-Debes decir, corazón puro del Trueno, dame el poder…

 

La muchacha asintió, casi con voz temblorosa lo dijo, al momento la piedra relució de color dorado y amarillo y ella se vio tragada por ese resplandor, tras dar varias vueltas sobre sí misma emergió ataviada con ese uniforme de falda y botas tono ámbar y corpiño blanco. Un gran lazo anaranjado le tapaba el pecho. En su muñeca derecha portaba algo similar a un reloj. Y en esa mano apareció un látigo color marrón. Minara fue la primera en decir.

-¡Estás monísima! La verdad, ahora tengo algo de envidia.

 

En ese instante y para su asombro alguien respondió, pero no fueron ni su tía, ni su abuela ni su hermana. Al fin reconoció la voz de su madre. Ésta había entrado en el salón afirmando…

-Pues si es por eso, no te preocupes hija… tenemos otro regalito para ti…

 

Y para sorpresa de la chica, Satory sacó un colgante de su bolsillo. De él pendía una piedra de color verde mar. Ahora fue Alusa la que sonrió afirmando divertida…

-Te lo has tragado hermanita…  
-¿Qué quieres decir?... – Quiso saber ésta.-  
-Verás hija. Tu hermana efectivamente es la mayor de las dos. La herencia debía pasar a ella. Tu tía Kathy se lo dijo y Alusa le respondió que sí le gustaría, pero que había una sola razón que le impedía aceptar…. Ese motivo era pensar que tú te sintieras desplazada…y que se lo reprochases.  
-¡Yo nunca pensaría así, Lush! - Declaró la joven que pareció molestarse ahora.-  
\- Nunca te engañé. - Afirmó Katherine que desveló ahora.- Le dije a Alusa lo que te dije a ti. Pero también que, pese a ello, la tarea le correspondía al ser la primogénita. Sin embargo, ella lo aceptaría solo con una condición. Antes me pidió que te lo propusiera. Que tuvieras la oportunidad de considerarlo y aceptar o no libremente. Estaba dispuesta renunciar si tú hubieras querido ser la Dama del Trueno…

 

Ahora fue Minara la que no pudo contener las lágrimas y abrazó a su hermana para decirle.

-Siento haber dudado de ti, Lush. Tuve que darme cuenta. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo hiciera?  
-Posiblemente fueron tus propias dudas las que proyectaste sobre tu hermana.- Conjeturó su abuela.-  
-Y tal y como la tía Kathy ha dicho yo quería que disfrutases de la oportunidad de aceptar o no esta herencia, Mina. - Replicó Alusa entre sollozos también.- Aunque tuviera que renunciar a ella…para mí tú eres más importante.

 

La escena era muy emotiva, Kathy y Satory no podían evitar que sus ojos hicieran aguas. Lo más hermoso de aquello era el grado de cariño y comprensión que demostraban las gemelas entre sí. No obstante fue Kalie, la que, más entera, intervino entonces y explicó…

-Fue por eso por lo que llamé a mi hermana Petz. Le conté lo que ocurría. Tal y como pensé, ella me dio la solución. Habló con su nuera y ésta con Granate, vuestro primo segundo. Él aceptó de inmediato. Al ser un hombre no puede usar el poder de este colgante. Y la persona en la que él habría pensado para hacerlo ya tenía su propia responsabilidad.- Explicó señalando el collar con la verde piedra.- Su madre entonces se lo dio a la vuestra, cuando viajó a Bios hace tan solo unos días.  
\- Y ahora hija. Tú que eres de corazón puro y mujer, y aunque no sea estrictamente necesario, tienes además sangre de las cuatro hermanas. Si aceptas este don y esta responsabilidad, deberás gritar. ¡Corazón Puro del Rayo, dame el poder! –Le explicó una orgullosa Satory.-

 

Minara asintió emocionada y así lo hizo, se produjo algo similar al espectáculo de su hermana, solo que en este caso con colores verdes. Al reaparecer con su nuevo atuendo su falda y sus botas eran verde oscuro, su lazo sobre el pecho de un tono verdemar claro. En su mano derecha apareció una jabalina y en la misma muñeca otro transmisor. 

-¡Te quiero Lush! - Pudo decir la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.-  
-¡Y yo a ti, Mina! - Sollozó ésta con idéntico sentimiento.-

 

Tras abrazarse con su hermana y con el resto de las mujeres allí presentes aguardaron a que su padre y su abuelo volvieran. Cuando les dieron la nueva ambos sonrieron orgullosos. Mazoui les invitó a todos a cenar para celebrarlo…Alusa se permitió una fugaz sonrisa rememorando esos momentos, enseguida dejó aquello para otra ocasión y propinó varios latigazos a esos seres subhumanos que las atacaban…

-Fuera... ¡apartaos! Ya os enseñaré yo a tratar con la debida educación a una Dama… sobre todo a la del Trueno.

 

Por su parte Diaval optó por emprenderla a golpes y mandobles con la espada que llevaba hasta ahora oculta en sus cosas, la Inmortal Sword, herencia directa de su padre y de su abuelo, con ella hizo estragos entre las filas de los enemigos despedazándoles sin contemplaciones. 

-¡Esto ya me gusta más! - Aullaba el saiyan en tanto proseguía con su labor de desmantelamiento de las filas enemigas.- ¡Ah!… ¡cómo lo echaba de menos!…

 

Granate también luchaba descargando rayos de energía con el poder heredado de sus padres y conjuros de ataque aprendidos de su abuela ILaya, que diezmaban a esos seres. Sin embargo estos seguían saliendo cada vez en un número mayor. Fiora era la única que se tapaba la cara con las manos, incapaz de asistir a tanta violencia y horror. Fueron las gemelas, que ahora eran capaces de luchar con suma eficacia y coordinación, las que la protegieron del ataque de varios de esos monstruos. 

-Vamos Fiora, eres la Dama del Fuego. ¡Contraataca! - Le ordenó Minara.-  
-¡Espabílate! Sabemos que no te agrada pero tienes que luchar. ¡Por tu vida y la del resto! - Añadió Alusa.-

 

La chica no tuvo más opción, pese a lo que dijera anteriormente el usar la violencia la horrorizaba hasta tal punto que casi se quedaba paralizada por completo. Sin embargo se sobrepuso a eso por su bien y el del resto. Descargó entonces una saeta de fuego tras materializar su arco destruyendo a uno de esos terribles seres en tanto hacía memoria. Su abuela Connie vino a Nature para una corta visita a la parte de su familia que allí vivía. La anciana les dijo sentirse muy bien de salud y estar feliz por volver a verles. Pero aprovechó cuando pudo quedarse a solas con su nieta. Tras hablar un poco sobre la naturaleza y los animales, Cooan le dijo con afecto.

-Me recuerdas muchísimo a tu difunto abuelo Tom. A él le encantaba la naturaleza.  
-Mi sueño es poder protegerla y ayudar a que las criaturas que viven aquí lo hagan en paz y armonía.- Declaró la muchacha.-

 

Su interlocutora la observó enternecida. Parecía buscar algo en el interior del bolso rojo que llevaba, finalmente lo encontró y lo sacó. Era un collar muy bonito, con una piedra roja tono rubí pendiendo de él.

-Cariño. Me recuerdas muchísimo a mi hija Idina. Mira, debo ser sincera contigo.- Le susurró su abuela, afirmando.- Esto es para ti, si lo aceptas. Es un tesoro de familia.  
-¡Es precioso abuela, muchas gracias!- Exclamó la muchacha.-

Pero para sorpresa y extrañeza de Fiora, su contertulia se puso seria y replicó con tono más grave.

-No me las des todavía. No hasta que sepas lo que es y para lo que sirve. Quizás entonces no desees que te lo dé.

 

Y con la atención de la joven plenamente centrada en ella, durante un buen rato Cooan le contó a su nieta su larga historia. De cómo fue una malvada que luchó contra las guerreras de la Justicia, las ahora princesas planetarias. En especial de sus batallas contra Rei, la princesa de Marte, quien finalmente la ayudó y Sailor Moon, la actual reina Serenity, que la purificó. Después inició una nueva vida. Estudió, fue a los Estados Unidos…

-Allí conocí a mi marido, tu abuelo Tom…Después luchamos contra el mal. Las guerreras me dieron esto a mí y otros similares a mis hermanas. Nos encargaron pelear a favor de los desamparados y defender el bien. Lo hicimos lo mejor que supimos. Yo se lo pasé a mi hija, tu tía Idina. En un principio no era esa mi intención, pero no tuve más remedio. Fue en un momento de extrema crisis y peligro. A pesar de eso, tu tía fue digna sucesora mía y luchó mucho por el bien y la justicia. Ahora ha llegado el momento. Te seré sincera mi amor. Hablé con mi hija, pero ella no quería dárselo a la suya. Loren todavía es muy niña y además esta piedra simboliza la justicia pero también puede traer mucho dolor a su portadora. Y sobre todo exigirla muchos sacrificios. Pues solo una mujer puede usar sus poderes. Tú desciendes de mí, y de Ail y Ann. Grandes amigos de las guerreras también. Eres de corazón puro. Cumples con todos los requisitos. Ahora solo depende de ti aceptar libremente o rehusar.

 

Fiora escuchaba asombrada. De modo que, esa larga historia era una epopeya familiar. No sabía que decir. A ella le desagradaba mucho la violencia, pero sentía que, en cierta medida, era su responsabilidad. Y también tenía que considerar que para la misión que debía de cumplir quizás precisase ir protegida y armada. Se debatía pensando en todo aquello. Así, tras unos instantes en los que ninguna pronunció palabra, fue finalmente Cooan la que comentó.

-Si quieres meditarlo con más tiempo lo comprenderé…Si no quieres soportar tal carga no te lo reprocharemos, ni yo, ni nadie…

Sin embargo la muchacha negó con la cabeza y sin dudar esta vez replicó.

-Acepto abuela…solo espero ser lo bastante digna de ello. Y estar a la altura de esta responsabilidad.

 

Cooan sonrió, atusando un poco su canoso pelo que ya era casi gris en su totalidad. Asintió con aprobación y le dijo entonces, con una gran dosis de afecto e incluso nostalgia, a su nieta.

-En tal caso cariño. Deberás gritar. ¡Corazón Puro del Fuego, dame el poder!…

 

Y tras unos instantes de duda y cierto temor, Fiora lo hizo. Se vio de pronto sometida a rápidos giros y a una deslumbrante luz rojiza que la cubrió. Cuando todo acabó, pudo verse en el espejo de su habitación. ¡No podía creerlo! Ese lazo morado, esa falda roja a juego con esas botas hasta la rodilla de medio tacón y el extraño aparato que llevaba en su muñeca derecha. Su abuela le comentó que era un transmisor con el que podía comunicar con sus compañeras. Además, apareció una especie de arco que, tras un buen rato, logró controlar. Hizo aparecer una cuerda llameante que sin embargo no la quemaba y un montón de flechas de fuego.

-Pareces la propia diosa Artemisa. - Le sonrió Cooan, observándola con orgullo.- Te queda perfecto, hija.  
-La verdad…–replicó la todavía atónita muchacha en tanto se miraba.- Nunca había llevado botas altas y encima rojas. Creía que serían más incómodas. Pero me están bien. Y esta falda, quizás es algo corta. Al menos el lazo me tapa algo por delante y no marco tanto el pecho. - Remachó ruborizándose.-  
-¡Ja, ja, ja!… Cielo, recuerdo a mi hermana mayor Petz decir exactamente lo mismo. - Rio su interlocutora.- Y mi hija era como tú… ¡Sois de lo más recatado! Pero créeme. - Dijo ahora ensombreciendo su tono.- El decoro será el menor de tus problemas cuando debas transformarte.

 

Y charlaron durante un buen rato más. Después se lo contaron a Naya y a Alan. Curiosamente fue a él a quién menos le gustó esa idea. En cambio la madre de Fiora la animó. Total, pensaban que en Nature pocos criminales habría para combatir. ¡Qué poco sospechaban el destino que su joven hija tenía reservado! Así lo recordaba ella cuando retrocedía junto a los demás, obedeciendo la instrucción de Diaval que gritó en alta voz.

\- ¡Reagrupaos!

 

Los nueve se habían aproximado reduciendo el tamaño del círculo defensivo. Ahora el saiyan también usaba potentes rayos de energía y cubría a sus compañeros. Se puso junto a Fiora que respiraba agitada y con expresión entre ausente y temerosa. Interpretando aquello a su manera le sonrió confiado para decirle.

-Ahora vamos a hacer las cosas a mi modo. No tengas miedo, no permitiré que ninguno de esos malditos engendros te roce siquiera.

 

La chica le observó incrédula. Aunque a parte del lógico miedo por su vida, sentía casi más todo aquel despliegue de violencia, muerte y horror al que se veía obligada a asistir e incluso participar. No obstante, a pesar de que todos ellos peleaban con arrojo y utilizando buena parte de sus fuerzas, la marea de aquellos monstruos parecía no tener fin. Por cada uno que destruían aparecían varios más en su lugar.

\- ¡Nos desbordarán!...no podremos contra tantos.- Advirtió Alusa que ya sudaba copiosamente por el esfuerzo. -  
\- Debemos abrir brecha y escapar, ¡rápido! - Urgió la ya jadeante Minara, respaldando el argumento de su hermana -...  
\- Bien, coordinemos un ataque, súper guerreros arrasar el camino de delante. Justicieras, cubrir la retaguardia. - Les indicó Granate gritando para hacerse oír entre el caos y el ruido de la lucha -...  
\- Tú y yo vamos a proyectar un escudo defensivo de energía. - Le comentó Asthel al hijo de Sandy y Coraíon.-

 

Éste asintió y comenzaron con el plan. Primero fue Diaval el que se encargó de su parte, apoyado por Brian. Con una gran descarga de energía desperdigaron y desintegraron a decenas de ellos. Las chicas diezmaron a otros haciendo retroceder por el momento a sus perseguidores. Asthel y Granate les protegían de rayos de energía enemigos con sus escudos. Sin embargo el grupo estaba muy debilitado, incluso el Mensajero respiraba con dificultad, pronto cayó en la cuenta del porqué y declaró en voz alta.

\- Éste no es nuestro mundo, nuestras fuerzas físicas aquí están muy debilitadas.  
\- Es verdad,- admitió el propio Diaval - si luchase en cualquier otro sitio ni siquiera sudaría por esto, pero noto que apenas puedo más, casi ni tengo energía... Es que no puedo ni volar.- Agregó percatándose de ello con creciente alarma. -  
\- Está claro que en esta dimensión estamos en desventaja.- Reconoció también Mimet con su forma objetiva y más analítica. – Y no sé cómo podremos compensarlo.  
\- Hemos usado la fuerza física y eso nos debilitará mucho aquí. Nuestra constitución no se adapta fácilmente a este sitio. - Terció Asthel. -

 

Y en tanto se percataban de eso la turba de hombres bestia y seres subhumanos, volvieron a rehacerse del anterior ataque y se acercaban a ellos con rapidez...el grupo pronto se vería rodeado y ya no era seguro que pudieran resistir otra acometida semejante. Minara intervino entonces y les dijo a todos con un grito de alegría...

-¡Mirad...otra puerta! - Señaló otro enorme portón de un color negro azabache casi oculto tras una densísima agrupación de lianas, plantas y arbustos.-   
\- La frontera del tercer círculo.- Les informó Granate que, de modo inmediato, instó. - ¡Debemos darnos prisa por llegar allí!....  
-¿Y cómo la abriremos?- preguntó Brian con mucha preocupación. -  
\- Ya lo pensaremos cuando alcancemos esa maldita puerta, pero ahora tenemos que escapar de estos tipos.- Respondió apremiantemente Alusa. -¡Vamos!

 

Tenía toda la razón. La gran horda de aquellos seres malignos y deformes se les echaba encima. Diaval, Granate, Brian y Asthel lanzaron una andanada de rayos para contener su avance, seguidos de los sendos ataques de las justicieras. Pero estos cada vez eran más ineficaces. Pronto no podrían parar a aquella marea de seres sedientos de sangre. Todos siguieron corriendo cada vez más agotados. Igual que le sucediera al saiyan, los que dominaban tal destreza tampoco eran ya capaces de volar. Por fin, llegaron al término de su camino, interceptados por aquella gran puerta. Atrapados entre ella y la furiosa marabunta que les acechaba. Mientras los demás trataron de preparar un rápido plan de acción Diaval y Brian se ocupaban de crear una barrera de energía y de disparos para frenar a sus enemigos. Algunos de ellos, bestias humanoides mostraban unos enormes falos a las atónitas chicas, siendo arrastrados al momento por un viento huracanado que los estrellaba contra la pared en la que se enmarcaba la puerta.

-¡Serán pervertidos! – Exclamó Fiora tapándose los ojos con una mano, en un acto reflejo.-  
-Es el círculo en el que se castiga a los lujuriosos.- Les explicó Mimet. Afirmando.- Supongo que, en buena media es lógico su proceder.  
-Pues a mí no me interesan para nada. – Terció Maray.-  
-Si, por grandes que las tengan no son nuestro tipo. ¿Verdad Lush?- Sonrió Minara.-  
-Será mejor que no me tientes – Repuso la aludida con otra pícara sonrisa.-  
-Al menos no perdéis el sentido del humor.- Intervino Brian lanzando otro rayo de energía que aniquiló a más de aquellos seres.-  
-Tenemos que seguir manteniendo las defensas.- Les instó Granate.- Hay que abrir esta puerta…  
-Tú ocúpate de eso. Yo me dedicaré al tiro al monstruo.- Afirmó Diaval lanzando una onda vital que barrió la planicie para sentenciar, en un intento de mantener el buen humor.- ¡Y las tienen muy pequeñas comparadas con un saiyan!

 

Y desde luego que, pese a lo precario de la situación, ese comentario logró arrancar unas sonrisas del resto. Sin darle más importancia el príncipe de los guerreros del espacio continuaba lanzando ráfagas de energía contra esos seres ayudado por Brian. Pero eso al final acabaría por ser inútil. Muchas más de aquellas horribles criaturas reaparecieron descargando rayos de energía a su vez. Los jóvenes se parapetaban aguantando como podían tras su escudo de energía. Con las justicieras y Asthel uniendo su poder al del resto en un desesperado intento de mantenerlo estable. Granate a su vez se esforzaba en encontrar una manera de traspasar aquella entrada. Pero apenas si podía discurrir nada. El continuo hostigamiento al que se veían sometidos lo hacía virtualmente imposible. No cabía otra posibilidad. Tendrían que distraer a esos seres lo suficiente como para poder abrir la puerta o sino, pese a sus poderes tan extraordinarios, tarde o temprano estarían irremisiblemente perdidos...


	41. El Tercer Círculo, del reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las peripecias a través del tercer círculo con algunas revelaciones y con misteriosos interlocutores.

Ciertamente Alice no esperaba aquella bienvenida. Cuando cruzó por el espejo saludó a Cooan y a Loren que ya habían regresado de hacer unas compras. Tom la recibió también, sonriente y amable, afirmando en nombre de todos.

-Me alegro de verte otra vez. Te hemos echado mucho de menos.  
-Gracias.- Convino la joven con una cortés inclinación de cabeza.-  
-¿Vienes a visitarnos?- Quiso saber la esperanzada Loren, añadiendo.- ¡Ya es casualidad que nosotros hayamos venido a pasar unos días con la abuela Cooan!  
-No, ya me gustaría.- Repuso Alice declarando.- Vine por aquí para llegar antes a la Tierra. Voy a felicitar a la reina Serenity por el nacimiento de su hija.  
-Pero no tendrás que marcharte inmediatamente, seguro que puedes al menos cenar con nosotros.- Le pidió Cooan.-  
-No, claro. Dispongo de unas horas.- Pudo responder.-

 

La joven esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias. Realmente tampoco tenía un horario que cumplir ni ningún protocolo. Avisó a la corte de Endimión y Serenity que iría pero no especificó exactamente cuándo. Sin embargo se sentía algo incómoda. No quería molestar. Y todavía no había tenido ocasión de hablar con Tom. Asintió deseando agradar a esa anciana que tan amable había sido siempre con ella. Loren, visiblemente contenta, se ofreció a ayudar a su abuela. Lo mismo que su hermano.

-Voy a la cocina.- Dijo la nieta de Cooan siguiendo a su abuela.-  
-Yo iré enseguida.- Repuso Tom.-

Y cuando el chico se disponía a seguir a su hermana, escuchó a la princesa decirle con tinte apurado.

-Tienes un momento. Por favor.  
-Por supuesto, para ti siempre.- Comentó él con tono amable sin dejar translucir nada más.-

 

Aquello hizo sentir todavía más incómoda a Alice. Siendo honesta había imaginado que ese muchacho la rehuiría o que no le dirigiría la palabra. En cambio no podría estar mostrándose más gentil. Suspiró para declarar al fin.

-Siento haberte juzgado mal. Tu hermana me aclaró lo sucedido. Sé que trataste de ayudarme. Y que fue Granate quién te encargó aquello.  
-No te preocupes por eso. Lo he olvidado ya.- Musitó él con tono entristecido pese a todo.-  
-Escucha Tom.- Le pidió ella de manera conciliatoria.- Siempre serás un buen amigo. Pero no puedo pensar en ti de otra forma. ¿Lo comprendes, verdad?  
-Sé que no soy digno de ti, pero cambiaré. Mejoraré. Te lo prometo.- Le aseguró el muchacho.- ¡Ya lo verás! Ganaré reputación, ¡seré famoso!  
-No, no se trata de eso. –Comentó la envarada chica que no sabía que responder.- Yo no amo a Granate porque sea famoso… es difícil de explicar…Siento algo muy especial cada vez que estoy a su lado.

 

Entonces el chico le tomó una mano entre las de él y le dijo con énfasis y casi desesperación.

-Pero Alice, ¡Granate ya no está! Partió a cumplir con esa misión…y… ¿y si nunca retornase?

 

Ella movía la cabeza negándose a aceptar aquello, pero el joven era pertinaz y con un tono bastante más medido y suave del que creyó tener, insistió.

-Sé que le amas. Yo también le aprecio mucho. Y él a mí, la prueba es que me encargó decirte aquello. Y le prometí que lo haría, sin importarme las consecuencias. Lo hice por él y también por ti, ¡porque te quiero!, siempre me gustaste. Desde el primer momento que te vi a través del espejo. Y además, le prometí cuidar de ti.  
-No necesito que cuides de mí.- Repuso ella de un modo más brusco ahora separándose de su interlocutor.-

 

La atmosfera pareció congelarse, Tom no dijo nada, solo la mirada de una forma extraña. Alice se sintió mal otra vez. Quizás había vuelto a tomar esas palabras de la peor manera. Suspiró tratando de calmarse y dijo.

-Lo siento. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas. Y seguro que Granate te pidió eso. Pero no debes preocuparte por mí. Soy una princesa de la Luna y además tengo sangre saiyan. No preciso que velen por mí. Sé arreglármelas bien yo sola.  
-No es bueno estar solo.- Repuso el joven.- Y cuando dije que prometí cuidar de ti no me refería a eso. Quise decir que nunca te dejaré. Que siempre podrás contar conmigo. Que te quiero.  
-Pero yo a ti no…- Insistió la muchacha moviendo la cabeza.-  
-Tus ojos dicen otra cosa.- Le susurró Tom aproximándose a ella.-

Y aunque quería negar aquello y rechazar a esa chico, su interlocutora se sentía confusa, la mirada de él se clavaba en sus ojos…no podía evadirla, era casi como si…

-Esto no está bien. - Fue capaz de musitar la princesa con visible aturdimiento.-  
-No tienes por qué estar sola. Yo estaré contigo. -Le aseguró él lanzándose a besarla en los labios.-

 

Para su sorpresa Alice encajó aquel beso sin apenas resistirse y se sintió extraña. Como si algo dentro de su estómago ardiera. Tras aquello la penetrante mirada del chico seguía prendida en ella, más cuando él sentenció.

-Haría cualquier cosa, cualquiera, para ser digno de que me amases.

 

La desconcertada joven no era capaz de articular palabra, pero entonces algo la sacó de aquella especie de embrujo. Era Loren avisándoles

-Venga chicos, vamos a cenar… ¿habréis puesto la mesa, verdad? Hemos hecho unas ensaladas y algo de pasta. Alice, a ti te gustaba mucho ¿A que si?..  
-Sí,...si me gusta.- Fue capaz de replicar casi entre suspiros. -

Ahora miraba a Tom que simplemente sonrió, agarrándola suavemente de una mano como si esa conversación nunca hubiese tenido lugar, en tanto le pedía con jovialidad.

-La mesa está puesta. Vamos a cenar…

 

Y así era, aunque la princesa juraría que ese muchacho había estado con ella todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo habría podido poner la mesa entonces?.. Seguramente ya la tuvieran lista antes y con solo añadir un cubierto para ella bastase. De todas formas se sentaron y todo estaba perfectamente colocado sin que faltase de nada. Alice no le dio más importancia. Sin comprender a ciencia cierta porqué sencillamente sonrió. Se encontraba feliz… de hecho la cena fue muy agradable y sin saber de dónde el chico la obsequió con un ramo de rosas. Aquello impresionó a todas las mujeres de la casa. Más cuando, tras desempolvar un karaoke, Tom interpretó algunas hermosas canciones, dedicadas sobre todo a su invitada.

-¡Es increíble!- Exclamó Cooan asombrada, para admitir cuando el chico terminó entre aplausos.- Me ha parecido estar oyendo y viendo a tu abuelo…  
-¿Desde cuándo has aprendido a cantar así?....Le preguntó su propia hermana.-  
-¿No te acuerdas de que estuve practicando con unos amigos? Cantábamos y además tocamos la guitarra. - Le comentó él despreocupadamente.-  
-¡Ah, sí, es verdad! - Recordó entonces Loren.- ¡Qué tonta!, no sé por qué pero no me acordaba de eso.  
-Vaya, ¡es increíble, como has mejorado!- Le alabó Alice sin reservas.-  
-Ya te lo dije, quiero ser digno de alguien muy especial.- Sonrió de forma encantadora él.- Y haré cualquier sacrificio para conseguirlo.

 

La joven princesa se ruborizó, cosa rara en ella. Comenzaba a pensar que Tom era mucho más agradable de como ella recordaba. Quizás era el tiempo que Granate llevaba fuera. ¡No!, el hermano de Loren era su amigo…no podía verle de otra manera.

-Ya se ha hecho muy tarde.- Comentó Cooan, ofreciéndole a su joven invitada.- ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí?...  
-Tenemos sitio.- Afirmó Loren con visible entusiasmo.- Puedes dormir conmigo en la habitación. Igual que hacíamos alguna de vez de pequeñas.

 

La chica había traído un par de maletas que Tom prestamente metió en el cuarto de su hermana. Al final la princesa se encogió de hombros conviniendo en ello bastante más animada que antes.

-No veo porqué no.- Pudo decir más animada.- Tampoco me esperan enseguida en el Palacio de Cristal Tokio.

 

Y así, los tres no tardaron mucho en acostarse. Ambas chicas charlaron un poco antes de dormir. Fue la propia Loren la que comentó, sin todavía salir de su asombro.

-Mi hermano está muy cambiado. La verdad es que se está esforzando mucho por ser mejor en todo.  
-Sí, eso parece.- Admitió su interlocutora quién quiso cambiar de tema para preguntarle a su amiga.- ¿Y a ti cómo te va?...  
-Bien, estoy terminando bachillerato ya y me gustaría estudiar bellas artes. Si pudiera optar a un puesto de profesora de pintura y dibujo o hacer retratos sería para mi maravilloso.  
-Tienes talento, seguro que lo conseguirás.- Sonrió animosamente Alice. Quién le propuso.- Estoy convencida de que a mis padres les encantaría que tú te ocupases de pintarles para la galería Real.  
-¿De veras? ¡Sería maravilloso! - Replicó una entusiasmada Loren.-  
-Tú déjalo de mi cuenta.- Sonrió su amiga.-

 

Por fin, tras unos minutos más de conversación, ambas se durmieron. Sin embargo Tom seguía despierto. Ojeaba ahora un gran libro de color burdeos, ahora lo recordaba, siendo niño lo vio en la habitación de Asthel. ¡Si hubiese sabido entonces de qué se trataba! No obstante eso ya no importaba. Lo tenía ahora a su disposición, con esa pluma podría hacer de su destino y del de los otros lo que deseara, así pues sonreía para musitar, tras leer un pasaje.

-Por supuesto hermanita… tú serás una gran artista. Me ocuparé de ello. Y también pintarás el retrato de Alice y mío en nuestra boda.

Entonces, con visible curiosidad le dio otro vistazo al libro, a ver que estaba sucediendo con el grupo de los nueve…

 

Acuciados por la prisa a ninguno de ellos se le ocurría nada que pudiese abrir esa puerta. Ahora, además, podían leer sobre ella, en el frontispicio, unas palabras. “El poema del Paraíso Perdido abrirá el camino”

-Maldita sea. ¿Qué significa eso?- Inquirió el saiyan sin comprender nada.-  
-No lo sé, pero si no lo averiguamos estamos perdidos.- Declaró Brian.-  
-De momento unamos fuerzas y rechacémosles, para ganar algo de tiempo.- Les indicó Asthel.-  
-¡Vamos, ya están aquí otra vez!- urgió Granate.-

 

Los cuatro muchachos intentaron efectivamente retrasar a sus enemigos lanzando una poderosísima ráfaga de energía entre todos. Esto contuvo a la horda que les perseguía, pero, una vez disipada, aquellos monstruos volvieron a surgir como si apareciesen de la nada. ¡Ahora eran incluso más! Las chicas por su parte lanzaron otra andanada de sus respectivas armas y pudieron ganar unos instantes. No obstante el número de sus adversarios parecía ser inagotable. Alusa y Minara estaban exhaustas. Mimet, algo más entera, tampoco tenía ya demasiadas fuerzas. Agotada, Maray se sentó a descansar. Fiora por su parte descargó varias saetas más que no daban para frenar a tanto rival que les acometía, ella también cayó de rodillas jadeando en busca de aire. El tiempo se agotaba. La distancia entre esa horda y el grupo se reducía a cada segundo. Sin apenas fuerzas para resistir los componentes del grupo estaban comenzando a resignarse a su terrible final, cuando Granate recordó algo que le vino a la cabeza casi como la única y desesperada solución.

-¡Podría ser!- Musitó el chico añadiendo con tinte reflexivo. - Aquel viejo poema. -  
¿A qué te refieres Granate? - Le preguntó Maray, deseosa como el resto de escuchar lo que fuese, con tal de que les permitiera abrir aquella condenada puerta. – Dinos, ¡por favor!…  
\- Un poema que mi abuelo me enseñó. Una especie de clave. - Comentó el muchacho añadiendo esperanzado - ¡Quizás sea la respuesta!  
\- Aunque se trate de la canción del verano. - Terció Brian con nervioso sarcasmo para urgir a su compañero. -¡Prueba lo que sea o sino esos monstruos van a acabar con nosotros! 

 

Razón no le faltaba, los seres del averno se acercaban cada vez más. Ésta vez fueron Alusa y Minara las que, tras descansar por unos instantes, relevaron a sus exhaustos compañeros y atacaron con ondas de energía. Pero ya sólo lograban retrasar a sus perseguidores un escaso periodo de tiempo. No obstante fue suficiente como para que Granate entonase en voz alta las siguientes palabras. En el lenguaje del averno, que luego tradujo…

 

“¡Oh, millares de espíritus inmortales!! ¡Oh, potestades a quienes sólo puede igualarse el Todopoderoso! Aquel combate no careció de gloria, por más que su resultado fuera desastroso, como lo atestiguan esta mansión y este terrible cambio que me es odioso expresar “El Paraíso perdido de John Milton “(crédito al autor)

 

Y ante el asombro y el alivio de sus amigos la entrada emitió un crujir, el chico añadió otra estrofa, de nuevo en aquella lengua ininteligible para el resto y esa puerta comenzó a abrirse. Pudieron cruzar a la carrera en tanto los subhumanos y demás bestias no osaban seguirles más allá. Por fin, la puerta comenzó a cerrarse lentamente hasta desaparecer una vez concluida la operación. Todos se miraron con visible contento. Ya estaban dentro del tercer círculo y sobre todo a salvo. Al menos de momento.

\- ¿Qué has dicho Granate? Ese idioma era muy extraño. - Quiso saber Fiora con la misma curiosidad que embargaba al resto. -  
\- Es el idioma natal de mi abuela, el avernal, ella me lo enseñó cuando venía a visitarme siendo yo pequeño. Debe usarse para invocar a algunas de las grandes puertas.  
\- ¿Podrías traducirnos lo que fuera que has dicho? - Se interesó Diaval, todavía con perplejidad. -  
\- Bueno. - Replicó el interpelado en tanto pensaba en las palabras. – Esperad, es un poco difícil, pero creo que una traducción aproximada vendría a decir.

“Tras el vergel del submundo se alza la gran Puerta.  
Custodia del Tercer Círculo  
Si el que tiene sangre infernal le ruega  
Ella se abrirá mostrándole el camino.  
Yo te ruego, ¡Ábrete pues, gran Puerta! ”

-¡Menos mal que lo has recordado! - Suspiró Asthel añadiendo totalmente seguro de ello. – De lo contrario, nuestro viaje habría terminado.  
-¡No sabía que los demonios tuvieran poemas! – Terció Maray visiblemente sorprendida. -

Granate asintió para explicarles a todos.

\- Mi abuelo me contó también que al menos los habitantes del tercer círculo eran bastante parecidos a nosotros, por eso mi abuela tenía apariencia humana y pudo tener sentimientos.  
\- A nosotras en cambio, nuestro padre apenas nos ha hablado de esas cosas. Sólo sabemos que nuestro abuelo natural era un demonio muy poderoso. Pero no de este círculo, sino de otro más avanzado.- Terció Alusa. -  
\- Si, - añadió Minara. – A nuestro padre nunca le ha gustado hablar de ese tema, ni a él, ni a nuestra abuela Karaberasu. Aunque nos ha enseñado algunas cosas sobre cómo controlar nuestros poderes. Pese a que a nosotras se nos han manifestado de forma mucho más atenuada.

 

Los demás asintieron. En cualquier caso lo habían conseguido. Todos suspiraron aliviados y dirigieron sus expectantes miradas hacia Granate que parecía haberse erigido en el líder de la expedición. No obstante el muchacho se encogió de hombros y les confesó algo apurado.

\- Yo sólo podré servir de guía a través de este círculo. Lo conozco entre las notas de mi abuela y lo que ella y mi abuelo me contaron. Pero, más allá de él, sé tan poco como cualquiera de vosotros.

 

Eso hizo cundir la inquietud entre ellos, si las cosas eran ya complicadas, al menos tenían a Granate para llevarles por la dirección adecuada o advertirles, pero. ¿Qué iba a suceder cuando éste fuera incapaz de seguir haciéndolo?

\- Ya nos preocuparemos de eso una vez estemos más allá de este círculo. No tiene sentido pensar en ello antes. Lo lógico es salir de aquí primero. Así que sácanos de este lugar lo más pronto posible. - Intervino Mimet poniendo la nota de objetividad y frialdad necesaria para el grupo. -  
\- Tienes toda la razón. - Reconoció Asthel.-

 

El joven agradecía ahora el carácter tan especial de esa muchacha. Racional y centrado cuando el resto estaba demasiado inquieto y temeroso de lo que pudiera acontecer. De modo que, más animado por ella, le indicó a Granate. 

\- Vamos, pongámonos en marcha.

 

El muchacho asintió y el resto del grupo le siguió de inmediato. Al cabo de andar durante unos minutos por una extensión de algo similar a un bosque, salieron a lo que era asombrosamente parecido a una calle de cualquier ciudad terrestre, de Nueva Vegeta, la Tierra, La Luna, Nature o Bios. Se levantaban casas que en poco o nada se diferenciaban de los diversos tipos de construcciones humanas. Comenzaron a cruzarse entonces con gentes que realmente daban la impresión de ser humanos corrientes. Incluso vieron un grupo de niños jugando. Al parecer a quitarse cosas unos a otros. Lo único extraño eran sus ropas. Por parte de los adultos, muchos llevaban capas y hombreras similares a los uniformes demoniacos de batalla que los chicos recordaban de las historias de sus abuelos. Tenían, eso si, algunas variantes, sin pinchos que sobresalieran, y sus dueños tampoco llevaban armas. El grupo lo observaba todo con sorpresa e interés cuando Granate les comentó.

\- Trataremos de pasar desapercibidos. Quizás podamos salir de este círculo sin despertar sospechas, podremos hacerles creer que somos unos demonios cualquiera.  
\- No sé, pero tengo la sensación de que eso no será tan fácil. - Opuso Asthel con prevención. -

 

Granate asintió levemente. Iba a exponer el porqué de las palabras de su compañero cuando vieron que dos de esos demonios se dirigían hacia ellos. Eran un hombre de pelo moreno y ojos rojos y una mujer de pelo verdoso con ojos rojizos también. Ambos eran altos, ella casi como Mimet y él de una estatura pareja a la de Granate y Brian. Los dos miraban directamente al hijo de Sandy, éste se sorprendió. No sabía el porqué, pero a él le resultaban vagamente familiares. De todos modos no parecían agresivos y ambos les hicieron señas a los chicos para que los siguieran hacia un apartado rincón. El grupo se acercó para no levantar sospechas. Cuando estuvieron a parte del resto del bullicio el demonio les dijo con voz brusca y al tiempo tono sorprendido, que sonaba también de una extraña forma gutural.

\- Vosotros no sois de nuestra especie. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?  
\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo somos, eh? - Le espetó Diaval con amenazador tono. -  
\- Es que hemos sido muy malos, ¡por eso nos han mandado aquí! - Bromeó Brian. -  
\- No sois de este lugar, podemos sentirlo. Aunque vosotras dos - replicó el demonio señalando a Alusa y Minara – y tú. - Añadió dirigiéndose a Granate. - Si sois en parte de los nuestros.  
\- Si, eso es verdad. - Confesó Alusa añadiendo. - Somos nietas de un poderoso demonio.  
\- Aunque él no pertenecía a este círculo. - Matizó Minara. -  
\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo habéis podido llegar hasta nuestro mundo? - Quiso saber el demonio, visiblemente perplejo. -  
-¡No ibais a ser vosotros los únicos en poder ir y venir a vuestro antojo al nuestro! – Replicó Brian con regocijo al ver el gesto de sorpresa de ambos diablos. – Vinimos a devolveros la cortesía de vuestras visitas.  
\- Lástima. Habrá que eliminarles, saben demasiado.- Sentenció Diaval como si de un mafioso se tratase.-

 

Aunque ante las expresiones de alarma de ambos demonios Granate les tranquilizó. Detuvo con un gesto de una mano a su compañero saiyan. Decidió ser más explícito y contarles concretamente quién era. Presentía que podía confiar en esos dos y así les dijo en busca también de respuestas.

\- Mi madre era hija de una diablesa de este círculo. Una llamada ILaya. ¿Os dice algo ese nombre?  
\- ¡ILaya! ¡No puede ser posible! - Exclamó la diablesa abriendo su boca hasta dejar ver un par de pequeños colmillos como gesto de asombro según inquiría con tono igualmente gutural aunque más agudo que el de su compañero. - ¿Te refieres a ILaya la traidora?  
\- ¡Mi abuela no traicionó a nadie! Sólo se dio cuenta de que podría vivir en paz en mi mundo - Replicó el ofendido Granate a quién no le había gustado semejante apelativo, para querer saber a su vez. - ¿Quién eres tú para insultarla de esa forma? ¿Acaso pretender ser feliz y querer a los tuyos es traición? 

 

La diablesa arqueó las cejas visiblemente sorprendida. Enseguida respondió con voz serena.

\- Me llamo Daila. Del tercer círculo, y si, aquí se considera como traición todo lo que vaya contra las directrices de las altas jerarquías.  
\- No te pregunto eso. Te he preguntado, ¡si tú lo consideras como traición! – Le aclaró Granate con énfasis. -

 

Y para sorpresa del resto de los muchachos, Daila negó con la cabeza y respondió de forma reposada.

\- No, yo fui compañera de tu abuela y sé que ella nunca mereció ese calificativo. Al menos cuando vivía aquí. Te lo puedo asegurar…  
\- Yo soy Ruwoard. – Se presentó el demonio a su vez. - Los dos conocimos a tu abuela, Granate.  
\- ¿Cómo saben tu nombre?- Inquirió Mimet sin comprender. -  
\- Telepatía. - Le contestó el muchacho. -  
\- Es una habilidad que todos poseemos cuando estamos en nuestro propio mundo.- Explicó Daila añadiendo. - Y también sabemos por qué estáis aquí. De modo que haríais bien en tratar de ocultar esos pensamientos al resto de los nuestros.  
\- Supongo que entonces trataréis de impedírnoslo. – Aventuró Mimet. -  
\- ¿Por qué habríamos de querer tal cosa?- Repuso tajantemente Daila mirando a Asthel, mientras admitía. - Todos vosotros poseéis grandes poderes, muy superiores a los nuestros. Sobre todo tú.  
\- Si - reconoció el chico a su vez añadiendo. - Y si sabéis a lo que venimos y no vais a oponeros sólo queda una cuestión por resolver. ¿Vais a ayudarnos o no? - Inquirió el aludido con una escrutadora mirada dirigida a ambos. -  
\- Estarás de broma, supongo. - Intervino Diaval con total incredulidad para sentenciar con un tinte entre retórico e irónico en su pregunta. - ¿Unos demonios nos van a ayudar?

 

Pero, para nueva sorpresa del grupo, fue Ruwoard el que quiso saber dirigiéndose a Granate.

\- Antes de que os respondamos dinos una cosa. ¿Tú abuela fue feliz en el mundo de los humanos?  
\- Si, lo fue, muy feliz.- Contestó el muchacho aunque matizó con pesar. – Pero fue asesinada por unos hombres que servían a una de vuestras sectas.  
\- Lo lamentamos de veras. - Afirmó la diablesa con un tono de consternación realmente creíble. – Créenos, mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

 

Desde luego que ambos diablos se miraron al parecer con asombro tras saber aquello. Ahora fue Maray la que intervino declarando con sorpresa e intriga.

-¡Yo siempre pensé que los demonios erais malvados y crueles, que sólo deseabais destruir a los humanos y corromper sus almas!  
\- Quizás muchos de nuestros congéneres, sí. - Admitió Daila que, de seguido matizó. - Pero no somos ni mucho menos una raza homogénea. La mayoría vivimos aquí, en nuestro hogar. Casi todos buscamos mejorar nuestro estatus y para eso no solemos tener límites, pero algunos de nosotros no compartimos esas ideas del todo.   
\- Explícanoslo. - Le pidió Minara con tono intrigado. - No acabamos de comprender eso.

 

Aunque ahora fue Ruwoard el que tomó la palabra para responder.

\- Algunos de nosotros, muy pocos, hemos oído historias de vuestro mundo. Se decía que otros demonios incluso vivían allí. Nunca conocimos a nadie, pero alguno de nuestros compañeros, sí. Lo que vieron les hizo pensar que la lucha entre ambos mundos no tenía sentido, que todos podíamos convivir en paz, creando un puente entre ambas especies.  
\- He oído eso antes, mis abuelos nos han contado la historia, lucharon contra una invasión vuestra hace unos cincuenta de nuestros años.- Terció Asthel. -  
\- Esa invasión fue dispuesta por las jerarquías superiores de los círculos más poderosos, ellos sí que deseaban arrasar vuestro mundo. - Le contó Daila. –  
\- Pero, ¿por qué? No les hacemos ningún mal. - Replicó Maray con visible desconcierto. –  
\- Supongo que querían mantener las cosas como estaban. Sin permitirnos convivir en paz. - Conjeturó Ruwoard que agregó con un poso de pesar. - Eso nunca lo sabremos.  
\- Cuando conocimos a ILaya ella era una de las que creían ciegamente en la directriz de los altos cargos. Solo pensaba en aniquilar a todos los humanos, les consideraba como enemigos.- Les contó Daila añadiendo. - Yo pude hablar con ella antes de que partiese a vuestra dimensión a causa de una llamada. Los sectarios la invocaron para cumplir una tarea. Le pedí encarecidamente que, al menos, estudiara un poco las costumbres de los humanos para saber si era cierto lo que se contaba. Pero ella me respondió que sólo le importaba su misión, que los seres humanos eran débiles y que les despreciaba.

 

La diablesa les refirió entonces lo que recordaba. Aquella vez, hacía ya más de cincuenta años humanos. ILaya, de pelo cobrizo y ojos color fuego, se aprestaba a colocarse su uniforme de combate, lucía orgullosa sus tridentes entrecruzados, símbolo de su reciente ascenso.

-Ahora, tras esta invocación, si logro triunfar en esta misión seré nuevamente recompensada – Sonreía mostrando sus colmillos. –  
-ILaya. – le pidió Daila que se acercó a ella con cierta prevención para decirle. – Cuando llegues al mundo de los humanos ¿qué deberás hacer?  
-No lo sé- replicó ésta de forma despreocupada añadiendo con regocijo.- Pero todo lo que implique sembrar el caos y la destrucción será bien recibido. Estamos en guerra y ésta debe decidirse a nuestro favor.  
-¿Por qué no tratas de obtener información sobre ellos?- le sugirió su compañera con tono algo más calmado. –  
-Sí, lo haré. Hay que conocer al enemigo para vencerle de forma más eficiente. Supongo que tendré que adoptar forma humana y mezclarme con ellos. – Siseó como si el mero pensamiento de algo así le pareciese repugnante. –   
-Quizás puedas vivir entre los mortales. – Repuso Daila casi de pasada –

 

Aunque su compañera le dedicó una hosca mirada. Aquel comentario no pareció hacerle demasiada gracia. Es más, pareció irritarla cuando inquirió

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Te parece divertido que esté obligada a sufrir la proximidad de esos patéticos humanos? ¿Tratas de burlarte de mí?  
-No – pudo decir su interlocutora, que quizás creyó que había hablado demasiado y trató de justificarse. –Solo digo que, a lo mejor, no es tan terrible después de todo.

 

Sin previo aviso ILaya atacó a su contertulia con un rayo de energía que la derribó dejándola herida en un hombro. Al instante fue a por ella y la agarró de la barbilla elevándola en el aire en tanto le mostraba sus colmillos en abierta señal de advertencia.

-Hablas como esos traidores de la quinta columna. Esos que quieren vendernos a los humanos.  
-No… yo... te equivocas – pudo responder Daila realmente asustada y dolorida por el anterior ataque. – Espera...

 

Su polemista no parecía querer escuchar sus razones. Con su otra mano abierta alargó sus uñas en forma de cuchillas y estaba dispuesta a ensartarla sin más miramientos cuando otra voz femenina y potente la detuvo con un tono gutural.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

 

ILaya se giró a desgana hacia la procedencia de esa pregunta. Vio a una diablesa de pelo con un tono parecido al suyo, aunque más rubio y que lucía una estrella de cinco puntas en sus hombreras. De inmediato soltó a su presa y se puso firme. Para decir algo sorprendida.

-Comandante Mireya. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Vengo a decirte que has sido invocada y que estás demorando demasiado tu partida. – Replicó la interpelada con tono severo. – ¿Se puede saber a qué esperas?  
-Pero, es que estaba ajustándole las cuentas a esta traidora. – Se justificó su interlocutora señalando con desprecio a la ahora caía Daila. – Me iré en cuanto me ocupe de ella.  
-¿Esa una traidora?- se rio Mireya moviendo la cabeza con desdén. – Es solamente una estúpida. De todas formas. – Agregó agarrando de los pelos a la caída diablesa que aulló por el dolor en tanto su superiora sentenciaba. – Eso ya no es cuestión tuya. Tienes una misión que cumplir. Yo me encargaré.  
-Pero, soy yo quien quiero hacerle pagar su traición a esa perra. – Insistió ILaya, nada conforme con esa idea –  
-¡Ni una palabra más! – Le espetó Mireya en tono de mando. – Vete a cumplir con tu cometido, te guste o no has sido designada. Ve de inmediato o yo misma me ocuparé de ti por tu desobediencia – Amenazó mostrando sus colmillos. –

 

ILaya sostuvo esa mirada amenazante pero al cabo de unos segundos debió de pensarlo mejor, asintió y tras volver a cuadrarse siseó.

-Como tú ordenes, comandante.

 

Y dedicando una despectiva mirada a Daila salió andando con pasos rápidos de allí. Una vez se perdió de vista, la diablesa al mando aguardó unos momentos y tras asegurarse de que no había ya nadie soltó a su presa que cayó al suelo, aun doliéndose. Entonces Mireya le preguntó con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación.

-¿Se puede saber que le has dicho? Ha estado a punto de aniquilarte.

 

En cuanto pudo recobrarse y empezó a regenerar sus heridas, su interlocutora se puso en pie y le explicó su conversación con ILaya, entonces su superiora movió la cabeza con desaprobación para sisear.

-Estúpida inconsciente. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ser tan clara, y más con una diablesa como ella?  
-Lo siento comandante, pensé que quizás, si iba al mundo de los humanos podría averiguar cosas y contárnoslas después.  
-Escucha - le pidió Mireya ahora con un tono más considerado y casi susurrándole – tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos. Los de la quinta columna somos una minoría.  
-Lo sé, lo siento mucho - se disculpó sumisamente su contertulia. –  
-Da gracias a que estaba en este círculo todavía – le contó su superiora comentándole – ya te conté lo que vi cuando estuve allí. Sabes que hace poco cumplí una misión en el exterior, en el mundo de los humanos.  
-Sí, recuerdo que te ascendieron a comandante por ello. – Afirmó Daila. –  
-Pero porque creyeron que estaba ayudando a una secta de adoradores a traer el mal al mundo de los mortales – le dijo la otra diablesa, que de inmediato le aclaró. – Lo cierto es que fui a proteger a un enviado muy poderoso, sí. Pero uno que no debe caer en manos de las altas jerarquías. Tendrá una misión muy importante que cumplir en el futuro. Ahora es fundamental que seas más cauta. ILaya se ha ido, cuando regrese no deberá encontrarte por aquí. O de lo contrario sospechará al saber que no te he liquidado. Tendrás que buscar fortuna en mi círculo.  
-¿En el cuarto círculo?- Se sorprendió Daila, objetando con temor – Pero… allí no tendré oportunidad.  
-No te inquietes, te diré a dónde puedes ir sin peligro, en breve yo misma retornaré, ese es mi hogar.

 

Su subordinada asintió, no le quedaría otro remedio. No obstante los acontecimientos se sucedieron de otra forma. Por increíble que le pareciese oyó el rumor de que su antigua compañera ILaya había traicionado a los suyos quedándose a vivir con un humano. ¡Incluso se decía que había concebido un hijo o una hija y que vivía en la superficie como una mortal más! Dado que los demonios habían sido expulsados del mundo humano, esos cotilleos llegaron vía adoradores, a ellos se les encomendó acabar con esa traidora. Daila suspiró aliviada, no tendría que marcharse de su círculo. No obstante Mireya sí que se fue de regreso al suyo. Ahora que concluía su relato, se asombró cuando uno de esos muchachos, al parecer descendiente de la llamada traidora, le contó con tono alegre.

\- A mi abuela ILaya la he visto muchas veces en mis sueños, aparecía con un vestido blanco y su pelo a veces brillaba de ese color ¡su alma está ahora con el Creador! 

 

El muchacho recordaba siendo niño. Quizás tendría unos cinco o seis años. Estaba casi en la frontera en la que los críos dejan de vivir inmersos en un mundo de fantasía, (al menos eso es lo que los adultos creen) En esa temprana edad, la inocencia les da otra manera de mirar las cosas. Son conscientes de otras realidades que a los mayores se les escapan. Y después, al crecer pierden esa habilidad y sus recuerdos. Por fortuna Granate aún retenía esto en su memoria. Jugaba en su habitación. Su madre estaría en la cocina preparándole la merienda. Se divertía con un coche que hacía rodar cuando vio un leve destello blanco. Al poco una tenue luminosidad del mismo color inundó la habitación. De ella surgió una figura que se fue condensando, era una forma femenina. El niño miraba con la boca abierta pero no decía nada. Una señora muy guapa de pelo castaño y ojos verdes como los de su madre había aparecido. Vestía una túnica blanca larga y vaporosa. Le miraba esbozando una sonrisa y quiso pasarle una de sus manos por el pelo. Aunque no pudo tocarle. Pese a ello Granate sintió una especie de cosquilleo que era muy agradable

-¿Quién eres tú?- Le preguntó a esa mujer que ahora se agachaba para mirarle más de cerca.-  
-Soy tu abuela. - Respondió la interpelada.-  
-Mi abuela se llama Petz, es la mamá de mi papá y tiene el pelo oscuro.- Replicó el niño haciendo memoria.- 

Aunque esa extraña esbozó una gran sonrisa y le dijo con tono bastante afectuoso…

-Yo me llamo ILaya, soy la mamá de tu mamá. He venido a verte…  
-¿Por qué no vienes a vernos como hacen mis abuelos?- Quiso saber el crío.-  
-Me gustaría mucho pero no puedo, cielo. Solo puedo verte a ti y durante muy poquito tiempo. - Contestó su interlocutora entristeciendo el semblante, aunque enseguida recobró esa sonrisa tan luminosa y añadió.- Eres muy guapo, te pareces mucho a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad.  
-¿Y por qué no puedes venir a verme más tiempo?- Preguntó el pequeño.-  
-Es que ahora estoy con los angelitos, cariño. Pero vendré de vez en cuando a contarte cosas. – Le aseguró su abuela que tras una pausa le pidió con tono cómplice.- Pero no debes decirle nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a tus papás, ni a tus abuelos. Que sea un secreto entre tú y yo… ¿Me lo prometes?

 

Y el niño asintió. Durante algún tiempo el espíritu de la ex diablesa le visitó contándole cosas, cantándole canciones, e incluso enseñándole parte del idioma del Averno. Así hasta que un día, tan inopinadamente como apareciese, dejó de hacerlo.

-Quizás crecí y perdí la capacidad de verla. O pudiera ser que juzgase que ya me había enseñado lo que debía. El caso es que nunca más volvió. Pero sé que era una presencia de luz y estaba llena de bondad. Me quería y yo también a ella. - Concluyó Granate no sin melancolía.-

 

Ambos diablos se miraron con sorpresa y hasta emoción. El demonio a su vez les explicó que él había sido captado hacía siglos por Mireya, con la misión de ir creando y consolidando una red de demonios y diablesas disconformes con los designios de los círculos superiores. Y quizás, con paciencia, tener un día la oportunidad de ir al mundo de los humanos para vivir allí en paz. Se exaltó al explicarlo, sobre todo cuando anunció.

\- ¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Es verdad lo que se dice! ¡Todos somos seres del Creador! ¡Tenemos alma! ¡Si ILaya pudo hacerlo, todos podemos transcender, formamos un todo! 

 

Daila enseguida le hizo callar con semblante inquieto en tanto le susurraba.

\- Baja la voz Ruwoard. Si te oyesen te acusarían de alta traición y ya sabes cuál es el castigo para eso.

Su compañero asintió, disculpándose por su desliz, en tanto Asthel comentaba.

\- Claro, al principio de los tiempos, el propio Satán era un ángel del Creador que le traicionó, por eso fue desterrado.  
\- A nosotros nos dijeron que Satán creó a todos los demonios de los círculos inferiores tras ser expulsado él y los del noveno círculo y que no teníamos nada que ver con el Creador ni con su obra, que debíamos tratar de destruirla.- Declaró Daila. -  
\- Pues parece que os han estado engañando.- Comentó Brian que les preguntó con visible impaciencia. - ¿Nos ayudaréis ahora?  
\- Nos gustaría hacerlo pero. ¿Cómo podríamos ayudaros? - Le inquirió Ruwoard a su vez, afirmando con pesar. – Ni siquiera sabemos que hay más allá de nuestro propio círculo.  
\- Al menos nos podréis decir que debemos hacer para llegar a la puerta del cuarto. – Les sugirió Granate. -  
\- Si, el camino hacia la Gran Puerta lo conocemos.- Replicó Daila que enseguida objetó con preocupación. - Aunque ningún demonio que no sea autorizado o ascendido puede cruzar. Nosotros mismos estaríamos en peligro si descubren que os hemos ayudado. Pero si lo lográis, una vez estéis allí, buscad a Mireya. Ella os ayudará.  
\- Pues indicadnos el camino, y si es posible como hacernos pasar por demonios autorizados a cruzar. No es necesario que nos acompañéis, ya nos ocuparemos nosotros luego de buscar a esa diablesa. – Les indicó Asthel. -  
\- Tampoco lo sabemos – contestó apuradamente Ruwoard agregando no sin temor -, la puerta está guardada por un destacamento de nuestros mejores guerreros infernales.  
\- Eso no creo que sea ningún problema, tenemos mucho más poder que un demonio del séptimo círculo. Eso me contó mi abuelo. - Afirmó Diaval con tono confiado. -  
\- Eso será en nuestro mundo, pero no olvides que aquí, estamos en su terreno.- Le recordó Minara con desaprobación para sentenciar. - Las cosas son diferentes de lo que conocemos.  
\- Es verdad - convino Fiora con un tono más suave y amable para dirigirse al guerrero del espacio. - Debemos ser más cuidadosos aquí, Diaval. Ya has visto que la mera fuerza física no lo es todo.  
\- Si tú lo dices - replicó resignadamente éste, ya que desde luego, no tenía muchas ganas de serlo, estaba ansioso por liquidar demonios y así lo expresó sin recato. - ¡Yo tengo la sangre de los príncipes y reyes de los saiyans y me gusta luchar!, y cuanto más fuertes sean los enemigos mucho mejor. Disfruto con un buen combate  
\- No puedo comprender eso. - Le dijo Fiora con voz apenada, añadiendo con desaprobación. - La violencia por la violencia sólo engendra problemas, no tiene ningún sentido.  
\- Si fueses de mi raza lo comprenderías bien.- Replicó Diaval que se sorprendió por aquella apreciación.- 

 

Aunque en este caso no pareció ofenderse, con el carácter de Fiora eso era casi imposible. Sabía que no decía aquello por cobardía. Era porque realmente no le gustaba la idea de luchar ni de matar. Sin embargo, a veces no había más remedio claro está. El saiyan simplemente dejó eso a un lado y se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo único que podemos aconsejaros es que no provoquéis su ira. - Les pidió Daila terciando en la conversación para advertirles. - ¡Pueden ser terribles! Nosotros mismos les tememos ya que ellos pueden estar en contacto con esferas superiores en poder.  
\- Son los que ascenderán de nivel y pasaran en su mayor parte al cuarto círculo. Los más fuertes y malignos de entre nosotros. -Les aclaró Ruwoard. –  
-¿Tan terribles son?- Preguntó Mimet.-  
-Sí, veréis. - Les comentó Daila.- Aquí hasta a los niños se les enseña a que deben sacar ventaja del que sea más débil. Aprovecharse de esa debilidad y triunfar a toda costa.  
-Bueno- terció Diaval cruzándose de brazos.- En eso no sois tan distintos de mi pueblo. Los fuertes prevalecen.  
-No creo que en tu pueblo valga ganar por cualquier medio.- Comentó Brian, añadiendo.- Al menos por lo que mi abuelo me contó, existe un sentido del honor.-  
-Por supuesto.- Sentenció el saiyan.-No nos gusta abusar de los débiles. Eso no tiene sentido. Sería indigno…  
-Pues aquí no.- Le comentó Ruwoard.- Los mismos niños saben que todo está permitido para medrar. Desde pequeños nos lo enseñan así y luego, cuando tenemos apenas diez u once años, nos dejan a nuestra suerte. Pocas son las madres y menos todavía los padres avernales que siguen ocupándose de su descendencia pasada esa edad.  
-Me parece algo terrible. Hacerles eso a unos niños. - Musitó Fiora mirando hacia el suelo.-  
-No te fíes de las apariencias. - La avisó Daila.- Cualquier niño de ocho o nueve años, de descubrir que eres una intrusa, te apuñalaría sin dudar si te confiaras.

 

La aludida palideció de horror al escuchar aquello. Los demás guardaron también un significativo silencio. Hasta que Mimet declaró con su típico tono analítico.

\- Teniendo en cuenta esa información iremos con cuidado.  
\- Sólo una cosa más que os sirva podemos deciros. - Añadió la diablesa. - A partir del cuarto círculo cada vez os encontraréis con más presencias sobrenaturales. Aquí, en el tercer círculo, se concentran la mayoría de demonios de pensamientos o formas más parecidos a los humanos. Más allá de este lugar, hay seres tan terribles que a los propios demonios de niveles inferiores nos llena de horror con solo pensar en ellos.  
\- También he visto por aquí a seres que no parecen humanos y que son muy crueles. - Le comentó Maray. -  
\- Son los recién ascendidos del segundo círculo que habéis dejado atrás. La mayor parte de ellos son una especie de mercenarios que se dedican a luchar en guerras, disputas de señores feudales de círculos superiores. En su mayoría animalescos y bárbaros. No nos mezclamos con los de su calaña y por fortuna ellos no suelen acercarse a nosotros. Aunque también se les permite acceder a los círculos siguientes como reclutas para las tropas.- Explicó el diablo. -

 

De pronto pareció que a Granate se le había ocurrido una idea e intervino preguntando.

\- ¿Hay alguna disputa interesante ahora?  
\- Si - repuso Ruwoard haciendo memoria. - Hay varias, pero la más interesante ahora y la que os pillará más próxima es la que dura desde que el Barón de las Tinieblas de Hazel fue destruido. Dos nobles demonios se disputan su título en un enfrentamiento que debe de durar ya más de medio siglo de vuestros años.  
-Eso podría venirnos muy bien. - Afirmó Brian llevándose una mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa.-

 

Diaval y Asthel asintieron también. Las muchachas se miraron, sobre todo Alusa y Minara ese nombre les era muy familiar. Entre tanto Daila les contó.

\- Pugnan por el territorio y el título, no sabemos mucho sobre ello, sólo lo que cuentan algunos mercenarios que vuelven, y son muy pocos los que regresan. Si podéis contactar con Mireya, ella podría ayudaros quizás a pasar a los siguientes círculos. Poco más podemos deciros, lo lamento.   
\- ¡Tiene gracia, demonios nobles!- Escupió Diaval con sorna, manifestando su desprecio por semejantes seres. -

 

El resto de sus compañeros acogieron esas palabras con silenciosa reprobación, a fin de cuentas sus dos interlocutores eran demonios también, y aquello era una descortesía. Sin embargo, Ruwoard no debió entender el sentido de la frase, o quizás no quiso mostrar que lo había comprendido y sí que añadió.

\- No te dejes engañar por ese nombre, es un mero título. En realidad son muy malvados y belicosos, además de poderosos.  
\- Pues podríamos hacernos pasar por mercenarios con forma humana y decir que vamos a esa guerra. - Les propuso Granate. -  
\- No es una mala idea - concedió Daila que de inmediato advirtió. - Entonces necesitaréis un conjuro que os camufle el pensamiento.  
\- Creo que yo puedo hacer eso. - Intervino Asthel explicando. - Un bloqueo mental que emita a los que traten de leer nuestros pensamientos la sola idea de matar y obtener un rápido ascenso.

 

La diablesa asintió con aprobación e hizo aparecer unas cuantas túnicas demoniacas y algunas armas, entonces les urgió con visible premura en su rostro.

\- Poneos esto y seguro que les convenceréis. Habitualmente no se preocupan demasiado por quién quiere cruzar y si encima les decís que vais hacia Hazel pensarán que os dirigís hacia vuestra destrucción. Os dejarán pasar sin más problemas. De todos modos, mucha suerte. Si puedo, porque es arriesgado, trataré de comunicarme astralmente con Mireya. Así quizás ella se las apañe para ir a vuestro encuentro.   
\- Gracias, pero si de veras es muy peligroso no hace falta que os arriesguéis. – Les pidió Alusa. –  
\- Si- convino su gemela agregando con tono reconocido. – Os deseamos paz y esperamos que estéis seguros.  
\- Lo mismo os deseo. - Añadió Ruwoard. -  
\- Adiós y gracias por vuestra ayuda. - Les despidió Granate. -  
\- Nos ha hecho mucha ilusión ver a un nieto de ILaya y saber que ella llegó a ser feliz. Eso nos da ánimos para seguir adelante. - Le sonrió Daila que agregó ahora dirigiéndose a todos en general con tono esperanzado. - Si conseguís llegar ante la presencia del Príncipe de las Tinieblas preguntadle, por favor, cual es la verdad de todo esto.  
\- Esa es mi intención - le respondió amablemente Asthel que agregó. - Además, debo pedirle su ayuda. Y tengo fe en que la fuerza del Creador nos protegerá, incluso aquí.

 

Ambos demonios le miraron asombrados. Ya no hablaron más. Los miembros del grupo por fin se despidieron de esos inesperados y valiosos aliados y prosiguieron por el camino que les habían indicado. Ojalá pudieran encontrar a esa benefactora. La tal Mireya tuvo que haber jugado un papel muy importante en el pasado. Asthel creyó sospechar porqué, pero ya se lo preguntaría si es que lograba encontrarla. Para tratar de ilustrarse consultó el libro y allí, en efecto, aparecía el motivo. Estaba seguro de que, de poder hallarla, sería una aliada muy valiosa, posiblemente la única que tendrían ya en esos parajes hasta el fin de su misión. También leyó un párrafo que acababa de formarse. No tenía nada que ver con ellos y su búsqueda pero asimismo le causó mucha preocupación. Miró de reojo al nieto de esa legendaria ILaya pero no dijo nada. El otro joven, sin percatarse de eso, seguía caminando junto al resto. De este modo prosiguieron. La marcha discurría tranquila y no se cruzaron con demasiados demonios. Granate iba ahora encerrado en sus recuerdos. Se acordaba de una vez, cuando cumplió los trece años, tuvo una charla con su madre sobre estos temas.

 

El muchacho estaba en su habitación, pensativo. Sandy, su madre, entró a verle nada más regresar de su trabajo. No había tenido ocasión de felicitarle en todo el día pues ella se marchaba aun antes de que él despertase para ir al instituto. Ahora no obstante apareció en el cuarto de Granate con un pequeño paquete en la mano y saludándole jovial.

\- ¡Felicidades hijo! 

 

Aunque el chico no pareció acoger a su madre con talante jovial, más bien la miró con ojos preocupados y al tiempo, reflexivos. Sandy se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo no iba bien y borrando su sonrisa preguntó con intranquilidad.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto preocupado, cariño.  
\- Mamá, - repuso él con tono serio para confesarle. - El abuelo Robert me ha contado cosas sobre la abuela ILaya y sobre el sitio del que vino.

 

Ella le observó con los ojos muy abiertos y contrayendo el gesto, estaba preparada para escuchar la inevitable pregunta y el muchacho no la hizo esperar.

\- ¿Todo eso es cierto? - Quiso saber él con una expresión de temor e incredulidad. -  
\- Bueno, dependerá de lo que el abuelo te haya contado. Hasta que no me lo digas no puedo responderte.- Le objetó Sandy que no pretendía ser evasiva sino conocer exactamente que era lo que su hijo sabía. – Pregunta sin miedo, cariño.  
-¿Venía la abuela del infierno? ¿Era una diablesa? - Inquirió Granate sin reparo pero con cierta dosis de angustia. -

 

Su madre guardó silencio durante unos instantes, acarició el rostro del chico, asintió y confesó con un poso de tristeza.

\- Si hijo. Pero tenía un alma noble, al principio quizás actuase como una diablesa pero al conocer a tu abuelo cambió. Se convirtió en una mujer con buenos sentimientos y por lo poco que recuerdo de ella, nos quería muchísimo, a mi padre y a mí.  
\- Cuando era pequeño, veía a la abuela en sueños, me decía que era su nieto querido y que, cuando fuera mayor podría conocer el lugar donde ella nació. Entonces yo me ponía muy contento, pero ahora me preocupa. Si ella nació en el infierno significa que yo iré allí, que voy a ser malvado.- Le confesó el chico no sin temor. -

 

Aunque Sandy le miró asombrada por esa revelación enseguida sonrió restándole importancia a aquello y le explicó con tono animoso en tanto le acariciaba la frente y el pelo.

-¡No Granate, no tengas miedo! El infierno no es como la mayoría de la gente se imagina. Nada de calderos ni llamas. Tiene diferentes regiones y en cada una de ellas existen muchas variedades de pobladores. Es verdad que existen sitios a los que van a parar las almas condenadas, sí. Pero otros lugares son muy parecidos a cualquier lugar de este mundo, sólo que se encuentran en otra dimensión.  
\- Si - convino el muchacho para añadir algo más aliviado. - El abuelo Robert me contó también que la abuela ILaya le dijo que existían demonios y diablesas que creían posible vivir en paz junto con los humanos. ¿Crees que eso será cierto? - Inquirió esperanzadamente el muchacho deseando obtener una respuesta afirmativa. -  
\- Si hijo. - Asintió su madre con una sonrisa para aseverar. - Si tu abuela lo dijo debía de ser verdad. Francamente no lo sé, yo nunca he estado en ese lugar, pero una cosa sí que puedo asegurarte. A veces, para estar en lo que la mayor parte de la gente imagina como el infierno, no es preciso ir hasta allí.- Y suspiró entristecida en tanto agregaba. - Se puede encontrar muy fácilmente en este mismo mundo. Por ejemplo, cuando la gente te teme y te odia sólo por ser diferente y no te dejan explicarte, ni tampoco que les quieras. - Remachó con el semblante apenado recordando algunos episodios de su propia vida. -

 

Granate la miró consternado y pudo preguntar con timidez y pesar. 

\- Lo pasaste muy mal, ¿verdad mamá? Por ser distinta de los otros. ¿Todavía estás triste?  
\- No tesoro. - Respondió ella más animadamente, abrazando con afecto al muchacho para añadir. -Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya lo he olvidado. Desde que conocí a tu padre y te tuve a ti. ¡Hace ahora trece años, como pasa el tiempo!- Exclamó jovial para proseguir. - Desde entonces he sido la mujer más feliz de este mundo. Además, tengo muchos amigos que me quieren y me respetan sabiendo como es mi exterior, pero sobre todo mi interior, que es lo más importante en cualquier persona.  
\- Igual que Mazoui. Él ha hablado conmigo en muchas ocasiones y aunque no me lo ha dicho, estoy convencido de que es como nosotros. ¿A que sí, mamá? - Quiso saber el chico. -  
\- Si cariño. - Asintió Sandy que había adoptado ese aspecto de diablesa, de pelo cobrizo y ojos rojos, asomando incluso sus dos colmillos entre sus carnosos labios en tanto aseveraba. - Y fue también gracias a él cuando me convencí de que son tus actos en la vida y no tu aspecto o tu origen, lo que cuenta.

 

El chico estaba acostumbrado a ver así a su madre desde que era muy pequeño. Sandy siempre quiso que el niño viera esto con naturalidad, es más, a él le encantaban aquellos colmillitos que sobresalían de la boca de ella. Incluso siendo más pequeño, él intentaba adoptar el mismo aspecto pero nunca lo consiguió. Recordó como incluso en algún Halloween, siendo muy niño, él les había contado a sus amiguitos lo que su madre podía hacer. ¡Menos mal que Sandy fue previsora y había comprado colmillos de plástico y una peluca que se ocupó de ponerse en una de las fiestas que celebraron en casa! Evidentemente los otros críos se dieron cuenta de que esas cosas eran falsas y tomaron las palabras de Granate por un intento de tratar de asustarles. El muchacho tuvo que cumplir algún año más para darse cuenta de que eso debería ser un secreto que guardasen solo para sus familiares más próximos y amigos íntimos. Además de ser advertido por sus padres de que esas cosas debían de permanecer en el seno de la familia. Al hilo de esos pensamientos le preguntó a su madre como tantas otras veces había hecho, casi con pesar.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo transformarme como tú?  
\- No lo sé cariño, quizás no has heredado esa facultad. – Replicó la interpelada tratando de consolarle con un sincero alegato. - Te aseguro que es mucho mejor para ti así. No ganas nada con esto, al contrario, no es ninguna ventaja, más bien es una maldición de cara a la gente que no lo comprende. Pero, con los otros dones que tienes, tus conocimientos y tu fuerza, puedes hacer grandes cosas tanto para ti, como para los demás, nunca lo olvides.  
-¡Espero que sean una ventaja para entrar en la academia militar cuando sea mayor! Como hicieron Mazoui y el padre de Asthel! – Afirmó el chico visiblemente ilusionado. -  
\- Seguro que si.- Sonrió su madre volviendo de forma gradual a su aspecto humano para añadir también con tono divertido. - ¡Pero eso tendrá más que ver con tu esfuerzo y con tus ganas de estudiar!

 

Granate sonrió también, aunque enseguida volvió a su rostro serio y dijo.

\- El abuelo Robert e incluso la abuela ILaya, cuando soñaba con ella y la veía, me dijeron que tendría que cumplir una misión que será muy importante para el futuro. ¿Cuál es mamá?  
\- Lo ignoro hijo. - Repuso Sandy que sinceramente no lo sabía, ¡ojalá lo supiera!, igual que le sucedía a su amiga Amatista, había oído aquello otras veces pero era incapaz de intuir de qué podría tratarse, sólo esperaba que su hijo no se fuera para siempre de su lado. – Pero seguro que, cuando el momento llegue, lo harás bien.

 

Y ésta fue la última vez que hablaron de ese tema. Por desgracia para Sandy, sus temores se hicieron realidad. Una noche, años después, con toda la familia reunida, Granate sintió que el momento había llegado al fin y se despidió emocionadamente de ella, de su padre y de sus abuelos, Zafiro y Petz. Entonces apareció una luz blanca en forma de estrella que le abrió un camino. 

-No temas mamá. Seguro que los abuelos ILaya y Robert me protegerán en mi viaje. – Le dijo él con seguridad. –

Sandy no dejaba de llorar cuando le abrazó con fuerza. 

-Mi niño. ¡Hijo mío! Por favor, cuídate mucho. Y vuelve…  
-Lo haré - sonrió él tras separarse de la compungida mujer, que ahora era abrazada por Coraíon que declaró. –  
-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, sé que cumplirás tu tarea, sea cual fuere. Pero por favor hijo mío, ten cuidado.  
-Lo tendré. Y no estaré solo. – Comentó el chico. –  
-Cariño – pudo musitar Petz secándose las lágrimas en tanto acariciaba la mejilla del chico – te quiero mucho. Recuérdalo siempre.  
-Todos te queremos - agregó un también emocionado Zafiro. – Rezaremos por ti.  
-Yo también os quiero y nunca os olvidaré. Ahora adiós. Hasta que volvamos a vernos…- Declaró con tono esperanzado en tanto se dirigía hacia esa apertura formada por aquella estrella. -

 

Aquel era un pasillo dimensional por el que el muchacho entró, reuniéndose con el resto de sus compañeros…

 

Suspiró. Los recuerdos seguían. Ahora pensaba en Alice. Aquella joven de la que se había enamorado. Los dos paseaban juntos, iban al holocine y esas cosas típicas. Pero también comenzaron a explorar sus cuerpos. Un día, en casa de él, cuando no había nadie, se acostaron. Fue la primera vez para los dos. Por suerte el joven había sido previsor y tenía preservativos. Una vez completaron aquella relación ambos, tumbados en la cama del chico, se sonreían y acariciaban. Fue ella la primera en declarar.

-Ya puedo decir que mis experiencias en Bios han sido completas.  
-Sí, ¡pero no lo vayas contando por ahí! No creo que a tus padres les complaciera demasiado. - Se rio el chico haciendo que la princesa se uniera a él.-  
-Te quiero Granate.- Le susurró la joven al oído, para añadir.- Cuando te licencies pide venir a mi reino. Les diré a mis padres que te nombren duque, o conde o lo que sea… pero que permitan que nos casemos tú y yo.  
-Realmente me gustaría, si.- Convino él, pese a todo matizando.- De todos modos tenemos que ser pacientes. Es mejor ir poco a poco.  
-Ya hemos hecho el amor. ¿Eso te parece poco?- Replicó la chica tapándose ahora los pechos con una sábana en tanto se erguía algo molesta por aquello.- Creo que te he dado pruebas más que suficientes de que te amo.  
-Y yo también a ti. Y sé que me quieres.- Afirmó él de modo conciliador, acariciándola una de las mejillas. Sin embargo nuestros padres… bueno, ya sabes… son mayores y piensan de otra forma. Seguramente desearían que nuestro noviazgo fuera más pausado. Aunque esto ellos no lo tienen porqué saber…  
-Si- Suspiró la princesa con resignación ahora, para afirmar.- Tengo muchos compromisos, deberes y cosas que hacer. Mis padres me matarían si supieran esto. O si les pidiera…bueno, cuando tú termines la academia, entonces, les pediré, no, ¡les suplicaré si hace falta! Que te reclamen en la Tierra. Allí no se negarán. Son aliados de mi reino. Y entonces iremos más despacio.  
-Y estaremos juntos.- La abrazó él besándola en esos cabellos azabaches que tanto le gustaban y así se lo comentó.- Eres una morenaza preciosa.

 

Por respuesta la chica se rio, entonces acumuló energía e hizo que su pelo tomara un tono dorado…

-¿Y qué te parecen las rubias?- Exclamó divertida en tanto el lecho en el que estaban temblaba.-  
-¡Alice! – Le pidió el chico, que no pudo decir más cuando las patas del mueble que les sustentaba cedieron rompiéndose.- ¡Cuidado!

 

Ambos rodaron de la cama al suelo. La princesa recobró su apariencia cesando de emitir esa gran fuerza y muy azorada pudo decir.

-¡Oh! Lo siento… yo no pensé…  
-Pues ahora tendrás que pensar conmigo qué nos inventamos cuando vengan mis padres y vean esto.- Suspiró el chico que entonces no pudo evitarlo. Al ver la cara de desconcierto y vergüenza de la joven, se echó a reír sin poder parar.- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Princesa de la Luna, esta noche sí que no voy a poder dormir pensando en ti.

 

Y tras observarle atónita y percatarse del significado de esa frase ella se rio a su vez sin poder parar. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que él se calmó, la miró fijamente y la besó. Hicieron el amor de nuevo, esta vez con suavidad entre las sábanas caídas en el suelo. Cuando terminaron trataron eso sí de arreglar las patas de la cama. Con cola de la fuerte pegaron los pivotes rotos y afortunadamente eso pasó desapercibido bajo las sábanas y la colcha.

-Menos mal que soy yo quién se hace la cama todos los días.- Afirmó el chico.-  
-Sí, porque en palacio, con tanto servicio que se ocupa incluso de hacer la mía. Se hubiera visto enseguida.- Rio la joven.- Aunque creo que la hija de Anaris me guardaría el secreto.- Remachó ella refiriéndose a su doncella personal.- 

 

Y de nuevo las carcajadas arreciaron, aunque ambos estaban ya vestidos y saliendo de la casa de él. Granate la acompañó hasta la de Idina y con un suave beso en los labios se despidieron. ¡Cuánto añoraba los ratos que pasaba con Alice y cómo la quería! Sin embargo, como el resto de sus compañeros, tuvo que dejar lo que le era más preciado atrás. Ahora, trató de apartar aquello de su mente, disfrazado como iba de diablo mercenario. Junto a los otros miembros del grupo, llegó ante la gran puerta que guardaba la frontera de aquél círculo. Enseguida fueron avistados por los centinelas, provistos de negras armaduras y portando enormes tridentes, hachas y espadas. Uno de ellos, que parecía el jefe, les espetó en lengua demoniaca, con ninguna cortesía.

\- Vosotros, ¿a dónde creéis que vais? Esto es una zona prohibida, ¿tenéis autorización?

 

Y Granate, siguiendo a la perfección el juego, le contestó en el idioma de los demonios a desgana y de la forma más ruda que pudo.

\- ¡Déjanos pasar, no somos unos vagos como vosotros, vamos a probar fortuna en Hazel!

 

El incrédulo jefe cruzó unas miradas de sorpresa con sus subordinados y acto seguido, tanto él como el resto de los guardias se echaron a reír con sonoras carcajadas.

\- ¡Debéis de estar locos! Allí sólo van los que se aburren durante siglos y desean acabar con su existencia...  
\- Nuestros motivos no te importan. - Intervino Asthel que, gracias a sus habilidades, pudo contestar en el idioma avernal, añadiendo de paso con tono de exigencia. - ¡Déjanos pasar!  
-De acuerdo - concedió el aun sonriente jefe, leyendo la mente del grupo, o al menos lo que ellos querían que leyera, ambición, codicia y deseos de prosperar en esas guerras. Tras lo que el demonio añadió no sin una maliciosa aprobación. - Ya veo que tenéis muchas ganas de ascender. Ese es vuestro problema.- Y se dirigió hacia sus guardianes ordenándoles no sin sorna. - ¡Ya lo habéis oído! ¡Abrid las puertas para nuestros distinguidos amigos!

 

Los centinelas obedecieron enseguida. Tras un conjuro mediático, los enormes batientes de las puertas chirriaron y se abrieron poco a poco. Finalmente dejaron ver una vasta y pelada llanura. El comienzo del Cuarto Círculo se extendía ante los muchachos. El capitán de los demonios de guardia, sonriendo de forma sarcástica sentenció, entre el regocijo y las risas de sus soldados.

\- ¿A qué esperáis? No vamos a tener las puertas abiertas para siempre. Se nos podría colar algún monstruo aquí. ¿O es que ya no deseáis cruzar? ¿Acaso os habéis vuelto atrás?

 

Obsequiándole con una iracunda mirada (para eso no tuvieron que fingir mucho), todo el grupo comenzó a caminar. Granate y los demás cruzaron y lo último que pudieron oír del círculo anterior fue el cínico e irónico grito del capitán deseándoles buena suerte, acompañado de las carcajadas de sus soldados. Después se cerraron las puertas que desaparecieron tras ellos como si jamás hubiesen existido. Todos se detuvieron por unos instantes, suspirando aliviados de haber superado el escollo. Al otro lado sin duda, esos malignos demonios estarían apostando sobre si alguno de los muchachos podría regresar. Pero eso ya no era su problema. Ahora debían cruzar esa enorme extensión arenosa, vacía y seca que se les presentaba.

\- ¡Vamos hacia adelante! No podemos permanecer aquí para siempre. – Les arengó Granate. -

 

Y los demás estuvieron conformes reanudando la marcha a través de un terreno que les era por completo desconocido, ya que ninguno de ellos había escuchando nunca historias que se remontasen más allá de aquí. Desde este instante, sólo contarían con su propia intuición, pericia y valentía, para ser capaces de llevar a buen término su aventura. Con suerte podrían localizar a esa tal Mireya y tendrían una valiosísima aliada, de lo contrario dependerían solamente de sí mismos y sus destrezas para sobrevivir en aquel territorio tan hostil. ¡Ellos lo sabían, pero juntos estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a cualquier peligro!

 

Y Tom cerró aquel ejemplar de libro. Ahora maldijo con amargura. Aunque ya se había imaginado algo así…siendo novios era lo normal. Sin embargo jamás hubiese creído, o mejor dicho, se había negado a creer que Alice…

-Ella le olvidará, ya me ocuparé yo de que eso ocurra.- Se decía con seguridad, sintiéndose mejor cuando pensaba.- Hasta mi hermana ha creído exactamente lo que la he dicho. Sencillamente para ella eso existió en cuanto lo comenté…tras haberlo escrito antes, claro.

 

Se durmió muy animado por esas perspectivas. Al día siguiente, saludó a su hermana, su abuela y a la invitada. Aunque su tío Lance había llegado. No obstante éste no estaba tan jovial como el resto de la familia. Apenas si pudo decirle a su sobrino con tono envarado, en un aparte.

-Tenemos que hablar, tú y yo... ¡Ahora!

 

Fingiendo no entender el motivo de aquello el muchacho le siguió al despacho que fuera de su abuelo. Lance entró y cuando el chico hizo lo propio cerró la puerta tras de ellos. Entonces, sin irse por las ramas, le espetó con enfado y temor.

-¿Se puede saber qué has hecho, Tom?...  
-¿No me digas que crees que he hecho algo? - Se sonrió el chico. Añadiendo con sorna.- ¿Qué podrá ser?  
-¿Acaso te crees el único que ha tratado antes con ese ser?- Le recriminó su tío con énfasis agregando con visible miedo.- ¡Es muy peligroso! El saber demasiado fue lo que le costó la vida a tu abuelo…  
-Pero ahora es diferente.- Afirmó el muchacho con seguridad, desvelándole a su horrorizado tío.- Hice un pacto con él.  
-¿Un pacto? ¿Con el Demiurgo? ¡Tú estás loco!, nadie hace pactos con él, ni siquiera los reyes Serenity y Endimión…  
-Entonces debo suponer que les he superado en eso. - Declaró Tom con visible satisfacción para añadir de modo conciliatorio.- Mira tío Lance. Él me ha concedido autorización no solo para leer el “Libro de los Días”, sino para rellenar algunos pasajes… Y lo haré, buscando el bien de todos, no te inquietes. Para empezar, mi hermana Loren siempre quiso ser una artista famosa, desde que era niña. Y voy a hacer realidad su deseo.  
-¡No sabes lo que dices! - Exclamó Lance con el rostro desencajado por el horror.- Tú no controlas nada, te está utilizando…y cuando no le sirvas más…  
-¿Qué pasará, eh? – Replicó el chico elevando la voz con insolencia para añadir.- ¿Y qué si es así? ¿Acaso no nos usa a todos a su antojo? Pues al menos yo saldré ganando algo. Mi vida entera tendrá un sentido. Alice, ella está sola… pero ahora me tendrá a mí, seré alguien que la hará enorgullecerse, me amará…seremos felices y ¿Quién sabe? Hasta podríamos tener una bonita y larga historia…- Sentenció con creciente euforia.- Una que yo mismo escribiré.  
-No, no comprendes nada. Estás en un serio peligro, tú y todos nosotros…. Por favor, te suplico que pienses en tu madre, en tu hermana, tu padre, tu abuela Cooan. No sacudas los cimientos de nuestras vidas. ¡Te lo pido por favor, Tom!   
-¿Qué piense en ellos me dices? Eso es exactamente lo que hago.- Repuso el joven.- Mira a la abuela. La pobre está triste, perdió a su marido, al hombre que amaba por ese maldito Libro. Quizás no se lo pueda devolver. Hay partes que no me deja borrar. Pero trataré de que sea feliz, viendo como el resto de la familia lo es. 

 

En ese instante guardó silencio, pareció meditar algo y prosiguió…

-¡Espera un momento! ¿O quizás sí?- Se dijo a medio tono.- Claro, solo tengo que pensar en la forma… el abuelo podría volver con ella. ¿Acaso no lo hicieron otros?... Su amigo Roy lo hizo…usaron esas bolas…  
-Te suplico que no trates de alterar las cosas.- Le pidió Lance una vez más, afirmando con manifiesto temor.- Sufrirás las consecuencias, todos las sufriremos si lo haces…No juegues con poderes que jamás podrás entender.

 

Pero el chico se limitó a sonreír, moviendo la cabeza, ahora contestó con un tono mucho más suave y mesurado pero al tiempo más terrible.

-Se lo que hago y tú, tío…no te metas en mis asuntos o lo lamentarás. Podría hacer que tuvieras un accidente o que todos te odiasen de repente. Pero si te callas y te quedas al margen todo te irá muy bien. Lo cierto es que no se dice aquí mucho sobre ti, pero… si te gustase alguien. Quizás esa Debbie de tu grupo especial… ya. ¡Ja, ja!… Sé que es lesbiana, pero eso se podría cambiar. Como en el caso de Brian Rice con Kerria. Eso estuvo muy interesante…Oye... ¿Qué crees que diría ese tipo si le ofrezco la posibilidad de que su amor imposible dejase de serlo?...

 

Lance estaba horrorizado, aunque reaccionó para declarar con tono más controlado…

-Esa es la gran diferencia entre Brian Rice y tú… ¿Acaso no dices haber leído tanto? Esa es una de las cosas que él pudo tener. El Demiurgo pensó en darle a Kerria si él la deseaba. ¡Pudo cambiar por completo la historia! Pero Brian es un hombre decente, quizás es que todo estaba designado para que lo fuese. En cualquier caso no quiso hacer eso, no quiso forzar a la mujer que amaba a ir en contra de su propia naturaleza y de sus sentimientos…a pesar de saber lo duro que sería para él renunciar a ella. ¡Eso sí que es verdadero amor!…

 

Ahora fue Tom quién se quedó perplejo, aunque movió la cabeza afirmando con sorna.

-¡Eso no es amor!, es ser un cobarde y un patético estúpido. ¡Pudo tomar lo que más deseaba y no se atrevió! Pero allá él. Yo amo a Alice, y ella será para mí. No dejaré que se consuma esperando a un tipo que seguramente no volverá. Que no tuvo ni siquiera el valor de despedirse de ella cara a cara. Soy mucho mejor que él y lo voy a demostrar. Así que ya sabes lo que hay, tío. No volveré a advertirte, ¡apártate de mi camino!…

Y sin más salió del cuarto tras dar un portazo. Lance se quedó allí, apoyando las manos en la mesa de la oficina y musitando…

-Por favor, ¡te lo suplico! Ten piedad, es un crío y no sabe lo que hace. No le permitas llegar demasiado lejos. Pero ten misericordia de él… Su madre no podría soportar perderle. La mía, que es su abuela, tampoco. Si me has avisado en sueños de esto debe de ser por alguna razón…

 

Entonces, para horror de Lance, aquella negra silueta se apareció en medio del despacho…y sin darle tiempo ni a despegar los labios sentenció con aquella voz gutural.

 

-Lo que deba suceder sucederá. Pero te he escuchado…y te diré…que esto es lo que pasará…


	42. El cuarto círculo...del conocimiento y la ciencia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En un desierto de frialdad, la humanidad y el amor se pondrán a prueba. Con la ayuda de una aliada muy especial.

Tras unas horas de avanzar en esa inmensa y monótona extensión de terreno sin ver ningún cambio el grupo decidió pararse a descansar e intercambiar impresiones. Por su parte, Brian y Mimet estaban conversando sentados en el suelo.

\- Este sitio es desolador, ya llevamos horas andando y no se ve nada diferente.- Observaba el chico mirando en todas direcciones. -  
\- Parece un gran desierto.- Respondió ella conjeturando. - No se ve el final, quizá todo el cuarto círculo sea así.  
\- Espero que no. Aunque mejor así que no lleno de demonios.- Sonrió Brian que acarició cariñosamente la cara de Mimet. -   
-¿Fue algo bastante fuera de los parámetros corrientes, verdad?- le dijo ella. - La forma que tuvimos de empezar con este viaje.  
\- Si - convino el chico. - Lo recuerdo bien...

 

Brian estaba en el gimnasio de su casa en la Tierra. Él y Mimet pasaban una temporada allí, de visita. A pesar de su aparente frialdad y su poca capacidad para comunicar sus emociones o incluso a sentirlas, Mimet se había hecho acreedora a las simpatías de Kerria y Sam, al igual que a las de Roy y Beruche. Ellos veían que la chica se esforzaba por ser más humana y además, era de las pocas personas que no encontraban para nada extraña la relación entre la madre de Brian y su compañera. También estaba junto al chico porque le quería o al menos eso intentaba evidenciar besándole a veces con algo de torpeza. Eso siempre inspiraba cierta ternura a los abuelos y a las madres del muchacho. Pero lo principal era que ella demostraba ser voluntariosa y sobre todo sincera. Quizás en una variedad demasiado árida y abrupta, pero, era incapaz de mentir, y toda la familia de Brian valoraba eso por encima de cualquier otra cualidad. Nadie quería para el chico otro desengaño. Por si fuera poco, Mimet sorprendía a sus más que posibles futuras suegras por su inocencia y las cosas que podía hacer. Sobre todo a Samantha. Esa tarde sin ir más lejos, Sam le pidió medio en broma que memorizase una página del listín telefónico, ocurrió así. Mientras charlaban sobre lo fastidioso que era a veces no tener el número de alguien memorizado.

\- De vez en cuando, no vendría mal llevárselo, cuando me olvido el móvil en casa no consigo recordar casi ningún teléfono. - Declaró Sam atusándose su rubia melena, tratando así de retocar su permanente. -  
-¿Por qué no los aprendes? - Le sugirió Mimet. -  
\- ¡Bromeas! ¿Verdad querida? No tengo tanta memoria. Para que te hagas una idea, solo mi lista de clientes y otros números de contactos importantes asciende a casi cien.- Le respondió Samantha divertida por semejante propuesta. -  
\- No son muchos - opinó indiferentemente la chica. – Podrías aprenderlos sin demasiada dificultad.  
-¡Anda!- rio Sam que añadió con sorna. -¿Y por qué no te aprendes tú una página del listín de teléfonos si lo ves tan sencillo?  
\- Bueno, si quieres.- Repuso la aludida.-  
-¿No lo dirás en serio?- Sonrió su contertulia, agregando divertida.- Eso me gustaría verlo.

 

Como casi siempre, Mimet interpretó las palabras al pie de la letra. Entonces, tratando de agradar a la madre consorte de su novio, tomó el listín y le dio un rápido vistazo para declarar con tono sereno y seguro. 

\- Ya está.  
-¡No me tomes el pelo!- se sonrió Sam añadiendo con jovialidad en tanto movía la cabeza con patente incredulidad - ya soy muy mayor para eso.  
\- No es broma - repuso su interlocutora que conocía ya el significado de esa expresión, así que le pidió a su divertida oyente. - Pregunta.  
\- Bueno – convino la interpelada que siguió lo que interpretaba como una chanza. - A ver, el teléfono de...

 

Samantha se quedó boquiabierta, apenas le preguntó por un nombre esa chica le respondió con el número correcto. Probó de nuevo y sucedió lo mismo, una y otra vez. Mimet sabía cada uno de los teléfonos o de las direcciones que le preguntaba. ¡Al pie de la letra! Es más, la chica comenzó a decir, uno a uno todos ellos y por el orden alfabético en el que aparecían.

\- Pe… pero ¿cómo es posible?- pudo decir Sam atónita. - ¿Cómo lo haces?  
\- Sólo memorizo - declaró Mimet agregando con intención de informarse. - Para mí no es complicado. ¿Es que debería serlo?

 

Su contertulia no supo que responder. En eso que apareció Brian, había escuchado las últimas palabras y sonreía. Estaba sudando y sólo vestía con una camiseta y un pantalón corto de entrenamiento dejando ver todos sus músculos congestionados, que le hacían alcanzar un considerable volumen.

-¡Brian, esta chica es increíble! - Exclamó Samantha. -  
\- Si, Mimet es muy especial - sonrió él abrazando a la aludida por detrás y besándola en el cuello para pedirle con voz melosa. - Anda cariño. Deja eso de recitar números y vamos a dar una vuelta.  
\- No pensarás salir así, hijo.- Intervino Kerria entrando en el salón. -  
\- No, claro que no - sonrió él. - Sólo me entreno unos minutos más y me voy a la ducha. ¿Alguna se viene conmigo? - Propuso riéndose. -  
\- ¿Necesitas ayuda para ducharte? - Quiso saber su extrañada novia y no parecía que lo preguntara en broma. Sobre todo cuando aseveró. – Ya eres muy mayor y no sufres ningún tipo de restricción en tus movimientos.

 

Tanto Kerria como su pareja se rieron, ante el gesto de desconcierto de la chica y las carcajadas de Brian.

-¡Anda golfo!- le respondió jocosamente Sam arrojándole una toalla. - Vete a terminar de entrenar.

 

Kerria y su pareja se miraban divertidas. Para la madre del chico estaba claro que su hijo se parecía demasiado a veces a su abuelo, el padre de ella. Esa vena de humor algo gamberro había sido el distintivo de Roy durante sus años de juventud. En tanto su madre pensaba en eso, Brian, con gesto travieso y divertido, levitó tomando a Samantha en brazos. Ésta protestaba agitando las piernas.

-¡Suéltame, no seas tonto! sabes que no me gusta que me lleves volando.  
\- ¡No seas miedica mamá Sam! - reía el chico solicitando el apoyo de su novia. - Vamos Mimet, dile que no pasa nada.  
\- Estadísticamente hablando, a juzgar por la altura y el agarre de Brian, combinado con su velocidad, las posibilidades de accidente o lesión para ti son casi nulas, Sam- se apresuró a responder ésta. -  
\- Déjalo querida - le pidió Kerria.- Creo que mi esposa ha tomado nota…

 

La madre del muchacho se daba cuenta de que esa chica lo interpretaba todo de forma demasiado literal. Dejó pasar unos instantes moviendo la cabeza divertida para ser ella la que le pidiera a su hijo de modo entre conciliador y algo indulgente. 

\- Brian, no seas pesado.

 

Éste obedeció, dejando a Samantha nuevamente en el sofá.

-¡Vaya par de rollos que estáis hechas! - Les recriminó él con pitorreo para proponer. - Anda, mirad como me entreno a ver si os animáis.

 

Las tres decidieron ir a ver. Kerria y Sam miraban como el chico evolucionaba casi más rápido de lo que podían seguirle con la vista. Tenía mucha fuerza, estaba claro que llevaba la sangre de los guerreros del espacio. En ese momento llegaron su abuelo y su abuela y se sumaron al público.

\- A ver Brian, concentra tu energía - le pidió Roy. -

 

El chico lo hizo, provocando temblores en el suelo del gimnasio e incluso que se levantasen algunos baldosines. Paró para evitar destrozarlo todo y preguntó. 

-¿Qué te parece abuelo?, esto no es ni la décima parte de la fuerza que puedo llegar a desarrollar.  
\- Ya me superas con mucho, Brian - sonrió el interpelado orgulloso de ello, para declarar. - Te has convertido en un chico muy fuerte.  
\- Si,- convino Bertie agregando. -Y muy atractivo, además tienes una novia preciosa, que seguro se enfadará si no terminas de entrenar y te duchas enseguida para salir con ella a dar una vuelta. ¡Lo sé por propia experiencia! - Sonrió en tanto su esposo la acurrucaba cariñosamente con uno de sus brazos.-  
\- Es verdad - admitió su nieto. - Ya voy - y desapareció con tal rapidez que no pudieron ni verle, al cabo de tan sólo quince minutos reapareció arreglado afirmando con satisfacción. - Ya estoy listo.

 

Lucía una chaqueta oscura, camisa blanca y unos pantalones azules. Mimet, que llevaba un vestido blanco, también estaba muy bonita y elegante.

\- Estáis muy guapos los dos - sonrió Kerria que les instó con jovialidad -¡Idos a divertir!

 

La pareja de muchachos asintió, pero, en ese instante, una luz se materializó en medio del gimnasio. Todos se preguntaron que podría ser hasta que Brian, muy animado durante todo el día, tornó su expresión de risueña a grave y dijo con tono serio.

\- Ha llegado el momento. Asthel nos llama, debemos partir.  
-¿Partir? - Inquirió Sam sorprendida. - ¿Hacia dónde?  
\- Tenemos que comenzar un importante viaje - le respondió Mimet, con su tono controlado, serio y analítico que cuadraba perfectamente en esta ocasión. -No sé hasta donde nos llevará, pero debe ser así.  
\- Me cambio en seguida - añadió Brian no sin pesar. -

 

Al momento se despojó de su chaqueta, camisa y pantalón y en su lugar se enfundó su traje de combate, el que guardaba para alguna ocasión especial, que ya había llegado al fin. Mimet, se metió en una habitación y allí se cambió también, con un atuendo más funcional, que siempre llevaba previsoramente en su maleta.

-¿Cuándo volveréis? - Les preguntó Kerria visiblemente preocupada. -  
\- No lo sé, mamá - contestó Brian con voz queda. - Ni siquiera sé si volveremos.

Tanto Sam, como Beruche y Kerria, escucharon estas palabras con miedo y gran inquietud.

\- ¡Pero Brian! - intervino su abuela con la lógica preocupación. - Si es tan peligroso no vayáis.

 

Sin embargo, antes de que el muchacho pudiese replicar, Roy intervino con voz seria y al tiempo, nostálgica y emotiva.

\- El muchacho debe ir, es algo que le aguarda incluso antes de que naciera. Todos sabíamos que nuestras vidas, lo que hemos hecho, lo que vivimos, todos nuestros sufrimientos y alegrías, esperanzas y anhelos, conducían hasta aquí. Lo vi hace muchísimo tiempo. Yo era muy joven y no lo entendí. Pero ahora, viéndote así, hijo y a ti, Mimet, recuerdo a esos muchachos de mi visión. La que tuve en el Rincón del Alma y del Tiempo. Este momento era inevitable y a la vez preciso. Id chicos y seguro que Dios os acompañará, al igual que nosotros con nuestros corazones. ¡Mucha suerte!  
\- Gracias abuelo - repuso Brian visiblemente emocionado para asegurar – te prometo que no te defraudaremos.  
\- De eso estoy seguro - le respondió Roy dándole un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo. –Cuídate hijo, cuidaos mucho los dos.

 

Kerria se abrazó también a su hijo sin poder evitar llorar, pidiéndole emocionada.

-No nos olvides cariño, recuérdanos siempre.

Brian asintió también con algunas lágrimas, replicando.

-Lo haré, por favor, despídeme de papá y de Cindy.

Después fue Samantha la que pudo agregar con esa misma emotividad.

-Nosotros nunca dejaremos de pensar en ti y en los demás.  
-Os llevaré siempre conmigo, vaya a donde vaya – le prometió el chico dándole un afectuoso beso en la frente y un sentido abrazo, igual que hizo con su otra madre. -

 

Finalmente fue Bertie la que, tomando con delicadeza el rostro de su nieto entre sus ya, envejecidas manos, le susurró.

-Ahora vas a acometer tu propia aventura, cariño. Ten valor y sobre todo, quiere a Mimet y cuídala. Dale muchos recuerdos a Asthel, a Maray y a los demás. Pues desde hace mucho sé que sois muy especiales. Y tú, - añadió tomando las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas. – Cuida bien de él. Ya comprendes a lo que me refiero.

 

Y en esta ocasión, por sorprendente que pudiera parecer en ella, la chica asintió para replicar.

-Por favor, díganles a mis padres y a mis abuelos que en todo lo que yo puedo sentir y valorar, les quiero.

 

Bertie y Roy asintieron con una sonrisa. Fue éste último quien a su vez recordó.

-Este destino venía ya trazado incluso en las cartas de mi abuelo Harry. ¿Recuerdas cubito?  
-Si.- Asintió su esposa.- Todo ha cobrado sentido ahora…

 

Kerria y Sam no comprendieron eso último y se abrazaron de su hijo, pese a sus rostros llorosos sonrieron llenas de orgullo y amor hacia el chico y también con afecto hacia esa muchacha. Así, tras esa emocionante despedida de todos sus familiares, Brian y Mimet cruzaron la luz que había tomado forma de una estrella. De pronto se encontraron junto al resto de sus compañeros...

\- Ojalá volvamos pronto – dijo entonces ella saliendo de esos recuerdos en tanto los analizaba. - Ahora que sé lo que se siente al añorar a los seres queridos. Es una sensación de pérdida que no se puede reparar o compensar. Y es algo al tiempo extraño y fascinante. Les recuerdo, cierro los ojos y puedo oírles, sentirles, verles incluso. Y sin embargo no están aquí. Ahora lo que sería prioritario para mí, tanto como nuestra propia misión, sería volver a ver a mis padres, de los que ni siquiera pude despedirme, y a tu familia, pronto.  
\- Lo haremos - le aseguró Brian con renovada moral,- ¡ya lo verás, todo saldrá bien!

 

Su novia asintió con el cálculo de que así sería, hasta entonces todo había ido bien y ya llevaban superada al menos la tercera parte del camino. De todos modos, incluso ella pensaba que, en este tipo de cosas, las previsiones estadísticas no valían. Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, si es que podía usar el término desear, en lugar de la más fría y científica expresión, intentar alcanzar un objetivo, el poder experimentar sentimientos con la misma intensidad que el resto de sus compañeros. En eso meditaba cuando Asthel se acercó a ella y a Brian y les sugirió que durmiesen un poco ya que aun debía de quedar un largo viaje. Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso. Mimet tardó un poco más en dormirse que el resto del grupo, tenía una sensación extraña. Le pareció como si alguien la llamase. No quería ir a mirar pues a su alrededor el paisaje no experimentaba ninguna variación, pero esa voz que estaba metida en su cabeza seguía llamándola. La joven al fin, no pudo resistir más la curiosidad, cosa extraña en ella y anduvo hacia donde le pareció que debía de provenir la voz. A poca distancia de donde se encontraba el grupo podía ver una colina de suave altura. Era raro pues nadie la había visto con anterioridad y estaba dentro del campo de visión normal. Subió por ella para tener una panorámica mayor de la extensión que la rodeaba. Al llegar arriba y mirar hacia el otro lado, lo que vio debería de haberle parecido asombroso, o al menos, tal y como ella lo entendía, muy poco usual.

-Esta topografía es realmente rara. No recuerdo haber visto nada igual antes. De hecho el terreno estaba llano en varios kilómetros a la redonda…- Pensó tratando de encontrar una explicación.-

 

Más allá de la colina se alzaba un edificio de varias plantas, parecía cualquier edificación terrestre de finales del siglo XX. Mimet pensó en volver para decírselo a sus amigos pero algo la empujaba a bajar y acercarse hasta allí. Conforme andaba descendiendo la colina hacia allá le pareció escuchar unas voces. Algunas le sonaban familiares, llegó ante una puerta que abrió sin dificultad y penetró en el interior…

 

Ajeno a todo el deambular de su novia Brian dormía y tuvo un sueño, en él una atractiva mujer le sonreía.

-¿Quién eres? - Quiso saber el chico. -  
\- Me llamo Mireya - respondió con un susurro aquella hermosa mujer de pelo rubio trigueño y ojos verdes. -  
-¿Eres tú? ¿La diablesa que mora en este círculo? ¿Qué deseas de mí? - Inquirió el muchacho. -

 

Para su sorpresa y horror, aquella mujer se transformó efectivamente en un demonio exhibiendo dos largos colmillos y unos ojos color rojo rubí. Instintivamente él se puso en guardia, pero ella le tranquilizó diciendo.

\- Soy una diablesa del cuarto círculo, pero no debes temerme. Daila se comunicó conmigo y me lo ha explicado todo. Verás, hace muchos años yo protegí y velé por tu abuelo Roy, él sólo era un muchacho entonces. Ahora vengo para ayudarte a ti y a tus amigos.  
-¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme de ti? - Contestó Brian con tono escéptico. -  
\- Lo sabes. – Le aseguró ella con una sonrisa. – Solo debes confiar en tu instinto…

 

Y por extraño que le resultase Brian sintió que efectivamente algo dentro de él le decía que confiara en aquella visión. Entonces ella añadió.

\- Deberás tener cuidado,- le previno la diablesa desvelándole con tono más inquieto. - Tu novia Mimet ha sido capturada por las fuerzas del mal que pueblan esta parte del cuarto círculo. Yo no puedo más que introducirme en tus sueños, pues me eliminarían de ser descubierta. Para que me creas te diré que yo, fui la maestra de Ruwoard y Daila y que mis ideas fueron compartidas por la abuela de Granate, ILaya. Al menos cuando ella misma se dio cuenta de la verdad en el mundo de los humanos y conoció el amor.  
-¿Qué debo hacer entonces? ¿Cómo la liberaré? - Quiso saber el chico muy preocupado. -  
\- Ella vendrá a ti, no será la misma, pero deberás mostrarla tu amor para ayudarla. Sólo eso te puedo decir y una cosa más, joven Brian. Si salís con bien de éste, en el próximo círculo deberás enfrentarte a una dura prueba. Recuerda que la mejor manera de conseguir el perdón está en perdonarse primero uno mismo. Ahora debo dejarte. Mi tiempo se ha terminado.

 

Antes de que su interlocutor pudiera replicar aquella mujer desapareció. Él se despertó abriendo lentamente los ojos, pensando aun en aquel extraño sueño y preguntándose si de verdad sería cierto todo aquello.

-¿Mimet?- Preguntó al notar el hueco vacío donde se suponía que debía estar durmiendo su novia.- ¿Dónde estará?...

 

Los demás se despertaron para continuar, pronto advirtieron también la falta de Mimet. Se preocuparon mucho pues no veían a donde habría podido ir. Asthel dijo que irían a buscarla pero sin separarse. No sabían hacia donde encaminarse, pero Alusa y Minara notaron cierta energía hacia la parte de la extensión que se situaba justo delante de ellos. Asthel trató de concentrarse para sentir la energía de su compañera pero no lo logró. Mientras, Diaval le dijo con cierta perspicacia. Ésta vez exenta de sarcasmo y llena de una buena dosis de reflexión, algo inusual hasta entonces en el saiyan…

\- Si tú eres capaz de cruzar dimensiones abriendo pasillos, podrías abrir uno que nos llevase hasta nuestra compañera. O incluso hasta el noveno círculo, así nos ahorraríamos el viaje.  
\- Lo pensé - le aseguró Asthel. - Cuando íbamos a entrar en los infiernos, pero no pude hacerlo, algo muy fuerte bloqueaba cualquier intento que efectuaba...ahora me sucede lo mismo. Mi habilidad no sirve para tratar de localizar a Mimet.  
-¿Qué es lo que te bloquea? - Le preguntó Minara. -  
\- No lo sé.- Repuso el interpelado encogiéndose de hombros, para agregar ahora con tono más convencido - pero ese algo no quería que lo hiciéramos de una forma tan fácil.  
-Sí, percibo algo similar.- Comentó su hermana explicando al resto de sus compañeros.- Sea lo que sea, no debemos buscarla de esa manera.  
\- Dejaros ya de suposiciones, lo que debemos hacer es encontrar a Mimet. Corre peligro si está vagando por esos parajes sola - les recordó Alusa con el semblante inquieto.- A saber con quién o con qué se podría topar…

 

Todos le dieron la razón y se dirigieron hacia el camino que escogieron las gemelas. Brian estaba muy preocupado también, sobre todo cuando recordaba de forma vaga las palabras de aquella diablesa de sus sueños. Sin embargo no lo comentó al resto pero deseaba que a su novia no le hubiera ocurrido nada realmente.

-¡Maldita sea! Tendría que haberme despertado.- Se culpaba con inquietud.-

 

Entre tanto Mimet se encontraba en el interior de lo que parecía un laboratorio inmenso. A su alrededor veía innumerables probetas y tubos de ensayo que parecían contener miles de cultivos y enormes ordenadores que debían de estar efectuando millones de cálculos cada segundo. Mientras contemplaba todo esto con mucho interés, tratando de hacerse una idea de lo que podría ser, escuchó de nuevo unas voces. Por un lado una voz de hombre muy grave y que tenía un tono inquietante, la llamaba a ella.

\- Mimet, te necesito....ven ahora.

 

Ella se acercó hacia donde provenía ese sonido y entre la penumbra vislumbró el brillo de los cristales de unas gafas sobre un rostro que permanecía en la oscuridad. La extraña figura, alta y delgada, sostenía una de esas probetas en una mano y al parecer la miraba.

\- Hola Mimet, me alegro de verte....ya iba siendo hora de continuar la misión que tu abuela dejó pendiente.- Declaró con voz gutural. -  
-¿Misión?... ¿de mi abuela? No lo comprendo, ¿quién eres tú? - Quiso saber ella realmente sorprendida. -  
\- ¡Ja, ja, ja!,- una risa psicopática que inundó la sala de estruendosas carcajadas fue la única réplica inmediata. Cuando cesó la figura dijo de forma divertida. - Claro, ¿dónde tendré la cabeza? Se me olvidaba presentarme. Soy el Daimon Germanoid, al menos lo que de él queda. Cuando me aniquilaron en tu mundo me enviaron aquí para dejarme trabajar tranquilo.  
-¿Al infierno? ¿Cómo es posible?- Le preguntó Mimet. – Un laboratorio en el Infierno no tiene mucho sentido lógico.  
\- Te equivocas querida. Tiene todo el sentido. Estamos en el círculo del Conocimiento y de la Ciencia.- Le reveló el tal Daimon haciendo una siniestra y al tiempo cómica aclaración. - Ciencia maligna pero ciencia al fin y al cabo... ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! Ya se sabe, nada es perfecto. Pero la parte buena es que tienes la eternidad para investigar y sin recorte de presupuesto.  
-¿Por qué me has llamado? - Le inquirió Mimet que no se sentía nada cómoda en presencia de aquel ser. -  
\- Es natural que tú no lo sepas. Pero tu abuela hace años trabajó para mí, en un lugar parecido a este, ¿bonito verdad? - Germanoid señaló con una mano la enorme extensión de probetas alineadas sobre una interminable mesa, añadiendo con tintes de enfermizo orgullo. - ¡Mírales, estos son mis hijos! Están esperando para volver un día al lugar del que fuimos arrojados y para eso te necesitamos a ti...  
\- No, me niego a colaborar con las fuerzas del mal. No sé quien eres pero seguro que nadie en el que se pueda confiar.- Repuso tajante Mimet.-

 

La joven se dio media vuelta y trató de marcharse abriendo la puerta pero ésta estaba firmemente cerrada. De nuevo escuchó la carcajada siniestra del daimon que se acercó pausadamente hacia ella.

\- Me temo que, quieras o no, tendrás que colaborar conmigo.- Sentenció con tono macabro.-

 

Y con una enorme fuerza sujetó a Mimet de las manos y de uno de sus ojos pareció desprenderse algo que fue hacia ella. La chica trató de evitarlo pero pese a su gran fortaleza, fue incapaz de hacerlo y sólo pudo ver como esa especie de organismo se aproximaba, luego ya no sintió nada…

 

Un rato después Maray, Alusa y Minara precedían la marcha cuando Alusa señaló hacia el este y dijo a todo el grupo.

-¡Eh, mirad allí!... ¡es ella!....- podía ver claramente a Mimet que deambulaba, al parecer perdida, por aquella vasta extensión -...

 

Brian corrió a su encuentro y tras él todo el grupo, por fin llegaron junto a su compañera. Ella les miró algo desconcertada. Su novio enseguida le preguntó, bastante aliviado al menos, por haberla encontrado, pero realmente enfadado por el susto que les había dado.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Sabes que es una imprudencia salir sola por aquí. Algún demonio pudo atacarte…  
\- Lo sé. Lo siento,- se disculpó ella de forma muy sumisa para agregar. - No sé por qué, pero me dieron ganas de recorrer esto.

 

Las gemelas entre tanto observaban a su compañera y ambas se miraron como confirmando una suposición entre ellas.

\- Oye Mimet. ¿Has estado en alguna parte? - Le inquirió Minara con aire perspicaz. -  
\- No, por lo que yo recuerdo he andado durante todo este intervalo de tiempo y el terreno siempre era el mismo - le respondió ésta. -  
-¿Y de veras no recuerdas haber visto a nadie en todo ese tiempo? - Insistió Alusa con tono incluso desconfiado. - Te hemos buscado durante casi dos horas...  
\- No...Esto está desierto.- Repitió el blanco de esas cuestiones, añadiendo con bastante más inquietud de la que solía demostrar. - La verdad, empezaba a tener miedo de no volver a veros...

 

Brian intervino entonces y les replicó a las gemelas algo molesto por aquella especie de interrogatorio.

\- ¡Oh, vamos chicas, dejadla tranquila! Ha pasado por una experiencia muy desagradable, tiene que descansar un poco, ya le preguntaréis después.- Suavemente rodeó a Mimet pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros y le musitó. - Vamos cariño. 

 

Ambos se alejaron hacia delante. Minara entonces miró a su hermana y a Maray y les susurró con prevención.

\- No me gusta esto, algo no va bien.  
\- Yo presiento lo mismo,- confirmó Alusa - a esa chica le ha ocurrido algo. Y ese algo no nos lo ha contado, estoy segura.  
\- Dejadla en paz por ahora, pero no le quitéis la vista de encima.- Les indicó Maray que a su vez agregó. -Yo voy a decírselo a Asthel, quizá él pueda averiguar lo que ha pasado.- Y después de que ambas gemelas asintieran, ella se alejó dirigiéndose a su hermano. -

 

Mientras, Brian trataba de sonsacarle a su novia alguna cosa, pero ésta permanecía hermética. Fiora les llamó entonces para acordar hacia donde seguir. El muchacho fue al punto. Mimet a su espalda exhibía una sonrisa bastante inquietante. Cuando todo el grupo se reunió, acordaron seguir hacia delante, sin desviarse de la dirección que hasta ese momento llevaban. Esto último fue idea de Granate que lo justificó así.

\- Según mis cálculos debemos de estar a punto de llegar al final de este círculo...  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? - Le preguntó Diaval mirando en todas direcciones para sólo ver arena y afirmar desconcertado - esto es enorme y siempre se ve igual.  
\- Veréis,- explicó su compañero. - Los círculos infernales, según me explicó mi abuelo, son concéntricos. Es decir uno está dentro de otro.   
-Entonces será más pequeño.- Afirmó Brian añadiendo con tono de obviedad.- Estaremos a punto de llegar a su límite.

Pero Granate negó con la cabeza para replicar con un tinte de voz reflexivo.

-Eso es lo que podría parecer, que cuanto más exterior sea, mayor es su tamaño. En una cosa tienes razón. Ya hemos recorrido casi tanta distancia como en el círculo anterior, luego deberíamos de estar muy cerca de la siguiente puerta... Pero no olvidéis que cada círculo es una dimensión distinta…  
-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?- Quiso saber Diaval que permanecía cruzado de brazos escuchando todo aquello con suma atención.-  
-Que todo dependerá más de nuestra voluntad que del plano físico.- Fue la respuesta de su interlocutor.-

Fiora sonrió de forma optimista para comentar.

-¡Qué bien! , eso significa que como todos deseamos salir de aquí lo antes posible y cumplir con nuestra misión, cada vez los recorreremos antes. Entonces en ese sentido será más fácil según los vayamos atravesando...  
\- No, eso no tiene que ver - rebatió Asthel que alegó contrariamente a la opinión de su compañera. - Por desgracia me temo que no será así. Cada círculo al que llegamos será más peligroso que el anterior, sus moradores más poderosos y sus pruebas más complicadas.  
\- Por eso no debemos confiarnos.- Les previno Granate. - Hay que cruzar los círculos lo más deprisa posible, encontrar las puertas y esforzarnos por abrirlas antes de tener que enfrentarnos con los moradores de cada círculo o subdivisión.  
\- ¿Subdivisión?- Inquirió Maray sin parecer comprender. -  
\- Mi abuelo también me dijo que dentro de los círculos hay algunas otras divisiones. Pero que estas sólo son accesibles en determinados lugares de cada uno. Es más, puede que hayamos traspuesto algunas de ellas sin darnos cuenta, a veces se ven de pronto en lugares donde antes no se había visto nada, el caso es que no se marcan tan claramente como las puertas. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Lo que nos interesa es pasar de un círculo al siguiente. 

 

Los demás escuchaban con atención mientras seguían andando hasta que por fin, un gran muro les cortaba el paso. Diaval miró hacia arriba y no podía ver el final....

\- Esto debe de ser la frontera de este círculo.- Conjeturó el saiyan que añadió. - Bueno, ahora sólo nos resta encontrar la puerta...  
\- Sí, pero, ¿hacia dónde estará?- Le inquirió Asthel que comentó algo inquieto. - Podríamos ir hacia el lado equivocado y tardaríamos mucho en cruzarlo.  
\- Hasta ahora no habíamos tenido este problema.- Terció Maray declarando también con preocupación. - Siempre nos habíamos topado con la puerta.  
\- Eso es porque hasta ahora Granate nos mostraba el camino.- Indicó Alusa que les recordó. - Ya sabíamos todos que a partir de este momento vagaríamos por lo desconocido.

 

Mimet escuchaba atentamente, se había mantenido al margen de aquella especie de debate y al fin, cuando el resto del grupo guardaba silencio tratando de decidir hacia donde iría, sugirió.

\- Debemos ir hacia allí,- señaló confiadamente a su izquierda. - La puerta no estará lejos...  
-¿Cómo sabes que es por ahí, Mimet? - Preguntó su novio con gesto de extrañeza. -  
\- Es una intuición,- sonrió la chica de forma poco natural. -

 

Brian se sorprendió de que su novia tuviese intuiciones. Desde que la conocía ella no había usado nunca esa palabra. Supuso que quizá habría averiguado algo que era difícil o largo de explicar y que de esta manera ahorraba tiempo. Quizá lo explicaría después de encontrar la puerta. Dejó de pensar en ello y junto a los demás la siguió sin hacerse más preguntas.

-Bueno, tampoco tenemos mucho donde escoger.- Suspiró Granate, a lo que el resto asintió.-

 

Al cabo de pocos minutos, efectivamente, la gran puerta apareció incrustada en el muro. Mimet la señaló ahora con una amplia sonrisa mientras era felicitada por el resto del grupo.

-¡Estupendo, ahora hay que saber cómo pasar! - Objetó Asthel. -  
\- Eso no será problema,- declaró ella aunque su tono de voz asustó a todos, era una voz grave y burlona. Mimet rio con grandes carcajadas mientras invocaba a algo o alguien. - ¡Venid a mí Espíritus de Daimon!

 

Apenas había terminado de hacer su invocación cuando desde las alturas una especie de semillas cayeron. Rápidamente comenzaron a germinar. Rodeando al asombrado grupo se alzaron un montón de seres humanoídes con un sólo ojo y bocas enormes de expresión burlona....

\- ¡Claro que pasaréis, pero poseídos por mis criaturas! - Vociferó la muchacha con una siniestra mueca de regocijo. -  
\- ¡Tú no eres Mimet! - Le acusó Asthel señalándola con un dedo para preguntarle con tono imperioso. - ¿Quién eres tú?....  
\- Soy Germanoid.- Reconoció su interlocutor que añadió con entusiasmo. - Un viejo conocido de la abuela de Mimet. Estaba preso en una de las subdivisiones de este círculo que habéis mencionado. ¡Ahora y gracias a esta chica, por fin podré llevar a cabo mis planes!...  
\- No le hagas daño a ella, por favor, ¡déjala! - Le pidió Maray sintiéndose preocupada por el estado de su amiga. -  
\- Yo no le hago daño.- Sonrió el daimon a través de la chica -, ni tampoco os lo haré a vosotros, al fin y al cabo os he llevado hasta la puerta, eso era lo que queríais ¿no? Ahora la cruzaremos y después... ¡ja, ja, ja!  
-¿Qué pretendes hacer?,- le espetó Brian enfurecido – habla. ¿Por qué necesitas el cuerpo de Mimet?...- su voz expresaba también nerviosismo y mucho temor por el bienestar de su novia. -  
\- Ella es mi vehículo para salir de esta dimensión infernal. Cuando vosotros crucéis la puerta y salgáis de aquí hacia la dimensión terrestre.- Les explicó el Daimon. -  
-¿Eres idiota o qué? - Le insultó Diaval que parecía más enfadado que asustado cuando opuso. -Esto no lleva a la dimensión terrestre, sino al siguiente círculo, ¡zopenco! 

 

La sonrisa de Germanoid se desvaneció y en la cara de Mimet apareció un gesto de contrariedad...

-¿Qué? - Exclamó negándose a creerlo. - ¡Mientes! , ésta es la salida, debe de serlo. Ya estoy harto de estar preso en los infiernos, deseo volver y vengarme....  
\- Pues lo siento por ti, nosotros no vamos a salir de los infiernos, sino muy al contrario. Cada vez estamos profundizando más en ellos, estás un poco desorientado - le respondió Asthel con sarcasmo -...  
\- Entonces no me servís.- Escupió aquel enloquecido ser conminándoles a responder con voz totalmente psicótica. - A no ser que me digáis por donde se sale de aquí. ¡Vamos, decídmelo!  
\- No lo sabemos, aunque quisiéramos decírtelo no podríamos.- Repuso Minara con una mezcla de miedo e indignación. –

 

Aquel daimon hizo que el rostro de Mimet adoptase muecas de visible enfado y siseó…

-¡Maldición....entonces no me servís ya para nada! ¡Ahora acabaré con todos vosotros! Daimones, ¡atacad! 

 

Los grotescos seres se abalanzaron sobre el grupo que comenzó a luchar por rechazarles. Las chicas, salvo la que estaba poseída por ese engendro, se transformaron en justicieras. Tanto Brian como Diaval se convirtieron en súper guerreros. Alusa y Minara a su vez sacaron parte de su fuerza y golpearon a los asaltantes combinando sus ataques de justicieras con sus poderes demoniacos. Sin embargo, los cuerpos de estos se doblaron como si de caucho se tratase sin sentir apenas el golpe. Diaval lanzó un rayo de energía contra uno de ellos partiéndole por la mitad. Hizo un gesto de victoria, pero para su sorpresa y horror, las mitades se regeneraron formando dos nuevos daimones que reían con un aullido pleno de locura...

-¡Oh, maldita sea!...- le gritó el saiyan a los demás, advirtiéndoles - No les partáis por la mitad. ¡Se pueden regenerar!...  
\- Vale y entonces ¿cómo les eliminamos? - Preguntó Brian mientras golpeaba a otro daimon que se contorsionaba al acusar el golpe, pero que enseguida volvía a su estado normal. - Asthel, ¿a ti no se te ocurre nada?..

 

Su primo tampoco sabía que hacer contra esos seres, no eran demonios, al menos en el sentido estricto del término, parecían más bien seres clónicos de laboratorio. Estaba tan desorientado como los demás. Mientras tanto Germanoid seguía riendo. En ese momento una imagen se materializó junto a Brian, era Mireya. La diablesa atrajo su atención y le dijo.

-Recuerda, trata de darle tu amor, es la única manera…

 

El chico la escuchó atónito pero enseguida asintió. Se acercó a duras penas lanzando lejos de sí a cuantos sirvientes del daimon se cruzaban en su camino....

\- ¡Mimet...lucha! - la espetó con toda su fuerza de convicción. - No dejes que ese monstruo te domine, lucha cariño...  
\- No servirá de nada. Su cuerpo y su alma son mías… ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!,...- repuso Germanoid con tono de suficiencia.-

Aunque de pronto su risa se acalló y comenzó a temblar. La voz de la muchacha volvió a escucharse. 

\- Brian, ¡ayúdame por favor!, su control es muy fuerte.- Le suplicaba ella con tono débil y balbuciente, lleno de angustia. -  
-Vamos, Mimet, piensa en nosotros. ¡Quiero estar contigo! - Replicó el desconcertado muchacho mientras golpeaba a otro par de sirvientes de ese daimon que lo atacaban. – Te quiero…  
\- Eso es - dale tu fuerza, ¡dale tu amor! – le indicó Mireya que ahora era visible para el resto que la observaban atónitos, eso sí, sin dejar de pelear contra sus adversarios. –  
\- ¡Maldita traidora! – Pudo sisear Germanoid por boca de alguna de sus criaturas. - ¡Morirás!  
-¡Ayúdame Brian!...- suplicaba Mimet, no obstante su voz desapareció de nuevo ante los quejidos de aquel ser que la poseía. -  
-¡Calla, eres una molestia!- chilló éste retomando el control. -

 

Por fortuna parte de esos monstruos trataron de atacar a la diablesa que se sonrió sin inmutarse, cuando estos llegaron prestos a golpearla sencillamente atravesaron la imagen. Maldiciendo su error se giraron para acometer a los muchachos, por fortuna habían dado unos instantes preciosos a Brian. Éste se aproximó a Mimet sin saber lo que hacer. Recordó sus palabras y las de la diablesa del sueño y casi sin pensar la besó en los labios de forma prolongada. Entonces el cuerpo de ella comenzó a agitarse, el chico se separó. Algo salió de la boca de su novia, era un ente monstruoso. Ni siquiera el muchacho pudo reprimir un gesto de asco.

-¡Joer!... y pensar que te acabo de besar, cariño.- Pudo decir haciendo una mueca para suspirar.- ¡Lo que hay que hacer por amor!

 

Una especie de ser de un sólo ojo rodeado de tentáculos había escapado del cuerpo de la muchacha. Mimet cayó al suelo inconsciente. Brian fue asaltado por dos daimons que le derribaron al suelo. Los demás seguían tratando de acabar con esas esperpénticas criaturas pero no sabían como hacerlo. Lo peor es que sus energías se debilitaban, progresivamente iban perdiendo terreno y siendo sujetados por los daimones que parecían absorberles sus poderes. Mimet por su parte seguía en un estado de inconsciencia mustiando…

-Ab…abuela…Ayúdame… 

Recordaba esa conversación que mantuviera con ella, cuando ésta le reveló detalles de su antigua vida.

-Veras cariño. - Le desveló la anciana.- Yo trabajaba para una asociación llamada Brujas Cinco. Éramos un grupo de chicas bastante competentes y muy brillantes en diversos campos de investigación. Teníamos en común el haber sido huérfanas y encontradas por la escuela Mugen. Al principio fuimos como hermanas. De hecho nos llamábamos así. Eudial, era la mayor y la que nos enseñó al resto muchas cosas. Se ocupaba de desarrollar tecnología y de diseñar aparatos. En mi caso era ayudante de informática y me ocupaba de programación. Luego estaba Tellu que era una bióloga bastante competente, Villuy que diseñaba software y Cyprine, junto con su gemela, Petirol que se ocupaban de los estudios de física aplicada… Todas estábamos bajo la tutela del doctor Tomoe.  
-Si. Creo recordarle. Es el padre de la tía Keiko…- Replicó su nieta.-  
\- Así es.- Asintió su abuela para proseguir.- Pero él sufrió un accidente durante un experimento y su primera mujer, que también era su ayudante, murió. Su pequeña hija Hotaru, que estaba con ellos, quedó muy malherida, al borde de perecer. Aquella explosión que se produjo abrió un pasillo a otra dimensión. Posiblemente de un espacio distinto. De él salió un ser maligno que le ofreció salvarle a él y sobre todo a la niña, si el profesor se dejaba controlar.  
-Y él lo permitió.- Supuso la muchacha.- Para salvarse a sí mismo y a su hija. Es la conclusión más lógica  
-Si. Así fue, cariño. El amor de los padres por sus hijos no conoce límites. Souichi se entregó a ese ente y nosotras también fuimos dominadas por la personalidad tan magnética de aquel ser. El profesor siempre fue un hombre bondadoso y amable, y, aunque controlado por el mal, nos trataba con mucha consideración. Pero nos volvimos ambiciosas y precisamente para ascender y ganarnos su aprobación comenzamos a conspirar unas contra otras. Debo decir que yo fui de las peores en eso…- Musitó la anciana bajando la cabeza al recordarlo.- Recuerdo que teníamos la misión de capturar corazones puros. ¡Ay, hija!… tú hubieras sido un blanco perfecto para mí entonces…-remachó no sin consternación.-  
-Pero cambiaste después. Me contaste como quedaste atrapada en el espacio virtual y como el abuelo Daniel te sacó…  
-Es verdad. - Sonrió ahora su contertulia para afirmar.- Y debido en parte a eso acabé por enamorarme de él, Daniel lo hizo de mí y empezamos de nuevo. Gracias al Cielo el doctor también se libró de aquella maligna influencia y pudo recuperar su vida, casándose con Kaori, que fue su asistenta. Ella también provenía de aquel espacio tan extraño y ajeno a la Tierra. La Nebulosa Tau, de hecho era una guerrera de allí. Vino supuestamente a servir al Daimon. Pero se enamoró del doctor cuando él la salvó la vida…  
-Al final todos fuisteis felices.- Declaró la joven Mimet.- Vuestra historia terminó bien.  
-Afortunadamente para nosotros. Gracias a Guerrero Luna y las otras guerreras. Y si algo aprendí de todo eso es que el amor a los tuyos y la generosidad para con los demás es lo más importante. Debes luchar por los que amas y por los que te quieren a ti. No lo olvides nunca mi niña…Si así lo haces sacarás fuerzas de donde nunca creíste tener. Confía en mí.  
-No lo olvidaré abuela. Ya lo he memorizado. - Pudo sonreír débilmente la chica, como creyó que era apropiado hacer en esa situación para añadir.- Y confío en ti. Si tú lo dices será un hecho más que probado…

 

Su abuela sonrió tiernamente acariciándola el pelo. Sabía que su nieta trataba de ser amable. 

-Estoy segura de que algún día lo experimentarás por ti misma. Solo entonces lo comprenderás. -Le aseguró la anciana con gran afecto mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.-

 

Poco a poco Mimet salía de aquel recuerdo, luchaba por despertar. Entonces, como si de una señal de luz en medio de las tinieblas se tratase, recibió un mensaje telepático de Mireya al tiempo que veía materializarse la figura de ésta.

-¡Vamos, debes recuperarte!, debes salvar a tus amigos y al muchacho al que amas…  
-Pero, ¿cómo lo haré?- replicaba la chica contemplando ahora a esa diablesa en aquel vacío de la inconsciencia. –  
-Sabrás como hacerlo. El que te ha poseído ha dejado la llave de su propia destrucción. – La instruyó su interlocutora, animándola. – ¡Ahora por la salvación de tus amigos y tu novio, despierta!

 

Y esas palabras fueron como un catalizador. La muchacha recobró el conocimiento y pudo ver la escena. Ajeno a ello el monstruo reía con estruendosas carcajadas por su horrenda boca mientras presenciaba el triunfo de sus creaciones. Mimet entonces se levantó trabajosamente y fue hacia él. Tomándole por sorpresa, de una bolsa que portaba aquel inmundo ser sacó una especie de pistola, apuntó a ese daimon y le dijo con fría cólera.

\- ¡Ahora vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho a mí y a mis amigos!...- espetó ella que apuntó mientras remataba su frase. - Al poseerme has podido conocer mis pensamientos, pero yo también los tuyos. Esto es lo único que puede aniquilarte, por eso lo llevabas siempre contigo, ¿verdad monstruo desconfiado?, para que nadie lo tuviera salvo tú - y programó el arma con una determinada frecuencia en tanto apuntaba. -  
-¡Noooo, no se te ocurra hacerlo! - Aulló Germanoid que lanzó hacia ella sus tentáculos en un desesperado intento de impedirla disparar -... ¡Detente!

 

Mimet, parecía temblar, pero recurriendo a su mucha calma y sangre fría, se dominó. Ni siquiera se inmutó ante los horrísonos chillidos de su enemigo. Sin vacilar apuntó y disparó una potente ráfaga de energía justo en el ojo de Germanoid que, soltando un espeluznante chillido, explotó. Al momento sus daimons se deshicieron en polvo. Todos los miembros del grupo se pusieron en pie y mientras recobraban el aliento felicitaron a su amiga. Ella se dirigió al grupo explicándoles lo ocurrido.

\- Era un ser atormentado y malévolo que provenía de una lejana galaxia. Mi abuela sirvió a sus intereses hace unos cincuenta años. Él creía que podría regresar a la Tierra para dominarla. He podido conocer sus retorcidos pensamientos. También sabía cómo abrir esta puerta, pero no podía atravesarla por si mismo. Al ser destruido en el mundo cayó aquí en forma de ser inmaterial, eludiendo la zona de las almas perdidas...pero cometió un error, pensaba que era el acceso a la dimensión física, y en realidad es el camino al círculo siguiente - y sin más, se acercó a la puerta y tiró de una oculta palanca, al momento ésta se abrió - …  
\- Gracias Mimet, nos has salvado a todos.- Le agradeció Maray con una amplia sonrisa.-  
\- No fui yo sola. – Admitió la chica extendiendo el brazo e indicando con su dedo índice hacia su derecha. –

 

Todos se percataron nuevamente de la presencia de la diablesa. Mireya sonreía con expresión radiante viendo al grupo a salvo. Fue Brian quién le agradeció en nombre de todos.

-Te debemos nuestras vidas. Muchas gracias.  
-Era mi deber. Tenía que seguir ayudándoos. – Afirmó su interlocutora que se aproximó al chico y también llamó con un gesto a Asthel y Maray, para decirles. – Os reconozco, siento en vosotros la sangre de aquel a quién fui a la Tierra a proteger. Sois descendientes de Roy.  
-Somos sus nietos – respondió Maray, no sin orgullo. -  
-Si- añadió su hermano que, consultando un momento su libro, agregó. – Tú eras Kelly Madison, ¿verdad?  
-Así me hice llamar cuando adopte una personalidad humana, si- les confirmó la diablesa. –  
-Por lo que he averiguado, mi abuelo llegó a quererte mucho- le dijo Asthel. – Incluso se enamoró de ti.  
-¡Ojalá hubiese podido corresponder a su amor! – Suspiró su interlocutora declarando con voz queda. – Pero mi destino y el suyo no era ese. Él debía ser liberado de las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Con mi intervención se evitó que fuera poseído hasta el momento en el que debía conocer a su verdadero amor, vuestra abuela y ser liberado definitivamente por ella y los demás amigos y compañeros que tuvo. Luego se enfrentó al mal y venció. El resto ya lo sabéis.  
-Y ahora nos toca a nosotros culminar su labor. – Comentó Brian en un momento de perspicacia. –  
-Sí, la tarea que comenzaron nuestros abuelos y continuaron nuestros padres.- Puntualizó Maray. –  
-Sigamos adelante entonces. - Les animó Asthel, dirigiéndose antes hacia la diablesa con una reconocida sonrisa. – Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Nunca lo olvidaremos. Jamás te olvidaremos a ti, Mireya…

 

Ella trató de acariciar las mejillas de los chicos, no obstante fue incapaz al ser solo una proyección. Así se lo manifestó.

-He recurrido a todas mis reservas de energía para aparecer ante vosotros, ya me queda poco, debo retornar a mi cuerpo. Pero soy muy feliz al ver la culminación de todos mis desvelos y la lucha que, tanto muchos de los míos como yo misma hemos librado, personificada en unos chicos y chicas tan valerosos y de buen corazón. Continuar con la misma determinación, pero tened mucho cuidado. A partir de ahora solamente contaréis con vosotros mismos. Más allá de aquí, lo que os aguarde es un misterio incluso para mí.  
-Tendremos cuidado. Te prometo que lucharemos hasta el final por cumplir con nuestro cometido. – Replicó Asthel. – Ve en paz y cuídate…

 

Mireya sonrió de forma luminosa y plena en tanto su imagen comenzaba a desvanecerse. Finalmente casi como un eco el grupo escuchó sus últimas palabras…

-Soy muy feliz de haberos conocido. Cuando volváis a verle, dadle a Roy un beso de mi parte y decidle que siempre tendrá todo mi amor…Le quise como si hubiera sido mi hijo…  
-Lo haremos, muchísimas gracias por todo, amiga…-Repuso Maray con tono de afecto.-

 

Finalmente desapareció, el grupo se quedó mirando al vacío que hasta hacía unos instantes esa silueta había ocupado. Fue Granate el que reaccionó primero indicando a sus compañeros.

-Debemos continuar…

 

Los demás convinieron en ello, y tras recoger sus cosas y recobrarse un poco de la batalla se dirigieron hacia aquella puerta. Mimet estaba también ordenando su equipo, cuando Brian se acercó a su lado, ella le sonrió de una forma bastante natural esta vez y dijo.

\- Pude conseguirlo gracias a Mireya, pero sobre todo a ti, te debo mucho, cariño. Tu ayuda ha hecho que me sienta más humana cada día, cada minuto que hemos pasado juntos...

 

El chico sólo sonrió y ambos se besaron. Mimet notó con asombro como su corazón parecía abrirse inundándose de una sensación muy cálida, como si algo en ella se hubiera descongelado al fin. Le latía muchísimo más rápido de lo que era normal y adecuado para la escasa actividad física que estaba desarrollando. Además, un torrente de sentimientos desbocados que creyó hasta entonces no poseer la inundaba ahora. Su propio novio se extrañó, preocupándose incluso cuando acarició las mejillas de la muchacha y las sintió húmedas.

\- ¿Estas bien?- .Se interesó Brian con inquietud. -  
-¡Mejor que nunca! – pudo decir ella con un tono por primera vez afectado por la emoción para agregar llena de alegría, en tanto sonreía. - ¡Por paradójico que parezca podría decir que en este lugar tan frío y lleno de maldad he encontrado la humanidad que me faltaba!  
-Tú siempre has sido muy humana, Mimet - le aseguró su novio volviendo a besarla con intensidad, a lo que ella respondió de igual modo abrazándose apasionadamente a él. – Solo te faltaba el saber cómo expresarlo. Y ya lo has descubierto.  
\- ¡Vamos parejita! - les llamó Diaval no sin humor y algo de impaciencia. - Debemos continuar, ya habrá tiempo para eso después. ¡O buscaos una duna y perdeos!…

 

Los otros compañeros se rieron, entre tanto ambos novios asintieron, Brian ruborizado y Mimet sintiendo un extraño calor en sus mejillas y una emoción que podría calificarse como de ligera vergüenza. Aunque con todo se permitió sacarle la lengua a Diaval que la miró atónito. Más cuando la joven exclamó con tintes de total chanza.

-Mira que eres romántico… ¡así no vas a ligar mucho, grandullón!   
-Mimet. ¿Estás siendo sarcástica?- Le preguntó su atónito novio.-  
-¿Yo? No, ¡qué va!…Estoy siendo delicada, para no herir sus sentimientos.- Se rio ella, dejando sorprendidos y con semblantes risueños al resto.- No te enfades ¿eh Diaval? Era una broma…

 

Enseguida éste esbozó una leve sonrisa y movió ligeramente la cabeza, dándose la vuelta y continuando con el resto, la joven también sonrió. Ahora se dio cuenta, había actuado sin pensar, sin saber exactamente por qué había hecho o dicho eso. Pero comprendiendo al fin con gran felicidad que no había sido más que un impulso, fueron sus emociones las que la habían guiado. De modo que, con los brazos entrelazados por las cinturas, ella y Brian se unieron al resto del grupo que les miraba divertidos. Por fin, todos cruzaron la puerta decididos a afrontar cualquier reto que el nuevo círculo les presentara. Aunque para Mimet, las cosas nunca volverían a ser ya las mismas. Ahora podría ver, sentir, padecer y sobre todo disfrutar de veras su propia humanidad. No sabía como habría sido eso posible. Quizás en ese laboratorio algún compuesto la afectó o puede que al expulsar a Germanoid una parte de su ser dormida hasta entonces reaccionase. El caso es que, por primera vez en su vida, no le importaba la causa. Sólo saber que desde ahora podría demostrarle a Brian todo su amor y al resto del grupo su amistad. Y de esta manera, tanto ella como el resto de los chicos, se adentraron en el desconocido Quinto Círculo…

 

En la Tierra, la Luna y Bios había transcurrido más de un año desde su partida. El nuevo fenómeno de la canción, Tom Johnson había arrasado en las listas de éxitos. El chico estaba encantado. Tenía multitud de fans y por supuesto, llegó hasta a actuar en el Reino de la Luna. Ni siquiera la familia Real se perdió aquello. Más si cabe cuando el joven artista dedicó varias canciones de su recital a la hermosa princesa. Se mostró muy amable y cercano también con el público. Eso hizo que incluso en la Luna los súbditos adorasen más todavía a su familia Real.

-Si no lo veo no lo creo. - Afirmaba Idina, invitada también a la actuación.- Ha sacado la voz de mi padre… Es realmente maravilloso, y no lo digo por ser hijo mío.  
-Tienes toda la razón. - Sonrió Neherenia comentando al ver la expresión de su hija.- Oye, quizás tú y yo deberíamos empezar a pensar en los preparativos…  
-¿Preparativos?- Se sorprendió su amiga.-  
-¡La boda!- Rio Neherenia, que le explicó.- Lo cierto es que sé que mi hija, durante su estancia en la Tierra, se ha visto a menudo con tu chico. Ella misma me lo ha reconocido. Al principio como amigos, pero luego fue sintiendo algo por él. Cada vez más intenso. Ni ella misma se lo puede explicar. En fin, ¡ya sabes cómo es el amor! - Se sonrió la soberana.- Quizás se incubase cuando Alice vivió en vuestra casa…  
-Pero… ¿tu hija no salía con Granate, el hijo de Sandy y Coraíon?- Se sorprendió Idina.-  
-Sí, y lo pasó muy mal cuando él se fue…la comprendo. Tú sabes cómo me sentí yo cuando perdimos a tu primo. Pero la vida tiene que seguir. Ahora ella ha recuperado la alegría. Y eso me hace muy feliz.- Le confesó Neherenia, afirmando.- Tanto su padre como yo la vemos más vital, entregada a sus deberes con devoción y esperando ver a Tom. Ha sido todo gracias a él. ¡Es un chico magnífico! y aquí, en la Luna, le adoran…  
-No sé si él podría casarse con tu hija. No es de sangre real.- Objetó su contertulia.-   
-¡No seas tan antigua! – Le rebatió desenfadadamente la reina para su sorpresa, más al agregar.- Eso se puede solucionar muy fácilmente. Podemos nombrarle Caballero Luz de Luna como a su abuelo, o darle otro título, y tú, su madre, eres princesa de la Luna. Técnicamente hablando él podría ser un príncipe.  
-Sí, es verdad.- Sonrió Idina, llena de alegría para admitir.- Soy feliz, Nehie. Si de veras se aman sería maravilloso que se casasen. Y además mi niña, Loren, está triunfando en esa exposición de arte de Bios. Hasta la propia Esmeralda la ha ayudado poniéndola en contacto con gente del mundillo del arte en la Tierra. Y el señor Saint Join también. Aunque está retirado, llamó a sus hijos para que la ayudasen.  
-Claro que sí, amiga mía. Te merecías que la vida te diera esas satisfacciones.- Le sonrió su contertulia.- Ya has pasado por demasiadas cosas.  
-Mi hermano Alan y Naya también me llamaron para felicitarme por sus dos sobrinos. ¡Pobres! Echan muchísimo de menos a Fiora, como nos ocurre al resto.  
-Ten fe, seguro que triunfarán y regresarán algún día…- La animó la soberana.-

 

Así, tras esas palabras y el recital, la joven pareja se vio a solas. El chico por supuesto permitió que la princesa, con el boato y la escolta oficial, le visitara en el camerino, donde simplemente le felicitó de modo protocolario, en representación de la juventud de la Luna Nueva. Luego, una vez duchado y cambiado, se vieron en una estancia privada que tenía ella para tales menesteres. Allí, fueron bastante menos formales.

-Ya tenía ganas de prescindir del protocolo.- Jadeaba él en tanto la besaba en el cuello y en la boca con pasión.-  
-Sí, es muy latoso….- Replicaba la chica devolviendo esos besos y algunas caricias.-

 

No tardaron mucho en quitarse la ropa y tumbarse en la cama. Tras algunos juegos previos hicieron el amor. El muchacho la poseía en tanto sujetaba a la chica de las muñecas y repetía entre jadeos…

-¡Eres mía y solo mía!...  
-¿Eso crees?- Replicaba la aludida de idéntica manera.-

 

La muchacha se sonrió, adoptando su aspecto de súper saiyan. Emitía gran cantidad de energía y quiso darse la vuelta para tumbarse ella sobre Tom. Sin embargo y para asombro de la joven, fue incapaz de moverle ni un milímetro….

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible que tú?... ¡Seas más fuerte que yo!  
-Es lo normal, nena.- Se sonrió él.- Yo soy el hombre, ¡ja, ja!…

 

No obstante la joven no salía de su asombro. Si Tom era un humano corriente ¿cómo era eso posible? Quizás ella había ido con suavidad temiendo dañarle, pero luego empleó su fuerza con mayor intensidad y no surtió el menor efecto. A todo eso su amante pareció leer el pensamiento de la chica cuando le susurró al oído tras besarla suavemente en el cuello.

-Es mi amor por ti el que me da fuerzas. Por ese amor soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Y ten mucho cuidado, porque también me gustan las rubias.- Bromeó ahora en alusión al brillo dorado del pelo de Alice.-

 

Aunque finalmente el chico la dejó ponerse arriba para que le “cabalgase” un poco. Terminaron extenuados, y tras acariciarse de nuevo durante un buen rato, la muchacha suspiró apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él en tanto recuperaba su aspecto normal…

-Esto es la felicidad completa…lo único que espero es que ahora, con tantas fans como tienes suspirando por ti, no te canses de mí.  
-¡Jamás me cansaría de ti!- Afirmó el con rotundidad, sentenciando.- Lo eres todo para mí….más allá de ti no existe nada que merezca la pena.

 

Alice sonrió, eso le bastaba. Ahora se preguntaba con estupor. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta de no ver lo que tenía? Afortunadamente para ella ese chico insistió…Fue paciente y amable pese a los desplantes que le hizo. Tom por su parte estaba encantado. Todo se estaba cumpliendo tal y como lo pactó. Y por ahora aquel ser no le había exigido nada a cambio. Y no solamente él era feliz. Tal y como prometió, las vidas de las personas que le rodeaban eran mucho mejores. Su hermana ahora estaba siendo conocida como una joven promesa en el mundo del arte. Sus padres estaban orgullosos y encantados, así como su abuela Cooan. ¿Qué más podían pedir?... ¡No podría haber ningún mal en eso! Hasta su tío Alan y su tía Naya prometieron venir de Nature para verle actuar. Y, es más, Amatista, Kerria y Katherine, las excompañeras de grupo de su madre, se deshacían en alabanzas hacia su talento. El propio padre de Kerria, el ex jugador y entrenador Roy Malden, llegó a decirle lo mismo que Cooan cuando se vieron haría unas semanas en la Tierra.

-Muchacho.- Declaró el emocionado anciano.- Dios te bendiga. Es como si pudiera ver a tu difunto abuelo. Gracias por recordarme esos buenos y viejos tiempos. No sabes lo feliz que nos haces.

 

El joven acogió esas palabras con gratitud, las sabía del todo sinceras. Además, Roy era esa clase de tipos que mostraban de forma muy clara lo que sentían. Le tenía bastante respeto e incluso admiración tras haber leído el libro en sus primeros capítulos y ver lo amigo que fuera de su abuelo. Es más, decidió hacer algo por él. Recordó como haría unos días se ocupó de eso. Sabía que fue adoptado y que no conoció a sus abuelos paternos. Harry el padre de su padre, murió al poco de terminar la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y su abuela Ethel lo hizo antes de que le adoptasen. Por parte de Marsha, su madre adoptiva, la cosa fue todavía peor. Los progenitores de la que luego sería madre de Roy fallecieron cuando ella era muy pequeña. Fue a su vez adoptada y criada por una familia….

-Que sin embargo no la trató demasiado bien.- Pensaba el chico ahora en tanto se rascaba la cabeza y escribía en alguna página en blanco de ese gran libro.- Bueno, digamos que tampoco conoció a sus abuelos paternos. Pero yo haré que, siendo joven encuentre algo interesante… unas cartas.

 

Aprovechó que había visto un documental sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial hacía poco. No le fue complicado escribir unas líneas, tras ello sonrió pensando.

-El Demiurgo se ocupará de darles contenido a esas anotaciones y a otras que he hecho por ahí…seguro que apreciará que le de ideas. Ahora vamos a lo que realmente me preocupa….

 

Y en efecto, de todo aquello que le estaba sucediendo tan solo había una cosa que no le gustaba. Su tío Lance había desaparecido del mapa, de momento ni siquiera aparecía registrado en el libro… Bueno, tampoco había intentado hacer nada en contra suya. Además, no era tonto y seguramente habría entrado en razón al ver todo lo que su sobrino había hecho por los demás.

-Si, en el fondo el tío Lance se habrá dado cuenta de que yo tenía razón.- Se decía en tanto acariciaba de nuevo los ahora nuevamente sedosos cabellos azabaches de su novia y le preguntaba divertido.- Seguro que ni con él disfrutaste así…  
-¿Con él?- Le inquirió la chica, atónita.-  
-Con tu antiguo novio.- Sonrió.-  
-No seas tan malo. ¿Por qué quieres tomarme el pelo? - Rio la princesa afirmando convencida.- Sabes que tú has sido el primero para mí…  
-¿Y no le echas de menos?- Peguntó el muchacho con cierto retintín.-  
-¿A quién?- Quiso saber la princesa con gesto sorprendido.-  
-Ya sabes, a tu antiguo novio…  
-Ya- Sonrió ella.- Me doy cuenta de que disfrutas burlándote de lo tonta que fui.- Aseveró para añadir, ahora con algo de malestar.- Eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo, él además me dejó plantada sin siquiera molestarse en despedirse. Comprendo que esa misión suya era muy importante. Sin embargo, no creo que le hubiese supuesto mucho venir al menos a decirme adiós.

 

El muchacho la observó con ligera extrañeza, Alice parecía emocionarse, casi iba a llorar. Pese a todo sonrió. Tampoco había que ser tan radical. Era normal que le extrañase, aunque fuera un poquito. Entonces, fiel al guion que había marcado, la propia chica añadió.

-Pero eso terminó hace mucho. Granate era un buen chico. Yo llegué a enamorarme, pero luego comprendí que eso fue fruto de mi adolescencia…  
-Espero haber sido una buena compañía.- Declaró ahora él, afirmando con pretendida incomodidad.- No es fácil suplir a alguien como él.

 

Alice le observó diríase que con cierta inquietud y se apresuró a responder.

-¡Tom, no!…quiero decir, no vayas a pensar que yo… Por favor…no es eso… Yo te quiero.  
-Me gustaría poder creer eso.- Replicó algo fríamente él, levantándose de la cama.-

 

La chica hizo lo propio y hasta se puso de rodillas sujetando las manos de su interlocutor entre las suyas, para asegurar.

-Te amo más que a nada en este mundo. No quiero separarme jamás de ti.- Añadió llorosa e incluso con tono suplicante.- ¡Debes creerme!

 

El aludido se permitió el lujo de sonreír tímidamente. Ya se había resarcido más que con creces. Recordaba como escribió algo bastante divertido para “vengarse” de aquella afrenta.

-Sí, ese concierto que di para las fans en la Luna.- Se sonreía ahora.- Mi pobrecita Alice. ¡Qué mal rato pasó!

 

Y es que el estadio situado en el parque del sector Utopía de la Luna Nueva una multitud de fans se agolpaban para ese gran concierto. Incluida la princesa heredera. Alice había acudido acompañada de su propia madre que disfrutaba mucho de las canciones de aquel magnífico intérprete. Y por supuesto que Tom Johnson no defraudó. En una de sus canciones más aplaudidas el chico, con su varonil planta, se paseaba por el escenario acariciándose ligeramente los contornos y girando sensualmente sobre sí mismo para provocar los chillidos enfervorecidos de las fans en tanto declamaba la letra con una gran sensualidad y fuerza al mismo tiempo…

 

Soy el hijo  
Soy el heredero  
De una timidez que es criminalmente vulgar  
Soy el hijo y heredero  
De nada de particular

¡Cállate!  
Como puedes decir  
Que me lo tomo a la tremenda  
Soy Humano y necesito ser amado  
Como todo el mundo

Soy el hijo  
Soy el heredero  
De una timidez que es criminalmente vulgar  
Soy el hijo y heredero  
De nada de particular

¡Cállate!  
Como puedes decir  
Que me lo tomo a la tremenda  
Soy Humano y necesito ser amado  
Como todo el mundo

Hay un club, si quieres ir  
Podrías conocer a alguien que realmente te quiera  
Así que vas y estás tú solo  
Y te vas tu solo  
Y te vas a casa  
Y lloras  
Y quieres morir

Cuando dices que va a pasar ahora  
¿A cuándo te refieres exactamente?  
Mira, ya he esperado demasiado  
Y he perdido toda la esperanza

¡Cállate!  
Como puedes decir  
Que me lo tomo a la tremenda  
Soy Humano y necesito ser amado  
Como todo el mundo

 

(How Soon is now. Charmed versión. The Smiths, crédito al autor)

 

Las enloquecidas chicas gritaban y hasta le arrojaban algunas prendas íntimas. Ante eso él solamente sonreía divertido y guiñaba algunas veces un ojo con miradas de complicidad que enfervorizaban todavía más a sus seguidoras. Haciendo gala de un gran esfuerzo la misma guardia de palacio debía contener a esas adolescentes para que no le devorasen literalmente.

-Esto está yendo demasiado lejos.- Comentó Neherenia visiblemente asombrada por tal espectáculo.- Al pobre Tom se lo comerán…  
\- Si mamá. Es demasiado. Deberías ordenar a la guardia que disolviera a ese atajo de zorras o yo misma lo haré.- Espetó la chica apenas manteniendo la compostura.- ¿Qué se han creído? ¡Es mi novio!- Exclamó apretando los puños.-

 

La soberana miró a su hija con el gesto demudado, temblaba literalmente de rabia y de celos. Por suerte con todo aquel escándalo la reacción de Alice pasó desapercibida para el público. Aunque Neherenia, temiéndose que su hija estallase, trató de calmarla con tono conciliador.

-Hija, eres una princesa. No puedes comportarte así. Debes mantener tu dignidad en todo momento. Además, esas jovencitas son nuestras súbditas. Y adoran a Tom…no las puedes culpar por eso.  
-Por eso no. Pero que se mantengan a distancia.- Replicó al iracunda joven.- No es un trozo de carne para que lo puedan devorar…lo que pasa es que él es demasiado bueno…nunca se cansa de ser amable con todo el mundo. Y esas idiotas lo malinterpretan.  
-Cálmate. Solo tiene ojos para ti mi vida.- Le aseguró su madre.- Nunca se fijaría en otra muchacha.

 

Por fortuna aquello pareció verse refrendado cuando, tras la canción y una vez que las fuerzas de seguridad impusieron un precario orden, el joven artista se acercó hasta la tribuna donde la reina y la princesa asistían al concierto. Dedicó esa derretidora mirada suya hacia Alice y la muchacha transformó radicalmente su gesto. De mostrarse llena de ira pasó a sonreír cándidamente dando palmas. Eso sí, para alivio de su madre que dio un largo suspiro e incluso sonrió algo envarada al escuchar a su hija.

-¡Maravilloso!- Exclamaba la princesa aplaudiendo como la mayor de las fans.- Eres el mejor… ¡te amo!…

 

Tom recordaba eso con regocijo. Se había asegurado de que esa chica le tuviera constantemente en su pensamiento. Y que pasara verdaderos malos ratos cuando a él se le ocurría coquetear con cualquier otra. El mero recuerdo de Granate ya estaba más que desvanecido de su memoria. Y le encantaba comprobar cuan dependiente era ella de un simple gesto, una mirada o una caricia de él. No obstante pensó que no era necesario continuar torturando así a la pobre Alice. Sonrió pues con patente afecto y la hizo levantarse en tanto declaraba.

-Perdóname cariño. No quise decir eso. Sé que me amas, como yo a ti. Anda, olvida esas tonterías que he dicho. Es que estoy celoso hasta de tu propia sombra, que pasa contigo más tiempo que yo.

 

La abrazó y ella se desahogó llorando aliviada. Desde luego la princesa sufría enormemente ante la mera posibilidad de imaginar perderle. Ese joven lo era todo para ella. Y en efecto, Tom sabía que su pareja no mentía. Al menos no creía hacerlo…aquella era una fehaciente prueba del poder que estaba manejando. Las cosas habían cambiado realmente. Él lo había hecho posible al escribir esas y otras muchas líneas.

-¿Lo ves mi amor?- Pensaba ahora con regocijo.- ¿Qué fue de aquellos recuerdos y esas cosas que hiciste con Granate? Nada… ¡eso no pasó jamás!…Y podría modificar muchas otras cosas, pero no tengo ganas de tomarme tanto trabajo. El resto está bien así…

 

Y tras estrechar a la muchacha un poco más en sus brazos la hizo tumbarse de nuevo en el lecho. Estaba de nuevo encendido por la pasión y volvió a disfrutar de ella que jadeaba a su vez llena de deseo. Y lo mejor era que a nadie podía sorprenderle esa relación que había comenzado haría unos cuantos meses. Aunque, pese al empeño de Tom, otras personas estaban al corriente de eso. El mismo Lance llamó a Deborah Hunter y a Kyle, sus aliados en la lucha contra seres que iban más allá de lo corriente. También avisó a Paul y Samantha Saint Join…Quiso contarles lo sucedido pero parecía que los hermanos no le hicieron mucho caso. Al menos estaban muy ocupados con sus negocios y sus vidas para meterse en nuevas aventuras. Debbie en cambio sí que le escuchó. Aunque confesó no saber qué podrían hacer frente a algo así. Realmente la mujer no daba mucho crédito a esas historias tan extrañas sobre un libro omnipotente. Pero apreciaba a Lance de aquellos años de luchas compartidas y, al menos quiso animarle. Ella también estaba retirada de ese mundo y vivía, eso sí, junto a Kyle, regentando una tienda de esoterismo. Aunque su relación era de estricta amistad. Pese a que se había sorprendido a sí misma pensando en el antiguo líder de su grupo como si de un antiguo amor se tratara. No obstante desechó eso enseguida de su mente. Quedándole eso sí, un gran afecto hacia su excompañero. Por su parte, éste, tras ver que nada bueno podría obtener de ese modo se decía abrumado por la preocupación.

-No tengo otro remedio que acudir a instancias superiores. - Aunque por suerte para él, esas instancias acudieron a visitarle.-

 

Una tarde lluviosa, al poco de entrar en su portal, una voz de mujer le saludó…

-¿Lance? ¿Eres tú?...

 

Cuando miró vio a una mujer morena, de larga cabellera, vestida con una falda hasta la rodilla, altas botas negras de tacón y una chaqueta. Su interlocutora tenía un paraguas cerrado en su mano derecha. Le sonrió con afecto.

-¡Madrina Rei! – Suspiró aliviado, para exclamar.- ¡Por fin! Dime por favor, dime que no soy el único que se ha percatado de lo que está ocurriendo….

 

Y la mujer le miró durante unos momentos sin decir nada, finalmente asintió para declarar con tono serio.

-No Lance. Sus majestades saben perfectamente lo que pasa. Pero no pueden ni deben intervenir. Esto queda fuera de su ámbito de actuación. Otros deberes les reclaman…Yo he venido porque te quiero mucho. Eres mi ahijado, y no deseo que cometas una estupidez.  
-No iba a hacerlo, tampoco podría oponerme abiertamente.- Repuso él con pesar, admitiendo no sin frustración.- No tengo nada que hacer ante su poder.  
-Mucho me temo que ni tú ni yo tenemos capacidad por nosotros mismos como para intervenir.- Suspiró Rei.-  
-Entonces, ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Quiso saber el angustiado individuo.- Tom está manipulando fuerzas que van mucho más allá de la comprensión de cualquiera…y seguro que habrá consecuencias.  
\- Lo sabemos. Y tal y como el Demiurgo te dijo, lo que tenga que ocurrir, ocurrirá.- Replicó la princesa de Marte que ablandó ahora su gesto severo sonriendo y remachando con cariñoso tono maternal.- Sé lo mucho que has sufrido y todo lo que has trabajado. No temas. Solo te diré una cosa. El equilibrio se restaurará. Tengo confianza en que esto no alterará las cosas…Lo importante sigue y seguirá siendo la misión de los Nueve.  
-Sí, pero. ¿Y si a ese chico se le ocurriera interferir de algún modo? – Le planteó su ahijado con palpable inquietud.-

 

Rei no respondió enseguida, se tomó unos instantes para pensar. Realmente no estaba segura de que eso no fuera posible. Ahora miró a Lance con más preocupación, añadiendo.

-Creo que visitaré a los soberanos de la Luna Nueva…  
-Trata de hablar con Neherenia. Ella es Sailor Shadow, ¡tiene que saber lo que está sucediendo! - Le pidió el joven con desesperación.- Podrá ver en el corazón de Tom si él dice o no la verdad.  
-Haré lo que pueda. Si es que puedo hacer algo.- Suspiró su contertulia.- No te prometo nada…

 

Esas últimas palabras no animaron precisamente a Lance, aunque ya no quiso añadir más. No era cuestión de significarse mucho. 

-Me ha alegrado verte, madrina. Pero, por favor, ten mucho cuidado, puede que incluso tú y los soberanos os pongáis en peligro si os enfrentáis a él.  
-No te preocupes por eso. Lo tendré. Y ya te he dicho que los reyes no pueden intervenir, seré yo misma la que lo haga. Mejor será que tú te quedes al margen.- Le aconsejó la princesa de Marte.-

 

Y se alejó de allí, en tanto su ahijado se quedaba pensativo y muy preocupado, pero sintiéndose impotente para hacer nada más. Al menos de momento. Por su parte Tom cerró el grueso libro sonriendo. En tanto se decía con regocijo.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Me costó encontrar el capítulo pero aquí estabas, intrigando. Esto se va a poner interesante. No te preocupes princesa, no te sucederá nada. Sin embargo me ocuparé de enseñarte quién manda aquí. Es más, puedo hacer otras muchas cosas. Prácticamente lo que quiera.

 

Y tomando con determinación su pluma se dispuso a añadir unas nuevas líneas a su particular interpretación de la historia.


	43. El quinto círculo...del remordimiento y la expiación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevas pruebas, remordimientos e ilusiones en esta etapa del viaje les pondrán a prueba, en especial a Brian.

Justo al cruzar y como de costumbre la puerta se cerró tras ellos para desaparecer como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Sin embargo ya nadie le prestó atención, se había convertido en costumbre. Además, el grupo estaba ahora con la moral más alta, habían superado un reto muy difícil. Por todo eso, caminaban tranquilos y charlando animadamente entre ellos. Granate les contó algunas de las normas que regían en el Averno en tanto andaban a fin de pasar el rato. Poco a poco pudieron comprobar como el nuevo paraje que se les ofrecía era reverso del anterior. Hacía mucho calor, eso debería de ser el autentico infierno, el que todos imaginaron siempre de pequeños. El lugar ardiente donde sus padres les advertían de que podrían ir si eran malos.

\- Espero que no nos encontremos con un montón de ollas y diablos con tridentes. - Sonrió Maray. -  
\- Bueno,- dijo Diaval con jovialidad despreocupada y hasta desdeñosa - ¡sí sólo fuera eso! Nos hemos enfrentado ya a cosas peores.  
\- Lo cierto es que aquí hace mucho calor – afirmó Fiora, sudando copiosamente como el resto. -  
\- Vamos, cuanto menos pensemos en ello, menos nos afectará.- Les dijo Granate avisándoles de seguido. - Cada vez que cruzamos los círculos las sensaciones físicas son menores y van siendo sustituidas por las espirituales. Este calor, es una muestra del sufrimiento del espíritu...  
\- Pues tendremos que pensar en algo fresquito. Un helado, un buen baño...- suspiró Fiora comentando no sin añoranza. - ¡Ah, lo que daría yo por un buen baño en el lago de Nature! ¡Con esas aguas cristalinas y sus nenúfares tan blanquitos!

 

El resto le dirigió una suplicante mirada para que se callase y la muchacha esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento. - Pudo musitar algo apurada.- Me dejé llevar.  
\- Dentro de poco espero que podamos volver a casa, yo también deseo relajarme un poco.- Convino Maray solidarizándose con su compañera. -  
\- Por lo que parece aquí no hay ningún lago ni un río.- Observó Diaval, que fiel a su espíritu de saiyan, no se quejaba en lo más mínimo de las condiciones del viaje por duras que fueran. -  
\- ¿Pues qué te esperabas? - Terció Alusa con algo de sorna. - Esto es el Infierno, no un parque natural.  
\- No, si a mí me gusta - comentó el príncipe recordando con su particular nostalgia. - Es igual a los parajes de un planeta volcánico en el que me entrené con mi tío. ¡Ah, qué buenos combates hicimos allí!

 

Los otros siguieron avanzando haciendo caso omiso a ese comentario y manteniendo por su parte todo tipo de conversaciones. El calor, en cambio, lejos de menguar, cada vez aumentaba más. Pararon unos instantes ante el agobiante sofoco que les iba dominando. Asthel trataba de pensar en algo para remediar el problema. Brian, por su parte se encontraba mal, el calor se le hacía cada vez más insoportable. El resto se interesó por su estado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó Granate observándole con preocupación.-  
-No te preocupes, no es nada. Este maldito calor, supongo.- Pudo responder el interpelado.-

 

También Asthel se acercó ahora al verle sentarse. Su primo recostado en el suelo, se quitó una camisa que llevaba empapada de sudor. Su novia se acercó a él preocupada y trató de bajarle la temperatura con un poco de agua de la que ella llevaba para beber...

\- Ahorra agua Mimet, guárdatela para ti – le pidió él. –  
\- Yo puedo aguantar más que un humano normal sin beber agua,- le respondió ella que le empapaba con un pañuelo húmedo de forma solícita mientras le susurraba con su recientemente adquirido afecto en el tono. - Tú la necesitas más...

 

Asthel le consultó a Granate si sabía que podría hacerse para remediar el estado de Brian. El muchacho, tras haber meditado unos momentos, le explicó.

\- Este calor afecta sobre todo al que tiene algún remordimiento o culpa que cree no haber expiado. Aunque sea en lo más hondo de su corazón. Brian debe tener algo que no le ha aflorado o que se niega a recordar. Su espíritu sufre más que los nuestros en este lugar por ello. Lo malo es que hasta que no se libere de eso seguirá así, o puede incluso ir a peor.  
\- Tendremos que averiguar lo que le atormenta.- Dijo Asthel indicándole a su compañero. – No me gusta la idea de invadir su intimidad. Pero no creo que tengamos elección. Vamos a preguntárselo.

 

De modo que los dos se acercaron a su amigo que en efecto empeoraba cada vez más. Maray estaba muy preocupada y una vez que su hermano y Granate le comentaron lo que, en su opinión sucedía, ella le inquirió a su primo.

\- Brian... ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Vamos dínoslo, sólo así te repondrás.

 

Pero su primo miró a Asthel y negó con la cabeza asegurándole.

\- No, no hay nada que me preocupe, de verdad, no os inquietéis. Seguro que se me pasará si descanso un poco. 

 

Mimet entre tanto, seguía tratando de bajarle la temperatura con un trapo húmedo pero no lo conseguía. 

\- Debes confiar en nosotros, lo que importa ahora es tu vida.- Le dijo Granate visiblemente preocupado. -  
\- Por favor, dejadme un momento,- les pidió débilmente Brian que se consumía entre sudores. -...

 

Asthel y Granate se alejaron. Ellos ya no tenían esa desagradable sensación. Lo mismo que Maray, Alusa y Minara, Diaval y Fiora, estaban ya mucho mejor del calor. Apenas si lo sentían ahora, pero miraban a su compañero con preocupación. Mimet le dijo a su novio con mucha inquietud.

-¿No puedes decírmelo? ¡Por favor Brian! , algo te está corroyendo por dentro, tienes que confiar, aunque sólo sea en mí.  
\- Mimet...- musitó él con un hilo de voz débil. - Ya te lo conté. ¿No recuerdas cuando salimos juntos la primera vez? Tú me dijiste como eras y yo te conté lo que me ocurrió...  
-¿Es eso? - Exclamó ella al recordar. - ¡Dios mío Brian! Éste es el círculo donde se castiga a los incontinentes… según Dante al menos. No obstante creo que él se refería a los iracundos y los perezosos. Aunque no pienso que la naturaleza de tus pecados sea esa. En todo caso debes decírselo a tus primos, sólo si ellos te perdonan te curarás.   
\- No puedo, no puedo, si lo hago no volverán a hablarme,- repetía el muchacho una y otra vez, obsesionado por esa idea. -  
\- ¡Por favor, se trata de tu vida! - Le suplicó su novia con voz temblorosa. - Eso es lo más importante. Hazlo por ti mismo...hazlo por mí...  
\- No quiero que lo sepan...no me lo perdonarían - insistía su interlocutor. -  
\- ¡Vamos Brian!, ellos lo comprenderán, yo estaré contigo,- le apoyó Mimet. – Yo te querré suceda lo que suceda. Aunque tengamos que quedarnos solos aquí…  
-Eso no sería lógico.- Pudo responder el joven con un tono cada vez más debilitado de voz.- Debes cumplir una misión…  
-¡A la mierda con la lógica! - Exclamó ella realmente afectada en tanto le abrazaba afirmando.- Te quiero y no permitiré que esto te mate…Les llamaré y se lo diremos juntos…  
\- Si, te lo suplico.- Susurraba él cada vez más exhausto añadiendo ahora con temor al sufrir cada vez más aquella terrible sensación de calentura. - Sino no tendré valor para contárselo....  
\- Voy a llamar a tus primos.- Le dijo esperanzadamente su novia. -

 

Brian recordaba ahora los años transcurridos, desde que fue a estudiar con Asthel y Maray, más que primos habían sido como hermanos. De hecho había formado equipo con su primo en la universidad. Los dos juntos, jugando de escolta y de alero respectivamente, habían conformado un equipo invencible. Ganaron un par de campeonatos y las chicas se volvían locas al verles. Pero eso no les interesaba a ninguno de los dos. Asthel tenía a Madeleine y Brian a Mimet. Desde luego esa chica había demostrado quererle, a pesar de sus limitaciones emocionales que ahora parecían haberse liberado tras pasar el anterior círculo infernal. De hecho, incluso antes de salir con ella, a Brian no le habían interesado nunca las animadoras u otras muchachas superficiales que solo querían estar con él por lo buen jugador que era o por lo guapo que le consideraban. Alguna que otra vez, entrenando con su abuelo en la Tierra, en algunas vacaciones lo comentaba con él. Ahora, en tanto le consumía la fiebre sus pensamientos volaban a esos momentos tan queridos, recordaba una tarde en la que todavía no salía con Mimet, aunque ya la conocía…

-Sí, Mimet… te quiero…- Pensaba abrumado por aquel estado febril.- Mi abuelo…tenía razón…

 

Tras entrenar aquella tarde con su abuelo, aunque desde luego sin esforzarse mucho, puesto que Brian sabía que Roy era ya bastante mayor, pararon a descansar. De hecho el chico se preocupó. Habían luchado un poco y él casi sin pensar, se transformó en súper guerrero.

-¡Aha! – Exclamó su veterano rival. Añadiendo con un tono entre picado en su orgullo y jovial. - ¿Te has creído que ya no soy capaz de hacer eso, muchacho? 

 

Y Roy se convirtió también en otro guerrero dorado. Aunque ya por las entradas que tenía y el pelo que le iba faltando en el resto de la cabeza casi no se notaba. Al menos eso es lo que él mismo decía cuando bromeaba. Se dieron unos cuantos golpes más y Brian, gratamente sorprendido, declaró.

-¡Caray abuelo!, sigues estando en plena forma.  
-¡Claro! – sonrió éste en tanto los dos retornaban a su estado normal. – Soy descendiente de los más grandes guerreros del espacio. ¿Qué te habías creído?...-Remachó con patente satisfacción.-

 

Tras finalizar los dos regresaron volando del paraje desierto donde tradicionalmente entrenaba la familia. Al aterrizar discretamente al abrigo de las miradas vecinales se sentaron en un banco del jardín de la casa de Roy. En eso que tanto Bertie como Kerria se aproximaron. Sam venía un poco más atrás. La madre y la abuela del chico traían sendas toallas para los dos.

-¡Ay que ver! – Sonreía Kerria afirmando con cierta reprobación al mismo tiempo - ¿es que no podéis dejar los condenados entrenamientos aunque solo sea por un día? Papá, Brian ha venido solamente para una semana y tú te lo llevas a un sitio desolado y perdido a intercambiaros puñetazos.  
-Si hija. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Los guerreros del espacio somos así. Mira – agregó con jolgorio dirigiéndose a su nieto. – La única cosa más importante para mí que entrenar ¿sabes cuál era Brian?  
-¿Cuál abuelo? ¿El baloncesto?- creyó adivinar el chico. –  
-¡No! - se rio su interlocutor declarando divertido. – ¡Tocarle el culo a tu abuela!, siempre que tenía ocasión - exclamó en tanto se levantaba y le daba una palmada a su esposa en el trasero para remachar. – Eso es lo que tienes que hacer tú con tu novia.

Eso provocó las risas de su nieto, las de Kerria y Samantha y que Bertie moviese la cabeza y algo colorada le reprobase brazos en jarras.

-Roy Malden. ¡Vaya unos consejos que le das a tu nieto! Debería darte vergüenza, en el caso de todavía la tuvieras, claro.  
-¡Mujer! - reía él en tanto se defendía. – Es lo que los jóvenes tienen que hacer. Anda que no nos lo pasábamos bien tú y yo cuando…

 

Entonces se interrumpió bruscamente llevándose la mano izquierda al pecho. Su esposa y el resto en un principio lo juzgaron una más de sus bromas, pero al ver la expresión de su cara y que parecía que no era capaz de respirar con facilidad, el gesto pretendidamente enfadado de su esposa se tornó en uno muy preocupado.

-¡Roy! ¿Qué te pasa?...  
-¡Abuelo! ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Brian, también bastante inquieto, sujetando a su anciano mentor y ayudándole a sentarse. – ¿Puedes respirar?  
-¡Papá! ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?- Terció la también asustada Kerria. –

 

Aunque Roy pudo al fin respirar mejor y negó con la cabeza. Ahora se sentía más aliviado. De hecho llevaba un par de años con algún problema. Los médicos le habían dicho que no hiciera esfuerzos y le habían puesto una medicación para dilatarle algo las arterias. Samantha, que no había dicho nada pero que había observado la escena visiblemente alarmada, corrió a por las pastillas de su suegro. Kerria y Beruche le miraban todavía inquietas.

-Estoy bien, tranquilas. No os desharéis tan fácilmente de mí. Cubito.- Pudo decir él mirando a su mujer. -  
-Debes tener cuidado, ya no eres un jovencito.- Le reprobó su esposa, aunque lo hizo con suavidad y cariño, estaba realmente preocupada por él. – Deja ya de ir a entrenar…  
-Eso es parte de mi vida, Bertie.- Pudo decir él moviendo la cabeza.- No me pidas eso…  
-Si papá. Pero al menos, prométenos que no te esforzarás más. – Terció Kerria que, sospechando algo, le preguntó - ¿No te habrás transformado en súper guerrero?

 

Y no necesitó respuesta, tanto su padre como Brian miraron para otro lado. La mujer entonces se dirigió a su hijo con tono de preocupada reprobación para recriminarle.

-Brian, sabes que tu abuelo está mayor. No debes forzarle en los entrenamientos.  
-Yo… lo siento mamá. – Pudo replicar el chico bajando la cabeza.- Fue sin darme cuenta…no creí que…

 

Desde luego que se sentía muy mal por aquello. Pero durante el combate no se había parado a pensar, simplemente tanto él como su abuelo se dejaron llevar, como siempre habían hecho.

-No culpes al muchacho – le defendió Roy que enseguida admitió. – Fui yo el que se dejó atrapar por la euforia. Compréndelo hija. Me hacía mucha ilusión pasar la tarde con Brian y me emocioné con el recuerdo de los viejos tiempos.- Remachó en tanto le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a su nieto. – Me vinieron a la cabeza tantos momentos del pasado de cuando entrenaba con Diamante, Zafiro, Nephrite y Ail… y con los maestros Son Goku y Piccolo…

 

El resto le observaba con cierta tristeza, sin saber que decir. Bertie incluso le tomó de una mano.

-Por favor, debes tener cuidado. – Le pidió Sam que volvía con las pastillas dándole una a su suegro que la tomó acompañada de un sorbo de la botella de agua que la solícita pareja de su hija le trajo también. – Nos has dado un buen susto.  
-Lo sé Sam. Lo siento. Pero ¿sabéis una cosa? Es duro ir haciéndose viejo.- Les confesó con algo de pesar. - ¿Sabes hijo?- le dijo ahora al muchacho que, al igual que el resto le observaba con una mezcla de preocupación y ternura. – Si en algo he tenido suerte en esta vida es en rodearme de buenas mujeres. Fíjate, siempre me gustaron todas mucho. Cuando conocí a tu abuela era el mayor ligón del campus, ja, ja.  
-¡Menudo sinvergüenza estabas hecho! – Terció ahora Bertie con mejor tono y más animadamente, aliviada de verle mejor. – Tuve que tenerte muy controlado…  
-Si cubito, pero ¿Sabes una cosa?... Desde que te conocí fuiste la única para mí. Y sabes que jamás te engañé - afirmó orgullosamente él. – Eres mi vida…y sigues tan bonita como entonces.  
-Eres un adulador - negó ella con un dedo en tanto suspiraba.- Pero, aunque mientes tan mal como siempre, quiero creerte…  
-No. No te miento. - Negó él con las expresiones ahora más relajadas del resto.- Para mí siempre serás mi chica del College. Mi cubito. Ninguna era como tú…lo supe nada más verte.

 

Beruche asintió con nostalgia y casi con lágrimas, estaba convencida de ello. Tanto Kerria como Sam se miraron y sonrieron divertidas ante lo que parecía una más de las historias de Roy que, en efecto les contó. Particularmente dirigiéndose a su nieto que escuchaba con mucho interés.

-Verás Brian, veréis chicas. Os confieso una cosa. No pude tener más suerte. Contigo Bertie, con nuestra hija Kerria y por supuesto contigo Sam, tú sabes que eres como otra hija para mí. Mi niña supo elegir muy bien.  
-Gracias Roy – sonrió ésta que incluso parecía sonrojarse por aquel cumplido que sabía venía del corazón del anciano y añadió emocionada. – Tú has sido siempre como un padre para mí.  
-En cuanto a Leval, fijaos - matizó su interlocutor con algo de divertida sorna - a él más bien le eligieron, pero fue muy afortunado también. Su esposa es estupenda, Amatista es digna hija de sus padres.

 

Al oír el nombre de su tía a Brian le dio un vuelco al corazón. Había tenido aquel enojoso incidente con ella hacía unas semanas pero aun así lo recordaba no sin pesar y vergüenza. Aunque ajeno a esto su abuelo prosiguió.

-Una chica excelente, siempre lo ha sido. Para mí es otra hija también. De modo Brian que ya lo ves. Los Malden hemos sido bendecidos en esa cuestión. Y estoy seguro de que tú cuando te llegue el momento elegirás una muchacha estupenda. Es tradición…no te equivocarás.  
-Eso espero abuelo. ¡Ojalá fuera así, de veras! – suspiró él recordando el amargo trago que pasó con Cindy. -

 

Todos sabían que el chico estaba recordando aquello y fue su anciano interlocutor quién nuevamente le dijo en tono de consejo. 

-Siempre hay reveses o cosas que no salen como queremos, pero al final ya lo verás. Tendrás a alguien que te quiera y que se preocupe realmente por ti. De hecho ¿sabes lo más importante para ser feliz en una relación y para que ésta dure?  
-No abuelo. – Replicó él sinceramente desconcertado y queriendo que le diesen la respuesta a aquella complicada cuestión. – ¿Qué es?  
-Pues es simple - sonrió Roy contestando sin dudar, desde la perspectiva que le daban sus muchos años de experiencia. – ¡Tenerla siempre muy dura!

 

Su nieto abrió los ojos como platos, Beruche hizo lo propio llevándose las manos a la cara, llena de vergüenza. Sam estaba con la boca abierta pero a punto de reír y Kerria sí que se tronchaba de risa.

-Desde luego Robert Malden… ¡es que no le puedes dar un consejo serio a tu nieto ni en sueños!- Terció Bertie quién, a su pesar, no pudo evitar reírse.-  
-Bueno, en nuestro caso eso no se ha cumplido.- Reía Samantha a su vez.- Kerria y yo lo tenemos difícil… ¡ja, ja!  
-Sois la excepción que confirma la regla.- Replicó su suegro que se rio también.- Para eso sois de la familia…y seguro que todavía se la levantáis a cualquier muchacho…

 

Ahora fue Samantha la que enrojeció de vergüenza. Kerria movió la cabeza sin dejar de reír y Brian reaccionó con carcajadas tan fuertes que se tuvo que sentar para no caerse. Unido a su abuelo que se tronchaba de igual modo. Hasta a Bertie se le saltaban las lágrimas de risa. Así, tras unos momentos de jolgorio general, el veterano ex jugador tomó una vez más la palabra y ya más serio, declaró.

-No. Ahora bromas aparte, te diré lo que siempre debes apreciar y ofrecer a tu futura chica. Y eso es la verdad. Ante todo la verdad. Sé siempre sincero con los que amas. Si algo he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida es que los equívocos y los engaños son los causantes de la mayor parte de los males. Hazme caso hijo, di siempre la verdad, y si te equivocas admite tus culpas, afróntalas como un hombre, trata de enmendarlas y confía en los que te quieren…

 

Aquello pareció emocionar a las mujeres, sobre todo a Kerria que, casi a punto de llorar, asintió dándole la mano a su padre y tomando con la otra una de las de su hijo.

-Tu abuelo tiene toda la razón, cariño. Si hubiéramos hecho las cosas mejor posiblemente te habrías evitado ese disgusto. ¡No sabes cuánto lo siento!…  
-No te preocupes, mamá. - Pudo replicar él viendo que su madre sufría todavía por ello. – Tampoco fue culpa tuya.  
-Eso ya pasó. Por suerte está todo arreglado, gracias a Dios.- Terció Bertie acariciando el pelo de su hija –  
-Si. Bueno, será mejor que vayamos dentro, empieza a ponerse el sol y refresca – comentó Sam, tratando de eliminar esa tensión que flotaba en el ambiente. – Dentro de poco habrá que cenar.

 

Los demás convinieron en ello, Brian se aseguró de que su abuelo se levantaba bien y quiso ir junto a él dejando que se apoyase en su hombro, aunque Roy pareció ir sin problemas. Pero antes de separarse de él para entrar, el anciano le susurró.

-Gracias hijo… recuerda siempre esto. Tendrás momentos difíciles en los que deberás confiar…en tus amigos, en tu pareja…y si eliges a esas personas bien, sabrás que puedes hacerlo. Eres un gran muchacho, nunca lo olvides.  
-Muchas gracias abuelo. Nunca lo olvidaré, te lo aseguro. - Sonrió el joven, contento de que por fortuna aquel susto no pasase de ser únicamente eso.-…Y no te decepcionaré. Lo prometo.  
-Sé que no lo harás.- Replicó Roy dándole una afectuosa palmada en la espalda para indicarle.- Anda, vamos dentro o nos reñirán.

 

Ahora, mientras Mimet corría a buscar a sus primos, Brian continuaba delirando tras aquellos recuerdos, el chico se abrasaba prácticamente por dentro. Por fin su novia dio con Asthel y Maray y les resumió lo que sucedía con un tono bastante asustado. 

-¡Por favor! Debéis perdonarle. Él estaba muy arrepentido ya entonces y todavía se culpa por eso. Estoy convencida.

 

Maray miró incrédula a su interlocutora. Apenas si pudo musitar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Que él quiso hacerle qué a mi madre?  
-Fue una estupidez.- Convino Asthel, quien sin embargo parecía mostrar un talante más comprensivo al añadir.- Y eso pasó hace mucho y está superado.  
-A mí no me parece que sea una simple tontería.- Rebatió su hermana con patente gesto de disgusto.-  
-Por favor.- Le pidió Mimet, que parecía muy asustada ahora.- Si no le perdonas podría morir.  
-Eso no es tan fácil.- Replicó la interpelada.-  
-Maray.- Terció su hermano con tono conciliador.- Se arrepintió nada más intentarlo. Lo tuvo que pasar muy mal.  
-Eso es lo que él dice.- Contestó la joven.- Ninguno estábamos allí para saberlo.  
-Lo mejor será que tratéis de hablar con él.- Les sugirió Mimet, mirando a Maray con ojos cargados de súplica.- ¡Te lo ruego!

 

Sin embargo su compañera le devolvió la mirada declarando entre pesarosa e indignada.

-¿Acaso te crees que deseo que le suceda nada malo a mi primo? No es tan sencillo, por el amor de Dios. No basta con que diga que le perdono, eso tiene que ser un sentimiento sincero. Y ahora, yo… bueno, no me sale de mi interior.  
-Mimet tiene razón.- Intervino Asthel.- Tenemos que escucharle a él. Y entonces decidiremos.

 

Su hermana asintió finalmente y los tres fueron rápidamente junto al enfermo. Fiora y el resto habían estado tratando de bajarle la fiebre. Pero en cuanto sus compañeros llegaron les pidieron que, por favor, les concedieran unos momentos de intimidad. Así lo hicieron. Alusa, Minara, Fiora, Granate y Diaval se alejaron para formar su propio corrillo. Cuando Brian se percató de la presencia de sus primos les miró avergonzado y les confesó lo que había ocurrido hacía ya cinco años, suplicándoles.

\- ¡Perdonádme por favor! , no quise que ocurriese. Lo he tenido sobre mi conciencia durante todo este tiempo.

 

Asthel le miró muy serio. Entonces Brian tuvo miedo de que no volviera a dirigirle más la palabra pero, por fin, su primo dijo con tono y gesto más relajado.

\- Si mi madre te perdonó entonces yo bien puedo hacerlo ahora. No creo que fuera para tanto. Has sufrido demasiado por eso…  
\- Pero, ¡por el amor de Dios, Brian!, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Nuestra madre es tu tía.- Terció Maray con tono acusador.- ¿En qué pensabas, eh?

 

Nada más oír esas palabras el chico sufrió un nuevo acceso de calor y comenzó a temblar sudando más copiosamente si cabía. Mimet trató de bajarle la temperatura en tanto dedicaba a su compañera una expresión de enfado y reproche. No obstante, su novio se dio cuenta y con voz temblorosa pudo decir.

-De...déjalo, Mimet...está bien… ella tiene razón…lo lamento y muchas veces hu…hubiera deseado dar marcha atrás y borrar eso. - Sollozó.-  
-Tranquilo primo.- Se apresuró a decir Asthel ofreciéndole una mano que éste aferró.- Ya pasó…

 

Mimet entonces tomó a su compañera de una mano y la apartó de allí para encararse a ella y reprocharla.

-No me puedo creer que reacciones de esta manera.  
-¿Cómo querías que reaccionase?- Se defendió la acusada.- Estamos hablando de mi madre. Y Brian es mi primo.  
-Escúchame.- le pidió Mimet tratando de calmarse ahora, lo cierto es que sus recientemente adquiridos sentimientos y emociones la estaban obstaculizando ahora. Pese a ello se dominó para añadir.- Tal y como me lo contó entonces fue una tontería. Se arrepintió en ese mismo instante. Había pasado por mucho con su hermanastra. Solo buscaba una figura de referencia.  
-¿Acaso no tiene dos madres? - Se molestó ahora su interlocutora afirmando con enojo.- ¿Tenía que ir a tratar de propasarse con la mía?

 

Maray guardó silencio. En verdad no había querido decir eso. Pero le salió sin más. Posiblemente el enrarecido ambiente de ese círculo infernal les influenciase negativamente. Por su parte, su contertulia movió la cabeza con un gesto que expresaba una clara decepción.

-¡No espera esto de ti! No de una elegida. Se supone que tienes mayor capacidad que otros para entender a los demás.  
-También soy humana. Lamento parecerte tan vulgar.- Replicó la aludida ahora también molesta.-   
-¿Es que no puedes mostrarle aunque sea un poco de cariño y de comprensión?- Inquirió su interlocutora con manifiesto enfado ahora.-  
-No eres quien para darme lecciones de cariño, Mimet. ¡Acabas de aprender a demostrarlo hace cinco minutos! - Replicó agriamente su compañera.-  
-Por lo menos lo demuestro. Ni tan siquiera antes, cuando era incapaz, fui tan desconsiderada y tan fría como lo eres ahora tú.- Contestó la joven, visiblemente dolida.-

 

Y sin más se dio la vuelta alejándose para volver junto a su novio. Le sujetó de la mano en tanto él se debatía entre delirios y apenas si podía respirar. Asthel también le observaba con inquietud y miró asimismo a su hermana con pesar. Se aproximó a ella aunque no habló, fue la chica la que musitó.

-No sé qué es lo que me ha pasado por la cabeza. Me enfadé. Es aun peor que si hubiera tratado de hacérmelo a mí. 

 

Ahora su hermano sí que la tomó suavemente de los hombros y le susurró con afecto y algo de tristeza.

-Lo que tú puedas pensar sobre él no es nada en comparación con lo que Brian piensa de sí mismo. Y es nuestro primo, nuestro amigo y compañero. Le quieres igual que yo. Nuestra madre también. Y le perdonó…no puedes ser más dura que ella.

 

Maray miró nuevamente a ese pobre muchacho, pero ahora con tristeza y pesar. Aquello no había estado bien pero su reacción tampoco estaba justificada. Ese desdichado se consumía literalmente por causa de sus remordimientos y ella solo había sido capaz de juzgarle con severidad. Tampoco ignoraba que el pobre pasó por una terrible experiencia cuando descubrió que su novia era en realidad su hermana y que había intentado utilizarle para vengarse. Al menos al principio. Y en una cosa su hermano Asthel tenía toda la razón. La madre de ambos hacía mucho que perdonó a Brian. Sin embargo ella no pudo reprimir lo que de veras le pasó por la mente. Aunque estaba claro que ese muchacho estaba sufriendo mucho. Demasiado incluso para el carácter de la falta cometida. A fin de cuentas no debió suceder nada más y le bastaba con mirarle a los ojos para creerlo. Finalmente, tras vencerse a sí misma y sus recelos pudo declarar.

-Aquello no estuvo bien. Sin embargo hace mucho que te arrepentiste y ya has pagado de sobra por eso. Ahora no puedes estar dispuesto a morir por esa tontería. - Le amonestó suavemente su prima que de inmediato lo justificó sin concederle importancia, incluso remachando con jovialidad. –Fue un impulso. ¡Vamos, no seas tonto! Te perdono de corazón. Tú eres mucho más importante para mí, eres mi primo y te quiero…- Fue capaz de terminar entre sollozos.- Por favor…siento haber sido tan dura contigo.

 

El muchacho sonrió agradecido y entonces comenzó a encontrarse mejor. Su temperatura empezaba a bajar con rapidez, enseguida se fue sintiendo recuperado. Asthel le ayudó a levantarse...

\- Espero que ya estés bien.- Le dijo éste, agregando con tinte cordial - ¡Ahora ya podremos seguir y no te preocupes, eso está pasado y olvidado!...  
\- ¡Gracias Asthel, gracias Maray! - Les respondió él encontrándose de nuevo en perfecto estado, ya no tenía rastro de calor. -

 

Mimet sonrió ahora, más reconfortada. Se acercó a Maray y las dos chicas se dieron un abrazo. 

-Gracias.- Le susurró la novia de Brian a su interlocutora.- Muchas gracias por ser tan comprensiva. Sé que no te ha sido fácil.  
-Gracias a ti.- Replicó ella.- Me has recordado dónde está el verdadero amor. Perdóname por haber sido tan insensible.

 

Su contertulia sonrió nuevamente dando aquello por zanjado. En ese momento Diaval se acercó hacia ellos mientras decía en tono divertido para aliviar la tensión que se había producido, pese a desconocer la causa de la misma, dejando al resto de los componentes del grupo observando desde unos metros de distancia.

\- ¡Ya está bien de reuniones familiares, vamos a darnos prisa que tenemos mucho trecho!...

 

Todos estuvieron conformes con esa propuesta. Nadie de los demás quiso preguntar qué había sucedido, juzgaron que no era algo de su incumbencia. De modo que prosiguieron la marcha olvidando ese tema. Así anduvieron durante una hora hasta llegar a un lugar en el que hacía aún más calor, pero esta vez para todos. Granate supuso que era una especie de hoguera espiritual. La temperatura iba aun más en aumento y a los pocos metros un inmenso e intenso muro de fuego les cerraba el paso. A los miembros del grupo les parecía un obstáculo insalvable. Diaval propuso una onda de energía para tratar de apagarlo, pese a la advertencia de Granate de que probablemente no serviría de nada.

\- ¿Qué podríamos perder? A mí me gusta comprobar las cosas por mi cuenta. Y recuerdo que mi abuelo Lornd me contó, que el primer maestro de su legendario antepasado Son Goku, usaba ese truco para extinguir fuegos. - Repuso éste que se transformó en súper guerrero y exclamó en tanto juntaba ambas manos a la altura de su cadera…-¡Ooonda viiitaaal, yaaa!…

 

Y entonces lanzó una poderosa oleada de energía que abrió un largo pasillo entre el fuego. Todos le miraban impresionados. Diaval hizo la uve con los dedos pero a los pocos segundos, el fuego volvió a cerrarse eliminando su abertura.

\- ¿No decías que el maestro del ancestro de tu abuelo usaba eso para extinguir fuegos?- Le preguntó Alusa con algo de sorna. –  
\- No recuerdo si de verdad le servía este truco. Solo que mi abuelo me dijo que lo empleaba. – Replicó el saiyan algo molesto por esa observación. – Y no veo que vosotras hagáis nada mejor…  
\- Es que no somos magas como tú. ¿Tienes algún otro truco?- Quiso saber Minara moviendo la cabeza con un tinte similar de sarcasmo que su hermana. Además de molesta por esa ruda réplica. – ¿Eh, señor súper saiyan?...

 

El príncipe de los guerreros del espacio no respondió, volvió a intentarlo pero el resultado fue el mismo. Incluso peor. Aquella pared de fuego pareció reaccionar elevándose todavía más…

\- ¡Maldita sea!... ¿cómo demonios vamos a cruzar? - Escupió entonces con visible frustración. -  
\- Lo que nos faltaba, alimentarlo para que suba. Y yo que tú no mentaría la soga en la casa del ahorcado, ya te lo dije en otra ocasión. - Intervino Granate con visible malestar, a modo de consejo, aunque no sin cierto retintín. – No es conveniente llamar demasiado la atención por aquí.  
-¡No digas chorradas, si algún demonio se molesta que venga y me lo diga! - Espetó Diaval agregando con un tono de más sorna. - Si es que se atreve, claro...  
\- Déjate de bravatas y pensemos en otro modo de atravesar las llamas, o sino ésta vez sí que el viaje se habrá terminado. - Le recriminó Alusa.-

 

Ésta tenía desde luego un fuerte carácter, en eso la joven había salido a su abuela Karaberasu, pese a no ser ella la que llevase su nombre. 

\- Mi hermana tiene razón.- Añadió Minara que siempre era algo más comedida que su gemela, de modo que, mientras ésta abroncaba al saiyan, ella preguntó a sus primos. - Granate, Asthel, ¿no se os ocurre nada?...  
\- Tal vez si te transportaras detrás de ese muro podrías abrir un camino o llevarnos a todos. ¿Eh hermano? - Sugirió Maray. -  
\- Por desgracia no puedo abrir pasillos dimensionales aquí, ya os lo dije...y tampoco podemos volar con libertad en estas dimensiones - replicó el aludido de forma cansina. -  
-¡Maldita sea! – Escupió Diaval mirando fijamente a esa pared fuego que pareció aumentar una vez más.- ¡Vamos a quedar atrapados aquí por una estúpida llamarada!….

 

Aquello era cierto, y además no sabían exactamente el porqué, pero apenas si eran capaces de recorrer una mínima distancia por el aire en este círculo, algo parecía dificultárselo.

\- Entonces lo tenemos mal.- Sentenció Mimet añadiendo con aire reflexivo. - No imagino como podremos pasar...

 

Brian también estaba pensativo y no decía nada, pero pareció tener una idea inspirada a juzgar por el gesto que tenía en la cara. Aunque, antes de que pudiese hablar, fue Diaval el que se le adelantó...

\- Podría hacer lo mismo de antes, pero ahora manteniendo el rayo de energía y mientras se abra el pasillo podríais pasar.  
\- Sería muy arriesgado porque no sabemos lo ancho que ese pasillo pueda ser, ¿y si te quedases sin fuerzas antes de que cruzáramos? - Le objetó Asthel. -  
\- Brian podría quedarse conmigo. Si yo me canso él me relevará. También tiene sangre saiyan. - Respondió Diaval como si tal cosa -....  
\- Por mí está bien.- Acordó éste aparcando por un momento la idea que le estaba cruzando por la mente, y esperando no tener que recurrir a ella si la propuesta de su compañero tenía éxito. -  
\- Bueno. Siendo así vamos a probar.- Aceptó Asthel para admitir. – Por desgracia no tenemos mucho más donde escoger.

 

El príncipe saiyan asintió dispuesto. Se concentró y lanzó otra onda de energía. Al momento abrió un delgado corredor entre las llamas. Asthel indicó que corriesen todos, pero el pasillo comenzó a cerrarse enseguida y se detuvieron antes de entrar. Brian ayudó a Diaval, también se convirtió en súper guerrero y lanzó una potente ráfaga de poder pero no alteró para nada el resultado. Ahora las llamas se cerraron con mayor rapidez y la energía que ambos emitían sólo pareció avivarlas. Al fin, decidieron cesar en su empeño. Agotados, jadeaban tratando de recuperar la respiración, el fuerte calor ambiental aun les había fatigado más. Asthel, pensativo, les dijo tratando de animarles.

\- Bueno, lo habéis intentado. Habrá que pensar en otra cosa...  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Se preguntaba Maray en voz alta con poco optimismo. - Ese muro es tan terrible, parece insalvable...

 

Y ante el desánimo, la frustración y la falta de ocurrencias de los demás, Brian recuperó entonces su idea. Más bien era una intuición, la había tenido tras recobrarse de su grave situación y aunque no estaba demasiado seguro. Llamó un momento a su novia y le preguntó.

-¿Qué dijiste antes de Dante? ¿Quiénes estaban aquí? - Quiso saber con gran interés.-  
-Los incontinentes, los iracundos y los perezosos.- Le recordó ella.-

 

El joven se quedó pensativo unos instantes, entonces pareció corroborar la suposición que tenía y dijo al resto.

-¿Y si esas llamas no existieran? – Conjeturó. - ¿Y si fuesen solamente fruto de nuestra imaginación? ¿Y si se avivasen por nuestros propios miedos? ¿O por los condicionantes de éste círculo?  
-Como decís los humanos. ¡Tú alucinas, tío! - Exclamó Diaval con el argot incorporado de las conversaciones con el grupo. -¡Menuda imaginación hay que tener!...

 

Asthel le hizo a saiyan una seña para que se callase y dijo con mejor predisposición.

\- Podría ser, no es una idea tan descabellada ¿Qué quieres decir entonces, Brian?...  
\- Escuchad, si éste es el círculo dónde están los incontinentes, tendría una explicación. Yo sufrí a fin de cuentas por no refrenar mis impulsos. Quizás estaba más furioso conmigo mismo que otra cosa. Ahora todos estamos enfadados por no ser capaces de cruzar esas llamas. Eso es propio de un estado iracundo, ¿no? Y queríamos rodearlas volando. Y luego abriendo simplemente un corredor. ¿Acaso eso no es demostrar pereza por nuestra parte?- Argumentó el chico con la plena atención de sus compañeros.-

 

Los demás se miraron como si eso tuviera cada vez más sentido. ¡Claro!

-Concuerda con las descripciones que da Dante de este círculo.- Terció Mimet.- Aunque no sea exactamente como lo contaba él.  
-Si claro.- Comentó Fiora cayendo a su vez en la cuenta de ello.- En vez de esforzarnos por pasar, queríamos una solución más cómoda y más rápida. Y nos hemos frustrado al no obtenerla.  
-Pero entonces… ¿Qué se supone que deberíamos hacer?- Preguntó Maray.-

 

Ahora la cuestión retornó a Brian, quién, tras meditar unos instantes, respondió aún pensativo.

\- Quiero decir que si les perdemos el miedo a esas llamas, eliminamos la ira actuando con diligencia y las cruzamos no nos quemaremos,- les explicó éste. - Es un fuego espiritual, no es material. Yo que era el único que tenía algo que reprocharme ya lo he superado. Podré cruzar junto con vosotros que no tenéis nada que os aflija. Por eso me ocurrió al principio de entrar en este círculo. ¡Era un aviso!  
-¿Tú crees?,- le inquirió Minara agregando para dar a entender que lo había interpretado correctamente. - ¿Qué lo han hecho intencionadamente para darte una pista? No me fío…  
-¿Por que no?,- terció Alusa más dispuesta a creerlo. - Podría ser así…  
\- Brian ¡Ten mucho cuidado! ya imagino lo que vas a hacer.- Le dijo Mimet con preocupación, casi lamentando para sí, el ser capaz ahora de intuir las cosas sin base analítica precisa. – Es muy peligroso.  
\- Es necesario.- Respondió él declarando con rotundidad. - Yo pasaré el primero, los demás seguidme, si veis que me quemo, deteneros.  
\- Mimet tiene razón. ¡Eso es muy peligroso, podrías morir abrasado! ¡No debemos permitirte eso! - Le dijo Maray con cara de angustia. -  
\- No hay otra forma, tenemos una misión muy importante que cumplir, y no hay vuelta atrás.- Sentenció el muchacho armándose de determinación. -  
\- Brian, es muy arriesgado, no podemos pedirte que lo hagas - declaró su primo con visible inquietud. -  
\- Debo hacerlo Asthel, por todos vosotros y por el universo entero. También por mí mismo.- Insistió el muchacho para remachar con un suave y cordial. - Os lo debo.  
-No, no nos debes nada. Escúchame.- Le pidió ahora su prima llena de temor.- Ya has pagado con creces por lo que pasó, no quiero que por mi culpa…

 

Aunque su primo le sonrió afectuosamente apretando con cariño una mano de ella entre una de las suyas para responder.

-No tiene que ver con eso. Presiento que, en cierta medida, este círculo me corresponde a mí.  
\- Eres muy valiente, amigo. - Afirmó Diaval, en esta ocasión sinceramente admirado de la decisión de su compañero, admitiendo. - Yo amo la lucha y el combate y sé que puedo morir. Pero lo acepto, aunque esto. Debo confesar que me da miedo.  
\- No debes tener miedo, creo que esa es la clave, ni tú ni nadie, bueno, allá voy.- Aseveró el chico que avanzó resuelto hacia la pared flamígera, pero Mimet se interpuso y le abrazó. -  
-¡Brian te lo suplico, no lo hagas, por favor! Encontraremos otra manera de hacerlo,- lloraba ella con el rostro desencajado por la angustia.-

 

Cariñosamente su novio le secó las lágrimas con un dedo. El chico se quedó sorprendido, la pobre debía de sufrir mucho pensando en lo que podría ocurrirle a él para ser capaz de llorar así. Aunque hubiera adquirido recientemente esa capacidad, sonrió y le susurró con afecto.

\- Siento que ahora que puedes expresar tus sentimientos debas pasarlo tan mal por mí. Pero no tengas miedo. Tus lágrimas me protegerán, tu amor será el mejor escudo. Todo saldrá bien.- Besó suavemente a Mimet en los labios y avanzó nuevamente, ésta vez nadie le interceptó. No obstante, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás en dirección a sus preocupados compañeros. – Confío en vosotros, y sé que estaréis ahí, conmigo. No debo tomar atajos para ahorrarme penalidades ni seguir enfadado por cosas del pasado. Esa es la clave.-Sentenció agudamente para proseguir.-

 

A medida que se acercaba a la enorme hoguera la sensación de calor era insoportable, se esforzaba en pensar que no era una percepción real. Debía de seguir caminando, pese a temer incendiarse sólo en algunos instantes, prosiguió convencido. Llegó justo al lado de las llamas y entonces dio el paso decisivo. Se introdujo sin vacilar en la gran masa de fuego. Mimet ahogó un grito. Su novio entre tanto sintió que ardía pero se esforzó en pensar que tan sólo era una ilusión producto de su ira o sus miedos y así, cruzó. Se sorprendió de lo rápidamente que había pasado, tal y como pensaba estaba ileso y ante sí tenía una especie de lago fangoso y más allá un enorme muro, ésta vez parecía que de piedra, y enmarcada en él, la siguiente puerta. Brian iba a gritar hacia el otro lado con todas sus fuerzas porque el furioso crepitar de las llamas ahogaba casi cualquier otro sonido. Entonces escuchó una voz pausada y gutural que le dijo.

\- Has sido muy astuto humano. Pero a pesar de que hayas descubierto el secreto que guardaba la defensa de la puerta, tu viaje ha llegado al fin.  
-¿Quién eres? - Quiso saber Brian que miraba a su alrededor sin ver a nadie. - ¡Da la cara!

 

De pronto una especie de criatura híbrida entre una cabra y un hombre apareció a su lado.

\- Soy Mordagor, demonio Infernal del Quinto círculo y guardián de la Puerta. Y no os dejaré pasar, salvo si me vences, claro está.  
\- Eso es fácil - sonrió el chico transformándose en súper guerrero para asegurarle casi con entusiasmo. - ¡Voy a acabar contigo ahora mismo!  
\- No, no me refería a esa manera tan tosca de competencia,- sonrió malévolamente el demonio. Quién divertido, le aclaró.- Y tampoco podríais pasar a través del lago fangoso. Míralo bien.

 

El chico sí lo hizo y descubrió con horror una infinidad de cuerpos en esa especie de extensión que se perdía a ambos lados del muro más allá de donde la vista alcanzaba. El demonio le explicó no sin regocijo…

-Ante ti tienes el lago del Estigia, donde están inmersos los afectados por su ira y sumergidos los que fueron víctimas de su pereza. Dime. ¿A cuál de los dos grupos pertenecéis tú y tus amigos?  
-Vaya. Con esto sí que no contábamos.- Admitió el joven.-  
-Ya os lo dije. No es tan sencillo salir de aquí.- Repuso su contertulio visiblemente divertido.- No hablamos únicamente de fuerza o valor…  
-¿Pues de qué estamos hablando entonces? - Inquirió Brian mirándole intrigado aunque todavía sin bajar la guardia. -  
\- Nada podrás hacer si no conoces la forma de atravesar el lago y cruzar la puerta.- Respondió Mordagor que añadió con suficiencia. - Y derrotándome con la violencia nunca lo sabrás.  
-Sí, sería peor, tomar el camino más sencillo por pereza. Además, la ira que manifestase al luchar contra ti también avivaría las llamas.- Suspiró perspicazmente el joven que añadió resignadamente, queriendo saber.- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? 

 

Aunque ahora Brian estaba impacientándose por momentos, en eso desde luego se le notaba su sangre de saiyan, ante el regocijo de su interlocutor. 

\- Deberás demostrar tu habilidad para resolver enigmas - contestó el demonio. -  
-¿Si lo hago me prometes que luego me lo dirás?- le pidió el joven en tono desconfiado. – ¿El secreto para cruzar ese lago y abrir la puerta…a fin de que todos mis amigos y yo podamos proseguir con nuestra misión?  
\- Te doy mi palabra...- le aseguró alegremente Mordagor. -  
\- ¡No tío!, de eso nada. No me basta,- le rebatió Brian recordando algunas de las historias que le contase su abuelo Roy y también ciertas cosas que Granate les había explicado y así le exigió. - ¡Júramelo por tu amo y señor!  
\- Veo que no eres tonto. Muy bien, como quieras. Te lo juro por Satanás. Mi amo y señor supremo. No puedo quebrantar ese juramento. ¿Estás dispuesto ya? - Le insistió el demonio sin perder ni un ápice de su tranquilidad sentenciando a modo de aviso. - Pero has de saber que, si fallas, deberéis permanecer aquí eternamente y sólo dispondrás de una oportunidad.   
\- No tengo otra opción. Así que, muy bien. A ver, ¡pregunta! - le espetó el muchacho ya por completo impaciente y decidido. -

 

Mordagor enunció su enigma sin dejar de sonreír.

\- El acertijo del depósito de agua o problema de la cisterna es uno de los contenidos en el libro "Los nueve capítulos sobre arte matemático" uno de los libros de matemáticas más antiguos de China, su origen se remonta al período de la Dinastía Zhou. Y dice así: Tenemos un depósito de agua de 48 m3 de capacidad con dos tuberías de llenado y una de vaciado. La primera tubería de llenado abierta sola tardaría 12 horas en llenar el depósito. La segunda tubería de llenado abierta sola tardaría 6 horas en llenar el depósito. Con el depósito totalmente lleno y las dos tuberías de llenado cerradas, la tubería de vaciado tardaría 8 horas en sacar toda el agua y dejar el depósito vacío. Pregunta: Si partimos del depósito vacío y abrimos las tres tuberías ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en llenarse el depósito?

 

Brian sólo se tomó unos segundos para replicar con sorna.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Pero qué pregunta tan rebuscada es esa? Yo me esperaba algo más refinado y filosófico. Como ese rollo de tener cuatro piernas, luego dos y luego tres. Siempre preguntan eso. Aunque éste… bueno, es de matemáticas, no se me dan del todo mal. Podría haber sido peor…  
\- Pues contéstala si tan fácil te parece,- le retó el demonio sin perder su burlesca expresión. -  
-Dame unos momentos, no tengo papel ni bolígrafo para hacer los cálculos. – Le pidió el muchacho con tono sereno.- De todos modos podré resolverlo, estoy seguro.

 

Aunque por dentro él mismo se inquietaba, aquello era un tema más para su novia. Tratándose de Mimet seguro que ella lo sabría sin apenas precisar tiempo. Eso le dio una idea…

-Una cosa.- Le pidió el joven, casi con humor.- ¿Está permitido el comodín del público?

 

El demonio pareció sorprenderse y apenas si pudo replicar.

\- ¿Qué es eso?  
\- Una norma de los concursos de la Holo tele. – Contestó Brian para explicar. – Siempre te dejan preguntar a algún amigo o llamar a alguien…

 

Mordagor esbozó una nueva sonrisa, y sentenció divertido.

\- No eres en absoluto estúpido. Pero no cuela. Aquí no tenemos esa clase de normas. Tus amigos no te podrán ayudar. Lamentándolo mucho tendrás que ser tú quién lo resuelva.

Brian asintió resignado y replicó.

-Ya me lo temía. Muy bien. Entonces dame al menos algo para hacer mis cálculos. Eso sí que no está prohibido. ¿No? Has dicho que debo ser yo, pero no dijiste nada de que fuera sin ningún tipo de ayuda material.

 

El demonio asintió admitiendo aquello. Entonces chasqueó sus dedos y en su mano derecha apareció un cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

-Ahora trata de resolver el enigma.- Le indicó con un tinte de más impaciencia en su gutural voz. En tanto le entregaba aquello a su interlocutor.- Toma y apresúrate.

 

El chico sudaba ahora copiosamente, pero no debido al calor. ¡Ojalá que tanto estudiar hubiera merecido la pena! Aunque tomándoselo con calma y fijándose bien eso no era tan complicado. Solo tuvo que hacer unas cuentas muy básicas para sentenciar de modo triunfal.

-¡Ya está!….  
-Pues explícame la solución y cómo has llegado hasta ella.- Le pidió su contertulio sin inmutarse.-  
-Escucha entonces.- Dijo Brian detallando.- La primera tubería llena el depósito de 48 m3 en 12 horas, por lo que su caudal es de 4 m3/h. La segunda tubería llena el depósito en 6 horas, por lo que su caudal es de 8 m3/h. Las dos tuberías juntas tienen un caudal total de 12 m3/h. La tubería de vaciado tarda 8 horas en sacar 48 m3 por lo que el caudal de vaciado es de 6 m3/h. Si entran 12 m3/h y salen 6 m3/h lo que se queda en el depósito son 6 m3/h. Si entran 6 m3/h el depósito estará lleno en 8 horas.- Concluyó con visible satisfacción.-  
\- Alabo tu sapiencia humano,- declaró el demonio que parecía impresionado. - Has mostrado una gran inteligencia.  
\- No, sólo es álgebra elemental de secundaria, y haber estudiado mucho porque de lo contrario me castigaban - suspiró Brian desapasionadamente. - Desde luego en el Infierno, no estáis muy adelantados en matemáticas.- Y sonrió con gesto divertido para añadir con fingida seriedad. - Ahora me toca a mí hacerte una adivinanza. Escucha porque nadie ha sido nunca capaz de resolverla. Me la contó mi abuelo…

 

El demonio, visiblemente interesado, prestó atención a ese joven que le planteó la siguiente cuestión.

\- Un autobús lleva ocho personas al principio del trayecto. Y hay tres paradas, en la primera suben cuatro y bajan tres, en la segunda bajan ocho y suben diez y en la tercera sube uno y bajan siete. La pregunta es ¿Cómo se llama el conductor? .Ja, ja, ja.  
-¡Eso no tiene sentido!,- protestó el demonio. -  
-¡Era una broma!,- repuso su interlocutor que le recordó ahora ya más serio. - Cumple tu parte y dime como cruzar.  
\- Bastará con que lo exijas en nombre de tu condición de campeón del reto…- le desveló Mordagor con tono teñido de contrariedad al haber sido burlado, desapareciendo tan repentinamente como había venido tras decir con evidente contrariedad.- ¡La suerte del principiante!

 

Entonces un sólido puente, oculto hasta entonces, se materializó sobre ese lago. Brian por su parte se encogió de hombros y gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que su voz les llegase a sus compañeros a través del crepitar de las llamas.

-¡Eh, podéis cruzar, yo tenía razón, sólo son una ilusión!

 

Asthel fue el primero que le oyó, sonrió y animó a los demás que ya estaban bastante preocupados al no tener noticias de su compañero durante todo aquel tiempo.

-¡Vamos, todos juntos! Brian ha pasado. Las llamas sólo son una ilusión para confundir a nuestro espíritu...  
\- ¡Gracias a Dios! – Suspiró Mimet llevándose las manos al pecho.-  
-¿Y no podría ser una trampa?- Opuso Diaval mirando de modo desconfiado hacia esa pared de fuego, para añadir, para horror del resto.- Imaginad que fuera la voz de algún diablejo de esos haciéndose pasar por él…  
-¡Oh vamos!- Terció Alusa moviendo la cabeza.- No seas agorero.  
-Es la voz de Brian, seguro. Debe de serlo.- Añadió Minara, aunque con algo menos de seguridad.-  
-Sin embargo, y aunque no me guste considerarlo, Diaval podría tener razón.- Intervino entonces Granate con aire pensativo y preocupado.-

 

El resto se miró con expresiones de desconcierto y duda. Esa era una posibilidad muy seria a considerar. ¿Y si el pobre Brian había sido consumido por esas llamas y aquella voz era simplemente un truco más para atraerles a tan terrible final? Asthel se llevaba una mano a la barbilla tratando de pensar que hacer. No podía percibir nada en un sentido o en otro. Tampoco pudo leerlo siquiera. Por alguna razón las páginas ahí estaban en blanco. ¡No! Recordó enseguida que esa era su historia y que escribirla les correspondía a ellos. Ahora ese libro era del todo inútil. No obstante fue Mimet la que habló. Con un tono lleno de confianza y hasta esperanzado.

-Es él, estoy segura. Lo presiento. Todo ha ido bien…debemos confiar en lo que nos ha dicho. ¡Tenemos que depositar fe los unos en los otros!

 

El resto la miró atónito. Ella misma no dejaba de sorprenderse. Ahora la muchacha sentía fuertemente sus palpitaciones, el ritmo cardiaco se le había acelerado y eso que no había llevado a cabo ningún esfuerzo. Sonrió sin embargo, ¡eso era experimentar emociones! Tenía claro que sus sentimientos hacia Brian le habían provocado aquello. Se alegraba también de que todo hubiera salido a la perfección. Pudo suspirar largamente para rebajar la tensión. Eso era sentirse aliviada, pensó, no sin maravillarse por toda la gama nueva de emociones y percepciones que ahora poseía.

-Bueno, todavía me quedan muchas por explorar, aunque para el enfado y la tristeza no tengo prisa por repetir.- Se dijo divertida.-

 

Los demás compartieron el alivio de la muchacha y tras asentir, se aprestaron a enfrentar ese muro de fuego.

-Todos unidos pasaremos sin problemas. ¡Adelante! - Arengó Maray.-

 

La muchacha se agarró de la mano con Asthel y Alusa a éste y a su hermana Minara que hizo lo propio con Mimet. Ésta dio la mano a Diaval que tomó una de las de Fiora y ésta aferró una de Granate. Por fin, y todos juntos, avanzaron con determinación. Como antes lo había hecho su compañero, es más. Ahora iban convencidos de que pasarían sin tan siquiera notar el calor como así fue. Unidos en la mutua confianza que se tenían cruzaron las llamas y se reunieron con Brian. Mimet se soltó rápidamente del resto, corrió hacia él y le abrazó llena de alegría, ambos se besaron largamente.

-¡Eres muy valiente Brian y te quiero, te quiero mucho! - Declaró ella realmente emocionada, lo que hasta hacía bien poco, le ocurría en contadas ocasiones. -  
\- Ya os lo dije. Todo estaba en el espíritu,- afirmó él con satisfacción. –

 

Y para subrayar las palabras del muchacho la gran masa de fuego se fue extinguiendo hasta desvanecerse por completo. Ahora ante ellos estaba ese puente y traspuesto éste, la nueva puerta...

-Debemos cruzar, - Les contó Brian explicándoles lo que era aquel repugnante lago.- No os preocupéis, recordad, ni pereza, ni ira…

 

El resto convino en ello, más bien experimentaban repulsión al ver todos esos cuerpos sumergidos o flotando en aquel cieno de un desagradable tono entre marrón y malva. De ese modo pasaron rápidamente sin enfadarse ni acomodarse, pese a la enorme anchura de aquel lago. Tras superar aquello les quedaba la última parte. Ese acceso cerrado.

-¿Podría ser otro espejismo de la mente? - Se preguntó Granate en voz alta. - Quiero decir esta puerta...  
\- No lo creo.- Le dijo Asthel adivinando lo que su compañero pensaba – parece bien sólida. La trampa de ilusión eran el fuego y el puente invisible...  
\- Bueno, pues ahora hay que componérselas para pasar por aquí.- Declaró Diaval dando unos golpes en la puerta que resonaron a través de toda la extensión a fin de comprobar su resistencia. Debió de causarle impresión pues afirmó convencido. - Esto sí que no se puede atravesar...  
\- Brian. ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra cosa?,- le preguntó Asthel con gesto esperanzado a su primo que parecía ser el encargado de abrir el camino en este círculo. – Confiamos en ti.  
\- Pues sí.- Repuso éste que les contó a todos más detalladamente su encuentro con el guardián y la prueba que había superado, remachando. - Debo reclamar mi derecho a pasar.  
\- Si,- terció Granate ilustrando al resto. - Según lo que yo sé de las reglas del infierno, eso es lo lógico. Y has hecho muy bien en exigirle jurar por Satanás, así no podía engañarte...  
\- Eso fue algo que mi abuelo Roy me contó. Cuando él y el abuelo de Fiora invocaron a un demonio para retarlo, hace muchos años. Tom le exigió que jurase por su amo Satanás. Pero ahora no sé cómo reclamar mi derecho. - Inquirió Brian que se sentía desconcertado para preguntarse en voz alta. - ¿Gritándolo sin más?  
\- Podría ser, a veces las formas más sencillas y directas son las mejores - convino Diaval que le propuso como si tal cosa. - Brian. ¿Por qué no llamas a la puerta?...  
-¿Crees que eso serviría de algo? - Preguntó Maray muy poco convencida. -  
\- Tal y como están las cosas no creo que nos vaya a perjudicar.- Arguyó Minara, remachando con cierta dosis de sarcasmo. – Y al menos demostraremos educación.  
-Sí, eso decía siempre mi madre.- Convino Granate, casi divertido, para remachar.- Hay que tener buena educación hasta en el Infierno. Ahora comprendo el porqué de eso…  
\- Estoy de acuerdo ¡Vamos Brian! llama a la puerta, a lo mejor te abren,- le instó Asthel jocosamente.-

 

El joven trataba de animar a todos con algo de humor, cosa que consiguió pues quién más, quién menos, esbozo una amplia o al menos, ligera sonrisa. Brian sonrió también y asintió, quizás aquello por tonto que pareciese, era la única y mejor manera.

\- Muy bien ¡Allá voy!- declaró con decisión. -

 

El chico se acercó y tocó a la puerta, esperó unos instantes pero nada sucedía. Se encogió de hombros y Granate le aconsejó.

\- Di que eres el que ha vencido la prueba y reclama tu derecho a pasar...

 

El aludido asintió y tocó nuevamente.

\- Soy Brian Malden, el vencedor de la prueba de las llamas y el enigma. Por eso y por todo lo que he sufrido, reclamo el derecho de que mis amigos y yo podamos atravesar esta puerta...

 

Tras unos instantes no sucedió nada. El desaliento empezó a cundir y el portavoz del grupo a creer que quizás habían sido burlados, pero entonces se escuchó el crujir de los batientes. La gran puerta poco a poco se fue entornando y una abertura cada vez mayor les permitió por fin el paso. Todos prorrumpieron en gritos de júbilo y Diaval, con algo de jocosa sorna, le dijo a su compañero.

-¡Joer! , el vencedor de la prueba de las llamas y el enigma. ¿No encontraste algo menos aparatoso que decir?  
\- Bueno, funcionó, ¿no?,- repuso éste con una divertida sonrisa. - ¿Qué esperabas que me preparase un discurso?

 

El príncipe saiyan soltó una carcajada, dándole una palmada cordial en los hombros que casi tira a su interlocutor al suelo, y siguió hacia delante. Como en las ocasiones anteriores, el grupo cruzó decidido, dejando el quinto círculo atrás y penetrando en el sexto...y lo mismo que en situaciones precedentes, la puerta se cerró lentamente tras ellos.

 

En la Tierra, Kerria suspiraba observando el cielo a través de la ventana de su habitación. Sam se acercó a ella con tono cariñoso y algo melancólico y le dijo.

-Estás pensando en Brian. ¿Verdad cariño?  
-En él, en Mimet y en todos los demás.- Afirmó la interpelada.- Solo deseo que estén a salvo y puedan volver algún día.  
-Han pasado ya dos años.- Comentó su esposa para recordar.- La vida ha continuado pero me sucede lo que a ti. No dejo de pensar en él…Rogando para que esté bien y que podamos volver a vernos.

 

Y se abrazaron con afecto para cerrar la ventana y meterse en la habitación. Bajando al salón, vieron a los padres de Kerria ante el Holo televisor. Fue Roy quién les dijo.

-¡Vaya! Han anunciado que Tommy, el nieto de Connie, va a casarse con esa chica. La hija de Nehie…  
-Mi hermana estaba muy contenta.- Afirmó Bertie con una sonrisa, según sentenciaba.- Y no es para menos…  
\- A ver qué vestido se pone. ¡Va a emparentar con la realeza, como hicimos nosotros! – Se rio su marido, agregando con jocosidad en referencia a su consuegro.- Si es que al principito todavía se le puede definir así…

 

Su esposa asintió con una sonrisa. Realmente estaba feliz por su hermana y por su sobrina. Idina no podía ser más dichosa ahora. Su hijo se había convertido en un cantante famoso, que actuaba en muchas causas humanitarias y su hija, una valorada artista revelación para su corta edad. El mismo Michael, en tanto cenaba con su mujer, lo pensaba. Estaba asombrado del cambio que había dado su hijo. Hacía tan solo un par de años tratando de terminar los estudios secundarios con dificultades. Ahora de giras por la Tierra, Bios e incluso Nature, matriculado en química industrial aprobando con grandes calificaciones y prometido a la princesa de la Luna Nueva.

-Desde luego. - Comentaba incrédulamente a su esposa.- ¡Ni que hubiera hecho un pacto con el diablo!  
-No digas tonterías, lo que pasa es que el chico está dándolo todo y es un luchador, como su abuelo y su padre.- Sonrió Idina, que ahora permutó el gesto por otro más entristecido para añadir.- Ayer me encontré con Sandy. La pobre está muy triste, se acuerda mucho de su hijo. Y recuerdo también a mi prima Mimí y a su marido Kenneth. Los pobres ni tan siquiera pudieron despedirse de su hija. Ella es una simple sombra de la mujer alegre que fue.  
-Es natural.- Contestó Michael afirmando ahora con más seriedad en su voz.- Hemos sido muy afortunados. Los nuestros siguen aquí, con nosotros. De Tom ya lo hemos dicho todo. Es una maravilla de chico. Y nuestra Loren… pues al final ha resultado ser una maravillosa artista.  
-Aunque no sé.- Comentó su interlocutora pensativa ahora.- A veces no la noto muy contenta…  
-¡Mujer! Es normal.- Arguyó su marido.- No va a estar con la sonrisa puesta las veinticuatro horas del día. Tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Exposiciones, conferencias de arte. Colaboraciones…La pobre no da abasto. Lleva en la Tierra varias semanas yendo de museo en museo con su exposición.  
-Es cierto. - Admitió Idina para sentenciar más despreocupadamente en tanto afirmaba.- En fin… dentro de poco será el gran día. Me hace tanta ilusión llevar a nuestro hijo al altar. ¡Y con la hija de mi mejor amiga! Es un sueño hecho realidad. Seremos realmente familia…  
-¡Y una familia realmente Real! - Bromeó él entre risas.-

 

Su esposa rio también de aquello. Los dos prosiguieron cenando en ese ambiente distendido y de celebración. Tom, por su parte, en la soledad de la habitación de su hotel, tras su último y exitoso concierto, sonrió en tanto cerraba aquel grueso tomo y reflexionaba.

-Esto es perfecto…tan bueno que no tiene porqué terminar. Incluso le escribí alguna frasecita a la tonta de Maray en esos renglones que quedaban entre medias del libro. Ja, ja…Tuvo una bonita discusión con Mimet. El Demiurgo seguro que apreciará mi talento. Y ahora que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… en fin…Podría acabar yo mismo con esa amenaza del olvido. Con hacerlo desaparecer para siempre… sería fácil. Solo tendría que modificar esto y… ¡claro! Ya no haría falta esa misión. Todos podrían volver a casa…bueno, todos menos uno. No, también él…a fin de cuentas ocurrirá lo que yo quiera…Alice ni se acordaría de quién es.

 

Había leído alguna otra parte de ese gran libro… al parecer ese viaje y esa misión tenían que llevarse a cabo. Era curioso pero había pasajes que parecían marcados con letra indeleble. Era imposible modificarlos. En el caso de la discusión entre Maray y Mimet sí que pudo agregar algo más. Sin embargo pese a querer cambiar alguna cosa que ya estaba escrita no fue capaz de hacerlo. Afortunadamente hasta ahora eso no le había afectado. De hecho la tentación era grande. Él apreciaba a Granate pero… si nunca hubiera existido o si desaparecía durante esa misión. Todo quedaría solucionado. Alice sería suya con total seguridad. ¡Bah!, a fin de cuentas no necesitaba hacer eso… no estaría bien. Sin embargo podía dejarle bien claro a ese chico quién era el dueño del amor de la princesa ahora. Abrió de nuevo ese tomo y rebuscó. Encontró el nombre del muchacho y escribió…“Ella es mía”…sin tardar ni un instante leyó para ver el efecto, la cara que pondría cuando escuchase aquello… Aunque entonces palideció.

-¡Pero! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Se dijo entre sorprendido y sobresaltado.-

 

Con las prisas y la cabeza puesta en otras cosas había escrito aquello en una parte equivocada…leyó entonces, lleno de asombro y horror…

“Aunque no obtuvo respuesta de ningún compañero ni de la base. En cambio un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho cuando escuchó, a través del comunicador una voz grave y gutural que solo dijo.

-Ella es mía…

 

Y el chico creyó haberse vuelto loco, en el espacio pudo ver por unos instantes a una figura negra y encapuchada que sostenía un gran libro. Además, sintió que, de alguna forma, ese mensaje iba dirigido inconfundiblemente a él.”

-No...¡Maldita sea! Éste no es el Granate que yo quería…y… ¿Por qué ha salido el Demiurgo ahí?... Si fui yo quien ha escrito eso…

 

Con un sudor frío recorriéndole cerró ese libro… Trataba de calmarse diciéndose en un intento de parecer despreocupado…

-Bueno, no he alterado nada, ¿no? A fin de cuentas murió igualmente. Y eso solo lo pudo escuchar él. Mejor será dedicarme a lo que me interesa. Alice, mi familia y amigos. No hace falta que cambie más. En cuanto a Loren, no sé por qué no es del todo feliz. Ya lo arreglaré. Quizás habrá que encontrarla un buen chico que le guste…De hecho no pone nada de que esté enamorada de nadie. Ya lo miraré más adelante. ¡Bah! No importa. Iré a verla dentro de poco y solucionaré eso.- Suspiró sintiéndose mejor en tanto se decía con más animación. - Ahora seguiré arreglando la vida en la Tierra. Y haré que parezca que es cosa de los soberanos…Así verán que no tengo nada en contra suya. No sé… ¿Qué tal si la reina Serenity y el rey Endimión decidieran extender una especie de bendición mundial para que todo fuera?…

 

No pudo continuar pensando en eso. De pronto, una voz a su espalda le dijo con tono de advertencia…

-¡Detente Tom!, no vas por el buen camino…

 

Se giró contemplando atónito a un anciano de larga barba blanca que portaba un largo bastón. El chico creyó saber de quién se trataba y así lo hizo constar.

-Tú eres el mago Landar, ¿verdad?... aparecías al principio de esta historia. Pero no volvías a salir desde que el tío de Granate murió.

 

El aludido le miró fijamente con expresión severa, tardó unos instantes en responder y cuando lo hizo su voz sonó casi amenazante para afirmar.

-Así era…al menos hasta que tú comenzaste a alterar los hechos. Hasta ahora eran variaciones triviales, pero lo que piensas hacer en absoluto estaba previsto. Las cosas no deben desarrollarse así…déjalo estar y confórmate con lo mucho que se te ha dado…  
-¡Oye! - Argumentó el chico sin sentirse para nada intimidado.- No sé quién te crees que eres para venir a ordenarme nada. Pero te diré algo. Tengo el libro… Y eso me convierte en el más poderoso de todos los seres de aquí. Si quiero que desaparezcas me basta con escribirlo. Puedo hacer que simplemente seas un mal sueño.

 

A lo que el mago movió la cabeza y afirmó con tintes más bien de aviso…

-Ten cuidado con los malos sueños…o mejor dicho con los demasiado buenos, ya que de pronto podrías despertar…Yo ya te he advertido muchacho…Tú y solamente tú serás el responsable de lo que te suceda.

 

Y sin más desapareció. Aunque Tom se quedó mirando un rato a ese vacío al final sonrió. Diciendo incluso en voz alta.

-Ya ni tan siquiera necesito escribirlo. Me basta con pensarlo, en fin. ¡Hasta luego vejestorio! Pero en algo tienes toda la razón. Yo soy responsable de mi destino. Así que a ver que más cosas podría desear.

 

Y volvió a abrir ese grueso tomo listo para consultar el siguiente capítulo… leyó algo y se sonrió.

-Tengo una novia estupenda. Pues la haré más maravillosa aún…voy a añadir otra cualidad más a su larga lista de dones. Así conjuntará todavía más conmigo.

 

Y estando tan ocupado en perfilar aquella idea suya no leyó otro pasaje. En él Rei acudía al palacio de la Luna Nueva, allí fue recibida con gran alegría por sus reyes. Sin embargo, Neherenia enseguida se percató de que la princesa de Marte no parecía demasiado contenta. Ésta le pidió tener unas palabras con ella en privado. Por supuesto que la soberana la condujo a sus estancias personales una vez solventados los trámites del engorroso protocolo. Allí fue dónde Rei la puso al corriente, sin citar nada sobre ese misterioso libro. Se limitó a dar una versión más comprensible y verosímil. Pese a ello su interlocutora reaccionó con patente incredulidad.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- Inquirió realmente atónita.- ¿Que Tom nos ha estado manipulando? ¿Y cómo ha hecho eso?...  
-No sé exactamente como.- Tuvo que mentir Rei, que de inmediato agregó.- Pero así ha sido.  
-Soy Sailor Shadow, la guardiana de los misterios lunares.- Le recordó su contertulia que ahora parecía enfadada al sentenciar.- Y sabría si el chico miente. Como sé que tú me estás mintiendo ahora.  
-Escúchame Neherenia.- Le pidió su interlocutora tratando de sonar más conciliatoriamente.- Está bien, sé cómo lo está haciendo, pero no puedo revelártelo. Comprendo que no quieras creerme, pero, por favor. Si no confías en lo que te digo haz una cosa. Fíjate bien si tu hija o cualquiera de tu entorno cambian bruscamente su modo de ser o sus habilidades.  
-No te comprendo, ¿Qué quieres decir?- Quiso saber su ahora desconcertada contertulia.-   
-El mismo Tom, ahora es un cantante de éxito…- Le indicó la princesa de Marte.-  
-Sí, claro que sí, siempre tuvo muy buena voz, por lo que su madre me ha dicho.- Repuso la soberana.-  
\- Eso es justamente. Tom jamás cantó nada. Nunca sacó la voz de su abuelo. Ni siquiera le gustaba cantar.- Rebatió Rei.-  
-¡Eso es absurdo! – Negó Neherenia moviendo la cabeza.- ¿Entonces qué pasa con este último año? ¿Y con todas las actuaciones que hizo en el instituto?  
-Eso nunca sucedió.- Le dijo su contertulia, con un tono que casi rayaba en la frustración.- ¿Es que no te das cuenta, Nehie? Eso es precisamente lo que ocurre. Os está cambiando a todos vosotros y a los hechos precedentes sin que podáis verlo. Y lo que es más grave. Tu hija jamás estuvo enamorada de él. Al contrario, ¡le rechazó!

 

Aunque la soberana, harta de aquellas acusaciones, dio un puñetazo en una mesa cercana haciendo callar a su interlocutora para mirarla con severidad y enfado, ordenándola sin muchas contemplaciones.

-¡Ya basta, cállate! No voy a permitir que digas semejantes estupideces. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, destrozar las vidas de esos chicos? ¡Tom es el hijo de tu ahijada! ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, Rei? ¿Por qué le calumnias así?

 

La interpelada no pudo responder, justo entonces entró Doran. Venía sonriente para saludar a su invitada pero ese gesto se le borró viendo la expresión de su esposa. Fue Neherenia la que de un modo más frio y distante aseveró.

-La princesa de Marte ya se marchaba. Solo vino a felicitarnos por el enlace de nuestra hija con el hijo de su ahijada. ¿No es así Alteza?  
-Sí, claro, hermosa y gentil Majestad.- Pudo replicar Rei con un susurro, añadiendo ahora para dirigirse al atónito Doran.- Celebro veros Majestad.   
-Lamento que tengas que irte tan pronto. Saluda de nuestra parte a los soberanos de la Tierra y a las demás princesas planetarias.- Le contestó amablemente el saiyan.-

 

Marte asintió, retirándose de forma discreta. Pese a todo esperaba que Neherenia estaría alerta. Recordaba como el propio Landar se había presentado ante ella informándola de su conversación con ese chico.

-Mucho me temo que está fuera de control.- Le dijo el mago.-  
-¿Y porque acudes a mí precisamente?- Quiso saber ella.-  
-Eres la madrina de Lance. Ya hablaste con él. Ha tratado de frenarle, pero no podrá hacer nada a menos que reciba ayuda. Y ese chico es el hijo de tu ahijada. Esto entra en tu campo de influencia.  
-Haré lo que esté en mi mano, pero no veo como podría.- Declaró su interlocutora, añadiendo.- Sus majestades no participarán en esto. No es su misión. Y nosotras las princesas tampoco deberíamos.  
-Algo sí que podéis hacer.- La animó el mago, alegando poco después.- No estáis tan solos como pensáis. Y la historia es menos manipulable de lo que ese chico se imagina. Ahora ve a ver a Lance y apóyale. Te necesita.

 

Y tras ser informada del paradero de su ahijado y de otras cosas por Landar el mago hizo un hechizo enviándola allí. Quizás no fuera muy ortodoxo, de hecho ni había pedido permiso a los reyes para ello, sin embargo, Rei supo que no tenía otra opción sino actuar de ese modo para evitar males mayores. Por ello apareció ante su ahijado. Lance estaba en un apartamento alquilado, lejos de todos. Quizás así no llamase la atención. No obstante al ver a la princesa aparecer súbitamente exclamó.

-¡Madrina! ¿Qué haces aquí?...  
-Sé que es peligroso, pero tengo que contarte algo.- Afirmó ella con tono enigmático.- Presta mucha atención, quizás sea la única posibilidad que tengamos…


	44. El Sexto círculo. Las Tinieblas de Hazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una guerra civil demoniaca y unas relaciones de vasallaje por los antiguos derechos de herencia perturbarán a las gemelas en esta etapa del viaje.

Tan pronto como penetraron en el sexto círculo, Alusa y Minara sintieron que algo les llegaba a lo más profundo de su alma. Era una indescriptible sensación. Sólo podían explicarlo como la impresión difusa de haber regresado a casa, en una tierra que les era familiar aunque jamás habían estado allí antes. No imaginaron nunca el sentir algo como eso. Ni siquiera cuando volvieron de la universidad en la Tierra, licenciadas. Alusa curso estudios en ingeniería Industrial, y Minara en empresariales, tras un largo tiempo sin ver a su familia no habían tenido esta impresión tan honda. Ambas solían ser tranquilas, aunque mostraban ligeras disparidades en su forma de ser, para quién las conocía más a fondo. Alusa por ejemplo, siempre tuvo un pronto más fuerte y era más dinámica que su hermana Minara. Ésta, con costumbres más tranquilas y reflexivas, solía pararse más a considerar las cosas. El abuelo Ian siempre dijo que Minara le recordaba en carácter más a su difunta esposa, quizás por ello pareció mostrar una ligera predilección por esta muchacha. Karaberasu en cambio, simpatizó un poco más con Alusa, digna sucesora de su acidez y sarcasmo en determinadas situaciones. A veces incluso comentaban con humor que les habían traspapelado los nombres en el registro civil y se los habían intercambiado al nacer. Dado que las características de una chica eran más afines a la abuela que daba su nombre a la otra. Con todo, esas pequeñas diferencias siempre fueron eso, mínimas. Ninguna de ellas se sintió discriminada frente a la otra, Satory y Mazoui se ocuparon de que así fuera. Pero ahora, incluso esos minúsculos matices de personalidad parecían haberse esfumado. Las dos se sentían más fuertes y sus ojos habitualmente del color del oro viejo y miel, aunque en tonos más azulados o verdosos de sus pupilas, dependiendo de cada una, se iluminaban sin embargo con un resplandor rojizo. Su pelo también tendía más ahora, del rubio dorado, al cobrizo. 

-¿Sientes lo mismo que yo, Lush?- Le susurró Minara a su hermana cuando caminaban algo aparte del resto.-  
-Sí, completamente.- Convino ésta sentenciando.- Ahora es nuestro momento, Mina.

Además, ambas parecieron recordar a la vez, su memoria volvía atrás, a la víspera de su partida…ya estaban licenciadas en sus respectivas carreras. Su futuro no podía ser más brillante. Ocuparían plazas en las empresas de su difunto abuelo, que ahora llevaba su padre. Y no porque estuvieran enchufadas siendo las hijas de la dueña. Al contrario, las dos habían demostrado con creces el gran nivel de su intelecto sacando unas magníficas notas. Exigiéndoles sus padres incluso más que al resto de sus competidores para demostrar su valía. Minara un poco más que Alusa, ya que ésta era siempre algo más impaciente. De todos modos, las dos mostraron predilecciones por las ciencias. Minara se decantó por empresariales, quería aplicar sus conocimientos de economía con modelos y previsiones matemáticas para mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas. Alusa por su parte estaba encantada con la idea de diseñar infraestructuras o mecanismos que hicieran avanzar a la empresa y por ende a la humanidad. Como por ejemplo mejorar las conexiones gravitatorias que existían en Bios y Nature para que los habitantes de otros futuros mundos a colonizar con menor masa tuvieran también una fuerza de gravedad equivalente a la terrestre. De hecho las dos realmente disfrutaban con la investigación. Esa parecía una cualidad común a la sangre que llevaban. Mazoui de siempre fue bueno en esas disciplinas y Satory por supuesto, también. Incluso en mayor medida. Sus hijas habían heredado la inteligencia y la intuición de sus progenitores. Sus padres y abuelos no podían estar más orgullosos de ellas. Ahora, todos reunidos, celebraban el ingreso de ambas en la vida profesional. Aunque tanto Alusa como Minara no parecían mostrar mucho contento. Su padre, tratando de animarlas, les propuso mientras brindaba por ellas.

\- ¿Qué tal si os tomáis vacaciones en la playa o donde queráis para empezar esto con más ganas?  
\- Es una buena idea. Convino Satory asintió con aprobación. - Hijas, os merecéis un descanso. Habéis estudiado mucho.

 

Pero entonces fue Alusa la que rebatió con tono apenado.

\- Me temo que es ahora cuando nuestra verdadera labor comienza, mamá.  
\- Si – acordó Minara levantándose se la mesa. - Nos llaman. Debemos irnos.  
\- ¿Habéis quedado con alguien?- Se interesó su abuelo Mathew que estaba en silla de ruedas por mor de su ya precaria salud y avanzada edad. - ¿A estas horas, hijas?

Las chicas asintieron sonriendo a la par, su tía Katherine que estaba allí también, afirmó con más jovialidad:

-¡Es normal, sois unas muchachas jóvenes y muy bonitas! ¡Seguro que tenéis un buen par de novios muy apuestos esperando por vosotras!

 

Kathy las observaba orgullosa, además de agradecida y llena de afecto. Cuando pasó por su infierno particular en su lucha contra la adicción a la droga ambas chicas habían estado siempre a su lado. Nunca le reprocharon nada, nunca la miraron mal. Las dos fueron fuente de consuelo y de alegría. De niñas con sus juegos y sus besos. Ya de adultas con su comprensión y su cercanía. Era como si detectasen la tristeza y la soledad que su tía sentía. Cuando crecieron la animaron continuamente afirmando que acabaría por superar aquello. Ahora esas profecías se habían cumplido, estaba limpia. Llevaba dos años sin probar ningún tipo de droga. Ni siquiera bebía alcohol por si acaso, aunque de eso jamás tuvo ningún problema por adicción. Ese mismo día se cumplían precisamente esos dos años. Ambas muchachas recordaban una tarde que charlaban precisamente con su tía. Celebrando el día del año anterior, en el que había logrado estar un año sin tomar drogas.

-¡Felicidades tía Kathy! – le deseó Minara con una amplia sonrisa. –  
-Muchas gracias, cielo. – Replicó la interpelada sonriendo a su vez. –  
-Hace falta ser una persona muy fuerte y muy valiente para vencerse a sí misma, como has conseguido hacer tú. – Le comentó Alusa dándole una mano –  
-Si. Es cierto. Eres un modelo para todos. – Convino Minara dándole la otra –

 

Katherine suspiró. Entonces pudo decir, con lágrimas de alegría y emoción.

-Sois muy buenas conmigo, chicas. Siempre lo habéis sido. Pero no soy un modelo para nadie. Si acaso, lo soy de lo que nunca se debe de hacer. Por perseguir mis sueños acabé envuelta en pesadillas.  
-Has pasado por mucho dolor, lo sabemos. - Le susurro Alusa con amabilidad.- Pero eso se ha terminado.  
-Porque también estamos seguras de que desde ahora serás feliz. Te lo has ganado, tía. – Sentenció cariñosamente Minara. –  
-Ya soy feliz, solo con teneros aquí, a mi lado.- Afirmó la interpelada.-

 

Y su contertulia besó en las mejillas a ambas chicas que la miraban con esa amabilidad que solamente prodigaban para con muy pocas personas. Solo aquellas que de veras les importaban. Su tía Katherine también estuvo allí para ellas, siempre que pudo ayudó a cuidarlas y les cantaba canciones o les traía cosas cuando iba de viaje. Las muchachas sabían que, en su fuero interno, su pobre tía sufría también por no haber tenido una familia propia. Aunque ellas siempre se habían esforzado por hacerle sentir ese calor de hogar. Y comprendieron con los años todas las batallas a las que tuvo que enfrentarse, destapando escándalos, combatiendo el crimen…cayó en las drogas, sí. Pero hizo cosas muy buenas por los demás. Y finalmente luchó por escapar de aquella enfermedad y lo logró. Ahora tenía una fundación a la que habían contribuido Satory y Mazoui por medio de los recursos de las empresas Masters. Katherine, apartada ya del mundillo mediático, consagraba sus esfuerzos en ayudar a jóvenes y demás afectados por aquella lacra a salir de ese pozo. Contaba asimismo con la colaboración de su madrina la Princesa Venus, una vieja amiga de Karaberasu. E incluso Makoto Kino, princesa de Júpiter, se había pasado algunas veces a verla y a ayudar, pues era muy amiga de Venus, y de la hermana mayor de la abuela de las gemelas. En eso pensaban cuando Minara le susurró a su tía con un aire de misterio…

-Y también sabemos una cosa más…  
-¿El qué?- Pudo decir ella con gesto desconcertado. –  
-Tendrás una bonita sorpresa el próximo año. – Le desveló Alusa que, sin embargo, no quiso decir nada concreto.-  
-Pero, ¿qué clase de sorpresa, chicas?- Quiso saber Kathy no sin cierta impaciencia.- Desde luego, os parecéis a vuestro padre en eso. Cuando os ponéis misteriosas, no hay quien os haga decir nada.

 

Las dos cruzaron miradas de complicidad y sonrieron, pero no dijeron más. Pese a que le fastidiase su tía tuvo que esperar. Y ahora, antes de marchar, al menos podrían llevarse un bonito recuerdo de ella. La expresión de esa mujer que sin duda sería de alegría. En ese momento volvieron de sus pensamientos, apareció un pasillo dimensional y en él pudieron ver una figura alta, muy alta, que se acercaba. Mazoui se puso en pie como un resorte, captaba un poder tremendo en esa silueta. Al salir de esa especie de túnel vieron a un hombre muy alto. Bastante más que el propio padre de las gemelas.

-¿Quién eres?- Quiso saber Mazoui, dándose cuenta de que, con el aura que percibía en él, si ese individuo tuviera intenciones hostiles nada podría hacer. – Di que deseas de nosotros…

 

Sin embargo su hermana le interrumpió con una exclamación. Abrió la boca y se llevó las manos a la misma, ahogando una exclamación, no obstante ésta era de alegría. Apenas pudo dominarse lo suficiente para decir.

-¡Eron! ¿Eres tú?...

 

El aludido sonrió, llevaba la armadura de los guerreros del espacio y la miró con esos ojos oscuros y profundos. Para replicar con tono amable.

-Si. Un viejo amigo nuestro me dijo que tenía que venir. Ya he cumplido con mi misión. Y me encomendó otra mucho más agradable…

 

Y para sorpresa de todos Kathy corrió a abrazarse a él. Casi ni le llegaba al pecho, pero eso no importaba. La muchacha apenas pudo hablar, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esta vez, te aseguro que comerás mucho mejor. No soy yo la que cocina.  
-Esta vez, solo con verte me he saciado de un hambre de años. – Le sonrió el gigante. –

 

En cuanto se serenaron un poco los dos se acercaron al resto del grupo. Allí Katherine les explicó que hacía años el hermano mayor del rey de los saiyans llegó a la Tierra, se conocieron y algo surgió entre ambos, pero él tuvo que marcharse a cumplir una misión. Su pasado era muy oscuro, muchísimo más incluso que el de ella y tuvo muchas culpas por expiar. Eso les desveló el guerrero. Y cuando todo estuvo aclarado, Eron se dirigió entonces a las chicas declarando no sin cierto pesar.

-Lo único que lamento ahora es que, igual que yo he venido, es la hora de que vosotras partáis…

 

Y para nueva sorpresa de los allí presentes, el pasillo dimensional por el que había surgido el saiyan, de un tono dorado, se cerró. No obstante, otro de color blanco inmaculado apareció en su lugar. Era por el que ellas debían de entrar 

-Quizás al otro lado tengáis un par de apuestos chicos aguardando. – Declaró Kathy ahora con incluso mejor humor. –

 

Sus sobrinas se miraron no sin tristeza. Eso hubiera sido cierto en cualquier otra ocasión. La verdad es que, pese a su aparente frialdad y mutismo, las dos habían tenido varios novios e incluso jugaban entre ellas a intercambiárselos. Tampoco eran ajenas a haberse acostado con chicos. Algo más Alusa que era más lanzada que su hermana. Aunque nunca tomaron a ninguno muy en serio. En el fondo sabían que un día no muy lejano deberían irse y ese momento había llegado. Entonces, su abuela Karaberasu, la única que pareció comprender lo que en realidad ocurría, se aproximó a ambas y las acarició en el rostro según les decía a todos.

\- Nuestras niñas tiene un importante cometido por realizar. Yo he tenido algunos sueños últimamente y sólo pido a Dios que os guíe sanas y salvas.  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando, mamá?- Inquirió Mazoui a quién entonces se le congelaron las palabras. De pronto se percató de ello. -¡No puede ser que!...  
\- ¿Qué sucede?- Inquirió Satory ahora con inquietud, no le gustaban nada las caras que veía en su marido ni en su suegra y añadió - ¿Hijas, a dónde vais?

 

Como si alguien más allá de su entendimiento quisiera brindarle la respuesta de ese pasillo surgió un resplandor, tenía forma de estrella y Satory pudo reconocerlo bien. No obstante, no le dio tiempo a añadir nada ya que Minara indicó con pesar.

\- Ya nos llaman. Tenemos que partir.  
\- Si. Nuestro momento ha llegado, no podemos demorarlo más. – Sentenció Alusa. -

 

La familia, superada la perplejidad, se abrazó a las muchachas llenándolas de besos. Con emotivas lágrimas se despidieron y, finalmente, fue su abuela la que las pidió a ambas en tono confidencial. 

\- Hijas mías, he tenido algunas intuiciones, y creo imaginar a donde tendréis que ir. Si podéis dejad esto en mi nombre como prueba de mi perdón. - Y les entregó una rosa a cada una.-

Las gemelas tomaron respectivamente una flor y Alusa le aseguró a su interlocutora. 

\- Si podemos hacerlo, no dudes que así será abuela, ya puedes estar tranquila.  
\- Esto sellará definitivamente tu herida. – Convino Minara para sorpresa del resto. -  
\- No estarán solas. – Les comentó Eron afirmando no sin orgullo. – Mi sobrino Diaval irá con ellas. Le he enseñado todo lo que sé y el muchacho me ha superado en poder e ingenio. Y junto a ellos otros valientes y escogidos chicos y chicas participarán.  
\- Si, ahora creo que lo entiendo todo - musitó Mazoui enumerando. – Todas nuestras batallas, las de nuestros padres y antepasados, lo que hemos aprendido y vivido. Todo eso se verá culminado al fin.

Satory se abrazó a sus hijas sin poder dejar de llorar y les dijo a ambas, casi entre balbuceos.

-¿Y no podéis quedaros aquí? Habéis estudiado mucho, ¡tenéis un gran futuro!  
\- No mamá- le sonrió Alusa acariciando una mejilla de la angustiada mujer. – Ésta es nuestra meta. Nuestra verdadera misión en la vida.  
\- Si - añadió Minara con su mano en la otra mejilla de su madre. – Al igual que el día en el que tú le dijiste al abuelo Ian que debías partir. Hoy es tu turno de dejarnos marchar.  
-¡Es algo muy cruel! Ahora me doy cuenta – sollozó la aludida que pudo añadir con voz más apagada. – Pero lo comprendo. Tened mucho cuidado por favor. Y recordadnos, como nosotros pensaremos en vosotras.  
\- Lo haremos. Os queremos más que a nada en este mundo o en cualquier otro y eso nunca cambiará. – Declaró Minara con un par de lágrimas rodando por las mejillas. –  
\- Te lo prometemos, mamá, todos estaréis en nuestros corazones. – Afirmó Alusa, emocionada de idéntica manera -  
\- Ha sido el destino, el que nos ha ido llevando unos a otros. También yo lo veo ahora. Cuando conocí a vuestra abuela, criamos a vuestro padre. Su marcha al espacio, el que allí conociera a vuestra madre y que nacieseis las dos. Sí, todo ha llevado hasta aquí. – Intervino reflexivamente Mathew, acercando su silla de ruedas hacia las chicas que le besaron en las mejillas con mucho afecto. – Y ahora es vuestro turno, el momento de la culminación.

Karaberasu sonrió entre sus lágrimas y también se abrazó a ambas para repetir.

\- ¡Cuidaos mucho, mis queridas niñas! 

 

Su tía Kathy también las besó y las abrazó con fuerza, sin poder evitar llorar. Fue Eron quien a su vez, la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó con dulzura apartándola de las chicas. El saiyan entonces asintió en dirección a ambas deseándoles suerte para que pudieran llevar a cabo con éxito su misión.

-Sed prudentes, sed valientes y sobre todo, tened fe en vosotras y en vuestros compañeros.- Les dijo ese guerrero a modo de último consejo.- Que el Creador os guie y os proteja.

 

Las dos asintieron a su vez, con la implícita promesa de que así sería. Tras dar otros abrazos más a sus padres y parientes. Y uno muy especial también al abuelo Mathew, entraron en aquel agujero y lo traspasaron decididas. Ahora se miraban mutuamente como si recordasen aquello en un vínculo telepático, sus rostros estaban ausentes e incluso algo tensos. Asthel se dio cuenta de ello y les preguntó si estaban bien al ver como sus ojos refulgían y unos finos colmillos sobresalían de las comisuras de sus labios.

\- No temas,- le tranquilizó Alusa intuyendo el motivo de la inquietud de su compañero. - No nos hemos vuelto malvadas, es una sensación agradable...  
\- Es como si volviésemos a casa después de mucho tiempo. Como sentir un viejo hogar. - Explicó Minara con un tinte pensativo. -  
-¿A casa?... ¿a esto le llamáis casa? - Exclamó Maray con cara de sorpresa mirando a su alrededor. - 

 

Desde luego el asombro de la muchacha estaba justificado. El paisaje que les envolvía no podía ser más descorazonador. Una densa niebla cubría todo y la visibilidad era muy reducida. El terreno parecía un gran pantano con los sonidos de innumerables criaturas ocultas en su interior. Parecido al que acababan de dejar atrás en el anterior círculo. La oscuridad de la noche les envolvía igualmente y sólo las ocasionales luces de lo que parecían fuegos fatuos iluminaban fugazmente el lugar.

\- Este sitio será bonito para visitar pero no creo que sea demasiado acogedor para vivir en él. - Declaró Diaval con tono sarcástico. -  
\- No todo es como tú lo ves.- Le rebatió Alusa añadiendo. - Este lugar es tenebroso sí, pero no todo en él es malo...  
\- Son las tierras de nuestro abuelo paterno.- Les informó Minara. -  
-¿Qué tiene vuestro abuelo Mathew que ver con esto? - Inquirió Mimet sin comprender. -  
\- No, él no, me refiero a nuestro verdadero abuelo. Al menos desde el punto de vista biológico - le respondió Alusa matizándolo de inmediato.-

 

Aunque la chica se había arrepentido enseguida de haberlo dicho de ese modo. Consideraba injusto su anterior comentario pese a haber tratado de arreglarlo. Realmente pensaba en su abuelo Mathew como el auténtico, junto a su difunto abuelo Ian. Aun así aclaró intercambiando una mirada con su hermana.

-Me refiero a un demonio del sexto círculo muy poderoso que era el señor de estas tierras...  
-Nuestro padre no hablaba mucho de eso, nunca le gustó la idea de ser su hijo.- Añadió Minara que comprendía perfectamente el porqué de aquello. En cierta ocasión su abuela Karaberasu, les desveló la verdad, de modo que sentenció. – Y podemos imaginar el porqué. 

 

Recordaron que, una vez, hacía algunos años, justo al comenzar la facultad, estaban con su abuela paterna. Hablaron de sus dones y sus capacidades. Por fortuna, al menos eso pensaban ellas, ninguna hasta entonces había heredado los rasgos de su padre. Pero sí que conocían a Sandy e incluso al hijo de ésta, Granate. Ese muchacho, una especie de primo segundo suyo, tampoco había manifestado ningún síntoma. Sin embargo ellas siempre tuvieron grandes percepciones y sueños que les dieron pistas sobre su procedencia. Y esa vez, al hilo de un debate en televisión sobre si los habitantes del Milenio de Plata eran inmortales y sobre si eso era malo o no para las personas de la Tierra, las chicas le comentaron a su abuela.

-Pues no entiendo por qué ser inmortal iba a ser malo.- Comentó Alusa.-  
-Eso no es ni malo ni bueno, cariño. - Replicó Karaberasu.- Simplemente cada uno es como es.  
-Será porque puedes ver envejecer y morir a aquellos que quieres, sin poder hacer nada.- Le contestó su hermana.-  
\- Pero desde que los soberanos se manifestaron se dice que el poder de su Cristal de Plata ha hecho que las personas vivan cada vez más.- Comentó su interlocutora.-  
-Eso tiene cosas buenas pero también malas.- Observó Minara.-  
-Lo sé. Los recursos son limitados y si las personas viven más la población aumentará mucho.- Admitió Alusa.-  
-Y eso provocará guerras por el agua, la comida e incluso el espacio.- Comentó su contertulia, afirmando, Es como la teoría Maltusiana.- Recursos creciendo en progresión aritmética y población de forma geométrica. Cada vez habrá un mayor desfase.  
-Bueno, con las colonizaciones de Bios y Nature eso podría paliarse.- Declaró su hermana.-  
-Quizás sí, pero solo por poco tiempo. Al final hasta esos mundos se verían desbordados, quizás en cuestión de pocos siglos. Incluso menos tiempo.- Opinó su interlocutora.-   
-En fin, en nuestro caso creo que, a juzgar por nuestra genética también viviremos más que la media. Y el poder de ese cristal podría hasta potenciarnos eso todavía en mayor medida que a los demás. - Afirmó la mayor de las gemelas.-  
-Vosotras tendréis un brillante futuro.- Terció su abuela. – Como la mayoría de las personas de este planeta, gracias a nuestros reyes. Sois tan merecedoras de eso como cualquiera.  
-En nuestro caso es distinto. Nosotras sabemos que no somos como los otros.- Declaró Minara. –  
-Sí, es algo que desde muy pequeñas hemos comprendido. – Añadió Alusa. – Tenemos esa herencia tan extraña…  
-Mis niñas, vosotras sois maravillosas -. Pudo declarar su abuela que no sabía que otra cosa más podría decir. –  
-Pero sentimos que tú sufriste mucho con nuestro padre. – Afirmó Minara con suavidad. –  
-No por su culpa. Vuestro padre siempre fue bueno y cariñoso. – Le respondió la pobre mujer bajando la cabeza. –  
-Lo sabemos. – Terció Alusa que entonces dijo a bocajarro, aunque con toda la consideración que pudo en su tono lleno de clarividencia. – Pero tú sufriste por la forma en que él fue concebido. ¿Verdad?

 

Karaberasu se sentía violenta, aquello tras más de cuarenta años todavía la atormentaba en ocasiones. Pero esa mirada profunda y cariñosa de sus nietas parecía hacer el efecto de un suero de la verdad. Sentía que no podía ocultarles nada, y quizás fuese mejor así. Ya estaba harta de mentiras y malos entendidos en la vida. De modo que suspiró y armándose de valor, les confesó.

-Veréis hijas. Eso no fue nada fácil para mí. Yo tendría casi vuestra edad. Quizás un poco mayor. Era una Justiciera, la Dama del Trueno. Aquello pasó hace mucho tiempo, en la época en la que batallamos contra los demonios…

 

Y poco a poco les fue contando su lucha, la del resto de sus hermanas, Roy y los otros. La forma en la que la capturaron y cómo un poderoso demonio abusó terriblemente de ella. Después quedó embarazada y se marchó. Recordó con tono entre melancólico y lleno de añoranza cómo crio al padre de esas chicas, que atendían a esa narración sin despegar los labios, pero mirando a su abuela con asombro, pesar y solidaridad. Cuando acabó, con los ojos húmedos de aquellos recuerdos tan agridulces, Alusa la miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo con tono lleno de afecto y emotividad.

-Muchas gracias querida abuela. Es debido a ti y a tu enorme sacrificio y entereza por el que mi hermana y yo estamos aquí.  
-Si. Nunca podremos agradecértelo en la forma que te mereces, pero cuando llegue la ocasión, te rendiremos tributo y cerraremos tu herida. – Le prometió Minara. –  
-Hijas. El simple hecho de que vuestro padre y vosotras hayáis existido me ha compensado con creces de aquello. – Les aseguró su emocionada contertulia. No obstante hay una cosa que a vuestro padre nunca le conté. No quise hacerle sufrir más aun…

 

Y con la plena atención de sus nietas en ella, la mujer, armándose de valor, les confesó en tanto aferraba una mano de cada chica con las suyas que hasta temblaban…

-Cuando mis hermanas y Roy lucharon contra ese demonio éste estuvo a punto de terminar con ellos. Yo estaba escondida presa de un terror insoportable. No me atrevía ni a mirarle, recordaba todas aquellas cosas tan horribles que me hizo… Pero al final sí que pude reunir fuerzas. Con todo el coraje que me quedaba ayudé a Roy lo suficiente como para que él pudiera vencerle. Le dejó malherido en el suelo. Mis hermanas le vigilaban y quisieron interrogarle. Entonces una enorme rabia se apoderó de mí. Por todo lo que me había hecho, por su crueldad y el trauma que me provocó. Le quité la jabalina a mi hermana Petz y lo atravesé hasta que explotó…-Concluyó casi con un susurro, las lágrimas le caían pese a todo y las dos muchachas la observaron con pesar y compasión.- Lo maté sin pensar…a sangre fría, pese a lo que era…nunca he podido olvidarlo.  
-Abuela. Es Normal. Cualquiera de nosotras habría hecho lo mismo.- La animó Minara.-  
-Claro, tú estabas en una situación horrorosa y desesperada. Era tu vida y la de tus seres queridos frente a ese monstruo.- Completó Alusa.-

Karaberasu asintió débilmente para no obstante replicar con tono consternado.

-Si. Eso me he estado diciendo a mí misma durante los últimos cuarenta años. Y cuando vuestro padre tuvo edad suficiente para saber acerca de sus orígenes le dije que fue Roy quién mató a ese demonio en el combate. El marido de mi hermana siempre ha sido un hombre maravilloso, lo cierto es que nada más verle me gustó. - Sonrió débilmente ahora, ese día parecía el momento de hacer todas las confesiones que tenía arraigadas en lo más profundo de su ser, de modo que prosiguió.- Si Bertie no hubiera estado enamorada de él, y Roy de ella. ¿Quién sabe? El caso es que haciendo gala de su nobleza jamás le contó a Mazoui la verdad. Prefirió que vuestro padre pensase que había sido él y no yo, quién acabó con ese cruel demonio…que, pese a todo, era el padre de vuestro padre.

 

Las muchachas se miraron ahora con sorpresa. Aunque sonrieron. Fue Alusa la que declaró.

-Quizás es que todo debía de ser de esta manera, abuela…  
-Si. El destino estaba trazado así.- Completó Minara.-  
-Así lo creo también yo. Y no me arrepiento.- Afirmó ahora Karaberasu con tono más decidido.- Ya os lo he dicho. Para mí, vuestro padre, vuestra tía y vosotras sois lo más maravilloso que me ha ocurrido en la vida. ¡Quién lo iba a pensar! Cuando llegué por vez primera a la Tierra del siglo XX pensando en cumplir una estúpida misión, en maquillarme y en ligar lo que pudiera…De todos modos mis niñas, tengo todavía ese pesar. Quiero terminar con los malos recuerdos y perdonar. Y aunque os parezca mentira, pedir perdón por la forma que tuve de acabar con él. Aunque fuera un ser malvado, en el fondo fue el padre biológico de mi hijo, y eso le convierte, aunque no nos guste, en abuelo vuestro. No os mentiré, durante mucho tiempo le odié. Después me di cuenta de que su naturaleza era esa y que sin pretenderlo me había hecho el mejor regalo de mi vida…mi familia. ¡Todos vosotros!   
-Lo comprendemos. Y nos gustaría hacer algo por ti. – Asintió Minara visiblemente emocionada. -  
-Ten por seguro, que si está en nuestro poder, te ayudaremos.- Sentenció Alusa que también debía luchar por evitar las lágrimas.-

Su abuela sonrió de forma más plena y entonces les comentó con voz queda posando cada una de sus manos en una rodilla de sus nietas.

– Si algún día eso fuera posible, entonces os diré lo que me gustaría que hicierais…

 

Y ahora ambas muchachas recordaban esa promesa con aquellas rosas que al partir les entregó su abuela. Las llevaban bien cerca de sus corazones. Entonces Granate rompió el silencio del resto comentándole al grupo.

\- A mí, el tío Mazoui sí que me contó algo una vez. Su padre se llamaba Karnoalk y era Barón de estas tierras, un título de la nobleza infernal muy importante, aunque menor, si lo comparamos con los de los grandes señores del averno.  
\- Eso es muy interesante pero debemos ponernos en marcha cuanto antes.- Intervino Asthel deseoso de salir de aquel entorno que agobiaba por momentos, dirigiéndose a ambas gemelas. –Alusa, Minara, vosotras parecéis encontraros aquí como pez en el agua, ¿creéis que podríais guiarnos?..  
\- Sí, debemos seguir hacia la derecha.- Afirmó Alusa con plena seguridad. -

 

Minara confirmó a su hermana con la mirada e hizo un gesto de marcha. Todos se pusieron en camino. Las muchachas habían revertido hacía tiempo sus transformaciones para caminar con sus atuendos normales que les eran más cómodos. Los muchachos no tenían ese problema. Fue Brian el que lo comentó con tono divertido.

-Eso de ser justicieras no es tan genial como parece, ¿verdad? Tenéis que estar a todas horas cambiando de traje.  
-Bueno primo. - Sonrió Maray para afirmar.- Yo soy modelo, no es algo que me preocupe, estoy acostumbrada.  
\- Algo sexista sí que es.- Afirmó Mimet, que sin embargo al poco sonrió levemente para añadir.- Pero no me quejo.  
\- A mí si se me hace algo raro. - Intervino Fiora.- No estoy habituada a este tipo de vestuario. Pero no está tan mal después de todo.  
-Te sienta muy bien.- Declaró Diaval con tono sincero haciendo que la aludida se sonrojase.- Estás realmente atrayente…

 

Entre esas y otras conversaciones iban pasando el tiempo. Aquel era un largo recorrido. Curiosamente las gemelas estaban muy calladas. El resto del grupo no le dio a eso demasiada importancia. Más bien se preguntaban cuando llegarían a algún sitio más acogedor. Aunque pararon de vez en cuando a descansar. No obstante anduvieron durante largo rato. Poco a poco fueron saliendo de la zona de los pantanos. El paisaje iba cambiando, parecía que las tierras de secano tomaban el relevo y hacían aquello algo más soportable. Un camino polvoriento de tierra comenzaba a dibujarse e incluso una especie de corredor de árboles retorcidos y de apariencia bastante lúgubre lo flanqueaba. Al poco de atravesar este pasillo arbolado y siempre entre la densa niebla, Alusa les dijo que parasen.

\- Mirad eso...- señaló hacia un claro del terreno que estaba sembrado de cuerpos y armas. - Parece que hubiera habido una batalla hace poco.  
\- Si, podría ser lo que nos dijeron esos demonios del tercer círculo. Hay una lucha por estas tierras.- Comentó Asthel. –  
-Y parece que bastante sangrienta.- Dijo Brian observando no sin aprensión, como el resto, aquel montón de cadáveres mutilados y ensangrentados.-

 

Fiora apartó la mirada con evidente repulsión, fue Diaval el que se interpuso delante de la muchacha para taparle esa más que desagradable visión. Aunque a él era al que menos parecía afectarle. La chica le agradeció el detalle con una sonrisa, que el saiyan correspondió. Entonces fue Minara la que habló.

\- Desde que nuestro abuelo biológico murió han debido de estar sin dueño.- Dijo añadiendo a modo de obvia suposición. -Supongo que los señores de por aquí habrán tratado de apropiárselas...  
\- La pregunta es.- Terció Alusa con tinte reflexivo. - ¿Seguirán las guerras o ya habrá un vencedor?...  
\- Puede que nos enteremos pronto, mirad hacia allí.- Les comentó Diaval que señaló al fondo del camino.

 

Entre otra arboleda dirigiéndose hacia ellos, avanzaba un nutrido contingente flameando banderas y estandartes de extraños dibujos y escudos de armas. Cuando salieron a terreno claro, el grupo pudo verlos mejor. Era una columna de a cuatro y bastante larga de soldados demoniacos, muchos de ellos seres grotescos similares a trasgos u orcos. También se veían otros monstruos del averno de formas inasociables pero realmente terribles y bastantes también con apariencia humana pero con rostros claramente infernales. Al frente cabalgaba uno ataviado con una armadura negra ricamente decorada, con una estrella de cinco puntas a cada lado de los hombros y una larga capa roja, ceñía una larga espada. Un yelmo igualmente oscuro tapaba su rostro. Vio al grupo y con rapidez ordenó rodearles. Ni Asthel ni los demás pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y se vieron amenazados por una gran mesnada infernal deseosa de caer sobre ellos y despedazarlos. Cuando todo parecía presagiar ese fin para ellos, el jinete ordenó a sus soldados que se apartasen, se acercó y desmontó. Era de una enorme estatura, más o menos la de Asthel. Se plantó delante de ellos y miró con interés a Alusa y Minara. Luego, habló con una voz cavernosa.

\- Vosotras sois diablesas, y de una noble estirpe infernal, lo presiento...decidme ¿quienes sois y qué hacéis en estas tierras?..  
\- Somos las nietas de Karnoalk,- respondió sinceramente Alusa agregando con serenidad. - Supongo que habrás oído hablar de él...  
\- Hemos venido a cumplir una misión.- Añadió Minara del mismo modo tranquilo para preguntarle a su vez.- ¿Y tú quién eres?...

 

Y para sorpresa y asombro de todos, humanos y demonios, el jinete se arrodilló ante las gemelas despojándose de su casco. Era atractivo, de ojos rojos y pelo color castaño, besó a un tiempo las manos de las dos, presentándose.

\- Soy Garonarg, fui fiel servidor de vuestro abuelo y capitán de sus ejércitos. Soy segundo coronel del sexto círculo e hidalgo principal de las tinieblas de Hazel. Vosotras sois las baronesas y mis señoras...- e hizo un ademán a sus tropas ordenándoles con energía. - ¡Formad y presentad vuestros respetos a nuestras amas y señoras! - Los soldados, tras recobrarse con presteza de esa sorpresa inicial, obedecieron de inmediato. Formaron con rapidez una hilera bastante larga que presentó sus lanzas y espadas en señal de homenaje, en tanto su caudillo preguntaba a las chicas con tono de incredulidad. -Decidme señoras, ¿por qué os acompañan estos humanos miserables?..  
-¡Son nuestros aliados para el cumplimiento de nuestra misión y no toleraremos que los insultes! - le informó Alusa con visible contrariedad. -  
-¡Deberéis respetadles como a nosotras mismas! - les ordenó Minara de igual talante. -  
\- Os pido disculpas. Si lo ordenáis así será - acató Garonarg. - Aunque noto que uno de ellos - señaló a Granate agregando - también tiene sangre demoniaca, de categoría bastante inferior a la nuestra...y otros dos son muy poderosos espiritualmente. Los demás también parecen temibles en su fuerza.  
\- Bueno, por esta vez estás perdonado. - Sonrió sarcásticamente Brian. -  
\- Si, te has librado de que te haga picadillo, maldito diablejo, ya puedes dar gracias. - Agregó Diaval con expresión amenazante mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. – A un príncipe saiyan no le insulta nadie sin recibir su merecido.

 

El demonio pareció ignorar ambos comentarios y añadió, dirigiéndose a sus amas con patente respeto.

\- Decidme si os es posible y lo deseáis ¿Cuál es vuestra misión? ¿Acaso venís a reclamar vuestros derechos? Quizá pueda ayudaros.  
\- Debemos cruzar este círculo y llegar al siguiente. ¿Puedes guiarnos hasta la puerta y abridla? - Le preguntó Minara. -  
\- Me temo que eso está ahora fuera de mi alcance por desgracia.- Repuso el demonio con un tono resignado para contarles. - Debéis saber que se sucedieron muchas guerras por la posesión de vuestras tierras y que el demonio Lugashel se ha alzado con el poder, nosotros nos retirábamos perseguidos por sus tropas...  
-¿Quiere eso decir que estáis en una situación muy delicada? - Inquirió Alusa.-

El demonio asintió con aire de preocupación. 

\- Así es, pero ahora que estáis aquí, renovaremos nuestros bríos y aunque el enemigo sea muy superior en número lucharemos con vuestra ayuda.- Afirmó Garonarg elevando un brazo al aire y haciendo que sus tropas lanzasen exclamaciones de júbilo. – ¡Las tornas podrán cambiar!  
\- ¡Un momento! - Intervino Asthel - nosotros no queremos participar en una lucha interna, eso no es parte de nuestra misión.  
\- Tú tienes mucho poder, y tus compañeros también. Necesitáis que os indiquen el camino a la puerta y que os la abran. Nosotros necesitamos aliados que cambien el curso de la guerra, ambos nos somos necesarios...- declaró el caudillo demoniaco de forma muy convincente. -  
\- Será un demonio pero tiene razón, al menos en eso,- concedió objetivamente Diaval que propuso no exento de ganas - podríamos ayudarles, ¿qué tenemos que perder? Sin su ayuda no creo que encontremos la puerta. Nos pasaríamos siglos buscando entre esta maldita niebla y además ¡podremos partir las cabezas de algunos inmundos diablejos!

 

Aquellas palabras no cayeron muy bien entre las tropas infernales, pero dado que debían obediencia a las gemelas y recordando la anterior andanada de Garonarg contra los humanos, les pareció que les devolvían los “cumplidos” y nadie se inmutó. Solo Granate comentó, no sin cierta sorna, al hilo de esas palabras de su compañero sobre la niebla

\- Ahora ya sabes por qué este sitio se llama el de las “Tinieblas”…amigo.  
\- Si, y lo más irónico es que es verdad que necesitamos la ayuda de este demonio para salir de aquí. – Le susurró Brian. –  
\- Y está claro por lo que ha dicho que él precisa de la nuestra. – Comentó a su vez Asthel. -  
\- A mí no me parece una buena idea, ¿qué pasaría si le ayudamos y luego traiciona su parte del trato? - Objetó Maray con evidente desconfianza. –

Alusa miró inquisitiva al demonio e inquirió perspicaz.

\- Si, podrías hacer eso, ¿quién nos asegura que cumplirás tu parte?

 

Garonarg desenvainó su espada y todos se pusieron en guardia apartándose unos metros, pero el demonio se hizo un corte por el que manó de forma profusa una sangre verdosa y declaró en tono solemne.

\- De esta forma os convenceréis. En nombre del Príncipe de las Tinieblas, de Belcebú y Astaroth y de mi gran y difunto señor. Yo, Garonarg, juro que cumpliré mi parte de este solemne acuerdo que con mi sangre suscribo. No puedo romper este juramento o el propio Lucifer me destruiría a mí...  
\- Yo no sé si creérmelo - intervino Asthel que aun así, dudaba de las palabras del demonio, pero Granate le convenció. -  
\- Ha hecho un juramento solemne que ningún demonio puede quebrantar, lo cumplirá...podemos fiarnos.- Afirmó el chico.-

 

Y lo hizo con plena seguridad, ganándose un respetuoso asentimiento del demonio en el que expresaba su reconocimiento por esa declaración. Así lo manifestó al alabar al muchacho.

-Veo que conoces bien nuestras leyes y costumbres, quizás me equivoqué al juzgaros.  
-¡Qué bien! - Terció Diaval con un poco disimulado entusiasmo. -Vamos a luchar codo con codo con un demonio contra otros demonios, suena divertido. Bueno, dinos hacia donde hay que ir para comenzar la fiesta.  
\- No tendréis que esperar mucho, serán ellos los que vengan sobre nosotros.- Les respondió Garonarg dándoles instrucciones. - Nos ocultaremos y sólo dejaremos una pequeña fuerza de señuelos. Vosotros, junto con el resto de mis tropas y yo les atacaremos por sorpresa...- ordenó a una gran parte de sus soldados que se ocultasen y añadió. - Vamos, venid - el grupo se unió a él y a sus tropas y todos se camuflaron entre los árboles. – No hagáis ruido y esperad a mi señal.

Durante cerca de una hora no pareció ocurrir nada de particular. Todos seguían ocultos esperando, finalmente algo comenzó a hacerse patente.

\- Siento la presencia de un gran ejército - percibió Alusa. -  
\- Se dirigen hacia aquí a una buena marcha.- Añadió Minara aseverando con preocupación - y son muchos más que nosotros.  
\- Mejor así, me gustan los retos - sonrió Diaval haciendo crujir sus nudillos ante la perspectiva de una buena lucha. -  
\- Lucharemos como hicieron nuestros abuelos.- Afirmó Brian con decisión. -  
\- No olvidéis que esto es el Infierno, aquí ellos tienen toda la ventaja - les recordó Granate. –  
\- Eso no es del todo exacto. - Rebatió Alusa con optimismo.- Nosotras hemos aumentado mucho nuestras fuerzas.  
\- Y además, ahora tenemos aliados.- Añadió Minara más confiada. – No estaremos solos en este combate.

 

Esperaron pues pacientemente mientras departían acerca de la mejor forma de atacar. Al fin las huestes enemigas cayeron sobre el grupo de señuelo y comenzaron a luchar contra él. Cuando la situación era ya insostenible para la guarnición Garonarg dio la señal. Brian y Diaval convertidos en súper guerreros, bombardearon desde el aire al enemigo con rayos de energía produciendo gran devastación y sorpresa. Las chicas se transformaron. Todas excepto Alusa y Minara cuyos poderes de justicieras no parecían funcionar allí. Pese a todo, sus formas demoniacas se hacían ahora más evidentes y ellas atacaron de la misma manera por tierra. Asthel y Mimet completaron la ofensiva cayendo por la retaguardia junto con parte de las tropas aliadas. Maray y Fiora por el contrario atendieron a los heridos al ser de menor gusto para la batalla. De hecho la joven de Nature no soportaba la violencia. Era mucho más diestra como enfermera. Y desde luego que hasta los mismos demonios agradecieron sus cuidados, quedando eso sí, atónitos de que hubiese seres que ayudasen a los demás en lugar de tratar de destruirles. Por su parte Garonarg completó el asalto con el resto de sus fuerzas. Totalmente tomado por sorpresa, el enemigo, desconcertado y muy castigado, trató de replegarse pero fue en su mayoría destruido. Estaban encerrados en un pequeño espacio y apenas si podían maniobrar con sus pesadas armaduras y largas espadas y lanzas para repeler los ataques. Incluso se herían unos a otros en su ansiedad por contraatacar. Los arqueros del ejército de Garonarg hicieron el resto con unas devastadoras lluvias de flechas. Así, los dispersos supervivientes de las tropas adversarias huyeron hacia el pantano. La victoria fue completa, los demonios del bando de las gemelas soltaron aullidos y gritos de triunfo y su comandante arengó con júbilo...

\- ¡Ahora hacia el castillo...podremos arrojar de allí a ese usurpador!... ¡Larga vida a las legítimas herederas de Karnoalk! ¡Baronesas de Hazel y señoras de Dite!

 

Aunque, pese a esos gritos triunfales y el desbordante entusiasmo, antes dedicaron un tiempo a reorganizarse y descansar. A decir verdad, tanto los demonios como el grupo de muchachos se observaron con mutua admiración. Todos habían luchado muy bien y estaba claro que, siendo aliados, era difícil resistir aquella combinación. Pero ninguno olvidaba que aquello era un pacto de conveniencia. ¿Qué sucedería cuando todo terminase? Por el momento, mejor no pensar en ello. Todavía les quedaba la parte más complicada. Eso les explicó Garonarg mientras el ejército se ponía en marcha.

\- Ese demonio es muy fuerte y astuto, nos derrotó y logró tomar la fortaleza de Dite. El castillo es casi inexpugnable y hasta la fecha carecíamos de soldados y recursos para intentar un contraataque en condiciones. Es más, con la ausencia de Megara, Alecto y Tisífone, luchando de nuestra parte, nos habían derrotado en una escaramuza un poco antes de que nos encontráramos.  
-Espera.- Terció Mimet, llamando la atención de todos al afirmar visiblemente sorprendida.- ¿Esas no son las tres furias mitológicas griegas? Dante las cita como guardianas de éste círculo, de la ciudad de Dite.  
-Así es. Estás bien informada.- Admitió el demonio manifestando.- Ellas son leales al legítimo señor. Pero como ninguno podemos ocupar ese puesto, las furias, como tú las llamas, no tomaron partido.  
-¡Pues menos mal para vosotros que pasábamos por aquí! - Sonrió Diaval que tras la batalla parecía de un estupendo humor. – Ya nos ocuparemos de convencerlas…

 

El demonio ésta vez sí le observó con un gesto respetuoso añadiendo también con admiración. Sobre todo tras haberle visto en acción.

\- A ti te gusta la lucha incluso más que a nosotros.  
-¡Soy un príncipe saiyan, no es para menos! - Afirmó el aludido recordando su linaje una vez más con patente orgullo. -  
\- He oído hablar de tu raza. Buenos combatientes en verdad. Celebro que estés con nosotros y no en nuestra contra. - Alabó Garonarg. -  
\- Pues no soy el único, tanto Asthel y Maray como Brian. - Anunció señalando a ambos. - Tienen también sangre de grandes guerreros del espacio. De hecho son parientes míos.

 

Su contertulio le escuchaba con gesto muy interesado. Maray entonces comentó con su hermano y con Mimet y Granate.

-Parece que Dante estaba bastante mejor informado de lo que pensábamos…  
-Sí, es cierto, no es exactamente como lo describe él pero parece que hubiera tenido acceso a una parte del conocimiento sobre los círculos.- Convino Granate.-  
-Desde ahora haremos bien en fijarnos con más detalle en lo que relata. Nos podría ser útil también en las próximas etapas del viaje. - Declaró Asthel, añadiendo con alivio.- Menos mal que tú lo recuerdas todo, Mimet.

 

La aludida sonrió, se alegraba mucho de resultar útil en ese aspecto. Y es que pese a su despertar en el terreno sentimental mantenía intacta su envidiable capacidad memorística. Tanto era así que casi recordaba al pie de la letra toda esa obra. 

-Trataré de analizar y de encontrar alguna utilidad a esta información.- Dijo la joven con el asentimiento agradecido de sus interlocutores.-

 

En eso que Fiora y las gemelas se acercaron. Alusa y Minara querían hablar con el demonio. Por su parte, la joven de Nature se dirigió hacia Diaval y le dijo con cierta preocupación.

\- Debes tranquilizarte. Recuerda que luchamos porque no nos queda otra opción, pero nunca es bueno matar a nadie, ni siquiera a demonios.

 

El saiyan la obsequió con un gesto de extrañeza y rebatió.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? Dime una cosa. ¿Qué tienen de bueno esos tipejos?

 

La chica le devolvió una mirada no de enfado, sino más bien de pesar y suspiró agregando.

\- Incluso ellos tiene derecho a la vida, Diaval. También sufren y mueren y no todos son malos. Creía que, después de haber conocido a Ruwoard y a Daila, así como a otros descendientes de demonios, como las propias Alusa o Minara y Granate, lo habrías comprendido. Ahora están luchando por su hogar. No es que apruebe el frenesí con el que se entregan a la matanza, pero al menos pelean por lo que creen que les pertenece.  
\- Yo haría lo mismo, es lógico, la guerra es necesaria. Además, esto es el infierno. – Se justificó el saiyan.- ¿Qué otra cosa iban a hacer?

 

Una vez más se sentía desconcertado, siempre le sucedía cuando conversaba con aquella chica, tan diametralmente opuesta a su forma de ser y de pensar. Le sorprendía que ella pusiera en cuestión hechos que a un descendiente de los guerreros del espacio le parecían innegables. Pero el caso es que siempre se lo argumentaba de tal forma que él mismo veía entonces las cosas con otro enfoque. En esta ocasión, le hizo reflexionar cuando la joven declaró.

\- Estoy convencida de que, incluso aquí, muchos de los combatientes desean la paz.- Y dirigiendo una leve mirada hacia la columna de demonios que tenían más cercana, le indicó a Diaval casi con un susurro, como si no deseara hacerse notar. - Fíjate en las caras de algunos.

 

El saiyan no supo que decir, en efecto, había demonios cuyas facciones expresaban cansancio, otros incluso arrastraban el paso visiblemente agotados. Muchos también, charlaban animadamente con la expectativa de obtener un buen botín, eso animó al chico que se lo dijo a su interlocutora.

-¿Lo ves?- Hay muchos a los que si les gusta la lucha. Nosotros los guerreros del espacio respetamos eso.

 

Fiora suspiró nuevamente, parecía rendirse ante un imposible y aceleró la marcha apartándose de ese terco muchacho que la vio alejarse con perplejidad. No llegaba a comprender porqué esa chica se comportaba de esa manera. ¿Qué le habría hecho él ahora?

-¡Oye, espera! - Le pidió el joven con poco éxito, para encogerse de hombros y suspirar.- No hay quién entienda a esa chica…

 

Alusa y Minara a su vez entablaron conversación con el demonio. Querían saber más detalles sobre la fortaleza y su enemigo. Garonarg, con cierta prevención, les puso al corriente.

\- Si pensáis que los demonios somos malvados es que no conocéis a éste. Incluso vuestro abuelo Karnoalk le consideraba peligroso y traicionero. No tiene ningún tipo de piedad ni de lealtad, con nada ni con nadie. Y en cuanto sepa que vosotras sois las legítimas herederas tratará de mataros. Claro que, al ser las señoras del castillo, podríais retarle a combate singular y con eso evitaríamos el asalto.- Meditó con una mano sobre la barbilla. -  
\- ¿Eso sería posible?- .Quiso saber Alusa sopesando la posibilidad. -  
\- Según las leyes infernales, estaría obligado a combatir. Aunque no sé si por separado o conjuntamente. Es muy orgulloso y prepotente y siendo como sois hembras, posiblemente acepte una lucha contra ambas al mismo tiempo. – Valoró el demonio que no obstante les aconsejó de modo leal. - Será mejor que no lo hagáis. Ahora que estáis aquí, mi principal obligación es la de velar por vuestra seguridad. Es un deber incluso más importante que el de retomar la plaza.  
\- ¿Qué posibilidades tenemos de rendirla por asalto?- Quiso saber Minara. -  
\- A decir verdad, pocas. - Admitió su interlocutor afirmando en lo que parecía un tono consternado. - Hemos perdido muchos soldados y puede que ni con vuestro apoyo tengamos el suficiente poder como para destruir las murallas. Están hechas en roca infernal de la más resistente y protegidas por conjuros contra los ataques de energía. Por si fuera poco, el número de defensores debe de triplicar a nuestras fuerzas.

 

Tras ese descorazonador panorama, las chicas se miraron entre ellas, pero no dijeron nada. El ejército continuó la marcha y pronto cubrieron la distancia que les separaba de la fortaleza que dominaba las tierras de Hazel. Entre la niebla, los defensores creyeron que eran sus tropas las que volvían. Al principio fueron sorprendidos y aniquilados, pero multitud de refuerzos ocupaban el lugar de los caídos. Poco a poco comenzaban a rechazar el asalto, incluso preparaban un contraataque que sería mortal. Los chicos estaban ya muy cansados y apenas eran capaces de mantener su intensidad. Y para mayores males, el propio demonio Lugashel, un monstruo imponente de casi tres metros de altura y negras alas de murciélago, salió furioso contra el grupo. Liquidó sin contemplaciones a cualquier demonio inferior que se le cruzase y aulló henchido de odio y ganas de aniquilarlo al reconocer al comandante enemigo.

-¡Vais a morir todos, y tú el primero Garonarg!...- Le atacó con un gran tridente, su oponente paró el golpe y contraatacó.-

 

La lucha era muy violenta e igualada, pero Garonarg iba perdiendo terreno. Lugashel le hirió y tiró contra el suelo, entonces llegaron Alusa y Minara que no parecían estar tan fatigadas como el resto y se interpusieron en la batalla. 

\- ¿Quiénes sois que os atrevéis a cruzaros en mi camino? - Les inquirió el usurpador. -...  
\- Somos las legítimas dueñas de este castillo y herederas del título de Baronesas de Hazel. - Le respondió Alusa -.  
\- Y te desafiamos a una lucha. – Agregó Minara. – Si es que te atreves…

 

Su enemigo aulló nuevamente pero en esta ocasión parecía reírse. Al fin pudo declarar con sorna y desprecio.

\- Dos miserables hembras pretenden desafiarme. ¡Qué gracia! Os liquidaré a ambas juntas, ya que sois gemelas.  
\- ¡Esperad un momento! – Les pidió Asthel temiendo seriamente por ellas. -  
\- Si, cualquiera de nosotros le puede sacudir bien a ese engendro. - Afirmó Diaval que ya estaba listo para la lucha. -

 

Pero tanto Alusa como Minara con sus ojos brillando de color sangre y dos colmillos sobresaliendo en la boca de cada una, exclamaron al unísono con voz gutural.

\- ¡No os metáis en esto, esta batalla es nuestra!   
\- Si, - informó Garonarg a los sorprendidos compañeros de las gemelas. - Lugashel está protegido por encantamientos que sólo pueden ser rotos por los legítimos herederos de estas tierras. Aquí vuestra fuerza no serviría para nada.  
\- ¿Me vas a decir que esas dos enclenques son más poderosas que yo en este sitio?- Exclamó el incrédulo Diaval. -  
\- Pues mucho me temo que, en cierto modo, si, - le respondió Granate sopesando la cuestión con imparcialidad. -

 

Y todos se quedaron perplejos, pero parecía ser cierto. Alusa y Minara jamás habían experimentado aquella sensación, el ansia de luchar y de aniquilar a su enemigo las embriagaba por momentos. Como si aquel ambiente, lejos de mermar sus facultades, renovase de forma prodigiosa sus fuerzas. Alusa, la más decidida y fuerte de carácter, sonreía entre sus colmillos deseando lanzarse al combate, sin importarle apenas el terrible aspecto de su rival. Minara, normalmente más tranquila y reflexiva, experimentaba idéntica sensación. Realmente ambas muchachas daban miedo. Parecían haber perdido su humanidad por completo. Incluso Diaval tuvo que admitir con sorpresa y respeto.

-¡Irradian una potencia tremenda! ¡Nunca creí que fueran capaces de desplegar tanta fuerza! Si quieren este combate por su honor, no intervendré. Las comprendo muy bien y en su lugar querría lo mismo.  
\- Y eso no es todo, su poder espiritual ha crecido aun más.- Remarcó Asthel añadiendo. - Además. Deben vencer también para cumplir una promesa. ¡Necesitan este triunfo por muchas razones! 

 

Aunque Lugashel no parecía impresionarse por eso en lo más mínimo y aulló de nuevo sentenciando.

-¡Vais a morir! O puede que antes os goce a las dos al mismo tiempo...ja, ja, ja…

 

Y sin más las atacó, pero ellas se defendieron al unísono. Con un poder que no creyeron tener rechazaron a la par el ataque del demonio y contraatacaron materializando dos sables. La lucha fue muy disputada. Todos los demonios de uno y otro bando habían cesado en sus luchas y presenciaban atónitos aquel combate fiero y sin concesiones. Para sorpresa y asombro de los presentes y del mismísimo Lugashel las chicas no cedían terreno. El demonio entonces reunió sus fuerzas a modo de conjuro místico que lanzó contra ambas. Pero las gemelas, uniendo sus manos, lo rechazaron volviéndolo contra él aumentando su potencia con sus propios poderes. El asombrado usurpador no pudo evitarlo y fue alcanzado de lleno, soltó un espeluznante alarido y estalló. 

-¡Victoria! - Exclamó Garonarg declarando con júbilo. - ¡Hazel nos pertenece otra vez y vosotras habéis demostrado ser dignas sucesoras de vuestro abuelo! - Aunque entonces rio maliciosamente para afirmar. - Pero no podréis sucederle...

 

Brian lo advirtió y dijo muy enfadado.

\- ¡Ya me lo imaginaba!, seguro que no tiene intención de cumplir con su parte del trato. - Todos se alarmaron y se pusieron en guardia pero Garonarg dijo entre risas salvajes de triunfo. -  
-Te equivocas. ¡Claro que lo cumpliré! - Y enseguida aclaró con regocijo. - Me refería a que, como tienen que irse de aquí, no podrán gobernar las tierras, yo seré el nuevo señor. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!  
\- A nosotras no nos importa, tenemos cosas más urgentes que hacer.- Declaró Alusa que jadeaba aun por el esfuerzo de la batalla en tanto iba recuperando la normalidad de sus rasgos. -  
\- Sí...puedes quedarte a cargo de estas tierras como regente en cuanto nos marchemos. Serás el que las gobierne en nuestro nombre. Pero guíanos ya.- Le apremió Minara recobrando asimismo sus facciones normales al tiempo que respiraba con agitación, tratando también de recuperarse. -

 

Garonarg convino en ello, aunque les pidió un poco de tiempo. Puesto que primero deberían poner en orden las cosas en el castillo. Pasaron unas horas o al menos eso creyeron, hasta que todos los demonios anteriormente en las huestes de Lugashel juraron por el averno fidelidad a sus nuevas señoras. Por fin, con todo dispuesto y los daños más importantes reparados, el comandante demonio junto a una escolta armada, se dispuso a llevarlas hacia la siguiente puerta, aunque antes de partir les dijo.

\- Cuando lleguemos ordenaré que se abra la puerta...como delegaréis vuestro título en mi provecho mis órdenes serán escuchadas...- Y tras un breve silencio les advirtió. Esta vez sin ningún tipo de regocijo. - Desde allí, una vez la traspaséis, comenzará realmente la parte más difícil para vosotros.  
-¿Te refieres a partir del séptimo círculo? - Preguntó Asthel. -  
\- Es el primero de los círculos superiores,- explicó Garonarg agregando con patente seriedad. - Los demonios más poderosos moran en ellos. No sé a qué habéis venido pero por vuestro propio bien espero que sepáis lo que hacéis.  
\- El séptimo círculo es algo diferente a estos, entonces.- Conjeturó Granate. -

 

Garonarg se dirigió a Alusa y Minara y les advirtió con tono claro y cortante.

\- Aquí sois poderosas pues éste es vuestro hogar. Pero una vez en el círculo siguiente no seréis nada. Vuestro propio abuelo sólo era un mero sirviente de un demonio de la más baja jerarquía del séptimo círculo...

 

Todos escucharon aquellas palabras con prevención, e incluso Maray se dirigió a ambas muchachas comentando comprensiva.

\- Sé que debe ser duro abandonar vuestras raíces, pero debemos continuar.  
-¡No! – Rebatió Alusa con firmeza. - Si hemos luchado de este modo quizás se deba a nuestra herencia genética. A la sangre demoniaca que fluye por nuestras venas, pero realmente nada nos ata a este lugar.

 

Y su hermana convino en ello agregando con idéntica convicción.

\- Estas tierras provienen de una herencia que no queremos. Su antiguo dueño fue un malvado, hizo mucho daño a nuestra abuela y también le causó sufrimiento, aunque fuese indirecto, a nuestro padre. No nos sentimos en absoluto orgullosas de ser nietas de Karnoalk, para nosotras nuestro abuelo paterno siempre será Mathew O´Brian. 

 

Y al tiempo ambas miraron hacia la puerta de la fortaleza y sacando un par de resecas rosas las arrojaron hacia el foso. Agregando.

\- Abuela, va por ti, como muestra de tu perdón al agravio que recibiste.- Declaró Alusa. – Que tus malos sueños terminen para siempre.  
\- Hemos cumplido tu deseo. Ahora nos hemos reconciliado con nuestro linaje, antes de despedirnos de él. - Sentenció Minara. -  
\- Es una lástima que reneguéis de la gloriosa estirpe de Karnoalk. Primer vasallo del duque Nagashel, un gran guerrero en verdad. – Replicó Garonarg.-

 

Y lo hizo con un pesar no tan fingido como podría haberse creído al escuchar su tono de aparente indiferencia en contraste a su admiración al hablar del superior de su antiguo señor. 

\- Ya sé de quién hablas.- Intervino Asthel contándole al demonio.- Vi a mi abuelo luchar contra él y derrotarlo, fue el que invadió la Tierra…  
-¿Tu abuelo derrotó a Nagashel? - Exclamó el sorprendido Garonarg afirmando con visible asombro. - Debía de ser muy poderoso pero aquí no creo que lo hubiese logrado. De todas formas, Nagashel mismo era un simple acólito de otros demonios muy superiores a él. ¿Seguís queriendo entrar en el círculo de más allá de la puerta a la que vamos? - Les consultó pareciendo ahora mucho más cortés y respetuoso. – Deberíais pensarlo mejor.  
-¡Claro que sí y después en el siguiente y en el siguiente! - Contestó animadamente Mimet. -  
\- Vamos a ver al mismísimo Satanás cara a cara.- Le desveló Maray como si tal cosa. –Tenemos que hablar con él.

 

Al escuchar esto, hasta el mismo Garonarg palideció de horror y el miedo dominó su voz...temblaba incluso y los demonios de su escolta se miraban aterrados...

-¡Estáis locos! No sabéis lo que hacéis, no creo que paséis ni del séptimo círculo. Menos aún llegaréis al octavo y al noveno no lo puedo ni imaginar.  
-¿Qué es lo que hay allí?...más allá del Séptimo.- Quiso saber Granate con evidente curiosidad. -  
\- No lo sé,- reconoció el todavía impresionado Garonarg, afirmando convencido. - Nadie de aquí lo sabe, sólo conozco lo que mi amo Karnoalk me contó del séptimo...y ni él mismo se atrevió nunca a penetrar mucho en ese círculo por juzgarlo peligroso y terrible, nada sabía pues de los siguientes. Allí están nuestros Condes, Marqueses, Duques, Generales y Reyes. Ningún demonio puede acceder allí si no tiene ese rango. Mucho menos os dejarán pasar a vosotros.  
\- Eso ya lo veremos...- rebatió desafiantemente Diaval haciendo crujir de nuevo sus nudillos. - Decían lo mismo en círculos anteriores y no ha sido para tanto. Todavía no he visto a ningún demonio capaz de asustarme. Es más, hasta ahora esto me está pareciendo un paseo por el campo. Ya tengo ganas de entablar un buen combate de verdad....  
\- Los verás, eso es seguro, tendrás esos combates que tanto deseas y entonces lamentarás haber hablado con esa ligereza, saiyan ignorante.- Le advirtió anonadado el demonio.- 

 

Sin embargo no lo hizo con enfado ni con sorna, sino con lo que era aún mucho más inquietante, con un verdadero temor tiñendo sus palabras. Pese a ello, Diaval se limitó a sonreír despreocupadamente. Granate en cambio, así como el resto, estaban pensativos y preocupados. Sabían que tratándose de aquello ese demonio decía la verdad. Salieron entonces de la retomada ciudadela, cabalgaron durante un rato sin hablar hasta llegar frente a una gran puerta que parecía de bronce. Allí el grupo desmontó. Entonces, se quedaron quietos al escuchar unos horribles chillidos, tres criaturas descendieron del cielo. 

-¡Son ellas! -Las señaló Garonarg que parecía inquietado al ver esas apariciones.-

 

Parecían tres mujeres pero con serpientes enroscadas en sus cabellos, portando látigos y antorchas, y con sangre manando de sus ojos en lugar de lágrimas. Batiendo grandes alas de murciélago o de pájaro y con unos cuerpos que casi parecían de perros.

-¡Las Furias! –Exclamó Mimet con patente expresión de horror.-  
-¡Lo que nos faltaba! – Suspiró Brian…  
-¡Venga ya! – Se sonrió Diaval comentando confiado.- A esas tres adefesios las liquidaría en un segundo…  
-Mejor espera a ver con que actitud vienen, ¿quieres?- Le pidió Asthel viendo que hasta su guía parecía tenerles bastante respeto a esas recién llegadas.- No conviene precipitarse.  
-Si, por favor.- Le pidió Fiora. Agregando con tono suplicante.- Ya tendrás tiempo de luchar.

 

El saiyan asintió resignado. Aunque entonces, por increíble que pareciera, esos tres seres doblaron una rodilla de sus extraños cuerpos ante las gemelas.

-¡Salve a las legítimas señoras de Dite!- Proclamó una que dijo llamarse Alecto, afirmando.- Vuestra forma de actuar fue honorable y acorde a la moral…  
-Os reconocemos como nuestras soberanas. Dado que mantuvisteis la lealtad que debíais.- Añadió otra, de nombre Megara.-  
\- Fuisteis defensoras de vuestra sangre. Baronesas de Hazel. - Remató otra que dijo llamarse Tisífone.- Contáis con nuestra obediencia…  
-Tampoco sois culpables ni vosotras ni ninguno de vuestro grupo de cargos de herejía.- Constató Megara.-  
-Por ello, se os permite proseguir con vuestro viaje.- Afirmó Tisífone.- En lugar de ser condenados a caer en sepulcros de fuego por la eternidad.

 

Y tras declarar eso de una cercana extensión de terreno brotaron unas terribles llamas que salían de varios agujeros para horror e incredulidad del grupo. Incluso se oían gritos de lo que parecían almas torturadas…

-¡Los epicúreos! - Pudo musitar Mimet con pavor.-  
-Esta gente no bromea.- Tuvo que admitir el príncipe de los saiyans, hasta él estaba impresionado cuando confesó no sin alivio. -Por una vez me alegro de no tener que vérmelas con ellas.  
-Y más vale que no lo olvidemos.- Subrayó Granate realmente intimidado a su vez.-

 

Sin embargo aquello desapareció del mismo modo en el que había aparecido. Fue Alecto la que añadió.

-Ante vosotras está la puerta. Podéis cruzad en paz…Nada habéis de temer de nosotras.  
\- En tal caso, retiraos.- Les ordenó Minara.- Desde ahora, cuando nos marchemos, Garonarg gobernará en nuestro nombre.  
-Sí, volved a vuestro cometido, defended la ciudadela.- Remató Alusa.- Y esperadle allí.

 

Y para asombro del resto, esos seres de pesadilla abrieron sus alas y remontaron el vuelo perdiéndose en el horizonte, en dirección a Dite. Alusa entonces urgió a su guía.

\- Adelante. Después de esto, no podemos volvernos atrás, por terrible que sea. ¡Vamos, ordena abrir esta puerta ya!  
\- Podría hacerlo, pero en vista de vuestros objetivos yo no quiero tener parte en ello. Puede que al Príncipe de las Tinieblas o a cualquiera de su séquito le disguste.- Rehusó el demonio con visible espanto. -  
-¿No irás a incumplir tu promesa?- le dijo Minara con un tono de reproche amenazador. -  
\- No lo haré,- negó Garonarg agregando.- Ya que vosotras mismas podéis abrir la puerta. No quiero vuestro título...como vosotras mismas habéis dispuesto, me basta con gobernar en vuestro nombre cuando crucéis al siguiente círculo.  
\- Entonces, todo lo que tenéis que hacer es ordenar a la puerta que se abra...y podremos llegar al siguiente círculo.- Dedujo Fiora. -  
-¡Vamos chicas, adelante! ...no os preocupéis, sea lo que sea lo que haya tras ese círculo ya pensaremos en eso cuando llegue el momento. Hagamos como hasta ahora, no nos ha ido tan mal. Además, hemos recorrido un camino muy largo como para volvernos atrás.- Las animó Asthel. -  
\- Siempre unidos y con valor, afrontaremos cualquier cosa.- Declaró Maray confiada. -  
-¡Adelante, contamos con vosotras! - Afirmó Brian con idéntico entusiasmo. -

 

Alusa y Minara se miraron, sonrieron agradeciendo el apoyo de su compañeros y ambas dijeron a la vez, leyendo un texto que Garonarg les había escrito a modo de invocación. Nada más terminar, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, la traducción de lo que habían dicho era más o menos así.

 

"Por las Tinieblas del sombrío valle de Hazel, y la potestad de nuestro poder sobre este señorío. Por razones de rancio y noble infernal abolengo. Por la lealtad, la fidelidad y la moralidad inquebrantables hacia los nuestros. Nosotras te ordenamos, puerta custodia que te abras y reveles ante nosotras el camino. ¡Ábrete pues, oh puerta!.."

 

Tal y como ya habían hecho en anteriores ocasiones cruzaron al otro lado dispuestos a afrontar su destino, no sin antes hacerle prometer a Garonarg que estaría a su lado si volvían y le necesitaban, a lo que el demonio aceptó ceremoniosamente juzgando esto imposible. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas desapareciendo. Ahora, ante ellos, se extendían las incipientes y desconocidas tierras del Séptimo Círculo, primera etapa de los círculos superiores…

 

Paralelamente a estos acontecimientos en la Tierra habían transcurrido ya tres años desde la marcha del grupo…Tom contemplaba a su futura esposa. La boda se iba a celebrar en tres semanas. Alice le sonreía visiblemente feliz. Colgado de la pared de su estancia lucía aquel gran retrato que Loren había pintado de ambos…

-Dentro de nada estaremos casados…- Suspiraba ella.-  
-Si…y ya nada nos separará. Nunca.- Afirmó categóricamente él.-  
-No debes preocuparte.- Le decía afectuosamente su novia.- Ya verás cómo mis padres vuelven a estar como antes. Bueno, sobre todo mi madre. No sé qué le sucede últimamente. La verdad, noto que está algo rara. Muy seria hasta para lo que suele ser en asuntos oficiales.  
-Es natural, cariño.- Afirmó él saliendo en defensa de su futura suegra.- Tiene muchas responsabilidades y se preocupa por ti y la boda.

 

Y es que el chico había aprovechado bien. Durante ese tiempo había leído cosas muy interesantes. La última fue aquella aventura de su abuelo y su amigo Roy, cuando viajaron atrás en el tiempo y conocieron a las que estarían destinadas a ser sus esposas, antes de que ellas se hubieran reformado. El chico se interesó por ese villano, ese tal Cel. No tuvo mejor ocurrencia que rescatarle de aquel agujero dimensional e introducirlo en su dimensión. Sería divertido. Y tampoco pasó nada malo. A fin de cuentas, Brian pudo con él. Eso le debió de servir como adiestramiento. Y ya de paso también se estuvo informando sobre la madre de su prometida. La bella y gentil reina Neherenia. Ésta, tal y como Alice decía, últimamente parecía estar algo despegada cuando le veía y él no ignoraba el motivo.

-Mi tío no supo tener la boca callada. Mira que se lo advertí. Y luego está esa princesa de Marte. Otra que se mete en lo que no le importa. - Reflexionaba con irritación, tornando ésta en una especie de malsano regocijo al musitar.- Los muy ingenuos pensaron que no iba a releer los capítulos anteriores, ja, ja.

 

Sin embargo no podía hacer nada sobre eso. Ni conocer los detalles. Por alguna extraña razón, el libro no se los mostraba. Pero ató cabos con facilidad. Sabía que tanto la princesa de Marte como su tío fueron a ver a la madre de su prometida a palacio y que, desde entonces, la soberana le observaba con un creciente recelo. De modo que el chico juzgó oportuno darle un sutil toque a Nehie más adelante, para que ésta se diera cuenta de quién mandaba allí en realidad.

-¿Sabes?...-Comentó con jovialidad dirigiéndose a Alice.- La próxima semana quisiera cantar en palacio. Y dedicarles el concierto a tus padres. Sobre todo a tu madre. ¿Qué te parece la idea? Para que se anime un poco. A ella le encantaba la música…Creo que hasta llegó a actuar como cantante junto a mi madre y su grupo.  
-¡Me parece genial!- Exclamó una entusiasmada joven que enseguida le besó en los labios, para proclamar.- Invitaremos a tu madre, a los amigos…Será una fiesta de adelanto a nuestra boda… ¡A mi madre le encantará! Gracias por pensar en ella.  
-Pues claro. Te aseguro que tu madre es una persona muy importante para mí. Valoro mucho su bienestar. Y me voy a asegurar de que se dé cuenta de ello. –Sentenció él con una media sonrisa.-  
-Gracias mi amor. Iré a contárselo enseguida.- Sonrió a su vez su futura esposa.-

 

Su interlocutor convino en eso con visible satisfacción. Desde luego que iba a ser una fiesta realmente interesante y la reina de la Luna Nueva no iba a olvidarla… Por su parte, la soberana estaba escuchando a sus ministros en una de esas largas reuniones, pero su mente se hallaba en otra parte. Recordaba la visita que la hiciera Lance. Por algún motivo su antiguo compañero de batallas estaba muy preocupado. Cuando le contó el motivo Nehie no lo pudo creer, pero recordó aquella amarga discusión con la princesa de Marte, casi un par de años antes. Desde entonces no se habían dirigido la palabra. Su propio esposo quedó muy sorprendido cuando las vio en las estancias privadas. No era tonto y se percató de que había sucedido algo. Cuando Rei se fue, él preguntó.

-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?...  
-Mejor será que no te lo cuente.- Repuso Neherenia que no estaba precisamente de humor.-  
-Mira cariño.- Declaró él tomándola por los brazos a la altura de los hombros.- Soy tu marido. Al menos dime si tiene que ver con el reino…  
-En parte si.- Replicó esquivamente ella.-

 

No quería seguir hablando pero ante la mirada inquisitiva de su esposo finalmente se avino a explicarle lo sucedido, ahora sí que el gesto de Doran pasó de la perplejidad a la indignación.

-Supongo que alguien la habrá informado mal. Las princesas planetarias nunca dirían una cosa así para mentirnos. Salvo que haya sido ella la engañada.  
-No lo sé. Pero desde luego no voy a permitir que se esparzan semejantes infundios en mi reino.-Declaró Neherenia.- Y menos contra nuestro futuro yerno.

 

Su marido convino en eso, y durante un tiempo las relaciones con los soberanos de la Luna Blanca y la Tierra se tensaron. Nehie pidió cuentas a estos de aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la princesa de Marte, y si bien los reyes Endimión y Serenity afirmaron no tener que ver con eso, tampoco la desautorizaron. Al contrario, dijeron confiar en lo que Rei dijera. Las demás princesas también cerraron filas en torno a su compañera. Eso desembocó en una ruptura de relaciones entre los reinos que había durado un año. La misma princesa Alice estaba perpleja, aunque sus padres no quisieron contarle el motivo. Lo mismo le sucedió a Idina, que trató de mediar. No en vano Neherenia era su querida amiga y su futura consuegra y por otro lado Rei era su madrina. De modo que, gracias al buen hacer de la maestra, los soberanos se acercaron de nuevo a los reyes de la Tierra y las princesas planetarias. Entonces fue cuando Lance trató de aprovechar el momento. Le pidió a su hermana que mediase para ser recibido en el palacio de los reyes de la Luna Nueva. No sin esfuerzo Neherenia y Doran aceptaron. No obstante el saiyan prefirió no estar presente. Como muchos de los miembros de su pueblo la paciencia no estaba entre sus virtudes. No quería hacer nada que pudiera lamentar si escuchaba según qué cosas. Fue la soberana quién recibió a su antiguo compañero de grupo en audiencia. Y pese a que en un principio le hizo seguir el protocolo a rajatabla, rodeado de cortesanos, ella se percató enseguida de que él no hablaría claro a no ser que estuvieran a solas. Consintió en recibirle en sus estancias privadas. Cuando Lance entró ella le observaba con una mezcla de severidad y enojo. Casi sin preámbulos le ordenó con sequedad.

-Di lo que tengas que decir y vete.

 

El aludido repitió entonces lo que la reina ya sabía por Rei. Sin embargo él le dio evidencias de ello, recordándole cierto libro que usó contra los seres del olvido y pidiéndole que hablase con Serenity para arreglar sus diferencias. La soberana así lo hizo y la reina de la Tierra, con expresión muy grave, se limitó a aconsejarla que confiase en lo que Lance tuviera que contarla. Así pues Neherenia y el hermano de Idina se reunieron nuevamente en palacio. Esta vez en secreto. Su interlocutor le puso al corriente entonces de algunas cosas más. Incluso la puso en conocimiento de algunos de esos pasajes para asombro de la reina de la Luna Nueva, sentenciando.

-Me preocupa, estoy muy asustado. Está jugando con poderes que escapan por completo al control de cualquiera.   
-¿Y dices que es por ello que mi hija se enamoró de él?- Pudo replicar su interlocutora todavía con total incredulidad.- Es que pese a todo, suena tan ridículo…  
-Tú sabes bien de lo que se es capaz si se conoce la magia…- Aseveró el chico.- Y combinado con ese libro el poder de Tom es realmente imparable. Y una cosa más… Para que me creas sin reservas te daré otra prueba irrefutable. No ignoras que sé lo que fuiste en tu vida anterior y sé de dónde provienes. De hecho yo te lo revelé hace años. Eso está también escrito. Y puedo garantizarte que la amenaza que se cierne sobre todos nosotros es muchísimo peor…

 

Eso hizo que Neherenia se estremeciera, recordaba a su yo oscuro…todo el daño que hizo. Incluso a la guerreras entonces les costó muchísimo poder vencerla y purificarla. Y eso que tenía un poder bastante menor que el de Tom a juzgar por lo que su amigo le estaba desvelando. También le vinieron a la mente las averiguaciones que Leval hizo por ella. La reina siempre supo que no era oriunda del reino de la Luna. Ahora comprendía de donde veía su origen…pero eso de momento era secundario. ¡Y era verdad!, allí aparecía escrita su conversación con Leval, ¡palabra por palabra! Esa información solo podían conocerla el padre de Asthel y ella misma. Y de Leval no tenía dudas acerca de su discreción. Pero lo más asombroso fue que incluso aparecían sus propios pensamientos y reflexiones sobre aquello. Algo que jamás le contó a nadie…Con un gesto de impotencia y de miedo le preguntó a su interlocutor.

-Lo lamento, siento muchísimo no haberos creído. Pero compréndeme, por favor. ¡Se trata de mi propia hija!…  
-No te preocupes. Lo entiendo perfectamente.- Afirmó Lance que agregó con el mismo pesar.- Tom es mi sobrino, no quiero que sufra tampoco. Y sé que ese libro, mal empleado, le está corrompiendo.  
-Entonces. ¿Qué puedo hacer?... ¿Qué podemos hacer cualquiera de nosotros?- Quiso saber su contertulia.-  
-No te opongas frontalmente.- Le advirtió Lance.- Al menos por ahora…  
-Pero, ¡va a casarse con mi hija en apenas un mes!- Pudo decir la asustada reina.-  
-Ten confianza. Hay ciertos límites que no deben cruzarse y él lo ha hecho…Habrá consecuencias. Todo volverá a su cauce.- Le aseguró su contertulio.- Además, sé que altos poderes nos protegen para salvaguardar el orden de las cosas. Y para eso me han dado este arma.- Sonrió débilmente mostrando un gran libro de color burdeos de donde había extraído esos pasajes que le reveló a su contertulia.- 

Neherenia le miraba ahora atónita y totalmente desconcertada. Apenas si pudo comentar.

-Sin embargo, no comprendo… si dices que él tiene el libro…entonces, éste que tienes tú…  
-Bueno, amiga mía. - Replicó su interlocutor añadiendo con una enigmática sonrisa.- Nunca se dijo que no hubiera copias…por ahora dejémoslo ahí…

 

Al menos eso le contó el mago Landar a Lance cuando le visitara hacía apenas unos días garantizándole que Neherenia le recibiría. Por su parte la soberana quedó más tranquila. Entonces, volviendo de sus recuerdos, Nehie se centró en aquella aburrida reunión que finalmente terminó. Así pasaron los días. Su hija le informó de aquella fiesta y ella solamente pudo sonreír. No deseaba que Alice sospechase nada extraño y se pusiera en contra suya. O peor, que ese chico la enfrentase a ella.

-Por supuesto. Es una gran idea.- Fingió acordar con la entusiasmada princesa.- Y nos servirá de ensayo general para vuestros esponsales.  
-¡Sabía que te iba a encantar, mamá! Le diré a Tom que deje de preocuparse.- Afirmó con una radiante sonrisa para revelar.- Últimamente te notaba algo rara.  
-¿Yo?- Se señaló la aludida con voz trémula apresurándose en negar.- Que va, serán los asuntos de Estado. Sabes lo mucho que me absorben.

 

Su hija asintió con expresión aliviada. Eso había creído ella. Saludó marchándose en tanto su madre quedaba allí, sentada en un sillón y muy preocupada. Pasados unos días la fiesta se celebró y para sorpresa de todos, la propia princesa cantó una hermosa y animada canción sobre el amor, con una potente, bella y clara voz, dedicada a su prometido que escuchaba tan sonriente y encantado como el resto. Escuchando sus evoluciones e incluso viéndola danzar al ritmo de la música. Llegando incluso a brillar como una súper guerrera…para estupor y deleite de la corte. En especial de su padre, visiblemente orgulloso de esto último.

“Es difícil, siempre lo es   
siempre es así,   
sientes lo largo que es el camino, para llegar a esto,   
me preguntó si se nota 

Y ahora bajo el agua   
puedo respirar,   
nunca me sentí tan bien   
porque puedo sentir como viene hacia mí,   
si pudiera, me gustaría que no terminara. 

Cuando el amor se impone, sí,   
sabes que no puedes negarlo,   
cuando el amor se impone, sí,   
porque está noche hay algo aquí 

Dame un motivo, tengo que saberlo   
¿lo sientes tú también?   
¿No ves que estoy completamente sola?   
y esta vez tú tienes la culpa 

De que te busque para que tomes mi mano,   
siento que podría caer   
ahora sé encantador conmigo,   
como sé que puedes serlo,   
o podríamos echarlo todo a perder 

Cuando el amor se impone, sí,   
sabes que no puedes negarlo,   
cuando el amor se impone, sí,   
porque está noche hay algo aquí 

Esta noche, esta noche, esta noche, esta noche, esta noche,   
esta noche, esta noche, esta noche, esta noche, esta noche, 

No dejaré de amarte, es verdad,   
Porque quiero que me salga bien conmigo... 

Cuando el amor se impone...   
Cuando el amor se impone   
Cuando el amor se impone   
Cuando el amor se impone   
Cuando el amor se impone   
Cuando el amor se impone 

Se impone, se impone, se impone, se impone, se impone,   
se impone, se impone, se impone, se impone, se impone, 

Cuando el amor se impone, sí,   
sabes que no puedes negarlo,   
cuando el amor se impone, sí,   
porque está noche hay algo aquí.” 

Fuente: musica.com  
Letra añadida por Harry Knowles

(When love takes over David Guetta…Kelly Rowland. Credit to the Author and singer)

-No sabía que nuestra hija cantase tan bien. Nunca la escuché. Es más, creía que no le gustaba cantar.- Se sorprendió Doran.- Incluso el amor hacia Tom parece haber incrementado su poder.  
-Sí, es algo increíble. - Convino su esposa sin querer decirle nada a su marido. Pero con mucho menos entusiasmo al sentenciar. - Tampoco yo lo hubiera imaginado…

 

A fin de cuentas Nehie sabía que el mejor modo de proteger a su hija y a su esposo era mantenerles en la ignorancia de aquello. Fue entonces cuando Tom subió al escenario, en tanto la princesa bajaba de él. Tras darse un cálido beso con su novio la muchacha retornó a sentarse junto a sus padres. Los cortesanos aplaudieron unánimemente la actuación de su princesa y después la del gentil Caballero Luz de Luna, título del que el chico disfrutaba desde hacía ya casi un año. Pero una de las últimas canciones no gustó nada a la soberana. El intérprete pareció dedicársela directamente a ella. Incluso actuando con el vacío marco de un espejo y mirándola fijamente a través de él. Neherenia se removía entre enfadada, asustada y atónita en su trono, pero mantuvo la compostura como pudo. Por su parte a Doran aquella tonada pareció producirle una extraña sensación. Apenas si pudo musitar.

-Siento en Tom una tremenda energía…no puede ser, debo de estar equivocado.- Se dijo con gesto perplejo.-

 

Y es que aquel joven mostraba una a su juicio intrépida fuerza. Demasiada para un humano. Es más, incluso para un saiyan de alto linaje. Alice por su parte estaba encantada por el ritmo y lo sexy que su novio le parecía. Y Tom se esmeró en hacer una buena representación, el primer golpe de efecto fue destruir un espejo y salir a través del marco que lo envolvía. Quitándose una especie de capuchón. Junto con algunas coristas interpretó…

Whoa-oh  
Whoa-oh  
Whoa-oh  
Whoa-oh

Tú solo eres humo y espejos  
Tú solo eres humo y espejos para mí…

Aquí gota de sangre de tu cámara  
Es como un cuchillo ido a tu mano  
Lo que te enfurece no lo sé y no me importa  
Rompo las reglas porque puedo

Deja que todos pueden ver  
Que su futuro está aquí en mí  
Ven las ruedas avanzar  
Animaré mientras te hundes

Tú solo eres humo y espejos  
Tú solo eres humo y espejos para mí…  
Tú solo eres humo y espejos  
Tú solo eres humo y espejos para mí…

Sé que menos es más pero contigo  
Los estúpidos nunca comprenderán  
Tantas palabras vacías que dices sin un plan

Deja que todos pueden ver  
Que su futuro está aquí en mí  
Ven las ruedas avanzar  
Animaré mientras te hundes

Tú solo eres humo y espejos  
Tú solo eres humo y espejos  
Tú solo eres humo y espejos  
Tú solo eres humo y espejos  
Tú solo eres humo y espejos para mí… (…)

No puedo aguantarlo más  
Lo he oído ya antes  
He comprobado lo que todo el mundo sabe

 

Es hora para ti de irte  
Pero no puedes leer las señales  
Creo que no puedes decir el tiempo  
Prometo que no podrás estar  
Te haré irte

Deja que todos pueden ver  
Que su futuro está aquí en mí  
Ven las ruedas avanzar  
Animaré mientras te hundes

 

Tú solo eres humo y espejos  
Tú solo eres humo y espejos  
Tú solo eres humo y espejos  
Tú solo eres humo y espejos  
Tú solo eres humo y espejos para mí… (…)

Smoke and mirrors: Jim Johnson (Cody Rhodes WWE) Crédito al autor…

 

Pese a la gran ovación que atronó en el salón del trono a Neherenia aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia. Un sudor frío la recorría. Sabía perfectamente que ese muchacho se estaba dirigiendo a ella misma. Sobre todo cuando la miró fijamente en algunas estrofas. Sin embargo nadie más pareció percatarse de eso. ¡De modo que era cierto, él estaba al corriente de toda su historia! Aquellos guiños al espejo roto y esa energía que le brotaba durante la actuación. Incluso elevando sus cabellos y produciendo esa especie de aura rojiza que Doran observó ensimismado e incluso con el semblante dominado por el asombro. La soberana por contra estaba paralizada por la incredulidad y el miedo. De hecho fue incapaz de reaccionar durante unos instantes. Apenas pudo levantarse al terminar y le dijo a su atónita hija con el tono demudado…

-No me encuentro muy bien, por favor ocúpate tú…  
-¿Qué te ocurre, mamá?- Se sorprendió la princesa.-

 

Pero la interpelada no respondió, corrió a encerrarse en su cámara privada. Aunque Alice la observó con inquietud tuvo que hacerse cargo, tal y como su madre le había pedido, del acto. Al fin Nehie respiró agitadamente sentada sobre su cama tratando de calmarse… ¡Era verdad! Aquella canción había sido elegida por ese canalla con toda intención. Aunque apenas si pudo recobrarse de eso cuando una voz femenina, con tono de regocijo y entre risas, le dijo…

-¡ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué tal reina de la Luna? ¿Ya no disfrutas de la fiesta?

 

Neherenia se giró solo para descubrir su reflejo en el espejo que tenía a su espalda. Pero no era su propia imagen sino la de…

-¡Tú!... creía que desapareciste aquella vez. –Pudo decir con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor.-  
-Y así fue querida…pero verás… tu yerno tuvo el detalle que le faltó a esa estúpida de Serenity cuando nació su pequeña furcia manipuladora. Esa que es ahora la reina de la Tierra. Sí, ella me ignoró por completo. En cambio Tommy fue muy amable al invitarme. Y yo no me perdería por nada su boda con tu hija... ¿O puedo también llamarla hija mía?- Se preguntó con sorna en tanto clavaba sus reptilianas pupilas amarillentas en los azules ojos de la horrorizada soberana.-  
-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hija o te juro por lo más sagrado que haré añicos cualquier espejo en el que te escondas para agarrarte y destrozarte con mis propias manos!- Espetó Neherenia devolviendo a su contertulia una mirada plena de ira y determinación.-  
-Tranquila. - Se sonrió su némesis oscura cuando le comentó con un tono más conciliador.- Yo estoy aquí otra vez únicamente debido a sus deseos…  
-¿Deseos de quién? ¿De ese maniaco que quiere desposar a mi hija? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- Quiso saber la soberana con creciente inquietud.-  
-Verás… ya te lo he dicho, yo no pretendo nada. ¿Recuerdas cuando vine a advertirte de la llegada de esos seres? Luego, traté de escapar hacia otra dimensión y entonces…

 

La reina oscura flotaba en un mar de negrura sin oír ni ver nada, de pronto reapareció en aquella desvencijada habitación de palacio, llena de polvo y telarañas, en la que solía vivir.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí otra vez?- Se preguntó con visible sorpresa y zozobra.-  
-No temas nada, hermosa y gentil reina de la Luna Muerta.- Le dijo una voz de hombre tras de ella.-  
-¿Quién eres?- Quiso saber ésta dándose la vuelta y observando a su interlocutor.-

 

Allí estaba Tom con ese gran libro en el que parecía estar escribiendo algo, se detuvo unos instantes, miró a su atónita interlocutora y le contó.

-Sé lo que deseas y todo lo que sufres por no poder obtenerlo. Me parece realmente terrible. Una manifiesta injusticia. Tú solo querías ser hermosa y feliz por siempre y disfrutar de la compañía de alguien que te quisiera. ¿A que si?...  
-¡Cállate! -Replicó ella con tono desabrido.- ¡Qué sabrás tú de mi existencia! Estoy condenada a permanecer aquí sí quiero mantener mi belleza y mi juventud. Es la única manera de hacer mi sueño realidad…

 

Sin embargo el muchacho se sonrió de forma ladina y movió la cabeza, tras suspirar tardó unos instantes en responder.

-Lo creas o no te admiro. Eres preciosa, inteligente y lo que es más importante. Posees el coraje y el deseo de tomar lo que quieres, sin cortapisas, ni estúpidas normas morales. Serías una magnífica soberana. Solo la intromisión de Serenity y la mala fortuna te han privado de lo que es en justicia tuyo. Pero… ¿Y si yo te dijera que puedo hacer que todos tus deseos se cumplan? Te daré una vida con un hombre al que amar y que te quiera y por supuesto la adoración de tus súbditos que tanto añoras…Y lo mejor es que serás joven y hermosa por siempre.  
-No te creo, tú no puedes hacer eso.- Rechazó la soberana con tono incrédulo pero mirada perpleja.- ¿Quién sería ese chico para saber todo aquello? Es imposible.- Sentenció afirmando con desolación y pesimismo.- Lo intenté en un par de ocasiones y no fui rival para su poder. La soberana de la Tierra es invencible. No podré salir jamás de aquí.  
-¿Ah no?- Se sonrió el chico que, chasqueando los dedos declaró divertido.- Pues para empezar mírate, no estás tan mal…para la edad que tienes…

 

La asombrada reina tardó apenas un segundo en comprobar que estaba desnuda. Solo el largo y sedoso pelo azabache de su cabeza le cubría los senos y sus partes íntimas. Aunque su cuerpo era hermoso, de piel suave, firme y llena de lustre, sus pechos redondos y duros, como sus nalgas. Además de que todas sus formas estaban redondeadas pero estilizadas. Casi pudo balbucear, ruborizada por entero…

-¿Qué has hecho? Devuélveme mi ropa…  
-Claro.- Se sonrió él, mirándola con lascivia para dictarle como condición.- Si me haces un pequeño favor…  
-¿Qué clase de favor?- Quiso saber la interpelada con patente gesto de desconfianza.-  
-Primero escucha esta hermosa canción…Seguro que te va a encantar… y comprenderás que es lo que quiero que hagas.

 

Y para asombro de la oscura soberana el chico comenzó a entonar una canción, con música salida de aparentemente ningún sitio. Apareciendo y desapareciendo frente a ella. Incluso acariciando el cuello y posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Neherenia que trataba de seguirle con la vista sin lograrlo. Al principio ella estaba todavía asustada ante semejante individuo dotado de esa clase de poder. Sin embargo luego comenzó a entender, y una maligna sonrisa se esbozó en su semblante cuando escuchaba aquella letra.

 

No puedes recordar el momento en que me lo has pedido  
Pero tu invitación fue clara   
Finge que nunca me has conocido   
Pero es demasiado tarde  
Ahora estoy aquí 

Porque yo soy el que sabe lo que te asusta   
Yo soy el que te ama mejor   
Soy el decimotercero en la tabla   
Soy el invitado no deseado 

Soy el de convidado en tu banquete   
Yo soy el cuco en tu nido   
Soy tu decimoquinta piedra, el primer pie de página   
Soy el invitado no deseado 

Yo estaba allí cuando dijiste un insincero te quiero   
Para una mujer que no era su esposa   
Y te puso el dinero   
Cuando escapaste y sopló   
En el mayor arrepentimiento de tu vida

Porque yo soy el que sabe lo que te asusta   
Soy el que te ama mejor   
Soy el decimotercero en la tabla   
Soy el invitado no deseado 

Soy el de huésped en tu banquete   
Yo soy el cuco en tu nido   
Soy tu resolución de año nuevo   
Soy el invitado no deseado 

Soy la cara que esperabas que no volverías a ver   
Pero siempre supiste que así sería   
Soy la única cosa que sabía que no debías hacer   
Pero que hiciste, puesto que podías 

Yo soy el mal en tu sangre   
Soy el sarpullido en la piel   
Y que cometiste un gran error   
El día que me dejaste entrar 

Y se puede volar al otro lado del mundo   
Sabiendo lo que solamente encontrarás   
He reservado un asiento detrás tuyo   
Podemos hablar de los viejos tiempos 

Porque yo soy el que sabe lo que te asusta   
Soy el que te ama mejor   
Soy el decimotercero en la tabla   
Soy el invitado no deseado   
Soy el de huésped en su banquete   
Yo soy el cuco en tu nido 

Soy tu decimoquinta piedra, el primer pie de página   
Soy el invitado no deseado   
Soy tu resolución de año nuevo  
Soy el invitado no deseado

(Marillion The Univited Guest crédito al autor)

 

Ante el gesto entre atónito y sorprendido de Neherenia al escuchar ese relato, aquella versión oscura suya se rio afirmando divertida.

-¡No, no es eso que te estás imaginando, mal pensada!…No sucedió como tú crees. Aunque el chico no está mal. Me hizo sentir… ¡uff! Comenzó a danzar conmigo y me dejé llevar. Fue una sensación maravillosa. No podía dejar de reír en tanto él cantaba. Luego me tomó en brazos y giró conmigo. 

 

Volvía a recordar las palabras que el muchacho dijera después de aquella canción.

-Eres inteligente y hermosa, y has comprendido de lo que podríamos ser capaces tú y yo, unidos…  
\- Suena muy tentador.- Afirmó esa mujer esbozando una leve sonrisa llena de perfidia.-  
-Y más tentador que será. Por ejemplo. ¿Qué dirías si pudiera enviarte al pasado?.. Digamos para que le dieses un recado a tu otro yo, cuando era una simple jovencita en su primer curos de la universidad…

Y sin que su perpleja interlocutora pudiese ni replicar, Tom chaqueó los dedos. Al instante una especie de agujero se abrió y la reina oscura pudo ver a través de un espejo, a su alter ego.

-Esto… esto es…- Pudo musitar atónita.-  
-Me he tomado la libertad de preparar una pequeña aventura para tu versión más puritana.- Se sonrió aviesamente el joven.- Pasa a través de ese agujero y podrás divertirte un rato. Aunque no debes forzar mucho las cosas o no estaremos hablando aquí ahora mismo.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Inquirió su interlocutora sin al parecer comprender eso.-  
-Me refiero a que deberás dejarlas ganar. O al menos que lo crean...- Le aclaró el muchacho.- Para ti será mucho más placentero, te lo aseguro.  
-Si tú lo dices.- Concedió la soberana.-   
-Ve pues.- La invitó Tom con un gesto de su mano derecha.-

 

Y la oscura Neherenia cruzó aquella especie de boquete dimensional. El chico aguardó y tras lo que parecieron tan solo unos instantes su siniestra pareja reapareció. Apenas pudo mirarle y sonreír admitiendo.

-Sí que fue divertido. Esa idiota no tiene ni idea de lo que le aguarda en su futuro, ja, ja…Creerá que se ha librado de mí para siempre.  
-¿Lo ves?- Repuso él con aire triunfal.- ¿A que eso hará que el momento de tu revancha sea mucho más grato? Espera a darle la noticia…

La soberana asintió, ahora con una pérfida y esperanzada sonrisa, para halagar a su interlocutor.

-Veo que tienes un alma tenebrosa, como la mía… y que eres poderoso, mucho en verdad. Creo que incluso más que el propio Caos. Si, a cambio de lo que me ofreces seré tuya sin dudarlo, me someteré a ti.- Aseguró entre jadeos plenos de excitación, corriendo la cortina de esos negros cabellos para que su joven contertulio pudiese disfrutar de lo que había bajo ellos…-

 

Ahora terminaba de narrar aquello a su estupefacta oyente, sentenciando.

-De habérmelo pedido en ese momento no me habría negado. Habría sido suya. Y me parece que le pongo, bueno, que le ponemos bastante…tú ya me comprendes. - Y tras observar con regocijo como esas palabras impactaban a su interlocutora.-  
-Entonces, aquella vez en la Golden. Cuando Idina y yo peleamos contra ti.- Pudo decir Neherenia con expresión de horror.- Nos dejaste derrotarte…  
-¡Claro tonta! - Se rio su némesis.- De haberos destruido entonces ese chico no hubiese nacido, porque Idina es su madre, o más bien estaba destinada a serlo y entonces yo no podría haber retornado allí enviada por él, ni tendría ahora la posibilidad de compartir estos bonitos momentos contigo. Tendrás que admitir que fui buena actriz. Os deje creer que me habíais destruido, ja, ja, ja. Hasta me dabais pena de lo ilusas que erais entonces y que seguís siendo ahora. - Y ante la demudada expresión de su interlocutora la siniestra soberana prosiguió el relato preguntándola con divertida sorna mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

-¿Recuerdas esta canción?

 

Y una música salida de ningún sitio comenzó a sonar, al tiempo que una pequeña ventana se abría. Neherenia se quedó con la boca abierta al verse a sí misma siendo muy joven y vestida como Sailor Shadow. Estaba en aquella sala de danza de la Golden State College. En una situación que recordaba muy bien. Pero aun así, pudo escuchar todo lo que se dijo entonces.

¡Ella es mía!

-Esa es la voz de Tom.- Le aclaró su perversa versión de sí misma con regocijo para cantar de seguido con una voz realmente hermosa.-

Solo digo la verdad. Solo digo la verdad.  
Tintineo, tintineo  
Las campanillas de mis tobillos tintinean  
Acudiré a tu lado. Me hundiré en tu respiración  
Te robaré mientras duermes  
Con un tintineo

Tintineo, tintineo  
Las campanillas de mis tobillos tintinean  
Acudiré a tu lado. Me hundiré en tu respiración  
Te robaré mientras duermes  
Con un tintineo

Mis voluminosas faldas son caras  
No las toques

Te daré una casa   
Te daré un coche  
Ven conmigo tú, chica loca.

Solo el florecimiento de tu juventud, me temo  
No me hagas travesuras

-¿Qué significa esto?- Escuchó Neherenia decir a su yo más joven, vestida como Sailor Shadow en tanto esquivaba algunos ataques de esos esperpénticos tipos.- ¿Qué quiere decir esta canción?...  
-No tengo ni idea.- Respondía Idina que estaba uniformada como la Dama del Fuego, defendiéndose de igual modo.- 

A modo de réplica una enfermiza carcajada les llegó desde los espejos y la voz de aquella tenebrosa reina se escuchó entonces…

-Algún día lo entenderás, Sailor Shadow. Ja, ja, ja…

Y fue entonces cuando un sudor frío recorrió la frente y las mejillas de Neherenia, en tanto su malévola versión sonreía divertida para declarar.

-¿Lo ves? Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. Al final lo has entendido, ¿No es así, Nehie?...

Y para horror de su interlocutora siguió cantando con tintes llenos de regocijo y euforia.

Las campanillas en tus tobillos tintinean  
Tintinean  
Temblaré

Me asustaré  
Debería establecer mi material  
Te daré Mumbay, Patna y Calcuta

Mi esbelto talle, mi mirada oblicua  
Mi infecciosa juventud

Tintinea, tintinea

Acudiré a tu lado. Me hundiré en tu respiración  
Te robaré mientras duermes  
Con un tintineo

Las campanillas de mis tobillos tintinean  
Con la mirada de él, mi corazón encontró su lugar de descanso  
Tintinea  
Tintinea

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…  
Besa la mano. Los diamantes son el mejor amigo  
Los diamantes son el mejor amigo, Hombres fríos, chicas viejas

Y todos nosotros perderemos nuestros encantos al final  
Oh, oh, oh, oh…  
Los diamantes son…  
Los diamantes son…  
Los diamantes son…  
El mejor amigo de una chica.

 

Y de nuevo las guerreras oyeron aquella voz retumbante y extraña a la que incluso esa oscura reina parecía escuchar con veneración…

Ella es mía…  
Ella es mía…

(Hindi Sad diamonds. Moullene Rouge Sountrack. Crédito al autor)

 

\- Pues ya lo ves. Cosas de Tom que me dijo tener mucha afición a la música. Él eligió esa canción. Eso es lo que sucedió… antes de partir a nuestra pequeña batalla, lejos de tomarme allí mismo, volvió a chasquear los dedos y otra vez estuve vestida. La verdad es que juzgas muy injustamente al pobre muchacho. Él se preocupa muchísimo por ti. De hecho solo me pidió que cuando volviese te relevase un momentito de tus agobiantes obligaciones para que pudieras reposar. Simplemente haciendo así…

 

Y esa maligna mujer chasqueó de nuevo sus dedos esbozando una pérfida sonrisa. Para sorpresa de Neherenia el espejo se giró y ella misma se encontró entonces en esa sala llena de polvo y telarañas. Llena de pánico enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Su interlocutora la observaba ahora con sorna desde el otro lado, en las estancias de la soberana de la Luna Nueva y le espetó con patente regocijo teñido de desprecio.

-¡Disfruta de tu nuevo hogar, como yo lo hice durante tantos y tantos años!… Ahora me voy a ocupar bien de tu familia.  
-¡No!- Chilló su horrorizada interlocutora.- ¡No les hagas daño, te lo suplico!…

 

Aunque la aludida sonrió encogiéndose de hombros para replicar con gesto hasta divertido.

-¿Hacerles daño? ¿Por qué iba a querer hacer algo tan estúpido? ¿Qué necesidad tendría de una cosa así? ¡Ahora son mi marido y mi hija!…Todo lo que siempre había querido lo voy a tener… Sería idiota si lo destruyera. ¿No crees? Por esa parte puedes estar tranquila…al contrario, les colmaré de atenciones y de amor. Sobre todo a Doran. Bueno, ha sido un placer volver a verte. Ahora debo marcharme, mis deberes familiares y conyugales me reclaman, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!

 

Y se alejó saliendo del cuarto, Neherenia gritó y golpeó aquella superficie del espejo con sus puños pero no consiguió nada.

-¡No! Vuelve. Ese no es tu sitio… Por favor…no me dejes aquí… -Sollozaba con impotencia y desesperación.-

 

Aunque tras unos minutos, agotada e impotente, la reina se derrumbó cayendo de rodillas ante ese espejo. Solo podía llorar amargamente, para su desgracia veía perfectamente el otro lado, pero debía lamentarse amargamente sin ser capaz de retornar a él. Entre tanto, su versión oscura volvió al salón del trono acercándose a Doran, a la princesa Alice y a su prometido, que ya habían despedido al resto de los cortesanos que habían pasado al gran comedor anexo. Listos para la cena de gala que se iba a celebrar.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, mamá?- Se interesó la muchacha con semblante preocupado.-

 

No obstante Neherenia sonrió de nuevo a Tom, el joven le devolvió una amplia sonrisa de triunfo y asintió levemente. La impostora besó entonces a su esposo largamente en los labios.

-¡Vaya! Sí que te has recuperado, - afirmó su marido, que, no obstante notó una extraña sensación, aunque eso pasó pronto y pudo decir.- Me alegro.  
-Sí, celebro que su Hermosa y Gentil Majestad se encuentre totalmente reestablecida.- Terció Tom con un guiño de complicidad a la aludida.-  
-Me encuentro mejor que nunca, hijo. Porque ya podré llamarte así, ¿verdad?- Inquirió amablemente ella.-  
-Para mí es un honor…-Afirmó él inclinando la cabeza de forma deferente.-  
-Quizás he estado algo despegada últimamente pero tenía mucho en que pensar, pero a partir de ahora, pídeme lo que quieras…- Le respondió ella, con un tono teñido de intensidad y excitación que el resto no captó, cuando sentenció.- Y será para mí un placer dártelo…  
-No te preocupes, con la mano de tu hija soy sobradamente dichoso.- Comentó su contertulio casi echándose a reír, aunque agregando con la misma lasciva complicidad.- Pero considerándolo mejor lo haré, ya te pediré que me hagas algunos favores, sobre todo ahora que vamos a intimar tanto…como familia.  
-Por supuesto.- Sonrió la soberana, tomando precisamente de una mano a su “heredera” para afirmar con tinte más jovial.- Eso no será ningún problema, ¿verdad querida?

 

Alice negó ingenuamente con la cabeza en tanto sonreía, se alegraba de ese cambio que había dado su madre. Por su parte Neherenia, dejando a la princesa, tomó de una mano a su esposo y propuso a la pareja de prometidos.

-Escuchad. ¿Por qué no os ocupáis vosotros de todo aquí? Ya sé que hay que disponer la cena. Pero es que me gustaría pasar un rato a solas con el rey…Estamos tan poco tiempo los dos juntos.- Remachó con tono zalamero.-

 

Al escuchar aquello la princesa incluso se ruborizó, pero sonrió divertida. Tom asintió de forma bastante marcada y hasta Doran comentó, sorprendido aunque encantado con esa posibilidad.

-Desde luego, sí que te has recobrado. Para mí será un placer atender a tus requerimientos…esposa mía.  
-Gracias mi amor.- Replicó ella con voz melosa, para sentenciar dirigiéndose a su hija y su futuro yerno.- Y vosotros, por favor, seguid disfrutando de la fiesta…

 

Y no hubo necesidad de decir más. La soberana llevó de la mano a su esposo hacia sus habitaciones privadas. Allí estaba, deseosa de poner en práctica ciertas técnicas amatorias que Tom le había aconsejado, y sobre todo ayudado a practicar en alguna otra visita al espejo, para hacer feliz al saiyan o a cualquier hombre. Y lo que más la complacía, llevándola casi al extremo de un orgásmico placer, era que esa tonta de su contraparte bondadosa estaba condenada a presenciar aquello desde el otro lado del espejo sin poder hacer nada…

-Ahora mi amor, vamos a pasar una velada muy agradable y especial.- Le susurró al oído a su “marido” en tanto se desvestía.- Y luego seguro que tendrás más apetito si cabe en la cena…  
-Nada me complacerá más.- Aseguró él haciendo lo propio con tono excitado para remachar.- Pero ahora son otros apetitos los que me preocupan…

 

Y tras el espejo, Neherenia chilló, golpeó y llamó a su marido en vano. Al fin solo pudo ser muda testigo de la consumación de aquel encuentro amoroso con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas… Por su parte, Tom sonreía aviesamente por su triunfo, más cuando una de las princesas planetarias se presentó allí. Él mismo se había ocupado de que le llegase una invitación. Eso sí, haciéndola creer que provenía de Neherenia. No tardó en ir de la mano con Alice a saludarla. Con tono obsequioso y pleno de sarcasmo la abordó.

-¡Vaya princesa de Marte! ¡Cuánto honor! Espero que hayáis disfrutado del concierto y también de la cena…  
-Sí, ha sido muy interesante.- Pudo decir Rei sintiéndose muy incómoda.-  
-¿No han venido el resto de tus compañeras?- Se interesó Alice con amabilidad.-  
-No, lo lamento, princesa. Les fue imposible asistir. Tenían otros compromisos.- Fue capaz de responder la interpelada, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Para añadir visiblemente envarada.- Yo tengo que irme ya.  
-¡Oh! Cuanto lo lamentamos.- Terció Tom con tono entre meloso y sarcástico, no obstante eso le pasó desapercibido a su novia, no así al objeto del mismo, más cuando él añadió.- Me ocuparé de acompañaros hasta la salida. Cariño, por favor, ¿podrías atender mientras tanto al resto de los invitados?....  
-Claro.- Convino la joven, que ya era reclamada por algunos cortesanos deseosos de felicitarla por su actuación musical.- Enseguida te veo…

 

Tom asintió y tras seguir a la princesa de Marte que aceleró el paso se plantó delante de ella en una zona vacía del palacio. Entonces fue cuando su interlocutora le miró con su auténtico estado de ánimo y le espetó.

-No sé quién te has creído que eres, pero deja ya de jugar con el destino o…  
-¿O qué?- La cortó él sin miramientos aproximándose hasta su contertulia.- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, eh?.. Princesita de Marte… ¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy tan honrado de que hayas asistido a mi concierto que voy a dedicarte una canción, solo para ti…Seguro que como antigua compositora amateur la vas a apreciar…  
-¿Qué?.. ¿Qué dices?- Pudo replicar Rei sin comprender.-

 

Y pese a que esa galería estaba desierta una música potente comenzó a sonar… era algo estridente pero muy embriagadora de guitarras y baterías. Entonces y para asombro y horror de su contertulia estaban en medio de un páramo desolado y el chico comenzó a brillar con tonos rojizos, en tanto declaraba…

-¿Ves cómo puedo hacer lo que quiera? Incluso sobrepasar el estado de súper saiyan… ¡Ahora soy un Súper Saiyan de nivel Dios!… Y es hora de comenzar a jugar el juego…

 

Rei no respondió, estaba con la boca abierta por el horror. ¡Jamás había visto nada igual! Solo podía mirar hacia arriba a ese joven que de por sí era bastante más alto que ella. Crecía además transformándose en un enorme simio de pelo rojizo que brillaba cantando con un tono entre cascado y gutural. Emitía una tremenda energía que barría todo lo que existía a su alrededor pulverizando montañas enteras, sin que, por extraño que eso resultase, afectase a la princesa…Solo el largo cabello de ella y su vestido ondulaban agitados por un enorme vendaval, haciendo que Marte se cubriera la cara con las manos…pero lo más aterrador era como retumbaba la letra de aquella canción…

 

Es todo acerca del juego, y como jugarlo   
Es todo acerca del control, y como tomarlo   
Es todo acerca de vuestra deuda, y como pagarla   
Es todo acerca del dolor, y quien va a provocarlo 

Yo soy el juego y no queréis jugarme   
Yo soy el control y no hay manera de que me podáis alterar   
Yo soy una gran deuda y no hay modo de que me podáis pagar   
Yo soy el dolor que no podéis provocar 

 

Aquí vamos   
Mirad sobre vuestros hombros listos para escapar   
Como unos perros de un arma humeante   
yo soy el juego   
Y yo hago las reglas   
entonces apartaos  
o podríais morir como unos tontos

 

Intentad adivinar los movimientos que haré   
Vamos bobos ¿porque no me preguntáis?   
Nunca olvidéis que hay un precio por pagar   
Por que yo soy el juego y quiero jugar 

 

Es tiempo de jugar el juego  
Es todo acerca del juego, y como jugarlo   
Es todo acerca del control, y como tomarlo   
Es todo acerca de tu deuda, y como pagarla   
Es todo acerca del dolor, y quien va a provocarlo   
Es tiempo de jugar el juego

 

Yo soy el juego y tú no quieres jugarme   
Yo soy el control y no hay manera de que me puedas alterar   
Yo soy una gran deuda y no hay modo de que me puedas pagar   
Yo soy el dolor que no puedes provocar 

 

Para jugar el juego debéis ser vosotros mismos   
Tú vas a cambiar tu nombre y vas a morir en llamas 

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Es tiempo de jugar el juego  
Es tiempo de jugar el juego   
Es tiempo de jugar el juego   
Es tiempo de jugar el juego   
Es tiempo de jugar el juego

Motorhead, The game, (credit to the Author)

 

La espectadora de aquella increíble y terrible exhibición estaba desencajada por el terror, incluso pudo ver, en lontananza, la silueta del magnífico palacio de neo Cristal Tokio. Entonces aquel enorme simio disparó una gran bola de energía roja de sus fauces. Aquel proyectil alcanzó en cuestión de nanosegundos la residencia real, provocando una explosión en forma de hongo atómico, seguida por una bola de fuego incandescente tal que Rei creyó que iba a desintegrar el mundo entero. La propia princesa, paralizada por el horror más absoluto, únicamente pudo cubrirse de modo instintivo la cara con los brazos. Solo recordaba haber experimentado una sensación así antes. Cuando aquella vez, hacía tantos años, tuvo esas premoniciones acerca de la llegada del Mesías del Silencio. Pero aquel poder, tan terrible entonces, palidecía ahora al lado de esto. No sabía qué hacer, pensó que iba a ser desintegrada. Sin embargo tan súbitamente como aquello había empezado se desvaneció sin dejar rastro ninguno. Ahora ese chico estaba en pie, ante ella, en ese pasillo del palacio, como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido jamás. Y así se lo dijo él con tintes de burla y regocijo.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, cariño. ¿Me habrá hipnotizado con una alucinación o habrá sido capaz de hacer eso que he visto? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Tendrás que decidirlo tú misma. Sea como fuere,… es hora de empezar el juego, Rei… ¿Estás lista para jugar?... ¡ja, ja, ja!

 

La aludida era incapaz de replicar. Incluso palideció cuando el chico sonrió acariciándola sin tapujos su larga melena azabache en tanto cambiaba caprichosamente de tema.

-Es lo bueno de vosotras. Seguís tan jóvenes como hace cincuenta años. Y seguiréis así por muchos años más…Por cierto. ¿Sabes que estás muy buena? No sé… podríamos, tú y yo...hay muchas habitaciones vacías. Nadie se iba a enterar…Y después de este esfuerzo me he puesto realmente a tono… ¡Vamos Rei!…Sé que eres una mujer muy fogosa y llena de pasión. Seguro que tienes tus necesidades, como todo el mundo.  
-¿Cómo te atreves? Soy la madrina de tu propia madre.- Le dijo la interpelada en un intento por mantener su dignidad y su templanza, más al agregar.- Podría ser tu abuela.  
¿Y tú me das clases de moralidad?- Se burló el chico, añadiendo con regocijo.- Vamos princesita. No ignoro que te consuelas a menudo con tu amiga Venus. Igual que hacen Mercurio y Júpiter o Hotaru con Chibiusa, entre ellas. Es lo que tiene el no poder relacionarse con hombres. Eso de ser las guardianas de los soberanos desde los tiempos del Milenario de Plata debe de ser una tortura.   
-¿Qué sabrás tú de eso?- Replicó la aludida con voz quebrada.-  
-Más de lo que te crees. He leído mucho últimamente. Cosas que no salen en las partes más accesibles del libro. - Replicó él, para añadir.- Y sé que te gustan los hombres, Rei. A ti y a las otras. Bueno, a Haruka y a Michiru, no. Esas tienen suerte, ya están emparejadas. Pero las demás en lugar de probar con anticonceptivos o preservativos…Claro, pese a todo podríais tener riesgo, aunque fuese mínimo, de quedaros embarazadas… ¿verdad? Y eso no es posible para vosotras. Tenéis un deber que cumplir. Desde luego, ¡menuda una reina la vuestra! Exigiendo eso de sus princesas mientras ella no se priva con su esposo. Ese es el motivo de que nunca hayáis intimado demasiado con nadie del sexo opuesto. ¿A que no me equivoco? Bueno, salvo Setsuna, ella por necesidades imperiosas fue la excepción. Y le vino muy bien a vuestra soberana. Una admiradora tan grande del rey Endimión alejada de la corte de manera tan oportuna…Por supuesto que Serenity se lo vendió como un sacrificio para mantener la paz. Pero, ¿la paz de quién?, ¿de la Tierra o de la alcoba de los soberanos? Y luego dirán que yo soy cruel. Pero mira, me das pena, voy a concederte un poco de eso que te está prohibido, cariño.- Sonrió de forma ladina.-

 

Y sin que Marte pudiera ni reaccionar la tomó de la cabeza tras la nuca y la sujetó con rudeza en tanto la besaba en la boca con pasión. La mujer quiso resistirse durante unos interminables segundos sin lograrlo, hasta que él la soltó tras deslizar su lengua contra la de ella. La princesa se echó para atrás jadeando, con palpable agitación, y mirándole con una mezcla de temor, indignación, repugnancia y rabia. Sin embargo ese chico se limitaba reírse y a decir.

-¡Vamos, no te lo tomes así! Así ya sabes lo que se siente cuando un hombre de verdad te besa como es debido. Y sé que siempre deseaste hacer eso con Yuuichirou…, y también con el difunto Jadeite, pero claro... tu deber. Era lo más importante para ti, ¿no es así?...Pero no debes amargarte por ello. Es más, aquí y ahora podría hacerte una mujer…si tú quisieras... y sé que una parte de ti lo desea, ¿no es cierto Rei?

 

Su oyente estaba aterrada y visiblemente envarada, a la par que desgarrada por las emociones. No sabía que decir, ni siquiera se atrevía a replicar. Hasta temblaba de modo visible.

-Tom, ¡por lo que más quieras!… eres el hijo de mi ahijada, te conozco desde que eras un niño…-Pudo finalmente balbucir la impactada princesa.- ¿Es que no te acuerdas?....

 

Aunque para su alivio, o quizás no tanto, el joven remachó de forma ladina.

-¡Oh sí!, la ocupadísima princesa de Marte que alguna vez se dignó acudir a ver a mi madre y a mi abuela. Pero no temas. No me hace ninguna falta hacer eso contigo… ya tengo más de lo que necesito con mi esposa e incluso con mi suegra si así lo deseara…Solo te advierto de esto. Ni siquiera las princesas ni los mismos soberanos son inmunes a mi poder…Lo acabas de ver tú misma. Así que date por avisada. Si alguno de vosotros trata de meterse en mis asuntos otra vez, ya verás lo que quedará de la rutilante Cristal Tokio. O si lo prefieres enfocar al ámbito sexual, lo que ese demonio Karnoalk le hizo a vuestra amiga Kalie te va a parecer una broma comparado a lo que te pasará a ti. Sí, ¿te sorprendes? Estoy al tanto de las aventuras del grupo de los Nueve. Y por curiosidad tras lo que leí hoy sobre las nietas de la primera Dama del Trueno me informé después de ese particular. ¿Y sabes cuál es mi teoría? Creo que su abuelita Karaberasu en el fondo lo pasó muy bien…Aunque no sé si te iba a gustar tanto lo que podría ocurrírseme para ti. Ya has visto hasta donde pueden llegar combinados mi imaginación y mi poder. De modo que cuídate de hacer ninguna tontería o comprobarás por ti misma lo que se siente en esa situación. ¿Lo has entendido Alteza?

 

Una visiblemente intimidada Rei asintió deprisa. Estaba demudada y lívida. Sus ojos rezumaban temor y no era capaz ni de despegar los labios. Por fortuna a Tom aquello pareció bastarle y tras sonreír le dio dos palmaditas en la mejilla izquierda a la conmocionada princesa declarando.

-Bien, muy bien… Ahora vete…y tranquila. Es muy simple. Tú no metes las narices en mis cosas, yo no lo haré en las tuyas… ¿Quién sabe? Hasta podría ser generoso y concederte alguna prebenda…No sé, sin ir más lejos… ¿rejuvenezco a tu antiguo amor Yuuichirou y le traigo de vuelta a tu vida? ¿O te conformas como hasta ahora, con ir a verle de vez en cuando a escondidas a ese asilo tan patético en el que le dejaron sus hijos?... ¡Qué poca consideración! Un anciano impedido, ciego… ¿Quieres que añada más cosas a la lista de sus desgracias?... ¡mira que conmovedor!, si hasta recuerdo lo que leí, la última vez que fuiste a verle…

 

Para horror y consternación de su interlocutora el chico sonrió maliciosamente en tanto refería…haciendo él mismo a modo de narrador con falsa voz melosa y compasiva.

-Esa tarde, Rei tuvo tiempo, lo cierto es que siempre sacaba un huequecito de entre sus muchas obligaciones para acercarse al asilo de Yuuban. Allí llegó, arreglada como siempre, pese a que él ya no podía verla. Y es que, su antiguo ayudante y quizás fallido amor, Yuuichirou, estaba allí. Tras tantos años, el que fuera un vigoroso y algo alocado joven era ya únicamente un pobre y desvalido anciano…  
-¡Por favor!…- Le imploró Rei, cortando ese relato, moviendo la cabeza y entrelazando las manos sin dejar de llorar - ¡Te lo suplico!...si queda algo de humanidad en ti…  
-No es de buena educación interrumpir, princesa.- Afirmó el muchacho con pretendido tono paternalista, añadiendo divertido.- ¡Pero si ahora viene lo mejor! Verás… ¿Por dónde me iba? ¡Ah, sí!... Ella estaba bendecida por aquel don de la inmortalidad. O al menos de una extremadamente larga juventud. Por desgracia las personas a las que había querido no gozaban de esa misma suerte. Por ello nunca aceptó ninguna proposición de amor, nunca se casó. Ahora cuando contemplaba lo que quedaba de su antiguo amigo, suspiraba entristecida pero, pese a ello, se las arregló como siempre para sonreír y decirle con tono cariñoso.

Y estupefacta la princesa vio a través de una especie de agujero aquella escena, pudo contemplarse a sí misma decir…

-Hola Yuuichirou… ¿Cómo estás hoy?...

 

El anciano apenas si podía escucharla bien, pero reaccionó esbozando una sonrisa en sus envejecidas facciones para replicar con voz baja y cascada…

-¡Rei!...

 

Y ella, claro, se arrodilló junto a la silla de ruedas que le acomodaba y le tomó una de aquellas callosas manos entre las suyas, tan suaves y jóvenes, al tiempo que agregaba llena de afecto.

-Te veo muy bien…  
-He recogido unas flores, para ti.- Pudo decir el vejestorio. - Se burló Tom, rectificando con pretendido pesar.- ¡Uy!, perdón, quise decir el anciano…

 

Entonces esas imágenes desaparecieron. El chico se rio en tanto su desolada oyente solo podía llorar, la barbilla le temblaba y las lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara, goteando a ambos lados de sus labios…Apenas si pudo musitar entre sollozos en tanto movía lentamente la cabeza.

-¿Co…Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?... ¿Qué te hemos hecho? ¿Cuál es mi culpa para que me trates así?...  
-¿Yo?.. - Se señaló hipócritamente él con tono fingido de alarma para justificarse.-. ¿Acaso es culpa mía que no envejezcáis como todo el mundo? No…eso no lo escribí yo. Y además tienes el valor de preguntar. ¿Que qué has hecho? Enseguida te lo diré ¡Vosotras sí que sois crueles! Sobre todo tú. Te muestras ante ese infeliz, tan joven y hermosa como te recuerda desde hace más de cincuenta años. Y mira…si hasta llevas una flor de las que te dio entre el pelo.- Indicó ahora para sorpresa de la chica.-

 

En efecto Rei se tocó cerca de la oreja izquierda. Ahí llevaba prendida una rosa. Casi lo había olvidado. Aunque para su consternación su inmisericorde interlocutor prosiguió con sus acusaciones.

-Vosotras os creéis por encima de todo, ¿no es así? Os da igual que la gente a vuestro alrededor viva o muera. ¿Qué más da? Todos nacerán, crecerán, se harán viejos y fallecerán. Pero aquí permaneceréis, las princesas y sus soberanos. Recibiendo su adoración…por siempre…  
-¡No tenemos la culpa de ser como somos! - Pudo espetar su contertulia reuniendo fuerzas para protestar, llena de amargura.- ¡Tampoco lo elegimos!…  
-Lo sé, cálmate.- Repuso suavemente él, que agregó ahora con un tono que parecía realmente condescendiente e incluso amable.- No soy tan malo como piensas. Es más, podría acabar con la miseria de ese tipo. ¿Qué tal si pongo fin a sus días? Que se vaya de una forma plácida en tanto duerme. Así no sufrirá más cada vez que vayas a verle y le recuerdes la realidad de su estado de postración…Matar en esas circunstancias es un acto de piedad, querida Rei. Así es cómo actúa el Fantasma de la Muerte. ¿Te gusta el nombre? Lo leí en alguna de vuestras aventuras. Y lo he anotado en algún que otro sitio. Si, ese podría ser yo. ¿Qué donde lo he puesto?- simuló oír esa cuestión para auto responderse con jocosa sorna.- No recuerdo exactamente, ja, ja…  
-¡Ten compasión de él!… ¡No te ha hecho nada! - gimió la horrorizada y hundida mujer tratando de añadir con visible esfuerzo.- Por favor. ¡No diré nada…te prometo que no…haré lo que tú quieras…no me quites a Yuuichirou!…te lo suplico…- Fue capaz de agregar en tanto se derrumbaba llorando de rodillas, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.-

 

El chico se la quedó mirando durante unos momentos sin replicar. Finalmente movió la cabeza y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Entonces le dedicó un tono mucho más afable, secándola incluso alguna lágrima con un pañuelo, para declarar.

-Eso está mucho mejor. ¿Lo ves? Tragarte tu soberbia no es tan difícil si lo intentas. No tengas miedo, le dejaré ahí, en su sillita, incluso recibiendo algunas visitas más de sus hijos. Esos que están tan ocupados con sus negocios. ¡Hasta llevarán a sus nietos! El pobre se alegrará mucho…le dirán cuanto le quieren y el anciano será feliz. Y todo para que veas que, si tú eres razonable, yo también puedo serlo. - Se sonrió aviesamente él haciendo gala de una falsa condescendencia para remachar con regocijo.- Anda, tus plegarias y tu arrepentimiento me han conmovido, puedes retirarte, esclava. ¡Ja, ja, ja!…

 

La princesa de Marte seguía derramando lágrimas a su pesar mientras escuchaba aquello. No quiso oír más. Sin esperar a otro hiriente comentario o responder la mujer escapó con paso presuroso de allí, soportando de fondo las risas de aquel chico.

-Bueno.- Se reía él, retornando a la fiesta en tanto pensaba. - Ya leeré mañana el resultado. Esa pobre tonta seguro que tendrá para rato llorando. Aunque cuando vaya a visitar a su antiguo ayudante del santuario cumpliré mi palabra, haré que éste se mejore un poco. Así verá que no soy tan malo. No, de hecho no quería hacer esto, pero me ha obligado a ponerlas a ella y a sus amiguitas en su justo lugar…de hecho, pensándolo mejor, no vendría mal que esas zorras con aires tan regios supieran lo que le ha sucedido a su amiguita. 

 

Por su parte Rei no dejó de correr hasta llegar a la salida. Lo más rápido que pudo salió de palacio y desapareció. Landar la había traído de vuelta al palacio de Cristal Tokio con una de sus invocaciones. Entonces, Serenity, que junto al resto había aguardado expectante el retorno de su compañera y amiga, le preguntó con una mal disimulada curiosidad.

-¿Pudiste hablar con él?...

 

Aunque Marte no era capaz de replicar. Ni de escoger palabra alguna. Solo podía llorar sin consuelo. Enseguida sus atónitas y preocupadas compañeras, Júpiter, Mercurio y Venus la abrazaron. Fue Ami la que pudo preguntar con gesto de sorpresa y de inquietud.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?...

 

Sin embargo Landar intervino entonces para dirigirse a todos sin dejar que la aludida respondiera.

-Ha sido muy duro para la princesa pero ahora más que nunca debemos de ser precavidos. Enseguida nos pondremos a solucionar esto. Es imprescindible que él siga pensando que ha ganado…Bajo ningún concepto puede darse cuenta del engaño.  
-No lo hará.- Afirmó Endimión, remachando convencido.- No podrá…  
-Pero se enterará. Podría leer esto en su libro.- Objetó Mercurio con sagaz inquietud para preguntar.- ¿Qué haríamos entonces?  
-No debes temer por esa circunstancia.- La calmó el mago, para añadir a modo de promesa.- Tanto tú como el resto debéis confiar…todo se solucionará. Ese joven ha llegado a un punto de soberbia y de poder tal que se cree una especie de dios infalible. Ese es su mayor error. No se da cuenta de sus propias limitaciones. Está tan sujeto al Libro como los demás.  
-Sí, confiamos en ti, amigo.- Aseveró Serenity.- Creo que todo está preparado…Aunque mucho me temo que conllevará más sacrificios. Pero es algo ineludible…  
-Lo es, pero todo irá bien.- Sentenció el mago.- Hay cosas que él, aunque quisiera, nunca podría llegar a alterar.

 

Entonces el grito teñido de rabia y dolor de Rei interrumpió aquella declaración.

-¡No! No irá bien… esto no está bien, nunca lo ha estado… ¡Es un horror!  
-Pero Rei.- Le dijo Minako con asombro y preocupación mientras la abrazaba.- Tranquilízate.  
-¿Qué te pasa?- Quiso saber Makoto tomándola de la mano con suavidad.-  
-Debes calmarte.- La pidió Ami que corrió a reconocerla de inmediato.- ¡Estás muy agitada, tus pulsaciones están altísimas! - Comentó no sin inquietud Mercurio.-

 

Todos la miraron atónitos, el mago incluso con gran tristeza, enseguida dijo con tono suave.

-Observad. Esto es por lo que vuestra amiga ha tenido que pasar…

 

Y para estupor del resto el mago les mostró aquella canción horrísona y la transformación de Tom en aquel gigantesco simio frente a la aterrada Marte. Incluso esa simulada destrucción del palacio de Cristal Tokio. Se dieron cuenta de que la letra no solamente iba dirigida a su amiga. Estaba claro que era una clarísima advertencia para todas ellas. Ahora, se habían quedado lívidas, incapaces de pronunciar palabra durante aquella tétrica representación. Se miraban con rostros desencajados las unas a las otras. Y había miedo en ellas. Ami abrazaba entonces a su llorosa amiga que no quería volver a ver aquello otra vez…

-Es increíble. Nunca vi nada semejante a esto.- Pudo decir Haruka realmente espantada.-  
-Es terrible.- Convino Michiru, aferrando la mano de su compañera.- Ni siquiera Galaxia era capaz de manifestar un poder así  
-¡Está completamente loco!- Exclamó Makoto tan espantada como sus otras compañeras.- No sé si ni tan siquiera un saiyan podría derrotarle…  
-No, no podría.- Contestó una a su vez anonadada y aterrorizada Seren.- Emite un poder que jamás había sentido. Ni mi hermano Eron estando poseído por el mal fue capaz de desplegar nada igual. Nadie de mi pueblo sería rival para él…

 

Y la normalmente intrépida hija de Lornd y Setsuna temblaba ahora agarrándose a su cetro. No quería ni imaginar el tener que confrontar a semejante monstruo. Al igual que la propia Hotaru quien fue apenas capaz de musitar en tanto admitía con voz trémula.

 

-Soy la Guerrera de la Destrucción y del Renacimiento. Y estoy temblando de miedo…Jamás en ninguna de mis batallas anteriores, estuve tan asustada como ahora.  
-Es terrible.- Convino Endimión con el mismo semblante desencajado por el temor.- Realmente lo es…  
-¿Qué podemos hace frente a él?- Quiso saber la desasosegada Minako.- Tiene un poder prácticamente omnímodo. Majestad.- Añadió dirigiéndose hacia la soberana.- ¿Qué debemos hacer?... ¡Serenity!…  
-Si. ¿Cómo nos enfrentamos a eso?...- Sollozó una desarbolada Rei.- Solo tú puedes hacer algo… ¡Por favor Usagi…Serenity!…Dinos que hay alguna clase de esperanza.

 

Pero la interpelada no respondía, solo fijaba sus azules ojos, muy abiertos, en aquella dantesca y terrible exhibición. Observaba luego a sus espantadas princesas y a la destrozada Rei que apenas si se sostenía confortada por Ami. Fue Landar quién cortó aquello para despedirse…

-Si me excusáis majestades, altezas, debo irme. Aquí tenéis algo por resolver. Hacedlo y rogad por el éxito de los nueve.

 

Y todos los allí reunidos guardaron silencio, deseando desde luego que sí fuera…entre tanto observaban a su deshecha compañera y trataban de asimilar aquello… Por su parte, y por fortuna ajenos a todo aquello, el grupo de los elegidos proseguía con su misión en los infiernos.


	45. El Séptimo círculo .Diaval doblega su orgullo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una dura batalla que deberá ser vencida sin luchar. Al menos tal y como lo entiende un saiyan.

El grupo de princesas y los soberanos miraban con preocupación a Rei, que apenas si podía balbucear.

-¡Maldito sea! Si no fuese el hijo de mi ahijada. Yo…  
-Vamos, cálmate.- Le pidió afectuosamente Minako.-  
-¡No puedo, no quiero calmarme! - Sollozó su compañera mirando ahora a la reina, en tanto exclamaba.- ¡Es un malnacido y un miserable, pero lo peor de todo es que tiene razón!  
-Recuerda que no es él. Es ese libro.- Le dijo Ami.- Debe de estar controlándole de algún modo.  
-¡Si te hubiese hecho y dicho lo que a mí no le defenderías!- Estalló su compañera dejando a Mercurio sin capacidad de respuesta.-  
-Sí, ha sido terrible.- Admitió Makoto, tratando de calmar a su amiga.- Se ha convertido en un monstruo…

No obstante su interlocutora movió la cabeza con un rictus que marcaba una sardónica sonrisa para balbucear entre lágrimas.

-No, no es eso lo que me dio miedo…lo que realmente me aterró es que él lo sabe todo, lo conoce todo de nosotras. Nuestras motivaciones, pensamientos…  
-Eso no es verdad.- Terció Endimión.- Él no lo sabe todo, Rei…  
-¿Ah no?- Pudo replicar ella cargando ahora de amargura sus palabras.- Me describió a la perfección mi vida. Nuestras vidas, tan largas y rutilantes como estériles…  
-¡Pero Rei!…- Trató de objetar una preocupada y atónita Ami.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?...

 

El temor del resto aumentó. Más si cabe cuando su amiga ignoró a Mercurio, apartándose de ella para encararse con la reina y preguntar con ese mismo tinte de amargo dolor.

-¿Porqué? ¿Por qué tenemos que estar condenadas a vivir así?…  
-¿Así como?- Le inquirió serenamente la aludida mirándola sin comprender o al menos queriendo dar esa impresión.- ¿A qué te refieres?...  
-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. ¡Nuestros sueños, nuestro amor! Nunca hemos podido amar a ningún hombre…- Replicó la agitada princesa.-  
-Rei, debes comprenderlo…Es como debe ser.- Dijo Serenity con tintes de pesar.-  
-Para ti es muy fácil hablar.- Le reprochó su compañera espetando.- Tú que tienes a tu marido y a tu hija que hasta vino del futuro para salvarte cuando la vimos por primera vez. ¡Jamás podrás comprender como me siento, como nos sentimos todas!

 

El resto bajaron las cabezas apesadumbradas sin ser capaces de mirar a su amiga. No obstante, la soberana se aproximó tomando de las muñecas a su interlocutora y declarando con suavidad.

-Se lo duro que es para ti…y para las demás. Pero sois mis guardianas, mis princesas…

 

Sin embargo, ajena a razones, la enfurecida Marte se soltó bruscamente de ese agarre mirándola con reproche.

-¡Maldita seas, solo sabes hablar!- Le espetó con amargura.- ¡Estoy harta de palabras!… ¡Estoy cansada de vivir así!

 

Ahora fue el rostro de la reina el que se endureció y repuso con fría cólera.

-Si tanto odias estar a mi servicio te eximo desde ahora mismo de ello. Puedes marcharte cuando quieras. Y vivir como te apetezca…

 

Y se giró dándole la espalda a su guardiana que cayó de rodillas al suelo. Fue Minako la que corrió a levantarla tratando de consolarla, en tanto Ami a su vez tomaba la palabra con tono de súplica, tratando de dominar sus propias lágrimas.

-Por favor, Serenity, no seas tan cruel. ¿Es que no ves en qué estado está? ¿Lo que ha sufrido enfrentándose a ese chico?..  
-Ha sido tu amiga y tu guardiana durante décadas. Lo ha dado todo por ti ¡Por el amor de Dios! - Añadió Makoto, visiblemente apesadumbrada e incluso llena de reproche a su vez.- No se merece que la trates así. ¡Ten algo de compasión!

 

De nuevo la reina se volvió a mirarlas pero su severo semblante no se alteró, es más, sentenció lapidaria y fríamente dirigiéndose a sus princesas.

-Estáis conmigo o estáis con ella. Podéis elegir…

 

Ahora eran las demás quienes la miraban sin poder creer lo que oían, con la boca abierta e incluso con creciente indignación.

-¡No eres más que una desagradecida! - La acusó Makoto a su vez.-  
-Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas. ¿Cómo puedes tratarnos así?- Añadió Minako.-  
-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.- Remachó Ami con patente tristeza.- No de ti…  
-Por favor, majestad.- Terció ahora Michiru con un tono más conciliador.- Ha sufrido mucho…  
-Tú no eres así.- Añadió Haruka acercándose a la soberana.-

 

Sin embargo ésta no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Pero dedicó a ambas guerreras exteriores una mirada tal que éstas se apartaron instintivamente de su camino. Al fin la reina declaró con tono serio y firme.

-Esta es una amenaza realmente grave y nos lo jugamos todo. No puedo tolerar debilidad ninguna. El miedo y los arrepentimientos por cómo hemos vivido no tienen cabida aquí.

Fue Seren la que se aproximó entonces y trató de mediar afirmando.

\- Yo…quizás no pueda entender cómo se sienten el resto de mis compañeras, tengo una hija pese a todo. Y por eso mismo tengo miedo, majestad. Miedo por ella y por el resto de los que nos son queridos. Sufro solo con pensar en fallarles a ellos y al resto de las personas de este planeta, e incluso de otros mundos.  
-Tú comprendes las cosas mucho mejor que mis otras guardianas entonces.- Suspiró la soberana.-   
-Eso no es justo.- Intervino Hotaru.- Aunque no tengamos hijas, o no estemos casadas, sí que tenemos padres, madres, hermanas u otros seres queridos. Y eso jamás nos impidió pelear por ti y por todos ellos…  
-Habéis cumplido con vuestro deber. Ni más ni menos.- Sentenció tajantemente la soberana.- Todos lo hemos hecho. Y hemos sufrido. Por eso ahora no podemos venirnos abajo. No es una opción. ¿Queréis que os diga qué podemos hacer contra ese muchacho? Bien, os lo voy a decir. ¡Nada, nada en absoluto! - Remachó dejándolas a todas perplejas y heladas.-  
-Pero aun así, es nuestro deber enfrentarle.- Añadió Endimión saliendo en apoyo de su esposa.-  
-Si alguna no desea hacerlo porque teme las consecuencias es libre de marcharse.- Afirmó Serenity con tinte inflexible.- Que lo haga ahora para saber con quién podemos contar.

 

Las princesas se miraron con notoria incredulidad unas a otras. Haruka apretó los puños y masculló visiblemente enojada.

-¡Nos insultas al hablarnos así! De sobra sabes lo que hemos hecho en batallas anteriores. Y de lo que somos capaces.  
-Si tenemos que morir peleando no sería la primera vez.- La secundó Makoto.-  
-Pero no lo haremos por una desagradecida.- Añadió Minako.-  
-¡Basta chicas por favor!- Pudo mediar Rei, aproximándose a ella e intentando controlar su quebrada voz, en medio de sollozos.- Reina Serenity…Usagi-chan…yo…te quiero y moriría por ti, lo sabes… de hecho es verdad que todas morimos por ti. ¿Es que ya no lo recuerdas?...y volveríamos a hacerlo…

 

El resto, conmovidas a su vez por aquello, le dedicaron miradas suplicantes a su soberana y la propia reina no pudo sostenérselas. Serenity bajo la cabeza con arrepentido pesar. Aunque no quería hacerlo tampoco pudo evitar las lágrimas y derrumbarse. No tardó en correr a abrazar a Rei y suplicarla perdón.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Sabéis cuanto os quiero a todas. Yo…también daría mi vida por vosotras. Sé que es muy duro, también lo es para mí… ¡Sois mis mejores amigas chicas, y os necesito! Lo sabéis…siempre ha sido así… ¡perdonadme por favor!

 

Aquello era un coro de llantos, ninguna podía evitarlo. El propio Endimión asistía emocionado a aquello. Él fue quién, más entero, pudo agregar.-

-No ignoramos el tremendo sacrificio que vuestros puestos demandan. Siempre habéis cumplido de forma sobresaliente y tanto la reina como yo os debemos muchísimo. Lamentamos profundamente que os sintáis tan desgraciadas…  
-No, majestad. No somos desgraciadas a vuestro lado.- Afirmó una emocionada Minako con el asentimiento del resto.- Al contrario.  
\- Puede que echásemos a faltar ciertas cosas.- Aseveró la llorosa Ami, matizando.- Como el haber tenido hijos.  
-Sin embargo no desconocéis lo que les hubiese pasado al no ser habitantes puros del Milenario de Plata.- Repuso quedamente Endimión.-

 

Todas bajaron la cabeza, ahora se daban cuenta de eso. La misma princesa de Marte asintió declarando con honda pena.

-Supongo que ellos si habrían envejecido en tanto nosotras hubiésemos conservado nuestra juventud. Lo veo en nuestros amigos, en sus hijos…Y yo… a veces me gustaría ser como ellos. Para no dejarles atrás…Siento mucho mi comportamiento, majestades…-Fue capaz de remachar.-  
-No, no pasa nada Rei-chan.- La animó la propia Serenity abrazándola con ternura.- Te comprendo muy bien, mi queridísima amiga.  
-Al menos tenemos amigos y unos ahijados maravillosos.- Dijo Ami con mejor disposición.- Nos compensaron con eso y yo quiero a los míos como si de mis propios hijos se tratasen.  
\- En eso al menos sé que un día, mi propia hija me sucederá.- Afirmó Seren agregando con tono emocionado a su vez.- Y siento mucho temor y orgullo al mismo tiempo, cuando a Sandrei le llegue el día de hacerlo.  
-Nuestra misión es proteger el ahora para asegurar el mañana.- Aseveró Minako.- Pero es muy doloroso ver envejecer e irse a nuestros seres queridos. Majestades, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, eso es lo que más tememos.

 

El resto convino en ello. Todas habían tenido ocasión de amadrinar a muchos de los hijos e hijas de sus amigos. Les habían visto nacer, crecer, enamorarse y fundar sus familias. Incluso la propia Mercurio ayudó a traer al mundo a los suyos y a los hijos de estos. Júpiter recordaba a su vez el intenso cariño que tenía a los de ella misma y el enorme dolor que sufrió al morir el joven hijo menor de Petz y Zafiro. Venus pensaba en los suyos y en la odisea de su amiga Karaberasu para traer al mundo a Mazoui y los problemas de la pobre Kathy con las drogas. Y la propia Rei recordó a sus ahijados Alan, Lance e Idina. Sonrió ahora, era como si pudiera verles en la casa de los Rodney correteando con los perros y jugando. La pequeña de la casa se sentaba en sus rodillas y ella le contaba historias del santuario. Y ahora, el hijo de la que fuese esa dulce niña, se había convertido en aquel despiadado chico que había hecho que ella misma se derrumbase, sacando todos sus fantasmas ¡No! Eso no podía continuar. Tenían que reconducir la situación. 

-Nos necesitan.- Declaró Marte, esta vez con decisión.- Ahora más que nunca. Y no podemos flaquear. Yo… no quiero que sufran más…como otros muchos, como el pobre Yuuichirou…- Remachó con pesar, derramando más lágrimas.-Te pido perdón, mi reina. Sé que no era lo correcto. Pero he ido a verle en ocasiones…lo confieso.  
-Lo sé muy bien, Rei.- La sonrió sin embargo su también emocionada contertulia.- Y no tengo nada que oponer al respecto…yo solo…

 

Entonces algo las interrumpió. Era una llamada. Lance se puso en inmediato contacto con Serenity vía vídeo comunicador. La soberana escuchó atentamente a su amigo. Mostró al hacerlo un rostro concernido, expresando su inquietud, a lo que su interlocutor replicó.

-No os preocupes majestad. Sabéis de sobra que a mi sobrino no se le permitirá seguir con esa forma de actuar durante mucho más tiempo.  
-Lo sé. – Admitió la reina para añadir con tono consternado.- Pero me preocupan las consecuencias, para él y vuestra familia.  
-Ante eso, he suplicado piedad.- Repuso el también apenado Lance, sentenciando.- Es lo único que podía hacer…y al parecer me ha sido concedida. Gracias por vuestra consideración, señora. Os pido perdón por todas las molestias que esto os haya podido causar a vos, al rey y a las princesas.

 

La reina le dedicó una mirada plena de solidaridad y simpatía y desconectó. Él suspiró. Tenía ante sí aquel ejemplar del libro de los Días. El que le diera el Demiurgo cuando le visitara hacía tan solo una semana. En pocas palabras le entregó un gran tomo y una pluma encargándole que reescribiera la historia. Ahora él se dispuso a ello. Tras leer escandalizado lo que Tom había hecho era momento de anularlo. Lance no estaba seguro de qué podría suceder en una confrontación de libro contra libro. Para su alivio, al parecer esta versión en su poder estaba más actualizada que la de su descontrolado sobrino. Y eso es algo que éste iba a descubrir enseguida…

 

Ajenos a esto, al menos la mayor parte de sus componentes, el grupo proseguía su misión. Según entraron en el nuevo círculo una gran sensación de frío les recorrió los cuerpos. Tal y como les advirtiera Garonarg, Alusa y Minara perdieron esa fuerza especial que habían adquirido en el círculo anterior. Ahora su pelo y ojos volvían a tener su color normal y ambas estaban heladas. Los demás temblaban ateridos también. Fiora tiritaba de forma muy marcada, más afectada que nadie por soportar esas bajas temperaturas. Diaval lo vio y se acercó a ella, junto con Asthel era el que menos perjudicado parecía. Hizo ademán de quitarse una chaqueta que llevaba y se la ofreció a la muchacha. Ella, aunque agradecida, sonrió débilmente negando con la cabeza, preocupada por él.

\- No, tú también tendrás frío, te quedarías helado si me la das.- Objetó apurada.-  
\- ¡No te preocupes por mí!,- repuso él despreocupadamente. Proclamando como casi siempre solía, con un claro matiz de orgullo. - ¡Soy un guerrero del espacio y he soportado cosas mucho peores! No tengo frío, ponte mi chaqueta.- Y se despojó de ésta dejando a la vista la potente musculatura de sus brazos. -  
-¡Eres muy fuerte! - se admiró Fiora aunque enseguida añadió. - Pero aun así, no puedo dejar que sufras a la intemperie.  
-¡Bah! Esto no es nada - exclamó Diaval comentando divertido. - Si supieras las cosas por las que he tenido que pasar cuando me entrenaba con mi tío.  
-¿Qué cosas?,- quiso saber la chica con poca disimulada curiosidad. –   
-Algunas muy duras. Mejor que ni te las diga, pero mereció la pena, mi tío era un gran guerrero y me enseño todo lo que sé.- Replicó el joven.-  
-Tu tío parece ser una persona muy importante para ti.- Comentó la muchacha.-  
\- Recuerdo la primera vez que le vi - sonrió él declarando con un tono que parecía hasta de nostalgia. - Yo era sólo un chaval...

 

El joven príncipe Diaval se entrenaba junto con sus compañeros de clase y su abuela Seira. Sus padres estaban en el palacio, en una sesión rutinaria de audiencias, cuando un saiyan proveniente de allí corrió hacia ellos con un mensaje.

-¡Mi señora!- exclamaba éste llegándose junto a Seira. - ¡Ha vuelto, el príncipe Eron ha vuelto!  
\- No puede ser,- repuso ésta incrédulamente - después de tanto tiempo. ¿Qué ha venido a hacer aquí? - Le inquirió al guerrero del espacio que se encogió de hombros. -  
\- No lo sé, noble Seira - repuso su interlocutor aun con la respiración agitada - pero el rey Bralen os ha hecho llamar a vos y al príncipe Diaval.  
\- Ya vamos - repuso ésta avisando a al muchacho. - Ven, tenemos que ir a presencia de tu padre.  
\- Enseguida abuela,- respondió el interpelado que estaba transformado en súper guerrero y que inmediatamente volvió a su estado normal. -

 

Sin perder tiempo llegaron a presencia del rey y la reina. Estos y toda la corte aguardaban con impaciencia. Seira se mantuvo algo alejada e hizo una marcada reverencia, como mandaba el protocolo. Por su parte Diaval se llegó hasta el trono y se arrodilló respetuosamente ante sus padres y soberanos.

\- Aquí estoy. ¿Me hicisteis llamar?,- preguntó el muchacho cortésmente. -  
\- Si hijo,- repuso su madre, la reina Aiona. - Queremos que conozcas a tu tío Eron.- 

 

La soberana señaló a un enorme y corpulento saiyan que llevaba envainada una espada tras su espalda y que aguardaba con los brazos cruzados en un lateral del salón de audiencias.

\- Él se hará cargo, de ahora en adelante de tu entrenamiento,- le explicó el rey. - Debe prepararte para una misión.  
-¿Prepararme? - Se sorprendió Diaval que opuso confiado. - Padre, ya estoy sobradamente preparado. La abuela Seira dice que soy el guerrero más fuerte del planeta. Exceptuándote a ti, claro. El abuelo Lornd y la abuela Setsuna, antes de ir a visitar a la tía Seren y a la prima Sandrei a la Tierra, dijeron que también estaban muy satisfechos de mí.  
-¿Así que te crees muy fuerte, verdad muchacho? – Intervino Eron que lucía un largo pelo color azabache, y le observaba con unos ojos castaños en los que brillaban dos destellos de visible interés cuando preguntó al chico esbozando una incrédula sonrisa. - ¿Piensas que podrías derrotarme a mí?  
\- Tu fuerza de combate no se me antoja gran cosa.- Repuso Diaval mirándole fijamente a los ojos sin demostrar miedo. -  
\- Pues podemos luchar si estás tan seguro de vencerme - le desafió su interlocutor. -  
-¡Cuando quieras!- aceptó el joven que lo estaba deseando. –

 

Quería demostrar a sus padres y a todo el mundo, cual era su poder. No obstante, preso de los formalismos, pidió permiso al rey, éste asintió con un gesto. 

\- Vamos entonces al exterior del palacio - repuso su tío sin perturbar la expresión escrutadora que mantenía al agregar. - No quisiera que lo destruyéramos.

 

Diaval le siguió, los reyes y la corte también salieron hacia allí. Los saiyan hicieron un círculo alrededor de ellos y el joven príncipe sonrió con suficiencia dirigiéndose a Eron.

\- Mira esto,- el chico se convirtió en súper guerrero de segundo nivel con facilidad inquiriéndole con sorna a su contrincante. - ¿No te lo esperabas, eh?

 

Entonces su tío hizo lo propio. ¡Emitía un aura tremenda!, aquello tomó por sorpresa a Diaval que no lo esperaba, pero aun así, el joven príncipe no se amedrentó. Lanzándose al ataque contra Eron, comenzó la lucha. Parecían estar igualados, pero al cabo de unos minutos el joven príncipe se cansaba tratando de golpearle y Eron evitaba los puñetazos y patadas sin parecer esforzarse demasiado, incluso cruzado de brazos evitaba las acometidas de su descontrolado sobrino.

\- Está totalmente cambiado.- Le susurró Bralen a su esposa que también observaba con aprobación, en tanto su marido comentaba. - Ahora Eron ya no lucha con ira, sino con una gran calma interior.  
-¿Qué opinas tú, madre?- Preguntó Aiona a Seira que seguía el combate también con expresión muy interesada. -  
\- Que el rey tiene razón. Diaval está muy lejos de ese nivel todavía. El muchacho quiere que nos sintamos orgullosos de él y en eso es un auténtico príncipe. Nunca retrocederá aunque se sepa inferior. Pero a veces conviene saber cuales son las propias limitaciones. He tratado de explicárselo pero a mí no me escucha. Yo ya no puedo vencerle. Por ello nada puede ya aprender de las derrotas. Por el contrario se envanece a cada nueva victoria. Eso es peligroso. Será un acierto que Eron le entrene. Por lo que veo, sus años de periplo le han enriquecido y rehabilitado por completo.- Afirmó la veterana guerrera con aprobación. -

 

Y para dar la razón a Seira, Diaval no tardó en besar el suelo por sendos golpes de su tío. Se levantó con rapidez y bombardeó a Eron con ataques de gran potencia que hicieron temblar el planeta. Pero su rival no pareció nada afectado. Con dos golpes fuertes y certeros terminó con la resistencia de su sobrino que cayó agotado al suelo.

\- No lo haces mal,- declaró benévolamente Eron aunque objetó. - Pero aun te queda muchísimo que aprender antes de poder enfrentarte a mí en condiciones. Venga levanta,- remachó con tono amable y ayudó a éste a ponerse en pie dándole una alubia que lo recuperó. -  
-¡Es maravilloso!- exclamó Diaval sinceramente admirado. - Tu fuerza no debe tener igual en todo el Universo ¡No puede haber nadie más fuerte que tú! Será un honor que me entrenes.  
\- En eso te equivocas y mucho - sonrió su contertulio negando con la cabeza para afirmar. - Yo no soy nada en comparación con otros seres con los que me he encontrado. Si he vuelto aquí es precisamente porque debo entrenarte. Pero no sólo para que aumentes tu fortaleza física, sino para prepararte.  
-¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué?,- inquirió Diaval muy sorprendido. -  
\- Aquí, eres el príncipe.- Le explicó Eron - pero más allá de este mundo eso no tiene ningún significado. Hay lugares y seres para los que no serías nada. Debes cumplir una misión, no sé cual, pero debo ayudarte a estar listo. Es algo que me fue confiado por alguien con un poder tal, que nosotros no le llegaríamos ni a los tobillos aun uniendo nuestras fuerzas. Pues su fuerza trasciende lo material, incluso la energía que podamos desarrollar.  
\- Quiero saber quién es ¿Acaso un Dios? ¿O el legendario súper guerrero divino? - Le preguntó Diaval muy interesado. -  
\- Ya lo sabrás - afirmó Eron visiblemente complacido por el sincero entusiasmo que detectaba, sentenciando. - Cuando llegue el momento, él te llamará. Y deberás ser digno de acompañarle.

 

El muchacho asintió declarando con solemnidad ante la aprobación y el orgullo de sus padres y su abuela allí presentes.

-Lo juro. Desde ahora me consagraré a ello. No tendrás queja de mí.

 

Su tío desde entonces se dedicó a entrenarle. Fueron juntos por todo el sistema solar del Planeta Nuevo Vegeta, destruyeron enormes meteoros, combatieron contra fieras criaturas. Eron le enseñó todos los trucos que conocía con la espada, le contó muchas de sus aventuras. Alguna que otra vez los dos charlaban tras un duro día de entreno y el experimentado guerrero le contaba su joven alumno.

-Cree lo que te digo. Cuando estés en presencia de uno de esos seres tan espirituales, sentirás que no hay nada que se les pueda comparar.  
-Pero…realmente, ¿Puedes sentir su fuerza de combate?- Quiso saber el chico.-  
-No, no es cuestión de sentir ningún tipo de fuerza a nivel de energía. Al menos, no como estamos acostumbrados los mortales a hacerlo.- Le aclaró Eron.- Están en una dimensión distinta. No podemos llegar hasta allí.   
-En ese caso, ¿para qué tanto entrenar?- Repuso el muchacho alegando.- Si es imposible equipararnos con ellos, ¿Qué sentido tiene?

 

Su tío suspiró entonces mirando a la fogata que les calentaba, en medio de un yermo páramo en el que habían acampado, tardó unos instantes en contestar y finalmente le dijo a su joven aprendiz.

-Con el entrenamiento no solo progresamos en fuerza física ni en poder. También lo hacemos en entendimiento. Conociendo nuestras limitaciones valoraremos mucho más todo lo que nos rodea y a quienes nos acompañan en nuestro camino. Para mi desgracia me vi solo durante mucho tiempo. Eso tampoco es malo siempre, me dio la oportunidad de meditar mucho. Pero tú, Diaval, tendrás que formar parte de un equipo. Y eso supondrá colaborar con unos compañeros y ponerte en sus manos, como ellos se pondrán en las tuyas.

 

Su alumno escuchó aquello con atención guardando esas palabras. Su tío también le instruyó para aumentar su potencia y sobrepasar el tercer nivel de súper guerrero. Pasaron los años. En el funeral por un humano antiguo amigo y compañero de aventuras de sus abuelos fue cuando Diaval conoció a Asthel. Éste le dijo que un día debería ir con él. El saiyan no detectó entonces ningún poder especial en aquel otro muchacho. Pero confiando en la palabra de Eron y de sus padres y abuelos aceptó, sintiéndose muy honrado. Aquella misión al parecer no tuvo ni tendría igual en la historia. Unos años después, tras proseguir su entrenamiento con su tío, regresaron a su mundo y un día sucedió que, en el centro de la Corte, estando en una comida con toda su familia, apareció una brillante luz.

\- Es para ti - le informó Eron. - Debes partir. Yo mismo partiré también. Hay alguien a quién después de todos estos años me gustaría volver a ver.

 

Y un pasillo dimensional que resplandecía con un tono dorado se abrió para el veterano guerrero, éste solicitó la venia y el monarca se la dio con un gesto en tanto le decía con afecto ante los asentimientos del resto de la familia.

-Ve en paz. Todo ha sido ya saldado entre nosotros. Has cumplido con honor. Guardaremos un buen recuerdo de ti, hermano.

 

Eron sonrió agradecido y le indicó el foco de luminosidad inmaculada a su sobrino.

-Esa es la tuya. Síguela y buena suerte. Te entrené con todo mi afecto y como mejor supe. Ahora todo dependerá de ti. Por fin, mi misión está cumplida. Hice por ti lo que pude, te he enseñado todo cuanto sé. Ahora es tu turno. La hora de que tu generación acometa con valor su deber, igual que hicieron las generaciones que existieron antes. Recuerda que tu linaje proviene del Gran Rey Vegeta. Y hazle honor a él, a tus padres, abuelos y al resto de tus antepasados, siempre. Pero sobre todo, aprende el valor de la humildad y del servicio a los demás.

 

Dicho esto Eron atravesó su corredor y éste se cerró desapareciendo. El muchacho entre tanto había asentido a sus palabras. Iba pertrechado con su uniforme de gala. Sus padres se acercaron a él, todos los cortesanos se arrodillaron respetuosamente. Seira, su abuela, le dijo con un claro esfuerzo por controlar sus sentimientos.

\- Ten presente que nos llevas a todos contigo. Eres la representación de todo tu pueblo.  
\- Así es,- convino Calix, su abuelo materno. - Estamos orgullosos de ti.  
\- Guárdanos en el corazón y no te olvides de que te queremos mucho.- Añadió su otra abuela Setsuna con emoción. -  
\- Lo hará muy bien - sonrió su abuelo Lornd afirmando con orgullo. - Lleva la sangre de todos nosotros. ¡Suerte muchacho! Y recuerda que en esta misión van comprometidos no sólo tu valor y la dignidad de nuestra familia, sino el honor de toda nuestra raza y el destino del Cosmos entero.  
\- Jamás lo olvidaré abuelo. Gracias por confiar en mí - sonrió Diaval completamente dispuesto a mostrarse a la altura de tal responsabilidad. -

 

Su tía Seren, allí presente entonces, le dio un beso en la mejilla y su prima Sandrei, alta y de pelo castaño como su madre, también. Aiona le besó en la frente y Diaval, arrodillándose, besó su mano.

\- Madre, os echaré de menos, pero sabré ser digno de vosotros, en lo que sea que el destino me reserve.  
\- Lo sé hijo y ojalá que un día regreses y puedas llevar a tu prometida al pico del Sol Poniente, como tu abuelo Lornd hizo con tu abuela Setsuna y tu padre hizo conmigo. - Sonrió ella evitando las lágrimas, ya que su posición de soberana y su educación saiyan no le permitían mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente como quisiera cuando remachó. – Ve en buena hora y triunfa en tu misión.  
\- Antes de que te vayas - terció Bralen - llévate esto contigo.- Sacó su espada, la Inmortal Sword y le dijo mirando al abuelo paterno de Diaval. - Tu abuelo, el rey Lornd, me la dio a mí cuando le sucedí. Es espada de reyes. Yo te la entrego ahora a ti. Sé justo, valiente y digno de ella y nunca te fallará.  
\- Lo seré padre, para mí es un gran honor. ¡No te defraudaré! - Prometió Diaval arrodillándose nuevamente con respeto ante su progenitor y rey. -

 

Bralen le hizo levantarse y le dio un abrazo, lo mismo hizo su madre y el resto de la familia. El monarca entonces le despidió.

-Ve, cumple sin más demora con tu deber. Y haznos sentir llenos de orgullo, hijo mío.  
-¡Lo haré, lo juro por esta espada!,- declaró solemnemente Diaval elevando al Inmortal Sword y besando su hoja. -

 

Después, y como acostumbraban los saiyan, caminó hacia la luz que se había convertido en una estrella sin volver la vista atrás y desapareció. Reapareció con el grupo de los que iban a ser sus camaradas...

\- ¡Así que tienes una gran responsabilidad sobre ti, además de la propia misión en si! - le dijo Fiora admirada que añadió algo llevada por su conciencia. – Quizás te haya juzgado mal a veces. Debe ser duro cumplir lo que esperan de ti.  
\- Si, lo es.- Admitió Diaval aunque enseguida añadió con buen talante. - Pero no tengo derecho a quejarme. Debo mucho a mis mayores y por eso me he preparado durante tanto tiempo. Así que, no temas por mí, un poco de frío no es capaz de afectarme.

 

La muchacha se sonrojó un poco, aunque su contertulio no lo advirtió. Ella tenía también curiosidad sobre esas palabras que la madre de Diaval le dijera. Y aparentando despreocupación, quiso saber.

-¿Qué es eso del Pico del Sol Poniente?

 

Su interlocutor sonrió de forma fugaz y le explicó.

-Es la montaña más alta de la mayor cordillera de mi planeta. Allí, mi abuelo Lornd instauró una tradición. En cuanto fueron coronados tanto él como mi abuela Setsuna, como reyes de los saiyan, la tomó en brazos y ascendió con ella hasta la cumbre más alta. Allí le mostró todo su nuevo reino. El rey y la reina de la ciudad del atardecer…  
-¿La ciudad?- Le preguntó la chica que no comprendía aquello.-  
-Desde allí puede verse nuestra capital, como está a poniente, junto al pico de la montaña, también se la llama así.- Le aclaró su contertulio, que prosiguió.- Cuando mi padre le sucedió, hizo lo mismo con mi madre. Y un día… si conseguimos regresar, cuando yo les suceda y encuentre a la mujer adecuada haré lo mismo…  
-No sabía que los guerreros del espacio tuvierais canciones.- Se sorprendió la joven.-

 

Ahora fue Diaval el que esbozó una leve sonrisa, replicando divertido.

-Tenemos muchas. Incluso oramos a veces cantando alguna. Hay otra que todo rey o príncipe canta cuando busca la guía de los poderes supremos. Envíame un ángel, se llama. Mi abuelo Lornd me contó que, antes de desposar a mi abuela Setsuna, la entonó en presencia de la corte para pedir la bendición de esos poderes. Él me explicó que esa canción tiene la clave de una profecía, que un día, alguien que la entone, cumplirá. Cuando la cante en la tierra de la estrella matutina.  
-Entonces sois un pueblo mucho más espiritual de lo que parecéis.- Afirmó la chica no sin asombro.-  
-Comprendo que, mi apariencia y mis maneras son muy rudas para ti. En general los saiyan nos comportamos de forma más brusca y arisca que vosotros. También es cierto que amamos la lucha. Pero cree esto. Mi pueblo tiene muchas tradiciones, puede que la mayoría sean muy salvajes para ti. Sin embargo otras son hermosas. Incluso para los seres tan delicados como tú.- Declaró él con tono cordial.-  
-Lo lamento, no quise ofenderte. – Musitó Fiora que parecía inquieta por esa posibilidad-  
-No te preocupes, no me has ofendido. Puedo entenderte. ¿Sabes? Mi abuela Setsuna pensaba igual cuando vino a mi mundo por primera vez. Y tanto mi abuelo Lornd como mi padre, además de educarme como a un guerrero, me enseñaron también a comportarme adecuadamente con las mujeres de la Tierra. 

 

Y en tanto remachaba esta sentencia ofreció su chaqueta a su interlocutora. Finalmente Fiora se dejó convencer y la aceptó agradecida, lo cierto es que ella no podía evitar el sentirse atraída por Diaval, era apuesto y muy fuerte. Aunque orgulloso, en ocasiones demasiado. A veces no soportaba esa arrogancia que mostraba y su ansia de lucha. Sin embargo era cierto que tenía también su lado amable y más cariñoso de lo que aparentaba ser. Quizás en el fondo temía demostrarlo a causa de su educación tan estricta. Pero con ella era distinto. Hablaba y se abría más que con el resto. Incluso dejando entrever su amor por los suyos y sus recuerdos.

-No parece que sea mal muchacho. Una pena que le guste tanto la violencia. Pero contra la herencia de sus genes y su cultura es difícil que pueda luchar. - Se decía la joven con pesar.-

 

Diaval, por su parte, pensaba algo similar. Fiora era tan dulce y cariñosa que él no temía dejar salir sus emociones y confiarse a ella. Era con la que más charlaba cuando el grupo caminaba o descansaba en algún sitio. También pudiera contribuir el hecho de que los otros ya se conocían de antes y que tanto el saiyan como la muchacha de Nature no tenían con ellos ningún recuerdo ni vivencia en común. Era más fácil para ambos charlar partiendo de cero. Aunque a veces sus visiones de las cosas no pudiesen ser más opuestas. De este modo, durante los días que llevaban juntos, se habían ido conociendo bastante bien y pese a sus aparentes diferencias de opinión sobre muchas cosas y alguna discusión, como por ejemplo acerca del uso de la violencia, congeniaban bastante y ¿por qué no? Cuando todo esto terminase quizás él le diría algo que su abuela Setsuna le contó. Sobre todo tras desvelarle aquella tradición tan especial de su familia…

-Si ahora creo que empiezo a entender algo de eso.- Pensaba tratando de buscar un sentido a esas palabras.- Mi abuela es muy sabia.

 

Él lo recordaba muy bien. Fue incluso antes de que su tío Eron llegara para adiestrarle. Por aquel entonces Diaval era ya un muchacho adolescente. Aunque todavía estaba en pleno aprendizaje con su padre y su abuela Seira. Un día, terminó de entrenar y fue advertido por uno de sus guerreros de que, la reina madre Setsuna Meioh, estaba de visita en el palacio. El muchacho quería mucho a su abuela y la respetaba de forma muy profunda. Para él siempre fue una gran dama con una reputación impresionante. Hasta su propia abuela Seira, normalmente parca en elogios y de serio carácter, sonreía hablando maravillas de la que fuera su soberana y ahora era su consuegra. La veterana saiyan en más de una ocasión aconsejó a Diaval que hablase con su otra abuela, asegurándole que ésta podría darle unas lecciones que nadie más sería capaz de enseñarle al joven príncipe. Diaval además, estaba ya en una edad en la que comenzaba a interesarse por las mujeres. Todo ello imbuido siempre por la moralidad de los guerreros del espacio, buscar una pareja potencialmente fuerte para engendrar vástagos lo más poderosos posibles. De modo que, pensando todo esto, se dirigió hacia la sala de palacio en la que descansaba Setsuna. La antigua reina aunque de edad ya madura, no había perdido sin embargo apenas su belleza y majestad. Acababa de regresar de un viaje a la lejana Tierra en donde vivían su hija Seren y su otra nieta, Sandrei. También vio a Doran, hijo de su amiga Seira y tío del propio Diaval, al ser el hermano menor de la madre del chico. Doran estaba casado con la reina de la Luna Nueva Neherenia, y tenía con ella una hija llamada Alice, que era por tanto prima del muchacho. Tras todos estos viajes la ya anciana ex guerrera Plutón y anterior reina de los saiyan, deseaba volver a ver a su nieto y charlar con él de muchas cosas. Sabía que un día no muy lejano él tendría que afrontar sus propias pruebas. Diaval no tardó en presentarse ante ella y cuando la vio, enseguida le dedicó una reverencia de cortesía, besándole cariñosa y respetuosamente una mano para saludar.

\- Bienvenida abuela, espero que hayas tenido un viaje agradable.  
\- Si hijo, muchas gracias - sonrió afectuosamente Setsuna para interesarse de inmediato. - ¿Tú, cómo estás?  
\- Estoy progresando mucho – afirmó él con visible satisfacción para añadir. - La abuela Seira dice que, dentro de poco, romperé la segunda barrera de superguerrero. ¡Estoy deseando que eso suceda!

Setsuna asintió con aprobación, aunque enseguida volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿Y tus estudios, cómo van?

Ahí el muchacho torció un poco el gesto y tuvo que admitir con algo de sonrojo.

\- Eso no se me da tan bien. Pero lo principal que es la lucha, si.- Remachó convencido. -  
\- En esta vida todo es importante, Diaval. - Le dijo su abuela con tinte cariñoso pero firme según le aconsejaba. - Has de aprender múltiples destrezas. Tienes que ensanchar tu mente al igual que aumentas tu fuerza. Sé que no es fácil hacer algo que no nos gusta mucho. Pero la obligación y la dignidad de un príncipe se ven precisamente en esos momentos. Cuando las cosas no son sencillas. Ahí están los verdaderos retos.

 

Setsuna conocía bien el carácter de su nieto, era el típico de los saiyan más nobles. Aunque terco y algo arrogante, era cumplidor de sus obligaciones y defensor a rajatabla del honor de su raza y su familia. Si estas cualidades eran bien dirigidas estaba segura de que llegaría a ser una gran persona y un digno soberano. Diaval por su parte interiorizó las palabras de su abuela sabiendo que el aplicarse en sus estudios también era una cuestión de honor, así que prometió.

\- Estudiaré más. No te decepcionaré abuela.

Ella acarició con suavidad la barbilla de su nieto y le preguntó, ahora con más jovialidad.

\- ¿Ya hay alguna chica que te guste?

Éste negó tajantemente con la cabeza y replicó con cierta desgana.

\- Son todas demasiado débiles y no me interesan. No deseo más que una mujer fuerte como tú o la abuela Seira, o como mi madre. Para mantener nuestro linaje como el más poderoso del Universo.

 

Setsuna sonrió ante esas palabras, tan ingenuas como bienintencionadas de su nieto para contarle.

\- Te diré una cosa Diaval. Las mujeres no sólo podemos ser fuertes físicamente. Recuérdalo bien, en ocasiones la auténtica fuerza está en la determinación y el valor, en la capacidad de amar a los demás y de sacrificarnos por ellos. Eso nos da poder y hace superar las limitaciones del cuerpo mucho más que el más duro de los entrenamientos.

 

El chico se quedó pensativo, se acordaba de que su abuela Seira le contó hace años como fue vencida por la después reina Meioh, su otra abuela Setsuna. Su abuela materna habló de que ésta había usado el poder del amor, ¡debía de ser una fuerza tremenda para derrotar a una súper saiyan sin siquiera usar un golpe!

\- ¿Y cómo sabré cuando una mujer reúne todas esas cualidades, abuela?- ¿Cómo crees tú que el abuelo Lornd lo supo al conocerte a ti y cómo lo hizo mi padre con mi madre? Ella tenía una alta fuerza de combate, siempre pensé que fue esa la razón. ¿Qué otra podía haber? Le inquirió el chico con visible desconcierto. -  
\- Lo sabrás, confía en mí. - Le sonrió cálidamente su interlocutora. - Cuando lo experimentes nada habrá más importante. Será algo tan poderoso que arrollará cualquier otra consideración que tuvieras anteriormente. Te hará luchar por ella y ella luchará por ti. No sólo de forma física, ya que, en muchas ocasiones, las batallas más duras son las que no precisan de ningún golpe.- Y ante la cara desconcertada de su nieto, Setsuna añadió con cariñoso tono. - Créelo Diaval, el amor verdadero es mucho más importante que la fuerza de combate más alta y lo que antes pudo parecerte debilidad, se ve después como la mayor de las fortalezas. Si tú encuentras una mujer así, una chica que te brinde su amor y sus sentimientos verdaderos, tendrás algo de valor incalculable. Una persona que te quiera a ti, sólo por como tú eres, no por la energía que despliegues. Entonces, cuando encuentres a la que habrá de ser para ti, podrás cumplir la tradición que tu abuelo inició conmigo. Él me elevó en brazos hacia el cielo, hasta casi rozar las estrellas y me dijo que estaría dispuesto a bajarlas para mí. Después me llevó al Pico del Sol Poniente, para contemplar nuestro reino. El que deberíamos de gobernar, proteger y amar, para hacerlo prosperar. Los dos juntos, y me cantó esa hermosa canción. – Sonrió añadiendo. - Y tu padre hizo lo mismo por tu madre y sé que Aiona, que casi nunca había alterado su semblante de severa guerrera hasta entonces, se emocionó. Si eres capaz de sentir algo así por una persona, tu corazón se abrirá y sea donde sea, podrás dibujar su nombre en el cielo, e incluso pintar las estrellas cuando no las hubiera para ofrecérselas.

 

El chico se quedó realmente atónito, no terminaba de poder comprender eso. Entonces, ¿acaso tendría que encontrar una chica físicamente débil? ¡Pero eso chocaba con la tradición! No obstante, su abuela era muy sabia y seguro que él aun no era capaz de entenderla, confiaba con poder hacerlo algún día. Ahora, en su viaje, meditaba todavía sobre aquellas palabras escuchadas hacía ya tantos años... 

-Espero que ese día llegue, abuela. Y ser capaz de mantenerme digno de ti y los demás.- Deseó.-

 

Sus pensamientos y esa larga caminata fueron interrumpidos de improviso. Ante el grupo apareció una enorme sima. Aquella era una colosal rotura que separaba la planicie por la que caminaban del resto de aquel territorio. Todos miraron ahora a Mimet en busca de una explicación. La joven, echando mano de su privilegiada memoria, les comentó.

-Acorde con la Divina Comedia de Dante, ésta es la frontera que marca el principio del séptimo círculo. Una enorme brecha, producto del terremoto originado con la muerte de Jesucristo. Se supone que su custodio es el Minotauro. Que representa la bestialidad y la violencia.  
-Pues si asoma su cara por aquí ya me ocuparé de él.- Anunció Diaval con interés y hasta buena disposición.- Se va a enterar ese de lo que significan las palabras bestialidad y violencia cuando le agarre…

 

Fiora ensombreció su semblante al oír aquello, aunque el chico no la vio, pendiente en ese instante de las palabras de Brian.

-No sé yo si eso te iba a parecer tan divertido si apareciera semejante bicho.- Comentó éste.-  
-Pero antes de eso lo primero es cruzar esa enorme grieta.- Intervino Alusa.-  
-Sí, ya nos preocuparemos por ese monstruo después.- Convino Minara.- Si es que se da a conocer.  
-Tenéis razón. Dejemos eso de momento. Para proseguir el viaje hay que cruzar esta brecha. Espero que ahora sí que podamos volar.- Suspiró Maray mirando a Asthel que asintió.-

 

Probaron pues y tanto ella como su hermano emitieron un aura blanca que les elevó. Al parecer eso sí podían hacerlo en ese círculo. Los demás quisieron elevarse a su vez. Diaval y Brian lo lograron, Granate fue capaz de hacerlo utilizando sus conocimientos esotéricos. Solo las hermanas, Alusa y Minara, junto con Mimet y Fiora, estaban en tierra. Aunque fueron respectivamente tomadas en brazos por Asthel, Granate, Brian y Diaval. No les fue difícil aterrizar en el otro lado. Superando también un río rojo y borboteante…

-El primer giro, o subdivisión de este círculo. El rio Flegetonte.- Les explicó Mimet no sin un gesto de aprehensión.- Es un río de sangre hirviente donde los asesinos, violadores y demás criminales son atormentados.  
-Desde aquí arriba no veo a nadie.- Comentó el saiyan.- ¿De veras harán eso ahí?  
-A lo mejor es un rio que transporta sedimentos de mineral de hierro, y por eso tiene ese color.- Conjeturó Brian.-  
-Mejor será que no descendamos para averiguarlo.-Recomendó Granate con prevención.-

 

Por esta vez todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Ninguno tenía la menor intención de comprobar si la descripción literaria era cierta o no. Prosiguieron avanzando por el aire hasta observar un gran bosque…

-Esto me gusta.- Sonrió Fiora añadiendo con alivio.- Al fin algo de naturaleza más amable.  
-Nada aquí es lo que parece.- La previno Asthel.-  
-Cierto.- Asintió Mimet, declarando para horror del resto.- Es el segundo giro o subdivisión, el bosque de los suicidas. Todos los que renunciaron a su vida humana fueron transformados en árboles, y en lugar del ruido del viento entre sus copas se escuchan sus lamentos eternos.

 

De hecho observaron a unos seres parecidos a pájaros revolotear entre esos árboles y arrancar ramas o posarse violentamente sobre sus copas.

-¡Las arpías!- Comentó Granate que creyó reconocer esas formas de alguna ilustración presente en los libros que estudiara.- Atormentan a esos árboles. ¿No?...

Mimet asintió. El resto miraba aquello con el ánimo sobrecogido. 

-¡Alejémonos cuanto antes de aquí! – Pidió Minara.-  
-Eso, antes de que quieran venir a hacernos una visita.- Convino Maray, tan desasosegada como el resto.-

 

Siguieron volando… atravesaron después una especie de desierto arenoso…era casi inacabable. Mimet les comentó.

-El tercer giro o subdivisión. Aquí castigan a los blasfemos y a los violentos contra Dios…

 

Pero en tanto la joven lo explicaba unas gruesas nubes amarillentas, del color del azufre, se fueron reuniendo sobre ellos. Al poco comenzó una devastadora lluvia de fuego. Todos se juntaron y crearon una especie de escudo de energía para protegerse. No tuvieron más remedio que descender. Por fortuna, al rato de reanudar la marcha, ese desierto enorme se terminó, siendo sustituido por un pedregoso paraje. No sin dificultad fueron capaces de apartarse de aquel diluvio ardiente que no proseguía más allá de los límites de la gran extensión de arena. Suspirando aliviados tras hacer un alto para descansar reemprendieron la marcha. Pudieron andar un trecho adicional hasta que una nueva tormenta se desató. Asthel ordenó parar y buscar un refugio. La borrasca que venía era totalmente opuesta a la lluvia anterior. Eso les sorprendía un poco pero, después de lo que habían visto ya, lo aceptaron sin más. Al fin vieron una gran gruta y se cobijaron en ella. Fue una decisión acertada pues comenzó a caer una intensísima nevada agitada por un viento huracanado...

-¡Creía que eso de nevar en el Infierno se refería a un imposible!,- dijo Maray atónita mientras veía caer copos como puños. -  
\- Por lo que parece, a nosotros se nos hace posible lo imposible - sonrió Brian. – Después de la lluvia de fuego, ahora nieve. Desde luego la previsión del tiempo aquí es de lo más variada.  
\- Espero que esta tormenta no dure mucho - deseó Alusa. - Sino no habrá forma de continuar.  
\- ¡Esto sí que no me lo esperaba! ,- declaró Granate sorprendido como los demás. - Y por si fuera poco el ambiente es gélido y todo está en penumbra, muy oscuro. Más que en los círculos anteriores.  
-¿Piensas que esto es otro símbolo místico? - Le preguntó Asthel. -  
\- Es muy probable,- respondió el aludido con semblante pensativo para conjeturar. - El frío y esta inhóspita penumbra podrían significar la gran lejanía que separa a estos parajes del Creador...  
\- Espero que esto no sea un obstáculo demasiado grande.- Terció Minara afirmando preocupada. -Esta vez estamos a merced de la tormenta.

 

Todos guardaron silencio y esperaron. Aprovecharon para dormir un poco por turnos y conversar sobre sus familias y sus recuerdos y lo que echaban de menos a sus seres queridos. De esta forma pasaron algunas horas. No pudieron saberlo exactamente pero, por fin, la tormenta cesó y pudieron salir. Asthel, Granate, Diaval y Brian abrieron camino entre la densa manta de nieve con rayos de energía. Penosamente, avanzaron durante largo rato. Fueron transitando por una zona donde la nieve iba desapareciendo. Finalmente llegaron a una angosta garganta. A los lados, abruptos desfiladeros les encajonaban y hacían que sintiesen un ligero temor....

\- Esta zona podría ser geológicamente inestable, es potencialmente muy peligrosa. - Temió Mimet - no me parece adecuado que pasemos por aquí....es más, no me gusta…- Remachó con sus recién desarrollados sentimientos.-  
\- No tenemos más remedio - respondió resignadamente Maray aseverando. - Es el único camino que podemos seguir.

 

La joven casi no había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando unas estruendosas carcajadas se escucharon rebotando entre las piedras. Todos alzaron la cabeza tratando de determinar de donde provenían. Al cabo de unos instantes las risas se extinguieron entre el creciente fragor de una avalancha de piedras.

\- ¡Cubríos! ¡Rápido!.- Ordenó Asthel con urgencia indicando a sus compañeros. - ¡Brian!, ¡Diaval! Vamos a tratar de hacer un escudo de energía.  
\- Vosotros formar el escudo, no será una simple avalancha de piedras la que me haga refugiarme. Yo me encargaré de destruirla para que no os alcance. Lo he hecho muchas veces con los meteoritos - le replicó el guerrero del espacio, no de forma altiva esta vez, sino evidenciando sus deseos de ayudar, remachando. – Ocupaos de proteged al resto…

 

Asthel lo entendió así y asintió, junto con Brian unió su aura formando una cúpula energética a modo de escudo. Diaval por su parte lanzó varios rayos pulverizando grandes trozos de roca. Los demás ayudaron a mantener la barrera con su energía. El príncipe de los saiyan logró destruir la mayor parte. Las piedras restantes, reducidas sensiblemente de tamaño, resbalaron inofensivamente al chocar contra la cúpula energética. Por fin el grupo pudo seguir, abriendo un nuevo camino entre los restos de los cascotes....

-¡Por poco!...- suspiró Alusa aliviada.- Hemos reaccionado rápido, de lo contrario ahora estaríamos sepultados.  
-¿Quién habrá podido ser? Está claro que no ha sido un accidente,- replicó Minara visiblemente enfadada. -  
\- ¡Si atrapo al que haya sido le voy a hacer comer piedras hasta que reviente!,- amenazó Diaval furioso mientras miraba a Fiora que, pese a todas las precauciones, parecía estar herida en un brazo. - ¿Estás bien? - Inquirió con preocupación. -  
\- Me resbalé cuando formamos la cúpula, no es nada, estaré bien...- le aseguró ella esbozando una tranquilizadora sonrisa mientras se asía el brazo herido. -

 

Sin dudar, Diaval arrancó un trozo de su capa de viaje y le vendó cuidadosamente la herida. Estaba preocupado por ella. Fiora era como su nombre, una flor, bonita pero delicada. Más a los rudos ojos del saiyan. ¡Si agarraba al responsable de esto le aplastaría la cabeza contra las rocas con sus propias manos! Entonces, como si alguien quisiera darle la ocasión, escuchó una voz que parecía retarle. Tenía un sonido gutural y burlesco.

\- Oye valiente, ¿de verdad nos harías comer piedras? ¡Eso me gustaría verlo!...

El saiyan miró hacia arriba y replicó con voz y gesto amenazante.

-¡Si no te lo crees déjate ver y lo comprobarás!...

 

Cuando el eco de sus palabras aun no se había disipado apareció flotando sobre sus cabezas una silueta que descendió cortándoles el paso. Era de una enorme altura, bípeda pero con una larga cola y rasgos de animal. Sonrió mostrando unos terribles colmillos...

\- Soy Typueros, demonio de este séptimo círculo y uno de sus guardianes, ¡vamos humano! , trata de hacer buenas tus amenazas conmigo. - Le desafió con sorna. -  
\- Con mucho gusto,- sonrió Diaval de modo sarcástico. - Y no soy humano. Soy un guerrero del espacio. Así que no te confíes, ¡payaso! El hecho de que seas tan feo no quiere decir que me des ningún miedo...  
\- Veo que eres de temperamento irascible y violento. Me gusta. Desde luego estás en el círculo adecuado. Adelante, vamos a luchar, verás cómo dentro de poco te tomarás más en serio mis palabras.- Le retó el demonio. -  
\- Pues no esperemos más - aceptó su interlocutor que, con evidente complacencia en la pelea, se transformó en súper guerrero. -

 

Asthel intervino diciéndole a su compañero.

\- No debes luchar con él, podría ser un adversario terrible, lucharemos todos juntos...  
\- De eso nada...no necesito ayuda, no lo tomes a mal, pero puedo con él yo solo.- Repuso el príncipe de los saiyan muy seguro de sí.-

 

En tanto, el demonio le hacía gestos desafiántes con lo que parecían unas manos. Diaval, sonriendo de forma maliciosa, se lanzó al ataque. Su enemigo paró el primer golpe pero el saiyan desapareció de su vista y reapareció golpeándole en el rostro y derribándole al suelo con estruendo. El súper guerrero hizo un gesto de victoria para exclamar:

-¿Lo veis? ¡Estos tipos no valen para nada! - Miró a su espalda y vio al demonio levantarse de modo que le inquirió con sorna. - ¿Todavía quieres más?....  
-¡No ha estado mal! - rio Typueros - mejor de lo que pensaba, pero no lo suficiente.-Sentenció.-

 

Y contraatacando de modo rapidísimo golpeó a Diaval también en el rostro, lanzándole contra una pared de roca que el saiyan pulverizó con su impacto. Aunque esto no pareció afectarle demasiado, salió inmediatamente y ambos comenzaron un duro intercambio de golpes.

 

Los demás, indecisos, no sabían lo que hacer. Brian fue el que primero tomó la palabra con manifiesta preocupación.

\- Me importa un pito lo que haya dicho, ¡voy a ayudarle!...- y al instante se convirtió también en súper guerrero. -  
\- Espera un momento - le pidió serenamente Asthel que valoró - es muy orgulloso para eso, déjale. Si estuviera en peligro intervendremos, pero por ahora se desenvuelve bien.

 

Fiora observaba a su vez con inquietud, ¡ese chico!, ¿Por qué sería tan fanático de la pelea? ¿Acaso su propia vida no le importaba nada? Estaba asustada por la posibilidad de que le ocurriera algo, pero afortunadamente sus temores fueron infundados. Al cabo de un rato de dura lucha, Diaval parecía poder con el demonio.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Dijo aquel ser infernal en tanto se alejaba de su oponente.- Ningún mortal miserable puede derrotarnos en nuestros dominios.  
-Ya te lo advertí.- Replicó Diaval con expresión de superioridad al darle alcance.-

 

El demonio trató de huir de nuevo, pero el saiyan le cortó el escape y le dejó malherido con un rayo. Typueros furioso se revolvió y conjurando dos enormes bolas rojas a su vez se las arrojó a Diaval exclamando.

-¡Ay va mi ataque especial, fuego del averno!

 

Sin embargo el saiyan concentró su energía creando una pantalla sobre la que ambas esferas se estrellaron provocando una tremenda explosión. El resto de sus compañeros observaban desde la lejanía, con visible inquietud la mayoría, sobre todo Fiora, que se atapaba la cara con las manos para no ver aquello. Fue Maray la que amablemente la abrazó.

-Tranquila. Diaval sabe bien lo que hace. Es un experto en el arte del combate.  
-Ha recibido de lleno ese ataque. – Terció Mimet con preocupación afirmando.- Calculo que la potencia de esas bolas de energía ha sido equivalente a varios megatones.  
-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.- Sonrió Brian, pasando un protector brazo sobre los hombros de su novia.-   
-Es muy triste que algo así te produzca satisfacción- Musitó Fiora.-

Brian la miró desconcertado, no comprendía a qué podía venir aquello pero lo dejó pasar. Seguro que su compañera estaba asustada. No se lo podía censurar. El resto se limitaron a seguir ese combate sin decir nada más. Entre tanto el estruendo y el humo de aquella explosión se fue disipando, Typueros cantó victoria exclamando con sorna.

-¡Ahora no te reirás más…loco insolente!…

 

Pero el demonio quedó asombrado e incluso esbozó una mueca de horror e incredulidad al ver a su enemigo incólume. Diaval brillaba con ese resplandor dorado emitiendo rayos de energía y un aura realmente potente le envolvía. Estaba herido pero de poca consideración, se restañó algo de sangre de una ceja en tanto replicaba con tono entre burlón y despectivo.

-Tal y como te dije. No tienes nada que hacer…Espero por tu bien que eso no haya sido tu mejor ataque.

 

Su interlocutor trató de escapar entonces, pero el saiyan apareció a su lado en una fracción de segundo y le golpeó en el vientre haciendo que se doblase.

-¡Acabaré contigo! – Aulló el demonio lanzando una sucesión de golpes que fueron interceptados por su rival.-  
-Eres muy aburrido, hasta la vista fantoche.- Replicó su adversario zafándose una vez más.-

 

Diaval entonces le propinó un puñetazo en la cara que propulsó a su enemigo contra el suelo, estrellándole en él y abriendo un enorme cráter de resultas del impacto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el saiyan apuntó hacia esa zona con la palma de su mano abierta y lanzó una tremenda descarga de energía que al alcanzar el lugar explotó provocando una enorme bola de fuego. Pese a estar a cierta distancia, sus compañeros se cubrieron para protegerse de la onda expansiva generando una campana de energía protectora…

-Habrá que decirle a Diaval que tenga un poco de cuidado.- Comentaba Granate invocando un hechizo protector.-  
-Mucho me temo que pedirle eso a un saiyan cuando pelea es misión imposible.- Suspiró Alusa.-  
-Sí, se vuelven realmente peligrosos.- Convino su hermana.-

 

Los demás convinieron en eso, finalmente al disiparse los efectos de aquello no quedaba ni rastro del demonio. El príncipe de los guerreros del espacio, sangrando y con los brazos en jarras exclamó exultante.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¡Mamarracho! ¡Ya he dicho que aquí no hay demonios capaces de vencerme!

 

Descendió al suelo regresando con sus amigos y Fiora solícitamente le curó la herida. El saiyan lo agradeció con una adusta sonrisa y percatándose del rostro demudado de la chica, seguramente por el miedo a que le sucediese algo a él, le dijo en tono tranquilizador:

\- No temas, ninguno de estos ridículos demonios me llega a la suela de los zapatos.  
\- No es sólo eso…yo…- Le susurró ella con un tono lleno de profunda preocupación e incluso algo de tristeza. – Nada…

 

Él la miró desconcertado, iba a pedirle que se explicase mejor cuando, de nuevo, una voz desconocida contestó la bravata de Diaval. Esta vez era una voz más suave pero que parecía precisamente por eso, mucho más terrible.

\- Eres fuerte para un ser mortal. Ni siquiera el Minotauro guardián podría derrotarte. Pero sí que hay demonios que fácilmente pueden vencerte, y yo soy uno de ellos.- Y ante la vista atónita de todos ellos apareció un enorme cocodrilo y sobre él la figura de un hombre con armadura, en su frente llevaba una gran corona. -  
-¿Quién eres tú? - Le espetó Diaval- ¿Otro payaso que se quiere...?.- Se calló porque decir" ir al Infierno" estaba de más allí, así que añadió. - ¿También tienes ganas de que te parta la cara? ¡Venga! ¡Estoy listo!  
\- Soy Zaebos. Gran Conde Infernal - se presentó el demonio sin parecer nada intimidado, agregando a modo de reto, con total tranquilidad. - Si tan valiente eres, lucha contra mí si te atreves...

 

Asthel sintió que este demonio era inmensamente más poderoso que los anteriores, le desaconsejó a su compañero enfrentarse con él.

\- Pertenece a una jerarquía muy superior, no tendrás ninguna oportunidad contra él, no aceptes su desafío.  
-¿Estás de broma? A ese le voy a liquidar tan rápido como al otro.- Rebatió Diaval que volvió a acumular energía y a brillar con fuerza para espetarle a su contrario. - ¿Qué te parece esto?...

 

Zaebos no pronunció palabra, simplemente descendió del cocodrilo y antes de que ninguno lo advirtiese estaba junto al saiyan.

\- ¡Pobre mortal!, no tienes nada que hacer frente a mí, pero soy un demonio al que le gusta conceder favores y prebendas. A cambio de pelar conmigo tienes derecho a pedirme algo. Aunque adivino lo que es...- e hizo aparecer la siguiente puerta ante los asombrados miembros del grupo afirmando. - Aquí está la entrada que da acceso al Octavo Círculo. Pero, para traspasarla, deberás luchar antes contra mí.  
-¿No tengo que vencerte? ¿Sólo luchar? - Repuso despectivamente Diaval afirmando con desgana. - Eso no tiene ningún interés. Pero no tendré problemas en liquidarte igualmente.  
\- Tú no podrás vencerme,- afirmó Zaebos que desapareció y reapareció a un centenar de metros en un instante. -  
\- Eso es un truco fácil de hacer, una translación instantánea.- Repuso su adversario sin parecer impresionado. Desapareció a su vez y reapareció tratando de golpear al demonio justo al lado de éste según sentenciaba. - ¡Ya te lo dije!

 

Sin embargo Diaval no pudo tocar a Zaebos, éste le rechazó aparentemente sin moverse. El guerrero del espacio había rebotado contra una especie de barrera y el demonio le dijo con una media sonrisa burlona.

\- No tienes posibilidad de tocarme, mis poderes arcanos me protegen...

 

El muchacho lo intentó en repetidas ocasiones pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, por fin se detuvo jadeando agotado y sacó una alubia de su bolsa. Cuando la comió se encontró de nuevo en forma y replicó con tono arrogante.

\- Ya sé porqué no te he dado, estaba cansado del combate de antes. ¡Pero ahora, te vas a enterar! – Proclamó.-

 

Y se lanzó sin pensar, atacando de nuevo con la máxima fuerza y rapidez que poseía, pero siguió sin poder tocar al demonio que no se movía. 

\- Te lo he dicho ya mortal, ¡tú no podrás traspasar mis poderes! - Repitió Zaebos con tono de chanza. -

Imitando la voz del demonio a modo de burla Diaval dijo a su vez.

\- Tú no podrás alcanzarme,.... ¡bah! Sólo eres un cobarde. Muchos poderes arcanos pero no te atreves a pelear conmigo directamente. Si no te escondieras tras esa barrera te iba a dar una paliza que no te reconocería ni el cretino ese del Satanás al que tanto laméis el culo.

 

No obstante, al oír esto, Zaebos le miró de forma fría y escupió sibilante.

\- Insolente ¡Te voy a enseñar respeto! – Y sin que su oponente pudiese reaccionar el demonio levantó una mano y con un invisible poder le lanzó contra las rocas estrellándole en ellas. -

 

Asthel y los demás acudieron a ayudar a su compañero pero éste se levantó por sí solo y dijo bastante enfadado.

-¡La madre que te...ahora verás! - Concentró su energía y lanzó una potentísima onda que fue directa al demonio. -

 

Éste no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por esquivarla, cuando le alcanzó, Zaebos dejo de ser visible eclipsado por el resplandor de ese ataque y la onda siguió su camino arrasando una enorme extensión de terreno y provocando una explosión que obligó al resto del grupo a crear un escudo protector. Jadeando agotado entre tanto y a una considerable altura, Diaval exclamó exultante.

-¡Sí! ¿Y ahora qué pasa? Ya no tienes tantas ganas de hablar. ¿A qué no?...

Pero Maray le advirtió muy asustada:

-¡Ten cuidado! Me temo que no le has vencido, ¡lo presiento!

No obstante, Brian intervino incrédulo rebatiendo a su prima.

\- ¡Le ha fulminado! La onda le ha dado de lleno, con esa potencia no habrá quedado nada de él...  
\- ¡Mirad allí! - señaló Mimet hacia la zona devastada. Una figura se erguía impasible entre la desolación y el crepitar de ardientes brasas que quedaban del gran impacto energético. - ¡Es él!...  
-¡Ni le ha tocado! ¡Es un demonio sumamente poderoso! - Repuso Minara asombrada. -  
\- Seguramente debe de pertenecer a las altas jerarquías. No hay duda - corroboró Alusa con creciente temor para afirmar. - Ahora sí que estamos en problemas...  
\- ¡No es posible! ¡Le he lanzado toda mi energía concentrada! ,- pudo exclamar Diaval jadeante mientras se veía obligado a tomar tierra para tratar de recobrar el aliento. -

 

El demonio se acercó, esta vez caminando sin prisas. Entonces todos oyeron un estruendo por encima de ellos y al levantar la vista pudieron ver a otro monstruo espantoso. Una serpiente de tres cabezas, reptil, gato y humana, que chillaban histéricamente. Sobre él otro demonio que portaba en su mano una antorcha, bajó de su horrenda montura y se posó junto a Zaebos que se dirigió desenfadadamente al recién llegado...

\- Haborym - saludó a su compañero demonio para preguntarle con cierta extrañeza. - ¿Qué haces aquí? De esto me encargo yo sólo.  
\- Vengo para apropiarme de sus almas, ¿a qué sino? Son nuestras,- repuso el interpelado que acercó descuidadamente su antorcha a unas piedras cercanas que al punto ardieron. – Están en nuestros dominios.  
-¿Quiénes demonios sois vosotros? - Pudo preguntar Diaval.-

 

Aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de sus palabras. Desde luego esas frases hechas no tenían mucho sentido allí, o precisamente tenían demasiado. 

\- Ya te lo he dicho. ¿Eres sordo además de estúpido? - Le inquirió Zaebos que parecía irritado aunque enseguida recompuso su imperturbable gesto para decir. - No importa, el caso es que has luchado conmigo y podéis pasar.- Les señaló hacia la puerta y cuando el grupo iba a dirigirse hacia ella les ordenó detenerse para añadir con malicia. - Pero has perdido y tendrás que dar algo a cambio...  
\- No me pediste nada.- Rebatió Diaval negándose con tono orgulloso. - No tengo porque darte ninguna cosa.  
\- Pero yo si que lo pido, quiero un alma, una de cualquiera de vosotros.- Intervino Haborym que recorrió con la mirada a todos los miembros del grupo y clavó su vista en la aterrorizada Fiora. - Tu alma me gusta, me quedaré con ella.  
-¡No, ni hablar! , no se te ocurra acercarte.- Le advirtió Diaval que se interpuso tratando de atacar al demonio.-

No obstante éste levantó su antorcha y el saiyan sintió un calor tan horrible que se apartó casi involuntariamente. 

\- Es un buen trato, no lo dudes, ¡únicamente uno de vosotros por el resto! - le dijo Zaebos divertido - Así podréis seguir adelante.  
-¡Eso no es justo!- terció Asthel con indignación. - No podéis pedirnos eso...  
\- Fiora es nuestra amiga y no vamos a dejarla ¡Ni se os ocurra! - Les advirtió Maray de idéntico talante que su hermano.-

 

Todos cerraron filas pero los dos demonios permanecían impasibles. Haborym les apartó con un sólo gesto de su antorcha sin que pudieran resistirse. Aunque Diaval concentró todas sus fuerzas y se aproximó apuntando a ambos demonios con uno de sus brazos.

\- ¡Si no queréis que os reduzca a partículas dejadla en paz! - Les espetó. -  
\- Ya has visto que tus poderes nada valen contra nosotros. Tu violencia es inútil. - Sonrió Zaebos que le indicó a su compañero. - Habornym. ¿Qué hacemos?  
-¡Si no nos dan el alma de la muchacha, nos quedaremos con todas! - Declaró ese otro demonio con visible entusiasmo. -  
-¡Por encima de mi cadáver! - Escupió Diaval que trató de golpear al de la antorcha.-

 

Pero éste le esquivó de tal modo que el saiyan no pudo saber cuando había desaparecido de su vista. Lo que si notó fue el postrer golpe que le lanzó al suelo. El príncipe estaba furioso y frustrado, no sabía como oponerse a sus rivales que le observaban divertidos. Aunque ahora Habornym agregó con más severidad.

\- Si quieres morir, por mí no hay inconveniente.

 

Volvió a acercar su antorcha ante Diaval y el saiyan sintió un ardor terrible que le hizo gritar. El resto estaba paralizado, apenas podían moverse del sitio, una fuerza invisible les retenía. Pero no a todos, súbitamente Fiora consiguió avanzar sin oposición alguna y en voz alta detuvo al demonio con un tono lleno de convicción y dignidad.

\- Ya es suficiente. Si queréis mi alma os la daré, pero no le hagáis daño. Ya basta de violencia, ¡por favor!…

 

Nada más oírla Habornym apartó su tea y Diaval pudo recuperar algo de su aliento, notando como su temperatura bajaba. Aunque estaba tumbado en el suelo y apenas era capaz de levantarse, totalmente agotado. Aun así pudo musitar...

\- ¡No lo hagas Fiora! No podría soportar… la humillación, ¡prefiero morir! Y no permitiré que tú…

 

Aunque la chica se agachó tapándole los labios con un dedo y le dijo con tinte cariñoso y suave.

\- Pero no sólo se trata de ti y de tu honor Diaval, también están nuestros compañeros, no puedes sacrificarles a ellos. Ya has oído lo que han dicho estos demonios, mi alma por todas las vuestras, y tienen razón, es un precio bajo para asegurar que se cumplirá nuestra misión. Por favor, es mi decisión. Te pido que la respetes y la aceptes, como yo he respetado tus deseos de combatir. Y recuerda que, pase lo que pase, te llevaré en mi corazón siempre. Solo te pido que reces por mí…con aquella hermosa canción que dijiste.

 

El asombrado muchacho no supo que oponer. Fiora le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y levantándose se aproximó más hacia los demonios que observaban la escena con rostro impasible. La chica entonces asintió afirmando con voz queda. 

\- Estoy lista.

 

Habornym chasqueó uno de sus dedos e hizo que la chica levitara, al instante la dejó en estado de coma. Entonces del cuerpo de ella surgió un resplandor que se condensó en una esfera de blanca luz.

-¡Qué alma más pura, ja, ja, ja! - Rio el demonio con regocijo. -  
-¡Nooo, déjala en paz! ¿Por qué a ella?- Gritó impotente Diaval que, haciendo gala de su coraje, pudo pese a todo, reunir las suficientes energías para levantarse de nuevo. Quería acercarse pero ahora si que no podía ni moverse, solo pudo chillar presa de la desesperación. - Yo soy el que ha luchado y el que ha perdido. ¡Yo os desafié por culpa de mi orgullo! ¡Yo soy quien tiene un temperamento violento que debe ser castigado! ¡Quítame el alma a mí, matadme, despedazadme, haced conmigo lo que os plazca, pero dejádsela a ella!

 

Todos los del grupo estaban perplejos, seguían clavados en el sitio sin poder moverse tampoco. Las chicas presenciaban horrorizadas la escena. Brian, lleno de rabia e impotencia, quiso atacar con una bola de energía, pero ésta sencillamente no se condensaba. Asthel y Granate se miraron, parecían inquietos aunque no tan preocupados. Quizás tenían una intuición pero eran incapaces de plasmarla. A todo eso, los dos demonios cruzaron miradas de mutua confirmación y Zaebos dijo.

\- Parece una buena oferta ¿Qué dices tú? - Inquirió a su compañero con sorna. -  
\- No sé.- Repuso Habornym con regocijado tinte de fingida duda. - A mí me gusta mucho esta alma que tengo aquí. No necesito la suya para nada. La de la muchacha es mucho más pura.- Y mientras hablaba el alma de Fiora se acercó hacia el demonio y parecía perder su blancura mientras lo hacía. -

 

Granate pudo decir aterrado y con la voz entrecortada.

-¡Le está corrompiendo el alma! ¡Si sigue así estará perdida!  
-¡Oh no! ¿No podemos impedirlo? - Chilló Maray espantada. -  
-¡Es imposible! - Repuso Alusa aterrada e impotente también. - ¡Son inmensamente poderosos!  
-¡No lo serán lo bastante!...- aulló Diaval.-

 

Con el rostro desencajado por la furia y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, trató de atacar a los demonios. Con un potente grito concentró su energía rodeándose de un resplandor dorado. Aunque sus oponentes le miraban con desdén, sin parecer en absoluto inquietados. El guerrero del espacio intentó golpearles pero no podía tocarlos. Ciego de rabia y desesperación desenvainó su espada, la mítica Inmortal Sword legado de su padre y de su abuelo y trató de herir con ella a sus enemigos, pero Habornym acercó su antorcha y ante la mirada perpleja del saiyan su espada ardió...Tuvo que soltarla para no quemarse y el arma quedó reducida a cenizas. El joven saiyan estaba boquiabierto, incapaz de reaccionar. Los demonios se sonrieron y Zaebos dijo triunfante,..

-¡Creo que ya es hora de irnos, tenemos lo que queríamos!  
\- Sí,- convino el otro desapasionadamente, apartando la antorcha. - Vayámonos ya...

 

Diaval se sentía desesperado, tenía la mirada perdida tratando de asimilar aquello. En un instante había sido derrotado, humillado y además había permitido que la gloriosa espada de sus ancestros se redujera a cenizas. Eso le cruzó por la mente en un instante pero, paradójicamente, lo único que le importaba ahora era el terrible destino de Fiora. Esa muchacha había sacrificado no sólo su vida, sino su alma inmortal para permitir que ellos pudieran continuar vivos y proseguir su misión. ¡Y él no había podido hacer nada! Aunque entonces sintió que quizás sí le quedase un último recurso, y para sorpresa de todos se arrojó de rodillas ante los demonios cuando estos iban a marcharse y les interpeló.

-¡Por favor! ¡Os lo suplico!, salvarla a ella y tomadme a mí. Nunca he suplicado nada a nadie en toda mi vida….Pero ahora…, os lo pido de rodillas, ¡me humillo ante vosotros por ella!

 

Las palabras de su abuela Setsuna volvieron a resonar en la mente del chico. Aquello era algo que trascendía la mera fuerza, ¡ahora lo comprendía! Estaba más allá de toda posibilidad de vencer, y ahora no le importaban la derrota ni la humillación, con tal de que Fiora volviera a estar viva y a salvo.

-¡Es conmovedor!,- declaró Zaebos con sorna dirigiéndose a su compañero. - ¿No crees Habornym?..  
\- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡me va a hacer llorar! - Se rio éste -....  
\- Por favor,- musitó entre dientes Diaval con la voz entrecortada, ajeno a las burlas y presa de la desesperación. - Os lo suplico, ¡ella no! No ha hecho nada para merecer esto. La quiero y no deseo perderla. ¡Yo tengo la culpa!, todo ha sido por causa de mi violento carácter y de mi gran orgullo. He sido muy prepotente y vanidoso. Me lo advirtieron pero yo no escuché y ahora no quiero que Fiora sufra por ello. ¡Es injusto! Ella me lo avisó. Tenía razón, las cosas no pueden resolverse siempre por la fuerza. Pero yo no sé actuar de otro modo. ¿Cómo podría reparar lo que he hecho? - Pudo balbucear derramando lágrimas de dolor e impotencia. -

 

Entonces recordó las últimas palabras de Fiora, aquella canción… rezaría a sus ancestros y pediría por la ayuda divina. ¡Aunque estuviera en las profundidades del infierno! De modo que ante la sorpresa de los propios demonios, se dominó y comenzó a cantar con voz potente elevando la vista a las alturas y de rodillas al tiempo que extendía los brazos formando casi una cruz.

 

“El hombre sabio dijo, camina de esta manera  
Al amanecer de la luz  
El viento soplará en tu rostro  
Mientras que los años pasan

Escucha esta voz en el interior  
Es la llamada de tu corazón  
Cierra los ojos y encontrarás  
La salida de la oscuridad

Aquí estoy   
¿Me enviarás un ángel?   
Aquí que estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana 

El hombre sabio dijo, solo encuentra tu lugar  
En el ojo de la tormenta  
Busca las rosas a lo largo del camino  
Solo ten cuidado con las espinas 

Aquí estoy   
¿Me enviarás un ángel?   
Aquí que estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana 

El hombre sabio dijo, solo levanta tu mano  
Y busca el conjuro  
Encuentra la puerta a la tierra prometida  
Solo confía en ti mismo

Escucha esta voz en el interior  
Es la llamada de tu corazón  
Cierra los ojos y encontrarás  
La salida de la oscuridad

Aquí estoy   
¿Me enviarás un ángel?   
Aquí estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana   
Aquí estoy   
¿Me enviarás un ángel?   
Aquí estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana  
Aquí estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana   
Aquí estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana   
Aquí estoy   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana  
¿Me enviarás un ángel?   
En la tierra de la estrella de la mañana”

 

(Send me an Angel. Scorpions, crédito al autor)

 

Todos se quedaron asombrados. Ahora, incluso más allá de la gravísima situación que sufrían, miraban compadecidos a su compañero. Estaban llenos de pesar por él y por la propia Fiora, pero tampoco podían hacer nada. Aunque al tiempo quedaron maravillados por la belleza de ese canto, teñido de dolor y al tiempo de súplica, combinados con la fuerza y la determinación del guerrero. El cabello del saiyan incluso se tornó entonces blanco brillante y sus ojos adoptaron ese tono dorado que daba fe de su carácter sobrenatural. Al verlo los demonios se miraron como si hubieran convenido algo ya pactado de antemano y Habornym hizo un ligero ademán. El alma de Fiora recobró su luz blanca y volvió al cuerpo de la chica. Ella cayó suavemente al suelo y poco a poco recobró el sentido. Los demás pudieron al fin moverse y fueron a auxiliarla. Diaval se levantó y resignado, susurró bajando la cabeza.

\- Estoy a vuestra merced, tomad mi alma, eso es lo pactado y un príncipe de los saiyan siempre cumple sus promesas.  
\- Nosotros no dijimos nunca que quisiéramos tu alma - replicó Zaebos mirándole con indiferencia. -  
-Tenemos órdenes de jerarquías superiores. Así que ¡marchad! - Les ordenó Habornym señalando hacia la puerta que ya estaba abriéndose. -

 

El saiyan les miraba como atontado, ¡no podía creerlo!, al fin Asthel le agarró del brazo y tiró de él llevándole hacia la puerta antes de que esos demonios cambiasen de opinión. Pero estos habían desaparecido. La espada de Diaval estaba otra vez incólume. El príncipe, asombrado, la recogió y la envainó de nuevo.

-No soy más que un inútil…- pudo musitar el muchacho atormentado por aquella situación, ante las caras consternadas del resto. – He fracasado y he traído la vergüenza a mi familia. Por mi orgullo y mi estupidez. El tío Eron estaba en lo cierto. Comparado con estos seres no soy, nada…

 

Sin embargo Fiora miró al abatido joven y con lágrimas le abrazó sollozando emocionada...

-¡Muchas gracias Diaval .Yo estaba en una especie de trance pero te escuché!  
\- Lo siento.- Susurró él visiblemente abatido dejando escapar incluso alguna lágrima. - Tú tenías razón. ¡Soy un estúpido! Ahora comprendo lo que mi abuela me dijo una vez y también sé a lo que tú te referías cuando conseguiste que el Cerbero nos dejara pasar. Yo ni siquiera pude moverle del sitio. Tú sí que demostraste valor al renunciar a todo por los demás. - Sonrió con amargura para sentenciar. – Pero yo he humillado la memoria de los míos y te he decepcionado a ti y a todos con mi estúpido comportamiento. No soy ni un buen príncipe ni un buen guerrero, no soy más que un idiota...

 

Pero ella le acarició la mejilla con afecto y sonrió ampliamente para rebatir con suavidad.

\- Eso no es cierto. Tú has sido capaz de vencer tu orgullo y tu vanidad y de templar tu temperamento violento, has reconocido tus errores. Esa es la verdadera batalla que has ganado y esos demonios lo sabían. Por eso nos han permitido continuar. Por eso me han devuelto el alma. Y tu canción… ha sido lo más hermoso que nunca haya escuchado…Al parecer tus dioses han respondido a la llamada que hiciste con el corazón.

 

Diaval la observó atónito, quizás ahora si que comprendía eso de que las batallas más duras son aquellas en las que no se necesitan golpes de puños. 

-Mi abuelo también tenía razón cuando me explicó el motivo de ésta canción de mi pueblo. Como dice la letra. Todo rey de los saiyans, cuando va a ser proclamado como tal, pide que le envíen un ángel...Y creo que a mí, incluso antes de serlo, me han concedido ese deseo.- Afirmó con voz queda, mirando a los ojos de su interlocutora.- 

Entonces Fiora, poniéndose un poco más seria y devolviendo esa mirada, le preguntó.

\- Sé sincero conmigo por favor. Entonces… ¿Lo que les dijiste a ellos lo sentías de verdad o sólo fue para salvarme?

 

Ahora el muchacho la miró incrédulo, no sabía que decir. Por supuesto que lo pensaba. Finalmente sonrió y acariciando las mejillas de ella con sus manos declaró emocionado.

\- Si, lo siento de veras, ¡y te quiero! No dejaré que nada malo te ocurra. ¡Nunca! por muy poderosos que sean los demonios a los que nos tengamos que enfrentar. Si algún día logramos salir de este lugar y cumplir con éxito nuestra misión quiero que tú seas mi reina, ¡mi futura reina! Si todavía soy digno de ti. Aunque aquí no podamos ver el brillo de las estrellas, te lo pido como mi padre y el padre de mi padre lo hicieron a sus esposas. ¡Cásate conmigo cuando esto termine por favor y te prometo que, si es necesario, pintaré el mismo averno con el resplandor del cielo! Aunque solamente pudiéramos estar juntos unos breves instantes y aunque fuera en este desolado lugar. Si estoy contigo para mí eso valdría por toda la eternidad en el Paraíso. - Y Diaval remachó su propuesta, pidiéndoselo de rodillas ante la cara de asombro de todos los demás. -

 

Fiora guardó silencio por unos instantes, estaba demasiado sorprendida e impactada para hablar, pero por fin, sonrió de la forma dulce en la que solía hacerlo y respondió mesándole el cabello.

\- Te quiero y deseo estar a tu lado. Sí, me casaré contigo.

 

Diaval se levantó lleno de júbilo, sujetó por la cintura a Fiora y la elevó por los aires sobre su cabeza. La muchacha rio divertida, sorprendida y algo azorada por aquello. Luego él la bajó al suelo y ambos se besaron. Todos los demás aplaudieron emocionados. Esa debía de ser, de seguro, la primera proposición de matrimonio hecha y aceptada en los infiernos. 

-Pese a todo. – Les sonrió Mimet, quizás ésta sí que sea la tierra de la estrella matutina.-  
-Espera un momento.- Terció entonces Asthel, que para el asombro del resto, aclaró.- La estrella de la Mañana también es conocida como el Lucero del Alba, y sabéis en qué lugar estamos, ¿verdad?  
-En el Infierno.- Replicó Brian con tono de obviedad encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Y qué?  
-Creo que te entiendo.- Afirmó entonces Granate para explicar.- El Lucero del Alba es otro nombre que la Biblia le da a Luzbel, después Lucifer. ¡Y ésta es su tierra!…  
-Realmente podríamos decir entonces que estamos en la tierra de la Estrella de la Mañana.- Concluyó Minara.-  
-La misma canción lo decía. Encuentra la puerta a la tierra prometida. ¡Se refería a esa puerta! - Comentó la atónita Maray señalándola.-   
-Luego la profecía de tu pueblo se ha cumplido en ti.- Dedujo Alusa, observando al atónito saiyan.- ¡Eres el elegido!  
-¿Qué dice la profecía?- Le preguntó Fiora ante las atentas miradas del resto.-  
-Dice que, cuando un saiyan cante en la Tierra de la Mañana será respondido.- Les contó Diaval, añadiendo no sin emoción.- El ángel le visitará mostrándole el camino y la consumación de los tiempos estará próxima… ¡Es irónico! Mi pueblo siempre dudó de ese presagio. Nuestra capital es llamada la Ciudad del sol poniente y Nuevo Vegeta nunca tuvo ninguna estrella que se ajustara a esa canción. Por ello no le encontrábamos sentido, creíamos que era solo una tradición sin más. Sin embargo era verdad. Aunque para descubrirlo haya tenido que descender al mismísimo infierno. Pero eso ya no importa. Lo principal es que os tengo a vosotros, amigos…mejor dicho, hermanos. Os juro que, pase lo que pase a partir de ahora, jamás os abandonaré y a ti, Fiora, te amaré como a mi esposa y reina por siempre…

 

La joven sonrió visiblemente feliz y los dos se dieron un largo beso. El resto guardó un reflexivo y emotivo silencio. Todos comprendieron lo que eso significaba. Ahora más que nunca debían proseguir con su misión y cruzar el umbral de la puerta y así lo hicieron. Ésta se cerró y aun con el eco de la promesa del saiyan, el grupo comenzó a aventurarse en el Octavo Círculo…

 

En el mundo físico la celebración en el reino de la Luna había terminado. Tras haberle dejado claras las cosas a la princesa de Marte, Tom se deleitó viendo la animación de la fiesta que se estaba celebrando en el gran salón. Enseguida se reunió con Alice y se dispuso a acompañar a su prometida a sus estancias. Quizás podrían imitar a los padres de ella, no obstante la joven le sorprendió cuando tras esbozar una sonrisa le dijo.

-Estoy un poco cansada. Tanto ajetreo me ha agotado. Si no te importa cariño me gustaría dormir…

 

El muchacho se quedó extrañado, aunque no dijo nada. Le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó con suavidad en los labios. Quizás sería mejor descansar. Ahora lo tenía todo controlado. De la misma forma quiso encontrar a sus propios padres y su hermana. Él había dispuesto que estuvieran en la fiesta pero no les había visto hasta ese instante.

-Estarán en el gran comedor, la cena ha terminado pero me aguardarán allí, seguro….- se dijo convencido.-

 

Al traspasar la puerta sin embargo no había nadie. Eso le empezó a parecer demasiado raro. No es lo que tenía previsto. Iba a charlar con su familia que se mostraría encantada por esa magnífica celebración. Alabarían sus estupendas canciones y le desearían lo mejor para su próxima boda. Quizás se entretuvo en exceso con Rei y por ello dejó esa parte sin perfilar. Decidió ir a su habitación en la que se alojaba como invitado de honor. Allí avisaría a algún sirviente para que le informase del paradero de sus padres…

-Será mejor que consulte el Libro. - Se dijo.- Veremos si debo hacer algunos cambios…

 

Por su parte Neherenia seguía presa en aquella habitación siniestra. Ahora trataba de apartar de su mente los jadeos de su contraparte oscura que seguía haciendo el amor con Doran. El saiyan la sujetaba con delicadeza de ambas muñecas y tras besarla la había penetrado con suavidad tras ponerse encima de ella. La reina oscura gimió sintiendo intensamente ese tipo de placer en aquel cuerpo. Le pareció maravilloso. Percibía una calor extraño y que la irradiaba por todo su ser.

-Esto debe de ser amor.- Pensaba en tanto no paraba de gemir.- Si…debe de ser eso…me gusta... me gusta mucho…

 

Para tratar de evadirse a esa amarga visión su reverso bondadoso recordaba aquella vez en la que Leval, tras un par de años de investigación, pudo decirle lo durante tanto tiempo la había preocupado, pero que nunca tuvo la ocasión de averiguar. Su auténtica procedencia. Reunidos a solas en la estancia privada de la soberana, el ya general Malden le contaba.

-Escucha Nehie. Por lo que he podido averiguar de mis fuentes en Nature, de lo que ellas llegaron a saber, tú provienes de un lejano planeta llamado Circonio. Estaba ubicado en los confines del sistema solar terrestre y fue destruido por Caos cuando dominaba a la Guerrera Galaxia. Tus padres te mandaron en una cápsula de hibernación para ponerte a salvo y así llegaste a la Luna.  
-Entiendo.- Musitó su interlocutora realmente impactada por aquello, para afirmar.- Por eso mi fisonomía es algo diferente.  
-Sí, pero además tienes enormes poderes.- Le desveló Leval.- Tu raza era fuerte, aunque no tanto como para oponerse al poder del Caos cuando controlaba a Galaxia. De hecho, fue ella misma la que les contó todo a sus sailors Ánima mates, y ellas a mis amigos cuando indagaron por tu origen. Lo siento mucho Nehie. – Remató él para añadir.- La misma guerrera Galaxia suplica tu perdón. Por eso y por haberte manipulado.

 

Su contertulia guardó silencio entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo y bajando la vista hacia ellas, apenas si pudo decir con un susurro.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Realmente no fue la verdadera Galaxia quien hizo eso. La comprendo perfectamente. Como yo, fue víctima también del dominio que la oscuridad ejerció sobre ella.

 

Leval posó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de la soberana y animoso, le comentó.

-Lamento si esto te ha producido malestar o tristeza. Pero creo que siempre es mejor que uno sepa de donde viene para saber a dónde va… Y de todas maneras, aquello es parte de un pasado remoto y terminado. Tú eres una persona renacida y nueva. Has demostrado ser una magnífica reina y una gran mujer. Eres una estupenda madre y esposa. Lo que quiera que sucedió entonces ya no tiene importancia.

 

La aludida levantó la vista y sonrió agradecidamente en tanto asentía. Eso pensaba también, se sintió mucho mejor. Su amigo se despidió entonces dado que iba a la Tierra a visitar a su familia. Ahora volvió a la cruel realidad. Su esposo seguía amando a aquella malvada mujer tomándola por ella misma. Pero a fin de cuentas ¿cómo podría culparle? De hecho ahora las dos eran idénticas…el anverso y reverso de una misma moneda. Entonces, sin previo aviso algo sucedió, inexplicablemente aquel cristal comenzó a agrietarse. Nehie sintió como si una enorme fuerza tirase de ella hacia el exterior. El espejo estalló y la soberana perdió el conocimiento… 

-Bueno, creo que dormiré un poco yo también.- Suspiró Tom tras darle una ojeada al libro.-

 

Había leído algo de sí mismo. Vio que allí estaba escrito todo lo que había pensado. No tenía dudas de que al día siguiente las cosas se aclararían. Le pareció suficiente. También se informó de las peripecias de aquel grupo… Esa aventura en el séptimo círculo había estado bien. Al parecer ya estaban muy avanzados, de todos modos eso no le interesaba demasiado. Ya se ocuparía él mismo de hallar una solución. Si bien no podía terminar con la Nada y el olvido quizás pudiera llegar a alcanzar algún tipo de pacto con ellos. ¿Por qué no? Eso es algo que nadie había tratado de hacer…Quizás esa fuese la solución. Decidió dejarlo por esa noche. También estaba algo cansado. No pudo leer nada más concreto sobre sí mismo. Sin embargo no le pareció un asunto demasiado importante y en cualquier caso daba igual. Tal y como indicaba en el final de esa página en la que quedó al día siguiente resolvería aquello de una vez por todas. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que deseara. Finalmente se acostó…Por su parte Lance había terminado aquellos retoques, siendo incluso capaz de borrar pasajes que le parecieron realmente carentes de moral, como el de su sobrino con la reina oscura. O incluso con la propia Rei. ¿Es que a ese chico no le bastaba con la hija de Neherenia?...En honor a la verdad la soberana seguía siendo una mujer realmente hermosa. Pero de ahí a desnudarla y luego atreverse a hacer eso con ella… Y en cuanto a la pobre madrina…en fin, aquello ya estaba eliminado…

-Bien, querido sobrino. Duerme tranquilo y descansa. - Se dijo esbozando una sonrisa entre aliviada y algo entristecida.- Sea como fuere, al despertar te llevarás una gran sorpresa…

 

Guardó el libro y volvió a sonreír, su sobrina Loren llegaba en ese momento. Lo cierto es que esa alegre niña se había convertido en una chica muy hermosa, recordaba bastante a su propia madre con esa edad. Su tío no podía dejar de mirarla percatándose de ello. Él había ido a visitarles a casa pero ni Idina ni Michael estaban allí. Por fortuna tenía la contraseña digital de la puerta y pudo pasar. Ahora era la joven la que había retornado en primer lugar.

-¡Cuanto me alegro de verte!- Le saludó ella tras darle un sentido beso en la mejilla.-  
-Y yo a ti, cariño.- Sonrió Lance a su vez, preguntando con inquietud.- ¿Qué tal está hoy?..  
-Bueno, acabo de venir de estar un rato a su lado. Los médicos dicen que se mantiene en un estado estable. Mamá está con él ahora. Incluso esa señora, la doctora Arneau, ha venido especialmente de la Tierra para atenderle. ¡Ojalá que mejore! Hasta Alice y sus padres han enviado sus mejores deseos…  
-No te preocupes. - La animó su tío aseverando convencido.- Mejorará…Anda, ahora prepárate, te invito a cenar…  
-¡Vaya! - Se sonrió la chica.- Es estupendo tener un tío con dinero…  
-Siempre he querido invitar a salir a una artista. - Se rio él dándole un afectuoso capón en la cabeza para arengarla.- ¡Vamos pequeñaja!...

 

Loren asintió con más entusiasmo. No tardó en seguir a su tío que ya salía de la casa. Con él siempre se encontraba muy a gusto, podía hablar de cualquier cosa, la comprendía perfectamente y siempre la apoyaba. Durante los últimos años y a raíz de lo sucedido con Tom, habían estrechado mucho su relación. Desde luego se alegraba de haberse puesto guapa para él. Dejó aquello y le siguió. Tras alcanzarle su acompañante la ofreció un brazo y la muchacha lo tomó, agarrándose con cariñosa presteza. ¡Ahora más que familiares casi parecían una pareja! Pensaba ella con cierto tinte de culpabilidad. Pero no podía evitar un extraño hormigueo en el estómago cada vez que estaba a su lado.

 

Lance la miró y sonrió. Los dos tomaron un deslizador directos a un restaurante de Bios. Allí podrían seguir hablando de cómo estaban las cosas…


	46. El Octavo círculo. Las últimas pruebas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El grupo está a un solo paso de alcanzar su objetivo, todavía tendrán pruebas que superar.

Una vez dentro de ese Octavo Círculo las cosas no parecían tan horribles. No había señales de fuego, paisajes abruptos y menos de demonios poderosos y terribles que pudieran estar acechándoles. En un principio, con actitud desconfiada por las experiencias recientes, el grupo permaneció alerta. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato de no ver ni oír nada anormal, comenzó a seguir una senda terrosa flanqueada a ambos lados por una muralla de piedras de cerca de metro y medio de altura. Como era habitual Asthel abría la marcha, iba junto con Granate y su hermana. Más atrás avanzaban Alusa y Minara que no perdían detalle de la sucesión de vegetación rala y matorrales que se disponían a ambos lados de ese camino, más allá del murete. Tras ellos Brian y Mimet, que iban comentando los últimos sucesos. Por fin, Diaval y Fiora cerraban la marcha caminando de la mano, mirándose de vez en cuando y sonriendo. Pararon tras unas horas de andar. Ese camino era largo e interminable y el aburrimiento y la monotonía empezaron a cundir. Los chicos intercambiaron posiciones y charlaban entre ellos.

-Bueno, al menos esto no concuerda con la descripción hecha por Dante.- Observó Mimet declarando.- Debería de haber un enorme barranco que nos llevase hacia lo profundo del Infierno. Y después unas diez subdivisiones o recintos o fosas…  
-Pues no sé qué será mejor.- Suspiró Brian, alegando.- Al menos iba a ser algo más entretenido…  
-En otros círculos las cosas tampoco eran como él las describía. ¿No? - Terció Fiora.-  
-No del todo. Al parecer, como suele decir el refrán, escuchó las campanas pero no sabía exactamente dónde estaban.- Declaró Alusa.-  
-Aunque este sitio es muy grande, quizás él hizo la descripción de otra parte o bien no hemos llegado todavía.- Les dijo Minara.-  
-En cualquier caso no podemos bajar la guardia. Y hay que admitir que, en ocasiones sus descripciones nos han resultado muy útiles.- Les advirtió Asthel.- Además, conviene que recordemos dónde estamos. Ya sabemos que en cualquier momento podemos encontrar peligros que ni imaginábamos…  
-Tienes razón.- Convino Diaval, que no se separaba del lado de Fiora, para remachar.- Lo que más me molesta de todo esto es la espera… Si al menos saliera algo o alguien y diese la cara…  
-Pues por el contrario. Yo solo espero que se hayan olvidado de nosotros por aquí.- Intervino Granate.-

 

Así continuaron intercambiando comentarios. Maray era la única que no parecía estar con ganas de entablar conversación. Para distraerse de ese interminable y anodino recorrido pensaba en alguna de las últimas ocasiones en las que estuvo con su gran amiga y compañera Crista. Sonrió al traer a su memoria los paseos que ambas daban por las calles de París. Las dos estaban plenamente integradas en la ciudad. En poco tiempo ya hablaban perfectamente francés. Maray, al igual que su hermano, había aprendido desde niña, enseñada por su madre. Las chicas se defendían también en español e incluso sabían algo de alemán. Amén por supuesto del inglés, que era su lengua nativa. De cualquier forma en la Academia Deveraux las clases eran muy estrictas, tanto como la exigencia en el trabajo. No se buscaba hacer de las chicas y chicos únicamente maniquíes para mostrar vestuario sino mujeres y hombres equilibrados y con conocimientos que, el día de mañana, les fuera de utilidad. De éste modo, los modelos que allí se formaban, aparte de aprender a desfilar, adquirían una esmerada educación que les serviría para su futuro más allá de las pasarelas. En eso su abuela Esmeralda siempre fue muy tajante. Belleza y elegancia sí, pero con cerebro. De hecho, merced a esos conocimientos podrían moverse por todo el continente europeo y aún por el mundo entero, con facilidad. Esto último le gustaba mucho a Crista que disfrutaba recorriendo países, aunque en la particular opinión de Maray, siempre se sentía más a gusto en París, la ciudad de adopción de su abuela y la natal de su madre. Ella era feliz simplemente yendo de tiendas o al parque con su compañera, sobre todo cuando las dos caminaban sin ningún plan definido, ¡esos paseos sí que eran divertidos! Unas veces conversaban sobre cosas triviales y otras de temas más serios, como lo última vez que recordaba, poco antes de emprender su viaje...

-Querida amiga, espero que tú al menos hayas logrado ser feliz.- Pensaba trayendo a su mente aquello.-

 

Y es que Crista había conocido a un chico allí, se llamaba Pierre y era bastante simpático y no menos atractivo. Charlaban sobre eso.

\- No sé Maray, estoy confusa - le confesaba su amiga afirmando. - Me gusta, es encantador, pero, casi no puedo verle entre viaje y viaje. Para eso tendría que renunciar a muchos desfiles.  
\- Pero tienes un contrato con mi abuela - le recordó su contertulia afirmando con visible tinte de amistosa advertencia. - Y créeme, no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia.  
\- Lo sé,- convino ésta - por eso estoy preocupada. Si dejo el trabajo será muy difícil que pueda volver a ello. Pero si sigo, seguramente Pierre se cansará de esperar. ¿Me comprendes, verdad?  
\- Si, lo entiendo - asintió su interlocutora que, sin embargo, replicó más animosa. - Pero creo que si ese chico te quiere de verdad, esperará. Él sabe que tú eres modelo, que viajas mucho. No puede sorprenderse por eso. ¡Te conoció así! Y debes estar segura de que sientes por él algo más que simpatía y cariño o una mera atracción. Mi consejo es que no dejes este trabajo, Crista ¡Es lo mejor del mundo!, pese a que es duro. Además, tú siempre luchaste muchísimo por conseguirlo.  
-¡Gracias Maray! , tienes razón - admitió su interlocutora conviniendo más aliviada. - Si él me quiere de veras, aguardará. Total, dentro de tres meses tengo vacaciones y podremos vernos a menudo. Bueno. ¿Y tú qué tal con Alex?- se interesó su interlocutora a su vez. –  
\- Muy bien- comentó la interpelada. – Él tiene un estilo de vida muy parecido al mío. Eso de ser militar y tener que trasladarse es algo muy similar a cuando nosotras tenemos que ir a los desfiles en Nueva York, Milán, etc. Cuando tiene permiso viene a visitarme.  
-Es muy agradable.- Convino Crista, añadiendo divertidas.- Y aquella vez que quedamos todos juntos Pierre y él se cayeron muy bien. Incluso le dijo a mi novio que, con el apellido que tiene, ya estaba dentro de tu familia. Que la jefa le iba a considerar como otro hijo más.  
-¡Sí, es una casualidad! - Rio Maray.- Cuando se lo conté a mi madre le hizo mucha gracia.  
-Tu madre es una mujer encantadora. Me recuerda mucho a tu abuela.- Declaró Crista.-  
-Ja, ja…si le hubieras dicho eso hace años no creo que lo hubiera tomado nada bien.

Ambas asintieron divertidas. Fue la amiga de Maray quien regresó al tema anterior.

-Entonces. ¿Tenéis Alex y tú pensamiento de volver a veros pronto?  
-Eso queremos si.- Contestó la interpelada comentando con jovialidad.- Ya sabes que es difícil por la lejanía, ha estado los últimos años en Bios. A parte de cuando ha podido venir a la Tierra nos hemos visto cada vez que yo he ido a casa por vacaciones y por Navidades. Bueno, como éstas coinciden con el cumpleaños de mi hermano, solemos coincidir. Mi padre tiene en tanta estima a mi novio que siempre le invita a tomar algo por esas fechas. ¡Casi parece que me lo quisiera quitar! ¡Ja, ja! 

 

Las dos se rieron divertidas. Al hilo de aquel jocoso comentario Maray le contó a su amiga y compañera que, la última vez los dos estuvieron charlando muy ilusionados sobre sus planes de futuro. Su novio había ascendido a teniente mayor, el equivalente a capitán del ejército de tierra, e incluso tuvieron una cena con las dos familias. Fue muy bonito para todos el volverse a ver. Los padres del chico vinieron a Bios. Enseguida hubo muchos abrazos y saludos de todo tipo. Amatista y Leval se abrazaron a Giaal, gran amigo suyo que compartiera muchas aventuras a bordo de la SSP-1, la nave pionera en la exploración del espacio que les llevase a Bios. Susan, por su parte, pese a que vino de paisano luciendo un hermoso vestido de tonos anaranjados, primero saludó militarmente a Leval que le devolvió un saludo de rigor. Tras eso se abrazaron también visiblemente contentos. Lo mismo hizo la madre de Alex con su posible consuegra.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de volveros a ver! – Decía Susan en tanto todos estaban sentados a la mesa de un restaurante de los mejores de Vitae. –  
-Han pasado muchos años, y me hizo mucha ilusión conocer a vuestro hijo. Es un joven realmente apuesto y agradable. – Afirmó Amatista dejando que Alex se sonrojara, junto a Maray. –  
-Y muy buen oficial. Estaréis orgullosos de él.- Afirmó Leval.-  
-Por supuesto que si.- Asintió Susan.-  
-Brindemos por los viejos y buenos tiempos. – Propuso Giaal. –

Todos levantaron las copas. Asthel, que había llegado al poco tiempo junto a Maddie, dijo a su vez.

-Yo quiero brindar por todas nuestras familias reunidas.  
-Si- convino su madre afirmando no sin orgullo y satisfacción. – Tengo a mis dos hijos con sus respectivas y respectivos y además, a los padres de Alex, viejos amigos y compañeros de aventuras, aquí. No se puede pedir más.  
-Bueno hijo. ¿Te trata bien el general Malden?- le preguntó Susan. –  
-No creo que yo deba entrar a valorar la actuación de mi superior- pudo decir el interpelado algo apurado. –  
-¡Más te vale no hacerlo! Salvo que sea para bien. – Rio Leval y con él los padres del muchacho. –  
-¡Venga ya papá!- se rio ahora Maray. – Lo que tienes que hacer es darle algún permiso realmente largo para que pase conmigo unos días en París cuando yo vuelva a la Tierra.  
-Esa sería una gran idea. – Convino Amatista haciendo causa común con su hija. – Vamos querido, recuerda la ilusión que nos hacía cuando te daban algún día libre…  
-Vosotras os pensáis que eso de los permisos es tan fácil de arreglar. Estáis muy equivocadas cuando creéis que podemos hacer lo que nos plazca. – Rebatió el interpelado con impostada y rimbombante voz y, con el asentimiento de Susan, que sin embargo sonreía divertida. – No soy omnipotente, aunque os creáis lo contrario.  
-¿Ah no? Pues te lo repito. ¡Bien que te los daba el mayor Freejar a ti! – le contestó su esposa afirmando ahora con algo de añoranza. – Aquel hombre era encantador, pese a su teatralidad. ¿Qué habrá sido de él y de su familia? Recuerdo que Elise era como una hermana mayor para mí.  
-Ascendió a comandante y creo que se jubiló hace unos años. – Le informó su esposo que sí había tratado de estar al corriente del destino de su ex jefe y su familia. – No le va mal. Al menos es lo último que me dijo.

 

Es más Leval habló con él hacía un par de meses. Su antiguo superior ya estaba retirado, en la despensa, con éste le comentó con su característica y pelicular sorna que no parecía haber perdido con los años. También le informó de que su hija Sally estaba casada y con dos niños. Había estudiado enfermería y trabajaba en un hospital de la Tierra. Y que Jake, el pequeño, ahora estaba casado a su vez, tenía una hija, y era policía, también, en su planeta natal.

-¡Así que ya ves, muchacho!- Comentó Leval imitando la voz de Freejar en tanto recordaba eso parafraseándole para sentenciar.- Ya soy oficialmente un abuelo cascarrabias. Y mis dos hijos se dedican también a servir. Lo único malo, me dijo. - Y aquí se rio, haciendo que su esposa, Giaal y Susan lo hicieran a su vez.- Es que mi hija me ha prohibido los puros. ¿Te lo puedes creer?...  
-¿Y cómo está Elise?- Se interesó Amatista.-  
-Estupendamente, Winston me contó que no paraba de ir a visitar a sus nietos.- Replicó su esposo.-  
-¡Era un gran tipo! - Terció Susan con una buena dosis de añoranza, para remachar con una sonrisa.- Aunque desde luego que estaba un poco loco…

 

Los que le conocieron en los viejos tiempos de aquel viaje asintieron con una nostálgica sonrisa. Fue Giaal quien tomó la palabra para preguntar visiblemente interesado a su vez.

-¿Supisteis algo más de Tracer?  
-Lo que Mazoui me contó. Me parece que dejó el ejército y se metió a piloto en una línea comercial de la Tierra. Ganaba bastante más y tenía más días libres. – Sonrió Leval –  
-¿Y Penélope?- Se interesó Amatista. - Se quedó en Nature, ¿verdad?  
-Si- replicó Susan que no obstante, rectificó explicando. – Aunque hace algunos años que volvió a la Tierra. Tras casarse y tener dos hijos a su esposo le salió una oferta muy buena allí. Ella pudo volver a la división de las Fairy Five terrestre dejando su puesto de la jefa de investigación y desarrollo de Nature. Como Sandy y tú aquí. 

-La recuerdo mucho, era una jefa estupenda, aunque a veces algo severa.- Comentó Amatista.-   
-Siempre se acordaba de ti , de Sandy y de Satory, dijo que erais un gran equipo.- Repuso Susan.-Fue una pena que ella y Tracer rompieran, aunque cada uno rehízo su vida. Ella se casó con otro científico y tienen un par de niñas. Bueno, ya serán de la edad de Maray.  
-Si, y él con una chica de las Fairy Five de Nature.- Intervino Leval.- Una tal Sharon que, ¡coincidencias de la vida!, fue alumna de mi madre y de mi tía Connie cuando hicieron sus prácticas en Nueva York. Desde luego, cuando vio a mi madre se emocionó mucho. Recordaba como entre ella y mi tía, el tío Tom y mis tías Kalie y Petz, la salvaron a ella y a otros niños de los demonios.  
-Y ahora Tracer es senador, creo.- Comentó Giaal.-   
-Desde luego, como cambian las cosas.- Suspiró Amatista añadiendo con nostalgia.- ¡Cuantos recuerdos!  
-Por cierto, hablando precisamente de eso.- Intervino Susan.- Ginger también me dio muchos recuerdos para ti.  
-¡Ginger!- Exclamó su contertulia para querer saber.- ¿Qué tal sigue?...  
-Bueno.- Comentó Giaal, y aquí se ensombreció un poco su tono al desvelar.- Ella bien, pero su hijo Dean, ya sabes, el que adoptó. Tuvo algunos problemas con la ley. Cumplió unos meses de prisión en Nature por robo y delitos informáticos. Desde luego es un genio en piratear ordenadores. De ese modo, tras pactar con el fiscal para redimirse, fue puesto en libertad  
-¡Dios mío!- Pudo decir su interlocutora, visiblemente apenada.- Lo siento mucho, sobre todo por Gin. Ella se esforzó tanto por educarle.  
-Al final no se casó. Aunque estuvo viviendo con un hombre durante varios años, Gus se llamaba. Pero finalmente se separaron. La pobre tuvo muy mala suerte en el pasado. Eso de ser madre soltera le ocupó mucho tiempo, junto con su trabajo en la cafetería que abrió. Luego Dean desapareció.- Dijo Susan ante las miradas de pesar de sus anfitriones, para agregar.- Incluso el negocio comenzó a irle mal. Por causa de la competencia de las Flowers & Flawours. Clarissa , su socia y amiga, vendió su parte. Afortunadamente Gin pudo reflotarlo. No sé exactamente como lo hizo. Aunque ella siempre tuvo buenos clientes. Entre ellos el embajador saiyajin, y su esposa.   
-¿El primo de Doran?- Inquirió Leval.-  
-Si, Kiros Derail.- Terció Giaal.- Un buen tipo. Ya sabes, muy saiyajin, él y su esposa siempre fueron muy amigos de Ginger. Igual que la propia Clarisa y su marido Scott. O la hermana de Stephanie Kensington, Daphne y su marido Martin.  
-He oído hablar a mi madre de esa chica. Y tuve el gusto de conocerla en persona. - Comentó Amatista.- Es una de sus mejores modelos. Dirigía la sede de Modas Deveraux allí.  
-Si, junto con Sonia Calderón, que retornó a Nature desde la Tierra.- Comentó Susan, entrando ya más en modo cotilleo al agregar.- Ya sabéis lo que le pasó a su amigo el actor Ben Crew hace algunos años.  
-Fue algo muy triste y desagradable, mi hermana nos lo comentó.- Dijo Leval.- Ella estuvo algunas veces por Nature, primero en un juicio, representando a una piloto, y luego no recuerdo exactamente si en un debate o en otro juicio.  
-Estuvo representando a Sonia Calderón por la custodia de su hijo Richard.- Les aclaró Giaal.- Esa modelo y su esposa, una científica de las Fairy Five, fueron hostigadas hasta la saciedad por el grupo de los neo religiosos. Hasta acosaban a su hijo en el colegio. Una vergüenza.- Suspiró con pesar.-  
-¡Qué gentuza!- Declaró una indignada Amatista ahora, para sentenciar.- ¿Es que no pueden dejar vivir a nadie su vida como mejor le parezca? Lo cierto es que yo no me di mucha cuenta de eso, cuando visité a Maray allí. Pero claro, esa pobre mujer no estaba entonces. Quizás porque estaría preocupada por su hijo.  
-Si, no lo recuerdo muy bien.- Comentó Susan tratando de hacer memoria.- Puede que Sonia y Mei Ling se mudasen a Kakyuu al poco de que se celebrase el juicio. Tú debiste de ir a Nature después.   
-¿Y qué pasó?- Se interesó Leval.- ¿Ganaron?. Porque mi hermana no me contó nada sobre eso.  
-Hubo un acuerdo por la custodia.- Le contó Giaal.- Yo mismo, en calidad de médico, declaré atestiguando que el niño estaba muy bien atendido por ellas, pero el ambiente era bastante hostil.- Remachó consternado.- No me acuerdo si el padre biológico finalmente tuvo acceso al crío para llevárselo a la Tierra durante algunos meses o solo el derecho a visitarle.  
-No puedo comprender como pasan cosas como esas.- Declaró Amatista llena de pesar y de enfado también.- Conociendo a mi cuñada Kerria, si ella no pudo ganar claramente ese juicio es que el tema en vuestro planeta es más grave de lo que pensaba.  
-Así es. Las cosas en Nature están muy delicadas a ese respecto.- Les informó Giaal.- Parecido al problema de pro y antis que tenéis aquí, en Bios.

Aunque deseosos de dejar de lado esos temas tan penosos, fue Susan quien retomó el hilo de la conversación anterior, con más dosis de optimismo.

-No todo es tan malo. Al final, como os dije, Ginger pudo remontar su mala situación y su hijo ahora la ayuda mucho. Tienen a otra persona que ha invertido en el negocio.  
-Si, una muchacha encantadora.- Suspiró Giaal que parecía guardarse algo para sí, sobre todo al remachar llevado por la compasión.- También lo tuvo muy difícil en la vida. Pero supo salir adelante.

Su esposa le miró con una expresión algo triste pero quiso animar enseguida el ambiente para declarar con tinte jovial.

-Es que Ginger se hace querer de inmediato por todo el que la conoce. A su local han venido incluso la propia princesa Kakyuu y sus escoltas, las sailor Star light, se han pasado a tomar algo allí.  
-Eso es verdad.- Sonrió Amatista rememorando algunos momentos con Gin.- Es una mujer muy agradable y con gran corazón.   
-Sí, y hasta las mismas sailors Anima mates acuden con asiduidad. Sin ir más lejos Reiko Aya se pasa mucho por allí. Ja, ja…- Se rio ahora Giaal recordando.- Es una golosa impenitente.  
-Como su amiga, Akane Karasuma. Aunque una vez que las vi allí, ésta le estaba echando la bronca a Reiko por no parar de comer pasteles…Ja, ja… -Rio también Susan, para añadir.- Además de ser sailors en sus identidades secretas, a las órdenes directas de la Guerrera Galaxia, creo, trabajan de productoras en la televisión de Nature.   
-Sí, me ayudaron bastante en un asunto.- Afirmó Leval.- Son bastante agradables. Y muy educadas, sobre todo Reiko que enseguida me dio su tarjeta de visita…  
-¡Hace igual con todo el mundo! - Añadió Giaal moviendo la cabeza con divertida resignación, como si estuviera viendo a esa individua en ese instante.- Nunca he visto a una mujer igual. ¡Se presenta y empieza a contarte su vida como si tal cosa!…  
-¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado y cuantas personas diferentes hemos conocido!, todas y cada una de ellas han jugado un papel en nuestras vidas. Cuando me paro a pensarlo me parece como si todo estuviera entretejido de algún modo.- Suspiró Amatista, ahora de forma más filosófica. – Pareciese obedecer a un guion.

 

Por su parte Maray atendía a esas conversaciones con interés, algo dentro de ella le decía lo mismo que a su madre. Que esas personas en su momento jugaron papeles muy importantes para que ella misma hubiera podido existir. De vez en cuando se miraba con Alex y ambos sonreían. Lo mismo hacía Asthel con Madeleine. Esa otra pareja estaba algo también al margen de las conversaciones de los mayores. Terminaron de cenar y tras los postres cada grupo se separó. Madeleine lamentó tener que marcharse puesto que debía acudir a ver a unos parientes. Asthel la acompañó y regresó enseguida, en esta ocasión sin recurrir a pasillos dimensionales ni otras maneras extrañas de viajar, simplemente tomando un deslizador. Entre tanto Leval, Amatista, Giaal y Susan entablaban conversaciones referentes a sus vidas, recuerdos y se seguían preguntando por sus amigos y conocidos. Cuando Asthel regresó los chicos hicieron su propio corrillo. Justo entonces Alex le estaba comentando a su novia.

-Seguramente que tu padre podrá darme unos días. Yo tengo otros que aún no he podido tomarme, iré a verte a París y estaremos juntos. Sé que desde ahora ya no vamos a tener muchas oportunidades más para ello.

 

El gesto de Maray se ensombreció, al igual que el de los otros. De lejos observaron a sus padres reír e intercambiar comentarios que debían de ser divertidos y traerles bonitas memorias de juventud. Fue Asthel quién terció entonces con seriedad.

-Será muy duro para ellos. Madeleine y yo lo hemos comentado ya en ocasiones, ella todavía no es plenamente consciente, pero tendré que contárselo todo en breve. Supongo que también vosotros dos habréis hablado.  
-Si- admitió Maray suspirando con voz queda. – Lo noto dentro de mí. Cada vez queda menos tiempo. Y tanto papá como los padres del Alex saben que el olvido está acercándose. A pesar de que finjan que no pasa nada, están asustados y sobre todo muy tristes, lo sé.  
-Hay informes de inteligencia militar sobre eso. Oficialmente no estoy al corriente pero tu padre me ha contado algunas cosas. Quizás por ello los míos han querido venir. Aprecian mucho a vuestros padres y deseaban verles. Puede que por última vez… En cuanto al general. Bueno. - Corrigió sonriendo algo azorado.- A vuestro padre. Más bien está preocupado pero a la vez esperanzado. Tiene esas esperanzas puestas en el futuro. Y sobre todo, en lo que vosotros seáis capaces de hacer para detener aquello. Bueno, en realidad él solo piensa en lo que tú vayas a hacer, Asthel. Nada sabe de Maray…  
-No lo sé. Aunque tuviéramos éxito y lo lográsemos no sé hasta qué punto las cosas volverían a ser como eran. – Declaró el interpelado que sin embargo agregó. – Pero sé que todos tendremos un importante papel que jugar. Tú también Alex. Aunque no vendrás con nosotros…  
-Lo sé, por ello quiero aprovechar para estar con Maray todo el tiempo que se nos permita. – Sentenció él, dándole una mano a la muchacha que se la tomó estrechándola con fuerza, en tanto sentenciaba dirigiéndose a su interlocutor. – Tú mejor que nadie me comprendes, ¿verdad?

 

Asthel asintió esbozando una fugaz sonrisa. Ella recordaba esas palabras, y lo que sucedió después. Al poco los dos se despidieron del resto de la familia y aprovechando que tenía las llaves del apartamento de sus abuelos fueron allí. Diamante y Esmeralda estaban en la Tierra. De modo que Maray y su novio aprovecharon ese momento de intimidad y pasaron la tarde juntos, hicieron el amor sin prisas. Al terminar, ella estaba recostada sobre el pecho de él suspirando…

-Podría pasarme la eternidad así. A tu lado.  
-Sería maravilloso, pero tenemos un destino que cumplir.- Repuso él con tono suave y algo apenado.-

Su pareja convino en ello, pero no quería dejarse llevar por la tristeza. No todavía. Aun disponían de esa tarde los dos juntos. Se levantó de la cama, se puso una bata y sonrió preguntando.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?...Seguro que mis abuelos dejaron la nevera bien llena. ¡Ja, ja! Mi abuela siempre deja cosas muy ricas e hipocalóricas…  
-No gracias. - Sonrió él añadiendo.- Pero si a ti te apetece…  
-Solo me apetece estar contigo.- Repuso Maray besándole en los labios.-

 

La muchacha entonces conectó un miniordenador que tenía y sujetando un cepillo de pelo como improvisado micrófono se rio inquiriendo.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra canción?...  
-¿Cómo iba a olvidarla?- afirmó el chico mirándola francamente divertido en tanto se vestía.- La cantaste en tu última actuación, cuando fui a verte a París.  
-Pues ahora te haré una performance, muy especial.- Le prometió ella dejando sonar esa canción.-

 

Era un antiguo éxito que le gustaba mucho. Su propia madre había sido una fan de aquella cantante en sus tiempos mozos. Fue una de las que la influyó en su propio estilo y a Maray le sucedía algo parecido. Incluso a su abuela le agradaba este tema dado que siempre decía que hasta tenía que ver con la moda. Maray sonrió al recordar eso y enseguida comenzó a acompañar a la intérprete con su propia voz, suave y al tiempo llena de jovialidad, dulzura y fuerza.

 

Media noche   
Vienes y me recoges   
No hay luces   
Es un largo viaje   
Que puede terminar ardiendo en llamas o en un paraíso   
Nos desvanecemos a la vista, oh   
Hace tiempo que no escucho de ti   
Solo debería decirte que te vayas porque yo   
Sé exactamente a dónde va, pero yo   
Veo que giramos y giramos cada vez. 

Tienes esa mirada soñadora de James Dean   
Y yo tengo esos labios rojos que te gustan.   
Y cuando nos derrumbamos, siempre volvemos   
Porque nosotros nunca pasamos de moda   
Nunca pasamos de moda. 

 

Tú tienes el pelo largo, peinado hacia atrás, camiseta blanca.   
Y yo tengo esa fe de buena niña y una pequeña falda ajustada.   
Y cuando nos derrumbamos, siempre volvemos   
Porque nosotros nunca pasamos de moda   
Nunca pasamos de moda. 

 

Así va   
Él no puede mantener sus salvajes ojos en el camino   
Me lleva a casa   
Las luces están apagadas, él se está sacando su abrigo.   
Yo digo: “He escuchado que sales con otra chica”   
Otra chica.   
Él dice: “Lo que escuchaste es verdad, pero yo   
No he dejado de pensar en ti” Y yo digo   
“He estado ahí un par de veces” 

 

Tienes esa mirada soñadora de James Dean   
Y yo tengo esos labios rojos que te gustan.   
Y cuando nos derrumbamos, siempre volvemos   
Porque nosotros nunca pasamos de moda   
Nunca pasamos de moda. 

 

Tú tienes el pelo largo, peinado hacia atrás, camiseta blanca.   
Y yo tengo esa fe de buena niña y una pequeña falda ajustada.   
Y cuando nos derrumbamos, siempre volvemos   
Porque nosotros nunca pasamos de moda   
Nunca pasamos de moda. 

 

Llévame a casa   
Solo llévame a casa.   
Solo llévame a casa. 

Tienes esa mirada soñadora de James Dean   
Y yo tengo esos labios rojos que te gustan.   
Y cuando nos derrumbamos, siempre volvemos   
Porque nosotros nunca pasamos de moda   
Nunca pasamos de moda.

 

(Style. Taylor Swift. Crédito al autor)

 

Y en tanto cantaba la joven bailaba llena de felicidad al compartir esos momentos con la persona que amaba. Alex enseguida la abrazó danzando con ella por el dormitorio. Hasta terminar una vez más sobre la cama…

-¡Qué lástima que esto se tenga que terminar! - Pudo decir el chico.-  
-Siempre nos quedaran estos hermosos recuerdos.- Sonrió la muchacha acariciándole el pelo mientras estaba sobre él. Añadiendo ya con voz queda. - Por favor. Dame muchos más para que me acompañen a donde quiera que tenga que ir…

 

Y su novio así lo hizo. Tras más dosis de afecto mutuo y algo más tarde, él la acompañó de vuelta a la casa de los padres de ella. Después fue a pasar la noche y el día siguiente con los suyos. Y efectivamente Alex quedó en ir a verla a Paris otra vez… En ese momento su amiga Crista la sacó de aquellos recuerdos comentando.

-Tu novio es muy guapo e interesante, y te quiere mucho. Desde luego no puedes quejarte. Tienes un chico estupendo y un trabajo maravilloso. Las dos los tenemos. ¡Somos muy afortunadas! - sonrió como de costumbre, de manera animosa y optimista para remachar. – De modo que seguiré tu consejo, claro que quiero continuar en la agencia de tu abuela.  
-De eso estoy convencida - sonrió Maray. – Aunque la muchacha guardó un momento de silencio, parecía reflexionar y retomó la palabra musitando con el semblante más cariacontecido. - Es curioso, yo que te animo a continuar en este mundo deberé dejarlo pronto.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?,- le inquirió su amiga con expresión atónita. -¿No te habrá pedido Alex que te cases con él y no me lo has dicho? ¡Sinvergonzona!- rio restándole importancia. -  
-No, no es por eso.- Repuso la interpelada con un susurro. -¡Ojalá que fuera por algo así!

 

En todos los años que llevaba allí y desde su noviazgo con Alex no se había interesado por otros chicos. Conoció a algunos agradables sí, pero entre su apretada agenda y que ya estaba comprometida no quiso profundizar demasiado en establecer ningún tipo de relación cercana con ellos. Hizo amistades pero jamás quiso salir en firme para darle esperanzas a ninguno. Todavía recordaba a Peter, su compañero del colegio y de cómo éste pasó de alegrarse por su triunfo, a entristecerse cuando ella se despidió. ¡Pobre chico! Maray se dio cuenta al fin de que él sentía algo más que una gran amistad, pero no podía corresponder a eso. Supo que fue duro para él, pero no hubo otro remedio. Y ya no quería volver a herir a nadie más, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta sus particulares circunstancias. Y que el chico de su vida era asimismo el único que podía comprender cuál era su destino.

\- Te noto preocupada Maray. ¿Es por ese viaje?, ¿se trata de esa misión de la que me has hablado a veces?,- le inquirió Crista ya en tono serio como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento. -  
\- Si – admitió su contertulia agregando con voz queda. -No falta mucho para me vaya, lo sé, lo presiento. Aun ignoro cuando será, pero no tardará demasiado. Quizás te animo a seguir a ti, para que el sueño de las dos no se termine. ¡Que por lo menos una de nosotras siga siendo modelo!  
-¡Tú también lo seguirás siendo! - sonrió Crista tratando de desdramatizar. – Como eres la nieta de la jefa seguro que te guardará el puesto. Además, yo no puedo ser también cantante, eso es cosa exclusivamente tuya. Y tus dos discos han sido un éxito. ¡Tonta!. ¿A dónde irás a cantar, a otra galaxia? - Bromeó intentado animar a su amiga. -

 

Sin embargo para Crista aquello era realmente muy difícil de comprender. Conoció a su compañera en esa gala de Miss Bios, cuando las dos eran poco más que adolescentes llenas de sueños. Pero tras los años había llegado a quererla mucho. No obstante pudo darse cuenta de que su amiga no era ni mucho menos una chica normal. Era muy alta y muy guapa, sí. Y cuando caminaba por las pasarelas a veces parecía que flotaba. Y para redondearlo su familia era famosa. Su madre, Amatista Malden, aparte de ser una científica muy importante en la Terraformación de Bios fue una cantante de éxito. El padre, Leval Malden, un general varias veces condecorado por su valor y dedicación a proteger la Tierra y el planeta natal de las dos muchachas. Incluso los abuelos de su tímida compañera fueron realmente excepcionales. Los paternos, un jugador de baloncesto y entrenador que era una leyenda en aquel deporte, una directora de colegio con gran reputación. Por parte materna uno de los diseñadores y artífices de la SSP-1 y una cotizada ex modelo y diseñadora. Imagen del estilo y la elegancia en los últimos cincuenta años y su jefa directa. La señora Esmeralda Lassart Deveraux. Sin embargo llegó a descubrir que no eran esas precisamente, las cualidades más sobresalientes de su querida amiga. Cierto día la encontró cantando a solas, tarareaba alguna melodía. Ella no quiso interrumpirla puesto que Maray cantaba muy bien y le gustaba escucharla. Muchas veces lo hacía cuando las dos estaban en el apartamento descansando. Aunque ahora sonaba distinta. Parecía estar en una especie de éxtasis y cantaba en una lengua que Crista desconocía. La joven estaba asombrada. No sabía que su amiga fuera capaz de hablar en un idioma tan extraño y al tiempo tan armonioso y bello. Además, su voz era incluso mucho más melodiosa y parecía acariciar no solo los oídos, sino el alma. 

 

Er-rhee-mo may nay   
Say la na or-ro   
Pirr rro say a nna   
A-he rhay 

Pr-ma na so la   
Be-o so bay hey   
Abr a-ma rhay na   
A-he rhay o rhay mr-hee mo-ay. 

Plu vy a vay la   
Neth-ee la rhay na   
Beas t'ear rhee ay na   
A-he rhay 

Kor-rhee-ay a mmay he   
Sy-fy ra may-na   
Mmer koul a rhay a   
A-he rhay o rhay mr-hee mo-ay. 

In t-'so a llow   
Mer-ra a rro yo ho   
Pr-ma na o yo ho   
Sa pur na o mmay   
In t'-so a llow   
Ymm b'-ear a-ya ah 

Play m'-oo na na   
So muor a nay ha   
ln t'-so a llow   
Ch'ear o nno ah mmay o   
A bo'or ah mor rhee ay mo-ay. 

Air ran-o-mma-yo   
Pury-rhay-so am-ee   
Es-pea rro a nno   
A-he rhay 

In ju lee a-ya   
So llow la bay   
Ka na mor a no   
A-he rhay mo-ay. 

Dh-r-hay m-ma lay   
Sa-dh-ka lay   
Da rhay da bay say   
Sy-oo-nay   
Nno mmay-day-nay   
Sa-yee a rhay mo o 

Kan ta so mmay o   
Sy oom brra-a-ya   
Dy a blay a llow   
A-he rhay 

A-ru la mma-ya   
Orr-ran-to or-ro   
Be-rus say a mma   
A-he rhay mo-ay. 

Mo-ay eed-hoo dhoo ee-oo.

(Water shows the hidden heart. ENYA. Crédito al autor)

 

Y entonces, durante esa hermosa canción y para mayor asombro de Crista, el cabello de su amiga se iluminó con un resplandor inmaculado elevándose agitado como si una brisa lo meciera y sus ojos se volvieron de un tono dorado intenso. Aquello era tan maravilloso que desafiaba cualquier tipo de descripción. La muchacha no pudo evitar que le cayeran las lágrimas, presa de una sensación de felicidad y paz increíbles. Cuando su amiga terminó de cantar, se aproximó despacio y con voz trémula y embargada por el asombro, le preguntó.

-¿Quién…quién eres en realidad?

 

Y su contertulia le sonrió de forma luminosa, replicando con dulzura.

-Soy tu amiga y siempre lo seré. Pase lo que pase y vaya a donde vaya…porque un día tendré que dejar todo lo que me es querido. Pero hasta que ese momento llegue quiero disfrutar lo más posible de esta vida que se me ha otorgado.

Y tras esta declaración aquella asombrosa muchacha le preguntó en modo más jovial y al tiempo suave.

-¿Te ha gustado?

 

Crista no supo que replicar. Asintió con una sonrisa y finalmente admitió enjugándose lágrimas todavía.

-Pero no he comprendido nada. Ese idioma era muy extraño.  
-Te lo traduciré. - Respondió amablemente su amiga que así lo hizo. Para explicarla con voz queda.- Es una canción de las que me preparan para mi viaje. Dice así:

 

De la ciudad de constelaciones  
Al trotamundos  
Y un lugar de lluvias  
Él viaja

La ciudad de las dudas  
La isla de la casa del color del mar  
La planicie de los recuerdos

Él viaja para encontrar su amor  
El valle del tiempo perdido  
La isla del recuerdo  
Él viaja

La ciudad de soledades  
La ciudad de la distancia de ti  
La ciudad de las palabras de la tristeza  
Y amarillo y rojo y verde  
Él viaja para encontrar su amor

Donde los caminos los llevan  
La ciudad del sueño  
El pensar que hace que no termina con él.  
Él sueña

El camino lo lleva  
Este hombre quien está buscando  
Lo trae  
En el silencio a través de la noche

Donde las ciudades no existen, existen  
Él lo trae  
El silencio a través de la noche  
Cerca de la ciudad de realizaciones  
Es aquí donde encuentra el camino  
Monte horizonte

La ciudad de días  
El árbol de lo perdido  
Él viaja  
Al norte de su amor

Un camino a través del valle de la oscuridad  
Las islas que no son de este mundo  
Él viaja para encontrar su amor

Es un largo camino a través de la oscuridad  
Al camino de la eremita  
La eremita canta del mundo y…  
El viaje de amor, el cual no está perdido en la eternidad  
El valle donde la luna es atrapada en arboles

El agua muestra el corazón escondido  
Terminando en la media noche  
Él viaja  
La parábola del día  
El cuarto de los libros  
Donde el viento viene a él y dice…

 

Crista la oía ahora tararear aquello embelesada. Aunque ya no lo hiciera de forma sobrenatural. No obstante seguía pareciéndole una bellísima tonada. La joven observaba a la intérprete totalmente asombrada sin acertar a comprender quién era Maray o lo que debía hacer. Pero le bastó con aquello. Se daba cuenta de que no podría entender de qué iba todo eso. No obstante y por encima de todo, decidió apoyar a su querida amiga. Por eso ahora, tras rememorar ese momento, intentaba animarla al añadir…

-¡Ya lo verás! Cuando regreses de eso que tienes que hacer lo pasaremos mejor que nunca. Quedaremos los cuatro otra vez, Pierre, Alex, tú y yo. Y me contarás esas aventuras que dices que vas a tener… ¿Qué te parece?...

 

Maray sonrió, apreciaba el gesto de su compañera que se había convertido en una hermana para ella. Vivían las dos en un apartamento de París, de esos que pertenecían a la firma Deveraux y que ocupaban sus modelos. Solían viajar juntas también. Se contaban sus cosas del día a día, problemas, esperanzas y sueños, que casi compartían por entero, apoyándose siempre. Tanto en los momentos más duros, como disfrutando en los mejores. De este modo siguieron su paseo y al fin volvieron a su piso pues al día siguiente debía desfilar y ya anochecía, tenían que acostarse temprano. El desfile se llevó a cabo con éxito y ya en los camerinos de desmaquillaje, Maray, que había estado bromeando con sus compañeras y con Crista, de pronto se quedó con el semblante serio. Tomó a su amiga de la mano y le dijo con tono cariñoso y al tiempo algo triste.

\- ¡Adiós Crista, acuérdate de nuestros sueños, realízalos y sobre todo sé muy feliz!

 

Ésta la miró atónita, tardó en reaccionar hasta que pudo decir:

\- ¿Pero, qué significa esto?  
\- Debo irme ya, me llaman - le contestó Maray asegurando. - Mi hermano va a venir, dentro de poco estará aquí.  
\- Pero no puede entrar… - objetó su interlocutora que, más que impresionada, parecía incrédula e incluso quiso fingirse envarada al comentar de forma jocosa. - ¡Estamos cambiándonos de ropa!  
\- Si que lo hará, en este momento eso no es importante - sonrió Maray refrescada por aquella salida de su compañera, para remachar ya con tintes de tristeza.- Ha llegado la hora.

 

Y es que, hasta el final, Crista siempre mantuvo ese peculiar sentido del humor suyo que tanto la animaba. Más cuando la joven afirmó.

-Al menos es un chico muy guapo…ten cuidado no vaya más de una tras él…

 

Entonces una súbita luminosidad apareció en el camerino, las chicas la observaron sorprendidas y muchas de ellas salieron corriendo asustadas. De esta luz se materializó una estrella y de ella salió un muchacho muy alto, de largo pelo castaño que vestía una especie de gabardina ligera y pantalones igualmente blancos. ¡Era Asthel! Pero no venía solo. Junto a él estaba Alex. Con su uniforme militar de gala. Maray se acercó confiadamente a su hermano, preguntándole con un suave susurro.

\- ¿Es la hora, verdad?

 

El interpelado asintió con una media sonrisa amable y aguardó. Maray entonces le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente a Crista y se despidió diciendo en tanto luchaba por contener sus lágrimas.

\- He sido muy feliz con esta vida que he tenido la oportunidad de vivir.- Y añadió dirigiéndose a su aun atónita compañera y amiga. - Cuídate mucho y vive también con plenitud. Adiós Crista, despídeme de la abuela y de las otras, ¡os quiero muchísimo a todas! Os recordaré siempre, esté donde esté.

 

Su amiga, visiblemente sorprendida y emocionada, no supo que decir, sólo agitó la mano mirándola. Maray le devolvió el gesto, sonrió a Crista por última vez y después se dirigió hacia su hermano y su novio. Entonces le pidió a Asthel que les dejase solamente unos momentos. Éste asintió y se metió dentro de aquella inmaculada estrella. Fue el novio de la muchacha quién le susurró.

-Un adiós no tiene sentido entre nosotros. Sé que volveremos a estar juntos, en este mundo o en otro, en este universo o en el que venga. Hasta entonces recuerda siempre que te quiero.  
-Y yo a ti. Hasta pronto mi amor, hasta nuestro reencuentro. – Dijo ella ya con lágrimas en los ojos.- 

 

Se besaron de forma larga y prolongada, deseando no tener que separarse nunca, pero cuando finalmente lo hicieron se dieron la mano, estiraron ambos el brazo y al fin se soltaron desentrelazando sus dedos. Maray miró atrás por última vez hacia su atónita amiga y su sonriente novio. Tras ello siguió a su hermano a través de ese blanco pasadizo, ya sin dudar, desapareciendo con él por aquel pasillo de luz, dejando atrás sus ilusiones de niña y adolescente, lista para afrontar su importante destino en tanto pensaba.

-¡Cómo os quiero a todos!, Papá, mamá, abuelos, Crista…Alex…por favor no me olvidéis…del mismo modo que yo nunca os olvidaré.

 

Cuando dejó de estar ensimismada y salió de sus pensamientos se percató de donde estaba. El octavo círculo del Infierno. Pero vio con asombro que aquel paisaje al que habían llegado era similar al de cualquiera de la Tierra o de Bios. Ahora, tanto ella como el resto del grupo andaban por un parque, con sus fuentes y sus bancos. Era una situación completamente inesperada. También pudieron observar a personas que paseaban por allí, hombres y mujeres, eso les extrañaba mucho. Por un momento casi dudaron de que estuviese realmente en aquel terrible lugar y no recorriendo juntos cualquier sitio turístico en plenas vacaciones.

\- Esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada,- repetía Alusa de forma desconfiada. -  
\- Opino lo mismo,- convino Brian. - Después de pasar por los demás círculos he aprendido algo.  
-¿El qué?...si puede saberse,- inquirió Granate. -  
\- Que esto no puede ser tan fácil y nada es lo que parece y aquí mucho menos - le respondió su compañero con rotundidad ante la aprobación de su interlocutor. -  
\- Eso tenlo por seguro....- intervino Asthel dándole la razón con el mismo asentimiento de conformidad por parte de Granate y Diaval. -  
\- Presiento algo,- dijo Maray visiblemente preocupada - ¡Un gran poder maléfico, muy superior a todo lo que hemos sentido hasta ahora! Nos rodea...

 

Y según terminaba de hablar, de forma casi instantánea, las bellas imágenes fueron sustituidas por un escenario tétrico. Se hizo la noche sobre lo que ahora era un cementerio con innumerables tumbas. Éstas se abrieron dejando salir por ellas a un gran número de seres, algunos de apariencia monstruosa, que les rodearon al instante.

-Aquí están las fosas esas que decías.- Le susurró Brian a su novia, incluso empleando algo de irónica sorna al remachar.- Desde luego ese Dante no perdía detalle.  
-No os mováis.- Les dijo Asthel, tan expectante como el resto.-

 

Y es que de entre esos seres, una bella mujer de larga cabellera morena y con una corona ceñida a sus sienes, se les acercó.

\- Soy, Gomory,- se presentó con aparente afabilidad - uno de los demonios del Octavo Círculo...

 

Fijándose en ella, un impresionado Granate les explicó a los demás a título informativo pero sin poder ocultar su asombro.

\- ¡Lleva una corona ducal, debe de pertenecer a una altísima jerarquía!  
\- Dices bien humano, lo soy - admitió ella con una complacida sonrisa para agregar. - Conozco el futuro, el pasado y sé encontrar los tesoros más valiosos - para demostrarlo, con un sólo gesto de sus manos se vio rodeada de enormes riquezas y entonces propuso al grupo con voz cordial. -Pueden ser vuestros si renunciáis a seguir con vuestro viaje.  
-¡Tú estás loca! - Le espetó Diaval con toda su natural y sincera rudeza. - ¿Te crees que hemos venido hasta aquí para que nos deis unas baratijas?  
\- Queremos ver a tu señor ¡Deja de tentarnos! – Le exigió a su vez Granate, sentenciando.- De sobra sabes que eso no os servirá de nada.

 

Gomory sin mediar palabra se apartó cediendo su sitio a una aparición espantosa, un feroz lobo con alas de grifo y cola de serpiente, vomitando grandes llamaradas. Todos retrocedieron sobresaltados pero Asthel les dijo con tono firme a sus compañeros.

-¡No os asustéis, eso es lo que pretende!  
\- Tienes razón, no debemos perder la calma, ¿quién eres? - Le preguntó Maray al demonio con una voz templada y serena. -  
\- Soy Marchocias, Gran Duque infernal.- Replicó éste que añadió con tono grave. -Veo que tampoco yo he logrado nada con mi ilusión.- Y sin más desapareció tal y como había aparecido. -  
\- ¡Están tratando de impedirnos el paso!- dijo Brian sorprendido para preguntarse en voz alta. - No lo entiendo. ¡Sí tan poderosos son! ¿Por qué no nos liquidan sin más?  
\- Quizá no depende de ellos - conjeturó Fiora como si hubiese tenido una inspiración. - Deben de estar obedeciendo órdenes...como los del anterior círculo que casi se llevan mi alma.  
\- Eso tiene sentido, pero ¿por qué? - Se preguntó en voz alta Mimet. -  
\- Puede que sea el propio Lucifer el que se quiera dar el gusto de liquidarnos en persona - especuló Granate con ironía. -  
\- O puede que deseé recibirnos y esto no sean sino pruebas para testar nuestra determinación - repuso Asthel con una sonrisa más optimista que enseguida extinguió para añadir. – Al menos eso espero.  
\- Si, porque no creo que tenga muchas visitas. ¿No creéis? – agregó Brian de forma sarcástica. - Pero, ¿entonces qué sentido tendría hacernos sufrir este viaje tan penoso? - Preguntó Fiora con visible desconcierto e incluso un leve toque de contrariedad. - Si puede vernos si lo desea, ¿para qué nos ha obligado a pasar por todo esto? ¿Será como dices tú, Asthel? ¿Querrá asegurarse de que somos dignos de ello?

 

Nadie respondió a su pregunta, todos estaban ocupados mirando hacia el nutrido grupo de demonios que les rodeaban, habían aparecido sin que hubieran podido sentir su presencia. Ahora estos se fueron presentando. Amón, Amy, Alastor, Lilith, Bael, Maimón y Leviatán dijeron que se llamaban. Diaval y Brian los recibieron transformados en súper guerreros, aunque supusieron que eso no les iba a servir de nada. Sin embargo, a fin de mantener el tipo con dignidad, aguardaron un posible ataque. No obstante, los demonios se limitaban a mirar, hasta que Amón fue el primero en hablar inquiriéndoles con extrañeza. Tenía cuerpo humano con una cabeza de búho y unos dientes caninos muy afilados.

-¿Qué buscáis en nuestro círculo, mortales?   
\- Buscamos continuar para llegar a presencia de tu señor. ¡Dejadnos pasar! - Le pidió Granate con un tono de orden. -  
-¿Qué podéis querer vosotros de nuestro Emperador? - Les inquirió Alastor, un demonio alto y delgado con dos enormes cuernos en la frente. -  
\- Queremos hablar con él, es por un asunto muy importante - repuso Mimet. -

 

Lilith, con la apariencia de una bella mujer rubia y voluptuosa, les preguntó con una voz muy seductora:

\- Podríais tener placeres sin límites. Si eso es lo que queréis...  
\- A ver como os lo decimos para que lo entendáis de una vez. No queremos placeres, ni riquezas, ni nada por el estilo.- Repuso Brian que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. - Sólo queremos pasar, cruzar la siguiente puerta...  
-¡Hemos venido desde muy lejos y recorrido mucho camino y no nos vais a detener con simples tentaciones! - Añadió Asthel con una voz muy firme. -  
\- Simples tentaciones - repitió Bael que se presentaba con una cabeza de serpiente, otra de gato y otra humana, hablando ahora al unísono por las tres. - Si, ahora lo veo...tú, eres nieto de aquel que vino hasta a los infiernos a rescatar a la mujer que amaba. Entonces me fue ordenado dejarle pasar. Nunca entendí la razón, sólo el Emperador lo sabe....  
-¿De qué hablas Bael? - Le inquirió Leviatán, que adoptaba la forma de un temible dragón rojo de reducido tamaño. -¿Crees que deberíamos dejarles seguir? El amo nos castigaría de equivocarnos...  
\- Y ya sabéis como se las gasta nuestro amo cuando se enfada...- añadió el diablo Amy, con forma de toro, en lo que parecía un tono preocupado. -  
\- Escuchad.- Les pidió Maray para preguntarles. - ¿Acaso vosotros no sabéis por qué estamos aquí? Sois demonios de muy alto nivel. ¿Es que no conocéis la amenaza del olvido?

 

Los atónitos demonios se miraron uno a otros, ninguno parecía saber de qué estaban hablando. Amy añadió entonces desconcertado...

-¿Acaso habrán pasado ya los doscientos mil años que debía esperar? ¿Podré volver a mi trono en el cielo?  
-¡No digas necedades!- intervino Leviatán inquiriéndole a su vez. - ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

 

Su compañero hizo un gesto que expresaba su desconocimiento, y los otros demonios también se interrogaban unos a otros con la mirada sin acertar a comprender.

\- Somos los mensajeros del Creador.- Les informó Asthel. - Venimos aquí para darle un mensaje a vuestro amo...  
\- Es relativo a los seres increados, van a destruirnos a todos, vosotros incluidos - añadió Maray con un tono de advertencia -...

 

Lilith puso cara de sorpresa e inquirió observando a los chicos con unas rojas pupilas que lanzaban destellos de fuego:

-¿Quiénes son los seres increados?....  
-¿Si vosotros no lo sabéis?, ¿quién puede saberlo? - Preguntó Granate anonadado. -  
\- Nuestro amo lo sabrá, él lo sabe todo.- Aseveró Maimón que no obstante agregó con tono dubitativo dirigiéndose a sus camaradas - pero no sé si debemos dejarlos pasar.  
\- Nadie puede tocar a nuestro amo, ni siquiera el Creador - dijo Bael convencido -, ni él mismo se atrevería a venir hasta aquí. ¿Qué iban a hacer esos seres que ni siquiera existen según decís?  
\- Pues nosotros hemos venido, aquí estamos y pensamos seguir adelante, ¡tanto si nos dejáis pasar como si no! - Amenazó Diaval que emitió su energía con mucha más fuerza. -  
-¡No nos impresionas con eso!...- rio Leviatán abriendo sus fauces para sentenciar divertido. - ¡Sólo eres un miserable mortal! – y con un simple gesto de sus ojos hizo que la energía de Diaval desapareciera. El saiyan recobró su aspecto normal quedándose atónito en tanto el demonio le decía de forma más pausada y serena. – No podrías con los de nuestra jerarquía ni aún en tu dimensión. No sueñes con amenazarnos en nuestro propio terreno.  
-¡Reconozco que eres valiente o quizás sólo un loco ignorante de quienes somos nosotros! - Rio Lilith moviendo su cabellera y observando a Diaval fijamente con sus ojos color fuego. -  
\- Sabemos de sobra quienes sois... ¡y no nos impresionáis!,- replicó éste a su vez e hizo una señal a sus compañeros indicándoles. – ¡Asthel, Brian, formad una barrera resistente, les voy a enseñar de lo que soy capaz, voy a emitir todas mis energías al máximo!  
-¡No lo hagas Diaval! - Le pidió Fiora con gesto preocupado. - Sabes que no puedes retarles.  
\- Eso, no hagas tonterías.- Convino Alusa con expresión más seria. -  
\- No es por eso. - Comentó Asthel que creía entender al muchacho. -  
\- ¡Formad esa barrera, vamos!,- les insistió el príncipe saiyan con un tono de orden. -

 

Asthel y Brian se miraron como si ambos supieran el porqué de esa petición y decidieron hacerlo. Estaba claro que su compañero iba a emitir su fuerza de todas formas. Aunando sus energías protegieron al grupo mientras los demonios se miraron expectantes. Diaval entonces comenzó a acumular energía y se transformó en súper guerrero de nivel dos mientras exclamaba.

\- Es un bonito día para un reto. ¿Qué os parece esto? A ver si sois capaces de aguantarlo, ¡yaaaaa! ¡Paradlo si podéis!...

 

Se transformó en súper guerrero de nivel tres y emitió una cantidad de energía tal que barrió todo lo que podía verse. Incluso sobrepasó ese nivel despedazando enormes fragmentos de roca y levantándolos del suelo, haciéndoles desintegrarse cuando se acercaban a él. El vendaval era terrible y todo retumbaba con los gritos del saiyan. ¡Estaba concentrando toda su energía, nunca había alcanzado tal poder y deseaba liberarlo todo! Al fin podría hacerlo en un lugar donde no importaba la destrucción que pudiera provocar. Cuando al fin, totalmente agotado, volvió a su estado normal y la gran polvareda que había levantado se disipó, él y los otros pudieron ver incrédulos como todos los demonios seguían ahí de pie, sin inmutarse en absoluto.

-¿Qué os ha parecido?,- les inquirió divertido Bael a sus iguales con su cabeza de gato. -  
-Realmente impresionante…para un mortal. ¿Creéis que tendría alguna oportunidad de vencernos? ¿Quizá fuera de aquí...?...- preguntó Lilith también con un atisbo de sorna en su aterciopelada voz. -  
\- No, no podría....- declaró tajantemente Amy que sin embargo añadió con un tono más respetuoso. - Pero para ser un humano, debo admitir que no está nada mal.  
\- Es un mortal muy fuerte, de eso no cabe duda,- reconoció Maimón - pero nada más que eso.

 

Diaval asintió con el cuerpo bañado en sudor y aun jadeante, reconociéndolo con una sonrisa.

\- Ya sé que no podría venceros, pero quería saber hasta donde podría afectaros con toda mi fuerza. Compararme a vosotros. Ahora veo que no serviría de nada en absoluto, pero tenía que averiguar hasta donde podía ser capaz de llegar contra los rivales más poderosos del Universo. Se lo debía a mis antepasados y a mi pueblo. Que hasta en el infierno se sintiera el poder de un príncipe de los guerreros del espacio. - Y tras unos instantes de silencio, agregó con tintes de admiración. - ¡De todos modos debo admitir que vuestro poder es algo inmenso, sobrepasa con creces cualquier cosa que jamás haya podido imaginar!

 

Los demonios parecían complacidos y halagados por esas sinceras palabras. Bael entonces comentó con aprobación.

\- Veo que sabes valorar el poder y la fuerza. Provengan de quienes provengan. Eso es inteligente. Podrías aprender mucho de nosotros aquí.  
\- Si, eres ambicioso, me gustan los ambiciosos,- declaró Lilith con voz insinuante. -  
-¡Ten cuidado, no la mires! - Le gritó Granate a su compañero, con un tono lleno de pavor.-

 

Para asombro del grupo la diablesa se aproximó tratando de seducir a Diaval, que la miraba embelesado, no podía resistirse a la sugestión de aquella mujer, la más atractiva que jamás hubiera visto. Estaba totalmente ido, pese a que Fiora trataba de despertarle, pero el saiyan parecía petrificado, con la mirada opaca, sin atender a otra cosa que no fueran los susurros melodiosos de Lilith que le musitaba.

\- Soy la reina de las súcubos. Mi poder en los hombres es irresistible. Y tú serás mi esclavo por toda la eternidad.

 

Tanto Brian como Granate quisieron ayudar a su amigo, pero no podían soportar la mirada de aquella mujer que se hacía con sus voluntades sin que pudieran apenas resistirse. 

-Ven…quédate conmigo.- Le incitaba ella con ese tono entre lascivo y aterciopelado.- Gozarás por siempre de placeres eternos.

 

Oyendo aquello Granate sentía un sudor frío ahora. Recordaba algunas de las cosas que hablase con su abuelo Robert. Él rememoró con su nieto una conversación que mantuviera con ILaya. Incluso años antes de que Sandy, la madre del chico, naciera. Habían logrado escapar de los sectarios y comenzar de nuevo. La diablesa era feliz con esa perspectiva y tras el triunfo del bien y la derrota de sus antiguos camaradas Robert la encontraba más feliz.

-Me alegra verte así. Estás muy contenta. – Le sonrió su esposo.-  
-Con el fin de todo esto me he quitado un gran peso de encima. - Le confesó ella, agregando con el temor tiñendo su voz.- Menos mal que los demonios no podrán retornar.  
\- Seguro que son seres terribles pero tú eres poderosa.- Afirmó él.-

 

Su mujer esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa y movió la cabeza para afirmar.

-No Robert, puede que tú lo creas así. Pero yo soy solamente una humilde súcubos. Al menos lo fui. Hay demonios y diablesas muchísimo más poderosos.  
-¿Por ejemplo?- Quiso saber él que había leído algo sobre el particular tras saber el secreto de su ahora esposa. De modo que aventuró un nombre de los que había visto en esos libros de ocultismo. - ¿Esa tal Lilith? ¿Sería más poderosa que tú?...

 

Para sorpresa de su marido ILaya palideció solo con escuchar ese nombre. Apenas pudo susurrar presa de un gran temor.

-¡Por favor!, te suplico que ni la menciones.  
-No será para tanto.- Trató de decir él, aunque su mujer le cortó para desvelarle.-  
-¡Es la reina de las súcubos! Una de las más altas jerarquías infernales. ¡Su nivel de energía es inmenso! Para que lo comprendas te diré que cuando nosotras hacemos nuestro juramento de lealtad a menudo nombramos al Príncipe de las Tinieblas y después a ella. Por eso, al romper el mío tenía miedo de que si la invasión de este mundo se producía, se mostrase aquí, en persona, para castigarme. ¡Tú no puedes ni imaginar su poder!... ¡podría reducirme a cenizas con solo mirarme si quisiera!  
-Eso jamás sucederá. Debes calmarte. – le pidió su todavía asombrado esposo en tanto la abrazaba.- 

 

De hecho jamás la había visto expresar miedo de esa manera tan clara, salvo la vez en la que creyó que podría ser arrastrada de vuelta al infierno… Aquello nunca se les olvidó a Robert, y a su nieto cuando le fue relatada aquella anécdota, tampoco. Ahora Granate podía comprobar que su abuela no había exagerado en absoluto. Solo el aura que emanaba de esa terrible diablesa, de apariencia tan hermosa, era capaz de paralizarles.

-¡Maldita sea, no debo mirarla! – Pensaba con creciente temor.-

 

Por fortuna, las chicas pudieron apartarles de allí y fue la hermana de Asthel la que se interpuso en el camino de Lilith. La muchacha tornó sus ojos luminosos como el oro y en blanco radiante su pelo, emitiendo una luz inmaculada que dejó sorprendidos a los demonios.

-¡No te acerques a ellos! - le ordenó Maray de forma enérgica sentenciando - sé lo que pretendes pero no te servirá.- Para asombro de todos incluso Lilith se apartó atemorizada por el poder tan inmenso que percibía. Mientras tanto Diaval y los demás chicos se despejaban al instante del principio de embrujo en el que estaban cayendo y su compañera añadía con rotundidad. – No podréis hacernos desistir cuando tenemos la meta tan próxima…

 

Los demonios observaron a aquella chica con gesto impresionado. Maray lucía ahora un rostro sereno y tanto su pelo como sus ropas brillaban inmaculadas. Granate entonces recordó algo de lo que su abuelo Robert y Mazoui le enseñaran, y lleno de admirada emoción pudo declarar.

-¡La luz del Mundo! ¡El primer paso para la Transcendencia!  
-¡Esa es la luz del Creador!- convino Amy con asombro, agregando. - Nunca creí que pudiese resplandecer aquí...  
\- ¡Ese poder no es de un mortal! Quizá tengan razón y deban ver a nuestro señor. - Repuso Maimón con patente admiración. -  
\- Podemos probarlos antes, así comprobaremos realmente si son merecedores de ese honor - propuso Leviatán tratando de parecer más objetivo. -  
\- Ya les hemos probado bastante,- respondió Bael que no obstante matizó. - Pero si insistís, llevémosles a presencia de Adramelech, él es el intendente de los infiernos y el custodio de la puerta, que él lo decida.

 

Todos sus colegas estuvieron de acuerdo y de una forma que el grupo de chicos no llegó a comprender los hicieron reaparecer en un escenario distinto. Unas gradas de piedra donde los demonios permanecían sentados, rodeaban una especie de arena donde estaban ahora ellos. En frente, una especie de estrado y allí acomodada una mula. Todos se quedaron atónitos.

-¿Esto es una broma o qué? – Pudo decir Diaval entre sorprendido y algo molesto. -  
\- ¡Silencio mortales!,- ordenó Amy que les informó con solemnidad - estáis en presencia de Adramelech, el Gran Canciller....

 

La mula entonces habló para sorpresa del grupo, confirmando las palabras de ese diablo.

\- Soy Adramelech, - se presentó con voz cascada - el guardián del guardarropa infernal y custodio de la última puerta de los círculos. Ya sé lo que os trae ante mí, pero no sé si sois merecedores de pasar...  
\- Somos más que merecedores,- le replicó Brian casi perdiendo la paciencia. - Lo hemos probado ya muchas veces, ¡déjanos pasar!  
\- Para que podáis seguir ofrecedme un sacrificio.- Pidió el intendente explicando casi a desgana. -Normalmente prefiero recién nacidos, pero ya que no hay ninguno, degollaos uno de vosotros, eso será suficiente.  
\- ¡No lo haremos, eso nunca! - espetó Diaval replicando con desafío en su voz. - ¿Por qué no te degüellas tú si tanto te gusta?  
\- Ya estamos hartos de pruebas y penalidades, no pensamos hacer eso.- Añadió Alusa secundando a su compañero. -  
\- Entonces no podréis pasar,- sentenció abruptamente Adramelech. - Nunca se os mostrará la puerta.  
\- Ya la encontraremos. Igual que hicimos con las otras - replicó Minara con seguridad. -  
\- Esta puerta es secreta, sólo aparece si yo la invoco y no lo haré. Y aún en tal caso, un muro de piedra indestructible y llamas la protegería. - Le contestó el intendente infernal en un tono de burlesca suficiencia. -  
\- Escucha cretino. A los otros demonios no les puedo amenazar, ¡pero a una mula! - Intervino Diaval con desprecio y sorna para afirmar. - Si no abres esa puerta te voy a convertir en comida para perros...

 

Adramelech respondió al instante, tomó la forma de un horrendo demonio rojo de bastante altura y feroces colmillos.

-¡Eso me gustaría verlo! - dijo riendo. Su poder era incalculable y el propio Diaval retrocedió asustado, entonces el canciller agregó. – No sois capaces de explicar por qué debería dejaros pasar. Tampoco queréis cumplir mi condición, no hay más que hablar pues. ¿Acaso alguno puede revelar el motivo de vuestra presencia aquí?

 

Todos miraron a Asthel pero él no se movió. Ni siquiera hizo asomo de despegar los labios, parecía concentrado en sus propias cavilaciones. Entonces fue Maray la que se adelantó dirigiéndose al canciller infernal para responder con tono suave y confiado, lleno al mismo tiempo de fuerza y serenidad.

\- Hemos venido a traer la Esperanza para todos, incluso para vosotros, los moradores de los más profundos Infiernos. El Padre nos ha enviado hasta aquí con un mensaje.  
\- Aquí no hay Esperanza, ¡eso no existe! – .Aseveró Leviathan con rotundidad. -  
\- La Oscuridad es Eterna y la Palabra nos es negada. – Añadió Alastor. -

 

Maray entonces sonrió de forma luminosa dejando a todos anonadados, sobre todo cuando comenzó a cantar con una voz dulce y melodiosa como jamás ninguno de sus compañeros ni seguramente los propios demonios, habían escuchado. Parecía una especie de canción de cuna que tratase al tiempo de consolar y mecer a todos con su indescriptible belleza y tono lleno de amor.

 

“Os traigo la esperanza de la redención.  
Vuestros penares han terminado ya  
Abrid vuestros oídos y vuestro corazón   
A la Palabra del Creador.

Su luz os guiará hacia la Eternidad  
Y su amor os envuelve a todos,  
Nunca lo dudéis, Él os ama  
Todos sois sus hijos.

No temáis al mensaje.  
Sólo escuchad sin desfallecer  
El momento ha llegado  
Es vuestra liberación 

Unidos al fin a nosotros  
La Luz y las Tinieblas  
Hemos de volver al Uno  
Al lugar del que provenimos y añoramos.

La paz de la palabra sea con vosotros  
Pues todos somos hermanos  
Ahora y por siempre resurgimos  
En la revolución de los ciclos cósmicos

No os cerréis al Mensaje  
Dadnos la mano y seguidnos  
Volvamos juntos a Casa.  
Retornemos al seno del Padre”.

 

Y los demonios al oírlo retrocedían espantados, Lilith erizaba sus cabellos como si de un gato asustado se tratase y no podía dejar de gemir:

\- ¡La Palabra duele, duele mucho!...  
-¡Tras tantos milenios a oscuras nos ciega la Luz! - Exclamó Bael tapándose sus tres cabezas. -

 

Los demás seres avernales reaccionaban de modos similares. Quedaban extasiados ante aquello y a la vez les dolía de un modo indescriptible. Maray abrió entonces los brazos de par en par sin dejar de cantar, como si quisiera abrazarles a todos. Brillaba de nuevo de un resplandor inmaculado que no cegaba a sus amigos, pero sí a los demonios. El pelo de la chica blanco otra vez, ondeaba mecido por una brisa que no existía. Incluso el Gran Canciller de los Infiernos, que también parecía estar atónito y asaltado por un temor reverencial, había adquirido su forma de diablo pero no pronunciaba palabra embelesado con aquello. Finalmente la chica concluyó su canción y afirmó con dulce amabilidad sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Esta es la razón primordial de nuestro viaje. Unir las sombras con la luz.

 

Adramelech no replicó, parecía esperar algo. Entonces, como si hubiera recibido algún tipo de instrucción, se sonrió con malignidad dirigiéndose a Maray.

-Todavía no he visto que seas capaz de convencerme por completo. Veamos si eres un fraude o no. Si lo eres serás castigada conforme a las normas de este círculo. Dime humana ¿qué argumentos tienes frente a esto?…

 

Y sin que ninguno pudiera reaccionar atacó a la muchacha con un poderoso rayo que parecía refulgir con el poder de las llamas. Envolviendo a la chica en una burbuja de fuego. La víctima de su ataque gritó de forma desgarradora. Asthel, Brian y Diaval quisieron intervenir pero fueron apartados con una sola mirada de aquel terrible demonio. Tampoco las chicas tuvieron mejor suerte. Sus piedras de la justicia no brillaban como normalmente, emitían una luz cegadora, pero sus transformaciones no se producían. Parecían estar bloqueadas allí. De todos modos lanzaron una serie de rayos de energía que, no obstante, fueron incapaces de alcanzar a su enemigo…

-¡Maldito sea! - Pudo decir Diaval que finalmente lanzó varios rayos de energía, que tampoco produjeron el más mínimo efecto sobre su enemigo.-  
-Hay que hacer algo.- Afirmó Brian repitiendo ese ataque con el mismo nulo resultado.- ¡La abrasará!

 

Sin embargo no fueron ellos, sino la propia Maray la que reaccionó. Una vez más sus cabellos brillaron de ese tono blanco cegador. Sus ojos se iluminaron con ese brillo dorado y volvió a entonar un canto. Pero esta vez era poderoso y lleno de fuerza y decisión, muy lejos de su dulzura habitual…

-Llevo en mí el poder del Creador…  
-Su fuerza me protege  
-Si me golpeas no caeré

-No tengo nada que perder  
-Si cayera me levantaré…  
-Una y otra vez…  
-Porque porto su Palabra

 

-Apartaré tu maligno poder  
-Alejaré tus llamas infernales  
-Me mantendré firme cual roca  
-Una y otra vez  
-En pos de alcanzar nuestra meta.  
-Tu muro de miedo y dolor derribaré

 

\- Llevo la fuerza y el amor de todas las criaturas  
-Que han vivido, viven o vivirán  
-En su nombre y en el del Creador  
-Te ordeno que abras la puerta  
-Y dejes que nuestro destino se cumpla.

 

Y entonces esa energía estalló en un resplandor inmaculado emitiendo poderosísimas ondas de fuerza que barrieron en apenas un instante aquella terrible burbuja de fuego para asombro de todos los demonios y del propio Adramelech. Esos malignos seres observaban semejante prodigio con sus bocas o fauces abiertas. Y sin poder evitarlo esa sucesión de oleadas de llamas inmaculadas les lanzó a una enorme distancia, haciendo temblar el suelo e iluminando en tanto toda esa región del averno. Incluso un poderoso muro de piedra que se erigía ante la puerta comenzó a agrietarse hasta saltar en pedazos.

-¡El muro! ¡Ha destruido el muro!- Exclamó Alastor.-  
-¡Es imposible, la muralla de la roca infernal más resistente! - Añadió Lilith.- ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?  
-¡Admirad el poder del Creador, criaturas incrédulas! - les replicó la chica lanzando una tremenda onda de energía que les derribó nuevamente a todos como si de hojas secas se tratasen.- 

 

Ahora parecía que todo el círculo temblase. Un gigantesco terremoto agitaba el suelo haciendo aparecer innumerables grietas y que incluso los demonios mirasen hacia todas partes aterrados. Al fin aquello fue cediendo y calmándose, la muchacha volvió a su estado normal…con las anonadadas miradas de sus compañeros puestos en ella. El grupo estaba asombrado ante tal despliegue de poder. Incluso Diaval aparecía alucinado ante aquello. No digamos el resto. Miraban a Maray como si de una diosa se tratase. Todos excepto su hermano, que sonreía con amplitud. La chica les sonrió a su vez y declaró con voz suave pero al tiempo llena de autoridad, en esta ocasión dirigiéndose a los demonios.

-El Creador prefiere hacer las cosas con amor y armonía, pero vosotros que os negáis a ver y a creer en sus promesas debéis saber una cosa. Su fuerza es infinita. Conviene que no lo olvidéis. Tenemos una misión que cumplir y no sois quienes para negarnos el paso. Si no puede ser por las buenas, entonces comprobaréis hasta donde llega el poder del Rey de la Gloria. Ahora, lo repetiré por última vez, Canciller. ¡Te ordeno que nos muestres la puerta y nos franquees el paso o conocerás la verdadera fuerza del Todopoderoso obrando en mí!…

 

Ninguno de sus antagonistas osó replicar. Sin embargo se escuchó una voz grave, cavernosa y gutural como nunca habían oído. Provenía de todas partes y ninguna. En un idioma infernal dijo algo al canciller y éste tras hacer una profunda inclinación, se apresuró a replicar mientras él y el resto de los todavía atónitos demonios y diablesas retornaban junto al grupo.

\- Podéis pasar... - Aquí está lo que pediste.- Con un gesto de sus patas la invocó. La puerta se apareció ante ellos, pero aún estaba cerrada. – Habéis demostrado por qué fuisteis dignos de llegar hasta aquí. Yo no haré nada más por deteneros, ahora sois vosotros los que debéis abrirla,- añadió el intendente infernal que desapareció al instante. -  
\- Está claro que con rayos de energía no se va a abrir.- Supuso Diaval ya bastante escaldado de probar ese método. -  
\- Ahora viene lo más difícil,- suspiró Brian que les pidió a los demonios. - ¿Podríais abridnos la puerta?..  
\- Sólo el Gran Canciller puede abrirla.- Repuso Bael con voz queda. -  
\- Eso es tarea vuestra, nosotros debemos irnos.- Añadió Leviatán. -  
\- Espera.- Le pidió Granate queriendo saber. - ¿Estará el propio Lucifer tras esa puerta cuando la abramos?...  
\- Eso ya lo veréis, dentro de poco,- contestó Maimón de forma enigmática. -  
\- Deberéis presentaros ante el Supremo Consejo Infernal.- Les informó Amy. -  
\- Y no dudo que seréis capaces de abrir la puerta, el poder que posees es algo incalculable - valoró Lilith que aun parecía sobrecogida, dirigiéndose a Maray con un tono ahora de profundo respeto. – Eres una enviada de la Luz, al igual que el resto.  
\- No tenemos nada más que deciros, ahora todo depende de vosotros.- Sentenció Bael. -

 

Y dicho esto desapareció y junto con él los demás demonios. El grupo quedó sólo ante la enorme puerta que parecía más grande y fuerte que cualquiera de las anteriores.

\- Ahora éste es nuestro último obstáculo.- Declaró Asthel. - Debemos pensar en la forma de abrir esta puerta, y tal como la propia Lilith ha dicho, creo que deberás hacerlo tú, Maray...  
\- Sí, en este círculo soy yo la que debe tomar la responsabilidad.- Repuso su hermana con su blanco pelo ondeando. Acercándose a la puerta y poniendo una mano sobre ella dijo con voz suave y firme al tiempo. –Tú, último obstáculo de nuestro camino, ¡ábrete a la Unión, la Esperanza y al poder del Amor que te traemos!, yo te lo ordeno en el nombre de todo lo Creado y de su Creador omnipotente...

 

Al instante la puerta obedeció, comenzando a abrirse lentamente. Sus enormes goznes chirriaron como si desatascasen sus colosales bisagras de millones de años de inactividad. Parecía de hierro viejo, oxidada. Cuando por fin estuvo abierta todos se miraron y contuvieron el aliento. Tras captar las miradas del resto, Asthel se dirigió a ellos y les dijo con tono solemne.

\- Ante nosotros se extiende el último de los círculos y el más peligroso sin duda, sigamos adelante todos unidos y terminemos al fin la misión para la que vinimos...

 

Sus restantes compañeros se miraron y asintieron con decisión. Por fin penetraron lentamente en el último círculo, la antesala de la Corte del Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Cuando pasaron, la gran puerta se cerró tras ellos… 

 

Ajenos por completo a aquello en un restaurante de Bios, tío y sobrina charlaban sobre lo sucedido en los últimos años. Ya habían pasado tres desde que el grupo de los nueve se marchase. Fue Loren la que le dijo a su interlocutor llena de pesar

-¡Ojalá mi hermano se ponga bien! Todos estamos pasándolo muy mal…Ayer mismo, el pobre… seguía con esos extraños delirios.

 

Lance la escuchaba con simpatía y consternación, no ignoraba a qué delirios se refería su sobrina. Es más, él fue la causa de ellos. Recordaba hacía tres años, cuando ese muchacho obtuvo el libro y comenzó a hacer esos cambios. Trató de advertirle que no lo hiciera, pero Tom había perdido la cabeza. Es lo malo del poder sin límites…que llega a cegar y a corromper al que trata de servirse de él. De modo que, temiendo un castigo para su sobrino, le suplicó al Demiurgo. Éste se apareció entregándole otro ejemplar del libro, al tiempo que le decía.

-Lo que ha de suceder sucederá…Sin embargo de ti dependerá el destino de tu sobrino. Ya queda poco para la conclusión. Tú demostraste una gran abnegación para cumplir con tu deber en el papel que te ha tocado representar. Ahora ésta es tu recompensa…no obstante todavía te quedará un último sacrificio por hacer. Uno muy duro y doloroso, aunque hermoso a su vez y que te completará, uno que cerrará el círculo.

 

Y Lance lo hizo, con ayuda de la pluma que ese ente le entregase, escribió que…

 

Tom se despertó algo confuso, estaba en la habitación de invitados de palacio…No, un momento, eso le recordaba a su habitación de invitados de la casa de su abuela Cooan. Pero, ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí?... Se levantó dándose cuenta de que estaba en pijama. Se vistió y salió. Al poco se encontró con su hermana Loren que le sonrió.

-Menos mal que te has levantado ya. Alice estará a punto de venir…

 

El chico suspiró aliviado, ¡claro! Quizás habían ido a casa de su abuela a través del espejo para estar más tranquilos con su familia.

-Bueno, eso espero, tengo ganas de verla…aunque no hace tanto que estuvimos juntos…  
-¿Qué no hace tanto?- Se sorprendió la chica mirándole extrañada.-  
-Desde ayer, ¡boba! –Replicó él divertido para preguntar.- Por cierto, me gustaría saber dónde estabas. ¿Tenías otra exposición de esas tuyas en París?...  
-¡Qué gracioso eres! – Contestó la aludida sacándole la lengua para afirmar.- ¡Menuda exposición tuve ayer en mi clase! En fin, prepárate que nuestra amiga estará a punto de llegar.  
-Sí, no conviene que mi futura esposa me vea tan desaliñado.- Convino afablemente él.-

 

Aunque no esperaba que su hermana se echara a reír. Moviendo la cabeza, Loren apenas si pudo replicar.

-¡Desde luego! ¿No vas a dejar eso nunca?... Más vale que no le digas eso a ella… ¡ni en broma!

 

Tom la miró divertido. Al parecer su hermanita sí que tenía ganas de bromear. Sonrió a su vez declarando con total convencimiento, a fin de seguirle el juego.

-Entonces no te invitaremos a la boda dentro de tres semanas…  
-¿Qué boda? ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Le inquirió Loren entre divertida a su vez y atónita, pensando que su hermano trataba de tomarla el pelo de alguna manera.- ¡Anda ya!…  
-Cuando Alice venga ya te lo dirá.- Pudo decir él por toda respuesta para querer saber.- Por cierto. ¿Dónde están papá y mamá?...  
-¿Qué dónde están?... ¡Oye Tom!, en serio.- Le pidió ella, en esta ocasión sin reírse.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás tratando de reírte de mí?...  
-Podría ser.- Dijo él aunque en esta ocasión no le daba la impresión de que su hermana pequeña estuviera bromeando.- Pues prueba, dímelo si no te importa…  
-Sabes de sobra que están en Bios. Tenían que trabajar. Anda, parece que oigo a la abuela. Tengo que ayudarla a guardar las bolsas con las compras…

 

Efectivamente era Cooan que estaba llamándoles a ambos. Pero no se trataba de las bolsas. El espejo de su dormitorio estaba brillando y eso significaba que alguien venía. Para alegría de todos vieron que se trataba de la princesa de la Luna…

-¡Hola! -La saludaron a coro nada más atravesó la pulida superficie.-

 

Ciertamente Alice no esperaba aquella bienvenida. Cuando cruzó por el espejo saludó a Cooan y a Loren que ya habían regresado de hacer unas compras. Tom la recibió también, sonriente y amable, queriendo seguir con esa chanza al afirmar con ironía.

-Me alegro de verte otra vez. Te hemos echado mucho de menos.  
-Gracias.- Convino la joven con una cortés inclinación de cabeza.- Lo mismo digo.  
-¿Vienes a visitarnos?- Quiso saber la esperanzada Loren, añadiendo.- ¡Ya es casualidad que nosotros hayamos venido a pasar unos días con la abuela Cooan!  
-No, ya me gustaría.- Repuso Alice declarando.- Vine por aquí para llegar antes a la Tierra. Voy a felicitar a la reina Serenity por el nacimiento de su hija.  
-Pero no tendrás que marcharte inmediatamente, seguro que puedes al menos cenar con nosotros.- Le pidió Cooan.-

 

La joven esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias. Realmente tampoco tenía un horario que cumplir ni ningún protocolo. Pero se sentía algo incómoda. No quería molestar. Y todavía no había tenido ocasión de hablar con Tom. Asintió deseando agradar a esa anciana que tan amable había sido siempre con ella. Loren, visiblemente contenta, se ofreció a ayudar a su abuela. Lo mismo hizo su hermano, que,…una vez quedaron a solas por un instante, escuchó a la princesa decirle con tinte apurado en tanto su hermana y su abuela retornaban con unos platos y unos vasos…

-Siento haberte juzgado mal. Tu hermana me aclaró lo sucedido. Sé que trataste de ayudarme. Y que fue Granate quién te encargó aquello.  
-¿De qué hablas, cariño? - Preguntó él con tono animado.- 

 

Las mujeres se miraron con sorpresa, Alice incluso con envaramiento. ¿A qué venía el llamarla así? Apenas pudo decir con un tono conciliador.

-Escucha Tom. Siempre serás un buen amigo. Pero no puedo pensar en ti de otra forma. Ya te lo dije. ¿Lo comprendes, verdad?  
-Pero ¿qué dices? – Exclamó él ahora con un semblante desconcertado para añadir para mayor asombro de sus interlocutoras.- Si vamos a casarnos. ¡Anda, déjate de tonterías y díselo a la boba de mi hermana!  
-Lleva con eso toda la tarde. Creí que era una broma que me estaba gastando.- Terció la avergonzada Loren.-  
-Mira Tom…- Replicó la princesa con tono de prevención e incluso malestar.- Esto no tiene ninguna gracia. Yo había venido con la esperanza de aclarar lo sucedido hace meses. Tu hermana me explicó que hiciste lo que Granate te pidió. Y yo te lo agradezco, pero...por favor...Esto no es agradable.  
-Hijo, por favor.- Terció Cooan observando al muchacho con preocupación.- Alice es nuestra invitada, ha venido a vernos. No debes decir esas cosas…  
-Pero…es que vosotras no lo entendéis.- Pudo replicar él.- ¡Esto no sucedió así!…

 

El joven miraba a los perplejos rostros de sus contertulias y se sentía cada vez más desconcertado. ¡Eso no podía ser! Estaba claro ahora que ellas no fingían ni estaban tratando de gastarle ninguna broma. No entendía que demonios estaba sucediendo. Salvo, claro está… ¡No!, pero eso era imposible. Él tenía el libro. ¡Eso es!, se lo iba a demostrar…

-Esperad y veréis.- Pudo replicar yendo a todo correr a su habitación.-

 

Las mujeres se le quedaron mirando sin comprender nada. Alice fue la primera que pudo decir.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se encuentra bien?...  
-No tengo ni idea.- Contestó Loren.- Pero lleva diciendo cosas raras desde que se despertó de la siesta. Como te he dicho antes. Al principio creía que me estaba tomando el pelo. Hablando de vuestra boda.  
-¿Pero qué boda?... –Se sorprendió Cooan que, muy asustada, declaró para espanto de las dos chicas.- ¡Oh Dios Mío! Espero que no le ocurra como a su abuelo. Quizás tenga alguna enfermedad hereditaria en la cabeza. El pobre Tom pasó por eso. Hablaba sin sentido, o de cosas que habían sucedido hacía treinta o cuarenta años como si estuvieran pasando ahora. ¡Por Dios! Tenemos que avisar a mi hija y a Michael.  
-Si queréis llamo a mis padres y que mi madre vaya a buscar a Idina.- Se ofreció Alice que ahora estaba demudada por la preocupación.- 

 

Justo entonces volvió Tom. Llevaba un grueso tomo de color burdeos bajo el brazo. Y casi con la voz entrecortada se dirigió a sus alarmadas interlocutoras.

-Mirad, éste es el libro. ¡El libro de los Días! Aquí vienen todas nuestras vidas. Todo lo que ha ocurrido y lo que sucederá… Y no solo eso. ¡Yo puedo escribir lo que quiera en él! Y está escrito, tú serás mi mujer… léelo tú misma si no me crees.

 

Y le ofreció aquel grueso volumen a su perpleja oyente. La princesa le miraba como si estuviera loco, apenas se atrevía a despegar los labios, pero finalmente, urgida por la expresión del chico, abrió ese volumen y leyó…

-¿Lo ves?- Exclamaba Tom eufórico, indicándole.- Busca al final, busca… Ya verás a tu querido Granate y al resto…Están en su viaje, ¡A los infiernos! Ja, ja, ja…

 

Alice leía aquello y con los ojos abiertos como platos y el rostro demudado miraba a su contertulio una y otra vez, finalmente musitó con patente desconcierto, leyendo algo que ponía en una de las páginas…

-La enciclopedia del saber esotérico, de la A…hasta la Z…no entiendo… ¿Qué se supone que hay escrito aquí sobre nosotros?

Ahora fue Tom quién demudó la expresión...

-¿Qué?- Exclamó arrebatándole el libro y ojeándolo como un poseso en tanto le decía.- Dame eso… ¡no trates de engañarme!…

 

Pero para su horror era exactamente lo que ponía. Ese libro era un mero tomo de la enciclopedia de ciencias ocultas que había pertenecido a su abuelo. De todas maneras se resistía a creer eso…

-No, esto no puede ser… no... Es el Demiurgo, ese tipo me está poniendo a prueba… Eso es...- Se decía a media voz.-  
-¿Quién es ese?- Intervino Loren con gesto anonadado.-  
-Hijo, cálmate por favor. Mira, siéntate y nos explicas esto con tranquilidad. ¿Vale?- Le pidió su abuela con visible temor e inquietud.-

 

Justo entonces llegó Lance. Se aproximó saludando cordialmente al resto, pero su sobrino le miró iracundo y le señaló espetándole con odio.

-¡Has sido tú! ¡Tú lo has cambiado todo!

 

El atónito recién llegado miró al resto que le devolvió la misma expresión. Fue Cooan la que le susurró muy asustada a su hijo.

-No sé lo que le pasa, pero tengo miedo de que sean síntomas de la enfermedad que mató a tu padre. Lance, por favor, avisa a un médico.  
-¡No…no vais a avisar a nadie! - Aulló el descontrolado chico lanzándose contra su tío.- Tú eres el culpable, ¡tú me lo has quitado todo! No sé como pero me lo vas a devolver…

 

Aunque antes de poder tocarle sintió un golpe en el estómago que le cortó casi la respiración. Apenas si pudo incorporarse y suspirar.

-¿Por qué?...  
\- Ya basta.- Le pidió Alice con pesar.-  
-No, no podrás conmigo, sabes que soy más fuerte que tú. Hasta cuando hicimos el amor, te convertiste en súper guerrera pero de nada te sirvió…

 

Cooan se llevó las manos a la boca, Loren tampoco sabía a dónde mirar. Estaba claro que su pobre hermano desvariaba. Alice encajó aquello con visible malestar y enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante disparate? Sin embargo en atención a sus anfitriones se controló. Y asimismo estaba claro que ese pobre chico no sabía lo que decía. No obstante cuando Tom trató de agarrar a su tío ella se interpuso sujetándole las muñecas con ambas manos. El atónito muchacho no podía ni moverse. Esa joven tenía una fuerza terrible, y ni tan siquiera tuvo que transformarse en súper guerrera.

-Déjalo ya o me veré obligada a hacerte daño.- Le pidió de nuevo la princesa, tratando de reunir toda la paciencia que pudo.- Por favor…

 

Le soltó pero el ahora desquiciado chico trató de apartarla para agredir a su tío sin dejar de gritar.

-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya maldito bastardo, tuya y de esa zorra de la princesita de Marte! Se lo advertí. Pero ya me ocuparé de ella. Primero me encargaré de ti…

 

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la ya precaria paciencia de Alice. Reaccionó propinándole a Tom un puñetazo en la cara que lo derribó. Eso sí, con una potencia muy atenuada. Pese a ello su oponente cayó al suelo inconsciente. La asustada Cooan se arrodilló preocupándose por su estado. Sin embargo la princesa de la Luna Nueva se apresuró a tranquilizarla en tanto se disculpaba, llena de consternación.

-Lo siento muchísimo, no quise tener que recurrir a esto. Te pido perdón. Pero no te preocupes Connie. Solo le he dejado sin sentido. Despertará en poco rato, algo dolorido, pero se le pasará.  
-No hija, no pasa nada, lo entiendo.- Sollozó la abuela del muchacho de rodillas y acunando a éste en su regazo.- Hiciste lo que debías.  
-Será mejor llamar a una ambulancia.- Dijo Loren, igualmente preocupada.-  
-Gracias princesa.- Asintió Lance, afirmando con pesar. -Si, hay que llamar a un médico, este chico precisa de ayuda profesional.  
-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué les vamos a decir a papá y mamá? - Pudo balbucear Loren entre sollozos agachándose junto a su abuela al lado de su exánime hermano.-

 

Entre tanto Alice miraba al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sentía todo aquello en lo más profundo de su alma. Pese a no quererlo en absoluto había tenido que golpear a ese pobre trastornado delante de su familia. ¡La que durante años la acogiera como si de una más de ellos se tratase! Lloraba sin poderlo evitar. No podía soportar ver el sufrimiento en las caras de Loren y de Connie. Sin embargo fue Lance quién, sujetándola suavemente por ambos brazos a la altura de los hombros, le aseguró con amabilidad.

-No es culpa tuya. No debes sentirte mal. Al contrario, me has salvado a mí de recibir algún golpe. Y créeme. Sobre todo le has salvado a él.

 

La joven asintió despacio, aunque solamente pudo musitar.

-Lo lamento…será mejor que me vaya…  
-Sí, eso será lo mejor.- Convino su interlocutor dedicándole una amable sonrisa, para añadir.- Ten fe… él regresará algún día…  
-Gracias Lance.- Pudo decir la emocionada muchacha que se abrazó a Cooan y a Loren, después regresó por su espejo, debía contarles lo sucedido a sus padres.- Adiós y mucha suerte…

 

Ahora tío y sobrina se miraban sin hablar, sentados a la mesa del restaurante.

-Fue terrible,- suspiró Loren recordando aquello ahora durante la cena. - Menos mal que pudimos ingresarle de urgencias. Y por fortuna le trataron a tiempo. Con esa medicación que la propia princesa Mercurio nos facilitó. También la princesa Marte se preocupó mucho por Tom.  
-Si, en cuanto Neherenia se enteró por su hija de lo sucedido no tardó en ponerse en contacto con Serenity.- Agregó Lance que ahora, más animadamente, sujetó con afecto una de las manos de su sobrina y le dijo.- Y tengo noticias para ti, cariño…Seguro que a tus padres, a mi madre y a ti os alegrarán…  
-¿De qué se trata, tío?- Quiso saber la joven.-  
-Hace poco contacté con Giaal Ginga. Ya sabes, el famoso médico que vive en Nature. Es el padre de Alex que es el novio de Maray.- Le aclaró a la chica para añadir.- Pues entre él y la princesa Mercurio han estado trabajando en este tipo de enfermedades. Tu hermano realmente tenía una extraña afección neuronal que le hacía salirse de los límites de la realidad. Como una especie de paranoia esquizoide. Ya de pequeño tuvo un retraso cognitivo. Por eso le costaba tanto al pobre aprender…aquello bien pudo ser uno de sus primeros síntomas.  
-Sí, lo recuerdo. Estaba acomplejado por ello.- Suspiró Loren realmente compadecida.- Y eso de salirse de la realidad. ¡Imagínate! Hoy mismo decía que él llegó a ser un cantante famoso. Que hacía giras y que curaba a la gente. La pobre mamá tenía que sonreírle diciéndole lo maravilloso que era…luego al salir de la habitación se echó a llorar. ¡Lo han pasado muy mal, tanto ella como papá!- remachó la muchacha sin poder evitar las lágrimas.-

 

Lance bajó la mirada apesadumbrado. ¡Ojalá hubiese podido ahorrarle ese sufrimiento a su pobre hermana!, a su sobrina y a los demás. Sin embargo hizo un trato con el Demiurgo. A cambio de indulgencia para su sobrino. Éste debería purgar sus culpas de ese modo. Aquello inevitablemente traería dolor al resto de la familia, pero era un mal menor. No ignoraba que, de no haber pedido esa clemencia, el final de Tom habría sido muchísimo peor. Aunque ahora pudo sonreír de nuevo y desvelar a su interlocutora con alegría en su expresión. 

-Pues, con un poco de suerte, todo podrá irse arreglando. Tras años de estudios han desarrollado una medicina que, junto a una operación con láser, podría hacer que Tom se recuperase. No te digo que vaya a quedar como un genio, pero podrá tener una vida normal…-Sentenció su tío.-

 

La muchacha sonrió de forma luminosa al oír aquello y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar muy emocionada.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?...Por favor, ¡qué sea cierto, tío!  
-Si tesoro, lo es. Te aseguro que es verdad…

 

La emocionada muchacha incluso se levantó abrazándose a su interlocutor. Los dos se miraron muy intensamente, al fin Lance sonrió de forma algo nerviosa rompiendo ese momento. Tras aquello terminaron la cena y charlaron un poco más. Ella le contó sus proyectos, estaba terminando ya la academia y deseosa de estudiar bellas artes. Al menos podría pintar y dar clases de lo que siempre fue su vocación.

-No quiero ser famosa, como mi pobre hermano decía. Nunca he querido eso. Solo deseo disfrutar de lo que me gusta y enseñar a la gente a pintar.- Declaró la joven.-  
-Claro que sí, cielo. Y ¿sabes una cosa? Estoy convencido de que así será.- Asintió su contertulio para preguntar, tratando de variar el tema.- ¿Y qué tal andas de lo demás?...  
-¿Lo demás?- Repitió la muchacha sin comprender.-  
-Sí, ¿tienes algún chico en mente?- Inquirió su interlocutor con un tono que delataba su interés.-

 

La joven le devolvió una mirada sorprendida, casi enrojeció y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza de modo muy marcado.

-No, los que conozco son demasiado inmaduros. Me gustaría…bueno, prefiero a alguien más mayor…- Musitó sin atreverse a mirar a su tío a los ojos.-  
-Entiendo.- Sonrió él afirmando con afectuoso tinte en su voz.- Seguro que algún día conocerás a alguien así…

 

Y tras aquello Lance acompañó a su sobrina a casa….caminando despacio por las calles de Vitae, con muy poca gente a esas horas.

-Mis padres habrán vuelto ya. Creo que se quedaban con Tom hasta el final del horario de visitas. Tengo muchas ganas de que les cuentes lo que me has dicho.- Decía joven.-  
-Si. Yo deseo decírselo también.- Sonrió su interlocutor, tomando a la muchacha de la mano.- Se alegrarán, y solo deseo que sean felices. Lo merecen.

 

La chica sonrió. Aquello le recordaba a Loren las veces en las que, de niña, él la había llevado a pasear y le compraba alguna cosa. Siempre fue muy cariñoso con ella y la animó a pintar. Aunque ahora notaba algo distinto, no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. Solo esperaba que la cena la hubiera sentado bien. De hecho le miraba a la luz de las farolas y no podía evitar ruborizarse. Su tío era un hombre atractivo y se conservaba muy bien aunque fuese mayor. Ya iba teniendo esas canas que eran distintivas de los varones Rodney que les daban aquel aire tan interesante y misterioso. Casi sin darse cuenta estaban ya a la puerta de casa. Lance llamó enseguida.

-Bueno, - declaró él despidiéndose.- Se ha hecho tarde…  
-Pero tienes que contarles a mis padres lo que me has dicho.- Le recordó la joven.-  
-Prefiero que lo hagas tú. Seguro que les alegrará todavía más viniendo de tus labios.- Sonrió él que parecía nervioso.-  
-Mis labios.- Suspiró la chica, que se puso algo de puntillas para despedir a su tío.- Hasta mañana.- Le deseó rozando los de él con un beso.-

 

Lance se quedó aturdido, no supo que decir, aunque su sobrina le miraba de aquella forma…tan extraña, con su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo…Entonces esa especie de embrujo se rompió. Era Idina que había abierto la puerta. Enseguida tanto Loren como su tío la vieron, separándose de inmediato.

-Ya era hora de que volvierais.- Les saludó con lo que parecía un tono entre admonitorio y preocupado.-  
-Perdóname hermanita, fue culpa mía, se nos fue el tiempo charlando durante la cena.- Repuso rápidamente él.-  
-Si mamá.- Pero es que el tío Lance me ha dicho algo estupendo. ¡Es una gran noticia! – Exclamó Loren.-

 

Su tío la observaba sorprendido. Era como si no hubiera sucedido nada, esa chica volvía a ser aquella niña entusiasta que siempre había conocido. Quizás interpretó mal su despedida. Desde luego los dos se querían mucho y en esos años habían llegado a intimar bastante. Algunas veces incluso demasiado para lo que sería recomendable. Él jamás se había sentido así con ninguna otra…persona. Decidió que lo mejor era marcharse…de modo que comentó.

-Es algo que Loren te puede contar, yo tengo que irme.  
-¿No quieres pasar un momento?- Le propuso amablemente su hermana, extrañada por tanta prisa.-  
-No gracias…será mejor que las dos pequeñajas durmáis bien.- Sonrió él ahora de forma más amplia.-

 

Se giró alejándose de allí, antes pudo escuchar a su hermana preguntar a Loren con tono expectante, en tanto las dos se metían en la casa.

-A ver hija, cuéntame. ¿Cuál es esa gran noticia?..

 

Lance continuó caminando ya de noche por las calles de Bios, en un lugar vacío, a la luz de las difusas farolas, se detuvo, miró hacia arriba y solamente musitó.

-Gracias por permitirme hacer que esta parte de la historia termine así…Pero, por favor…no hagas eso que estoy pensando… a estas alturas ya creo intuir tu forma de actuar. Y opino que mi familia ya ha pasado por bastante. ¿No te parece, Demiurgo?...

 

Entonces y a modo de réplica pudo ver algo que le sorprendió. Ante sus ojos se abrió una especie de ventana. Ahí estaba Tom. El muchacho dormía ahora y su tío podía ser testigo de la naturaleza del sueño que tenía.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se decía el chico que caminaba por una blanca extensión de terreno.-  
-Andrew.- Escuchó una voz llena de afecto.-  
-¿Quién eres?- Quiso saber el aludido.-

 

Aunque enseguida lo vio, era un hombre, algo más bajo que él, de cabello moreno y penetrantes ojos azules, le sonreía enfundado en una blanca túnica.

-Me alegra verte, hijo…-Fueron las siguientes palabras de aquel individuo.-  
-¡Abuelo! ¿Eres tú?- Inquirió el joven.- ¿Estoy muerto?  
-No- le sonrió su interlocutor.- No lo estás, solo duermes. De este modo se me permite verte y hablarte.  
-Lo siento mucho, lamento de veras todo lo que hice. Ahora que he empezado a comprender.- Sollozó el chico bajando la cabeza.-  
-Andrew.- Le dijo cariñosamente su abuelo, quién era el único que solía llamarle así, para distinguirse de su común nombre.- Lo que hiciste no estuvo nada bien, no puedo decirte otra cosa. Pero era algo que debía de ocurrir. Tampoco fueron tus propios deseos por sí solos los que obraron todo eso.  
-Eso no lo sé. Pero hice un trato con el Demiurgo y ahora supongo que él se cobrará su parte.- Musitó apenado su contertulio.-

 

Sin embargo su abuelo negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y replicó con tono más optimista.

-No temas por eso. Tú cumpliste con tu parte, y lo hiciste a la perfección. El Demiurgo ya tuvo lo que deseaba de ti. Al igual que lo obtuvo de mí. También yo, en su día, hice un pacto con él. Se lo debía. Tuvo a bien concederme el amor de tu abuela, darme tres maravillosos hijos y tres estupendos nietos. Quizás porque aquello servía a sus planes. En cualquier caso, lo supe cuando tu tío Lance me mostró el Libro. Comprendí la historia, y acepté lo que me deparaba. Ahora hijo, estamos escribiendo algunas de sus páginas más hermosas. Tú has ayudado a hacerlo y seguirás colaborando, en beneficio de todos.

 

Tommy llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Apenas pudo balbucear.

-Solamente quería que todos fueran felices, ¡quería ser amado! - Sollozó añadiendo lleno de arrepentimiento y pesar.- Ser alguien tan bueno como tú, o los demás.  
-Y lo has sido, hijo.- Le aseguró su contertulio.- ¡Y lo serás!…tendrás el premio a tu sacrificio. Solo sé paciente. Recupérate. Pero escúchame ahora. Mi tiempo se acaba. Deberás ser el apoyo de tus padres. Lo necesitarán. Siempre hay recompensa para quienes la merecen. Y tú lo has hecho. Sin embargo deberás mantener la unión de la familia porque se avecinan momentos duros.  
-Haré lo que pueda, abuelo. Intentaré no avergonzaros nunca más.- Le prometió el chico apresurándose a añadir.- Y sobre todo no decepcionarte a ti.  
-No me has decepcionado.- Sonrió Tom para remachar.- Dales a tus padres, a tu hermana y a tus tíos y prima todo el amor que ya no puedo entregarles yo. Al menos no todavía. Y sobre todo a Loren y a Lance,…ellos tendrán un papel fundamental, aunque doloroso, que representar. Y deberá ser así por el propio destino de todos. 

 

Su nieto le miró sin comprender, aunque Tom ya se desvanecía, sin dejar de sonreír. Para sentenciar a modo de palabras finales.

-Ante todo, y aunque en un principio ella no podrá entenderlo, dile a tu madre que ame y perdone a los suyos…que recuerde como siempre os he querido a todos. Y apóyate en tu abuela Connie, ella sí lo comprenderá. Debo irme ya, adiós hijo, cuídate mucho y vela por nuestros seres queridos…  
-Te lo prometo. Adiós abuelo, te quiero.- Pudo balbucir él.- Siempre…siempre quise parecerme a ti.

 

Pero ya no había nadie allí, el chico abrió los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, se encontraba en la cama de su habitación, en el centro de salud mental. Al día siguiente tendría lugar esa operación. Estaba más que dispuesto pese a que sabía que podría haber algún riesgo. Pero eso no le importaba, ya solo deseaba volver con los suyos, ser perdonado y aceptado. Tras pensar en eso, y confortado por las palabras de su abuelo, pudo conciliar el sueño al fin. Por su parte, al desvanecerse esa visión, Lance también dejó escapar algunas lágrimas…apenas si fue capaz de susurrar.

-¡Gracias Demiurgo!, gracias por dejarme ver a mi padre otra vez. Y gracias por tener compasión de mi sobrino. Ya te he devuelto el Libro. Ahora estoy dispuesto…para cumplir lo que sea que desees de mí…hasta el final.

 

Y prosiguió su camino perdiéndose entre la penumbra de la débil iluminación…entre tanto, una negra figura, sujetando aquel enorme libro le observaba alejarse y sentenciaba.

 

-Sí, todo está próximo a terminar. Disfrutad de lo que os queda…es algo que os habéis ganado en verdad. Pero lamentándolo mucho hay cosas que deben suceder…te lo dije, el círculo debe cerrarse y solo vuestro sacrificio lo hará posible.

 

Y abrió el libro observando, diríase que con pesar, cuan pocas páginas le quedaban para llegar al final de la historia y lo que todavía habría de acontecer.


	47. Lucifer, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, revela el gran secreto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin alcanzan el final del viaje, la misión ha concluido y podrán saber el motivo de todas sus aventuras.

Tras trasponer aquella puerta al fin se hallaron en la última etapa de su viaje. Una vez estuvieron en ese nuevo círculo Maray recobró su aspecto normal. A partir de ese momento todos sintieron un gran peso que les agobiaba, como si algo les lastrara el alma. Ninguno quiso pronunciar palabra, pero sentían que tenían muy cerca la presencia del Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Entre tanto avanzaban por un angosto y tenebroso corredor. Minara por fin rompió ese espeso silencio para preguntarse en voz alta, con voz trémula.

-¿Qué nos encontraremos aquí? Siento miedo, un miedo muy extraño, reverencial, que me desborda por todos los poros de mí ser...  
\- Sí, te comprendo muy bien.- Asintió Granate atragantándose con las palabras cuando trataba de añadir. - A mí me ocurre lo mismo...  
\- A todos nos ocurre,- intervino Asthel comentándoles. - Es similar a lo yo sentí cuando vi a Azrael con su verdadero aspecto....  
-¿Qué le dirás a Lucifer, Asthel? ¿Llevas pensado algo, verdad? - Le preguntó Alusa en la esperanza de que así fuera. -  
\- ¿O acaso es lo mismo que ha cantado Maray? ¿También tú desplegarás ese inmenso poder?- Intervino Granate con manifiesta curiosidad. -

 

Sin embargo Asthel negó con la cabeza y contestó.

\- Es algo distinto y lo cierto es que no tengo idea de que se trata. Sólo sé que lo que deba decirle se lo diré cuando llegue el momento.  
\- Espero que el mensaje sea importante para él,- terció Brian con preocupación y una buena dosis de temor al sentenciar. - No me gustaría que le decepcionásemos, por nuestro bien.  
\- Tengo la impresión de que él ya lo sabe,- le confesó Asthel a su primo y al resto del grupo que reaccionó con estupor y sorpresa. -  
-¿Entonces para qué estamos aquí? - Inquirió Mimet sin comprender nada. -  
\- Seguramente es algo que debíamos hacer.- Aventuró Minara, con voz temblorosa, dirigiéndose a Asthel esperando una confirmación al preguntarle tímidamente. - ¿Verdad?

 

Él asintió, pensaba de la misma forma. Por alguna extraña razón todo debía ser de este modo, aunque no llegaba a comprender la necesidad de esta misión. ¿Acaso en una crisis como ésta el propio Creador no podría decírselo a Lucifer? ¿A pesar de que fueran opuestos y se odiasen de forma infinita? Esto era la mayor amenaza que podría darse, ambos tendrían que cooperar. Y por si fuera poco otra cosa le preocupaba al muchacho. ¿En qué podría ayudarle el Príncipe de las Tinieblas al Creador si éste era ya omnipotente? Ahora, presto casi ya a culminarla, paradójicamente comenzaba a dudar de su misión. De algo de lo que había estado bien seguro casi desde el momento de su nacimiento. Había renunciado a muchas cosas, al amor de su familia, a su novia Madeleine, ¡a un futuro junto a sus seres queridos! Y no solamente él, también sus compañeros en esta aventura. ¡Ojalá que eso hubiera estado justificado! Con todo su ser deseaba que hubiera merecido la pena. Enseguida lo sabrían. Entonces, una exclamación de su hermana le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Fijaos en esto!,- intervino la asombrada Maray llamando la atención de todos -¡es increíble!  
\- No, no puedo creerlo. – Musitó Granate abriendo los ojos como platos. -

 

Los demás tenían idéntica expresión. Habían salido del largo corredor y ante ellos apareció una vastísima extensión, a su alrededor pudieron ver cosas que les dejaron auténticamente asombrados.

 

Ante ellos se extendía un páramo desolado. Vieron siluetas de enormes gigantes tumbadas a ambos lados del camino. No se movían pero eran realmente inmensos. Aquella extensión de terreno, además no era de arena ni tenía ningún tipo de vegetación. Lo único que se veía era una imponente sucesión de suelo empedrado que se alejaba hacia el horizonte, iluminado por un destello rojizo.

-Así que éste es el noveno círculo.- Dijo Alusa observando en derredor.-  
\- No me lo imaginaba así. - Añadió su hermana.-  
-Yo hace tiempo que dejé de pensar en cómo sería este sitio.- Pudo agregar Granate.-  
-Aunque esto es cada vez más extraño.- Declaró Maray observando a aquellos enormes seres.-  
-¿Quiénes son esos tipos? -Quiso saber Brian, que le pasaba un brazo por el hombro a su novia.-  
-Son los gigantes.- Repuso una sobrecogida Mimet, explicando al asombrado grupo.- Quienes quizás se cree que simbolizan el orgullo y otros defectos espirituales que se esconden detrás de los actos de traición. Pues en éste círculo se supone que sufren castigo los traidores.  
-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Fiora tan impresionada como los demás por aquellas palabras.-  
-Pues supongo que seguir caminando. Ya encontraremos algo.- Replicó Diaval.-  
\- Hay cuatro rondas o distintos tipos de traidores aquí.- Les ilustró Mimet.- No sé en cual estaremos ahora.

Aunque le bastó mirar a un lado del camino donde aparecieron unos enormes bloques de hielo con multitud de individuos dentro. La joven entonces, pudo musitar con tono sobrecogido.

-La primera ronda. Los traidores a sus familiares, sumergidos en el hielo hasta la cara. Esta es la ronda Caína, por Caín que mató a su hermano Abel, al menos eso escribía Dante…

 

Nadie opuso nada a eso. El grupo prosiguió la marcha. Pese a todo el lugar no era desagradable, simplemente, más allá de aquello que vieron, estaba vacío. No percibían absolutamente nada. Continuaron andando, eso sí, con una sensación de pesadez cada vez mayor. Al cabo de un buen rato una gran forma se adivinaba en la lejanía.

-¿Qué será eso?- Se preguntó Mimet en voz alta.-  
-Vamos a averiguarlo.- Respondió Maray con tono decidido.-

 

Asthel observaba esa creciente silueta de algo que, conforme avanzaban iba pareciendo más una especie de gran construcción. El muchacho recordaba ahora uno de sus últimos viajes antes de acometer esta misión. Se trasladó al Cielo. Allí pudo encontrarse con el gran Mago que guardaba las puertas. Aquel que ayudara a sus abuelos y el resto de la primera generación en el cumplimiento de su objetivo. El mismo que guiase al alter ego de su padre, cuando viajó al pasado para cambiar el terrible destino que le aguardaba a la Tierra. Ahora ese anciano venerable salía a su encuentro en medio de ese entorno inmaculado.

-Celebro ver que tus pasos te han traído aquí al fin, Mensajero.- Le saludó aquel mago.-  
-Tú eres Landar. ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el muchacho simplemente para confirmar el dato.-  
-Así es. Tengo muchos nombres en realidad, pero tus abuelos y el resto de sus compañeros me conocieron por ese.  
-He venido a ti para que me digas qué deberé hacer si finalmente llego al culmen de mi tarea. Cuando me halle ante su presencia.- Le explicó su interlocutor.-

 

Sin embargo el mago movió la cabeza con suavidad para replicar.

-No puedo ayudarte en eso. Puesto que lo que tengas que decir lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.  
-Entonces. Quizás puedas responderme a otra pregunta.- Le pidió el chico, que enseguida comentó.- Por lo que he podido consultar en el Libro tengo una poderosísima aliada al margen de los componentes de mi grupo. ¿No es así?  
-Así es. - Sonrió esta vez Landar, apoyándose en un largo báculo de madera, surgido de ninguna parte en tanto añadía.- Y tú sabes perfectamente quién es…  
-Sé que siempre ha velado por todos nosotros, desde tiempos de mis abuelos.- Admitió el joven que, no obstante agregó.- Y se lo dije. Todavía no ha desplegado todo su poder…  
-Cuando llegue el momento preciso, no dudes en que lo hará, Mensajero.- Afirmó el anciano.-  
\- Y llegaremos al final. - Musitó el interpelado con tristeza en la voz.-

 

Pero ahora el mago sonrió, y observándole diríase que hasta con simpatía y afecto, sentenció.

-A veces un final puede ser un nuevo principio, joven amigo…

 

Asthel asintió despacio, comenzaba a comprender. Ya no tenía nada más que preguntar. Debía aprestarse a cumplir con su misión. Así lo afirmó.

-Entonces debo ir ya. Espero volver a verte.  
-Lo harás. - Le aseguró su contertulio agregando.- Y cuando la Trascendencia llegue allí estaré junto a ti.

 

El chico se despidió entonces. Sabiendo que todo estaba ya dispuesto. Ahora se encontraba por fin casi a un paso de llegar a su meta. En tanto él y los demás se acercaban a aquella mole que parecía hecha de mármol, aunque éste estaba agrietado, como si el peso de innumerables siglos hubiera caído sobre él. No obstante esa especie de templete de estilo griego que veían era imponente. La palabra que mejor podría definirlo era gigantesco…

-Pero ¿Qué es esto?- Se preguntó en voz alta Diaval con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.-  
-El final de nuestro camino.- Le respondió Asthel.-

 

Los demás guardaron silencio. Había una colosal puerta que, pese a su gran tamaño no les preocupó dado que estaba entreabierta. Sobre ella un rótulo que rezaba… Antenora

-La segunda subdivisión.- Les aclaró Mimet.-  
-Supongo que tendremos que entrar.- Musitó Fiora que no podía evitar que un temblor la sacudiera.-

 

Al resto comenzaba sucederle lo mismo, era como si sus cuerpos les estuvieran dando un aviso. Adentrarse ahí era muy peligroso. Sin embargo a eso habían venido. Fue Asthel quién les precedió. Los otros le siguieron cuando atravesó el umbral. Anduvieron durante largo rato sin ver ni oír nada, salvo el resonar de sus pasos y el eco que estos levantaban.

-No sé qué me produce más desasosiego.- Suspiró Granate.- El encontrarme con demonios o el vagar por aquí, sin ver a nadie.  
-Pues casi te diría que esto a mí al menos, me produce una sensación peor que cualquier cosa que hayamos enfrentado anteriormente.- Confesó Alusa.-  
-Sí, coincido contigo, Lush.- Declaró su hermana dándole la mano en tanto se lo decía.-

 

Y durante un rato no volvieron a hablar. Ahora recorrían un pasillo marmóreo, flanqueado por columnas…sobre ellas otro rótulo con otro nombre inscrito.

-Y esta supongo que será la tercera… pone Ptolomea.- Leyó Granate.-

 

Mimet asintió. Continuaron la marcha. Finalmente éste corredor terminaba dando acceso a una estancia más grande…

-Pase lo que pase, estamos juntos.- Afirmó Brian, tratando de reunir valor para sí y sus compañeros.- 

 

Todos asintieron y penetraron en una gran sala, la claridad era algo mayor pero en general daba una impresión de media luz. Se respiraba un ambiente de gran quietud. De hecho no había nada, absolutamente nada que se moviese. Era como si todo estuviera congelado en el tiempo. Además de eso, más bloques de hielo cubrían por entero formas humanoides allí sepultadas por toda la eternidad.

-Y ésta es la cuarta, Judeca.- Susurró Mimet, recordando de sus lecturas.- La llamada así en honor de Judas Iscariote, dedicada a castigar a aquellos que traicionaron a sus benefactores…  
-¿Cuál viene después?- Quiso saber Diaval que contemplaba tan achantado como el resto aquellas figuras cubiertas por el hielo, dentro de esa enorme sala.-  
-Ya no hay ninguna subdivisión más. - Sentenció Mimet con patente temor en su voz. Aseverando.- El próximo al que veremos, según La Divina Comedia, será al propio Satanás.

 

El grupo se estremeció. Seguían avanzando sin poder hablar. Miraron a su alrededor. El escenario que les rodeaba era de una magnificencia impresionante. Unas inmensas columnas, mayores incluso que las anteriores que sugerían también un estilo griego, bastante devastadas por el paso del tiempo. Se alzaban hacia una altura indeterminada, perdiéndose en una oscuridad cavernosa de la que no se veía fin. Siguieron andando sin poder pronunciar palabra. Unos enormes murales descoloridos y medio en ruinas aparecían a los lados. Grandes frisos de algo parecido a la piedra y colosales arbotantes se elevaban muy por encima de sus cabezas. Asthel iba pensativo, en su mente se agolpaban las preguntas. ¿Y ahora qué? Después de tantas fatigas y peligros, de tantas pruebas y años de preparación y enseñanzas, estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo. ¿Qué vendría ahora? ¿Qué debería hacer? No lo sabía. Pese a sus preguntas, sus estudios y sus dones. No obstante, tal y como Landar le dijera, confiaba en saberlo de algún modo en cuanto el Príncipe de las Tinieblas apareciera ante él. Pero, ¿y si eso no ocurría? ¿Qué podría decirle? Hasta ahora en cada uno de los círculos anteriores había sido un compañero suyo el que había encontrado la manera de superar las pruebas a las que se habían visto sometidos. ¿Qué sucedería si, al final de todo, en el momento decisivo, era él quién fallara? Se inquietaba cada vez más por esos temores mientras, junto con el resto, trataba de avanzar. Por fin Maray pudo hablar, rompiendo el silencio del grupo.

\- Parece que esto lleve aquí desde el principio de los tiempos,- dijo casi con veneración. -  
\- Y así es.- Le confirmó su hermano saliendo de su mutismo. - Estas columnas han estado aquí desde hace eones…desde el momento de la caída…  
-¿Caída?- Inquirió Mimet sin comprender.-  
-Los ángeles caídos. - Le respondió Asthel con voz queda.-  
-¡Todo es enorme! - Terció Brian admirado, mirando hacia lo alto hasta hacer que le doliese el cuello para preguntar. - ¿A quién podrían servirle para sujetar un techo estas columnas tan inmensas?  
\- Eso es lo que me da miedo - le dijo Granate. - Que sean gigantes tales que para ellos no seamos sino insectos.  
\- El peso que nos agobia es cada vez más grande, si sigue así no podremos continuar.- Intervino Alusa con un tono de marcado agotamiento. -  
\- Es verdad.- Admitió Mimet -, yo casi no puedo dar ni un paso más...

 

En efecto, notaban como una enorme sensación de angustia se apropiaba cada vez más de ellos. Las piernas les temblaban y casi se negaban a obedecerles, como si una prevención natural se hubiera despertado. Algo innato que les advirtiese de un gran peligro. Esa misma sensación que ya tuvieron al entrar, ahora se incrementaba cada vez más y más. Pero sabían que su misión era trascendental y todos se esforzaban denodadamente en dar el paso siguiente. Ante ellos se seguía alzando un interminable bosque de columnas. Cruzaron una inmensa galería con restos de lo que parecían civilizaciones perdidas, objetos que estaban allí olvidados por el tiempo.

-¿Qué será todo esto? - Preguntó Brian oteando en derredor. -  
\- ¡Oh Señor!...Son restos de otras épocas, quizá de una existencia cósmica anterior. ¡Otras humanidades, otros planos de existencia! Todo lo que queda de ellos se encuentra aquí. Estamos en Pandemónium. - Exclamó Asthel como si una especie de revelación se hubiera abierto paso en su mente. – 

 

Ahora fue Granate quién palideció visiblemente, las gemelas fueron las primeras en mirarle inquietas y preguntar.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?  
-Si…-pudo musitar él agregando con tono reverencial, teñido de pavor.- Pandemónium…lo recuerdo. Hace años que mi madre me lo mostró en el libro de notas que mi abuela la dejó…  
-¿Qué es eso de Pandemónium?- Quiso saber Fiora, que era ahora abrazada por Diaval.-  
-Según las notas de mi abuela ILaya, se trata de la capital del Infierno. Milton ya la citaba en su obra El Paraíso Perdido. Es el lugar donde moran el Príncipe de las Tinieblas y su séquito.- Le aclaró el chico con voz temblorosa.-  
-Entonces Él está aquí. En alguna parte.- Pudo decir Alusa con idéntico tono de horror.-  
\- Será mejor que sigamos adelante sin pensar en ello.- Le susurró su hermana tomándola de la mano.-  
-Pero aquí no hay nadie…-Objetó Mimet afirmando en un intento por recurrir a la lógica.- ¿Siendo una capital no debería estar muy poblada?…  
-Me temo que ese tipo de razonamientos no sirven aquí.- Suspiró Brian que solo podía mirar en derredor sintiéndose tan angustiado como el resto.-

 

Ahora en una gran extensión de esa enorme sala vieron edificios de una belleza y forma sin par. Algunos según Granate parecían ser como templos. Recordando incluso al de Salomón. Otros eran de diseño tan desconocido como espectacular. Enormes esculturas crisoelefantinas de hermosos ángeles con varios pares de alas se disponían en torno a ellos. Pero una vez más, ese conjunto arquitectónico estaba completamente desierto…Aunque se percataron de que, a sus pies, se dibujaba un camino rectilíneo con mosaicos en tonos blancos y negros. Similar al diseño de un tablero de ajedrez…

-Asthel… Supongo que debemos seguir esta senda.- Le comentó su hermana.-

 

El interpelado asintió despacio. Por alguna razón sabía que así era. Los demás por su parte observaban todo aquello con anonadadas expresiones de incredulidad.

\- ¡Ni tan siquiera entre las más poderosas civilizaciones que visité en mis viajes de adiestramiento por el Universo vi nada igual! - susurró Diaval dominado por el asombro y el temor. -  
\- Lo que más sobrecoge de éste lugar es que no se escucha nada salvo los ecos de nuestros propios pasos. – Comentó Fiora. -  
\- Incluso los demonios de círculos avanzados temían este lugar. - Añadió Minara expresando con los ojos su creciente ansiedad por salir de allí cuanto antes, lo mismo que les sucedía a sus compañeros. – Ahora puedo comprender por qué…  
\- No cabe duda de que Mimet tenía razón. Estamos en la última de las subdivisiones del Noveno Círculo. - Les comentó Granate tratando de precisar, pese al temor que le invadía tras pronunciar cada palabra. – Dentro de poco, nos encontraremos con él…

 

Con sólo pensar en aquel nombre todos tenían un nudo en la garganta, pero nadie dijo nada. Ninguno deseaba nombrarlo. Era como si temiesen que el solo eco de su nombre le invocase de inmediato ante ellos. Quizás pensaban que, por ahora, esa última etapa no era tan terrible, a fin de cuentas nada ni nadie les había salido al paso. Pero era precisamente eso lo que más miedo les inspiraba. Aquella atmósfera tan densa y extraña era peor incluso que el ataque de una horda de demonios. Todas las fibras de su ser les chillaban que se encontraban en un lugar maldito, un sitio vedado, olvidado por completo por los designios del Creador. Ahora sentían como si luchasen contra el miedo a lo absolutamente desconocido, a temores por encima de su compresión. Eso era lo que realmente les tenía casi paralizados. Aunque, aun así, continuaron su camino hasta recorrer toda esa colosal ágora.

-Esto es el símbolo de la Gloria y el esplendor perdidos…El pálido reflejo de lo que estas criaturas fueron una vez.- Musitó Asthel en medio el espeso y temeroso silencio del resto.-

 

Al terminar ese trecho, esa gigantesca plaza daba acceso a un ancho pasillo y ante ellos, al morir éste, se alzaba un colosal palacio, y en su frontal otra entrada con un enorme pórtico...junto a él, aun lado, una gigantesca estatua…entonces Mimet, con voz temblorosa, recitó un pasaje de la Divina Comedia que les hizo estremecer describiendo a aquella colosal figura de piedra…

-“Una delante y era bermeja,  
las otras eran dos, que a aquella se unían  
de cada hombro en el medio,  
y se juntaban en el lugar de la cresta:  
y la derecha parecía entre amarilla y blanca,  
la izquierda a la vista era tal cuales son  
los que vienen de donde el Nilo se encauza”

-Es la estatua del Príncipe de las Tinieblas. - Pudo decir Granate que describiendo lo que veía, les comentó, recordando a su vez un pasaje de esa obra.- Mirad, a esa “espantosa bestia con tres caras, una roja, una negra y otra de color amarillo pálido. Satanás está inmerso en el hielo hasta la cintura, llorando y babeando. Aletea como si intentase escapar, produciendo un viento que hiela todo el Cocito. Cada boca tiene un famoso traidor, con Bruto y Casio en las bocas de la izquierda y derecha, respectivamente” (Divina Comedia Dante Alighieri, Infierno)

 

Por fortuna para ellos no era el propio Satanás sino una simple estatua. Aun así estaban realmente sobrecogidos por la contemplación de aquello. Finalmente fueron dedicando su atención al último de sus obstáculos…

-Al fin hemos llegado. Estamos ante la última puerta. –Declaró Asthel. -  
\- Yo creía que ya no habría más.- Pudo decir una sorprendida Mimet. Alegando.- Esto ya no se describe en el libro de Dante.  
\- Pues a mí me da un horror indescriptible sólo pensar en lo que hay tras ésta.- Confesó Minara cuya voz temblaba. –  
-Si hermana…- Convino Alusa, abrazándose a su gemela.- Me sucede lo mismo. Es como tener congelado el corazón.  
-A mí también, lo reconozco,- terció Diaval que miraba con temor reverencial todo aquello clavando después sus ojos en esa nueva puerta sin poderlos apartar de ella para confesar. - Estoy asustado, casi no puedo dar ni un paso más, ni siquiera con todas mis fuerzas. Es algo que va muchísimo más allá de cualquier cosa que sintiera antes ¡Creía que el poder de los demonios del Octavo Círculo era insuperable, pero no es nada en comparación con esto! Alguien o algo. No lo sé, está irradiando una potencia tal que sólo sentirla de lejos me aterroriza. Nunca tuve tanto miedo en mi vida. Y sabéis que a mí, un príncipe saiyan me cuesta admitirlo.  
\- Esta es la última barrera que nos queda, para cruzar la última subdivisión.- Les informó Granate con la misma sensación de ahogo y pánico apenas contenido.-  
-¿Crees que podremos abrirla? - Preguntó Minara. -  
\- Lo conveniente para nosotros sería saber si debemos intentar abrirla - repuso Brian con evidente prevención. -  
\- Para eso vinimos. Con grandes sufrimientos y penalidades hemos conseguido llegar hasta aquí. - Sentenció Maray con voz queda, tratando en vano de dominar su pavor. - Ya no hay vuelta atrás...  
-¡Se me hiela la sangre e incluso la misma alma con sólo pensar quién puede estar al otro lado de esta puerta!,- confesó Fiora con tono de pavor. -  
\- Amigos míos, dentro de poco sabremos quién está detrás.- Les aseguró Asthel que, con decisión, se acercó y tocó tres veces en la misma. -

 

Aquellos golpes parecieron resonar casi hasta la eternidad, siendo devueltos por un eco fantasmal que reverberaba y se repetía una y otra vez. Todos se tapaban los oídos estremecidos de pavor y totalmente ensordecidos por aquello. Parecía que esa especie de tortura jamás terminaría, pero entonces, y de forma súbita, todo quedó nuevamente en silencio. Tras unos instantes más Asthel se apartó y aquella puerta poco a poco fue abriéndose. Un sonido de trompetas majestuoso y a la vez estridente que les sobrecogió a todos se escuchó provenir de todas partes y ninguna. Cuando terminó de abrirse la puerta cesó tan inesperada y bruscamente como había comenzado a sonar…

 

En la Tierra habían pasado cuatro años desde que el grupo se fuera. Tom había mejorado sensiblemente, logró volver a su vida normal e incluso conoció a una chica, Helen, que estudiaba bellas artes con su hermana. Los dos comenzaron a salir y se enamoraron. Al menos eso fue una alegría para el resto de la familia. Pero lamentablemente los Johnson distaban mucho de ser felices. Idina sufría y apenas podía soportar el día a día. Su esposo trataba de animarla, lo mismo que sus amigas. Hacía ya casi tres meses que su hija Loren se había escapado de casa. O mejor dicho, no retornó de su viaje al reino de la Luna Nueva. La angustiada y desolada Neherenia fue en persona a darle la noticia. La que había sido su amiga desde la infancia tuvo que ser apartada de ella por Michael y Kenneth, allí presente, junto a Mimí, Sandy, Coraíon, Leval, Amatista, y Cooan, para que no la golpease con saña. Aquella situación fue realmente dura y terrible para todos. Comenzó tiempo atrás. Al principio, todos, incluidos sus propios padres, juzgaron aquello un capricho juvenil, fruto del influjo y la personalidad de su tío. Pero después la joven confesó estar enamorada de él. En vano sus padres trataron de hacerla entrar en razón. Aunque lo peor fue que, cuando Idina mandó a su hija a la habitación, llamó a su hermano y le pidió que tratase de hacerle ver a la niña que eso no era correcto ni posible, él la dejó helada admitiendo que era mutuo. Que incluso llevaban algún tiempo viéndose en secreto. Y hasta citándose a escondidas como pareja.

-No sé cómo llegamos a esto.- Se excusaba él, aquella aciaga tarde en casa de su hermana y su cuñado.- Pero, desde que le sucedió aquello a Tom, cuando estabais en el hospital y acompañándole en su terapia, Loren y yo poco a poco nos fuimos acercando. Al principio la traía y la llevaba al instituto, al cine o charlábamos de su hermano, de sus proyectos. Os juro que no me di cuenta de que eso pasaba de ser una simple relación entre un tío y su sobrina a algo más. Cuando quise reaccionar le dije que no estaba bien, pero…

Aunque su enfurecido cuñado no le dejó terminar. Le agarró de la pechera empujándole contra una pared en tanto aullaba.

-¡Eres un miserable mal nacido! Se trata de tu propia sobrina, de la hija de tu hermana. ¡Sucio degenerado! ¡Podría ser tu hija! ¿Cuántos años le sacas, eh?... ¡Es menor de edad, maldito pedófilo!  
-¡Basta Mike, por favor! - Terció la horrorizada y asustada Idina tratando de separarles sin resultado.-

 

Aquellas últimas palabras de su esposo le trajeron terribles recuerdos, cuando siendo una joven universitaria salvó a esos niños de aquella red de explotación infantil. No podía creer, ni deseaba pensar que su hermano fuese como esos canallas. Aunque, ¡les estaba confesando que estaba enamorado de Loren! Idina pese a todo quería evitar que aquello degenerara aún más. Antes de que alguno hiciera algo irreparable. Sin embargo fue el propio Lance quién se soltó aplicando una llave de yudo a su cuñado. Pudo apartarse lo justo para, entre jadeos que desahogaban su tensión, sentenciar.

-Yo nunca quise esto. ¡Nunca!… pero ha sucedido. Idina, por favor, trata de explicárselo a tu marido.

 

Sin embargo su hermana, tras ayudar a su esposo a ponerse en pie, le miraba ahora estremecida de ira, la única respuesta que le dio vino en forma de sonora bofetada.

-Si todavía fuese la Dama del Fuego te quemaría vivo por esto, ¡maldito!- Le chilló llena de furia.- ¿Cómo has podido? ¡La has visto nacer!

 

Atraída por aquel escándalo fue cuando Loren salió de su cuarto, ya no podía soportarlo más. Lance le pidió que no interviniera, que él trataría de explicarlo. Ella confió en eso, pero ahora tenía miedo y más tras oír los gritos y los ruidos que provenían del salón. Sin embargo quería proteger a su tío, al que amaba de veras.

-¡Ya es suficiente mamá!- Pudo gritar tratando de hacerse oír.-  
-¡Tú vete a tu cuarto! - Le ordenó su padre, con expresión de visible enfado.-  
-No, no me voy a ir.- Se negó la joven, afirmando.- ¿Por qué no podéis entenderlo? No es culpa del tío Lance, ¡nos queremos!  
-No sabes lo que estás diciendo.- La cortó su madre dirigiéndole ahora una mirada entre suplicante e indignada en tanto exclamaba.- Hija ¡Por Dios! Eso es incesto…y encima eres menor…No quiero ni pensar qué habréis hecho las noches que os hemos dejado solos… ¡por favor!, dime que no ha ocurrido nada de eso…-Suplicó Idina con el rictus descompuesto por el temor.-

 

Ahora todos permanecieron mudos y sin atreverse casi ni a respirar. Al escuchar esa palabra fue como si una enorme losa les hubiese caído encima. Loren negó con la cabeza, balbuceando llorosa.

-No hemos hecho nada…nunca hemos hecho eso…

 

Pese a sus palabras sus padres la miraban como si hubiera cometido el más horrendo de los crímenes. Al final Lance fue quién primero reaccionó. Apenas pudo decir con un tono débil y lleno de pesar.

-Tus padres tienen razón… será mejor que no volvamos a vernos…Te quiero Loren, siempre lo haré, pero esto no está bien…  
-¡No!- Gritó la desolada chica tratando de abrazarle.- ¡No te vayas!...

 

Pero su padre la sujetó en tanto Idina miraba hoscamente a su hermano y solo le mostraba la salida. El aludido no dudó ni un segundo y se marchó. Al fin, cuando Michael pudo a duras penas controlar a su hija y hacerla sentarse en el sofá, trataron de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Hija, es que no lo ves? ¡Hasta tu tío lo ha reconocido! -Arguyó su angustiada madre.- Tienes que despertar de esa alucinación… Eres una chica muy joven e impresionable.- Añadió tratando ahora de sonar conciliadora.- Es normal que te hayas dejado influenciar por él. Pero enseguida lo olvidarás. Ya conocerás a algún chico de tu edad y…

 

Loren se negaba a escuchar, solo movía la cabeza cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos. Su padre, con la paciencia consumida, la obligó a quitarse las manos de las orejas y mirar a Idina. Fue entonces cuando la cría estalló.

-¡Dejadme en paz! Le amo, ¿Me oís? Estoy enamorada de él y seré su mujer, y la madre de sus hijos…

 

Su madre sintió como si un puñal se le clavase, una fría furia le subió por el pecho al escuchar aquello y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una tremenda bofetada a su hija. Apenas pudo pronunciar las siguientes palabras, cargada de una gran sensación de ira.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a hablar así! Nunca te atrevas a repetir esa monstruosidad otra vez… ¿Me has entendido?

 

Pero la chica, lejos de arredrarse, devolvió a su progenitora una mirada cargada a su vez de desprecio y de rabia. Para espetar.

-¡Te odio!…no quiero verte nunca más…

 

Y antes de que cualquiera de sus padres pudieran decir nada, corrió a encerrarse en su habitación. Idina estalló en llanto y su esposo tuvo que abrazarla, en tanto la pobre mujer se desahogaba gimiendo.

-Por el amor de Dios ¿Pero qué es lo que he hecho mal en mi vida?... ¿Qué es? Para que me castigues de este modo. Mi padre muerto, mi hijo enfermo, ahora mi propio hermano con mi hija…  
-Cálmate cariño. Se le pasará. Lo hará… Solo es una niña.- Pudo decir Michael, tratando de animarla, para añadir no sin indignación.- La culpa es de ese degenerado. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Se puede saber en qué diablos estaba pensando?  
-Creo que nuestra hija necesita ayuda.- Pudo decir su abatida y desecha esposa al fin.-  
-Si. Tienes razón. Haremos que vaya a verla un buen psicólogo.- Afirmó Mike.-

Su mujer asintió, entre lágrimas, y entonces se acordó.

-Sé a quién podríamos llamar, es una vieja amiga. Creo que Amatista y Kerria sabían su paradero.  
-No quiero que involucres a nadie de fuera.- Le pidió Michael.-   
-Son nuestra familia.- Opuso su contertulia.- Es más, quizás si ellas hablasen con Loren…antes que la psicóloga, pudieran hacerle ver cómo son las cosas.  
-Cariño… confío en ti.- Pudo decir el apesadumbrado Mike.- Haz lo que creas mejor.

 

Y eso hizo su mujer. Aunque por el momento no pudo contactar con esa prestigiosa especialista, si lo hizo con su prima. Por su parte Loren se encerró en su cuarto y no salió en todo el día. Por suerte para ella, tenía un servicio adosado. Aunque no probó bocado. Tampoco fue a la Academia de Bellas Artes, ni al instituto. Paradójicamente, al único que quiso ver fue a su hermano. Tom sí que fue capaz de entrar al cuarto de ella. La muchacha lloraba abrumada y él, entonces, con voz dulce, acarició el pelo de la joven y musitó.

-Te comprendo muy bien, sé lo que es sufrir por un amor imposible, sé lo que es perderlo. Y también tratar de obtenerlo como sea…En mi caso hice cosas terribles. Me dejé llevar. Al final, recibí mi castigo. Pero créeme una cosa. Tú no eres culpable de esto.

 

Loren le miró entre lágrimas, atónita ahora. Su hermano sonrió débilmente y pudo añadir.

-Sé que todos me tomasteis por loco. Hasta yo llegué a creerlo. Pero no lo estaba. Hice mal las cosas. Ahora lo veo. Pero para corregir todos mis errores ha tenido que ocurrir esto. Y lo lamento mucho por ti.  
-No te entiendo.- Pudo decir su atónita contertulia.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

 

Tom le resumió las cosas que hizo. Volvió a hablar de aquel libro. Y entonces comentó algo que dejó helada a la muchacha.

-Puede que cambiasen acontecimientos, quizás borraron la mayoría de las cosas, pero todavía recuerdo unos pasajes que entonces no entendí. Pero que en este momento veo más claros. Cuando a veces ojeaba aquello por mera curiosidad. Hablaban de un amor prohibido. Y leí ciertas páginas que ahora podrían servirte. Si de verdad amas al tío Lance. Si es así, y yo te creo cuando dices que estás enamorada de él, entonces los dos tendréis una historia muy interesante que contar…una que nos afectará a todos…

 

Su hermana le escuchó con toda su atención, quedando sorprendida. Cuando el chico terminó, Loren solo pudo abrazarle pidiéndole perdón por no haberle creído. Al fin, la impactada muchacha le prometió.

\- Hablaré con Alice, le contaré todo…debe saber que tú no…  
-No.- Dijo sin embargo él.- Fui yo quien quiso alterar lo que debía ser. Y por ello recibí mi castigo. Ahora soy feliz con Helen, no quisiera cambiar eso. Pero hermana, lo que intenté tuvo que ser deshecho porque no era correcto. Aunque lo tuyo con nuestro tío sí que es el camino que debe recorrerse. Y nadie podrá impedíroslo, nadie… si es que estás dispuesta a hacer lo necesario…y a pagar el precio.  
-Si.- Asintió la chica, más resuelta que nunca.- Haré lo que me dices…

 

La joven recordaba algunas de las veces que se había citado con su tío. Al principio fueron totalmente inocentes, charlaban, ella le confiaba sus sueños y esperanzas y poco a poco él hizo lo propio con las suyas. A veces hasta le cantaba algunas canciones realmente hermosas. Y la muchacha no supo cuando ocurrió o cual fue el detonante. Lo cierto es que se sorprendió a sí misma deseando estar junto a él. Para siempre, y pasara lo que pasara. Pensaba en ese momento en el que lo comprendió. Justo cuando él, tocando al tiempo el piano de su apartamento alquilado, le cantaba una bella melodía que incluso la hizo llorar.

 

“Nos vemos en la esquina del centro   
Te estaré esperando en un viejo taxi amarillo   
No lleves una maleta   
No necesitarás nada  
No habrá preocupaciones   
Donde los ángeles cantan 

Tengo mi boleto en la mano   
Oh, el precio pagado en su totalidad   
Nadie me puede detener   
Sus palabras no me herirán   
No hay sueños que me obsesionen  
Donde los ángeles cantan 

Me siento tan cansado en este problemático camino   
Desbloquear estas cadenas y gentilmente anclarme a casa   
Más allá de las nubes y la lluvia 

Donde los ángeles cantan   
Donde los ángeles cantan   
Donde las mentiras no pueden hacerme daño   
La carne deserta de mí  
No hay dentro o fuera   
No hay pérdida o duda   
No vida con o sin hacer  
Donde el dinero no es el rey del poder  
Y la bondad es una cosa más preciosa 

Donde los ángeles cantan   
Donde los ángeles cantan   
Donde el tiempo no significa nada   
No hay prisa   
Nadie corriendo   
No hay oscuridad de la noche   
No odio o rencor   
No hay bien o mal   
No hay día o noche   
No hay pueblos y ciudades no   
No hay dolor y la pena no   
Donde el hambre ya no existe   
Y un buen hombre sólo se hace más fuerte 

Donde los ángeles cantan   
Donde los ángeles cantan   
Donde los ángeles cantan   
Donde los ángeles cantan   
Donde los ángeles cantan   
Donde los ángeles cantan ...

(Meat loaf “Where angels sing.” Crédito al autor)

 

-Es una canción muy hermosa.- Pudo decir la chica emocionada aun.-  
-Como tú.- Le susurró Lance.- Cuando te miro siento que podría cantar las canciones más bonitas del mundo, pero que ninguna te haría justicia.

 

La aludida sonrió ahora, tras enjugarse alguna lagrima. Después abrazó a su tío por detrás. Él la tomó de ambas manos y se levantó rompiendo el agarre y dándose la vuelta. Quedaron mirándose a muy poca distancia y sin pronunciar palabra Lance la besó en los labios. Loren se abrazó a él haciendo que aquel beso se prolongase. Ya no podía confundirse con una demostración de afecto. Y menos cuando lo hicieron más profundo jugueteando con sus lenguas. De aquello pasaron a mayores. Él la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Allí la tendió, colocándose sobre ella. Continuaron con besos y caricias, hasta que Lance fue capaz de separarse dejando a la agitada muchacha que gemía y respiraba con profundos jadeos, lo mismo que él, cuando la joven declaró.

-¡Por favor!, estoy preparada…  
-No.- Negó él moviendo la cabeza.- No lo estás Loren. Ni yo tampoco.- Pudo añadir luchando contra su evidente deseo, y apresurándose a añadir.- ¡Y te quiero! Que Dios me perdone pero estoy enamorado de ti, de mi propia sobrina.  
-Entonces, nada nos detiene.- Alegó ella, tratando de desabotonarse la blusa azul que llevaba.-Yo también te amo.  
-¡Te lo ruego, cariño! – Pudo replicar su contertulio.- Te suplico un poco más de tiempo. No podemos seguir así. Tenemos que decírselo a tus padres.  
-¿A mis padres?- Repitió la incrédula muchacha.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en tal cosa? ¡Si lo supieran nos matarían!…

Aunque ahora él, más tranquilo, se sentó en la cama en tanto la chica se incorporaba haciendo lo propio. Lance pasó una afectuosa mano por el pelo de la joven y le musitó al oído con dulzura.

-En nuestro corazón no nos sentimos culpables de nada malo. Quizás eso me asusta. Pero de lo que sí me podría arrepentir es de ocultarles esto a mi propia hermana y a su marido. No se merecen eso, Loren.   
-Pero…- La chica era incapaz de argumentar, al clavar sus ojos en los intensamente malvas de él.-  
-Confía en mí. Puede que sea muy duro cuando lo admitamos. Sin embargo, a la larga sería muchísimo peor estar teniendo que vernos siempre a escondidas y vivir una mentira. Al principio no lo aceptarán, pero si somos pacientes al final…  
-¿Y qué pasaría si jamás lo aceptasen?- Inquirió ella con patente desasosiego ahora.-

 

Lance suspiró, sujetó cariñosamente las mejillas de su sobrina entre sus manos, y tras mirarla fijamente le susurró.

-En ese caso, haríamos lo que tuviéramos que hacer. Pero sin remordimientos. Pudiendo ser capaces de mirarnos a la cara y de saber que nunca engañamos a nadie…Entonces tú serías mía y yo sería tuyo. Nada, ni nadie, eso te lo aseguro, cariño, podría separarnos nunca… como dice la canción, nos vemos en la esquina del centro…mi amor…pero ahora debemos de ser fuertes.

 

Y dicho esto la besó nuevamente en la boca aunque ahora de modo más suave. Loren saboreó aquello con deleite como si quisiera beber de él y después, tras algunas caricias y sonrisas para darse mutuos ánimos, se marcharon. Ella volvió a casa. A los pocos días quedaron en ir a ver a los padres de la chica. Ésta fue la primera en confesar lo que sentía. Después llegó su tío, requerido por Idina. Y sucedió toda aquella discusión. Ahora ella se lamentaba amargamente. Quizás Lance hubiera estado equivocado, o quizás no…en cualquier caso, no podía derrumbarse.

-Seré fuerte.- Se decía en tanto permanecía tumbada en su cama, abrazada a uno de sus peluches.- Nada ni nadie podrá separarme de ti…

 

Y así quedó hasta que la venció el sueño. Por fortuna, Loren salió de su cuarto al día siguiente. Su madre había ido la tarde anterior a casa de Amatista y Leval. Allí encontró a su vieja compañera de aventuras. Su esposo estaba fuera de Bios. Atendiendo a sus obligaciones. Apenas pudo contarle entre el llanto lo sucedido. Su amiga se quedó pálida. Tras tratar de consolarla como pudo no tardó en llamar a Sandy y a Mimí. Las cuatro celebraron una reunión de emergencia. Y el consejo que Idina recibió por parte de las otras tres fue unánime.

-Escúchame prima. - Le pidió Mimí, con tono afectuoso y triste al tiempo.- Cuando mi hija se marchó a ese viaje, sin despedirse siquiera, creí que me moría. No puedes imaginar cuanto he llorado y sufrido.

 

Pensaba en aquel aciago día, cuando desde la Tierra le llegó un mensaje. La faz de Kerria, era suficientemente indicativa. Le avisaba de que acudiría a visitarla sin mencionar por el momento, nada más. Y efectivamente, aquella mujer incluso fue a Bios en persona. Según le dijo, juzgaba que aquello era demasiado importante para simplemente enviar un mensaje.

-¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿A dónde?- Chillaba Mimí como una posesa siendo abrazada por Kenneth, que, pese a estar igualmente impactado, trataba infructuosamente de calmarla.- ¡Responde, maldita sea!  
-Con mi hijo, los hijos de Amatista, de Sandy y de Mazoui y Satory, entre otros.- Pudo replicar, casi con un consternado susurró la aludida, sentenciando.- Fue elegida para una importantísima misión.  
-¿Qué misión es esa, eh?- Intervino Ken, visiblemente agitado también.- ¿A dónde ha ido?  
-No lo sé.- Fue capaz de replicar Kerria entre sollozos.- Nadie lo sabe…

 

Mimí, en estado frenético, se soltó entonces de su esposo y agarró a esa mujer de la blusa, como si quisiera arrancársela en tanto la recriminaba.

-¿Por qué no se lo impedisteis? ¿Por qué?  
-No podíamos.- Contestó la interpelada sin siquiera tratar de liberarse de aquel agarre.- ¡Ojalá hubiera podido hacerlo! También yo he visto marchar a mi hijo.  
-¡He perdido a mi niña! - Lloraba Mimí soltando a su interlocutora y cayendo al suelo.- ¡Mi niña!...

 

Kenneth se apresuró a ayudarla a ponerse en pie en tanto Kerria, tratando de sonreír animosa entre sus lágrimas, la rebatía.

-No…No les hemos perdido, volverán, sé que regresarán. Un día…estoy segura de ello, quiero creerlo. No pierdas la esperanza, por favor…

Y esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en la mente de la mujer. Ahora se las recordaba a sus interlocutoras remachando emocionada.

-Y así es… Yo deseo pensar lo mismo que Kerria. ¡Pobre mujer! Volqué en ella mi ira y mi desolación, pero luego comprendí que sentía lo mismo que yo. Más tarde nos abrazamos y lloramos y nos dijimos la una a la otra que nuestros hijos estarían bien. Que sabrán cuidarse y se apoyarán. Forman un grupo estupendo y nada podrá impedir que vuelvan a nosotros algún día.  
-Sí, yo siento lo mismo.- Terció Sandy.- Aun así, es terrible no saber que le habrá sucedido a tu hijo. Pese a que una y otra vez cuando te levantas, cuando te acuestas y durante el resto del día, te digas a ti misma que estará bien, que un día retornará…  
-¡Pues imaginaos yo, que he visto marchar a los dos! - Suspiró Amatista llena de consternación, para agregar.- Me sucede lo que a Sandy o a Mimí. Quiero creer, ¡necesito creer que están bien!, que volverán. Esa esperanza hace que me levante cada mañana para empezar el día. Por eso Idina, no te desesperes. Lo que nos has contado es muy grave, sí. Puedo comprenderte mejor de lo que crees. Pero piensa que no has perdido a tu hija. Ella está ahí, esperando recibir tu amor.  
-Debes perdonarla. Debes abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la quieres.- Sollozó Mimí, para añadir con emotividad.- Tú que aún puedes hacerlo.  
-¡No la pierdas! No permitas que esto la aleje de ti.- La exhortó Sandy a su vez.- A fin de cuentas lo que ella siente por su tío es amor. Y eso no se puede controlar. Si tu propio hermano se ha ido, eso solucionará el problema. A Loren se le pasará con el tiempo.  
-Ahora es cuando tanto Michael como tú debéis estar al lado de vuestra hija.- Remató Amatista.- Más que nunca os necesita…

 

La aconsejada asintió con emotividad y lágrimas, sus amigas tenían toda la razón.

-Sí. Lo haré. Nada en el mundo me importa más que ella.- Convino Idina.- Mañana trataré de hacer las paces…

 

Y entre tanto, Kerria, advertida vía canal sub-espacial de urgencia, contactó a su vez con la casa de los Johnson. Los padres no estaban. Fue Tom quién contestó. La abogada preguntó por Loren. El chico avisó a su hermana y se fue. La muchacha se puso y vio a esa mujer de mediana edad, junto con otra, de pelo rubio, aunque algo ensombrecido por las canas.

-Hola Loren. Soy Kerria Lorein Malden y ella es mi esposa Samantha. – Presentó para añadir, con una tímida sonrisa.- Soy prima de tu madre y de tus tíos Alan y Lance. No te acordarás de mí, te vi cuando eras muy pequeñita… Y ya estás hecha toda una mujer…  
-Mi hermano me dijo que sería buena idea que hablara con ustedes.- Repuso la chica sin parecer alegrarse al recibir ese cumplido.- Me contó que usted es una de las mejores abogadas para defender los derechos de la gente y que ayuda a personas que se quieren y son agredidas, discriminadas, perseguidas o vituperadas por ello…  
-Al menos eso intento.- Sonrió la aludida, abrazando a su cónyuge, para añadir.- Nosotras tampoco lo tuvimos fáciles de jóvenes.  
-Verá. A mí me ocurre algo así…- Comentó entonces Loren, sintiéndose más animada.- Tengo ese mismo problema.

 

Le contó lo sucedido, aunque durante el relato las caras joviales de Kerria y Sam se fueron apagando, sustituidas por unas expresiones algo envaradas. Finalmente fue la veterana abogada quién pudo declarar con prevención.

-Bueno, verás Loren…eso que planteas es algo más complicado. Es…para empezar, tú eres menor de edad todavía. Eso coloca a tu tío, a mi primo Lance, en una situación muy complicada.  
-¿Por qué?- Quiso saber la inquietada joven.-  
-Podrían acusarle de corrupción de menores.- Le explicó Kerria.- Con agravante de incesto. Eso está penado por la ley…  
-Pero, ¿es que ustedes no creen que el amor sea suficiente? Yo le quiero, él no me ha obligado a nada.  
-¿Habéis llegado a tener, ya sabes, relaciones?- Inquirió Sam, con visible preocupación.-  
-No, solos nos hemos besado y esas cosas. Él nunca quiso…

 

Ahora ambas mujeres suspiraron con alivio. Kerria pudo decir utilizando todo el tacto del que fue capaz.

-En ese caso, las cosas no son tan graves. Quizás necesitas ser paciente. Mi consejo es que aguardes. Puede que, si pasa un tiempo prudencial, veas las cosas de otra forma…  
-Ya las veo. Y me doy cuenta de que usted habla como mi madre. ¿Dígame una cosa?- Inquirió la muchacha ahora con tono molesto.- ¿Y si les hubiesen dicho a ustedes que su relación no era correcta y que aguardasen para ver si cambiaban de opinión, lo habrían hecho?  
-Nos lo dijeron muchas veces.- Afirmó Samantha.- Y te puedo asegurar que, en mi caso, esperé, lo medité y tuve amargas experiencias hasta poder estar totalmente segura de mi orientación sexual.  
-Y yo sufrí mucho también.- Añadió Kerria que confesó.- Y tu madre fue una de las que estuvo apoyándome sin reservas…  
-¡En cambio a mí me lo echa en cara y me da la espalda!- Espetó la joven.- ¡Y mi padre también!  
-No, eso no es cierto. Tu madre te quiere mucho, Loren, lo mismo que tu padre.- La rebatió Sam, quién entonces le contó tras suspirar.- Verás. Mis padres sí que eran muy chapados a la antigua y religiosos, nunca aceptaron que yo fuera lesbiana. De hecho mi padre murió sin que yo pudiera hacer las paces con él. Y mi madre…bueno, gracias a Dios que ella y yo sí que pudimos volver a hablar antes de que muriese. Por fortuna todavía me quedan mi hermana Terry, su esposo, mis sobrinas y dos sobrinos-nietos. Aunque apenas si les vea. Por eso te lo digo, te lo suplicaré si hace falta. No reniegues de tus padres. ¡Son tu familia!  
-Me han tratado como si fuese una criminal, y al tío Lance también.- Repuso la muchacha con patente malestar.- Eso no es ser una familia.  
-Cuando yo era incluso más joven que tú tuve una terrible discusión con mi padre por eso.- Le contó Kerria.- Fue tan grave que estuve a punto de perderle para siempre. Y él a mí. Después atravesé unos momentos muy malos. Me volví realmente terrible. Gracias a Dios que ellos nunca dejaron de amarme. Mi padre, pese a toda esa bronca, siempre me quiso. Y yo a él. Igual que los tuyos te quieren a ti. Confía en mí Loren, no necesitas un abogado, necesitas estar unida a tus padres. Yo también soy madre y comprendo bien lo que significa cuando tu hijo sufre… y cuando se aleja puede que para siempre…  
-Ya veo que ustedes están de su lado.- Declaró la chica, que no parecía ser proclive a aceptar esos consejos.- Bueno, no quiero que pierda más de su precioso tiempo. No puedo pagarla. - Remachó con amargura.-  
-No. Escúchame Loren. - Le pidió encarecidamente su interlocutora.- No es...  
-¡No, escúchenme ustedes!- La cortó con patente enojo la joven.- Mucho decir que son activistas de las causas homosexuales y transexuales, y que apoyan a todos con tal de que triunfen el amor y la libertad, pero a la hora de la verdad están igual de anticuadas y llenas de prejuicios que mis padres.

 

De poco sirvió que Kerria o Sam quisieran responder, la muchacha cortó la comunicación. Ambas mujeres se quedaron por unos instantes contemplando la pantalla a oscuras.

-No hemos podido convencerla.- Suspiró Samantha con preocupación.-  
\- Está claro que ella siente lo que dice, pero a esas edades las cosas son así. Espero que mi primo Lance sepa comportarse como debe.- Comentó Kerria añadiendo también con inquietud.- Tendré que llamar a Idina y decirla que no he podido hacer nada. Siento que la he fallado.   
-Tú no tienes la culpa.- La animó Sam.-  
-Me pidió que tratase de hablar con su hija, que ella había visto y oído cosas sobre mi lucha por los derechos de los gais y ahora… ironías de la vida. ¡Me ha acusado de tener prejuicios contra el amor! Jamás en mi vida creí que nadie fuera a decirme algo así.  
-Será que nos hacemos mayores, cariño.- La sonrió confortadoramente Sam besándola en una mejilla.-

 

Su esposa asintió despacio. Dejaron aquello y volvieron a sus quehaceres. En Bios entre tanto, lejos de haber perdido determinación, Loren ahora estaba segura que nunca de lo que hacer. Su hermano la avisó al poco tiempo. El tío Lance le envió un mensaje para que se lo diese. La citaba en una zona de Vitae bastante apartada del bullicio. Apenas si tuvo tiempo para correr hasta allí tras tomar algunos deslizadores. Tan pronto le vio, se abrazó a él.

-Espérame en un taxi en la esquina. No lleves el equipaje…- Sonrió la chica recordando fragmentos de aquella canción.-  
-Esto es una locura, cariño.- Pudo decir Lance mirándola fijamente a los ojos y agregando con toda la resolución que pudo en tanto le acariciaba las mejillas.- Tenemos que ponerle fin.

 

Aunque ella visiblemente sorprendida por lo que oía movió la cabeza y le dijo, entre desesperada y decidida.

-Lo haré si me pones una mano en el corazón y me dices que no me quieres…

 

Su interlocutor suspiró… Aquello le era muy difícil. Pese a ello se armó de valor y le dijo con tono endurecido.

-Eres solamente una niña, quizás te he influenciado en exceso. Y además esto no saldría bien…  
-¿Así que ahora solo soy una niña?- Se indignó la muchacha.- No pensabas eso cuando tú y yo…la primera vez, cuando en ese apartamento me besaste. Tú me llevaste a la cama en brazos…y las caricias de después…  
-¡Sé que no! Me dejé llevar. - La interrumpió secamente él.- Pero eso fue en un momento en el que…perdí la cabeza, eso es todo.

 

La chica apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba, pugnaba por no llorar pero pese a todo derramó algunas lágrimas. Se dio la vuelta para salir a la carrera pero Lance en un acto reflejo la agarró del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! – Le exigió la muchacha entre sollozos.-

 

Su tío la miró con esa intensidad suya, y sin pensar la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión en la boca. No pudo evitarlo. Estaba tan enamorado de ella como su sobrina de él. Al separarse fue el turno de Loren de mirarle atónita, aunque enseguida sonrió.

-¿Por qué?- Pudo preguntar.- ¿Por qué quieres alejarte de mí? Dijiste que si lo confesábamos todo. No sería culpa nuestra…  
-Sí, se lo que dije. Pero no es tan sencillo, cariño. Por tu propio bien, y el de la familia.- Pudo sollozar él ahora, admitiendo sin reservas.- ¡Te quiero, te deseo!, y eso no está bien. Lo sé y no me importa por mí. Me da igual si me meten en la cárcel. Pero la felicidad de tu madre, de tu padre y del resto de nuestra familia sí que me preocupa y mucho. Escúchame Loren. A veces tenemos que sacrificarnos por no hacer daño a otros. Solo te pido, ¡te suplico que me des algo de tiempo! Que nos lo des a los dos…

 

Y Lance miró hacia las alturas como si con ello quisiera comunicarse con alguien. Y pareció que era escuchado dado que una música de piano salida de ningún sitio comenzó a sonar, en tanto él le cantaba a su sobrina entre susurros.

¿Cómo puedo dejarte ir, simplemente marcharte sin dejar rastro?   
Cuando estoy aquí respirando contigo   
Tú eres la única que realmente me conoció lo suficiente 

¿Cómo puedes tú alejarte de mí?   
Cuando todo lo que puedo hacer es verte ir   
Porque hemos compartido la risa y el dolor y hasta compartimos las lágrimas   
Tu eres la única que realmente me conoció lo suficiente 

Pues mírame ahora, ¡oh! hay un espacio vacío   
Y no queda nada que me recuerde   
Tan solo como era tu cara   
Oh, mírame ahora, hay solo un espacio vacío   
Y esperar por ti contra viento y marea y eso es lo que tengo que enfrentar 

Desearía lograr que te dieras vuelta   
Que te des vuelta y me veas llorar   
Hay tanto que necesito decirte   
Muchas razones por que   
Tú eres la única que realmente me conoció lo suficiente 

Pues mírame ahora, hay solo un espacio vacío   
Y no queda nada aquí que me recuerde, tan solo como era tu cara   
Mírame ahora, porque hay solo un espacio vacío 

Y esperar por ti contra viento y marea y eso es lo que tengo que enfrentar   
Mírame bien ahora, porque estaré parado aquí   
Y tu regreso hacia mí es contra viento y marea   
Es la oportunidad que tengo que aprovechar 

Mírame ahora 

(Against All odds, Phill Collins, crédito al autor)

-Esta canción resumen perfectamente lo que siento por ti…-Le dijo él tomando cariñosamente el rostro de la chica entre sus manos cuando terminó.- No lo olvides jamás…

 

Ahora fue la muchacha la que sollozó… aunque pasados unos momentos pudo sonreír limpiándose las lágrimas y sin dejar de abrazarle asentir y declarar con voz trémula.

-Está bien. Lo haré por ti. Para que compruebes que de verdad te quiero y que eso no cambiará… ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?...  
\- Unos meses quizás.- Replicó él.- Y entonces volveré. Cuando cumplas los dieciocho ya nadie podrá separarnos, pero hasta entonces te lo pido por nosotros. ¡No odies a tus padres! Les partirías el corazón a ellos y a la abuela Connie.  
-Jamás haría daño a la abuela. ¡La quiero demasiado! - Contestó la chica entre lágrimas.- Como te quiero a ti.

 

Volvieron a besarse de forma prolongada y pasional. Tentado habría estado Lance de llevársela a su apartamento alquilado y esta vez sí, hacerla el amor, pero eso era imposible. No debía…al menos agradecía al Demiurgo que le hubiese facilitado el cantar esa canción. Su despedida. Al fin se separaron y, tras decirse adiós, ella retornó más contenta a casa. Allí aguardaban ya sus padres. Nada más entrar fue Michael quién la interrogó con gesto acusador.

-Has ido a verle, ¿no es así?..  
-Si- repuso ella con entereza. Añadiendo sin embargo.- Pero para despedirme.

 

Fue Idina la que entonces la abrazó, con visible alivio y emoción. Loren se dejó hacer. Estaba estática sin envolver a su madre con sus brazos. Como si de un poste se tratara. Pese a ello, cuando su progenitora se separó, la tomó suavemente con ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica y le dijo.

-Ya verás cómo es mejor así, hija. Nadie dice que pasado un tiempo no podáis volver a veros. Ahora tienes que seguir con tus estudios. Siempre soñaste con ser profesora de pintura. Con tus amigos y con todo lo que te gusta.  
-Sí, claro mamá. Lo haré.- Pudo decir ella sin apenas entusiasmo.-  
-Será mejor que descanses.- Intervino Michael tratando de sonar con tinte amable.- Te vendrá bien después de tanta tensión.  
-Si papá. Buenas noches.- Replicó sin emoción.- 

 

Y la joven se fue a su cuarto sin decir más. Al cabo de los siguientes días pareció ir mejorando. Sus padres se alegraron de eso. Aunque Loren mantenía una aparente buena disposición pero con la carencia de su espontaneidad y entusiasmo habituales. Solo contaba los días que faltaban para su mayoría de edad. Entre tanto les pidió a sus progenitores que la permitieran visitar a su amiga Alice. Ambos aceptaron juzgando aquello como una buena señal. Idina aprovechó para hablar con Neherenia. Cuando le contó lo ocurrido la soberana respondió con suma amabilidad.

-No te preocupes amiga mía. Envíame a tu hija. Le hará bien la compañía de la mía. Ahora además su prima Sandrei está aquí. Seguro que se llevarán bien y que la ayudarán a superar eso…

 

Idina se lo agradeció de corazón, confiaba en Nehie. A buen seguro que ayudaría a que Loren recobrase la alegría y olvidara aquello. Por su parte la reina de la Luna Nueva estaba realmente preocupada. No se lo contó a su amiga, pero el propio Lance la visitó haría unos días. Vino a solicitarla un favor muy especial y también le pidió que no se lo contase a nadie… De hecho la reina recordaba aún esa terrible pesadilla que tuviera hacía años, cuando se vio a sí misma dentro de un espejo y a su yo oscuro, al otro lado, haciendo el amor con su esposo. Despertó cubierta de un sudor frío. Por fortuna Doran dormía a su lado y pasó abrazada a él toda la noche. Sin embargo Lance le dijo algo que la asustó. Las palabras de su interlocutor, cuando le pidió ayuda en su estancia privada, fueron.

-A veces los sueños, mi querida reina de la Luna Nueva, sí que son realidad. Y también las pesadillas vividas desde más allá del espejo. Puede que no fueras tú quien despertase de alguna de ellas. Quizás alguien te sacó. Ahora solo te estoy pidiendo que me devuelvas el favor.  
-¿Qué quieres?- Pudo decir la soberana con voz trémula, puesto que un escalofrío la había recorrido al oír aquello.- ¿Qué intentas decir?...  
-Sé que tanto tú como los soberanos de la Tierra estáis al corriente de cierta información sobre un lugar muy lejano. Quiero ir hasta allí.- Repuso él sin contestar a lo anterior.-

 

Y cuando se lo especificó. Neherenia palideció por completo, abrió la boca y horrorizada le inquirió.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?...Eso significa que tú, ¡jamás!…  
-Soy muy consciente de ello, y sé también que es mejor así, para todos.- Sentenció él, afirmando.- Y tú lo sabes, Nehie. Lo sabes muy bien.

 

Su contertulia solo pudo asentir con pesar. Entonces le prometió con un tono pleno de reconocimiento.

-Haré todo lo posible por ayudarte. Buena suerte Lance, y gracias por todo. Ahora empiezo a darme cuenta de lo mucho que te debe mi familia…de lo que todos te debemos.  
\- Olvida eso y dime ¿Cómo está Alice?- Se interesó más amablemente él.-  
-Sigue añorando a Granate. Pero es fuerte, digna hija de su padre. Nunca lo exteriorizará en público, es demasiado orgullosa para eso. Y muy consciente de su deber como princesa heredera. Ahora estaba de viaje de inspección por el reino. La comisioné para una serie de tareas.  
-Es digna hija de su madre también.- Sonrió Lance para despedirse.- Ha sido un honor luchar a tu lado y tenerte como amiga. Aunque hayamos tenido algunas diferencias a veces. Pero tú tampoco ignoras lo que es tener que desempeñar un cometido que en muchas ocasiones no te agrada. Y sabes bien lo que es sufrir y sacrificarte por un bien mayor. Hermosa y Gentil Reina. Cuídate. Adiós.

 

Y se marchó, dejando a la soberana que le observó salir con una mezcla de consternación y piedad. Desde luego que Neherenia cumplió su palabra. Aunque informó a Serenity de lo sucedido. La reina de la Tierra asintió con gravedad. Aquello, por triste que fuese, tenía que suceder de ese modo. Aquel destino estuvo trazado desde siempre. Días después llegó Loren y junto con Alice y Sandrei pasó unos días muy agradables. La hija de Seren se marchó al poco de retorno a la Tierra. Su prima iría en una semana. Durante esos siete días que pasaron juntas a solas, Alice escuchó lo que su amiga le contase. Pese a que se lo prometió a su hermano, Loren no pudo guardar el secreto. Eso sumió en la sorpresa y la angustia a la princesa, al menos hasta que su amiga le explicó.

-Las cosas no debieron suceder de ese modo. Pero ahora, en mi caso sí. Tú amas a Granate y le esperas. No has perdido la fe en su retorno. Ni debes hacerlo. Yo amo con todo mi corazón a mi tío Lance y deseo que vuelva. Queda muy poco para mi cumpleaños y él me prometió que estaríamos juntos entonces.  
-Te entiendo.- Musitó su amiga bajando la cabeza.- Y te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Por lo pronto sé que mi madre debía recibir hoy a la princesa de Marte…Sé dónde podemos enterarnos de lo que hablen. A buen seguro acudirán a su cámara privada. Y hay una habitación…

 

Alice llevó a su amiga a una estancia algo apartada y pequeña, subiendo encima de la parte superior del palacio. Era como un pequeño ático. Estaba justo sobre la cámara de recepciones privadas de la reina. Allí, tal y como la princesa le dijo a su amiga, se oían claramente las voces de los ocupantes del piso inferior. Quizás fuese debido a alguna oquedad o a la transmisión del sonido, el caso es que las chicas pudieron escuchar.

-Celebro verte Rei.- Comentaba Neherenia.-  
-Lo mismo digo. Bueno, supongo que en lo relativo a Lance, accediste a sus deseos. ¿Verdad?  
-Sí, lo hice. Le indiqué la posición de Némesis.- Replicó la soberana con tono abatido.- Aunque no sé si esto está bien.  
-Es la única manera. Lance tiene que desaparecer.- Sentenció la princesa de Marte.- Es por el bien de todos. Hablé con él y así se lo mostré. Es mi ahijado, y le quiero, pero su amor enfermizo por su sobrina no puede seguir adelante aquí…Serenity y las demás están totalmente de acuerdo. Es un sacrificio necesario.

 

Eso hizo que Loren ahogase una exclamación. Alice estaba tan sorprendida como su amiga, pero pese a todo reaccionó tapándola la boca con una mano y le cuchicheó al oído.

-Lo mismo que podemos oírlas a ellas, podrían escucharnos a nosotras. ¡No hagas ruido!

 

Pero la joven estaba conmocionada. Alguna vez había oído que las princesas planetarias y la soberana no eran tan angelicales como pretendían mostrar y ahí tenía la prueba. Hasta la reina de la Luna Nueva parecía temerlas a juzgar por el tono que empleaba. Casi servil. Y lo que era peor, ¡habían apartado a su tío de su lado!...no quiso escuchar más…se marchó sin que Alice pudiera frenarla.

-¡Espera! - Le pidió la princesa una vez salieron de allí.-

 

Ajenas a eso, la princesa Marte y Neherenia prosiguieron la charla. Fue la soberana quién le preguntó.

-Esto estaba ya destinado a suceder, ¿no es así?  
-Por desgracia así es. No podemos hacer nada por cambiarlo.- Suspiró Rei.- Serenity lo lamenta muchísimo…al igual que Endimión, pero queda tan poco tiempo para que el olvido nos alcance que ya no importa demasiado.  
-Al menos que el poco tiempo que nos queda podamos vivirlo en paz- Deseó Nehie.- Aunque quiero creer que todavía hay esperanza y que el grupo de los nueve pueda triunfar en su misión.-  
-Eso queremos pensar todos.- Afirmó su interlocutora que se despidió al poco tiempo.-

 

Entre tanto, refugiada en su habitación de invitados, Loren lloraba con desconsuelo sobre su cama. Alice entró despacio, se sentó junto a ella y acarició el pelo de esa pobre muchacha. Fue entonces cuando su amiga se giró incorporándose y le pidió entre desesperados sollozos.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme! Tengo que ir a ese sitio, a Némesis.  
-¿Estás loca?- Exclamó su interlocutora para preguntarle a su vez con patente horror.- ¿Tú sabes lo que es eso?  
-Me da igual lo que sea. Solo sé que él está allí.- Gimió su contertulia.-  
-Escúchame - Le pidió su amiga.- Mis padres creen que no lo sé. Pero les he oído sin que se dieran cuenta. A veces, en esa misma sala, desde el cuarto en donde hemos estado. Y he escuchado como hablaban de Némesis. Es una especie de estrella oscura, un enana roja, o marrón, no sé. Orbita muy lejos del sol, y tiene un pequeño mundo que gira a su vez en torno suyo. Allí fueron los renegados. Aquellos que no quisieron aceptar a los reyes de la Tierra.  
-Quiero ir allí.- Insistió su interlocutora con obcecada determinación.- ¡Cuanto antes!

 

De hecho lo expresó con tal rotundidad que incluso Alice se asustó. La aturdida princesa trató de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, pero ésta se mostró inconmovible, hasta que finalmente sujetó las manos de su anfitriona y le suplicó.

-Te lo pido por nuestra amistad. Yo te conté lo que Tom me dijo. Y ahora apelo a ti, como enamorada. Si tú supieras que Granate estuviera en un lugar al que pudieras ir. ¿Acaso no le seguirías?

 

Su contertulia se tomó unos agónicos instantes para contestar. Finalmente no pronunció palabra pero tuvo que asentir…Loren lo aprovechó para insistir con tono de desamparada súplica.

-¡Por favor! Te lo imploro. Si pudieras ayudarme a llegar hasta allí…

 

Tras suspirar, Alice replicó con tono quedo.

-Hay un grupo incluso en la Luna Nueva, que no son partidarios de los reyes de la Tierra. Hasta han llegado a acusarnos de ser sus vasallos. Cosa que en parte es cierta. Pese a que oficialmente somos aliados. La verdad, a mí no me gusta nada estar subordinada a Serenity. Sé que mi madre le debe muchísimo pero no es esa una razón para que debamos inclinarnos. Y menos cuando tenemos una alianza con Nuevo Vegeta, al igual que ellos. Nuestro reino en nada debe ser menos que el suyo. Por eso, yo me he visto con alguno de esos tipos. Les he prometido que, el día en que yo gobierne, algunas cosas cambiarán. El caso es que ese grupo está en contacto con los renegados. Y pueden mandar naves, de vez en cuando, con destino a su mundo.  
-Quiero ir en una.- Le pidió su contertulia.- Por favor…  
-No es tan sencillo.- Rebatió Alice que le explicó.- Esas naves oficialmente salen con rumbo al sistema solar, para hacer búsquedas de minerales y otras cosas. Y para vigilar. Luego, se citan con naves de los de Némesis, y se hace transbordo de ciertos pasajeros. Subir a la de aquí ya me costará pedir algunos favores, que luego tendría que devolver. Y no sé si aceptarían embarcarte en la nave de la Luna Negra. Bueno.- Aclaró.- Ese es el sobrenombre que le han puesto a su mundo oscuro y a su estrella.  
-Me es muy familiar. Creo recordar que mi abuela Cooan me contó algo de eso cuando era niña.- Quiso recordar Loren.- Al menos el apellido de su madre. Kurozuki.  
-¡Eso significa Luna Negra en japonés! - Le explicó la atónita Alice que hablaba bien ese idioma.-

 

Entonces fue como si su amiga hubiera tenido una inspiración, o una revelación. Declaró convencida.

-Me aceptarán…estoy segura. Ahora me doy cuenta de que tenían razón. Las princesas planetarias y Serenity no son más que unas hipócritas. Hablan mucho del amor y de la justicia, pero solamente de los tipos y casos que a ellas les parecen bien. No toleran a nadie que difiera de su modo de pensar. Ayúdame y cuando yo me reúna con Lance entre los dos convenceremos a esa gente para que te apoye cuando seas la reina. ¡Te lo prometo! Seréis libres aquí también.  
-Soy leal a mis padres.- Le advirtió su contertulia no sin inquietud.- No deseo hacer nada que les perjudique.  
-Y no lo harás. He dicho que cuando seas reina, cuando te corresponda.- La tranquilizó Loren.- No te preocupes, nunca haríamos nada contra la Luna o la Tierra. Ni contra Bios o Nature, al contrario. Tenemos que desengañarles, que sepan que están sometidos a una tiranía…  
-¿Te das cuenta de que ese mundo está muy lejos?- Le informó la princesa no sin honda preocupación, más cuando le aclaró.- Y eso que todavía estamos en su perihelio. Pero se está alejando junto con su estrella de nuestro sol. Si vas ahora podrías tardar años en volver. Si es que pudieras hacerlo.  
-Eso no importa. Mientras pueda estar con Lance.- Sentenció Loren que, mirando con expresión suplicante a su contertulia, insistió.- ¿Me ayudarás? ¡Por nuestra amistad, te lo ruego!

 

Finalmente Alice asintió. Al día siguiente, pretextando un paseo con su amiga por la Luna Nueva la llevó a una cita con los cabecillas de ese movimiento. El líder, un tipo alto y negro, se presentó con el nombre en clave de Basalto. Al principio no confiaban en esa joven pero fue saber quién era y su actitud cambió radicalmente.

-Podéis contar con nuestra colaboración, señora. Nuestro líder Corindón estará encantado de que os unáis a nuestra causa. – Le dijo de modo obsequioso en tanto la indicaba.- Mañana parte una nave para Bios, al menos oficialmente, durante el viaje habrá un transbordo.  
-Esa nave es la que me llevaría a casa para celebrar mi cumpleaños.- Suspiró la joven que, tras meditar durante unos instantes, añadió con tono más animado.- Bueno, lo celebraré en Némesis. Mi mayoría de edad y mi nueva vida.  
-Muy bien. ¿Con qué nombre deberemos llamarte desde ahora?- Se interesó su interlocutor.-  
-Kurozuki.- Replicó la joven sin titubear.-

 

Aquel tipo convino en ello. Se marchó dejando a ambas jóvenes. Ellas retornaron a su vez a palacio como si nada hubiera sucedido. Al día siguiente, tras despedirse protocolariamente de los soberanos y la princesa, que le dio un sentido abrazo, Loren se fue a abordar la nave que en teoría la devolvería a Bios.

-Adiós, amiga mía. ¡Mucha suerte! - Le susurró una emocionada Alice tratando de no llorar.- Se muy feliz…nunca te olvidaré.  
-Gracias, lo mismo te deseo, siempre te recordaré.- Repuso Loren, de igual modo.-

 

Los reyes de la Luna Nueva no parecieron sospechar nada extraño, achacando esas lágrimas de las chicas a la despedida. Y así la joven se marchó rumbo a su nueva vida. Todos creyeron que iba a Bios. De hecho Nehie avisó a sus padres de que estaba en camino. Idina se alegró de que así fuera y quiso preparar una bonita fiesta ayudada por sus amigas. Incluso Cooan fue allí. Todo estaba listo para el momento de la llegada de la nave pero su hija nunca desembarcó…la que sí lo hizo en la siguiente fue Neherenia, quien apenas si pudo pedir perdón tras notificar que la muchacha había desaparecido en el camino a Bios. La soberana descubrió lo sucedido gracias a sus espías. No obstante, como hipótesis argumentó que la joven posiblemente habría sido raptada por los rebeldes de Némesis. Nada quiso decir de la implicación de su propia hija. Pese a ello Idina la reprochó con rabia y rota por el dolor en tanto se abalanzaba sobre ella golpeándola.

-¡Tú has permitido que se vaya!…te confié a mi niña… ¡y me las arrebatado!… ¡La he perdido para siempre por tu culpa!

 

Por fortuna entre Michael y Kenneth separaron a las dos mujeres. Nehie por su parte se limitó a llevarse los golpes sin responder. Pudo salir de allí con parte de su vestido roto y la cara ensangrentada, acompañada por Amatista y la propia Cooan. Desde lejos se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de Idina, de rodillas y apartando con violencia a cualquiera que trataba de acercarse para consolarla. La esposa de Leval entró asustada a ver que sucedía con su desconsolada amiga. Cooan entre tanto se quedó allí, observando a Neherenia. Avergonzada y llorando tanto que apenas si podía respirar, la reina no se atrevía a mirar a esa mujer a la cara. Pero fue la anciana quién le dijo con tono dulce aunque teñido de dolor.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido para mí. He tardado años en verlo. Mi familia aún tenía que hacer un último sacrificio. Uno que, por extraño que parezca nos devuelva a nuestros orígenes. Y nos dé la oportunidad de existir.  
-Yo…no sé qué decir… ¡Lo siento, lo siento Cooan! - Sollozaba su interlocutora.- Si pudiera hacer algo…  
-Lo único que debes hacer es amar a tu hija por encima de cualquier otra cosa.- Le pidió su contertulia con visible emoción, para remachar, acariciando las mejillas de su desolada oyente.- Te recuerdo aun, como a esa encantadora niñita que no sabía doblar su ropa. Y como jugabas con Idina…lo buenas amigas que erais…  
-Ella me odia… ahora. Y no… se lo puedo… reprochar.- Pudo decir entrecortadamente Nehie secándose a duras penas las lágrimas.- Yo también me odio por lo ocurrido. Ha sido por mi culpa…Yo estaba a su cargo. Era mi responsabilidad.  
-Pues ese es un terrible error. El odio y la culpa son el comienzo de todos los problemas.- Le dijo entonces Cooan.- Piénsalo bien, antes de odiar o culpar a nadie, querida mía. Aunque sea a ti misma. O no habremos aprendido nada. Después de todas nuestras batallas y nuestros esfuerzos. De los anhelos de paz y de felicidad que siempre tuvimos. No te preocupes, yo estaré junto a mi hija y ella te perdonará…-Remachó la anciana con un tinte más animoso.- Al final debe triunfar el cariño que os tenéis y lo hará…

 

La soberana asintió. Tenía esa pequeña esperanza. Tras agradecer a Connie su comprensión y afecto con un fuerte abrazo no tardó en retornar a su reino. De camino recordó con amargura lo sucedido días atrás. Pensaba en su propia hija y heredera. Pese a que trató de no evidenciarlo Alice estaba triste e inquieta. Sus padres la veían con semblante apenado. Entre sus preocupaciones por no ser descubierta y el destino incierto de su amiga, la joven apenas se concentraba en sus obligaciones. Lo único que deseaba era que sus padres no se enterasen de lo que había hecho. Por desgracia para ella su madre lo descubrió. Sus agentes secretos pronto indagaron informándola de lo sucedido. La impactada soberana convocó sin tardanza a su hija en la sala de recepciones privadas. Allí, ante el atónito Doran, que no fue informado hasta ese momento, Neherenia cruzó la cara de la muchacha con sendas bofetadas. Y solo pudo exclamar con ira.

-¡Qué has hecho!...

 

La joven princesa encajó aquello de forma estoica, sin quejarse ni moverse. Como una heredera de sangre saiyan haría. Tras una pausa de silencio muy embarazoso pudo responder con tono humilde y culpable.

-Lo siento madre, solo quise ayudar a una amiga a ser feliz.  
-¡Y destrozar la vida de sus padres y el resto de su familia! Y conspirar con los enemigos del reino de la Luna Nueva, de la Luna Blanca y de la Tierra. Traicionando también nuestros pactos de amistad. Me has decepcionado profundamente.- La recriminó su madre, añadiendo con un tono entre rabioso y lleno de temor.- ¿Es que no comprendes el alcance de todo esto?  
-Nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie, y menos ofenderte, crearte complicaciones o poner en peligro el reino. Pero trata de entender. No quería que Loren sufriera como yo, lejos del amor de su vida.- Musitó abatida.-  
-Hija mía.- Intervino severamente Doran.- Eso no justifica lo que has hecho. De ser ésta la corte de Nuevo Vegeta podrías ser desterrada e incluso ejecutada por traición…  
-Entonces debo alegrarme de no estar allí.- Se atrevió a responder, eso sí, con tono suave, aunque algo teñido de sarcasmo.- Aquí somos más civilizados.  
-¡Sujeta tu lengua! - Le ordenó su madre con indignación.- Bastante daño nos has hecho ya.   
-Pero madre. Tú más que nadie deberías comprenderme.- Replicó la chica casi echándoselo en cara para sentenciar.- Las dos sabemos lo que es perder a quién de veras amamos…No te entiendo. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?...  
-¡No te atrevas a darme lecciones acerca de eso, mocosa! ¿Qué sabrás tú? – Espetó Neherenia temblando de ira y de consternación, a la par que agregaba.- Aquí no hablamos solamente de ti, ni de mí. Piensa por un momento más allá de tu estúpido romanticismo y dime. ¿Sabes cómo se sentirá Idina? Completamente destrozada. Al igual que su esposo y el resto de los suyos. Y ahora yo, tendré que ponerme delante de ella y de toda su familia, incluida su madre. Delante de Cooan, la mujer que me dio su cariño y me ayudó tanto siendo niña. Mirarlas a la cara y decirles respectivamente que su hija y su nieta, bajo mi responsabilidad, ha huido a Némesis, amparada por una banda de traidores de mi reino. Que la han perdido para siempre por mi culpa. ¿Puedes comprender eso?- Sentenció dándole otra bofetada todavía más fuerte que las anteriores.- ¡Responde!  
\- No sé qué decir.- Musitó la interpelada, que se limpió un poco de la sangre que el golpe recién recibido le había hecho brotar de su nariz.- Salvo que fue mi responsabilidad. Seré yo quien vaya y se lo diga.  
-Tú estarás confinada en tus aposentos y desposeída de tus cargos y prebendas. Al menos hasta que determinemos hasta donde llega todo esto.- Intervino Doran que también observaba de soslayo a su mujer, esperando su confirmación, cuando declaró. - Removeremos todas las piedras de la Luna si hace falta pero sacaremos a esos sucios traidores a la luz.

 

No obstante Neherenia solo podía mirar a su hija respirando con agitación, movió la cabeza y solo sentenció, con los ojos llorosos y la voz quebrada, en tanto tomaba el rostro de la impactada muchacha entre sus manos…

-Algún día, si llegas a ser madre, podrás comprender lo que has hecho…podrás darte cuenta del dolor tan terrible que has ayudado a causar… ¡Ojalá…ojalá no tengas que pasar por eso nunca!

 

Y no pudo decir más, dio media vuelta sollozando y saliendo a paso rápido de allí. Alice quedó con la cabeza gacha, jamás la había visto así. Ahora incluso estaba asustada, pero no por las consecuencias que se derivasen para ella, sino por lo que pudiera pasarle a la familia de Loren y a su propia madre. Entonces, como último mazazo, oyó el tono duro y lleno de decepción de su padre.

-Nunca creí que pudiera llegar a verte hacer algo así. Nos has deshonrado y engañado. Traicionado es la palabra correcta. Y eso no es lo peor. Le has roto el corazón a tu madre y ella tendrá que rompérselo a su mejor amiga. No puedo entenderlo. Eras nuestro orgullo. Ahora nunca podremos volver a confiar en ti. Solo deseo que tus abuelos no se enteren de esto. Les sería incluso más doloroso y humillante de lo que ya es para mí.

 

Y Doran no aguardó ninguna respuesta, se giró y salió de la cámara con paso rápido y firme. Su hija lo hizo al poco tiempo, yendo sumisamente a su habitación, dispuesta a aceptar cualquier castigo que quisieran imponerla…

 

Entre tanto el saiyan alcanzó a su esposa. Neherenia estaba en sus aposentos, sentada ante su espejo, mirándolo fijamente como si esperase alguna respuesta. Entonces su marido comentó con tono entristecido y lleno de amargura.

-Al final, las cosas tenían que salir a la luz.  
-¿Sabes?- Musitó su mujer con un hilo de voz, sin dejar de contemplarse en ese espejo.- Y lo peor de todo es que, en el fondo, la comprendo. Entiendo por qué lo hizo. Y sé que Alice tiene razón.  
-No hace falta que me lo digas. Siempre lo he sabido.- Repuso él con patente malestar y tristeza.- No he sido más que la sombra de un mito para ti…

Ahora sí que su esposa se giró para mirarle sorprendida. Apenas pudo replicar.

-No sé a qué te refieres…  
-Lo sabes muy bien.- Fue la seca réplica de él.-  
-Escúchame Doran. Yo te quiero.- Se apresuró a decir ella en tanto se levantaba.-

 

Pero su interlocutor se dio la vuelta ahora con patente malestar para espetar.

-Bastante humillante es que hasta propia nuestra hija lo proclame delante de mí. No es necesario que trates ahora de contentarme con palabras. No Neherenia. Los dos sabemos perfectamente que solo serví para que tratases de olvidarle. Pero eso nunca sucedió.  
-Doran.- Le pidió ella obligándole a darse la vuelta en tanto confesaba con tintes suplicantes y angustiados.- ¡Eso no es cierto! Nunca te mentí. Estuve muy enamorada de Granate, si…y cuando él murió una parte mía lo hizo también. Pero luego te conocí y recuperé la felicidad. Eres el padre de mi hija y mi esposo. Sin embargo siempre tendré el recuerdo de mi primer amor dentro de mi corazón. Eso es algo que no puedo evitar. ¡Por favor!, no puedes culparme por haber amado antes a otra persona. Antes siquiera de conocerte.

 

Ahora fue él quien suspiró mirando hacia el techo. Volvió a enfrentar sus ojos con los de su mujer y Nehie se estremeció al observar la tristeza que había en esa mirada. Más cuando su marido musitó lleno de consternación y amargura.

-A veces creo que simplemente he sido una ficha de recambio. De algo que quizás no estuviese previsto y que había que arreglar. Mis padres, mis reyes, los soberanos Endimión y Serenity. Todos querían nuestra boda. Me educaron en las formas humanas. En todas las cosas que podrían gustarte y hacerte feliz. Y para su completa satisfacción yo lo rematé, me enamoré de ti desde el momento en que te vi por vez primera. Venía como embajador ante la reina de la Luna y solo pude verte como mujer…pero tú nunca dejaste de verme como un enviado de los saiyan. Decidme una cosa, majestad. Por lo menos ¿he desempeñado bien mi cometido?

 

Su contertulia no supo que decir, solo pudo llorar. ¡Ella le amaba! Aunque ahora mismo hasta esa certeza era puesta en entredicho. Quizás aunque solamente fuese en parte, pero una muy importante, Doran tenía razón. Y lo peor del asunto era que su esposo siempre había tenido aquello clavado. Bajó la cabeza sin ser capaz de responderle en tanto su marido se daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación…

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Suspiró la reina mirándose al espejo con expresión ida.- ¡Cómo me gustaría estar allí, contigo.

 

Y a su atormentada mente acudió un recuerdo, siendo niña, cuando pasaba veladas en la casa de los Rodney, aquella vez en la que los Malden también se reunieron con ellos. Tras jugar con su amiga Idina y la primita de ésta. Se acordaba bien de Roy Malden, el padre de Kerria, quien les contaba una especie de historia, estando ellas sentadas en una alfombra y él en un cercano sofá.

 

-Pues sí, ese era un reino mágico. Recuerdo muy bien cuando era pequeño y vi esa película.  
-¿Y cómo se llamaba ese reino, papi?- Quiso saber la pequeña Kerria.-

Roy sonrió respondiendo divertido.

-Xanadú…una especie de lugar lleno de música y canciones. Donde todo el mundo era feliz…

Las crías escuchaban realmente embelesadas esas historias. Entonces la esposa de Roy se acercó. Sonriente comentó.

-Xanadú era el nombre de la capital de verano del emperador Kublai Khan. Un sitio lleno de tesoros y de maravillas, según Marco Polo.  
-¡Ya salió tu madre con la nota intelectual!- Rio Roy llevándose una mano al cogote.- 

Todos rieron, las niñas con muchas ganas, Beruche movió la cabeza divertida. En eso Cooan y Tom entraron en el cuarto. Fue el recién llegado el que comentó.

-Tengo esa canción. Es realmente bonita.  
-¿Pues a qué esperas?- Sonrió su amigo sentenciando.- A las niñas les encantará. Y a nuestras chicas también.- Remachó pasándole un brazo a su esposa por la cintura.-

 

Y así fue. Cuando pusieron aquella melodía y oyeron la voz de esa artista, las crías quedaron encantadas. A Nehie le gustó muchísimo, más cuando les pusieron la película. El propio Roy llegó a decir no sin nostalgia en el tono.

-Con permiso de mi cubito, Olivia fue mi amor platónico de la infancia…  
-Por esta vez te perdono, ¡tonto!- Se rio su mujer.-

Todos la imitaron, y allí sonaba nuevamente esa canción…Neherenia y sus amiguitas enseguida se aprendieron la letra…

 

Un lugar a donde nadie se atrevió a ir  
El amor que vinimos a conocer  
Lo llaman Xanadú

Y ahora, abre tus ojos y ve  
Lo que hemos hecho es real  
Estamos en Xanadú

Un millón de luces están danzando y tú aquí eres una   
Estrella fugaz  
Un mundo eterno y tú estás aquí conmigo, eternamente

Coro:  
Xanadú, Xanadú, (ahora estamos aquí) en Xanadú  
Xanadú, Xanadú, (ahora estamos aquí) en Xanadú

Xanadú, tus luces de Neón brillaran por ti, Xanadú

 

El amor, los ecos de hace tiempo  
Necesitaste conocer el mundo  
Están en Xanadú

El sueño que vino a través de millones de años  
Que vivió a través de todas las lágrimas, vino a Xanadú

Un millón de luces están danzando y tu aquí eres una   
Estrella fugaz  
Un mundo eterno y tu estas aquí conmigo, eternamente

Ahora estamos aquí, ahora estas cerca en Xanadú  
Ahora estamos aquí, ahora estas cerca en Xanadú  
Xanadú.

 

(Olivia Newton John, Xanadú, crédito al autor)

 

Y la soberana ahora se sorprendía a sí misma, tras salir de aquellos recuerdos, habiendo puesto esa música, cantando esa canción entre lágrimas y realmente deseando poder ir hasta allí.

-¡Ojala pudiera ir hasta allí, Granate mi amor, seguro que me estás esperando!…pero mi corazón ya no es solamente tuyo… ¡Cómo desearía compartirlo todo contigo y con mis seres más queridos!

 

Pasó el tiempo. El rey Doran por su parte hizo un viaje a su mundo natal, se dijo que era era una visita de cortesía a un planeta amigo. Aunque por todo el reino se rumoreaba que el matrimonio real se había distanciado. Un mes después a Alice se le levantó el arresto. Oficialmente se adujo una enfermedad para justificar el alejamiento de sus deberes. Después su madre la envió al Palacio de Cristal- Tokio. Deseaba que allí, las princesas planetarias y la Reina la ayudasen a ver cómo eran las cosas en realidad. Y la joven lo agradeció. Sus padres mostraron ser bastante clementes. Ella también se sentía mal por su separación. Desde luego había esperado un castigo muchísimo más severo. Habría estado dispuesta a pagar con cualquier cosa, antes de ver así a su propia familia. Podía asimismo comenzar a entender cómo debían de sentirse los padres, hermano y la abuela de Loren. Y entonces fue enviada a la Tierra. Aquello más bien le pareció un premio. No obstante, pese a que se sentía muy mal por todo el dolor que había ocasionado, debía admitir que lo hubiese vuelto a hacer de repetirse la situación. Al menos pasaba mucho tiempo con la soberana y el rey Endimión que eran muy amables y atentos y también se dedicaba a ver a la pequeña Dama que solo tenía cuatro años. Alice disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de la niña. Junto con su prima Sandrei hasta la llevaban a pasear muy cerca del portal espacio- temporal que existía en el corazón de ese palacio. Serenity incluso llegó a bromear diciendo que las iba a nombrar niñeras oficiales de Neo Cristal Tokio. Cierto día sin embargo, estaban en medio de una jovial charla cuando la soberana de pronto se quedó callada. Abrió los ojos de forma muy evidente y declaró, ante las miradas atónitas de Alice y del resto de las princesas planetarias, que estaban junto a ella.

-La Transcendencia acaba de comenzar. Alice, debes volver a tu reino, diles a tus padres que falta muy poco tiempo, todo lo más un año…Después…  
-¿Después Majestad?- Quiso saber la chica.-  
-Después todo llegará a su final y quizás a un nuevo comienzo.- Afirmó su interlocutora que, dirigiéndose al resto de las presentes les ordenó.- Concluid todos vuestros asuntos en la Tierra. Esta vida se ha terminado para nosotros…  
-Así se hará, majestad.- Asintió con gravedad la princesa de Mercurio haciendo una reverencia.-

 

El resto de las princesas la imitaron. Endimión entró al poco, tomando en brazos a la pequeña Dama se unió a su esposa, en tanto despedía a Alice…

 

De Nature llegaron noticias alarmantes. Una marea de oscuridad avanzaba con rapidez. Quizás tardaría meses en avistarse desde Bios y la Tierra, pero parecía ser inexorable. Leval fue informado junto con los altos mandos y gobernantes de la Tierra, La Luna, Bios y Nature. Ahora solo cabía prepararse. 

-Bien mayor. - Suspiró él tras convocar al hacía unos meses ascendido Alex en su despacho y explicarle aquello.- Quizás tengamos suerte, podamos ir a ver a la familia y pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Aunque durante lo que nos quede tendremos que ocultárselo a la población civil para que no cunda el caos total.  
-Sí señor.- Afirmó el chico en posición de firmes.- Así se hará.

 

Entonces Leval sonrió y le dijo con tono más amable y jovial.

-Descansa muchacho, a fin de cuentas tendrías que haber sido mi yerno…  
-Bueno, no pierdo la esperanza todavía, mi general.- Sonrió el joven a su vez, afirmando.- Estoy convencido, ellos regresarán.  
-Sí, quizás puedan salvarnos de nuevo.- Comentó su superior.-

 

Con esa esperanza aguardaron, y los meses fueron pasando. Lentamente el final se aproximaba…

 

Hasta en Némesis se pudo observar aquello. El planeta se había alejado mucho del sol, siguiendo a la estrella que orbitaba. Lance recordaba el día de su llegada. Recibido por algunos de los líderes del grupo. Al saber quién era no pudieron ser más amables y atentos. El jefe, llamado por todos príncipe Corindón, le saludó como a alguien de mucho prestigio y muy importante.

-Incluso tú, un ahijado de la princesa de Marte nos das la razón… -Declaró en un discurso de bienvenida que le dieron.- Es cuestión de tiempo que muchos más abran los ojos…

 

El aludido ni quiso rebatir aquello. Ya le daba igual. Su vida terminaría allí, lejos de todos los que había querido. Y sobre todo, lejos de ella. Aunque poco podía sospechar que, unas semanas más tarde. Un tal Gneis, otro elevado cargo de ese nuevo mundo, fue a verle a sus alojamientos y le pidió que le acompañase.

-Vamos a dar un paseo bajo el plexiglás. Quiero que veas a alguien.- Le comentó con tono algo misterioso.-

 

Fue tras él, atravesando los pasillos recubiertos por esos materiales que les aislaban del frio helador y las radiaciones del espacio. Lo cierto es que, merced a la tecnología robada a la Masters Corporation, habían construido un pequeño entorno habitable en ese planetoide que era bastante más pequeño que la Luna terrestre. Suspiró, quizás dentro de muchos años pudieran crear allí un mundo habitable y hermoso. Como se hizo en la Luna o en Bios o Nature. Aunque sería evidentemente muchísimo más modesto. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando vio a la persona que le miraba esbozando una radiante sonrisa. Estaba en pie, con las manos entrelazadas, escoltada por varios de los habitantes del lugar.

-¡Loren! – Exclamó sin poderlo creer.-

 

La chica corrió a abrazarle, él la envolvió entre sus brazos y se besaron, larga y apasionadamente. Tanto Gneis, ese tipo de pelo cano y mediana estatura, como el príncipe Corindón, un hombre alto y rubio, de apenas quizás cuarenta años, sonrieron. Fue el líder quién, simuló presentarles.

-Señor Rodney. Bueno, ahora señor Crimson en nuestro mundo. Tengo el placer de presentarle a la señorita Kurozuki. Ha venido a compartir su vida con nosotros.  
-Bueno, supongo que, sobre todo con usted - Sonrió Gneis.-

 

Ahora la pareja de enamorados se abrazó escuchando declarar a su líder.

-Como las rocas es nuestra determinación, por ello nos hemos puesto estos nombres. Para que nunca se nos olvide el propósito que nos une. Algún día retornaremos a la Tierra y aboliremos la tiranía de Endimión y Serenity. Hasta entonces viviremos en paz y luchando por hacer prosperar nuestro nuevo hogar.  
-Quisiera pedirles algo.- Pudo decir Lance, mirando a su sobrina con patente amor para declarar.- Que sean testigos de mi solicitud.

 

Y arrodillándose ante la atónita joven le preguntó.

-¿Por qué Loren?... ¿Cómo has podido dejar a tu familia y venir aquí?  
-Porque mi vida no valía nada estando lejos de ti.- Repuso con dulzura la chica que le recordó.- Y ya no soy esa niña. Ahora soy una mujer adulta, oficialmente he cumplido la mayoría de edad y me llamo Kurozuki.  
-¿Has hecho eso por mí? Has renunciado a casa y a todo lo que habías conocido. Para reunirte conmigo aquí. - Musitó él con visible asombro y emoción.- No sé qué decir…

 

La muchacha sonrió con algunas lágrimas y pudo responder con tono entrecortado y emotivo.

-Solo di que me quieres…y todo habrá merecido la pena.

 

Él se levantó tomándola en brazos y tras dejarla suavemente en el suelo y volver a arrodillarse se sacó un anillo de rubíes que le regalaron cuando llegó y, ofreciéndoselo a la chica, le pidió.

-Antes estos testigos te pido que seas mi esposa. Quiero vivir el resto de mis días contigo. Como te prometí, ya nadie podrá separarnos jamás. Mi amor.

 

La joven le miró llena de sorpresa aunque enseguida sonrió de forma luminosa. No tardó en asentir emocionada. Estaba radiante de felicidad. Su prometido se levantó y volvieron a besarse. El propio príncipe declaró con satisfacción.

-Así se escribe la historia. En este mundo perdido y diminuto, donde todos deberemos trabajar con tesón. Aquí vuestro amor no está prohibido. Es más, celebraremos cualquier unión que pueda traerle a Némesis hijos e hijas que formen una nueva generación. Por el poder que me han concedido sus ciudadanos, mis súbditos, os declaro marido y mujer.  
-Aunque no será necesario que le ordenes al novio que bese a su novia, Alteza.- Sonrió Gneis, puesto que ambos contrayentes llevaban haciéndolo de forma continuada durante toda esa improvisada ceremonia.-

 

Todos los presentes rieron por aquello y felicitaron a la feliz pareja de recién casados. Lance entonces recordó una antigua y hermosa canción que parecía ajustarse perfectamente a ellos. La improvisada comitiva le ayudó con la música. Así se la dedicó a su nueva esposa, que se sonrió emocionada…

 

Ella se toma su tiempo ideando las razones   
para justificar todo el dolor interno   
Ella cree adivinar por las sonrisas y las miradas en sus ojos   
Que todos tienen una teoría acerca de su resentimiento   
Ellos dicen “Mamá nunca la amo demasiado”   
y, “Papá nunca se mantuvo en contacto”   
Por eso ella se aleja del afecto humano   
Pero en algún reservado lugar   
Ella empaca para irse al espacio exterior   
Y ahora ella espera que venga el adecuado piloto   
Y ella le dirá a él: 

”Volaría a la Luna y de regreso si tu fueras...   
Si tu fueras mi chico   
Conseguiré un boleto para un mundo   
en el cual nosotros perteneceremos   
Entonces ¿serías mi chico? “ 

No puede recordar algún tiempo   
en el que se haya sentido necesitada   
Si el amor era rojo entonces ella era daltónica   
Todos sus amigos habían estado traicionándola   
Y culpándola de crímenes que nunca fueron definidos 

Ella dice, “El amor es como un lugar desértico”   
Alcanzado por la fe humana   
Es como un viaje, es solo que no tengo un mapa para él   
Entonces chico sumérgete dentro del agua y   
Cambia tu decisión, guíate   
Manda una señal que ella está desesperada   
Todas sus esperanzas están sobre las estrellas   
Que placentero sueño 

Volaría a la Luna y de regreso si tu fueras...   
Si tu fueras mi chico   
Conseguiré un boleto para un mundo   
en el cual nosotros pertenecemos   
Entonces ¿serías mi chico?...

(To the Moon and Back, Savage Garden, crédito al autor)

 

Tras aquellos bonitos momentos no hubo más banquete que un almuerzo improvisado pero eso a ellos no les importó. Al contrario, deseosos como estaban de tener intimidad. Lance la llevó hasta su apartamento. Allí la entró en brazos, se desnudaron y consumaron su unión. Loren gimió de dolor en un principio cuando fue penetrada por vez primera. Después aquello pasó y pudo disfrutar del amor en toda su extensión. Así comenzaron juntos su nueva vida…en aquel pequeño y frágil mundo desolado, dispuestos a crear un nuevo futuro…

 

Y en los más profundo del noveno círculo infernal. En el preciso instante en que la puerta se abrió, todos experimentaron una oleada de poder incalculablemente fuerte. Nadie podía moverse ya del sitio, ¡estaban paralizados de terror! Todos incluso Asthel. Éste sentía esa misma impresión que cuando vio esa borrosa nube con la cara del Príncipe de las Tinieblas, pero ahora esa fuerza era indescriptiblemente mayor. Miraron a su alrededor. No veían más que oscuridad que lentamente se fue convirtiendo en una densa penumbra que permitía distinguir unos pocos rasgos. Ante ellos se alzaban unos enormes sillones de piedra, ¡eran gigantescos, de una altura impresionante! Se disponían en un semicírculo, tres a cada lado y después en posición más centrada, uno a cada lado más alto aún. Por fin, justamente en el centro, se levantaba el más monumental y tremendo de todos, y sobre estos, unos nueve pares de ojos que brillaban con destellos rojos incandescentes. Nueve miradas clavadas en ellos que irradiaban un poder inimaginable. Entonces algo ocurrió, las fuerzas volvieron a los miembros del grupo y pudieron avanzar. Aunque todas las fibras de su ser les pedían quedarse quietos o escapar, entraron. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y entonces la claridad fue aumentando hasta que pudieron ver a los dueños de esas miradas. Ellos mismos se presentaron, de derecha a izquierda, empezando por los sillones más bajos con unas potentes voces, graves y cavernosas, que retumbaban en el eco de aquel lugar.

\- Soy Lucífugo, primer ministro. Domino sobre las riquezas y los tesoros de infinidad de mundos.- Declaró un demonio enfundado en una larga túnica negra con ribetes dorados. -  
\- Yo Satanachia, Gran General. Poseo el poder de someter a mí a todas las mujeres y hacer de ellas lo que deseé.- Dijo otro, ataviado con una armadura que relucía como el oro. -  
\- Agliareth es mi nombre y mi cargo el de Gran General. Descubro los secretos más profundos y revelo los mayores misterios.- Añadió el que poseía otra armadura que destellaba con el color de la plata. -  
\- Me llamo Fleuretti, Teniente General. Realizo la obra que deseé durante la noche y hago caer granizo donde quiero.- Se presentó otro luciendo un cota de malla que brillaba como las ascuas del fuego. -  
\- Soy Sargatanas, Brigadier. Concedo la invisibilidad, traslado a cualquier parte que se me pida y enseño el interior de las casas y las astucias humanas.- Terció un demonio que portaba una túnica traslúcida y de brillo escarlata. -  
\- Yo soy Nebiros, Mariscal de Campo. Doy el mal a quien quiera y a quien se me pida. Enseño las cualidades de los metales, minerales y vegetales y de los animales puros e impuros. Adivino el porvenir y soy uno de los principales nigromantes del Infierno.- Intervino el portador de una larga capa y un sayal de tono terroso con ricas cadenas de oro al cuello. -

 

Entonces se presentaron los dos sentados a los lados del sillón principal, primero lo hizo el sentado a la izquierda.

\- Soy Astharoth. Gran Duque a la vera siniestra del gran poder.- Los chicos pudieron verle lucir una túnica dorada adornada con runas cabalístiscas ininteligibles para los mortales. -  
\- Y yo. Soy Belcebú.- Declaró el de la derecha. - Príncipe del Imperio. Sentado a su diestra.- Llevaba otra túnica color púrpura y una corona de laureles sobre la cabeza. -

 

Hasta entonces las voces de los demonios habían sido profundas y atronadoras en su totalidad. No obstante la siguiente voz que se escuchó fue aún más terrible, pero no por ser gutural o cavernosa como las otras, sino por todo lo contrario. Con una dulzura increíble que les dejó petrificados pudieron escuchar...

\- Y yo, soy aquel a quién venís a ver, Lucifer, Satanás o Leonardo. Emperador y Príncipe de las Tinieblas...

 

Éste era el que vestía de manera más sencilla, tan sólo con una túnica negra y desgastada, rota por varios sitios y con oxidadas cadenas alrededor de la cintura y el pecho. Todos le miraban petrificados, sin poder articular palabra. Así transcurrieron algunos segundos que parecieron siglos. ¿O acaso realmente fueron siglos que ellos tomaron por segundos? Por fin fue Asthel el único que pudo atreverse a pronunciar palabra y dirigirse al mismísimo Satán. Con un tremendo temor y deseo de saber combinados, le preguntó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué motivo ha sido necesario hacernos pasar por todos los círculos para llegar hasta aquí?...  
\- Ha sido necesario para probaros. - Replicó serenamente Lucifer. - Debíamos saber si erais dignos de la misión que se os encomendó. Lo habéis sido y por eso llegáis ante mí y mi corte.  
\- Tú conoces el mensaje que te traigo... ¿verdad?- Le inquirió Asthel que lo había estado sospechando desde hacía ya tiempo. -  
\- Los seres del olvido han vuelto, los increados amenazan al Cosmos. Ha llegado la hora de la unión,- declaró Lucifer asintiendo y los otros demonios se miraron unos a otros sin parecer entender -...  
-¿La unión, mi Señor? - Preguntó Belcebú con sorpresa. - ¿Con el Creador y sus huestes Celestiales?  
\- Entonces, ¿terminó nuestro exilio, mi Señor? - Preguntó a su vez Astharoth. -  
\- Así es.- Repuso Satanás sentenciando. - Hora es ya de que volvamos. Hemos hecho cuanto era necesario.  
\- Explicádmelo.- Les pidió Asthel ahora atónito -... ¿qué significa eso? Tú eres Lucifer, el ángel caído que traicionó al Creador y fue exiliado a los infiernos, ¿acaso esos seres son tan terribles que el Creador te necesita para combatirles?...  
\- Yo soy Luzbel, el ángel más bello que el Creador hizo, el más poderoso y fiel.- Replicó sin embargo éste. -  
\- No lo comprendo,- se atrevió a intervenir Granate asombrado. - Hablas en presente, pero eso fue en el principio de los tiempos. Han pasado muchos eones desde entonces.  
\- Mucho o poco, para mí da igual - respondió Lucifer que agregó con tono enigmático. - La verdad es distinta a lo que vosotros creéis saber, no es del todo lo que se refleja en lo que llamáis vuestras sagradas escrituras...  
-¿Entonces cuál es la verdad? - Quiso saber Alusa. -

 

Se hizo un enorme silencio e incluso los mismos demonios que rodeaban a Lucifer escucharon con atención. Éste se levantó de su sillar, su estatura era inmensa, se perdía en lo alto de la gran caverna. Pero, en un momento, su forma cambió. Se transformó en un ángel de brillante luz y adoptó una altura similar a la de Asthel. Refulgía ahora con una larga túnica inmaculada y llevaba un cetro de plata, a su espalda podían contarse doce pares de etéreas alas.

\- ¡Es un Serafín, pertenece a la jerarquía angélica más alta!- Exclamó Granate con los ojos dilatados por el asombro y la admiración.

 

Los demás le observaban a su vez prendados de aquella belleza tan sublime. Y para sorpresa de todos, el hasta entonces Lucifer, declaró.

\- Si. Ahora vuelvo a ser Luzbel, el Lucero Matutino. El de la primera luz...La tierra de la Estrella de la Mañana. Es mi morada. Como rezaba la canción de tu pueblo.- Le dijo al atónito saiyan que no fue capaz de responder. Maravillado por tal belleza.- Vuestra profecía era cierta. Y tú, en efecto, la diste cumplimiento.  
\- Cuéntanos la historia por favor.- Le pidió Maray mirándole anonadada al igual que el resto que apenas podían dar crédito a tal transformación. -

 

Tras una pausa que pareció eterna Luzbel asintió y al fin habló...

\- En el principio. Cuando la Creación era reciente y todo estaba por llegar, el Creador admiró su gran obra. Él observó el Cosmos, pero estaba vacío, no tenía nada. Entonces decidió crear criaturas a su imagen para que le sirviesen y acompañasen por toda la eternidad y me creó a mí, Luzbel, para ser la criatura más bella y para que iluminase las profundas oscuridades del Cosmos. Lucero del alba y guía para los que habrían de venir. Entonces todo era perfecto...- Afirmó con tinte entre reflexivo e incluso algo melancólico. -  
\- Y tú te volviste contra el Creador, ¿por qué? - Inquirió Granate con tono consternado, especulando con lo que había leído. - Tuviste envidia de su poder y quisiste suplantarle...  
\- No.- Negó suavemente Luzbel. - Esa es la versión que os ha llegado a vosotros, la verdad fue otra bien distinta. Pero aun debo seguir la historia, antes de llegar a ella hay más cosas que contar,- prosiguió mientras todos los demás aguardaban expectantes. - El Creador, además de mí, creó a muchos más. Algunos eran los siete primordiales, entre los que estaba Azrael. Tu guía desde que naciste - le dijo a Asthel para agregar. -Todo era muy armonioso pero surgió algo, un detalle que hasta al mismo Creador le había pasado inadvertido...  
-¿Qué podría ser eso? - Inquirió una atónita Maray. -  
\- Cuando creó todo lo que existe también surgió una paradoja.- Le respondió Luzbel que explicó. - Antes no existía nada y nada podía oponerse a sí mismo puesto que no tenía contrario, pero, al crear lo existente dejó de lado lo no creado...  
\- No lo entiendo,- intervino Brian totalmente perdido -¿qué significa eso?...  
\- Cuando vosotros morís en vuestro plano físico no desaparecéis, viajáis a otro plano existencial. No se desaparece verdaderamente, en cambio los seres del Olvido son aquellos que no existen pero están presentes...es la nada, la inexistencia absoluta que tomó conciencia de sí misma. Era una especie de reacción natural. El Creador sacó al Cosmos de ella y ella pretendió recuperarlo y comenzó la amenaza del Caos. El Creador temió por su obra y compartió sus temores conmigo, su más fiel y primer servidor...  
-¿Y qué te dijo? - Inquirió Asthel atónito. - Tuvo que ser algo horrible para que te sublevases, ¿te pidió sacrificarte por él y tú te negaste?...

 

Luzbel negó con su cabeza y dijo apenado.

\- No, me pidió sacrificarme por Él y la Creación, y yo acepté...amaba tanto al Creador que le juré hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiese...  
-¿Cómo puede ser eso mi Señor? - Exclamó Sargatanas atónito. - ¡Nosotros no sabíamos nada de eso!  
-¡Ni siquiera yo he podido ni sospecharlo siquiera.- Añadió asombrado Agliareth - ni desde el inicio de los tiempos!...  
\- Me pidió que a nadie se lo dijera. Ni siquiera a mis más próximos servidores. Ni él se lo dijo siquiera a sus más cercanos ángeles - les desveló Luzbel -  
-¿Y qué te pidió? ¿Puedes decirlo? - Inquirió Asthel impaciente por saberlo. -  
\- Ya ha llegado el momento de que os lo cuente.- Repuso Luzbel que relató. - El Creador, me llamó a su presencia y los dos solos como al principio hablamos...

 

El ángel voló por las interminables extensiones del Cosmos escuchando la voz de su Dios que siempre le llenaba de dicha.

\- “Luzbel, la obra que he realizado debe resistir al empuje del olvido y de la Nada, ésta es más poderosa cuanto más inerme esté el Cosmos ante ella. Ahora todo es perfecto y armónico, todo es uno y ese todo es estático, y así sería por los eones de la eternidad, pero por causa de ello será de inmediato carcomido por el olvido y todo se desvanecerá como si nunca hubiera existido. Puede que incluso ya seamos un mero recuerdo de lo que ya no existe y que sigamos existiendo en ese sueño, pero incluso eso desaparecerá. Debemos frenar la marea de la Nada.”  
-¿Pero cómo hacerlo Creador? - Inquirió Luzbel demostrando una honda preocupación. - Si tú mismo te afanas en buscar una solución ¿qué puedo hacer yo por ayudarte?...  
\- “Todo Luzbel, tú serás el que salvará mi obra.”...  
\- No sé como podría hacer yo eso.- Repuso el sorprendido ángel. -  
\- “Siendo un todo armonioso y perfecto nada cambia, no hay historias que contar, estaremos inermes ante la desaparición. Pero, si ese todo se divide y sus partes se enfrentan quebrando la armonía se creará también la dinámica de una pugna. Esa lucha avivará el Cosmos al completo, dos partes, yo el Bien, tú el Mal. Un constante flujo y reflujo, incontables relatos de confrontaciones. Yo crearé otros seres menos iluminados que tú y los ángeles que me rodean y ellos serán parte de una eterna partida que hará que el Cosmos se mueva y rechace a la Nada. Mientras luchemos, nos movamos y existan dos bandos nada se olvidará. Ambas partes tendremos conciencia de nosotras mismas al ser lo opuesto a la otra y tratar de dominarla, eso nos mantendrá a salvo. Pero para ello, deberás dejarme y ser lo que no eres, llevarás contigo a una porción de mis ángeles y seréis diablos, los que separan el todo de la Creación, y, para los seres que yo crearé después, seréis lo malo y temible, y yo seré su Luz”...  
\- Tus palabras me producen gran dolor, es algo que jamás sentí. Al pensar que deberé alejarme de ti y de tu luz. Pero haré cuanto desees para preservar tu obra - le prometió lealmente Luzbel. -  
\- “Hora vendrá en que ni siquiera con este juego podamos detener el avance de la Nada, pero nuestras energías, dispares desde ahora, volverán entonces a unirse y serán una más poderosa si cabe, en lugar de languidecer si hubiésemos sido un todo. Habrá muchos renacimientos cósmicos procedentes de la Trascendencia en los que tengamos que volvernos a unir y así rechazar a las fuerzas del olvido. Sólo tú y yo tendremos conciencia de ello, los demás componentes de la Creación deberán ser Creados de nuevo, habrá nuevas historias, quizás algunos mantendrán sus antiguos recuerdos, pero no los de esta suprema verdad”.  
\- Acato tu deseo. Entonces seamos dos esencias enfrentadas pero unidas.- Declaró Luzbel. - Dos partes iguales de un todo. Pero yo no puedo oponerme a ti,- objetó entonces el Ángel de Luz. - Tú eres el absoluto poder y la gloria.  
\- “Por eso crearé a esos seres inferiores en espíritu, para que no directamente, si no a través de ellos, te opongas a mí. No temas ni te aflijas, cuando llegue el momento de la Trascendencia volveremos a estar juntos”...  
\- Pero este ciclo será eterno.- Objetó Luzbel añadiendo de forma inexorable. - Siempre un resurgir y siempre una nueva separación...  
\- “Es algo inevitable, desde antes del principio de los tiempos”.....

 

Todos los que allí escuchaban eran incapaces de hablar, los mismos demonios guardaban un silencio dominado por el asombro hasta que los lugartenientes de Luzbel retomaron la palabra.

\- Entonces todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido por orden del Creador, no por rebelión a él.- Concluyó Astharoth. -  
\- Siempre hemos seguido sus designios, aunque hayamos pretendido lo contrario. - Aseveró Belcebú. -  
-¿Y todas vuestras maldades y el daño a los seres del Cosmos, las guerras, el odio, todo eso era necesario? - Le recriminó Brian preguntándole con indignación. - ¿Acaso no sabes el sufrimiento que has causado a todos los seres del universo?  
\- Todo eso se borra y no tiene importancia en una escala absoluta,- le respondió suavemente Luzbel. - Nada es realmente bueno ni malo, en el sentido que vosotros tenéis. Todo responde a su naturaleza, hace lo que debe hacer. Ahora, vuestros peores enemigos serán vuestros amigos más preciados.  
\- Pero, ¿por qué debía venir yo a decirte algo que ya sabías desde siempre? - Quiso saber Asthel que seguía sin entender. -  
\- Porque tú eres el símbolo de los seres creados después. Todas tus andanzas, las de tus antepasados, sus vidas anteriores, todo estaba dispuesto como una de tantas infinitas partidas cósmicas entre el bien y el mal. Su propósito fue frenar la marea de la Nada. Todas esas historias debían ser contadas para avivar la consciencia y detener así el olvido. O de lo contrario hubiéramos desaparecido ante el avance de la Nada. Ahora que éste se hace incontenible tú y tus compañeros habéis sido el revulsivo final, la última jugada. Tus padres lucharon contra la Nada, tu nacimiento la rechazó, pues el Creador te infundió parte de su fuerza y quiso hacerte humano...  
-¿Quieres decir que soy una especie de Mesías? ¿Algo como un Salvador? - Exclamó Asthel dominado por el asombro para de inmediato negar. - ¡No, no puede ser!  
\- No llegas a tanto, no un Salvador, pues ese es su hijo y parte de su esencia.- Le rectificó Luzbel que matizó. - Sino un profeta del fin de vuestro universo y el principio de una nueva armonía. Todo acabará en el enfrentamiento final para rechazar a la Nada y todo nacerá otra vez, en ese mismo instante. Tú y tus compañeros habéis cumplido ya con vuestra misión. Ahora sólo os resta uniros a todos los seres y entidades del Cosmos para esta batalla final contra los seres del olvido...  
-¿Pero qué es la Nada en realidad? - Preguntó el asombrado Asthel - ¿Acaso tiene una esencia que pueda identificarse como un ser propio?...  
\- Es el “noser”.- Le contestó el ángel que hizo una comparación. - Como vuestro poema de Hamlet. El autor no iba desencaminado cuando dijo eso de "Ser o no Ser, he ahí el dilema". Esas palabras le fueron inspiradas por el mismísimo Creador...  
\- Como a aquel que escribe esto que ahora mismo decimos.- Repuso Asthel recordando las cosas que Azrael le mostró. -  
\- Tal vez....sí.- Admitió Luzbel. - Eso es...esa otra dimensión, en la que yo también estoy presente, forma parte de lo mismo, también trascenderá, pero puede que en otra época. Quizá dentro de eones, pues cada dimensión tiene su propia cuenta de tiempo. Pero así son conscientes de que existís, al escribir la historia os dan sentido. Es como si os creara, os sacase del propio olvido, para su dimensión...  
\- No lo acabo de comprender.- Insistió Asthel que opuso. - Si él nos escribe nosotros existimos, pero ya existimos aquí sin que él nos escriba...Salvo que esto esté escrito ya…

Luzbel sonrió de forma cálida y le preguntó a su vez a Asthel con tono más jovial.

 

-¿Qué ruido hace un árbol que cae en un bosque cuando no hay nadie para escucharlo? 

 

Asthel se quedó pensativo y al poco respondió con seguridad. 

\- Si nadie lo escucha no hará ruido para nadie, aunque lo haga realmente si cae, si nadie está allí no puede atestiguar si el árbol suena...es como si no existiera.  
-¿Lo comprendes ahora? - Le preguntó Luzbel que añadió a modo de obviedad. - Aquí ocurre lo mismo...  
\- Pero que hay detrás de la nada, Luzbel.- Inquirió Asthel nuevamente -...o quién, si se le puede llamar así. ¿Quién creó al Creador? Acaso él viene de allí.  
\- Eso es algo que ni yo mismo sé.- Reconoció el Lucero de la Mañana - y desconozco también si el mismo Creador lo sabe. Cuando yo fui creado todo existió para mí desde siempre y para siempre. No sé nada más...

 

Y tras esa declaración se produjo un silencio reverencial de todos, incluidos los más poderosos demonios. Estos también se levantaron y menguaron sus colosales tamaños. De igual forma que su señor, se transformaron en ángeles de luz. Luzbel entonces retomó la palabra.

\- Ahora debo revelar a todos mis súbditos la naturaleza verdadera de las cosas e iniciar junto con todos ellos, el ascenso a un nivel superior. En cuanto a vosotros debéis marcharos...  
-¿A dónde debemos ir ahora? - Le preguntó Maray con gesto de total desconcierto. - Cuando emprendimos viaje nunca pensamos que habría un después.  
\- Ahora id a las esferas superiores.- Fue la respuesta de Luzbel. - Acudid a presencia de los Siete Primordiales. Ellos os darán la definitiva Transcendencia, ¡partid sin demora!....nos veremos nuevamente en la gran batalla.  
\- Una última pregunta más,- le pidió Asthel. - Cuando viajé al pasado con Azrael, me mostró como tú salías por una puerta dimensional y llamabas a mi abuelo por su antiguo nombre de su otra vida, luego yo sentí tu mirada, ¿a quién llamabas en realidad? A mi abuelo o a mí...

 

Luzbel sonrió de una forma increíblemente bella e incluso divertida y respondió de manera que podría llamarse cordial.

-¡A los dos! A uno por las grandes cosas que había hecho y aun haría, al otro por las cosas maravillosas que estaba destinado a hacer. Probé entonces vuestra templanza y supe que el Creador había querido que esa paradoja pudiese darse y mostrarme así la esperanza final cuando toda esperanza parecía perdida. Ahora marchad...

 

Con un sólo movimiento de una mano, Luzbel les hizo desaparecer, abandonaron el Noveno Círculo del Infierno a través de un vórtice que rezumaba blanca luz. Se sentían elevados a una velocidad e intensidad que jamás habían experimentado. Así salieron de lo más profundo del averno y llegaron a la zona de penumbra. En la frontera de los mundos físico y espiritual. Azrael les esperaba en donde les dejó. El Ángel de la Muerte, como el resto de los ángeles, había oído la revelación de Luzbel y estaba profundamente conmovido. Al aparecer el grupo ante él, sus palabras fueron...

\- He de reconocer que ni yo mismo podía sospechar algo así, y de este modo todas las piezas y misterios han cobrado sentido para mí y mis hermanos. Ahora deberéis trascender y con vosotros todos los seres del Universo, vivos y muertos, non natos y reencarnados... 

 

Y así fue. Ante el avance imparable hasta entonces de las fuerzas del olvido, comenzó la defensa a escala universal, ¡el inicio de la Trascendencia Cósmica!


	48. Los ángeles primordiales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El desenlace de la historia...

Paralelamente a la bajada a los infiernos del grupo, en la Tierra y en Bios había pasado el tiempo, pero no de la misma manera. El último año de espera se fue consumiendo. Para los que se quedaron habían transcurrido cinco largos años. Madeleine había esperado el regreso de Asthel durante bastante tiempo, pero desalentada al no tener noticias suyas, pensó que ya no volvería más. Conoció a un chico en su trabajo como médico en un hospital y ambos se hicieron novios. Las cosas iban muy bien, ya pensaban en su próxima boda. Amatista y Leval no habían perdido, sin embargo, la esperanza de ver de nuevo a sus hijos lo mismo que los demás padres, antes del final. De hecho Madeleine nunca dejaba de pasarse a ver a los padres de su antiguo novio. Muchas veces hablaba con la señora Malden y le decía con amabilidad tratando de animarla.

-No se preocupe. Sé que un día volverá.  
-Sí, ojalá sea así.- Suspiraba Amatista agradeciendo aquellas palabras.- Pero hija, nos queda ya tan poco tiempo…  
-No se desanimen.- Le pidió Madeleine que no entendió aquellas últimas palabras.- Tengan confianza en Asthel…él puede hacer cualquier cosa…

 

Su contertulia sonrió, se dio cuenta de que no debió haber dicho eso último. Esa pobre joven tenía derecho a rehacer su vida y ser todo lo feliz que pudiera. Además, trataba de apoyarla y era muy gentil. Pese a todo, Maddie siempre mantuvo el recuerdo y el cariño hacia Asthel. Así las cosas no dedicaron más tiempo a ese tema. Charlaron sobre otros asuntos y tras darle recuerdos para sus padres, despidió a esa muchacha.

-Es una buena chica. Lástima que ella y mi hijo no hayan podido tener una historia los dos juntos.- Se lamentó Amatista.-

 

En cuanto a los abuelos Roy, Diamante, Beruche, Esmeralda y todos los de su generación ya estaban viejos y muy cansados. Recordaban el día de la partida de los muchachos y también mantenían la ilusión por volver a abrazar a sus nietos antes de que su tiempo en el mundo terminase. Así, la vida había transcurrido relativamente normal en ese periodo. Hasta aquellos días los informes sobre el avance del olvido se circunscribían únicamente a la inteligencia militar ya los gobiernos. Sin embargo desde hacía unas pocas semanas ocurrían cosas muy extrañas en el espacio, naves y comunicaciones que desaparecían como si jamás hubiesen existido. Alteraciones en los días, trastornos en el agujero de gusano que unía a la Tierra y Bios, que incluso permitían la comunicación simultánea entre ambos mundos prescindiendo de los avances de la tecnología que ya lo posibilitaban hacía años. Ya no era posible seguir manteniendo aquello en secreto. Se había creado un clima de temor en la población, pese a los llamamientos a la calma y al orden de los distintos gobiernos. No obstante todo el mundo guardaba una última carta, al menos, una esperanza. Los reyes de la Tierra ya solventaron hacía años una situación similar. Seguramente volverían a hacerlo. Pero desde que comenzara la crisis estos no habían dado señales. Tanto los soberanos como las princesas planetarias se mantenían recluidos en el gran palacio de Cristal- Tokio. Allí, ante sus puertas, acudían casi a diario miles de personas rogando por verles. Pero nadie respondía. Quizás lo hicieran llegado el momento. Sin embargo, los únicos que sabían lo que estaba pasando realmente eran, Leval, Mazoui, sus familias y amigos más cercanos. Un día por fin, el hijo de Karaberasu, gracias a sus poderes para ver lo oculto que ahora parecían activarse nuevamente, y sus estudios, descubrió que la crítica situación había llegado a su momento final. Llamó a su antiguo compañero de aventuras por el vídeo teléfono y le dijo con tono bastante preocupado y lleno de consternación.

\- Leval, han vuelto.....  
\- Si.- Contestó éste, comprendiendo inmediatamente de lo que se trataba para agregar con voz queda. – Lo hemos sabido desde hace varios años. Al principio eran esas anomalías detectadas en los confines del sistema de Nature. Después en las lejanas estrellas. Ahora se aproximan otra vez.   
\- ¡Y nuestros hijos que los habían rechazado ya no está aquí para volver a hacerlo! Hemos esperado deseando que pudieran regresar a tiempo… pero me temo que, en esta ocasión, no habría un segundo milagro.  
\- Quizá lo lograron sólo por unos años, y por última vez cuando partieron a interceptar a aquello.- Le dijo Mazoui añadiendo con gravedad. - Pero ahora detecto una inmensa marea que cubre todo lo que he tratado de investigar en los alrededores del Universo. Las luces de estrellas que deberían estar ahí puede que ya ni estén y planetas cercanos han desaparecido. Lo que indica que eso ha pasado por esa zona hace ya al menos unas horas...  
\- Es el Olvido, y la Nada ¿verdad Mazoui? - Le inquirió Leval que, a su pesar, conocía la respuesta cuando sentenció. - Ésta vez no tenemos escapatoria...  
\- Eso me temo - reconoció su primo comentándole con un tinte sereno. - Creo que lo mejor sería reunirnos.  
-¿Para qué? - Objetó resignadamente su contertulio. - Nada podemos hacer, no tiene sentido crear más pánico. Dejemos vivir a todo el mundo en paz el tiempo que nos quede...  
\- Sólo lo decía para poder despedirnos, viejo amigo.- Sonrió su primo. – Todos juntos…  
\- Si, eso es verdad.- Asintió su interlocutor devolviéndole la sonrisa. -  
\- Venid a la Tierra mientras os sea posible hacerlo, aquí estamos casi todos. Díselo a los demás, os esperamos. Hasta pronto.- Se despidió Mazoui cortando la transmisión. -

 

Leval desconectó el aparato y se sentó en el sofá de su salón. Sin hacer nada más aguardó a que llegase su esposa. Casi una hora después Amatista retornó del trabajo. No era ajena a que esa oscuridad se acercaba. Su marido no quiso o bien no pudo guardar el secreto durante mucho más tiempo. Se lo confesó semanas antes con enorme tristeza. Ambos se abrazaron y lloraron entonces, pero no por ellos mismos, tan solo por la desolación de no haber sido capaces de abrazar nuevamente a sus hijos. De todas formas, Amatista quiso mantener la dignidad y el valor hasta el último día. No tenía sentido preocupar a nadie más. De modo que, acudió regularmente al laboratorio e hizo como si nada extraño ocurriese. Solo cuando estaba a solas con Sandy hablaban las dos de ello. Y aun así, preferían no dedicarle muchas palabras a ese tema, tratando de comentar cosas más agradables y cotidianas. Sabiendo lo poco que les quedaba, solo deseaban saborearlo lo más posible. De modo que cuando la doctora Malden entró en casa y observó la expresión de su esposo él no tuvo que pronunciar palabra.

-Entonces, todo ha llegado ya a su fin. – Suspiró ella abrazándose a su marido. –  
-Si cariño.- Replicó él con voz queda, apretándola fuertemente entre sus brazos para añadir.- Ahora debemos ir al encuentro de nuestros seres queridos. Si hemos de terminar, que sea juntos.

 

Ella se mostró de acuerdo, quería tener también la ocasión para decir adiós a sus padres. Después, los dos avisaron a todos sus familiares y amigos de siempre. Empezando por Sandy y Coraíon. Cuando sonó el videoteléfono en casa de los Lassart, fue la morena científica quién se puso. Reconoció a su amiga Amatista, que apenas si tuvo que mirarla y decir en tono grave.

-Llegó el momento que tanto temimos, nos reuniremos en la Tierra.  
-Bien – convino ésta que esbozó una sonrisa para replicar. – Allí nos veremos mi querida amiga.

 

Amatista colgó. Sandy avisó a su esposo para que regresara urgentemente. Él lo comprendió. Enseguida Coraíon se presentó en casa y le dijo.

-Iremos lo antes posible. No hace falta llevar equipaje. Nos reuniremos allí con mis padres. 

Y ambos comenzaron a hacer los pocos preparativos que les quedaban pendientes para partir…

Cuando Leval, llamó a su prima Idina ésta asintió afirmando. 

-Nos veremos en la Tierra.  
-Bien, vamos al astropuerto en cuestión de una hora. – Le informó el chico. –  
-No te preocupes - repuso ella aseverando de forma casi jovial. – Tenemos nuestro propio medio de transporte.

 

Y así era. Todavía tenía aquel viaje que su amiga Nehie le dejó a través del espejo. Idina nunca quiso utilizarlo, se decía a sí misma que llegaría una ocasión especial. Bien, ya había llegado el momento. Aguardó hasta que Michael llegó y su hijo retornó junto a su novia. Dado que estaban en Navidades. Helen, una hermosa joven de cabello rubio, fue la que le preguntó a la madre de su novio con temor.

-Entonces, ¿aquello que estabais esperando a que pasara ha sucedido ya? Lo que Tom me contó. Es cierto…  
-Sí, así es – suspiró su interlocutora acariciando los cabellos de la muchacha para sentenciar con voz queda y resignado pesar. – Es el final…

 

Y aunque esa chica humedeció sus ojos con lágrimas no lloró. Tom la abrazó tratando de confortarla.

-El final.- Pudo decir él entonces, recordando como si de un sueño se tratara.- El libro se ha quedado sin páginas…Aunque siempre hay esperanza. Quizás mi hermana y el tío Lance escriban algunas nuevas después de todo.

 

Idina asintió. Ahora pensaba en las últimas semanas. Su madre Cooan habló con ella muy seriamente y le pidió que no estuviera triste, que Loren tenía un destino muy importante que cumplir. Lo mismo que Lance. Pensaba en eso, sentadas las dos en un sofá, en la casa del matrimonio Johnson.

-Y aunque no lo creas mi niña. Siendo yo muy pequeña nuestra madre, que se llamaba como tú, nos narraba cuentos e historias de Némesis, de sus padres fundadores. Y en ellas se hablaba de un amor prohibido, que llevó a nuestros antepasados a instalarse allí.  
-¿Entonces quieres decir que…ellos?...- La mujer no pudo continuar, se quedó lívida.- ¡Eso no…no puede ser posible, mamá!…  
-Escucha cariño. He vivido tantas y tantas cosas que a estas alturas nada me parece imposible ya. – Le rebatió afectuosamente su madre.- Sé que estás dolida y triste y que amabas a tu hijita con toda tu alma. Tampoco ignoro que la vida te ha resultado muy dura desde que tu padre murió. Pero todo eso estaba ya marcado. Tenía un propósito. Y al final lo comprenderás…  
-Eso no es ningún consuelo, mamá.- Suspiró su interlocutora llena de consternación.-  
-Todos hemos perdido a personas amadas y hecho sacrificios. Loren está en Némesis, eso seguro, y está con Lance. Al menos ninguno de ellos estará solo allí. Y son buenas personas, con su amor y sus vidas edificarán el futuro en ese lugar.- Le aseguró su contertulia, acariciando una mejilla de su hija con ternura.- Al menos durante el tiempo del que dispongan. Pero algo me dice, que éste será generoso con ellos  
-¡Eso quisiera pensar!- Sollozó ahora Idina declarando.- Si tan solo pudiera abrazarla una vez más y decirla cuanto la quiero. No me importaría ninguna otra cosa. Y también quiero a Lance, No deja de ser mi hermano…Poder decirles que no estoy enfadada, que les perdono, y que deseo que ellos me perdonen a mí.  
-Sé que lo dices de corazón, cariño. Sin embargo eso no es posible ya. Ahora lo que debes hacer es recuperar tu amistad con Nehie. Ella sufre mucho también. Y aquello no fue culpa suya.- Le dijo Cooan mesando ahora con cariño los cabellos ya en parte canosos de su hija.- Siempre te ha querido como a una hermana.  
-Lo haré.- Asintió la aludida.- Tienes razón. Por lo que los primos dicen apenas nos queda tiempo y no quiero pasarlo llorando y con rencor hacia nadie. No, eso se terminó. ¿Sabes? Siempre tuviste razón, mamá. La reina Serenity y las princesas sabían muy bien lo que hacían cuando os dieron una nueva oportunidad.

 

Su madre sonrió feliz al escuchar aquellas palabras, asintió con aprobación y las dos se abrazaron. Y así lo hizo, en cuanto pudo llamó a Neherenia y hablaron. La emocionada reina la invitó a visitarla. Su amiga aceptó gustosa. Las dos pudieron verse una última vez en la Luna y se abrazaron largamente.

-Tú has sido mi amiga más querida.- Le confesó Idina.- Y deseo que siempre sea así, pase lo que pase…perdóname. Sé que no tuviste la culpa.  
\- Estaban bajo mi tutela.- Se lamentó la soberana.- No tengo nada que perdonarte. Es al contrario. ¡Lo lamento con toda mi alma! Ojalá pudiera dar marcha atrás y evitarlo.  
-Ahora sé que eso tenía que suceder. No lo sientas más. Eso está olvidado, solo deseo que podamos volver a ser las amigas que fuimos. Como cuando éramos niñas. - Replicó emotivamente Idina.-  
-Te prometo que así será. - Sonrió la también llorosa soberana sentenciando.- Hasta el fin de los tiempos.  
-¡Ja, ja!…entonces no tardaremos mucho.- Se rio ahora su interlocutora.- Eso será fácil de cumplir, querida Nehie.

 

La reina la miró atónita aunque enseguida rio con ella. Ocuparon al menos dos horas más en rememorar sus días de universidad, sus aventuras y todos los viejos y buenos tiempos. Idina le contó que su hijo Tom era feliz con Helen, su novia. Una chica agradable y que le quería. Nehie respondió poniéndola al día sobre Alice. La princesa estaba terminando su estancia en Cristal- Tokio. También le confesó algo más.

-Mi esposo me dejó.- Musitó apenada.- No puedo culparle. Siempre le he amado. Al menos lo he intentado… Pero tanto él como mi propia hija vieron dentro de mí más que yo misma.  
-Dale tiempo. Volverá, sobre todo ahora.- Le dijo Idina con tinte de ánimo.-  
-¿Y sabes quién quiso venir a animarme?- Se sonrió con sarcasmo su interlocutora, para rematar.- La última persona que te pudieras imaginar. Aunque trató de hacerlo a su manera…

 

Y ante el asombro de su amiga, la soberana le contó…

Ante el espejo de su alcoba. Sin darse cuenta del paso de los minutos y las horas, la reina se contemplaba. Incluso su doncella Selina, la hija de su antigua camarera real, Anaris, la observaba con preocupación. Apenas si se atrevió a entrar y decirla con timidez.

-Majestad. ¿Vais a desear algo para cenar?

Pero la interpelada no respondía. La muchacha apenas se atrevió a insistir con un susurro.

-Señora…

 

Sin embargo Neherenia simplemente la despidió con un gesto de la mano y la chica salió lo más discretamente que pudo. Fue entonces cuando el reflejo de la soberana tomó vida propia y le preguntó.

-Has vuelto a los orígenes, ¿verdad?  
-Sabía que, tarde o temprano retornarías para atormentarme.- Suspiró resignadamente su interlocutora.-

 

Pero el reflejo de la que parecía ser su parte oscura movió la cabeza y declaró con un tono que incluso parecía entristecido.

-No me juzgues tan duramente. Yo nunca he pretendido hacerte daño. Al contrario. Quise advertirte de que esto sucedería. Mi pobre y pequeña niña solitaria. Ya te lo dije antes, no debes tener ningún sueño, los sueños nunca se hacen realidad…  
-Los míos sí que se cumplieron.- Rebatió la soberana.- Aunque fuera solamente por un breve espacio de tiempo, una vida humana. Y ahora será mi hija quién los continuará…  
-Tu hija tiene sus propios anhelos. Lo sé muy bien, lo mismo que lo sabes tú.- Contestó su alter ego.-  
-De todos modos, ¿qué importa ya eso?.. No nos queda mucho tiempo…- Sentenció Neherenia.-  
-Es cierto.- Convino su reflejo.- Y ahora puedes comprender lo fútil de los sueños, al final no sabes si has estado soñando o si el mismo sueño has sido tú. Quizás tú misma no dejes de ser más que un sueño que yo he tenido. Uno hermoso de lo que mi vida hubiese podido ser para librarme de mi eterna soledad. Aunque solamente fuese por un breve instante.  
-O puede que sea yo quién soñó contigo.- Respondió su interlocutora.- O quizás las dos seamos el sueño de alguien. No lo sé ni tampoco me importa. Solo deseo abrazar a mis seres queridos y prepárame para afrontar el final a su lado…

 

Su imagen la observó con sorpresa, aunque asintió, incluso adornó sus facciones con una leve sonrisa y pudo conceder.

-Si…a fin de cuentas que puede importar ya… te deseo que seas feliz en el tiempo que aun te quede, hermosa y gentil soberana de la Luna Nueva, Sailor Shadow, Neherenia Moonlight…Nehie…

 

Y guardó silencio. Cuando Nehie miró otra vez al espejo se vio a sí misma tal cual era. Quizás nunca existió otra cosa allí. Posiblemente siempre se habría tratado de ella misma batallando contra sus miedos y sus incertidumbres…la parte oscura que todos llevamos dentro.

-Es por eso que, te echaba tanto de menos amiga mía. Lo mismo que extraño a mi esposo. Y deseo tanto volver a abrazar a mi hija.- Le comentó ahora a Idina quien la había escuchado muy atentamente.- Y anhelaba también abrazarte a ti…  
-Sí, lo sé. Me ocurre lo mismo. Y ahora comprendo que nada fue culpa tuya…ni mía tampoco. Sencillamente estaba destinado a ser así. Desde el principio.- Repuso serenamente su contertulia.-

 

Neherenia sonrió reconfortada y las dos se abrazaron una vez más. De este modo se despidieron, deseando poder verse todavía una última vez…

 

Así lo recordaba Idina, ahora con una sonrisa. Nadie dijo nada más, Tom despidió a su novia que quiso volver junto a sus padres. Cuando el chico retornó de acompañarla, aguardó con su madre. Una vez vino también Michael, todos ellos se dieron la mano. Cuando Idina les indicó la siguieron atravesando el espejo, para reaparecer en la Tierra. Surgieron a través de otro, en casa de Cooan. Allí estaban también Daniel y Mimet, acompañados de su hija Mimí y del marido de ésta, Kenneth, que habían viajado a su planeta natal un poco antes, para pasar las fiestas con sus padres.

-Ahora ha llegado el día. – Suspiró Cooan que incluso parecía feliz cuando les comentó. – El día en el que todos volveremos a estar unidos de nuevo.  
-Es verdad - confirmó Mimet que les recordó. – Creo que el punto de reunión es nuestro viejo cuartel general.  
-Así es- les confirmó Kenneth afirmando. – Todos nos veremos allí.

 

En el reino de la Luna Nueva Neherenia y su esposo contemplaban ya aquella marea de oscuridad acercándose, apagando por momentos el brillo de las estrellas. Recordaba su conversación con Idina y se alegraba de que volvieran a ser esas amigas tan entrañables de antaño. También pensó con asombro todavía en aquella visita tan particular. La propia sailor Galaxia pidió verla. Asombrada, la soberana la concedió audiencia privada de inmediato. Para mayor sorpresa de la reina, la poderosa guerrera, nada más entrar en el salón del trono, se arrodilló bajando la cabeza y disculpándose.

-Por la destrucción de tu planeta y el modo en el que te utilicé, te pido humildemente perdón.

 

Nehie se levantó enseguida del trono y le rogó a su invitada que se pusiera en pie. Para declarar.

-Es un honor que Galaxia-sama haya venido a visitar mi humilde reino. Y no tengo nada que perdonarte, señora. Tú no eras responsable de aquello.  
-Lo fui cuando traté de acabar con el Caos yo sola.- Replicó su contertulia, levantándose y mirándola ahora, en tanto agitaba su larga melena dorada. Para sentenciar.- Sin embargo ahora la Nada deberá ser combatida por todos, unidos y sin excepción.  
-Lo sé y también que nos queda poco tiempo.- Convino Nehie.-

 

Aunque ahora Galaxia sonrió para decirle con tintes incluso afectuosos.

-Lo que debes hacer es pasar todo el tiempo que puedas con tus seres queridos. Permaneced unidos. Amaos y conservad la esperanza…

 

Y así se despidió aquella formidable guerrera. Ahora Nehie volvió a la realidad. Avisó entonces a su hija. La princesa Alice, atractiva chica de casi veinte años, largo pelo moreno peinado en forma que recordaba al de su propia madre y ojos azules. Vino ataviada con su vestido favorito, uno color burdeos con ribetes dorados.

-Es la hora, ¿verdad mamá?  
-Si querida - convino ésta declarando. – Iremos a la Tierra, la reina Serenity nos necesitará allí. Y podremos reunirnos con todos nuestros amigos.  
-Supongo que mis padres y los reyes de Nuevo Vegeta estarán a su vez de camino hacia aquí. – Terció Doran que entró también en la estancia en la que estaban.-

 

El saiyan efectivamente había retornado para reconciliarse con su esposa. Ella sonrió de forma muy luminosa al verle. Corrió a su encuentro, se abrazaron, se besaron largamente y se mantuvieron unidos el uno al otro con sus brazos entrelazados. Así, tras unos momentos, fue Alice la que pudo decir, tras dar la bienvenida a su padre.

-¡Ojalá que Loren y Lance estén bien! - Suspiró la muchacha.- Y la prima Sandrei y la tía Seren, que volvieron a su planeta hace ya un tiempo.  
-Lo estarán. Al menos como nosotros.- Repuso su padre.- Ya no importa en qué planeta o parte de la galaxia estemos. En Némesis, Bios, Nature, la Tierra e incluso en Nuevo Vegeta, deben de estar atisbando el final.

 

Y así era. En el planeta de los saiyajin también se habían detectado cosas alarmantes, las estrellas simplemente ya no estaban allí. Todo se iba reduciendo como si jamás hubiese existido. Bralen entonces reunió al completo a los miembros de su familia su esposa Aiona y el hijo que ambos habían tenido tras la marcha de Diaval, Torix. Que en ausencia de su hermano mayor hubiera sido el heredero. Por desgracia el niño contaba con cinco años solamente. Era demasiado pequeño para entender lo que pasaba. Su madre le tomó en brazos afectuosamente rompiendo esa sobria etiqueta de los saiyans. 

-Madre. ¿Nos vamos de excursión? –Le preguntó el pequeño con semblante ilusionado.-

 

Aiona le miró con una mezcla de ternura, cariño y pesar. El crío adoraba ir a visitar a sus abuelas. Incluso Seira se había suavizado bastante en los últimos tiempos. La ya anciana guerrera echaba de menos a su otro nieto y la cercanía del fin la había hecho reflexionar, junto a todos aquellos años en compañía de su anterior soberana y ahora consuegra. Ambas querían muchísimo a Torix y sufrían porque un niño tan pequeño fuera a tener una existencia tan efímera. Pero nada podían hacer. De modo que, la propia reina de los saiyans, luchando por no derramar lágrimas, sonrió al crío y asintió.

-Si hijo. Vamos a ir todos juntos a ver a unos buenos, muy buenos amigos. Y a celebrar que estaremos todos juntos.

 

Y así fue. Tanto Lornd como Setsuna, Seira y Calix e incluso Seren, su hija Sandrei y su exesposo, un humano llamado Sean, que estaban visitando a los parientes, acudieron. También el hermano de Seira y su familia.

-Al fin, todos estaremos unidos. – Afirmó Lornd en tanto se fijaba en un pasillo dimensional que quedase abierto en una habitación del palacio tras la marcha de su hijo Eron. –  
-Ahora entiendo por qué no se cerró. – Comentó Bralen. – Tantos años y solamente aguardaba a que nosotros lo cruzásemos.  
-Sí, jamás nadie se atrevió. – Convino Aiona, su esposa y reina de los saiyajin. –  
-Iremos a ver a nuestros amigos y a la reina Serenity.- Comentó Setsuna que, dedicando una cariñosa mirada a su nieta Sandrei, una chica de cerca de veinte años, muy larga melena morena, y bastante alta, le preguntó con afecto. ¿Te ha dicho tu madre alguna vez el por qué la llamamos Seren cuando ese no es su verdadero nombre?  
-No abuela, nunca me comentó nada de eso. – Pudo decir la joven que realmente desconocía aquello. –

 

Y fue entonces su propia madre la que sonriente se aproximó a las dos y le resolvió esa duda a la muchacha.

-Verás hija mía. Fue porque mi nombre real es Serenity, en honor a la reina de la Tierra y de la Luna. Pero, para no confundirme, mis padres de siempre me llamaron así, Seren. Y por eso tú te llamas Setsuna Sandrei y te llamamos por tu segundo nombre para distinguirte de tu abuela. La original Sailor y Princesa Plutón.  
-Si. Y ese es el título que tú llevas ahora. – Le explicó su abuela recordándole. – Por eso, hará unos pocos días, tu madre te lo traspasó, igual que hice yo con ella en su día. Ahora te ha llegado el momento de unirte a la reina del Milenario de Plata y cumplir tu juramento de lealtad, antes del fin. Y a nosotros de volver a ver a unos viejos y maravillosos amigos.

 

La muchacha asintió y, junto a los demás saiyajin y miembros de su familia allí reunidos, se dispuso a cruzar aquel pasillo rumbo a la Tierra.

 

De Nature llegaron también Alan y Naya junto con Giaal y Susan. Ya nada les retenía allí. Ail y Ann, que estaban con ellos se unieron al grupo. Junto a Alex, que les aguardaba en Bios, partieron asimismo a la Tierra para reunirse con sus amigos. Ginger, con su hijo Dean, un muchacho de casi treinta años que por fin se había reformado de pasadas experiencias delictivas, quisieron acudir. Y Kiros junto con su esposa Maggie, llevando a su joven hija Gloria y a su hermano menor Calix les acompañaban. Tampoco Nelly y sus padres quisieron faltar. Y Melissa y Clay, se unieron a ellos. Junto con su hija adoptiva Wina que dijo mirando alrededor y suspirando con esa apariencia de joven mujer humana rubia y de ojos azules que estaba más que habituada a llevar.

-Esta vez, la Nada llegará para todos.- Es el final…  
-Si.- Convino Nelly, una muchacha morena de profundos ojos azules.- Debemos prepararnos lo mejor que podamos.

 

Y algunos más de Nature les acompañaban tan asombrados y asustados como ellos. En Nueva York, Diamante y Esmeralda recibieron también la comunicación de su hija. Amatista les decía que iban para allá. Ambos comprendieron enseguida el significado del mensaje. 

-Avisaré a Nephrite y a su familia. Luego a mi hermano y a Petz. – Comentó el príncipe de Némesis. -  
-Supongo que Roy y Bertie lo sabrán también. – Repuso Esmeralda. –  
-Lo saben, cariño. Y tienen en sus corazones la misma remota esperanza que tú y yo. - Asintió su esposo mirándola con afecto. –

 

La veterana diseñadora convino en eso, recordaba aun la expresión de Crista hace ya cinco años, cuando esa joven fue a verla a su despacho. Tras tocar a la puerta ella dijo.

-Adelante…

 

Aquella muchacha entró, Esmeralda sonrió mirándola pero la sonrisa se le congeló al ver como lloraba, con expresión desolada en el rostro. Esa chica solo tuvo que musitar entre sollozos…

-Maray se ha ido, señora Deveraux. A cumplir con su misión. Me ha encargado despedirla de usted. Dice que siempre la ha querido y que la querrá más que a nada…y que nunca… ¡nunca la olvidará!

 

Su interlocutora no pudo responder. Solo asintió despacio. Trataba de evitar que las lágrimas le aflorasen, no lo logró. Entonces, reuniendo los restos de la entereza que todavía le quedaban, le pidió a la muchacha.

-Está bien…ocúpate tú de las cosas pendientes…confío en ti, Crista…

 

La muchacha, comprendiendo el sentir de la anciana, asintió. Para Esmeralda esos recuerdos eran todavía dolorosos, lo mismo que para su esposo y el resto de sus amigos. Ahora no obstante, recordó a esa chica, que se ocupaba ya de muchas tareas de la firma Deveraux. De hecho la consideraba como a su más que posible sucesora. ¡Aunque ojalá hubiese algo que poder dejarla! Además, la pobre estaba muy ilusionada pensando en su boda con su novio Pier, ese muchacho parisino tan simpático que casualmente compartía apellidos con Diamante. Por desgracia eso no sería posible. Suspirando apenada por eso, la veterana diseñadora llamó a esa joven por video conferencia para darle unas noticias muy especiales…

-Si Crista.- Le dijo llena de afecto.- Niña…desde ahora me retiro. La Casa Deveraux pasará a tus manos como directora. Y antes de nada, te deseo muchísima felicidad para ti y tu prometido. Éste es mi regalo de bodas y mi agradecimiento a tu gran trabajo.

 

La muchacha escuchaba asombrada, con la boca abierta. Aquello era una gran noticia, al menos lo sería si todo fuese normal. Pero ella no era tonta. Al igual que el resto del mundo sabía de esas extrañas alteraciones en el espacio. Así que, con gesto serio y pesaroso, pudo decir.

-Al final Maray y su hermano no lo consiguieron, ¿verdad señora Deveraux?  
-Bueno hija. Nunca te rindas antes de tiempo. Yo nunca lo hice.- Le sonrió animosamente la anciana.- Es más. Me gustaría que también tú y tu familia vinierais a una isla que tenemos mi esposo y yo. Anota la dirección y tomad el primer vuelo disponible…

 

Crista tomó los datos, después se despidió, cortando la comunicación. En ese momento Roy, Bertie, Kerria y Sam, aparecieron en el comedor… Esmeralda sonrió para decir con suavidad.

-Me alegro mucho de veros. Vamos pues a reunirnos con los demás…

 

Y es que minutos antes a pocos chalets de distancia, los Malden también se aprestaban a partir. Samantha miraba al cielo y lo notaba extraño, tenía una especie de tono violeta oscuro y apenas sí se veían partes de él. El mismo sol se ponía con un tono que parecía más apagado de lo habitual.

-No sé qué está ocurriendo - pudo decir con patente estupor e inquietud. – Pero no me gusta nada…  
-Estamos llegando al fin, cariño. – Le desveló Kerria que la tomó suavemente por los hombros. –  
-Así es hija – convino Roy que abrazaba a su esposa en tanto sonaba una de sus canciones favoritas, que le traía al tiempo recuerdos dulces y amargos…

 

No hay tiempo para nosotros.   
No hay lugar para nosotros.   
¿Qué es esto que construye nuestros sueños,   
Y aún se escapa de nosotros? 

 

¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?   
¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre? 

 

No hay oportunidad para nosotros.   
Todo está decidido para nosotros.   
Este mundo tiene sólo un dulce momento separado para nosotros. 

 

¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?   
¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?   
¿Quién se atreve a vivir para siempre,   
Cuando el amor debe morir? 

 

Pero, toca mis lágrimas con tus labios.   
Toca mi mundo con las puntas de tus dedos.   
Y podemos tenerlo para siempre.   
Y podemos amar siempre.   
Para siempre es nuestro presente. 

 

¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?   
¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?   
Para siempre es nuestro presente.   
De todos modos, ¿quién espera para siempre?

 

“Who wants to life Forever” Queen, Crédito al autor.

 

Ante lo que él dijo con voz queda mirando hacia arriba. 

– Amigo, lo que siento es que ésta vez no estás aquí para cantar conmigo…  
-Debemos prepararnos para la última reunión con nuestros familiares y amigos. – Remachó Bertie con una débil sonrisa. –  
-Tengo algo de miedo – pudo decir Sam que, esbozando una sonrisita nerviosa, admitió en tanto le saltaba alguna lágrima. – Bueno, en realidad tengo mucho miedo… ¿Qué nos va a pasar?  
-Lo que estaba destinado a ocurrirnos desde el principio - le susurró su pareja con voz dulce, en tanto la abrazaba con fuerza. – No debes temer, estaremos contigo. Yo estaré siempre a tu lado, mi amor.  
-Sí, es verdad. Nuestro tiempo se ha cumplido, nos sucederá a todos juntos. – Declaró Roy, animándolas a continuación. - ¡Vamos chicas! Tras tantas emociones y aventuras ésta será la más maravillosa de todas. Ahora, dadme la mano, vamos a pasar a buscar a Diamante y Esmeralda. ¡Ese principito siempre está igual!, incluso en momentos como éste tiene que esperar a que vayan a buscarle…- Sonrió haciendo que el resto le imitara.-

 

Y al aparecer en casa de estos, se dieron las manos con ellos y desaparecieron rumbo a su destino final… La antigua isla de Masters, que fuera durante tantas aventuras, centro de operaciones de todos ellos. Allí les aguardaba ya un grupo muy familiar. Mazoui y Satory, junto con Katherine, Eron y Mathew, éste que ya no abandonaba su silla de ruedas, y a su lado su esposa Karaberasu. Fue ésta última la que declaró.

-Nuestros amigos están en camino. Dentro de poco llegarán.  
-Así es mamá – afirmó Mazoui - y todo tendrá su culminación –  
-Después de todo lo que hemos vivido me parece muy extraño terminar así. – Terció Katherine musitándolo con tintes reflexivos en tanto se daba la mano con el saiyan. – Es como si despertásemos de un sueño…

 

Eron la miró con afecto. Con esa mujer finalmente logró alcanzar una felicidad que nunca creyó posible. Desde el mismo momento en el que llegó por el túnel de luz. Tras la despedida de Alusa y Minara rumbo a su misión, permaneció al lado de Kathy. La pobre mujer echaba muchísimo de menos a sus sobrinas, pero animosamente no quería hacerlo notar. Apoyó a su cuñada y a su hermano en esos momentos tan dolorosos y después se consagró a campañas de ayuda contra la drogadicción y a amparar a niños de familias desestructuradas. Eron la acompañaba. Junto con la princesa de Venus. Él recordaba como Katherine jugaba con los críos, les llevaba regalos, se fotografiaba sonriente con ellos. Lo mismo que Minako. Y le arrastraron a ello. Nunca pensó que confortar y animar a otras personas pudiera ser tan hermoso. Mucho más pleno que la lucha o cualquier otra cosa que hubiese hecho en su vida. 

-Sea como sea. Lo afrontaremos juntos. Te quiero Kathy.- Le confesó él haciéndola sonreír.- Gracias por mostrarme como es la felicidad.  
\- Y siempre hay un final, cariño. – Pudo agregar Mathew con voz cansada. – Para todas las cosas.  
-Y seguro que para nosotros será uno muy hermoso - deseó Satory afirmando no sin pesar. – Solo me apena el que nuestras hijas y los demás no estén aquí.  
-Ten fe… - le pidió Karaberasu que miraba infatigablemente a ese cielo que cada vez parecía reducirse más y oscurecer a un mayor ritmo. – Hasta el mismo final debemos confiar…

 

Y Kathy sonrió entonces tomando de la mano a Eron, y declaró dirigiéndose a toda su familia.

-Me gustaría brindaros mi última actuación. Hay una canción muy hermosa que creo que es muy adecuada para la ocasión. Recuerdo cuando Kerria y yo la cantamos al final de aquel reportaje que hicimos en el caso de Enzo.  
-Sería maravilloso poder escucharte cariño.- Sonrió Mathew con el asentimiento del resto.-  
-Si hermanita. Por favor… una canción más.- Le pidió Mazoui.- Como cuando cantabas con tu grupo y con la tía Alannah.  
-En este momento es el mejor que podríamos recibir para nuestras almas.- Añadió Satory.-

 

Y Katherine no tardó en encontrar esa tonada en su reproductor. Conectó la música y el resto solo tuvo que disfrutar de aquella canción que les trajo paz y la promesa de que aun en la noche más oscura, el paraíso no estaba tan lejano, con tal de estar todos juntos.

 

Aguanta un momento en el tiempo  
Y mira a los cielos  
Y estamos congelados en luz  
No pasa un segundo

 

Es un soñar despierto  
¿Sosteniéndome?   
Tú nunca sabes realmente  
Hasta que lo sabes  
En un parpadear de ojos  
Los corazones se unirán.

 

Somos uno   
Encuéntranos bajo la Luz de las estrella,   
La Luz de las estrella  
La Luz de las estrella  
Podría morir  
Aquí mismo en tus brazos

 

Somos uno  
Capturados aquí bajo la Luz de la estrella  
La Luz de las estrella   
La Luz de las estrella  
Oh, porque ésta noche  
Hemos hallado el Cielo en la oscuridad

 

No hay silueta en mi mente  
Es solo tú y yo   
Y la estrella brilla  
Los cuerpos están ciegos  
Es tan natural  
Irrompible  
Nunca te dejaré ir

 

Dejarte ir  
Mano en mi mano  
Aquí hasta el final

Somos uno   
Encuéntranos bajo la luz de la Estrella  
Luz de la estrella  
Luz de la estrella

Somos uno  
Capturados aquí bajo la Luz de la estrella  
La Luz de las estrella   
La Luz de las estrella  
Oh, porque ésta noche  
Hemos hallado el Cielo en la oscuridad

Como el Nuevo día surge  
Perdido en nuestro abrazo  
Somos uno

Somos uno  
Capturados aquí bajo la Luz de la estrella  
La Luz de las estrella   
La Luz de las estrella  
Oh, porque ésta noche  
Hemos hallado el Cielo en la oscuridad

 

(Starlight Sophie-Ellis Bextor. Crédito al autor)

 

Al terminar todos lucían expresiones soñadoras y llenas de esperanza. Fue Kalie quien afirmó diciéndole a su hija en tanto rodeaba a su esposo con un amoroso brazo tras los hombros.

-Gracias cariño. Ahora verdaderamente sé que nada malo nos ocurrirá...  
-Sí, ya estamos preparados para el gran final. - Afirmó Eron estrechando entre sus fuertes brazos a una emocionada Kathy.- Habremos de afrontarlo con todo el valor y la dignidad que tengamos.

 

En Némesis las cosas también se precipitaban, las estrellas y otros cuerpos celestes de la nube de Oort en donde se ubicaba el planeta ahora, comenzaron a desaparecer. Desde su casa Lance y Loren lo observaban con pesar. Ella acunando a la pequeña hija recién nacida de ambos. Tenía tan solo unas semanas. Por ello, la muchacha declaró con tristeza.

-Nuestra pobre niña apenas sí había comenzado a vivir y ya está condenada a desaparecer.  
-No sin que le hayamos dado todo el amor que nos sea posible.- Pudo añadir un también emocionado Lance.-  
-Y ahora es cuando me doy realmente cuenta de lo mucho que quiero y echo de menos a mi familia, a mis padres, a la abuela…  
-Si cariño. Yo también les añoro.- Suspiró su esposo.- Ojalá que hubiésemos tenido la ocasión de verles, de abrazarles…Pero estamos muy lejos y es demasiado tarde ya.  
-Pensaré en ellos. Quizás así, al menos les tendré dentro de mí.- Sollozó la ahora llamada Kurozuki, acunando a su bebé.- Kimberly, mi amor… ¡Ojalá hubieras conocido a tu abuela Idina, a tu abuelo Michael, a tu tío Tom y a tu bisabuela Cooan y tu bisabuelo Tom. Todos siempre fueron maravillosos. Y te habrían amado tanto como te queremos nosotros…

 

Y se dio la mano con su marido en tanto ambos observaban a su pequeña dormir plácidamente, ajena afortunadamente a lo que les aguardaba… 

 

Mientras eso sucedía en Némesis, en la Tierra y los otros planetas, el grupo de los Nueve habían subido a través de ese vórtice y por fin llegó al otro extremo del camino. Allí les esperaban Azrael y unos cuantos ángeles más, todos bellos y poderosos en un grado inimaginable. Los chicos no pudieron evitar sentirse maravillados al contemplarlos. 

\- Es la hora, aquí estamos los ángeles primordiales y yo. Os los presentaré,- dijo Azrael que señaló a su lado y fue nombrándoles uno por uno. - Miguel...

 

"Con unos ojos de fuego y un corazón de azufre. Es el más poderoso de todos los ángeles, su nombre significa poder del Uno. Portaba una bella espada de luz, ante la cual la espada de Diaval comenzó a reaccionar brillando con una tenue luz dorada. Parecía un hombre joven, de pelo moreno y piel blanca y luminosa. Llevaba una cota de malla que resplandecía con blanca luz y una corona brillante. El príncipe de los saiyans miró su espada y, asombrado, se preguntó porqué brillaría de esa forma. Miguel le respondió con una voz dulce que sonó en las cabezas de todos, como un mensaje telepático.

\- Tu espada es una de las siete principales forjadas poco después del inicio de los tiempos. Tú y vuestro abuelo - añadió dirigiéndose a Asthel y Maray. - Tenéis espadas así, otra de las que se encontró en tiempos en vuestro mundo fue llamada Excalibur. Las otras cuatro se diseminaron por el Cosmos. Y todas se supeditan a mi flamígera espada, fuente de su poder...

 

Azrael aprovechó el silencio de Miguel para seguir presentando al resto de los ángeles. El siguiente fue Gabriel. 

”Este es el guardián de la puerta occidental del cielo, algo más alto que los otros y de porte mayestático. Lleva un manto de niebla verde y blanca y posee una calma interior que guarda al Universo. ”Su nombre significa mensajero del Uno y mirando a Asthel le dijo también de modo telepático llegando a las mentes de todos.

\- Soy el que por encargo del Creador te doté del poder, eres Mensajero al igual que yo.  
\- Entonces fuiste tú el que me trajo a este mundo.- Pudo responder el asombrado chico. - 

 

Gabriel no respondió, aunque en su sereno rostro parecía dibujarse una complacida sonrisa. Azrael pasó a mencionar el nombre del siguiente ángel.

"Rafael o curador del Uno. Parecía un hombre joven de largos cabellos y estos lucían con un aspecto brillante en innumerables colores, fue el encargado de elegir estos para dar variedad de luces al Cosmos y a sus mundos. Llevaba una corona semejante a un arco iris". Se comunicó de la misma forma que los demás y declaró.

\- Yo soy el que puso en el Cosmos la curación del Creador, esas alubias que lleváis en vuestro viaje o las míticas esferas de los deseos…

 

El siguiente ángel que Azrael presentó se llamaba "Israfel, canción del Uno. Muy cercano a Azrael en su sentir, compositor de la música sublime del Cosmos e inspirador de todas las bellas melodías y canciones. Tenía una apariencia humanoide como silueta de neblina débil, pero podía sentirse su incalculable fuerza, miró a Maray y le dijo telepáticamente.

\- Yo inspiré las canciones que has cantado, las que cantó vuestra madre cuando fue el vehículo de vuestra venida a esta dimensión o las melodías de los seres iluminados...

 

Otro ángel era "Uriel, llama del Uno. El más misterioso e inaccesible, guardián de la puerta norte. Apenas si se veía una silueta que aparecía a ráfagas como un rayo, ni siquiera era visible para Asthel o Diaval que podían ver sin problemas el desplazamiento de los seres más veloces. Su eco sonaba como el de un trueno, sólo dijo.

\- Llama del Uno soy, luz más brillante de la parte oscura del cielo...

 

"Raziel, o misterio del Uno, era el último ángel que Azrael presentó, mantenedor de los secretos y de los más altos misterios. Parecía un hombre viejo y radiante, tenía una mirada iluminada y de sus dedos salían débiles haces de luz azulada. Adornado de un velo de llama plateada, llevaba un manto blanco sobre el que ardían glifos y símbolos de las antiguas escrituras. La estrella de siete puntas estaba marcada en su mano derecha y el pentáculo protector en la izquierda.

\- Soy el inspirador de todos los magos y criaturas superiores que dominan poderes arcanos.- Dijo a modo de introducción. - Todos los conocimientos de estos son de mi patrocinio.  
\- Y a mí, ya me conocéis.- Concluyó el Ángel de la Muerte hablando ahora como si realmente pronunciara las palabras. - Soy Azrael, o la Promesa del Uno. Soy el eclipse de toda vida y a causa de mi apariencia el más temido de los siete desde los tiempos antiguos, aunque no soy el más temible. Hasta este momento no he podido ascender a los niveles superiores, pero ahora que ha llegado la Trascendencia esto se ha revelado posible para mí. Dentro de poco se completará el ciclo....

 

Todos los muchachos no podían evitar el recrearse en aquellos seres tan elevados. Con sólo las vibraciones de poder que transmitían parecían llenar el espacio. Pero no era una energía violenta sino suave y reposada que daba una sensación de plenitud total y calidez a quién la percibía. Nadie parecía querer tomar la palabra hasta que fue el propio Asthel quién les preguntó al alimón.

\- Vosotros sois los siete primordiales, los ángeles más poderosos del Creador. ¿Sabéis cómo debemos parar a la Nada?  
\- Sólo hay una manera, condensando y concentrando las energías de todos los seres de todas las dimensiones y los tiempos pasados, presentes y futuros.- Fue la respuesta de Miguel que también como Azrael pareció esta vez hablar. -

 

El resto de los ángeles también optó por este método, dejando a un lado su telepatía para emplear tonos de voz cálidos y suaves. Como si de este modo quisieran hacerse un poco más familiares a los perplejos mortales que les escuchaban.

\- De esa manera se aunará toda la energía cósmica que frenará la expansión de la nada.- Explicó Rafael. -  
\- Ya lo comprendo.- Afirmó Asthel añadiendo con asombro. - Un nuevo Big - Bang, nos contraeremos para después reiniciar la expansión, a eso se refería Luzbel, a un proceso eterno de pugna contra la Nada. Un tira y afloja...  
\- Lo has comprendido.- Asintió aprobatoriamente Raziel que sin embargo objetó - pero el equilibrio entre ese continuo tira y afloja como lo has llamado es muy fino....  
-¿Qué quieres decir? - Quiso saber Granate intrigado. -  
\- La existencia debe frenar la gran marea del olvido con absoluta precisión o la Nada prevalecerá de nuevo por toda la eternidad. - Le aclaró Uriel. -

 

Gabriel les explicó a los componentes del grupo que no lo habían entendido bien.

\- Se refiere a que cuando nos encojamos empujados por la Nada debemos concentrar toda la fuerza del Cosmos antes de que nos haga desaparecer de un modo absoluto.  
\- Pero yo siempre creí que no existían energía ni masa suficiente en el Universo para volver a encogerse. Eso dicen las teorías que se probaron ya a finales del siglo veinte. – Intervino Mimet con verdadero estupor. -  
\- Vosotros no podíais contar para vuestros cálculos con la energía angélica. - Le respondió amablemente Rafael. – Esa que llamabais energía oscura…no podíais estar más errados en su fuente de procedencia.  
\- Así es,- corroboró Azrael que entonces les explicó - en sus inicios, lo que llamáis Big- Bang, era algo de un tamaño infinitamente pequeño. Fue la semilla que puso el Creador y de la que originó el Cosmos. Era infinitesimal, pero existía, hay una tenue y delicadísima frontera entre ese diminuto tamaño y la Nada, ese será el margen en que nos movamos...  
\- Eso significa que si no tenemos cuidado y no la frenamos a tiempo, la Nada nos hará desaparecer por completo. Y no podríamos resurgir otra vez. - Aventuró Brian, impactado con el resto por esa revelación. -  
\- Eso es - convino Israfel aseverando. - Y es un peligro que siempre está latente y que en cada renacer cósmico debemos superar.  
\- Pero se requerirá una absoluta compenetración.- Terció Maray. -  
\- Cada energía de cada ser del Cosmos, por pequeña que sea, es fundamental. Ahora la Nada ha comenzado su avance final,- le dijo Rafael que afirmó con tono de inexorabilidad. - El Universo empequeñece rápidamente, se contrae. Ha llegado el momento, debéis regresar a vuestros mundos y llamar a todos sus seres, comenzar la Trascendencia....

 

Después de estas palabras y sin más, Azrael les transportó a todos a la Tierra, allí mientras tanto, la gente huía o trataba de esconderse presa del pánico. Pero no había ningún sitio seguro a donde ir, enormes extensiones de terreno languidecían y comenzaban a desaparecer por influencia de la cada vez más cercana fuerza del silencio. Todos los familiares del grupo se habían reunido ya en la isla del difunto Ian Masters. Por fin habían llegado todos. Mazoui y su familia estaban viviendo en ella desde que las cosas comenzaron a precipitarse. Diamante, Zafiro, Roy, Ail, Nephrite y otros de sus antiguos amigos y compañeros, junto a sus familias aguardaban el inevitable desenlace, ya viejos, cansados, sin apenas fuerzas en sus cuerpos. Estaban lejos de ser los poderosos guerreros de antaño. Sus mujeres, las cuatro hermanas, Esmeralda, Ann, también eran ya ancianas que permanecían sentadas con ellos, tomados de la mano...

\- Lo único que lamento es que nuestros nietos no estén con nosotros,- suspiró Beruche viendo como el cielo se tornaba malva y después azul índigo, para irse oscureciendo cada vez más y en ciertos lugares ennegrecer hasta desvanecerse. -  
\- Tenían una misión y trataron de cumplirla, fueron los primeros quizá en desaparecer,- repuso Esmeralda con tono entre melancólico y abatido. -  
\- Bueno. ¡Si ellos han caído, lo hicieron luchando por todo el Cosmos! - Terció emocionadamente Zafiro añadiendo a modo de cariñosa alabanza, en tanto pasaba una mano por los hombros al doctor Tomoe, quién junto a su esposa Kaori y su hija Keiko y la familia de ésta, también habían llegado. – No seremos menos.  
\- Como nosotros, siempre lucharon por lo que creyeron y dándolo todo. - Afirmó Roy remachando.- Pase lo que pase estoy muy orgulloso de ellos...

 

Todos asintieron asimismo emocionados. Y así era, desde siempre. Desgraciadamente ya todo estaba decidido, pensaban. Pero se equivocaban, en ese momento apareció sobre el cielo una blanquísima luz que brillaba como un millón de soles pero no cegaba. ¡Entonces, rodeados por infinidad de figuras aladas y resplandecientes, aparecieron ellos, los nueve del grupo! Todos refulgían de un color blanco inmaculado, envueltos en túnicas que ondulaban movidas por una invisible pero intensa brisa. Sus cabellos eran del mismo color y sus ojos sólo tenían las pupilas doradas. Asthel tomó la palabra y avisó a sus padres, abuelos y demás miembros del grupo, con tono cariñoso pero firme.

\- La hora ha llegado, debéis uniros a nosotros para salvar al Universo. Deberéis trascender...  
-¿Cómo lo haremos Asthel?,- preguntó Roy contemplando admirado a su nieto. Con una voz dominada por la emoción. -  
\- Sólo dejaros llevar,- le pidió su interlocutor con una sonrisa para revelarles. - Los ángeles os elevarán a un plano espiritual mejor. Pero, sólo hay una condición...  
-¿Y cuál es? - Quiso saber Nephrite quien, junto a Naru Osaka, con la que se casó hacía un año y sus dos hijos, Samantha y Paul, también estaba observando maravillado aquello. -  
\- Es verdad, hay algo importante que debéis saber. - Les explicó afectuosamente Maray. - Al trascender deberéis renunciar a la vida en este plano físico. Ya sólo seréis energía, vuestras almas serán libres y eternas.  
\- Moriremos, ¿verdad cariño? - Inquirió una emocionada Esmeralda. -  
\- Sí, es inevitable,- afirmó Brian, que sin embargo matizó. - Pero así no desapareceréis para siempre....  
\- Hijo, tú ya lo has hecho ¿verdad? - Le preguntó Kerria con la voz dominada por la alegría de volverle a ver.-

El padre del joven, junto con Cindy y Rebecca estaba también allí. El muchacho entonces asintió y sonrió con amplitud. 

-¿A qué esperamos pues? - Instó Zafiro con recobrada animación. - Hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer. Será nuestra última batalla, ¡la más importante de todas cuantas hayamos librado!...  
\- Si, tienes toda la razón, hermano. - Acordó Diamante sentenciando - y esta vez nos uniremos de verdad contra un poderosísimo enemigo. Más allá de toda valoración. Y lo haremos todos juntos.  
\- Entonces adelante.- Declaró Asthel con un cariñoso tono. -

 

Y a su señal todos los miembros del grupo de los nueve lanzaron hacia el cielo un haz de blanca luz. Al instante llegó la respuesta y una especie de rayo inmaculado bombardeó la Tierra y los seres del planeta entero comenzaron a trascender. Los ancianos rejuvenecieron. Roy y los demás aparecieron tal y como eran en sus mejores años de juventud, al igual que Esmeralda y las demás. Leval, Mazoui y la segunda generación al completo, experimentaron lo mismo. Pero aquello no había terminado. De ningún parte se materializaron viejos amigos y familiares. Allí estaba Tom, otra vez moreno y joven, como en sus mejores años del College. Al verlo su esposa y sus hijos corrieron a abrazarse a él. El ahora nuevamente muchacho, pudo decir con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Te dije que te haría sonreír! Sigues siendo la chica más bonita que haya visto jamás, Cooan Malinde. Mi Connie. 

 

En efecto, ella sonreía y tenía lágrimas de alegría. Los saiyan aparecieron a su vez, con Lornd, Setsuna, Bralen, Aiona, Calix, Seira y el resto. Saludaron con alegría. Aiona levantando al pequeño Torix en brazos le dijo a Diaval.

-Hijo mío, éste es tu hermano…Torix Deveget  
-Si- sonrió el saiyan que se aproximó hasta acariciar la cabeza de ese pequeño que le observaba asombrado.- Supuse que tendría que haber otro heredero en Nuevo Vegeta.  
-Siempre te aguardamos y siempre pensamos en ti con orgullo y amor.- Terció Bralen.-   
-Lo sé padre. Mirad.- Les indicó pidiéndole a su pareja que se acercase.- Ella es Fiora, le pedí matrimonio.  
-Es una joven muy bella y elegante - Valoró Lornd.-   
-Sí, y la abuela Setsuna tenía razón. El amor nos hace ser siempre más fuertes, y no solamente en el terreno físico.- Sonrió el joven guerrero.-  
-Me alegra mucho que lo hayas comprendido.- Replicó la aludida con otra amplia sonrisa, para agregar.- Mira Rei, esta joven es la hija de tu ahijado Alan. Y de la hija de Ail y Ann.  
-Sí, es verdad.- Convino la princesa de Marte que estaba allí con sus compañeras.-   
-¡Mi hija! - Afirmó Naya con patente orgullo.-  
-Al fin todos unidos. -Afirmó Cooan que se abrazaba a su reencontrado esposo.-  
-¡Ojalá que fuera así! – Suspiró Idina entristecida.- Me faltan dos personas a las que quiero con todo mi corazón.  
-No… no te falta nadie, mi amor.- Sonrió su padre señalando tras de ella e indicándola con una gran sonrisa.- Mira allí…

 

Idina obedeció y entonces para su sorpresa su hija y Lance reaparecieron también…El asombro de todos fue total y madre e hija se abrazaron entre sollozos de emoción. Al fin, Loren pudo decir. Tomando a un bebé de brazos de su esposo.

-Ésta es Kimberlita, de la familia Kurozuki…Aunque la llamamos Kimberly o Kim…  
-¡Mi nieta! - Sollozó nuevamente Idina…con orgullo y una enorme sonrisa.- Es mi nieta…  
-Y nuestra bisnieta.- Añadió una feliz Cooan abrazada a su reencontrado esposo.-   
-El círculo se ha completado.- Declaró el nieto y homónimo de Tom, que ahora daba la mano a su novia Helen, aparecida allí como el resto.- Ahora todo se ha unido en sí mismo.

 

Su abuelo y su tío Lance asintieron. Éste último pudo al final abrazarse a su hermano Alan y a Idina. 

-Perdóname pequeñaja. Nunca quise hacerte sufrir.  
-No hay nada que perdonar. Al final comprendí el porqué de todo.- Le dijo su hermana, acariciándole las mejillas.- Te quiero Lance, te quiero Loren, hija mía… y por supuesto que adoro ya a mi maravillosa nietecita.

 

La pequeña Kimberlita ajena a eso, dormía en los brazos de su madre. Entonces llegó Roy que, tras saludar entusiásticamente a su hermano, no tardó en abrazarse a su compañero de siempre para afirmar con afecto.

-Sabía que no te perderías esta fiesta. La mejor y más grande que jamás hayamos preparado, Tommy.  
-¿Y sabéis algo más?- Terció Amatista que ante las miradas de todos, recordó de modo jovial. – Es el cumpleaños de mi hijo, y es Navidad.  
-Pues entonces celebrémoslo como se merece. Y cantemos nuestra última canción. – Propuso Tom quien dirigiéndose a su amigo Roy y al resto les indicó. “Last Christmas” sería la indicada.  
-En homenaje a su gran autor, que tampoco se encuentra en este plano existencia ya. Seguro que junto a Freddie y otros muchos grandes inspiradores nuestros, estará observándonos. ¡Va por él y por todos los demás!- Declaró Roy con el asentimiento del resto.-

 

Y en derredor de ese gran grupo más encuentros se producían, la mayoría muy emotivos.

-¡Es maravilloso! – Pudo decir Neherenia que, asombrada, vio acercarse a Granate, aquel joven del que estuvo enamorada hacía ya tanto tiempo, abrazado a Petz, y Zafiro.  
-Te he estado observando, mi bella y gentil reina – sonrió el aparecido que, dándole la mano a Doran a modo de cordial saludo, agregó dirigiéndose a la mujer del saiyajin. - Ya te dije que amarías otra vez y que serías feliz.  
-Si- sonrió ella entre lágrimas de felicidad, acercando a su hija para que la viera ese muchacho. – Ésta es mi hija, Alice…  
-Tan hermosa y gentil como su madre. – Afirmó Granate con otra radiante sonrisa -

 

Y el muchacho se abrazó a su hermano Coraíon, que, junto a su esposa Sandy, disfrutaban asimismo de la presencia de ILaya y Robert, junto a ellos. También Granate, el sobrino y homónimo del reaparecido piloto, tras saludar a sus parientes, se abrazó a su vez con Alice.

-¡Sabía que volverías! - Sollozó ella llena de felicidad.-  
-Sí, y ahora estaremos juntos por siempre, con todos los demás, en esta bella historia…

En eso que las voces de Roy atrajeron la atención de todos cuando animó a su gran amigo.

-Ahora. Adelante. ¡Vamos Tommy! 

 

El interpelado asintió, todos observaban a la pareja de los muchachos de la Golden, que, junto con Jack Cooper, los Roberts y algunos más, ya estaban listos para cantar.

-Antes de eso debo deciros algo. – Intervino la reina Serenity quién, junto con el rey Endimión, Artemis, Luna y Diana, sus princesas planetarias, así como contando también con Chibiusa y sus guardianas, llevaban un rato contemplado aquello. – Enseguida congelaré la Tierra y una parte del universo para que se preserven. El Creador me dio esa facultad. De modo que, si salimos con bien de esto, en el recomienzo haya una dimensión alternativa que mantenga este planeta y a sus moradores, junto con otros mundos, congelados en el tiempo. A su debido momento todo se restaurará. Será un gran y largo sueño del que tardarán en despertar…  
-¡Ese es el futuro, nuestro futuro! El Nuevo Reino de Cristal Tokio. ¡Claro!… - sonrió Diamante comprendiéndolo todo al fin. –  
-¡Vaya un viaje al principio!, amigo – afirmó Nephrite que volvía a abrazar a su esposa Amanda otra vez, junto con sus hijos, con la cómplice sonrisa de Naru. – Ha sido toda una aventura.  
-Entonces todo volverá a como debió ser. – Comentó Ail que estaba junto a sus hijos y esposa. -  
-Pues antes de que hagáis eso, querida amiga, quedaros un momento con nosotros. – Le pidió Cooan a la soberana del Milenario de Plata. –  
-Sí, ésta canción va a ser algo realmente perfecto. – Secundó Bertie dirigiéndose a su esposo - ¿No es así cariño?  
-Cuenta con ello cubito. ¡Vamos allá! Como en los buenos y viejos tiempos. En honor a la distinguida audiencia que tenemos será la mejor interpretación que nunca hayamos hecho.   
-No reparemos en gastos, pues. – Convino Ian Masters, abrazado a su mujer Jennifer y junto a su hija y su yerno. –  
-¡Vamos a despedirnos a lo grande, amigos! Y seguro que no nos olvidarán. – Les animó Tom dando la mano a su esposa. -  
-Maestro por favor, ¡música!- Gritó Roy elevando la vista hacia lo poco que ya quedaba de cielo, en tanto que su hija, y el resto de las Justices, ahora ataviadas como Justicieras, al igual que sus antecesoras, aguardaban con emoción. - 

 

No le hizo falta pedirlo de nuevo, en tanto la Nada avanzaba y devoraba el paisaje circundante la melodía de la canción sonó desde todas partes. El propio Landar, junto con otros amigos del Cielo había bajado a su lado y se ocupó de darles el hilo musical. Además, Son Goku, Piccolo Vegeta, y Trunks estaban allí, no quisieron perdérselo. Serenity les comentó divertida.

-¡No ha estado nada mal!, ¿verdad? Gracias por vuestra ayuda, chicos.  
-Nosotros no hicimos nada apenas. – Sonrió Son Goku, afirmando. – Casi todo el mérito ha sido vuestro, Usagi.   
-¡Hey, escuchad!- Les pidió Rei. –  
-La canción está empezando a sonar. – Dijo Minako –  
-Sí, es preciosa – convino Makoto –  
-Es mejor que nuestra propia versión. - Sonrió Ami.-  
-Un digno broche a todo lo que hemos sido y hecho. – Declaró Petz. –  
-Un gran éxito- Sonrió Haruka.-  
-Como esta historia- Añadió Michiru.-  
-Sí, una historia inolvidable.- Remachó Setsuna.-  
-¡Pues a cantar todos juntos! – les animó Karaberasu, llena de su vitalidad y ganas de fiesta habituales. –

 

Ahhh uuuoooo

La Navidad pasada  
Te di mi corazón  
Pero al día siguiente lo regalaste.  
Este año  
Para salvarme de las lágrimas  
Se lo daré a alguien especial.

La Navidad pasada  
Te di mi corazón  
Pero al día siguiente lo regalaste.  
Este año  
Para salvarme de las lágrimas  
Se lo daré a alguien especial.

 

Tom cantaba junto a su gran amigo, pasándose los brazos por los hombros y haciendo que el resto les corease. Sus esposas e hijos sonreían y tanto las Justices como otros muchos más se unieron a la canción…

 

Una vez mordido y dos veces tímidamente  
Mantengo mi distancia  
Pero todavía atrapas mi mirada.  
Dime, nena,  
¿Me reconoces?  
Bien,  
Ha sido hace un año,  
No me sorprende  
(Feliz Navidad)

 

Nehie cantaba junto a su amiga Idina, secundadas por Alice y Loren que acunaba a su hijita mientras. En tanto Doran, Kiros, Maggie, Lance o Alan, daban palmas coreando el estribillo. En eso que Gloria, junto con su hermana Erika, apareció a su lado y Maggie pudo abrazarse a ambas…

Lo envolví y lo envié  
Con una nota que decía, "te amo,"  
Lo dije en serio  
Ahora sé lo tonto que he sido.  
Pero si besas ahora mi boca  
Sé que me habrás engañado de nuevo.

 

La Navidad pasada  
Te di mi corazón  
Pero al día siguiente lo regalaste.  
Este año  
Para salvarme de las lágrimas  
Se lo daré a alguien especial.

Madame Deveraux y sus amigos de la resistencia también estaban allí, lo mismo que el abuelo de Roy y el de Ami. Todos dando palmas a su vez..

La Navidad pasada  
Te di mi corazón  
Pero al día siguiente lo regalaste.  
Este año  
Para salvarme de las lágrimas  
Se lo daré a alguien especial.

Oh, oh, nena.

Una habitación llena de gente,  
Amigos con ojos cansados.  
Me estoy escondiendo de ti  
Y tu alma de hielo.  
Dios mío pensé que eras alguien en quien confiar.  
¿Yo? Supongo que era un hombro sobre el que llorar. Oh…

 

Un rostro en un amante con fuego en su corazón.  
Un hombre bajo cubierta pero me destrozaste, ooh-hoo.  
Ahora he encontrado un amor verdadero, nunca me engañarás de nuevo.

La Navidad pasada  
Te di mi corazón  
Pero al día siguiente lo regalaste.  
Este año  
Para salvarme de las lágrimas  
Se lo daré a alguien especial.

La Navidad pasada  
Te di mi corazón  
Pero al día siguiente lo regalaste.  
Este año  
Para salvarme de las lágrimas  
Se lo daré a alguien especial.

Un rostro en un amante con fuego en su corazón. (Te di mi corazón)  
Un hombre bajo cubierta pero lo destrozaste  
Tal vez el año próximo se lo daré a alguien  
Se lo daré a alguien especial.

Especial...  
Alguien...

 

Y los demás coreaban los estribillos y se abrazaban también, todos juntos, las tres generaciones en armonía con el primer y único retoño de la cuarta. Junto a ellos, todos los personajes que hayan sido importantes alguna vez. Recordaron sus mejores momentos en todas las historias. También estaban Michelle Arneau, Dorothy y el padre O ´Brian, Sarah la ex reina de los vampiros, Melanie y Malcolm Roberts con su hija Heather y su hijo Jimmy, sus nietos, los padres de Roy, de Tom…Freejar y familia… Jack, Ossie, Patty, su madre Lucy, Sally…Nancy y sus compañeros del hospital…Brian Rice, Rebeca, Cindy…Crista…Scott, Debbie, Laurence, Anthony, Lucero Láser…Ginger y Dean…Alannah, Enzo…Caroline, Daphne, Gloria, Martin, Clarisa, Brenda, Celia. Sonia con Mei Ling y su hijo, Zhao, Stephanie, Emma, Wina y Nelly con Aurora y Edgar entre otros. ¡Y es que han sido una lista tan larga que es casi imposible que figuren todos en ella!, pero ahí estaban…

 

Quién me dé algo en retorno…  
Un rostro en un amante con fuego en su corazón. (Te di mi corazón)  
Un hombre bajo cubierta pero lo destrozaste  
Tal vez el año próximo se lo daré a alguien  
Se lo daré a alguien especial.

Se lo daré a alguien   
Se lo daré a alguien  
Especial,….

¡Se lo daré a alguien, laaaa laalara!…

(Last Christmas George Michael crédito al autor   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Hj1-N-Xlz0) merece la pena oírla en ésta versión en tanto se lee… 

 

Y poco a poco la marea del olvido se acercaba lenta y progresivamente en su avance inexorable, dejando poco más que un pequeño terreno en el que todos continuaban cantando llenos de felicidad. Lornd, Setsuna, Bralen, Seira, Calix y a todos los saiyajin, junto a Debbie, Melanie, Roberts, Don Sancho y Doña Blanca tarareaban aquella hermosa melodía. Estaba allí también Tracer y Penélope, Jen y otros muchos que les acompañaban a los coros hasta terminar la canción. Y la Nada impasible comenzaba a difuminarles…algunos se desvanecían con lágrimas, otros con abrazos y besos, hasta guiñando un ojo e incluso haciendo una especie de reverencia al público tomados de las manos, pero todos con una sonrisa…y así fue…ya solo quedaron Roy, Bertie, Cooan y Tom, e incluso ellos, al final, desaparecieron abrazados y con semblante emocionado y feliz… al fin nada quedó salvo el eco de la música que se fue apagando en la lejanía…

 

Así, todos unidos ascendieron a un lugar de una blancura infinita sin dejar de cantar. Notaban la presencia de los infinitos seres del Cosmos allí congregados. Al fin, todos los que desfilaron por los innumerables acontecimientos aquí narrados aparecieron. Incluso los villanos. Por ejemplo, Gralas y sus subordinados que tantas batallas dieron, Célula y hasta el mismo Valnak mirando asombrados a su alrededor. Al igual que Karnoalk, que pudo ver a su hijo y a sus nietas. Entonces se dirigió a Karaberasu que le miraba ahora imperturbable y sin ninguna señal de odio.

\- Lo que hice.- Habló con voz queda, el que fuera tan terrible demonio. - Aunque inicuo y cruel fue en realidad algo que debía hacer y por lo que puedo ver, ha merecido la pena.- Añadió dedicando una orgullosa mirada a sus descendientes. - Sé de vuestras luchas en mis antiguos dominios, lo hicisteis bien. Fuisteis justos en un lugar de injusticia. Obrasteis con generosidad en un terreno dominado por la codicia. Y yo lamento lo que te hice y agradezco vuestro perdón - dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Karaberasu. Ésta, junto con Alusa y Minara y Mazoui le respondió. -  
\- Por mi parte, también eso está perdonado. Al igual que tú, me dejé llevar por mi ira y mi odio, pero todo aquello ya pasó. Bendije muchas más veces el nacimiento de mis nietas y mi hijo mucho más de lo que te maldije a ti. Y además fue necesario para forjar nuestra historia. Ésta gran historia. - Y Karnoalk que había trascendido también, convirtiéndose en un ángel de luz, sonrió agradecido tras escuchar esas palabras. -  
\- Ahora padre, unamos nuestras fuerzas con el resto del Cosmos para la lucha final,- le pidió Mazoui. -

 

Mientras Valnak, también trascendido, saludó a Roy y a los demás con parecidas palabras. 

-¡Vaya fiesta que os habéis montado al final Roy Malden! – aseveró con una sonrisa y gesto divertido, lo mismo que Armagedón, que ahora lucía como un humano similar en aspecto a Roy. –  
-Ya lo sabes, es fue siempre mi estilo, ¡fiesta hasta en el fin de los tiempos! – Pudo decir el aludido con otra amplia sonrisa. – Ahora os invitamos a la celebración…  
-No nos la perderíamos por nada.- Convino Armagedón.- 

 

Y así como todos los enemigos y amigos se iban reencontrando, Rubeus también reapareció. Pero tal y como había sido antes de la llegada de aquel funesto Hombre Sabio, con la apariencia de un joven lleno de ilusiones, altivo y orgulloso pero noble de principios e intenciones. Saludando a Diamante le dijo con un tono muy sincero.

\- Lo siento mi príncipe, obre mal. Al principio guiado por lealtad, pero después por resentimiento, no acepté el perdón cuando pude hacerlo. Lo siento Esmeralda.  
\- Todo eso está olvidado,- le replicó Diamante que le pidió. - Ahora debes unirte al resto de nosotros, esta vez no habrá retorno si fallamos.  
\- Si Rubeus. Yo tampoco me comporté como debía.- Añadió Esmeralda - pero ahora todos estaremos unidos y seremos felices para toda la Eternidad.- Éste convino en ello con una amplia sonrisa. -

 

Además de eso el príncipe Diamante pudo abrazar a sus padres que habían retornado a su vez. Lornd saludó a aquel amor suyo de juventud, Ayaine, que asintió observándole también con afecto y orgullo. 

-Has sido un noble guerrero saiyan, un gran rey y lo que es más importante, un magnifico padre y abuelo y un buen hombre.- Le sonrió ella, afirmando.- Cumplí bien mi tarea, supe enseñarte bien. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.  
-Gracias.- Sonrió él declarando.- Lo hice lo que mejor que supe y no me arrepiento nada de ésta vida.

A su vez una maravillada Zura observaba aquello junto con Hurrels. La saiyajin pudo declarar.

-¡Al fin entiendo a qué se referían con todo esto! Todos nosotros, buenos o malos, hemos contribuido a hacer este relato mucho más grande.  
-Si.- Convino su acompañante, cuando vio a Kiros.- Esta ha sido una gran epopeya más que una simple historia.  
-Lo ha sido, si.- Afirmó él saiyajin, tomando a su esposa Maggie de las manos.- Y nos han concedido el honor de participar.  
-Un gran honor, sin duda.- Afirmó su hija Gloria ante el asentimiento de su abuela Elua.- Me siento muy honrada al haber podido participar y tener un papel que desempeñar.

 

En otro lugar y desde que Ian Masters y Jennifer reaparecieron habían estado abrazándose con gozo a su hija y demás familia. Al igual que ILaya que desde hacía un rato había podido reunirse al fin con su marido su hija y su nieto, el reencuentro fue de una gran felicidad.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti - declaró ILaya dirigiéndose a Granate, añadiendo con amoroso tono dirigido a su nieto. - Desde que se me revelara lo que estabas destinado a emprender, supe que lo llevarías a cabo con éxito.  
\- Gracias abuela - sonrió el muchacho que le contó. - He conocido a tus antiguos compañeros y tu hogar, fue duro en ocasiones, pero lo más difícil está por llegar.  
\- Cuenta con nosotros, cariño.- Le dijo Sandy dando la mano a su madre y a su hijo.-

 

Neherenia, Doran y Alice estaban cerca. Se saludaron con la familia del joven novio de su hija. La reina de la Luna Nueva sonrió, sentenciando.

-Es el momento culminante de una gran epopeya.  
-Sí, vamos a concluirla como se merece.- Aseveró Doran.- 

 

Por todas partes se repetían conversaciones similares. Mireya saludó a Roy y éste le contó a su esposa.

-Mira cubito. La famosa Kelly de la que tanto te hablé. ¿Recuerdas la vez que estuvimos en el foso?  
-¿Cómo iba a olvidarla?- rio Beruche que, dirigiéndose a aquella mujer, le sonrió para decir visiblemente reconocida. – Gracias por cuidar de él.  
-No las merecen – repuso la que fuera diablesa, ahora reluciendo como un ángel de luz, enfundada en una túnica inmaculada. – Fue más que un placer…Robert… Roy, te quise como a un hijo.  
-Sí, y aquí tienes el fruto de tus desvelos. - Comentó el aludido señalando con orgullo a su mujer, hijos y nietos. -  
\- He podido conocer a algunos de ellos. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti y de todo lo que hiciste. – Le respondió cariñosamente ella observando a esa gran familia. –  
-Todo ha merecido la pena. – Concluyó él abrazando en tanto a su esposa. -

 

Y ahora tras los recuerdos y los reencuentros, todos unidos se dispusieron a tratar de parar la Nada. Pero aun necesitaban más potencia y eso que todos los ángeles principales estaban allí junto al resto de los seres iluminados. Llegaron también Nenora la reina de las hadas y otros seres mágicos y los dioses, junto con Landar, Georcael e Eykalea. Georcael sonrió a Asthel y le dijo.

\- Aquí estamos todos Mensajero, tal y como te prometimos.

 

Entonces llegó Luzbel capitaneando a sus huestes avernales, todas ellas trascendidas también. Incluidos algunos que los miembros del grupo habían conocido, como Garonarg, Ruwoard y Daila estaban allí. El que fuera príncipe de las tinieblas se reencontró con Azrael y Miguel como si de una reunión de viejos amigos se tratara...

-¿Hay sitio para mí y los míos? - Inquirió con desenfado a sus compañeros. -  
\- ¡Luzbel!, ¡Cuánto tiempo, amigo! se bienvenido en esta hora,- le respondió Miguel con satisfacción para afirmar. - Uniros a nosotros y juntos hagamos retroceder a la Nada.

 

Luzbel y sus ángeles caídos se aprestaron a unirse a ellos, la energía que sumaban entre todos era algo que no podía describirse. Roy, Leval, Brian, Granate, entre otros, miraban atónitos la escena. Entonces junto a ellos se acercó Granate, el hijo que Petz y Zafiro, también lleno de luz, que tras haber saludado a la reina de la Luna Nueva fue a abrazar nuevamente a sus padres y hermanos diciéndoles muy feliz.

\- Os lo dije aquella vez. Ahora la Trascendencia ha llegado. En aquel momento sólo tuve un fugaz atisbo de lo que iba a ocurrir, ahora en cambio no sé lo que pasará...  
\- Ocurra lo que ocurra hijo mío, estaremos por siempre juntos.- Sonrió Petz que ya era completamente feliz. – No me importa nada más.  
\- Hermano no temas,- le dijo Coraíon asegurándole con moral. - ¡Seguro que venceremos a la Nada! - Granate asintió sonriendo con aquella expresión traviesa suya de siempre. -

 

El resto de los seres del Cosmos, conociendo ya la situación, se unieron a los esfuerzos por frenar a la Nada. El Universo sin embargo se achicaba con una rapidez inenarrable, no podía describirse con medidas de tiempo, pues éste ya no existía. El pasado, presente y futuro se entremezclaban. Seres que habían existido en los albores de los tiempos se unían a aquellos que aun habían de nacer y entre todos trataban de frenar, con la suma de sus energías, el rápido avance de la Nada.

 

Miguel, Luzbel y Azrael, junto al resto de los ángeles emitían su fuerza máxima, pero ni así lograban impedir la expansión del olvido. Asthel, Roy, Leval, Nephrite, Diamante, Lornd, Eron, las cuatro hermanas, Esmeralda, Kerria, Katherine, Idina, Alan, Lance, los saiyan, las guerreras de la Justicia y los demás se unieron a ellos al máximo de su poder, pero tampoco lograban frenarlo. Miguel le confió a Luzbel con tono preocupado.

\- Nuestra energía no basta. No sé a quien más podamos acudir, todos los seres del Universo están al máximo de sus fuerzas...  
\- Hay alguien que aun no ha entrado en la batalla.- Le contestó serenamente Luzbel. -  
-¿Quién? - Inquirió Azrael sorprendido, agregando con rotundidad. -Yo no contabilizo a nadie más....  
\- ¡El mismísimo Creador! - Declaró Luzbel. - Falta Él, debe enviarnos su infinita energía, al lado de la cual todas nuestras fuerzas unidas son insignificantes.  
\- Quizás Él espera el momento oportuno para unirse a nosotros. - Conjeturó Rafael. -  
\- Pues yo espero y deseo que lo haga muy pronto - le dijo Lornd. -  
-¡Es increíble!,- exclamó Diamante aseverando asombrado. - Con el vastísimo poder que tenemos todos unidos y aún así somos incapaces de frenar el avance de la Nada más absoluta...  
\- La energía de otras dimensiones se nos ha unido. Estamos al completo.- Informó Uriel. -  
\- Aun no.- Rebatió Landar que también se había unido a ellos tras saludar a sus viejos amigos en tanto añadía, - El Creador falta por emitir su poder, pero no sólo Él....

 

Entonces el Creador al fin se unió, el Universo era una mínima extensión, invisible para el mejor de los microscopios jamás creado. En efecto, el poder del Creador empequeñeció tanto la suma de los demás que estos fueron como una gota de agua unida a un enorme océano. Pero aun así la Nada siguió avanzando. Y la Nada lleva al olvido, por eso era tan importante que todos estemos unidos para pararla. Pero ¿Quién faltaba por cooperar, quién podría hacer que la suerte cambiara? ¿Quien...?. Está muy claro, ¡tú que lees estas líneas, únete al resto del Universo y detén el avance de la Nada! Yo el Demiurgo, aquella figura negra de rostro no visible que soy el que lo escribo ya lo estoy haciendo y cansa mucho. Así que vamos....la Nada está a punto de hacer desaparecer todo. Cuando ya deje de escribir sin nada más que poder poner, la historia de este Universo y sus personajes desaparecerán como si jamás hubiesen existido y tú ahí parado, tan a gusto leyendo....y la clave siempre fuiste tú. Si recuerdas esta historia con las aventuras de todos los personajes el esfuerzo y sacrificio de todos ellos habrá merecido la pena. Eso les asegurará no caer nunca en las garras del olvido. ¡Ese fue siempre el plan! Que los recuerdes. A ser posible con cariño, pero que sigan en tu memoria, así siempre vivirán… ¡gracias!…

 

¡Eso está mejor, por fin la Nada se ha detenido! El minúsculo punto al que el Cosmos con todos sus seres había quedado reducido comenzó a ganar terreno. Un sobrenatural estallido de infinita energía devolvió las cosas a su lugar. El Universo volvió a expandirse de nuevo, como otras infinitas veces desde el primer origen...y la inevitable pregunta que flotaba en todas las almas y quizás en tu mente, amigo lector, era la misma. ¿Y ahora qué?...porque esta historia todavía no se ha acabado…Aun te quedan páginas en el Libro de los Días por leer…


	49. El recomienzo de la verdad absoluta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos se despiden tras un buen trabajo. Ahora toca bajar el telón... y hasta la próxima...

Como en los albores de otros infinitos recomienzos, el Universo era oscuro y nada se veía, sólo las luces de las almas puras de todos los seres del anterior Cosmos alumbraban aquella infinita extensión. Azrael al sentir todo aquello, declaró complacido...

\- Ya está hecho, éste es un nuevo comenzar. Ahora todo volverá a su origen, las historias y leyendas que conocisteis caerán en el olvido, pues eso es lo único que la Nada se ha podido llevar...  
\- O quizá no,- objetó Luzbel para conjeturar. - Puede que esas historias y leyendas vivan en ellos, en los transcendidos, o en los que quieran trascender.  
\- Es cierto,- intervino Gabriel. – Ahora, cada uno de los seres del anterior cosmos debe elegir si quiere pasar a otra consciencia o bien reencarnarse...  
\- Y nosotros les ayudaremos a elegir, ya que eso no depende del todo de ellos.- Añadió Raziel. -  
\- Y ¿cómo se hará eso? - Intervino Asthel con tono y gesto curioso. - ¿Quién sabrá si cada uno de los seres debe trascender o no?...  
\- Esa pregunta tiene fácil contestación, es extraño que tú, el Mensajero lo preguntes,- le respondió Israfel que casi parecía hacerlo con un tinte divertido en su melodiosa voz. -...

 

Asthel se quedó pensativo sin saber que decir. Hasta que admitió con total extrañeza y gesto desconcertado.

\- Pues no consigo saber de quién se trata...  
\- Está claro. Del propio Creador,- respondió Rafael explicándole con tono paternal. - Él nos dirá a nosotros quien puede trascender y quién no. A algunos en cambio, se les permitirá elegir. Por ejemplo, el Creador dice que a ti se te concede esa oportunidad.  
-¿Y cuándo lo ha dicho?...- preguntó Asthel admirado. - ¡No he podido oír nada!....  
\- Aún no estás lo suficientemente elevado para escuchar las divinas palabras,- le desveló Uriel afirmando sin embargo.- Pero han sonado claras, al menos para nosotros, los Ángeles Primordiales...

 

Asthel miró a Eykalea, Georcael y los demás dioses, pero todos se encogieron de hombros, o al menos hicieron un gesto equivalente.

\- No hemos oído nada.- Repuso Redan. -  
\- Estamos igual que tú,- convino Zoen mirando sorprendida a Asthel -...  
\- Tampoco somos lo bastante elevados todavía.- Añadió Georcael con una sonrisa para especular resignado. - Quizá aún nos falten muchos eones...  
\- Y bien...- inquirió Miguel dirigiéndose a Asthel para preguntarle cordial -¿ahora qué harás Mensajero?...  
\- No lo sé, la Trascendencia es algo maravilloso sin duda, pero siento que aún me queda algo por hacer, algo importante. Madeleine.- Y el muchacho llamó a su antigua novia que también iluminada apareció ante él. -  
-¡Asthel! - Exclamó ella visiblemente emocionada. - ¡Creí que jamás volvería a verte!  
\- Maddie ¿Te acuerdas que te lo dije? - Sonrió él. - Este amor supera infinitamente al humano, pero aun así, yo quisiera vivir un amor humano contigo.

 

Madeleine extinguió su sonrisa y su semblante expresó seriedad. Se dirigió hacia su interlocutor con un tono de justificación, buscando ser perdonada.

 

\- Asthel, yo...cuando tú te fuiste, pasó tanto tiempo que perdí la esperanza de volver a verte. Entonces conocí a otra persona y la quiero. Ahora no sé qué hacer, ¡no puedo elegir entre los dos!...  
\- Lo comprendo Maddie.- Repuso su contertulio mirándola con una confortadora sonrisa para agregar. – Era lo normal. Si eres feliz con él, no sería justo interponerme entre vosotros. No debes sentirlo por mí, y yo no he de perdonarte nada, pues nada hay que perdonar.- Se dirigió a los ángeles y les dijo convencido. - Entonces, mi decisión es fácil de tomar, elegiré la Trascendencia, ya nada me ata al mundo físico que se vaya a forjar....  
\- Entonces tú vendrás con nosotros, ocuparás un alto cargo en el Cielo, y así ha de ser porque Asthel, ahora debes saber la verdad sobre tu origen.- Le dijo Azrael, satisfecho de que el hasta entonces muchacho, hubiera tomado aquella decisión. -  
\- No lo entiendo, ¿la verdad?.... ¿qué verdad? - Preguntó el intrigado chico asegurando convencido. -Yo sé quien soy...  
\- No Asthel. Tú no lo sabes...- replicó Luzbel con suavidad. - O por lo menos, sabes sólo quién has sido en esta encarnación. Permíteme que te desvelemos tu misterio. Tú eres Asthel, un ángel de alta jerarquía. Estás muy cerca del Creador, tan cerca que eras pura luz, sencillez y belleza...  
\- No puede ser, ¿yo un ángel? - Repuso el atónito Asthel señalándose a sí mismo con incredulidad a la par que oponiendo. - Pero si soy humano y tengo sentimientos y debilidades...  
\- Yo también los tuve y era el primer ángel creado - le contestó Luzbel. - Incluso nuestro Maestro en sus varias encarnaciones quiso experimentarlas. Pero eso que llamas sentimientos, no son los sentimientos divinos. Tú, eras un poderoso ángel de luz que el Creador enviaba a la Tierra y a los demás infinitos mundos desde el principio de los tiempos, en cada despertar de la conciencia cósmica. Mientras, yo iba destinado a ser la mitad en pugna que armonizase el universo. Tú tenías la misión de representar la parte más material, el mundo de los seres menos iluminados. Los protegerías con tu presencia y les brindarías la posibilidad de conocer el mensaje divino. Llegado el momento, serías la señal del Creador para indicarme el inicio de cada Trascendencia. Para ello perdías la memoria y eras encarnado como un humano más, aunque fueras especial. Pues eras la primera defensa contra los seres del Olvido. Esa era tu labor, y las has cumplido bien, como siempre lo has hecho, Asthel. Ahora el Creador te devuelve sus recuerdos.

 

Y tras esas palabras el aludido experimentó una intensísima luz reveladora en su conciencia y tuvo por fin la verdadera idea sobre su naturaleza que le hizo superar todas sus limitaciones mortales. Al volver a hablar lo hizo con una voz dulce similar al del resto de los ángeles...

-¡Cuánta dicha experimento al estar de nuevo tan cerca del Uno! - Y Asthel escuchó una voz gloriosa e infinitamente bella y confortadora, inaudible para el resto, a excepción de los demás ángeles y respondió. -Te doy las gracias por tus desvelos, Creador. Todo volverá a ser lo que era y nada será ya lo mismo...

 

Los demás miembros de su generación y de las anteriores estaban admirados con aquella escena, apenas podían contener la emoción.

\- ¡Hijo mío!,- musitó Amatista asombrada. - ¡Eres en verdad un ángel!...  
-¡Ahora comprendo la razón de su grandísimo poder!- intervino Soa admirada para declarar. - ¡Tan grande es que hasta a nosotros nos hacía sentir insignificantes en su presencia!...  
\- Claro, le llamaban Mensajero, ¿y qué significa Mensajero sino ángel? - Añadió perspicazmente Mazoui. -  
-¡Si señor, ese es mi nieto! - Terció Roy con un gesto de gran complacencia para luego preguntar con curiosidad. - Dime Asthel... ¿qué pasará ahora?...  
\- Una amiga muy querida vendrá a ayudarnos con la tarea.- Replicó el aludido ángel. -

 

Y dicho esto una silueta femenina, ataviada como una Guerrera de la Justicia, pero emanando un poder increíble, apareció, parecía una imagen de la propia Usagi trascendida. Ella entonces con voz dulce, habló.

\- Soy Sailor Cosmos. Personificación del Universo entero. Algunos retornaréis a mi seno para reencarnaros y vivir otras aventuras. Al menos a los que se les indique según los designios del Creador.  
\- ¿Y quiénes seremos los que debamos hacerlo?- Preguntó Diamante. -  
\- Vosotros, los de la primera generación, trascenderéis, esa es la voluntad del Creador. - Le respondió Asthel con una gran sonrisa según sentenciaba. - Vuestra labor como personajes de esta historia está ya terminada y merecéis la Eterna felicidad.  
-¿Y dejaremos a nuestros hijos y nietos, te dejaremos a ti? - Objetó Beruche preocupada por ello. -  
\- No, eso jamás sucederá - dijo Asthel con una dulce voz que llenó de alegría a su abuela. - Siempre estaremos juntos, allá a donde iremos no hay tiempo ni espacio, ni infelicidad...  
-¿Y nosotros, hijo? - Quiso saber Leval que enseguida se disculpó pensando haber cometido una incorrección. - Perdona pero no puedo dejar de llamarte hijo.... ¿qué haremos nosotros?...  
\- Padre, tú eres y serás mi padre por esta encarnación, y en este relato. Ahora y en el fin de los tiempos. Me has dado tu amor y tu comprensión y eso nunca lo olvidaré. Puedes llamarme hijo siempre, no te preocupes.- Repuso afectuosamente el ángel añadiendo. - Vosotros también habéis cumplido de sobra vuestra tarea. El universo que se forjará, será un nuevo comienzo, donde todos aquellos que no han completado su ciclo vital podrán hacerlo si lo desean para después conocer la paz Eterna...

 

De nuevo hubo un asombrado silencio durante el cual todos trataron de asimilar esas afirmaciones 

-¿Hemos completado nosotros también nuestro ciclo? - Preguntó Giaal tomando la palabra. -  
\- Si, lo habéis hecho,- afirmó Asthel desvelando. - La segunda generación es llamada también a reunirse con el Creador. Cuando este nuevo Cosmos sea más viejo, os llegará el momento de reencarnaros si queréis...o pasar a otras dimensiones alternativas donde podréis reemprender vuestras antiguas vidas o comenzar unas nuevas.  
\- Dime Asthel. ¿Y qué pasará con nosotros? - Le inquirió su hermana con patente interés y curiosidad. - La Tercera Generación. ¿Acaso hemos cumplido también nuestro deber?...

 

Su hasta entonces hermano dedicó a la chica una profunda mirada de amor y simpatía para negar suavemente.

\- Maray....no, aun no. Vosotros tenéis que ser los pioneros que reanuden la vida material en el nuevo cosmos. Tú. Como sucesora del linaje de las anteriores generaciones, tienes una gran labor que cumplir. Pero no temas por ello, por pesada que creas que pueda ser esa responsabilidad los demás ángeles y yo mismo estaremos aquí para ayudarte...

 

Y la muchacha sonrió con alegría, junto a ella estaba Alex. Y Asthel le comentó.

-Tú tienes una importante misión que cumplirás junto a la que fue mi hermana.  
\- Entonces todos nosotros permaneceremos aquí, sin nuestros padres.- Intervino Brian. -  
\- Vuestros padres quedarán siempre tan cerca de vosotros que jamás sentiréis su ausencia, eso te lo puedo prometer.- Le tranquilizó Asthel que pasó a dirigirse a Georcael y al resto de los dioses. - Vosotros os habéis portado bien, hora es de que progreséis en vuestra escala de iluminación.- Todos ellos sintieron como su conciencia se expandía y ganaban en fuerza espiritual, Asthel les dijo a cada uno con voz amable. - Soa, Buruk, Zoen, Dialen y Redan. Ahora ya sois dioses superiores, tú Georcael, eres ahora un Dios Principal, esa es la voluntad del Creador.- Miró ahora a sus abuelos y les dedicó también unas palabras llenas de confianza y afecto. - Ahora vosotros ocuparéis el lugar dejado por los dioses, ya que vuestro plano espiritual ha llegado a ser merecedor de ello...

-Pero antes, quisiera hacerte una pregunta. – Terció Maray que le recordó – ¿El libro que llevabas, ese libro que también tuvieron Lance, e incluso Tom y su nieto, realmente que es?

 

Y el ángel sacó aquel libro de tono burdeos y dos doradas letras G y W que ahora fueron completadas con otras del mismo color pudiéndose leer en su portada, “GOLDEN WARRIOR”.

-Aquí está vuestra historia en este universo y dimensión. – Explicó Asthel.- La historia de todos los que hemos participado.   
-Por eso, entre otras cosas, tuve que hacer lo que hice. – Comentó Lance dirigiéndose a su hermana. - ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije?  
-Aquella vez en ese almacén. Pensé que era por efecto de la droga.- Replicó ella. –  
-No, en realidad quise contárselo a alguien a quien quería. Yo había leído en ese libro lo que iba a suceder. Bueno, al menos casi todo, incluso el destino de nuestro padre. Pero me estaba vedado revelarlo. Me sentí mal entonces. Quise sacarte de aquella rueda. Tú siempre fuiste la persona a la que más unido me sentí. Pero no deseaba que eso te influenciase. Luego lo comprendí. Tenías tus propias historias. Igual que tu hija y yo tenemos la nuestra. Todo estaba marcado, para completar el círculo.  
-Ahora lo entiendo entonces.- Sonrió su hermana.- Vosotros seréis los antepasados de la familia. Es un bucle que se cierra. ¿Quién me lo iba a decir?, que mi hija fuera mi antepasada.  
-Si mamá - Sonrió Loren, para revelar.- Ahora te lo puedo decir. Mi hija Kimberly crecerá y tendrá descendencia en Némesis. Un hijo llamado Crimson, abuelo de Rubeus, y una hija, que pensando en lo que su abuela le contaba de niña, llamará Idina. Y esa otra Idina a su vez será la madre de la abuela Cooan y las demás hermanas.   
-Y cuando yo crezca recordaré la promesa hecha a mi madre.- Sonrió Cooan recordando.- Y llamaré a mi hija Idina, y esa hija, mi amor, serás tú.  
-Es algo complicado. – Sonrió Lance, agregando.- Lo que se conoce por la “bootstrap paradoxe” o del bucle causal. Donde los acontecimientos del futuro producen a su vez los del pasado. Es algo que un extraño doctor que viajaba en una cabina telefónica me explicó. De este modo todo queda ya encauzado. Solo lamento que para ello, hayamos tenido que sufrir tanto. Y hacer cosas que no fueran todo lo adecuadas que debieron ser.  
-Sí, me sucedió lo mismo. También hice cosas que no estuvieron bien.- Se lamentó Tom, el hijo de Idina.-  
-Y sin embargo, todas ellas tuvieron que hacerse para que la historia ampliara sus horizontes.- Repuso Asthel para aclararle.- En todo relato que se precie tiene que haber un antagonista.   
-También a mí se me dijo algo así.- Terció Jennifer, la antigua compañera de Amatista, Sandy, Satory y Penélope.- Pero no lo comprendí en su total dimensión. Solamente sabía que mi participación debía aumentar las aventuras y la intriga, con el objetivo de que la historia fuese más impactante.  
-Sí, eso es cierto. – Convino Asthel explicándoles a todos. – Y los dramas, las aventuras, los conflictos, el humor, las penas y las alegrías por las que tuvisteis que pasar… todo eso le fue dando más profundidad y fortaleza a la historia.   
-Eso me dijo a mí el Demiurgo. Quién es también el narrador. – Comentó Lance. – Cuanto más hiciéramos por agrandar la historia y hacerla más interesante, más podría escribirse y mejor resistiría al olvido.  
-En realidad, cuantas más aventuras más grande era nuestro universo.- Afirmó Roy.- Por ello cada batalla o problema era una piedra más en esta gran construcción. Y me alegro de haber contribuido con unas cuantas. ¿Verdad Cubito?- Remachó jovial rodeando a su esposa con un brazo ante la sonrisa de ésta.-  
-Lucifer lo dijo con claridad.- Recordó Diamante.- En las historias el bien y el mal son partes esenciales para que exista movimiento. Sin rivales ni amenazas no tendríamos razón de ser.  
-Y a medida que se escribió sobre nosotros, existimos.- Convino Bertie.- Cada vez de una manera más compleja.  
-Todas nuestras experiencias, sentimientos y anhelos, plasmados aquí…-Suspiró Petz.- Haciendo que los lectores las más de las veces, simpatizasen con nosotros.  
\- Y teniendo nuestras propias pruebas que superar.- Añadió Karaberasu quién dedujo.- Por eso las guerreras no nos ayudaron algunas veces. Porque debíamos ser protagonistas de nuestras propias historias…y cumplir con nuestra misión en el relato.  
-Por eso no era nuestra lucha.- Afirmó Rei.- Simplemente éramos una ayuda.  
-Sí, solo podíamos tutelaros pero lo fundamental debíais llevarlo a cabo vosotros. – Convino Ami.-  
-Pero las veces que tuvimos que hacerlo, intervinimos gustosas.- Añadió Makoto.-  
-Es eso, nos ha encantado tener un papel importante en esta historia.- Remachó Minako.-  
-Y vosotros, al cargo del protagonismo, lo hicisteis muy bien.- Aseveró Mamoru.- Debo admitirlo, no era fácil.  
-No, teniendo en cuenta que tuvisteis una misión muy complicada. Llevar esta historia a buen puerto y mantener el interés. – Les halagó Usagi.-  
-Y todos cumplisteis muy bien con vuestra misión. En verdad la más importante que hayáis tenido. Ahora primera generación, gracias por todo, ya podéis ir en paz.- Les dijo Asthel con un tono pleno de cariño. -

 

Y entonces Roy, Diamante, Zafiro ,Ail ,Ann, Nephrite, Amanda, Tom, Beruche, Karaberasu, Cooan, Petz , Esmeralda, ILaya ,Robert, Lornd, Setsuna, Seira, Calix , Mimet, Tomoe, Kaori, Ian, Jenny y todos los demás amigos y compañeros de la primera generación, notaron como su espiritualidad se expandía y llenos de dicha pudieron volar a través del Cosmos, despidiéndose de sus seres queridos. Tras su marcha, Asthel añadió con la misma voz amorosa y llena de ternura.

\- Padre, madre y los demás, no tengáis ya preocupaciones, volad ahora libres y decidid vuestro devenir en también paz...

 

Y tanto Amatista, como Leval, Mazoui, Sandy, Coraíon, Granate, Satory, Katherine, Kerria, Samantha, Idina, Alan, Bralen, Aiona, Eron, Naya, Giaal, Susan, Ken, Mimí, Brian, Doran, Seren y el resto de la segunda generación, también se fueron difuminando, poco a poco. Sus esencias espirituales se elevaron a otro plano, dispuestas para volver a reencarnarse quizá algún día. Pudiera ser que en otros relatos. Por fin, sólo quedaron los miembros de la tercera y última generación. Y Diaval dijo entonces visible y realmente emocionado.

-¡Si pudiera ser, me gustaría recobrar mi mundo y en él casarme contigo Fiora, así recomenzaremos de nuevo pero con la paz y el amor presidiendo nuestro futuro, sin más luchas!  
\- Sí amigos, ese es el deseo del Creador. Id en paz y sed felices...Cread un gran linaje y las bases para una nueva e interesante historia que nos emocione a todos. - Les deseó Asthel con gran dosis de afecto. Así pues Diaval y Fiora, junto con los saiyan de su generación, volvieron a su mundo para comenzar de nuevo -....

 

Azrael miró al resto de los componentes del grupo y a Madeleine que seguía también allí, ella parecía llorar, algo impensable en ese estado, pues ahora sólo era consciencia y energía, pero no eran lágrimas de materia sino de espíritu.

-¿Por qué lloras? - Le preguntó afablemente Azrael. - ¿Acaso puedes ser desdichada en este momento de suprema felicidad?  
\- No lo sé,- admitió la muchacha. - Quizá porque siento separarme de mis seres queridos y de Asthel otra vez...  
\- Ve y sé feliz, como dije a los demás siempre estaré contigo.- La despidió éste animosamente. -...

 

Madeleine sonrió ahora radiante de luz, su compañero también, y ambos desaparecieron de allí despidiéndose de Asthel y los otros. Prestos a recomenzar con su propia historia en algún otro momento y lugar. Lo mismo que Crista, que se despidió de Maray con una sonrisa declarando.

-¡Vaya una historia! No estuvo nada mal, solo lamento no haber aparecido antes…  
-¿Quién sabe mi querida amiga? Puede que tengas tu propia historia.- Le sonrió su antigua compañera de pasarelas.- Y seguro que será entretenida, alegre y maravillosa, como tú.  
-Y Antes de marchar debes saber una cosa Crista.- Sonrió Asthel, añadiendo.- El apellido de tu novio no es casual. Un día llegará que vuestro hijo se comprometa con una princesa y de ellos nacerá una mujer muy importante.  
-Sí, y entonces recuerda a mi madre.- Le pidió Maray a su querida amiga.- Y dile a tu hijo que Amatista es un hermoso nombre.  
-Así lo haré. Jamás te olvidaré. Ten por seguro que algún día, si es posible, les hablaré a mis futuros hijos e hijas de ti. Lo prometo. - Aseveró la emocionada muchacha.- De lo magnífica que fuisteis…Tanto tú, como tu madre, tu abuela. Y el resto de tu familia y amigos.   
-Lo sé. Mi querida amiga. Ahora ve en paz y ya verás cómo serás muy feliz….- Le sonrió luminosamente Maray.-

 

Y esa muchacha sonriendo con esa posible promesa también se desvaneció uniéndose a su novio que la aguardaba. Luego les tocó el turno a Mimet y a Brian. Ella podría ser ya plenamente humana. Lo sería en algún otro momento y lugar, en cuerpo y ahora en espíritu. 

-Adiós amigos míos. Hasta que volvamos a vernos.- Se despidió Brian, dándole la mano a su novia.-  
-Ojalá que eso sea muy pronto.- Convino Mimet sonriendo radiante a su vez.- En otras aventuras…

 

No obstante todavía no sabían lo que hacer. Quizás volverían a Bios y serían los encargados de recomenzar allí junto con Granate y el resto de parientes y amigos de su generación. Fue éste el que se marchó ahora…

-Ha sido un viaje muy interesante. Espero que podamos compartir más aventuras. ¿Quién sabe? – Afirmó mirando a una sonrojada Alice, sobre todo cuando el chico añadió.- Bien podríamos continuar ese romance que tanto nosotros como nuestros padres dejaron pendiente. Mi bella y gentil princesa de la Luna Nueva.  
-Bien podría ser. Eso me gustaría y, el día de mañana, tener unos descendientes a los que narrar todo esto. - Asintió ella, que, tras despedirse de sus padres, desapareció junto con Granate.-

 

Y también estaban Tom y Helen, junto a Loren y Lance. Éste último comentó.

-He sido la excepción, los demás de mi generación se fueron…  
-En pago a tus servicios a esta historia.- Le explicó Asthel.- Se te ha concedido el proseguir. Quizás llevando a cabo el relato de Némesis.  
-Sí, lo que le resumí a mamá.- Sonrió Loren.- Nuestra estirpe que deberá conducir a nosotros mismos.  
-Cosas tan extrañas solo pueden ser posibles aquí, en este universo.- Declaró Tom dando la mano a su novia para añadir.- Espero que podamos formar parte de un relato junto a vosotros. Tío Lance, hermana.  
-Para que al menos se puede decir algo de mí.- Intervino Helen.-  
-Sí, mi pobre novia apenas si pudo aparecer. Aunque eso significa que todavía tendríamos mucho que decir los dos.- Comentó Tom.-  
-Si hermanito. Aunque la parte tuya con el libro estuvo muy bien. Fuiste un gran antagonista. - Convino la joven, no sin entusiasmo, para afirmar.- Como dignos nietos de nuestros famosos abuelos, o bien con nuestras propias vidas. Siempre hay algo que contar. Y puede que hasta nos hagan retratos al leer las historias de nuestras aventuras…  
-Si.- Sonrió su hermano agregando.- Oye, no estuvo mal, ¿eh? Yo era el único que sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad. Y al final hasta me dieron una novia y todo…Aunque confieso que el papel de Demiurgo me venía algo grande, ja, ja…  
-¡Eso no vale! - Se rio Loren, para protestar con jocosidad en tanto acunaba a su pequeña.- Eso es porque el Demiurgo quiso que fuera así. Porque tú has tenido mucha suerte, te has erigido casi en protagonista.  
-¡Pues mira quién fue a hablar! Al final del todo has sido la revelación de la trama.- Repuso el aludido. Para sentenciar con afecto y reconocimiento. – Vas a ser la matriarca de una gran y hermosa familia, la nuestra y la de la mayoría de nuestros compañeros de relato.

 

Loren sonrió divertida admitiendo aquello, entonces tanto ella, como su esposo e hija, Tom y Helen desaparecieron…

 

Por su parte, Alusa y Minara volverían a la Tierra, ellas serían las encargadas de guiar los pasos del renacido planeta. Cualquier rastro demoniaco adquirido en su viaje al Infierno había desaparecido pues habían trascendido también.

-Ahora hermana. La vida vuelve a comenzar.- Sentenció Alusa.-  
-Si veamos lo que nos depara.- La animó Minara.-  
-Ojalá que podamos tener nuestro propio relato. Mina. - Añadió su contertulia.-  
-Y que esté lleno de emoción y aventuras. Lush. - Convino su hermana.-

 

Entonces ambas exclamaron al tiempo en tanto se desvanecían.

-¡Adiós amigos!

 

Por fin, le tocó el turno a Maray, ella iría junto con Alex, el hijo de Giaal y Susan, a recomenzar la vida en algún nuevo mundo del universo recientemente recreado. Pudiera ser que en otra historia por completo distinta. Así que, mirando a su hermano por última vez, con lágrimas espirituales de dicha, gratitud y emoción, declaró.

-Te he querido y siempre te querré. Como el estupendo hermano que para mí has sido. Deseo que nunca me olvides. Ahora tengo ilusión por comenzar mi propia historia. ¡Ojalá pueda volverte a ver! Aunque fuera en otro tiempo o en otra vida. Una nueva que tanto deseo empezar. Con mi amado.- Remachó mirando a su novio.-  
-La comenzaremos cariño. Sé que lo haremos. Y quizás pronto haya más componentes de una cuarta generación que honre la memoria de sus mayores. - Le sonrió Alex con dulzura dándole la mano.- Si no en ese universo, en éste otro nuevo que espero vayamos a ayudar a crear. 

 

De este modo desaparecieron los dos. Asthel observó cómo se difuminaban sin perder una radiante sonrisa y después, les pidió a los ahora ascendidos dioses.

\- Velad por ella y los demás, por favor. Perderán la memoria y no recordarán nada de sus vidas anteriores. Volverán a nacer y crecer, tendrán que pasar la prueba de la elevación y aunque mantendrán sus nombres, eso ya no les significará nada...  
\- Te prometo que velaremos por ellos.- Respondió Redan añadiendo. - Ahora debemos irnos ¿verdad? Hay muchas regiones del Cosmos que debemos supervisar.

 

Asthel asintió con aprobación remachando. 

-Y en cuanto me sea posible. Iré a verles, para comprobar cómo evolucionan en su nueva existencia.

 

Los cinco dioses, Eykalea y Georcael asintieron. Tras hacer una prolongada reverencia al grupo angélico también se desvanecieron con alegría, cada uno dirigiéndose a remotas regiones del recién restaurado Cosmos…

 

Y de este modo, en general todos se despidieron con la promesa de que aquello no fuese un adiós, sino un corto hasta pronto. No obstante todavía quedaban también allí Serenity, Endimión, las guerreras y Neherenia. Junto con Goku y sus compañeros.

-Os agradecemos muchísimo vuestra ayuda y colaboración en toda esta historia. Usagi- san. Go-san. - Afirmó Asthel. –  
-Ha sido un placer. Y creo que puedo decirlo por todos mis compañeros. – Declaró su interlocutora.-  
-Si…a ver si en la próxima podemos intervenir algo más.- Rio a su vez Goku, llevándose una mano al cogote entre las risas del resto.- Me he quedado sin poder pelear, aunque he comido bien.

 

Y la reina del milenario de Plata hablando ahora como Usagi, con el asentimiento de los demás guerreras, incluida Setsuna que estaba de vuelta con sus amigas, agregó con desenfado dirigiéndose a quién esto escribe.

-¡Cuando vuelvas a contar otra historia como ésta nos avisas, Demiurgo!  
-Lo haré. Muchas gracias por todo, y saluda a tu Demiurga de mi parte.- Contesté.- Toda mi admiración y respeto para ella, y para el Demiurgo del universo Dragon Ball, también.  
-Lo hemos pasado muy bien. Las más de las veces viéndolo todo desde la nube. ¿Verdad chicos?- Dijo entonces Son Goku con expresión risueña para exclamar, casi parecía que con cierto tono de lamentación. – Es una lástima el no haber podido bajar y repartir algunos mamporros. Pero me encantó adiestrar a esos chavales.  
-Sí, aunque ya sé por qué te ofreciste tan rápido para entrenarles tú, Kakaroto - intervino Vegeta no sin retintín para afirmar. – Cada vez que tu mujer se pone a hacer limpiezas siempre escurres el bulto. –  
-Bueno papá. – Terció su hijo, aquel apuesto muchacho de pelo morado. - Hicimos lo mismo cuando mama…  
-¡Cállate Trunks! – Le ordenó secamente su padre cruzándose de brazos, provocando las risas del resto y la sonrisa de Asthel y los propios ángeles. –  
-¡No cambiaréis nunca! – Declaró la Guerrera Plutón afirmando divertida. – El hecho de haber estado casada con uno de vuestros descendientes en esta historia y ser madre y abuela de otros, me ha hecho comprenderos bien. – ¡Os las dais de duros pero en el fondo sois un encanto!  
-¡Gracias Setsuna!… – replicó un sonriente Son Goku que añadió. – Bueno, con permiso, nosotros nos vamos, creo que tenemos más historias en las que participar…

 

Y de este modo y tras saludar educadamente y quedar para otras ocasiones, todos los del universo Dragon Ball se desvanecieron. Ahora fue Mamoru quién dijo.

-Y nosotros debemos irnos también. Hay otras muchas historias que nos precisan.   
-Sí, oficiales, no oficiales,… ¡esto nunca se termina! – Suspiró Minako. – ¡Ah! Siempre lo he dicho, la fama es dura.  
-Eso es verdad, espero que pronto tengamos unas vacaciones. – Comentó Ami, que, añadió mirando con afecto a Asthel. – Pero ha sido todo un placer el poder estar junto a mi amiga Bertie y las demás en esta historia de sus posibles vidas.  
-Lo mismo digo – declaró Rei. – Cooan y las hermanas siempre han sido unas chicas estupendas. Se lo merecían. Bueno, al menos si no atendemos a la versión primera de su existencia…

 

Se rio y con ella las demás. Mejor no pensar que hubiera sucedido si las hermanas hubiesen sido como en los orígenes de su propia creación. Por suerte una variante de la misma posibilitó esta historia…

-Gracias por avisarme. – Les dijo entonces Neherenia – lo he pasado muy bien aquí. Contad conmigo para alguna que otra aventura más cuando queráis.  
-Lo tendremos en cuenta – sonrió Makoto añadiendo.- Aunque no dependa siempre de nosotros, Nehie… ¡Oye!, me gusta cómo suena tu apodo.  
-Si. Le queda muy gracioso. Y….Nehie… Lo pasamos bien siendo amigas. ¿Verdad?- Afirmó Chibiusa dirigiéndose jovialmente a la aludida, con el asentimiento de las Sailor Asteroides. – Habrá que repetirlo.  
-Has sido un magnífico fichaje. Me hiciste trabajar mucho para incluirte pero ha merecido de sobra la pena. Eres desde luego una Gran Hermosa y Gentil Reina, Nehie.- Le dije con gran agradecimiento.-

 

La soberana de la Luna Nueva sonrió asintiendo a su vez y tras inclinar levemente la cabeza como despedida también, desapareció… Fue Artemis quién les comentó entonces a todos.

-Debemos retornar a nuestro propio universo.  
-Lo dicho. Fue divertido. – Completó Haruka. –  
-Aunque muchas veces no pudiéramos decirles lo que iba a suceder. Ni porqué estábamos aquí – Sonrió Michiru. –  
-Y a mí me encantó tener vida familiar y desarrollar la convivencia con vosotras y con mi padre, incluso Kaori no me acabó cayendo tan mal después de todo. – Terció Hotaru –  
-Aunque algunos de los nuestros han faltado.- Objetó Diana –  
-Sí, éramos ya tantos que era muy difícil buscar acomodo, aunque quién sabe, siempre habrá más historias que puedan necesitarles. – Le respondió su madre la gata Luna, que, al igual que su hija y Artemis estaban en forma humana –  
-Les vamos a echar mucho de menos a todos. – Suspiró Rei. –  
-Siempre podréis abrir el libro de historias y allí estaréis con ellos de nuevo. Y quién sabe, puede que alguna vez ese mismo libro se amplíe. – Comentó Asthel en lo que parecía una ambigua promesa. –  
-Tienes razón Mensajero. – Sonrió a su vez Ami. – Espero que sea así.  
-Y será un honor y una gran alegría pasarse otra vez por aquí. – Remató Setsuna. –  
-Es verdad. Fue una experiencia muy grata, el poder ayudar a unos viejos amigos a crear sus propias vivencias y aventuras.- Sentenció Endimión.- 

 

Entonces Usagi, o mejor dicho, Serenity ahora, con tono más serio y al tiempo nostálgico, les dijo a todos.

-Bueno, ahora sí que tenemos que irnos. Ha sido un placer y lo hemos disfrutado, estos personajes han sido encantadores y muy agradables. Estoy muy contenta de haberles podido llamar amigos, pero el Universo de Sailor Moon nos espera. Todavía nos queda mucha labor allí. Si nuestra Demiurga quiere. Y en otras adaptaciones.

 

Asthel les dedicó una mirada llena de afecto, entonces, con tono agradecido y voz queda, declaró.

-Hasta siempre y una vez más muchísimas gracias por todo, amigos. Habéis contribuido a que esta historia quede en el recuerdo. Porque a vosotros nadie os olvidará. Vuestras aventuras ya son inmortales. Al igual que tú Reina Serenity, Usagi Tsukino. Sailor Cosmos. Tú siempre serás eterna, Sailor Moon. Eres literalmente un ángel…aceptaste esta gran responsabilidad. La de guiar y conformar este relato con tu mediación. Y al resto de vosotros, soberano de la Tierra, amigos, princesas eternas, ángeles de luz, ¿Qué más puedo decir? Me faltan palabras para expresar el reconocimiento que se os debe. En nombre de mi Demiurgo, muchas gracias…

 

Guerrero Luna y las demás sonrieron de forma luminosa. Tanto ella como su grupo se mostraron finalmente como lo que realmente son, ángeles guardianes del Cosmos. Desplegando cada una dos pares de alas hicieron al unísono una gentil inclinación de sus cabezas agradeciendo aquellas palabras, para acto seguido desaparecer…

 

Y por fin sólo quedaron los Siete Primordiales que, junto con Asthel y Luzbel, ahora eran nueve, pudiendo charlar entre ellos unos breves instantes.

\- Ahora todo vuelve a comenzar. Aunque la Nada se ha contraído pero volverá.- Auguró Miguel. -  
\- Quizá alguna vez logremos que la Nada sea nada para sí misma y el Olvido pierda la memoria de sí y que jamas haya otro recomienzo - terció Uriel. -  
-¡Y qué vacía sería nuestra propia existencia entonces! - Les dijo Luzbel que incluso hasta parecía divertido al preguntarles. Como si tratase de que adivinaran un acertijo. - ¿Es que aún no lo entendéis siendo como sois los Siete Primordiales?  
-¿Qué debemos entender? - Inquirió Rafael que, en efecto, no comprendía a que podría referirse su compañero -...  
\- Yo si sé a lo que Luzbel se refiere.- Respondió Raziel desvelando. - Esto de la Nada no existe en realidad. La no existencia no existe, aunque sea un juego de palabras. Al Creador no se le escaparía algo así. Él mismo lo ha inspirado desde siempre.  
-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? - Inquirió Gabriel sorprendido. -  
-¡Ya lo entiendo! - Intervino Asthel que explicó lleno de asombro y admiración. - ¡Con cada renacer el Creador purifica todo lo creado nuevamente!, ¡ese es el secreto! La Nada sirve para unirnos a todos en un fin común y rememorar la primitiva unión del Cosmos. Todo viene dado para que se cree una dualidad. ¿Verdad Luzbel? - Le consultó a su hermano deseando que éste le confirmara aquella suposición que le llegaba inspirada. -

 

El aludido asintió, visiblemente complacido de que Asthel se hubiese dado cuenta y le dijo.

 

\- Parece que tu aguda habilidad para desvelar los secretos y misterios más arcanos supera incluso a la de Raziel. Sí, así es, la verdad es que el Creador y yo no nos desunimos por la Nada, sino que la Nada fue Creada para justificar nuestra separación...  
\- No entiendo la causa de eso.- Dijo Israfel que repuso. - ¿No sería mejor seguir juntos y felices por siempre?...  
-¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió en el Paraíso Terrenal con los primeros hombres, Israfel? - Le preguntó Luzbel. -  
\- Sí,- replicó éste relatando. -Tú tentaste a esos primeros hombres y el Creador les expulsó del Paraíso. Es por eso que perdieron la ocasión de ser felices por siempre en su encarnación...  
\- No,- le corrigió suavemente Luzbel exponiendo a su vez. - Lo que ocurrió es que el Creador les dio la potestad de elegir y eligieron mal. Pero para que pudiesen elegir mal debía existir alguien que simbolizase dicho mal...  
\- Ya lo entiendo,- intervino Miguel para afirmar. -El Creador lo hizo para que el ser humano y otros muchos seres tuvieran libre albedrío. Por que tú repetiste eso en muchos paraísos, la mayoría de los seres que los habitaban fallaron en su elección, aunque algunos otros no...  
\- Eso es,- asintió Luzbel con una sonrisa explicándoles a sus hermanos. - El Creador tenía el proyecto de hacer seres diferentes a nosotros. Que no sólo le sirvieran con el conocimiento supremo sino que fuesen capaces de hacer a cada momento lo que quisieran y si no, existían al menos dos opciones donde elegir. Si sólo existía un único camino, ¿cómo habrían de hacer eso? Es por esa razón que me dio a mí el encargo de representar la otra opción y desde esta perspectiva el ser humano y muchas otras especies del Universo pudieron escoger y así labrarse su destino. Aunque tutelados por el Creador, por nosotros y por otros seres más cercanos a su nivel de iluminación y con ello que la fe y la esperanza anidasen en ellos para hacerles progresar en la escala del Conocimiento y la Elevación.  
\- Entonces. ¿Por qué regenerar el Cosmos entero? - Inquirió Rafael añadiendo. - Sólo necesitaba regenerar las almas de esos seres.  
\- Para regenerarme a mí.- Replicó Luzbel con otra esplendorosa sonrisa afirmando -, yo no deseo estar lejos del Creador. Él lo sabe y conoce también cuanto me cuesta hacerlo para que este divino plan suyo se lleve a cabo. Cada ciclo cósmico me da la oportunidad de verle y volver a ser como era en un principio.  
-¿Y cuántos recomienzos llevamos ya? - Quiso saber Asthel. -Tú debes de saberlo Luzbel, eres el único, aparte de nuestro Señor, que parece saberlo todo...  
\- Tantos que no soy capaz de recordar,- admitió éste aseverando con voz queda. - Desde siempre y por siempre, de forma infinita y cada uno diferente en su infinita diversidad del anterior....Todos son relatos diferentes puesto que el Creador es también el Supremo Demiurgo.  
\- Tal es el poder del Creador. Alabemos su nombre.- Declaró respetuosamente Miguel. -

 

Luzbel asintió y repuso con algo de tristeza.

\- Ahora debo dejaros y volver a mi papel de Lucifer, el Ángel Caído. Hay que empezar a tentar de nuevo a todos los seres del renacido Cosmos. - Suspiró y con tinte que parecía resignado se arengó - ¡en fin, vayamos allá! Y batiendo sus ahora doce hermosas y flamígeras alas, desapareció despidiéndose de sus compañeros. – Adiós amigos, ya nos veremos…

 

El resto de los ángeles también iban desapareciendo según declaraban...

\- Nosotros debemos ocupar también nuestros puestos en el Cosmos.- Dijo alegremente Miguel. -Como siempre hemos hecho...  
\- Si,- convino Rafael con jovialidad. - ¡Vamos a ver que nos depara este nuevo comenzar!...  
\- Nuevos secretos, nuevos misterios y nuevas soluciones.- Añadió esperanzadamente Uriel. -  
\- Yo debo llevar también la palabra del Creador, ¡estoy deseoso de hacerlo y muy dichoso por ello!,- expresó Gabriel con regocijo. -  
\- Todo debe ser puesto a funcionar una vez más. - Alentó Raziel -...  
-¡Y la música de la Armonía Cósmica habrá de sonar de nuevo y para siempre en toda su vasta extensión! - Anunció Israfel lleno de dicha. -  
\- Así es.- Asintió Azrael afirmando complacido. - De nuevo me toca acompañar y confortar a las almas de los que aun vendrán.

 

Y tras desplegar sus tres pares de translúcidas y luminosas alas, todos los demás se dispersaron por el Cosmos, dispuestos a recomenzar con sus tareas. Al fin, Asthel quedó completamente sólo en aquella vastitud elemental. Las primeras estrellas renacidas brillaban ya en una gran gama de colores formando nuevas galaxias que se separaban de forma rápida a sus ojos, creando un maravilloso e irrepetible espectáculo de centellas luminosas. El ángel suspiró y meditó maravillado para sí mismo o para todo el Cosmos que quizá no podría oírle, o quizás sí, declarando...

\- Y yo, debo volver a reencarnarme otra vez, pero aún no. Cuando llegue el momento. Ahora, como dirían los humanos, ¿puedo tomarme unas vacaciones junto a ti Creador? ¿Me das permiso?...- Y Asthel sonrió lleno de felicidad al recibir una respuesta que sólo podía sentir él mismo para añadir con un entusiasta reconocimiento. - ¡Muchas gracias!, lo siento en la Infinita Melodía de la Armonía Cósmica. Todo está bien ya porque la música universal resonará por siempre. ¡Entonces, allá voy!...

 

Y dicho esto batió grácil y suavemente sus seis hermosas alas para desaparecer dejando que todo quedase en paz y silencio en el Universo. La vida de incontables mundos y de los innumerables seres que ya habitaban o habitarían cada uno de ellos, comenzaba. Todos los que habían sido reencarnados volverían a vivir en este Cosmos. Pero quizá no en ese mismo momento del origen, puede que lo hicieran en una dimensión y una época muy parecida a la que habían dejado por la Trascendencia, tan parecida que quizá no podría distinguirse de la suya anterior. O quizás resurgieran en otros mundos, en otras dimensiones, en otras eras, y con otras conciencias que habrían olvidado de seguro sus existencias anteriores. Ya que toda criatura debía tener la libertad de fraguarse un nuevo destino por si misma, sin más influencias que las que pudiera proporcionarles un nuevo espíritu. Para todos se abrirían las innumerables posibilidades de nuevas historias. Pero estarían siempre dentro del Amor del Creador, quién, junto con sus ángeles y las demás entidades de luz, velarían por ellos. Recordando así a todos esos seres y a las tres generaciones, en sus mejores momentos, con los acordes de la Melodía Cósmica, un incipiente Universo con renovadas esperanzas e ilusiones, estaba listo para comenzar.

 

FIN DE LA QUINTA PARTE


	50. El final de la serie.Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos y adiós. O mejor dicho, hasta pronto...

Andando por un camino empedrado, siendo de noche, unas voces sonaban en la oscuridad débilmente alumbrada por algunas farolas. Las voces pertenecían a dos figuras que caminaban envueltas entre las sombras y las difusas luces del alumbrado nocturno. La más baja, llamémosla figura uno, dijo a la de mayor estatura. La número dos...

-¿Qué te ha parecido la historia? - Inquirió aguardando la respuesta con expectación. -  
-¿No te olvidas de algo? - Contestó ésta otra, impaciente a su vez. -  
-¿De qué?...- replicó la primera con un tono divertido -...  
-¿Cómo que de qué? - Le inquirió la otra entre sorprendida y algo molesta para exclamar. - ¡De nosotros, nosotros íbamos a cerrar la historia!...  
-¡Y lo estamos haciendo! - Le respondió la primera añadiendo con visible regocijo. - ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? Somos los que estamos diciendo las últimas palabras, ¡los últimos personajes! Y ésta vez no es nada que haya sido imaginado, esto está sucediendo realmente en el mismo universo de los que leen esta historia. O al menos, habrá sucedido para ellos. Puesto que cuando lo lean ya será pasado…

 

La segunda figura moviendo uno de sus brazos hacia el cielo, exclamó

-¡Ya, así te has despedido de los lectores! – rio asintiendo con aprobación para agregar. - Está muy bien pensado...muy bien, te felicito - declaró cordialmente para añadir, ahora con un poso de pesar - ¡Qué pena que haya que despedirse! Pero se me ocurre una pregunta.  
-¿Cuál?  
\- Si esa figura blanca que aparecía no era Asthel, ¿quién era? Por que cuando me dijiste que curaba a su abuela, él estaba viéndolo.  
\- Es que esa figura es el alma inmaterial de Asthel, es el ángel, en tanto que el Asthel que lo observaba, era su encarnación humana.  
\- Pero ¿cómo pueden estar los dos a la vez? - Inquirió la segunda figura sin comprender. -  
\- Porque los ángeles poseen el don de la ubicuidad, y el de la bilocación, pueden estar en dos lugares a un tiempo, aunque una parte de él, la menos evolucionada en el conocimiento espiritual, ignorase quien era la otra.- Respondió la primera de las figuras. -  
\- Vaya, pues ahora sí que lo entiendo. ¡Ya está! , después de esto se acabó - sentenció la segunda con satisfacción. -  
\- Bueno, pues no te precipites, quien sabe,- repuso el más bajo de ambos con un tono algo enigmático. -  
\- Pero, ¿no has contado ya toda la historia? - Le preguntó su acompañante que parecía ahora estar desconcertado. -  
\- Si, tal y como me la han inspirado, pero, puede que existan más historias que contar.- Le dijo la figura primera que, sin desear ahondar en ese tema, al menos de momento, nuevamente inquirió a su acompañante. - Pero ésta, ¿te ha gustado…?...  
\- Sí, mucho.- Admitió éste. - Ha estado muy bien...  
\- Pues me alegro, ahora sólo falta conocer la opinión del resto.- Afirmó el otro con tono entre reflexivo e impaciente. -  
\- Después de esto podrías hacer otra historia diferente - le propuso la segunda figura de forma desenfadada. -  
\- Si, cuando me llegue la inspiración, no estaría mal. Algo completamente distinto, que, sin embargo fuera lo mismo.- Aseveró su interlocutor. -  
\- No lo entiendo, si es algo distinto no puede ser igual.- Objetó la segunda persona con tinte categórico. -

 

Su acompañante se sonrió para rebatirle con cierto regocijo.

\- No estés tan seguro, nunca se sabe. – Y otra vez, para evitar nuevas preguntas en torno a esa cuestión, que prefería mantener aun en suspense, añadió con un tono más coloquial no sin también inquirir. - Bueno, ya es hora de volver a casa. Aunque me gustaría que me dijeras cual de las cinco partes te ha gustado más.  
\- ¡La quinta! - respondió rápida y tajantemente la segunda figura, comentando - pensaba que no iba a tener tanta sustancia cuando me esbozaste de lo que iba a tratar, pero ha estado muy bien.  
\- Si - convino la primera figura que pasó a hacer una especie de somero resumen envuelto en disquisición. - A mí también me ha gustado, aunque es la más larga creo que sí es la mejor. De todos modos, eso va en los gustos de cada uno, y pienso que hay para elegir. La primera parte está protagonizada por los personajes que todos conocen debido a su aparición en otros relatos, animados y en dibujos manga. Es una especie de presentación y continúa un poco la línea de sus aventuras anteriores en televisión. Incluso son ayudados, o más bien amadrinados, por ciertas luchadoras muy populares en los círculos en los que me muevo para dejar mis escritos. Aparecen demonios y se forma la base para posteriores relatos. La segunda mantiene al principio a los mismos protagonistas con un primer relato basado en una historia de otra serie. Después, aunque siguen existiendo referencias a demonios, estos no salen, pues fueron vencidos, sólo aparecen sus seguidores. Y lo más importante, una nueva generación de hijos e hijas de los primeros protagonistas, toma el relevo. Estos sí que son personajes totalmente míos. Crecen y maduran expresando sus propias inquietudes y viviendo sus propias aventuras. Para la tercera parte quise romper un poco sin cortar del todo la continuidad. Las cosas se desarrollan en el espacio, los seres sobrenaturales dan paso a los extraterrestres. Aparecen nuevos personajes que no están entroncados con las familias de los anteriores. Y también, las influencias de las series que fundaron la saga han desaparecido casi por entero. Al final se termina con un compromiso entre la tecnología y la espiritualidad. Ésta última irá acaparando el protagonismo de forma creciente. La cuarta parte, quizás la más polémica, es también la más breve, en un principio casi pensé en hacerla un mero apéndice de la tercera, pero decidí que tenía que ser de transición, para fijar lo que iba a ser la trama principal de la historia futura. Otros personajes nuevos y el asentamiento como protagonistas de la segunda generación, recuperando un poco a los ausentes en partes anteriores para ponernos al día de sus vidas y ya está. Y por fin, ésta última y quinta parte, en la que he querido también hacer una especie de homenaje a lo anterior, la mayor parte de los protagonistas o personajes de cierta importancia han tenido su momento. Y paralelamente ha surgido la tercera generación que, a la postre, recoge el protagonismo y es la encargada de concluir la historia. Por eso creo que esta parte final es la más completa y la que más consideraciones filosóficas profundas conlleva. El paso del tiempo, el recuerdo al pasado y la nostalgia de los personajes más antiguos. Puesto que todos en su momento han aportado su grano de arena y han cumplido con sus tareas, uniendo a ellos las ilusiones de los personajes nuevos, la superación de las barreras materiales, la búsqueda de un camino espiritual. Todo ello combinado con aventuras y eventos de la vida cotidiana, sus proyectos, su amor por los suyos y sus enfados y contratiempos. ¿Por qué no?, que les hace resaltar su humanidad. Los acontecimientos que se suceden tienen un motivo pero al tiempo hay libertad para actuar en ellos. Como ejemplo más claro el caso de Asthel, una mezcla de ser mortal, con pensamientos, deseos y esperanzas humanas que se unen a su otra naturaleza divina. Esto es algo que creo todos tenemos dentro. Como citaban los clásicos griegos el hombre es un ser a medio camino entre los dioses y las bestias, con dos vertientes, una entre lo sublime y otra entre lo perverso. La lucha entre el Bien y el Mal y la facultad de elegir entre ambos. También pensar en que poseemos la fe y la esperanza, para confirmar las creencias en algo que no podemos ver. Esas, entre otras consideraciones y reflexiones son las que me gustaría que la gente apreciara. Aunque sé que es difícil, no todos tenemos el mismo punto de vista ni los mismos gustos y opiniones.

 

Hubo entonces un pequeño momento de silencio, únicamente roto por el eco de lejanos sonidos de coches...

\- Pues no - convino la segunda figura tomando la palabra al fin, aun tratando de digerir toda aquella parrafada, a la par que añadía casi con tinte jovial. - Y no te olvides de las historias paralelas. -  
\- Es verdad. - Concedió su interlocutor explicando. - En ellas he tratado de dar la ocasión a otros personajes más secundarios de explotar un poco más sus personalidades, narrar sus orígenes y tener algunas aventuras propias que en la serie lineal no tenían cabida al ser imposible su inserción sin dañar el tono de continuidad del relato. ¡Y son tan numerosas y extensas que casi podrán considerarse como tres partes más!  
-¡Madre mía!- Exclamó el otro agitando la mano para contabilizar. - ¡En total ocho volúmenes!  
\- Y a eso, añádele otro para algunas historias escritas en clave de humor, que, me han permitido experimentar un poco y jugar con algunos personajes y situaciones. Incluso conmigo mismo haciendo auto parodia. ¡Cómo si fuera otro fan - fic, dentro de esta mezcla de, Spin off, Cross over, fan fic!- Sentenció divertido sin olvidar remachar. - Y además, guía de personajes, fechas, cronología, estadísticas varias de duración de capítulos, páginas, índice general, etc. Y por último otro libro dedicado a ilustraciones. Como ves, la cosa estaría bastante completa en diez tomos. ¡Ah!.- Exclamó dándose cuenta de que todavía se dejaba algo. - Y con banda sonora que está compuesta por la música y las canciones que me han inspirado para escribir sugiriéndome diversas situaciones o emociones para los personajes y la historia. Por cierto, mis gracias a todos esos músicos, grupos, cantantes y compositores que me han inspirado tantísimas ideas y tantos buenos momentos. Algo que para mí es realmente muy importante.

 

Su compañero asintió atónito para preguntar con su habitual tono inquisitivo.

\- ¿Y qué es eso de un fan fic? ¿Y las otras cosas?  
-¡Es cierto! – Sonrió su interlocutor con jovialidad para explicar. - Son cosas distintas, un fan fic, es una historia escrita sobre unos personajes de una serie en particular que siguen sus aventuras. Un cross - over, consiste en mezclar personajes de dos o más series distintas y un Spin Off, trata de tomar algunos personajes, normalmente secundarios y hacer con ellos una historia diferente e independiente de la original, en mi caso, creo que todos estos estilos están presentes y que el preponderante hacia el final de la saga es este último.  
-¡Yo que pensaba que todo esto apenas si te iba a ocupar unas treinta o cuarenta páginas cuando comenzaste a contármelo! - .Suspiró el otro, atónito. -  
\- ¡Pues ya ves! - replicó su compañero con patente complacencia. - Superaré posiblemente las dos mil quinientas entre todo.  
\- A tus amigos seguro que les gustará. - Afirmó la alta silueta convencida. -  
\- No estoy tan seguro de eso.- Le rebatió sin embargo su compañero para argumentar. - A algunos puede que si, otros, como ya te he dicho, tienen gustos y estilos muy diferentes al mío. Creo que preguntaré a todos los lean mi serie, para saber si les ha parecido buena y sobre cual parte les ha gustado más. Hay muchos y muchas que escriben tanto o más que yo, y sobre todo mejor. Me interesa mucho su opinión. Prepararé una encuesta. – Comentó con aire pensativo para enseguida cortar de raíz y añadir zanjando el tema. - Ahora vamos para casa, que mañana hay que madrugar...

 

Y las dos figuras se perdieron por la lejanía...el lector que tiene estas páginas ante sí casi puede ya cerrar el libro. El mismo libro que Lance, Tom, su nieto homónimo y, por supuesto, Asthel tenían en sus manos. Si es que ha llegado hasta aquí, lo que me habría parecido toda una hazaña, ¡tan grande, como la de la mismísima Trascendencia Cósmica! La verdad, he de confesar que me da un poco de pena acabar con unos personajes y una historia como ésta, les había tomado mucho cariño. Podría decir sin temor a avergonzarme que he reído, llorado y sentido con ellos y a través de ellos. ¡Ahí está la clave! Para derrotar al olvido para no caer en la nada, al menos en mi opinión, una historia debe inspirar a quién la lee o la escucha. Si lo hace, a través de todo lo que acontece en sus páginas, entonces habrá superado la Trascendencia Cósmica. Todas las batallas, enemigos, dramas, risas, situaciones cotidianas, cómicas, vivencias, avatares y relaciones de los personajes contribuyen a ello. He querido plasmarles por un lado como personajes ficticios de manga y anime que son, con poderes y misiones increíbles, pero al tiempo como personas normales que tuvieran sus virtudes, defectos, sus sueños y objetivos, con los cuales todos podamos empatizar y darle esa patina de realismo que toda historia precisa. ¡Ojalá lo haya logrado! No obstante, eso debe decidirlo quién sea tan amable de leerse todo esto. Ahora, tras una enésima revisión de mis escritos puedo decir que toda la Saga de Golden Warrior, incluyendo sus cinco grandes partes y las historias que complementan a cada una de ellas, supera ya las cuatro mil. Ni yo mismo sé a dónde será capaz de llegar pues de cuando en cuando reviso y añado, corrijo y matizo. En realidad es como si nunca quisiera verla concluida del todo. Pero desafortunadamente por muy larga que la historia sea, todo se acaba, incluso el propio Universo. Claro que, también recomienza. Por cierto, como se ha mencionado ya, el Narrador o Demiurgo, era un avatar mío, metido simplemente ahí para poder desarrollar más tramas. ¡Qué narices! ¿A qué director o guionista no le gusta hacer un cameo en su historia junto a sus personajes? Ruego a los lectores perdonen este gesto tan pretencioso, pero sencillamente me hacía ilusión estar ahí. Aunque ahora y para concluir, como corresponde a alguien agradecido por la ayuda recibida, hay que remitirse un poco a dar agradecimientos y citas bibliográficas...

 

Del libro, Satanismo, leyenda y Realidad de Robert Anderson. He sacado la mayor parte de las descripciones de los demonios principales....

Del ,Libro de Azrael, de Liliath Wendell ,la idea del Angel de la Muerte y la base para las descripciones de los Siete Primordiales que escribo entre comillas. Justo es reconocerlo, a cada cual hay que darle su mérito...

 

De otros libros y películas e influencias que he tenido desde que recuerde y he plasmado aquí no puedo dar detalles por no poder acordarme de todas ellas, me disculpo por eso. Y gracias también por su inspiración. Siempre que pude hice homenajes o cité las fuentes.

 

Bueno, después de esto creo que ya está dicho casi todo, por supuesto y como hice en el prólogo hace ya tantos capítulos, dar de nuevo las gracias a Naoko Takeuchi, pues muchos de sus personajes han servido de base a esta serie, y sobre todo, porque fue al ver su entrañable” Sailor Moon”, cuando decidí hacer algo con algunos de los personajes que iban quedando en el camino.

 

En un principio la primera vez que tuve la ocasión de ver Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon fue en 1992, la versión anime de la TOEI. Ella fue la base de casi toda esta historia, con alguna que otra influencia del manga, y PGSM el drama de televisión con actores reales y que daba algún punto de vista distinto. Posteriormente en la última revisión, tuve en cuenta también Sailor Moon Crystal. El anime nuevo que se ciñe más al manga original. Mi intención siempre fue la de permanecer lo más fiel posible al espíritu de la obra original y de sus personajes. Ni escribir ni inventar nada que pudiera ir en contra de sus idiosincrasias. Cualquier cambio que haya obrado en ellos o si me he alejado de la visión de los autores ha sido por exigencias de la historia. Si lo he conseguido o no, es algo que los futuros lectores de mi historia deberán juzgar. Como he dicho antes, al menos en mi opinión, mi favorita es la serie clásica de anime del 92. Con una duración de doscientos episodios tiene mucho margen para profundizar en las formas de ser y caracteres de los personajes. Y desarrolla a los secundarios y a los villanos de una forma que, en muchos casos, les hace humanos y hasta entrañables. Incluso apenándote cuando desaparecen de la serie. Es por eso que quise rescatar a muchos de ellos, darles otra nueva oportunidad de vivir y tener sus propias peripecias y aventuras. Esta vez, en favor de la justicia y ayudando a los demás. Esgrimiendo a mi vez, el espíritu de Sailor Moon, que, desde mi particular punto de vista se resume en que, todo el mundo tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad…

 

A Akira Toriyama también he de expresarle mi gratitud, ya que también he contado con muchos de sus elementos e influencias. A pesar de que sus personajes se mantienen en un segundo plano, todo el mundo de los saiyans y sus costumbres y tradiciones están inspiradas en su obra. Inventé muchas de ellas pensando a mi vez que podrían cuadrar con el espíritu de un pueblo guerrero pero con sentido del honor. No he pretendido en ningún momento sacar partido interesado de ellos, ni de otros autores ni obras citados. Por supuesto no he deseado plagiar en modo alguno,.. Nunca estuvo en mi intención molestar a nadie. Asumo que los fans tienen cada uno sus propias visiones e ideas y como he comentado, todas son posibles en las infinitas dimensiones y universos existentes. Simplemente he intentado hacer una buena historia con unos personajes que he creído que tenían aún mucho que ofrecer y con los que me encariñé de inmediato al conocerlos. De todos modos, si he especulado demasiado o quizá no he ajustado a estos a lo que el lector pudiera pensar, lo siento. Repito que todo ha sido escrito con la mejor intención, sin la menor voluntad de ofender o molestar a nadie. Por otro lado, las músicas y canciones que me han inspirado se adecuaban a las distintas acciones, como ya expresó mi propio personaje, son las que he creído que podrían ajustarse al momento de la acción o a simbolizar lo que eso me inspiraba. Escuchando muchas de ellas se me han ocurrido las situaciones que he contado después. Para mí, no ha tenido importancia el tipo de música o el autor o cantante que fuese. Desde aquí mi admiración para todos ellos y si alguien se anima a componerme una banda sonora propia que me avise, ¡me pondré muy contento! Y no digamos si alguien con talento para el dibujo me ilustrase a algún personaje. Agradezco desde aquí a unas amigas muy queridas que lo hicieron dándome así un acicate para continuar escribiendo y una fuente renovada de inspiración. Lore, Mentxu, Lau, Rachel, Isa, Aurora, Diana. ¡Muchísimas gracias! A veces algunos de vuestros dibujos me han traído a la mente historias completas. Y vuestras críticas me ayudaron mucho a pulir defectos y hacer algo más consistente. Manolo, gracias por escucharme. Sin ti hubiera sido imposible poner en marcha la maquinaria y teclear todo esto. Claudia, mi amiga de más allá del océano. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí todos estos años, leyendo y comentando conmigo, dándome grandes ideas y sugerencias para mejorar. Y sobre todo, llegando hasta este final. Sabes que siempre estaré dispuesto a hacer lo mismo con tu propio universo. Por otra parte, hace bien poco que estoy guionizando mi historia para una versión comic, dibujado por Liriumproyect. Esperemos que la cosa avance. ¡Ojalá que pudiera aparecer toda mi historia de ese modo!

 

Y por supuesto muchas gracias a todos mis personajes, que habéis compartido vuestras aventuras conmigo. Puesto que en tanto escribía era como si yo mismo las viviera, experimentando lo mismo que vosotros. A todos sin excepción mi cariño y agradecimiento. Me gustaría nombraros a todos pero sería misión casi imposible. Tan solo los que han acaparado protagonismo a nivel principal formarían una larguísima lista. Pero podemos intentarlo. Por orden de aparición y comenzando por la primera parte, Golden Warrior Alfa. Las cuatro hermanas Ayakashi, llamadas Malinde en su nueva vida. A todos los personajes les daría un gran aplauso por este orden de aparición. Y cada uno podría salir a saludar y agradecer la atención de los lectores según escuchasen sus nombres…

Kermesite Ayakashi. Más tarde Cooan Malinde (Luego Rodney)  
Calaverite Ayakashi, después Karaberasu Malinde (Karla Smith) (luego O´ Brian)  
Petzite Ayakashi, después Petz Malinde (luego Lassart)  
Bertierite Ayakashi, más tarde Beruche (Bertie) Malinde (luego Malden) También conocida por Lorein…

Más tarde y como no podía ser menos, conté con la inestimable colaboración de las guerreras, con sus nombre escritos al estilo nipón. Apellidos por delante.

Mizuno Ami (Guerrera/princesa Mercurio)  
Hino Rei (Guerrera/princesa Marte)  
Aino Minako (Guerrera/princesa Venus)  
Kino Makoto (Guerrera/princesa Júpiter)  
Tsukino Usagi (Guerrera Luna/ reina Serenity)

Y sus inseparables 

Luna   
Artemis.  
Diana

Sin olvidarnos por supuesto de 

Chiba Mamoru… (Tuxedo Kamen/Rey Endimión)

Luego es turno para los chicos de la Golden, Por supuesto que hablamos de 

Robert (Roy) Malden (anteriormente Asthel)

Y de…

Thomas Alan Rodney.

 

Con la participación de más personajes notorios como:

Prince Diamond. Después Diamante Lassart  
Green Emeraude, luego Esmeralda Deveraux (luego Lassart)  
Nephrite Saint Join  
Blue Sapphir, después Zafiro Lassart  
Ail Ginga  
Ann Ginga

…y las guerreras:

Kaioh Michiru (Guerrera/princesa Neptuno)  
Tenou Haruka (Guerrera/princesa Urano)  
Tomoe Hotaru (Guerrera/princesa Saturno)  
Meioh Setsuna (Guerrera/princesa Plutón) después (reina Meioh-Deveget)

No olvidemos a nuestros amigos de Dragon Ball

Son Goku  
Vegeta  
Trunks  
Kaio

 

Y al gran mago Landar, que podría ser una personificación de la fantasía, la magia, el maestro que todos quisiéramos tener, en fin… para ser sinceros ni yo mismo acabo de saberlo. Aunque su nombre coincide con el de otro gran personaje que admiro y en el que se basa la siguiente gran saga que escribiré. Y puedo jurar que no fui consciente de ello hasta años más tarde. ¿Casualidad? ¿Eykalea enredando por ahí? ¿Quién sabe?

 

Citaría a algunos secundarios de lujo como:

Daniel Rodney  
John Malden   
Marsha Malden  
William Rodney  
Sarah Rodney  
Jane Parker   
Malcolm Roberts  
Melanie Sanders, (luego Roberts)  
Jack Cooper.   
Alexandra Annette Deveraux

Sin dejarnos a algunos villanos como 

Valnak  
Karnoalk  
Nagashel   
Gralas.

 

Y ya metidos en GWB, Golden Warrior Beta, la segunda parte o back, que en inglés significa vuelta, (el toque anglosajón para que esto se venda, ja, ja)…

 

Algunos personajes con mayor aparición en historias paralelas como:

Ian James Masters  
Jennifer Scott  
Lornd Deveget  
Dariel Sayanto  
Seira Sayanto   
Calix Derail   
Souichi Tomoe  
Kaori Night  
Mimet Han ju (Luego Rodney).   
Eudial (También conocida como Melissa Prentis)  
Robert Wallance  
ILaya (Martin) Luego (Wallance)  
Alannah O´Brian  
Mathew O´ Brian

 

Como miembros destacados de la segunda generación

Mazoui O ´Brian  
Leval Malden  
Amatista Lassart  
Kerria Malden  
Idina Rodney  
Alan Rodney  
Katherine O´Brian  
Lance Rodney  
Coraíon Lassart  
Paul Saint Join  
Granate Lassart  
Satory Masters  
Seren Deveget  
Eron Deveget  
Samantha Saint Join  
Bralen Deveget  
Neherenia Moonlight

Las guerreras de segunda generación:

Usagi Chiba (Neo Sailor Moon)  
Para- Para (Sailor Palas)  
Cere-Cere (Sailor Ceres)  
Jun-Jun (Sailor Juno)  
Ves-Ves (Sailor Vesta)

Junto con otros personajes con participación importante como:

Brian Rice  
Deborah Hunter  
Mimet Trenton  
Kenneth Trenton  
Heather Roberts  
James (Jimmy) Roberts  
Samantha Wilson (Luego Malden)  
Theresa (Terry) Wilson  
Lucero Laser  
Tania Spencer

 

A los que se les unirán en Golden Warrior Gamna, (Galactic Oddisey) 

 

Sandy Ann Wallance  
Giaal Ginga  
Michael Johnson  
Susan Hunter  
Rick (Tracer)  
Penelope Winters  
Jennifer Garret  
Ginger Reinosa  
Winston Freejar  
Elise Freejar  
Cedric Logan  
Enzo Cortés

Revisando las incorporaciones de Golden Warrior Delta Tendríamos, como no a nuestros dioses.

Soa  
Buruk  
Dialen  
Zoen  
Redan  
Georcael

Y por fin, en Golden Warrior Transcendencial Tendríamos a la tercera generación: 

El grupo de los nueve:

Asthel Malden  
Maray Malden  
Jennifer Alusa O´Brian  
Karaberasu Minara O´Brian  
Diaval Deveget  
Mimet Trenton  
Granate Lassart Wallance  
Brian Malden  
Fiora Rodney

Y otros como

Thomas Andrew Johnson  
Loren Johnson  
Alice Sayanto Moonlight  
Crista Turner  
Madeleine Langley  
Eykalea  
Sailor Aluminium Siren (Reika Aya)  
Sailor Red Crow (Akane Karasuma)  
Sailor Galaxia  
Sailor Star fighter (Seiya)  
Sailor Star Maker (Taiki)  
Sailor Star Healer (Yatén)  
La princesa Kakyuu 

 

A todos muchísimas gracias por los maravilloso momentos en los que pude ver y vivir las historias a través vuestro. Sé que siempre vais a estar ahí… Perdonad si falta alguno, que seguramente será así. Es imposible citaros por completo dado que sois una gran y estupenda cantidad. 

 

En fin, esto es todo o casi todo lo que me quedaba por decir. Después de tantas peripecias es hora de dejar descansar a estos personajes un poco, lo único que me apena es no poder hacer como Asthel, atravesar algunas dimensiones y poder conocerles en persona. Aunque, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor los sueños y la imaginación son la llave para ese tipo de viajes. A veces cerrando los ojos puedes viajar hasta allí. Compartir una fiesta con Roy y Tom en la Golden, asistir a un concierto de las Justices, viajar con Leval y Mazoui en la gran nave pilotando cazas, incluso acompañar a Asthel y el resto en su misión de la Trascendencia. Sea como fuere, al menos espero que queden fundidos en la Eternidad o lo que es igual, en el recuerdo de todos los que han conocido sus historias. Pero no creo que deban despedirse sin el último acto. El momento final de la serie que, en cambio abre un nuevo comienzo con Asthel. Éste, terminadas sus vacaciones, como dirían los humanos, sigue cumpliendo con su deber en los remotos confines del Cosmos y viajando a través de las dimensiones, del tiempo y del Espacio. Estas son sus reflexiones mientras cruza las regiones sin fin del recién recreado Universo...

-"Viajar entre la continua y confusa dimensión espacio - temporal es un estremecimiento, un titilar sin fin de los siglos. El suspiro de los eones cuando abren paso al viajero. Es un momento de felicidad plena, donde nada importa y todo es trascendental. Puedes sentir, no como avanza o retrocede el tiempo y el espacio, sino que tú eres parte de ese tiempo y lugar, un momento eterno o una eternidad que transcurre en un sólo instante. Ver a la vez las cosas que han sido, son y serán y tras ir retomando poco a poco el contacto de la dimensión temporal que conocemos, experimentar un ligero torbellino que nos deja suavemente en el momento y lugar que hemos elegido visitar. ¡Qué bella manera de recorrer toda la Eternidad, los infinitos momentos y lugares! Quizá sea ésta la mejor parte de mi misión. Incluso a mí, un ángel de iluminación superior, me conmueve profundamente."

 

Asthel como ángel mensajero de los designios del Creador debe recorrer así todo el universo, encaminándose a los lugares donde está ya indicado que se recomience nuevamente. Su tarea es inmensa pero hermosa, ya que, como él mismo describe en su reflexión, tiene la suerte de contemplar el nuevo Universo primigenio, las primeras luces de las estrellas incipientes y el despertar de la vida sobre yermas superficies planetarias. Así, llegando por fin al foco de una nueva galaxia en formación, una espiral inmensa de polvo estelar que se condensa a lo largo de miles de millones de años, (pero, que para Asthel es algo tan rápido como el transcurrir de unos segundos), pueden verse en uno de sus brazos secundarios la formación de nuevas estrellas. Una de ellas, amarilla, que condensa a su alrededor algunas imperceptibles motas de hierro y gas surgidas de la fusión de los hornos estelares. En otra parte de la galaxia, más estrellas recién nacidas agrupan a su alrededor imperceptibles motas de hielo, gas, roca y metal, a modo de incipientes planetas. Asthel lo contempla con reverencial interés en tanto medita con profunda dicha.

\- “¡Aquí están dispuestas las semillas de las nuevas generaciones de humanidad, aquellos que reencarnarán en este planeta! - El ángel que se fijó en el minúsculo grano que se condensaba en el tercer lugar de distancia respecto a la estrella y siguió en su reflexión. - Dentro de Eones o ¿serán segundos más bien? Para un ángel eso no tiene importancia. He aquí todo dispuesto para una nueva edad dentro de este nuevo Cosmos”.

 

Y Asthel dedicó entonces su atención hacia otro mundo, muy lejano del anterior, en el que podían verse condensados los brillos de innumerables estrellas que brindaban a esa pequeña roca el más colorista y bello de los amaneceres. Hacia allí se dirigió él, dispuesto a retomar su cometido, dejando seguir su curso al nuevo recomienzo. Entre tanto en las superficies de muchos otros nuevos mundos se preparaban también las condiciones que podrán traer la vida y la conciencia.

 

Allí el ángel, divisó la imagen de una joven muchacha que corría por una desierta playa…encontrándose con un chico. Ambos desnudos y totalmente inocentes…ajenos a que finalmente se habían reencontrado…ignorando su pasada relación en otro Tiempo, en otra Era, en otro Cosmos totalmente distinto… Seguro que ya sabéis a quienes me refiero… pues no les perdáis de vista, con ello, un nuevo relato con innumerables aventuras y otros personajes está a punto de comenzar…pero aquí ya no os contaré más…

 

Espero que os haya gustado, en mi opinión es un comienzo muy alentador. Esto es lo que podría llamarse la base para otra historia completamente distinta. Es un adelanto de lo que puede llegar a ser. Con personajes diferentes que requieran otro tipo de situaciones, pero, puede que con algún tipo de relación con los que habéis conocido. Nunca se sabe. Ya que, aunque se ha cerrado un ciclo Cósmico y comienza otro nuevo, siempre hay seres que logran traspasar de algún modo esta barrera, aparte de los propios ángeles. Quienes serán y el papel que jugarán todavía no lo sé. 

 

La verdad es que a estas alturas el lector de este escrito o de esta pantalla de ordenador se estará preguntando cuando voy a cerrar de una vez esta narración. Ya está cerrada, lo que estás leyendo en estos instantes son simplemente mis reflexiones sobre una futura nueva historia que puede ser alguna de las infinitas futuras historias que sucederán entre las incontables nuevas dimensiones y eras de este recién nacido Cosmos. ¡Quién sabe!, con algo de paciencia algún día podría comenzar a contarla, ¡ojalá que estéis ahí para leerla, amigos!, hasta entonces gracias a todos y hasta pronto...

 

Y ahora sí…es el final de la historia…podemos cerrar el grueso tomo color burdeos de letras doradas…

Pero no te vayas todavía, por favor…Aun tenemos que realizar….

 

¡Una encuesta sobre Golden Warrior!

 

Si el amable lector o lectora no tiene inconveniente agradecería que respondiera a estas preguntas. Tipo encuesta. No será mucho tiempo…Al menos eso espero. 

 

Opinión de la serie en general

Puntuando de 1 horrorosa, 2 muy mala, 3 mala, 4 regular, 5 aceptable 6 buena, 7 bastante buena, 8 muy buena 9 excelente 10 clásico de la literatura. (Bueno, si has llegado hasta aquí, supongo que muy mala no te debió parecer, ja, ja)

Parte de todas que más ha gustado y cual menos, y puntuando de la misma forma que en lo anterior. Ya puestos, si fuera tan amable de puntuar cada parte. 

Iba a ponerlas en inglés, como en la portada, pero ¡qué narices! Traduciremos al español.

Golden Warrior. Alfa o la primera  
Golden Warrior. Back o el regreso  
Golden Warrior. Galáctica Odisea  
Golden Warrior. Dioses del universo  
Golden Warrior. Transcendencia Cósmica

¿Qué puntos fuertes le ves a la serie? ¿Qué puntos convendría mejorar?

Otra cuestión.

¿Qué personaje es tu favorito? O favoritos, no es necesario decantarse solamente por uno.

Puedes elegirlos según la generación. Primera, segunda o tercera,   
Sean chico o chica,   
De Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball o exclusivamente míos. 

O cualquier otra combinación que se te ocurra. Si pudieras decirme la razón o razones por las que te gustan los elegidos…

¿Qué momento o momentos te parecieron más emotivos o hermosos en la serie? Puedes elegir el que prefieras de cualquiera de las partes o de las historias anexas. ¿Qué? ¿Qué no te has leído todas las historias? ¡Pues ya tardas, ja, ja!…

Llegando a eso puedes comentar cual fue tu historia anexa favorita. Aunque no prometo que no vaya a escribir más.

¿Qué personajes echaste a faltar? ¿Te gustaría alguna historia sobre alguno en particular?  
De los que aparecen, ¿Querrías alguna historia más que se centrase en ellos? ¿Quizás para explicar o aportar más de sus vidas o peripecias?

 

Bueno, ahora sí que sí, muchas gracias por tu paciencia y dedicación. Un saludo con todo mi afecto. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos en otras historias…

 

Y Ahora sí que sí, es el fin…. De GOLDEN WARRIOR…


End file.
